<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W kajdanach by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478721">W kajdanach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto'>MeMyselfAndVeraVerto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Harry Potter Dies, Healer Hermione Granger, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Post-War, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter nie żyje. W następstwie wojny, w celu wzmocnienia potęgi magicznego świata, Voldemort podejmuje próbę ponownej repopulacji. Hermiona Granger nosi w sobie tajemnicę Zakonu, zagubioną, ale ukrytą w jej umyśle. Jako zniewolona surogatka, zostaje wysłana do Wielkiego Łowcy, dopóki jej umysł nie zostanie złamany.</p><p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> To opowiadanie jest mroczne. Gwałt i seks za przymusem to ważny i ciągły aspekt fabuły. Występują również zgony postaci, przemoc psychiczna, opisy brutalności na polu bitwy i odniesienia do tortur. Czytelnik powinien zachować rozwagę.</p><p><b>Uwaga autorki oryginału:</b> Postacie w tej historii nie są moje: należą do JK Rowling, którą nie jestem. Początkowa inspiracja do tej fabuły pojawiła się podczas oglądania pierwszego odcinka Opowieści podręcznej. W hołdzie tej historii, jej elementy występują w całym opowiadaniu. Tytuł High Reeve (Wielki Łowca) został zaczerpnięty od Lady_of_Clunn z jej opowiadania Uncoffined.<br/>Ta historia odbiega od kanonu po zakończeniu Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts">senlinyu</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174">Manacled</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu">senlinyu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest<br/>Tłumaczenie: Vera Verto (MeMyselfAndVeraVerto)<br/>Beta i merytoryka: Vera Verto (MeMyselfAndVeraVerto)<br/>Pomoc merytoryczna: Camille_1909</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Hermiona już dawno straciła nadzieję na widzenie w ciemności.</p>
<p>Przez jakiś czas myślała, że może gdyby tylko pozwoliła swoim oczom przyzwyczaić się do niej, to w końcu jakiś blady zarys stałby się widoczny.</p>
<p>W głębi lochów nie było przebłysków księżycowego światła. Żadnych pochodni na korytarzach przed celą. Tylko coraz więcej ciemności, aż czasami zastanawiała się, czy może już oślepła.</p>
<p>Opuszkami palców zbadała każdy centymetr swojej celi. Drzwi były zapieczętowane magią, nie posiadały zamka do podważenia, nawet jeśli miałaby dostęp do czegokolwiek więcej niż słoma i nocnik. Wąchała powietrze w nadziei, że może uda jej się coś z niego odczytać: porę roku, odległy zapach jedzenia lub eliksirów. Powietrze jednak było stęchłe, mokre i zimne. Martwe.</p>
<p>Miała nadzieję, że jeśli tylko dokładnie przeanalizuje swoją celę, to znajdzie luźny kamień w ścianie. Może jakąś sekretną wnękę skrywająca gwóźdź, łyżkę, a nawet kawałek sznura. Najwyraźniej w celi jednak nigdy nie przetrzymywano żadnego zuchwałego więźnia. Żadnych zadrapań odliczających czas. Żadnych luźnych kamieni. Nic.</p>
<p>Nic - tylko ciemność.</p>
<p>Nie mogła nawet mówić, by przerwać niekończącą się ciszę. To był pożegnalny prezent od Umbridge, kiedy zaciągnęli ją do celi i po raz ostatni sprawdzili jej kajdany.</p>
<p>Już mieli wyjść, kiedy Umbridge przystanęła i wyszeptała: <em> „Silencio”. </em></p>
<p>Szturchając podbródek Hermiony różdżką tak, że ich oczy się spotkały, powiedziała:</p>
<p>- Wkrótce zrozumiesz.</p>
<p>Umbridge zachichotała, a jej mdły, słodki oddech dotarł do twarzy Hermiony.</p>
<p>Hermionę pozostawiono w ciemności i ciszy.</p>
<p>Czy zapomniano o niej? Nikt nigdy nie przyszedł. Żadnych tortur. Żadnych przesłuchań. Po prostu ciemna, cicha samotność.</p>
<p>Pojawiały się posiłki. Nieregularnie, żeby nie mogła nawet śledzić upływającego czasu.</p>
<p>Wyrecytowała w głowie przepisy na eliksiry. Techniki transmutacji. Zapamiętane runy. Kołysanki. Jej palce drżały, naśladując ruchy różdżką, wypowiadając zaklęcie. Odliczała wstecz od tysiąca, odejmując liczby pierwsze.</p>
<p>Zaczęła ćwiczyć. Najwyraźniej nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, by ją fizycznie ograniczyć, a cela była na tyle przestronna, że mogła mieścić się po przekątnej. Nauczyła się stać na rękach. Spędzała coś, co wydawało się być godzinami, robiąc pompki i ćwiczenia zwane burpee, na których punkcie jej kuzynka miała obsesję pewnego lata. Odkryła, że może przełożyć stopy przez pręty drzwi celi i robić brzuszki wisząc głową w dół.</p>
<p>Pomagało to jej wyłączyć umysł. Licząc, przekraczając nowe fizyczne granice. Kiedy jej ręce i nogi zamieniały się w galaretkę opadała w kąt i zapadała w sen bez snów.</p>
<p>To był jedyny sposób, by koniec wojny przestał odgrywać się w jej wyobraźni.</p>
<p>Czasami zastanawiała się, czy nie żyje. Może to było piekło. Ciemność, samotność i tylko jej najgorsze wspomnienia przemykające przez wieczność przed jej oczami.</p>
<p>Wtedy w końcu rozległ się hałas, który był ogłuszający. Pisk w oddali, gdy od dawna zamknięte drzwi się otworzyły. Potem światło. Oślepiające, oślepiające światło.</p>
<p>To było jak dźgnięcie nożem.</p>
<p>Odsunęła się w kąt i zakryła oczy.</p>
<p>- Ona wciąż żyje - usłyszała, jak Umbridge powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. - Podnieś ją, zobaczmy, czy nadal jest przytomna.</p>
<p>Szorstkie ręce wyciągnęły Hermionę z kąta i próbowały odciągnąć jej ręce od oczu. Nawet przy mocno zaciśniętych powiekach ból spowodowany nagłym blaskiem wydawał się być niczym noże wbijające się w jej rogówki. Szarpnęła ręce z powrotem, by ponownie przycisnąć dłonie do oczu, wyrywając je z uścisku oprawcy.</p>
<p>- Och, na litość Merlina - powiedziała Umbridge ostrym, niecierpliwym głosem. - Pokonany przez bezróżdżkową szlamę. <em> Petrificus Totalus. </em></p>
<p>Ciało Hermiony zesztywniało. Na szczęście jej oczy pozostały zamknięte.</p>
<p>- Powinnaś była być na tyle sprytna, żeby umrzeć. <em> Crucio </em>.</p>
<p>Klątwa przedarła się przez unieruchomione ciało Hermiony. Umbridge nie była najsilniejszym rzucającym, przez którego Hermiona została przeklęta, ale zdecydowanie miała <em> to </em> na myśli. Ból przeszył Hermionę niczym ogień. Nie mogąc się poruszyć czuła, że jej wnętrzności skręcają się w supły, próbując uciec przed męką. Jej głowa pulsowała, gdy tortura narastała i narastała, bez żadnego uwolnienia.</p>
<p>Po wieczności ból ustał, równocześnie nadal trwając. Klątwa się skończyła, ale agonia pozostała w jej wnętrzu, jakby jej nerwy zostały oszukane.</p>
<p>Hermiona czuła, że jej mózg szukał ucieczki, próbując uwolnić się od wstrzymanej agonii. Po prostu się uwolnić. Po prostu się uwolnić. Ale nie mogła.</p>
<p>- Zabierz ją do oceny. Daj mi natychmiast znać, co mówi uzdrowiciel.</p>
<p>Była lewitowana, ale świat pozostawał wokół niej plamą dźwięku i agonii. Tyle dźwięków. Miała wrażenie, jakby wibracje ocierały się o jej skórę. Musiała być trzymana wewnątrz bariery, ponieważ nagle całe powietrze eksplodowało hałasem i światłem.</p>
<p>Próbowała się utrzymać, skupiając się tylko na stukaniu kroków. Prosto przez dziesięć kroków. Skręt w prawo. Trzydzieści kroków. Skręt w lewo. Piętnaście kroków. Przerwa. Jeden z lewitujących ją strażników zastukał do drzwi.</p>
<p>- Wejdź - powiedział przytłumiony głos.</p>
<p>Drzwi się otworzyły.</p>
<p>- Połóż ją tam.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej ciało opada na stół do badań.</p>
<p>Poczuła, jak ktoś szturcha ją różdżką.</p>
<p>- Ostatni kontakt z zaklęciami?</p>
<p>- Unieruchomienie i Cruciatus - odpowiedział nowy głos. Hermiona myślała, że go rozpoznała, ale jej umysł był zbyt pełen bólu, by móc go gdziekolwiek umiejscowić.</p>
<p>- Podczas unieruchomienia? - Uzdrowiciel wydawał się być zirytowany. - Jak długi?</p>
<p>- Minuta. Może więcej.</p>
<p>Syk irytacji. </p>
<p>- I tak niewiele ich mamy. Czy Umbridge próbuje je zrujnować? Przypnij ją. W przeciwnym razie zrobi sobie krzywdę, kiedy zdejmę zaklęcia.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak skórzane paski spinają jej nadgarstki i kostki, a coś wciskane jest między jej zęby. Na skroni poczuła dotknięcie różdżką.</p>
<p>- Woo-hoo. Mała wiedźmo, jeśli twój umysł nie jest już papką... To będzie bolało. Bardzo. Ale potem poczujesz się lepiej. <em> Finite Incantatem! </em></p>
<p>Świat Hermiony eksplodował. To było jak ponowne uderzenie Cruciatusem. Wreszcie ruchome, jej ciało zwinęło się w sobie, a ona krzyczała i miotała się. Pasy obejmujące jej ciało ledwo powstrzymywały ją przed wygięciem się do tyłu, gdy wiła się, kołysała i zawodziła w agonii. Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, zanim mogła przestać się rzucać. Na długo po tym, jak ustał jej głos jej mięśnie nadal gwałtownie drgały, a klatka piersiowa falowała panicznym szlochem.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Możesz już iść - powiedział uzdrowiciel ponownie szturchając Hermionę różdżką. - Ale powiedz Umbridge, że jeśli jeszcze któraś trafi tu w takim stanie - zgłoszę ją za sabotaż.</p>
<p>Hermiona rozchyliła jedno oko i patrzyła, jak strażnicy wychodzą. Jej wizja zamgliła się. Wszystko było tak strasznie jasne, ale mogła dostrzec niewyraźne kształty, a światło już mniej bolało. Albo raczej inne rzeczy bolały bardziej niż jej oczy.</p>
<p>Uzdrowiciel wrócił do niej. Był wysokim mężczyzną. Nie rozpoznawała go. Zmrużyła oczy, próbując go wyraźniej zobaczyć.</p>
<p>- O dobrze, śledzisz ruch. - Obrócił jej nadgarstek, żeby spisać numer więźnia z jej kajdan. - Numer 273...</p>
<p>Zdjął wąską teczkę z półki i zmarszczył brwi, przeglądając jej zawartość.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście szlama. Uczennica Hogwartu. Och, bardzo dobre oceny. Hmmm. Nieznana klątwa trafiona w brzuch na piątym roku. Niezbyt dobry znak. Cóż, zobaczymy, z czym będziemy musieli pracować.</p>
<p>Rzucił na nią złożone zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Patrzyła, jak magiczny opis unosi się nad jej głową, a różne kolorowe kule układają się wzdłuż jej ciała.</p>
<p>Uzdrowiciel szturchał w nie i zapisywał notatki. Był szczególnie zainteresowany jej brzuchem, a zwłaszcza kulą zabarwioną na fioletowo.</p>
<p>- Co… - zachrypiała wokół knebla, wciąż wciśniętego między jej zęby. -… Na co tak patrzysz?</p>
<p>- Hmm? Och, różne rzeczy; głównie twoje zdrowie fizyczne. Jesteś w wyjątkowo dobrym stanie. Gdzie cię trzymali? Chociaż nie ma to znaczenia, jeśli nie uda mi się rozgryźć tej starej klątwy, którą wciąż nosisz.</p>
<p>Pracował w milczeniu jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym zachichotał. Ze skomplikowanym machnięciem różdżki i zaklęciem, którego Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć, obserwowała, jak ciemny strumień fioletowego płomienia uderza w jej żołądek. Jej wnętrzności nagle zaczęły bulgotać i poczuła, że coś wije się między jej organami. Coś w niej się poruszyło.</p>
<p>Zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, uzdrowiciel rzucił kolejne, tym razem czerwone zaklęcie. Wicie ustało i poczuła, jakby coś w niej się rozpuściło.</p>
<p>- Błędnie rzucony czar - wyjaśnił uzdrowiciel. - Ktoś chciał, żebyś została zjedzona żywcem, ale na szczęście dla ciebie jego klątwa była niekompletna. Naprawiłem ją, a następnie anulowałem. Nie ma za co.</p>
<p>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Wątpiła, żeby cokolwiek z tego było korzystne dla niej.- Dobrze. Jesteś oczyszczona oraz się kwalifikujesz. Myślę, że trochę nam się przydasz. Chociaż ten Cruciatus prawdopodobnie będzie wymagał terapii, zanim od niego wyzdrowiejesz. Dodam to w notatce.</p>
<p>Machnięciem różdżki uwolnił paski wokół jej nadgarstków i kostek. Hermiona powoli usiadła. Jej mięśnie nadal mimowolnie drgały.</p>
<p>Otwierając drzwi, uzdrowiciel zawołał: </p>
<p>- Zdała. Możecie kontynuować.</p>
<p>Podszedł do swojego biurka.</p>
<p>Wszystko było dziwnie jasne. Zmrużyła oczy. Tak jasne, że ledwo widziała przez światło, by móc dostrzec kształty wokół siebie.</p>
<p>Sięgając drżącą ręką, wyciągnęła knebel spomiędzy zębów. Natychmiast zaczęli paplać. Uświadomiła sobie, że było jej strasznie, okropnie zimno. Za zimno.</p>
<p>Strażnik zbliżał się do niej, sięgając po jej ramię, żeby ją odprowadzić. Zsunęła się ze stołu i próbowała stać.</p>
<p>Zachwiała się.</p>
<p>- Siiiiir...</p>
<p>Czy to był jej głos? Nie pamiętała, jak brzmiał jej głos.</p>
<p>Słowa wyszły z niej niewyraźnie, a wszystkie świecące przedmioty w pokoju zdawały się rozciągać i zniekształcać przed jej oczami, jakby została wrzucona do kulistego akwarium. Uzdrowiciel odwrócił się do niej pytająco.</p>
<p>- Chyyyyyyyyyyyyyba wpaaadmmm f szzzzz- - Słowa nie mogły wydobyć się spomiędzy z jej szczękających zębów. Spróbowała ponownie. - Szzzz-szzzz-szzzzzoooooook...</p>
<p>Ciemność nagle zaczęła przenikać do krawędzi jej pola widzenia. Wszystkie świetliste rzeczy wyblakły, aż jedyne, co widziała, to zatroskana twarz uzdrowiciela wirująca przed nią. Przewróciła oczami i upadła.</p>
<p>Nikt jej nie złapał.</p>
<p>Jej głowa uderzyła o róg stołu. Mocno.</p>
<p>- Kurwa! - zaklął strażnik. Nawet dźwięk wydawał się być dla niej chwiejny i zniekształcony.</p>
<p>Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Hermiona zapamiętała, było to, że wydawało jej się, że może to być Marcus Flint.</p>
<p>Odzyskiwanie przytomności było jak tonięcie w owsiance. Hermiona nie była pewna, dlaczego było to pierwsze porównanie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Walczyła, by wydostać się na powierzchnię, kierując się w stronę przytłumionych głosów, próbując nadać im sens.</p>
<p>- Szesnaście miesięcy w izolatce pozbawiona światła i dźwięku! Pod każdym względem powinna być już całkowicie szalona, jeśli nie martwa. Nie ma na nią nawet żadnych papierów! Jakbyś wrzuciła ją do bezdennej otchłani! Spójrz na ten plik. Więzień 187 w łóżku obok! Czy widzisz, ile w nim jest stron? Kontrole! Raporty krwi! Sesje kontrolne zdrowia psychicznego! Przepisane eliksiry! Mam nawet jej zdjęcia, żeby zobaczyć, jak wyglądała, zanim ją okaleczyłaś. A ta tutaj - nic! Została zarejestrowana przy przydzieleniu do tego więzienia, a potem zniknęła! Nikt jej nie widział! Nie ma nawet żadnego zapisu, żeby cokolwiek jadła! Od szesnastu miesięcy! Wyjaśnij mi, jak to się stało!</p>
<p>Nastąpiła pauza, a potem Hermiona usłyszała to charakterystyczne: „Akhem-hem”.</p>
<p>Po chwili kpiący głos Umbridge zaczął się przymilająco tłumaczyć: </p>
<p>- Jest tu tak wielu więźniów. Trudno się dziwić, jeśli jednemu lub dwóm zdarzy się zostać pominiętym, tak jak stało się to z panną Granger.</p>
<p>- Panną… Granger… - drugi głos nagle przeraził się i zaczął jąkać. - Jak TA Granger? Wiedziałaś, że to ona! Próbowałaś ją zabić.</p>
<p>- Co? Nie! Ja bym nigdy… To Czarny Pan decyduje o ich losie. Jestem tylko szarym sługą.</p>
<p>- Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że nasz Pan zapomniałby o więźniu takim jak Hermiona Granger? Myślisz, że ci wybaczy, jeśli dowie się, co zrobiłaś?</p>
<p>- Nie chciałam, żeby to trwało tak długo! To rozwiązanie miało po prostu charakter tymczasowy. Nie znasz jej. Nie wiesz, do czego jest zdolna. Musiałam mieć pewność, że nie zdoła uciec ani się z nikim skontaktować. Zamek nadal był chroniony. Jednak potem, gdy już wszystkie przygotowania zostały poczynione - Ona - ona zwyczajnie wymknęła mi się z głowy. Nigdy nie przeciwstawiłabym się naszemu Panu!</p>
<p>- Sukces przedsięwzięcia, które wyznaczył nam nasz Pan, leży na twojej i mojej głowie. Jeśli trafię na choćby poszlakę, że zrobiłaś cokolwiek innego, aby podważyć jego wolę, niezwłocznie go o tym poinformuję. Od tej chwili Granger jest pod moją całkowitą jurysdykcją. Nie zbliżaj się do niej bez mojej zgody. Jeśli cokolwiek się jej stanie, nawet z ręki kogoś innego, uznam, że to ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialna.</p>
<p>- Ale… ale ona ma tak wielu wrogów - głos Umbridge zadrżał.</p>
<p>- W takim razie proponuję ci uważnie nadzorować swoje więzienie. Czarny Pan ujął ją bardzo konkretnie w swoich planach. Rzucę cię choćby dzisiaj wprost pod jego stopy, jeśli to wystarczy, aby odnieść sukces. Pracowałam dłużej i ciężej, żeby dostać się tam, gdzie jestem, niż ty, Strażniczko. Nie pozwolę nikomu stanąć mi na drodze. Sprowadź mi tu resztę z nich. Czarny Pan oczekuje dzisiejszego wieczoru raportu o ich kwalifikacjach, a ja zmarnowałam pół dnia na naprawianie twojego błędu.</p>
<p>Oddalające się kroki ucichły. Hermiona pomyślała, że musiały należeć do Umbridge i miała nadzieję. Uchyliła jedno oko, próbując ukradkiem przyjrzeć się otoczeniu.</p>
<p>- Nie śpisz.</p>
<p>Najwidoczniej nie dość ukradkiem. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niewyraźny zarys stojącej nad nią Uzdrowicielki. Postać pochyliła się bliżej, aby przyjrzeć się Hermionie, a ona mogła teraz rozróżnić ją nieco na tle wciąż przeraźliwie ostrej  jasności. Była to starsza kobieta o surowym wyrazie twarzy, w szatach wskazujących na wysoki staż medyczny.</p>
<p>- A więc to ty jesteś Hermioną Granger.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie była pewna, jak odpowiedzieć na ten komentarz. Podsłuchana rozmowa nie rzuciła wystarczająco światła na to, czego właściwie od niej oczekiwano. Była ważna dla jakiejś strasznej machiny planów Voldemorta. Nie miała być martwa ani szalona, a oni chcieli, żeby była zdrowa. Prawdopodobnie nie powinni znowu jej torturować.</p>
<p>Milczała, mając nadzieję, że Uzdrowicielka należała do tych, którzy mimo wszystko gadają, nawet gdy ich rozmówcy nie reagują. Była jednak w błędzie.</p>
<p>- Muszę cię o coś zapytać, ponieważ nikt inny nie wydaje się mieć na ten temat jakiegokolwiek pojęcia. Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? Jak udało ci się zachować zdrowy rozsądek?</p>
<p>- Ja… nie… nie wiem… - odpowiedziała Hermiona po odczekaniu kilku chwil. Jej głos brzmiał głębiej i bardziej chwiejnie, niż zapamiętała. Jej struny głosowe zaczęły zanikać. Trudno było nadać tempo jej słowom; spółgłoski szeleściły razem, a potem cichły, jakby ich wypchnięcie z gardła wymagało nadludzkiego wysiłku. - Ćwiczyłam…. mentalnie arytmetykę… przypominałam sobie eliksiry. Robiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy... by nie... zwariować.</p>
<p>- Niezwykłe - mruknęła Uzdrowicielka, zapisując notatki w teczce. - Ale jak przeżyłaś? Nie było nikogo, kto by cię karmił, a mimo to jesteś doskonale odżywiona.</p>
<p>- Ja… nie… wiem. Pojawiało się jedzenie. Nigdy nie miało określonej pory. Myślałam… że to było zamierzone.</p>
<p>- Co było zamierzone?</p>
<p>- Nieregularność… myślałam, że.... - Jej gardło stawało się coraz bardziej wyczerpane, im więcej mówiła. - Że była częścią… deprywacji sensorycznej. Żebym… ja… nie wiedziała… ile czasu… minęło.</p>
<p>Z każdym kolejnym słowem jej głos stawał się coraz słabszy.</p>
<p>- O. Tak. To byłoby kreatywne. A twoja kondycja fizyczna? Ani razu nie zostałaś wyprowadzona z tego pokoju, a mimo to masz lepiej umięśnione ciało niż połowa moich uzdrowicieli. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?</p>
<p>- Kiedy... nie mogłam… Nie mogłam znieść myślenia, ćwiczyłam… Dopóki nie mogłam już dłużej.</p>
<p>- Jakie to były ćwiczenia?</p>
<p>- Jakiekolwiek. Podskoki. Pompki. Brzuszki. Cokolwiek, co wystarczająco mnie zmęczyło... Żebym nie śniła.</p>
<p>Jeszcze więcej szeleszczących bazgrołów.</p>
<p>- Jakich snów starałaś się unikać?</p>
<p>Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Inne pytania były łatwe. To… to było zbyt bliskie czegoś prawdziwego.</p>
<p>- Snów o tym co było przed.</p>
<p>- Przed?</p>
<p>- Przed tym jak się tutaj znalazłam - głos Hermiony był cichy. Wściekły. Zamknęła oczy. Światło przyprawiało ją o coraz ostrzejszą migrenę.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście. - Więcej bazgrołów. Ten dźwięk sprawiał, że mięśnie Hermiony drgały reaktywnie. - Pobędziesz tutaj, w izbie chorych, aż do całkowitego ustąpienia skutków ubocznych ostatnich sesji tortur. Sprowadzę też specjalistę, aby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z twoim mózgiem.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony gwałtownie się otworzyły.</p>
<p>- Czy coś… - zawahała się. - Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak?</p>
<p>Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na nią z zamyśleniem, po czym machnęła różdżką nad głową Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Przez szesnaście miesięcy byłaś trzymana w izolacji, pozbawiona zmysłów. Fakt, że w ogóle jesteś przytomna, jest cudem. Skutków takiego doświadczenia trudno uniknąć, przede wszystkim biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności mające miejsce przed twoim przybyciem. Zakładam, że uczyłaś się uzdrowicielstwa podczas wojny?</p>
<p>- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając na koc na swoich kolanach. Był wytarty i pachniał tak silnie środkiem antyseptycznym, że miała ochotę zakrztusić się po mocniejszym wdechu.</p>
<p>- W takim razie wiesz, jak wygląda normalny, zdrowy, magiczny mózg. A to jest twój.</p>
<p>Prosta manipulacja różdżką ukazała magicznie wyświetlany obraz mózgu Hermiony.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. Na projekcji widoczne były małe świecące punkciki; niektóre skupione, inne rozpierzchnięte. Na całej powierzchni jej mózgu. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziała.</p>
<p>- Co to jest?</p>
<p>- Domyślam się, że są to magicznie stworzone stany fugi.</p>
<p>- Co takiego?</p>
<p>- W którymś momencie twojej izolacji twoja magia zaczęła próbować cię chronić. Ponieważ nie mogłaś wykorzystać swojej magii zewnętrznie, uległa ona internalizacji. Ciężko pracowałaś, aby nie zwariować, jak to ujęłaś. Jednak umysł nie jest przygotowany do radzenia sobie z takimi rzeczami. Twoja magia odgrodziła części twojego umysłu, w wyniku czego nieco cię podzieliła. Zwykle fuga jest ogólna, ale tutaj wydaje się ona niemal chirurgicznie precyzyjna. Jednak uzdrawianie umysłu nie jest moją specjalnością.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem.</p>
<p>- Czy to znaczy, że… ja uległam dysocjacji?</p>
<p>- Coś w tym stylu. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam. To może być nowa magiczna choroba.</p>
<p>- Czy… mam wiele osobowości? - Hermiona nagle poczuła się słabo.</p>
<p>- Nie. Po prostu wyodrębniłaś poszczególne części swojego umysłu. Myślę, że twoja magia miała na celu ochronę ich przed atakami psychicznymi, ale przez to uniemożliwiła ci do nich dostęp.</p>
<p>Hermiona zataczała się wewnętrznie.</p>
<p>- Czego… <em> nie pamiętam </em>?</p>
<p>- Cóż, nie jesteśmy całkowicie pewni. To ty musisz być osobą, która odkryje rzeczy, jakie zapomniałaś. Jakie są... imiona twoich rodziców?</p>
<p>Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, próbując wykalkulować, czy pytanie było zadane w celu poszukiwania diagnozy, czy potencjalnego wydobycia informacji. Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem - powiedziała, nagle czując, że nie może oddychać. - Pamiętam, że miałam rodziców. Byli… Mugolami. Ale… <em> niczego </em>o nich nie pamiętam.</p>
<p>Starając się stłumić rosnącą wewnątrz jej umysłu panikę, wpatrywała się błagalnie w uzdrowicielkę.</p>
<p>- Czy ty coś wiesz?</p>
<p>- Obawiam się, że nie. Spróbujmy innego pytania. Czy pamiętasz szkołę, do której chodziłaś? Kim byli twoi najlepsi przyjaciele?</p>
<p>- Hogwart. Harry i Ron - powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając w dół, gdy jej gardło zacisnęło się. Jej palce zaczęły drżeć w niekontrolowany sposób.</p>
<p>- Dobrze. Czy pamiętasz dyrektora?</p>
<p>- Dumbledore.</p>
<p>- Czy pamiętasz, co się z nim stało?</p>
<p>- Umarł - powiedziała Hermiona, zaciskając oczy. Mimo, że szczegóły wydawały się niewyraźne, tego faktu była całkowicie pewna.</p>
<p>- Tak. Czy pamiętasz okoliczności jego śmierci?</p>
<p>- Nie. Pamiętam… że został przywrócony na stanowisko dyrektora po potwierdzeniu, że powrócił Vold-Vold - Sama-Wiesz-Kto.</p>
<p>- Ciekawe. - Kobieta dodała jeszcze więcej bazgrołów. - Co pamiętasz z czasów wojny?</p>
<p>- Byłam uzdrowicielką. Pracowałam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tak wielu ludzi, których nie mogłam uratować… Pamiętam, że przegraliśmy. Coś… coś nie zadziałało. Harry umarł. Powiesili go na Wieży Astronomicznej i patrzyliśmy, jak gnije. Oni… powiesili Rona i jego rodzinę zaraz obok. I Tonks, i Lupina. Torturowali ich aż do śmierci. Potem umieścili mnie w tej celi i tam zostawili.</p>
<p>Hermiona trzęsła się, gdy mówiła. Łóżko szpitalne zadrżało i wydało wściekły zgrzyt.</p>
<p>Uzdrowicielka najwyraźniej tego nie zauważyła i nabazgrała jeszcze więcej notatek.</p>
<p>- To bardzo niezwykłe i interesujące. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o takim stanie fugi. Nie mogę się doczekać, co powie na ten temat specjalista.</p>
<p>- Cieszę się, że byłam tak interesująca - powiedziała Hermiona, jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na Uzdrowicielkę.</p>
<p>- Już już, kochanie. Nie jestem całkowicie bezduszna. Spójrz na to z medycznego punktu widzenia. Jeśli w twojej przeszłości było coś, przed czym twój umysł logicznie by cię chronił, z pewnością byłyby to następstwa wojny - z powodu której jesteś wyraźnie straumatyzowana. Zamiast tego jednak, podświadomie zdecydowałaś się chronić coś innego? Tożsamość twoich rodziców i strategię wojenną Zakonu. Twoja magia nie zdecydowała się chronić twojej psychiki, ale wybrała ochronę wszystkiego innego. To niesamowicie interesujące.</p>
<p>Hermiona przypuszczała, że rzeczywiście takim jest, ale wydawało się, że to trochę za dużo.</p>
<p>Możliwość ponownego widzenia była przytłaczająca. Umiejętność mówienia. Wyjście z celi. To wszystko wydawało się być zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Było zbyt surowe. Zbyt jasne.</p>
<p>Nie powiedziała nic więcej. Po kilku minutach pisania, Uzdrowicielka ponownie uniosła głowę.</p>
<p>- O ile specjalista nie wyrazi sprzeciwu, zostaniesz w izbie chorych przez tydzień, aby wyzdrowieć, zanim cię ponownie zbadamy. To da ci czas na ponowne zaaklimatyzowanie się w otoczeniu światła i dźwięku oraz poddanie się terapii, której będziesz potrzebować do wyzdrowienia po torturach i wstrząsie mózgu podczas kontroli.</p>
<p>Uzdrowicielka zaczęła odchodzić, ale potem się zatrzymała.</p>
<p>- Mam nadzieję, że moje słowa są niepotrzebne, ale sądzę, że biorąc pod uwagę twój Dom i historię, mimo wszystko powinnam ci to powiedzieć. Jest pani obecnie na rozdrożu, panno Granger. To, co stanie się z panią później, jest nieuniknione, ale masz wybór, jak nieprzyjemnym to dla siebie uczynisz.</p>
<p>Z tym rozdrożem - rada? Groźba? Ostrzeżenie? Hermiona nie była do końca pewna. Uzdrowicielka zniknęła za zasłoną otaczającą jej łóżko.</p>
<p>Hermiona ostrożnie rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Nadal była w Hogwarcie. Przebrano ją z więziennego odzienia w szpitalną piżamę. Podciągając rękawy, zauważyła z rozczarowaniem, że nikt nie popełnił przypadkowego błędu i nie zdjął kajdan zapiętych wokół jej nadgarstków.</p>
<p>Przysunęła jeden z nadgarstków do twarzy, żeby móc je obejrzeć. Zostały jej założone tuż przed tym, jak została uwięziona w swojej celi i nigdy nie miała szansy, aby naprawdę zobaczyć, jak wyglądają.</p>
<p>W świetle wyglądały po prostu jak para bransoletek na każdym nadgarstku. Błyszczały jak nowa moneta. Jak się domyślała, były pokryte miedzią.</p>
<p>W ciemności swojej celi spędziła niezliczoną ilość czasu, próbując ustalić, czym dokładnie są. Prostą odpowiedzią było to, że tłumiły jej magię. To, jak dokładnie działały i jak mogła ominąć ich działanie, gdy była ślepa i niema, zajęło jej niezliczone godziny rozmyślań.</p>
<p>Kiedy w końcu przyznała przed sobą, że nie da się ich ominąć, zaczęła rozumieć, jak działają.</p>
<p>Nienawidziła i podziwiała kogokolwiek, kto je opracował. Ze sposobu, w jaki miedź przewodziła jej magię, była pewna, że w każdym z nich jest włókno ze smoczego serca, być może nawet wyjęte z jej własnej różdżki.</p>
<p>Kajdany wydawały się być specjalnie do niej dopasowane.</p>
<p>Będąc w celi, podczas wszystkich jej prób posłużenia się magią bezróżdżkową, magia ześlizgiwała się z jej ramion w kierunku dłoni, by móc być rzucona, a potem po prostu… rozpływała się, gdy tylko dotarła do kajdan. Potwierdzając teraz, że są pokryte miedzią, od razu zrozumiała, jak to działa.</p>
<p>Miedź wsysała w siebie magię. Przypomniała sobie wykład Binnsa z Historii Magii o próbach użycia innych materiałów niż drewno do produkcji różdżek. Miedź była jednym z oczywistych wyborów, ze względu na jej naturalne przewodnictwo magiczne. Niestety był to materiał zbyt przewodzący. Wsysał każdy błysk magii, jaki wykrył, bez względu na to, czy był dlań przeznaczony, czy nie. Zaklęcia eksplodowały z miedzianych różdżek, zanim czarodziej mógł dokończyć ich rzucanie. Ledwo można było takiej różdżki dotknąć, nie uruchamiając jej. Dwa wysadzone laboratoria różdżkarskie i utrata czterech palców u nóg przekonały twórców różdżek do wypróbowania czegoś innego niż miedź.</p>
<p>Hermiona była przekonana, że rdzeń kajdan był żelazny. Miedź w połączeniu ze smoczym sercem przyciągała jej magię, a następnie umieszczała ją w żelaznym rdzeniu, gdzie zostawała ona skutecznie neutralizowana.</p>
<p>Ta pomysłowość doprowadziła ją do wrzenia.</p>
<p>Żelazne kajdany były dość powszechne w czarodziejskich więzieniach. Tłumiły magię na tyle, by powstrzymać więźniów przed rzuceniem czegokolwiek potężnego. Całkowite zneutralizowanie magii wiedźmy lub czarodzieja za pomocą żelaza było jednak niemożliwe. Zawsze udawało im się przepchnąć trochę magii poza nią lub po prostu pozwolić jej narastać, aż wybuchała z nich fala przypadkowej magii. Miedź to rozwiązała. Dzięki swojemu wyjątkowemu przewodnictwu, szczególnie wspomaganemu przez magiczny rdzeń pasujący do różdżki więźnia, miedź wciągała prawie każdy element magii narastającej wewnątrz Hermiony.</p>
<p>To skutecznie czyniło ją mugolką.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify:</em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q"><em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hermiono… - usłyszała, jak ktoś szepcze.</p>
<p>Spojrzawszy ostro znad swoich kajdan, ujrzała głowę wystającą zza zasłony. Zmrużyła oczy i próbowała przyjrzeć się uważniej. To była Hanna Abbott.</p>
<p>Z ust Hermiony wyrwał się cichy jęk przerażenia.</p>
<p>Hanna miała tylko jedno oko.</p>
<p>Jej prawe oko wpatrywało się w Hermionę, ale lewego już nie było. W jej głowie widniała ziejąca czernią dziura, jakby oko zostało jej wyrwane.</p>
<p>Ręka Hanny natychmiast podniosła się i zakryła lewą stronę jej twarzy.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. Kiedy ludzie widzą to po raz pierwszy, zawsze są lekko przerażeni.</p>
<p>- Co... się stało? - Hermiona wydusiła z siebie.</p>
<p>Nie znała żadnej klątwy, która usuwałaby oczy w taki sposób. Istniało mnóstwo zaklęć oślepiających, ale żadne z nich nie dawało tak groteskowych skutków.</p>
<p>- Umbridge… wydłubała je końcem różdżki, kiedy… kiedy próbowałam uciec. Zmusiła uzdrowicieli do zachowania tego w ten sposób. Dla efektu. - Hanna lekko odwróciła głowę, by jeszcze bardziej ukryć twarz.</p>
<p>- Jednak miała przez to niezłe kłopoty. - Hanna opuściła twarz tak, że patrzyła w podłogę. Jej głos brzmiał, jakby była martwa. - Teraz zwykle odcina palce. Jeśli nie okazujesz szacunku. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec. Jeśli krzywo na nią spojrzysz. Parvati i Angelina nie mają ich już prawie wcale.</p>
<p>Hanna spojrzała uważnie na Hermionę pozostałym okiem.</p>
<p>- Pozwól umrzeć swojej wewnętrznej Gryfonce, Hermiono. Nie próbuj być odważna. Nie próbuj być mądra. Po prostu nie wychylaj głowy. Ludzie od miesięcy próbują się wydostać. Każdy, kto zostanie złapany, zostaje okaleczony. Każdy, kto się wydostanie… Wymagało to zbyt wielu prób, zanim zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że kajdany, które wszyscy mamy… - Hanna uniosła swój własny, pokryty miedzią nadgarstek. - One mają na sobie namiar. Jeśli przejdziesz przez osłony, wysyłają Wielkiego Łowcę i wieszają zwłoki w Wielkiej Sali, abyśmy wszyscy musieli patrzeć, jak gniją.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła się, jakby została brutalnie uderzona w pierś. Jej palce drgnęły na okrywającym ją materiale. Ledwo mogła oddychać. </p>
<p>- Kto?</p>
<p>- Ginny. Była pierwszym ciałem, które przynieśli. Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że może faktycznie się wydostałaś. Bo zniknęłaś. Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, że po prostu umieścili cię w innym miejscu...</p>
<p>Głos Hanny ucichł, a dziewczyna spojrzała na Hermionę. </p>
<p>- Nawet nie wiesz, dlaczego cię wypuścili, prawda?</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Strażnicy dużo gadają. Po wojnie wszyscy spodziewaliśmy się, że Czarny Pan zacznie zniewalać mugoli. Ale… okazuje się, że jego szeregi zostały bardziej wyczerpane, niż przypuszczaliśmy. Najwyraźniej bycie nieśmiertelnym czyni go cierpliwym. Postanowił, że ponowne zasiedlenie szeregów czarodziejów czystej krwi powinno być pierwszym zadaniem w jego planie. Osobiście sparował wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi. Zmusił ich wszystkich do zawarcia małżeństwa z rozkazem rozpoczęcia rozmnażania.</p>
<p>Twarz Hanny wykrzywiła się w pogardzie, gdy recytowała tę informację.</p>
<p>Brwi Hermiony zmarszczyły się ze zdziwienia. Repopulacja? Wojna zaskutkowała znacznymi ofiarami, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość populacji czarodziejów, ale Hermiona nie sądziła, że Voldemort to zauważy, a tym bardziej, że się tym zaniepokoi. Aranżowane małżeństwa wśród rodów czystej krwi nie należały do rzadkości - jednak odgórne narzucenie ich wydawało się ekstremalne. Zastanawiała się, jak poczuli się jego zwolennicy.</p>
<p>- Nie było… prawie żadnych dzieci. Od lat spada płodność wśród potomków rodów czystej krwi. Było kilka ciąż, które wywołały u wszystkich poruszenie. Większość okazywała się charłakiem i przerywano je aborcją. Albo poronieniem. No cóż. - Ton Hanny zgorzkniał. – Najwyraźniej oblicze zagłady europejskiego półświatka czarodziejów otworzyło nieco umysł Czarnego Pana w kwestii czystości krwi. Wiesz, magia to potęga. Postanowił rozpocząć program repopulacyjny z użyciem tych wszystkich więźniów półkrwi i mugolaków, których miał pod ręką. Tylko my, dziewczęta, bo to podobno gorsze niż śmierć, gdy mugolski mężczyzna dotyka kobiety czystej krwi. Wszystkie mamy produkować dzieci, dopóki nasze macice nie przestaną działać.</p>
<p>Hanna wyglądała na tak sponiewieraną nudnościami, jak Hermiona zaczynała się czuć.</p>
<p>- Więc dlatego w końcu cię wypuścili - powiedziała Hanna, bezradnie gestykulując. - Korzystają z dokumentacji szkolnej i medycznej, aby zdecydować, która z nas się kwalifikuje. Ta uzdrowicielka, z którą rozmawiałaś… Ona jest szefową całego przedsięwzięcia. Najwyraźniej specjalizuje się w magicznej genetyce. Jesteśmy jej szczurami doświadczalnymi. Sprawdzają płodność nas wszystkich.</p>
<p>Teraz Hanna płakała. Hermiona patrzyła na nią, czując się słabo od szoku. To nie mogło być prawdą. To wszystko było zbyt dystopijne. Jakiś koszmar, który wyśniła w swojej celi.</p>
<p>- Musimy… uciec - powiedziała Hermiona tak spokojnym głosem, jak tylko mogła.</p>
<p>Hanna potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Nie możemy. Nie słyszałaś mnie wcześniej? Dopóki nie odrąbiesz sobie rąk, nigdy nie będziesz mogła stąd wyjść z tymi kajdanami. ci tutaj nawet nie śledzą ich namiaru. Angelina straciła palec wskazujący, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Czarny Pan zajmuje się tym osobiście. Dlatego zawsze, gdy ktoś ucieka, zawsze ściga go Wielki Łowca.</p>
<p>Hanna rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, przechylając głowę, żeby mieć nieco lepszy widok na podłogę za zasłonami zapewniającymi względną prywatność.</p>
<p>Hermiona podążyła za wzrokiem Hanny. Nic tam nie było.</p>
<p>- Kto? Kim jest Wielki Łowca? - zapytała Hermiona. Nie pamiętała takiego tytułu.</p>
<p>Hanna podniosła wzrok. </p>
<p>- Nie wiem. Żadne z nas nie widziało go nigdy bez maski. Wszyscy o nim mówią. Jest prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Voldemort nie wychodzi zbyt często, więc zamiast niego pojawia się Wielki Łowca. Kilka tygodni temu przeprowadzili publiczne egzekucje. Było tam ponad dwadzieścia osób. Każdego zabił za pomocą Morderczej Klątwy. Nie robił przerw. Po prostu szedł prosto, wzdłuż linii. Nikt nigdy nie widział, by sam Czarny Pan rzucił ich tyle od rząd.</p>
<p>- To… nie powinno być możliwe - powiedziała Hermiona, potrząsając głową z powątpiewaniem.</p>
<p>Hanna pochyliła się do przodu i zniżyła głos. </p>
<p>- Wiem. Ale widziałam ciała po tym, jak złapał uciekinierów. Zawsze ich łapie. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, profesor Sprout, pani Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood… A to tylko ci, których znasz. Było więcej. Znacznie więcej. Członkowie Zakonu byli tymi, którzy najbardziej starali się uciec. Wszyscy wrócili tutaj jako trupy. To zawsze była Mordercza Klątwa.</p>
<p>Hanna zawahała się i przyjrzała się Hermionie. </p>
<p>- Nie rób nic głupiego, Hermiono. Nie mówię ci tego wszystkiego, żebyś próbowała uciec. Próbuję cię ostrzec. To jest piekło. Musisz być na to przygotowana, bo - jeśli nie - spróbujesz stąd wyjść i natychmiast zostaniesz okaleczona, i nie będzie miało to żadnego znaczenia.</p>
<p>Hanna zdawała się mówić coś jeszcze, ale za zasłonami rozległy się kroki. Wyraz pełen przerażenia pojawił się na jej twarzy, a oddzielająca je zasłona opadła, gdy się cofnęła.</p>
<p>Zasłona po drugiej stronie Hermiony rozsunęła się, a Uzdrowicielka pojawiła się ponownie, wyglądając na udręczoną.</p>
<p>- Czarny Pan chce osobiście obejrzeć twoje badanie - powiedziała Uzdrowicielka, wyciągając rękę i silnie chwytając Hermionę za ramię.</p>
<p>Hermiona instynktownie próbowała uciec. Wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku Uzdrowicielki i zeskoczyła z drugiej strony łóżka, aby stworzyć dystans.</p>
<p>- Och, ty małą głupia wiedźmo - powiedziała Uzdrowicielka wzdychając i zwracając się do kogoś poza zasięgiem wzroku Hermiony. - Ogłuszcie ją i przyprowadźcie.</p>
<p>Zza zasłony wyłoniło się dwóch strażników i wystrzelili do Hermiony dwoma kolejnymi zaklęciami ogłuszającymi. Przed pierwszym uskoczyła, ale drugie trafiło ją w ramię. Upadła jak kamień.</p>
<p>Kiedy się obudziła, była przywiązana do stołu w ciemnym korytarzu. Jej ramiona i nogi były skrępowane, wciąż drżąc po torturach. Jeszcze więcej pasów opinało przez jej czoło i podbródek, przytrzymując głowę w miejscu. Po jednej jej stronie stał mały czarodziej. Sam Voldemort stał po drugiej.</p>
<p>Mały czarodziej przemawiał cienkim, drżącym głosem, wskazując na projekcję mózgu Hermiony.</p>
<p>- To… to nie przypomina niczego, co kiedykolwiek widziałem. Zwykle magiczna utrata p-p-pamięci występuje c-c-całkiem ogólnie w mózgu, kiedy jest s-s-samo generowana. O-osoba nie może nawet powiedzieć ci swojego imienia. Ale to jest u-ukierunkowane. J-jak zaklęcie zapomnienia. Fuga dysocjacyjna, a w tym przypadku w-w-wiele z nich. Prawie jak samozaparcie. Jej magia ukryła w sobie określone wspomnienia, co mogę opisać jedynie jako prawie z-z-zwapnienie magicznych warstw. Prawdopodobnie nigdy by się to nie stało bez szczególnych oko-okoliczności jej uwięzienia. To zajęło t-t-trochę czasu. Jej mózg przez kilka miesięcy powoli wzmacniał s-s-swoją linię o-obrony. Prawie jak małż robiąca perłę, powoli o-okrywająca ją warstwa po warstwie. M-można powiedzieć, że niektóre zostały b-bardziej chronione niż inne, na podstawie tego, jak jasno ś-świecą.</p>
<p>Oczy Voldemorta zwęziły się. </p>
<p>- Czy te wspomnienia można odzyskać dzięki legilimencji?</p>
<p>Mały czarodziej wyglądał na coraz bardziej zestresowanego. Na jego górnej wardze zebrały się małe krople potu.</p>
<p>- To jest… to mało prawdopodobne. To jest jak indywidualna ściana oklumencji o wyjątkowej sile wokół każdego konkretnego wspomnienia. To jest... jest m-możliwe, jeśli legilimens jest wystarczająco p-p-potężny.</p>
<p>- Lubię myśleć, że taki jestem - powiedział Voldemort, patrząc w oczy Hermiony. Natychmiast je zatrzasnęła, ale było już za późno.</p>
<p>Pomyślała, że wcześniej mogła znać oklumencję, jednak jej magia została w większości skradziona i nie była w stanie stworzyć zapory wokół swojego umysłu. Voldemort wystrzelił jak strzała, zagrzebując się głęboko w jej wspomnieniach, a następnie powoli je przeglądając. To było tak, jakby jej umysł był przez niego miażdżony.</p>
<p>Jej dzieciństwo. Hogwart. Nie przejmował się jej zamkniętymi wspomnieniami o rodzicach. Po piątym roku, kiedy wszystko stało się zamglone, jego zainteresowanie wzrosło. Zbadał jej wspomnienia o uzdrowicielstwie. Wszystkie te ciała. Wszystkie te obrażenia. Tak dużo ludzi. Im bliżej końca wojny, tym więcej wspomnień zostało zablokowanych. Próbował w nie wejść. Próbował przebić się przez ich magię z ostrą siłą. Żadne z nich nie poddało się jego gwałtownym, natarczywym atakom.</p>
<p>To ją łamało. Siła była otępiająco bolesna, a ból w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wciąż narastał, aż wydawało się niemożliwe, że nie umiera z jego powodu. Hermiona wiła się, próbując uciec - uciec przed inwazją. Krzyki otaczały ją i po prostu trwały, ciągnęły się i ciągnęły.</p>
<p>W końcu Voldemort wycofał się z jej umysłu. Wściekły. Powoli uświadomiła sobie, że były to jej własne krzyki. Do tego czasu zostały zredukowane do cichych, jęczących zawodzeń pełnych bólu opływających jej postrzępione struny głosowe. Gardłowe szlochy, którymi wciąż się dławiła, gdy jej klatka piersiowa wciąż drżała z bólu, a ona starała się oddychać.</p>
<p>- Nie lubię skrywania przede mną tajemnic. Po śmierci Pottera nie powinno już być nic do ukrycia. Co ukrywasz? - syknął Voldemort. Jego kościste palce chwyciły jej twarz i obróciły ją tak, że napotkała jego oczy.</p>
<p>- Ja… nie… wiem… - powiedziała. Jej głos był chrapliwy i załamany, a ona słabo próbowała wyrwać szczękę z jego uścisku.</p>
<p>- Wezwij Severusa! I Strażniczkę. Zostanie za to ukarana - powiedział Voldemort. Zjadliwie badał umysł Hermiony, aż leżała bezwładna i ledwie przytomna na stole.</p>
<p>Umbridge przybyła pierwsza, wyglądając na odpowiednio przerażoną.</p>
<p>- Mój Panie, mój Panie - powiedziała, upadając na ziemię i czołgając się w jego stronę.</p>
<p>- <em> Crucio. </em>- Voldemort rzucił klątwę, a jego wściekłość była słyszalna w jego głosie.</p>
<p>Umbridge wrzasnęła. Krzyczała, wyła i wiła się na ziemi. Hermionie prawie było jej żal.</p>
<p>Po kilku minutach w końcu przerwał.</p>
<p>- Czy myślisz, Strażniczko, że przestrzeganie listy, ale nie ducha moich rozkazów, oszczędzi cię?</p>
<p>Umbridge tylko jęknęła.</p>
<p>- Wiedziałem o twojej niechęci do szlam, ale miałem nadzieję, że twoje posłuszeństwo wobec mnie będzie wystarczającą motywacją do powstrzymania się. Być może potrzebujesz stałego przypomnienia.</p>
<p>- Mój Panie!</p>
<p>- Co to za kara, którą tak lubisz wymierzać wśród swoich podopiecznych? Palce, prawda? Powiedz mi, Strażniczko, ile palców ci zostanie, jeśli odejmę ci jeden za każdy miesiąc, który spędziłaś, próbując doprowadzić Szlamę do szaleństwa?</p>
<p>- Nieeeeeeeee - głos Umbridge przeszedł w wrzask. Wciąż trzęsła się i miotała na ziemi.</p>
<p>- Może powinienem być wyrozumiały - powiedział Voldemort, idąc powoli w jej stronę, gdy pochlipywała i wiła się u jego stóp. - Twoja praca była w większości dobra. Zamiast szesnastu, podzielę to na pół. Osiem palców jako przypomnienie, że powiedziałem, że chcę, aby Szlama Pottera została całkowicie nietknięta.</p>
<p>- Proszę… - Umbridge uniosła się z ziemi, szlochając.</p>
<p>Severus Snape wpadł do pokoju.</p>
<p>- Coś jest nie tak? Nie jesteś w stanie znieść konsekwencji własnego pomysłu? - Voldemort prychnął i machnął ręką, odwracając się od Umbridge. - Zabierzcie ją. Gdy skończycie, podrzućcie ją z powrotem do więzienia.</p>
<p>Dwóch śmierciożerców podeszło i wyciągnęło Umbridge z pokoju, gdy błagała i jęczała przeprosinami.</p>
<p>- Severusie, mój wierny sługo - powiedział Voldemort, odwracając się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. - Mam niemały dylemat w swoich rękach.</p>
<p>- Mój Panie - powiedział Snape, z szacunkiem składając przed sobą ręce i spuszczając wzrok.</p>
<p>- Przypuszczam, że pamiętasz szlamę. - Voldemort ruszył z powrotem w stronę Hermiony, wpatrując się w nią i przesuwając szkieletowym palcem po swoich pozbawionych warg ustach.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście. Była nieznośną uczennicą. - Snape podszedł, by przyjrzeć się Hermionie, która wciąż była przywiązana do stołu.</p>
<p>- W rzeczy samej, i dobrą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera, chłopca, który umarł - powiedział Voldemort, delikatnie głaszcząc różdżkę. - Była także członkiem Zakonu, jak jestem pewien, że pamiętasz z wielu lat swojej szpiegowskiej kariery. Kiedy Potter umarł, została schwytana i kazałem ją uwięzić, ale pozostawić nietkniętą, na wypadek, gdybym kiedykolwiek jej potrzebował. Niestety, strażniczka w Hogwarcie uznała za stosowne wymierzyć jej własną karę za popełnione przestępstwa. Przez cały ten czas więziła szlamę w celi, pozbawiając ją zmysłów.</p>
<p>Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się lekko.</p>
<p>Voldemort położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a. </p>
<p>- Według Uzdrowicieli Umysłów to doświadczenie pozwoliło Szlamie zamknąć swoje wspomnienia. Odgradza je od siebie i ode mnie. Między innymi tożsamość jej rodziców, co i tak nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Co ważniejsze, wiele wspomnień z wojny, szczególnie pod koniec. Ta utrata pamięci nastąpiła po śmierci Pottera. Po zakończeniu wojny. Co takiego miałaby ukrywać? - W niskim, falującym głosie Voldemorta wyczuć można było groźbę. Przerwał na chwilę, a potem spojrzał na Hermionę. - Być może jako ktoś, kto znał ją w tamtym czasie, miałbyś pewien wgląd w to, czego brakuje.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, mój Panie.</p>
<p>Hermiona zauważyła, że zimne, bezdenne oczy Snape'a spoglądają na nią. Nie miała już siły, by spróbować się oprzeć, kiedy zagłębiał się w jej świadomość.</p>
<p>Nie zawracał sobie głowy jej wczesnymi wspomnieniami. Udał się bezpośrednio do wojny i szybko, ale bardzo dokładnie przejrzał jej wspomnienia. Wydawał się mieć określone kategorie, do których dążył. Gojenie i zdrowienie. Warzenie mikstur. Spotkania Zakonu. Badania. Rozmowy z Harrym i Ronem. Walki. Ostateczna bitwa. Ilekroć Snape natrafiał na zablokowane wspomnienie, wydawał się zatrzymywać i rozważać jego otoczenie, zanim spróbował się do niego włamać.</p>
<p>Jego inwazja w jej umysł była zdecydowanie mniej traumatyczna niż inwazja Voldemorta, ale Hermiona wciąż płakała i drżała, zanim w końcu się wycofał. Jej ręce zaciskały się spazmatycznie w miejscu, gdzie były przywiązane.</p>
<p>- Fascynujące - powiedział, wpatrując się w Hermionę z nieco skonfliktowanym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>- Jakieś spostrzeżenia? - Dłoń Voldemorta zacisnęła się na ramieniu Snape'a, a jego ton był podejrzliwy.</p>
<p>Snape odwrócił się od Hermiony i spuścił oczy.</p>
<p>- Szczerze mówiąc, mój Panie, Szlama i ja mieliśmy bardzo niewielki kontakt w późniejszych latach wojny. Są tam wszystkie spotkania Zakonu, na których byłem. Z tego co się o niej dowiedziałem, to to, że trzymano ją z daleka od walki, pozwalając jej działać jako uzdrowicielka i mistrzyni eliksirów. Te wspomnienia wydają się nietknięte. Nie wiem, co takiego mogłaby ukrywać.</p>
<p>- Jeśli Zakon miał jeszcze jakieś tajemnice, chcę je poznać - powiedział Voldemort, zwężając szkarłatne oczy.</p>
<p>- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Snape jedwabistym i powściągliwym tonem. - Niestety, większość dobrze poinformowanych członków Zakonu nie żyje. Zginęli albo podczas ostatniej bitwy, albo podczas tortur czy prób ucieczki. Oprócz samej panny Granger prawdopodobnie nie ma nikogo innego, kto nosiłby w sobie jakiekolwiek informacje.</p>
<p>Voldemort spojrzał na Hermionę. Jego czerwone oczy były wściekłe i wyrachowane, gdy powoli przesuwał palcem po ustach. Potem spojrzał ostro na Uzdrowiciela Umysłu.</p>
<p>- Czy istnieje sposób na odzyskanie tych wspomnień? - powiedział Voldemort, a jego różdżka zwisała mu z czubków palców z przypadkową groźbą.</p>
<p>- Cóż, to jest bardzo t-t-trudne do powiedzenia. - Uzdrowiciel zbladł. - To m-m-możliwe. Teraz, kiedy okoliczności, które to spowodowały, zostały usunięte. Z czasem m-m-mogą się samodzielnie odnowić.</p>
<p>- A co z torturami? W przeszłości przedzierałem się do zapomnianych wspomnień dzięki torturom.</p>
<p>Uzdrowiciel Umysłu stawał się zielony na twarzy. </p>
<p>- To m-m-może zadziałać. A-a-ale nie będzie wiadomo, które z nich odblokujesz. Możesz zdołać odzyskać tylko kilka z-z-zanim ona oszaleje.</p>
<p>Voldemort wpatrywał się w Hermionę w zamyśleniu. </p>
<p>- W takim razie chcę, żeby ją obserwowano. Uważnie. Przez kogoś, kto będzie wiedział, kiedy zaczną one wracać. Severusie, zostawię ją pod twoją opieką.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, mój panie. - Snape skłonił się nisko.</p>
<p>- Sprzeciwiasz się? - Voldemort użył swojej różdżki, aby zmusić Snape'a do wstania. Odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, aż ich oczy się spotkały.</p>
<p>- Nigdy. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Opanowany wyraz twarzy Snape'a zadrżał pod tą obserwacją.</p>
<p>- Jednak masz zastrzeżenia - powiedział Voldemort, wyciągając różdżkę i odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę.</p>
<p>- Jutro wyjeżdżam do Rumunii - powiedział Snape. - Muszę zbadać plotki o niesubordynacji, o których słyszeliśmy. Podróż, jak zauważyłeś, kiedy mi ją powierzyłeś, będzie delikatnym zadaniem, bardzo złożonym i rygorystycznym, nawet bez dodatku więźnia wymagającego uważnej obserwacji. Nie chcę cię rozczarować żadnym z tych zadań. - Położył dłoń na piersi i znów się skłonił.</p>
<p>Voldemort zamilkł i wydawał się rozważać usłyszane informacje, opierając dłonie na stole obok Hermiony i pochylając się, by się jej przyjrzeć. Kiedy tak stał, jej uwagę przykuł ruch po drugiej stronie Hermiony. Uzdrowicielka odpowiedzialna za program repopulacyjny Voldemorta podeszła i wyszeptała pytanie do Uzdrowiciela Umysłu.</p>
<p>- M-mój Panie - powiedział Uzdrowiciel Umysłu, niepewnie podchodząc bliżej. - Uzdrowiciel Stroud zwróciła moją uwagę na sz-szczegół, który może cię zainteresować.</p>
<p>- Tak? - Zainteresowanie Voldemorta wydawało się być znikome. Nie spojrzał na żadnego z Uzdrowicieli.</p>
<p>- Magiczna ciąża, mój Panie - powiedziała Uzdrowicielka Stroud z dumnym uśmiechem. - Jest kilka zapisanych przypadków, które wskazują, że takie ciąże mają zdolność przebijania się przez magiczne fugi. Magia dziecka jest kompatybilna, ale na tyle niepodobna do magii jego matki, by wywierać korodujący wpływ na zbudowaną magię. Biorąc pod uwagę rzadkość, nie jest to nic rozstrzygającego. Jest to jednak możliwe. Panna Granger ma wyjątkowe zdolności magiczne… Sam to zauważyłeś i chciałeś, aby została włączona do programu wysiłków na rzecz ponownego zaludnienia. Jeśli zostawisz ją w programie, istnieje szansa, że ciąża może zaowocować odblokowaniem jej wspomnień. Ale… - zawahała się lekko.</p>
<p>- Co? - Voldemort spojrzał ostro na Uzdrowicielkę Stroud, przez co kobieta zbladła i wzdrygnęła się.</p>
<p>- Ty… nie byłbyś w stanie zbadać jej umysłu podczas ciąży. - powiedziała szybko Uzdrowicielka Stroud. - Magia inwazyjna, taka jak legilimencja, niesie ze sobą duże ryzyko poronienia. Często jest tak traumatyczna, że może skutkować trwałą magiczną bezpłodnością. Musiałbyś poczekać, aż urodzi się dziecko nawet gdybyś wiedział, że wspomnienia wracają. Chyba że ojciec, który dzieliłby magię z dzieckiem, byłby tym, który dokonałby legilimencji.</p>
<p>Voldemort wpatrywał się w Hermionę w zamyśleniu, a jego palce ślizgały się po jego klatce piersiowej, jakby łagodził ranę.</p>
<p>- Severusie.</p>
<p>- Mój Panie.</p>
<p>- Wielki Łowca to wyjątkowy legilimens, prawda?</p>
<p>- Rzeczywiście, mój panie - powiedział Snape. - Jego umiejętności są prawdopodobnie równe moim. Wytrenowano go dość pilnie.</p>
<p>- Jego żona została uznana za magicznie bezpłodną, prawda?</p>
<p>To pytanie zostało skierowane do Uzdrowicielki Stroud.</p>
<p>- Tak, mój Panie - odpowiedziała natychmiast.</p>
<p>- W takim razie wyślij Szlamę do Wielkiego Łowcy. Pozwól mu się z nią rozmnażać i ją obserwować.</p>
<p>Stroud skinęła z zapałem głową. </p>
<p>- Mogę ją tam mieć za dwa tygodnie. Chcę mieć pewność co do jej kondycji i ją przeszkolić.</p>
<p>- Dwa tygodnie. Do czasu zajścia w ciążę chcę, aby przyprowadzano ją co drugi miesiąc, abym mógł osobiście zbadać jej umysł.</p>
<p>- Tak, mój Panie.</p>
<p>- W takim razie zabierzcie ją z powrotem do Hogwartu. - Voldemort odprawił ich machnięciem ręki.</p>
<p>Ciało Hermiony nadal lekko drżało, gdy więzy owijające jej ciało zostały zerwane. Czuła, że powinna coś zrobić… cokolwiek. Splunąć. Albo odmówić. Albo… błagać.</p>
<p>Cokolwiek, zamiast po prostu leżeć tam, podczas gdy Voldemort zwyczajnie oddelegował ją do rozmnażania.</p>
<p>Jej ciało odmówiło współpracy. Nie mogła nic zrobić, gdy ręce niedbale ściągnęły ją ze stołu i lewitowano ją długim korytarzem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>The Handmaid’s Tale - Main Theme</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gdy Hermiona wróciła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego Hogwartu, łóżko, które zajmowała Hanna, było puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud wlała jakiś eliksir do gardła Hermiony, gdy tylko ta została położona w łóżku. Ból w umyśle Hermiony nieznacznie ustąpił. Zamrugała, a tańczące czarne plamy, które przesłaniały jej wizję, w końcu zaczęły zanikać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionie zrobiło się niedobrze. Jej wnętrzności wiły się i zaciskały, jakby miała w sobie truciznę, której jej ciało nie mogło wydalić. Nadal się trzęsła. Chciała się obrócić na bok i zwinąć w kłębek, ale nie mogła zebrać wystarczająco siły, by temu podołać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chrońcie ją całym swoim życiem. Jeśli ktoś zechce ją dotknąć lub choćby na nią spojrzeć, będzie potrzebował ode mnie pozwolenia - zabrzmiał głos Stroud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się i niewyraźnie dostrzegła dwóch dużych mężczyzn stojących za Stroud. Ich oczy były zimne, gdy patrzyli na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud rzuciła kilka osłon monitorujących na Hermionę, które uniosły się, migocząc wokół jej ciała. Po kilku minutach sprawdzania projekcji Stroud odwróciła się i odeszła, a jej szaty uzdrowiciela powiewały za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w sufit, próbując zrozumieć wszystko, co przydarzyło jej się tego dnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, że powinna płakać, ale nie mogła przywołać żadnych łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rezygnacja i beznadziejność splotły się nierozerwalnie z jej duszą w chwili, gdy ujrzała, jak Harry umiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po patrzeniu na cierpienie większości ludzi, których kochała, umierała w agonii i wiedziała, że jej kolej wkrótce nastąpi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz nadeszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierć nigdy nie przerażała Hermiony. Jej strach zawsze w jakiś sposób przypominał śmierć. Zawsze rozważała najgorsze możliwe scenariusze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierć Harry'ego była zabójstwem z litości w porównaniu z torturami, jakim zostali poddani Weasleyowie, Remus i Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz Malfoy stał zaledwie kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym była uwięziona Hermiona, kiedy spojrzał na Rona i warknął „To za moją żonę!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnie rzucił klątwę, która stopniowo zmieniała krew Rona w stopiony ołów. Hermiona patrzyła, jak klątwa powoli przechodzi przez jego ciało, niszcząc go od wewnątrz. Była bezradna, nie mogąc nic zrobić - bezradna, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób oszczędzić mu cierpienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artur Weasley został trwale naznaczony klątwą podczas wojny. Płakał jak dziecko, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego cierpi lub umiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly zostawili na koniec. Żeby patrzyła, jak wszystkie jej dzieci umierają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wytrzymał kilka godzin dłużej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jego likantropia leczyła go, dopóki nie zawisł w bezruchu. W końcu ktoś z nudów rzucił w niego Avadą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierci powtarzały się przed oczami Hermiony tyle razy, że sądziła, że w końcu ból po nich ustąpi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak się nigdy nie stało. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za każdym razem był równie ostry. Tak samo świeży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rana, która nigdy się nie zagoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomyślała, że </span>
  <em>
    <span>brzemię ocalałego</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mugolskie określenie na to. Taki marny opis. Nie umiał uchwycić on nawet ułamka rozpiętości agonii w jej duszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dla Hermiony bycie zapłodnioną przez Śmierciożercę było przeznaczeniem, które nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy. Bycie zgwałconą - to ryzyko zostało rozważone. To było jak gwałt w zwolnionym tempie. Sytuacja była jednak dużo bardziej złożona. Cokolwiek ukrywała w swoim umyśle, było to coś ważnego. Ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby wpadło w ręce Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie bała się, że jej zwłoki zgniją na środku Wielkiej Sali. Ten los był niczym w porównaniu z rezygnacją z tego, co chroniła. Albo w porównaniu do gwałtu i zmuszenia do noszenia dziecka, które zostanie jej odebrane w momencie narodzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uświadomiła sobie, że ucieczka była prawdopodobnie luksusem, na który nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Ważną rzeczą byłaby szybka śmierć. Zanim udałoby im się ją zatrzymać i powstrzymać od dalszych prób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała cicho w łóżku i knuła intrygi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dni mijały powoli. Żaden z więźniów przywiezionych do Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie odważył się rozmawiać z Hermioną przy stałej obecności strażników przy jej łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowiciele pojawiali się kilka razy dziennie, aby ją oceniać i leczyć. Zabrali fiolki z krwią i trochę włosów do analizy. Przybył terapeuta, który miał leczyć Hermionę od skutków tortur. Od napadów drgawek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostatecznie większość niekontrolowanych spazmów ustała. Jednak palce Hermiony nadal miały tendencję do drgania przy nieoczekiwanych dźwiękach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była już przyzwyczajona do hałasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pamiętała, że w przeszłości życie było pełne hałasu, czy to na zajęciach, czy przy posiłkach, czy na oddziale szpitalnym po walkach. Teraz każdy nieoczekiwany dźwięk zaskakiwał ją. Trzask drzwi lub stukot butów - były jak fizyczne doznania na jej ciele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wprawiały ją w drżenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerwowy Uzdrowiciel Umysłu często przychodził ze Stroud, aby zbadać mózg Hermiony i jej stan psychiczny. Pojawiły się obawy co do jej ogólnej stabilności. Rzucali zaklęcia symulacyjne na jej mózg, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje na tłumy, ciasne przestrzenie, kontakt fizyczny, krew. Jeśli miała się załamać psychicznie, chcieli, żeby stało się to w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej pomimo drgań, Hermionę uważano za wystarczająco stabilną. Kiedy najcięższe ataki drgawek ustąpiły po czterech dniach terapii, zdecydowali, że jest gotowa do szkolenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piątego dnia została wypisana ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Strażnicy zabrali ją prosto do Wielkiej Sali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z przodu sali ustawiono rzędy krzeseł. Na krzesłach siedziały kobiety ubrane w monotonne, szare suknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge stała na platformie przed nimi, przemawiając ze swoją nadzwyczaj cukrową radością. Ubrana była w stonowany odcień różu z dużym wisiorkiem wiszącym u szyi. Jedna z jej dłoni była mocno zabandażowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostałyście wybrane, by pomagać budować przyszłość, jaką przewidział nasz Czarny Pan. Otrzymałyście przywilej tworzenia jej - powiedziała i pokpiwała. - Jesteście nielicznymi uznanymi za tego godne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge brzmiała wręcz mechanicznie, wpatrując się w dziewczyny oczami błyszczącymi od nienawiści. Fałszywy uśmiech przylgnął mocno do jej twarzy. Jej oczy wciąż nerwowo zwracały się w stronę rogu pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się lekko, by spojrzeć i ujrzała dwóch stojących tam zdemaskowanych śmierciożerców: Corbana Yaxleya i Thorfinna Rowle’a. Patrzyli na Umbridge z wyrazem znudzonego rozbawienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan nakazał, abyście zostały przeszkolone, aby móc bezbłędnie wypełniać swoje obowiązki. To wielki zaszczyt, jakim was obdarzył. Nie chcecie go zawieść. Jesteście ważne dla Czarnego Pana. Z tego powodu musicie być chronione zarówno przed innymi, jak i przed wami samymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiech Umbridge nagle wyostrzył się, ukazując jej złowieszcze oblicze. Wskazała na tył, a Yaxley i Rowle podeszli bliżej. Umbridge odwróciła się do strażników więziennych ustawionych wzdłuż ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ogłuszcie je wszystkie. Zróbcie to dokładnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka siedzących kobiet skuliło się lub próbowało uciec, ale większość z nich ledwo się poruszyła, gdy strażnicy zaczęli je zaklinać. Ciała osuwały się na krzesła lub opadały na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała z tyłu. Patrzyła, jak dziewczyny po kolei upadają. Rozpoznała kilka z nich: Hannę Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelinę Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang i Romildę Vane. Hermiona pomyślała, że niektóre z pozostałych kobiet mogły być w Hogwarcie w starszych i młodszych rocznikach. Było też kilka nieco starszych kobiet, choć żadna nie wyglądała na starszą niż trzydzieści lat. Była ich prawie setka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge zobaczyła Hermionę stojącą z tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ją też ogłuszcie - powiedziała Umbridge, spoglądając jadowicie na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahali się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud pojawiła się na obrzeżach pola widzenia Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No już - powiedziała Umbridge z ostrym skinieniem głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona została oszołomiona, zanim zdążyła się przygotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Rennervate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona usiadła. Przeniesiono ją tak, by znalazła się obok reszty dziewcząt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostały ułożone w rzędach. Niektóre nadal były nieprzytomne, a strażnicy szli wzdłuż linii, wybudzając je. Inne siedziały, wpatrując się w kajdany na nadgarstkach. Hermiona spojrzała na swoje. Magiczne bransoletki wyglądały inaczej. Były nieco szersze, teraz bez zapięcia. Idealnie dopasowany krąg miedzi owinięty wokół każdego z nadgarstków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na błyszczącej powierzchni obu jej kajdan wygrawerowano: „Własność Wielkiego Łowcy”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większym zmartwieniem Hermiony była chłodna wypukłość pod metalem, którą czuła, lekko naciskającą na wewnętrzną część jej nadgarstków. Kajdany były tak ciasno dopasowane, że nie mogła zajrzeć pod spód, żeby zobaczyć, co to jest. Było jasne - powodem ich oszołomienia była chęć usunięcia i ponownego założenia kajdan. Prawdopodobnie gorszych niż te, które miały już wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zegar na ścianie wskazywał, że minęło kilka godzin od rozpoczęcia oszołomienia. Jakikolwiek był to proces, wymagał sporo czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W Wielkiej Sali pojawił się duży stół, w całości pokryty bronią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie mogło być bardziej oczywistą pułapką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie stały ostrożnie i tylko się gapiły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podejdź - powiedziała Umbridge zachęcającym głosem, przyzywając je zza stołu. - No chodź. Chodź zobacz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żadna z nich się nie poruszyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge wyglądała na rozczarowaną. Najwyraźniej miała nadzieję, że któraś byłaby na tyle głupia, żeby rzucić się w stronę stołu i spróbować się uzbroić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty tam. Chodź tu. - Umbridge machnęła na dziewczynę w tłumie. Hermiona pomyślała, że mogła być ona w jej roczniku. Mafalda, ze Slytherinu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziewczyna posłuchała, podchodząc powoli, kuląc się ze strachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podnieś coś - rozkazała jej Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mafalda powoli wyciągnęła rękę, ale kiedy jej dłoń znalazła się na kilka centymetrów od noża, gwałtownie cofnęła ją z krzykiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz wszystkie, chodźcie. Zobaczcie co się stanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie kobiety niechętnie przesunęły się do przodu. Hermiona podeszła z rosnącym strachem, a jej umysł spekulował. Do kajdan musiał być dodany urok bariery. Coś, co uniemożliwiało im zbliżanie się do pewnych obiektów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę ze znacznej odległości i powoli podeszła bliżej. Kiedy jej palce znalazły się w odległości dziesięciu centymetrów od sztyletu leżącego na stole, zaczęło je ogarniać uczucie pieczenia. Gorzko cofnęła rękę. Jej szanse i możliwości, gdyby musiała uciec się do samobójstwa, zostały nagle dramatycznie ograniczone. Przetestowała różne przedmioty: bełty do kuszy, noże, miecze, siekiery, noże kuchenne, otwieracze do listów, a nawet duże stalowe gwoździe. Wydawało się, że zaklęcie, które tworzyło bolesną barierę, było wszechstronne. Dokładnie skatalogowała w umyśle każdy sprawdzony przedmiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie mogło być wszystko, co robiły nowe kajdany. Umieszczenie zaklęcia bariery było dość prostą magią. W tym nowym zestawie było coś bardziej złożonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół i znowu się im przyjrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te nowe bransoletki dadzą wam bezpieczeństwo i zapewnią, że gospodarstwa domowe, do których zostaniecie wysłane, będą o was dbać. Głowa każdego domu będzie nosić urok, który pozwoli tej osobie zawsze was znaleźć i wiedzieć, czy kiedykolwiek znajdziecie się w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie. Biorąc pod uwagę - Umbridge uśmiechnęła się słodko - niebezpieczną, niestabilną naturę powszechną wśród mugoli, powstrzymają was od popełniania jakichkolwiek aktów przemocy wobec kogokolwiek, łącznie ze sobą. Pomogą wam niezachwianie podążać za wolą Czarnego Pana w tym wspaniałej roli, którą wam dał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka kobiet głośno szlochało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W końcu będziecie służyć tak ważnym czarodziejom. Nie chcemy żadnych błędów ani wypadków, które by im coś utrudniały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaklęcie bariery, prawdopodobnie jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia przymusu, połączone z zaklęciem monitorującym - właśnie to czuła Hermiona pod kajdanami - element zaklęcia monitorującego, śledzący jej fizyczne samopoczucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaklęcia monitorujące były powszechnie używane na oddziałach psychiatrycznych w szpitalach, aby ostrzegać uzdrowicieli, gdy pacjenci stawali się skłonni by się zranić lub wpaść w szał. Śledziły tętno i hormony, rejestrując ich skoki i spadki. Złożone odmiany tego zaklęcia nawet lekko sięgały do świadomości. Nie chodziło o jej dokładne odczytywanie, ale wywierały one wpływ na stan i skłonności noszącego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próba popełnienia samobójstwa lub ucieczki bez jakiejkolwiek broni, będąc uwięzionym pod jakimkolwiek rodzajem zaklęcia przymusu, bez żadnego fizycznego, czy mentalnego wskazania lub nawet niewielkiego skoku tętna - byłaby właściwie niemożliwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała niczym zmrożona w Wielkiej Sali, chłonąc to wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dni łączyły się ze sobą we mgle pełnej strachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były szkolone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge trzymała coś, co wyglądało jak mała latarnia i wydawała instrukcje. Kiedy kończyła mówić, latarnia zaczynała się lekko świecić, a kajdany rozgrzewały się, gdy wnikała w nie magia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaszczepiano w ich umysłach kompulsje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robiono to stopniowo. Wydawało się, że każda instrukcja potrzebowała czasu, aby zakorzenić się w ich psychice. By ukształtować ich zachowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będziesz cicho.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będziesz posłuszna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nikogo nie skrzywdzisz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie będziesz obrażać żon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie będziesz stawiać oporu podczas kopulacji.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Po kopulacji nie będziesz ruszać się przez dziesięć minut.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zrobisz wszystko, aby szybko zajść w ciążę i urodzić zdrowe dzieci.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie będziesz uprawiać seksu z żadnym mężczyzną poza wyznaczonym.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dni mijały, a z każdym kolejnym Hermiona widziała coraz większy wpływ tych instrukcji na inne kobiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robiły się cichsze i cichsze. Przez kilka pierwszych nocy, w pokojach rozlegały się ciche szepty. Trzeciego dnia pokoje były prawie ciche, nie licząc cichego, stłumionego szlochu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była nieco odseparowana od wszystkich innych. Zawsze był przy niej strażnik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge trzymała się z dala od niej, chociaż jej oczy błyszczały triumfalnie w kierunku Hermiony za każdym razem, gdy zaszczepiano w niej nowy przymus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jakiejkolwiek Czarnej Magii użyto do uruchomienia zaklęcia przymusu, była ona delikatna. Z każdą kolejną instrukcją uzdrowiciele podchodzili do dziewcząt i przeprowadzali diagnostykę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pewnego dnia jedna z dziewcząt nagle pękła i wstała z krzykiem. Chwyciła krzesło i uniosła je w powietrze, po czym uderzyła nim o kobietę obok siebie. Zanim strażnicy zdążyli ogłuszyć krzyczącą dziewczynę i ją odciągnąć, kobieta miała stłuczone ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Być może planowano wobec nich jakieś dalsze instrukcje, ale po tym wydarzeniu Uzdrowicielka Stroud zdecydowała, że to, co zostało im zaprogramowane, jest wystarczające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona co noc leżała w ciemności i knuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby nie mogła uciec, jej największą nadzieją byłaby śmierć poniesiona z różdżki Wielkiego Łowcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z tego, co Hermiona zdołała się dowiedzieć, był dość skory do morderstwa. Gdyby mogła go sprowokować do działania bez zastanowienia, mógłby ją zabić, zanim zdążyłby się powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli by się jej udało, Voldemort mógłby zabić Wielkiego Łowcę. Zdecydowanie uczyniłoby to świat lepszym miejscem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiałaby się z tym pospieszyć. Podejść do tego ze sprytem. Jeśli jest tak dobrym legilimensem, jak twierdzi Snape, Wielki Łowca wyczułby ten zamiar w jej umyśle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może nie miałoby to znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ktoś tak przepełniony nienawiścią - prawdopodobnie byłby dużo szybszy w swoich emocjach niż w rozumowaniu. Mogłaby to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść i zaciągnąć pętlę na szyjach ich obojga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozbierzcie się - powiedziała kilka dni później Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie była pewna, czy to przymus, czy po prostu daremny opór, który zmusił ją do automatycznego posłuszeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraz z resztą kobiet, rozpięła szarą sukienkę i zdjęła bieliznę. Stały drżąc w zimnym pomieszczeniu. Zostało ich siedemdziesiąt dwie. Dwadzieścia zostało wycofanych przez Uzdrowicielkę Stroud z obawy, że pękną jak tamta krzycząca dziewczyna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie stały nago, jeśli nie liczyć błyszczących miedzianych bransoletek na ich nadgarstkach, kuląc się, aby ukryć swoje ciała przed pochlebnymi komentarzami strażników.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ubierzcie się w to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednym ruchem nadgarstka Umbridge rozwinęła przed nimi duży stos ubrań. Jasne szkarłatne sukienki i szaty. Czerwone jak krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brak bielizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była na tyle szczupła, że ledwo zauważała brak stanika, ale brak bielizny był bardziej odczuwalny. Jak czuły punkt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A to na zimowy chłód - powiedziała Umbridge, uśmiechając się i rozkładając przed nimi kolejny stos ubrań. Wełniane, samonośne pończochy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnie Umbridge dołożyła stos białych czepków i szkarłatnych butów na płaskiej podeszwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona założyła wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czepek był ostatni. Jego skrzydła prawie całkowicie zasłaniały jej całą boczną perspektywę. Tłumiły jej słuch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała tylko na wprost przed siebie. Jeśli chciała spojrzeć na cokolwiek w lewo lub w prawo, musiała otwarcie odwrócić głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko zostało starannie wykonane, aby wywoływać poczucie wrażliwości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ledwo widziały, ledwo słyszały, nie mogły stawiać oporu, nie mogły odmawiać, nie mogły uciec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich dobrobyt miał polegać całkowicie na przywiązaniu do tego, kto je posiadał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By były uległe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli opuścicie dom, do którego zostałyście przydzielone, musicie nosić te czepki. Nie wolno nikomu na was patrzeć - rozkazała Umbridge. - To już koniec mojego szkolenia. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę wasze dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Umbridge utkwiły w twarzy Hermiony, a nienawiść w nich była tak gęsta, że Hermiona prawie czuła, jak szkli się ona na jej skórze. Umbridge uśmiechnęła się zimnym, radosnym uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ktoś otarł się o ramię Hermiony. Ktoś stojący tak blisko, że nawet odwracając się, nie mogła zobaczyć, kto to był z osłaniającymi jej wzrok skrzydłami czepka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro - szepnęła Angelina. Jej głos załamał się, jakby tłumiła szloch. - Miałaś rację. Powinniśmy byli cię posłuchać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona otworzyła usta, by zapytać Angelinę, co ma na myśli. Zanim jednak zdążyła zadać pytanie, twarda dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu. Została zaciągnięta do małego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud siedziała za dużym biurkiem zawalonym papierami. Miała przed sobą otwartą teczkę, w której pojawił się kalendarz. Kwadraty były wypełnione listą zadań do odznaczenia w poszczególne dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jest połowa listopada 2004 roku. Aż do tego momentu nie zdawała sobie sprawy z obecnej daty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Panno Granger - powiedziała Stroud, podnosząc głowę. - Jestem bardzo zadowolona, że mogłam zatrzymać cię w programie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła sztywno na kobietę przed nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wybrałaś tego, ale biorąc pod uwagę stronę, którą obrałaś na wojnie, z pewnością cieszysz się, że uznano twoje magiczne zdolności. - Stroud przyglądała się Hermionie, jej oczy błyszczały, a wyraz twarzy był dziwnie ciepły. - Po tym wszystkim nie będzie już Nieskalanej Dwudziestki Ósemki. Przyszłe pokolenia będą po prostu magiczne. Jestem pewna, że dostrzegasz w tym korzyści.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała tam, zdumiona wewnętrznie pokręconą logiką, którą kobieta przed nią jej przedstawiała, by oczyścić swoje sumienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka sekund zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że odpowiedź była wymagana. Sądząc po minie Stroud, wręcz oczekiwana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysyłasz mnie na zgwałcenie i chcesz, żebym zobaczyła w tym korzyści? - powiedziała w końcu, unosząc brwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Stroud błysnęły przez moment, po czym zrobiły się lodowato zimne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie odpowiadam za wszystkie decyzje dotyczące bezpieczeństwa. Może cię to zaskoczyć, ale jestem całkowicie zaangażowana w twoje zdrowie i szczęście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nawet gdybym była bezpłodna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół i przestudiowała odwrócony kalendarz, próbując odczytać liczby i ustalić dokładną datę. Jasny biały papier zamglił się w jej oczach i sprawił, że zabolały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najwyraźniej nie masz w sobie krzty rozsądnego rozumowania. Nadal podchodzisz do wszystkiego zbyt emocjonalnie. Być może kiedyś inna czarownica z twoją inteligencją doceni to, co próbuję zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Zmrużyła oczy i ponownie spróbowała odczytać kalendarz. Jej palce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud położyła teczkę na kalendarzu i wstała. Hermiona podniosła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan pragnie, abyś była pod nadzorem kogoś, kto będzie w stanie monitorować twoje wspomnienia. Poprosiłam o przedłużenie, aby zobaczyć, jak trening na ciebie wpływa, ale za kilka dni osiągniesz swoje okno płodności, a Czarny Pan chce, abyś zaszła w ciążę jak najszybciej. Pomogłabym ci przygotować się fizycznie, ale… chyba nie chcesz mojej pomocy. Wielki Łowca jest żonaty. Jestem pewna, że wie, co robić i nie będzie miał nic przeciwko samodzielnemu wyszkoleniu cię tak, żebyś mu pasowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud uśmiechnęła się chłodno, lekko, a Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Jej żołądek skręcił się boleśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta sięgnęła do szuflady i wyciągnęła torbę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zabierze cię do posiadłości Wielkiego Łowcy. Oczekują ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła nią w stronę Hermiony. Hermiona cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła brodę i spróbowała oddychać. Potrzebowała tylko chwili, żeby się przygotować. Przygotować się na to, z czym miała się zmierzyć - i co miała zamiar zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyciągnij rękę - powiedziała Stroud, obchodząc biurko i podchodząc w jej stronę. Serce Hermiony waliło boleśnie w piersi, kiedy przygryzła wargę i próbowała przełknąć strach, który wzbił się w niej jak przypływ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bezradna. Bezbronna. Posłuszna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będziesz posłuszna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Hermiony zaczęła się unosić. Moneta spadła na jej dłoń. Natychmiast poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, gdy została wciągnięta w wir aportacji.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Dark Sanctuary - Les Mémoires Blessées</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona pojawiła się w ciemnym holu. Było to nieskazitelne, puste pomieszczenie. Na środku stał czarny, lakierowany, okrągły stół. Na stole leżał duży bukiet białych kwiatów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się powoli. Nie chciała przegapić żadnych szczegółów, ale głupie skrzydełka czepka działały jak zasłony. Widziała tylko na prosto przed siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prawej stronie były duże schody. Zimne korytarze prowadziły w głąb domu, w ciemność. To był dwór i to ogromny, biorąc pod uwagę szerokość samej klatki schodowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Witaj, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zimny głos sprawił, że zamarła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli obracając się dookoła, dostrzegła Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był starszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ostatnie wspomnienia o nim pochodziły z piątej klasy, kiedy należał do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Urósł. Górował nad nią, a jego twarz straciła wszelkie ślady chłopięcości. W jego postawie dostrzegała niebezpieczną, wyrafinowaną brutalność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sposób w jaki na nią patrzył...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były jak oczy wilka. Zimne i dzikie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmiertelność w nim była namacalna. Kiedy patrzył na nią, była pewna, że mógłby pochylić się do przodu i poderżnąć jej gardło, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Potem cofnąłby się, uważając tylko, żeby nie poplamić swoich butów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To on był Wielkim Łowcą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawą ręka Voldemorta. Jego katem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej przyjaciele, których zamordował: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, profesor Sprout, pani Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood... ta lista była długa. Oprócz tych, którzy byli torturowani aż do śmierci zaraz po ostatniej bitwie - całą resztę zabił właśnie Wielki Łowca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziewczyny szeptały do niej przez kilka pierwszych nocy. Opowiadały jej o świecie horroru, który ominął ją gdy była zamknięta pod Hogwartem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, że mógłby być kimś, kogo znała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimś tak młodym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogarnął ją strach. Nie była pewna, co robić, żeby poradzić sobie z szokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim zdążyła zareagować - a nawet przetworzyć tę świadomość - jego oczy zatrzymały się na jej własnych, po czym gwałtownie wdarł się do jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siła legilimencji niemal sprawiła, że straciła przytomność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego mentalne wtargnięcie było jak ostrze, wbijające się prosto w jej wspomnienia. Przecinał kruchą barierę, którą próbowała wznieść za pomocą strzępów swojej wewnętrznej magii, jaką mogła przywołać. Wwiercał się w jej zablokowane wspomnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak wbicie jej w głowę gwoździa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Precyzja i nieubłagana siła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie przestawał próbować się przebić. To było prawie gorsze niż Cruciatus. Trwało dłużej niż mogłaby klątwa tortur, nie doprowadzając odbiorcy do szaleństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w końcu przestał, zauważyła, że leży na ziemi. Malfoy stał nad nią, wpatrując się ostrym wzrokiem, gdy drżała w traumie od jego wtargnięcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc naprawdę zapomniałaś o wszystkim - powiedział, oceniając ją. - Co ty chronisz w tym swoim mózgu? Przegrałaś wojnę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła odpowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała odpowiedzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No cóż - powiedział, poprawiając lekko szaty. - Czarny Pan był na tyle uprzejmy, że wysłał cię do mnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek odzyskasz wspomnienia, dowiem się o tym jako pierwszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się do niej przez chwilę, zanim jego twarz stała się zimna i obojętna. Potem przeszedł nad jej ciałem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła się na równe nogi, trzęsąc się z psychicznej udręki i bezsilnej wściekłości, którą czuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawidziła go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidziła Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej oczach był po prostu zindoktrynowanym tyranem, symptomem choroby, za którą odpowiedzialni byli inni. Teraz - nienawidziła go. Za to, czym się stał. Za to, co zrobił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był jej właścicielem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była uwięziona pod jego piętą, a on zamierzał ją miażdżyć, aż uzyska to, czego chce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła szczękę, zmuszając się do przemyślenia swojej nagłej wściekłości. Jej plan pozostawał wciąż ten sam. Musiała znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę lub zmuszenie go, żeby ją zabił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie był tym, czego się spodziewała. Miała nadzieję, że Wielki Łowca będzie napędzany emocjami i chociaż Malfoy, którego znała w szkole, taki był, to teraz jednak wydawał się być zimny jak lód.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście powinna była zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Legilimencja, oklumencja. Kluczem do nich była kontrola. Zdolność do oddzielania siebie od innych ścianami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzeba było sprytu, żeby zmusić go do tego, by popełnił taki błąd, jak zabicie jej. Cokolwiek by zrobiła, nie byłaby w stanie tego dokonać od razu. Nie mogła się spieszyć. Nie mogła być nieostrożna. Będzie musiała tam zostać, czekać i znosić to, co miało nadejść, aż znajdzie okazję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta myśl sprawiła, że zadrżała. Poczuła ucisk w gardle, kiedy przełknęła i próbowała pomyśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej uwagę zwrócił stukot obcasów na drewnianej podłodze. Do pokoju wpadła drobna blond wiedźma. Ona i Hermiona patrzyły na siebie przez kilka długich chwil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc to ty - powiedziała wiedźma, pociągając nosem. - Zdejmij ten głupi kapelusz i chodź. Musimy razem przejrzeć wszystkie instrukcje, zanim będę mogła cię odstawić w miejsce, w którym mamy cię trzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blondynka odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Hermiona powoli podążyła za nią. Czarownica była znajoma. Greengrass, pomyślała Hermiona. Nie Daphne, ale może jej młodsza siostra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jej imienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przybyły do salonu. Malfoy już tam był, rozparty na wątłym krześle i wyglądający na znudzonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zdjęła czepek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc - stwierdziła blondynka, która, jak przypuszczała Hermiona, musiała być żoną Malfoya. Kobieta usiadła na jednym z pozostałych wrzecionowatych krzeseł. - Uzdrowicielka Stroud przesłała pakiet instrukcji. Kto by wiedział, że szlamy przychodzą ze wskazówkami? Tak wygodne, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarkazm w ostrym głosiku czarownicy był kruchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu to przeczytaj, Astorio - powiedział Malfoy, zerkając na nią z uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria. Więc to było imię żony Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zobaczmy. Żadnego rzucania klątw, torturowania lub fizycznego znęcania się. Ma być karmiona. Możemy zmusić ją do pracy, ale nie może być to więcej niż sześć godzin dziennie. Każdego dnia ma spędzać co najmniej godzinę na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria zaśmiała się nieco maniakalnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To raczej przypomina wychowywanie psidwaków, prawda? Kto by wiedział? O tak. Jak cudownie. Będziemy dostawać sowę co miesiąc w czasie pięciu dni, w których musisz… działać, Draco. Uzdrowicielka Stroud zamieściła tutaj małą osobistą notatkę, w której wspomina, że ze względu na szczególne zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana rodziną Malfoyów i Szlamą, będzie przybywać osobiście co miesiąc, aby sprawdzić, czy twoje działania są sukcesywne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria wyglądała niemal tak histerycznie, że Hermiona była zaskoczona, że nie zaczęła krzyczeć i nie rzucać krzesłami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Posłuchaj tego. Mogę to oglądać! Wiesz, aby upewnić się, że między tobą a Szlamą wszystko jest całkowicie bezuczuciowe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria zbladła. Jej niebieskie oczy wyglądały na prawie obłąkane. Ręce jej się trzęsły, gdy zgniotła papiery w dłoniach i rzuciła je na mały, herbaciany stolik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobię tego - powiedziała ostrym i wibrującym głosem. - Jeśli się sprzeciwiasz, możesz mnie pociągnąć przed samego Czarnego Pana, zanim rzucisz na mnie Avadę. Nie będę nic oglądać!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rób, co chcesz, tylko po prostu się zamknij! - powiedział Malfoy złośliwym tonem, gdy wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała zamrożona pod ścianą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria trzęsła się na krześle przez kilka minut, zanim odezwała się do Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja matka hodowała i rozmnażała psidwaki. Małe, urocze stworzonka - powiedziała Astoria. - Fajnie jest widzieć to teraz u czarodziejów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu stała przy ścianie, starając się nie ruszać. Chciała, żeby jej palce nie drżały. Udaję drzewo - pomyślała słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wreszcie Astoria wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pokażę ci twój pokój. Możesz robić, co chcesz, ale ja nie chcę cię widzieć. Rozumiem, że bransoletki, które masz, ochronią cię przed jakimikolwiek kłopotami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszły długim korytarzem, a potem przez wąskie, częściowo ukryte drzwi, które prowadziły do krętych schodów dla służby. Po pokonaniu trzech pięter weszły ponownie do większego, głównego korytarza domu. Były w innym skrzydle. Wszystkie okna zostały mocno zasłonięte. Było zimno, a wszystkie meble pokryte były białymi arkuszami kurzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To skrzydło jest puste - powiedziała Astoria, jakby nie było to oczywiste. - I tak mamy już więcej służby niż potrzebujemy. Zostań tu i bądź poza zasięgiem wzroku, chyba że ktoś cię wezwie. Portrety będą mieć cię na oku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria pchnęła drzwi. Hermiona weszła do środka. To była duża sypialnia. Pośrodku stało łóżko z baldachimem, a obok okna pojedyncze krzesło z podłokietnikami. Przy jednej ze ścian stała duża szafa. Nie było dywanu. Na ścianie wisiał portret. Żadnych książek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko było zimne i nagie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, wezwij skrzata domowego - powiedziała Astoria, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi. Hermiona słuchała oddalającego się stukotu jej kroków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagłe pozostawienie jej bez nadzoru, bez przebywania w celi było dezorientujące. Ta nagła zmiana była jednocześnie ekscytująca i przerażająca, jakby nagle zeskoczyła z klifu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upuściła czepek na podłogę obok drzwi i podeszła do okna. Jak okiem sięgnąć, za szybą rozciągał się jasny, zimowy krajobraz. Obserwując ten widok, zaczęła rozważać sytuację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy i Astoria wyraźnie się nie lubili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trudno się temu dziwić. Jakby czystokrwiste małżeństwa nie były wystarczająco dysfunkcyjne, to aranżowanie ich przez Voldemorta wyłącznie w celu reprodukcji musiało stłumić każdą potencjalną iskrę. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak się nie rozmnażały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria nie wydawała się szczególnie bać się Malfoya, więc prawdopodobnie nie był na tyle porywczy, by być wobec niej agresywny. Wydawała się być dość urażona i obojętna wobec niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W żadnym wypadku nie wydawał się być uważnym mężem. Jego szacunek do Astorii wydawał się być podobny do tego, jakby uważał ją za szkodnika, którego musiał znosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cokolwiek Astoria myślała o swoim mężu lub małżeństwie, obecność Hermiony jako surogatki wyraźnie ją zabolała. Wydawała się być zdeterminowana, by ignorować istnienie Hermiony na tyle, na ile mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko temu. O im mniej osób musiała się martwić, tym lepiej. Gdyby musiała martwić się o odpieranie lub uspokajanie Astorii, byłoby to dodatkowe wyzwanie. Gdyby Astoria zwracała uwagę na swojego męża, ucieczka lub znalezienie sposobu na manipulowanie Malfoyem byłyby znacznie trudniejsze. Jeśli Astoria była przede wszystkim zajęta udawaniem, że Hermiona nie istnieje, to był to najłatwiejszy możliwy scenariusz. Mogła trzymać się poza zasięgiem wzroku, w cieniu, na ile tylko da radę czekając, aż nadarzy się okazja do działania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kluczem byłoby przestudiowanie samego Malfoya. Dowiedzenie się, co go napędzało. Jakie były jego wady. Co mogłaby w nim wykorzystać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wydawał się być szczególnie zainteresowany Hermioną poza odkryciem, co może ukrywać w swoich utraconych wspomnieniach. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to byłaby to dla niej spora ulga. Być może przede wszystkim zdecydowałby się zostawić ją w spokoju. Była pewna, że gdyby zechciał, mógłby wymyślić wiele sposobów, by móc ją torturować bez narażania jej płodności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy był Wielkim Łowcą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To wciąż było szokujące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co wydarzyło się podczas wojny, że stał się tak bezwzględny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawiść wymagana do skutecznego rzucenia Klątwy Zabijającej była ogromna. Zadanie natychmiastowej śmierci coś z człowieka wyrywało. Większość mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic potrafiła sobie z tym jedynie sporadycznie poradzić. To była jedna z przyczyn, dla których zabijano używając tak wielu innych klątw. Z jednej strony był to sadyzm, ale prawda była taka, że żadna inna klątwa nie była tak nieodwracalna i tak nie do powstrzymania, jak Avada. Moc potrzebna do wykorzystania czegoś tak ostatecznego była… no cóż, naprawdę nie można było jej z niczym porównać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdolność Voldemorta do rzucania tego zaklęcia wielokrotnie i niezawodnie była jednym z powodów, dla których stanowił taki terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reputacja Wielkiego Łowcy związana z używaniem klątwy była już równie legendarna. Dzięki temu uzyskał najwyższą rangę wśród Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I był to Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiałaby poruszać się ostrożnie. Przypadkowość, z jaką Malfoyowie potraktowali jej przybycie, wskazywała na całkowitą pewność. Zostawili ją w holu. Prowadzili ją przez cały dom. Umieścili jej w niezajętym skrzydle. Hermiona była pewna, że nie ma łatwych sposobów ucieczki. Dopóki nie zdejmie kajdan, Malfoy zawsze będzie mógł ją znaleźć, a ona nie byłaby w stanie walczyć z nim ani z kimkolwiek innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła, a jej oddech utworzył mały krąg kondensacji na zimnej szybie okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła czubek palca do zaparowanego szkła i narysowała runę thurisaz: dla obrony, introspekcji i skupienia. Obok niej narysowała jej odwrócenie, jej merkstave: niebezpieczeństwo, bezbronność, złośliwość i nienawiść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czego potrzebowała. Co miała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała odwrócić swój los.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak runy znikają z powierzchni szkła, gdy wilgoć wyparowała z powrotem do pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żadna z dziewcząt nie słyszała żadnych szeptów czy plotek o istnieniu Ruchu Oporu. Oprócz Hermiony wszyscy członkowie Zakonu, którzy przeżyli ostateczną bitwę, byli martwi. Ich egzekucja była publiczna. Ich zwłoki zawieszono, aby upewnić się, że nie ma miejsca na ukryte nadzieje. Ruch Oporu rozpadł się po śmierci Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort uważał, aby Zakon Feniksa nie miał iskry, z której mógłby się wskrzesić. W miarę jak wojna ciągnęła się przez lata, stał się bardziej ostrożny i mniej pewny swojej nieomylności niż podczas czasów pobytu Hermiony w Hogwarcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort był dokładny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było niepokojące. Jeśli awansował Malfoya do rangi Wielkiego Łowcy, prawdopodobnie oznaczało to, że Malfoy również był dokładny. Nie mógłby być to ktoś skłonny do popełniania błędów lub pomyłek w ocenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może gdzieś wciąż był Ruch Oporu. Kobiety w Hogwarcie wiedziały tylko to, co powiedzieli im strażnicy. Nadal mogą istnieć frakcje działające przeciwko Voldemortowi. Gdyby Hermiona uciekła, może mogłaby je odnaleźć i ostatecznie ujawnić im sekret, który skrywała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Będąc teraz w domu Wielkiego Łowcy i być może wykazując się wystarczającym sprytem, mogłaby zebrać pewne przydatne informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby współpracowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była uległa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Złamana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby myśleli, że naprawdę została złamana, mogliby w końcu stać się przy niej nieostrożni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Będzie na to czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była bardzo dobra w czekaniu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona zbadała pokój, w którym została umieszczona. Było w nim niewiele rzeczy, które od razu nie rzuciłyby się w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W szafie było więcej takich samych szkarłatnych sukienek i szat, które miała na sobie. Miały różną wagę, co przypuszczalnie oznaczało przeznaczenie ich na lato i zimę. W szufladach było więcej czepków i wełnianych pończoch. Więcej wątłych czerwonych butów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wyciągnęła parę z szuflady i spojrzała na nie. Podeszwy były cienkie i wykonane z tkaniny. Szybko się przetrą. Gdyby chciała uciec, musiałaby ukraść nowe ubrania i buty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portret na ścianie przedstawiał młodą czarownicę. Ładną blondynkę. Niewątpliwie kogoś z przodków Malfoya. Miała te same ostre rysy i pogardliwy wyraz twarzy. W czasie gdy została namalowana, nie mogła być starsza niż zaraz przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Patrzyła obojętnie na Hermionę, siedząc niedbale na krześle z wysokim oparciem, obok otwartej książki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona w końcu odwróciła się i rozejrzała po reszcie pokoju. Po drugiej stronie były drzwi zaprojektowane tak, by wtapiały się w ścianę. Podeszła i otworzyła je.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Łazienkę wypełniała głównie duża wanna na nóżkach. Bez prysznica. Dostarczono tylko najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty: mydło, ręczniki, szczoteczkę do zębów, małą szklankę na wodę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona weszła do środka i umyła ręce. Cofając je, udała, że przypadkowo strąciła szklankę z blatu. Uderzyła ona o ziemię z głośnym, ostrym dźwiękiem, ale nie rozbiła się, ani nawet nie pękła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zostało na nią rzucone staranna zaklęcie ochronne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy był dokładny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniosła ją i wypłukała przed odłożeniem. Kiedy się odwróciła, zauważyła, że w łazience również był portret. Stała w nim ta sama młoda czarownica, przyglądając się Hermionie ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona udała niewinność i wróciła do sypialni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W ciągu godziny w pokoju nie zostało już nic do sprawdzenia. Nie żeby Hermiona spodziewała się, że cokolwiek znajdzie lub wpadnie w kłopoty pod przeszywającym i nadzorującym spojrzeniem portretu na ścianie. Czarownica najwyraźniej otrzymała rozkaz obserwowania Hermiony niczym jastrząb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła do drzwi sypialni i po chwili wahania przekręciła gałkę i wyszła na korytarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej serce natychmiast zaczęło bić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przerażenie i wolność, które odczuwała, jedynie przechodząc do innego pokoju, były oszałamiające. Kiedy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, oparła się o nie i próbowała powoli odetchnąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej palce zacisnęły się na klamce, gdy rozejrzała się i próbowała opanować emocje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Długi korytarz, który niknął w ciemności, wydawał się być taki - otwarty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Zakładała, że pewne skutki jej długiego uwięzienia wciąż będą ją prześladować. Przeżywanie tego było bardziej niż niepokojące. Było przerażające.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próby oddychania i uspokojenia się spełzły na niczym. Jej klatka piersiowa szamotała się przy małych, szybkich wdechach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Były to jedyne dźwięki rozbrzmiewające w zimnym, ciemnym skrzydle dworu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę. Jej umysł - zawsze była w stanie ufać swojemu umysłowi. Nawet jej zamknięte wspomnienia wydawały się być mechanizmem obronnym. Odkrywając, że panikuje i hiperwentyluje się, wychodząc na korytarz z własnej woli…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była zdrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki i spróbowała równomiernie oddychać. Próbowała uwolnić rękę z klamki, którą ściskała desperacko, jakby miała utonąć, gdyby ją puściła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej zdolność rozumowania i mówienia sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie była wystarczającą perswazją dla jej umysłu i ciała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała odsunąć się o krok od drzwi, ale jej nogi odmówiły współpracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przerażenie w jej ciele zmroziło ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To był korytarz. To był tylko korytarz, mówiła sobie. Mogła tam być. Nie było żadnych rozkazów powstrzymujących ją…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było żadnych rozkazów powstrzymujących ją ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...tylko ona sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stojąc tam przez kilka minut, próbowała zmusić się do ruchu, ale nie udało jej się. Nagle zaszlochała i skuliła się bliżej drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio płakała. Może dawno temu w swojej celi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy tak stała, trzęsąc się i hiperwentylując w korytarzu pustego skrzydła dworu, płakała. Nad wszystkimi, którzy nie żyją. Nad wszystkimi, których zabił Malfoy. Nad wszystkimi dziewczętami z Hogwartu, które zostały wysłane do świata horroru. Z wściekłości na kajdany zapięte na jej nadgarstkach i kajdany, które stworzyła i jakoś zamknęła wokół własnego umysłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wróciła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi, opadła na podłogę i płakała dalej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zajęło jej cały dzień, zanim znów zdołała wyjść na korytarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była zdeterminowana, by przezwyciężyć panikę. Następnego ranka otworzyła szeroko drzwi, przykucnęła na łóżku i zmusiła się do wpatrywania się w korytarz, aż jej serce przestało bić boleśnie w piersi na sam jego widok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straciłaby wszelkie szanse na ucieczkę, jeśli nie byłaby w stanie nawet wyjść ze swojego pokoju bez załamania psychicznego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła na łóżku i rozważała problem jedząc śniadanie, które pojawiło się obok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panika ujawniła się, kiedy była sama. Nie była pewna, czy to dlatego, że przymus posłuszeństwa spowodowany kajdanami wcześniej odciągnął ją od tego, czy też była to podstępna forma urazu psychicznego. Może przebywanie w więzieniu przez tak długi czas zraniło ją do tego stopnia, że bycie kontrolowaną przez innych było jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogła teraz funkcjonować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że to po prostu kajdany, ale obawiała się, że to jednak to drugie. Uwięzienie wyżarło jej psychikę w sposób, który bała się w pełni zrozumieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygotowała się. Była zdecydowana to przezwyciężyć. Jakimkolwiek kosztem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy tego wieczoru pojawił się jej obiad, zmusiła się, by go zjeść, siedząc przy otwartych drzwiach. Jej ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że upuszczała połowę jedzenia z widelca. Zanim skończyła jeść, ich drżenie złagodziło się na tyle, że mogła pić wodę bez rozlewania jej dookoła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na korytarz. Wpatrywała się w te wszystkie zasłonięte meble i niezliczoną ilość portretów bladych arystokratów o zimnych twarzach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co wie o Malfoyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak udało mu się wspiąć tak wysoko w szeregach Voldemorta w tak młodym wieku?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był zamieszany w śmierć Dumbledore'a na początku szóstego roku. Okoliczności tego wydarzenia nigdy nie były do końca jasne. Pamiętała, jak podczas jego następstw została nagle obudzona przez alarmujące osłony zamku. Minerwa McGonagall i pozostali profesorowie byli bladzi z szoku i przerażenia, gdy gorączkowo próbowali odkryć, co się stało. Malfoy zniknął w chaosie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było pierwsze i ostatnie wydarzenie w trakcie tej wojny, które Hermiona kojarzyła konkretnie z samym Malfoyem. Po tym wszystkim wtopił się w szeregi Voldemorta. Kolejny Śmierciożerca bez twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego matka zmarła kilka lat po wojnie. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że słyszała o śmierci Narcyzy Malfoy w Lestrange Manor. Zdarzyło się to podczas misji ratunkowej. Harry i Ron zostali złapani przez Szmalcowników. Kiedy Zakon wyruszył na ratunek, jeden ze Śmierciożerców stracił kontrolę nad Szatańską Pożogą i spalił całą posiadłość z Narcyzą i Bellatriks w środku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śmierć Narcyzy doprowadziła Lucjusza Malfoya do szaleństwa. Z łatwością wsunął się w opuszczone buty szaleństwa Bellatrix. Zrzucił winę za śmierć Narcyzy wprost na Rona i Harry'ego i poświęcił się pomszczeniu jej polując na Weasleyów. Uszkodzenie mózgu Artura Weasleya i bliska śmierć George'a podczas wojny były spowodowane z ręki Lucjusza. Stał się niereformowalnym szaleńcem w szeregach Voldemorta. Był zbyt użyteczny i zabójczy ze względu na swoją niesubordynację, by go zabić, ale ciągle tańczył na cienkiej linie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermionie przyszło do głowy, że Lucjusz mógłby być Wielkim Łowcą, biorąc pod uwagę, jak okrutnym, przepełnionym nienawiścią i szybkim był mordercą. Ale to nie był on, a Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy wciąż żyje. Być może po wojnie w końcu przekroczył granicę i dał się zabić. Hermiona miała taką nadzieję. Sposób, w jaki Lucjusz się śmiał, kiedy Ron umierał krzycząc w agonii - Hermiona nigdy nie zdoła odpędzić od siebie tego wspomnienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale Malfoy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, by był szczególnie ważnym lub znaczącym Śmierciożercą gdy wspominano o nim podczas spotkań Zakonu, które pamiętała. Cokolwiek zrobił, by dostać się na sam szczyt, musiało wydarzyć się pod koniec wojny. Być może był zamieszany w to, co spowodowało rozpad planów Zakonu podczas ostatniej bitwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponieważ była uzdrowicielką, nie brała udziału w bitwie. Coś w ich strategii poszło nie tak. Śmierciożerców było znacznie więcej, niż spodziewał się Zakon. Voldemort rzucił morderczą klątwę i Harry upadł. Potem rozkazał Lucjuszowi potwierdzić, że Harry nie żyje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nie był martwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Więc Voldemort rzucił kolejną morderczą klątwę i następną, i następną, i następną. Po kilku kolejnych Voldemort podszedł, by móc osobiście potwierdzić, że Harry nie żyje. Dla potwierdzenia uniósł ciało Harry'ego w powietrze i powiesił na Wieży Astronomicznej. Wszyscy patrzyli, jak Voldemort przeklął ciało Harry'ego szybko działającą klątwą martwicy tak, że całe zgniło na ich oczach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puste, zielone oczy Harry'ego - Hermiona widziała je za każdym razem, gdy zamykała własne. Wyraz jego twarzy… Świadomość, że zawiódł, została zapisana w jego śmierci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona drżała, kiedy o tym myślała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej najlepsi przyjaciele umarli na jej oczach. Z powodu jakiegoś okrutnego zrządzenia losu nie pozwolono jej podążyć za nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zostawili ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyprostowała ramiona i zmusiła się do wyjścia na korytarz. Zmierzyła się z wszelkiego rodzaju przerażeniem. Nie miała zamiaru zostać pokonana przez własną psychikę i głupi korytarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeden krok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cztery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej oddech stał się słabszy i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, aż poczuła, jak jej paznokcie wbijają się boleśnie się w skórę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pięć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sześć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kap. Kap. Kap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamarła i spojrzała w dół. Jedna z jej dłoni ociekała krwią, zostawiając jej szkarłatne ślady na podłodze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała ten sam odcień co jej sukienka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w nią, aż kałuża wielkości knuta stopniowo zebrała się u jej stóp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem ruszyła dalej korytarzem. Liczyła dźwięki kapania zamiast kroków, aż doszła do jego końca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała żadnego celu, więc odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem, sprawdzając po drodze klamki pozostałych drzwi. Niektóre były zamknięte. Inne nie. Zajrzała do jeszcze pustszych sypialni wypełnionych osłoniętymi meblami. Wróci i obejrzy je wszystkie później. Być może znajdzie się w nich coś, co mogłoby jej się przydać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trzęsła się, gdy ponownie weszła do swojego pokoju. Czując się wyczerpana, natychmiast wczołgała się do łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy zasnęła, śniła jej się Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny - z okresu bliskiego końca wojny, z włosami lekko powyżej ramion i długą szarpaną blizną na twarzy. Skuliła się obok łóżka i ostro spojrzała na Hermionę, jakby była zaskoczona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz Ginny była wykrzywiona z bólu, pokryta łzami. Drżała od niekontrolowanych salw szlochu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny...</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Hermiona usłyszała swój głos. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny, co się stało? Co się stało?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Ginny otworzyła usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, sen zniknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się następnego ranka, wiedziała, że musiała śnić. Ale o czym śniła? Nie pamiętała. O czymś - czymś smutnym. Przycisnęła pięści do oczu i próbowała to sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tego dnia nie mogła się zmusić, by zbliżyć się do drzwi. Skuliła się przy oknie i wyglądała na zamglone ogrody rozciągające się poniżej. Po jednej stronie znajdował się labirynt z żywopłotu. Prześledziła go wzrokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przestudiowała wszystkie tereny posiadłości, które była w stanie dostrzec. Próbowała zapamiętać wszystko, co mogłoby być przydatne. Gdzie by poszła, gdyby próbowała się ukryć? Jeśli spróbowałaby uciec?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dzień mijał powoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponownie wyczucie czasu było nieco niepokojące. Jej uwagę przykuwało ciągłe tykanie zegara. Ciągły dźwięk zgrzytania. Jeśli pozwoliła sobie słuchać tego przez zbyt długi czas, jej palce zaczynały drgać przy każdym kliknięciu zębatki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odkryła, że jej umysł ma tendencję do błądzenia i zatracania się. Momentami popadała w jakąś dziwną myślową otchłań, po czym zdawała sobie sprawę, że minęły godziny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy dzień dobiegał końca, wpatrywała się w drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powinna znowu zmusić się do wyjścia. Nawet nie widziała Malfoya, odkąd tu przybyła. Miała zamiar spróbować go obserwować. Przestudiować go. Uzbroić się w zrozumienie jego osoby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystkie te plany jednak wyblakły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstała i powoli ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy owijała palce wokół gałki, za jej plecami rozległ się nagły trzask. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła stojącego za nią skrzata domowego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masz się przygotować na dzisiejszy wieczór, tak mówi pani - powiedział skrzat, przewracając oczami i znikając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby nie posłuchać rozkazu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niewątpliwie gdyby to zrobiła, natychmiast pojawiłby się Malfoy i zmusił ją do tego. Kto wie, co jeszcze mógłby jej zrobić, gdyby go sprowokowała. Kompulsje w jej umyśle wzburzyły się...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Posłuszna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie opieraj się.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej mózg automatycznie zaczął wypominać wszystkie rzeczy, które zostały jej zainstruowane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy przymus sprawił, że zracjonalizowała posłuszeństwo, czy też posłuszeństwo rzeczywiście było jej racjonalnym wyborem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poszła do łazienki i odkręciła kran. Gorąca woda zaczęła powoli wypełniać wannę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby się utopić, zanim Malfoy zdążyłby się do niej dostać. Jako władca posiadłości mógł prawdopodobnie aportować się wszędzie. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że mógłby wyciągnąć ją nagą za włosy z wody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ściągnęła szatę i zanurzyła się w wodzie, sycząc, ale jednocześnie rozkoszując się bólem. W dzisiejszych czasach prawie nic nie czuła. Najwyraźniej kajdany nie ograniczały jednak jej odczucia ciepła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była przydatna informacja warta zapamiętania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po umyciu wytarła się wystawnym, zbyt dużym ręcznikiem kąpielowym. Potem założyła nowy zestaw szat. Długą, szkarłatną sukienkę zapinaną na guziki, a potem otwartą szkarłatną szatę. Na stopy wciągnęła pończochy. Tak bardzo ich nienawidziła. Gdyby nie fakt, że w rezydencji było dość zimno, nigdy by ich nie założyła. Pomijając okropny czerwony kolor, mogła niemal udawać, że szaty to tylko ubranie, choć okropne. Brak materiału w kroczu sprawiał, że czuła się stale odsłonięta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Majtki mogła dostać tylko wtedy, gdyby krwawiła lub była w ciąży. W przeciwnym razie miała pozostać... dostępna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy się ubrała, stanęła niepewnie na środku swojego pokoju. Nie była pewna, gdzie ma iść. Co powinna zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich Astoria, biała jak prześcieradło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze, jesteś gotowa. Bałam się, że będę musiała wysłać Draco, żeby sam cię zaciągnął - powiedziała Astoria, zerkając na Hermionę z krytycznym wyrazem twarzy. - Pokażę ci, gdzie masz iść dziś wieczorem. Potem pójdę gdzie indziej. Oczekuję, że przygotujesz się i pójdziesz tam każdej wyznaczonej nocy bez sprawiania problemów. Uświadomiłam sobie… że właściwie to nie potrzebujesz wszystkich części ciała, aby się rozmnażać. Więc jeśli choć pomyślisz o spowodowaniu jakichkolwiek kłopotów… to miej to na uwadze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kręgosłupie Hermiony przeszedł zimny dreszcz, więc skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria wyszła z pokoju, prowadząc Hermionę przez dom do holu, a następnie w górę po dużych schodach i wzdłuż korytarza na drugim piętrze. Portrety mruczały, gdy przechodziły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dziwka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona usłyszała te słowa wypowiedziane szeptem więcej niż jeden raz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria zatrzymała się przy siódmych drzwiach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wejdź do środka i zaczekaj. Draco przyjdzie, kiedy zechce, ale ty masz być tam punktualnie o ósmej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie zatrzymując się na dłużej, Astoria ruszyła dalej korytarzem i zniknęła w ciemności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony drżały, gdy chwyciła gałkę i próbowała je otworzyć. Jej pierwsza próba spełzła na niczym i musiała wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, aby się uspokoić i zmusić ręce, by przestały drżeć na tyle, by móc ją w pełni chwycić i obrócić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wchodząc do pokoju, chłonęła każdy jego szczegół, jaki tylko mogła zauważyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomieszczenie było sterylne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z obojętności założyła, że to tylko jej pokój jest pusty i zimny, ale może po prostu taki był Malfoy. Wewnętrz ujrzała tylko duże łóżko, wysoką szafę, biurko i krzesło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wyobrażała sobie, że Malfoy będzie mieć bardziej luksusowy pokój. Wszystko zielono-srebrne z drogimi prześcieradłami i poduszkami pokrytymi zbyt wieloma frędzlami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokój przed nią mógłby należeć do mnicha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomieszczenie było funkcjonalne. Praktyczne. To było naprawdę wszystko, co można by o tym powiedzieć. Nic dziwnego, że Malfoy był taki zimny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odsunęła się od łóżka i podeszła do krzesła przy biurku. Siadając, przejrzała zawartość powierzchni mebla. Pusty pergamin i pióra. Z wahaniem wyciągnęła rękę w stronę piór, zastanawiając się, czy byłaby w stanie ich dotknąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jej palce się do nich zbliżyły, poczuła słabe pieczenie i cofnęła rękę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej żołądek skręcił się ze strachu i usiłowała odwrócić swoją uwagę, recytując formuły numerologiczne, kiedy tam siedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przywykła do niekończącego się czekania. Czym mogła być dla niej godzina po szesnastu miesiącach deprywacji sensorycznej? Musiała po prostu przestać myśleć o tym, co się zaraz wydarzy. Jej żołądek był tak skręcony, że pomyślała, że może zwymiotować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle drzwi zatrzeszczały. Wstała i gwałtownie się odwróciła, by zobaczyć, jak wkracza przez nie Malfoy. Jego dłoń uniosła się do gardła, rozluźniając kołnierzyk. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ją tam znajdzie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią. Niemal wydawał się blednąć, zanim zacisnął usta w twardą linię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Szlamo - powiedział po chwili. - Widzę, że dziś jest ten dzień.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Brodka - Funeral</p>
<p>
  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a>
</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> ten rozdział zawiera opis gwałtu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu na niego patrzyła.</p>
<p>Poczuła ulgę, że przestała drżeć.</p>
<p>Zmusiła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, przypominając sobie, że musi po prostu wytrzymać tu przez jakiś czas - tylko do momentu, gdy będzie w stanie sformułować sensowny plan.</p>
<p>Mogła to znieść. Da radę.</p>
<p>Nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić. Czy spodziewał się, że położy się na jego łóżku?</p>
<p>Przeszedł obok niej do szafy i po chwili położył rękę na drzwiczkach, otwierając je szarpnięciem.</p>
<p>Być może Malfoy nie był całkowicie podobny do mnicha. W szafie znajdowało się prawie całe pomieszczenie. W drzwiach umieszczony był pełen barek, a Malfoy chwycił butelkę ognistej whisky z półki i wyciągnął korek zębami. Wypluwając go na podłogę, uniósł butelkę do ust i spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>Hermiona tylko czekała.</p>
<p>Po minucie wyciągnął różdżkę i szybkim ruchem wyczarował na środku pokoju drewniany stół. Hermiona wpatrywała się w to wszystko kompletnie zagubiona. Spojrzała na Malfoya.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy był szyderczy.</p>
<p>- Pochyl się - powiedział niskim, szyderczym głosem, wskazując na mebel.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie sądziła, że może czuć względem niego jeszcze większą odrazę, ale najwyraźniej mogła. Przygryzła wewnętrzną stronę wargi, aż poczuła, jak zęby zagłębiają się w ciele i krew zalewa jej język, gdy poczuła, jak jej stopy zaczynają automatycznie słuchać polecenia.</p>
<p>Podeszła powoli i po chwili wahania przechyliła się przez stół.</p>
<p>Drewno wbijało się w jej kości biodrowe. Oparła dłonie na krawędziach i chwyciła za nie, aż jej kostki stały się białe pod wpływem siły. Starała się nie drżeć. Jej całe ciało odczuwało niepokój z powodu intensywności jej wrażliwości. Jej uszy próbowały wykryć jakikolwiek dźwięk.</p>
<p>Nastąpiła chwila przeszywającej ciszy. Wtedy jednak usłyszała, jak Malfoy powoli podchodzi do niej.</p>
<p>Zatrzymał się bezpośrednio za nią i zapadła kolejna głucha cisza. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok.</p>
<p>Powietrze się zmieniło.</p>
<p>- Czy nadal jesteś dziewicą, Szlamo? Czy w ogóle to pamiętasz?</p>
<p>Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie.</p>
<p>Podszedł bliżej. </p>
<p>- Jestem pewien, że Weasley lub Potter w którymś momencie tam dotarli. - Słyszała kpinę w jego głosie.</p>
<p>Jego ręka spoczęła na krótko na jej plecach, kiedy podciągnął jej spódnicę do talii. Poczuła na skórze zimne powietrze pokoju. Trzęsła się tak mocno, że stół grzechotał.</p>
<p>- Cóż, przypuszczam, że wkrótce się dowiemy - powiedział, a następnie rozkazał: - Rozsuń stopy.</p>
<p>Zmusiła się do tego ruchu.</p>
<p>Poczuła na sobie jego palce i lekko się odsunęła.</p>
<p>Mruknął pod nosem, a ona poczuła w sobie coś ciepłego i płynnego. Zaklęcie nawilżające. Ruszyła się tak gwałtownie, że nogi stołu zapiszczały, gdy przesunęły się po drewnianej podłodze.</p>
<p>- Nie możemy dopuścić do żadnych uszkodzeń ani infekcji, które osłabiłyby twoją… użyteczność - wyjaśnił szyderczym tonem.</p>
<p>Usłyszała, jak szczęknął jego pas, a potem, bez ostrzeżenia, wbił się w nią.</p>
<p>Próbowała powstrzymać szloch, który przedzierał się jej do gardła, ale nagła inwazja zaskoczyła ją. Na jej krzyk zamarł na chwilę, zanim znów zaczął się ruszać. Nie licząc miejsca ich połączenia, nie dotykał jej. Jego prawa ręka chwyciła stół w pobliżu miejsca, w którym sama się opierała. Widziała słabo połyskujący czarny pierścień na jego dłoni.</p>
<p>Kiedy dochodził, jego ruch stał się nierówny i bardziej ostry, a potem nagle ucichł z cichym syknięciem.</p>
<p>Pozostał tam tylko przez sekundę, po czym odskoczył od niej i wrócił do barku.</p>
<p>- Wynocha - jego ton był ostry.</p>
<p>Hermiona zadrżała.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę - mówiąc to, starała się nie szlochać, ale jej głos drżał. - Przez dziesięć minut nie mogę się ruszać.</p>
<p>Warknął z wściekłością. Nagle stół pod nią zniknął, a ona runęła na podłogę, uderzając czołem mocno o ziemię.</p>
<p>- WYNOCHA!</p>
<p>Pokój się zatrząsł.</p>
<p>Podniosła się i uciekła. Potykając się w oszołomieniu gdy biegła korytarzem. Próbując przypomnieć sobie drogę powrotną.</p>
<p>Jej klatka piersiowa drżała, gdy próbowała się nie hiperwentylować. Nie widziała wyraźnie. Wyciągnęła rękę i zauważyła, że jej czoło rozcięło się w miejscu, którym uderzyła o podłogę. Krew spływała jej wprost do oczu.</p>
<p>Stała na szczycie schodów, próbując przypomnieć sobie drogę powrotną. Krew zalewała jej oczy. Czuła, jak ciecz wycieka spomiędzy jej nóg i spływa po udach. Trzęsła się. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie był jej pokój.</p>
<p>Gdyby tam została - Astoria by ją znalazła i wyłupiłaby jej oczy, odrąbałaby palce lub wybiłaby zęby.</p>
<p>Potknęła się i prawie spadła ze schodów.</p>
<p>Oddychała krótko, gwałtownie, próbując powstrzymać się od głośnego szlochania.</p>
<p>Nie mogła zrozumieć - przeżyła wojnę. Patrzyła, jak przyjaciele umierają na jej oczach. Pozostała przy zdrowych zmysłach, sama w ciemnej celi przez ponad rok. Ale - została zmuszona do współwinnego gwałtu. Nie mogła tego znieść. Nie gdy wiedziała, że oczekiwane jest, że zrobi to ponownie następnego dnia. I następnego. I dzień później.</p>
<p>Wpatrywała się w hol oszołomiona.</p>
<p>Gdyby po prostu rzuciła się przez balustradę, Malfoy nie mógłby jej powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Zakończyłaby to wszystko.</p>
<p>Przechyliła się i spojrzała na stół na środku holu. Jeszcze troszkę…</p>
<p>Uścisk przypominający imadło zamknął się wokół jej ramienia i odciągnął ją do tyłu.</p>
<p>Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Malfoy wpatruje się w nią oczami pełnymi wściekłości.</p>
<p>- Nie waż się - warknął. Twarz miał bladą od furii.</p>
<p>- Proszę, Malfoy… - płakała. - Proszę...</p>
<p>Zaciągnął ją w dół schodów i przez dom, kiedy płakała. Praktycznie kopnął drzwi do jej pokoju, wciągając ją do środka i pchając na łóżko.</p>
<p>- <em> Evanesco! </em>- warknął, celując różdżką w jej twarz i nagle krew z jej oczu zniknęła. Następnie rzucił zaklęcie uzdrawiające i po prostu stał, wpatrując się w nią z nieskrywaną furią.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie będę wiedział, kiedy będziesz próbowała się zabić, Szlamo? - zapytał w końcu, kiedy przestała szlochać.</p>
<p>- Po prostu mi pozwól - powiedziała. Jej głos był płytki, a jej klatka piersiowa wciąż drżała. - Jestem pewna, że dadzą ci nową szlamę do zapłodnienia. Ty też mnie nienawidzisz, Malfoy. Czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym była matką twoich dzieci? Chcesz widzieć w nich moją twarz? Jestem pewna, że potrafisz wymyślić nieodpartą wymówkę, żeby móc mnie zabić.</p>
<p>Malfoy zaśmiał się szczekliwie.</p>
<p>- Gdyby to było takie proste, zabiłbym cię nawet teraz. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wydaje się, że nie doceniasz swojej wartości. Czarny Pan nie może się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, jakie potomstwo wyprodukujemy. Kiedy już urodzisz mi kilku spadkobierców, on zamierza cię wysłać dalej, by zobaczyć, co zrobisz z niektórymi innymi starymi rodzinami czarodziejów. Wy, małe klacze rozpłodowe, jesteście niezłym towarem. Czarny Pan ma zaplanowany cały program hodowlany, obejmujący kilka pokoleń.</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem.</p>
<p>Podszedł bliżej z groźną miną. </p>
<p>- Nie zapominajmy o twoich wspomnieniach. Fakt, że nawet po przegranej wojnie jest coś, co uważasz za warte ukrycia, jest powodem do niepokoju. Dopóki nie dowiem się dlaczego - nie umrzesz. Jednak to, ile wolności masz w tym domu i jak często będę musiał cię nadzorować, aby to zapewnić… O tym zadecydują twoje małe samobójcze rozmyślania.</p>
<p>Hermiona siedziała zmrożona. W jakiś sposób założyła, że Malfoy będzie dla niej końcem. Że wymusiłby od niej dziecko, a potem zostałaby usunięta. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że będzie przechodzić od jednej czarodziejskiej rodziny do drugiej, dopóki jej ciało nie odmówi posłuszeństwa.</p>
<p>Malfoy rozejrzał się po jej pokoju, a potem z powrotem powrócił wzrokiem do niej. Jego twarz była napięta, a oczy stalowe.</p>
<p>- Cóż... - powiedział, wzdychając. - Nie miałem zamiaru robić tego zaraz po pieprzeniu cię za pierwszym razem… Ale już tu jestem i nie mam dalszych planów na wieczór. Zobaczmy dokładnie, co się dzieje w twoim małym, szlamowatym umyśle. Ile masz jeszcze pomysłów?</p>
<p>Zanim zdążyła się wzdrygnąć, użył czubka różdżki, by unieść jej podbródek, a jego zimne, szare oczy zapadły w jej świadomość.</p>
<p>Nie zawracał sobie głowy jej zablokowanymi wspomnieniami. Zaczął bezpośrednio od tych po wojnie, od chwili jej uwięzienia, a stamtąd ruszył naprzód.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie walczyła. Gdyby spróbowała go wypchnąć, po prostu cierpiałaby bardziej, a on i tak przedzierałby się dalej. Opadła na łóżko, gdy ciężar jego umysłu wbijał się w jej własny.</p>
<p>Jej palce drżały mimowolnie, ale poza tym była nieruchoma.</p>
<p>Szybko prześlizgnął się przez wszystkie długie, ciche, miesiące izolacji i odosobnienia, a następnie poruszał się powoli przez wspomnienia, od momentu wyciągnięcia z celi, poprzez torturowanie, spetryfikowanie, a następnie ponowne torturowanie, nie będąc nawet ogłuszoną po ponownym wybudzeniu. Prześledził jej rozmowę z Hanną i opis stanu Hermiony przez Uzdrowiciela Umysłu. Obserwował techniki, których używali Voldemort i Snape, aby włamać się do jej zablokowanych wspomnień. Był szczególnie zainteresowany tym, że planowała się zabić lub uciec. Mogła poczuć jego protekcjonalne rozbawienie tym, kim, według teorii, może być Wielki Łowca, to jak się zastanawiała, czy mogłaby go wykorzystać i doprowadzić do jego śmierci.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć sposobu, by odsunąć od niego jakiekolwiek myśli lub je ukryć. Za każdym razem, gdy była w stanie zebrać więcej niż odrobinę magii, czuła, jak miedź w kajdanach zaczyna działać i pochłania każdą jej cząstkę.</p>
<p>Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na kajdany. Narzucone kompulsje. Na krzyczącą dziewczynę, która złamała się i prawie zabiła kogoś krzesłem. Dobrnął do przybycia Hermiony do rezydencji i reakcji na jego widok. Do jej teorii dotyczących jego i Astorii. Potem do jej uważnej eksploracji pokoju i ataków paniki, kiedy próbowała wyjść na korytarz.</p>
<p>To trwało godzinami.</p>
<p>Wnikał w każdy szczegół. We wszystkie zawiłości, wątpliwości, pytania i teorie w jej umyśle. W końcu, kiedy dotarł do wspomnienia, w którym Astoria wpadła do jej sypialni tego wieczoru, żeby ją wezwać, wycofał się. Najwyraźniej nie interesował go pomysł bycia świadkiem jej perspektywy bycia przez niego zgwałconą.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby jej czaszka została zmiażdżona. Ledwo drgnęła, kiedy stał, patrząc na nią.</p>
<p>- Tyle planów - powiedział, prostując się i odchylając głowę do tyłu, oceniając ją zimnymi, kpiącymi oczami. - Z drugiej strony czułbym się zawiedziony, gdybyś nie zajęła się przynajmniej jednym spiskiem, by spróbować mnie zabić i uciec. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co wymyślisz dalej.</p>
<p>Pochylił się nad łóżkiem, aż jego okrutna twarz znajdowała się tylko o oddech od jej. </p>
<p>- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mnie zmanipulować, żebym cię zabił?</p>
<p>Hermiona oderwała wzrok od jego twarzy i spojrzała na baldachim.</p>
<p>- Nie krępuj się, spróbuj - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Tak szybko, jak tylko będziesz w stanie zmusić się do samodzielnego przejścia przez te drzwi.</p>
<p>Potem znów się wyprostował i cały humor zniknął z jego twarzy.</p>
<p>- Nie wchodź do mojego pokoju. Nie chcę cię tam nigdy więcej widzieć. Będę przychodził tutaj, aby to zrobić.</p>
<p>Prychnął.</p>
<p>- Otrzymam rozpiskę, więc będziesz informowana, kiedy się mnie spodziewać.</p>
<p>Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa.</p>
<p>Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła.</p>
<p>Nawet, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.</p>
<p>Nawet, gdy wskazówki zegara tykały nieubłaganie, wskazując, że minęła trzecia nad ranem.</p>
<p>Nawet, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z uczucia zaschniętej cieczy na udach, słabej surowości między nogami i nieznanego bólu w dolnej części brzucha.</p>
<p>Po prostu tam leżała.</p>
<p>Dawno, dawno temu… była dziewczyna, która walczyła. Która wierzyła, że książki i spryt, przyjaźń i odwaga mogą wszystko przezwyciężyć.</p>
<p>Ale teraz-</p>
<p>- ta dziewczyna odeszła.</p>
<p>Podczas wojny prawie zginęła.</p>
<p>Teraz… Draco Malfoy zdeptał tę dziewczynę w pył w jeden wieczór.</p>
<p>Fizycznie i psychicznie zgwałcił do wszelkich granic każdy jej strzęp.</p>
<p>Hermiona leżała i wpatrywała się w baldachim łóżka.</p>
<p>Nie przywiązywała wagi do swoich planów. Wiedziała, że jej szanse są niewiarygodnie małe. Teraz - kpiny Malfoya przypieczętowały poczucie porażki, które poczuła.</p>
<p>Nie poruszyła się.</p>
<p>Kiedy nadszedł poranek, nie obudziła się. Było późne popołudnie, zanim w końcu zwlokła się z łóżka do kąpieli.</p>
<p>Malfoy ledwo ją dotknął, ale szorowała każdy centymetr swojego ciała, próbując wymazać po nim jakikolwiek ślad.</p>
<p>W trakcie tego procesu odkryła cienką wypukłą bliznę na klatce piersiowej, o której pochodzeniu nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, a także słabe skupiska blizn na lewym nadgarstku i w górnej części klatki piersiowej.</p>
<p>Obejrzała je wszystkie uważnie, ale zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak i kiedy je zdobyła. Nie sądziła, żeby odniosła zbyt wiele kontuzji podczas ostatniej bitwy. Nie brała udziału w żadnych nalotach ani potyczkach przez kilka lat przed zakończeniem wojny.</p>
<p>Kiedy ponownie zbadała swój nadgarstek, przejrzała w myślach wszystkie klątwy, o których wiedziała, mogące spowodować takie blizny. Lista była dość długa. Voldemort stworzył w swojej armii całe laboratorium poświęcone opracowywaniu nowych klątw. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć bitwy, która nie miała nieskończenie wielu ofiar tylko dlatego, że nie była w stanie zidentyfikować wszystkich nowych klątw wystarczająco szybko, aby móc im przeciwdziałać.</p>
<p>Woda wokół niej stawała się coraz zimniejsza, ale nie wyszła, dopóki nie zaczęła się trząść. Kiedy wróciła do sypialni, okazało się, że zostawiono dla niej lunch. Spożyła go dość apatycznie.</p>
<p>Podeszła do drzwi i trzęsła się przed nimi przez kilka minut, zanim się odwróciła.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na zimny, mglisty krajobraz Wiltshire za oknem. Przyciskając czoło do szyby, rozkoszowała się ostrym, lodowatym bólem, który wnikał w jej skórę. Chciała, żeby przeniknął na tyle głęboko, by móc otępić ją psychicznie.</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała, co robić prócz snucia jeszcze bardziej daremnych planów.</p>
<p>Nie miała nic innego do roboty. Żadnych książek do przeczytania. Nic nie zajmowało jej myśli poza tymi wszystkimi zaklęciami, zagadnieniami z numerologii i przepisami na eliksiry, które powtarzała sobie już tysiące razy.</p>
<p>Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z pocieszającego zapomnienia wynikającego z nieświadomości i ciszy wiecznej pustki. Ponowny pobyt w prawdziwym świecie był przepełniony silniejszym uczuciem rozpaczy niż nawet jej ostateczna akceptacja ciemnej, głuchej celi. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ograniczona się stała. Jak bardzo była bezsilna, by walczyć z okolicznościami swojego bytu. Stwierdzenie, że żadna książka, której się wyuczyła, ani zaklęcie, które opanowała, nie oferują żadnych rozwiązań dla jej sytuacji...</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała, jak się ponad to wznieść.</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała nawet, jak przez to przejść.</p>
<p>Chciała tylko umrzeć.</p>
<p>Ale nawet to wydawało się dla niej całkowicie nieosiągalne.</p>
<p>Stół pojawił się w jej pokoju dokładnie o 7:30 tego wieczoru.</p>
<p>Kąpała się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, więc tylko się na niego gapiła. Przygotowując się. Rozważając.</p>
<p>To było przynajmniej… bezosobowe.</p>
<p>Tak upokarzające i przerażające, jak tylko mogło być. Przynajmniej nie musiała patrzeć na Malfoya, kiedy to robił. Nie musiała go dotykać.</p>
<p>Nie chciała go widzieć.</p>
<p>Minutę przed ósmą podeszła i pochyliła się nad stołem. Rozstawiła szeroko nogi i odwróciła twarz, żeby móc obserwować zegar.</p>
<p>Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, nie poruszyła się.</p>
<p>Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa. Podszedł i zatrzymał się za nią.</p>
<p>Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć, ale nie pozwoliła sobie nawet na najmniejszy ruch. Nie spojrzała na niego.</p>
<p>Zacisnęła powieki i zaczęła recytować zaklęcia leczące. Najdłuższe, najbardziej złożone i skomplikowane, jakie znała. Ćwiczyła w myślach ruchy różdżki.</p>
<p>Jej spódnica została podciągnięta i poczuła, jak drżenie z jej rąk rozprzestrzenia się na całym jej ciele.</p>
<p>Usłyszała mamrotanie zaklęcia. Ciepło i wilgoć.</p>
<p>Zacisnęła zęby, czując szarpanie między nogami.</p>
<p>Kiedy zatopił się w niej, zatrzęsła się, ale nie płakała.</p>
<p>Kiedy zaczął się ruszać, zdecydowała się na coś - coś nowego. Na coś, o czym jeszcze nie pomyślała.</p>
<p>Powoli dotarły do niej wersy wiersza.</p>
<p>
  <em> Poczułam pogrzeb w moim umyśle, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I żałobników - tu i tam krocząc </em>
</p>
<p>Ciągłe uczucie ruchu w jej wnętrzu przyciągnęło jej uwagę z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Zgrzytnęła zębami i walczyła o kolejne wersy. Zaczęła od nowa.</p>
<p>
  <em> Poczułam pogrzeb w moim umyśle, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I żałobników - tu i tam krocząc </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Stąpali ciężko - coraz ciężej </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aż umysł wyrywać się począł - </em>
</p>
<p>Tempo ruchu zmieniło się, a ona desperacko próbowała sobie przypomnieć, jakie słowa były następne.</p>
<p>
  <em> …aż umysł wyrywać się począł </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A kiedy wszyscy zasiedli, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Grabarze zaczęli walić - </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jak dzwon - bili bez przerwy </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aż mój umysł ogarnął paraliż - </em>
</p>
<p>Malfoy nagle doszedł, gdy próbowała przypomnieć sobie kolejny wers. Odsunął się gwałtownie.</p>
<p>Hermiona się nie poruszyła.</p>
<p>Chwilę później ponownie usłyszała trzask drzwi.</p>
<p>Próbowała sobie przypomnieć trzecią zwrotkę wiersza, ale wypłynęła ona poza zasięg jej pamięci.</p>
<p>Pomyślała - przypomniała sobie fotel i tomik poezji. Pocieszające ramiona owinięte wokół małej Hermiony i dłonie kobiety przesuwające się po stronie. Głos, którego już nie pamiętała…</p>
<p>Jej mama...</p>
<p>Pomyślała, że to właśnie jej mama mogła nauczyć ją tego wiersza.</p>
<p>Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zegar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Niekompletny wiersz, o którym myśli Hermiona, to “I felt a Funeral, in my Brain” (340) autorstwa Emily Dickinson.</p>
<p>Tłumaczenie mieszane (własne i <a href="https://literatura.wywrota.pl/wiersz-klasyka/43135-emily-dickinson-przez-mozg-przechodzil-pogrzeb.html">link</a>).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Hans Zimmer - Cornfield Chase</p>
<p>Hidden Citizens - I Ran (So Far Away)</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rozdział 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następne trzy dni minęły w bardzo podobny sposób. Stół pojawiał się zawsze o siódmej trzydzieści każdego wieczoru. Hermiona podchodziła i pochylała się nad nim na kilka minut przed ósmą. Malfoy wchodził - robił swoje - i wychodził bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona recytowała w myślach poezję i próbowała odciągnąć swój umysł od rzeczywistości tak daleko, jak tylko mogła. Wszystko, żeby nie myśleć o tym, co się dzieje z jej ciałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było jej tam. Leżała na stole, ponieważ była zmęczona. Przesuwała palcami po delikatnych słojach drewna. Może był to dąb. Albo orzech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko pozwalano jej odejść od stołu, wchodziła do łóżka i modliła się o nadejście snu. Zezwalano jej na umycie się dopiero następnego ranka, a ona nie chciała czuć płynu między nogami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się o tym nie myśleć. Nie, kiedy to się działo. Nie później. Nie następnego ranka. Po prostu… starała się o tym nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie mogła zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała odepchnąć to w kąt umysłu. Odsunąć swoje myśli jak najdalej od ciała i dać im tam pozostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się rano po piątym dniu, miała ochotę płakać, poczuła ulgę, że - przynajmniej chwilowo - to minęło. Martwe uczucie przerażenia, które tkwiło w jej żołądku, zostało lekko złagodzone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała i wykąpała się, szorując rytualnie każdy centymetr swojego ciała. Potem stanęła zdecydowana przed drzwiami sypialni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamierzała wyjść. Zamierzała wyjść ze swojego pokoju i zbadać co najmniej... Cztery. Cztery pozostałe pokoje w korytarzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była zdeterminowana. Zamierzała sprawdzić każdy ich centymetr i zobaczyć, czy uda jej się znaleźć jakąkolwiek potencjalną broń do zabicia Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wyobrażała sobie jego śmierć na wiele kreatywnych sposobów. Pocieszała się gorącym pragnieniem obserwowania, jak światło znika z jego oczu. Dałaby wszystko, żeby móc wbić ostrze w jego zimne serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była gotowa zadowolić się uduszeniem lub otruciem go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poza Voldemortem i Dołohowem nie było nikogo, o kogo śmierci Hermiona marzyłaby teraz tak gorąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dołohow był głównym twórcą klątw dla Voldemorta. To właśnie jemu przypisywano stworzenie najbardziej przerażających klątw, które pojawiły się w czasie wojny. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy nadal żyje, wciąż wymyślając nowe metody zabijania ludzi w jak najboleśniejszy, powolny i przepełniony niepohamowaną agonią sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz Dołohow i Malfoy byli w jej oczach prawie jednością. Hermiona nie była pewna, którego śmierci pragnęła bardziej. Przypuszczała, że prawdopodobnie nadal Dołohowa. Nawet jeśli liczba ofiar z ich rąk była równa, przynajmniej Malfoy nie był takim sadystą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła. Nie zatrzymała się, żeby je za sobą zamknąć. Nie dała swojemu ciału czasu na szansę na zmrożenie. Pobiegła korytarzem do najbliższego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, oparła głowę o framugę i zmusiła się do oddychania. Powolne, głębokie oddechy. Wciągała powietrze w głąb płuc, a potem pozwalała sobie na powolny wydech, licząc do ośmiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ramiona się trzęsły, a palce drżały. Odwróciła się zdecydowanie, aby obejrzeć pokój. Był prawie identyczny jak jej, ale posiadał dodatkowe dwa krzesła i szezlong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się, analizując wszystkie jego szczegóły. Kiedy to robiła, prawie przeklęła, kiedy ujrzała obraz na ścianie. To była holenderska martwa natura. Stół z kwiatami i owocami. Przy stole stała czarownica z portretu z jej pokoju. Patrzyła na Hermionę z lekko wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chciała rzucić czymś w obraz, ale zacisnęła palce w pięści i zmusiła się, by nie zareagować. Powoli chodziła po pokoju. Zaglądnęła do szafy. Pod łóżko. Do łazienki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wślizgnęła się za ciężkie zimowe zasłony i wyjrzała na inny, widoczny z okna odcinek labiryntu z żywopłotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawdziła każdą deskę podłogową, ale żadna z nich nawet nie pisnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście, że to nie mogło być łatwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła głęboki oddech i zmusiła się, by przejść powoli do następnego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był niemal dokładnie taki sam. Portret podążał za nią i czuwał, siadając na pikniku nad rzeką namalowanym w stylu impresjonistycznym. Kobieta delikatnie skubała ser, gdy przyglądała się Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najbardziej pocieszający był trzeci pokój. Nie żeby faktycznie zawierał cokolwiek choćby trochę użytecznego, ale w łazience był prysznic. Serce Hermiony podskoczyło lekko. Nie mogła doczekać się prysznica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycie włosów w wannie było tylko jedną z niezliczonych rzeczy, których w swoim życiu nienawidziła. Kiedy obudziła się po omdleniu w szpitalu Hogwartu, jej włosy i ciało zostały już oczyszczone, aby usunąć miesiące zalegającego na nich brudu. Nie pamiętała jednak, kiedy ostatnio prawidłowo sama umyła włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła do następnego pokoju. Szła dalej. Jej ataki paniki wydawały się być nieco opanowane, kiedy skupiała się na przechodzeniu z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia. Zmuszała się do liczenia powoli do czterech przy każdym wdechu i wydechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najgorszy był w tym przede wszystkim korytarz. Rozległy, otwarty, nieznany...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niektóre pokoje były zamknięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła przez wszystkie otwarte pomieszczenia na długości całego korytarza. Najbardziej użyteczną rzeczą, jaką znalazła w którymkolwiek z nich, był pogrzebacz kominkowy - którego nie mogła dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wróciła do swojego pokoju i zwinęła się na krześle przy oknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się zagubiona. Co miała zrobić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej wnętrzności lekko się zacisnęły. Musiała zbliżyć się do Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był osobą najbliższą klucza, jaka istniała. Dopóki pozostawał tajemnicą, nie potrafiła przewidzieć, w jaki sposób mógł bywać ostrożny i nieostrożny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się być skrupulatny. Wszystko było niepodważalne. Portret w każdym pokoju i łazience. Ale nikt nie był doskonały. Każdy ma jakieś słabości, a ona znalazłaby je u Malfoya i wykorzystała, by go wykończyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byłaby to oczywiście zabawa w kotka i myszkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszelkie słabości, które by odkryła, on i tak szybko odnalazłby w jej umyśle. Gdyby nic o nim nie wiedziała i po prostu starałaby się być nieprzewidywalna, on nadal by to odkrył. Sztuczka polegała na tym, żeby poznać go na tyle dobrze, żeby mogła poruszać się i działać szybciej, zanim on zdołałby ją powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myśl o byciu blisko niego była przerażająca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syknęła słabo przez zęby i zwinęła się w jeszcze ciaśniejszą kulkę. Sama myśl o byciu w zasięgu wzroku Malfoya sprawiła, że strach spłynął po jej kręgosłupie i skumulował się w dolnej części pleców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wcisnęła twarz w oparcie krzesła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobiłaby to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naprawdę by to zrobiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu - jeszcze nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowała jeszcze kilku dni, żeby się pozbierać. Aby zdystansować się względem ostatnich pięciu dni, które właśnie przeżyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może pojutrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nie dał jej czasu na rozkojarzenie się lub znalezienie nowego toku myślenia. Wszedł do jej pokoju, kiedy następnego dnia kończyła lunch, i była tak przerażona, że prawie wrzasnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu stał, wpatrując się w nią przez kilka sekund, podczas gdy ona ściskała dłońmi panicznie oparcie krzesła i starała się nie skulić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego on tam był? Czego chciał? Czy znowu ją zgwałci?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce trzęsły się i drżały, gdy próbowała się opanować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego zimne, blade oczy przesunęły się po niej, jakby próbował przeanalizować każdy jej szczegół. Coś w nich zamigotało, gdy zauważył, że jej ręce drżą. Błysk jednak szybko zniknął w niezachwianym, uważnym chłodzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był jak żmija na chwilę przed atakiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie postępujesz zgodnie z instrukcjami - powiedział, przyglądając się jej przez minutę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego zagubiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy nie powinna była wchodzić do innych pokoi? Nikt jej nie powiedział, że nie może. Powiedział, że wolno było jej wyjść z pokoju. Kiedy jej żołądek się zacisnął, uświadomiła sobie, że prawdopodobnie mogła być to pułapka. Pułapka mogąca dać mu szansę na ukaranie jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby coś utkwiło jej w gardle, kiedy próbowała przełknąć swój strach i wyczuć, co on może zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz codziennie spędzać godzinę na zewnątrz - powiedział wyjaśniając, a jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko. - Widząc, że ledwo wychodzisz z pokoju, ta część instrukcji została przez ciebie najwyraźniej zignorowana. Nie pozwolę, aby twoja niestabilność psychiczna przeszkodziła mi w posłuszeństwie mojemu Mistrzowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wskazał ostro na drzwi, po czym zatrzymał się i ponownie jej się przyjrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy masz płaszcz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła lekko głową. Skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyobrażam sobie, że pozwolenie ci na odmrożenie kwalifikowałoby się jako zaniedbanie i tortura - powiedział z westchnieniem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym ruchem wyczarował ciężką, ciemnoczerwoną pelerynę, którą rzucił w nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodź! - Wyszedł z jej pokoju i ruszył korytarzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podążyła za nim automatycznie, kiedy prowadził ją w dół po głównych schodach skrzydła i na zewnątrz, na dużą marmurową werandę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona sapnęła, przechodząc przez drzwi wejściowe, gdy poczuła lodowaty powiew na twarzy. Przygryzła wargę i próbowała się uspokoić, gdy zatrzymała się w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się gwałtownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co? - zapytał, a jego stalowe oczy zwęziły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… nie byłam na zewnątrz od dnia śmierci Harry'ego - powiedziała słabo załamanym głosem. - Zapomniałam… Jak to jest poczuć wiatr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund, po czym parsknął i odwrócił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedna godzina. Idź - powiedział, wyczarowując krzesło i wyciągając z powietrza gazetę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony natychmiast spoczęły na nagłówkach, które mogła odczytać. Była tak spragniona informacji, że gazeta zwróciła jej uwagę bardziej niż nagłe wrażenie przebywania na świeżym powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trwają starania o ponowne odtworzenie czarodziejskiej populacji!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Ujrzała słowa na górze pierwszej strony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak coś się w niej skręca, zacisnęła więc usta i odwróciła wzrok. Malfoy zauważył jej spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcesz zobaczyć? - zapytał powolnym przeciągnięciem, które sprawiło, że poczuła ciarki na skórze. Usłyszała szelest rozwijającego się papieru i zerknęła w jego stronę, aby ujrzeć zdjęcie samej siebie, nieprzytomnej w szpitalnym łóżku, na samej okładce Proroka Codziennego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła z przerażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Szlama Pottera jest jedną z pierwszych surogatek wybranych przez Czarnego Pana w celu zwiększenia ilości magicznej populacji.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Przeczytała podsumowanie poniżej nagłówka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy spojrzał na to z uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Patrz, ja też zostałem uwzględniony. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w cienkim, złośliwym uśmiechu, a oczy błyszczały, gdy wskazywał na swoje zdjęcie w dalszej części kolumny. - Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś na tym świecie chciał dokładnie wiedzieć, kto cię pieprzy i gdzie jesteś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała wrażenie, że może zaraz zwymiotować na mały świerk stojący w doniczce przy drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że to raczej oczywista pułapka - dodał Malfoy z westchnieniem, odwracając wzrok od niej i odchylając się z powrotem, by móc oprzeć się o oparcie swojego krzesła. Otworzył gazetę ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. - Z drugiej strony, twój Ruch Oporu nigdy nie był znany ze swojej inteligencji. Coś bardziej subtelnego prawdopodobnie by im umknęło. Czarny Pan jest pełen nadziei, że jeśli ktoś z nich jeszcze żyje, to poczuje się on moralnie zobowiązany, by przybyć, by cię uratować, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju Potter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Boże...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cały świat wiedział, że Voldemort zmienił ją w seksualną niewolnicę Malfoya w ramach programu ponownego zaludnienia. Była używana jako przynęta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zatoczyła się do tyłu, czując się słabo. Musiała uciec od Malfoya i jego okrucieństwa, zanim jej umysł pęknie. Zasłoniła dłonią usta, potykając się na żwirowej ścieżce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli zgubisz się w labiryncie żywopłotów, wyślę psy, które cię wyciągną. - Zdawało jej się, że twardy głos Malfoya podąża tuż za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła biec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie biegała od wieków, ale mimo bycia zamkniętą w swojej celi, udało jej się zachować dobrą kondycję. Wszystkie te skoki i pompki. Wszystko, co zrobiła, by móc choć na chwilę wyłączyć swój umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowała odsunąć wszelkie myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła myśleć. Musiała się ruszać, aż nie będzie w stanie już dłużej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pobiegła ścieżką, aż przekształciła się ona w aleję. Przyspieszyła. Wysokie żywopłoty wokół niej wydawały się być duszące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko ją dusiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej dłonie uniosły się i rozpięła płaszcz, który dał jej Malfoy. Poczuła, jak wiatr go porywa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolała zamarznąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biegła i biegła, aż skończył się żywopłot, a ścieżka zaczęła biec między wielkimi polami. Szła dalej. Gdyby przestała, zaczęłaby myśleć. Gdyby myślała, zaczęłaby płakać. Nie mogła płakać. Nie, dopóki nie odnajdzie sposobu na ucieczkę i powstrzymanie pozostałych przy życiu członków Ruchu Oporu przed próbą ocalenia jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Boże.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Boże...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu się zatrzymała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała wrażenie, że jej płuca zajęły się żywym ogniem. Kłująca, paląca potrzeba tlenu była ostro wyczuwalna, gdy jej pierś falowała. Całe jej ciało było śliskie od potu, który szybko stawał się lodowaty na jej skórze. W boku poczuła przeszywający ból. Jej buty były prawie w kawałkach. Jej spódnica pokryta była błotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała, dysząc, po czym odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, gdzie jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posiadłość Malfoyów wydawała się być nieskończona. Otaczały ją szare wzgórza martwej zimowej trawy i ciemne kępy bezlistnych drzew w oddali, a to wszystko wydawało się być nieskończonością na tle szarego nieba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że cały kolor został wypłukany ze świata. Oprócz niej. Stała pośród tego, cała w szkarłatnej czerwieni. Nieugięta przeciwko monochromatyczności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłonie do ust, wciąż sapiąc i dysząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej klatka piersiowa w końcu przestała falować, stopniowo uświadamiała sobie, jak bardzo robi jej się zimno. Przez cienkie ubranie, które miała na sobie, przebijał się ostry, bezlitosny wiatr. Jej ręce zrobiły się jaskrawo białe. Czuła, jak jej policzki i czubek nosa powoli zaczynają drętwieć. Lodowate uczucie w palcach jej stóp, zaczęło promieniować w górę jej nóg, gdy woda coraz intensywniej wsiąkała w jej buty i pończochy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w kierunku, z którego przyszła. W oddali majaczyły maleńkie linie żywopłotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez kilka minut przyciskała lodowate dłonie do oczu. Próbowała pomyśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej umysł był pusty. Nic tam nie było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nowego. Nic więcej nie mogłaby zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej plan pozostał ten sam. Nic się nie zmieniło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej sytuacja była dokładnie taka sama, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że jej wiedza na ten temat nieco się poszerzyła. Opcje były jednak nadal równie ograniczone. Stawka została po prostu lekko podniesiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli się odwróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wątpiła, żeby Malfoy rzeczywiście zamierzał wysłać za nią psy. Okaleczenie przez stado psów myśliwskich mogłoby potencjalnie ingerować w jej zdolności reprodukcyjne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy kajdany pozwoliłyby jej walczyć z atakującym ją zwierzęciem. Gdyby naprawdę desperacko pragnęła umrzeć, być może mogłaby rzucić się przed sam pysk jakiejś śmiercionośnej istoty. Ktoś tak nikczemny jak Malfoy mógłby mieć coś w rodzaju mantykory ukrytej na terenie swojej posiadłości. A może gdyby istniały pułapki dla potencjalnych ratowników, wtedy mogłaby rzucić się w jedną z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej zęby zaczęły szczękać, gdy szła alejką w kierunku żywopłotów. Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby znowu biec i próbować się ogrzać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objęła się rękami i kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Voldemort opublikuje informacje o wysiłkach związanych z repopulacją. Z perspektywy czasu było to jednak oczywiste. Nie był to sekret, który można było łatwo zachować, skoro surogatki zostały rozdane siedemdziesięciu dwóm z najbardziej znanych rodzin czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Lepiej było uczynić to całkowicie jawnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się bezmyślnie, jak Malfoy się czuł będąc połączony z nią publicznie. Szlama, której tak bardzo nienawidził w szkole, teraz mająca być matką jego dzieci. Cały świat o tym wiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był tak niewolniczo posłuszny temu, czego chciał jego Mistrz, że prawdopodobnie jakoś to zracjonalizował. Prychnęła sama do siebie na tę myśl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liczba sposobów, na które Hermiona mogła go nienawidzić, była niemal oszałamiająca. Za każdym razem, gdy go widziała, miała wrażenie, jakby znajdowała w nim zupełnie nowy aspekt, który tylko zwiększał liczbę argumentów, z powodu których zasługiwał on w jej oczach na powolną, okrutną śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostre kamienie na żwirowej ścieżce ostatecznie rozszarpały jej liche buty. Jej stopy zaczęły krwawić, gdy zbliżała się do żywopłotu. Zdjęła bezużyteczne szmaciaki ze stóp i wrzuciła je w krzak cisu, gdzie osiadły na gałęziach. Błotnista czerwień wyraźnie wyróżniała się na tle ciemnych igieł krzewu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szła dalej. Drżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w końcu wróciła do posiadłości i wyszła zza rogu, zauważyła, że Malfoy wciąż tam jest i czyta książkę. Jego gazeta została odrzucona na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się. Zawahała. Nie chciała wchodzić z nim w jakąkolwiek interakcję, ale była potwornie zmarznięta. Nie wiedziała też, jak inaczej dostać się do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ruch lub też kolor przykuły uwagę Malfoya. Spojrzał ostro w górę, wyglądając na lekko zszokowanego, kiedy przyglądał się jej zaniedbanej postaci. Potem uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozumiem, że traktujesz swój status dość poważnie. Krwawa czerwień i szlam. - Przez chwilę chichotał słabo, zanim jego wyraz twarzy stał się twardy. - Nie powinnaś była gubić płaszcza. Nadal masz... - Zerknął na zegarek. - Dziesięć minut, zanim będzie wolno ci wejść do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skurczyła się w niedoli i przeszła na drugą stronę rezydencji. Znalazła miejsce nieco odsłonięte od wiatru i zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę przy ścianie budynku. Próbowała utrzymać resztki ciepła swojego ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jej tak zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej drżenie ustało i zaczynała czuć się okropnie senna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To wszystko - jak niejasno zdała sobie sprawę - wskazywało na hipotermię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nigdy nie leczyła prawdziwej hipotermii podczas wojny. Miała styczność jedynie z jej odmianą, którą nieśli ze sobą dementorzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hipotermia nie była czymś, na co zwykle cierpieli czarodzieje. Uroki rozgrzewające były tak łatwe, że większość pierwszoklasistów potrafiła bez problemu je wykonać. Czarodziejska odzież wierzchnia zwykle miała wplecione w siebie tego rodzaju uroki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powinna iść i powiedzieć Malfoyowi, że jej temperatura ciała niebezpiecznie spada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale, gdyby poczekała… Może umarłaby z tego powodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To rozwiązałoby wszystkie jej problemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przysunęła się bliżej do ściany rezydencji i zamknęła oczy. Oddychała płytko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawy powoli stawały się pocieszająco niejasne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kreatywnie. - Ostry głos Malfoya przedarł się przez mgłę w jej umyśle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś nieprzyjemnie gorącego uderzyło w całe jej ciało. Zaskoczona Hermiona krzyknęła. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że rzucił na nią urok rozgrzewający. Dramatyczny przeskok temperatury był fizycznie bolesny, gdy magia zaklęcia zderzyła się z jej lodowatą skórą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy już się oddalał, kiedy podniosła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okropny drań. Ogrzał ją tylko na tyle, by przeciwdziałać hipotermii, ale nie na tyle, by złagodzić to przejmujące zimno, które wciąż czuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przytuliła się do ściany i próbowała odgadnąć, kiedy minęło te dziesięć minut. Jej stopy i ręce bolały ją od chłodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bardzo żałowała nieznajomości miejsca, w którymkolwiek znajdował się jej płaszcz. Najwyraźniej zostało w niej jeszcze trochę gryfońskiej porywczości. Jednak tylko na tyle, by pozwolić sobie od czasu do czasu na dość głupie posunięcia. Teraz, gdy jej wściekłość i przerażenie nieco osłabły, była w stanie bardziej zdać sobie sprawę ze swojego impulsywnego idiotyzmu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próba przyklejenia go Malfoyowi poprzez odmowę opieki, którą miał jej zapewnić, nie raniła nikogo poza nią samą. To było jak odmowa jedzenia. Osłabienie się, by pokazać mu, że wciąż potrafi być uparta, było dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co powinna była robić. Malfoy nie miał zamiaru stać się nieostrożny, gdyby pomyślał, że wciąż w środku z nim walczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robiła na złość babci, odmrażając sobie uszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jęknęła i uderzyła głową o ścianę dworu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutę później jej uwagę zwrócił chrzęst żwiru. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że Malfoy znów się zbliża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny jak owiewający go wiatr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął rękę i rzucił płaszcz u jej stóp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znalazłeś - powiedziała, spoglądając w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Magia. Zaklęcie Accio jest całkiem przydatne dla tych z nas, którzy nadal mogą go używać - powiedział z okrutnym uśmiechem. - Masz zamiar wstać, czy mam cię tam zaciągnąć? Mam więcej obowiązków niż tylko pilnowanie ciebie. Tak wielu mugoli wciąż żyje. Jest też kilka skrzatów domowych, których ostatnio nie kopnąłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się do niej blado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła swój język. Podniosła płaszcz, wstała i owinęła się nim. On odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie i wrócił na werandę. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i czekał, aż go dogoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy do niego dotarła, zdała sobie sprawę, że lekko zbladł i wpatrywał się w ziemię za nią. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że zostawiła dość wyraźne, krwawe ślady na białym marmurze. Gdy je obserwował, wyraz jego twarzy stał się nieco kontemplacyjny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  </p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że nasza krew wygląda tak samo? - zapytała łagodnym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Każda krew wygląda tak samo. Moje psy gończe krwawią tym samym kolorem. Podobnie jak moje skrzaty domowe. Kwestia wyższości odpowiada władzy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem panem psów, skrzatów i ciebie, wierzę, że odpowiedź na to pytanie jest wystarczająco jasna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jednak to ja jestem tą, która da ci spadkobierców - powiedziała Hermiona, napotykając jego spojrzenie z własnym chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To z powodu porażki Astorii, nie mojej - powiedział, lekko wykrzywiając usta. Wyciągnął różdżkę i usunął krew z marmuru. Potem westchnął i przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś niszczyła dywany, niezależnie od tego, jak zabawne byłoby pozostawienie cię krwawiącą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnął różdżką w kierunku jej stóp i oczyścił je, po czym rzucił niedbale serię zaklęć leczących. Potem usunął błoto, które zbryliło się na rąbku jej szaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ufam, że twój mózg nadal funkcjonuje na tyle, byś umiała znaleźć drogę powrotną do swojego pokoju. Jeśli nie, możesz spać gdziekolwiek na podłodze. - Zniknął z trzaskiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała samotnie przed drzwiami przez kilka sekund. Marzła, ale…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podskoczyła i złapała za egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, który leżał na ziemi. Wślizgnęła się przez drzwi i weszła do korytarza na tyle, by uciec przed przejmującym zimnem, po czym pośpiesznie otworzyła gazetę i zaczęła pochłaniać każdą zawartą w niej informację.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Trwają starania o ponowne odtworzenie czarodziejskiej populacji!</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Szlama Pottera jest jedną z pierwszych surogatek wybranych przez Czarnego Pana w celu zwiększenia ilości magicznej populacji</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona czytała dalej.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Właśnie rozpoczęła się pierwsza faza brytyjskich starań na rzecz repopulacji. Kwalifikujące się surogatki półkrwi i szlamy zostały przydzielone do wielu najwybitniejszych rodzin czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii w nadziei na poprawę i wzrost populacji czarodziejów. Zadania zostały osobiście zatwierdzone przez samego Czarnego Pana w porozumieniu z Uzdrowicielką Lydią Stroud, która poświęciła swoją karierę na specjalizowanie się w magicznej genetyce i czarodziejskiej płodności.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wśród surogatek najbardziej godną uwagi jest szlama Hermiona Granger, ostatnia żyjąca członkini organizacji terrorystycznej znanej jako Zakon Feniksa. Czarownica od najmłodszych lat słynie z romantycznych skojarzeń ze słynnymi czarodziejami. Było to szczególnie zauważalne w 1994 roku, względem nie jednego, ale dwóch konkurentów Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Harry’ego Pottera i Viktora Kruma. Teraz być może znalazła drogę do łóżka swojego najpotężniejszego czarodzieja.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy, najbardziej znany z zabójstwa czarnoksiężnika Albusa Dumbledore'a w wieku szesnastu lat, od dawna jest szanowanym śmierciożercą. Prorok potwierdził w kilku źródłach, że surogatka Granger została dostarczona do Malfoy Manor nieco ponad tydzień temu. Odkąd Lucjusz Malfoy zrzekł się tytułu Lorda na rzecz syna po śmierci Narcyzy Malfoy w 2001 roku, linia rodzinna nie posiada kolejnego spadkobiercy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niestety młody Lord Malfoy nie może przywiązywać się zbytnio do zdrajczyni ogrzewającej jego łóżko. Kiedy urodzi ona trzech spadkobierców Malfoyów, Uzdrowicielka Stroud potwierdza, że surogatka Granger zostanie przeniesiona do innej rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, aby jeszcze bardziej pomóc w repopulacji społeczności magicznej krwi Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeśli wyniki wysiłków na rzecz repopulacji okażą się tak pomyślne, jak jest to przewidywane, Uzdrowicielka Stroud ma nadzieję, że takie starania zaczną być wdrażane w czarodziejskiej Europie w ciągu roku…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Więc to Malfoy był tym, który zabił Dumbledore'a. Kolejne nazwisko na liście zamordowanych przez Wielkiego Łowcę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucjusz wciąż gdzieś żył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pozostałych kobietach uczestniczących w programie repopulacyjnym nie było najmniejszej wzmianki. Oczy Hermiony przemknęły po innych kolumnach, wyłapując każdy wartościowy skrawek zawartych w nich informacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W następnej kolumnie wymieniono egzekucje w Wielkiej Brytanii, które zostały przeprowadzone przez Wielkiego Łowcę. Było zdjęcie. Kilkoro nieszczęśliwie wyglądających mężczyzn i kobiet klęczało na platformie. Za nimi, w czarnych szatach i ozdobnej masce, stał Wielki Łowca. Na zdjęciu wyciągnął różdżkę i przypadkowym ruchem zabił pierwszą osobę. Ledwo oszczędził spojrzenia spadającemu ciału, zanim rzucił drugą klątwę na następną z nich. Pętla obrazu trwała tylko kilka sekund, ale Malfoy zdążył zabić trzy osoby, zanim obraz zaczął odtwarzać się ponownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego. Chłonęła każdy jego detal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiedząc, że to Malfoy, było dla niej oczywiste, że to właśnie on. Niezobowiązująco elegancka postawa. Gnuśna maniera bycia. Śmiertelny chłód, który wydawał się z niego promieniować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak ani artykuł o wysiłkach na rzecz ponownego zaludnienia, ani kolumna dotycząca egzekucji nie odnosiły się do faktu, że to właśnie Malfoy był Wielkim Łowcą. Jakby tytuł i jego posiadacz były czymś całkowicie oddzielnym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anonimowość była zaskakująca. Gazeta nie przedstawiła nawet żadnych spekulacji dotyczących tożsamości Wielkiego Łowcy. Jakby nie było im wolno drukować czegoś takiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym szczegółem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wielki Łowca był prawą ręką Voldemorta, rzekomo jego przedstawicielem. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy anonimowość leży w interesie Voldemorta, czy Malfoya. Podejrzewała, że prawdopodobnie Voldemorta. Czarny Pan miał w swoich rękach wyjątkowo potężną marionetkę. Nawet sam Voldemort zabijając Harry'ego, nie rzucił Klątwy Zabijającej bez wysiłku i z taką szybkością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jego interesie z pewnością nie byłoby pozwolenie Malfoyowi na zebranie własnych zwolenników, zgromadzenie osobistej mocy, a następnie na potencjalną próbę obalenia jego Mistrza. Zmuszanie Malfoya do zachowania anonimowości przy swoim tytule - pozwalając tylko, by był on znany Śmierciożercom i innym zaufanym sługom - było prawdopodobnie najlepszym sposobem do kontrolowania go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort trzymał Malfoya dość blisko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Być może Malfoy miał ukryte ambicje, o które Voldemort się martwił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dzięki temu Malfoy był idealną pułapką dla bojowników Ruchu Oporu. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował uratować Hermionę, założyłby, że po prostu atakuje rozpieszczonego śmierciożercę drugiego pokolenia. Nie mieliby pojęcia, że wpadli w uścisk samego Wielkiego Łowcy, najbardziej niesławnego śmiercionośnego sługi Voldemorta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przejrzała resztę gazety. Europa Północna nadal nie była pod kontrolą Śmierciożerców. Voldemort działał agresywnie, by doprowadzić kraje skandynawskie do przechyłu. Najwyraźniej wampiry, wiedźmy i inne mroczne stworzenia, które zostały przywiezione do Wielkiej Brytanii podczas wojny, zostały w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy przeniesione właśnie do Europy Północnej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było żadnej wzmianki o powstaniu w Rumunii. Żadnej wzmianki o jakichkolwiek znanych wciąż walczących członkach Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pius Thicknesse nadal był Ministrem Magii. Na nadchodzący rok zaplanowano Turniej Trójmagiczny. Kilka stron poświęcono międzynarodowym meczom Quidditcha. Najwyraźniej sportowa rozrywka zachowała swój urok nawet w dystopijnym reżimie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reszta gazety składała się ze stron zapełnionych artykułami ze sfery towarzyskiej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria Malfoy była bardzo zaangażowana towarzysko. Brała udział w każdym wydarzeniu, wykupywała całe stoły na balach charytatywnych i hojnie fundowała kolejne powojenne pomniki. Malfoy był w większości nieobecny na stronach towarzystwa, tylko sporadycznie dołączając do swojej żony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeczytała każde słowo, łącznie z reklamami. Szukała podpowiedzi. Dowolnego podtekstu. Wszystkiego, co mogłoby zostać niewypowiedziane, ale sugerowane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli takie rzeczy były zawarte w wiadomościach, Hermiona była zbyt nieświadoma bieżących wydarzeń, aby móc je wykryć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu ostrożnie złożyła gazetę sztywnymi palcami i odłożyła ją na miejsce, w którym została porzucona na werandzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masowała zmarznięte dłonie, gdy pospiesznie przedzierała się przez dwór.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dziwo, nie dostała ataku paniki, wracając sama. Może to tylko dlatego, że była tak rozproszona przez zimno. Skrzyżowała palce i pokładała w sobie głęboką nadzieję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Droga powrotna do jej pokoju była dość prosta. W chwili, gdy przekroczyła jego próg, pobiegła do łazienki i odkręciła zimną wodę. Pozwoliła spłynąć jej po zdrętwiałych dłoniach, aż poczuła, że jej temperatura stopniowo w nie wnika, a woda przestaje być gorąca w odczuciu jej ciała. Następnie odkręciła kran wanny i napełniła ją ciepłą wodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z westchnieniem zanurzyła w niej, rozkoszując się ulgą od zimnego bólu w swoim całym przemarzniętym ciele. Szorowała stopy i kostki, aż zniknęły z nich ostatnie resztki brudu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po tak długim życiu w celi nigdy więcej nie zamierzała uznawać, że czystość jest czymś oczywistym. Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek przebiłaby czymś ten nowo odkryty dreszczyk emocji, który odczuwała podczas zatapiania się po szyję w dużej ilości wody. To była jedyna zaleta jej obecnej egzystencji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tego samego nie mogła niestety powiedzieć o jedzeniu. Wszystkie jej posiłki, choć wyraźnie drogie w swoich składnikach, miały być wyłącznie odżywcze. Niewiele wiedziała o dietach przed ciążą, ale nie rozumiała, dlaczego wolno jej było jeść tylko niesolone, nieprzyprawione i przegotowane warzywa, chleb żytni z niesolonym masłem, gotowane mięso i jajka w koszulce (także bez soli). Zabiłaby za paczkę chipsów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedząc w wodzie, powoli ogrzewając się, rozważyła swoje odkrycie dnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej „surogacja” pod uważnym okiem Malfoya była używana jako przynęta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szyderczy, kuszący język artykułu z pierwszej strony był rozjuszający. Precyzyjnie wyważony ton, dążący do jednoczesnego odczłowieczenia Hermiony, aby uniknąć litości ze strony ogółu społeczeństwa, jednocześnie starając się wywołać oburzenie wśród wszystkich potencjalnych sympatyków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, jakie środki bezpieczeństwa zastosowano, aby złapać potencjalnych ratowników. Czy w rezydencji Malfoyów stacjonowali inni śmierciożercy? A może przypuszczano, że Wielki Łowca był w stanie osobiście poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi nieproszonymi gośćmi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby była to pierwsza opcja, Hermiona musiałaby obserwować i próbować ich odkryć. Stanowiliby dodatkowe utrudnienie dla jej ucieczki - chyba, że mogłaby w jakiś sposób wzbudzić ich współczucie. A może spróbowałaby oszukać któregoś z nich, żeby ją zabił, gdyby do tego doszło. Bardzo ambitny i wątpliwy plan, biorąc pod uwagę, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie znalazłby go w jej umyśle na długo przed tym, zanim miałaby szansę go zrealizować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby był tutaj tylko Malfoy, cóż, byłby to dość niepokojący znak zaufania ze strony Voldemorta względem zdolności Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak niebezpieczny był Malfoy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona oparła głowę na kolanach i starała się wyraźniej przypomnieć sobie okoliczności śmierci Dumbledore'a ponad osiem lat temu. Szczegóły wydawały się być dość mocno zamglone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przymknęła oczy i starała się to wszystko sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To wydarzyło się mniej niż miesiąc po rozpoczęciu szóstego roku. Osłony w korytarzach uruchomiły alarm, kiedy użyto Klątwy Zabijającej. Zamek został wypełniony Peruwiańskim Proszkiem Natychmiastowej Ciemności i wrzeszczącymi, zdezorientowanymi uczniami. Kiedy ciemność w końcu opadła, ukazały się dziesiątki rannych, spanikowanych uczniów i martwe ciało Dumbledore'a. Zostało zdeptane w chaosie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uczniowie pierwszego roku Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu właśnie wrócili do zamku z lekcji zielarstwa. Tylko oni coś widzieli. Jednak ich zeznania były ze sobą dość sprzeczne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore przechodził obok. Na korytarzu był starszy uczeń. Może dwóch. Chłopcy. Krukon. Ślizgon. Gryfon. Puchon. Cormac McLaggen. Adrian Pucey. Colin Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Draco Malfoy. Zachariasz Smith. Anthony Goldstein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierwszoroczni nie rozróżniali zbyt wielu uczniów z wyższych klas, szczególnie po zaledwie trzech tygodniach semestru. Ogólny konsensus był taki, że był to jakiś blondyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usłyszeli klątwę. Potem zapadła ciemność. Kilkoro uczniów zeznało, że stało się to w odwrotnej kolejności: najpierw ciemność, potem klątwa. Wszyscy krzyczeli i biegali. Nikt nic nie widział. Wszystkie osłony wyły w alarmie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy ciemność opadła, profesorowie zebrali wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Przybył Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Magicznego, aby przesłuchać uczniów i zbadać ciało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekcja wykazała, że przyczyną śmierci była Klątwa Zabijająca, która trafiła w jego plecy. Nie wykryto żadnej innej niedawnej magii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było coś jeszcze - coś w dłoni Dumbledore'a...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rozpaczliwie próbowała sobie przypomnieć. Wydawało się, że to ważny szczegół. Wspomnienie majaczyło jednak poza jej zasięgiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy starsi uczniowie wskazani przez pierwszorocznych zostali przesłuchani i oczyszczeni z podejrzeń. Wszyscy oprócz Draco Malfoya. Był nieobecny. Przeszukano zamek i tereny wokół niego. Chłopak zniknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurorzy zostali wysłani do Malfoy Manor i stwierdzili, że posiadłość jest nie do zdobycia. Został uznany za winnego. Czy osobiście rzucił klątwę? Czy otrzymał pomoc? Dlaczego to zrobił? Te wszystkie pytania pozostawały bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakon założył, że była to próba odkupienia rodziny Malfoyów w oczach Voldemorta po porażce Lucjusza i uwięzieniu go w Azkabanie po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek potwierdzono, że to właśnie Malfoy zabił Dumbledore'a. Po tym, jak sześć miesięcy później śmierciożercy przejęli kontrolę nad Ministerstwem Magii, trudno było uzyskać jakiekolwiek wiarygodne informacje. Prorok Codzienny natychmiast stał się pełnoprawną machiną propagandową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy zostało to w końcu potwierdzone? Nie pamiętała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niezdolność Hermiony do przypomnienia sobie tego była bez znaczenia. Nie potrafiła nawet stwierdzić, gdzie występują luki w jej pamięci. Dopóki nie zadano jej konkretnego pytania, nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, czego brakuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy próbowała magicznie pogrupować swoje wspomnienia, czuła się jakby pełzała przez smołę. To było wyczerpujące. Prawie daremne. Jeśli wkładała w swoją próbę coś więcej niż tylko zwykłą magię, kajdany natychmiast aktywowały się i wysysały z niej wszystko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej wyczuwała, gdzie znajdowały się utracone wspomnienia, po różnych próbach włamania się do nich Voldemorta, Snape'a i Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ból, szok i trauma zatarły jednak szczegóły. Wydawało jej się, że cały okres wojny zawierał niewiele utraconych wspomnień, ale większość z nich była skoncentrowana w okresie ostatniego roku, aż do czasu jej uwięzienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luki w wiedzy rozdarły coś wewnątrz Hermiony. Była zdesperowana, by dowiedzieć się, czego brakuje, ale jednocześnie przerażona odzyskaniem informacji. To sprawiało, że czuła się, jakby szła przez pole minowe. Nie miała pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę się spodziewać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próba zaakceptowania utraty informacji - zrozumienia - była jak uczucie gorzkiej trucizny w jej ciele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dlaczego przegrali wojnę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy nie mogła przynajmniej tego pamiętać?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby ona i Malfoy grali w szachy, ale tylko on mógł patrzeć na szachownicę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperacko potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek wiedzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy tylko się o tym dowie, dowiedzą się i jej wrogowie. Jej niewiedza była jednocześnie tarczą i bronią. To kupowało jej czas na ucieczkę, ale również w każdej chwili mogło na nią spaść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z jakiegoś powodu była prawie pewna, że to doprowadzi do jej końca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się jakby miecz Damoklesa wisiał nad jej głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy wreszcie wyszła z wanny, opuszki jej palców były pomarszczone od wody. Była wyczerpana. Weszła do łóżka i przytuliła się do poduszki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej umysł miotał się bez przerwy, pełen pytań, na które nie znała odpowiedzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego dnia Malfoy pojawił się u niej ponownie, zaraz po obiedzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony zamarło, ale założyła płaszcz i posłusznie podążyła za nim. Samo chodzenie za nim sprawiało, że jej serce waliło. Zastanawiała się, czy mógł to poczuć poprzez cokolwiek, przez co ją obserwował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy dotarli na werandę, Malfoy natychmiast wyczarował krzesło i usiadł, otwierając gazetę. Artykuł na pierwszej stronie dotyczył nowego pomnika ku czci Voldemorta. Został odsłonięty na ulicy Pokątnej. Hermiona stała niezgrabnie przy wejściu, zastanawiając się, gdzie iść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Malfoya i zaczęła otwierać usta, aby zadać pytanie, ale czuła się tak, jakby jej ciało połknęło je, zanim zdążyła wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cicho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła rozpocząć rozmowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała gorzko na labirynt z żywopłotu. Przypuszczała, że po prostu pójdzie w jego stronę i pobłąka się bez celu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczęła odchodzić, ale gdy to robiła, ogarnęło ją lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na otwarte, szare niebo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała wrażenie, że jej serce nagle stanęło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby cały tlen i dźwięki, które istniały, zostały nagle wyssane, a przed nią rozciągała się jedynie bezkresna pustka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było powietrza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się, jakby się dusiła. Jej serce zaczęło walić. Biło coraz szybciej. Słyszała to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widziała schody. Żwir. Żywopłot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było jak…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakby wszechświat kończył się u jej stóp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby zrobiła krok do przodu o kolejny cal, wpadłaby w nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamarła. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale drżała i nie mogła. Przygryzła wargę. Próbowała oddychać. Próbowała zmusić się do ruszenia naprzód.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko było takie - otwarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było tylko w jej głowie. To było </span>
  <em>
    <span>tylko </span>
  </em>
  <span>w jej głowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walczyła o oddech wciągając serię ostrych, łapanych z trudem oddechów, gdy starała się myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wczoraj czuła się dobrze. Była taka przerażona i zła. Przebiegła kilka mil. Ale teraz-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było za wiele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, żeby wcześniej świat wydawał się być tak szeroki. Niebo było takie... wysokie. Ścieżki po prostu ciągnęły się i ciągnęły. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się kończyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ręce zaczęły się trząść i drżeć, kiedy o tym pomyślała. Czuła, jakby miała zwymiotować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała wrócić do swojego pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała wcisnąć się w kąt i czuć przy sobie ściany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoje stopy i poczuła łzy w kącikach oczu. Panika wzbierała w niej jak przypływ. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej. Czuła, jakby w jej piersi był uwięziony trzepoczący ptak zamknięty w klatce, który próbując uciec, obijał się o jej pręty na śmierć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła ręce na ustach i próbowała powstrzymać hiperwentylację.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostry dźwięk nagle zwrócił jej uwagę. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że Malfoy ściska gazetę tak mocno, że kostki jego dłoni stały się białe. Jego ręce lekko drżały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnęła i potknęła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam… Przepraszam… - wyjąkała z przerażeniem. - Idę...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeszła to tylko kilka stóp, zanim jej nogi zdecydowały, że nie mogą nieść jej dalej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bała się być blisko Malfoya, ale nawet on nie był w stanie przebić przerażenia, które ją pochłonęło, gdy próbowała iść do przodu. Miała wrażenie, że wypchnięto z niej całe powietrze. Otworzyła usta i próbowała złapać oddech. Nie mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przerażenie wlewało się w nią, jakby jakaś drapieżna istota gładko wbiła pazury w jej plecy, przeciągając je po kręgosłupie. Rozszarpując ją. Wystawiając wszystkie mięśnie, nerwy i kości na mroźne zimowe powietrze. Jakby umierała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła oddychać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała wrażenie, że świat przechyla się na boki i faluje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jej dłonie i ramiona wbijały się igły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widziała tylko otwartą przestrzeń…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła przestać się trząść. Nie mogła przestać panikować. Nie mogła iść...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było tak otwarte. Puste. Nicość. Nicość. Nieskończona. Była w niej całkiem sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żadnej ściany. Nic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła krzyczeć przez wieczność. Bezdźwięcznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikt by nie przyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niebo pochłaniała ciemność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przechodziła w nicość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikt by nie przyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przestań - warknął nagle zza jej pleców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzeczywistość spadła na nią jak powódź. Zachwiała się i obejrzała ze siebie. Malfoy był blady, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masz obowiązek przebywać na zewnątrz. Nie powinnaś popadać w letarg. Nie wolno ci poddawać się załamaniu psychicznemu, które utrudni mi dostęp do twoich wspomnień.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz wykrzywiła się lekko, kiedy wciąż na nią patrzył. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował kolejne krzesło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Siadaj. I uspokój się - polecił lodowatym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i pozwoliła swoim stopom ją ponieść. Starając się nie rozpamiętywać powodzi ulgi, która ją ogarnęła. Usiadła i spojrzała na swoje ręce, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedziała na krześle. Siedziała na krześle obok Malfoya. Nie była w pustce. Nie było pustki. Pod stopami miała marmur. Nie musiała nigdzie iść. Siedziała na krześle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powolny wdech. Odliczając do czterech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydech przez usta. Odliczając do sześciu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wdech i wydech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Znowu i znowu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedziała na krześle. Nie musiała nigdzie iść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej serce powoli przestawało walić, ale jej cała pierś bolała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy dudnienie jej serca lekko ustąpiło, próbowała zmusić palce, by przestały drżeć. Nie chciały, więc usiadła na nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy w pełni uwolniła się od paniki, uderzyła w nią gorzka rozpacz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była złamana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Złamana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psychicznie coś w jej wnętrzu pękło podczas jej uwięzienia, a ona nie wiedziała jak to naprawić. Nie potrafiła przez to przejść. To zjadało ją od środka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoje kolana. Łzy spływały z kącików jej oczu, po policzkach i ustach, po czym opadały na czerwony materiał spódnicy. Ostry wiatr sprawił, że odczuwała je jak lód na swojej skórze. Otarła je i ciaśniej owinęła się płaszczem. Naciągnęła kaptur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Płaszcz prawie dusił ją ciepłem, który dostarczał, ale Hermionie wciąż było zimno z przerażenia, gdy siedziała cicho na werandzie. Próbowała myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było w porządku. Wczoraj. Było w porządku. Dlaczego? Dlaczego wtedy jej to nie przeszkadzało?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakiś rodzaj agorafobii. To musi być to. W jakiś sposób w celi, bez światła, dźwięku i poczucia czasu, przywykła do ścian. To ograniczenie stało się jedyną stałą w jej życiu. Tak więc teraz, ilekroć była wolna od naglącej grozy swojej obecnej sytuacji i kiedykolwiek miała czas do namysłu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczucie otwartości wywoływało strach, który ją pochłaniał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na zewnątrz było znacznie gorzej niż w korytarzu jej skrzydła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może po prostu nie była na to przygotowana. Może teraz, kiedy już to wiedziała, byłaby w stanie przebić się przez panikę. Jeśli wyznaczyłaby sobie możliwe do osiągnięcia cele: zejście po schodach, przejście po żwirze, podejście do żywopłotu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli chodziłaby sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z pewnością w najbliższym czasie nie zgubi się w znajdującym się nieopodal labiryncie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej żołądek się skręcił. Jej oś czasu ucieczki wydłużała się. Nie miała nawet okazji zbadać swoich możliwości. Im dłużej to będzie trwało…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że może zajść w ciążę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może już jest w ciąży. Gdyby w niej jednak nie była, każdy kolejny miesiąc posłuszeństwa przy tym stole zwiększał szanse, że taki stan rzeczy nie będzie trwać zbyt długo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała płakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Malfoya, który pilnie studiował bieżące wyniki ligii quidditcha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakie przydatne informacje mogła się na jego temat dowiedzieć? Wszystko, co robił, to pienienie się i czytanie, a potem odchodzenie i mordowanie ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie zdoła uciec. Prawdopodobnie umrze na terenie tej posiadłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się z rozpaczą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był po prostu zimny. Zły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało jej się, że zawisła nad nim lodowata wściekłość. Czuła, jak Czarna Magia wiruje wokół krawędzi jego postaci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kogo tak bardzo nienawidził? Czy był jak Lucjusz, obwiniający Zakon za śmierć Narcyzy? Czy wszystkie te mordercze klątwy się na nim mściły? Czy to napędzało jego osobę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko w nim się zmieniło. Wydawało się, że nie pozostał w nim nawet strzępek chłopca, którego znała tak wiele lat wcześniej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urósł, był wyższy i szerszy. Wyniosłość znana jej z jego szkolnych dni zanikła, zastąpiona namacalnym poczuciem mocy. Śmiertelnej pewności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz straciła wszelkie ślady chłopięcości. To było okrutnie piękne. Jego ostre arystokratyczne rysy przybrały twardy, nieugięty wyraz. Jego szare oczy były jak noże. Jego włosy nadal były tak blade, w odcieniu białego blondu, niedbale zaczesane na bok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W każdym swoim calu wyglądał jak rozleniwiony angielski lord. Z wyjątkiem niemal nieludzkiego chłodu. Gdyby z ostrza zabójcy zrobiono człowieka, przybrałby on postać Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Chłonęła go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piękny i przeklęty. Upadły anioł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A może Anioł Śmierci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy go studiowała, szybko zamknął gazetę i spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, po czym odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - zapytał, patrząc na nią przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zarumieniła się lekko i nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli mi nie powiesz, po prostu sam wyciągnę odpowiedź z twojego umysłu - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona starała się nie wzdrygnąć jego groźbą. Wpatrywała się spokojnie w żywopłot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ja… myślę, że to się nazywa agorafobia - powiedziała po kilku głębokich oddechach. - Coś w… Coś w otwartych przestrzeniach wywołuje we mnie panikę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. To nie jest racjonalne - powiedziała z goryczą, wpatrując się w szwy swojego płaszcza. Jednolite linie nici były czymś uporządkowanym. Czymś przewidywalnym. Czymś, co miało sens. Czymś innym niż jej irracjonalny umysł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że masz jakąś teorię - powiedział wyzywającym tonem. Jakby prowokował ją, by odmówiła mu odpowiedzi, żeby mógł po prostu wtargnąć do jej myśli i samodzielnie wyciągnąć wnioski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusiło ją, żeby skłamać, ale byłoby to bezcelowe. Niewątpliwie znowu znalazłby się w jej myślach, zanim zdążyłaby uciec. Gdyby mu nie powiedziała teraz, pewnie wiedziałby wszystko do jutra. Albo następnego dnia. Albo kiedykolwiek, kiedy zdecydowałby się ponownie zbadać jej myśli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane przebywaniem w tej celi przez tak długi czas - powiedziała po minucie. - Nie było tam nic… Całkowita pustka. Wszyscy nie żyli. Nikt nie miał po mnie przyjść. Po prostu tam byłam i nawet nie wiedziałam, jak długo to trwało. Ściany… One były jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą. Myślę, że wtedy zaczęłam na nich polegać. Więc teraz, kiedy próbuję gdzieś iść, a nie… nie wiem, dokąd to prowadzi... Nie mogę… wydaje mi się, że… - usiłowała wyjaśnić przerażenie. - To tak, jakbym… znowu była porzucona. Bo wszyscy nie żyją, a ja jestem po prostu sama… I umiem poradzić sobie z tym, kiedy mój świat wydaje się mały, ale kiedy przypominam sobie, jaki jest duży… Nie mogę. Nie mogę…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakrztusiła się, a jej głos ucichł. Nie wiedziała, jak to opisać. Słowa nie wydawały się móc uchwycić całej tej irracjonalnej złożoności. Odwróciła wzrok, zagubiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Malfoya wydawał się stwardnieć, gdy mówiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A wczoraj? - zapytał po pauzie pełnej niezadowolenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że mój horror przewyższył mój strach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milczał przez chwilę, zanim lekko parsknął i odchylił się na krześle, przyglądając się jej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muszę przyznać, że kiedy usłyszałem, że to ciebie dostanę, nie mogłem się doczekać, że to ja będę tym, który w końcu cię złamie - powiedział i pochylił się ku niej lekko z twardym uśmiechem. - Ale wątpię, czy możliwe jest nawet przekroczenie tego, co sama sobie zrobiłaś. To dość rozczarowujące.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że nadal będziesz próbował - powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że rozpacz była wypisana na jej twarzy, ale nie było sensu tego ukrywać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego srebrne oczy zabłysły, kiedy to zobaczył.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Hozier - In The Woods Somewhere</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rozdział 9</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nie odezwał się do niej ponownie przez pozostałą część godziny. Wyciągnął książkę z płaszcza i zabrał się do jej czytania, najwyraźniej niewrażliwy na przenikliwe zimno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła oczy na kilka minut i próbowała zmusić swoje serce, by nie waliło przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym zerknięciu na niebo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała zamiar to przezwyciężyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie obchodziło jej, ile będzie ją to kosztować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dni zlewały się w jedność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawiał się codziennie, zaraz po obiedzie, po czym wyprowadzał ją na werandę. Tam zwykle ją ignorował, czytając Proroka lub jakąś książkę. Hermiona kręciła się po werandzie, próbując znaleźć w sobie odwagę na spacer. Mogła zejść po marmurowych schodach, ale panika paraliżowała ją, zanim zdołała dotrzeć do żwiru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W przeciwieństwie do korytarza, tego nie mogła pokonać. To był inny rodzaj linii, której nie mogła przekroczyć. Racjonalne części jej mózgu po prostu się zatrzymywały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siadała więc na stopniach, zbierała żwir w dłonie i rzucała kamieniami, pojedynczo, tak daleko, jak tylko mogła. Albo układała z nich obrazki lub runy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała nic innego do roboty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nigdy do niej nie mówił i z tego powodu ona sama nie mogła do niego mówić. Nie żeby tego chciała, ale poniżenie, że wymagała na to pozwolenia, mówiło samo za siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fakt, że Malfoyowie nie potrzebowali więcej służby, najwyraźniej oznaczał, że nie oczekiwano od niej, by robiła cokolwiek poza istnieniem. Nie dali jej absolutnie żadnych środków do zajęcia się sobą. Żadnych książek, żadnego papieru, ani nawet kawałka sznurka. W rezydencji była prawie tak samo znudzona, jak w swojej celi w Hogwarcie. Poza tym, że była również obsesyjnie obserwowana przez osądzający portret i wiedziała, że poza jej sypialnią znajduje się cała rezydencja czekająca na zbadanie, jeśli tylko zdoła zebrać do tego odwagę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wielokrotnie przeszukała każdą sypialnię w korytarzu swojego skrzydła. Studiowała labirynt z żywopłotu przez wszystkie okna, aż była prawie pewna, że uda jej się przez niego przejść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała znaleźć odwagę, by zejść po schodach i zbadać inne piętra. Prawie dziewięć razy przeszła przez pierwsze piętro z Malfoyem. Jednak nie mogła się zmusić do zrobienia tego sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po ośmiu dniach Malfoy nie pojawił się po obiedzie. Zamiast tego to Uzdrowicielka Stroud weszła przez drzwi do pokoju Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona stała w milczeniu i patrzyła, jak kobieta wyczarowuje na środku pomieszczenia stół do badań.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy, których Hermiona nienawidziła, wydawali się kolejno zmuszać ją do wejścia na stoły. Voldemort. Malfoy. Stroud. Hermiona podeszła do przodu, zanim została zmuszona, by usiąść na krawędzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Otwórz usta - rozkazała Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony otworzyły się automatycznie, a kobieta uniosła fiolkę z eliksirem i wlała jedną kroplę do ust Hermiony. Kiedy fiolka została zamknięta, Hermiona spojrzała na jej zawartość i zesztywniała. Veritaserum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przypuszczała, że to jeden ze sposobów na sprawne przeprowadzanie wizyt lekarskich - zapobieganie kłamstwom badanych pacjentów. Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Kajdany już i tak sprawiały, że była posłuszna. Stroud mogłaby jej po prostu nakazać, żeby powiedziała prawdę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud zdawała się zauważyć wyraz twarzy Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To ułatwia sprawę - powiedziała, machając różdżką. - Gdyby Wielki Łowca kazał ci skłamać na jakiś temat, byłabyś skonfliktowana. W ten sposób twoja szczerość nie jest twoją winą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. Przypuszczała, że ma to pewien sens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmm. Jeszcze nie w ciąży. Przypuszczam, że byłoby to zbyt wiele, by mieć nadzieję, że uda się tak szybko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie zachwiała się z ulgi. Potem przypomniała sobie, że to oznaczało, że Malfoy przyjdzie i będzie brał ją przy stole przez kolejnych pięć dni, a cała jej ulga gwałtownie zniknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spójrz na mnie, panno Granger - rozkazała Stroud. - Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził, odkąd tu jesteś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w kobietę spokojnie, podczas gdy jej usta same odpowiedziały na jej pytanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zostałam zgwałcona fizycznie pięć razy i dwukrotnie zgwałcono mnie psychicznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud wyglądała na niewzruszoną, ale też nieco zamyśloną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Legilimencja jest bolesna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmm. Zanotuję to. Żadnych innych krzywd?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bardzo dobrze. Co za ulga. Były… Były problemy, z niektórymi innymi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak przerażenie rozkwita w jej wnętrzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cz-czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? - wychrypiała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O tak. Wszystkim się zajęliśmy. Niektórym mężczyznom po prostu trzeba przypomnieć, że dary Czarnego Pana można odebrać, jeśli nie będą się nimi odpowiednio opiekować - powiedziała Stroud. Na jej twarzy nie było ani śladu współczucia czy też poczucia winy, gdy nadal machała różdżką nad Hermioną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona miała ochotę sięgnąć i skręcić kobiecie kark. Jej ręce trzęsły się, kiedy starała się to powstrzymać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud była obojętna na słabo skrywaną wściekłość Hermiony. Rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne wymierzone w jej podbrzusze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Brak rozdarcia. Co za ulga. Byłoby to problematyczne. Powinnam była przyjść wcześniej, żeby to sprawdzić, ale byłam dość zajęta. Osobiste nadzorowanie wszystkich miejsc docelowych okazało się bardziej uciążliwe, niż sobie wyobrażałam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud wydawała się oczekiwać, że Hermiona okaże jej współczucie. Hermiona spojrzała wymownie na zegar i nic nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Twój stan fizyczny nieco się pogorszył. Czy codziennie wychodzisz na zewnątrz, aby poćwiczyć? - zapytała Stroud z irytacją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zesztywniała. Jej klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się, gdy próbowała oddychać i obojętnie odpowiedzieć na pytanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ja… nie robiłam tego. Ale Wielki Łowca zaczął o to dbać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy spacerujesz? Długie spacery są ważne dla organizmu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ja… nie mogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie możesz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę i zawahała się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mam ataki paniki. Samo opuszczenie tego pokoju jest trudne. Wielki Łowca zabiera mnie na werandę na godzinę, ale ja… Nie mogę, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nie mogę</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Nie mogę… To jest tak… tak...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła sapać, próbując to opisać. Nawet przy pomocy Veritaserum ciężko było jej wyrazić strach jakimikolwiek słowami. Walczyła, by powstrzymać fale gniewu i rozpaczy, które odczuwała z powodu tak irracjonalnej przeszkody, której nie była w stanie pokonać samodzielnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta, ale wykrzywiły się one gwałtownie. Czuła ucisk i kłucie na policzkach i w oczach, starając się nie płakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ciekawe - powiedziała Stroud, zapisując kilka słów w swoich notatkach. - To prawdopodobnie z powodu twojego uwięzienia. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że wyjście na zewnątrz będzie problemem. Hmm. Eliksir Spokoju byłby niewystarczający, i nie może też zapewnić ci trwałej ulgi w lęku. Mógłby przeszkodzić w ciąży. Może istnieje coś tymczasowego, co pomoże ci się zaaklimatyzować. Muszę to zbadać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Środki do obsługi twojego cyklu będą dostarczane każdego jego dnia - dodała Stroud, kontynuując pisanie notatek. Wydawało się, że przyszła jej do głowy myśl i spojrzała pytająco na Hermionę. - Jak… jak to się działo, kiedy byłaś w więzieniu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zwyczajnie krwawiłam - powiedziała Hermiona. - Cela była utrzymywana w czystości, ale żadne środki nie były zapewnione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud potrząsnęła lekko głową z dezaprobatą. Jakby miała jakąś moralną wyższość nad Umbridge w jej sposobie traktowania Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy uważasz, że coś jeszcze powinnam wiedzieć? - zapytała Hermionę Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uważam, że jesteś zła i nieludzka - odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie zdążyła nawet uświadomić sobie, że słowa wychodzą z jej ust. To Veritaserum je stamtąd wyciągnęło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz Uzdrowicielki Stroud drgnęła przez krótką chwilę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, przypuszczam, że stałam się na to otwarta. Czy myślisz, że jest coś w twoim zdrowiu o czym powinnam wiedzieć?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamyśliła się przez chwilę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku. - Stroud po raz ostatni przejrzała swoje notatki. - O. Prawie zapomniałam. Zdejmij pończochy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona posłusznie je ściągnęła. Stroud zerknęła przez chwilę na nogi Hermiony, po czym machnęła różdżką. Na kilka sekund jej skórę ogarnęło ostre pieczenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona syknęła słabo. Zaskoczona. Kiedy pieczenie ustało, spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, że jej nogi były jaskrawoczerwone i wyglądały na podrażnione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Trwały urok usuwający włosy. Kilku mężczyzn na to narzekało. Jeden z nich próbował dodać eliksir do kąpieli, ale złośliwa mała wiedźma zanurzyła głowę i wyszła z niej zupełnie łysa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud podała Hermionie mały słoik z wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podrażnienie powinno zniknąć w ciągu jednego lub dwóch dni. Porozmawiam z Wielkim Łowcą o twoim stanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud włożyła kartotekę Hermiony z powrotem do teczki, a Hermiona zsunęła się ze stołu i wstała niezgrabnie, trzymając w jednej ręce pończochy, a w drugiej słoik z wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta. Stroud usunęła stół machnięciem różdżki i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy przybył pół godziny później, wyglądając na bardziej wściekłego niż zwykle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona włożyła płaszcz i poszła za nim. Kiedy dotarli do werandy, spojrzał na nią z grymasem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Musisz przejść dziś co najmniej pół mili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała do niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wysłałbym cię ze skrzatem domowym, ale Stroud obawia się, że samookaleczony mózg może spowodować atak, jeśli znów staniesz się przytłoczona. - Wyglądał na wystarczająco wściekłego, by być w stanie coś zniszczyć. - Teraz sam muszę cię wyprowadzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez chwilę patrzył na posiadłość, po czym dodał: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś gorsza niż pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zbiegł po schodach, a potem odwrócił się, stając na żwirowej ścieżce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodź - powiedział zimnym głosem. Jego oczy błyszczały, a usta zacisnęły się w twardą linię, kiedy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wcześniej piekło zamarznie, nim obecność Draco Malfoya powstrzyma ją przed atakiem paniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyuczony przymus pociągnął ją do przodu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, schodząc ostrożnie po schodach, a potem, po chwili wahania, stawiając stopy na żwirze. Zrobiła cztery kroki w jego stronę i chciała płakać z wściekłości, kiedy nie zamarła po drodze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej był to zimny dzień w piekle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ścieżką, podczas gdy ona posłusznie poszła za nim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uświadomiła sobie po drodze, że to pewnie przez kajdany. Kazał jej podejść, więc podeszła. Kajdany zmuszały ją do uległości podczas gwałtu. Jakiekolwiek kompulsje zadziałały teraz, najwyraźniej były w stanie stłumić jej ataki paniki w taki sam sposób, w jaki były w stanie stłumić jej pragnienie walki z Malfoyem, a następnie zamordowania go w bolesny i długotrwały sposób.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szedł wzdłuż labiryntu z żywopłotu, aż w całości go minęli, a potem poprowadził ją ścieżkami wśród zimujących róż.</span>
</p><p>
  </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy w posiadłości Malfoyów jest coś, co nie wydawałoby się zimne, martwe i sterylne. Żwirowe ścieżki nie posiadały nawet jednego kamienia wybiegającego poza linię. Krzewy róż zostały starannie przycięte na zimę. Ostro zakończone krawędzie żywopłotu wbijały się w niebo z precyzją sztyletu, a ich ściany były przerażająco proste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nigdy specjalnie nie obawiała się formalnych angielskich ogrodów, ale Malfoy Manor mogło posiadać najstraszniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Żywopłoty, biały żwir, bezlistne drzewa i krzewy przycięte w ciągu zaledwie cala ich życia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyobrażała sobie, że wiosną i latem miejsce to wyglądało mniej okropnie, ale w obecnej chwili widziała w swoich myślach parkingi o większej estetycznej przystępności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy też nie wydawał się być skłonny doceniać otaczającą go scenerię. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po godzinie szturmu żwirowymi ścieżkami Malfoy doprowadził ich z powrotem do posiadłości. Kiedy się zbliżali, Hermionie wydawało się, że widziała ruch zasłon w jednym z okien na piętrze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy poszedł do pokoju Hermiony, ale zamiast wyjść, kiedy już tam była, został, wpatrując się w nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się i bawiła zapięciem płaszcza. Może gdyby go zignorowała, odejdzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Łóżko - rozkazał po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy podszedł do niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chyba, że wolisz robić to na podłodze - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona się nie poruszyła. Po prostu patrzyła na niego, oszołomiona z przerażenia. Wyciągnął różdżkę i po ostrym, niewerbalnym machnięciu Hermiona poczuła, jak jego magia chwyta ją i ciągnie do tyłu, aż zderzyła się ze swoim łóżkiem i przewróciła się na nie do tyłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy podszedł, wyglądając na znudzonego. W jego oczach pojawił się słaby błysk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę, żeby nie zaskomleć i skrzyżowała ramiona na sobie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią, a potem, wciskając nogi między jej uda, pochylił się nad nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona żałowała, że nie mogła zapaść się w łóżko i tam się udusić. Żałowała, że nie może krzyczeć. Żałowała, że nie miała nawet odrobiny swojej magii, by móc z nim walczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Posłuszna. Cicha. Nie będziesz się opierać.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Przycisnęła brodę do ramienia i próbowała się od niego cofnąć tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego prawa ręka oparła się o materac przy jej głowie, a potem poczuła końcówkę różdżki pod brodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spójrz na mnie, Szlamo - rozkazał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej podbródek uniósł się, gdy odwróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były tylko o kilka centymetrów od jej własnych. Jego źrenice były ściągnięte, a szarość tęczówek wyglądała jak burza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wbił się w jej umysł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnęła z zaskoczenia i szoku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jego legilimencja była zimna. Jakby została zanurzona w lodowatym jeziorze. Ból był ostry i wyraźny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich okazji, w jej umyśle nie było żadnych urazów ani szoku. Z tego powodu doświadczenie było znacznie bardziej żywe. Przebił się gładko przez jej wspomnienia, zajmując się wszystkimi grupami tych zablokowanych. Próbował się przez nie przedostać, aż w końcu jęk wyrwał się z jej ust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszał się między nimi szybko. Jakby po prostu sprawdzał, czy żadne z nich nie stało się już może dostępne. Po ich przejrzeniu ruszył do wspomniec teraźniejszości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawał się być rozbawiony jej rosnącą nienawiścią. Tym, jak bardzo chciała go zabić. Patrzył, jak przeszukuje inne pokoje, biega po posiadłości i nudzi się na schodach werandy. Jak czytała Proroka Codziennego. Jej atak paniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyjrzał się jej wielokrotnym próbom przypomnienia sobie szczegółów śmierci Dumbledore'a i tego, jak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć czegoś o dłoni tego czarownika. Ten szczegół wzbudził jego zainteresowanie. Próbował znaleźć informacje, ale nie mógł odkryć, gdzie Hermiona ukryła je w swoim umyśle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła jego irytację, kiedy w końcu przeszedł do spotkania ze Stroud i ich spaceru po posiadłości oraz tego, jak bardzo nie lubiła ogrodów. Kiedy doszedł do momentu jej przerażenia po tym, jak kazał jej podejść do łóżka, w końcu wycofał się z jej umysłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bądź pewna, Szlamo, że nie mam żadnej szczególnej ochoty cię dotykać. Samo twoje istnienie w mojej posiadłości uważam za obraźliwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To uczucie jest zdecydowanie odwzajemnione - powiedziała Hermiona suchym głosem. Nie była to szczególnie dobra riposta. Cała jej głowa nieznośnie pulsowała. Czuła się tak, jakby Malfoy włożył cały swój umysł w jej własny i to ją wewnętrznie zraniło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią, jakby spodziewał się, że powie coś jeszcze. Uniosła wzrok i skupiła go na nim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy naprawdę zabiłeś Dumbledore'a?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się i oparł o słupek łóżka, skrzyżował ramiona i przechylił głowę na bok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jakoś o tym też zapomniałaś? Czy pamiętasz coś przydatnego? A może zwyczajowo zapominasz o wszystkim, czego nie wyczytałaś z podręcznika? - Przez chwilę spoglądał na swoje paznokcie, a potem ze znudzeniem zaczął polerować nimi o szatę. - Przypuszczam, że tylko w tym byłaś dobra. Nawet nie walczyłaś podczas wojny, prawda? Z pewnością nigdy cię nie widziałem. Nigdy nie byłaś tam z Potterem i Weasleyem. Po prostu się schowałaś. Spędzałaś cały ten czas na oddziałach szpitalnych. Bezskutecznie machając różdżką, ratując ludzi, którym lepiej byłoby dać umrzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na jego słowa Hermiona poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej głowy tak gwałtownie, że pokój zawirował jej przed oczami. Sapnęła, jakby uderzył w nią tłuczek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za każdym razem, gdy leczyła Rona, Billa, Charliego, George'a i Freda, Tonks, Remusa, Ginny, Hannę, Angelinę, Katie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uratowała ich na koniec wojny. Uratowała ich, by byli torturowani na śmierć. Uratowała je, by zostały zniewolone  i gwałcone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła ręce na ustach i mocno przycisnęła do nich palce, aż poczuła zarys zębów. Całe jej ciało trzęsło się, gdy starała się nie szlochać. Stłumiony jęk przedarł się przez jej palce. W jej oczach pojawiło się kłucie, zanim widok twarzy Malfoya zamglił się od łez. Przewróciła się na bok i zwinęła w kłębek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ponieważ jesteś tak ciekawa. Czarny Pan osobiście poprosił, abym zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a w którymś momencie szóstego roku. Więc pewnego piątku rano, kiedy ten nieudolny idiota minął mnie na korytarzu, przekląłem go prosto w plecy Klątwą Zabijającą. Zatrzymał się, aby porozmawiać z kilkoma pierwszoroczniakami o cytrynowych dropsach lub innymch równie durnych rzeczach. Dość nieostrożnie wystawił się na tak otwarte pole. Ale tacy są po prostu Gryfoni. Nigdy nie spodziewają się, że ktoś zdecyduje się po prostu zabić ich w biały dzień. Jestem prawie pewien, że wiedział nawet, że spróbuję go zabić, ale wciąż odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Może założył, że zabraknie mi odwagi - parsknął lekko z pogardą, po czym westchnął. - To jest jedyna wada używania Klątwy Zabijającej celując nią w czyjeś plecy. Traci się ten ułamek sekundy na obserwowanie, jak orientują się, że zaraz umrą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę, słuchając przeciągłej recytacji Malfoya. Spodziewała się, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zada to pytanie, to będzie on właśnie tak okropny i zarozumiały. Jednak w jakiś sposób wciąż ją to szokowało, gdy tego słuchała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że twój Pan był z ciebie całkiem zadowolony - powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Był, zwłaszcza po tym, jak podarowałem mu różdżkę starego głupca. Tej nocy zjadł kolację ze mną i moją matką, tutaj, w tej posiadłości. Zostałem ogłoszony jego protegowanym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego ton wydawał się być niejasno pusty. Hermiona spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Nie patrzył na nią. Jego oczy utkwione były w oknie i wyglądał na prawie tęsknego i zamyślonego. Jakby jego umysł był kompletnie gdzieś indziej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle ocknął się i uśmiechnął do niej lekko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chcesz, żebym podał ci jeszcze jakieś szczegóły? - Zadając pytanie, uniósł brew. Wyraz jego twarzy był kamienną maską.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała, spuszczając oczy z jego twarzy. - To wszystko, co chciałam wiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. - Poprawił swoje szaty i odwrócił się, by wyjść. - Świat zewnętrzny mnie wzywa. Staraj się nie dostać ataku pod moją nieobecność, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>IAMX - Insomnia</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>próbuję cię zapamiętać</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pozwolić ci odejść</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>w</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tym samym czasie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayyirah Weheed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter siedział na dachu, paląc papierosa, wpatrując się w dal. Hermiona wygramoliła się przez okno, żeby do niego dołączyć.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Co się z nami stało, Hermiono? - zapytał, kiedy podeszła bliżej.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Wojna - powiedziała cicho, wyciągając rękę i odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. Na jego głowie była rana. Jego blada skóra była lekko czerwona od krwi, którą próbował wcześniej zetrzeć. Wyraz jego twarzy był smutny, zmęczony i zły.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Kto się zmienił? Ty, czy ja? - zapytał, kiedy wplątała palce w jego włosy i odgarnęła je na bok, żeby mogła obejrzeć ranę.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ja - powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Dlaczego? Myślisz, że nie będę w stanie tego zrobić? - powiedział. - Czy próbujesz przygotować się na moją porażkę?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Miał złamane dwa żebra i siniaki na brzuchu. Lekko popchnęła go, żeby się położył, zanim zaczęła go leczyć.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sądzę, że możesz to zrobić. Ale ta przepowiednia... To jak rzut monetą. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a… - zawahała się lekko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Śmierć znajduje się tylko o jedną klątwę od nas wszystkich - powiedziała po chwili. - Nie mogę po prostu usiąść i patrzeć, czekając na to wielkie pół na pół i założyć, że znam wynik. Nie wtedy, gdy tak wielu ludzi na nas polega. To, co masz… Sposób, w jaki kochasz ludzi, to jest czyste, ma moc. Ale… ile razy zabiłeś Toma do teraz? Jako dziecko, ze względu na twoją matkę. Na pierwszym i drugim roku. Ale on wciąż tu jest. Nadal z tobą walczy. Nie chcę zakładać, że cokolwiek wystarczy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie sądzisz, że Dobro może po prostu wygrać - powiedział Harry. Jego głos był pełen wyrzutów.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Każdy, kto wygrywa, mówi, że był dobry, ale to właśnie zwycięzcy piszą historię. Nie widziałam niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że tak naprawdę to właśnie wyższość moralna uczyniła różnicę - powiedziała, szeptając zaklęcia naprawiające złamania.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ale mówisz o mugolskiej historii. Magia jest inna. Magiczny świat jest inny - powiedział Harry, sięgając w stronę jej dłoni z różdżką, gdy poruszała nią, by wyleczyć następne żebro. Zacisnął na niej palce i opuścił ją w dół.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona nieznacznie potrząsnęła głową, a wyraz twarzy Harry'ego stał się gorzki. Spojrzał w niebo. Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie bariery na swoją dłoń, a potem zaczęła rozprowadzać maść na siniaki na brzuchu i żebrach Harry'ego małymi, kolistymi ruchami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Kiedyś byłaś inna - powiedział Harry. - Kiedyś byłaś bardziej sprawiedliwa w tych sprawach niż ja. Co się stało z W.E.S.Z? Tamta dziewczyna nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że Czarna Magia jest warta swojej ceny. Co się stało?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ta dziewczyna umarła w skrzydle szpitalnym, próbując uratować Colina Creeveya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Hermiono, też byłem tam, kiedy zmarł Colin. I ja się nie zmieniłem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Zawsze byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, co trzeba, Harry. Wszystkie te nasze przygody w szkole. Kiedy byłam zaangażowana, to naprawdę byłam zaangażowana. Może po prostu nie zauważałeś, jak daleko byłam w stanie się dla ciebie posunąć.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    </em></p><p><em>
  
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona się obudziła, przypomniała sobie ten sen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odtwarzała go w myślach wielokrotnie. To było wspomnienie. Coś trochę ją w nim przerażało, jednak nie było w tym też niczego, co wydawałoby się być szczególnie istotne. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie rok, w którym miało ono miejsce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry palił. Uzależnienie, które zaczęło się u niego trzy lata po rozpoczęciu wojny. Hermiona nie rozpoznawała dachu, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Mieli dziesiątki kryjówek, które rzadko odwiedzała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowe wspomnienie o Harrym, nawet takie, które nie było szczególnie szczęśliwe, wydawało się być dość nieoczekiwanym prezentem. Tęskniła za nim tak zawzięcie, że czasami trudno było jej oddychać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leżała w łóżku i przywracała to wspomnienie w myślach. Uwzględniała każdy jego szczegół. Światło w jego oczach. Nerwowy, intensywny sposób, w jaki zaciągał się papierosem i jak gwałtownie wypuszczał powietrze. Wyczerpanie na jego twarzy. Sposób, w jaki jego włosy sterczały na końcach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żałowała, że go nie przytuliła. Albo że nie wzięła go za rękę. Albo że nie spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała, jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Że nie powiedziała mu jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Że był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Że pójdzie za nim na krańce ziemi. Że nigdy, przenigdy nie poradzi sobie, jeśli go straci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żałowała, że nie może cofnąć się w czasie i znaleźć sposobu na naprawienie tego, co poszło nie tak. Cokolwiek to było. Że nie może wrócić i powiedzieć Harry'emu, żeby nie szedł do Hogwartu w dniu ostatecznej bitwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żeby móc wrócić i ostrzec Zakon przed tym, co się stanie, gdyby przegrali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich kłótnia w jej pamięci była znajomym elementem. Hermiona chciała, aby Zakon używał, no cóż, niekoniecznie Czarnej Magii, ale magii, która była niejednoznacznie szara. W miarę jak wojna się ciągnęła, stawała się bardziej natarczywa, co nadwyrężało jej relacje ze znacznie większą liczbą ludzi niż sam Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała nie rozwodzić się nad pytaniem, czy mogliby wygrać wojnę, gdyby Ruch Oporu był skłonny używać Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wojna się skończyła i została przegrana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przycisnęła ręce do oczu i próbowała odepchnąć napierające na jej umysł pytanie. Jakakolwiek byłaby odpowiedź, dotarcie do niej byłoby równie bolesne, jak i daremne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Och, Harry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy powiedziała mu, że go kocha w dniu jego śmierci? Czy w ogóle z nim wtedy rozmawiała?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zwinęła się w kłębek na swoim łóżku i oplotła się ramionami w imitacji uścisku. Kiedy była w celi, zastanawiała się, czy można umrzeć z powodu wyniszczającej samotności, którą czuła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się, jakby jej serce pękło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadal to czuła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kilku minutach zmusiła się, by wstać. Leżenie w łóżku i poddawanie się chandrze nic nie da.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się przy oknie. Padał śnieg. Cały świat na zewnątrz był nim okryty. Wizualna ulga w całej otaczającej ją ponurej szarości prawie dodawała małą porcję otuchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wraz ze śniadaniem tego ranka pojawiła się też fiolka pełna czegoś. Hermiona nie rozpoznała eliksiru. Patrzyła na niego i powąchała, ale nie była pewna, co to jest. Odłożyła go na bok. Nie kazano jej go brać, a dopóki nie otrzyma rozkazu, nie miała zamiaru spożywać nieznanych jej eliksirów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podeszła do schodów i zatrzymała się, patrząc w dół. Już czas. Zamierzała sama zejść ze schodów. Fakt, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, był żałosny. To były tylko schody. Tylko schody prowadzące do holu, przez który przeszła z Malfoyem już dziesiątki razy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ramiona trzęsły się z prawie niezauważalnym drżeniem, ale wyprostowała je.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się jak wystraszone dziecko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nienawidziła tego uczucia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta i wzięła głęboki oddech. Potem przycisnęła dłoń do ściany i powoli zrobiła pierwszy krok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powtarzała sobie, że kiedyś stąd ucieknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zanim zajdzie w ciążę, zamierzała uciec z Malfoy Manor. Któregoś dnia miała tu wrócić i zamordować Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała być wolna. Wolna. Gdzieś ze słońcem, magią i ludźmi, którzy by jej nie skrzywdzili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skupiła się na tej myśli, aż pod jej stopami nie było już więcej stopni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej dłoń wciąż była przyciśnięta do ściany. Mogła poczuć delikatną fakturę tapety. Dotykanie ścian wydawało się pomagać jej w utrzymaniu rytmu serca na dość rozsądnym poziomie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeszła do herbaciarni, salonu, szatni i bawialni. Dokładnie zbadała je wszystkie. Portret śledził Hermionę przez cały ten czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic. Nic. Nic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet sznurki do zasłon były zaczarowane jako nieusuwalne. Przeszukiwała kredensy, szafki i szafy. Nie było w nich ani jednej użytecznej rzeczy. Nie jako broń, której mogłaby użyć. Nie do ucieczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z frustracją zatrzasnęła kolejną szufladę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli miała znaleźć coś z potencjałem, będzie musiała zbadać zamieszkiwane skrzydła dworu. Malfoy z łatwością mógł upewnić się, że puste skrzydło nie zawiera niczego, co Hermiona mogłaby wykorzystać. Trudniej byłoby utrzymać taki stan w innych częściach domu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria wydawała się być w oczach Hermiony trochę lekkomyślna. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo była oddana ignorowaniu istnienia Hermiony, prawdopodobnie nie kłopotałaby się z zastosowaniem takiej samej nadmiernej ostrożności, jaką charakteryzował się Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wróciła powoli do swojego pokoju i spojrzała na dziewiczy krajobraz przed sobą. Czuła się wyczerpana po „wycieczce” na dół. Jakby przebiegła maraton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko wymagało tyle wysiłku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oparła policzek o szybę i poczuła rozpacz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jeśli udałoby jej się pokonać agorafobię, byłby to ledwie początek. Bez względu na to, jakie kłamstwa szeptałaby do siebie, prawda była taka, że nie wiedziała, jak osiągnąć cokolwiek więcej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na kajdany wokół swoich nadgarstków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozważała i eksperymentowała z ich umiejętnościami przez ostatnie kilka dni. Odkąd Malfoy okazał się być w stanie pokonać jej agorafobię, zaczęła dokładniej analizować, jak działają kompulsje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była zaskoczona tym, że mogły być tak potężne. Podczas wojny studiowała różne czarnomagiczne artefakty. Kajdany nie przypominały niczego, z czym wcześniej się spotkała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczęła swoje eksperymenty, próbując oprzeć się przymusowi ciszy, próbując krzyczeć. Koncepcja była mniej restrykcyjna niż posłuszeństwo. Pozwalano jej hałasować i mówić, kiedy ktoś pierwszy do niej przemówił. Wydawało się, że może być to najłatwiejsze do pokonania. Myślała, że gdyby walczyła wystarczająco mocno, mogłaby się przedrzeć samą siłą woli w taki sam sposób, w jaki osoby o silnym umyśle mogą w końcu przełamać zaklęcie Imperius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była prawie pewna, że kwalifikuje się jako osoba o dość mocnej psychice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy próbowała otworzyć usta, by krzyczeć, po prostu… zatrzymywała się. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo walczyła, by wymusić z siebie dźwięk. Szarpała się, aż kajdany zaczęły się nagrzewać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła ich pokonać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu upadła na podłogę, wyczerpana do tego stopnia, że starała się ostatkami sił zachować przytomność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy tak leżała, patrząc, jak pokój faluje przed jej oczami, zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, dlaczego kajdany były tak potężne. Używały jej magii. Czarodzieje nie mieli większej zdolności do powstrzymania magii, która w nich tkwiła, jak tylko do wyłączenia nadnerczy. Jakikolwiek wysiłek wkładała w pokonanie kajdan, miały one w równym stopniu ją powstrzymać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła nawet krzyczeć z frustracji, kiedy sobie to uświadomiła. Miała w sobie tyle wściekłości, że czuła, jakby mogła stanąć w płomieniach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała coś zniszczyć. Chciała użyć magii i sprawić, by coś eksplodowało. Chciała zrobić coś, co mogłoby ją zranić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała uderzyć w lustro, tak jak ludzie w filmach. Widzieć, jak szkło pęka i rozpryskuje się, aż będzie wyglądało ono tak, jak ona się czuła. Chciała, żeby kostki jej dłoni pękały i krwawiły, i żeby czuła ból w kościach śródręcza, w dłoniach i nadgarstkach… Desperacko pragnęła poczuć coś innego niż emocjonalna agonia, w której tonęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale nie mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na różne sposoby próbowała ominąć moc kajdan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przymus wykraczał poza zwykłe powstrzymywanie się od krzyczenia lub mówienia, chyba że ktoś się do niej zwrócił. Nie mogła być głośna, ponieważ kazano jej być cicho. Nie mogła trzasnąć drzwiami ani tupnąć. Kiedy próbowała zrobić coś, co powodowałoby hałas, zostawała zatrzymana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wtedy zaczęła sobie powoli uświadamiać, że to ona także kontroluje kompulsje. Nakazano jej milczeć. To jej świadomość niepokoju uaktywniała kajdany. Nie mogła zrobić niczego, co uważała za głośne, stawiające opór, nieposłuszne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dlatego właśnie Stroud tak bardzo dbała o stabilność psychiczną wszystkich dziewcząt. Jeśli straciłyby rozum, kompulsje nie mogłyby ich kontrolować. Dlatego krzycząca dziewczyna była w stanie kogoś zaatakować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kajdany były równie nieograniczone w swoich ograniczeniach, jak kreatywność Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała skupić się na czymś innym, starając się tupnąć lub trzasnąć drzwiami. Wykonując obliczenia umysłowe. Recytując w myślach przepis na Eliksir Spokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kajdany nadal działały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skończyły się jej wszelkie pomysły, jak mogłaby spróbować je obejść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się od śnieżnego krajobrazu i zaczęła ćwiczyć. Zważywszy na portret, czuła się lekko niezręcznie, ale po prawie miesiącu przestała się tym przejmować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była tak zmęczona ponownym myśleniem i rozpaczą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie żeby mogła powstrzymać się od myślenia, nawet gdy wsuwała stopy pod szafę i zaczynała robić brzuszki, aż jej mięśnie brzucha zaczynały sprawiać wrażenie, jakby zostały ostrzyknięte kwasem. Przynajmniej był to jakiś sposób na rozładowanie choć części wściekłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie byłaby w stanie zabić Malfoya. Kajdany skutecznie by jej to uniemożliwiły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła też uciec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge nawet nie zawracała sobie głowy wmuszeniem w nią kompulsji przeciwdziałającej ucieczce. Ona i Stroud były takie pewne, że dziewczyny nie będą w stanie zdjąć kajdan. Ten szczegół był jedyną luką, którą Hermiona musiała obecnie wykorzystać. Mogła robić rzeczy z zamiarem ucieczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dokładnie przejrzała wszystko, co wiedziała o kajdanach. Hanna nie wspomniała o tym, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek je zdjął, pomimo rozluźnienia i koleżeństwa, które rozwinęły się między nimi, a plotkującymi strażnikami. Kajdany miały w sobie namiar, ale Angelina zamiast skłonić kogoś do ich zdjęcia, usiłowała to obejść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sporo ludzi zdołało uciec z Hogwartu. Byli to wszyscy ci, których zabił Malfoy. Nikomu nigdy nie udało się całkowicie uciec, ponieważ żadne z nich nie mogło zdjąć kajdan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co powiedziała Hanna? Dopóki Hermiona nie utnie sobie rąk, nigdy nie ucieknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak ściągano kajdany?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W dniu, w którym założono im nowe, do Hogwartu przybyło dwóch śmierciożerców. Yaxley i Rowle. Wezwano ich, kiedy strażnicy zaczęli ogłuszać wszystkie kobiety, ale nie było ich, kiedy odzyskała przytomność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tylko Śmierciożercy noszący Mroczny Znak mogli usunąć kajdany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała dwie możliwości. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by zmusić Malfoya do zabicia jej lub pomocy w ucieczce. Nie było opcji, które wykluczałyby jego osobę. Nie miało znaczenia, czy jego posiadłość skrywała cały zestaw sprzętu kempingowego, koszyk świstoklików i broni, której mogłaby jakoś dotknąć. Wszystko to byłoby dla niej całkowicie bezużyteczne, jeśli nie mogła zdjąć kajdan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warknęła cicho z frustracji, przewróciła się na bok i zaczęła robić pompki, aż nie była już w stanie podnieść się z ziemi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała w sufit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy, gdzie jest szczelina w twojej idealnej zbroi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakby na zawołanie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Malfoy. Odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, wciąż zbyt zmęczona, by spróbować podnieść się z podłogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, a po chwili coś zamigotało mu w oczach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zakładam, że to jakaś mugolska rzecz - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami i zmusiła się do wstania. Czuła się tak, jakby całe jej ciało było z galaretki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na fiolce z eliksirem, którego wypicia Hermiona odmówiła wcześniej. Wezwał fiolkę przez pokój bez pomocy różdżki i zręcznie złapał ją w powietrzu prawą ręką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że będąc Gryfonką, są pewne oczywiste rzeczy, których zawsze jakimś cudem nie potrafisz pojąć. Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem być zdziwiony, że w jakiś sposób przeoczyłaś ukrytą instrukcję, że powinnaś była to wypić - powiedział, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym zdumieniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona uparcie skrzyżowała ramiona. Chociaż może było strategicznie wskazane, aby wyglądać na potulną i posłuszną, to jako była Mistrzyni Eliksirów, Hermiona była zbyt paranoiczna, by zgodzić się na coś takiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co to jest? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Malfoya stał się radosny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiem, jeśli przełkniesz każdą kroplę jak grzeczna dziewczynka - powiedział, błyskając złośliwym uśmieszkiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie drgnęła. Malfoy uśmiechnął się blado, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodź tu, Szlamo - rozkazał po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego gniewnie, gdy jej stopy niechętnie niosły ją przez pokój w jego kierunku. Nie zatrzymały się, dopóki nie znalazła się zaledwie kilka cali od niego, tak blisko, że jej szaty otarły się o jego własne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała złowrogo na swoje buty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spójrz na mnie, Szlamo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniosła brodę, aż ujrzała jego oczy. Nadal się uśmiechał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z pewnością wiesz, że nie zamierzam cię zabić - powiedział. Jego oczy tańczyły w okrutnym rozbawieniu. - W końcu, gdybym zamierzał, wyobrażam sobie, że czułabyś się zobowiązana do ucieczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona się skrzywiła. Tak, wiedziała, ale trucizna była tylko jedną z niezliczonych rzeczy, którą mógłby jej dawkować. Serce waliło jej w piersi, a w jej uszach szumiało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Otwórz usta - rozkazał, otwierając fiolkę, a następnie przykładając ją do jej otwartych ust. - Przełknij wszystko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła. Eliksir miał gorzki smak i pozostawiał lekkie uczucie mrowienia na języku i w gardle, spływając do jej żołądka. Poczuła, jak zatrzymał się tam na chwilę, po czym rozproszył się w jej organizmie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała wrażenie, że w głębi jej umysłu pękło jajko. Coś zimnego zaczęło sączyć się przez jej świadomość, aż jej umysł stał całkowicie otoczony chłodem. Jakby ktoś wyciągnął jej mózg i umieścił go w zbiorniku z lodowatą wodą. Jej ciało tam było, ale jej umysł - nie. To było jak doświadczenie siebie w trzeciej osobie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej tętno spadło do miarowego tempa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powinna panikować. To było tak, jakby jej świadomość została nagle odcięta od układu hormonalnego. Nie było adrenaliny ani noradrenaliny. Nie było strachu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była tylko obserwacja: powinna była zacząć panikować. Ale nie zrobiła tego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zdawała sobie sprawę, że go nienawidzi. To była informacja, która wydawała się być niezwykle ważna, a jednak nie mogła tego poczuć. Nienawiść była raczej konstruktem niż emocją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak się czujesz, Szlamo? - zapytał po chwili. Jego bystre oczy badały każdy szczegół, obserwując jej twarz, oczy i postawę, gdy stała przed nim. Jej ręce przestały drżeć. Uświadomiła to sobie, kiedy spojrzał na nie. To było tak, jakby ją katalogował. Hermiona poczuła, jak jej skóra kłuje ze świadomości, a słaby dreszcz przebiega po jej kręgosłupie, ale nie mogła poczuć odpowiedniego przypływu strachu. Była tylko tego świadoma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zimno - odpowiedziała. - Mój mózg jest zimny. Co mi zrobiłeś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To ma na celu zaaklimatyzowanie cię w posiadłości - powiedział, cofając się, gdy nadal uważnie ją oceniał. - Abym nie był już zobowiązany do monitorowania cię osobiście.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Jej mózg to analizował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nieznajomość dworu ją denerwowała. Wielkie nieznane. To wywoływało w niej panikę. Eliksir jednak ją zablokował. Mogła teraz iść, gdzie chciała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliksir zablokował wszystko, co sobie uświadomiła. Nie była smutna. Nie była też zła. Nie była nawet zawstydzona. Jej smutek zniknął. Jej wściekłość również.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była niczym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prostu istniała w zimnej nicości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy tak to jest być tobą?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malfoy zaśmiał się słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podoba ci się? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przechyliła głowę na bok. Teraz, gdy nie czuła się przestraszona ani przytłoczona swoją nienawiścią do jego osoby, łatwiej było jej na niego spojrzeć. Miała świadomość, że był niebezpieczny, ale jej ciało nie reagowało fizycznie na ten fakt. Żadnego skręcania w żołądku. Brak trzykrotnie przyspieszonego tętna. Mogłaby równie dobrze być posągiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czuję się, jakbym nie żyła - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinął głową, jakby to stwierdzenie kompletnie go nie zaskoczyło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Efekty są tymczasowe. Znikną po dwunastu godzinach. Wtedy w końcu staniesz się odporna. Powinien działać wystarczająco długo, abyś mogła zaaklimatyzować się w dworze i na terenie posiadłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Teraz jesteś wobec mnie inny. Mniej wredny. Dlaczego w ogóle to dla mnie robisz? - powiedziała. Zmarszczyła czoło. Najwyraźniej nadal była lekko zdezorientowana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uniósł brew i pochylił się do przodu tak blisko, że jego oddech przebiegł przez jej policzek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie robię tego dla ciebie, Szlamo - powiedział cicho do jej ucha. - Robię to dla siebie. I tak nie zareagujesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyprostował się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Widzisz? Nic. Brak przyspieszonego pulsu. Żadnego kołaczącego serca. Mógłbym przyprowadzić bogina lub przełożyć cię przez stół, a ty nawet byś nie mrugnęła. Niezbyt fajne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona w zamyśleniu skinęła głową. Gdyby chciała popełnić samobójstwo, łatwiej byłoby to zrobić pod wpływem eliksiru. Malfoy może nie być w stanie niczego wykryć, aż będzie za późno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz Malfoya przybrała kamienny wyraz. Wskazał na drzwi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy możemy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poszła po płaszcz i wyszła za nim na zewnątrz. Zatrzymał się na werandzie i patrzył, jak sama schodzi ze schodów. Śnieg został usunięty z żwirowej ścieżki, ale czuła, jak mróz już zaczyna gryźć ją w palce przez liche buty. Dzień był dość zimny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wahała się przez chwilę, próbując zdecydować, gdzie iść. Następnie podeszła do labiryntu z żywopłotu. Podczas wszystkich jej spacerów z Malfoyem nigdy do niego nie wchodzili. Była bardzo ciekawa, czy uda jej się znaleźć drogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko było wielkie. Żywopłot górował nad nią. To sprawiło, że przypomniała sobie labirynt z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wątpiła, by żywopłot Malfoya próbował ją pożreć lub skrywał jakieś czarnomagiczne stworzenia. Wędrowała po krętej, zawiłej i pełnej zakamarków ścieżce i myślała o eliksirze, który Malfoy wlał jej do gardła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy zażywał go, aby być takim zimnym i podłym draniem, ale po chwili namysłu odrzuciła tę myśl. Klątwa Zabijająca była magią opartą na emocjach. Była zaklęciem niemożliwym do rzucenia w tak oderwanym od emocji stanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chociaż Malfoy wydawał się być przerażająco zdolny do naginania zasad dotyczących tej klątwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odkładając na bok Malfoya i tajemnicę jego bezdennej studni nienawiści, mogła spróbować użyć tego eliksiru. Mogła zrobić znacznie większe postępy w dążeniu do ucieczki pod jego wpływem niż przez ostatni miesiąc. Tak duże, że Malfoy wydawał się być przy tym wszystkim podejrzanie beztroski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się, żeby się zastanowić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nie był nieostrożny. Nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidził monitorowania jej osoby. Nie byłby nieostrożny. Musi istnieć jakieś zabezpieczenie przed awarią, które dawało mu pewność siebie na tyle dużą, by dać jej coś tak potężnego. W przeciwnym razie nie zaryzykowałby tego, nawet gdyby uważał, że monitorowanie jej to jakaś forma osobistej tortury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skąd mógł być pewien, że nic nie zrobi, skoro jej tętno i puls raczej nie dawały mu teraz żadnych istotnych informacji?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie rzuciła się z balkonu, a on ledwie ją powstrzymał. Wiedział dokładnie, kiedy powinien się pojawić…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiał to wyczuwać przez kajdany. Ale skąd wiedział, że powinien przyjść, a jednak nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy pojawianiem się podczas jej ataków paniki. Zaklęcie monitorujące, nawet ściśle wyspecjalizowane, nie mogło tego dokładnie rozróżnić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba że…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy jakimś cudem mógł odczytywać za pomocą kajdan jej myśli…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy tylko ta świadomość do niej dotarła, była pewna, że ma rację. Chociaż nie. Może nie była całkowicie pewna. Jednak była gotowa się o to założyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak irytujące. Powinna być wściekła, ale nie mogła przywołać do siebie żadnych emocji. Rozpacz powinna była już dawno ją pochłonąć. Jednak jej intelektualne rozdrażnienie było na tyle duże, na jakie tylko mogła się zdobyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakby jego legilimencja nie była wystarczająco inwazyjna. Przeszukiwał jej umysł, jakby to była jego własna hodowla ostryg. Była pewna, że w jakiś sposób czytał jej w myślach właśnie przez te kajdany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie przeglądał jej myśli. Zauważyła to. Przypomniała sobie, jak Snape robił to z uczniami. Zanurzał się w ich oczach i natychmiast widział, co było na pierwszym planie. Kiedy nawiązywała kontakt wzrokowy z Malfoyem, nigdy nawet tego nie próbował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się. Wyszła z labiryntu i wróciła na werandę, gdzie Malfoy wydawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty książką o alchemii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzasnął tom i spojrzał na nią, podczas gdy ona stała, gapiąc się na niego. Ręce ułożyła na biodrach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, ale mogła patrzeć i przeszywać go wzrokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może nic powiedzieć zanim on pierwszy się nie odezwie. Po prostu uśmiechnął się blado i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak? - powiedział w końcu po prawie minucie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy czytasz w moich myślach? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się szeroko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I dopiero po miesiącu zdałaś sobie z tego sprawę - odpowiedział z udawaną pochwałą. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że byłaś w tym czasie raczej zajęta płaczem, użalaniem się i strachem przed korytarzami i niebem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fajną rzeczą w braku emocji było to, że złośliwość Malfoya była po prostu jak wrzucanie kamyków do stawu. Mały, szybki plusk w jej psychicznej nieprzepuszczalności, a potem znowu bezruch i obojętność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak to możliwe? - zapytała, unosząc sceptycznie brew. Przeciwstawiało się to kilku podstawowym prawom magii</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bądź pewna, Szlamo, że nie czytam wszystkich twoich myśli. Gdybym musiał poddać się ciągłemu strumieniowi twojej świadomości, prawdopodobnie sam bym rzucił na siebie Avadę. Rejestruję je tylko wtedy, gdy robisz coś... interesującego. Dzięki temu nie muszę pojawiać się tylko dlatego, że sama zejdziesz po schodach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nieotumaniona Hermiona zarumieniłaby się ze złości na jego drwiny. Ale Obecna Hermiona tylko zamrugała i rozważyła te informacje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Więc to nie było coś stałego. Dobrze wiedzieć. Ale kiedy coś zostało przez niego dostatecznie zarejestrowane, był w stanie w jakiś sposób zagłębić się i odczytać jej najważniejsze myśli. To był problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Studiowała go. Będzie musiała ukraść cokolwiek, przez co ją obserwował. Umbridge opisała to jako urok noszony przez głowę rodziny. Hermiona nie była pewna, co mogłoby to być. Magiczne amulety były zwykle czymś metalowym, co przewodziło magiczne połączenie. I trzeba było to coś stale ze sobą nosić. Najczęściej wybierano naszyjniki, bransoletki lub pierścionki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy najwyraźniej nie nosił biżuterii, nawet obrączki. Jedynym widocznym elementem był czarny pierścień na jego prawej dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może to właśnie o to chodziło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie możesz tego ukraść - wycedził Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie jest rzecz. To nie to - powiedział i podniósł rękę, żeby pokazać jej pierścień, na który patrzyła. Zsunął go z palca i rzucił w jej kierunku. Chwyciła go odruchowo i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To był jakiś rodzaj czarnego metalu. Wydawało się, że nie emituje z siebie żadnego silnego pola magii, jak z pewnością odznaczałoby się coś połączonego z kajdanami. Ale może nadal tak było. Może kłamał. Może próbował ją zmylić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, co by zrobił, gdyby go połknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wybuchnął śmiechem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie połykaj tego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniosła gwałtownie głowę, a on świadomie uniósł brew. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Niechętnie upuściła pierścień na jego dłoń, a on wsunął go z powrotem na palec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak powiedziałem, to nie jest rzecz. Nie możesz ukraść namiaru. Nie tego na tobie. Żeby stworzyć twoje kajdany użyto magii krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem w twojej głowie? - powiedziała, jej usta opadły lekko, gdy dotarła do niej pełna świadomość tego faktu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabrali jej krew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy była w Hogwarcie, pobrali od niej fiolki z krwią i włosami. Zakładała, że to do testów genetycznych. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że zostanie ona użyta do wykonania rytuału magii krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oznaczało to, że siłą swojego życia była przywiązana do świadomości Malfoya. Wyczuwał ją w głębi swojego umysłu. To było jak zaklęcia krwi umieszczane na posiadłościach i zamkach, tworząc podświadome połączenie z ich Panem. Osłony magii krwi pozwalały właścicielowi wykryć, kiedy ktoś wchodził na ich teren lub próbował coś majstrować. Hermiona istniała w umyśle Malfoya w podobny sposób.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby nie została całkowicie pozbawiona emocji, byłaby zmrożona z przerażenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś Szlamą Pottera. Uznano, że konieczne są dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Więc ustalmy teraz, jak to działa: zawsze będę wiedział, co robisz i zawsze będę w stanie cię znaleźć. Chyba że uda ci się zdjąć te kajdany. - Przyjrzał się im i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć, jak sobie z tym poradzisz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Być może zaczniesz od uwiedzenia mnie - dodał sugestywnie, odchylając się na krześle i patrząc na nią od góry do dołu. - Skradniesz moje serce swoim dowcipem i urokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jasne. Może jutro - powiedziała, a jej myśli już wirowały. - Cóż, to wszystko było bardzo pouczające - powiedziała. - Nie będę dalej przeszkadzać ci w czytaniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do labiryntu z żywopłotu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raniła się o gałęzie i miotała w drodze przez labirynt, intensywnie myśląc. Lista jej możliwości jeszcze bardziej się zawęziła. Malfoy najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ucieknie. Nie wydawał się być tym nawet minimalnie zaniepokojony. Nie winiła go. Ona też nie spodziewała się, że będzie mogła uciec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadzieja matką głupich. Teraz to wszystko wydawało się być totalnym idiotyzmem. Westchnęła słabo i patrzyła na chmurę pary wydychaną w lodowatym powietrzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy eliksir przestanie działać, będzie poważnie przygnębiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zbadała cały labirynt. Jej stopy były zdrętwiałe z zimna i przemoczone, gdy ponownie z niego wyszła. Lekko pokuśtykała z powrotem na werandę. Malfoy nic nie powiedział, a ona przeszła obok niego wchodząc z powrotem do rezydencji i sama udała się do swojego pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choć była pozbawiona emocji, miło było znów poczuć się bardziej funkcjonującą osobą. Bez żalu. Bez strachu. Bez depresji czy rozpaczy. Nie musiała się martwić, że jej ciało zdradzi ją nagłym atakiem paniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten eliksir mógłby ją łatwo uzależnić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie żeby Malfoy na to pozwolił. Uzdrowicielka Stroud wspomniała, że eliksiry na stany lękowe mogą przeszkadzać w ciąży, więc prawdopodobnie będzie jej podawać go tylko przez krótki czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona żałowała, że nie wiedziała więcej o magicznej ciąży. To był przeważnie dość pomijany aspekt jej szkolenia jako uzdrowicielki. Mając pergamin i pióro, mogłaby napisać trzydziestocalowy esej o eliksirach niepokoju i ich interakcji z magią leczniczą i czarnomagicznymi klątwami. Jednak ciąża została wykluczona z nauczania leczenia rannych. W czasie wojny prawie nikt nie miał dzieci, a jeśli nawet, to taka osoba przestawała walczyć i udawała się do położnej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, jak powstał eliksir. Była prawie pewna, że zawierał wyciąg z żądła żądlibąka, walerianę i fasolę sopophorusa. Może też śluz mózgowy leniwca. Przypomniała sobie smak i mrowienie, gdy go przełykała. Być może była to reakcja wyciągu żądła żądlibąka w połączeniu z syropem z ciemiernika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miło było mieć coś nowego do przemyślenia. Miała wrażenie, że jej mózg podupadł od czasu wojny. Została całkowicie pozbawiona czegokolwiek nowego, czym mogłaby się zająć w swoim umyśle. Był pełen przeszłości. Przeglądała ją w kółko, zastanawiając się, co poszło nie tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej przeszłość była jak kamień młyński. Nieustannie ciągnąc ją w dół, a następnie ciągnąc ją nieubłaganie z powrotem, gdy raz po raz zastanawiała się, co poszło nie tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy cokolwiek wiedziała? Czy wiedziała, dlaczego Zakon przegrał wojnę? Czy znała i ukrywała w sobie te informacje? Wybrała torturowanie samej siebie, ukrywając to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dlaczego? W końcu - jak powiedział Malfoy - przegrała wojnę. Czemu kłopotałaby się chronieniem czegoś nawet w następstwie tych wydarzeń? Wiedząc, że wszyscy, na których jej zależało, zostali uwięzieni lub od dawna byli martwi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podobnie jak śmierć Dumbledore'a, szczegóły związane z końcem wojny wydawały się być dla niej dość mgliste. Nie pamiętała, dlaczego poszli do Hogwartu. Nie pamiętała nawet, jak została schwytana. Pamiętała śmierć Harry'ego. A potem znalazła się w klatce i patrzyła, jak Weasleyowie są torturowani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Założyła, że straciła przytomność z powodu szoku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zbadała całe skrzydło posiadłości od góry do dołu jeszcze przed zapadnięciem nocy. Strychy, wszystkie szafy, schody i tunele dla służby. Nie przeczesywała pokoi, ale miała nadzieję, że jeśli zapozna się z resztą, to będzie mogła wrócić tam bez paniki lub załamania nerwowego, nawet bez eliksiru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, ile skrzatów domowych mieli Malfoyowie. W najciemniejszych zakamarkach strychu nie było nawet jednej pajęczyny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy obudziła się następnego ranka, poczuła jakby w jej piersi został umieszczony głaz. Była przyszpilona do łóżka i przytłoczona ciężarem niepohamowanej rozpaczy, której nie mogła doświadczyć poprzedniego dnia. Walczyła o oddech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwunastogodzinne wytchnienie sprawiło, że cały jej emocjonalny ból bolał jeszcze bardziej. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak głęboko wnikały w nią rany żalu i samotności, dopóki na chwilę nie została uwolniona od ich bólu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jego ciężar ponownie na nią spadł, poczuła się, jakby została zmielona na proch. Niemal czuła, jak jej brzegi się rozpadają i pękają. Rozpuszczała się w eterze. Nie zostało z niej prawie nic prócz bólu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej kręgosłup i kark były przegrzane, podczas gdy reszta jej ciała była lepka i lodowato zimna. Jej skóra była wilgotna. Jakby przez nic wypociła całość eliksiru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zsunęła się z łóżka i gwałtownie zwymiotowała na podłogę, jeszcze zanim zdążyła rzucić się w kierunku łazienki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osunęła się, drżąc. Jej ciało było jak ołów. Ledwo mogła poruszać rękami. Chciała wziąć prysznic. Było jej za gorąco i za zimno jednocześnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była spragniona. Desperacko potrzebowała wody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała się do kogoś przytulić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowa fala samotności uderzyła w nią z taką gwałtownością, że wybuchła płaczem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czując się chora i słaba, znów miałą wrażenie, że jest jak dziecko. Zdesperowana, by mama się nad nią roztrząsała i położyła dłoń na jej czole. Dla ukojenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet nie pamiętała swojej mamy, ale mimo to tęskniła za nią. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś leżała w łóżku, a czyjaś dłoń muskała zimnymi palcami jej twarz, odgarniając kosmyk włosów, a następnie spoczywając na policzku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy fala mdłości wreszcie minęła, powlokła się do łazienki i po wypiciu kilku szklanek wody rzuciła się do letniej kąpieli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było jak kac podczas grypy. Być może tak właśnie wyglądał efekt odstawienia. Jednak o ile pamiętała, nigdy nie doświadczyła uzależnienia od narkotyków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczywiście Malfoy nie ostrzegł jej, że kiedy eliksir przestanie działać, poczuje się jak trup. Przeklinała go ostro w myślach i miała nadzieję, że on to poczuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała się utopić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła do swojego pokoju, podłoga została już wyczyszczona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadal miała gorączkę. Ściągnęła koce z łóżka i skuliła się na parapecie otulając nimi, przyciskając policzek do okna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była chora przez cały dzień i najwyraźniej Malfoy odczuł to, ponieważ nie pojawił się, oczekując, że wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Następnego popołudnia przybył bez słowa pomimo sztyletujących spojrzeń, które mu rzucała, i wyprowadził ją na werandę. Odkryła, że eliksir nieco ją zaaklimatyzował. Udało jej się zejść z werandy bez jakiegokolwiek ataku paniki. Trzęsła się i musiała walczyć z hiperwentylacją, ale strach jej nie połknął. Najtrudniej było przedrzeć się przez żwirową ścieżkę aż do linii żywopłotu. Ale kiedy znalazła się wśród strzelistych cisów, muskając palcami ich ściany i skupiając się na poruszaniu się po trasie, była w stanie dość równomiernie oddychać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła na werandę, Malfoy zniknął. Najwyraźniej był zadowolony, że nie jest już zobowiązany do ciągłego monitorowania jej ani wyprowadzania na spacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliksir pojawił się ponownie następnego ranka. Hermiona spędziła kilka godzin, zastanawiając się, czy wypić go ponownie. Sama myśl o spędzeniu kolejnego dnia na przeżywaniu efektu odstawienia przyprawiała ją o mdłości. W końcu zacisnęła zęby i wypiła całość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przekradła się przez dwór jak cień i zbadała główne skrzydło. Ciągle była wyczulona na ostry stukot butów Astorii. Nie spotkała jej od nocy, kiedy zaprowadziła ona Hermionę do pokoju Malfoya. Ale Hermiona od czasu do czasu widziała kogoś, kto patrzył z okna, kiedy Malfoy wyprowadzał ją na zewnątrz. Nie była zainteresowana sprawdzaniem, czy wcześniejsze groźby Astorii były szczere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tego dnia zbadała większość głównego skrzydła. Było tak wiele zamkniętych drzwi, że zdała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie połączył klucze do posiadłości z jej krwią. Uwięził ją za pomocą jej własnej krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego dnia efekt odstawienia eliksiru był jeszcze gorszy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trzy dni później eliksir nie pojawił się jednak podczas śniadania. Hermiona podejrzewała, że wie dlaczego i ledwo mogła przełknąć posiłek. Szaleńczo chodziła w kółko po swojej sypialni, a potem przez godzinę siedziała pod strumieniem prysznica w sąsiednim pokoju, próbując przestać się trząść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kolacji pojawił się skrzat domowy, który zabrał naczynia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masz się przygotować na dzisiejszy wieczór - powiedział, zanim zniknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła na krześle. Przecież była świadoma tej opcji. Jednak jawne potwierdzenie tego było jeszcze gorsze. Miała dodatkowy miesiąc by bać się, że ten horror stanie się jeszcze zimniejszy. Czuła się tak, jakby coś skręcało jej organy w coraz ciaśniejszy węzeł, aż poczuła, że pęka. Jej klatka piersiowa była tak ściśnięta, że ledwo była w stanie wciągać w siebie nawet płytkie oddechy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poszła do łazienki i wykąpała się. Kiedy wróciła, zauważyła, że impulsywnie co chwila spogląda na środek pokoju. Była przerażona, że Malfoy może zdecydować się na urozmaicenie tego doświadczenia. Łapała się w nadziei, że stół się pojawi, a on nie zrobi nic nowego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała zostać zgwałcona w nowy sposób.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie załkała z ulgi, kiedy stół pojawił się dokładnie o 7:30.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała się spoliczkować. W jakim świecie horroru kobieta była szczęśliwa, że zostanie zgwałcona w znajomy sposób?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy przychodził i wychodził przez pięć wieczorów, bez jakiegokolwiek słowa. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak w poprzednim miesiącu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Każdego wieczoru Hermiona ściskała za brzegi stołu i wyobrażała sobie, jak parzy Eliksir Spokoju. Miała tyle wolnego czasu na rozmyślanie nad rzeczami, że zaczęła próbować w myślach dokładnie go odtworzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała uczynić to dla siebie tak realnym, jak to tylko możliwe. Próbowała odtworzyć zapachy i doznania. Dbała o szczegóły. Obsesyjnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daleko od kołysania. Od ucisku drewna na jej kościach biodrowych. Od ślizgań w jej wnętrzu, którym nie pozwalała zająć dotrzeć do swojego umysłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było jej tam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warzyła eliksir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyjęła cynowy kociołek z szafki za pomocą schodkowego stołka. Wyćwiczonym machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała płomień. Poczekała, aż metal osiągnie średnią temperaturę, po czym dodała szlam. Trzymała fiolkę w prawej ręce i przechylała ją. Ostra woń gęstej cieczy łaskotała ją w nos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyna i ciepło powodowały, że lewitujące właściwości szlamu żądlącego wyparowywały po gotowaniu przez dokładnie jedną minutę. Zabutelkowała jego parę, by móc użyć jej jako środka znieczulającego na miejscowe urazy. Przygotowała mózg leniwca, wyjmując go ze słoika i za pomocą długiego noża pokroiła go tak cienko, że plasterki były niemal przezroczyste. Mózg pod jej dłonią byłby gąbczasty i delikatny. Jej dotyk byłby bardzo ostrożny, a ostrze noża jak brzytwa. Po minucie obniżyłaby temperaturę szlamu do spokojnego bulgotania i umieściła plasterki mózgu leniwca na powierzchni, pozwalając by przez dwie minuty szlam żądlący i mózg leniwca połączyły się, powoli zmieniając kolor wywaru w stalowo niebieski o lepkiej konsystencji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W międzyczasie przygotowałaby fasolki sopophorusa. Użyłaby dwudziestu sztuk. Miażdżąc je pod ostrzem srebrnego sztyletu, zanim wyciągnie z nich sok. Czułaby ucisk w kostce kciuka przy nacisku. Wyobraziła sobie, jak fasolka ustępuje pod naciskiem ostrza. Po dodaniu soku wymieszałaby eliksir dwanaście razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara srebrnym prętem do parzenia, a następnie osiem razy w lewo za pomocą popielnika. Następnie eliksir zostałby przykryty i pozostawiony do zaparzenia w niskiej temperaturze przez siedemdziesiąt trzy godziny. Powolne parzenie było konieczne, aby zniweczyć usypiające właściwości sopoforu. Eliksir zmieniłby w tym czasie kolor na bladozielony. W siedemdziesiątej czwartej godzinie dodałaby mielone czułki szczuroszczeta, zmiażdżoną cebulę, walerianę i sproszkowane skorupki jajek. Doprowadziłaby go do szybkiego wrzenia przez trzydzieści sekund, a następnie użyłaby zaklęcia chłodzącego, aby obniżyć temperaturę do nieco powyżej zera. Eliksir stałby się granatowy o wodnistej konsystencji. Potem skropiłaby jego powierzchnię syropem z ciemiernika. Jedna kropla na dziesięć wolnych obrotów w prawo, a następnie w lewo. Jej ramię lekko by się zmęczyło. Trzydzieści kropli w całości, aż eliksir by zgęstniał i przykleił się do pręta mieszającego. Wymieszałaby go trzykrotnie srebrnym prętem i gotowała na wolnym ogniu przez pięć minut, a następnie zdjęła z ognia i pozwoliła mu opaść do temperatury pokojowej bez użycia magii. Eliksir stałby się ciemnoszary i syropowaty. Cała przygotowana porcja wystarczyłaby na dwadzieścia pięć dawek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warzyła go w myślach każdej nocy. Dostosowywała ilości i techniki. Zmieniała kolejność dodanych składników. Piątej nocy była prawie pewna, że przeanalizowała cały przepis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szóstego dnia zmusiła się do samotnego wyjścia na zewnątrz w obawie, że w przeciwnym razie pojawi się Malfoy i jej to rozkaże.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zdecydowała, że przezwyciężenie agorafobii będzie jej priorytetem. Wszelkie plany dotyczące Malfoya będą czekać, aż będzie potrafiła konsekwentnie wychodzić na zewnątrz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W głębi duszy podejrzewała, że tylko się oszukuje i go unika. Ale nie wiedziała, jak go oszukać, żeby ją zabił, skoro nie mogła nawet z nim porozmawiać bez jego zgody. A jeśli chodzi o uwodzenie go, to zgodnie z jego sugestią, pomysł był tak absurdalny, że aż śmieszny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego dnia pojawił się w jej pokoju, przyszpilił ją do łóżka i przedarł się przez jej wspomnienia. Ledwo się z nią rozmawiał. Kiedy skończył, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwa dni później Hermiona śniła, że Alastor Moody stał przed nią przy małej szafie. Jego oko kręciło się podejrzanie. To było tak, jakby znajdowali się pod wodą, a wypowiadane słowa były niezrozumiałe. Patrzył na nią intensywnie, kiedy coś mówił, obserwując jej reakcję. Pamiętała, że była sceptyczna, ale zdeterminowana. Moody powiedział coś jeszcze, a Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Skinął gwałtownie, a kiedy odwrócił się, by wyjść, miał kamienną twarz. Jednak ruchy jego oka miały w sobie pewne wahanie. Alastor nigdy się nie wahał. Po odejściu Alastora została sama przez kilka minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, co oznaczał ten sen. Starała się nad tym nie rozwodzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zbadała główne skrzydło posiadłości. Portretom najwyraźniej surowo zabroniono mówienia do niej. Patrzyły na nią świdrującym okiem, ale żaden nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Eksplorowała labirynt z żywopłotu, aż mogła przejść przez niego z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie mogła poradzić sobie z udaniem się gdziekolwiek indziej na zewnątrz, chyba że przeczołgała się wzdłuż boku dworu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otwarte przestrzenie nadal były dla niej bardzo trudne. Nie potrafiła nawet oderwać się od ściany, idąc wzdłuż większych korytarzy. Ledwo mogła wejść i stanąć na środku sali balowej w głównym skrzydle domu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po dziesięciu dniach Stroud przybyła ponownie, aby sprawdzić, czy Hermiona jest już w ciąży. Nie była. Hermiona intensywnie ćwiczyła w swoim pokoju, aby rozładować zalewającą ją wściekłość. Stroud była zadowolona z poprawy jej kondycji fizycznej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego dnia, kiedy Hermiona weszła do swojego pokoju, trzęsąc się po powrocie ze spaceru, zastała tam Malfoya, czekającego na nią w pełnych regaliach Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masz ochotę na wycieczkę, Szlamo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, obserwując to, co miał na sobie. Kiedy podszedł do niej, jego twarz była pozbawioną wyrazu maską.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zapomniałaś? - zapytał, a jego srebrne oczy zamigotały. - Dwa miesiące. Żadnej ciąży. Czarny Pan nie może doczekać się spotkania z tobą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chwycił ją za ramię, zanim zdążyła się cofnąć i aportował ich oboje.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sala, w której przebywał Voldemort, była wilgotna i ciepła, niczym terrarium. Z pewnością gdzieś pod ziemią. Ściany, które dostrzegła zatopione w ciemności, były kamienne i nie miały okien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Głęboko pod ziemią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powietrze było gęste i zatęchłe. Nieświeże. O woni zgnilizny zmieszanej z Czarną Magią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona oblała się zimnym potem, a Malfoy pociągnął ją do przodu, gdy walczyła o ucieczkę. To nie był świadomy wybór. Każda komórka jej ciała krzyczała, żeby uciekała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dłoń Malfoya była jak imadło. Nie mogła się wyrwać. Ledwo zdawał się zauważać, że wiła się w jego uścisku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mój Panie - powiedział pełnym szacunku tonem, kłaniając się. - Przyprowadziłem Szlamę. Zgodnie z życzeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego słowa były przerywane przez spanikowane, nierówne oddechy Hermiony, próbującej stłumić panikę. Miażdżący ciężar opadł nagle na jej plecy i zmusił ją do pokłonu na wilgotnej kamiennej podłodze. Ledwo mogła oddychać pod ciśnieniem i starała się wciągnąć tlen do gardła, gdy jej szczęka wbiła się w twardą podłogę. Dźwięk uderzających o siebie zębów zagrzechotał jej w uszach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Och, tak - wyszeptał Voldemort pieszczotliwie. - Stroud wspomniała, że jeszcze nie jest w ciąży.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła spanikowane oczy, żeby spojrzeć na niego z miejsca, w którym została przyszpilona do ziemi. Voldemort siedział na dużym kamiennym tronie, wpatrując się w nią leniwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machnął ręką pokrytą tępymi łuskami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przyprowadźcie ją do przodu - rozkazał Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciężar przygniatający Hermionę do ziemi zniknął, a dwóch asystentów podniosło ją z podłogi i wciągnęło po stopniach podwyższenia, zmuszając ją do uklęknięcia u stóp Voldemorta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort nie podniósł się. Lekko odwrócił głowę i otarł kącik ust. Hermiona zacisnęła powieki, ale on i tak wszedł do jej umysłu. Jego obecność w jej umyśle była jak żelazo. Palił ją. Niszczył. Krzyczała i wrzeszczała, aż jej płuca i gardło piekły nieludzkim bólem, a ona wręcz trzęsła się od tego bólu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jej szok wywołany brakiem uwięzienia w celi wszystko przytępił. Nie pamiętała, żeby to tak bardzo bolało. A może Voldemort czuł się mściwy z powodu braku jej ciąży.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby ktoś pozbawiał ją świadomości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało. Wieczność. Czuła, że w trakcie powinna była umrzeć co najmniej kilka razy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort próbował przebić się przez magię otaczającą jej zamknięte wspomnienia, a kiedy w końcu się poddał, zaczął siać spustoszenie we wszystkich jej ostatnich wspomnieniach. Jej przybycie do Malfoy Manor, pierwszy gwałt Malfoya. I drugi, i trzeci i czwarty, i piąty, i szósty. Sprawiał, że przeżywała na nowo wszystkie dziesięć z nich, jakby był ciekawy, jak zrobił to Malfoy. Jej ataki paniki. Jej rozmowy z Malfoyem. Jej ograniczone interakcje z Astorią. Jej pytania, podejrzenia i plany. Przeglądał te miesiące z nadmiernym okrucieństwem i ciekawością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spustoszył jej umysł, aż jej ciało zwisało bezwładnie. Jej mięśnie były zbyt zmęczone, nawet by się trząść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu się wycofał, a ręce trzymające Hermionę pozwoliły jej opaść na ziemię, gdy drżała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Znałeś szlamę w szkole... - Po minucie Hermiona usłyszała głos Voldemorta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej, Mój Panie - powiedział Malfoy z lekkim tonem szyderstwa. - Jedna z ulubienic Pottera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rozpaczliwie marzy o twojej śmierci. Bardziej niż o mojej własnej - powiedział z rozbawieniem Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To znak, że ma jakieś poczucie, co jest w ogóle możliwe - wycedził Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort szturchnął Hermionę palcem. Jej wzrok wciąż był przymglony, a obraz co jakiś czas zanikał, kiedy próbowała się skupić. To nie była ciemność. To było tak, jakby jej oczy nie wiedziały już, jak widzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ona jest mądra. Ufam, że stabilnie ją trzymasz, Wielki Łowco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, mój Panie. Wiesz, że mi się uda, cokolwiek mi nakażesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Voldemort. - Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd sprawiłeś mi jakiekolwiek rozczarowanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przysięgałem ci, mój Panie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś świadomy, że jest niebezpieczna - powiedział Voldemort, a Hermiona poczuła, jak magia nagle unosi ją z podłogi. Zawisła bezwładnie w powietrzu, gdy się na nią gapił, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niesmaku. - Czeka, by znaleźć jakąś słabość, którą mogłaby wykorzystać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Udało ci się stworzyć dla niej staranną klatkę. Wiesz, że cię nie zawiodę - powiedział z szacunkiem Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chcę, żeby zaszła w ciążę - powiedział Voldemort z silnym sykiem. Potem, jakby to była refleksja, dodał: - Niepokoi mnie, że ród Malfoyów nie ma dziedzica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, Mój Panie, Astoria i ja staraliśmy się przestrzegać wszystkich instrukcji Uzdrowicielki Stroud - powiedział Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Voldemort, zatapiając się głębiej w swoim tronie i ponownie ocierając kącik ust. - W takim razie odeślij ją do posiadłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy skłonił się, a następnie złapał Hermionę za ramię z miejsca, w którym wisiała. Trzymająca ją magia zanikła się i upadła na niego. Skrzywił się z wyraźnym niesmakiem i zaczął wyciągać ją z sali, z dala od mdłego, przytłaczającego gniazda Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy znaleźli się w połowie korytarza, Malfoy pchnął ją na ścianę i puścił. Zsunęła się do połowy i uniosła drżące ręce, aby otrzeć łzy spływające po policzkach. Wciąż ledwo widziała przez oślepiający ból w swoim umyśle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wypij to - rozkazał, wsuwając w jej dłoń fiolkę zwykłego eliksiru przeciwbólowego. - W przeciwnym razie stracisz przytomność, kiedy się z tobą aportuję, co znacznie wydłuży czas powrotu do zdrowia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła wszystko, prawie pewna, że nie zamierza jej otruć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy kiedykolwiek ci się to przydarzyło? - przyłapała się na pytaniu, kiedy ból zaczął się zmniejszać, dzięki czemu mogła znowu mówić, a jego twarz powoli się wyostrzyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nieraz - powiedział. - Moje szkolenie było bardzo rygorystyczne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to było po piątym roku? - spytała, patrząc na niego. Ból zdawał się nieco zanikać, kiedy skupiała się na mówieniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział ostrym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Twoja ciotka?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yhmm - mruknął potwierdzając, a jego oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie w skupieniu. Czuła jakby był jedyną rzeczą, którą mogła zobaczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie jedyna rzecz, której nauczyłeś się tego lata - zauważyła. Jego oczy stopniowo się rozszerzyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Potrzebujesz mojej spowiedzi do czegoś? Czy mam ci powiedzieć wszystko, co zrobiłem? - zapytał ostrożnie i przeciągle. Zbliżył się tak, że górował nad nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zmusiła swoje ciało, by się nie skurczyć ani nie skulić jeszcze bardziej, niż już to zrobiła. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Pytanie pojawiło się na jej ustach i poczuła, że musi je zadać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A chcesz? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Potem jego oczy stały się twarde i cofnął się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć z tobą o czymkolwiek rozmawiać, Szlamo? - powiedział chłodno, chwytając ją za ramię i ciągnąc korytarzem do punktu aportacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mózg Hermiony wciąż był pokiereszowany i zmaltretowany. Kiedy Malfoy aportował się z powrotem do jej pokoju, uczucie uścisku w jej głowie sprawiło, że krzyknęła i upadła, wymiotując, gdy tylko się pojawili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stał sztywno, wpatrując się w nią i usuwając bałagan z podłogi, podczas gdy ona próbowała powstrzymać niekończące się fale nudności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Idź spać. Masz dwa dni na regenerację, zanim będę oczekiwał, że znowu zaczniesz wychodzić - powiedział, zanim odwrócił się do wyjścia. Spojrzałaby na niego, gdyby mogła przerwać kompulsywne, suche falowanie swojego ciała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jej ciało w końcu przekonało się, że w żołądku nie zostało już absolutnie nic, co mogłoby wyrzucić, Hermiona wczołgała się do łóżka i owinęła głowę ramionami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, kiedy minęły dwa dni. Spała jak zabita i nie mogła stwierdzić, czy minęły godziny czy dni, kiedy w końcu obudziła się bez migreny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podczas gdy szturchała widelcem śniadanie, do pokoju wszedł Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ponuro z łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Życzenia świąteczne, Szlamo - wycedził.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jako świąteczny prezent dla siebie postanowiłem zakończyć cotygodniowy rytuał wymiany wszystkich twoich butów. Powinien nadejść jutro. Proszę, nie traktuj tego jako oznakę mojego uczucia - powiedział i przez chwilę zachichotał. Potem, gdy podszedł bliżej, jego twarz zrobiła się zimna. - Minęły trzy dni i nadal nie wyszłaś ze swojego pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawisz mi żadnych kłopotów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła się zbyt słabo, by się go bać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jaka jest data - powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem. - Może podarowanie mi kalendarza mogłoby być dla ciebie dodatkowym prezentem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z chłodem w oczach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby po prostu zapytać skrzata? - zapytał po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego i poczuła, jak niechciane łzy upokorzenia napływają jej do oczu. Jej usta wykrzywiły się, kiedy walczyła, by nie warknąć ani nie zapłakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie mogę mówić, jeśli ktoś pierwszy się do mnie nie odezwie - powiedziała sztywno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zamarł i milczał przez zaskakująco długi czas. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieczytelny wyraz, zanim zamrugał i zaśmiał się słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A tutaj myślałem, że to kwestia praw skrzatów - powiedział z uśmiechem. Jego oczy nadal wyglądały na lekko zmrożone. - Później wyślę jednego i zobaczymy, czy będziesz mogła mówić, jeśli on zainicjuje rozmowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona skończyła skubać jedzenie, pojawiła się skrzatka, która zebrała naczynia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mistrz chce wiedzieć, czy czegoś potrzebujesz - powiedziała, unikając jej wzroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kalendarz wskazujący datę, jeśli to możliwe. I… książkę, o czymkolwiek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka wyglądała na skrępowaną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mogę załatwić ci kalendarz. Ale Pani mówiła, że Szlama nie może skalać żadnych książek Malfoyów i kazała je przekląć, żeby paliły twoją brudną krew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, gdy jej klatka piersiowa się zacisnęła. Przygryzła wargę, żeby nie zadrżała. Oczywiście, Malfoy lub Astoria byli w stanie zrobić coś złośliwego, na przykład specjalnie zabronić jej czytania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie nieważne - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Możesz dostać Proroka Codziennego, jeśli tego chcesz - zaproponowała skrzatka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To… byłoby miłe - powiedziała Hermiona nie chcąc pozwolić sobie na pełnię nadziei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy Szlama chce czegoś więcej?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły. Prawie poprosiła skrzatkę, by nazwała ją Hermioną. Nikt nie zwracał się do niej Hermiona od… od…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trudno było jej to sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy chciała wiedzieć, czy skrzatka otrzymała konkretne instrukcje, by nazywać ją tylko szlamą. Prawdopodobnie tak. Łatwiej było jej nawet o to nie pytać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nic więcej - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na ścianie pojawił się kalendarz, a egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego leżał już na jej łóżku, kiedy drżąca wróciła ze spaceru tego popołudnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>25 grudnia. Widząc to na ścianie, zamarła na kilka minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kopia gazety potwierdziła tę datę. Bała się wyciągnąć rękę i jej dotknąć, prawie spodziewając się, że ją poparzy. Dodatkowa złośliwość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z wahaniem szturchnęła papier czubkiem palca. Nic się nie stało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła i przeczytała ją od początku do końca. Chłonąc wszystkie słowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czytając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tęskniła za tym. Ostatni raz, kiedy czytała Proroka Codziennego, było to tak pośpieszne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za pierwszym razem przeczytała go powoli. A potem znowu. I jeszcze raz. Każde słowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To były głównie bzdury. Cienko zawoalowana propaganda. Wiadomości polityczne były prawie niezrozumiałe pośród całego zamieszania. Hermiona nigdy nie uważała quidditcha za interesujący, ale z zapałem czytała podsumowania gry, ponieważ wydawały się one być jedyną dokładnie opisaną rzeczą. Strony towarzyskie o Astorii ciągnęły się bez końca. Jej imię było umieszczane niemal w każdym artykule towarzyskim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeczytała gazetę od przodu i od tyłu. Szukała jakichkolwiek wzorów. Albo kodów. Na wszelki wypadek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego ranka wśród swoich lichych kapci znalazła w szafie parę butów. „Prezent” od Malfoya. Co kilka dni przecierała całkowicie podeszwy swoich cienkich kapci, a spacerując po śniegu kilkakrotnie prawie odmroziła sobie palce u nóg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buty były ze smoczej skóry. Kiedy je założyła, idealnie dopasowały się do jej stóp. Mogła łatwo stwierdzić, że mają wplecione w siebie zaklęcia, utrzymujące jej stopy w idealnej temperaturze. Mogła przejść w nich sto mil i nigdy nie nabawić się nawet najmniejszego otarcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na nie zmieszana. Były - przesadne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podobnie jak płaszcz, który dostarczył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Być może Malfoy nawet nie wiedział, jak kupić normalne buty. Po prostu założył, że wszystkie powinny być ze smoczej skóry z regulacją temperatury i zaklęciami amortyzującymi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spostrzeżenie Malfoya jako tak uważnego było niepokojące. Patrzyła na buty przez kilka minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odrzuciła ten pomysł. Gdyby Astoria miała pieska salonowego, z pewnością byłby wyposażony w wysadzaną klejnotami obróżkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była po prostu dobrze obytą i odzianą surogatką do pieprzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie martwił się, że jeśli nabawi się ona odmrożeń, będzie musiał ponownie się nią zajmować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A biorąc pod uwagę, że miała rzekomo urodzić troje dzieci, zanim opuści posiadłość, prawdopodobnie miała mieszkać w Malfoy Manor przez co najmniej cztery lata. Prawdopodobnie pięć lub sześć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biorąc pod uwagę, jak spartańskie było Malfoy Manor, które wydawało się być idealnym odzwierciedleniem Malfoya, najwyraźniej trzymał się on ścisłej filozofii „kup raz, kup na całe życie”. Fakt, że musiał kupić jej dwadzieścia par butów w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, był prawdopodobnie czymś, co uznał za moralnie obraźliwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby buty zostały jej przekazane wcześniej, mogłaby mieć nadzieję, że użyje ich do ucieczki. Ale kiedy spojrzała w dół na swoje stopy, nie poczuła nawet najmniejszej iskry optymizmu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chociaż byłoby miło, gdyby nie bolały one przez tak wiele godzin każdego dnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzeczy, za które była wdzięczna, były naprawdę przerażające.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka pojawiła się ponownie, aby zabrać jej naczynia i zapytać, czy czegoś chce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy wolno mi zatrzymywać gazety po ich przeczytaniu? - zapytała ostrożnie Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej nie było to pytanie, na które skrzatka była przygotowana. Szurała nogami i wydawała się rozważać odpowiedź.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chwiejka tak uważa. Po prostu pozbędzie się jej później - powiedziała po kilku minutach. - Dlaczego Szlama je chce?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie mam nic do roboty. Byłoby miło mieć papier, którego mogłabym użyć. Zgaduję, że odmówisz mi, jeśli poproszę o kłębek sznurka lub przędzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka skinęła głową, że domysły Hermiony były trafne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chwiejka ma utrzymywać ten pokój w czystości. Ale szlama może używać gazetę, dopóki nie pojawi się następna - powiedziała skrzatka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - przyznała Hermiona. Nie żeby miała w tej sprawie jakikolwiek wybór.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeczytała gazetę dwanaście razy, po czym rozerwała ją na równe kwadraty. Poprzednią noc spędziła na analizowaniu listy rzeczy, które potencjalnie mogłaby dostać. Założyła, że nie może mieć drutów do robienia robótek. Ograniczanie względem posiadania włóczki było domysłem, chociaż zmartwienie Malfoya, że powiesi się pod nieustannym i pilnym okiem portretu, wydawało się być wątpliwe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może na zewnątrz. Musiałaby uważniej przyjrzeć się drzewom otaczającym posiadłość… Odrzuciła takie myśli, by zachować je na później.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie myślała o samobójstwie. Nie myślała o tym, jak pulsowała jej głowa. Jakby Voldemort wyrządził jej trwałą krzywdę. Nie myślała o tym, jak ranią ją dźwięki. Albo jak jej ręce znów zaczynają drżeć z powodu zegara. Albo o tym, że sposób, w jaki Voldemort zmusił ją do ponownego przeżycia gwałtu, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej traumatyczny niż wtedy, gdy rzeczywiście to się działo. Nie myślała o tym, że nigdy stąd nie ucieknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie myślała o niczym, tylko ostrożnie rozrywała Proroka Codziennego tak stabilnie, jak pozwalały jej na to spastyczne palce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było wszystko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była jedyna rzecz, o której myślała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy zrobiła kilka doskonałych kwadratów, zabrała się do ich składania. Zaczęła od żurawi origami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała dokładnie, gdzie nauczyła się je robić. Ta umiejętność przypominała pamięć mięśniową, tworząc precyzyjne zmarszczki w określonej kolejności, której nie pamiętała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ojciec? Może?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ktoś ze zwinnymi, precyzyjnymi palcami. Przy kuchennym stole prowadząc ją przez wszystkie kolejne kroki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jeśli złożysz tysiąc żurawi w ciągu jednego roku, spełni się życzenie - powiedział męski głos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie, otrzymasz radość i szczęście - rozległ się kobiecy głos z sąsiedniego pokoju.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- To to samo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie całkiem. Życzenie zakłada, że dana osoba wie, co jest dla niej najlepsze. Radość i szczęście pozostawiają Losowi, który poprowadzi cię we właściwe miejsce. Wolałabym być obdarzona radością i szczęściem niż jednym życzeniem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- No dobrze, Konfucjuszu. Poddam się twojemu wyższemu zrozumieniu tej mistyki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Teraz celowo próbujesz mnie sprowokować. Sprzeczanie się konfucjanizmu i mitologii japońskiej jest obrazą bogów pedagogiki. Nie pozwolę ci napełniać głowy naszej córki takimi błędnymi informacjami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Może robię to, żeby zachęcić ją do krytycznego myślenia… W porządku, szczerze przepraszam za to, jak okropnie niedouczona teraz będzie. Przyjmę pełną odpowiedzialność, jeśli spowoduje to wyrzucenie jej ze społeczeństwa obywatelskiego i zmuszenie do wędrowania po ziemi jako nomad. W przyszłości na pewno zanim coś powiem sprawdzę to w bibliotece.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tak dziękuję. Byłoby świetnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Problem z poślubieniem kobiety, która nigdy cię nie nudzi, polega na tym, że nawet nie zostawi swojego mężczyzny w spokoju, by mógł nauczyć on córkę swojego ulubionego hobby. Tutaj pokażę ci, jak tworzyć tesselacje origami. Twoja matka nic o nich nie wie. Właśnie przeczytałem artykuł astrofizyka, który proponuje wykorzystanie tej techniki do przechowywania dużych membran na satelitach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona składała żurawie origami, aż opuszki jej palców stały się szorstkie. Następnie ułożyła je na podłodze, tak aby stały z rozłożonymi skrzydłami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gazeta nie była idealnym materiałem do tworzenia origami, ale dzięki niej miała przynajmniej możliwość zająć czymś swoje ręce. Hermiona nie miała nic do roboty od tak dawna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szkoda, że mitologia japońska nie była prawdziwą magią. Złożyłaby i sto tysięcy żurawi, gdyby mogło przynieść jej to choć trochę szczęścia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zebrała wszystkie żurawie i spłaszczyła je. Zostawiła je w schludnym stosie, aby skrzaty mogły je posprzątać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, jacy byli jej rodzice. Jaki wykonywali zawody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że jej niezdolność do pamiętania ich oznacza, że są gdzieś bezpieczni. Że ochroniła ich przed wybuchem wojny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że nie wiedzą, co się z nią stało.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>IAMX - Stalker</p>
<p>Hidden Citizens - Somebody’s Watching Me</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiedy pięć dni później Hermiona siedziała na podłodze przy oknie składając coś, co według jej szacunków było jej dwieście trzydziestym szóstym papierowym żurawiem, drzwi jej pokoju się otworzyły i wyjrzał przez nie młody mężczyzna. Jego oczy przemknęły po pomieszczeniu, a kiedy wylądowały na Hermionie, wszedł do środka i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był zmienny i wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, gdy się zbliżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się spieszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był solidnie zbudowany, miał ciemne włosy i kanciastą twarz. Ubrany był w formalne, granatowe szaty wyjściowe. Na twarzy miał gruby zarost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instynktowna reakcja Hermiony na jego widok była całkowitym przerażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarła, jakby została spetryfikowana i patrzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała dokąd uciec. Nie mogła nawet krzyczeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że ktoś nieznajomy może pewnego dnia wejść do jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się lekko, gdy się zbliżył, zauważając wyraz jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie pamiętasz mnie - powiedział ze zdziwieniem. Wydawało jej się, że w jego słowach wyczuła ślad urazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała mu się rozpaczliwie, próbując odgadnąć, kim był. Wydawał się być nieco znajomy. Może ze szkoły? Ktoś, kogo nie znała zbyt dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal szedł przez pokój. Był w połowie drogi, gdy ręce Hermiony zaczęły drżeć, kiedy starała się wymyślić, co robić. Gdyby zaczęła uciekać, musiałaby zablokować słuch, bo w innym przypadku mógłby jej po prostu nakazać, żeby się zatrzymała. Może gdyby zatkała uszy... ale wtedy mógłby ją po prostu ogłuszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był tylko o kilka stóp od niej, a jego wyraz twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej triumfalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle rozległ się ostry trzask i zaraz obok niej pojawił się Malfoy. Hermiona drgnęła i przechyliła się w jego stronę, z dala od zbliżającego się nieznajomego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intensywny, triumfalny wyraz twarzy młodego mężczyzny gwałtownie przeszedł w obojętność na widok Malfoya. Zmienność jego postawy opadła, gdy wyprostował się i rozejrzał po pokoju Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zgubiłeś się, Montague? - zapytał chłodno Malfoy, stając lekko przed Hermioną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montague wzruszył ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu zwiedzam - powiedział. - Zaciekawiło mnie, kiedy ją zobaczyłem. Masz narzuconych na ten pokój wiele zabezpieczeń, Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony spoczęły na ścianach. Były tam? Nigdy ich nie zauważyła. Trudno było wykryć niektóre rodzaje zabezpieczeń bez różdżki lub odrobiny magii, która mogłaby przecisnąć się przez kajdany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan powierzył mi ją ze szczegółowymi instrukcjami dotyczącymi jej opieki. Zawsze warto wiedzieć, kiedy ktoś tu wejdzie - odparł Malfoy. Jego ton był jak lód.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montague zaśmiał się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czyli nie wolno jej odwiedzać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział Malfoy, odsuwając się od Hermiony, po tym jak rzucił jej najbardziej powierzchowne spojrzenie. - A skoro byłeś tylko ciekawy, mogłeś mnie zapytać. Już prawie północ. Może powinniśmy wrócić na przyjęcie. Jestem pewien, że Astoria będzie oczekiwała tam naszej obecności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy przeszedł przez pokój i czekał, aż Montague pójdzie za nim. Wydawało się, że Montague celowo kompletnie się nie spieszył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju, a potem z powrotem skierował oczy na Hermionę. Intensywność powróciła do jego spojrzenia, gdy na nią spoglądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było coś. Próbował jej coś przekazać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł za Malfoyem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w zamknięte za nimi drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Graham Montague?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był w Brygadzie Inkwizycyjnej. Był też kapitanem drużyny Slytherinu w Quidditchu. Fred i George wepchnęli go do Szafki Zniknięć na piątym roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo go znała. On ledwo ją znał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zdążyła poznać go do tego stopnia, że spodziewał się, że go rozpozna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas gdy o tym myślała, odłożyła kartkę papieru, którą pomarszczyły jej spękane palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoyowie urządzali w rezydencji przyjęcie sylwestrowe. Nie miałaby o tym bladego pojęcia, gdyby nie pojawili się tu Montague i Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała i podeszła do drzwi, wahając się. Chciała zobaczyć ludzi na własne oczy, ale ta myśl ją lekko przerażała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby ktokolwiek ją zobaczył, mogliby zrobić z nią wszystko, co chcieli, chyba że pojawiłby się Malfoy i ich powstrzymał. Jej ostra, instynktowna ulga po jego wcześniejszym przybyciu zaniepokoiła ją na więcej sposobów, niż sądziła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lepszy diabeł, którego znasz, niż ten, którego nie znasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała przy drzwiach przez kilka minut, po czym z wahaniem je otworzyła. Zakradła się korytarzem i wślizgnęła się do jednego z nieużywanych przejść dla służby, kierując się w stronę głównego skrzydła domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopniowo do jej uszu zaczął dochodzić dźwięk kwartetu smyczkowego, któremu towarzyszył gwar rozmów. Zatrzymała się i nasłuchiwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muzyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od lat nie słyszała muzyki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanęła i oparła się o ścianę, żeby ją chłonąć. Zamknęła oczy i oddychała w tempie pociągnięć strun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapomniała, jakie to uczucie słyszeć muzykę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po piętnastu minutach przypomniała sobie o swoim położeniu i ruszyła dalej. Otworzyła drzwi i zajrzała do zacienionego korytarza, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest pusty. Już miała wyjść, kiedy usłyszała szelest materiału i chichot kobiety. Cofnęła się gwałtownie i patrzyła, jak Astoria wyskakuje zza rogu, chwytając czyjś nadgarstek. Męski nadgarstek, najwyraźniej nie należący do Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie widziała wyraźnie w ciemności, ale postawa mężczyzny była inna. Był szerszy i niższy. I nie dość blady ani nawet blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria oparła się o ścianę, a mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej, aż Hermiona kompletnie nie była w stanie dostrzec kobiety. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy chichot ustąpił miejsca dyszącemu oddechowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie... - cóż, niekoniecznie było to zaskakujące - Hermiona po prostu nie spodziewała się, że ją spotka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle wokół bioder mężczyzny owinęły się dwie, mlecznobiałe nogi, a odgłosy przeszły w westchnienia i jęki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się dziwnie zafascynowana, dopóki nie przyszła jej do głowy przerażająca myśl…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy znajdzie to w jej pamięci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła się szybko i cicho wbiegła po schodach. Poszła inną drogą w stronę sali balowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała się całkiem dobra w poruszaniu się po większości pomieszczeń rezydencji. Dopóki się nie spieszyła i nie używała ścian jako kamienia probierczego, mogła iść prawie wszędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na trzecim piętrze znajdowały się ciasne, kręte schody prowadzące do alkowy balkonowej nad salą balową. Hermiona założyła, że przyjęcie odbywało się właśnie w ten sali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że przemknie gdzieś, gdzie będzie mogła podsłuchać część rozmów, ale obecność Astorii na korytarzu jej w tym przeszkodziła. Hermiona przypomniała sobie to, czego była świadkiem. Sam akt nie był zaskakujący, ale niedyskrecja wydawała się przesadna. Zdradzała męża na korytarzu pełnym portretów jego rodziny. Nawet jeśli było to małżeństwo otwarte, to ta jawność wydawała się nieuprzejma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wślizgnęła się do wnęki, uklękła i wyjrzała przez balustradę. Sala balowa była wypełniona ludźmi ubranymi w jak najbardziej okazałe szaty. Pomieszczenie było olśniewające w swoich dekoracjach. Błyszczące. Żyrandole były oświetlone baśniowymi światłami, a pośrodku pokoju zbudowano wieżę z szampańskich coupé belle, która miała co najmniej sześć stóp wysokości. Szampan spływał po niej w nieskończonej magicznej fontannie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była impreza przeznaczona dla stron towarzyskich. Kilku fotografów robiło zdjęcia do gazety mającej ukazać się następnego poranka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona widziała Piusa Thicknesse i kilka innych ważnych postaci z Ministerstwa. Rozpoznała wśród tłumu dziesiątki Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Błysk bladego blondu przyciągnął wzrok Hermiony. Dostrzegła Malfoya zaangażowanego w rozmowę z Dolores Umbridge. Strażniczka była ubrana w różowo-fuksjową sukienkę, z głębokim dekoltem i wisiorkiem sugestywnie umieszczonym na jej piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge dość mocno angażowała się konwersację i dotykała ramienia Malfoya, podczas gdy jego twarz pozostawała kamienna. Jego oczy potajemnie spływały na jej klatkę piersiową w sposób, który wydawał się być mieszanką ciekawości i złego samopoczucia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Hermiona mogła dalej zanotować ich interakcję, jej uwagę zwróciła szkarłatna postać. Spojrzała w górę, a potem mrugnęła podwójnie. Na przyjęciu była surogatka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony przebiegły przez pokój i zdała sobie sprawę, że jest ich tam aż dziewięć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła ze zdziwieniem. Nie mogła rozpoznać żadnej z nich. Wszystkie były w czepkach i podążały za czarodziejami, jakby były ich cieniami. Ich głowy były skierowane w dół, a ramiona pokornie wygięte do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niektórzy z czarodziejów, którym towarzyszyły, byli śmierciożercami. Hermiona rozpoznała Amycusa Carrowa, Mulcibera i Avery'ego. Inni czarodzieje byli młodsi. Pomyślała, że jednym może być Adrian Pucey, a drugim Marcus Flint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, obserwując to wszystko, że surogatki były używane jako symbole statusu. Paradowano z nimi, by pochwalić się znaczeniem rodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klatka piersiowa Hermiony ścisnęła się, a jej twarz wykrzywiła, gdy obserwowała salę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobiety nie zbliżały się do siebie. Prawdopodobnie nakazano im nie opuszczać boku właściciela. Jednak kiedy dwóch z nich minęło się przypadkiem, Hermiona dostrzegła, jak kobiety muskają się dłońmi przez ułamek sekundy. Możliwe, że aby przekazać sobie wiadomość lub tylko dla pocieszenia, Hermiona nie mogła odróżnić tego z tak dużej odległości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spodziewała się, że inne surogatki były trzymane w domach, tak jak ona. Najwyraźniej było to błędne założenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Hermiona była wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Członkiem Zakonu. Z ukrytymi wspomnieniami. Z kajdanami z magią krwi. Oddana Wielkiemu Łowcy. Zabierana do Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Możliwe, że inne dziewczyny mogły wychodzić poza posiadłości same. W rzeczywistości, biorąc pod uwagę, że były one identyfikowalne, niekoniecznie istniał jakikolwiek powód, dla którego nie mogłyby tego robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Być może nawet Hermiona mogła robić coś takiego. Chociaż jakoś w to wątpiła. Jeśli nie pozwalano jej na gości, wydawało się wątpliwe, że Malfoy pozwoliłby jej opuścić posiadłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Minuta do północy! - czarownica z dźwięcznym głosem zawołała wesoło, przerywając myśli Hermiony. - Przygotujcie się na swoje noworoczne pocałunki!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria wróciła do sali. Jej szaty były wyprostowane, a wyraz jej twarzy niewinny, ale w jej osobie było słabe poczucie rozczarowania, które wydawało się Hermionie dość oczywiste. Jej szminka była lekko rozmazana i nie spoczywała całkowicie w liniach jej ust. Nie była to wyraźna plama, ale wystarczająca smuga, żeby kształt jej ust został niedbale zmiękczony. Wyraz jej twarzy opływał w zadowoleniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła, jak Astoria zbliża się do Malfoya. Wyraz twarzy kobiety przeszedł w wyuczoną manierę, gdy podeszła bliżej, ale w jej oczach pojawił się błysk czegoś innego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy przyjrzał się jej uważnie, ale jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła. Hermiona nie widziała twarzy Astorii ze swojego położenia zbyt dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziesięć! Dziewięć! Osiem! Siedem! - W pokoju zaczęło się odliczanie do północy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy liczby zbliżały się do zera, Malfoy wyciągnął rękę, z wciąż obojętną miną, i przesunął kciukiem po ustach Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przy zerze pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął usta do ust żony. Błysnął aparat. Pokój eksplodował magicznymi fajerwerkami, wiwatami i brzęczącym szkłem, gdy ludzie toastowali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Malfoya pozostały przyciśnięte do ust Astorii, ale kiedy całował swoją żonę, podniósł wzrok, spoglądając nad głowę kobiety. Jego chłodne, szare oczy natychmiast spoczęły na twarzy Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zapomniała jak oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Zmrożona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył, a serce zaczęło walić, aż usłyszała je w uszach. Zadrżała. Czuła, że powinna się cofnąć, ale znalazła się w pułapce, jakby była unieruchomiona przez zimne srebro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal wpatrywał się w nią, aż Astoria przerwała pocałunek i odwróciła się. Potem jego oczy opadły i fałszywy, arystokratyczny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, gdy rozejrzał się po pokoju, klaszcząc bez entuzjazmu przez kilka sekund, po czym chwycił kieliszek szampana z pływającej tacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wychylił go, jakby był to płyn do płukania ust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona usiadła, przycisnęła dłonie do piersi i zmusiła swoje serce, aby przestało dudnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impreza trwała godzinami. Hermiona uważnie obserwowała interakcje społeczne. Poszukiwałą wszelkich oznak napięcia i sojuszy. Próbowała zidentyfikować istniejący porządek społeczny, aby zrozumieć, co zostało pominięte przez Proroka Codziennego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zauważyła w tłumie Grahama Montague’a i obserwowała go przez jakiś czas, próbując ustalić, czy jest w nim coś znajomego. Wydawał się jej jednak zupełnie obcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy się nie przemieszczał. Stał i pozwalał innym ludziom podchodzić do niego. Dla Hermiony stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste, którzy ludzie znali go jako Wielkiego Łowcę, a którzy nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. W sposobie, w jaki podchodzili do niego młodzi Śmierciożercy, był pewien rodzaj czci i delikatności. Starsi śmierciożercy, tacy jak Mulciber i Nott Senior i Yaxley, traktowali go z mieszaniną szacunku i urazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas gdy inni mogli nie wiedzieć, dlaczego Śmierciożercy traktowali Malfoya tak ostrożnie, szacunek był zaraźliwy. Pokój skupiał się wokół Malfoya w sposób, który był dość denerwujący.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy odgrywał swoją rolę jak dobrotliwy król. Chłód i poczucie zagrożenia względem jego osoby były niezaprzeczalne, ale przedłożył nad to arystokratyczną uprzejmość. Nie przybierał tego twardego, nieustępliwego wyrazu twarzy, którym zawsze ją otaczał. Wyglądał na pobłażliwego. Uśmiechał się złośliwie i angażował w coś, co wydawało się być niekończącymi się strumieniami drobnych rozmów z każdym, kto się zbliżył. Ale dla Hermiony, która nie była w stanie zrozumieć jego słów i po prostu go obserwowała, zawsze wydawał się zimny i znudzony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była prawie czwarta rano, zanim wyszli ostatni goście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ostrożnie wróciła do swojego pokoju. Nie chciała znowu napotkać Astorii ani żadnych zabłąkanych osób. Kiedy dotarła do korytarza prowadzącego do jej pokoju, wyjrzała za róg i zobaczyła stojącego tam Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natychmiast ją zauważył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze się bawiłaś? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się przez kilka sekund, zanim wyszła zza rogu i podeszła do niego, wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To było bardziej interesujące niż tylko czytanie o tym - odpowiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Słowa, których nigdy bym się od ciebie nie spodziewał - powiedział. Potem spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego Montague jest tobą zainteresowany? - zapytał, unosząc brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Oczywiście, to dlatego tu przyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdziwiła się, że o to pytał. Uświadomiła sobie, że miał harmonogram sprawdzania jej wspomnień. Mniej więcej co dziesięć dni. Pominął ostatnią sesję i zostawił ją Voldemortowi, ale spodziewała się, że pojawi się w którymś momencie następnego dnia. Gdyby chciał, mógłby po prostu poczekać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem - powiedziała. - W szkole ledwo go znałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W oczach Malfoya zakwitła ciekawość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Intrygujące - powiedział zamyślonym tonem. - Jesteś pełna niespodzianek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mówisz to do każdej dziewczyny? - zapytała sarkastycznie słodkim tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią ostro, a potem zachichotał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idź do łóżka, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mimo sformułowania nie wydawało się być to rozkazem. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim i tak weszła do swojego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż stał w korytarzu, kiedy zamknęła drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okładka porannej gazety przedstawiała zdjęcie Malfoya i Astorii. Uchwycili moment, w którym Malfoy wyciągnął rękę i przesunął kciukiem po ustach Astorii, zanim pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Za nimi eksplodowały fajerwerki i serpentyny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądali słodko, romantycznie i intymnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na następnej stronie było zdjęcie przedstawiające Wielkiego Łowcę zabijającego kilka osób we Francji. Jedna dziewczyna wyglądała znajomo. Hermiona pomyślała, że mogła odwiedzić Hogwart podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Malfoy opuścił w tym tygodniu kraj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Złożyła zdjęcie Malfoya i Astorii w jodełkę i bawiła się nim, sprawiając, że Malfoy i Astoria odbijali się od siebie, a następnie zderzali ze sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podarła zdjęcie Wielkiego Łowcy na małe paski i uplotła z nich podkładkę. W innym życiu, pomyślałaby, być może spodobałoby jej się tworzenie skomplikowanych ciast z kratką u góry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem wstała i rozpoczęła swoje rutynowe ćwiczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała się absurdalnie wysportowana, co było satysfakcjonującym, choć w większości bezcelowym uczuciem. Naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, ile ciosów mogłaby komuś zadać, skoro nie była w stanie wbić pięści w twarz Malfoya. Wytrzymałość nie miała większego sensu, kiedy prawie dostawała ataku paniki za każdym razem, gdy odciągała rękę od cisowych żywopłotów lub próbowała poruszać się z prędkością inną niż zwykle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawił się późnym popołudniem, aby przejrzeć jej wspomnienia. Nie wydawał się znaleźć nic szczególnie interesującego w jej niedawnej przeszłości. Nawet nie zareagował, gdy napotkał wspomnienie, w którym Astoria pieprzyła się z kimś na korytarzu. Portrety prawdopodobnie już go o tym poinformowały. Kiedy skończył przeglądać jej umysł, wyprostował się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała z bólu głowy i usiadła, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jutro wyślę ostatnią fiolkę eliksiru - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. Nie powiedział nic więcej, zanim odwrócił się do wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tej nocy Hermiona opracowała w myślach dokładny plan na następny dzień. Jeśli rzeczywiście była to jej ostatnia dawka eliksiru, to pozostało nadal kilka rzeczy, których chciała spróbować, zanim jego efekty ustąpią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego ranka nie przeznaczyła nawet minuty na czytanie gazety. Wychyliła duszkiem eliksir, zanim zdążyła się zawahać lub wystraszyć się mentalnego oderwania, którego doświadczyła później. Potem wyszła przez drzwi z chłodną determinacją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej pierwszym celem było południowe skrzydło dworu. Jedyna część domu, która wciąż pozostawała nieodkryta. Zaczęła od najwyższych pięter i schodziła w dół. Były to te, w których była najmniej skłonna spotkać kogokolwiek, przez kogo mogłaby zacząć się szybciej poruszać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy dotarła na pierwsze piętro, poczuła, jak powietrze nabiera chłodu, wibracji, które mogła wykryć nawet dzięki amortyzującemu działaniu eliksiru. Włosy na karku stanęły dęba, a jej ciało spłynęło zimnym potem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarna Magia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powietrze było tak gęste, że prawie mogła go posmakować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarła na schodach na kilka minut, kalkulując.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instynkty Hermiony stanowczo zachęcały ją do odwrócenia się i odejścia. Ale zostały zduszone działaniem eliksiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ciekawość nie została jednak zduszona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła przez kilka ostatnich stopni i ruszyła w kierunku chłodu. Drzwi były uchylone. Zerknęła do środka. To był duży salon. Całkowicie nagi. Ani jednego mebla. Bez zasłon. Żadnych portretów na ścianach. Wyglądało na to, że nawet tapeta została zerwana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na środku pokoju znajdowała się tylko duża klatka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarna Magia wisiała nad pokojem, ale wydawała się być najbardziej skoncentrowana wokół klatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona weszła powoli do środka i podeszła bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tym pokoju umierali ludzie. Dużo ludzi. Powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umysł Hermiony automatycznie zaczął katalogować mroczne rytuały, które tworzyły tak trwałą obecność pokręconej magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie korumpowało to niektóre przejścia w posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy podeszła bliżej, zauważyła, że klatka była wbudowana w kamienie podłogi. Całkiem dosłownie i nie do usunięcia, chyba że kamienie fundamentowe dworu zostałyby wyrwane, a nawet to mogłoby nie wystarczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Już samo stanie w pobliżu klatki sprawiało, że czuła w ustach posmak podobny do miedzianego posmaku krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjrzała się uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była o cal niższa od niej. Prawdopodobnie miała dokładnie pięć stóp wysokości i około trzech stóp szerokości. Wystarczająco wysoka, by więzień mógł się schylić lub wtulić w siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, ile osób było w niej przetrzymywanych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaskoczył ją hałas. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Malfoya stojącego przy drzwiach, wpatrującego się w nią z irytacją graniczącą z wściekłością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Nie miałabyś ani krzty rozsądku, żeby tu nie wchodzić - powiedział ostrym tonem, podchodząc do niej.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się spokojnie do Malfoya. Nawet bez eliksiru wątpiła, by czuła się szczególnie zaniepokojona. Patrzyła na niego, gdy się zbliżał. Doszła do wniosku, że ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie wolno mu było lub też nie miał ochoty jej skrzywdzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jeśli nie był zdesperowany, by dostać się do jej wspomnień, Stroud prawdopodobnie wyjaśniła mu dokładnie, dlaczego niewskazane byłoby złamanie jej psychiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy wielu ludzi trzymasz w klatkach? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią. Twarz miał lekko bladą, a oczy ciemne i stwardniałe z wściekłości, którą ledwo trzymał w ryzach. Czuła, jak wije się on, będąc na krawędzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyszło jej do głowy, że jeśli miała spróbować zmusić go do zabicia jej, to prawdopodobnie byłby to idealny moment. Otaczała go zepsuta, uzależniająca Czarna Magia pokoju. Czuła, jak przesącza się przez ich ciała, gdy stała, patrząc na niego. W takim środowisku ktoś mógłby dostać niezłej furii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Malfoya zacisnęły się w twardą linię i mogła zobaczyć, jak zaciska szczękę. Mogła to dostrzec pod jego niekończącym się zimnem. Drzemiąca wściekłość narastała, falując tuż pod powierzchnią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salon miał na niego duży wpływ. Chytra prowokacja, mogąca sprawić, że pęknie. Zastanawiała się, jak się do tego zabrać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem parsknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś jedyną, którą trzymam w klatce, Szlamo - powiedział. Wyraz jego twarzy ponownie stał się nagle obojętny, a wściekłość najwyraźniej rozproszyła się w ułamku sekundy. - Nie zauważyłaś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wykrzywiła usta. Malfoy rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego twarz wydawała się być ściągnięta, ale uśmiechnął się do niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To jest skrzydło posiadłości należące do mojego ojca - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się ostro, częściowo spodziewając się, że Lucjusz Malfoy wyskoczy skądś z maniakalnym wyrazem twarzy przypominającym jego byłą szwagierkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na szczęście dla ciebie... - ciągnął Malfoy. - Jest on za granicą od czasu zakończenia wojny. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie cię torturował i przeklinał, jeśli zdarzy wam się skrzyżować ścieżki, ale gdybym był bukmacherem, musiałbym przyznać, że szanse nie są na twoją korzyść. Dlatego odradzam regularne wizyty tutaj. Czy chcesz odbyć pełną wycieczkę przed wyjściem? Choćby po to, żeby się upewnić, że nie ma tu nic przydatnego, dzięki czemu mogłabyś mnie zabić?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wskazał na drzwi do salonu, a Hermiona wyszła. Ruszył za nią uważnie, a potem starannie zamknął drzwi. Hermiona poczuła pulsowanie magii, gdy wrota się zatrzasnęły. Uczucie mroku i korumpującej magii zniknęło z otaczającego ich powietrza. Drzwi były otoczone silnymi osłonami. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że był to prawdopodobnie jeden z niezliczonych pokoi, do których miała nie wchodzić. Zastanawiała się, czy inne pokoje, od których trzymał ją z daleka, były równie pogrzebane w poskręcanej Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Astoria nie powiedziała, że jest miejsce, do którego nie powinnam iść. Założyłam, że pozwolono mi obejść cały dwór - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem przekonany, że byłaby zachwycona, gdyby spotkał cię jakiś niefortunny koniec. Pomijając zniewagę jaką jest dla niej samo twoje istnienie, mogłoby to oznaczać również i moją śmierć. Po wszystkim stałaby się zamożną wdową i mogłaby prowadzić wszystkie swoje tandetne romanse jeszcze bardziej publicznie niż robi to teraz - powiedział Malfoy obojętnym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I ciebie to nie obchodzi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na Hermionę z zimnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Polecono mi ją poślubić, więc ożeniłem się z nią. Nigdy nie kazano mi się tym przejmować - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Brzmisz na tak zniewolonego jak ja - powiedziała kpiąco Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił się do niej, unosząc brew. Przyglądał się jej przez kilka sekund, a Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Próbujesz mnie sprowokować czy wpłynąć na moją lojalność, Szlamo? Jak zuchwale z twojej strony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała się jego twarzy przez kilka chwil, po czym sama uniosła brew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Już o tym myślałeś. Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, poczułbyś się teraz urażony - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadal przyglądał się jej twarzy przez kilka chwil, zanim powolny uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz, znowu niemal wydajesz się być Gryfonką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zawsze byłam Gryfonką - odpowiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy błysnęły słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prawda. Przypuszczam, że tak - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ta chwila przeciągnęła się. Patrzyli na siebie. Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się, gdy go oceniała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało się prawie niemożliwe, że miał zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata. Nikt tak młody nie powinien mieć za oczami tak lodowatej, powstrzymywanej wściekłości. Hermiona widziała wiele twarzy postarzanych przez wojnę, ale wyraz twarzy Malfoya był wyjątkowy. Był precyzyjnie opanowany, ale jego oczy były jak burza. Wyglądały, jakby zawierały w sobie moc całego morza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ile osób zabił? Ludzi, których znał? Ludzi, których nie znał? Nic z tego nie wydawało się go niepokoić. Na jego twarzy nie było widać zmartwienia. Młody i gnuśny. Jednak widziała wojnę w jego oczach. Wszystkie śmierci, które widział i których był sprawcą, jakby szarość jego tęczówek była duchami ich wszystkich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny. Zabił Ginny. Zawiesił jej zwłoki na oczach wszystkich i pozostawił je na zgnicie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I Minerwę. Poppy Pomfrey, która jako pierwsza uczyła Hermionę uzdrawiania. Neville’a, pierwszego przyjaciela Hermiony w czarodziejskim świecie. Moody’ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zabił wszystkich, którzy przeżyli wojnę. Zniszczył Zakon Feniksa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet pod wpływem eliksiru, ta nienawiść i wściekłość, które do niego czuła, były nieuniknione. Nie tylko nienawidziła go emocjonalnie. Wściekłość z powodu wszystkiego, co zniszczył, była stałą strukturą w jej umyśle. Zasługiwał na głębokie cierpienie za wszystko, co zrobił. Nie musiała odczuwać emocji, żeby w to uwierzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła zrozumieć, co miał z robienia czegokolwiek. Był bogaty, ale najwyraźniej nic z tym nie robił. Był potężny, ale musiał zachować anonimowość. Nie miał innych zainteresowań poza skutecznym zabijaniem ludzi i czytaniem. Nie wydawał się nawet szczególnie cieszyć tym zabijaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego życie wydawało się być dziwnie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji. Co go napędzało?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać, ale złapała się i powstrzymała. Musiała postępować ostrożnie. Chciała więcej o tym pomyśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy zobaczył, że jej usta są zamknięte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tworzysz mój psychologiczny szkic? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w słabym uśmiechu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy go zobaczę - powiedział, odwracając się, by kontynuować spacer korytarzem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prychnęła i spoglądała za nim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozległ się ostry stukot obcasów i nagle zza rogu wyszła Astoria. Kiedy zauważyła Hermionę i Malfoya, jej oczy zwęziły się, a usta zacisnęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy teraz wszyscy spotykamy się towarzysko? - zapytała Astoria słodkim głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tylko zwiedzamy dwór - wycedził Malfoy, a twarz Astorii lekko zbladła. - Otwarto drzwi do salonu w skrzydle południowym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może skrzaty domowe zostawiły je otwarte - powiedziała sztywno Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Bez wątpienia były to skrzaty domowe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że jesteś dziś zajęty - powiedziała Astoria, zmieniając nagle temat. - Powiedziałeś, że twój plan dnia jest dość napięty, kiedy poprosiłam cię, żebyś wpadł dziś po południu na spotkanie charytatywne, a mimo to “zwiedzasz dwór".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko się zawahała, gdy stała między Malfoyem i Astorią. W żonie Malfoya było coś bardzo niestabilnego, a ona nie miała ochoty zwracać na siebie jej uwagi - albo stać się odbiorcą jej gniewu. Jednak nie mogła wycofać się z tej napiętej rozmowy bez bycia zauważoną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pozostała nieruchoma, uważnie obserwując scenę, starając się zachować dyskrecję. Słowa były naznaczone implikacją i wzajemną niechęcią. Astoria kipiała z ledwie skrywaną urazą, a jej zęby błysnęły słabo, gdy spojrzała na męża.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan był dość konkretny w stwierdzeniu, że Szlama ma pierwszeństwo przed wszystkim innym - powiedział Malfoy z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria zaśmiała się ostro, histerycznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Boże, nie wiedziałam, że spadkobiercy są tak ważni - powiedziała, spoglądając na brzuch Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ważne są instrukcje Czarnego Pana - powiedział Malfoy, zaczynając wyglądać na znudzonego. Nawet nie patrzył na swoją żonę. Po chwili Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jego wzrok przebiegał ponad głową Astorii i skupiał się na lustrze wiszącym na ścianie, w którym odbijał się on i Hermiona. - Gdyby poprosił mnie o hodowlę gumochłonów, zrobiłbym to z równym oddaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie parsknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zauważyłam, żeby żadna z innych klaczy rozpłodowych potrzebowała tak wielkiego oddania. Nawet nie pozwalasz nikomu się do niej zbliżać. To tak, jakbyś ją chronił - odparła ostro Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zachichotał, a okrutny błysk pojawił się w jego oczach, gdy opadły one na twarz Astorii. W oczach kobiety pojawił się błysk niepewności, jak gdyby została zaskoczona pełną uwagą, którą nagle skierował na nią mąż.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dano mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz jej widzieć, Astorio. Czy nie? - powiedział Malfoy, a jego ton był lekki, niemal kuszący, jednak była w tym pewna lodowata nuta. - Czy wolałabyś, żebym ją ze sobą zabierał? Wyprowadzał ją do opery? Może niech dołączy do nas na okładce Proroka Codziennego w przyszły Nowy Rok? Cały świat już wie, że jest moja. Czy chciałaś, żebym właśnie to powiedział?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria zbladła wyraźnie i zerknęła na Hermionę z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nią zrobisz - warknęła Astoria, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i uciekła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niestabilność powietrza wyparowała wraz z cichnącymi odgłosami oddalających się kroków. Malfoy wpatrywał się w Astorię z irytacją. Odwrócił się, by skierować swój grymas w stronę Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdenerwowałaś moją żonę, Szlamo - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Wydawało jej się, że prawie oczekiwał od niej, że go przeprosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moje istnienie ją irytuje - odpowiedziała obojętnie. Spojrzała na niego. - Jeśli cię to 'obchodzi', mógłbyś łatwo temu zaradzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prychnął i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ten eliksir naprawdę ma na ciebie spory wpływ - powiedział. Spojrzał na nią tak uważnie, jakby chciał ją zapamiętać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spokojnie napotkała jego spojrzenie. Żałowała, że nie może być tak spokojna, bez uczucia, jakby była zmrożona. Było w nim tak wiele rzeczy, które chciała rozwikłać i wykorzystać. Gdyby tylko mogła powstrzymać swoją psychikę i móc świadomie zarządzać sobą...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było w nim tyle rzeczy, które nie miały dla niej sensu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko mogła podejść bliżej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czuję, że mogę oddychać - powiedziała. - Jakbym topiła się tak długo, że zapomniałam, jakie to uczucie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem skrzywiła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Efekt odstawienia pozostawia jednak wiele do życzenia - dodała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się i jego wzrok w końcu opuścił jej twarz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybym nie zostawił cię na podłodze gdy wymiotowałaś, mogłabyś błędnie ząłożyć, że mnie to obchodzi - powiedział lekceważąco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wydajesz się zaskakująco zaniepokojony moim myśleniem w taki sposób - powiedziała chłodno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zatrzymał się i wpatrywał w nią przez chwilę, zanim powolny koci uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy w takim razie wracamy do agendy? - wycedził. Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. - Jeszcze raz, co to było? Zbadać południowe skrzydło, spróbować znaleźć kuchnie, poszukać szopy ogrodowej lub stajni, znaleźć Malfoya i spróbować znaleźć w nim słabość do wykorzystania? Czy zaszliśmy już tak daleko? Jesteś całkiem skuteczna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Chciała być zła, ale eliksir ostrożnie stłumił w niej taką reakcję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłeś w mojej głowie ostatniej nocy - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Próbowałem zasnąć, ale ty myślałaś dość głośno - powiedział beznamiętnym tonem, wyciągając nieistniejący paproch ze swoich szat i przyglądając się swojemu foyer, jakby był dekoratorem wnętrz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, baw się dobrze - dodał po chwili. - Stajnie są za ogrodami różanymi z południowej strony dworu. A szopa ogrodowa znajduje się po drugiej stronie labiryntu z żywopłotu. Z tego co wiem, nie możesz dotykać sekatorów ani wideł. Możesz spróbować udusić mnie uzdą, ale jakoś wątpię, czy potrafisz się zmusić, żeby to zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się, złośliwie spoglądając na jej nadgarstki, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył w górę schodów. Hermiona stała i patrzyła, jak znika w korytarzu, a potem rozejrzała się wokół, zastanawiając się nad wszystkim, kalkulując swój następny ruch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czytał jej w myślach poprzedniej nocy. Nie była tym zdziwiona, jednak wszystko, co robiła, wydawało się być potwornie daremne. Nie musiał nawet czekać, żeby użyć wobec niej legilimencji. Mógł po prostu wyławiać wszystkie potencjalne plany wprost z jej głowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wróciła do swojego pokoju, włożyła płaszcz i buty. Wychodząc z dworu na werandę, zaczęła w myślach odliczać kolejne liczby parzyste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dwa, cztery, sześć, osiem, dziesięć, dwanaście…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Licząc, pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi błądzić, myśląc leniwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy był zagadką. Pod jego zimną fasadą wirowało tyle sprzeczności. Jakie miał ambicje?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia cztery, dwadzieścia sześć, dwadzieścia osiem...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawał się gromadzić swoją moc bez żadnego konkretnego celu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiedział, że został spętany rozkazami, którym nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Ożenił się z Astorią, splugawił rodowód na rzecz półkrwi, utrzymywał Hermionę pod stałym nadzorem…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z oddaniem wypełniał polecenia Voldemorta, mimo że nie miał do nich widocznego zamiłowania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co z tego miał? Co go napędzało? Jego moc i status wydawały się bezcelowe. Nie wydawał się czerpać z tego niczego, czego nie miałby jako Śmierciożerca średniego poziomu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sześćdziesiąt sześć, sześćdziesiąt osiem, siedemdziesiąt, siedemdziesiąt dwa… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczywiście Hermiona mogła coś przeoczyć. Spędzał całe dni poza domem. Robił niezliczone rzeczy, o których nie miała jakiegokolwiek pojęcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było coś, co przeoczyła. Detal, który czuła, że podświadomie znała, ale nie potrafiła go zlokalizować. Coś… Coś. Jak układanka, którą składała w całość, zbudowana ze wszystkich sprzecznych informacji, jakie zgromadziła w swoim umyśle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sto trzydzieści dwa. Sto trzydzieści cztery. Sto trzydzieści sześć.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak coś pęka w głębi jej umysłu i przed oczami przepłynęła jej strona ze zniszczonego zeszytu wypełnionego jej własnym pismem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>„Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja odbywa się w ciemności, a celem jest zawsze wprowadzenie w błąd. Ujawnia się zamiar odwrócenia uwagi przeciwnika, a następnie zostaje on zmieniony, aby osiągnąć koniec przez to, co było nieoczekiwane. Ale wgląd jest mądry, ostrożny i czeka za swoją zbroją. Wyczuwając zawsze przeciwieństwo tego, co znaczyło, wyczuwać i od razu rozpoznając prawdziwy cel sztuczki, pozwala przejść każdą pierwszą wskazówkę, czekać na drugą, a nawet trzecią. Symulacja prawdy pnie się teraz wyżej, tuszując oszustwo i próbuje fałszować poprzez samą prawdę. Zmieniać grę, aby zmienić sztuczkę i sprawiać, że powód wydaje się widmowy, opierając największe oszustwo na największej szczerości. Ale czujność czuwa, widząc wyraźnie, co jest zamierzone, maskując ciemność, która została ubrana w światło i rozpoznając ten projekt najbardziej pomysłowy, który wygląda najbardziej bezmyślnie. W ten sposób spryt Pythona łączy się z prostotą przenikających promieni Apollo”.*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się, zastanawiając, skąd się wzięły te słowa. To nie była książka, którą mogła sobie przypomnieć. Zapamiętała słowa. Gdy tylko zobaczyła je w pamięci, przypomniała sobie, że je pamiętała.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja odbywa się w ciemności.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kilka razy powtórzyła sobie te słowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem zaczęła liczyć co trzy, idąc przez labirynt z żywopłotu w kierunku, w którym według Malfoya znajdowała się szopa ogrodowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dzień minął jej bezcelowo, wypełniony liczeniem. Podczas ostatniej eksploracji posiadłości Malfoyów nie znalazła nic przydatnego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szopa ogrodowa do której skierował ją Malfoy, była zamknięta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odkryła, że Malfoy posiadał stajnię ze skrzydlatymi końmi, ogromnymi Abraksanami, Granianami i Aetonanami. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w nią przez zakratowane drzwi budynku i tupały kopytami, gdy się zbliżyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delikatny Granian był jedynym, który nie cofnął się, kiedy Hermiona podeszła bliżej. Zatrzepotał szarymi skrzydłami i wepchnął nos przez pręty, prychając i rzucając głową w stronę Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona delikatnie pogłaskała jego aksamitny pysk i poczuła na dłoni ciepło jego oddechu. Gdyby umysł Hermiony nie został zduszony, mogłaby płakać, uświadamiając sobie, że koń był pierwszą ciepłą i delikatną rzeczą, która jej dotknęła od lat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stała przez kilka minut, głaszcząc konia po pysku i lekko drapiąc go po brodzie, podczas gdy ten muskał jej szatę w nadziei, że znajdzie tam jabłko lub marchewkę. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona nie ma mu nic do zaoferowania, przeciągnął wąską głowę z powrotem przez kraty i zignorował ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona została tam dłużej, niż powinna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruszyła ponownie w kierunku ścieżki i odnalazła główną bramę Dworu Malfoyów. Duże żelazne wrota były zamknięte i nie otwierały się dla niej. Hermiona nie była pewna, co by zrobiła, gdyby rzeczywiście się przed nią otworzyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wędrowała po całej posiadłości. Wchodziła gdzie tylko mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona znalazła rodzinny cmentarz. Niezliczone nagrobki i mauzolea zakopane pod grubą warstwą śniegu. Rodzina Malfoyów była starożytna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tylko jedno mauzoleum zostało starannie oczyszczone z białego puchu. Po obu stronach drzwi kwitły zaczarowane żonkile. Hermiona przestudiowała słowa wyryte w marmurze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcyza Black Malfoy. Ukochana żona i matka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Astra inclinant, sed non obligant.**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niedaleko stał wielki nagrobek Bellatrix Lestrange. Herb Rodziny Blacków zdobił nieskazitelny marmur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toujours Pur.***</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona opuściła cmentarz i kontynuowała zwiedzanie posiadłości. Była ona nieskończona. Odosobniona. Nieprzerwane zaśnieżone wzgórza rozciągały się tak daleko, jak sięgnęła wzrokiem, oślepiająco białe pod czystym, błękitnym niebem. Kiedy zapadła noc, Hermiona nadal wędrowała, wpatrując się w konstelacje, aż poczuła, że efekty eliksiru zaczynają zanikać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego ranka poczuła się tak źle, że myślała, że umiera. Zwymiotowała z boku łóżka i zajęło jej kilka godzin, zanim udało jej się zaciągnąć swoje ciało do łazienki. Nie wiedziała, czy może uodpornić się na eliksir, ale nie sądziła, żeby była w stanie znowu przez to przechodzić, tylko po to, by się tego dowiedzieć. Nawet gdyby Malfoy znów jej go wysłał, wątpiła, czy poradziłaby sobie z ponownym dawkowaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była chora przez dwa dni, przyciśnięta do okna, drżała i próbowała wypocić eliksir ze swojego organizmu. Kiedy nie była zbyt objęta gorączką, ciągle rozmyślała nad Malfoyem i salonem w południowym skrzydle. Drugiej nocy śniła jej się Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny skuliła się obok łóżka i cicho szlochała. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy Hermiona weszła do pokoju. Wyraz twarzy Ginny, kiedy odwróciła się i ujrzała Hermionę, był udręczony, jej klatka piersiowa gwałtownie się unosiła, a nierówne oddechy były szybko wciągane przez otwarte usta. Nawet jej rude włosy były mokre od łez.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiedy Hermiona zbliżyła się do Ginny, włosy dziewczyny opadły do tyłu i odsłoniły długą, okrutną bliznę biegnącą wzdłuż jej twarzy od czoła, aż po linię szczęki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ginny, co się stało? Co się stało?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie wiem… - Ginny wymusiła słowa i zaczęła płakać mocniej.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona uklękła obok swojej przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- O Boże, Hermiono… - sapnęła Ginny. - Nie wiem jak…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny urwała, usiłując oddychać. Z głębi jej gardła wydobywały się zdławione dźwięki czkawki, kiedy walczyła z kurczącymi się płucami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- W porządku. Oddychaj. Musisz oddychać. Wtedy powiesz mi, co jest nie tak, a ja ci pomogę - obiecała Hermiona, przesuwając dłońmi po ramionach Ginny. - Tylko oddychaj. Policz do czterech. Wstrzymaj. A potem wydech przez nos, licząc do sześciu. Będzie dobrze. Oddycham z tobą. W porządku? Dalej, oddychaj ze mną. Jestem tutaj.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny tylko zapłakała mocniej.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Wszystko w porządku - powtarzała Hermiona, gdy zaczęła brać głęboki, demonstracyjny oddech, aby Ginny mogła za nią podążyć. Trzymała Ginny mocno w ramionach, tak by młodsza dziewczyna poczuła, jak pierś Hermiony rozszerza się i kurczy powoli jako podświadoma wskazówka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny płakała jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim jej szloch zwolnił, a jej oddech zaczął powoli odzwierciedlać oddech Hermiony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało, czy wolisz, żebym poszła po kogoś innego? - zapytała Hermiona, kiedy była pewna, że Ginny nie będzie się dalej hiperwentylować.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie… nie możesz… - powiedziała natychmiast Ginny. - O Boże! Ja nie-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I znów zaczęła szlochać w ramię Hermiony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż płakała, kiedy wybudziła się ze snu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odtworzyła wspomnienie w swoim umyśle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny rzadko płakała. Kiedy umarł Percy, płakała przez wiele dni, ale z czasem gdy wojna niosła ją ze sobą, jej łzy wyschły, podobnie jak łzy wszystkich innych. Ginny ledwie zapłakała, kiedy Artur został przeklęty lub kiedy George prawie umarł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie pamiętała, żeby jej przyjaciółka kiedykolwiek aż tak płakała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciągle przywracała to wspomnienie w swoim umyśle, próbując nadać mu sens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała blizny na twarzy Ginny. Wydawało jej się, że we wspomnieniu mogła być ona sprzed wielu miesięcy, ale Hermiona nie przypominała sobie, kiedy Ginny mogła ją zdobyć. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wyciął nożem część jej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy ją wyleczyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* Fragment pochodzi ze Sztuki Roztropności autorstwa Baltasara Graciana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>** Astra inclinant, sed non obligant. (z łac.) - Gwiazdy nas skłaniają, nie krępują. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Odnosi się to do odróżnienia wolnej woli od astrologicznego determinizmu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** Toujours Pur. (z fr.) - Zawsze czysta.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona znów była płodna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stół pojawił się ponownie na środku podłogi. Poczuła się zrezygnowana na sam jego widok. Zaczęło się to wydawać nieuniknione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nieuniknione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zdała sobie bez większego entuzjazmu sprawę, że przyzwyczaja się do swojej klatki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zamierzał ją zgwałcić przy stole i ta myśl stawała się dla niej oczywista. Nawet słowo „gwałt” zaczęło wydawać się trochę niedokładne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko zaczęło być...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Słabsze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fizycznie i psychicznie strach zaczął zanikać, gdy jej umysł zmusił ją do przystosowania się. Nie czuła mdłości. Jej serce nie dudniło boleśnie. Uczucie szarpania w żołądku nie było już tak uciążliwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej umysł skręcał się z racjonalizacji. Próbowała się dostosować. Żeby przeżyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby jej sytuacja przestała tak boleć, byłaby mniej skłonna do ryzyka ucieczki. Mniej prawdopodobna do sprowokowania Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła to zrozumieć naukowo. Z perspektywy uzdrowicielki mogłaby wyjaśnić fizjologię i psychologię tego mechanizmu. Pozostawanie w stanie ciągłego strachu, ciągłego przerażenia, ciągłego stresu było nie do utrzymania. Jej ciało nie mogło przebywać w ciągłym stanie walki lub ucieczki. Albo zostanie zmuszona do przystosowania się, albo się wypali. Eliksir, który podał jej Malfoy, prawdopodobnie pomógł w stępieniu tego buntu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zrozumienie naukowe nie poprawiało jednak rzeczywistego faktu zrozumienia. To tylko pogarszało sprawę. Wiedziała, dokąd zmierza jej umysł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Aklimatyzowała się w posiadłości”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ta myśl wstrząsała nią do głębi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na stół i nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić. Przecież nie mogła z nim walczyć. Nie mogła się oprzeć bardziej niż już próbowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie robił niczego, co by ją bolało. Gdyby zwróciła na to uwagę - przestając odciągać od tego swoją świadomość i myśli - prawdopodobnie pogorszyłaby tylko sytuację.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiała uciec. To była jedyna opcja. Musiała uciec. Musiała znaleźć sposób. Musiał być sposób. Żadna klatka nie była idealna. Nikt nie był doskonały. W Malfoyu musiało być coś do wykorzystania. Musiała się tylko dowiedzieć, co to było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiała. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Musiała</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powtarzała sobie to postanowienie, nawet gdy przeszła przez pokój i pochyliła się nad stołem. Stopy rozstawione szeroko.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie myśl o tym. Będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na przemyślenia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ucieknę - obiecała sobie. - Pójdę gdzieś, gdzie ludzie są mili i ciepli, a ja będę wolna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki i raz po raz powtarzała sobie tę obietnicę, aż usłyszała trzask drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak mijają dni stycznia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawiał się przez pięć dni. Gdy przybył szóstego dnia, bez słowa przejrzał jej wspomnienia. Wydawał się być zajęty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem została sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Składała origami. Badała dwór. Zwiedzała posiadłość. Czytała gazety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raporty o akcjach wojennych przenoszone były do mniejszych kolumn. Publiczna fascynacja surogatkami powoli zaczynała połykać strony towarzyskie. Kobiety coraz częściej pojawiały się publicznie. Truchtały przy właścicielach, zabierano je do opery, czy traktowano jak egzotyczne zwierzęta. Pojawiły się zdjęcia ich postaci w czapkach i agresywne plotki: Czy to wybrzuszenie, czy tylko luźność ich szat? Nienazwane źródła podawały sugestywne informacje, takie jak „jest szansa, że Flintowie dodadzą nowe imię do rodzinnego gobelinu do końca roku”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud utrzymywała bezpośredni kontakt z reporterami, co służyło jedynie jako paliwo do dalszych spekulacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ataki paniki Hermiony wydawały się być niemal przeszłością. Znała swoje ograniczenia i starała się ich nie przekraczać. Kiedy była skupiona i zajęta studiowaniem portretów oraz zwiedzaniem dworu i terenów posiadłości, potrafiła zachować spokój. Kiedy starała się nie myśleć o wojnie i tym, jak wszyscy zginęli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopniowo stawała się tak dobra w utrzymywaniu takiej koncentracji, że chwilowo nawet zapominała, że o tym nie myśli. Oddychała i przeżywała chwile, w których nie czuła się złamana, smutna ani zrozpaczona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy miała przed sobą tylko samotność, rozciągającą się u jej stóp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczucie winy, które uderzało w nią chwilę później, było zimne i słone jak woda morska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamierała na chwilę, a potem przełykała gulę przerażenia uformowaną w swoim gardle i odnawiała w myślach przysięgę ucieczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale nie mogła uciec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeszukała dwór od góry do dołu. Znalazła zestaw czarodziejskich szachów i rozgrywała mecze przeciwko samej sobie. Budowała wieżyczki z kart odkrytych w szufladzie. Odwiedzała konie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było sposobu na ucieczkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała znaleźć Malfoya, ale nigdy jej się to nie udało. Nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle był w rezydencji. Mógł być poza nią albo znajdować się za drzwiami, których nie mogła otworzyć. Czasami wydawało jej się, jakby czuł się zmuszony jej unikać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała pojęcia, jak mogłaby uciec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła widywać Astorię z coraz większą regularnością. Słysząc znajomy stukot obcasów w oddali, nabrała umiejętności w szybkim znikaniu za zasłoną lub w korytarzu dla służby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korytarze dla służby były wypełnione sprytnie ukrytymi wizjerami. Hermiona podejrzewała, że biorąc pod uwagę wykorzystanie skrzatów domowych, kręte małe tunele zawsze były używane głównie do szpiegowania. Dwór został nimi wręcz naszpikowany. Niektóre były oczywiste, a inne wyjątkowo dobrze ukryte. Hermiona znalazła je wszystkie. Za każdym razem, gdy wymiary pomieszczenia wydawały się niejasne, Hermiona zabierała się do pracy, stukając lekko po ścianach, naciskając każdy sęk drewna i obracając każdy kinkiet i śrubę, aż poczuła, że coś ustępuje. Niektóre drzwi wyglądały na magiczne, podczas gdy inne zostały sprytnie zabudowane i otwierane za pomocą kół zębatych i obrotowych mebli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona ją widziała, Astoria rzadko była sama. Towarzyszył jej ten sam ciemnowłosy, barczysty mężczyzna, którego Hermiona widziała w Nowy Rok. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że albo Astoria, albo jej kochanek mają jakieś uprzedzenia co do łóżek. Kiedy Hermiona spotkała ich po raz pierwszy, Astoria była prawie naga i przyciśnięta do okna salonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że próbują uprawiać seks w każdym pokoju we dworze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona starała się ich unikać. Nie podobała jej się myśl, że Malfoy wykorzystałby jej wspomnienia, by patrzeć, jak jego żona zostaje zerżnięta na każdy możliwy sposób. Hermiona pomyślała o oglądaniu tego tylko po to, by go rozzłościć, ale szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł. Malfoy najwyraźniej nie przejmował się tym, co robiła Astoria, więc prawdopodobnie nie miałoby to na niego żadnego wpływu. Hermiona znalazłaby się po prostu w wyjątkowo niewygodnej sytuacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilekroć natykała się na Astorię w trakcie stosunku, szybko odwracała wzrok i wymykała się z pomieszczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez jakiś czas, uciekała za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegała zakochaną parę przy praktyce ich niedyskretnych amorów, jednak w końcu natknęła się na nich w pełnych ubraniach. Wędrowała po najwyższym piętrze Północnego Skrzydła, kiedy zauważyła ich spacerujących po żwirowej ścieżce biegnącej wzdłuż labiryntu żywopłotów. Astoria mówiła z ożywieniem, a mężczyzna idący obok niej odwrócił się i spojrzał na północne skrzydło. Hermiona mogła przyjrzeć się mu uważniej, w końcu dostrzegając jego twarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham Montague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zszokowana wpatrywała się w dół, kiedy jego oczy dokładnie skanowały dolne okna północnego skrzydła. Kiedy odchylił głowę do tyłu, Hermiona cofnęła się gwałtownie i zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej serce nagle zaczęło walić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham Montague był kochankiem Astorii. Montague, któremu „przydarzyło się” napotkać Hermionę podczas przyjęcia sylwestrowego. Który spodziewał się, że Hermiona natychmiast go rozpozna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miał romans z Astorią. Odwiedzał dwór prawie codziennie. Z wyrazem intensywnej determinacji patrzył w kierunku okien, w których znajdował się pokój Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy był to zbieg okoliczności? Czy mógł to być zbieg okoliczności?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przejrzała wszystkie scenariusze, jakie przyszły jej do głowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co o nim wiedziała?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ślizgon. Były członek Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Ciężko zraniony w bitwie przez Freda i George'a. W pewnym momencie wojny Hermiona poznała go i najwyraźniej o tym zapomniała. Miał romans z Astorią. Wydawał się szukać Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy był śmierciożercą? Nie wiedziała. Gdyby nie pracował w Ministerstwie, musiałby w jakimś charakterze dołączyć do armii Voldemorta. Wydawał się dość zaangażowany społecznie, by być zwykłym porywaczem, ale na przyjęciu noworocznym nie wykazywał zbytniej znajomości z urzędnikami Ministerstwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odtworzyła wszystko, co pamiętała z tamtej nocy. Była tak pochłonięta obserwowaniem Malfoya i surogatek, których nie rozpoznawała, że Astoria i Montague zaginęli w całym tym zamieszaniu. Kiedy obserwowała go później tego wieczoru, sporadycznie pojawiał się w tłumie, ale wydawał się być najbardziej zaznajomiony z Marcusem Flintem i Adrianem Puceyem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomimo niepewnej pamięci co do wojny, Hermiona była całkiem pewna jednego. Flint i Pucey byli nieoznaczonymi śmierciożercami średniego poziomu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zdobycie Mrocznego Znaku uznawano za znaczące wyróżnienie. Było to przyjęcie do najbardziej wyselekcjonowanego wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta. Kiedy opanował on Europę, stając się bardziej pewny swojej pozycji, zaczął oznaczać nim coraz mniej zwolenników.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logiczny wniosek był taki, że Montague był również musiał być śmierciożercą. Oznaczonym lub nie. Tego nie wiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego miałby w ogóle interesować się Hermioną lub ją znać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba że....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy mógłby…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona bała się nawet kontemplować ten pomysł. Nie chciała pozwolić tej myśli zaistnieć w jej umyśle tam, gdzie mógłby znaleźć ją Malfoy, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się przed rozważaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy Montague mógł być szpiegiem dla Ruchu Oporu? Czy mógł nadal nim być? Czy to mogło być to, co próbował jej przekazać, zanim wyszedł z Malfoyem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczęła uważnie obserwować Astorię i Grahama, ilekroć nie uprawiali seksu. Szpiegowała ich z tajnych przejść i była coraz bardziej przekonana, że Montague miał ukryte motywy przebywania w posiadłości. Był niezwykle zainteresowany domem, a jego oczy zawsze wędrowały w dziwnych kierunkach, gdy Astoria była rozproszona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rozważała ryzyko próby zbliżenia się do niego. Rzadko był sam. Astoria nigdy nie wydawała się oddalać od niego na więcej niż kilka metrów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy kilka razy Hermiona zauważyła go samego, wahała się. Wydawał się być dla niej obcy. Z pewnością poczułaby instynktownie, gdyby był kimś, komu by ufała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała sobie to argumentować. Gdyby był członkiem Ruchu Oporu, a ona zbliżyłaby się do niego przedwcześnie, mogłaby go zdemaskować. Jeśli nie miałby sposobu na usunięcie kajdan, wszystko byłoby daremne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona postanowiła czekać i kontynuować obserwacje. Lepsze niepotwierdzone podejrzenia niż cokolwiek konkretnego, co mógłby wyczytać w jej myślach Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wciąż się wahała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud przyszła i stwierdziła, że Hermiona po raz kolejny nie jest w ciąży. Wyraz jej twarzy, gdy przeglądała wynik diagnostyczny, wydawał się być lekko zirytowany. Hermiona wpatrywała się z determinacją w zegar na ścianie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego masz tak niski poziom sodu? - zapytała Stroud po wykonaniu kilku kolejnych testów na Hermionie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona popatrzyła na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie dodają soli do jedzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poważnie? - powiedziała Stroud tonem pełnym zdziwienia. - To czym cię karmią?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gotowanymi rzeczami. Warzywa, mięso i jajka. I chlebem żytnim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zakładam, że tak poinstruowano im, żeby mnie karmić. Nie żebym miała swobodę kwestionowania czegokolwiek - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś mieć zbilansowaną dietę. Obejmuje to sól - powiedziała Stroud z irytacją. Wyciągnęła rękę i czubkiem różdżki stuknęła w kajdany na nadgarstkach Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutę później do pokoju wszedł Malfoy. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz ostrego grymasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wzywałaś mnie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie podajecie jej soli? - zapytała Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zamrugał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sól?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mówi, że jej jedzenie jest zawsze przegotowane i nie zawiera soli. To zaczyna wpływać na jej poziom sodu - powiedziała Stroud, a jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy patrzyła na Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brwi Malfoya uniosły się w widocznym zdziwieniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dostarczanie jej posiłków polecono skrzatom. Zakładałem, że jadła to, co ja i Astoria - powiedział. Potem jego szczęka lekko się zacisnęła, a oczy się zwęziły. - Astoria jest odpowiedzialna za zatwierdzenie menu. Dowiem się, co się stało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Proszę zrób to. Czarny Pan niecierpliwi się z powodu braku postępów. Nie chcemy, aby cokolwiek w tym przeszkadzało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej - odparł chłodno Malfoy, napotykając spojrzenie Stroud. - Teraz, jeśli nie ma nic innego, muszę wrócić do pracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, Wielki Łowco, nie zatrzymuję cię - powiedziała Stroud, rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się do Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tej nocy Hermiona otrzymała pełny posiłek z dodatkami, świeżą sałatką, przyprawami i, co najważniejsze, solniczką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęskniła za solą, dopóki w końcu jej nie dostała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z perspektywy czasu nie było zaskoczeniem, że Astoria zdecydowała się nakazać skrzatom, by trzymały Hermionę na jakimś... więziennym jadle? Żarciu dla plebsu? Hermiona nie była nawet pewna, co to miało być. Kobieta była… dziwna. Swoje oburzenie na Hermionę zdawała się manifestować w jakikolwiek dziwny sposób, o którym sądziła, że ujdzie jej na sucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I uchodziło jej to na sucho przez trzy miesiące. Około dwieście siedemdziesiąt posiłków. Hermiona nigdy więcej nie zamierzała zjeść kolejnego przegotowanego warzywa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wszedł do jej pokoju, kiedy prawie skończyła jeść, i podszedł, aby obejrzeć jedzenie na jej talerzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Najwyraźniej jestem zobowiązany do zapewnienia i sprawdzenia wszystkiego osobiście - powiedział z grymasem na widok resztek posiłku, który najwyraźniej spełnił jego oczekiwania. - Mogłaś o tym wspomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybym miała zacząć narzekać, jedzenie nie byłoby pierwszą rzeczą, jaką bym wymieniła - odpowiedziała Hermiona, wściekle dźgając pomidora widelcem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posłał jej cienki uśmiech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby tak było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na posiadłość, podczas gdy ona kończyła jeść. Celowo nie spieszyła się i recytowała w myślach wszystkie irytujące piosenki, których nauczyła się w szkole podstawowej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy skończyła, popatrzyła na niego. Widziała jego profil i zauważyła, że jego spojrzenie na chwilę się rozproszyło. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mam nadzieję, że umrzesz najwolniejszą i najstraszniejszą śmiercią, jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wymyślił, Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - warknęła ostro w swoim umyśle. Po chwili zamrugał i spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie bez skrępowania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zapamiętam - powiedział i wskazał na łóżko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła z rezygnacją i usiadła na krawędzi materaca. Po sekundzie spojrzała na niego, bez mrugnięcia, a jego zimne srebrne oczy zapadły się w jej świadomość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zawsze lądowała na plecach, zanim zdążył skończyć przeglądać jej wspomnienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kilka razy przyglądał się jej wspomnieniom o Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem patrzył, jak szpieguje i zastanawia się nad Grahamem Montague. Wycofał się z jej umysłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Montague otrzymał Mroczny Znak po ostatniej bitwie - powiedział, patrząc na nią. - Powiedziano mi, że było w ramach uznania za wyjątkowe usługi, jakie wyświadczył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego głos był szyderczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy ty też zapewniłeś wyjątkowe usługi? - spytała patrząc na Malfoya. Nie miała pojęcia, czy okłamywał ją w sprawie Montague’a. Czy w ogóle się tym przejmował?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią i posłał jej okrutny, szyderczy uśmiech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bardziej wyjątkowe niż Montague - powiedział. Potem uśmiech zniknął. Patrzył na nią, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy, a potem zerkając na resztę jej osoby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego spojrzenie wydawało się być delikatniejsze i mroczniejsze niż zwykle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że leży przed nim na wznak. Poczuła pieczenie na skórze. Usiadła szybko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez kolejną chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w ścianę za nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek nadzieje z nim związane, powinnaś pozwolić im umrzeć - powiedział chłodno. Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tydzień później Hermionie przyśnił się nowy sen o Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona stała w swojej sypialni na Grimmauld Place, kiedy Ginny weszła do środka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Wróciłaś wcześniej - powiedziała Ginny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Szczęśliwy dzień - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tak - powiedziała Ginny, wyglądając, jakby czuła się nieco niezręcznie. - Um. Chciałam… zapytać cię o coś.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona czekała.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny szarpała nerwowo za włosy, ale jej twarz była nieskazitelna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ja… cóż… ty oczywiście wiesz o mnie i Harrym - powiedziała Ginny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Chodzi o to, że chcę być ostrożna. Używałam zaklęcia. Ale… jest coś w Prewettach, że oni nie są jak inne rodziny czarodziejów. Po prostu zachodzą w ciążę. Ron i ja oboje byliśmy wpadkami po pojawieniu się bliźniaków. Zastanawiałam się więc, czy uwarzyłabyś mi eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Jeśli masz czas. Zawsze byłam słaba w eliksirach. Jeśli nie możesz, to w porządku. Mogę zapytać Padmę. Wiem, że jesteś strasznie zajęta. Po prostu… Nie chciałam, żebyś myślała, że nie chcę cię o to prosić.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Oczywiście. I tak będę dziś wieczorem go parzyć. To nie będzie problem, żeby zrobić więcej. Czy wolisz jakiś konkretny smak? Te najbardziej efektywne nie smakują zbyt przyjemnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie jak smakuje, jeśli zadziała - powiedziała śmiało Ginny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Cóż, mam już kilka fiolek jednego rodzaju. Mogę ci je teraz dać, jeśli chcesz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Mogłabyś? - Ginny zamrugała i spojrzała na Hermionę podejrzliwie. - Jesteś...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Widziała, jak Ginny przegląda w myślach listę potencjalnych mężczyzn w życiu Hermiony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie jesteś… ze Snapem, prawda? - Ginny nagle się zakrztusiła.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Boże, nie! - wybełkotała. - Jestem uzdrowicielką! Mam wiele rzeczy pod ręką. Dobry Boże! Co… Dlaczego w ogóle…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jest jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek rozmawiałaś przez długi czas. Oprócz Freda, który jest z Angeliną. Wszyscy inni, z którymi rozmawiasz tylko z tobą walczą. I to nie w późniejszym gorącym i niespokojnym, gniewnym seksie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- To nie znaczy, że go pieprzę - mruknęła Hermiona, czując, że jej twarz staje w płomieniach. - Jest współpracownikiem. Konsultuję się z nim w sprawie eliksirów.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Po prostu wydajesz się samotna - powiedziała Ginny, rzucając Hermionie długie spojrzenie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona drgnęła i spojrzała na Ginny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Obecnie z nikim nie rozmawiasz - powiedziała Ginny. - Kiedyś zawsze byłaś z Ronem i Harrym. Ale nawet zanim odeszłaś, aby zostać uzdrowicielką, wydawałaś się coraz bardziej samotna. Pomyślałam… że może masz kogoś. Zgoda, Snape byłby dziwnym wyborem z wielu powodów… Ale to wojna. To zbyt wiele, by ktokolwiek mógł sobie z tym poradzić sam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Katharsis w formie pieprzenia to rzecz Rona, nie moja - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona. - Poza tym to nie tak, że z kimś walczę.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny spojrzała na nią w chwilowym zamyśleniu, po czym powiedziała: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Myślę, że ten oddział szpitalny jest gorszy niż pole bitwy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście tak może być, ale nigdy nie było to pytanie, które mogłaby zadać każdemu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny kontynuowała: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Myślę o tym za każdym razem, gdy tam jestem. W terenie… Wszystko jest tak skupione. Nawet gdy ktoś jest ranny. Po prostu aportujesz go i wracasz. Trochę wygrywasz. Trochę tracisz. Czasami atakujesz. Trafiasz z powrotem. I masz kilka dni na regenerację, jeśli jest źle lub jeśli twój partner zginie. Ale na oddziale szpitalnym każda bitwa wygląda jak przegrana. Zawsze mam większą traumę po tym, jak tam jestem, niż gdy walczę.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona milczała.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- I nigdy nie masz wolnego - powiedziała Ginny. - Jesteś na służbie w każdej potyczce. Oni nigdy cię nie oszczędzą, nawet nie pozwolą ci na żałobę. Wiem od Harry'ego i Rona, że wciąż walczysz o Czarną Magię, kiedy idziesz na spotkania Zakonu. Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale rozumiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że patrzysz na wojnę z innego punktu widzenia niż reszta z nas. Prawdopodobnie z najgorszego możliwego. Więc… Gdybyś miała kogoś, byłabym naprawdę szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Nawet jeśli byłby to Snape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jeśli nadal chcesz choć trochę tego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, to teraz prawdopodobnie powinnaś przestać mówić - powiedziała Hermiona z sugestywnym spojrzeniem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona obudziła się w szoku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny i Harry byli razem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny i Harry byli razem, a ona tego nie pamiętała. W jej wspomnieniach nie było po tym nawet śladu. Całkowicie o tym zapomniała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Związek Harry'ego i Ginny był czymś, o czym zapomniała...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celowo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy to właśnie ukrywała Hermiona?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny wciąż żyła, kiedy Hermiona była uwięziona. Nie brała udziału w ostatniej bitwie. Nie była torturowana na śmierć wraz z resztą Weasleyów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona myślała, że Ginny wciąż żyje, dopóki Hanna nie powiedziała jej o Wielkim Łowcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby Voldemort wiedział o wyjątkowym znaczeniu Ginny dla Harry'ego, jej śmierć byłaby przerażająca. O wiele gorsza niż to, co zostało zadane reszcie Weasleyów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zrobiłaby wszystko, by chronić Ginny. Ukryła swoje własne wspomnienia, próbując ją oszczędzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dla Harry'ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dla samej Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny była jej stałą przyjaciółką podczas wojny. Niezbyt bliską, ale zawsze stałą w swojej przyjaźni, nawet gdy inne relacje Hermiony powoli się rozpadały. Ginny, Luna i Hermiona mieszkały razem na Grimmauld Place, dopóki Luna nie umarła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale Ginny nie żyła. Malfoy wytropił ją i zabił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła, że zaraz zwymiotuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy to naprawdę było bezcelowe? Zamknęła swoją przeszłość, by chronić Ginny, nie wiedząc, że Ginny już umarła? Hermiona została przekazana Malfoyowi i zaciągnięta przed Voldemorta, a wszystko po to, by chronić kogoś, kto już nie żył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona bardzo starała się, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na myślenie o Snapie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myślała, że był po ich stronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyszkolił ją na Mistrzynię Eliksirów. Poświęcił na to niezliczone godziny swojego osobistego czasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krótko po tym, jak Dumbledore został zabity, zeszła do lochów do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a i zapytała spokojnym głosem: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli będzie bitwa, jakie eliksiry powinnam umieć zrobić? W jaki sposób będę mogła zdobyć składniki, jeśli nie będzie można ich nigdzie kupić? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamiast prychnąć i trzasnąć jej drzwiami w twarz, zaprosił ją do swojego biura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopóki Hogwart nie został zamknięty, spędzała każdy wieczór w jego gabinecie, przygotowując każdy wymagający i skomplikowany eliksir, jeden po drugim. Kiedy opuszczono Hogwart, nadal uczył ją na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy ten tajemniczy mężczyzna ją trenował, powoli topniał z czystego wyczerpania. Nie miał energii na zniewagi. Był twardy i wymagający, ale hojny w swojej wiedzy. Wydawał się być jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy również przygotowywali się na długą wojnę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wepchnął w jej ramiona stosy swoich osobistych, opatrzonych adnotacjami tekstów na temat eliksirów. Nakazał jej je przeczytać i sporządzić mapy, gdzie szukać składników, jeśli pozostanie niewiele źródeł w których będzie mogła je zakupić. W środku nocy i wczesnym rankiem zabierał ją ze sobą na wycieczki po całej Anglii. Aportował ich z miejsca na miejsce, aby nauczyć ją, jak znajdować rośliny i zbierać je, aby ich moc pozostała wysoka. Nauczył ją, jak budować sidła oraz łapać i humanitarnie zabijać zwierzęta oraz magiczne stworzenia potrzebne do produkcji składników mikstur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie powiedział nawet słowa, kiedy płakała po zabiciu swojego pierwszego szczuroszczeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trenował ją, dopóki nie uzyskała kwalifikacji do mistrzostwa w eliksirach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była jego najbardziej zagorzałym obrońcą podczas wojny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie Weasley zaczął ją nienawidzić za to, że ponad prawie każdym innym, zawsze opowiadała się po stronie Snape'a. Broniła jego metod i wszystkiego, co robił jako Śmierciożerca. Uważała, że było to konieczne. Chroniła go, kiedy Harry i Ron chcieli go usunąć z Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uważała go za kogoś więcej niż tylko kolegę czy mentora. Był kimś, komu bezgranicznie ufała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To był podstęp. Sprytna sztuczka. Bez Dumbledore'a, który za niego ręczył, obrał dla siebie nowego mistrza. Owinął ją wokół swojego palca, przekazując całą hojną wiedzę. Kupił sobie jej lojalność dzięki mistrzowskiemu opanowaniu sztuki eliksirów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem, raz zwycięski, odrzucił ją. Miał szansę uchronić ją przed włączeniem do programu reprodukcyjnego i odmówił. Wyjechał do Rumunii i zostawił ją na pastwę smutnego losu surogatki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na zgwałcenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była tak gorzka i głęboko zakorzeniona osobista zdrada, że ledwo mogła o tym myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstała i zabrała się za czytanie gazety.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Była połowa lutego, kiedy Dolores Umbridge została zabita podczas próby zamachu na Ministra Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W Hogwarckim więzieniu odbywała się uroczystość odsłonięcia posągu Voldemorta, dla upamiętnienia Ostatniej Bitwy. Naczelna Strażniczka Więzienna Umbridge stała na podwyższeniu obok Ministra Thicknesse, podczas gdy sam Thicknesse wygłaszał przemówienie do strażników więziennych, dziennikarzy i garstki obecnych urzędników ministerstwa. Gdy rozpoczęło się przecinanie wstęgi, z Zakazanego Lasu wyłonił się bełt kuszy, a strzała przeleciała przez osłony więzienne, ledwo mijając Ministra i wbijając się w sam środek klatki piersiowej Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie umarła od razu. Odłamki naszyjnika i strzały spowolniły krwotok. Strażnicy, nie znając się kompletnie kolczastej, średniowiecznej broni i podstawowych zaklęciach medycznych, wyrwali strzałę z jej piersi. Po tym umarła natychmiast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamach na życie popularnego Ministra Magii, który sprawował swój urząd od trzech lat, wstrząsnął brytyjską społecznością czarodziejów. Terroryści Ruchu Oporu zostali już jakiś czas temu uznani za wymordowanych. Ponowne pojawienie się ich w tak spektakularny sposób wywołało chaos i sprawiło, że Śmierciożercy, ubrani w pełne regalia, zaczęli działać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort potraktował ten atak jako osobistą zniewagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wizyty Montague'a w posiadłości nagle ustały. Astoria przepływała przez dwór wyglądając blado i paranoicznie. Hermiona słyszała, jak przenikliwie pyta Malfoya, jakiego rodzaju osłony ochronne znajdują się wokół ich posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy, kiedy Hermiona w końcu go dostrzegła, był stale ubrany w coś, co wyglądało na połączenie sprzętu bojowego i ubrania myśliwskiego. Regularnie wracał do dworu pokryty błotem i blady z wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była zachwycona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obsesyjnie czytała wiadomości. Gazety trąbiły głośno o tym, że to nieudana próba zabójstwa, ale Hermiona uznała śmierć Umbridge o wiele bardziej odpowiednią niż zamierzony cel. Sam Thicknesse był niewiele więcej niż marionetką. Grzechy Umbridge były natomiast w pełni jej własnymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak satysfakcja z zemsty była znikoma w porównaniu z ulgą wynikającą z faktu, że Ruch Oporu wciąż żył. Hermiona spędziła pół godziny płacząc z czystej radości. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu poczuła się nieoczekiwanie pełna nadziei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta wiedza usprawniła jej lżejsze przejście przez kilka późniejszych dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Stroud przyszła do Hermiony, jej irytacja, że Hermiona nadal nie była w ciąży, stała się wyraźnie widoczna. Rzuciła serię zaklęć na dziewczynę i uważnie jej się przyjrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, twój poziom sodu wydaje się poprawiać - powiedziała wreszcie Stroud po kilku minutach ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na zegar i nic nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud przeszukała swoją medyczną torbę i wyciągnęła ze środka dużą fiolkę wypełnioną fioletowym eliksirem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wypij to wszystko - rozkazała Stroud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona automatycznie uniosła szkło do ust, po czym wypaliła: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co to jest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud czekała i nie odpowiedziała, dopóki Hermiona nie wypiła całej porcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eliksir płodności. Nie powinien być konieczny, ale nie mam już więcej pomysłów. Obawiam się, że nie będziesz cieszyć się efektami ubocznymi, ale zwiększy on twoje prawdopodobieństwo wielu porodów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy i wydało jej się, że może zaraz spaść ze stołu do badań. Fiolka wysunęła się z jej dłoni i rozbiła się o podłogę. Stroud natychmiast usunęła wszystkie odłamki potłuczonego szkła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spodziewaj się obrzęku i wrażliwości piersi, bólów głowy, wahań nastroju i obrzęku podbrzusza. Może on również skutkować wrażliwością na ciepło i ponownym pojawieniem się niepokoju - powiedziała Stroud, wpisując dodatkowe notatki do akt Hermiony. - Poinformuję Wielkiego Łowcę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i przygryzła dolną wargę, wpatrując się z determinacją w wiszący po drugiej stronie pokoju zegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nie pojawił się tego dnia, aby sprawdzić jej wspomnienia. Hermiona nie była zaskoczona. Już to przewidziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort. Co drugi miesiąc, aż do zajścia w ciążę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przybył on następnego dnia, wyglądał na zmęczonego i wściekłego. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy chwycił ją za ramię i aportował z nią od krętego tunelu prowadzącego do Sali Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W Sali było jeszcze cieplej, a powietrze śmierdziało gnijącym mięsem. Hermiona zaczęła się krztusić, gdy tylko wzięła oddech. Malfoy wydawał się jednak odporny na smród, kiedy popchnął ją do przodu i ukląkł, ciągnąc ją w dół na kamienie obok siebie. Podłoga była wilgotna i lepka, lekko połyskująca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokój był prawie czarny. Tylko kilka odległych kinkietów zapewniało jakiekolwiek oświetlenie. Hermiona nie widziała innych asystentów ani Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szlama, Mój Panie - powiedział Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z ciemnego podwyższenia rozległo się długie, powolne, syczące westchnienie i nagle w ciemności rozbłysły szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyprowadź ją do przodu - powiedział po chwili Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pociągnął Hermionę przed siebie, prowadząc ją i w górę po schodach, po czym pchnął ją na kolana. Hermiona patrzyła z odrazą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tron, na którym wcześniej siedział Voldemort, zniknął. Zamiast tego leżał on na ogromnym gnieździe pytonów, które skręciły się razem w niewyraźny kształt krzesła. Wiły się pod nim, falując leniwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort przechylił głowę na bok i przesunął lekko swoimi pająkowatymi palcami po klatce piersiowej, przyglądając się Hermionie w zamyśleniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wciąż nie jest w ciąży - powiedział Voldemort groźnym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niestety nie, Mój Panie - powiedział Malfoy przepraszającym głosem. - Jednak, jak sam zaraz zobaczysz, uzdrowiciele umysłu mieli rację. Sam czas wystarczył, by zaczęła odzyskiwać wspomnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort westchnął zirytowany, a głowa wielkiego pytona wyłoniła się z ruchomej gadziej masy i spoczęła na jego kolanach. Voldemort leniwie pogłaskał węża i zatopił się głębiej w przesuwających się pod nim stworzeniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzymaj ją - rozkazał Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kolano Malfoya wbiło się między łopatki Hermiony, a jego dłonie owinęły się wokół jej szczęki, przytrzymując jej głowę w miejscu. Hermiona zatrzęsła się, gdy szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta wbiły się w jej własne, wprost w sam środek umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła ręce Malfoya owinięte wokół swojego gardła i szczęki, gdy drżała z bólu. Wydawało się, że legilimencja Voldemorta była ostrzem przecinającym jej umysł. Krzyknęła przez zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było wolniejsze. Zamiast gorącej, oślepiającej agonii był to raczej stopniowy, bardziej podstępny ból. Taki, który zagłębiał się w kości i zakamarki umysłu i w nich pozostawał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort leniwie podarł jej wspomnienia na strzępy. Jak kot bawiący się zdobyczą. Nie wiedziała, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Niszczył kawałki rzeczy, które uważał za nieistotne, tylko po to, by poczuć jej reakcję. Wspomnienie składania origami, podczas gdy rodzice debatowali nad wschodnim mistycyzmem, odkrycie graniana w stajni. Rozdarł je na wszystkie drobne kawałki, jakby były zaledwie lichym papierem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jak odchodzą... Próbowała się ich trzymać, gdy znikały, jednak wymykały się, aż udręka w jej umyśle sprawiła, że zapomniała, po co w ogóle sięgała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  </p><p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był zafascynowany wspomnieniami o Ginny. Kiedy wycofał się z jej umysłu, upadła na Malfoya i nie widziała nic poza gniewną czerwienią oczu Voldemorta. Czy widziała? A może jego oczy po prostu wypaliły się w jej umyśle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mózg bolał ją tak bardzo, że prawie spodziewała się poczuć, jak kapie on z jej uszu. Przez mgłę nieustępliwego bólu czuła, jak jej puls trzepocze szaleńczo pod naciskiem palców Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szkoda, że nie udało ci się sprowadzić dziewczyny Weasleyów żywej - przemówił po chwili Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, Mój Panie, nie miałem pojęcia o jej znaczeniu. Jak sobie przypominasz, była praktycznie martwa, kiedy ją znalazłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poruszyła się lekko i jęknęła, próbując wyrwać się z pochłaniającego ją bólu, by uważniej móc ich słuchać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To wyjaśnia atak szlamy na Sussex - powiedział Voldemort zamyślonym tonem. - Samobójcza misja w celu uwolnienia umierającej przyjaciółki. Zakon od zawsze był zaskakująco przewidywalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej - odpowiedział Malfoy z jawną pogardą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza. Uścisk Malfoya na jej szczęce rozluźnił się, a Hermiona poczuła, jak jej ciało bezwładnie zsuwa się na podłogę. Kiedy tak leżała, ucisk chłodnych, muskularnych wężowych łusek zaczął powoli owijać się wokół jej nogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem rozczarowany twoim brakiem postępów w znalezieniu osób odpowiedzialnych za atak, Wielki Łowco - powiedział Voldemort. W jego słowach rozbrzmiewała wyraźna nuta wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo mogła oddychać. Wilgotny upał, duchota i zgnilizna pokoju dusiły ją, a łuski lekko zaczepiały się o jej pończochy, gdy wąż powoli zaciskał się wokół jej łydki. Pyton przesuwał się pod jej szatą. Zadrżała i próbowała odciągnąć nogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ciemnym pomieszczeniu i tak ledwo mogła cokolwiek dostrzec. Jej niezdolność do widzenia sprawiła, że była bardzo wrażliwa na dźwięki Sali. Syczenie i delikatny szum ruchu łusek nieustannie przesuwających się obok niej w ciemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zawiodę cię. Jeśli to był Zakon, znajdę ich - powiedział Malfoy. Jego głos był spokojny i zdecydowany. Śmiertelnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej usta drżą, a łzy napływają do oczu. Jej ręce również drżały, gdy wściekłość przecinała się przez jej ból. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Malfoy gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wytropić i zamordować kogoś na środku jej sypialni, a ona mogłaby tylko stać i patrzeć. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy. Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był Zakon. Kto inny mógłby wiedzieć? Ten głupiec Slughorn musiał powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. Potter musiał wiedzieć. Dlatego włamał się do Hogwartu. Ktoś został przeoczony podczas czystki. Ktoś znaczący dla Zakonu. To nie mógł być żaden z tych prostackich i nieświadomych bojowników piechoty. Jestem pewien, że Szlama wie, kto to jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Voldemort przemawiał, natężenie Czarnej Magii w pokoju rosło, jakby samo powietrze stało się solidną, gęstą masą bezlitośnie naciskającą na Hermionę. Czuła, jak jej żebra wyginają się pod jej naciskiem i wbijają jej ciało w ostre kamienie posadzki. Dyszała, próbując oddychać przez płuca, które nie mogły się rozszerzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może, Mój Panie, rozsądnie byłoby wezwać Severusa - powiedział Malfoy. Jego słowa brzmiały na wymuszone. Hermiona nie była jedyną, która była miażdżona na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie… - powiedział zimnym głosem Voldemort. - Rumunia jest kluczowa. Pojawiłyby się pytania, gdybyśmy odwołali Severusa z misji z powodu zamachu na Thicknesse. Severus pozostanie na swoim miejscu. Czy dowiedziałeś się, w jaki sposób medalion znalazł się w jej posiadaniu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciśnienie nieco opadło, a Hermiona sapnęła i łapczywie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc. Pyton sunął wyżej, owijając się coraz ciaśniej wokół jej nogi. Czuła, jak łuski ocierają się o nagą skórę ponad pończochą. Z jej gardła wyrwał się jęk, gdy próbowała się wyrwać. Jego ucisk zamknął się wokół jej drugiej kostki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po cichu prowadziłem śledztwo. Są zdjęcia Ministerstwa z 1995 roku, na których zdawała się go nosić. Twierdziła, że to pamiątka Selwynów. Nikt nie wie, skąd go wzięła, chociaż były sekretarz wspomniał, że Strażniczka miała zwyczaj ograbiania nielicencjonowanych handlarzy z ich mienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc nic nie wiesz. Ani w jaki sposób Zakonowi udało się go zniszczyć z tak niemożliwej odległości. Ani jak udało im się go zidentyfikować. Nawet nie znasz sposobu w jaki go zdobyła. Czy jest coś, co wiesz? - warknął Voldemort. Potem uspokoił się na chwilę, zanim powiedział spokojniejszym, ale groźniejszym tonem: - Zawiodłeś mnie, Wielki Łowco, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy równie głęboko mnie rozczarowałeś. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak Malfoy nagle opada. Nie upadł jednak na ziemię, a zamiast tego przykucnął nad nią. Czuła, jak jego ciało drży sztywno w torturach, gdy z głębi jego gardła wyrwał się głęboki, gardłowy jęk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort nie trzymał klątwy zbyt długo. Po niecałej minucie opuścił różdżkę, a fale magii wokół niej ustały. Hermiona usłyszała, jak Malfoy dyszy w pobliżu jej ucha, dochodząc do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zawiodę cię, Mój Panie. Kazałem goblinom zbadać strzałę i resztki medalionu - powiedział Malfoy ze słabym drżeniem w głosie, gdy znów zaczął wstawać. - Grot był wykonany ze srebra kutego przez gobliny, nasycony kombinacją jadu z ogona mantykory i jadu bazyliszka. Jad mantykory umożliwił pociskowi przejście przez osłony, a jad bazyliszka zniszczył medalion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zbadałeś możliwe źródła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak drżenie wężowego języka przesuwa się po nagim wnętrzu jej uda i cicho zaszlochała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jad młodego bazyliszka jest dość łatwy do zdobycia. Każdy czarodziej z ropuchą i talentem do klątw oślepiających mógłby go zdobyć. Źródło jadu mantykory jest jednak bardziej wątpliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dokładnie większość tego rodzaju substancji została uregulowana od czasu przejęcia kontroli nad Ministerstwem. McNair nalegał, by być odpowiedzialnym za dochodzenie w tej sprawie, co było niezwykle hojne z jego strony. Prywatnie przesłuchałem jednego z jego asystentów. Wyglądało na to, że w dziennikach pokładowych pojawiały się ciągłe rozbieżności dotyczące ilości niektórych z importowanych przez niego produktów. Czarny rynek stał się dość opłacalny w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyśśślij po niego - powiedział Voldemort z wściekłością w głosie. - Atak byłby niemożliwy, gdyby nie jego nieostrożność. Niektórzy z moich sług wydają się być coraz bardziej głodni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak rozkażesz, Mój Panie - powiedział Malfoy, a Hermiona poczuła, jak podnosi ją z podłogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyton owinięty wokół jej nóg wzmocnił uchwyt i pociągnął ją z powrotem w dół. Voldemort syknął ostro, a wąż powoli wycofał się z dźwiękiem sykliwego sprzeciwu. Kiedy Malfoy wyciągnął Hermionę z uścisku węża, twarz Voldemorta pojawiła się w polu jej widzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół niego owinęło się kilka innych węży. Był do połowy pokryty pytonami i przyglądał się jej uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta szlama jest naznaczona śladami ciemności. Węże mogą jej posmakować. A jest też całkiem płodna - powiedział Voldemort, ocierając swoje usta bez warg, kiedy się jej przyglądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez chwilę odwzajemniała jego spojrzenie, zanim jej wzrok znów się zamglił. Wyczuwała drżenie mięśni trzymającego ją Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uzdrowicielka Stroud podała jej wczoraj jakiś eliksir - powiedział Malfoy. - Co do ciemności… Cóż, fala zniszczenia odnotowana w Sussex wskazywała, że nie stosowała się ona do zasad Zakonu dotyczących użycia Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort syknął potwierdzająco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obserwuj ją uważnie. Teraz, gdy Zakon znów się ujawnił, na pewno po nią przyjdą - powiedział Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że umrę, zanim stracę ją z oczu - powiedział cicho Malfoy, a Hermiona poczuła, jak mocniej ściska jej ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę ich zwłok, Wielki Łowco. Ktokolwiek to zrobił. Ten ostatni członek Zakonu. Chcę, żeby jego czaszka została dodana do mojej kolekcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziesz go mieć, tak jak dałem ci całą resztę - powiedział Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i spróbowała uwolnić rękę. Voldemort przeszywał ją wzrokiem i mogła poczuć okrucieństwo i złośliwość w jego spojrzeniu, gdy jego oczy przesuwały się po niej. Otworzył usta i wysunął język, jakby próbował powietrza. Jego dziąsła były białe i bezzębne jak u węża, a sam język migotał w słabym świetle. Kiedy zamknął usta, pochylił się do przodu i cicho syknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz znajdowała się o centymetry od twarzy Hermiony. Czuła ruch powietrza na swojej skórze. Nie była pewna, czy miał zamiar ją polizać, czy znowu wykorzystać legilimencję. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy przyglądały się jej przez chwilę, zanim ponownie zapadł się w gniazdo pytonów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy Szlama wyrzeknie się wszystkich swoich sekretów, chcę, żeby również została zabita. Za dużo wie, by być trzymana w programie Stroud. Chociaż… Jeśli będzie w ciąży, pozwolę ci zaczekać, aż otrzymasz dziedzica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak rozkazujesz, Mój Panie - powiedział Malfoy bez wahania. Potem wyciągnął Hermionę z Sali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy znaleźli się na krętym korytarzu, Malfoy podał jej eliksir przeciwbólowy. Hermiona prychnęła cicho do siebie, zanim go przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała oczyścić umysł, usiłując coś zobaczyć. Czuła się tak, jakby powietrze z Sali ją zatruło. Osunęła się słabo na podłogę. Jej mózg wciąż cierpiał, mimo ulgi w bólu. Po chwili odkryła, że jest pełna pytań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaatakowałam więzienie? - wymusiła z siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po śmierci Pottera. - Malfoy wyłonił się z ciemności. - Kilka godzin po ostatecznej bitwie. Zostałaś schwytana po zrównaniu z ziemią ponad połowy budynku. To był nieoczekiwany kontratak. Raporty o szkodach przeczytałem dopiero po tym, jak zostałaś przydzielona do mnie. Szkoda, że nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, by wcześniej cię przesłuchać. Myślę, że winą była zbytnia pewność zwycięstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku jego głosu. Mogła tylko słabo dostrzec jego jasne włosy, zanim jej wzrok znów pochłonęła ciemność. Oparła głowę o ścianę, żeby się uspokoić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam uzdrowicielką… - powiedziała. - Nie byłam… Nie pozwolili mi… walczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując zrozumieć. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale Ginny wyszła? Wyciągnęłam ją?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale ona umierała, kiedy ty… Kiedy ją zabiłeś. Dlaczego? - zapytała cichym i zbolałym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Malfoy się odezwał, zapadła głucha cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Była w Sussex w celu przeprowadzania badań eksperymentalnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niski dźwięk przerażenia wyrwał się gdzieś z głębi Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oddział rozwoju klątw Dołohowa… - Jej głos zadrżał i ucichł. W cieniu dostrzegła, że Malfoy kiwa głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zgięła się i zwymiotowała. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O Boże, Ginny…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malfoy czekał, aż przestanie się krztusić, zanim podciągnął ją z podłogi i aportował z powrotem do jej pokoju w swojej rezydencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jęk, który wydała z powodu bólu, był wręcz zwierzęcy. Opadła na Malfoya i odkryła, że jej szaty były przemoczone czymś, co wyglądało na błyszczące, zgniłe szczątki. Widziała to tylko przez chwilę, zanim jej wzrok znów się zamglił. Stłumiła szloch i próbowała na ślepo wytrzeć ręce o równie zabrudzone szaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wymamrotał kilka zaklęć czyszczących i woń zgnilizny wokół niej zniknęła. Położył ją na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzy dni - powiedział i niejasno usłyszała, jak wychodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chciała zachować przytomność. Mogłaby smucić się i spróbować przetworzyć to, czego się dowiedziała, ale jej umysł wydawał się wyblakły. Jakby nie mogła dosięgnąć...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeciągnęła przez głowę swoje ubranie, aż oderwały się guziki, a potem rzuciła je na podłogę. Ściągnęła pończochy palcami u nóg i starała się zetrzeć ze skóry uczucie dotyku wężowych łusek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęły dwa dni, zanim odzyskała ostrość widzenia. Ból głowy uniemożliwiał jej przełykanie jedzenia. Pokój falował, kiedy próbowała usiąść lub wstać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała nic do roboty poza myśleniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy trzeciego dnia pojawił się Malfoy, zmusiła się, by usiąść i spokojnie mu się przyjrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więcej pytań? - powiedział chłodno, przyglądając się jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No cóż, chyba jedno - powiedziała po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy czekał. Zebrała wątki informacji, wszystkie niekonsekwencje, które gromadziła w swoim umyśle przez te miesiące. W końcu ułożyła je w coś spójnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odetchnęła powoli, zanim się odezwała. Potem spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja jest w ciemności.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wojna utknęła w martwym punkcie - powiedziała. - Mimo, że nadal oficjalnie trwa w niektórych częściach czarodziejskiej Europy, to nie jest już traktowana jako znacząca ani konsekwentna. W rzeczywistości, na podstawie wszystkich relacji podejrzewam, że wkrótce zostanie ogłoszone zawieszenie broni. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, oprócz podboju Wielkiej Brytanii, od śmierci Harry'ego nie było prawie żadnych postępów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy milczał. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał starannie zamknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawdę mówiąc, od śmierci Harry'ego prawie nic się nie wydarzyło. Cała kampania Voldemorta utknęła w martwym punkcie, gdy pokonał Harry'ego. Ponieważ… - zawahała się nieznacznie. - Coś ich łączyło. Byli jakoś ze sobą związani, prawdopodobnie od kiedy próbował zabić Harry jako dziecko. To dlatego on i Harry czasami znajdowali się w swoich snach i jestem pewna, że pamiętasz, że Harry potrafił mówić w języku węży. Na początku nie zadziałało…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos Hermiony załamał się i przełknęła ciężko, ale zmusiła się do kontynuowania. Z tyłu jej umysłu powoli zaczęło pojawiać się nowe ognisko bólu. Zignorowała je.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlatego musiał ponownie rzucić klątwę na Harry'ego. Z powodu więzi. Ale… Ale to nie tylko Harry. Sposób, w jaki jest nieśmiertelny… Profesor Quirrell, pamiętnik, który miał twój ojciec… W jakiś sposób twój mistrz odkrył, jak związać swoje źródło życia z żywymi i nieożywionymi obiektami. I Zakon wiedział o tym. Dlatego wie, że atak w tym miesiącu sprawą Zakonu, a nie jakiejś nowej grupy Ruchu Oporu. Ponieważ próba zamachu nie była próbą. Thicknesse nie był celem. Umbridge też nie. Naszyjnik, który czasami nosiła. Medalion. Widziałam go, kiedy mnie szkoliła. Był jego. Jedną z jego uwięzi. Kimkolwiek on jest, ostatni członek Zakonu, zorientował się, co to jest i zabił ją, żeby go zniszczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Malfoya zwęziły się lekko. Hermiona przechyliła głowę na bok, gdy przyglądali się sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że przegapiłem pytanie - powiedział po chwili Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze o nic nie zapytałam - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, próbując zignorować pulsowanie z tyłu głowy, które stale rosło, jakby skalpel wbijał się stopniowo w podstawę jej czaszki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próba ponownego zaludnienia... - powiedziała, starając się oddychać przez ból - To przykrywka. To podstęp. Voldemort nie dba o magiczną populację. Nie czeka, by zniewolić mugoli, bo podobno martwi się o czarodziejską demografię. Robi to, by zyskać na czasie. Zabawia masy, robiąc publiczne spektakle z udziałem czystokrwistych rodzin. Najpierw z małżeństwami i poronieniami, a teraz z surogatkami. Nie zrobił tego, by powstrzymać wojnę, lub bo tak chciał. Zrobił to, bo musiał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ból przeszył głowę Hermiony i pokój dookoła niej przybrał przerażający odcień czerwieni, jakby krew spływała po jej twarzy, zalewając jej oczy. Wydała z siebie bolesny krzyk. Zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na Malfoya. Szedł w jej stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resztkami sił wymusiła swoje pytanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On umiera. Prawda?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona znajdowała się na trzecim piętrze na Grimmauld Place. Korytarz był cichy i słabo oświetlony. Było to albo późnym wieczorem, albo wczesnym rankiem. Kiedy mijała jeden z mniejszych pokoi, zauważyła burzę rudych włosów pochylonych nad stołem zapełnionym mapami. Przystanęła i lekko zapukała w drzwi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Hej Miona - powiedział Ron, przesuwając palcami po mapach, a następnie z roztargnieniem drapiąc się po głowie czubkiem różdżki. Wyraz jego twarzy był napięty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Masz minutę? - zapytała.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Pewnie. - Wepchnął różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni i spojrzał na nią. - Po prostu sprawdzam, co się działo, odkąd wyjechałem. Miało miejsce wiele nalotów, kiedy nas nie było. Musiałaś być zajęta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Hermiona spuściła wzrok.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jestem pewna, że znasz strategię - powiedziała cicho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Kingsley używa horkruksów, żeby powstrzymać Harry'ego od pola walki - powiedział.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Rozumiesz dlaczego, prawda?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wyraz twarzy Rona stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, gdy wzruszył ramionami i przytaknął.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie ma sensu ryzykować jego życia w potyczce, kiedy potrzebujemy go do ostatecznego ciosu. Tak. Rozumiem. To nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba. A niektóre z nich… - mruknął wyciągając kilka zwojów i zerkając na nie. - To w zasadzie misje samobójcze. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak ostrożnie Kingsley pogrywał z powodu Harry'ego. Widząc, co zamierza zrobić, gdy nas nie będzie przez kilka tygodni…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urwał, wpatrując się ze złością w raporty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- O ile dokładnie wzrosła liczebność ofiar, kiedy nas nie było?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale on jej przerwał.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie musisz mi mówić. Widzę tutaj liczby. Cholera… to cholernie niewiarygodne. Gdyby Kingsley tu był, dałbym mu w ryj.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jego twarz zrobiła się szkarłatna z wściekłości.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>- Ron, nie możemy sobie już pozwolić na to, żeby grać bezpiecznie, czy nawet ostrożnie - powiedziała Hermiona, a jej żołądek ścisnął się na myśl o tym, ilu ludziom zamknęła oczy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni oraz o nowej kryjówce w hospicjum, gdzie pomagała. - Nie sądzę, żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyczerpane są nasze zasoby. Jak myślisz, przez ile jeszcze lat skarbiec Harry'ego zdoła wyżywić armię? Na oddziale szpitalnym działamy na resztkach, na oparach. Europa pozostaje na nas zamknięta, wciąż pod ścisłą kontrolą Toma. Jedyną opcją, jaka nam pozostała, jest podjęcie ryzyka.</span></em> <em><span>I nie możemy ryzykować Harry'ego.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron milczał. Hermiona widziała, jak mięśnie jego szczęki pracują, gdy zaciskał zęby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Musimy znaleźć horkruksy - powiedział w końcu. Hermiona wypuściła niski, głęboki oddech, który z niepokojem wstrzymywała, po czym skinęła głową.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- To prawda - powiedziała. - Tom i Harry są podporami. Ideologicznie Śmierciożercy są zbyt różnorodni. To moc Toma utrzymuje spójność armii. Jeśli uda się nam go zabić na dobre, wśród Śmierciożerców powinno odbyć się wystarczająco dużo walk wewnętrznych, by Ruch Oporu zyskał przewagę.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Myślę, że to jedyna zaleta złudzeń Toma co do nieśmiertelności: nie zawraca sobie głowy przygotowywaniem następcy - powiedział sztywno Ron, przeglądając kolejny raport z misji. Hermiona widziała swój podpis na dole: weryfikacja poszkodowanych, obliczanie strat w zgrabnych, bezosobowych liczbach. - Chociaż nie wątpię, że Malfoyowie pomyślą, że są pierwsi w kolejce teraz, gdy Bellatriks nie żyje. Pieprzeni psychopaci.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Musisz przekonać Harry'ego, że horkruksy są najważniejsze - powiedziała, wpatrując się uważnie w niego. - Zwłaszcza teraz, po Ginny. Martwię się, że on po prostu może chcieć je zignorować.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wyraz twarzy Rona stał się napięty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tak - powiedział cicho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona z wahaniem przysunęła się bliżej.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ron, mam nadzieję, że to, co powiedziałam wczoraj na spotkaniu, nie sprawiło, że poczułeś, że to twoja wina. Uratowałeś Ginny. Nie sądziłam, że należałoby zataić te informacje, ale nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić, ujawniając je.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- W porządku - powiedział ze sztywnym wyrazem twarzy. - Dobrze zrobiłaś.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Przepraszam-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedział drżącym głosem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oczy Hermiony przesunęły się po jego obliczu, rozpoznając napięcie wokół oczu i szkarłat nad uszami, podczas gdy jego twarz stała się tak blada, że piegi wyróżniały się jak krople krwi na jego skórze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gdyby drążyła dalej temat, wybuchłby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce zamiera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Dobrze. Cóż, zostawię cię, żebyś mógł to przejrzeć - powiedziała odwracając się, by wyjść.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odzyskała przytomność i w oszołomieniu zobaczyła, że ktoś pochyla się nad nią, odchylając jej głowę do tyłu. Prawa strona jej twarzy i ciała były całkowicie sztywne. Nie mogła poruszać palcami, a język bolał ją, jakby został wielokrotnie przygryziony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odsunęła się od dłoni, które ją dotykały, a mężczyzna przestał ją podtrzymywać. Cofnął się, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Patrzyła na niego zmieszana. Był blady i blond, a jego twarz, która wydawała się tak wyrazista, kiedy po raz pierwszy otworzyła oczy, była teraz ostrożnie pusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miałaś atak - powiedział spokojnym głosem. - Najwyraźniej mikstury płodności i legilimencja nie idą ze sobą w parze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na różdżkę w swojej dłoni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Możesz mówić? Krzyczałaś przez kilka minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała przełknąć. W gardle czuła pustynną suchość, jakby kilka minut krzyku było grubym niedomówieniem. Próbowała otworzyć usta i odkryła, że mięśnie po prawej stronie jej szczęki były tak napięte, że ledwo mogła rozchylić zęby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była wyczerpana. Czuła się tak, jakby została porażona prądem. Jej mięśnie i ścięgna sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były naprężone do granic, mogąc w każdej chwili pęknąć. Kiedy próbowała oddychać, z głębi jej gardła wydobywał się cichy, chrapliwy pomruk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Próbowała usiąść, ale jej ciało kompletnie nie chciało współpracować. Zalała się łzami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kim jesteś? - bełkotała przez zęby, kiedy w końcu przestała szlochać. Spojrzała na mężczyznę stojącego obok niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na jego twarzy pojawiły się nagle niezliczone emocje. Otworzył usta, po czym zacisnął je mocno z wahaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem odpowiedzialny za twoją opiekę - powiedział w końcu, a wyraz jego twarzy znów stał się pusty. Wyciągnął małą butelkę, najwyraźniej znikąd. - Powinnaś to wypić. Prawdopodobnie będziesz w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co się stało, kiedy się obudzisz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się, po czym skinęła głową. Wsunął dłoń pod jej szyję i podstawę czaszki, pomagając unieść jej sztywne ciało do góry tak, aby mogła przełknąć eliksir. Gdy tylko go wypiła, ogarnęło ją wyczerpanie i poczuła, że odpływa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy ja cię znam? - zapytała, gdy jej oczy się zamknęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chyba tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona znów się obudziła, prawa strona jej ciała była lekko obolała, a jej język pokrywała subtelna powłoczka zaklęcia uzdrawiającego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cofnęła się myślami, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się stało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozmawiała z Malfoyem o Voldemorcie, o horkruksach - nagle przypomniała sobie to słowo. W końcu zadała swoje pytanie, które nie było pytaniem, ponieważ była prawie pewna, że miała rację. Voldemort umierał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem wszystko w jej głowie jakby eksplodowało, pokój poczerwieniał, a ona upadła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała atak na oczach Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się po raz pierwszy, była praktycznie nieruchoma i nawet nie pamiętała, kim on był. Podał jej Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wróciła myślami do ich wymiany zdań. „Odpowiedzialny za jej opiekę” było dla niego bardzo hojnym sposobem opisania swojej osoby. Prychnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszyła ramionami i spróbowała otworzyć usta. Bolała ją szczęka, ale tym razem mogła już całkowicie rozchylić zęby. Usiadła ostrożnie i przyjrzała się całemu swojemu ciału.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była leczona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ataki i omdlenia nie były jej uzdrowicielską specjalnością, ale Artur Weasley cierpiał na ich łagodne odmiany po tym, jak został przeklęty przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Badała je. Leczenie było podobne do leczenia kogoś kto dostał Cruciatusem, czyli tego, z czym była dość dobrze zaznajomiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było to wyłącznie leczenie różdżką, ale terapia magiczno-fizyczna. Polegała ona na używaniu zaklęć, a następnie na ręcznym rozmasowywaniu skurczy i napiętych miejsc. Ktoś jej dotykał. A przynajmniej masował całą prawą stronę jej ciała, aby całkowicie złagodzić napięcie i sztywność. Biorąc pod uwagę, że czuła się prawie normalnie, podejrzewała, że została wymasowana od każdej strony, od szczęki po palce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadrżała lekko, ale próbowała się przekonać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było leczenie. Tylko uzdrowienie. Uzdrowiała setki ludzi. Leczyła urazy na każdej części ciała. Rana była raną. Uzdrowienie było uzdrowieniem. To było całkiem oderwane od jakiegokolwiek poczucia zmysłowości czy seksualności. Kliniczne. Bezosobowe. Ciała rzadko postrzegane były nawet jako coś więcej niż przedmiot leczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale mimo to… Myśl, że ktoś ją dotykał, kiedy była nieprzytomna w domu Malfoya, sprawiła, że poczuła się źle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instynktownie przycisnęła koc do piersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na kalendarz na ścianie i stwierdziła, że minęły dwa dni od jej ostatniej rozmowy z Malfoyem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszyła się i syknęła, spoglądając w dół. Jej piersi były obolałe i… powiększone. Patrzyła na nie z przerażeniem przez kilka sekund, zanim przypomniała sobie, że był to efekt uboczny eliksiru płodności, który dała jej Stroud. Skrzywiła się i wstała z łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy użył na niej zaklęć czyszczących zaraz po tym, jak przyniósł ją z Domu Voldemorta, ale tak naprawdę nie czuła się ani trochę czysta. Zebrała ręczniki i czyste ubrania i ruszyła korytarzem pod prysznic w łazience sąsiedniego pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Długi prysznic złagodził wszelkie pozostałe bóle w jej ciele. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wróciła myślami do wspomnienia z Ronem, które nieumyślnie przywróciła. Horkruksy. I statystyki wypadków. I Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To zawsze wracało do Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron wyglądał tak mizernie. Tak bardzo zniszczony przez wojnę. Jego włosy były poprzetykane siwizną, chociaż nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia dwa lata. Zapomniała o tych szczegółach. Zapomniała, jak pożerała go wojna. Jak fizycznie objawiał się w nim stres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planował misje z Moodym i Kingsleyem. Wykorzystywał swój talent do strategii i szachów czarodziejów i nauczył się, jak zastosować go w wojnie. Był taki dumny, kiedy Kingsley po raz pierwszy zatwierdził jedną z jego strategii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, Harry i Gwardia Dumbledore’a potrzebowali czasu, by zaakceptować fakt, że wojna będzie długa. Myśleli, że magiczne wspólnoty powstaną na rzecz Zakonu. Że wszyscy będąc świadkiem klęski Voldemorta podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, napełnią Czarodziejski Świat wiarą w moc Światła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale Voldemort nauczył się wiele z pierwszej wojny. Był sprytniejszy, ostrożniejszy i bardziej przebiegły niż poprzednim razem, zwłaszcza po błędnych krokach bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ograniczył swoje panowanie terroru do mugolaków, rodzin półkrwi i zdrajców krwi. Szybko zajął Ministerstwo i oznaczył Zakon Feniksa mianem organizacji terrorystycznej. Zabił Dumbledore'a w jego własnej szkole za pomocą szesnastoletniego chłopca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszelkie zaufanie, jakie Czarodziejski Świat mógł mieć względem Światła, szybko zostało stłumione. Mugolacy i czarodzieje półkrwi byli częścią populacji czarodziejów. Ustanowionej społeczności magów łatwiej było po prostu nie wychylać głowy i pozostawić w gestii Zakonu samotną walkę z Voldemortem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trudno było walczyć na wojnie jako grupa terrorystyczna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jeśli miało się pieniądze, udanie się na ulicę Pokątną i uzyskanie dostępu do skarbca u Gringotta było trudne. Identyfikator Ministerstwa stał się wymagany przy zakupie czegokolwiek, czy to żywności czy zapasów mikstur, a kupowanie dużych ilości wzbudzało podejrzenia. Każdy mógł zostać wysłany do szpitala po bitwie, ale wszelkie obrażenia wysyłane na oddział obrażeń pozaklęciowych wymagały od Świętego Munga skontaktowania się z Ministerstwem. Ranni członkowie Ruchu Oporu zostawali oskarżeni o terroryzm, aresztowani podczas rekonwalescencji i znikali w jednym z więzień Voldemorta zaraz po wypuszczeniu ze Świętego Munga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruch Oporu nie był przygotowany na to, jak decydujące będą początkowe akcje Voldemorta. Nie zgromadzili zapasów. Nie umieścili wystarczającej liczby ludzi w ukryciu, a wielu, których próbowali chronić, nie zdołało schować się wystarczająco ostrożnie. Zawsze zdarzało się, że niektórzy myśleli, że ujdzie im na sucho, jeśli odejdą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duma, której Ron doświadczył, gdy jego strategie zostały użyte, szybko zniknęła, gdy odkrył, że wymyślenie planu potyczki bez ofiar jest prawie niemożliwe. Ludzie nie byli figurami wielokrotnego użytku jak na szachownicy. Kiedy się poświęcali, umierali. W cierpieniu. Niejednokrotnie potwornym. Bolesnym. A nawet jeśli zrobiło się wszystko, co możliwe strategicznie, aby ich chronić, nie zawsze postępowali zgodnie z instrukcjami lub przewidywaniami. A nawet jeśli oni tak, to wróg nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron zwykł brać każdą śmierć i obrażenia jako swoją osobistą odpowiedzialność. Blask bohaterstwa i zazdrość, którą zwykł żywić wobec Harry'ego, zniknęły. Wojna szybko go otrzeźwiła, a zrozumienie jeszcze bardziej związało jego i Harry'ego, naprawiając wszelkie pęknięcia, które przez lata spowodowała jego zazdrość. Połączyło ich poczucie winy, determinacja i idealizm. Byli bliżej niż bracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dla Hermiony zostało dość mało miejsca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła i opuściła głowę, czując, jak woda spływa po jej policzkach. Jej usta wykrzywiły się i zadrżały, gdy wróciła myślami do Hogwartu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, Ron i Hermiona: nierozłączne trio… aż do śmierci Dumbledore'a, kiedy to Hermiona wybrała eliksiry i uzdrawianie ponad praktykowanie magii obronnej z Harrym, Ronem i resztą Gwardii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Całe dnie spędzała na studiowaniu leczenia pod okiem Poppy Pomfrey. Noce spędzała na praktyce eliksirów ze Snape'em. Jej przyjaźnie zostały odsunięte na bok. Nawet jej oceny spadły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała czasu, który mogłaby poświęcić na naukę zaklęć obronnych. Wszyscy zgłębiali i ćwiczyli magię obronną. Wydawało jej się, że nikt inny nie martwił się zranieniami ani tym, jak odpierać klątwy. Albo możliwością zrobienia mikstur potrzebnych do leczenia ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez miesiąc po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, Hermiona codziennie przyjmowała dziesięć różnych mikstur, aby naprawić wszystkie wewnętrzne obrażenia od otrzymanej niewerbalnej klątwy Dołohowa. Miała szczęście, że to przeżyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Dumbledore zmarł zaledwie kilka miesięcy później, była głęboko świadoma, jak istotną rolę odegrają leczenie i mikstury w tym, czy Ruch Oporu przetrwa wojnę wystarczająco długo, aby ją wygrać. Ale tylko ona się tym martwiła. Wszyscy uważali ją za paranoiczkę. Szpitale były terytorium neutralnym. W ich oczach, ktoś kto potrzebował uzdrowienia, zawsze mógł zwrócić się do Św. Munga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale byli terrorystami. Szpitale nie były neutralne dla terrorystów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Voldemort nagle przejął kontrolę nad Ministerstwem, pierwszym aktem podpisanym przez Ministra Thicknesse była ustawa o rejestracji mugolaków. To był starannie zaplanowany i ukartowany ruch. Urodzeni w rodzinach mugolskich i półkrwi aurorzy z Ministerstwa oraz Uzdrowiciele Świętego Munga zostali aresztowani. Złamano im różdżki, zanim zdołali uciec do Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byliby nieocenionymi członkami Ruchu Oporu, gdyby Zakon był w stanie dotrzeć do nich na czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamiast tego „organizacja terrorystyczna” została nagle odcięta od świata, mając jedynie Poppy Pomfrey jako ich najbardziej doświadczoną uzdrowicielkę. Wszyscy bojownicy z Ruchu Oporu zostali przeniesieni do opuszczonej szkoły z internatem w celu uzdrowienia ich ran bojowych i czarnomagicznych klątw. Kingsleyowi udało się zwerbować dwóch lekarzy pierwszego kontaktu, aby założyli oni częściowo funkcjonalny szpital. Jednak Voldemort miał skłonność do karania całych rodzin, a większość czarodziejów niechętnie zostawiała za sobą całe życie i sprzymierzała się z Zakonem, jeśli oczywiście nie musieli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W tym momencie wojna koncentrowała się w Wielkiej Brytanii. Po zajęciu brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii europejskie szpitale magiczne sympatyzujące z Ruchem Oporu potajemnie skontaktowały się i zaoferowały specjalistyczne szkolenie w zakresie leczenia Czarnej Magii i klątw. Hermiona była jedyną osobą, która miała wystarczającą podstawową wiedzę o leczeniu, aby się zakwalifikować i by Zakon mógł ją tam wysłać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie było pytanie, czy też prośba. Zakon potrzebował uzdrowiciela, a jeśli nie mogli go zrekrutować, musieli go stworzyć. Hermiona posiadała właściwe predyspozycje. Ledwo miała czas na pożegnanie, zanim Kingsley przemycił ją poza Wielką Brytanię. Nie wiedziała, kiedy wróci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szkoliła się obsesyjnie przez prawie dwa lata. Zbliżała się do końca swojego szkolenia, kiedy kryjówka szpitala Zakonu została narażona na szwank w następstwie jednej z potyczek. Śmierciożerca chwycił się Erniego MacMillana, kiedy ten się tam aportował. Gdy Śmierciożerca znalazł się wewnątrz osłon ochronnych, natychmiast zniknął i po chwili sprowadził tam kilku kolejnych Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poza zaklęciem Fideliusa szpital nie był zbyt dobrze chroniony. Nie mieli planu ewakuacji. Żadnych strażników. To była krwawa jatka. Zakon nie zdołał zebrać i wysłać wsparcia na czas. Stracili dwóch uzdrowicieli, których zwerbowali, praktykantów, Horacego Slughorna i prawie wszystkich rannych wojowników, którzy wracali do zdrowia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śmierciożercy pozostawili Erniego przy życiu. Na złość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakon natychmiast potrzebował sprowadzić Hermionę z powrotem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort pozwolił Antoninowi Dołohowowi założyć wydział rozwoju klątw. Nowe śmiercionośne klątwy były używane w bitwach, a do leczenia i kontrolowania ich wymagano zaawansowanej analizy zaklęć. Specjalność Hermiony. Musieli także zmienić swojego mistrza eliksirów, a Hermiona również i do tego posiadała kwalifikacje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W ciągu trzech dni Kingsley osobiście przybył do austriackiego magicznego szpitala, w którym się uczyła, i zabrał ją z powrotem do Anglii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pod jej nieobecność Harry i Ron przekuli się w duet. Po jej powrocie trio próbowało odnowić swoją przyjaźń, ale te dwa lata rozłąki pokierowały ich w różne strony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie była w stanie podzielać idealistycznego przekonania, że Światło, dzięki swojej wrodzonej dobroci, w końcu odwróci bieg wojny. W jej oczach fala wojny zdawała się coraz bardziej zwracać się przeciwko Zakonowi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Od chwili powrotu do Anglii mieszkała na nowym oddziale szpitalnym, który powstał na drugim piętrze Grimmauld Place. Spędzała dnie i noce, patrząc, jak ludzie umierają. Obserwując, jak zdają sobie sprawę, że niebawem umrą. Próbując ich ocalić. Siadała obok nich i najdelikatniej jak potrafiła wyjaśniała, że nigdy nie będą mówić, nigdy nie będą mogli jeść, nigdy nie będą mogli widzieć, nigdy nie będą mogli chodzić, nigdy więcej się nie będą w stanie się ruszać. Że nigdy nie będą mogli mieć dzieci. Że ich partner, małżonek, rodzic lub dziecko zmarło, gdy byli nieprzytomni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Każdego dnia żyła bitwą. Wdychała zniszczenie, aż w nim tonęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wolno jej było walczyć. Nie wolno jej było przebywać w terenie. Była zbyt cenna jako uzdrowicielka i mistrzyni eliksirów. Zakon nie mógł ryzykować jej utraty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była bez końca otoczona następstwami bitew, na które nie miała wpływu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wykorzystywała więc to, co miała. Swój głos i pozycję członka Zakonu. Używała tej pozycji na spotkaniach, aby nakłonić Zakon do rozszerzenia szkolenia poza magię obronną. Nie była zwolenniczką tortur ani zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Po prostu chciała, aby bojownicy Ruchu Oporu otrzymali wyraźne, a nie tylko milczące pozwolenie na zabijanie Śmierciożerców w samoobronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, że trzymanie się wojny po trzech latach jej trwania, może być szczególnie napięte lub skomplikowane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jednak było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry był nieugięty: nie będą używać Czarnej Magii, nie będą zabijać ludzi. Większość Zakonu zgadzała się z jego wizją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona była postrzegana jako outsider. Stopniowo osłabła większość jej przyjaźni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było całkowicie zaskakujące, gdy Ginny doszła do wniosku, że to Snape był jedyną osobą, z którą Hermiona mogła być w związku. Ginny miała rację. Hermiona była prawie zawsze całkowicie sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła do siebie i wyłączyła prysznic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby zrobiła coś inaczej, czy mogłoby to zmienić wynik wojny? Gdyby poświęciła się obronie i walce? Gdyby nie studiowała tak zawzięcie leczenia ani eliksirów? Gdyby nie wyjechała na dwa lata?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy miałoby to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Uratowałoby kogoś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gula uformowała się w jej gardle, gdy powtórzyła drwinę Malfoya sprzed miesięcy:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nawet nie walczyłaś podczas wojny, prawda? Z pewnością nigdy cię nie widziałem. Nigdy nie byłaś tam z Potterem i Weasleyem. Po prostu się schowałaś. Spędzałaś cały ten czas na oddziałach szpitalnych. Bezskutecznie machając różdżką, ratując ludzi, którym lepiej byłoby dać umrzeć.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła ciężko i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, wyszła spod prysznica i wytarła się ręcznikiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała na swoje odbicie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nienawidziła swojego odbicia. Nienawidziła go widzieć. Próbowała odwrócić wzrok, ilekroć napotykała lustro. Ledwo rozpoznawała osobę, którą odnajdywała w szkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We wspomnieniach o sobie była wychudzona ze stresu i niedożywienia. Blada od pozostawania wewnątrz, przygotowując mikstury lecznicze. Jej skóra była wręcz biała. Jej trudne do ułożenia włosy zawsze były starannie upięte w ciasne warkocze, które trzymała zwinięte z tyłu głowy. Koścista i wychudzona. Jej oczy były duże i ciemne, ale płonęły wewnętrznym ogniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teraz...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej twarz nie była już wychudzona. Odpowiednio się odżywiała, a jej policzki nie były już zapadnięte. Regularne i codzienne spacery skutkowały tym, że jej kolor uwydatniał się poprzez lekki, naturalny rumieniec. Bez grzebienia i opasek do włosów mogła przeczesywać je jedynie palcami i zostawiać luźno. Opadały one gęstą masą fal i loków w dół, aż po jej lędźwie. Jej kolana, łokcie, kości biodrowe i żebra już nie przebijały się przez cienką skórę. Zbudowała masę mięśniową, ćwicząc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyglądała zdrowo. Całkiem naturalnie. Normalnie. Jak Hermiona z innego życia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale jej oczy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej oczy były martwe. Już nie było w nich ognia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskra, którą uważała za najbardziej nieodłączną część siebie, zgasła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była żywym trupem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się od lustra i ubrała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliksir płodności wpłynął na dopasowanie jej szat. Szata opinała ją w biuście i przez materiał przebijały jej sutki. Próbując to ukryć, ściągnęła ramiona do wewnątrz i przerzuciła przez nie włosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła do swojego pokoju, ujrzała czekający na nią lunch. Szturchnęła sałatkę z ogórków i wyjrzała przez okno. Śnieg stopniał. Posiadłość skąpana była w nieskończonej szarości. Nawet niebo było szare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wciąż wyglądała przez okno, kiedy drzwi trzasnęły. Obejrzała się i zauważyła, że do pokoju wszedł Malfoy. Miał na sobie swój „myśliwski” strój. Był czysty, więc przypuszczała, że raczej wychodził niż wracał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Bez szat był zauważalnie wysoki i gibki. Ubranie było całe czarne, ale na przedramionach, klatce piersiowej i nogach miał stalowo-srebrne ochraniacze. Ukraińska Zbroja Żelaznego Brzucha - podsumowała Hermiona, przyglądając się mu przez chwilę. Zbroja ta służyła do ochrony przed zaklęciami i bronią, chyba że miał hobby oswajania smoków, o którym nie wiedziała. W jednej ręce trzymał rękawiczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy nosił na sobie ten sam strój, kiedy zabijał Ginny, Minerwę McGonagall, Alastora Moody'ego, Neville'a, Dean'a, Seamusa, profesor Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, profesora Flitwicka i Olivera Wooda. Prawdopodobnie zawsze nosił go na sobie pod szatą Śmierciożercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żelazny Brzuch był bardzo odporny na magię i prawie nieprzenikniony na ataki fizyczne. W pojedynku Malfoy byłby trudny do pokonania, chyba że napastnik zdołałby trafić go w głowę lub użyć Klątwy Zabijającej. Ktoś z kajdanami blokującymi wszelką magię nie miałby przeciw niemu żadnych szans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z drugiej strony, czy Ślizgoni kiedykolwiek przejmowali się uczciwą walką?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy napotkały jej własne z drugiego końca pokoju i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochronnie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pamiętasz mnie teraz? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ku mojemu głębokiemu przerażeniu - powiedziała, odwracając się od niego. Zbliżył się powoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poinformowałem Stroud o tym, co się stało. Najwyraźniej nie zadała sobie trudu, aby sprawdzić, czy eliksir płodności nie wpłynie negatywnie na sesję legilimencji - powiedział z lekkim szyderstwem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wątpię, by ta kombinacja była regularnie badana przez mistrzów eliksirów - odpowiedziała sucho Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, a Malfoy wyciągnął z powietrza gazetę i podał jej. Wyjęła ją z jego palców z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Najwyraźniej dobrze wykorzystałaś swoją uwagę w czytaniu - powiedział, kiedy ją rozłożyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Rozmowy pokojowe w Skandynawii!” głosił tytuł na pierwszej stronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przeglądając artykuł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak zgadłaś? - powiedział po minucie ciszy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uniosła głowę znad gazety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To? - powiedziała, niewinnie rozszerzając oczy i wskazując na artykuł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem uzdrowicielką - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki. - A przynajmniej byłam. Specjalizowałam się w leczeniu Czarnej Magii. Znam oznaki magicznego przeżarcia i korozji. Spora część rodzajów Czarnej Magii zamienia się w ciele w truciznę. Ciało i jego magia próbują ją przyswoić. Kiedy jednak Czarna Magia pojawi się na poziomie komórkowym, nie ma już odwrotu. Wtedy zaczyna pożerać ciało od wewnątrz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odłożyła gazetę na bok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście magia jest wciąż bardzo silna. On nadal jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Fizycznie jednak, jego stan stale się pogarsza. Nawet cała ta krew jednorożca, którą wchłania i w której się kąpie, nie może wystarczająco poradzić sobie z objawami korozji. Leżąc w odrętwieniu na gnieździe węży tylko opóźnia to, co nieuniknione. Nawet jeśli jest nieśmiertelny, wkrótce będzie niewiele więcej niż tylko własnym cieniem. Zniknie w eterze. Po śmierci Harry'ego nie ma już możliwości, aby mógł odrodzić się ponownie. Jeśli wszystkie jego horkruksy zostały zniszczone... On po prostu… przestanie istnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy popatrzył na nią ostro, a ona spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Te pęta, nazywają się horkruksami, prawda? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nowe wspomnienie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podczas ostatniego ataku - potwierdziła, odchylając się na krześle. - Zakon na nie polował. Ron i Harry zostali do tego przydzieleni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coś jeszcze? - powiedział cichym i groźnym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ron był zdenerwowany liczbą ofiar. Umieraliśmy z głodu. Wątpię, czy to jest coś, czego byś nie wiedział - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego spokojnie, spodziewając się, że natychmiast drgnie i zaatakuje jej umysł, aby to zweryfikować. Jednak on po prostu się na nią gapił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła wzrok. Po minucie zerknęła w górę, wahając się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zauważył to i przechylił głowę na bok, unosząc nieznacznie brew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kingsley Shacklebolt… - powiedziała. - Hanna nie wspomniała o nim. Wszyscy powtarzają, że jestem wszystkim, co zostało z Zakonu, ale nie pamiętam…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Umarł na kilka miesięcy przed ostateczną bitwą - powiedział Malfoy, odwracając od niej wzrok. Jego szczęka lekko drgnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wiedziała - ale mimo to poczuła ostry ból w piersi, gdy usłyszała potwierdzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była pewna, że zna już odpowiedź na swoje następne pytanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy byłeś tym, który…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Stanął mi na drodze.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeśli ktoś jeszcze chciałby posłuchać sobie klimatycznej muzyczki przy czytaniu tego opowiadania, to serdecznie zapraszamy z Aidą do zaobserwowania naszej playlisty na Spotify: <a href="https://https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=Phe3BW2IQIGJGoRciU0xjQ/">Music to read Manacled to</a><br/>Staramy się dopieszczać ją na bieżąco, a w przyszłości z pewnością pojawią się tutaj również nasze własne sugestie utworów do danych rozdziałów. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> niecenzuralny język, graficzne opisy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermiona spojrzała ze zdumieniem na papierowy kwadrat, który trzymała w dłoniach.</p><p>Zmarszczyła brwi, składając go na pół, a potem zamarła, czując się zagubiona.</p><p>Nie pamiętała, jak złożyć żurawia origami.</p><p>Złożyła ich ponad tysiąc. Duże i małe. Dzień po dniu. Miała wyraźne wspomnienia, kiedy je składała.</p><p>Ale jakoś-</p><p>Nie pamiętała już, jak je robić. Składała je każdego ranka po przeczytaniu gazety, ale jakimś cudem nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie już jak.</p><p>Nie pamiętała kolejności zagięć. Czy najpierw było to zagięcie na skos? Może powinna złożyć papier na pół, a potem znowu? Próbowała obu sposobów.</p><p>Nie pamiętała. Cała wiedza zniknęła.</p><p>Nie miała żadnego ze swoich wcześniej złożonych żurawi, któremu mogłaby się przyjrzeć w celu odtworzenia procesu. Skrzaty zawsze sprzątały je wszystkie pod koniec dnia.</p><p>Hermiona westchnęła i odłożyła kartkę na bok.</p><p>Wspomnienia musiały zaniknąć podczas jej ataku. Może nastąpiło uszkodzenie mózgu.</p><p>Wspomnienie - wiedza - zniknęło z miejsca, w którym je trzymała. Jakby nigdy nie istniało. Tyle, że pamiętała wyraźnie, że potrafiła je złożyć.</p><p>Nie miało to znaczenia.</p><p>Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego składała żurawie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy się tego nauczyła. Może w szkole podstawowej...</p><p>Założyła płaszcz i wyszła na zewnątrz.</p><p>Posiadłość była ponura, a ścieżka błotnista. Zima wstrzymywała oddech przed wiosną. Okna od czasu do czasu bywały pokryte o poranku szronem, ale dni stawały się coraz cieplejsze i nawet kilka razy padał deszcz.</p><p>Dziś siąpił on dość lekko, więc Hermiona odważyła się wyjść.</p><p>Doszła do takiego stopnia opanowania, że była w stanie spokojnie przemierzać większość powierzchni ogrodów otaczających dwór - byleby przestrzeń nie była zbyt otwarta. Otwarte przestrzenie były czymś, z czym wciąż nie mogła sobie do końca poradzić.</p><p>Kiedy od czasu do czasu próbowała przedrzeć się przez żywopłoty, na otwarte, faliste wzgórza, czuła się tak, jakby ktoś rozcinał ją na pół, oddzielając jej nerwy od ciała i wystawiając je na siarczyste zimno i wiatr. Jej umysł po prostu zwijał się w sobie i zostawiał ją samą w stanie skrajnego przerażenia.</p><p>Nie mogła - nie mogła.</p><p>Zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek sobie z tym poradzi. Czy kiedykolwiek zdoła uleczyć się z agorafobii. Strach wydawał się być w niej głęboko zakorzeniony, wijąc się w jej wnętrzu i przenikając przez jej ciało. Z mózgu do gardła. Oplatając się wokół płuc i organów jak inwazyjna winorośl. Czekając, by w pewnym momencie zaatakować i udusić ją na śmierć.</p><p>Podczas bezdeszczowych dni, Hermiona spędzała większość swojego czasu na wędrowaniu po posiadłości. Wracała do dworu oblepiona błotem i nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko wśliznąć się do środka i podążyć korytarzem do swojego pokoju. W czarodziejskich domach nie było tradycji trzymania przy drzwiach wycieraczek czy też skrobaczek do butów, mimo że szybkie mechaniczne czyszczenie zdołałoby usunąć większość błota. Hermiona każdego dnia mruczała pod nosem przeprosiny dla skrzatów domowych.</p><p>Wszystkie dni zlewały się w pewien rodzaj przerażającej monotonii.</p><p>Wstawała i jadła śniadanie. Wielokrotnie czytała gazetę. Składała origami. Jadła lunch. Kiedy na zewnątrz nie padało, wychodziła i godzinami zwiedzała tereny posiadłości. Jeśli deszcz był zbyt silny, wychodziła tylko na chwilę, a potem ćwiczyła w swoim pokoju, aż jej ciało było już całkowicie bez sił. Brała prysznic. Zwiedzała dwór. Jadła obiad. Czasami przychodził Malfoy i stosował wobec niej legilimencję. Czasami przychodził i pieprzył ją obojętnie przy stole. Szła do łóżka. Budziła się i powtarzała całą rutynę.</p><p>Dzień po dniu.</p><p>Jej dni nie różniły się od siebie niczym, oprócz porcji porannych wiadomości.</p><p>Nigdy nie rozmawiała z nikim poza Malfoyem i Stroud.</p><p>Znajomość powodu istnienia programu repopulacji, i że był on tylko sztuczką, niczego nie zmieniała. Świadomość, że Voldemort umierał, czy to że miał horkruksy, niczego nie zmieniała.</p><p>Nie dla niej.</p><p>Malfoy wciąż spędzał cały swój czas, próbując wytropić tego, kto zniszczył medalion. Kiedy przychodził, by przyjrzeć się jej wspomnieniom, wydawał się być wyraźnie przygnębiony. Badał jej umysł dość krótko, jakby bał się, że może ją skrzywdzić i spowodować kolejny atak.</p><p>Hermiona zaczęła podejrzewać, że Voldemort regularnie go karał, Że robił to za każdym razem, gdy Malfoy meldował, że nadal nie złapał winowajcy.</p><p>Uświadomiła sobie, że gdy wracał do rezydencji nie był blady z wściekłości. Był blady od fizycznego szoku spowodowanego torturami. W rzeczywistości wyglądał tak źle, jakby był torturowany codziennie. Objawy były wyraźniejsze za każdym razem, gdy go widziała. Wydawał się być widocznie wyczerpany, jakby znajdował się na skraju załamania.</p><p>Crucio miało takie efekty. Gdy było używane zbyt często, nawet nie doprowadzając człowieka do szaleństwa, jego skutki mogły być długotrwałe.</p><p>Jego ręce drżały, tak jak czasami robiły to dłonie Hermiony. Zastanawiała się, czy poddawał się leczeniu po torturach. Czy miał na to czas.</p><p>Z pewnością tak. W końcu sam leczył ją po jej ataku. Prawdopodobnie używał tego samego uzdrowiciela. Musiał go mieć. Może podczas wojny zatrudnił uzdrowiciela na stałą służbę. Nie należał do osób, które chodziły do poczekalni Świętego Munga.</p><p>Próbowała nie zauważać objawów. Bladość, sporadyczne drżenia palców, rozszerzenie źrenic. Przypomniała sobie, że próbował upolować ostatniego członka Zakonu. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał po torturach, był to znak, że zawiódł i Zakon przeżył.</p><p>Ale męczyło ją to, jako uzdrowicielkę. Ciągłe pogarszanie się jego stanu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zauważeniem tego i przytłaczało to jej sumienie w całkowicie niewytłumaczalny sposób.</p><p>Zignorowała to.</p><p>Voldemort umierał. Voldemort umierał, a Malfoy o tym wiedział, a jego odpowiedzią na to było wspinanie się po szczeblach, niszcząc Zakon. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego był tak niewolniczo posłuszny, nawet w obliczu akceptacji jej jako matki swoich przyszłych dzieci. Teraz wiedziała dlaczego. Oczywiście, że byłby gotów zrobić wszystko, by pozostać w łaskach Voldemorta.</p><p>Ron miał rację. Malfoy prawdopodobnie uważał się za jego następcę. Jak mógł tak nie myśleć? Wielki Łowca. „Ręka Śmierci” Czarnego Pana. Jego kat. Kiedy Voldemort w końcu zniknął, kto odważyłby się zaprzeczyć, że Malfoy był następny w kolejce? Nie było innego Śmierciożercy, który mógłby się mu równać.</p><p>Malfoy najwyraźniej zamierzał zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem i Hermiona w pełni się tego spodziewała, Chyba, że Voldemort wcześniej by go zabił.</p><p>Zastanawiała się, jakim Czarnym Panem byłby Malfoy. Czego on w ogóle tego chciał? Nadal nie wiedziała. Może nigdy się nie dowie. Za każdym razem, gdy się nad tym zastanawiała, nigdy go nie rozumiała.</p><p><em> Zasługuje na śmierć </em> - pomyślała. Zasługiwał na Crucio. Świat byłby lepszym miejscem, gdyby Draco Malfoy został zabity lub doprowadzony do szaleństwa.</p><p>Ale myśl o nim, umieszczonym w Janusie Thickeyu*, jakoś ją niepokoiła. Bierne obserwowanie skutków, jakie powodowały u niego regularne tortury, sprawiało, że czuła się dziwnie winna.</p><p>Nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Myślała o tym chłodno, idąc przez cisowy labirynt. Nawet jeśli chciała mu pomóc. Czegokolwiek by nie zrobiła. Był śmierciożercą. To nie było tak, jakby ktokolwiek zmusił go do zostania Śmierciożercą, zamordowania Dumbledore'a lub zabicia całego Zakonu Feniksa i znacznego procentu Ruchu Oporu. Zasługiwał na każde cierpienie, które towarzyszyło jego służbie. Nawet więcej.</p><p>Jeśli ona nie zdoła go zabić, to ironią losu byłoby, gdyby zrobił to Voldemort. Powolna śmierć z ręki własnego pana. Ta myśl była zarówno satysfakcjonująca, jak i zastanawiająca.</p><p>Przeważnie.</p><p>Hermiona westchnęła i zatrzymała się, przyciskając dłonie do oczu, próbując oczyścić umysł i przestać myśleć.</p><p>Odnosiłą wrażenie, że udało się jej zachować trochę cholernego serca, nawet względem zdeprawowanych potworów. Zawsze nienawidziła samej idei tortur. Martwiło ją to, że była świadkiem tych, wykonywanych na Umbridge. Najwyraźniej nie potrafiła nawet cieszyć się z cierpienia Malfoya.</p><p>Jej następny okres płodności został wyraźnie uwydatniony przez eliksir.</p><p>Gdy się zbliżał, jej piersi powiększyły swój rozmiar o kilka miseczek i bez stanika, który by je podtrzymywał, wisiały, bolały i były pulsująco wrażliwe. Jej podbrzusze spuchło tak, że wyglądała, jakby była we wczesnym stadium ciąży. To było przerażające. Hermiona znalazła się nagle żywo i wyraźnie skonfrontowana z ideą zajścia w ciąże.</p><p>Płakała. Jej ubrania już na nią nie pasowały. Nie mogła ćwiczyć, bo było to zbyt niewygodne. Czuła się wyjątkowo zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Po prostu zwijała się w kłębek w swoim łóżku i próbowała ignorować wszystko, co robiło jej ciało.</p><p>W końcu pojawił się stół. Gdy oparła się o niego, poczuła jak jej własny ciężar naciska na jej klatkę piersiową. Bolało. Przełknęła ciężko. Całe jej ciało było nadmiernie wrażliwe, szczególnie w miejscach, o których bardzo nie chciała myśleć. Kiedy usłyszała, że drzwi się otwierają, skupiła się na bólu, dociskając swoje piersi do blatu o wiele mocniej niż było to konieczne i zmuszając się, by nie zwracać uwagi na nic innego.</p><p><em> Proszę, nie zajdź w ciążę. Proszę, nie zajdź w ciążę </em> - błagała swoje ciało.</p><p>Po pięciu dniach, kiedy Malfoy wydawał się badać jej wspomnienia, wydawał się nieco mniej zdenerwowany. Już nie był tak śmiertelnie blady. Ostatnio nie był też torturowany. Obawiała się, że oznaczało to, że dokonał przełomu w swoim śledztwie.</p><p>Uważnie przyjrzał się jej wspomnieniom. Dokładniej niż poprzednio, ale nadal bez naruszania zablokowanych ich części. Wielokrotnie obserwował rozmowę Hermiony z Ronem, jakby sprawdzał szczegóły. Kiedy napotkał jej niechętną troskę o objawy tortur, wycofał się z jej umysłu.</p><p>- Martwisz się o mnie, Szlamo? - zapytał z szyderstwem. - Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia.</p><p>- Nie traktuj tego jako komplementu - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona. - Współczułam Umbridge, kiedy ją również torturował, ale nadal chętnie zatańczyłabym na jej grobie.</p><p>Jego usta wykrzywiły się z rozbawienia. </p><p>- Niestety, węże ją zjadły.</p><p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Malfoy zaśmiał się lekko.</p><p>- Jesteś suką - powiedział, lekko potrząsając głową.</p><p>Uśmiech Hermiony zniknął. </p><p>- Niektórzy ludzie zasługują na śmierć - powiedziała chłodno. - A ci, którzy na nią nie zasługiwali… i tak ich zabiłeś.</p><p>Przewrócił oczami, jakby tylko skrytykowała jego maniery.</p><p>- Zrobiłem to, co mi nakazano - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.</p><p>- Czy wmawiasz sobie to, żeby uspokoić sumienie? - kpiła z niego, siadając na łóżku. - Kiedy wieszałeś ich ciała i zostawiłeś je na rozkład? Czy myślałeś wtedy, że jesteś szlachetny?</p><p>Posłał jej cienki uśmiech i uniósł brew. </p><p>- Twój opór był dość nieograniczony w swojej nadziei, nawet po śmierci Pottera na twoich oczach. Byli to ludzie, którzy nigdy nie uwierzyliby doniesieniom o śmierci opartym na pogłoskach o śmierciożercach. Jak myślisz, ilu jeszcze wojowników próbowałoby uciec, gdyby tego nie zrobili? Nie widziałaś na własne oczy, jak gniją ich ciała? Z pewnością nie wierzysz w zachęcanie do samobójczego optymizmu.</p><p>- Ktoś wciąż tam jest - powiedziała. - Ktoś, kogo nie złapałeś.</p><p>Uśmiechnął się lekko.</p><p>- Nie na długo.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy tak gwałtownie, że odniosła wrażenie, jakby jej głowa została wydrążona. </p><p>- Czy ty...? - zapytała drżącym głosem.</p><p>- Jeszcze nie. Ale praktycznie mogę to zagwarantować - powiedział z okrutnym uśmiechem. - Na długo przed zniknięciem Czarnego Pana, ostatni członek Zakonu umrze, a ten twój cenny mały Ruch Oporu… Nikt nigdy się nie dowie, że w ogóle istniał.</p><p>- Nie wiesz tego - powiedziała ostro Hermiona.</p><p>- Oj, wiem to - powiedział, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się tak twardy, że mógłby zostać wyrzeźbiony w marmurze. - To historia z jednym zakończeniem. Jeśli twój Zakon chciał innego, to powinien był podjąć inne decyzje. Być może trudne, ale realistyczne. Powinni byli porzucić swoje baśniowe wyobrażenia, że w jakiś sposób mogą wygrać wojnę bez brudzenia sobie rąk. Byli idiotami, prawie każdy z nich - prychnął pogardliwie. - Czy masz pojęcie, jak łatwo jest zabić kogoś, gdy wiesz, że ma on nadzieję, że tylko cię ogłuszy? Bardzo. Tak łatwo, w tym momencie mógłbym zrobić to choćby przez sen.</p><p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, obserwując, jak jego usta wykrzywiały się w szyderstwie. Obserwowała jak rozpala się wściekłość w jego oczach.</p><p>- Kogo tak bardzo nienawidzisz? - zapytała. Wciąż nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Wydawało się, że przekracza on wszelkie granice magii.</p><p>- Wiele, wiele osób - powiedział z bezczelnym wzruszeniem ramion. Potem się uśmiechnął. - Większość z nich już nie żyje.</p><p>Odszedł, zanim zdążyła zapytać go o cokolwiek innego.</p><p>Po prawie miesiącu Montague ponownie zaczął odwiedzać dwór. Hermiona nie zawracała sobie głowy szpiegowaniem go. Doszła do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie nie był członkiem Ruchu Oporu ani Zakonu. Gdyby istniała na to jakakolwiek szansa, Voldemort z pewnością wysłałby już za nim Malfoya.</p><p>Kiedy pewnego dnia wróciła ze spaceru, zastała na werandzie północnego skrzydła pół tuzina skrzatów domowych, które ustawiały tam duży stół i układały dookoła ogromne ilości kwiatów. Jeden z nich natychmiast zniknął z ostrym pyknięciem, a chwilę później pojawiła się Chwiejka i podeszła do Hermiony.</p><p>- Pani urządza dziś wieczorem przyjęcie na cześć święta Ostary. Szlama ma pozostać poza zasięgiem wzroku - powiedziała Chwiejka.</p><p>Hermiona zamrugała i rozejrzała się po werandzie, która wyglądała tak, jakby była przygotowywana raczej na małe przyjęcie weselne, niż na świętowanie wiosennej równonocy.</p><p>- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona po czym odeszła i znalazła inne wejście do posiadłości. Obserwowała przygotowania z okien na piętrze i doszła do wniosku, że równonoc była dla Astorii jedynie pretekstem do urządzania przyjęcia. Nie było w tym nic z rytuałów ani tradycji, poza niepohamowaną obfitością kwiatów.</p><p>Kiedy zapadł wieczór, weranda jaśniała czarodziejskimi światłami wtulonymi w ogromne bukiety żonkili i tulipanów. Hermiona teoretyzowała, że Astoria musiała ściągnąć je z innego miejsca, gdyż w rejonie posiadłości Malfoyów wciąż było zimno i ledwo co wskazywało na wiosnę.</p><p>Hermiona obserwowała przybyłych gości Śmierciożerców. Każdego z nich. Zachowali się sztywnie i formalnie, dopóki nie zaczęli obficie opływać w drinki.</p><p>Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli, przechodząc do  posiłku, Hermiona cofnęła się od okna i złapała za płaszcz. Przemknęła wąskim korytarzem dla służby i wyszła do ogrodów. Słyszała odgłosy przyjęcia unoszące się ponad żywopłotem. Gdyby znalazła dobrą pozycję, mogłaby ich podsłuchiwać. Może ktoś podałby przydatne informacje o Zakonie albo Ruchu Oporu. Albo o innych surogatkach.</p><p>Prorok Codzienny był zawsze wypełniony spekulacjami, ale nigdy nie było do końca wiadomo, co może być prawdą.</p><p>Podążała krętymi ścieżkami labiryntu. Jej kroki były ciche. Nie powiedziano jej, żeby nie wychodziła na zewnątrz.</p><p>Próba podsłuchania tego, co najwyraźniej zamieniało się w małą pijacką hulankę, przyniosła jej ulgę. Hermiona czuła się… żywa. Choć raz nie czuła się jak mechaniczna martwa istota, cicho egzystująca dzień po dniu, składająca origami, ćwicząca i czekająca, na pojawianie się stołu na środku pokoju, na którym zostanie klinicznie wyruchana, przechodząc następnie w kolejny identyczny cykl.</p><p>Weranda znajdowała się zaraz po drugiej stronie żywopłotu. Słyszała wyraźnie głosy zebranych gości.</p><p>- Nie ma prawie żadnych palców - zabrzmiał męski głos. - Nie mogę się czymś takim pochwalić. Cholernie mnie to przeraża. Na początku ledwo mogłem go podnieść, żeby się za nią zabrać, ale teraz, kiedy jest w ciąży, zdecydowanie rekompensuje to brak palców.</p><p>Hermiona zamarła. Rozmawiali o innych dziewczynach. Prawdopodobnie o Parvati lub Angelinie. Obie straciły większość palców.</p><p>Niektóre dziewczyny były w ciąży.</p><p>- Przynajmniej twoja ma dwoje oczu - rozległ się inny głos. - Moja to cholerny horror. Biorę ją od tyłu lub upuszczam coś na jej twarz, żebym nie musiał wpatrywać się w tę pieprzoną dziurę w jej głowie. Teraz ma łatkę, która ją zakrywa, ale nadal...</p><p>Hanna Abbott.</p><p>- Nie są przeznaczone do oglądania - wtrącił ostry głos Astorii.</p><p>W odpowiedzi rozległ się jedynie pijacki, ryczący śmiech.</p><p>- Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak ją wyszkoliłem - wtrącił inny głos. - Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to pstryknąć palcami, a ona się pochyla. Jej cipa jest tak luźna, że wolę brać ją w tyłek, chyba że jest to jeden z obowiązkowych dni. Musiała być dziwką w Hogwarcie, ale wie, jak ssać kutasa. Każdego ranka trzymam ją pod stołem, kiedy jem śniadanie.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją dźgnął. Zgroza przeszywająca jej ciało, była fizycznie bolesna.</p><p>Dobiegło do niej wiele okrzyków podziwu.</p><p>- Masz szlamę, prawda Malfoy? Widziałem ten niezły, spory artykuł w Proroku.</p><p>- Tak - powiedział chłodnym głosem Malfoy.</p><p>- Strażniczka nienawidziła jej w szkole. Założę się, że prawdopodobnie dotarła do ciebie w kawałkach.</p><p>- Nie - powiedział Malfoy, jego głos był urywany. - Czarny Pan chciał, żeby pozostała nietknięta.</p><p>- Szczęśliwy kutas - mruknął ktoś.</p><p>- To musi być zabawne, wpatrywać się w jej wszechwiedzącą twarz, kiedy się w nią wciskasz. Czy ona płacze? Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że będzie beksą. W szkole miałem tak wiele fantazji, by przyszpilić ją do biurka i wbić w nią, gdy będzie ryczeć.</p><p>Hermiona zadrżała, po czym mocniej owinęła się płaszczem.</p><p>- Nigdy nie zwracałem na to uwagi - odpowiedział Malfoy znudzonym tonem. - Wykonuje rozkazy Czarnego Pana. Szlama nie ma w sobie zbyt wiele, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować.</p><p>Kilka osób ponarzekało na Malfoya, ale rozmowa toczyła się dalej.</p><p>Hermiona nastawiła uszy. Dyskutowali o śmierci Umbridge. Narzekali na patrole w Zakazanym Lesie i jak kłopotliwe były centaury. Wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie wiedział nic o horkruksach. Było to rozczarowujące, jeśli nie zaskakujące.</p><p>Słuchała dalej.</p><p>Malfoy miał zostać wysłany do Rumunii. To była dość istotna wiadomość. Zaplanowano tam egzekucje i Voldemort chciał, aby odbyły się z poprzedzającą je ceremonią. Demonstracja siły na wypadek, gdyby którykolwiek z innych krajów europejskich zinterpretował próbę zamachu na Ministra Thicknesse jako oznakę słabości. Wielki Łowca miał zrobić to osobiście.</p><p>Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to był powód, dla którego Voldemort przestał torturować Malfoya. Musiałby być w szczytowej formie, aby móc pochwalić się w Rumunii swoim talentem do zabijania.</p><p>W tłumie zabrzmiała zazdrość względem przydziału Malfoya. Hermiona wykrzywiła usta. Jakie odrażające stworzenia zazdrościły komuś tego, że mógł bezkarnie zabijać więcej ludzi?</p><p>- Czy zamierzasz rzucić na nich wszystkich Avadę? - zapytał ktoś przerażonym tonem.</p><p>- Tak nakazywałaby tradycja - powiedział Malfoy, przeciągając słowa tak jawnie, że Hermiona praktycznie widziała przewracanie oczami, które z pewnością towarzyszyło jego wypowiedzi.</p><p>Nie była pewna, co było bardziej denerwujące, swobodność Malfoya czy entuzjazm innych Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Rozmowa trwała, nie oferując jej już jednak nic pożytecznego. Potem rozległ się szum odsuwanych krzeseł i wstających ludzi, a Astoria zaczęła rozwodzić się na temat kwiatów w szklarni.</p><p>Hermiona przeszła przez labirynt, ruszając z powrotem w kierunku drugiego wejścia do posiadłości. Nie chciała, żeby spotkał ją jakikolwiek ze Śmierciożerców, który zdecydował się zbadać labirynt.</p><p>Była już prawie w środku, kiedy nagle...</p><p><em> Immobulus </em>.</p><p>Klątwa trafiła ją w bok głowy. Zamarła w miejscu, kiedy Graham Montague przeszedł przez oszklone drzwi dworu.</p><p>- Kto by pomyślał, że wymknięcie się, żeby się odlać, sprawi, że będę miał tyle szczęścia? - Wydawał się być zdumiony, kiedy do niej podszedł. - Ze wszystkimi zabezpieczeniami, które Malfoy dodał do twojego skrzydła w rezydencji, bałem się, że już nigdy do ciebie nie dotrę. Czy już cię zapłodnił?</p><p>Rzucił na nią zaklęcie wykrywające ciążę i uśmiechnął się, gdy wynik wyszedł negatywnie.</p><p>- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zorganizowanie z Astorią imprezy na cześć równonocy będzie tym, co w końcu zadziała - powiedział z chichotem. Przyglądał się jej uważnie, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak samo triumfalny, jak w sylwestra. Rozpiął jej płaszcz i zrzucił go z jej ramion. - Kurwa. Nie miałaś ich ostatnim razem.</p><p>Jej biust wciąż był nieco powiększony od eliksiru płodności. Chwycił jej lewą pierś, mocno ją ściskając, gdy zbliżył się tak, że ich ciała były prawie przyciśnięte do siebie. Wsunął nos w jej włosy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Pachniał kwaśnym winem. Był pijany.</p><p>- Miałaś być moja, wiesz - powiedział, cofając się nieznacznie, żeby ponownie móc się jej przyjrzeć. - To ja cię złapałem, kiedy zaatakowałaś Sussex. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię stojącą pod niebem pełnym dementorów… Chciałem cię przelecieć na tym polu. - Jego uścisk na jej piersi zacieśnił się, gdy mówił. Jego palce ostro wbiły się w jej ciało. Gdyby Hermiona mogła się w ogóle poruszyć, jęczałaby z bólu. - W ten sposób zdobyłem swój Znak, wiesz, łapiąc cię. Moja wyjątkowa zasługa dla Czarnego Pana. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem w Sussex, rozpoznałem cię z jaskini. Pamiętasz, jak ci powiedziałem, że będę o ciebie prosił? To ja przypomniałem Czarnemu Panu o tobie, gdy myślał o programie reprodukcyjnym. Powiedział, że będziesz moja. Ale potem zmienił zdanie i oddał cię Malfoyowi.</p><p>Montague syknął i mocno wykręcił pierś zaciśniętą w swojej dłoni. </p><p>- Pieprzony Malfoy, on zawsze dostaje wszystko. Ale jestem ci winien tyle bólu za dźganie mnie tymi zatrutymi nożami, że nie pozwolę mu stanąć mi na drodze. Fantazjowałem o tym od tak dawna. Kupiłem nawet myślodsiewnię tylko po to, abym mógł patrzeć, jak klękasz przede mną i rozpinasz moje spodnie. Mogłem robić to tyle razy, ile chciałem.</p><p>Gdyby Hermiona mogła się poruszyć, drżałaby. Nie wiedziała, o czym mówi Montague, ale rozpoznała w jego głosie nutę okrutnej i obsesyjnej zemsty. Uśmiechnął się i przyłożył czubek różdżki do jej czoła.</p><p>- Nie chcemy, żeby Malfoy przeszkodził nam teraz w zabawie, prawda? <em> Confundo </em>.</p><p>Umysł Hermiony rozmył się, gdy zaklęcie unieruchamiające zostało usunięte, a ona opadła bezwładnie w jego wyciągnięte ramiona.</p><p>_____</p><p>* Oddział Zamknięty Szpitala Świętego Munga (Oddział pobytu długotrwałego dla obłąkanych).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Melanie Martinez - Tag, You’re It</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p><p>__________</p><p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> niniejszy rozdział zawiera bardzo drastyczne opisy oraz wpisuje się częściowo w ‘klimaty gore’. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coś było…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona pomyślała, że coś było nie tak, gdy została pchnięta na żywopłot, a jej sukienka została rozerwana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zimno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła zimne powietrze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czyjeś zęby na jej gardle. To bolało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie podobało jej się to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała się bronić, ale jej ręce zostały gwałtownie odepchnięte na bok, a potem poczuła zęby na swojej piersi. Wbiły się one w jej ciało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mocno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Płakała, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła palce między swoimi nogami. Wbijały się w nią. Rozpychały ją gwałtownie i boleśnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała zacisnąć nogi, ale coś tkwiło między nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie sądziła...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie miało…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żywopłot ją drapał. Kłuł ją w plecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palce wbijały się w nią, a zęby nadal wgryzały się w jej ramiona i piersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem znalazła się na ziemi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła pod dłońmi kłujący ją żwir ścieżki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostre, zimne małe skały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś - czego nie chciała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś miało się stać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ona właśnie...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna co.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy to miało coś wspólnego z Malfoyem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Między jej nogami klęczał mężczyzna. Montague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego zaszklonym wzrokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej palce drżały, szarpiąc się przez żwir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pochylił się w jej stronę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz była tak bardzo blisko jej własnej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może zamierzał zdradzić jej sekret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś szarpało się między jej nogami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła, że powinna wiedzieć co - ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś, co nie miało się wydarzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Od Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale… nie chciała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy by wiedział - gdyby miała sekret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zawsze był w jej głowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała powiedzieć to mężczyźnie, ale zamiast tego po prostu płakała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wtedy nagle mężczyzna zniknął i rozległ się głośny trzask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i ujrzała go wbitego w ścianę dworu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy kopał go tak niepohamowanie, że słyszała tylko trzaski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła i patrzyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy podniósł mężczyznę za gardło i podciągnął go w górę po ścianie, aż spotkali się oko w oko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak śmiesz?! Myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho, Montague?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, że nie obchodzi cię to, że ją masz, Malfoy - wychrypiał Montague. - Założyłem, że nie masz nic przeciwko dzieleniu się, patrząc na sposób, w jaki pozwoliłeś zabawiać się Astorii. Szlama miała być moja. Wepchnąłeś się. To ja ją złapałem. Ona była moja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ona nigdy nie będzie twoja - parsknął szyderczo, gwałtownie dźgając Montague'a, przecinając jego koszulę i brzuch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bez wahania lub puszczania mężczyzny, Malfoy wepchnął rękę wprost do jego jamy brzusznej, po czym zaczął wyciągać z niej narządy i owijać je wokół swojej pięści.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montague krzyczał i miotał się w agonii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wyciągnął z niego garść jelit na tyle daleko, że zalśniły w bladym świetle księżyca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli kiedykolwiek cię znowu zobaczę, uduszę cię nimi - powiedział Malfoy śmiertelnie spokojnym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wypuścił jelita z uścisku tak, że dyndały z wnętrza Montague’a jak łańcuszki do zegarków. Malfoy oczyścił krew i inne płyny z dłoni, patrząc, jak Montague odsuwa się potykając, skomląc i szlochając, próbując wepchnąć jelita z powrotem do środka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy odwrócił się do Hermiony. Jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty idiotko… Dlaczego… Dlaczego wyszłaś dziś wieczorem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała spokojnie na żwirze i patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomyślała, że powinna coś powiedzieć. Ale… nie była pewna, czy pamięta, co to było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś o Malfoyu.. To właśnie zamierzała powiedzieć mężczyźnie. Montague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Malfoy zawsze po mnie przychodzi - szepnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gapił się na nią. Jego szczęka drgnęła, a pięści zacisnęły się na kilka sekund, zanim przełknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co on ci zrobił? - zapytał cicho, klękając obok niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spróbował rzucić na nią kilka zaklęć, gdy jedno z nich nagle zadziałało. Wtedy, niczym lodowata woda, cała rzeczywistość zwaliła się na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zduszony szloch wyrwał jej się z gardła i objęła się ramionami. Jej szaty były podarte, a na całym swoim ciele czuła ślady ugryzień. Nie mogła przestać się trząść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy klęczał obok niej, zupełnie bez wyrazu. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ją pod ramię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodźmy cię umyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z trzaskiem aportowali się w jej pokoju, a on pchnął ją lekko, by usiadła na skraju łóżka, po czym odwrócił się i wszedł do łazienki. Zapadła długa cisza, zanim powrócił kilka minut później, niosąc miskę i mokrą szmatkę, które jej podał. Hermiona przestała szlochać i wciąż czkała, starając się nie płakać ani nie hiperwentylować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy odwrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno, podczas gdy ona próbowała zetrzeć żwir i brud przyklejający się do krwi z ugryzień na całym jej ciele. Niektóre z nich okazały się tak głębokie, że były raczej dużymi półksiężycami niż śladami pojedynczych zębów. Czuła, jak krew spływa po jej torsie strumieniami. Jej ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że co chwilę upuszczała ściereczkę na kolana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usłyszała syk irytacji i ręka Malfoya nagle wyrwała materiał z jej dłoni. Skuliła się w sobie z powrotem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - powiedział napiętym głosem, siadając obok niej. Wyciągnął powoli rękę i wziął ją za ramiona, odwracając w swoją stronę, by ocenić obrażenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnął szczękę, gdy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszając się powoli, jakby była płochliwym zwierzęciem, skierował szmatkę na jej ramiona. Delikatnie ocierał krew, a następnie mamrotał zaklęcia, aby uleczyć rany. Starała się nie wzdrygać za każdym razem, gdy jej dotykał. Przeszedł przez jej ramiona, a potem w górę szyi, zanim zwrócił się ku najgorszym ranom, które skupiały się na jej piersiach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego usta zacisnęły się w prostą linię, gdy zaczął je leczyć. Niektóre były tak głębokie i poszarpane, że naprawienie ich wymagało wielu zaklęć. Kiedy pracował, wyraz jego twarzy był całkowicie pozbawiony emocji, skupiony. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do tego czasu ledwo jej dotknął. Poza minimalnym kontaktem, gdy próbował ją zapłodnić, jedynym razem, kiedy w ogóle ją dotykał, był moment powstrzymania ją przed rzuceniem się ze schodów lub podczas aportacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pracował uważnie. Po chwili w końcu odsunął się i odwrócił od niej wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdzieś jeszcze? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona napiętym głosem, zasuwając poszarpane szaty i otulając się nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy mówi prawdę, czy nie. Potem usunął zaklęciem miskę z krwią i wodą. Wstał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przez cały najbliższy tydzień będziesz otrzymywać ode mnie Eliksir Spokoju i Eliksir Bezsennego Snu - powiedział. - Na pewno słyszałaś, że nie będzie mnie przez kilka następnych dni. Powinnaś zostać w swoim pokoju, dopóki nie wrócę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu zacisnęła dłonie na szatach i wpatrywała się w podłogę. Widziała jego buty, gdy stał obok niej. Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł z jej pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nadal siedziała zmrożona. Po chwili wstała i poszła do łazienki. Pozwoliła zsunąć się szatom i sukience, patrząc, jak ciepła woda napełnia wannę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zostawiła ubranie na podłodze i miała nadzieję, że skrzaty domowe prędzej je spalą, niż naprawią i odeślą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woda szybko zrobiła się czerwona od całej pozostałej na jej ciele krwi, więc opróżniła wannę i ponownie ją napełniła, szorując się tak ostro, aż starła cały naskórek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wciąż czuła, jak wbijają się w nią zęby Montague’a. Skóra, którą wyleczył Malfoy, była wciąż nowa i bardzo wrażliwa. Walczyła z pokusą, by jej nie drapać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedziała w wannie i płakała, aż woda ostygła, a jej ciało zaczęło się trząść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wychodząc z wanny i przyciskając ręcznik do siebie, niepewnie wróciła do pokoju. Na wąskim stoliku nocnym stały dwie fiolki z eliksirem. Opróżniła porcję Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu i wczołgała się pod pościel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnego ranka została w łóżku. Nie miała żadnego powodu, żeby wstawać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała się ruszać. Nie chciała myśleć. Chciała po prostu kolejną dawkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Choć bardzo się starała, nie mogła już spać. Wypiła Eliksir Spokoju i poczuła, jak węzeł przerażenia w jej żołądku słabnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła przestać myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej umysł nie mógł się uspokoić. Pochłaniała go karuzela ostrej świadomości, poczucia winy, żałoby, obsesji i zmartwień.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montague... nie chciała nawet o nim myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niewiele wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy nie było przerażających.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób założyła, że sytuacja wszystkich dziewcząt będących w programie reprodukcyjnym jest taka sama. Że ci, którym je dano, będą traktowali je tak samo, jak traktowano ją. Klinicznie. Przeważnie pozostawiając je samym sobie. Koncepcja ta była całkowicie bezsensowna dla wszystkich stron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale najwyraźniej tak nie było. Z perspektywy czasu stało się dla niej oczywiste, że surogatki nigdy nie miały być tak traktowane. Uzdrowicielka Stroud mogła uważać program reprodukcyjny magów za naukę, ale w rzeczywistości była to czysta rozrywka. Program tworzył to dla Śmierciożerców widowisko, ale był też łapówką. Surogatki były ich seksualnymi niewolnicami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona z goryczą zdała sobie sprawę, że była tak pochłonięta własną sytuacją, że nie zastanawiała się, o ile gorsza mogła być ona dla innych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej zawsze miało tak być. Brak stanika. Żadnych majtek. Sposób, w jaki guziki ich sukienek odrywały się przy nawet najmniejszym szarpnięciu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Były </span>
  <em>
    <span>dostępne</span>
  </em>
  <span>. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śmierciożercy byli zobowiązani do gwałcenia ich w czasie ich dni płodnych, ale w instrukcjach nie było wzmianki, by okres płodny był jakimkolwiek ograniczeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób przyporządkowanie jej Malfoyowi sprawiło, że… miała szczęście?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawał się być czysto formalny, gdy chodziło o jej wykorzystanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może to po prostu dlatego, że Voldemort nie chciał, żeby została zbytnio uszkodzona, dopóki nie odzyskają jej wspomnień. Może nie pozwolono mu jej skrzywdzić ani zgwałcić tak, jakby tego chciał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale… to nie wydawało się właściwe. Nie wydawał się być tym zainteresowany. To nie było tak, że się powstrzymywał. Zawsze wydawał się chętny, by szybko z nią skończyć. Aby uciec od niej. Była dla niego tylko przykrym obowiązkiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy to możliwe, że Wielki Łowca był najmniej nieludzko okrutną postacią w rządzie Voldemorta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To też nie wydawało się trafne. Nie po tym, jak widziała, co robił względem Montague’a. Obserwowanie jak spokojnie stał, wyrywając gołymi dłońmi jego narządy wewnętrzne było… przerażające.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzeczowe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Łatwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy miał w sobie mnóstwo okrucieństwa. Dusił je tuż pod powierzchnią, czekając na okazję do wypuszczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może gwałt nie był dla niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dziwna myśl, ale najbardziej prawdopodobna, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Nienawidził jej dotykać. Unikał tego jak tylko mógł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej Malfoy nie był kompletnym potworem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie miało znaczenia. Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia. Nic z tego nigdy nie miało znaczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było podobne do świadomości, że Voldemort umiera. Uświadomienie sobie, że inne dziewczyny miały gorzej, nie robiło dla niej żadnej różnicy. Hermiona i tak nie mogła nic zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem znalazłaby sposób na ucieczkę - co samo w sobie było absolutną niemożliwością - nie mogła ocalić kogokolwiek innego. Musiała uciekać. Musiała biec ile sił w nogach. Najlepsze, co mogła zrobić, to spróbować odnaleźć członków Zakonu, którzy jeszcze żyją i sprawdzić, czy mają sposób na uratowanie wszystkich innych. Ale gdyby istniał sposób na zrobienie czegoś takiego, to Zakon z pewnością już by to robił. Zakon nie zostawiłby surogatek na tak długo, jeśli istniałby jakikolwiek sposób, by je uratować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie potrafiła myśleć o nikim oprócz siebie. Jeśli miała w sobie informacje, o których posiadanie Voldemort i Malfoy zdawali się ją posądzać, to najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić, było powstrzymanie ich przed uzyskaniem tego od niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiała uciec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kończył jej się czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało się wręcz cudem, że jeszcze nie zaszła w ciążę. Była pewna, że po eliksirze płodności zajdzie w nią niemal natychmiast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy już będzie w ciąży…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nagle odniosła wrażenie, jakby nie mogła oddychać. Poczuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej i gardle. Zaczęła się trząść, próbując nie płakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej szanse na ucieczkę były i tak już nieskończenie małe. Gdy zajdzie w ciążę, praktycznie przestaną one istnieć i będą zmniejszać się z każdym kolejnym dniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła nawet przejść przez pole lub otwartą drogę. Ucieczka z dodatkowymi wyzwaniami, jakie wiązałyby się z ciążą, byłaby... niemożliwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po porodzie, Malfoy wyrwałby dziecko z jej ramion (zakładając, że nawet pozwoliłby jej je potrzymać), a potem zabrałby Hermionę do Voldemorta i zabił ją, a ona zostałaby pożarta przez te nikczemne pytony. Jej dziecko byłoby umieszczone w tym przerażającym domu Malfoya, aby wychowywał je ze swoją okropną żoną...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klatka piersiowa Hermiony uniosła się i zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, zaczęła szlochać tak gwałtownie, że się zakrztusiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet gdyby uciekła przed Malfoyem, nigdy nie przestałaby jej szukać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było sposobu na ucieczkę. Każdy pomysł, jaki przychodził jej do głowy, nie miał szans zadziałać. Była jak owad w sieci pająka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwór był nieskazitelną klatką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba, że jakimś cudem mogłaby przekonać Malfoya, żeby pozwolił jej odejść...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale na to po prostu nie było sposobu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była nawet pewna, czy mógłby pozwolić jej odejść, nawet gdyby chciał. Było coś specyficznego w sposobie, w jaki od czasu do czasu spoglądał na jej kajdany. To sprawiało, że Hermiona wątpiła, czy w ogóle mógłby je usunąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mógł ją tylko zabić. W końcu już zaplanował to zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przewróciła się na plecy i z rozpaczą wpatrywała się w baldachim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było wyjścia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie ucieknie. Niedługo będzie w ciąży.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nigdy nie ucieknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fala smutku i przygnębienia sprawiła, że zasnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo opuściła łóżko przez kilka następnych dni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyglądała przez okno, gdy drzwi jej pokoju nagle eksplodowały, a do środka wkroczyła Astoria z różdżką w jednej ręce i gazetą w drugiej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona szybko wstała, a Astoria zamarła w miejscu. Patrzyły na siebie przez minutę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria nie zbliżyła się do Hermiony od czasu, kiedy zaprowadziła ją do pokoju Malfoya. Palce Hermiony drgnęły nerwowo. Astoria musiała być tu z powodu Montague’a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodź tu, Szlamo - rozkazała Astoria ostrym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie przeszła przez pokój, dopóki nie stanęła zaledwie o stopę od Astorii. Jej serce waliło i miała silne przeczucie, że rozmowa, którą miały odbyć, skończy się źle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria była blada. Krucha. Nienagannie ubrana i wypielęgnowana, ale sprawiała wrażenie, że coś ją nęka. Kolczyki, które miała na sobie, lekko drżały, a jej oczy zwężały się w szparki, gdy patrzyła na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiem, że wszędzie wścibiasz swój nos. Widziałaś tę historię? - powiedziała Astoria, unosząc gazetę, aby Hermiona mogła zobaczyć zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona była zbyt przygnębiona, żeby nawet spojrzeć na Proroka Codziennego od czasu równonocy. Jej spojrzenie opadło, by przyjrzeć się zdjęciu, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na okładce Proroka Codziennego widniało zdjęcie Malfoya, spokojnie patroszącego Grahama Montague'a na środku poczekalni Szpitala Świętego Munga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona miała tylko ułamek sekundy, zanim Astoria ruszyła ręką i złożyła gazetę na pół.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muszę coś przyznać - powiedziała Astoria nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem. - Kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam wiadomość, że Draco publicznie zabił Grahama, pomyślałam, że to dlatego, że w końcu coś zauważył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Astorii drgnęły, po czym odwróciła wzrok od Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Próbowałam być idealną żoną, kiedy zostałam wybrana - powiedziała bez wyrazu Astoria. - Żona Draco Malfoya. Naprawdę, nie dało się tego porównywać do czegokolwiek. Najpotężniejszy generał w armii Czarnego Pana. Wszystkie inne dziewczyny były tak zazdrosne. Oczywiście, było to ustalone, ale myślałam, że w końcu zda sobie sprawę, że miałam rację. Że byłam dobrą żoną. Robiłam wszystko. Dołączałam do każdej rady, każdej organizacji charytatywnej. Byłam idealną żoną. Byłam idealna. Ale on nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria wzruszyła ramionami i beztrosko gestykulowała ręką w której trzymała różdżkę. Jej paznokcie były pomalowane na srebrno i błyszczały w chłodnym świetle dnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ludzie nie wiedzą, ale on nawet tu nie mieszkał. Pobraliśmy się, a on… zwyczajnie zostawił mnie w tym domu. Nigdy nawet nie oprowadził mnie po posiadłości. W dniu naszego ślubu przywiózł mnie tutaj i zostawił w holu. Nie zawracał sobie głowy skonsumowaniem tego, dopóki nie miałam być płodna. A potem… Kiedy uzdrowiciele stwierdzili, że jestem bezpłodna… Draco całkowicie przestał tu przychodzić. Po prostu… zniknął. Nigdy nie wiedziałam gdzie był. Nie mogłam się z nim skontaktować. Pomyślałam, że może uda mi się zwrócić jego uwagę, gdybym wzbudziła w nim zazdrość, ale on nigdy nie dbał o to, co robię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gorycz w głosie Astorii zmieniła wyraz jej twarzy w coś zarówno brzydkiego, jak i przerażającego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ale wtedy pojawiłaś się ty - głos Astorii zadrżał z urazy. - A potem się wprowadził i wywrócił całą posiadłość do góry nogami, żeby cię chronić i upewnić się, że jesteś bezpieczna. Zabierał cię na spacery i oprowadzał po dworze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła otwierać usta, aby powiedzieć jej, że Malfoyowi nakazano zrobić to wszystko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zamknij się! Nie chcę cię słuchać - powiedziała ostro Astoria, szczerząc zęby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zgniotła gazetę zaciskając pięść, a papier zatlił się słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A potem Graham zaczął zwracać na mnie uwagę - powiedziała Astoria. Jej głos drżał, jakby powstrzymywała łzy. - Był taki sympatyczny i dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa we wszystkich wydarzeniach, na których Draco nigdy się nie pokazywał. Chciał zobaczyć to, co robiłam i zauważył wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłam, by zaimponować Draco. Chciał, żebym oprowadzała go po całym dworze, żeby mógł zobaczyć, jak go udekorowałam. Wpadł na pomysł urządzenia przyjęcia sylwestrowego tutaj, w rezydencji. I kolacji. A nawet przyjęcia zrównania dnia z nocą na werandzie w skrzydle północnym. Był bardzo konkretny, mówiąc, że ma być to właśnie północne skrzydło...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Głos Astorii ucichł, a kobieta przez kilka sekund spoglądała przez okno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kiedy usłyszałam, że Draco zabił Grahama, pomyślałam: „Draco w końcu zauważył, że był po prostu zbyt zajęty”. Ale potem... - Astoria drgnęła. - Przyszło mi do głowy, że Graham po raz pierwszy odezwał się do mnie dokładnie tydzień po tym, jak Prorok Codzienny opublikował ten ohydny artykuł o twoim pobycie tutaj. Tak bardzo chciał przyjechać do posiadłości, zamiast iść do hotelu lub do swojej kamienicy. Był dość natarczywy. Musiał zobaczyć posiadłość, dwór. Wszystkie pokoje, nawet jeśli musieliśmy przedrzeć się przez bariery, żeby się tam dostać. Wtedy przyszło mi do głowy, że Graham zawsze znikał: w Nowy Rok, na obiadach i przyjęciach w ogrodzie. On zawsze... znikał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria zamilkła na kilka sekund. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, niezdolna mówić, niezdolna do wyjaśnień. Nie wiedziała, czy zrobiłoby to jakąkolwiek różnicę, nawet gdyby była w stanie się odezwać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To przez ciebie - powiedziała w końcu Astoria. - Graham przyszedł tu przez ciebie. Draco zabił go przez ciebie. Graham tylko mnie wykorzystywał! Wykorzystywał mnie, żeby się do ciebie dostać!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria rzuciła gazetę na podłogę. Strony rozsypały się na drewnianych deskach, ukazując Malfoya mordującego Grahama Montague’a z zimną krwią w nieprzerwanej, czarno-białej pętli.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Draco Malfoy publicznie zabija innego Śmierciożercę!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego oni tak się tobą interesują? - zażądała Astoria, podchodząc do Hermiony i wbijając czubek swojej różdżki prosto w jej gardło. - Co jest takiego specjalnego w tobie, że Draco przeprowadził się tutaj, do domu, którego wyraźnie nienawidzi? Że Graham spędzał miesiące, wykorzystując mnie, żeby się do ciebie dostać? Dlaczego kogoś obchodzi szlama? Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jesteś taka ważna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Błysk w oczach Astorii był szaleńczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła otwierać usta, ale Astoria ostro uderzyła ją w twarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie chcę słuchać twoich wyjaśnień! - warknęła. - Ostrzegałam cię. Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie sprawiała mi problemów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria gwałtownie wbiła różdżkę w twarz Hermiony zaraz obok jej oka. Klatka piersiowa Hermiony zacisnęła się, gdy starała się odsunąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz - powiedziała Astoria drżącym, śpiewnym tonem, chwytając Hermionę za podbródek. - Marcus mówi, że ledwo mu staje, gdy patrzy na swoją surogatkę, bo dziura w jej głowie sprawia, że czuje obrzydzenie. Jest przerażony. Może Draco poświęcałby mniej czasu na obsesję na twoim punkcie, gdybyś miała takie dwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie ruszaj się - rozkazała Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła, a Astoria znów się zbliżyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy przyjdzie. Malfoy przyjdzie. Malfoy przyjdzie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy był w Rumunii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria ponownie chwyciła Hermionę za brodę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Otwórz szeroko oczy, Szlamo - rozkazała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że jej ciało zaczyna się trząść, gdy jej oczy się rozszerzyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Proszę... nie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zamknij się - warknęła chłodno Astoria, przyciągając twarz Hermiony jeszcze bliżej. Przycisnęła czubek różdżki do zewnętrznego kącika lewego oka Hermiony. Zaczęła wbijać końcówkę w oczodół. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, prosto w jej twarz. - Mam nadzieję, że będę tam, kiedy Draco zobaczy cię po wszystkim. Nawet jeśli mnie zabije, satysfakcja będzie tego warta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała wyrwać twarz w uścisku, ale Astoria machnęła różdżką, by unieruchomić ją szybkim zaklęciem, zamrażając jej ciało w miejscu, po czym ponownie wbiła różdżkę w kąt jej oka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ból w oku Hermiony narastał. Czuła, jak jej gałka oczna znajdowała się już na skraju wypadnięcia z oczodołu. Całe jej ciało się trzęsło i nie mogła się ruszyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dźwięk jej spanikowanego oddechu przebił się przez surrealistyczne zrozumienie, że twarz Astorii Malfoy może być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Słyszała swój zduszony krzyk, gdy poczuła, jak coś w jej oku się przesuwa i jej wzrok staje się jednostronny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle w oddali rozległ się trzask, tak gwałtowny, że cały dwór zadrżał. Astoria mimo to nie przestała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Expelliarmus! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- warknął Malfoy, wyłaniając się z powietrza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Różdżka wbijająca się w oko Hermiony zniknęła, a Astoria została odrzucona przez całą długość pokoju, uderzając w ścianę z obrzydliwym trzaskiem i opadając bezwładnie na podłogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona stała z otwartymi oczami, szlochając histerycznie. Unieruchomiona tam, gdzie zostawiła ją Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rzucił się przed Hermionę, odpierając zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Hermiona upadła na podłogę. Malfoy ukląkł przed nią i przechylił jej głowę w swoją stronę. Jego twarz była blada, zastygła, a wyraz jego oczu wypełniało przerażenie, kiedy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzucił na nią zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Po minucie przełknął i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, jakby próbował się uspokoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Twoje oko jest do połowy wyciągnięte z oczodołu i masz głęboką dziurę w twardówce - powiedział w końcu. - Jakie zaklęcia to naprawią?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego oszołomiona. Płakała. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona, gdy trzęsła się pod dotykiem jego dłoni i czuła, jak jej łzy zbierają się na jego palcach. Widziała go tylko jednym okiem, gdy po jej lewej stronie widniała tylko ciemna plama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła przestać płakać i drżeć, patrząc na Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiedziała, że powinna znać odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Jedyne co wypełniało jej umysł to świadomość miejsca, w którym różdżka Astorii przebiła jej oko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła widzieć...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, gdy wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Musisz się uspokoić, żebyś mogła mi powiedzieć, jak to naprawić - powiedział Malfoy. Napięcie w jego tonie było mocno wyczuwalne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona stłumiła szloch i próbowała oddychać. Chciała zamknąć oczy, ale nie mogła, bo Astoria próbowała wyrwać z oczodołu jedno z nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kilka razy gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, próbując się opanować. Potem zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na odczyt diagnostyczny wciąż widoczny przy różdżce Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była uzdrowicielką. Ktoś miał ranne oko. Musiała się opanować, jeśli chciała spróbować uratować wzrok pacjenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na przebitą twardówkę - powiedziała drżącym głosem, przeszukując umysł i próbując przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie, kiedy analizowała odczyt. Malfoy rzucił na nią bardzo szczegółową diagnostykę i widziała, że uszkodzenie było rozległe. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sclera Sanentur</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Musisz to wymawiać rytmicznie, prawie śpiewając, trzymając koniec różdżki przy nakłuciu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy powtórzył fleksję i rytm, a ona krótko skinęła głową. Przystąpił do wykonania tego na jej oku. Jęknęła cicho, czując, jak przebicie zaczyna samo się naprawiać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A potem… na… wyrwane lewe oko - powiedziała spokojniejszym głosem niż czuła. - To Oculus Sinister Retreho. A ruch różdżki…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostrożnie, na wpół ślepo sięgnęła w kierunku lewej dłoni Malfoya, a kiedy nie odskoczył od niej, zamknęła swoje palce na jego i zademonstrowała delikatny spiralny ruch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie rób tego zbyt szybko, bo przesadzisz - dodała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy skinął głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej oko wraca na swoje miejsce w czaszce. Ciemna plama była nieco jaśniejsza, ale nadal przypominała patrzenie przez mocno zaparowane okno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rzucił nowe zaklęcie diagnostyczne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I-ile możesz zobaczyć? - zapytał, ponownie przechylając jej twarz w swoją stronę, a jego palce lekko ściskały jej szczękę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego i zakryła dłonią prawe oko. Jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od jej własnej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś blondynem. Myślę… Mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś blondynem i jeśli spróbuję, rozróżnię twoje oczy i usta… - jej głos urwał się jękiem i zakrztusiła się, gdy znów zaczęła płakać. Jej ręka ześlizgnęła się z prawego oka i zacisnęła ją na ustach, walcząc, by nie szlochać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co jeszcze muszę zrobić? Jak to naprawić? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dyptam - powiedziała. - Wyciąg z Dyptamu będzie w stanie naprawić resztę szkód. Ale jest rzadki. Może być trudny do zdobycia... na czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chwiejka!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka natychmiast się pojawiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przynieś mi Wyciąg z Dyptamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skrzatka zniknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dłonie Malfoya pozostały na jej twarzy, dopóki jej szloch nie ucichł, a potem powoli je odsunął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zaczekaj tutaj. Muszę zająć się Astorią - powiedział Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i otarła twarz, zauważając, że płacze krwią. Patrzyła, jak Malfoy podchodzi, lewituje swoją żonę z podłogi i upuszcza ją na krzesło, po czym rzuca na nią zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Brak równowagi w wizji Hermiony sprawiał, że ciężko było jej zobaczyć jakie obrażenia odniosła kobieta. Sądziła jednak, że Astoria może mieć kilka pękniętych żeber i wstrząs mózgu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy z wyszkoloną łatwością wyleczył złamania, a następnie przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w Astorię, zanim w końcu ją wybudził.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Draco, jakim cudem ty tu jesteś? - sapnęła Astoria, gdy tylko odzyskała przytomność. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie dotknęła swojego boku, cofając się na krześle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przez ciebie musiałem aportować się przez całą Europę - warknął cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wściekłość w jego głosie była wręcz namacalna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała całą scenę. Aportacje międzykontynentalne były, cóż... prawie niemożliwe. Wymagało to albo przeskakiwania tyle razy, że człowiek w końcu wyczerpywał swoją magię i musiał się zatrzymać, albo tak ogromnej koncentracji, że przeżycie praktycznie graniczyło z cudem. Większość ludzi przeskakujących przez więcej niż kilka krajów, padała najczęściej ofiarą rozszczepienia. Gdyby Malfoy rzeczywiście aportował się aż tyle razy, powinien być praktycznie martwy od magicznego wycieńczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W takim razie nic dziwnego, że dwór się zatrząsł. Siła i koncentracja potrzebne do sukcesywnego wykonania takiego przeskoku eksplodowały jak fala uderzeniowa. Prawdopodobnie we dworze znajdowało się teraz pomieszczenie przemienione w niezliczoną ilość drzazg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To… to całkowicie niemożliwe - wyjąkała Astoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie doceniasz swojego męża, Tori? - powiedział chłodnym, morderczym tonem. - Niezbyt miłe z twojej strony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Och, jesteś tu przeze mnie? - ton Astorii był złośliwy. - Nie. Nie, nie dlatego. Jesteś tutaj z powodu tej Szlamy. Przekląłeś mnie. Rzuciłeś mną do ścianę. Zamordowałeś Grahama Montague'a, a to wszystko przez tę Szlamę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak, jak powiedziałem - odparł Malfoy. - Zrobiłem to wszystko, ponieważ jest ona ostatnim członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, a to oznacza, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jest ważna. Wręcz nieskończenie ważniejsza niż ty. Znacznie ważniejsza niż Montague. Czy wiesz, że Czarny Pan regularnie rozkazał mi przyprowadzać ją przed siebie, aby mógł osobiście sprawdzić jej wspomnienia? Oczy są raczej dość przydatne podczas wykonywania legilimencji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria zbladła, a Malfoy mówił dalej swoim zimnym, śmiercionośnym tonem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłem gotów przymknąć oko na twoje nieprzyzwoite zachowanie i drobne ingerencje, ale przypominam sobie, że oprócz bycia elementem dekoracyjnym, jesteś dla mnie całkowicie bezużyteczna. Jeśli kiedykolwiek podejdziesz do niej ponownie, porozmawiasz z nią lub użyjesz swojego statusu pani tego dworu, aby przebić się przez którąkolwiek z moich osłon, zabiję cię. I zrobię to powoli. Być może poświęcę na to nawet jeden lub dwa wieczory. To nie jest groźba. To obietnica. Wynoś się. Wynoś się. Sprzed. Moich. Oczu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z gardła Astorii wyrwał się przerażony szloch, po czym uciekła z pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stał, oddychając głęboko przez kilka sekund, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podszedł do niej powoli, po czym ukląkł i uniósł jej twarz, aby ponownie spojrzeć jej w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Źrenice są różnych rozmiarów - powiedział po chwili. - Po zastosowaniu Wyciągu z Dyptamu sprowadzę specjalistę, aby sprawdził, czy coś jeszcze można zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie potrzebujesz moich oczu, żeby wykonywać legilimencję - odparła drewnianym tonem. - Tak jest po prostu łatwiej. Nie będzie miało to większego znaczenia, jeśli będę ślepa na jedno oko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jego palce na jej twarzy drgają lekko. Zacisnął szczękę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uważam to za kwestię wygody - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego kciuk przesunął się lekko po jej kości policzkowej, gdy kontynuował jej badanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał mizernie, ale może tylko jej się tak wydawało z powodu dość mocno rozmytego obrazu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak aportowałeś się z Rumunii? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ta zdolność, to zasługa ze strony Czarnego Pana. Chociaż… nie sądzę, żeby miał wtedy o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Pierwotnie miała to być kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki rodzaj kary mógłby mieć skutek uboczny w postaci umiejętności aportacji międzykontynentalnej. Musiała być to niesamowicie Czarna Magia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jaki rodzaj klątwy…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie była klątwa, tylko rytuał, i to nie taki, o którym mam ochotę rozmawiać - powiedział, przerywając jej nagle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Skąd wiedziałeś, że powinnam znać zaklęcia? - powiedziała, kiedy wciąż się na nią gapił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłaś uzdrowicielką - odrzekł wzruszając ramionami. - Uznałem, że gdybym aportował cię do Świętego Munga, to ciśnienie najprawdopodobniej rozsadziłoby ci oko. Czas był ważny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdzie nauczyłeś się leczyć? - spytała, myśląc o wszystkich zaklęciach i diagnostyce, które natychmiast na niej wykonał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W kącikach jego ust pojawił się uśmieszek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłem generałem przez lata, po drodze przeżywałem różne rzeczy. Rozwój tych umiejętności był oczywisty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie dla wszystkich. - Hermiona przy wielu okazjach próbowała nauczyć członków Zakonu czegoś więcej, niż tylko podstawowych zaklęć uzdrawiających przydatnych w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Większość z nich jednak nie wykazywała chęci nauczenia się czegoś innego niż </span>
  <em>
    <span>Episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Cóż, byłem po zwycięskiej stronie. Z całą pewnością dokonaliśmy lepszych wyborów strategicznych - powiedział zimnym głosem, cofając swoje ręce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zaklęcie diagnostyczne które wykorzystałeś było dość nietypowe - powiedziała Hermiona, ignorując jego komentarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To była długa wojna - odparł, nadal klęcząc przed nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spoglądała przez chwilę na swoje kolana, po czym ponownie na niego spojrzała. W jej skroniach zaczął pojawiać się ból spowodowany zaburzeniem widzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty… masz naturalny talent do leczenia. W innym życiu mógłbyś być uzdrowicielem - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jedna z największych ironii losu - powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok. Wydawało jej się, że kącik jego ust drgnął lekko, ale może była to tylko kwestia jej uszkodzonego wzroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że tak. - Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Jej palce były poplamione krwią. Tak, jak i jego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastąpił charakterystyczny trzask, gdy pojawiła się Chwiejka trzymająca małą fiolkę Wyciągu z Dyptamu, którą podała Malfoyowi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Napraw drzwi - rozkazał skrzatce Malfoy, ledwo na nią zerkając, gdy odwrócił się do Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła niepewnie podnosić się na nogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnam… powinnam się położyć, żeby nie spływał - powiedziała. Jej równowaga straciła na mocy, a jej ręce i ramiona trzęsły się, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać jej wagi. Opadła z powrotem na podłogę i przygryzła wargę z frustracji. Może po prostu położy się na ziemi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej łokciu, a siła uścisku podniosła ją na nogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie będziesz leżeć na podłodze - powiedział zimnym głosem Malfoy, prowadząc ją przez pokój, aż do łóżka. - Połóż się tutaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła jego posturę za sobą, gdy wślizgnęła się na łóżko. Odsunęła poduszkę na bok i położyła się płasko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pochylił się nad nią z fiolką w dłoni. Jego twarz pojawiała się i znikała za każdym razem, gdy mrugała. Ciemność. Jasność. Ciemność. Jasność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ile kropli? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się. Wyciąg z Dyptamu był drogi. Bardzo drogi. Kiedy była uzdrowicielką, musiała go racjonować i bardzo dokładnie rozważać korzyści w stosunku do jego kosztów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kropla co dwie godziny przez kilka następnych dni byłaby idealna. Ale wystarczy też jedna dawka trzech kropli - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na ile może to pomóc? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie będę w stanie rozróżniać kontury i kolory z odległości kilku stóp - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pochylił się do przodu i prawą ręką delikatnie przytrzymał powiekę jej lewego oka, podczas gdy odmierzał do niego porcję Wyciągu. Szczypało. Hermiona natychmiast zamknęła oczy, by powstrzymać się przed mruganiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ręka podtrzymująca jej twarz zniknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wrócę za dwie godziny. Dopilnuję, by Astoria trzymała się z daleka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usłyszała oddalające się kroki i uniosła rękę, by przytrzymać zamknięte lewe oko i móc patrzeć, jak odchodzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy był blisko drzwi, potknął się lekko, jakby się zachwiał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona ponownie zamknęła oczy i leżała nieruchomo, starając się nie płakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie płacz. Nie płacz. Zmarnujesz tylko Dyptam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawił się dwie godziny później, sprowadzając ze sobą specjalistę. Był to starszy mężczyzna ubrany w zieloną szatę. Uzdrowiciel wydawał się sceptyczny, ale zdeterminowany, by ukryć swój dyskomfort. Ledwo spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nakłucia twardówki to dość paskudna sprawa - powiedział uzdrowiciel świszczącym głosem, wyczarowując krzesło obok łóżka i odwracając się w stronę Malfoya. - Nie zawsze można wiele zdziałać. Podstawowe zaklęcia leczące nie służą zachowaniu wzroku. Będziemy musieli sprawdzić, nad czym można popracować. To ona powiedziała ci, jakich zaklęć użyć?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy skinął krótko głową i oparł się o ścianę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowiciel odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony i rzucił nieznane jej zaklęcie diagnostyczne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na kolorowe pasma światła unoszące się nad jej głową i nie wiedziała, jak je odczytać. Uzdrowiciel milczał przez kilka minut, manipulując diagnostyką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To… to całkiem wyjątkowa naprawa - powiedział mężczyzna tonem pełnym zdziwienia, po ostatnim szturchnięciu pasm czubkiem różdżki i wysłaniu do nich małych iskier światła. Pasma zamigotały i skręciły się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jakiego zaklęcia kazałaś mu użyć? - zapytał uzdrowiciel, w końcu spoglądając na twarz Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sclera Sanentur - odpowiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego brwi podskoczyły. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie straciłabyś wzrok, gdybyś zdecydowała się na użycie bardziej powszechnych zaklęć. Gdzie nauczyłaś się tego rodzaju leczenia? - zapytał zdumiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Austria, Francja, Albania i Dania - powiedziała Hermiona stłumionym głosem. - Przemieszczałam się. Moją specjalnością było leczenie Czarnej Magii i bieżących urazów przez nią spowodowanych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - Lekceważące zachowanie uzdrowiciela wobec Hermiony znikło, gdy przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu. - Złożyłem swego czasu podanie na studia w Albanii. W 1964 roku. Nie dostałem się jednak, bo moja różdżka nie była wystarczająco precyzyjna. Piękny szpital. Oddział Starej Magii był najlepszym w Europie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała Hermiona tęsknym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Szkoda, że terroryści zniszczyli go podczas wojny - odparł uzdrowiciel. - Z drugiej strony... - Spojrzał na ubranie i nadgarstki Hermiony, wykrzywiając wargi. - Przypuszczam, że byłaś jedną z nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie byłam kimś, kto kiedykolwiek zaatakowałby szpital - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była ulubiona taktyka Voldemorta. Uwielbiał atakować miejsca, które powinny pozostać neutralne, po czym wrabiał w to terrorystów Ruchu Oporu. Pomogło mu to sprzymierzyć sobie opinię publiczną i zepchnąć Ruch Oporu do podziemia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przypomniała sobie dzień, w którym dowiedzieli się, że albański szpital został wysadzony w powietrze. Prawie nikt nie przeżył. Wszyscy uzdrowiciele, którzy byli mentorami Hermiony, zostali pogrzebani w jego gruzach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wkrótce potem Ruch Oporu całkowicie zaniknął w tamtej części Europy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specjalista kontynuował badanie odczytów diagnostycznych Hermiony jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim usunął je jednym machnięciem różdżki. Rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć, których działanie poczuła. Zrobiło jej się dziwnie zimno w przedniej części mózgu. Następnie uzdrowiciel pochylił się nad nią i dodał kroplę Wyciągu z Dyptamu do jej oka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślę, że możesz w pełni wyzdrowieć. Przebywaj w jak najsłabszym świetle i stosuj Wyciąg z Dyptamu co dwie godziny w ciągu dnia i dodatkową kroplę tuż przed pójściem spać przez następne dwa tygodnie. Stosuj się do zaleceń, a sądzę, że może okazać się to niewielkim lub nawet tylko krótkotrwałym uszkodzeniem wzroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała się mu jednym okiem, gdy wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya, pompatycznie poprawiając swoje szaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muszę powiedzieć, że masz tu wyjątkową małą uzdrowicielkę. Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, co się stało, spodziewałem się, że skończy się to całkowita ślepotą. Zaklęcia Sanentur są dość niejasne i specyficzne dla różnych rodzajów obrażeń. To niezwykłe, że miała na tyle przytomny umysł, aby odróżnić, że byłoby to najwłaściwsze do naprawy tego konkretnego rodzaju nakłucia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Całkiem fortunnie - powiedział Malfoy mdłym tonem. - Czy jest coś jeszcze, co byś zalecił? Mam ścisłe rozkazy, aby utrzymać ją w dobrym stanie. Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek zostało przeoczone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż… może chłodny kompres. Wyciąg na Dyptamu działa najlepiej, gdy jest stosowany w niskiej temperaturze. I… ach… um. Pożywne jedzenie. Rosół z kurczaka i tym podobne. Aby pomóc ciału cię leczyć. Ona prawdopodobnie o tym wie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Malfoy, prostując się i wskazując na drzwi do pokoju Hermiony, który zostały wcześniej naprawione przez skrzaty domowe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowiciel ponownie spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Niesamowite - powiedział ponownie zdumionym głosem. - Szkoda. Takie marnotrawstwo talentu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmm - mruknął niezobowiązująco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty również, sir. Całkiem niezwykłe, że potrafiłeś tak dobrze wykonać te zaklęcia. Bardzo imponujący wyczyn. Sam mógłbyś być uzdrowicielem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ciągle mi to powtarzają - powiedział Malfoy z nieszczerym uśmiechem. - Czy myślisz, że Święty Mungo nadal będzie chciał zatrudnić mnie po tym, jak zamordowałem kogoś na środku ich poczekalni?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowiciel zbladł. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No… Miałem na myśli to, że…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie masz do dodania nic innego, odprowadzę cię - przerwał mu Malfoy i wyszedł z pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spędziła większość następnych dni w łóżku. Skrzat domowy pojawiał się co dwie godziny z fiolką Wyciągu z Dyptamu, obserwował ją, jak aplikowała jego dawkę do oka, a potem znikał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po czterech dniach odzyskała wzrok na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia, ale poza tym promieniem wszystko stawało się zamazane, a każda próba skupienia się sprawiała jedynie ból.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy już się nie pojawiał, ale Hermionie wydawało się, że słyszała jego kroki na korytarzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem przyszła Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Słyszałam, że miałaś raczej niefortunny miesiąc - powiedziała Stroud, wyczarowując stół do badań i czekając, aż Hermiona do niego podejdzie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, gdy podeszła i usiadła na jego krawędzi. Stroud wyciągnęła fiolkę Veritaserum, a Hermiona otworzyła usta i przyjęła kroplę na wyciągnięty język.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud rzuciła ogólną diagnozę na ciało Hermiony i oboje ją przestudiowały. Oko Hermiony radziło sobie lepiej. Jej poziom sodu był w normie. Jej poziom kortyzolu był jednak niezwykle wysoki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zawsze był wysoki, ale teraz zauważyła w jego odczycie wyraźny skok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroud westchnęła i naskrobała coś w aktach Hermiony, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające ciążę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona już wiedziała, jaki będzie wynik zaklęcia. Patrzyła wymownie na zegar na ścianie. Jej rozmyty wzrok skutkował tym, że nie mogła odczytać liczb ani nawet dojrzeć wskazówek, dopóki nie zamknęła lewego oka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza. Tak długa, że Hermiona w końcu obejrzała się i zauważyła, że Stroud zaczęła przeglądać jeszcze bardziej szczegółową diagnostykę jej układu rozrodczego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła uważnie przeanalizować wszystkich wskaźników, ale odczytała je na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie ma w nich nic niezwykłego. Spojrzała na twarz Uzdrowicielki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była zamazana, ale wciąż mogła dostrzec znajome napięcie i irytację wokół ust kobiety, kiedy manipulowała ona różdżką przy diagnostyce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nadal nie jesteś w ciąży - powiedziała stanowczo Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Słowa były zarówno oskarżeniem, jak i potępieniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wzdrygnęła się ani nawet nie mrugnęła. Stroud kontynuowała: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tylko ty jeszcze nie jesteś w ciąży. A w przypadku pozostałych, dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że… mają one swoje własne problemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza. Wydawało się, że Stroud czeka na jakieś słowa obrony z jej strony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może Wielki Łowca też ma problemy - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Osobiście badałam go już kilka razy. Jest doskonale męski i płodny. Nawet wyjątkowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona walczyła, żeby jej usta nie drgnęły z rozbawienia na myśl o Malfoyu badanym przez Stroud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Musi to uwielbiać </span>
  </em>
  <span>- pomyślała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała. Stroud westchnęła gwałtownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak on cię bierze? Czy po akcie pozostajesz w pozycji leżącej? Czy potem się myjesz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pytania ociekały podejrzliwością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła rumieniec wpływający na policzki, gdy była zmuszona odpowiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na ścianie jest zegar. Zawsze odczekuję wyznaczony czas przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Przestrzegam wszystkich instrukcji. Portret może to zweryfikować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczy Stroud zwęziły się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A jak on cię bierze?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się uważnie w zamazany zegar, aż jej głowa zaczęła pulsować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na stole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co? - zapytała ostro Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On… wyczarowuje stół na środku pokoju. I każe mi się nad nim pochylać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bierze cię od tyłu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej policzki i uszy stają się gorące. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Jest bardzo… kliniczny, jeśli o to chodzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ile razy dziennie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Raz dziennie. Przez pięć dni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż… - mruknęła w końcu Stroud. Potem pochyliła się i dwukrotnie stuknęła różdżką w metal kajdan na jednym nadgarstków Hermiony. Hermiona poczuła natychmiastowy przypływ ciepła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutę później rozległo się ostre stukanie do drzwi, a do pokoju wszedł Malfoy, wyglądający na zimniejszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ledwo mogła rozpoznać jego twarz, gdy szedł w stronę Uzdrowicielki. Zamknęła lewe oko, aby spróbować lepiej widzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wzywałaś - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nadal nie jest w ciąży - oznajmiła Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nie wyglądał na zdziwionego ani rozczarowanego tą wiadomością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To niefortunne - powiedział chłodno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. Zaczyna stawać się to dość anomalne. Nie ma nic, co byłoby w stanie to wytłumaczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczy Stroud zwęziły się, gdy patrzyła na Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciekawość Hermiony została nagle pobudzona. Czy Stroud podejrzewała, że Malfoy próbował uniknąć zapłodnienia Hermiony? Czyżby? Dlaczego miałby to robić? Powinien być zdesperowany, by zaszła w ciążę. Jeśli nie dla spadkobiercy, to przynajmniej z nadziei, że odrębne źródła magii w końcu zaczną ze sobą kolidować i przebiją się przez fugi chroniące wspomnienia Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan może mieć powody do niepokoju, jeśli starania nadal będą bezowocne. Jak wiesz, jego pragnienie jest dwojakie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Jestem tego świadomy - powiedział Malfoy, a jego głos zabrzmiał groźnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie nie powinieneś mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń, jeśli przedstawię zalecenia, w jaki sposób mógłbyś zwiększyć swoje szanse na sukces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy skinął głową. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wszystko w służbie Czarnemu Panu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie nie będzie już stołów - powiedziała Stroud ostrym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W oczach Malfoya pojawiło się coś nowego. Być może była to irytacja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I bierz ją w pozycji półleżącej - powiedziała Stroud, unosząc podbródek. - Z mniejszym dystansem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na ustach Malfoya pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek, ale zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, Stroud dodała:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Magiczna ciąża jest o wiele bardziej złożona niż sam biologiczny proces zapłodnienia. Może wymagać połączenia. Wygody dla każdego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Czy wszystkie inne ciężarne surogatki, które pod sobą masz, przypisują swoje schorzenie związkowi, jaki łączy je z reproduktorami? - wycedził Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ona jest wyjątkowa w swojej magii, tak jak i ty - powiedziała Stroud ze sztywną miną. - Według niektórych teorii taka moc sprawia, że iskra życia wymaga więcej… perswazji. Chyba że możesz zaoferować jakieś inne wyjaśnienie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzuciła Malfoyowi długie spojrzenie, które odwzajemnił bez mrugnięcia okiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona była pewna, że Stroud podejrzewała Malfoya o coś, co mogłoby w tym przeszkodzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Doskonale - powiedziała Stroud, a jej usta rozszerzyły się w cienkim uśmiechu. - W końcu Czarny Pan jest bardzo chętny do uzyskania dostępu do jej wspomnień. Jeśli próby poczęcia będą nadal nieudane, możemy być zmuszeni do rozważenia innych opcji „ojców”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miałem wrażenie, że użycie magicznej ciąży do odblokowania wspomnień wymaga, aby ojciec był legilimensem, w przeciwnym razie może dojść do poronienia - powiedział Malfoy lekko ostrym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To prawda. Zaznajomienie mago-genetyczne jest ważne. Jednak niekoniecznie musi być to ze strony ojca. Inną opcją może być na przykład przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Słyszałam plotki, że twojego ojca można przywrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że jej ciało zadrżało, a jej gardło skurczyło się, jakby miała zwymiotować. Wyraz twarzy Malfoya nie zmienił się, ale zbladł on wyraźnie, nawet w rozmazanej wizji Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud kontynuowała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała szydercza nuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wspominałam o tej opcji Czarnemu Panu. Jednak wiem, jak bardzo zależy mu na postępach. Polecenie tej opcji byłoby dla mnie rozczarowaniem. Jako naukowiec muszę przyznać, że jestem szczególnie ciekawa zobaczenia potomstwa dwóch tak wyjątkowo potężnych jednostek. Ale... największą lojalność żywię wobec Czarnego Pana, więc jeśli ta szczególna para po sześciu miesiącach nadal będzie bezowocna w swoich staraniach, spodziewam się, że nie będę miała innego wyjścia, jak zaoferować alternatywne rozwiązanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - powiedział Malfoy spokojnym tonem, jednak z nutą, którą Hermiona rozpoznała jako zimną furię. - Czy masz coś jeszcze do dodania?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nic więcej, Wielki Łowco. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas - powiedziała Stroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za drzwiami.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Labrinth - Nate Growing Up</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p>
<p>__________</p>
<p><b>Uwaga autorki:</b> delikatne przypomnienie, że ujęcie niniejszej akcji nie jest jej pełnym autorskim przedstawieniem. Ograniczony punkt widzenia trzeciej osoby z konieczności wiąże się z pewnymi zniekształceniami akcji i pominiętymi / źle zinterpretowanymi wydarzeniami.</p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> rozdział zawiera opis gwałtu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała na stole do badań, drżąc z przerażenia. Zgrzytający, drapiący dźwięk pióra Uzdrowicielki Stroud w aktach Hermiony trwał wraz z niekończącym się, monotonnym tykaniem zegara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta były spierzchnięte. Starała się przełknąć. W ustach czuła kwaśny posmak. Próbowała oddychać równo, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu odkryła, że jej gardło zacisnęło się i nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Pozostawało jej tylko siedzieć sztywno i starać się nie zemdleć na myśl o przekazaniu jej Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz Malfoy był szalony, i to o wiele bardziej sama Bellatriks Lestrange. Łamał zasady, przekraczał granice i jakimś cudem zawsze potrafił wykorzystać wrodzoną elokwencję, aby uratować swoją skórę. Był kimś, kto mógł zabić Artura Weasleya, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się przekląć go w taki sposób, aby skraść umysł patriarchy Weasleyów, jednocześnie pozostawiając jego ciało nietknięte, aby jego rodzina mogła się nim opiekować i go opłakiwać. Uczynił z niego bezradny, dziecinny cień cudownego, hojnego i ciepłego ojca. To on przeklął George'a przerażającą odmianą klątwy martwicy, która zmusiła Hermionę do amputacji jego nogi w biodrze, by go uratować, podczas gdy chłopak wciąż był przytomny. To on zabił Rona na oczach Hermiony, śmiejąc się diabolicznie przez cały czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pomyślała, że może zemdleć lub po prostu pęknąć i zacząć krzyczeć. Jej umysł pulsował, a pokój lekko falował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła się trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś nie tak? - zapytała Stroud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Właśnie zagroziłaś, że oddasz mnie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie - powiedziała Stroud łagodnym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jeśli tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, możemy to nadzorować, jeśli istnieje zbyt wiele obaw, że Lucjusz przekroczy swoje granice. Szkoda, że nie mogę ponownie podać ci eliksiru płodności w tym miesiącu. Wyślę kilka eliksirów, które powinny przynajmniej załagodzić sytuację i możliwie zwiększyć twoje szanse na sukces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamilkła i więcej się nie odezwała. Czuła się ze stresu tak źle, że zastanawiała się, czy może ją to zatruć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy przybył późnym wieczorem, a ona jedynie patrzyła na niego apatycznie. Wyraz jego twarzy był twardy. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a oczy zimne i pochmurne, choć również zmęczone. Prawdopodobnie wrócił do polowania na ostatniego żywego członka Zakonu. A może martwił się, że jego ojciec przedwcześnie ją zabije.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się, próbując odgadnąć z jego miny, dlaczego do licha, zrobiłby cokolwiek, by celowo jej nie zapłodnić. Hermiona nie potrafiła odnaleźć dla tego żadnego wyjaśnienia. Przetwarzała to nieustannie w myślach, ale nie mogła wymyślić niczego, co wydawałoby się prawdopodobne albo w jakikolwiek sposób sensowne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejrzała możliwości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogłoby tak być, gdyby uważał, że pomysł, że zostanie biologiczną matką jego spadkobiercy, budził zastrzeżenia. Jednak Hermiona wątpiła, że to był właściwy problem. Po pierwsze, poza używaniem określenia Szlama tak, jakby to właśnie było jej prawdziwe imię, wydawał się nie przejmować czystością krwi. Nie traktował zwycięstwa Voldemorta, jakby było ono świadectwem wyższości czystej krwi nad resztą. Nie traktował również uwięzienia Hermiony, jakby było spowodowane ono jej brudną krwią. Ilekroć mówił o wojnie, odnosił się do stron, które dzielił przede wszystkim idealizm kontra realizm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z doświadczenia Hermiony wynikało, że bigoci mieli obsesję na punkcie swojej bigoterii. Draco Malfoy był w Hogwarcie małą papużką fanatyzmu swojego ojca. Obecny Draco Malfoy… Hermiona nie była pewna, na czego punkcie ten Draco miał obsesję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na punkcie Hermiony, jeśli wierzyć Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wiedziała już w co wierzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego odpowiedzi dotyczące jego zachowania zawsze były gładkie, a wymówki nieodparte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego nie chciałby, żeby była w ciąży? Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, gdzie strategicznie mogłoby to pasować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała zajść w ciążę, ale teraz wiedziała, jakie kroki są w stanie podjąć Stroud i Voldemort, aby to zapewnić...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal czuła mdłości na myśl o tym, że Malfoy „weźmie” ją w łóżku „z mniejszym dystansem”, o zajściu w ciążę, o nie zajściu w ciążę, a następnie przekazaniu jej Lucjuszowi...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brak dobrych opcji. Każda gorsza od poprzedniej. Obawiała się, że w końcu po prostu załamie się psychicznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć, jednak za każdym razem, gdy ponownie przeglądała w myślach wszelkie dostępne opcje, nagle robiło jej się niedobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy rzucił na jej oczy zaklęcie diagnostyczne i przyjrzał się odczytowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile jesteś w stanie teraz widzieć? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaśmiała się gwałtownie. Niekontrolowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy ostatnio się śmiała. Najprawdopodobniej lata temu. Ale pytanie było zabawne. Wręcz niedorzecznie zabawne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko w jej życiu było kompletnym i całkowitym horrorem, a największym zmartwieniem Malfoya był jej wzrok. Trzymał ją jak więźnia w tym przerażającym domu, gwałcił ją na rozkaz i martwił się o jej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Trwało to i trwało, aż zaczęła brzmieć coraz bardziej histerycznie, aż w końcu śmiech przeistoczył się w płacz. Płakała, płakała i płakała, kołysząc się na skraju łóżka, a Malfoy po prostu stał tam przez cały czas, wpatrując się w nią bez wyrazu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęło dwadzieścia minut, zanim w końcu przestała szlochać. Potem po prostu zastygła nieruchomo, czkała i zasłaniała oczy dłońmi, próbując oddychać. Czuła się tak, jakby była pusta w środku. Jakby szlochała, ale wszystko co z niej zostało, było tylko martwą skorupą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu ucichła, ale od czasu do czasu wstrzymywała oddech, gdy patrzyła w podłogę, marząc o śmierci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czujesz się lepiej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął, gdy wzruszyła ramionami ze zmęczeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lepiej nie będzie - powiedziała. Patrzyła na jego dłonie i zauważyła, że jego palce drgają subtelnie. Spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Za co byłeś torturowany tym razem? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając różdżkę do prawego rękawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najwyraźniej nie śledziłaś ostatnio wiadomości. Opinia publiczna, dzięki swojej ogromnej zbiorowej inteligencji, w jakiś sposób doszła do wniosku, że to ja jestem Wielkim Łowcą. I to nawet bez potwierdzenia Proroka Codziennego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta informacja wzbudziła jej ciekawość. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z powodu Montague’a?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszył ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogło być to powiązane, ale podejrzewam, że miało to więcej wspólnego z moją wizytą w Rumunii zbiegającą się z wizytą Wielkiego Łowcy. Prasa w niektórych krajach europejskich jest kontrolowana znacznie słabiej niż w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kiedy jedna z gazet zacznie coś spekulować, rozprzestrzenienie się informacji nie zajmuje dużo czasu. Jestem teraz publicznie uznawany za protegowanego Czarnego Pana. Poprzednia anonimowość była oczywiście dla mojej ochrony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale zostałeś za to ukarany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Inni ludzie nie żyją - powiedział z chłodem w oczach. - Zostałem </span>
  <em>
    <span>tylko </span>
  </em>
  <span>ukarany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc tylko dwie minuty Cruciatusa? - powiedziała Hermiona zgryźliwym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pięć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zrobiła się blada z przerażenia, gdy spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnął się słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie martw się o mnie, moja sumienna uzdrowicielko. To było kilka dni temu. Nadal żyję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego zabiłeś Montague’a? - zapytała. Leżała w łóżku od wielu dni i zastanawiała się nad tym. Jeśli miał zamiar zabić Montague’a, dlaczego nie zrobił tego od razu? Dlaczego publicznie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu zadasz to pytanie. Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Rażąco i celowo ingerował w moje zadanie i podważał je, pomimo wielokrotnych ostrzeżeń, że nie wolno mu w żaden sposób się z tobą kontaktować. Zrobiłbym to bardziej formalnie, ale przez moją podróż miałem niestety dość mało czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc zabiłeś go na środku poczekalni Świętego Munga? - powiedziała, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, zamierzałem go zabić w jego sali szpitalnej, ale próbował uciec. Improwizowałem. - Wyraz twarzy Malfoya był obojętny. - Jeśli już skończyłaś zasypywać mnie pytaniami… Wydaje mi się, że mamy zaplanowaną sesję legilimencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie spojrzał jej w oczy. Hermiona nie miała pewności, czy istnieje jakakolwiek literatura uzdrowicielska o używaniu legilimencji po urazie oka, jednak Malfoy najwyraźniej postanowił nie ryzykować i po prostu przebił się przez jej czaszkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolało trochę bardziej niż zwykle, ale kiedy już się przedarł, ból nieco zelżał. Hermiona żałowała, że nie istnieje jakiś sposób na oddzielenie się od ciała, gdy przeglądał jej umysł, jednak legilimencja ciągnęła ofiarę przez umysł zaraz za legilimensem. W którąkolwiek część jej umysłu wszedł Malfoy, ona również.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała nowo odblokowanych wspomnień, tylko świeższe powtórzenia starych, zwłaszcza płaczącą Ginny. Czuła, jakby śniła o tym każdej nocy. Zawsze ten sam obraz. Zawsze zatrzymywał się w tym samym punkcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się prawie wahać, zanim zagłębił się w jej ostatnie wspomnienia. Montague. Astoria. Pytania Stroud przed i po jego przybyciu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim wyrwał swoją świadomość z jej umysłu, poczuła się tak, jakby zapadła się w sobie. Przeżycie tego wszystkiego ponownie było na tyle traumatyczne, że jej szczęka zacisnęła się. Poczuła, że jej zęby mogą pęknąć, gdy próbowała powstrzymać się od wewnętrznego rozdarcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła się na bok i zwinęła w ciasną kulkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy westchnął. Dźwięk był ledwo słyszalny, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Zwlekał jeszcze przez kilka chwil, zanim usłyszała, jak odchodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała w łóżku, starając się nie myśleć. Pragnęła po prostu wyłączyć swój umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strach ją połykał. Jak chłód ducha, zawisł nieuchronnie wokół niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła się z niego otrząsnąć. Ledwo próbowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzień po wizycie Stroud opuściła swój pokój po raz pierwszy od równonocy. Trzymała się północnego skrzydła, błądząc bez celu. Cicho. Dryfując od pokoju do pokoju. Od okna do okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W miarę jak jej oko wracało do zdrowia, zaczęła widzieć wystarczająco wyraźnie, by odkryć, że wiosna w końcu wkroczyła na tereny posiadłości. Na zimnej, szarej angielskiej wsi zaczęły pojawiać się słabe przebłyski świeżej zieleni, wystające z czubków gałęzi drzew i wyślizgujące się ostrożnie z ciemnej gleby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obserwowanie, jak wraz z wiosną powoli rozkwita życie, wydawało się niemal nadzieją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z jednym wyjątkiem - miejsce wewnątrz Hermiony, gdzie kiedyś żyła nadzieja, teraz wydawało się być bezdenną dziurą. Jakby ktoś sięgnął do środka i wyciął coś z jej ciała. Tam, gdzie kiedyś kwitła nadzieja, teraz był jedynie ból i próchno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale mimo to - wiosna była pięknym widokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odkrycie, że na świecie wciąż istnieją piękne i nieskażone rzeczy, było zaskakujące. Inne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieracjonalne. Hermiona wiedziała, że rządy Voldemorta nie przesłaniały gwiazd na nocnym niebie, nie zniszczyły sekwencji Fibonacciego, ani nie plugawiły pierwszych krokusów wiosny. Ale w jakiś sposób zaskoczyło ją, że wciąż mogła doświadczyć tego piękna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomyślała, że brzydki chłód jej życia wskazywał, że brzydki chłód i okrutne piękno były jedynym, co pozostało w zasięgu jej wzroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy spojrzała na zewnątrz, obserwując posiadłość opływającą w nowe życie, poczuła ucisk w swoim wnętrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby miała dziecko… byłoby piękne. Nieskażone. Blade, gładkie i różowe. Z ufnymi oczkami, które wiedziałyby, że mogą oczekiwać dobra. Rączkami, które sięgałyby po każdego, kto sięgnąłby do niego. Dziecko byłoby piękne. Czyste jak wiosna. Słodkie jak lato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A potem zostałoby jej odebrane. Hermiona umrze, a jej dziecko tu zostanie. Będzie trenowane, ranione i niszczone w środku, aż stanie się zimnym, okrutnym potworem, takim jak Malfoy, Astoria i wszyscy Śmierciożercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oderwała się od okna, przy którym stała, i pospieszyła w kierunku wewnętrznych pomieszczeń północnego skrzydła. Do pokoi bez okien. Nie chciała myśleć o wiośnie, życiu, dzieciach, pięknie czy dobroci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała myśleć o pięknych rzeczach, które kiedyś istniały w jej życiu, ale zostały zniszczone. Albo o pięknie, które wciąż pozostało. To rzucało tylko przerażenie na większą ulgę, aż myślenie, oddychanie i życie sprawiały jej tylko fizyczny ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko dało się umrzeć, jeśli żarliwie się tego pragnęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła jeść. Ledwo mogła przełknąć wodę. Kiedy przybył zestaw pięciu eliksirów z notatką od Stroud, wepchnęła je do szafki w łazience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strach coraz mocniej oplatał się wokół jej serca, dzień po dniu. Wiedziała, że jej następny okres płodny zbliżał się z każdym dniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Malfoy niespodziewanie wszedł do jej pokoju, prawie wybuchła płaczem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na wystarczająco spiętego, by móc rozpaść się na kawałki, gdy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerwała się na równe nogi, jakby została porażona prądem, a potem zamarła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, Malfoy wyglądał jakby czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że wysłanie informacji z wyprzedzeniem może tylko pogorszyć sprawę - powiedział Malfoy, obserwując ją uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja się… nie przygotowałam - mruknęła, odwracając od niego wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Codziennie rano bierzesz prysznic. Nie wymagam, żebyś była nadmiernie umyta - jego głos był ostry jak ostrze noża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Portret najwyraźniej nadal obserwował wszystko, co robiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała i gapiła się na niego. Czuła się jak pierwszej nocy, kiedy znalazła się w jego pokoju. Starała się nie trząść, zastanawiając się, czy powinna po prostu podejść i położyć się na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy chciałby, żeby była blisko brzegu czy na środku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weź to - powiedział, wyjmując fiolkę pełną jakiejś mikstury ze swoich szat i wyciągając ją w jej kierunku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjęła ją, po czym spojrzała na konsystencję i kolor przed wyjęciem korka. Eliksir Spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył, jak go przełyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, że eliksir działa, gdy jej szczęka i ramiona rozluźniły się, a napięcie u podstawy czaszki nieco się zmniejszyło. Węzeł w jej żołądku, który skręcał się coraz mocniej przez ostatnie dwanaście dni, w końcu nieco złagodniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona piła Eliksir Spokoju, Malfoy ponownie sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął drugi eliksir. Zdziwiła się, widząc, jak sam go bierze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wyglądało to jednak na drugą fiolkę tego samego eliksiru. Jeśli już, Malfoy wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej spięty i zły po jego wypiciu, niż wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir libido? Hermionie nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że mógł go brać. Czy zawsze go brał? Poza pierwszą nocą, nigdy na niego nie patrzyła. Nawet jeśli mógł coś wtedy pić, to za każdym razem była odwrócona do niego plecami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego miałby go potrzebować? Stroud opisała go jako całkowicie męskiego. Wyjątkowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwałt chyba naprawdę nie był jego ‘sprawą’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy…? Czy mam…? Powinnam być pośrodku czy na skraju łóżka? - Hermiona zmusiła się, by zapytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Środek - powiedział w końcu urywanym głosem. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że rozkazano mi być mniej odseparowanym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę swojego łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miejsce, w którym spała każdej nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedyne miejsce dające jej poczucie jakiegokolwiek ukojenia lub bezpieczeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej łóżko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co miała sobie myśleć? Czy to był gwałt, jeśli wolała żeby był to raczej on niż jego ojciec?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę i przełknęła ciężko, gdy podeszła bliżej i starała się nie zapłakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła na krawędzi, a potem przesunęła się w kierunku mniej więcej środka materaca, po czym zmusiła swoje ciało do położenia się. Malfoy podszedł chwilę później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdjął zewnętrzne części szaty, mając na sobie tylko koszulę i spodnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko się zbliżył, zesztywniała, starając się nie zgrzytać zębami, gdy poczuła, jak zaciska się jej szczęka. Walczyła, by nie zacząć się hiperwentylować, gdy zbliżył się do niej i gdy obserwowała go rozszerzającymi się, przerażonymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej wygląd zdawał się go pobudzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu zamknij oczy - syknął. - Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do zamknięcia oczu i próbowała skupić się na wyregulowaniu oddechu, gdy poczuła, jak łóżko się porusza. Czuła go. Gryzący zapach leśnego poszycia nagle uderzył w jej nozdrza, gdy próbowała powstrzymać hiperwentylację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła przerwa, a potem poczuła, jak zsuwa jej szatę i porusza się między jej nogami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Między jej nogami. Jak Montague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostre, zimne małe skały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaszlochała przez zęby i wzdrygnęła się. Jej ciało było tak spięte, że zaczęła drżeć. Czuła, jak jej paznokcie równomiernie wbijają się w skórę dłoni, gdy ściskała je coraz mocniej i mocniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - wydyszał Malfoy w pobliżu jej lewego ucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową w potwierdzeniu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lepszy niż Lucjusz.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boże - nie mogła nawet o tym myśleć. Szarpnęła się i stłumiła kolejną falę szlochu. Próbowała się choć trochę zrelaksować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… oddychaj - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usłyszała, jak mamrocze zaklęcie nawilżające na chwilę przed wślizgnięciem się w nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała skupić się na oddychaniu. Zmusić się do zatrzymania się na uczuciu, jak jej klatka piersiowa rozszerza się i kurczy. Albo paznokci w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła na twarzy oddech Malfoya. Jego ubranie pachniało olejkiem cedrowym. Ciężar jego ciała przycisnął się do niej. Czuła jego długość w swoim wnętrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała tego czuć. Nie mogła jednak tego nie czuć. Był wszędzie. Otaczał ją. Uczucie jego w niej i ciężaru ciała na niej było nieuchronnie prawdziwe. Nie mogła oderwać się od swoich myśli i uczuć, jak wtedy na stole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała go błagać, żeby przestał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lepszy niż Lucjusz. Lepszy niż Lucjusz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała tylko, żeby to się skończyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdała sobie sprawę, że z kącików jej oczu mimowolnie spływały łzy, gdy starała się nie szlochać będąc pod nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wreszcie doszedł z sykiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy to zrobił, oderwał się od niej i zszedł łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona otworzyła oczy i próbowała uspokoić oddech. Leżąc, zdała sobie sprawę z odgłosu wymiotów dochodzących z łazienki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili, usłyszała spuszczanie wody w toalecie, a potem odgłos wody płynącej z kranu przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała się opanować i nie myśleć o tym, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie myśleć o fizycznym doświadczeniu tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był tak delikatny, jak tylko mógł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było dziwne. Był zimną, obojętną, morderczą osobą, która potrafiła od niechcenia patroszyć ludzi, ale gwałt przekraczał jego granice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy zawsze potem wymiotował? A może patrzenie na nią tylko pogarszało sytuację?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może coś stało się komuś, kogo znał. Komuś, na kim mu zależało. Może było to związane z jego umiejętnościami w użyciu Klątwy Zabijającej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszedł z łazienki. Jego spięty wyraz twarzy wydawał się być wyblakły, jakby nie był w stanie go utrzymać. Był blady i wyczerpany, wyglądał na bardziej przerażonego niż kiedykolwiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej nie został po fakcie. Zawsze wychodził, zanim zdołała się odwrócić. Może potem zawsze tak wyglądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się być o nią… zaniepokojony. Nie żeby o cokolwiek zapytał, ale przyglądał się jej uważnie z drugiego końca pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała. Zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego przepraszała Malfoya? To było tak, jakby słowa wymknęły się z jej ust, bez jej własnej woli. Patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Próbowała wyjaśnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Za płacz. Byłeś… - Nie miała pojęcia, jak to opisać. Nie najgorszym gwałcicielem? - To wszystko… po prostu… Przypomniało mi to Montague’a - powiedziała w końcu, odwracając wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro będzie łatwiej - powiedział twardo. Potem przywołał swoje szaty i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona leżała tam, patrząc, jak wskazówki zegara powoli przesuwają się po jego tarczy. Po dziesięciu minutach leżenia nadal się nie ruszała. Może gdyby poczekała dłużej, zaszłaby ciążę, a wtedy nie musiałaby tam leżeć i znosić…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, jakie było właściwe określenie tego, co zrobił jej Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chociaż ogólna koncepcja i sytuacja były ściśle klasyfikowane jako gwałt, nie czuła, że termin ten w pełni oddawał to, co się wydarzyło. To nie był seks, bzykanie, pieprzenie, rżnięcie, czy nawet „branie”. Kopulacja była prawdopodobnie właściwym terminem na określenie tego wcześniej, na stole. Ale teraz - używanie tak klinicznego terminu wydawało się być zbyt realne, powiązane i nieszczęsne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było na to słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chętnie obejdzie się bez dotykania przez mężczyznę tak długo, jak będzie żyła. Nie chciała myśleć o jutrzejszym przybyciu Malfoya, by mógł znów to powtórzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myśl o kiełkującym w niej życiu przyprawiała ją o mdłości z przerażenia. Myśl o tym, że…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła znieść Malfoya. Nie sądziła, że zniesie Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła się na bok i zasnęła na kołdrze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uwaga autorki: delikatne przypomnienie, że ujęcie niniejszej akcji nie jest jej pełnym autorskim przedstawieniem. Ograniczony punkt widzenia trzeciej osoby z konieczności wiąże się z pewnymi zniekształceniami akcji i pominiętymi / źle zinterpretowanymi wydarzeniami.</p>
<p>Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział jest… mocny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Następnego ranka Hermiona zwlokła się z łóżka i udała do łazienki z prysznicem w sąsiednim pokoju. Ciepła woda, spływająca i tryskająca wokół niej, była rzeczą najbliższą fizycznemu komfortowi, do jakiej miała dostęp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy i stała tam, w końcu opadając na podłogę i obejmując kolana rękami, zaciskając powieki i starając się nie myśleć o poprzedniej nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skupiała się na prysznicu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednym z najbardziej niedocenianych aspektów magii był niekończący się zapas gorącej wody. Temperatura nigdy się nie wahała, a woda nie kończyła. Po prostu spływała po niej. Nawet gdyby pozostała tam przez cały dzień, woda nadal byłaby gorąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w końcu zmusiła się do zakręcenia kranu i wyjścia z kabiny, stanęła na środku parującej łazienki, próbując przywołać reszty siły woli by wysuszyć się i ubrać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie czuła się tak pozbawiona motywacji. Samo istnienie wydawało się być tak niesprawiedliwym żądaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oddałaby wszystko za książkę - wszystko do czytania innego niż wiadomości. Miała dość wiadomości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może pójdzie na spacer. Nie była na zewnątrz od równonocy. Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się ponownie zbliżyć do labiryntu, ale może uda jej się przejść jedną z alejek. Mogłaby obejrzeć pąki na drzewach. Policzyć żonkile. Cokolwiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszła z łazienki i owinięta ręcznikiem ruszyła lodowatym korytarzem. Gdy znalazłą się w swoim pokoju, podeszła do szafy, by wyciągnąć nowy komplet szat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła je na łóżku, upuściła ręcznik i przyjrzała się sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie blizny powstałe w incydencie z Montague całkowicie wyblakły. Na wewnętrznej stronie jej prawej piersi znajdował się jednak fragment skóry, który nadal był pokryty bliznami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona w zamyśleniu przesunęła po nich palcami. Były tak głębokie, że prawdopodobnie powinny wymagać bardziej konkretnego zaklęcia leczącego. Skóra była napięta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blizny były na tyle głębokie, że uszkodzona tkanka nie była tylko skórą. Typowe zaklęcia lecznicze przeznaczone były jedynie do naprawy skóry i mięśni. Prawdopodobnie istniało specjalne zaklęcie do naprawy tkanki gruczołu sutkowego, ale Hermiona nie mogła go sobie przypomnieć. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała wrócić myślami do przeszłości, by zobaczyć, czy pamięta jak się tego nauczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pamiętała dużą księgę zaklęć leczących. Nosiła ją ze sobą nieprzerwanie przez kilka lat. Skurczoną, żeby mieściła się w kieszeniach, zawsze pod ręką. Poplamioną krwią i eliksirami, które rozlewały się i wsiąkały w strony, kiedy była zbyt zajęta, by oczyścić je na czas. Podzielona na najważniejsze sekcje. Tyle stron z zakładkami. Zapełniona jej notatkami na marginesach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była pierwsza rzecz, którą kupiła po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Przypomniała sobie dużą sowę, która wleciała do Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu i upuściła przed nią pakunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy inni rozmawiali o ponownej reaktywacji Gwardii Dumbledore’a. O kupowaniu książek o magii obronnej. Ale Hermiona przeszła do leczenia. To był początek schizmy, powstawała dystansu, który rósł powoli między nią a wszystkimi członkami Ruchu Oporu w jej wieku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas gdy oni wertowali zaklęcia tarczy i ogłuszacze, ona poszła do Madame Pomfrey i poprosiła o szkolenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większość dni spędzała z Pomfrey, zapamiętując każde zaklęcie leczące i zaawansowane zaklęcia diagnostyczne, których mogła nauczyć ją szkolna opiekunka. Dowiedziała się, na jakie oznaki i objawy powinna zwracać największą uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaklęcia leczące były bardzo precyzyjne - subtelne. Wymagały umiejętności odfiltrowywania rozproszeń i dużego skupienia, aby kierować magią z niezwykle delikatnymi niuansami. Wymagały doboru odpowiedniej formuły zaklęcia, dopracowania fleksji, a następnie precyzyjnego określenia swoich intencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowiciele nie używali fizycznych skalpeli, jednak w magicznym znaczeniu, dokładność umysłu i praca z różdżkami były im porównywalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pamiętała diagram pod schematem anatomii człowieka. Wwiercała się we wszystkie szczegóły, których potrzebowała, by wyszkolić oczy w rozpoznawaniu. W składaniu w całość informacji, które należało zebrać aby określić, co może być nie tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Każdego wieczora udawała się do lochów, aby uczyć się eliksirów ze Snape'em.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy kończyła leczenie i eliksiry, zaszywała się w kącie biblioteki, przeglądając kolejne książki w poszukiwaniu przydatnych zaklęć dla Harry'ego. Siedziała między regałami, dopóki tam nie zasypiała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli oddalała się od swoich przyjaciół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy byli tak słusznie wściekli, a jednocześnie optymistyczni po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Płonął w nich ogień pewności, że Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć w sobie jego iskry nawet na samym początku. Im więcej się dowiadywała, tym bardziej jej pewność co do wyniku wojny wydawała się słabnąć. Nikt inny nie zdawał się dostrzegać, jak trudno było utrzymać ludzi przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy nie podzielała ich optymizmu, byli tym urażeni. Była przyjaciółką Harry'ego, dlaczego w niego nie wierzyła? Dlaczego była tak zdeterminowana, by wszyscy się bali? Czy uważałą, że jest mądrzejsza od nich? Nie mogła już nawet rzucić patronusa. Może gdyby spędziła więcej czasu na ćwiczeniu zaklęć obronnych, przestałaby być tak chorobliwie obsesyjna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chodziło o to, że nie traktowali wojny poważnie, ale że ich perspektywa była zawężona. W ich oczach było to Światło kontra Ciemność, Dobro kontra Zło. Światło zawsze wygrywało. Spójrz na historię, spójrz na książki historyczne. Tak, niektórzy ludzie umrą, ale to dla dobra sprawy. Godna śmierć. Nie bali się za to umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu Hermiona przestała mówić i wycofała się w cień ze swoimi książkami. Nie było sensu mówić im, że książki historyczne zostały napisane przez zwycięzców. Albo że w mugolskim świecie było wiele wojen, w których ludzkie życie było tylko kolejną formą amunicji. Gdzie bitwy nic nie znaczyły lub dawały nie więcej niż nową listę ofiar. Nowy rząd grobów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może oni wierzyli w takie rzeczy, ale Hermiona nie mogła. Musiała się przygotować. Zagrzebała się w uzdrawianiu, miksturach i książkach, dopóki Ministerstwo Magii nie upadło. Wtedy oficjalnie rozpoczęła się wojna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko została popędzona, by rozpocząć studia uzdrowicielskie we Francji. Potem Albania, kiedy Francja stała się zbyt niebezpieczna. Później Dania. Następnie… Austria? Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy było coś jeszcze, zanim wyjechała do Austrii? Miała wrażenie, że w jej wspomnieniach jest jakaś luka. Rozmycie. Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej pustego miejsca w swojej pamięci. Poszła się uczyć gdzieś... gdzieś indziej. Gdzie to mogło być? Dlaczego miałaby o tym zapomnieć? Skierowała swój umysł ku zamgleniu, ale ujrzałą tylko półmrok. Ciepłe, złote światło emanujące z lampy, kurz, zapach starego papieru, suchego i zielonego oraz cienki łańcuszek naszyjnika w jej dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic więcej. Nacisnęła mocniej, ale wspomnienie rozmyło się w nicość w jej umyśle. Nic więcej nie pamiętała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak samo, jak nie mogła przypomnieć sobie zaklęcia naprawiającego tkankę sutka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła, gdy jej palce odsunęły się od zgrubiałej tkanki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słabość jej pamięci była coraz bardziej niepokojąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami nie była nawet pewna czy wie, kim była podczas wojny. Zapamiętała siebie jako uzdrowicielkę. Uzdrowicielkę i mistrzynię eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pewnym momencie odeszła od tej osoby. Nie wiedziała jednak jak i kiedy się to stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy stała się kimś, kogo Voldemort opisałby jako niebezpiecznego? Osobą, która zrównała z ziemią pół więzienia. Która paliła dementorów żywym ogniem i dźgała Grahama Montague'a zatrutymi nożami?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, skąd mogła pochodzić ta wersja jej osoby. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że taka osoba kiedykolwiek istniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób ta tajemnicza jej część została pochłonięta przez ciemność lochu pod Hogwartem. Bez relacji z ust Voldemorta, Malfoya i Montague'a nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się, że taka osoba istniała. Gdyby nie miała tylu blizn, których pochodzenia nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, pomyślałaby, że to jakiś rodzaj oszustwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół na swój lewy nadgarstek, przesunęła palcami po rozrzuconych nieregularnie, srebrzystych bliznach, które pokrywały jej mostek i obojczyki, a następnie prześledziła długą, cienką bliznę między siódmym i ósmym żebrem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud powiedziała, że fugi w jej umyśle nie są dysocjacją ani wieloma osobowościami, jednak Hermiona w pewien sposób czuła, że tak musi być. Hermiona jaką wiedziała, że jest, nigdy nie zrównałaby z ziemią połowy więzienia i nie zabiłaby niezliczonej ilości ludzi, aby się tam włamać. Nawet dla Ginny. Hermiona nie potraktowałaby śmierci innych ludzi jako skutek uboczny próby ratunkowej. Nie wiedziała, jak wypełnić niebo płonącymi dementorami. Nigdy nie nosiła przy sobie zatrutych noży, a tym bardziej nie uczyła się nimi kogokolwiek dźgać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej ignorancji było coś przepastnego i nie wiedziała jak to pogodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Włożyła szaty, zeszła na dół i przeszła za drzwi werandy. Powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało gliną z lekkimi śladami słodyczy. Ujrzała ogromne rabaty żonkili i irysów, które wyraźnie wyrosły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Ptaki śpiewały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby świat zewnętrzny całkowicie się zmienił, gdy Hermiona leżała w swoim zaciemnionym pokoju. Natura opuściła swój całun i przestała odzwierciedlać chłód i mrok życia Hermiony. Świat znowu ożył, ale ona wciąż była uwięziona w zimnej i śmiertelnej klatce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i weszła do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała czuć poruszenia wiosny. Ani na swojej skórze ani we krwi. Nie chciała myśleć o ruchu życia. Nie wokół niej. Nie wewnątrz niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzatka pojawiła się przed obiadem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz się przygotować - pisnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było o godziny wcześniej niż kiedykolwiek. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co mogło być przyczyną tej zmiany. Każda dodatkowa nieprzewidywalność tylko pogarszała sprawę. Zastygła ze strachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili poszła do łazienki i wykąpała się. Wycierając swoje ciało trzęsącymi się rękami, przypomniała sobie o eliksirach, które przysłała Stroud. Poprzedniej nocy była tak zdenerwowana, że kompletnie o nich zapomniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ubierając się, podeszła i wyciągnęła jedną z fiolek schowanych w szafce w łazience. To nie był Eliksir Spokoju. Jego kolor i konsystencja były jej nieznane. Powąchała go. Zapach w jej nozdrzach był ostry, delikatnie cytrusowy i pieprzowy. Nałożyła kroplę na czubek palca i spróbowała. Na języku był ciepły i lekko słodki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odczekała minutę. Czuła się coraz mniej zmrożona z niepokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła całość porcji, po czym poczuła gorąco spływające po jej gardle. Gdy dotarło do żołądka, ciepło zdawało się rozejść po całym jej ciele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skóra zaczęła ją mrowić i stała się niemal boleśnie wrażliwa. Hermiona zamarła, sapnęła z przerażenia i rzuciła się do przodu, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami w lustro. Jej policzki były zarumienione, a źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu. Przycisnęła ręce do ust i cofnęła się drżąc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud dała jej Eliksir Pożądania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem, próbując się uspokoić i usunąć skutki palącego  w niej wnętrzu eliksiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie mogło się dziać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było po prostu bezgranicznie okrutne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony drżały, kiedy próbowała wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. Jakiś sposób, aby to zneutralizować. Chwyciła szklankę stojącą obok zlewu i zaczęła pić wodę. Szklanka za szklanką w nadziei, że wypłucze go z ust. Nie zadziałało. Ciepło w jej ciele wydawało się sunąć w dół, coraz niżej, zaczynając promieniować z podbrzusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weszła do swojego pokoju. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Stroud to zrobiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karanie Malfoya za wszelkie ingerencje jakich dokonał w programie reprodukcyjnym to jedno, ale nakłonienie Hermiony do spożycia Eliksiru Pożądania było zupełnie nowym poziomem bezduszności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niepewnie wdrapała się na łóżko, położyła się i zamknęła oczy. Gdyby tylko się nie ruszała i skupiła, mogłoby być w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzask drzwi sprawił, że się wzdrygnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała stojącego tam Malfoya. Był sztywny i spięty, gdy odpinał zewnętrzne szaty i zrzucał je z ramion. Przyglądał się jej, kiedy szedł przez pokój. Ułożył ubranie na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz kolejny Eliksir Spokoju? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Możliwe, że Eliksir Spokoju by pomógł. Hermiona uznała, że mógłby on złagodzić fizyczną reakcję, jaka paliła jej ciało. Skinęła ostro głową i usiadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyjęła fiolkę z jego dłoni, a gdy ich palce musnęły o siebie, ugryzła się w język, żeby nie westchnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odkorkowała ją i przełknęła, podczas gdy Malfoy wypił swój własny eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir Spokoju tylko pogorszył sprawę. Zamiast złagodzić objawy, jej ciało jeszcze bardziej się odprężyło. Upuściła fiolkę na łóżko, próbując mu ją oddać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakryła usta dłońmi i wybuchła płaczem. Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co jest nie tak? - zażądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uzdrowicielka Stroud wysłała zestaw eliksirów które, jak powiedziała, ‘ułatwią sprawę’ - odparła, ocierając łzy i wpatrując się z determinacją w pościel na łóżku. - Wczoraj o nich zapomniałam, ale wypiłam jedną porcję dziś wieczorem, tuż przed twoim przybyciem. Myślałam, że to na stres. Tak mi się wydawało, kiedy spróbowałam kroplę. To nie tak, że mogłam przeprowadzić jego analizę, ale… - zakrztusiła się lekko. - To był afrodyzjak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła oszałamiająca cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś idiotką - powiedział w końcu Malfoy. - Czy zawsze po prostu łykasz wszystko bez zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnim razem, gdy prosiłam cię o zidentyfikowanie podanego mi eliksiru, z czystej złośliwości wcisnąłeś mi go do gardła. Czy miałam założyć, że tym razem będzie inaczej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy milczał. Emanująca z niego wściekłość była wręcz namacalna. Niczym fale ciepła wokół płomienia, powietrze prawie zdawało się zniekształcać brzegi jego ciała, gdy stał wpatrując się w nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś idiotką - powiedział ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciepło w jej wnętrzu było rozpraszająco równomierne, a całe jej ciało było zbyt rozgrzane i wrażliwe. Czuła się pusta w środku. Chciała być dotykana. Nikt jej nie dotykał od tak dawna...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie. Nie. Nie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz poczekać i zrobić to wieczorem? Jestem pewna, że działanie eliksiru minie po kilku godzinach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę. Zostałem wezwany dziś do Francji. To nagłe. Dlatego przybyłem tu tak wcześnie. Wrócę do rezydencji dopiero późnym wieczorem - powiedział Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. - Zakrztusiła się i zmusiła, by położyć się z powrotem na łóżku. - Po prostu to zrób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki i próbowała skupić się na liczeniu wstecz od tysiąca, podwajając za każdym razem odejmowaną liczbę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus jeden.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus dwa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt siedem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus cztery.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt trzy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus osiem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt pięć.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak Malfoy odsuwa jej szaty i zadrżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus szesnaście.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt dziewięć.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minus trzydzieści dwa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Malfoya w pobliżu jej kręgosłupa gwałtownie nadszarpnęły jej koncentrację i wydała stłumiony jęk, a jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie postrzegała go jako kogoś seksualnego. Pomimo pięciu miesięcy, w trakcie których brał ją na stole, jego seksualny aspekt nigdy nie został przez nią tak naprawdę zarejestrowany. Był zimny i groźny. Piękny, ale tylko pod względem estetycznym, jak marmurowy posąg. Nie jak coś gorącego. Nie był to ktoś, od kogo chciała jakiegokolwiek fizycznego kontaktu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciała, żeby dotykał ją w jakikolwiek sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz chciała poczuć jego usta na swoich. Czuć na niej jego ręce. Poczuć co mu ciążyło, że tak desperacko pragnął od niej uciec poprzedniej nocy - chciała to poczuć. Chciała, żeby ją tym przytłoczył. Wcisnął to w nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palenie pełne podniecenia w jej wnętrzu było otępiające. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła potrzeby, żeby coś w niej było, ale kiedy tak leżała, była gotowa zacząć krzyczeć, gdyby jej nie dotknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, że druga noc może być gorsza niż pierwsza, ale była nawet tysiąc razy gorsza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie zmusiła się do zamknięcia oczu, żeby przestać przyglądać się jego twarzy. By przestać przyswajać wszystkie jego szczegóły, na które nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi. Jego włosy i ostre kości policzkowe, intensywność oczu, cienkie usta i proste białe zęby, precyzyjną linie jego szczęki i bladą szyję znikającą w czarnym kołnierzu koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu się rusz - powiedziała i prawie zaszlochała z wysiłku, jaki wkładała w swoje mięśnie, by tylko się nie ruszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwilę później poczuła, jak szturcha i wślizguje się w nią, a ona natychmiast przechyliła biodra do przodu, aby wziąć go głębiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i dysząc w nie, próbowała odciąć się od wszelkich myśli. Czuła się złamana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzęsła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślała tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciała, żeby się ruszał. Mocno i szybko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej gardle gromadziły się jęki i nie mogła ich stłumić. Trzymała się tak sztywno, że jej całe ciało drżało, gdy próbowała nie dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek reakcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej wnętrzu coraz ciaśniej zaciskał się węzeł pożądania. Przygryzła usta. Nie poddawała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała tylko wytrzymać. On wkrótce dojdzie i to wszystko się skończy. Wtedy mogłaby poczekać, aż wypoci eliksir ze swojego organizmu. Jego pchnięcia stawały się dłuższe i mocniejsze, tak jak wtedy, gdy docierał do końca. Przyspieszył nieznacznie, a ona mocno przygryzła język próbując wytrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wtedy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wybuchła rozpaczliwym szlochem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe jej ciało zadrżało wokół niego. Czuła, jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się i drżą, gdy wbił się w nią jeszcze kilka razy, a potem sam zadrżał z jękiem pełnym bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili szarpnął się, a ona ledwo otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć, jak porywa swoje szaty z łóżka, a potem aportuje się prosto z jej pokoju. Dostrzegła przelotnie jego twarz, zanim zniknął. Wyglądał szaro, jakby miał zemdleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała na łóżku i płakała, gdy jej umysł powoli się oczyszczał. Rzeczywistość gorzka jak trucizna, zaczęła powoli krwawić w jej wnętrzu, gdy absorbowała to co się stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Właśnie przeżyła pierwszy orgazm, jaki pamiętała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała czy była dziewicą zanim została wysłana do Malfoya. Gdyby nią nie była, utrata dziewictwa musiała być jednym z wielu szczegółów, które zniknęły z jej umysłu. Wybór jakiegokolwiek zabezpieczenia wydawał się jej dziwny i obcy. Najprawdopodobniej nie uprawiała więc seksu podczas wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko wydawało się obce. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że takie rzeczy były znane jej ciału.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir pożądania zmienił sytuację. Trwale się bała. Pobudził on jej ciało do nowego aspektu tych fizycznych inwazji, które wcześniej pozostawały uśpione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona leżała nieruchomo przez dziesięć minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wreszcie upłynął wskazany czas, wstała i poszła do łazienki. Wyjęła wszystkie pozostałe fiolki z eliksirem, wylała ich zawartość do zlewu i wrzuciła fiolki do kosza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy spojrzała w górę, portret kobiety już tam był. Obserwowała ją w lustrze. Zawsze patrzyła. Zawsze cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona posłała jej gorzki uśmiech i osunęła się na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blada młoda czarownica spojrzała na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jej zimno, jakby była w szoku. Zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę, obejmując rękami kolana i próbując oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oszaleje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oszaleje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła wytrzymać. Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego jeszcze trzyma się życia. Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwoliła sobie odejść, kiedy była zamknięta pod Hogwartem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy Manor było gorsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Czuła płyny swoje i Malfoya na udach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasnęła na podłodze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona stała w kuchni na Spinner's End. Odwróciła się powoli, patrząc na powierzchnie pokryte notatnikami, przygotowanymi składnikami i bulgoczącymi miksturami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się, gdy zauważyła, że jeden eliksir migotał w rogu. Podeszła i obserwowała, jak spiralna para unosi się na jego powierzchni. Powąchała go ukradkiem. Pikantny, ziemisty zapach dębowego mchu, dymny akcent cedru, przytłumiona woń utleniających się liści i pergaminu - nie. Ponownie pociągnęła nosem. Papirusu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Odsunęła się gwałtownie i spojrzała na inne otaczające ją kociołki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Warzysz tutaj całkiem niezły przekrój mikstur miłosnych - powiedziała, spoglądając na Severusa pochylonego nad bulgoczącym kotłem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nowy projekt dla Czarnego Pana. Nagle zaczął interesować się próbą wykorzystania ich do uzbrojenia - powiedział szyderczo Severus znad mętnego, lśniącego płynu, nad którym pracował.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona poczuła, że krew w jej żyłach zamarza. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Czy istnieje w ogóle taka możliwość?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus wzruszył ramionami z bladym uśmiechem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jestem zarówno sceptyczny, jak i pozbawiony motywacji, więc najprawdopodobniej nie. Uważam, że był to bardziej przelotny pogląd niż cokolwiek, czym naprawdę się zainteresował. Przygotowuję obszerny raport, który przedstawię na wypadek, gdyby o to zapytał. Wolę robić to w domu niż w laboratorium, aby nikt nie przedstawił mu przypadkiem żadnych przełomowych pomysłów.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju. Rozpoznawała dziesięć rodzajów eliksirów miłosnych i kilka afrodyzjaków, a także około piętnastu wyglądających na wywary eksperymentalne.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Co mogłoby być uważane za uzbrojony eliksir miłości?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Coś o wyjątkowej mocy, co nie wymaga ponownego dozowania. Myślę, że wyobraził sobie, jak używa tego do przesłuchań.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- To… ohydne - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- W rzeczy samej. Na szczęście, a może niestety wręcz przeciwnie, ma inne sprawy, które uważa za pilniejsze, by się na tym dostatecznie skupić.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona obudziła się odkrywając, że wciąż leży na zimnej podłodze łazienki. Nie podniosła się. Jeśli jej depresja miała jakiekolwiek pozytywne strony to takie, że ułatwiała spanie. Czuła się tak, jakby jej ciało się poddało. Wściekłość, na kultywowaniu której spędziła miesiące, rozpłynęła się, a ona została sama. Zmęczona i apatyczna. Jakby jej ciało ważyło za dużo, by móc choćby podnieść się z podłogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła przespać w stanie rozpaczy większość dnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu wstała, poszła do swojego pokoju i weszła pod kołdrę, szczelnie się nią owijając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jej mózg był zmęczony i apatyczny. Jakby myślenie kosztowało ją zbyt wiele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na zegar. Była prawie dziewiąta wieczorem. Obok krzesła stała taca z kolacją, ale Hermiona nie miała apetytu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Malfoy jest we Francji. Przypuszczała, że po to by zabić więcej ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy nadal pozostawał zamaskowany, czy teraz robił to otwarcie? Zastanawiała się, jak wyglądał, kiedy rzucał morderczą klątwę. Twarze większości ludzi wykrzywiały się w odrażającym grymasie, kiedy rzucali to ostateczne zaklęcie. Nawet u Voldemorta. Ale nienawiść i wściekłość Malfoya były tak nadzwyczajnie zimne. Może wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy zabijał Montague’a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy zdemaskowanie go było zamierzone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli Malfoy chciał przejąć władzę od Voldemorta, musiał być znany. Znany i przerażający. Ujawnienie jego tożsamości mogło być dokładnie wykalkulowanym ryzykiem. Jeśli sytuacja w Rumunii była tak niestabilna, jak sugerowano, Voldemort nie mógł teraz zabić Malfoya - nawet gdyby chciał. Pozwoliłoby to na powstanie próżni władzy, zdestabilizowanie całej armii śmierciożerców i danie Europie szansy uwolnienia się spod jego jarzma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W armii Voldemorta nie było żadnych innych postaci, które byłyby choćby niejasno porównywalne. Voldemort miał osobistości wśród władz lokalnych, ale Malfoy był jedyną widoczną osobistością Voldemorta na poziomie kontynentalnym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria powiedziała, że był najpotężniejszym generałem w armii Czarnego Pana. Generałem od lat - tak powiedział o sobie sam Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła zdziwiona. Malfoy był generałem podczas wojny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie przypominała sobie, żeby Malfoy był generałem. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a niewiele o nim słyszała. Zakładała, że jego awans w randze nastąpił na koniec wojny, ale być może było to błędne. Pod koniec wojny trudno było uzyskać rzetelne informacje. Hermiona nie była włączana do większości spotkań Zakonu, a już szczególnie tych strategicznych. Musiał być to szczegół, który przegapiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W Malfoyu było tak wiele rzeczy, które wydawały się całkowicie niezrozumiałe. Jego moc. Cel jego ambicji. Ironiczny talent do uzdrawiania. Zdolność aportacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rytuał będący karą...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przypomniała sobie o tym tajemniczym fakcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie do tego właśnie odnosił się Voldemort mówiąc, że Malfoy głęboko go rozczarował. Hermiona zastanawiała się, co to mogło być. Rytuały Czarnej Magii były na ogół fizycznie niszczące i bardzo absorbujące psychicznie. Malfoy wydawał się podejrzanie, a nawet nienaturalnie nietknięty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy myślała o tym dalej, doszła do wniosku, że Malfoy był niemożliwie rozsądny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przy takiej ilości Czarnej Magii na którą był narażony, zarówno od własnego jej użytku jak i Voldemorta, powinien już dawno zostać nią zatruty. O ile nie spędzał całego czasu na rytuałach oczyszczania, jego względne zdrowie wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermionie było słabo od samego wejścia do Sali Voldemorta, podczas gdy Malfoy wydawał się pozostać na to całkowicie obojętny. A z pewnością bywał tam nawet kilka razy w tygodniu. Ludzie nie stawali się obojętni wobec Czarnej Magii. Była jak trujący narkotyk. Uzależniająca. Pełna skutków i powikłań.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śmiertelna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mroczni Czarodzieje mieli tendencję do używania coraz potężniejszych, silniejszych i mocniejszych rodzajów Czarnej Magii, dopóki nie ulegali erozji tak, jak Voldemort. Albo ogarniało ich szaleństwo, jak Lucjusza i Bellatriks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak Malfoy pozostawał nietknięty. Fizycznie i psychicznie był… nieskazitelny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I potrafił aportować się przez cały kontynent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak to możliwe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona ciągle przywracała w myślach to pytanie, aż w końcu się poddała. Miała zbyt mało informacji, by móc cokolwiek odgadnąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeszła do innego problemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła zrozumieć, gdzie ona się w to wszystko wpasowywała. Jakikolwiek był plan Malfoya, wydawało się, że musi być w jakiś sposób w niego włączona. Malfoy był zbyt oddany opiece nad nią i utrzymaniu jej przy życiu, by mogło być inaczej. Hermiona myślała, że to dlatego, że postępował zgodnie z rozkazem, ale powoli zaczynały rozkwitać w niej wątpliwości, że jego uwaga wykraczała mocno poza to. Wydawał się być w to wszystko osobiście i emocjonalnie zaangażowany. Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył… Robił to z pełną intensywnością, co było praktycznie niezaprzeczalne. Była ważna dla niego lub dla jego planów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdzie w tej strategii wpasowywało się zapłodnienie Hermiony?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nienawidził gwałcenia jej. Czuła, że kompletnie mu się to nie podobało i nawet nie próbował sprawić, by było inaczej. Robiło mu się niedobrze. Więc czemu nie chciał, żeby zaszła w ciążę tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba, że miało to coś wspólnego z jej wspomnieniami. Pomysł, że ciąża odblokuje wspomnienia, był w najlepszym razie mocno teoretyczny. Ale jeśli Malfoy podejrzewał, że w jej pamięci było coś, czego nie chciał odblokować… to prawdopodobnie byłoby w stanie coś wyjaśnić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak nawet bez ciąży, wspomnienia i tak zaczynały powoli się pojawiać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby była w ciąży, dałoby mu to dziewięć miesięcy wyłącznego dostępu do nich. Dopóki w niej nie była, Voldemort mógł odczytać tylko wybiórcze z nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dlaczego co miesiąc, wolał zmuszać ich oboje do pięciu dni traumatycznych przeżyć?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie umiała tego wyjaśnić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponownie zastanowiła się nad pytaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedynym dodatkowym elementem o jakim mogła pomyśleć było to, że Malfoy musiał wiedzieć, że wolałaby umrzeć niż zajść w ciążę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy to miałoby dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się nad tym, aż zasnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cały następny dzień była niespokojna. Stała na emocjonalnej krawędzi. Wierciła się aż poczuła, że może zaraz zacząć zrywać z siebie skórę. Ledwo przejrzała Proroka Codziennego, zanim rozerwała go na kawałki, składając je w każdy możliwy kształt. Nie mogła składać żurawi, ale potrafiła robić samoloty i wszelkiego rodzaju inne kształty geometryczne. Przelewała swoją nerwową energię w origami, aż opuszki jej palców stały się szorstkie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruszyła na spacer przez północne skrzydło, lekko przesuwając palcami po ścianach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, wzięła kąpiel bez uprzedniej instrukcji. Skrzatka się nie pojawiła, ale kolacja tak. Hermiona zignorowała to. Dochodziła dziewiąta, gdy skrzatka nagle aportowała się w pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chwiejka odwróciła wzrok, gdy Hermiona spojrzała na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mistrz wrócił. Masz się przygotować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Już jestem gotowa - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chwiejka skinęła głową i zniknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszła przez pokój i usiadła w nogach swojego łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Malfoy pojawił się w drzwiach, przez kilka minut patrzyli na siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Żadne z nich nie miało nic do powiedzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeszedł przez pokój i wyjął fiolkę Eliksiru Spokoju, którą podał jej bez słowa. Przełknęła zawartość i oddała mu ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podczas gdy on pił swój własny eliksir, Hermiona wślizgnęła się na materac i położyła, z determinacją kierując wzrok na baldachim nad łóżkiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wzdrygnęła się gdy poczuła, jak materac się ugina. Nie wydała żadnego dźwięku, kiedy wiedziała, że odsuwa jej szatę i ją odsłania. Jednak kiedy poczuła, jak porusza się między jej nogami, przygryzła wargę, nadal uparcie wpatrując się w baldachim. Kiedy wymamrotał zaklęcie nawilżające, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy w nią wszedł, westchnęła cicho i z rozpaczą odwróciła twarz w stronę ściany, wijąc się z wewnętrznego bólu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ciało to przewidziało. Dostrojone i wyczekujące. Było gotowe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była tak głęboka zdrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Świadomość, że jej podniecenie było fizjologicznie naturalne, nie zmniejszała jednak w żadnym stopniu poczucia winy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy gwałt był kliniczny, był znośny. Kiedy gwałt był pod wpływem odurzenia, było to znośne. Ale kiedy to była tylko ona… Kiedy był to jej własny umysł i fizjologia, było to najgorsze. Świadomość wykręcała i rozdzierała coś w jej wnętrzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jestem gwałcona, a moje ciało się tym cieszy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pomyślała z goryczą, chcąc się skulić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczuła, że może zaraz po prostu zwymiotować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała wiedzieć, czy Malfoy potrafił dostrzec różnicę. Czy wiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na ścianę i starała się nie wydawać żadnego kolejnego dźwięku. Kiedy doszedł, natychmiast odsunął się od niej, zarzucił jej szaty z powrotem na ciało, chwycił za swoje własne i aportował się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie odwróciła się żeby zobaczyć jak wyglądał zanim zniknął. Po prostu złączyła razem nogi i leżała tam. Czuła, jak jej łzy pozostawiają zimne ślady na skroniach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następne dwa dni były takie same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rankiem po piątym dniu nie pojawiło się jednak uczucie ulgi. Hermionie było po prostu zimno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokój i łóżko straciły w jej oczach resztki jakiegokolwiek poczucia komfortu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyjęła z szafy nowy komplet szat i ruszyła korytarzem do łazienki z prysznicem. Następnie usiadła na podłodze prysznica i zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę pod tryskającą wodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać. Sytuacja się zmieniła. Nic nie było takie samo. Już nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliksir był z pewnością znaczącym czynnikiem, ale Hermiona nie mogła zaprzeczyć całej gamie innych elementów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nie był potworem za jakiego go początkowo postrzegała. Po dowiedzeniu się, co działo się z innymi surogatkami, po tym co próbował jej zrobić Montague, po Astorii, po tym, jak przestraszyła się tego, jakie okrucieństwa wymyśliłby Lucjusz Malfoy, jeśli zostałaby przydzielona do niego… To jak postrzegała Malfoya, zmieniło się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bycie „uratowaną” przez niego miało wpływ na pewne rzeczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotykał jej. Nikt jej nie dotykał od tak dawna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uzdrawiał ją, i to znacznie bardziej niż tego potrzebowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciał nawet jej gwałcić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chociaż upierał się, że jego opiekuńczość wynikała w całości z własnego interesu - ponieważ mu to nakazano - była niemal pewna, że znacznie przekraczał swoimi akcjami to, czego wymagał obowiązek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyczynił się do tego również wpływ kajdan. Zawsze miały na celu kultywowanie posłuszeństwa i zależności. Miały usunąć jej zdolność do stawiania oporu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby mogła oprzeć się gwałceniu przez Malfoya, gdyby fizycznie zmuszał ją do czegoś, gdy ją gwałcił, łatwiej byłoby jej przestać stawać się zrezygnowaną i przyzwyczajoną. Spokojne leżenie i przeżywanie. Przewidywanie nieuchronności, której nie potrafiła się oprzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby sposób, w jaki ją krzywdził, był bardziej dobrowolny i mniej obowiązkowy, łatwiej byłoby jej zobaczyć go takim, jakim jest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chociaż nawet wtedy jej umysł okrutnie się przystosowywał. Podświadoma wola przetrwania została wpisana w ludzi głębiej niż cokolwiek innego. Przetrwanie nie wymagało, aby Hermiona była nietknięta. Aby była przyzwoita. Była sobą. Przetrwanie odcięłoby każdą część jej ciała, która utrudniałaby przetrwanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To łagodziło psychiczną udrękę. Chwytanie się każdego promienia dobroci. Życie przestawało boleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby nie była ostrożna, skradłoby ono każdy jej kawałek, aż byłaby tak złamana w środku, że w pełni zaakceptowałaby swoją klatkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zadrżała pod parzącą wodą, która wciąż w nią biła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiała trzymać się z dala od Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Nie mogła pozwalać sobie na zadawanie mu pytań. Gdyby ją o coś zapytał, powinna odpowiadać tak krótko i zwięźle, jak to tylko możliwe. Powinna przestać się z nim kontaktować, przestać próbować go zrozumieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może nie była w stanie kontrolować tego, co robiło jej ciało, ale mogła kontrolować swój umysł. Cokolwiek by od niej chciał, musiałby to z niej wymusić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opuściła głowę na kolana. Ogarnęło ją poczucie smutku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była tak zmęczona samotnością. Zacisnęła usta walcząc z płaczem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jej pamięć była samotną otchłanią. Prawie wszystkie lata wojny były samotne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samodzielna nauka w Hogwarcie. Samotne studiowanie uzdrowicielstwa w Europie, gdzie nie było czasu na nic poza relacjami ściśle zawodowymi. Kiedy wróciła, praktycznie mieszkała na oddziale szpitalnym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie miała czasu na przyjaźnie. Kiedy znajdowała wolny czas, Harry i Ron wyjeżdżali na misje. Kiedy wracali, to było to zwykle po bitwie, kiedy umiejętności Hermiony były najpilniej potrzebne. Miała tak niewiele wspomnień, kiedy przebywała z którymkolwiek z nich w okolicznościach pozazawodowych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem, po ostatecznej bitwie, uwięzienie Hermiony pod Hogwartem było jak niekończący się upadek. Sama. Sama. Sama. Dopóki pamięć Hermiony nie zaczęła się kanibalizować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy w końcu wyciągnięto ją i zmuszono do udziału w programie reprodukcyjnym, została całkowicie zredukowana tylko do jednej funkcji. Dla Stroud była macicą. Dla Voldemorta była potencjalnym źródłem informacji wojennych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była osobą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie dla kogokolwiek oprócz Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traktował ją jak osobę. Odpowiadał na większość jej pytań i patrzył na nią, jakby ją widział. Rozmawiał z nią. Traktował ją tak, jakby osobiście miała dla niego znaczenie. Kiedy ją krzywdził, zawsze wydawał się do tego przymuszony i niechętny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy inni ją krzywdzili, bo mogli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet skrzaty domowe ledwo na nią patrzyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było w Malfoy Manor zajęcia, przy którym mogłaby się zagrzebać. Żadnej niekończącej się pustki, w której mogłaby się zagubić. Była tylko Hermiona. Siedząca, zastanawiająca się i składająca papier. Uwięziona w zimnym domu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy był tylko namiastką ciepła, życia lub kontaktu z ludźmi, jakie miała. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Hermiona przylgnęła do niego w swojej rozpaczliwej izolacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabił wszystkich. Zamordował lub przeprowadził egzekucję ich wszystkich. Chcąc czy nie, gwałcił ją. Była dla niego tylko pionkiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie zamierzała zdradzić wspomnień wszystkich swoich przyjaciół w tak przerażający sposób. Nie zamierzała zdradzić samej siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby umarła w Malfoy Manor, zrobiłaby to trzymając się tych resztek samej siebie, które jeszcze pozostały. Podobnie jak sama śmierć, Malfoy ukradł jej wszystko i czekał, by wziąć więcej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła trzymać się z dala od Malfoya. Mogła odmówić zaangażowania, chyba że zostałaby zmuszona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła. Zrobiłaby to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była przyzwyczajona do samotności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resztę dnia spędziła analizując. Przygotowując się. Malfoy miał odbyć kolejną sesję legilimencji. Zawsze wyczekiwał luki w jej okresie płodnym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy to zrobi, znajdzie wszystkie te myśli w jej głowie. Prawdopodobnie z niej zakpi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie odpowie mu na to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Popołudnie spędziła na budowie wieży z kart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minął dzień. Przyszła kolacja. Malfoy nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona starała się nie denerwować. Starała się nie spoglądać na zegar. Zignorowała uczucie ucisku w piersi, gdy spodziewała się, że się pojawi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie robił to specjalnie. Może czytał w jej myślach, kiedy analizowała wszystko wcześniej. Celowo ją torturował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spodziewała się, że w końcu się pojawi. Oczekiwała go aż do jedenastej, kiedy zwykle udawała się spać. Wreszcie udała się do łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła zasnąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prostu leżała zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie przyszedł. Może znowu podróżował. Gazeta nic na ten temat nie wspominała, ale może jednak faktycznie tak było. Może był na jakimś wydarzeniu z Astorią, choć Hermiona nie sądziła, żeby wspomniano o czymkolwiek na stronach towarzyskich. Może poszli na obiad. Czy on i Astoria poszli razem na obiad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona leżała w łóżku, zastanawiając się. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał drugą w nocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstała. Zbliżała się pełnia księżyca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podeszła do drzwi i wyszła ze swojego pokoju, wędrując oświetlonymi księżycem korytarzami północnego skrzydła. Portret podążał za nią jak blade widmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palce Hermiony muskały ściany, kiedy szła. Nigdy nie dostawała ostrych ataków paniki w rezydencji, ale szorstkość ścian pod jej palcami była uspokajająca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Światło księżyca rzucało długie, ostre cienie na podłogi i ściany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pewna myśl rozbrzmiała nagle w jej umyśle jak dzwon. A jeśli Malfoy umarł? Czy w ogóle by o tym wiedziała? Prawdopodobnie nie. Nie przez kilka dni. Potem przyszłaby Stroud i zabrałaby Hermionę do innych legilimensów. Może Voldemort sprowadziłby Snape'a z Rumunii i rozkazał mu ją zapłodnić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jeśli już była w ciąży? Ta myśl sprawiła, że przeszedł ją lodowaty dreszcz. A jeśli była w ciąży, a Malfoy umarł? Czy Voldemort zaczeka, aż urodzi, a potem sam wyciągnie z niej wszystkie wspomnienia? A może zmusi Stroud do aborcji dziecka, żeby Hermiona mogła zostać przeniesiona? Gdyby jednak dotrwała do rozwiązania, co by się z nią stało? Czy Voldemort oddałby dziecko Astorii?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria by je zabiła. Torturowała by je na śmierć. Gdyby wyglądało jak Malfoy i Hermiona, Astoria prawdopodobnie wyrwałby mu oczy i spaliłaby je, zagłodziła na śmierć...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona sapnęła i zaczęła hiperwentylować się na korytarzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie mogła zrobić. Nic. Nie mogła nic zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spędziła miesiące marząc o śmierci Malfoya, ale teraz ta myśl napełniała ją przerażeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A jeśli on nie żyje?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddychała coraz szybciej. Jej ręce i ramiona zaczęły boleć, jakby igły muskały jej skórę. Jej klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się, jakby była miażdżona. Nie mogła się uspokoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle w półmroku dostrzegła ruch. Zamarła, stłumiła westchnienie i rozejrzała się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z ciemności wyłonił się Malfoy. Była pewna, że przed chwilą go tam nie było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Światło księżyca oświetlało jego blade włosy i skórę. Wyglądał jednocześnie przerażająco i anielsko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego czując, jak jej początkowa panika znika. Nie był martwy ani umierający. Poczuła ulgę, widząc go…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starała się nad tym nie rozwodzić, przyglądając się mu uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było coś w jego twarzy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napięcie w jego twardym, zimnym wyrazie twarzy, do którego była tak przyzwyczajona, wydawało się być nieco złagodzone. Wydawał się być jakby na krawędzi załamania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podszedł do niej bliżej. Jego oczy wędrowały po niej powoli, gdy ją oceniał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Słowo wypłynęło z jego ust niczym pomruk. Poczuła, jak przeszedł przez nią dreszcz niepewności. Nigdy nie mówił do niej po nazwisku. Nie użył go ani raz, odkąd przyjechała. Zawsze była Szlamą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był pijany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego kroki pozostały stabilne, a jego głos był niewyraźny, ale… była tego pewna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie poruszyła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zbliżył się, aż zaczęła się cofać. Wciąż się zbliżał. Kroczył dopóki nie została uwięziona pod ścianą, a on znalazł się zaledwie kilka cali od niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Och, Granger - westchnął, wpatrując się w nią. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją na jej gardle, ale nie ścisnął. Po prostu ją tam trzymał. Czuła, jak jego ciepło przesącza się przez jej skórę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Nawet pijany miał na twarzy maskę. Nie była pewna, co zamierza dalej zrobić. Przesunął lekko kciukiem po jej szyi, aż przeszły ją ciarki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnął ponownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybym wiedział ile bólu mi zadasz, nigdy bym cię nie zabrał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prostu stał, trzymając ją za gardło. Czuła, jak tętno pulsuje mu w dłoni. Nie była pewna, co miał na myśli, Czy miała go przeprosić?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła emanującą z jego oddechu woń alkoholu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ale... - powiedział po minucie. - Przypuszczam, że w tym momencie zasługuję by płonąć. Ciekawe, czy ty też zapłoniesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz znalazła się nagle niebezpiecznie blisko jej. Czuła, jak powietrze jego słów muska jej skórę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego usta zderzyły się z jej.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział zawiera krótki wątek samookaleczenia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smakował ognistą whisky.</p><p>To był karzący pocałunek. W chwili, gdy ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą, przygniótł jej ciało swoim. Jego dłoń na jej gardle ześlizgnęła się do tyłu, aż do jej karku, wplatając palce w jej włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego druga ręka sięgnęła w górę. Przez chwilę przytulał jej policzek do swojej dłoni, zanim zsunął ją w dół jej ciała.</p><p>Odchylił jej głowę całując ją. Jego język wpychał się w jej usta, zanim się cofnął, przygryzając jej wargę. Wystarczająco mocno, by móc ją zranić, ale nie na tyle by zaczęła krwawić. Gdy próbowała złapać oddech, oderwał lekko usta i przesunął je, zaczynając całować jej szyję.</p><p>Hermiona zamarła w szoku. Uległa i oszołomiona w jego zaborczych ramionach.</p><p>Szarpał za jej ubranie. Czuła, jak jej zewnętrzna szata zsuwa się na podłogę, a górne guziki sukienki się rozpinają. W jej ciało uderzyło zimne powietrze dworu. Oderwał guziki, odsłaniając ją i badając jej odkrytą skórę.</p><p>Przylegał do niej zsuwając sukienkę z jej ramion, aż do pasa.</p><p>Zimne powietrze wbijało się w jej skórę niczym setki igieł. Poczuła, jak jej sutki twardnieją z zimna, gdy jego dłonie uniosły się by złapać za jej piersi. Jego usta znajdowały się w zagłębieniu między jej szyją a ramieniem. Całował i skubał jej skórę, gdy nagle dotarł do najwrażliwszego miejsca, a ona… jęknęła.</p><p>Oboje zamarli.</p><p>Malfoy oderwał się od niej.</p><p>Stał i patrzył na nią. Opierała się o ścianę, do połowy rozebrana i… podniecona.</p><p>Oczy miał rozszerzone, jakby właśnie stał się świadomy tego, co zrobił. Stał tam przez kilka chwil wyglądając na zszokowanego, zanim znajoma maska nagle powróciła na swoje miejsce. Jego twarz stwardniała, po czym uśmiechnął się.</p><p>- Najwyraźniej zaakceptowałaś swoje miejsce - powiedział z uśmiechem.</p><p>Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w ciemności.</p><p>Hermiona została tam w szoku. Poczuła się niczym zmrożona, gdy ogarnęło ją zimne uczucie pustki.</p><p>Była - była… uległa. Dla Malfoya.</p><p>Jej uległość nie została wymuszona przez kajdany. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby go odepchnąć. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby nawet spróbować.</p><p>Pocałował ją, a ona mu na to pozwoliła. Nie czuła odrazy. Wstrząsnęło to uczuciem samotności i bólu w jej wnętrzu. Dotyk. Ktoś, kto pieścił ją ciepłymi dłońmi. To była tęsknota wpleciona w każde włókno jej ciała.</p><p>Uwięziona w rezydencji chwytała się każdego skrawka dobroci, jaki tylko mogła znaleźć.</p><p>Ale to nie była życzliwość.</p><p>Malfoy nie był miły. Po prostu nie był okrutny. Nie był tak okropny, jak mógłby być. Posiadał najgorsze okruchy przyzwoitości.</p><p>Najwyraźniej w jej zszarganym umyśle brak okrucieństwa był wystarczającym pocieszeniem. Dla jej wygłodniałego serca tyle wystarczyło.</p><p>Stłumiony szloch wyrwał się jej gardła, gdy otuliła się szatą i uciekła z powrotem do swojego pokoju.</p><p>Otworzyła drzwi szafy, wyszarpnęła nowy zestaw szat i zapięła je jak najszybciej. Następnie objęła się ramionami, aby zapewnić sobie dodatkowe, choć znikome poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przyzwoitości.</p><p>Była lepsza niż to.</p><p>Nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie, by jej psychologiczny instynkt przetrwania skłonił ją do zakochania się w potworze. By zaczęła pragnąć uwagi osoby odpowiedzialnej za rozpoczęcie wojny. By być otwartą na mężczyznę, który zamordował jej przyjaciół.</p><p>Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na racjonalizację tego i zakochanie się w gwałcicielu tylko dlatego, że nie był wobec niej takim potworem, jakim mógłby być.</p><p>Nie mogła. Nie.</p><p>Nie.</p><p>Nie.</p><p>Mogła znieść zdradę swojego ciała. Jednak nie pozwoli, by jej umysł również ją zdradził.</p><p>Wolałaby go prędzej złamać.</p><p>Musiała wydostać się z dworu.</p><p>Przycisnęła dłoń do zimnego okna i patrzyła z rozpaczą na posiadłość oświetloną blaskiem księżyca.</p><p>Potem cofnęła głowę i uderzyła nią w szybę. Najmocniej, jak tylko potrafiła.</p><p>Niezniszczalna szyba nie pękła. Nie mogła.</p><p>Ponownie uderzyła w nią głową.</p><p>I jeszcze raz.</p><p>I jeszcze raz.</p><p>Krew napłynęła jej do oczu, ale uderzała dalej.</p><p>Jeszcze raz.</p><p>I jeszcze raz.</p><p>Czyjeś ramię owinęło się wokół jej talii, a dłoń zacisnęła się na obu nadgarstkach, po czym została odciągnięta od szyby.</p><p>Walczyła. Próbowała uwolnić ręce. Wbijała palce w słoje drewnianej podłogi, żeby się wyrwać.</p><p>Zaczęła szlochać.</p><p>- Granger. Nie… nie - głos Malfoya rozbrzmiał blisko jej ucha.</p><p>Szarpała się, jednak na próżno. Próbowała się uwolnić. Szlochała i wyła.</p><p>Była tak zmęczona bólem i samotnością. Chciała to zakończyć. Będąc zmuszona do istnienia w tym domu, starała się znaleźć pocieszenie. Cokolwiek, oprócz bycia zimną i samotną na wieki wieków.</p><p>Chciała być dotykana. Chciała czuć się bezpiecznie, nawet jeśli to była tylko iluzja. Chciała tego…</p><p>Ale nie mogła.</p><p>Nie zdradziłaby wszystkich w ten sposób. Harry. Ron. Minerwa. Ginny...</p><p>Nie mogła zdradzić tak samej siebie.</p><p>- Nie mogę… nie mogę… - szlochała, znów próbując się uwolnić.</p><p>- Nie rób sobie krzywdy. Granger, to rozkaz. Nie rób sobie krzywdy - rozkazał Malfoy, odciągając ją jeszcze dalej od okna.</p><p>Ciągle walczyła.</p><p>- Przestań.</p><p>Tym razem warknął.</p><p>- Przestań próbować fizycznie się zranić - jego głos drżał.</p><p>Poczuła, jak kajdany wokół jej nadgarstków stają się gorące, kiedy to nakazywał. Ona jednak walczyła z ich magią.</p><p>- Nie-! - szlochała, czując jak magia wzrasta, aż prawie zaczynała dusić jej umysł, a jej ciało zwiotczało.</p><p>Oparła się o Malfoya. Puścił jej nadgarstki i mocno owinął ją ramieniem na wysokości ramion jakby obawiał się, że nagle znowu rzuci się na okno.</p><p>Po prostu tam stała, drżąc i szlochając cicho w jego ramionach. Krew spływała po jej twarzy, kapiąc z ust i brody wprost na drewnianą podłogę.</p><p>- A więc… - powiedział napiętym głosem po kilku minutach. - Widzę, że znalazłaś sposób na obejście kajdan.</p><p>Kiedy zwisała przytrzymywana przez jego ramię, zdała sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście tak było.</p><p>W jej umyśle istniały kompulsje. Rozkaz polegał na nie robieniu sobie krzywdy, ale nie określał żadnej różnicy między krzywdą psychiczną a fizyczną. A więc - w stanie dostatecznej psychicznej agonii - była w stanie to ominąć. Tak czy inaczej cierpiała. Nie mogła powstrzymać własnego umysłu od krzywdzenia jej. Przymus kompulsji został zniesiony.</p><p>To wszystko cały czas było tylko w jej umyśle.</p><p>Zawsze ograniczała ją tylko jej własna interpretacja kompulsji. Nakaz milczenia: zinterpretowała to jako zakaz odzywania się bez uprzedniego pozwolenia Malfoya bo przypuszczała, że będzie względem jej mściwy. Nie była więc w stanie mówić. Gdyby zinterpretowała to jako coś prostszego - może jako nie mówienie zbyt głośno - mogłaby się odezwać, chyba że Malfoy sam by jej wyjaśnił i sprecyzował ten przymus.</p><p>Kompulsje zostały zbudowane na zapobieganiu świadomemu nieposłuszeństwu.</p><p>Kiedy nie myślała o tym, że była nieposłuszna, kiedy reagowała instynktownie lub mówiła coś bez uprzedniego przemyślenia, zawsze była w stanie ominąć kompulsje. Po prostu tego nie zauważała.</p><p>- Chyba tak - powiedziała cicho, odzyskując równowagę i wstając.</p><p>Jego ręce odsunęły się od niej. Coś wewnątrz Hermiony wykręciło się z powodu utraty tego kontaktu.</p><p>Odwrócił ją lekko i użył zaklęcia, aby usunąć krew z jej twarzy i uleczyć pęknięcie skóry. Jej głowa pulsowała od siły wcześniejszych uderzeń.</p><p>- Dlaczego? - zapytał Malfoy twardym głosem. - Skąd ta nagła potrzeba posunięcia się tak daleko?</p><p>Spojrzała na niego. Stali zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. Jego stalowe, szare oczy przyglądały się jej uważnie. Wypił eliksir trzeźwości po tym jak ją pocałował. Czuła to w jego oddechu.</p><p>- Dlaczego nie? - powiedziała tęsknym głosem. - Zawsze były tylko dwie opcje: ucieczka lub śmierć.</p><p>- Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy miałaś na tyle chęci żeby rzeczywiście to zrobić. Dlaczego dziś wieczorem, a nie wczoraj? Dlaczego nie w dniu, w którym wyjechałem do Francji?</p><p>Zauważył, że zaczęła być niechętna w swoich odpowiedziach. Usta Hermiony drgnęły, gdy odwróciła twarz, przyciskając policzek do ramienia.</p><p>
  <em> Nie rozmawiaj z nim. On nie jest twoim przyjacielem. </em>
</p><p>- Nie wymagam, żebyś mówiła, żebym mógł uzyskać odpowiedź - powiedział po kilku minutach. - Chociaż sądzę, że wolałabyś taką opcję. W końcu i tak mamy zaplanowaną sesję legilimencji.</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła usta, a jej oczy powędrowały do łóżka. Nie chciała znowu leżeć tam przed nim. Gdyby zaatakował jej umysł by uzyskać odpowiedź, ujrzałby jak żałośnie i rozpaczliwie była samotna. Jak znaczący się dla niej stał.</p><p>Gdyby odpowiedziała na pytanie, miałaby pewną kontrolę nad narracją.</p><p>Otworzyła usta kilka razy walcząc z tym, od czego zacząć. Było jej tak zimno, że piekła ją skóra. Objęła się, powoli pocierając swoje ciało dłońmi.</p><p>- Myślę, że zaczynam cierpieć na syndrom sztokholmski - odparła wreszcie cicho. - To mugolska choroba psychiczna. Instynkt przetrwania lub mechanizm radzenia sobie, jak sądzę… Można to tak ująć.</p><p>Zamilkła i spojrzała na Malfoya. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że zacznie to dalej wyjaśniać. Odwróciła się.</p><p>Westchnął z irytacją. </p><p>- Więc robimy to trudniejszym sposobem. Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie legilimencja.</p><p>Hermiona zesztywniała i owinęła się ramionami w obronnym geście.</p><p>- Czasami zdarza się, że zakładnik może zacząć przywiązywać się do oprawcy… Z powodu zależności od niego - wymusiła z siebie słowa, a jej głos drżał. Nie patrzyła na Malfoya.</p><p>Zmusiła się do kontynuowania.</p><p>- Niewiele o tym wiem. Nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu na studiowanie psychologii. Ale myślę, że zaczynam racjonalizować twoje zachowanie, że próbuję usprawiedliwić to, co robisz. Brak okrucieństwa staje się życzliwością. To… to mechanizm przetrwania, więc działa poprzez podświadome reakcje i adaptację. Aby spróbować stworzyć autentyczne połączenie emocjonalne, mogę rozwinąć do ciebie uczucia… - jej głos się załamał i ucichł na chwilę.</p><p>Nastąpiła pauza.</p><p>- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym zostać zgwałcona przez twojego ojca, niż żywić do ciebie jakiekolwiek uczucia - powiedziała w końcu, wpatrując się w krew na podłodze.</p><p>Zapadła głucha cisza. Dostrzegła, jak dłonie Malfoya u jego boku powoli zaciskają się w pięści.</p><p>- Cóż... - powiedział po kilku sekundach. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia możesz być już w ciąży i nie będziesz musiała znosić więcej uwagi żadnego z nas. Zostaniesz sama.</p><p>Zaczął się odwracać, żeby wyjść. Bez namysłu wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła za jego szatę. Zamarł. Szlochała pod nosem, nawet gdy mocniej ścisnęła za materiał, opuściła głowę i oparła ją o jego pierś. Pachniał mchem i cedrem, a ona zatrzęsła się i wbiła w niego. Jego ręce uniosły się i spoczęły na jej ramionach. Poczuła, jak ich ciepło powoli przenika w jej ciało. Jego kciuki lekko muskały jej obojczyki, aż przestała się trząść.</p><p>Potem jego ręce się uspokoiły i odepchnął ją gwałtownie. Hermiona zatoczyła się do tyłu i prawie upadła na swoje łóżko, gdy się od niej odsunął. Jego oczy były zimne, a w wyrazie jego twarzy było coś nieznanego. Coś, czego nie potrafiła określić.</p><p>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a jego szczęka drgała. Po chwili gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zaśmiał się miękko, gorzko.</p><p>- Nie masz syndromu sztokholmskiego - odparł unosząc brew. - Nie obchodzi cię przetrwanie. Gryfoni zawsze chcą umierać. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu przy słowie „Gryfoni”. - W końcu od miesięcy fantazjowałaś o wielkim morderstwo-samobójstwie nas obojga. To, co cię zjada, to nie wola przeżycia. To izolacja. Biedna mała uzdrowicielka nie mająca nikogo, kim mogłaby się zająć. Bez nikogo, kto by cię potrzebował. Albo chciał.</p><p>Hermiona patrzyła na niego, gdy kontynuował.</p><p>- Nie możesz znieść samotności. Nie wiesz jak w niej funkcjonować. Potrzebujesz kogoś do kochania. Zrobisz wszystko dla ludzi, którzy pozwolą ci się kochać. Tym właśnie była dla ciebie wojna. Chciałaś walczyć, ale byłaś na tyle sprytna by wiedzieć, że kolejny nierozsądny siedemnastoletni wojownik nie zmieni wyniku wojny… A przynajmniej nie tak, jak mógłby zrobić to uzdrowiciel. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby którykolwiek z twoich przyjaciół umiał to docenić, prawda? Że ten wybór był twoim poświęceniem.</p><p>Hermiona zbladła.</p><p>- Potter i reszta twoich przyjaciół byli zbyt głupi i idealistyczni by docenić wybory, których dokonałaś. Całkiem spore brzemię… Być jedną z niewielu osób na tyle inteligentnych, by zrozumieć co jest konieczne, aby wygrać. Jedną z niewielu chętnych do zapłacenia ceny, jakiej wymaga zwycięstwo. Nigdy tego nie docenili. Pozwoliłaś im cię odesłać. Potem, kiedy wróciłaś, pozwoliłaś im zapracowywać cię na śmierć. Niewiele z wartości ani chwały dla uzdrowicieli - w przeciwieństwie do wojowników. Nawet Ginny zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy Creevey umarł, dali Potterowi kilka dni na żałobę tylko dlatego, że był tego świadkiem. Ty byłaś tą, która próbowała uratować chłopca. I co dostałaś? Cztery godziny i oczekiwanie, że wrócisz na swoją zmianę?</p><p>- To… to nie… nie… było… tak. - Dłonie Hermiony były zaciśnięte w pięści tak mocno, że bolały ją kości.</p><p>- Dokładnie tak było. Możesz się łudzić, ale spędziłem tyle godzin w twoich wspomnieniach, że prawdopodobnie znam je lepiej niż swoje własne. Zrobiłabyś wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. Podjęłabyś te wszystkie ciężkie wybory i zapłaciłabyś ich cenę bez narzekania.  Sprzedałabyś się za ten wojenny wkład. Ale powiedz mi, bo jestem szczerze ciekaw, co Potter kiedykolwiek zrobił żeby na to zasłużyć?</p><p>Spojrzała na niego. </p><p>- Harry był moim przyjacielem. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem.</p><p>Malfoy prychnął. </p><p>- Więc?</p><p>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i wzięła drżący oddech.</p><p>- Nie miałam praktycznie żadnych przyjaciół, kiedy dorastałam. Byłam zbyt dziwna, zbyt zaczytana. Pragnęłam ich bardziej niż czegokolwiek, ale nikt nigdy nie chciał być moim przyjacielem. Kiedy dowiedziałam się o Hogwarcie, pomyślałam… Pomyślałam, że tam wszystko będzie inaczej, że bycie czarownicą było powodem, dla którego nigdy nigdzie nie pasowałam. Ale kiedy tam dotarłam… Nadal byłam dziwna i nudna i nikt nie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Harry… Harry był pierwszą osobą, która pozwoliła mi być swoim przyjacielem. Zrobiłabym dla niego wszystko. - Wydała z siebie suchy szloch i przełknęła go. - Poza tym… to nie tak, że bez niego nie było dla mnie żadnych szans.</p><p>Nastąpiła długa przerwa.</p><p>- To najbardziej żałosna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem okazję usłyszeć - powiedział w końcu Malfoy, poprawiając szaty. - Więc co? Jestem twoim nowym zastępcą Pottera? - prychnął. - Jeśli ktoś choćby się do ciebie odezwie, nie możesz się powstrzymać od tego, żeby się do niego nie przyczepić? Prostytutki z Śmiertelnego Nokturnu kosztują więcej niż ty.</p><p>Szczęka Hermiony drżała, ale Malfoy nie kończył. </p><p>- Powiedzmy sobie jasno, Szlamo. Nie chcę cię. Nigdy cię nie chciałem. Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Nic nie przyniesie mi więcej radości, niż zakończenie tej całej sytuacji z tobą.</p><p>- Wiem… - powiedziała Hermiona niskim, głuchym tonem.</p><p>- Chociaż… - dodał po chwili. - Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że ostatnio się poprawiłaś. Będę musiał przesłać Stroud moje podziękowania.</p><p>Przesunął oczami po jej ciele. Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i spojrzała na niego.</p><p>Potem prychnęła. </p><p>- Naprawdę? Dlatego mnie pocałowałeś? Z powodu eliksiru?</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią kpiąco. Jego oczy były zimne jak lód. </p><p>- Co mogę powiedzieć? Gwałt nie jest tak naprawdę moją „rzeczą”. Jednak twoje rosnące przywiązanie jest fascynujące i zabawne. Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że zaczniesz fantazjować, że moja obowiązkowa opieka nad tobą wskazywała na jakieś przywiązanie. Nie mogę nawet zacząć domyślać się, jak rozbawiony będzie Czarny Pan widząc to za kilka dni. Szlama Pottera, zakochana w swoim gwałcicielu Śmierciożercy. Ale najwyraźniej w przypadku szlam zawsze istnieje jeszcze głębsze dno.</p><p>Odwrócił się, żeby wyjść, ale potem się zatrzymał. </p><p>- Wrócę później, żeby uporać się z twoimi wspomnieniami. Proszę nie zakładać, że nie żyję, bo od czasu do czasu mam lepszy użytek ze swojego czasu niż brodzenie przez twoje tragiczne życie.</p><p>Po raz ostatni parsknął szyderczo i wyszedł z jej pokoju.</p><p>Kiedy wrócił następnego dnia, Hermiona ledwo się poruszyła. Patrzył na nią przez kilka minut. Nie podniosła wzroku ani nie okazała zauważenia jego obecności.</p><p>- Łóżko - rozkazał w końcu.</p><p>Hermiona wstała  i bez słowa usiadła na skraju łóżka. Spojrzała w podłogę. Nie potrzebował jej oczu.</p><p>Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, zanim wdarł się do jej umysłu.</p><p>Większość czasu spędził na badaniu jej wizji ze Snapem. Ledwo przejrzał jej ostatnie wspomnienia. Gdy dogonił i nadrobił teraźniejszość, wycofał się i wyszedł bez słowa.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła się… martwa. Gdyby spojrzała w lustro i stwierdziła, że jest duchem, nie byłaby zdziwiona.</p><p>Zimna nicość.</p><p>Tylko tyle czuła.</p><p>Leżała w łóżku i przepraszała swoich przyjaciół za to, że ich zawiodła.</p><p>Kiedy Stroud przybyła sześć dni później, Hermiona bez słowa przeszła przez pokój i usiadła na skraju stołu do badań, mechanicznie otwierając usta by spożyć Veritaserum.</p><p>- Wyglądasz raczej szaro - powiedziała Stroud, a jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy się jej przyglądała. - Jak wyglądają efekty starań w tym miesiącu?</p><p>- Nie wiem. Czy to nie dlatego tu jesteś? - powiedziała Hermiona gorzkim głosem, wpatrując się w swoje kolana i marszcząc materiał szaty między palcami.</p><p>Stroud zaśmiała się chłodno.</p><p>- Sprytnie.</p><p>Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, kiedy Stroud rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające ciążę. Potem cisza siałą się jeszcze głębsza.</p><p>- Jesteś w ciąży - ton Stroud był triumfalny.</p><p>Ręce Hermiony znieruchomiały.</p><p>
  <em> Nie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Proszę, nie. </em>
</p><p>Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby została nagle wciągnięta w głąb lodowatej wody. Bez powietrza. Pod naciskiem ostrego ciśnienia. Jakby była miażdżona ze wszystkich stron. Poczuła, jak jej tętno przyspiesza, aż ostry szum krwi w jej uszach był prawie wszystkim, co słyszała.</p><p>Stroud zaczęła mówić, ale Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć jej słów.</p><p>Nie mogła oddychać.</p><p>Stroud mówiła do niej coraz głośniej. Słowa były przytłumione i niezrozumiałe. Hermiona sapnęła i próbowała wciągnąć tlen, ale jej gardło było zaciśnięte - jakby była duszona.</p><p>Jej serce biło tak mocno, że poczuła ostre kłucie w piersi.</p><p>
  <em> Nie. Proszę, nie. </em>
</p><p>Stroud stała przed nią, wpatrując się w jej twarz. Kobieta wciąż coś powtarzała. Ruch jej ust był taki sam za każdym razem, gdy podchodziła bliżej, gestykulując. Hermiona wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć słów. Wyraz twarzy Stroud stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, gdy ciągle się powtarzała. Dźwięk po prostu zniekształcał się w nieczytelny ryk.</p><p>Hermiona nie mogła oddychać. Jej płuca płonęły, kiedy próbowała. Krawędzie twarzy uzdrowicielki rozmywały się, jakby rozpływała się w otaczającym ją powietrzu.</p><p>Wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej rozmyte. Na ramionach i dłoniach Hermiony pojawiło się kłucie setek wyimaginowanych igieł.</p><p>Nagle pojawił się przed nią Malfoy, a jego ręce znalazły się na jej ramionach.</p><p>- Uspokój się.</p><p>Jego twardy głos przebił się przez falujące rozmycie.</p><p>- Oddychaj.</p><p>Hermiona sapnęła, biorąc urywany oddech. Potem wybuchła płaczem.</p><p>
  <em> Nie, nie, nie mogę być w ciąży. Dajcie mnie Lucjuszowi, pozwólcie mu mnie gwałcić i torturować na śmierć. </em>
</p><p>Za każdym razem, gdy brała oddech, miała wrażenie, że wzdłuż jej przełyku przesuwa się nóż.</p><p>- O Boże… Nie… - w kółko łkała te słowa, trzęsąc się.</p><p>- Oddychaj. Oddychaj głęboko - powiedział Malfoy. Wyraz jego twarzy był ściągnięty. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się, gdy patrzył na nią i obserwował, jak próbuje zaczerpnąć oddech.</p><p>Minęło kilka minut, zanim przestała wciągać jedynie krótkie, drżące wdechy i stopniowo zaczęła naprzemiennie wdychać i wydychać powietrze. Jego uścisk powoli się rozluźnił, po czym powoli odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Stroud. W jego oczach szalała wściekłość.</p><p>- Wiesz, że jest podatna na ataki paniki. Nie możesz od tak rzucać w nią informacjami - powiedział wściekłym głosem, wciąż trzymając Hermionę mocno za ramiona, gdy ta nadal płakała.</p><p>- Myślałam, że panika była spowodowana wyłącznie otwartymi przestrzeniami - Stroud założyła ręce na piersi i uniosła brodę. - Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo jest przerażona twoim ojcem pomyślałam, że poczuje ulgę.</p><p>- Może spróbuj myśleć więcej - powiedział lodowato Malfoy. - Zaczynam podejrzewać, że celowo ją traumatyzujesz. Zagroziłaś jej moim ojcem i bez ostrzeżenia zaaplikowałaś jej afrodyzjak. Czy próbujesz doprowadzić ją do załamania psychicznego?</p><p>Stroud prychnęła, rzucając zaklęcie diagnostyczne na Hermionę. </p><p>- Nie robię niczego, co mogłoby zagrozić jej wspomnieniom. Nie ma potrzeby się o to martwić. Byłam bardzo zaniepokojona jej zdrowiem odkąd zdałam sobie sprawę, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za Sussex... - Stroud spojrzała chłodno na Hermionę. - Ciekawa jestem, jak czarownica, która nigdy nie ukończyła Hogwartu, nie posiadająca formalnego szkolenia, samodzielnie skonstruowała bombę zdolną do zabicia wszystkich moich kolegów.</p><p>Nastąpiła długa przerwa, przeplatana przerywanym szlochem Hermiony, podczas której Malfoy intensywnie wpatrywał się w Stroud.</p><p>- Była terrorystką Ruchu Oporu, szkoloną w całej Europie, by zostać uzdrowicielką specjalizującą się w dekonstrukcji klątw z Sussex, nie wspominając o tym, że osiągnęła mistrzostwo w Eliksirach. Skoro potrafiła rozbroić i zneutralizować klątwę, mogła również jej użyć. Skoro byłaś tak ciekawa, to mogłaś mnie zapytać - powiedział chłodno. - Psychiczne torturowanie jej nie da ci odpowiedzi. Zwłaszcza, że nic z tego nie pamięta. Twój program nie jest okazją do zemsty. Wygląda na to, że zapomniałaś, że nie cierpię głupców którzy przy niej majstrują.</p><p>- Nie…</p><p>- Robiłaś to. Czarny Pan umieścił ją pod moją opieką. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest niestabilna. Poświęciłem dużo pieniędzy, starając się utrzymać w stabilizacji jej otoczenie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że zabiłem jednego z jego naznaczonych wyznawców za ingerencję, czy naprawdę myślisz, że mógłby się tobą przejmować?</p><p>Stroud śmiertelnie zbladła. </p><p>- Mój program-</p><p>- To farsa. - Malfoy prychnął, gdy to powiedział. - Powodem, dla którego nie umarłaś razem ze swoimi 'kolegami' w Sussex, jest to, że twoja propozycja nie została zakwalifikowana jako wystarczająco uzasadniona naukowo, aby załapać się do tamtejszego laboratorium. Gdzie są twoje badania? Może statystyki i dane historyczne? Ten spektakl, który tak chętnie zapewniasz stronom towarzyskim jest finansowany i obsadzony personelem tak, aby z łatwością mógł funkcjonować bez ciebie. - Oczy Malfoya błyszczały wściekle, gdy mówił. - To jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie ci dam. Nie wolno ci już przebywać z nią sam na sam. Dzisiejsze spotkanie się skończyło. Jeśli masz nowe instrukcje dotyczące opieki nad nią, to podasz je mi. Chwiejka!</p><p>Skrzatka pojawiła się z trzaskiem. Malfoy nadal nie odrywał oczu od Stroud.</p><p>- Eskortuj Stroud do salonu. Zejdę, kiedy tu skończę.</p><p>Stroud sapnęła, ale nadal była blada. Jej ręce trzęsły się, gdy zbierała swoje dokumenty. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Malfoy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hermionę. Przestała płakać i próbowała spokojnie oddychać.</p><p>Westchnął cicho, a następnie podniósł ją na nogi.</p><p>- Chodź - powiedział, prowadząc ją przez pokój aż do łóżka. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym sięgnął do swoich szat i wyciągnął z nich fiolkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. - Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, obawiam się, że nie ufam ci zbyt świadomej i samotnej. Weź to.</p><p>Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją zesztywniałą rękę i przyjęła fiolkę, ale potem spojrzała na nią z wahaniem. Jej oddech wciąż się urywał.</p><p>- Niektóre eliksiry mogą powodować wady płodu. Nie pamiętam, czy Eliksir Bezsennego Snu jest bezpieczny - powiedziała chwiejnym głosem.</p><p>- Jest w porządku.</p><p>Spojrzała na Malfoya. Skąd miałby to wiedzieć?</p><p>Spojrzał jej w oczy. </p><p>- Obawiałem się, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć jeśli kiedykolwiek zajdziesz w ciążę. Sprawdziłem to.</p><p>Wahała się.</p><p>- To nie jest prośba. Jeśli odmówisz, zmuszę cię - powiedział twardo.</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i ciężko przełknęła, gdy jej klatka piersiowa nadal szarpana była ostatnimi falami paniki. Drżącymi rękoma otworzyła fiolkę i przyłożyła ją do ust. Gdy tylko przełknęła zawartość, zakrztusiła się i znowu wybuchła płaczem. Fiolka wysunęła się z jej rąk i spadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałki.</p><p>- O Boże… - zaszlochała w dłonie, gdy siła eliksiru uderzyła w jej organizm i opanowała jej umysł jak czarna fala przypływu. Opadła na łóżko. - O Boże... o Boże... Proszę.</p><p>Zamknęła oczy, nadal płacząc. Była niewyraźnie świadoma, że jej nogi zostały uniesione i ułożone na materacu. Pochłonęła ją ciemność.</p><p>
  <em> - Przepraszam, Granger. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Evanescence - Bring me to life </p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła oczy, był późny wieczór. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała Malfoya stojącego przed portretem wiszącym na ścianie. Mówił coś do niego niskim głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarownica na obrazie natychmiast zauważyła ruch Hermiony i wskazała na nią ponad jego ramieniem. Przestał mówić i odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyjątkowo niewzruszonego swoim zbliżającym się ojcostwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że zaraz może zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki, zwinęła się w obronną kulę i starała się już więcej nie płakać. Słyszała urywany stukot butów Malfoya, kiedy przechodził przez pokój zbliżając się do jej łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza, gdy czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Przycisnęła brodę do ramienia, próbując się od niego odciąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wolno ci zrobić sobie krzywdy ani czegokolwiek, co spowodowałoby aborcję lub poronienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie było oświadczenie, to był rozkaz. Poczuła ciepło wokół nadgarstków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że spróbujesz zracjonalizować to jako ochronę próbując ominąć kompulsje, ale to się nie uda. Nie możesz zrobić nic, aby zakończyć ciążę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła ukłucie łez w kącikach oczu i słabo zaszlochała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka będzie cię od teraz monitorować w pełnym wymiarze godzin, aby upewnić się, że nie doświadczysz żadnych nieszczęść takich jak potknięcie się o schody lub żucie gałązki cisu. Wcześniej opiekowała się ciężarnymi czarownicami, więc doskonale wie co możesz, a czego nie możesz jeść i pić. Ma moje pozwolenie na natychmiastowe powstrzymanie cię, jeśli spróbujesz czegokolwiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Malfoy stał obok jej łóżka jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym westchnął słabo. Chwilę później usłyszała oddalające się kroki i trzask drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała w łóżku i na przemian płakała i spała. Zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę, obejmując się ramionami wokół brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro - szeptała raz po raz. - Zrobiłabym wszystko, by oszczędzić ci tego świata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawił się ponownie po czterech dniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz leżeć tak i ryczeć przez całe dziewięć miesięcy - powiedział. - Musisz jeść. Powinnaś wyjść na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zignorowała go i miała nadzieję, że odejdzie. O ile nie zamierzał zmusić jej do wstania z łóżka, nie miała zamiaru się ruszać. Zapadła długa cisza. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak coś ciężkiego naciska na kołdrę przy jej boku i rozchyliła lekko powieki. Obok niej leżała gruba książka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Przewodnik po skutecznej opiece podczas magicznej ciąży i porodu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę dotykać twoich książek - powiedziała, jej usta wykrzywiły się, a głos lekko drżał. - Astoria zabezpieczyła je wszystkie przed szlamami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta nie pochodzi z biblioteki dworu - ton Malfoya był lekko rozbawiony. - Nie poparzy cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczekuję, że jutro wstaniesz z łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyszedł, Hermiona ponownie otworzyła oczy i niepewnie sięgnęła w stronę książki, niepewnie muskając okładkę opuszkiem palca. Nie poczuła pieczenia, kiedy jej skóra zetknęła się z materiałem oprawy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnęła ją bliżej, przycisnęła do piersi i mocno przytrzymała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego dnia zmusiła się do wyjścia z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Książka była zupełnie nowa. Jej skórzany grzbiet zaskrzypiał lekko, gdy odchyliła okładkę, a strony pachniały świeżym olejem maszynowym i atramentem. Była gruba na trzy cale i wydrukowana na papierze scritta. Zaczęła od spisu treści i czytała bez przerwy. Godzinami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był to bardziej podręcznik medyczny niż podstawowy przewodnik po ciąży dla świeckiej czarownicy. Malfoy najwidoczniej zrozumiał, że wolała właśnie to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagłębiała się właśnie w rozdział o regulacji hormonalnej wpływającej na odpowiednią strukturę trofoblastów, kiedy Malfoy ponownie wszedł do jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odruchowo chwyciła się krawędzi swojej książki, gdy patrzył na nią z zamyśleniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy ostatnio byłaś na spacerze? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się i przełknęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W dniu twojego wyjazdu do Francji. Wyszłam wtedy na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmrużył oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na jak długo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko wysunęła szczękę i zarumieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na mniej niż minutę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jego twarzy pojawiła się irytacja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A wcześniej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała i spuściła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie byłaś na zewnątrz od równonocy, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w dół na stronę przed sobą bez mrugnięcia okiem, aż słowa się rozmyły. Malfoy westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wstawaj - rozkazał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała, mocno przyciskając książkę do piersi. Westchnął ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz jej zabrać, waży prawie pięć funtów. Nie pozwolę ci targać jej po całej posiadłości. Zostaw ją tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ścisnęła ją mocniej. Podniósł prawą rękę i złapał się za skronie, jakby bolała go głowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nikt ci jej nie ukradnie ani nie zabierze, jeśli zostawisz ją tutaj. A nawet jeśli tak, to kupię ci kolejną. Zostaw ją -  ostatnie słowa były rozkazem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie położyła książkę na łóżku, a potem ruszyła by wyjąć buty z szafy. Kiedy się przygotowywała, Malfoy wyglądał przez okno, wpatrując się w horyzont. Potem odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią przelotnie, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli podążyła za nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach werandy i spojrzał na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zbliżymy się do labiryntu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poprowadził ją przez ogrody różane, a potem jedną z alejek obsadzonych kwitnącymi drzewami owocowymi. Wiosną posiadłość była piękna. Hermiona nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, jednak piękno wydawało się być gorzkie i trujące, kiedy je chłonęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ani ona, ani Malfoy nie odzywali się do siebie, dopóki nie odprowadził jej z powrotem do jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy odchodził, zdołała przemówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Malfoy - jej głos zadrżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej, Wyraz jego twarzy był pusty, a oczy bez wyrazu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Malfoy - powtórzyła. Jej szczęka drżała. Chwyciła dłonią za brzeg łóżka. - Nigdy o nic cię nie poproszę–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta drgnęły, a spojrzenie stwardniało. Poczuła, że coś w niej pęka z rozpaczy, ale zmusiła się do kontynuowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz mi zrobić wszystko, co zechcesz. Nigdy nie będę prosić cię o litość. Ale… proszę, nie krzywdź dziecka. Nawet… jeśli będziesz mieć innego spadkobiercę, to ono… Ono nadal jest w połowie twoje. Nie - nie - nie -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła drżeć, gdy starała się oddychać i nie płakać. Trzęsła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie pozwól Astorii go skrzywdzić… - powiedziała załamanym głosem. - Proszę… Proszę...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos ucichł, gdy zaczęła się hiperwentylować. Przylgnęła do łóżka, próbując oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy przeszedł przez pokój i złapał ją za ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nikt nie skrzywdzi twojego dziecka - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się od niego, uwalniając jedno ramię. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie… Nie składaj mi obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz zamigotała i znów złapał ją, przesuwając lekko dłońmi po jej ramionach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz moje słowo. Nikt nie skrzywdzi twojego dziecka. Astoria nigdy go nie dotknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego i starając się przestać tak szybko oddychać. Jej płuca wciąż targane były panicznymi wdechami bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Całe jej ciało trzęsło się, gdy ciągle ostro wciągała powietrze, a potem natychmiast je wypuszczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Uspokój się - powiedział stanowczo. - Musisz oddychać powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparła się na chwilę o jego ręce, kładąc lekko czubek głowy na jego klatce piersiowej. Próbowała powoli zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale potem zamarła i oderwała się od niego, cofając się do ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie… nie baw się mną - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Nie chcę twoich obietnic ani uwagi, aby „utrzymać moje środowisko” - załkała słabo pod nosem. - W końcu… jasno pokazałeś, jaka byłabym żałosna, myląc twoją obowiązkową opiekę z czymkolwiek…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owinęła ramiona wokół siebie i zsunęła się na podłogę, drżąc i zamykając usta, podczas gdy całe jej ciało się trzęsło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… Nie musisz się już więcej o mnie martwić. Sama zajmę się sobą. Nie… Nie musisz mnie ponownie nigdzie odprowadzać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy patrzył na nią, stojąc nieruchomo przez kilka minut, podczas gdy ona przyciskała ręce do ust i próbowała uspokoić oddech. Jego ręka drgnęła lekko do przodu, zanim zwinął ją w pięść, skinął ostro i wyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie widziała go ponownie przez kolejne trzy tygodnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obecność Chwiejki rzeczywiście okazała się być stała, chociaż skrzatka rzadko bywała widoczna. Kiedy Hermiona choćby usiadła na łóżku, skrzatka natychmiast materializowała się obok i pytała, czy czegoś potrzebuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ciągu tych trzech tygodni Hermiona zaczęła przeżywać poranne mdłości. Przybywały wcześnie i były istnym, mściwym koszmarem. Hermiona z trudem mogła znieść zapach wielu potraw, a tym bardziej próbować ich posmakować lub ewentualnie przełknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na szczęście zapachy na zewnątrz jej nie przeszkadzały. Kiedy nie czytała ponownie swojego poradnika ciążowego, chodziła na długie spacery po posiadłości. Zmusiła się nawet do spaceru wzdłuż żywopłotu, przypominając sobie raz po raz, że Montague nie żyje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła mieć bóle głowy. Był to przeszywający ucisk, który kiełkował jako niejasne uczucie w tylnej części jej czaszki, ale wydawał się narastać z każdym dniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy nie chodziła ani nie czytała, zwijała się ciasno w łóżku i spała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W miarę trwania ciąży głowa zaczynała boleć ją tak bardzo, że zaczęła podświadomie zaciskać szczękę, próbując poradzić sobie z ciągłym kłuciem w czaszce. Światło dnia jedynie to pogarszało. Jasne, słoneczne dni nie pozwalały jej spać. Próbowała nie wymiotować od połączenia porannych mdłości i bólu. W ciągu kilku dni ból stał się tak silny, że nie mogła już nawet czytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka dodała do wyposażenia pokoju ciemne, ciężkie zasłony, które blokowały prawie całe światło wpadające przez okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coraz mniej jadła. Kiedy nie jadła ani nie wstawała z łóżka przez dwa dni, Malfoy w końcu pojawił się ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usłyszała jego kroki, ale nie oderwała ramienia od oczu, by go powitać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz jeść - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - powiedziała słabym, ale sarkastycznym tonem. - Nie miałam o tym pojęcia. W podręczniku medycznym nigdy nie wspomniano, że w czasie ciąży niezbędne jest odżywianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To magiczna ciąża - powiedziała z goryczą. - Nawet mugole cierpią na poranne mdłości, dla czarodziejów jest po prostu gorzej. Nawet dla szlam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza i usłyszała, jak Malfoy powoli przemieszcza się po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest coś, co będziesz jadła? Co myślisz, że mogłabyś zjeść?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tłuste frytki - powiedziała radośnie. - Albo może torebkę chipsów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - powiedział wątpliwym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła słabo. To sprawiło, że w jej głowie zapulsowało tak boleśnie, jakby ktoś wbił metalowy pręt w podstawę jej czaszki, aż do środka mózgu. Zaszlochała cicho. Niekończący się, narastający ból przypominał powolne miażdżenie i mielenie jej umysłu na gładki pył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nawet gdybym mogła wymyślić coś, co brzmiałby na jadalne, to wątpię, czy potrafiłabym to przełknąć - powiedziała napiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemal słyszała, jak próbował wymyślić cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Przekręciła się i ułożyła głowę w ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarownice rodzą dzieci od tysięcy lat. Statystyczne prawdopodobieństwo wskazuje, że jest mało prawdopodobne, żebym z tego powodu umarła - powiedziała mu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja matka prawie umarła - odrzekł głucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic więcej nie powiedziała. Malfoy nie wyszedł. Nadal stał przy jej łóżku, kiedy zasnęła wyczerpana bólem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud przybyła kilka dni później. Malfoy majaczył za nią jak złowieszczy cień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyczarowała stół do badań pośrodku pokoju, zaszydził z niej. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podejdź dodatkowe dziesięć stóp do jej łóżka i tam rzuć swoje zaklęcia diagnostyczne - powiedział zimnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud prychnęła lekko pod nosem i podeszła do Hermiony zwiniętej w kłębek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta ledwo spojrzała na dziewczyną, kiedy rzucała skomplikowaną diagnostykę na jej brzuch. Pojawiła się maleńka kula bladego, prawie oślepiającego, jasnego żółtego światła. Pulsowało tak szybko, że prawie trzepotało. Kula wyglądała prawie jak złoty znicz, ale była mniejsza. Niewiele większa niż ziarnko groszku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła i spojrzała na to. Światło przyprawiało ją o mdłości z bólu, ale nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Oświetlało prawie cały pokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To magiczne oznaczenie twojego spadkobiercy - Stroud poinformowała Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony powędrowały do niego. Wyglądał niemal tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go tłuczkiem w głowę. Jego twarz była popielata i wyglądał na oszołomionego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzepotanie to bicie serca. Wielkość odpowiada wzrostowi płodu. A jasność wskazuje na poziomy magii, które są wyjątkowe. Dokładnie tak, jak przewidywałam - ostatnie słowa Stroud brzmiały, jakby była bardzo zadowolona z siebie. - Chociaż może to sprawić, że ciąża stanie się dla niej bardziej traumatyczna. Potężne dzieci często robią to matkom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud spojrzała na Hermionę i uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka spędziła kilka minut, rzucając różne zaklęcia na kulę światła i Hermionę. W końcu rzuciła jedno z zaklęć na jej głowę. Hermiona podniosła wzrok. Świecące światła rozrzucone po jej mózgu wydawały się pozostawać wciąż takie same, z wyjątkiem słabnącego złotego odcienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy sprawdzałeś ostatnio jej wspomnienia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział. - Miała już jeden atak spowodowany wykonaniem na niej legilimencji, gdy poziom jej hormonów był podwyższony. Poczekam, aż miną jej migreny i poranne mdłości. Legilimencja jest inwazyjna i traumatyczna, niezależnie od znajomości magicznego oznaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest prawdopodobne, że migreny są głównie spowodowane fugami. Bóle głowy w czasie ciąży nie są rzadkością, ale poziom bólu wskazany przez diagnostykę jest o wiele wyższy, niż poziom uważany za normalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Malfoya stwardniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest coś, co można zrobić? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepisywanie mikstur przeciwbólowych w czasie ciąży nie jest wskazane. Może to skutkować nieprawidłowościami płodu lub poronieniem we wczesnych stadiach ciąży - powiedziała Stroud. - Możesz spróbować mugolskich rozwiązań na ból, jeśli bardzo cię to niepokoi, ale zwykle choroby wywołane magią wymagają magicznego leczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy spojrzał sceptycznie na Stroud. Kobieta uniosła brodę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, możesz zasięgnąć drugiej opinii lub poprosić położną, która to potwierdzi. Uzdrowiciel umysłu poinformował cię, że proces korozji prawdopodobnie będzie ciężki. To nie jest tak, że ktoś kiedykolwiek wcześniej stworzył indywidualne magiczne fugi wokół setek swoich wspomnień. Magiczna korozja jest tak bolesna, jak się wydaje. Poziom magii twojego spadkobiercy prawdopodobnie przyspieszy ten proces, ale nie mamy pojęcia, jak długo może to potrwać. Możliwe, że gdy poziom hormonów zrównoważy się, nasilenie bólu nieco się zmniejszy. Ale jest równie prawdopodobne, że proces korozji pozostanie na takim poziomie przez cały okres ciąży. Trudno przewidzieć. Nic nie można na to poradzić. Istnieją bezpieczne mikstury mogące utrzymać ją w stanie nawodnienia i chronić przed głodem. Można je podawać, jeśli uda jej się je przełknąć. Jednak o ile nie straci niebezpiecznej ilości wagi lub nie zacznie krzyczeć z bólu, ingerencja może zagrozić jej lub ciąży i zrobić niewiele więcej niż tylko wydłużyć ten proces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Malfoya zacisnęła się lekko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud wyszła wkrótce potem, ale Malfoy został w głębi pokoju, wpatrując się w Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy i starała się nie rozpamiętywać, jak bardzo czuła się nieszczęśliwa, czy że może pozostać w takim stanie przez kolejne trzydzieści cztery tygodnie. Głowa bolała ją zbyt mocno, żeby w ogóle była w stanie myśleć. Próbowała zmusić się do snu. Maleńka, świecąca kula światła pojawiła się trzepocząc w jej umyśle, po czym owinęła się jeszcze bardziej ochronnie ramionami wokół brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak łóżko się porusza, a zimne palce dotknęły jej policzka, odgarniając włosy, a następnie opierając się o jej czoło. Przygryzła wargę i walczyła z płaczem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była tak zmęczona płaczem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała udawać, że to ktoś inny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Harry. To Ron. To twoja mama </span>
  </em>
  <span>- mówiła sobie. Nie próbowała jednak odsunąć się od dotyku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kolejnym tygodniu zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy umrze z powodu ciąży. Pomimo zaawansowanej wiedzy o leczeniu położniczym, magiczna interwencja w ciążę była niezwykle ograniczona. Magiczne ciąże miały tendencję do neutralizowania lub bardzo złego reagowania na wszelkie zewnętrzne magiczne wpływy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo dawała radę choć lekko się nawodnić. Chwiejka podawała jej kilka razy dziennie mikstury nawadniające i odżywcze, ale Hermiona rzadko była w stanie je utrzymać w sobie przez kilka sekund potrzebnych do wchłonięcia ich przez organizm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy rzeczywiście cierpiała na nudności ciążowe, czy też większość wymiotów była spowodowana migrenami. Jeśli coś zjadła, natychmiast wymiotowała, a potem krztusiła się, aż zaczynała szlochać z powodu dodatkowego bólu, jaki przez to odczuwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straciła prawie całą masę mięśniową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała bezwładnie w łóżku w swoim zaciemnionym pokoju i marzyła o śmierci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawiał się u niej. Często. Sprowadził kilku uzdrowicieli umysłu, którzy jedynie jąkali się nerwowo i nie oferowali pomocnej rady. Sprowadzał położne, położnych i uzdrowicieli, którzy gruchali nad poziomami magii jego spadkobiercy i przepisywali jeszcze gorsze mikstury, po których Hermiona tylko wymiotowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, że Malfoy przychodził czasami, kiedy spała, ponieważ jej nadwrażliwy nos często wyczuwał jego zapach w pokoju. Kiedy przychodził jednak, gdy była wybudzona, nie reagowała niemal wcale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siadał na skraju łóżka i gładził jej włosy. Czasami chwytał ją za nadgarstek i wciągał jej dłoń między swoje. Kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, myślała, że bawi się jej palcami, ale stopniowo zdała sobie sprawę, że masuje jej dłoń, stukając w nią czubkiem różdżki w różnych punktach nacisku, wysyłając łagodne wibracje do mięśni. Potem zginał jej stawy i lekko masował jej palce i śródręcze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uświadomiła sobie, że robi to, co robią uzdrowiciele lecząc skutki Cruciatusa. Musiał prawdopodobnie zapamiętać technikę ze względu na to, jak często sam potrzebował takiego leczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie cofała ręki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tłumaczyła sobie, że dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że gdyby się poruszyła, jeszcze bardziej zabolałaby ją głowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy zbliżał się koniec maja, jej głowa systematycznie zaczynała boleć coraz bardziej. Była coraz szczuplejsza, a kajdany mogły przesunąć się nawet do połowy jej przedramion. Chwiejka stała się niespokojna i zaczęła patrzeć Hermionie w oczy, delikatnie błagając ją, by ta spróbowała przełknąć więcej eliksirów lub wypiła choć łyk miętowej lub imbirowej herbaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy zaczął ponownie działać. Musiał wychodzić, aby „polować” i wykonywać inne obowiązki, o których Hermiona starała się nie myśleć, ale często przebywał w jej pokoju. Nie rozmawiał z nią. Rzadko spoglądał jej w oczy, ale gładził jej włosy, trzymał ją za ręce i bawił się kajdanami na jej nadgarstkach. Czasami, kiedy otwierała oczy, dostrzegała, że wpatrywał się w jej brzuch, ale nigdy nie próbował go dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była prawie w dziewiątym tygodniu ciąży, kiedy nagle obudziła się w panice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było coś… Coś, na co musiała być gotowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było ważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najważniejsza rzecz. Rzecz, o której nie mogła zapomnieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała być gotowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieważne co. Miała się trzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do wstania z łóżka. Ból związany z wyprostowaniem ciała sprawił, że sapnęła. Chwyciła się za głowę. Mimo bólu nadal zmuszała się do stania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. To było tuż przy krawędzi. Tak blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej nogi drżały od atrofii mięśni. Zmusiła się do zrobienia pierwszego kroku i starała się nie panikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała robić… coś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co to było?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pojawiła się Chwiejka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona drżącym głosem, a jej umysł miotał się, gdy próbowała myśleć. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O Boże, co to było?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jej serce zaczęło przyspieszać, kiedy usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. Kiedy starała przebić się przez oślepiający ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej polu widzenia zaczęły tańczyć czarne plamy, coraz większe i większe. Ból głowy narastał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nagle pojawił się przed nią. Czy aportował się tutaj? Nie słyszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co-? - drgnął i urwał, kiedy zobaczył ją stojącą przed nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… nie… pamiętam… - wymusiła z siebie. - Powinnam… wstrzymać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos urwał się w niskim krzyku, gdy ciśnienie wewnątrz jej czaszki wzrosło tak intensywne, że myślała, że zemdleje. Jej wzrok się zamazał. Zamrugała, próbując cokolwiek zobaczyć, a kiedy wizja jej się poprawiła, zauważyła, że Malfoy trzymał w dłoni nóż. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Gdy rzucił się w jej stronę, wyraz jego twarzy był zimny i skupiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła się, instynktownie próbując go odepchnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na chwilę przed tym, jak ją dźgnął, Malfoy nagle zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał przed nią Alastor Moody, z ponurą miną i zmęczeniem w oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nadeszła okazja. Taka, która może zmienić bieg wojny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Moody zniknął, a ona spadała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie, nie spadała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy trzymał ją za gardło i wbijał w ziemię.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Między jej żebra wślizgnęło się ostrze noża.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Znajdowała się na środku pola bitwy. Wszyscy padali na ziemię, dusząc się. Harry. Ron. Śmierciożercy. Wszyscy wokół niej umierali, a ona krzyczała.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jak myślisz, ile razy mogę cię dźgnąć, zanim światło zgaśnie w twoich oczach?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Płacz Ginny: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie chciałam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Coś, co rozgrzeje moje zimne serce.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mocny pocałunek, gdy była przyszpilona do ściany.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie chciałem cię.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrażenie, że jej nadgarstek pęka pod żelaznym uchwytem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Wydajesz się być pełna satysfakcji, że udało ci się sukcesywnie skurwić. Zadowolona, że postawiłaś pionek na tej planszy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry stał przed nią, blady i wściekły, z twarzą pokrytą zaschniętą krwią: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-  Jeśli tak słabo w nas wierzysz, to najwyraźniej nie jesteś kimś, od kogo potrzebuję pomocy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Siedziała obok Tonks, która ostrożnie patrzyła na nią z nutą podejrzliwości: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ile osób dzisiaj zabiłaś, Hermiono? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Czy w ogóle wiesz?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minerwa McGonagall, ściskająca filiżankę, mówiąca drżącym głosem:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie jesteś grzesznikiem i to nie jest los, na który zasługujesz. A jednak wygląda na to, że jesteś zdeterminowana, by spróbować siebie potępić, jeśli oznacza to wygraną.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jej własny głos: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jeśli moja dusza jest ceną za ich ochronę… Za ochronę ciebie. To jest... to nie jest cena. To okazja.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jesteś moja. Przysięgałaś mi - warknął jej do ucha.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus spoglądający na nią chłodno: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jeśli uda ci się odnieść sukces, jest równie prawdopodobne, że zniszczysz Zakon lub go uratujesz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jej własny płacz: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W końcu Malfoy stojący nad nią, z bladą twarzą i oczami błyszczącymi z wściekłości:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ostrzegałem cię. Jeśli coś ci się stanie, osobiście zniszczę cały Zakon. To nie była groźba. To obietnica. Potraktuj swoje przetrwanie jako konieczność dla przetrwania Ruchu Oporu, tak samo jak i Pottera. Jeśli zginiesz, zabiję każdego z nich.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak spadanie w przepaść, gdy wszystko przebijało się przez jej umysł, całkowicie go pochłaniając.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wspomnienie 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>John Williams - Theme from Schindler’s List</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trzy lata wcześniej.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Marzec 2002. Blisko sześć lat po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore’a.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby z frustracji, podczas butelkowania fiolek z antidotum. Właśnie wyszła z kolejnego bezsensownego spotkania Zakonu.</p><p>Czasami zastanawiała się, czy tylko ona była świadoma, że przegrywają wojnę.</p><p>Odkładając nowe porcje fiolek na półkę, schowała kilka do kieszeni i pośpieszyła do następnego pokoju, w którym krzątała się już pani Pomfrey. Oddział szpitalny zajmujący drugie piętro Grimmauld Place był niesamowicie cichy.</p><p>Nikt przebywający obecnie w pomieszczeniu nie miał łatwo uleczalnego urazu.</p><p>W jednym z łóżek leżał Lee Jordan. Mózg nadal sączył się z jego uszu, kropla po kropli. Hermiona wymyśliła sposób na anulowanie klątwy, jednak przeciwzaklęcie działało powoli. Miała tylko nadzieję, że kapanie ustanie w ciągu następnej godziny. Wątpliwe było, by jego funkcje umysłowe powróciły. Uszkodzenie mózgu było poważne i nieodwracalne. Nie była pewna dokładnego zakresu. Musiała poczekać, aż się obudzi.</p><p>Jeśli w ogóle się obudzi.</p><p>Zakładając, że nie nastąpi u niego całkowita śmierć mózgu, zanim kapanie ustanie, Zakon będzie musiał zdecydować się, by podrzucić go do Świętego Munga, o ile będą mieli kogoś kto znajdzie na to czas.</p><p>George Weasley siedział na łóżku obok swojego przyjaciela. Był blady z bólu i rozpaczy. Został trafiony w prawe udo szybko działającą klątwą martwicy. Zanim był w stanie przezwyciężyć ból i aportować się z powrotem, zgnilizna rozprzestrzeniła się aż do biodra. Na martwicę nie istniało żadne przeciwzaklęcie. Hermionie ledwo udało się ominąć jego najważniejsze narządy, gdy musiała dokonać amputacji. Nie miała nawet wolnej sekundy, żeby go przytrzymać i odebrać mu przytomność. Jego ręce wciąż się trzęsły, bez względu na to, ile naparów uspokajających i eliksirów przeciwbólowych podała mu Hermiona.</p><p>Katie Bell leżała na łóżku w odległym kącie. Spała. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna wkrótce stąd wyjdzie. Jakiś złośliwie kreatywny Śmierciożerca wyczarował w jej piersi jeżozwierza. Kolce postrzępiły i zniekształciły płuca oraz żołądek dziewczyny i tylko w cudowny sposób nie zatrzymały jej serca. Prawie utonęła we własnej krwi, zanim Hermionie i pani Pomfrey udało się usunąć zwierzę i ustabilizować jej stan. Katie leżała tu już od trzech tygodni. Chociaż w większości wyzdrowiała, cały jej tors nadal pokryty był mnóstwem małych, okrągłych blizn. Gdy się poruszała, jej oddech rozbrzmiewał słabym, świszczącym dźwiękiem.</p><p>Hermiona podeszła do Seamusa Finnegana i wlała mu do gardła eliksir z surowicą. Wpadł do jamy pełnej żmij i został ukąszony przez nie trzydzieści sześć razy, zanim zdążył się teleportować. Tylko dzięki wrodzonej odporności czarodziejów na niemagiczne obrażenia, udało mu się do nich wrócić, zanim umarł.</p><p>Na oddziale szpitalnym znajdowało się tuzin innych ciał, jednak Hermiona nie znała ani imion, ani nazwisk tych bojowników Ruchu Oporu, a byli oni zbyt ranni, żeby móc jej je podać.</p><p>Stojąc w pokoju i spoglądając na ciche, poranione ciała, Hermiona poczuła się zagubiona.</p><p>Właśnie wróciła z kolejnego spotkania, podczas którego namawiała Zakon, aby zaczął używać skuteczniejszych klątw podczas walki. Została zrównana z ziemią. Kolejny raz.</p><p>Wśród wielu członków Zakonu panował dziwaczny optymizm, że w jakiś sposób mogą wygrać wojnę bez korzystania z Czarnej Magii. Większość bojowników Ruchu Oporu nadal domyślnie ogłuszała lub petryfikowała wroga, gdy byli osaczeni. Jakby Śmierciożercy nie mogli anulować tych klątw w kilka sekund, a następnie pojawić się podczas następnej potyczki, aby ponownie próbować kogoś zabić lub okaleczyć.</p><p>Było kilka osób, które zaczęły używać bardziej złośliwych zaklęć. Przeważnie byli to ci, którzy zostali trafieni wcześniej klątwą, która prawie ich zabiła. W szeregach Ruchu Oporu było to jak źle strzeżona tajemnica. Wszyscy przymykali na to oko, udając, że wcale tego nie widzą i tak nie jest.</p><p>Za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona pojawiała się na spotkaniu członków Zakonu wysokiego szczebla, przedstawiała argumenty, dlaczego wszyscy wojownicy powinni nauczyć się skuteczniejszej magii, za pomocą której mogliby się pojedynkować. Za każdym razem jednak, patrzono na nią z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>Najwyraźniej bycie po „Jasnej” stronie wymagało, aby walczyli przeciwko całkowicie skumulowanym przeciwnościom. Nieważne, że ich wrogowie chcieli ich wszystkich zabić, a potem wymordować i zniewolić wszystkich mugoli w Europie. Najwyraźniej był to wciąż niewystarczający powód, by zabijać Śmierciożerców, nawet w samoobronie.</p><p>Odpowiedź, którą otrzymywała, za każdym razem była taka sama. Była uzdrowicielką. Czy nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób używanie mrocznych klątw ostatecznie wyniszczało człowieka? Jeśli członkowie Zakonu i Ruchu Oporu osobiście decydowali się używać tego rodzaju zaklęć, to była to ich decyzja. Zakon nigdy by tego od nikogo nie wymagał. Nigdy nikogo by tego nie nauczył.</p><p>Poza tym, ktoś zawsze bezczelnie wypomniałby Hermionie, że prawie nie wiedziała, jak to jest być na polu bitwy, stojąc przed wyborem zakończenia czyjegoś życia. Zawsze była na Grimmauld Place, działając jako uzdrowicielka, Mistrzyni Eliksirów i badaczka Zakonu. Tam jej potrzebowali. Musiała pozwolić na to, by to ludzie specjalizujący się w walce podejmowali decyzje dotyczące strategii wojennych.</p><p>To wystarczało, żeby Hermiona miała ochotę krzyczeć.</p><p>Kiedy stanęła obok Lee Jordana, kipiąc ze złości, usłyszała zgrzytanie drewna o ziemię. Gdy odwróciła się, ujrzała Szalonookiego Moody'ego wchodzącego do pokoju. Spojrzał prosto na nią.</p><p>- Granger, chodź na słowo - powiedział.</p><p>Przygotowując się na wszystko odwróciła się i powoli ruszyła za nim korytarzem. Miała nadzieję, że nie zostanie ponownie zbesztana za to, że miała czelność kwestionować strategię wojenną Zakonu. Nie wyobrażała sobie jednak, że Szalonooki rzeczywiście to zrobi. Był jednym z nielicznych członków Zakonu, którzy się z nią zgadzali.</p><p>Moody poprowadził ją do małego pokoju, a kiedy już w nim znaleźli, odwrócił się i rzucił na drzwi serię złożonych i potężnych zaklęć chroniących prywatność.</p><p>Kiedy skończył, ostrożnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego magiczne oko kręciło się, gdy badał każdy kąt. Po minucie spojrzał na nią.</p><p>Wydawał się być dziwnie spięty, nawet jak na człowieka, który wypominał wszystkim „stałą czujność” częściej niż cokolwiek innego.</p><p>Wydawał się czuć nieswojo.</p><p>- Przegrywamy wojnę - powiedział po chwili.</p><p>- Wiem - powiedziała Hermiona ołowianym tonem. - Czasami czuję, że jestem jedyną osobą, która jest tego świadoma.</p><p>- Niektórzy ludzie… Mogą walczyć, tylko będąc napędzani optymizmem - powiedział powoli Moody. - Ale… brakuje nam optymizmu.</p><p>Hermiona gapiła się na niego w milczeniu. Nie potrzebowała, żeby jej to mówił. Wiedziała o tym.</p><p>To ona musiała patrzeć na ludzi, którzy umierali w agonii z powodu klątw, których nie mogła odwrócić. To ona była kimś, kto musiał po wszystkim wejść do sali spotkań i sporządzić listę zabitych i rannych, wyszczególniając, jak długo ma trwać rekonwalescencja i czy można spodziewać się, że ci ludzie będą walczyć ponownie po jego zakończeniu.</p><p>- Pojawiła się okazja - powiedział cicho Moody. Uważnie przyglądał się jej twarzy. - Taka, która mogłaby zmienić bieg wojny.</p><p>Hermiona nie miała w sobie żadnych rezerw nadziei na rozjaśnienie tych słów. Opierając się na tonie, w jakim mówił do niej Moody, podejrzewała, że cena jest na tyle wysoka, że budzi wątpliwości.</p><p>- Hm?</p><p>- Wraz ze wzrostem sił Voldemorta dostępy Severusa uległy ograniczeniu. Zajmuje się głównie badaniami i opracowywaniem nowych klątw razem z Dołohowem. Nie informują go o strategiach ataków.</p><p>Hermiona skinęła głową. Zauważyła to w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Niektórzy z pozostałych członków Zakonu wykorzystali to jako okazję do ponownego kwestionowania lojalności Snape'a.</p><p>- Mamy okazję sprowadzić nowego szpiega. Ktoś o wysokiej randze w armii Voldemorta jest gotów się dla nas zwrócić.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała na Moody'ego sceptycznie.</p><p>- Ktoś wysokiej rangi chce się teraz obrócić przeciwko niemu?</p><p>- Pod pewnymi warunkami - wyjaśnił Moody. - Chłopiec Malfoyów. Mówi, że zostanie szpiegiem, by pomścić swoją matkę. Z zapewnieniem pełnego ułaskawienia i… - zawahał się. - I on chce też ciebie. Teraz i po wojnie.</p><p>Hermiona stała oszołomiona. Nawet gdyby Moody ją po prostu przeklął, nie mogłaby być bardziej zdziwiona.</p><p>- Severus uważa, że oferta jest uzasadniona. Mówi, że Malfoy był zafascynowany tobą w szkole. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że oferta została złożona nam w ramach wyższych rozkazów.</p><p>Hermiona ledwo zarejestrowała te słowa, gdy stała, zataczając się w środku.</p><p>Nie widziała Malfoya od czasów szkoły.</p><p>Krótko po rozpoczęciu szóstego roku rozpoczął on wojnę zabijając Dumbledore'a, a następnie uciekając. Słyszała o nim od czasu do czasu, kiedy Severus przekazywał aktualne informacje o strukturze wojskowej Voldemorta. Malfoy przez lata stale piął się w górę.</p><p>Dlaczego nagle miałby się od niego odwrócić? Winę za całą wojnę można było słusznie zrzucić na jego barki. Nie było żadnego wiarygodnego powodu dla tak późnej zmiany sojuszu.</p><p>Być może moc Voldemorta nie była tak pewna, jak sądzili. Być może szeregi zaczęły się łamać. Wydawało się to jednak zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.</p><p>Ale dlaczego chciał jej?</p><p>Nie przypominała sobie, żeby ich rywalizacja w szkole była czymś szczególnym. Zawsze zwracał on większą uwagę na zastraszanie Harry'ego niż na nią. Zawsze była raczej dopiskiem, dodatkowo rzuconą zniewagą, ponieważ była mugolaczką. Nigdy nie była prawdziwym celem jego okrucieństwa.</p><p>Chyba że... żądanie jej było zemstą na Harrym.</p><p>Może myślał, że ona i Harry byli razem. Drań.</p><p>Stała w bezruchu, rozmyślając, dopóki Moody znowu się nie odezwał.</p><p>- Niewiele bym nie zrobił dla informacji, które mógłby zaoferować. Ale musisz się zgodzić. On chce twojej zgody.</p><p>Nie. Nie. Nigdy.</p><p>Przełknęła odmowę. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, aż poczuła zarysy kości śródręcza pod skórą.</p><p>- Zrobię to - powiedziała, nie pozwalając, by jej głos się załamał. - Pod warunkiem, że nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby mi przeszkodzić w pomaganiu Zakonowi. Zrobię to.</p><p>Moody przyjrzał się jej uważnie.</p><p>- Powinnaś o tym trochę dłużej pomyśleć. Dam ci kilka dni. Jeśli jednak się zdecydujesz… nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Dopiero po wojnie. Ani Potterowi, ani Weasleyowi, ani nikomu innemu. Kingsley, Severus, Minerwa i ja będziemy jedynymi członkami Zakonu, którzy będą tego świadomi.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Poczuła, jakby coś w jej wnętrzu wysychało i umierało.</p><p>- Nie potrzebuję więcej czasu na myślenie - powiedziała ostro. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, co leży na szali. Im szybciej otrzymamy informacje, tym lepiej. Nie będę zwlekać, żeby mieć czas na przemyślenie lub strach przed decyzją, którą już podjęłam.</p><p>Moody skinął ostro głową. </p><p>- W takim razie przekażę wiadomość, że się zgodziłaś.</p><p>Po zdjęciu osłon z drzwi, Moody wyszedł, zostawiając Hermionę samą by przyswoiła to, na co się zgodziła.</p><p>Nie była pewna, jak powinna się czuć.</p><p>Może powinna zapłakać. To z pewnością było jej najbardziej bezpośrednie pragnienie.</p><p>Czuła się tak, jakby Moody w jednej chwili zrzucił całą wojnę na jej ramiona.</p><p>Ale także i nadzieję... może. Na tyle, na ile można było czuć nadzieję po tym, jak zasadniczo zgodziła się sprzedać Śmierciożercy jako jego nagrodę wojenną.</p><p>Hermiona od dłuższego czasu nie odczuwała nadziei.</p><p>W jakiś sposób, aż do śmierci Dumbledore'a, a nawet przez chwilę później, myślała, że wojna będzie prosta i krótka. Harry tyle razy uniknął śmierci w czasach szkolnych. On, Ron i ona przeszli przez tak wiele niemożliwych do pokonania przeszkód.</p><p>Myślała więc, że bycie mądrym i dobrym, że przyjaźń, odwaga i moc miłości wystarczą, by wygrać wojnę.</p><p>Ale tak nie było.</p><p>Bycie sprytnym nie wystarczyło. Dobroć w niej była mielona na proch pod ciężarem tych wszystkich zagubionych lub zniszczonych istnień, nie mając jeszcze nic do pokazania. Przyjaźń nie powstrzymywała kogoś od umierania w krzyku i agonii. Odwaga nie wygrywała bitwy, kiedy wróg miał tak wiele sposobów na trwałe usunięcie cię z wojny, a ty próbowałeś go pokonać urokiem petryfikującym. Miłość jeszcze nie pokonała nienawiści Voldemorta.</p><p>Wydawało się, że z każdym dniem przedłużająca się wojna coraz bardziej zmniejszała ich szanse.</p><p>Harry załamywał się pod presją i poczuciem winy. Był tak chudy i wyczerpany, że bała się, że może pęknąć każdego dnia.</p><p>Wciąż coraz bardziej wycofywał się w głąb siebie. Śmierć Dumbledore'a tak krótko po stracie Syriusza zdawała się złamać go w taki sposób, po którym nigdy nie doszedł do siebie. Każda śmierć i obrażenia wśród jego przyjaciół zdawały się przesuwać go trochę bliżej przepaści, z której nie była pewna, czy może kiedyś wrócić.</p><p>Harry lgnął do nadziei, że w jakiś sposób wojna zakończy się w taki sposób, że życie po niej będzie jeszcze jakkolwiek normalne. To była ta niemożliwa wiara, która nadal go prowadziła.</p><p>To on stanowczo upierał się, że Zakon i Ruch Oporu nigdy nie użyją Czarnej Magii. Twierdził, że jeśli to zrobią, kiedyś to się wobec nich obróci. Będą nią skażeni do końca życia. Nie lepsi niż Śmierciożercy.</p><p>Więc Hermiona była zmuszona obserwować je Zakon i większość Ruchu Oporu go popierają. A potem patrzeć, jak ich przyjaciele umierają na jej oddziale szpitalnym. Polegali na Harrym. Gdyby wpadł w nieodwracalną rozpacz, mógłby się całkowicie załamać i poddać.</p><p>Zakon rozpaczliwie potrzebował przewagi. Porcji informacji. Wiedzy, zanim uderzy nalot. Miejsc, gdzie znajdą luki. Czegokolwiek.</p><p>Malfoy mógł im to dać.</p><p>Był osobiście szkolony przez Bellatriks, zanim umarła razem z jego matką. Wspinał się coraz wyżej w rangach.</p><p>Teraz złożył im ofertę, której nie mogli odrzucić.</p><p><em> Nie mogła </em> odmówić.</p><p>Najwyraźniej o tym wiedział, zachowując się jak król żądający daniny.</p><p>Ponieważ był nią zafascynowany...</p><p>Rozmyślała nad tym.</p><p>Gdyby Severus tego nie potwierdził, nigdy by w coś takiego nie uwierzyła.</p><p>Chciał pomścić swoją matkę. Za ułaskawienie. Miała być jego zarówno teraz, jak i po wojnie. Jaki był jego prawdziwy motyw? Czy były jakiekolwiek motywy? A może grał w swoją własną grę?</p><p>Jego matka nie żyła od ponad roku. Zginęła w dziwacznym wypadku wraz z Bellatriks Lestrange, kiedy śmierciożerca próbował powstrzymać Harry'ego i Rona przed ucieczką z Lestrange Manor. To nie była wina żadnej ze stron, że umarła. Gdyby jej śmierć miała zakończyć lojalność Malfoya, to właśnie wtedy powinno było się to stać. A nie niecały rok później. Nie po tym, jak wykorzystał lukę pozostawioną przez jego ciotkę, by wspiąć się na jeszcze wyższą pozycję w rankingu mrocznej władzy.</p><p>Jednak ta chęć bycia ułaskawionym wydawała się dziwna. O ile nie istniały jakieś niewiarygodne szanse których nie była świadoma, prawdopodobieństwo, że Zakon może wygrać, wydawało się w najlepszym razie niewielkie.</p><p>Więc to przez nią? Może nienawidził jej bardziej, niż mogła sądzić. Lub pożądał jej-</p><p>Zadrżała z odrazy i próbowała odepchnąć tę myśl, zanim zmusiła do przystanięcia i rozważenia jej.</p><p>Jeśli pragnienie jej osoby było jego motywacją... szansa zależała od czegoś więcej niż tylko jej własnej zgody. Kiedy będzie już miał ją raz, a może kilka razy - jeśli byłoby to napędzane tylko zemstą - zmęczyłby się tym. Znudził.</p><p>Może dla niego to była tylko gra.</p><p>Może chciał zagrać rolę szpiega, by móc rzucić ją na kolana. Może dla niego liczyła się świadomość, że płaszczyłaby się przed nim, gdyby oznaczało to ocalenie Harry'ego. Ocalenie Zakonu. A potem - kiedy już miałby to, czego chciał - odwróciłby się przeciwko nim. Odrzuciłby ją na bok i patrzył, jak wszyscy umierają.</p><p>Jej gardło się skurczyło i poczuła, że może zaraz zwymiotować. Stłumiła przerażenie i zignorowała szarpiące, skręcające uczucie w dole żołądka.</p><p>Musiała znaleźć sposób, żeby go zafascynować. Żeby utrzymać przy sobie jego uwagę i zainteresowanie.</p><p>Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?</p><p>Wyszła z pokoju, czując się zamrożona, po czym wróciła na oddział szpitalny. W pokoju nadal panowała cisza.</p><p>- Poppy, potrzebujesz mnie teraz? Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, jeśli wyszłabym na chwilę? - zapytała cicho.</p><p>- Oczywiście kochanie. Powinnaś odpocząć. Jesteś na nogach już od dwunastu - oznajmiła jej delikatnym głosem Pomfrey. - Jeśli coś się stanie, wezwę cię.</p><p>Hermiona poprawiła bransoletkę na nadgarstku. Nosiła ona na sobie proteańskie zaklęcie, za pomocą którego Zakon wzywał ją do miejsc i kryjówek, w których była najpilniej potrzebna.</p><p>Wyszła ze szpitala i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Nie miała zamiaru odpoczywać. Przebrała się w czyste ubrania, a potem wyszła na frontowe schody domu i aportowała się.</p><p>Świat czarodziejów nie miał tego, czego potrzebowała.</p><p>Udała się do najbliższej księgarni Waterstones.</p><p>Uważnie przejrzała wszystkie działy. Wybrała kilka książek, zarówno z sekcji filozofii, psychologii, jak i z relacji i historii, aż miała ich przy sobie całkiem duży naręcz.</p><p>Ekspedientka, która ją obsługiwała, zerknęła na stos i uniosła brew przeglądając tytuły. Kilka egzemplarzy historii i biografii konkubin i szpiegów, gruby przewodnik po seksie, <em> Sztuka wojny </em> Sun Tzu, <em> Sztuka doczesnej mądrości </em> Baltasara Graciana, <em> Książę </em> Machiavellego, <em> Wpływ: nauka i praktyka </em> Roberta Cialdiniego, książka o języku ciała. To było dość niecodzienne zestawienie tytułów.</p><p>- To esej na uniwersytet - skłamała impulsywnie Hermiona, czując potrzebę wytłumaczenia się.</p><p>- Myślę, że kilka z nich przyda się również do użytku osobistego. - Ekspedientka mrugnęła do niej zuchwale, wkładając książki do torby.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni, ale zmusiła się do śmiechu.</p><p>- Cóż, w końcu je kupuję - zażartowała, ale słowa te były dla niej niczym piasek w ustach.</p><p>- Jeśli przyjdziesz ponownie, będziesz musiała dać mi znać, czy ten esej został omówiony z nauczycielem. I czy któryś z jego aspektów okazał się być przydatny w zajęciach pozalekcyjnych.</p><p>Hermiona niezdarnie skinęła głową, płacąc i wychodząc z torbą ze sklepu. Twarz McGonagall błysnęła przed jej oczami na słowa dziewczyny. Minerwa w końcu również wiedziała.</p><p>Ale to Moody został wybrany do przeprowadzenia rozmowy z Hermioną. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego.</p><p>Poczuła się trochę słabo, patrząc na swój wybór książek, które teraz taszczyła przy boku. Potrzebowała filiżanki herbaty. Właściwie, to wolałaby wczołgać się do głębokiej, ciemnej dziury, by móc tam umrzeć, jednak herbata była drugą pozycją na liście jej priorytetów.</p><p>Znalazła w pobliżu małą herbaciarnię. Gdy czekałą na zamówienie, wyłowiła z torby książkę, której tytuł najmniej ją niepokoił.</p><p>
  <em> „Pracuj nad swoimi celami - pośrednio i bezpośrednio. Życie to walka z ludzką złością, w której mądrość mierzy się ze strategią zamysłu. To ostatnie nigdy nie robi tego, co jest wskazane; w rzeczywistości ma na celu oszukanie. Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja odbywa się w ciemności, a celem jest zawsze wprowadzenie w błąd. Ujawnia się zamiar odwrócenia uwagi przeciwnika, a następnie zostaje zmieniony, aby osiągnąć koniec przez to, co było nieoczekiwane. Ale wgląd jest mądry, ostrożny i czeka za swoją zbroją. Wyczuwając zawsze przeciwieństwo tego, co znaczyło wyczuwać i rozpoznając od razu prawdziwy cel sztuczki, pozwala przejść każdą pierwszą wskazówkę, czeka na drugą, a nawet trzecią. Symulacja prawdy pnie się teraz wyżej, objaśniając oszustwo i próbuje fałszować poprzez samą prawdę. Zmienił grę, aby zmienić sztuczkę i sprawia, że powód wydaje się widmowy, opierając największe oszustwo na największej szczerości. Ale czujność czuwa, widząc jasno, co jest zamierzone, zakrywając ciemność, która była ubrana w światło i rozpoznając ten najbardziej pomysłowy projekt, który wygląda najbardziej bezmyślnie. W ten sposób spryt Pythona łączy się z prostotą przenikających promieni Apollo”. </em>
</p><p>Hermiona przygryzła wargę, nalewając sobie herbaty i ponownie kontemplując kwestię Malfoya. Jej dłoń powędrowała do szyi, po czym zaczęła nerwowo bawić się łańcuszkiem naszyjnika, owijając go wokół palców.</p><p>Potem przeszukała swoją torbę i potajemnie użyła różdżki, aby transmutować pióro i pergamin w długopis i mały notes. Został on w całości zapchany notatkami, zanim jeszcze zdążyła opróżnić do końca swój dzbanek herbaty.</p><p>Wkładając książki do powiększonej zaklęciem torby, ponownie rozważyła sytuację, w której się znalazła.</p><p>Nie mogła wejść w to wszystko z jakimikolwiek wcześniejszymi założeniami, czy uprzedzeniami. Gdyby to zrobiła, prawdopodobnie mogłaby przeoczyć coś istotnego.</p><p>Po prawie sześciu latach jako Śmierciożerca, Malfoy był prawdopodobnie niesamowicie utalentowanym manipulatorem.</p><p>Raporty Severusa o wydarzeniach w wewnętrznym kręgu Voldemorta wskazywały, że było to bezwzględne środowisko polityczne. Voldemort był okrutnym panem i nie szczędził nikomu swoich kar. Śmierciożercy nie byli wobec siebie lojalni. Chcieli ściąć z nóg tych, którzy byli przed nimi, gdyby pomogło to zabezpieczyć im ich własne miejsca lub uzyskaliby dzięki temu większą moc i ochronę.</p><p>Oferta Malfoya mogłaby z łatwością być sztuczką pozwalającą wspiąć mu się jeszcze wyżej w rangach. Mógł dążyć do bycia podwójnym agentem Voldemorta w taki sam sposób, w jaki Snape działał jako agent Zakonu. Mógłby przekazywać im fałszywe informacje w najbardziej kluczowych momentach, co mogłoby doprowadzić do ich upadku.</p><p>Jednak Severus popierał ten pomysł najwyraźniej uważając, że oferta Malfoya była uzasadniona. Będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać. Chciała dokładnie dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło go do takiej decyzji.</p><p>Wślizgnęła się w wąską alejkę i aportowała z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Idąc do swojej sypialni pokoju, zauważyła, że Lavender Brown opuszcza pokój, który Ron dzielił wraz z Harrym i Fredem.</p><p>Ron i Lavender nie byli jako tako w związku. Ron miał około pięciu dziewczyn, z którymi spotykał się cyklicznie, na podstawie ich dostępności po misjach i potyczkach. Wojna sprawiła, że stał się jeszcze bardziej zły i spięty. Ciągle był na emocjonalnej krawędzi, planując kolejne naloty i potyczki. Jego talent do szachów czarodziejów przełożył się w smykałkę do strategii wojennych. Zwykle traktował każdą ofiarę jako swoją osobistą odpowiedzialność. Jeśli nie pieprzył się z kimś, miał tendencję do niekontrolowanych napadów wściekłości.</p><p>Każdy miał inne mechanizmy obronne.</p><p>Neville Longbottom i Susan Bones palili na strychu tyle boomslangu, że cuchnęli nim nawet po rzuceniu na siebie zaklęcia odświeżającego i usuwającego dym.</p><p>Hanna Abbott obgryzała paznokcie, aż do krwi.</p><p>Charlie miał piersiówkę, co do której Hermiona podejrzewała, że posiada ona niewykrywalny urok rozszerzający, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego dzienna porcja trunku nigdy się nie kończyła.</p><p>Harry palił papierosy i często odwiedzał podziemne mugolskie kluby walki.</p><p>Hermiona zawahała się w korytarzu, przez chwilę wpatrując się w Lavender, po czym podeszła i lekko zapukała do drzwi sypialni.</p><p>- Otwarte! - zawołał Ron.</p><p>Hermiona zajrzała do środka i ujrzała Rona wciągającego na siebie koszulę.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.</p><p>- Tak - powiedziała niezręcznie. - Właśnie… zastanawiałam się, czy możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym, co się stało, kiedy spłonęło Lestrange Manor. Szukałam zaklęć. To była Szatańska Pożoga, prawda?</p><p>Ron posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie.</p><p>- To było jakiś czas temu. Ale tak, po tym jak Harry i ja zostaliśmy złapani przez tych porywaczy, trafiłem go w twarz zaklęciem żądlącym, żeby nie rozpoznali go od razu. Zabrali nas do Bellatrix i jej siostra też tam była. Wysłali po Malfoya, aby zidentyfikował Harry'ego, zanim wezwą Voldemorta. Ale zanim tam dotarł, Luna poinformowała Zakon. Wtedy ona, Moody, Tonks i Charlie pojawili się na smoku i roztrzaskali to cholerne okno.</p><p>Przeczesał palcami swoje włosy i Hermiona zauważyła z ukłuciem w sercu, że były w nich coraz wyraźniejsze pasma siwizny.</p><p>- W każdym razie, to było istne szaleństwo. Zaklęcia latały z każdej strony i sądzę, że Crabbe próbował powstrzymać nas wtedy klątwą Szatańskiej Pożogi, ale stracił nad nią kontrolę. Zawsze był idiotą. Spalił cały dwór do gołej ziemi w ciągu kilku minut. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy zostalibyśmy zabici, gdyby nie smok Charliego. Ale… nie mogliśmy złapać Luny. Była za daleko… połknęła ją jedna z ognistych chimer. - Kiedy mówił, wyraz jego twarzy stał się nieobecny i wyglądał na lekko nieprzytomnego.</p><p>- I tak też zginęły Bellatriks i Narcyza? - dodała od niechcenia Hermiona.</p><p>- Tak. Prawdopodobnie mogłyby teleportować się z dworu, gdyby szybiciej zdały sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Ale Crabbe stał tuż za nimi, kiedy rzucał zaklęcie. Uderzyło w nie jako pierwsze i pewnie dlatego stracił kontrolę. Prawdopodobnie przestraszył się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo byłby popieprzony, zabijając Bellatriks.</p><p>- Prawdopodobnie - powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową.</p><p>- Szatańska Pożoga to nie żart, Hermiono. - Ron patrzył na nią z powagą. - Wiem, że od zawsze chcesz, aby Zakon zaczął używać bardziej niebezpiecznych zaklęć, ale to, że nie jest to pełna Czarna Magia, nie czyni tego mniej poważnym. Jeśli masz zamiar naciskać na użycie Szatańskiej Pożogi na polu bitwy, będę pierwszym, który cię uciszy.</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła usta, a jej uścisk na gałce drzwi zacieśnił się, aż drzwi cicho zagrzechotały. Szybko rozluźniła dłoń.</p><p>- Nie jestem idiotką, Ronaldzie. Potrzebuję tylko jaj popiełka do przygotowania eliksirów i próbuję zdecydować, jakie zaklęcie ognia będzie najlepsze. - To było śmiesznie niedorzeczne kłamstwo, ale minęło wiele lat, odkąd Ron uwarzył jakikolwiek eliksir.</p><p>- Och. No cóż, prawdopodobnie nie powinna być to pożoga.</p><p>Skinęła gwałtownie głową.</p><p>- Cóż, mam zatem jeszcze więcej do zbadania - powiedziała i wyszła z sypialni.</p><p>Kiedy pchnęła drzwi do swojego pokoju, Harry i Ginny oderwali się od siebie, wyglądając na winnych.</p><p>- Przepraszam - przeprosiła Hermiona. - Czy coś wam przerwałam?</p><p>- Nie - powiedział szybko Harry. - Po prostu prosiłem Gin o więcej szczegółów na temat misji, z której wrócili ona i Dean.</p><p>Szybko opuścił pokój.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny. </p><p>- Szczegóły misji?</p><p>Ginny zarumieniła się.</p><p>- Po prostu rozmawialiśmy. On nadal, on nie... Po prostu... przychodzi czasem porozmawiać.</p><p>Harry i Ginny tańczyli wokół siebie na paluszkach od lat. Ich wzajemne zainteresowanie sobą było oczywiste, ale Harry odmawiał wejścia w związek. Twierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Że namalowałoby jasny cel na plecach Ginny.</p><p>Ale za każdym razem, gdy Ginny umawiała się z kimś innym, tendencja Harry'ego do wymykania się do mugolskiego Londynu i powrotu do domu z brakującymi zębami, złamanym nosem, roztrzaskanymi kłykciami, a także połamanymi oczodołami i żebrami dramatycznie rosła.</p><p>Ginny nie umawiała się z nikim od ponad roku. Jej dostępność wydawała się przyciągać Harry'ego jak czarna dziura. Wydawało się, że nie potrafił trzymać się od niej z daleka, ale nie potrafił też zmusić się do jawnego przyznania swojego zainteresowania.</p><p>- Cóż, przynajmniej z tobą rozmawia - mruknęła Hermiona.</p><p>Hermiona i Harry… oddalili się od siebie. Namawianie Zakonu przez Hermionę do używania Czarnej Magii było postrzegane jako brak zaufania do niego i Dumbledore'a. Być może nawet jako zdradę, chociaż ani Harry, ani Ron nigdy nie użyliby tego słowa. Za każdym razem, gdy zdarzyło się jej napomknąć cokolwiek odnośnie używania Czarnej Magii, potrafił przez wiele dni kompletnie się do niej nie odzywać.</p><p>Odepchnęła tę myśl. Nie mogła się tym teraz zajmować. Miała już i tak zbyt wiele do przemyślenia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wspomnienie 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas każdej wolnej minuty jaką miała, Hermiona przeglądała książki, które udało jej się zakupić. Przekształciła ich okładki tak, by przypominały teksty o arytmii, starożytnych runach i uzdrawianiu. Nikt nawet nie wpadł na pomysł, by rzucić na nie okiem, gdy brnęła przez ich treści podczas warzenia, cichych chwil na oddziale szpitalnym czy podczas posiłków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy którakolwiek z tych informacji rzeczywiście okaże się dla niej przydatna, jednak nie wiedziała, jak inaczej mogłaby się przygotować. Książki były jedynym źródłem, jakim dysponowała. Dlatego więc czytała, robiła burze mózgów i martwiła się odkrywając, że reaguje defensywnie na innych ludzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, Fred - powiedziała krzywiąc się, kiedy ten wpadł by odwiedzić George'a. Próbował złagodzić nastrój zalecając, aby podczas opieki nad jego bratem zabawiła się w ‘niegrzeczną’ pielęgniarkę. Hermiona, nagle stwierdziła, że temat jest zbyt wrażliwy, po czym eksplodowała emocjonalnie i prawie uderzyła go w twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… ostatnio niewiele sypiam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była żałosna wymówka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikt nie spał ani dużo, ani przez długi czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez względu na kryjówkę, o każdej porze na nogach było zawsze co najmniej kilka osób. Spędzali czas grając w karty, paląc, albo robiąc cokolwiek innego, żeby móc umilić sobie w jakikolwiek sposób długie nocne godziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry niemal zawsze był wśród osób cierpiących na bezsenność. Wydawał się egzystować na niemożliwie niewystarczającej ilości snu. Czasami nie był już nawet pewien, czy koszmary to sam Voldemort, czy tylko jego własny stres i poczucie winy. Kiedy zaczynał wchodzić w ściany lub stawać i wpatrywać się tępo w przestrzeń, Hermiona wciągała go na oddział szpitalny i podawała mu Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała własne koszmary, polegające głównie na umierającym Harrym i Ronie, podczas których próbowała ich uratować, ale jej się to nie udawało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarze zmarłych również ją prześladowały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy, przy których nie była wystarczająco szybka lub sprytna, czy też nie posiadała dostatecznych umiejętności, by móc ich uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej snach często pojawiał się Colin Creevey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colin był pierwszą osobą, która zmarła pod opieką Hermiony. Było to wkrótce po tym, jak Voldemort zajął Ministerstwo, jednak jeszcze zanim Zakon został zmuszony do opuszczenia Hogwartu. Madame Pomfrey wyszła, żeby kupić nowe eliksiry, kiedy w pośpiechu sprowadzono Colina. Był tam Harry, dotrzymując towarzystwa Hermionie podczas tego cichego popołudnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colina został trafiony klątwą złuszczającą. Nie istniało na nią żadne przeciwzaklęcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła go nawet ogłuszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klątwa zmuszała go do zachowania przytomności. Ani Drętwota, ani Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, ani nawet Wywar Żywej Śmierci - nic z tego nie działało. Klątwa wciąż przedzierała się przez jego świadomość i utrzymywała go w przytomności. Hermiona próbowała wszystkiego, co przyszło jej do głowy, aby to odwrócić. Aby to spowolnić. Aby to powstrzymać. Skóra chłopaka jednak wciąż się oddzielała od jego ciała. Colin wciąż krzyczał. Nawet jeśli gdzieś udało jej się przywrócić mu skórę, ta ponownie oddzielała się od tkanki. W miejscach, gdzie nie zdołała przywrócić mu skóry, klątwa szybko przesuwała się w głąb ciała. Do mięśni i tkanek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magia śmiertelnego uroku nie ustała, dopóki nie dotarła do jego kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colin Creevey zmarł otoczony stosem cienkich warstw własnego ciała i kałużą krwi, podczas gdy Hermiona szlochała i próbowała wszystkiego, co przyszło jej do głowy, aby go uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła pani Pomfrey, był on już doskonale oddzielonym od tkanki szkieletem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nigdy się z tego nie otrząsnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie paliła, nie piła, nie biła się, nie uprawiała niezobowiązującego seksu. Po prostu pracowała ciężej i dłużej. Nie miała czasu na smutek czy żal. Zawsze, gdy przynoszono do niej nowe ciało, nie miała czasu na żadne inne rozmyślania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spała, kiedy była zbyt wyczerpana, by śnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Freda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To po prostu zły dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się szeroko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku, Miona, masz prawo mieć takie dni, tak jak i reszta z nas. Szczerze, do końca życia nie uda mi się chyba zrozumieć, jak ty to wszystko robisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się i rozejrzała po ambulatorium, czując się bezradna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym nie ja… To kto by to zrobił?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakon w pełni polegał na niej i na jej obecności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było to zrodzone z zawyżonej opinii. To był po prostu fakt. W tym momencie wojny Hermiona była bardziej wyspecjalizowana w leczeniu Czarnej Magii i klątw niż ktokolwiek inny w większości Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo Magii, Zakon został zmuszony do zaprzestania wizyt w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Wszyscy członkowie Ruchu Oporu wysyłani do szpitala byli natychmiast aresztowani pod zarzutem terroryzmu, a następnie znikali w więzieniach Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejęcie Ministerstwa zostało starannie zaplanowane. Pierwszą uchwaloną ustawą była ta o obowiązkowej rejestracji mugolaków. Voldemort rozumiał kluczową rolę, jaką uzdrowienie odgrywało w wojnie, więc Szpital Świętego Munga był pierwszym oczyszczonym z nich miejscem zgodnie z nowym prawem. Wszyscy uzdrowiciele pochodzenia mugolskiego i półkrwi zostali szybko aresztowani, a ich różdżki złamano, zanim zdołali uciec do Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy Pomfrey nagle stała się jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych uzdrowicieli w Ruchu Oporu. Hermiona pod jej opieką stała się praktykantką, intensywnie studiując magię leczniczą  od chwili śmierci Dumbledore'a. Kiedy Europejscy Uzdrowiciele sympatyzujący z Ruchem Oporu potajemnie wyciągnęli do nich rękę i zaoferowali szkolenie, Hermiona była jedyną osobą posiadającą wystarczającą wiedzę o uzdrawianiu, aby móc się zakwalifikować. Mimo trudności, Zakon musiał sobie pozwolić na jej oszczędzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostawiła za sobą wszystkich. Pożegnała się i ruszyła. Była przemycana przez Europę ze szpitala do szpitala, aby nauczyć się jak najwięcej z zakresu zaawansowanej magii leczniczej. Wróciła po prawie dwóch latach, kiedy ich szpital został naruszony podczas bitwy, a wszyscy uzdrowiciele, których zwerbowali, zostali zabici razem z Horacym Slughornem. Severus trenował Hermionę w zakresie eliksirów, dopóki ich nie opuściła, jednak wciąż kontynuowała swoją naukę w tym zakresie, bo ściśle dotyczyła ona leczenia podczas jej szkoleń w całej Europie. Kiedy wróciła, była zarówno w pełni wyszkoloną uzdrowicielką ratunkową, jak i mistrzynią eliksirów leczniczych. Jej specjalnością było dekonstruowanie klątw w celu opracowywania kontr-zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierwszą przeciw-klątwą, którą wymyśliła, była ta wobec klątwy złuszczającej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponieważ dział rozwoju klątw Voldemorta stale debiutował nowymi eksperymentalnymi zaklęciami podczas każdej bitwy, potrzeba jej osoby i umiejętności była rozpaczliwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszkoliła w leczeniu tylu członków Ruchu Oporu, ilu zechciało się tego nauczyć. Niestety, magia lecznicza była sztuką precyzyjną i bardzo subtelną. Sukces wymagał ogromnej uwagi i poświęcenia. Zakon starał się uwzględniać co najmniej jedną osobę ze zdolnościami do leczenia polowego w każdej potyczce, aby starać się utrzymać wojowników przy życiu na tyle długo, by mogli oni wrócić do szpitala. Jednak z powodu dużego zapotrzebowania na takie osoby, uzdrowiciele polowi byli przepracowani i mieli najwyższe wskaźniki śmiertelności swoich pacjentów w Zakonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większość wojowników wolała spędzać wolny czas na ćwiczeniu magii obronnej, zamiast wierzyć, że musieliby znać coś więcej niż podstawową magiczną pierwszą pomoc. Uparty optymizm, który wciąż się ujawniał, sprawiał, że Hermiona drżała z frustracji, kiedy pozwalała sobie o tym pomyśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakon po prostu nie miał wystarczającej liczby ludzi, aby móc wielu z nich właściwie wykorzystać. Niepowodzenia w przywództwie wpływały na cały Ruch Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byli nieprzygotowani na wojnę. Śmierć Dumbledore'a skutecznie podcięła im nogi i od tego czasu walczyli głównie o przetrwanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy to zrobił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabójstwo Dumbledore'a okaleczyło ich. Zgubiło ich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz starał się być jak jakiś pokręcony zbawiciel, gotów zatamować ranę, którą otworzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona go nienawidziła. Bardziej nienawidziła tylko Voldemorta. Czołową trójkę obiektów jej nienawiści zamykał Antonin Dołohow, szef wydziału rozwoju klątw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy rozpoczął wojnę. Spowodował wszystkie ich cierpienia, a jednak teraz to ona musiała przełknąć całą swoją odrazę i być…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…skłonna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerażenie, które zakwitło w niej podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Moodym, powoli ją pożerało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak przestać nienawidzić Malfoya. Nie sądziła, że jest wystarczająco dobrą aktorką, aby móc udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. Myśl o przebywaniu z nim w tym samym pokoju bez przeklęcia go - ukarania go za wszystko, za co był odpowiedzialny… Nie była pewna, czy ma w sobie wystarczająco dużo opanowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i przycisnęła czoło do szyby, próbując myśleć, próbując zmusić się do oddychania i nie roztrzaskania czegoś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła się załamać. Musiała podzielić to na części pierwsze. Musiała wcisnąć całą swoją nienawiść do Malfoya do pudełka i przetrzymać ją gdzieś, skąd nie mogłaby się wydostać i skazić wszystkich jej interakcji z nim. Nie myślałaby jasno, gdyby ciągle kipiała z wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała spojrzeć na to z szerszej perspektywy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykorzystanie jego szpiegostwa było ważniejsze niż krótkotrwała satysfakcja z nienawiści do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowali go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak jakaś jej część chciała sprawić, by cierpiał. Nie mogła powstrzymać nadziei, że skoro już dostaną to, czego od niego potrzebowali, będzie osobiście mogła zmusić go do zapłaty za jego grzechy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale - jeśli dzięki temu wygrają wojnę, zwycięstwo będzie należne jemu. Hermiona zgodziła się być za to ceną. Choć nienawidziła go, to gdyby uratował ich wszystkich, wiedziała, że czułaby się zobowiązana dotrzymać swojego słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez względu na to, co zamierzał jej zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle poczuła mdłości. Trzęsła się, a jednocześnie było jej gorąco i zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odciągnęła czoło od szyby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oddech utworzył krąg pary wodnej na szkle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili wyciągnęła rękę i narysowała runę thurisaz. Symbolizowała ona siłę zniszczenia i obrony, trudności, introspekcję i skupienie. Obok narysowała jej odwrócenie. Jej merkstave: niebezpieczeństwo, bezbronność, zdradę, zło, nienawiść, udrękę i złośliwość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak runy znikają, gdy wilgoć wyparowała z powrotem w powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wróciła do swoich książek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody przyszedł do niej tego wieczoru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamy czas i lokalizację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Forest of Dean. Piątek. Ósma wieczorem. Zbadam to i za pierwszym razem osobiście aportuję cię we wzkazane miejsce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową, napotykając spojrzenie Moody'ego. Była w niej gorycz, którą chciała, żeby zapamiętał. Aby wbiło mu się w pamięć to, jak wyglądała ona wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się wahać, zanim jego wyraz twarzy stwardniał. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz utrzymać jego zainteresowanie tak długo, jak tylko możesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się, ale skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę - powiedziała, przesuwając czubkiem palca wzdłuż krawędzi swojej książki, aż poczuła, że ostre strony zaczynają wcinać się lekko w jej skórę. - Nie jestem pewna, czy dam radę, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy. Czy jest jakaś szansa, żebym mogła porozmawiać z Severusem przed piątkiem? Mam do niego kilka pytań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Załatwię to - powiedział Moody. Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piątek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za dwa dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak mało czasu na przygotowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale tyle czasu na strach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie jadła od pierwszej rozmowy z Moodym. Nie mogła się zmusić. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała cokolwiek ugryźć, jej przełyk się zaciskał. Żyła na herbacie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się do równego oddychania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzasnęła książkę, którą trzymała na kolanach i skupiła się na oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Według Severusa miała do tego talent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prześlizgiwała się przez własne wspomnienia i myśli, porządkując je i układając . Wzmocniła ściany ochronne wokół ważnych spotkań Zakonu. Wokół horkruksów. Potem odepchnęła od siebie wszystkie rzeczy, o których starała się nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej głowie było tyle wspomnień umierających ludzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wcisnęła je w głąb swojego umysłu i próbowała zgnieść, żeby więcej nie słyszeć przeszywających krzyków, którymi były wypełnione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odfiltrowała swoją nienawiść do Malfoya i ostrożnie schowała ją w kącie, gdzie ta nie mogła jej już rozproszyć ani przytłoczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ćwiczenie oklumencji było rzeczą najbliższą psychicznemu spokojowi, jaką mogła osiągnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była część tego, co uczyniło ją utalentowaną uzdrowicielką. Umiała zamknąć się na swoje współczucie i empatię i po prostu skupić na procesie i procedurze leczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że jest to powszechna cecha wśród uzdrowicieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Któregoś dnia, kiedy wojna się skończy, być może mogłaby przeprowadzić badania na temat liczby naturalnych oklumenów w dziedzinie uzdrowicielstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, że większość uzdrowicieli, którzy ponieśli śmierć, miała przynajmniej odrobinę podświadomej skłonności do tej umiejętności. Oklumencja była tak rzadko uczona, że większość ludzi prawdopodobnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy, kiedy jej używała. Hermiona też.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez długi czas myślała, że jest jej zwyczajnie zimno. W miarę upływu lat wojny, jej rosnąca tendencja do wyłączania emocji i dążenia do racjonalnego myślenia była nieugięta, w przeciwieństwie do emocjonalnego popędu Rona i Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była kompletnie nieczuła - czuła wiele różnych rzeczy. Ale emocje były tylko uzupełnieniem. Nie decydowały za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umysł zawsze był na pierwszym miejscu, serce tylko za nim podążało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko zaczęło się po śmierci Colina. Nie mogła być taka jak Harry. Ta śmierć stała się przełomowym momentem dla każdego z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po zobaczeniu Hermiony próbującej uratować Colina, Harry był całkowicie przekonany o czystym złu Czarnej Magii. Kierowało nim to, co uważał za słuszne. To jak wierzył, że rzeczy powinny wyglądać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W przypadku Hermiony stało się odwrotnie. Zdała sobie sprawę z niemożliwej przewagi, jaką Śmierciożercy mieli nad Zakonem. To było jej przebudzenie na cenę porażki. Przekonała się, że prawie każdy sposób może być uzasadniony, aby powstrzymać Voldemorta. Koszt przypisania idyllicznej moralności na rzecz przegranej był zbyt wysoki. To był po prostu logiczny wniosek. Im dłużej trwała wojna, tym więcej dobrych i niewinnych ludzi cierpiało i umierało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta różnica w konkluzji doprowadziła do rozłamu między nią, a Harrym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarna Magia była odpowiedzialna za odebranie mu rodziców, Syriusza, Dumbledore'a, Colina… Wszyscy zostali odebrani mu właśnie przez Czarną Magię. Rozwiązanie Hermiony polegało na używaniu jej, a było dla Harry'ego nie do przyjęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był zdeterminowany: nie zamierzali być zabójcami. Zakon nie będzie taki. Miłość już wcześniej pokonała morderczą klątwę. Pokonała Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy inni krzyczeli na cynicznych i pragmatycznych członków Zakonu. Nawet gdy sytuacja wojenna się pogarszała, przekonanie to tylko umacniało się z każdym straconym życiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wierzący w Światło nie mogli porzucić swojego stanowiska, ponieważ zmusiłoby to ich do przyznania, że wszystkie zgony poszły na marne. Że prosili ludzi o śmierć za ideał, który ostatecznie zawiódł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamiast zmierzać się z tak gorzką prawdą, byli coraz bardziej przekonani, że ofiary i straty stawały się w jakiś sposób tak ogromne, że musiały być tego warte. Że równowaga między dobrem a złem szybko przechyli się, by im sprzyjać, ponieważ… po prostu musi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wychodziła ze spotkań Zakonu gotowa płakać z frustracji. Uciekła się nawet do napisania eseju wyjaśniającego błąd kosztów utopionych, irracjonalną eskalację zaangażowania i teorię samo-usprawiedliwienia. Kiedy próbowała im wyjaśnić mugolską psychologię, została odepchnięta na bok, a kiedy i tak nadal próbowała, była traktowana jak jakiś tchórzliwy potwór, który próbuje użyć psychologii do moralizacji morderstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedyś spędziła w szpitalu trzynaście godzin, starannie rekonstruując płuca profesora Flitwicka. Kiedy zaraz potem wezwano ją na spotkanie Zakonu, była tak wyczerpana, że nowej furii podjęła temat Czarnej Magii. Została ze złością poinformowana przez równie wściekłego i wyczerpanego Rona, że jest suką i wydaje się nawet nie rozumieć sensu i idei Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilku innych członków mu przytaknęło. Harry tego nie zrobił, ale nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Poklepał jednak Rona po ramieniu, kiedy opuszczał spotkanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem płakała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus znalazł ją w schowku, przeżywającą załamanie emocjonalne. Po kilku minutach spędzonych na przemian na lekkim obrażaniu jej i rażącym obrażaniu reszty Zakonu, udało mu się zmusić ją do odzyskania względnego opanowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochlebstwo jako poskromienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy następnym razem pojawił się na spotkaniu Zakonu, podarował jej książkę o oklumencji. Nie miał czasu jej trenować, ale Hermiona nie potrzebowała treningu. Samo przeczytanie koncepcji umożliwiło jej internalizację techniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Później Severus powiedział jej, że tak właśnie podejrzewał. Była naturalnym oklumenem. Po części dlatego miała taki talent do leczenia i eliksirów. Posiadała zdolność pełnego podziału umysłu na konkretne przedziały, kiedy tego potrzebowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po pięciu latach wojny Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby całe jej życie zostało stopniowo podzielone i pochowane w różnych małych pudełkach. Jej wiecznie napięta relacja z Ronem i Harrym została starannie zakopana w kącie, by nie mogła nic poczuć. Większość jej relacji została odrzucona. Pośrodku niej, w ogromnej przestrzeni, którą od dawna wypełniała przyjaźń z Harrym i Ronem, znajdowała się teraz bezdenna pieczara, w której pilnie zajmowała się pracą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kilku minutach ponownie otworzyła oczy i wróciła do czytania. Zostały jej tylko dwa dni na przygotowania.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Minerwa McGonagall przybyła niespodziewanie na Grimmauld Place następnego popołudnia, gdy skończyła się szpitalna zmiana Hermiony. Była dyrektorka Hogwartu rzadko opuszczała Szkocję. Po zamknięciu szkoły, McGonagall objęła opiekę nad wszystkimi nieletnimi czarownicami i czarodziejami, którzy zostali osieroceni lub których rodzice walczyli na wojnie. Wróciła do posiadłości swojego ojca w Caithness i po nadużyciu zaklęć ekspansji w dość absurdalnym stopniu, udało jej się tam pomieścić ponad setkę dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głęboko uważała, że każdy bez rodziców jest jej podopiecznym. Ponieważ rodzice Hermiony zostali pozbawieni wspomnień i ukryci w Australii, oznaczało to, że Minerwa uważała, że Hermiona również znajduje się pod jej patronatem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Udały się na herbatę do mugolskiego Londynu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy usiadły, kobieta wpatrywała się w Hermionę przez długi czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałam nadzieję, że odmówisz - powiedziała w końcu Minerwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę myślałaś, że tak będzie? - zapytała Hermiona spokojnym głosem, kiedy skończyła nalewać herbatę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała sztywno kobieta. - Moje nadzieje i przekonania od jakiegoś czasu są dwoma oddzielnymi rzeczami. Dlatego stwierdziłam, że to bezsensowne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon tego potrzebuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła cisza, gdy kobiety przyglądały się sobie nawzajem. Napięcie między nimi wibrowało jak ruch smyczka skrzypcowego, przeciągniętego niedbale po strunach. Ostre. Bolesne. Głęboko wbijające się w umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie Minerwa znów się odezwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… byłaś jednym z najbardziej niezwykłych uczniów, których miałam zaszczyt uczyć. Twoja nieustępliwość w Hogwarcie zawsze była czymś, co niezwykle podziwiałam…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerwa zamilkła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale-? - Hermiona naciskała, przygotowując się na ostrą krytykę, która z pewnością czekała po drugiej stronie komplementu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale… - Minerwa odstawiła filiżankę z powrotem na spodek. - Sposób, w jaki przeniosłaś tę tendencję do warunków wojny, zaniepokoił mnie. Czasami zastanawiam się, gdzie jest granica. Jeśli w ogóle ją masz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedyś… taka nagana sprawiłaby, że Hermiona by się zarumieniła i ponownie rozważyła swoje zdanie. Teraz nawet nie mrugnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Desperackie czasy wymagają desperackich środków - powiedziała. - W przypadku chorób ekstremalnych najbardziej odpowiednie są ekstremalne metody leczenia, a także ograniczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Minerwy stwardniał, jej usta zacisnęły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co z „po pierwsze nie szkodzić”? A może myślisz, że przysięga nie ma zastosowania, kiedy krzywda wyrządzana jest tobie samej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hipokrates nigdy tego nie powiedział - Hermiona popijała herbatę z większą swobodą niż się czuła. - Primum non nocere. Zostało wymyślone w XVII wieku. Łacina to zdradza. Poza tym… Nie robię tego jako uzdrowicielka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To, że Moody w ogóle cię o to poprosił, czyni go tak zdeprawowanym, jak umysł, który to wymyślił. - Szkocka zadziorność Minerwy stała się jawna w wybrzmieniu emocji, jakie niósł jej głos. - Myślałam, że są jakieś granice. Moment, kiedy cena wygranej stanie się zbyt wysoka. Ta wojna już i tak prowadzona kosztem krwi dzieci. Czy teraz też zaczniemy je sprzedawać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem już dzieckiem, Minerwo. To wybór, którego dokonuję. Nikt mi go nie narzuca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Każdy, kto cię zna, wiedział, że się na to zgodzisz. Draco Malfoy bez wątpienia wiedział, co powiesz, gdy zadadzą ci pytanie. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że dla kogoś o twojej naturze była to kiedykolwiek kwestia wyboru?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie bardziej niż zostanie uzdrowicielem lub czymkolwiek innym, co zrobiłam. - Hermiona nagle poczuła się wyczerpana. - Dokonywanie trudnych wyborów... Ktoś musi to robić. Ktoś musi cierpieć. Jestem na to gotowa. Mogę to znieść. Po co próbować narzucać to komuś, kto nie może?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś taka jak Alastor - powiedziała Minerwa z goryczą. W kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy. - Kiedy mi to tym powiedział, oznajmiłam mu, że nie. Powiedziałam, że nigdy. Są granice, których nie można przekroczyć, bo gdy poprosimy o te rzeczy, nie okażemy się lepsi. A potem powiedział mi, że nie informuje mnie o tym w celu konsultacji. Decyzja została podjęta już przez niego i Kingsleya. Po prostu powiedział mi to, żeby ktoś, kto się o ciebie troszczył, był tego świadomy na wypadek... Na wypadek Gdyby Draco Malfoy coś ci zrobił...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos Minerwy nagle się załamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się przytłoczona falą uczucia, ale zmusiła się, by nie reagować. Nie dopuścić do wahania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabił Albusa - powiedziała po chwili Minerwa, a jej słowa drżały z emocji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Nie zapomniałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miał wtedy zaledwie szesnaście lat. Zabił z zimną krwią jednego z największych czarodziejów naszych czasów na korytarzu pełnym pierwszoklasistów. Nawet Tom Riddle był bliżej siedemnastki, kiedy zaczął zabijać, a zaczął on potajemnie od uczennicy w łazience. Jak myślisz, jaką osobą jest teraz Draco Malfoy? Sześć lat później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nasza najlepsza szansa na odwrócenie biegu tej wojny. Potrzebujemy tego, Minerwo. Ty widzisz sieroty, ale ja widzę ciała. Nie możemy teraz marnować żadnych okazji. Nie zamierzam odrzucać czegoś, co może dać Zakonowi choćby ułamek szans na wygraną. Żadna pojedyncza osoba nie liczy się bardziej niż cała wojna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłabyś wszystko, aby zakończyć tę wojnę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłabym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- James Potter mawiał, że wojna to piekło. Zwykłam się z nim zgadzać. Ale teraz… Teraz myślę, że się mylił. Wojna jest znacznie gorsza niż piekło. Nie jesteś grzesznikiem i to nie jest los, na który zasługujesz. A jednak, wygląda na to, że jesteś zdeterminowana, by spróbować siebie potępić, jeśli oznacza to wygraną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wojna to wojna. Piekło to piekło. Jednak z tych dwóch, wojna jest o wiele gorsza* - zacytowała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Mój ojciec tak mawiał. To cytat z mugolskiego programu telewizyjnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się na chwilę, zanim dodała: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz rację. Jestem gotowa zrobić wszystko, by wygrać tę wojnę. Nie wiem, czy postępuję właściwie. Jestem pewna, że większość ludzi powie, że nie. Wiem, że nie będzie już od tego odwrotu… nie do Harry'ego ani Rona, nawet jeśli w końcu kupimy nam to zwycięstwo. Ale… Ocalenie ich jest dla mnie tego warte. Zawsze byłam gotowa zapłacić cenę za poświęcenia, na jakie jestem gotowa. Nigdy nie byłam ślepa na konsekwencje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Upiła łyk herbaty i wpatrywała się w Hermionę, jakby spodziewała się nigdy więcej jej zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona napotkała jej spojrzenie i zastanawiała się, czy to może być prawda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Słowa pochodzą z serialu M.A.S.H.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Wspomnienie 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moody przekazał jej wiadomość, że Severus będzie na Spinner's End późnym popołudniem w piątek. Hermiona przygotowała się i miała nadzieję, że będzie to łatwiejsza rozmowa niż ta, którą przeprowadziła z Minerwą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas wojny ona i Severus rozwinęli swego rodzaju przyjaźń. Zaczęło się od Hermiony, kiedy pojawiła się w jego drzwiach po śmierci Dumbledore'a, prosząc go o przeszkolenie jej w przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Przez lata, gdy stosunki Hermiony z innymi członkami Zakonu stały się napięte, zaczęli cieszyć się wzajemną goryczą w swoim własnym towarzystwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie żeby byli blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żadne z nich nie miało czasu na przyjaźnienie się z kimkolwiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu sygnalizowali sobie wzajemny szacunek drobnymi gestami. Severus, nie obrażał Hermiony podczas spotkań Zakonu w taki sposób, w jaki obrażał wszystkich innych, a Hermiona broniła ciągłe podejrzenia Harry'ego i innych, czy Severus naprawdę był po stronie Zakonu, skoro nie wygrywali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona dotarła do domu Severusa, znalazła dla siebie uchylone drzwi. Severus parzył coś w kuchni. Zaparowany pokój był wręcz atakiem sensorycznym. Tworzenie eliksirów dało Hermionie nawyk kompulsywnego rozpoznawania zapachów. Powietrze było gęste od połączonych ze sobą aromatów duszonych ziół i nalewek. Ostry i słodki krwawnik, stęchlizna suszonych kwiatów mniszka lekarskiego, mineralna gorycz mielonych korzeni oraz kruchość i chropowatość skorupek jaj popiełka, które niemal namacalnie czuła w powietrzu. Zapach magii przenikał przez wonie składników, przylegając do jej skóry i włosów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś nowego? - zapytała, patrząc, jak przez kilka minut kuli się on nad kotłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - odparł szyderczo, dodając kroplę jadu akromantuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir wyrzucił w powietrze chmurę kwaśnych, żółtych oparów i Severus cofnął się z cichym sykiem irytacji, by ich uniknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na rozłożone na stole składniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest jakaś nowa klątwa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. Tym razem Dołohow przeszedł samego siebie. Rzucana bez wysiłku i bardzo skuteczna. Przeciwdziałanie jej jest proste, ale obrażenia są natychmiastowe. Wkrótce zaczną używać jej w terenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakiego typu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaraźliwy wrzący kwas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Miałaby wiele do zrobienia w ramach przygotowań. W przeszłości zaklęcia kwasowe rzadko pojawiały się podczas bitew, ale ich skutki często były niszczycielskie i trudne do uleczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus dodał cztery krople wody księżycowej, a potem odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz dwadzieścia minut - powiedział, przemykając przed nią do salonu. Przez chwilę ociągała się, by móc przestudiować powoli gotujący się eliksir, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła za nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Słyszałem, że poświęcasz się dla sprawy - wycedził z fotela, zanim usiadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moody powiedział, że uważasz, że to uzasadniona oferta - powiedziała spokojnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To prawda - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zaproponował herbaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego? - zapytała. Nie było sensu być nieśmiałym. Chciała prostych odpowiedzi. Po tylu latach wojny odkryła, że Severus odpowiadał na krótkie i bezpośrednie pytania lepiej, niż na jakiekolwiek inne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco Malfoy nikomu nie służy - odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, technicznie rzecz biorąc, służy Czarnemu Panu - powiedział, wykonując lekceważący gest ręką. - Ale to z konieczności, a nie z lojalności. Jego motywacja ma charakter osobisty. Jakikolwiek jest jego motyw, zapewne zdecydował, że Zakon może umożliwić mu osiągnięcie tego lepiej niż Czarny Pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus zamilkł, po czym dodał: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będzie lojalny wobec Zakonu, ale będzie równie doskonałym szpiegiem, jak i Śmierciożercą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy warto, jeśli nie możemy mu w pełni ufać? - zapytała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W tej chwili nie sądzę, aby Zakon miał inną opcję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko potrząsnęła głową i chwyciła się poręczy krzesła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I… myślę, że trochę przeliczył się, kiedy złożył nam swoją ofertę - dodał Severus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W jaki sposób?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prosząc o ciebie. Myślę, że to był błąd z jego strony - powiedział Severus, patrząc na nią w zamyśleniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czemu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak wspomniałem Moody'emu, zauważyłem, że Draco fascynował się tobą w szkole. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie twierdzę, że było to coś znaczącego, raczej coś mniej poważnego. Jednak byłaś kimś, kogo zauważył. Możesz być w stanie wykorzystać ten fakt na swoją korzyść. Nie sądzę, żeby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zażądał posiadania mnie. Myślę, że on aż za dobrze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę - zauważyła Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby tylko chciał mieć ciało do posiadania lub pieprzenia, przy niewielkim wysiłku mógłby dostać praktycznie każdego, kogo by zechciał. Nie jesteś Heleną Trojańską, a nawet gdybyś była, to nie widział cię od prawie sześciu lat. I na pewno wtedy nią nie byłaś. Wątpię, czy on w ogóle wie, jak obecnie wyglądasz. Na liście żali, które prawdopodobnie nosi w teraz sobie, twoja akademicka rywalizacja raczej się nie kwalifikuje - odparł Snape. - Nie jesteś motywem jego zmiany lojalności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słowa Severusa pogrążyły Hermionę w równoczesnym stanie ulgi i rozpaczy. Nie chciała uwagi Draco Malfoya - ale jej potrzebowała. Nagle poczuła pokusę, by zapłakać z powodu samej niemożliwości misji, którą miała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlatego... - kontynuował Snape. - Jego decyzja, by dodać cię do listy żądań, jest otwarciem. Jeśli zdecydujesz się to przyjąć. Możesz… mogłabyś uczynić go lojalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niby jak? Uwodząc go? - zapytała Hermiona sceptycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Utrzymując jego zainteresowanie - powiedział Snape, przewracając oczami, jakby była tępa. - Jesteś wystarczająco inteligentną czarownicą. Bądź dla niego interesująca. Znajdź drogę do jego umysłu, żeby zaczął chcieć tego, czego nie może po prostu od ciebie wymagać. Z całą pewnością nie będziesz utrzymywała go za pomocą swoich kobiecych wabików.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape parsknął, gdy to powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mężczyźni tacy jak Draco Malfoy są ambitni, co sprawia, że szybko nudzą się wszystkim, co jest dla nich łatwe do zdobycia. Seks jest prawdopodobnie jedną z rzeczy dla niego najłatwiejszych… Nawet seks z tobą w obecnych czasach, biorąc pod uwagę warunki, które wyznaczył. Musisz być czymś więcej i będziesz musiała sprawić, żeby to zobaczył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła krótko głową z pewnością, której nie czuła, gdy Snape dodał: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będzie miał nad tobą znaczną przewagę. Jednak fakt, że masz jego uwagę, oznacza, że nadal możesz mieć ruch warty rozegrania. Po prawie sześciu latach, kiedy miał szansę żądać czegokolwiek, byłaś tym, o co przyszło mu do głowy poprosić. Będziesz musiała ostrożnie wykorzystać tę wiedzę, jeśli chcesz wyrównać szanse sytuacji lub uczynić go lojalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Malfoy nie jest głupi. Będzie się tego spodziewał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak będzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale sądzisz, że dam radę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbujesz wyłowić komplementy, panno Granger? - powiedział chłodno Severus. - Myślę, że na tym etapie wojny prawie wszystko jest warte spróbowania. To, że masz jakiekolwiek szanse na odniesienie sukcesu, jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Zgodziłaś się sprzedać w zamian za informacje niezwykle niebezpiecznemu czarodziejowi, który uzyskał większość swojej mocy dzięki własnej znacznej inteligencji. Czarodziejowi, którego obecne motywy są tajemnicą, nawet dla tych, którzy znają go przez całe życie. Jest wyjątkowo odizolowany i nieustraszony, nawet jak na standardy Śmierciożerców. Nie dotarł tam gdzie jest, będąc łatwym do pokonania lub posiadając przewidywalne słabości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła długa przerwa. Wyglądało na to, że Snape nie miał nic więcej do zaoferowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała, czując się świeżo zdemoralizowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprzedawała się na ryzyko z wieloma szansami porażki. Prawdopodobnie będzie to daremne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tak zamierzała to zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się lekko, a na jej ustach pojawiło się pytanie, które prawie bała się zadać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy on… - wyjąkała lekko. - Jak… okrutny potrafi być?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape patrzył na nią swoimi nieodgadnionymi czarnymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie znam go za dobrze od czasów twojego piątego roku. Jednak mimo, że był wtedy tyranem, nigdy nie uważałem go za sadystę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie skinęła głową, czując zawroty głowy, gdy odwróciła się, by odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Życzę powodzenia, panno Granger. Jesteś lepszą przyjaciółką, niż Harry Potter by na to kiedykolwiek zasługiwał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W głosie Severusa był ślad żalu. Hermiona zatrzymała się i podniosła dłoń do gardła, przesuwając przez chwilę kciukiem po obojczyku, po czym okręciła łańcuszek naszyjnika między palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie robię tego tylko dla Harry'ego - powiedziała. Severus prychnął, a ona spojrzała na niego obronnie. - Istnieje cały świat, który nawet nie wie, że na nas polega. Poza tym, jeśli przegramy, jak myślisz, jaką szansę będę miała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiwnął głową, zgadzając się. Opuściła Spinner's End bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, weszła do łazienki i spojrzała w swoje odbicie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była szczupła i wyglądała na zmęczoną. Jej skóra była blada od braku światła słonecznego. Jej rysy były ostrzejsze niż w szkole, bardziej filigranowe. Wystające kości policzkowe dodawały jej elegancji. Jej oczy - cóż, zawsze myślała, że to jej najlepsza cecha - były duże i ciemne, ale z dostateczną ilością ognia, który nie nadawał jej zbyt naiwnego wyglądu. Włosy pozostały jej zmorą. Wciąż krzaczaste, ale obecnie na tyle długie, że ich własny ciężar nieco je ujarzmiał. Nosiła je splecione i spięte do tyłu, aby nie zasłaniały jej twarzy podczas warzenia eliksirów i leczenia rannych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdjęła ubranie i weszła pod prysznic. Ciepła woda spływająca po jej skórze wydawała się bezpieczna. Nie chciała opuszczać tego miejsca, ale po obmyciu się od stóp do głów zmusiła się do wyłączenia wody i wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie golące na nogi i pachy i wytarła się ręcznikiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocierając parę z lustra, krytycznie oceniła swoje ciało w odbiciu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała mieć nadzieję, że podświadome zainteresowanie Malfoya leżało w jej umyśle, bo z całą pewnością nie była Heleną Trojańską. Stres zjadł jej krągłości. Była koścista, miała cienkie kończyny. Nigdzie nie była szczególnie wadliwa, ale generalnie jej ciału brakowało miękkości w miejscach, na których zwykle zależało mężczyznom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli chodzi o ogólny seksapil, była z pewnością przeciętna. Po prostu nie była to cecha, o której kiedykolwiek myślała, ani nie miała czasu, by ją w sobie kultywować. Rozmyślanie nad tym, jak rozwijała się seksualnie - po prostu nie wydawało się to mieć pilnego znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że wojna będzie wymagała od niej ofiarowania siebie jako… kochanki? Kurwy? Nagrody wojennej dla Śmierciożercy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas ubierania nie zawracała sobie głowy rodzajem bielizny ani ubrań. Nie było sensu udawać, że posiada atuty lub atrybuty, których nie miała. Niewątpliwie zrobiłaby to słabo. Próba wykonania dodatkowego wysiłku może spowodować, że przekroczy swoje granice i ujawni swoje intencje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygotowując się do wyjścia, spojrzała w lustro i dotknęła łańcuszka na szyi, wahając się, zanim wyciągnęła go spod koszuli i spojrzała na zwisający z niego wisiorek. Amulet Aset. Malutki trzon utrzymywał głęboki w swoim odcieniu szkarłatny kamień. Słoneczny dysk, umieszczony między dwoma rogami. Został podarowany Hermionie, kiedy przez krótki czas studiowała uzdrawianie w Egipcie, zanim wróciła do Europy, aby móc studiować w Austrii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ściągnęła go i włożyła do wyszywanej koralikami torby ukrytej pod łóżkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby umarła, Severus prawdopodobnie wiedziałby, czym to było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miejsce, które Malfoy wskazał na ich spotkanie, znajdowało się w wiosce Whitecroft. Moody aportował ją tam, rozglądając się ostro dookoła swoim magicznym okiem, po czym zniknął cichym pyknięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czując się tak opuszczona, że zabolała ją skóra, ruszyła żwirową uliczką pod wskazany adres, rozglądając się po pustej działce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuszczona parcela. Albo punkt przejściowy, zanim zostanie skierowana do właściwego miejsca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzawszy się nerwowo dookoła, przełknęła ciężko, zrezygnowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z boku drogi był mały pieniek. Usiadła na nim. Po kolejnej minucie wyciągnęła książkę, uważając na wszelkie podejrzane dźwięki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeczytała sześć stron, kiedy trzask po jej lewej stronie sprawił, że gwałtownie uniosła wzrok. W jednej chwili z drzwi lewitujących na środku pustej działki rozbłysło światło, a wraz z nim zaczęła się ujawniać zniszczona stara chata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W drzwiach stał Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie widziała go od ponad pięciu lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunęła książkę do torby i ruszyła naprzód. Jej tętno rosło niebezpiecznie z każdym kolejnym krokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał się wyższy i szerszy. Wyniosłość jego szkolnych dni zanikła, zastąpiona zimnym poczuciem mocy i śmiertelną pewnością siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nawet kiedy weszła po schodach, górował nad nią. Był co najmniej tak wysoki jak Ron, ale wydawał się być większy. Wzrost Rona zawsze był równoważony jego chudością i niezręcznością. Malfoy posiadał każdy centymetr jego wzrostu, jakby to był dodatkowy dowód jego wyższości, gdy patrzył na nią z góry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz straciła wszelki ślad chłopięcości. To było okrutnie piękne. Jego ostre arystokratyczne rysy miały twardy, nieugięty wyraz. Jego szare oczy były jak noże. Jego włosy… Nadal te blade, białe blond włosy zaczesane niedbale na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparł się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi. Zostawił wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby mogła wejść, pod warunkiem, że delikatnie otarła się o jego szatę. Przechodząc, poczuła ostrą woń cedru w materiale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie czuła się bezpiecznie. Czuła wokół siebie skazę Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbliżanie się do niego było jak podchodzenie w stronę wilka lub smoka. Całe jej ciało było na krawędzi utraty opanowania, gdy się zbliżała. Walczyła ze strachem, który wydawał się rozcinać jej kręgosłup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół niego zawisło poczucie bezwzględności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W wieku szesnastu lat zabił Dumbledore'a, a to był dopiero początek jego krwawej wspinaczki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby z ostrza zabójcy zrobiono człowieka, przyjąłby on postać Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Chłonęła go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piękny i przeklęty. Upadły anioł. A może anioł śmierci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takie banały, a jednak jakoś ujmowały jego osobę. Jeśli był skomplikowany lub skonfliktowany, nie okazywał tego. Po prostu wydawał się być okrutny, szorstki i piękny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Malfoy. Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc Zakonowi - powiedziała, gdy weszła do chaty, a on zamknął za nią drzwi. Walczyła z impulsem, by nie wzdrygnąć się lub gwałtownie odwrócić, kiedy usłyszała kliknięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była w starej chacie, sam na sam z Draco Malfoyem, któremu zgodziła się sprzedać w zamian za informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Działanie Eliksiru Spokoju, który wypiła tuż przed przybyciem, było dalekie od ulgi. Przenikało ją mdłe przerażenie. Czuła je wszędzie: w kręgosłupie, brzuchu i dłoniach. Zaciskało się wokół jej gardła tak pewnie, jakby ją dusiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyprostowała ramiona i zmusiła się, by powoli rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Budynek wydawał się składać głównie z jednego dużego, pustego pokoju. Nie było w nim niemal żadnych mebli. Dwa krzesła. Stół. Nic więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozumiesz warunki? - powiedział chłodno, kiedy znów na niego spojrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ułaskawienie. I ja. W zamian za informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zarówno teraz, jak i po wojnie - dodał, a jego oczy błyszczały wypełnione mieszaniną okrucieństwa i satysfakcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Od teraz jestem twoja. Moody mówi, że może pełnić rolę gwaranta, jeśli będziesz wymagał Wieczystej Przysięgi - powiedziała, starając się nie dopuścić goryczy do swojego tonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie będzie konieczne. Ufam tej twojej gryfońskiej szlachetności, którą w sobie masz, jeśli teraz przysięgniesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgam. Jestem twoja. Masz moje słowo - powiedziała, nie dając sobie czasu na wahanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żałowała, że nie poczuła triumfu, że zostawił jej wyjście. Ale… jeśli w tym momencie wygrają wojnę, to tylko dzięki niemu. Byłaby mu to winna. Wszyscy byliby mu to winni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dopóki nie wygramy, nie rób niczego, co mogłoby przeszkodzić mi we wnoszeniu mojego wkładu do Zakonu - przypomniała mu stanowczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach tak. Będę musiał upewnić się, że utrzymam cię przy życiu, dopóki to się nie skończy. - Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę, żebyś to przysiągł - powiedziała napiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy błysnęły, gdy ułożył dłoń na sercu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgam - powiedział wesołym tonem. - Nie będę ingerował w twój wkład w Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem lekko prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, ale jesteś wobec mnie podejrzliwa, prawda? Martwisz się, że to tylko moja sztuczka, by zdobyć choć kawałek ciebie, zanim wojna się skończy i umrzesz - spekulował. - Nie martw się. Jako znak mojej szczerości, nie dotknę cię. Jeszcze. W końcu czekałem tak długo, by zdobyć cię jako swoją nagrodę, że mogę się trochę dłużej powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się do niej drapieżnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W międzyczasie pozwolę ci wrócić do twojego cennego Zakonu z moimi informacjami i otoczyć się twoim cudownym towarzystwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli Malfoy próbował doprowadzić Hermionę do utraty równowagi, to robił to znakomicie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jakby myśl o wyrażeniu zgody na cokolwiek okropnego, co chciał jej zrobić, nie była wystarczająco zła, to ciągły strach przed tym był prawie gorszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła do oddychania. Przesunęła dłoń na swój kark i mocno ścisnęła, po czym powoli rozluźniła uścisk palców. Przygotowując się. Oczyszczając umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozumowała, że tak będzie lepiej. Im dłużej będzie czekał by działać, tym więcej czasu będzie miała na zbadanie jego lojalności. Na znalezienie sposobu na zmuszenie go do posłuszeństwa, zanim się nią znudzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. To… hojne z twojej strony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położył dłoń na swoim sercu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie masz pojęcia, jaką radość sprawia mi, że to mówisz - powiedział z fałszywym uniesieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. Nie mogła go zrozumieć. Jego prawdziwym motywem było całkowite wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi. Nienawidziła, jak bardzo ją to rozpraszało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale wiesz… - powiedział Malfoy w nagłym zamyśleniu. - Może powinnaś mi coś dać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- …żeby rozgrzać moje zimne serce - powiedział z zaciekawieniem. - Wspomnienie, które mnie zmotywuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego chcesz? - zapytała sztywnym głosem. Zaczęła kalkulować w myślach prawdopodobne opcje. Może zmusiłby ją do rozebrania się. Albo do zrobienia mu loda. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, więc z pewnością byłaby okropna. Albo dojścia na jej twarz. A może chciał, żeby tam stała i pozwoliła mu się przekląć. Albo po prostu chciał uderzyć ją w twarz w odwecie za trzeci rok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie brzmisz zbyt entuzjastycznie - powiedział Malfoy. - Czuję się naprawdę urażony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcesz, żebym cię pocałowała, czy po prostu stała w bezruchu i pozwoliła ci się przekląć? - zapytała najbardziej powściągliwym tonem, na jaki mogła sobie pozwolić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy zaśmiał się szczekliwie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój Boże, Granger. Jesteś zdesperowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyszłam tutaj. Założyłam, że to oczywiste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To prawda - powiedział, kiwając głową. - Cóż, nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na pojedynki. Zobaczmy, czy te twoje usta są w stanie zrobić cokolwiek poza mówieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że może zaraz zwymiotować, a odraza musiała pojawić się na jej twarzy. Malfoy uśmiechnął się okrutnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pocałuj mnie - powiedział wyjaśniając. - Jako dowód twojej szczerości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się do niej i nie poruszył się. Po prostu stał tam, czekając, aż ona się do niego zbliży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe ciało Hermiony było przesiąknięte zimnym przerażeniem na myśl o wyciągnięciu ręki i dotknięciu go. O tym, że on może dotknąć jej tymi swoimi zimnymi, bladymi, morderczymi dłońmi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O przyciśnięciu jej ust do jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanie blisko niego bez wycelowania różdżki w jego serce wydawało się tak bezbronne, jak wystawianie gardła w stronę wygłodzonego wilka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak chcesz, żebym cię pocałowała? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaskocz mnie - powiedział, lekko wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaskoczyć go. Cóż, to był początek. Okazja, z której musiała skorzystać. Szybko go przeanalizowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On ją prowokował. Przez całą rozmowę wydawał się celowo próbować ją rozgniewać. Chciał widzieć, jak wije się pod wpływem mocy, jaką miał nad nią. Ten pocałunek prawdopodobnie miał przypieczętować jej niechęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spodziewał się, że będzie oporna i dumna, niezdolna do stłumienia nienawiści, aby mógł podstępem doprowadzić ją, by podsycała swoje własne poczucie winy i rozproszyła się opanowana swoimi własnymi emocjami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła mu tego dać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygotowała się. Nie mogła przegrać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbliżyła się do niego, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej nie była z nim tak blisko. Jak na kogoś tak „chętnego” do niej, nie wyglądał na takiego. Jego tęczówki były ściągnięte. Jego oczy były przeważnie szare. Wydawał się być... rozbawiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skręt strachu w jej kręgosłupie był jak ostrze wbijane w plecy. Jej serce biło z taką siłą, że wydawało się, że obijało się o żebra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunęła ramiona za jego szyję i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Uśmiechnął się i pozwolił na to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy ich usta prawie się zetknęły, zastygła, na wpół spodziewając się, że zaraz ujrzy nóż wbity aż po rękojeść w jej brzuch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Między nimi nastąpiła krótka chwila bezruchu. Oboje oddychali powoli. Wystarczająco blisko, żeby powietrze rozpływało się wzajemnie po ich twarzach. Jego oddech pachniał jałowcem, pieprznym i ostrym jak świeżo ścięta roślina. Studiowała śmiertelność i chłód jego oczu. Zastanawiała się, co zobaczył, kiedy uważnie jej się przyglądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mordercy to wciąż mężczyźni</span>
  </em>
  <span> - powiedziała sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem złożyła na jego ustach powolny, słodki pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyobraziła sobie, jak zrobiłaby to dla kogoś, do kogo czułaby sympatię. Wsunęła ręce w jego włosy, gdy pogłębiała pocałunek. Drażniła jego usta językiem, lekko mrucząc. Smakował jak gin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej nie tego się spodziewał. Najwyraźniej niespodzianki nie były jego specjalnością. Ucichł w widocznym zdziwieniu w chwili, gdy ich usta delikatnie się zetknęły. Po chwili oderwał się od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były teraz ciemniejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna być zadowolona czy zaniepokojona tym szczegółem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej tętno nieznacznie zwolniło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy i nagle wydało się, że rozważa jej osobę poważniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie walczysz zbyt dużo, prawda? - zapytał nagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Większość mojej pracy wykracza poza naloty i ataki - przyznała, nie chcąc zbyt szczegółowo opisywać, co robiła. Była tam, aby uzyskać informacje, a nie je przekazać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy znasz oklumencję?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Moody mnie szkolił - skłamała. - Nie miałam zbyt dużo szans do praktyki, ale powiedział, że jestem w tym dość solidna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, to ulga. Byłoby problem, gdybyś kiedykolwiek została złapana i znaleziono by szczegóły tego układu w twoim umyśle - powiedział z najpoważniejsza miną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała na jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem lekko zadrwił. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli sam sprawdzę, jak dobra jesteś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jedyne ostrzeżenie jakie jej dał, zanim nagle wbił się w jej umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tarcze Hermiony były już podniesione, jednak siła, z jaką się w nią wbił, wystarczyła, by w jej głowie zadudniło, jakby uderzył w niej gong. Wciąż mocno naciskał na jej osłony, raz po raz, aż sapała z bólu, gdy próbowała utrzymać go z daleka. Potem przerwał, a ona prawie się zatoczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś w tym zaskakująco dobra - powiedział, wyglądając, jakby rzeczywiście był pod wrażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komplement ją zaskoczył. Nagle ponownie uderzył w jej umysł. Krótkie wytchnienie było zwodem. Nie była wystarczająco przygotowana do ponownego ataku. Znalazł słaby punkt i przeciął się przez niego z prędkością strzały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale szybko zaszedł w jej wspomnienia tak daleko, że nie była w stanie. Ledwo mogła go nawet spowolnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle, nawet nie zatrzymując się, by spojrzeć na cokolwiek w jej umyśle, wyszarpnął się z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawie przewróciła się do tyłu, ale złapała się ściany, chwytając się za czoło, gdy sapnęła z bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To powszechna sztuczka - powiedział od niechcenia, nie wyglądając, jakby atak na jej umysł wymagał z jego strony jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. - Po intensywnym ataku, gdy oklumen myśli, że to koniec, lekko się rozluźnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż łapała oddech, nie mogąc mu odpowiedzieć, więc kontynuował: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz przesłuchiwana przez naprawdę utalentowanych legilimensów, nigdy nie powstrzymasz ich samą siłą swoich mentalnych ścian. Gdybyś była nieletnim członkiem Ruchu Oporu, prawdopodobnie po prostu by cię zabili, zamiast podjąć jakąkolwiek próbę dostania się do wnętrza twojego umysłu. Ale jesteś członkiem Zakonu. Złotą Dziewczyną Pottera. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dostaną cię w swoje ręce, prawdopodobnie przyprowadzą cię do mnie, do Severusa, a nawet do samego Czarnego Pana. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała odświeżyć swoje umiejętności oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W jaki sposób? - jej głos brzmiał chrapliwie. Nie wiedziała, że mentalny atak może być tak potężny. Nic dziwnego, że Harry nienawidził swoich sesji ze Snape'em. Jej umysł był w agonii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodzi o to, żeby ich wpuścić - poinformował ją Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysil się trochę, ale w końcu udawaj, że ustępujesz. Kiedy już się przebiją, daj im fałszywe wspomnienia lub odwróć ich uwagę, pokazując coś mniej ważnego. Nigdy nie wyrzucisz Czarnego Pana z głowy, ale jeśli uzna, że jesteś słaba, odniesie zwycięstwo. Będziesz musiała zrezygnować z czegoś wystarczająco cennego, aby wydawało się to uzasadnione. Jest to sposób na ukrycie rzeczy, które mają największe znaczenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umysł Hermiony drgnął, kiedy to rozważała. Oczywiście, musiało to być coś więcej niż tylko mentalne ściany. Nie było mowy, żeby Severus oszukiwał Czarnego Pana przez tyle lat, po prostu odmawiając mu dostępu do swojego umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poświęć czas na przemyślenie tego. Jeśli szukam informacji na temat Pottera, Weasleya lub Zakonu, z czego możesz zrezygnować? Co wtedy będzie wydawało się największym sekretem, jaki posiadasz? Legilimencja jest jak podpalenie czyjegoś domu. Umysł instynktownie rygluje się, aby chronić to, co ma najważniejsze do ukrycia. Musisz ćwiczyć działanie w odwrotnej sekwencji. Pędź w kierunku tego, co nie ma znaczenia. Poćwicz wyciąganie mniej istotnych wspomnień w swoim umyśle, jakbyś to właśnie je ukrywała. Spróbuję ponownie w przyszłym tygodniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. Nienawidziła myśli o jego ponownej obecności w swojej głowie, ale rozumowanie Malfoya było rozsądne. To byłaby nieoceniona umiejętność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnął do kieszeni i rzucił jej coś w jej stronę. Odruchowo to złapała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w swoją dłoń. To było… cóż, wyglądało jak obrączka, jeśli obrączki były czarne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Malfoya ze zdziwieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zainspirowało mnie twoje zaklęcie Proteusza z piątej klasy. - Uśmiechnął się i uniósł prawą rękę, wskazując na identyczną onyksową tasiemkę pierścienia na palcu. - Nagrzeje się na krótko, jeśli będę chciał się spotkać. Dwukrotnie, jeśli będzie to pilne. Zdecydowanie radzę ci przyjść szybko, jeśli nagrzeje się dwa razy. Jeśli zechcesz się skontaktować, tutejsze osłony dadzą mi znać, kiedy się pojawisz. Jednak w przeciwnym wypadku, powinnaś trzymać się harmonogramu. Czy jest jakiś dzień, w który mogłabyś wymknąć się bez wzbudzania podejrzeń?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nasunęła pierścień na palec wskazujący lewej dłoni. To był prosty, lekko geometryczny pasek. Nie był krzykliwy, czy też przyciągający uwagę. Podejrzewała, że było rzucone na niego silne zaklęcie maskujące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- We wtorki wychodzę wcześnie rano na zbiór składników do eliksirów. Mogłabym przedłużyć to o dodatkowe pół godziny bez zwracania niepotrzebnej uwagi. Czy pasowałaby ci siódma trzydzieści?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie będę mógł przyjść, wróć o tej samej porze wieczorem - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co jeśli ja nie będę mogła przyjść? - zapytała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmrużył oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbował ustalić, co zrobiła dla Zakonu. Cóż, nie była zbytnio zainteresowana przekazywaniem mu informacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poczekam pięć minut i założę, że nie dałaś rady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobra - zgodziła się stanowczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował zwój pergaminu, który wyciągnął w jej stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja pierwsza rata - wycedził, ponownie zerkając na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjęła go i lekko rozwinęła, spoglądając na kilka map i planów budynków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ufam, że Moody ma wystarczająco rozsądku, by nie użyć wszystkiego naraz - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja służba będzie jednym z najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów Zakonu. Staniesz się bezużyteczny, jeśli twoja przykrywka zostanie zniszczona. Nie będziemy ryzykować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedział zimnym głosem. - W takim razie do zobaczenia we wtorek. Poćwicz oklumencję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zniknął z trzaskiem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Wspomnienie 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kwiecień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnym razem, gdy dotarła do chaty, ledwo zdążyła przedrzeć się przez drzwi, gdy Malfoy nagle aportował obok, prawie na nią wpadając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił ją mocno i oparł o ścianę, gdy jego usta uderzyły w jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo miała czas na myślenie lub reakcję. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a gdy to zrobiły, jego źrenice napotkały jej, po czym nagle zaatakował jej umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była tak zaskoczona, że ściany jej oklumencji opadły. Przerażające rozproszenie spowodowane jego ciałem przyciśniętym do jej własnego, kiedy ją całował, utrudniało skupienie się wyłącznie na wrażeniu, że jego umysł przedziera się przez jej świadomość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeglądał jej ostatnie wspomnienia: uwarzenie eliksiru niewidzialności na pierścień, który jej dał, zabranie Lee Jordana i podrzucenie go do Świętego Munga. Odszukał też jej wspomnienie z ich poprzedniego spotkania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jak tego doświadcza, nawet gdy równocześnie była świadoma oddalania się jego ust od jej własnych i sunięcia pocałunkami wzdłuż jej szczęki, podczas gdy jego ręce ślizgały się po całym jej ciele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczął zbliżać się do wspomnienia jej rozmowy ze Snape'em. Nie. Nie chciała, żeby to zobaczył. Chociaż była przekonana, że będzie wiedział, co próbuje zrobić, nie chciała, żeby miał tego potwierdzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by nie wyrywać tego wspomnienia ani go nie ukrywać. Zamiast tego złapała się pierwszej rzeczy, która przyszła jej do głowy, i gwałtownie cofnęła się w głąb swoich wspomnień. Malfoy musiał wiedzieć, że to zwód, ale dzielnie ścigał jej myśli. Trzymając wspomnienie przez kilka sekund z dala od niego, w końcu pozwoliła mu je złapać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy z trzeciego roku stał przed nią, szydząc.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś coś równie żałosnego? - powiedział Malfoy. - I to on ma być naszym nauczycielem!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry i Ron ruszyli w jego kierunku ze złością, ale Hermiona była szybsza - PLASK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uderzyła Malfoya w twarz z całą siłą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć. Jej dłoń zapłonęła od siły uderzenia, a jego blada skóra natychmiast rozkwitła szkarłatem w miejscu, w którym zetknęła się ona z jej śródręczem. Zatoczył się, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną bólu i zdumienia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie waż się nazywać Hagrida żałosnym, ty paskudny… ty podły… - ryknęła.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy gwałtownie wyskoczył z jej umysłu i odsunął się, lekko drżąc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego, spodziewając się, że będzie wściekły, że oszukała go właśnie tym wspomnieniem. Potem po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak się śmieje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jeszcze bardziej przerażające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobra robota - powiedział po minucie, wciąż chichocząc. - Spodziewałem się, że zajmie ci więcej czasu, zanim będziesz w stanie to zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oparła się o ścianę, próbując otrząsnąć się z jego uprzedniego psychicznego, jak i fizycznego ataku. Migrena już zaczęła powoli się do niej zbliżać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy w ten sposób zwykle uczysz oklumencji? - zapytała po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko ciebie - powiedział cierpko. - Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zwątpiła w moją szczerość, prawda? Musiałem coś zrobić, żeby cię zaskoczyć. Więc… - Wzruszył ramionami. - Dwie sroki, jeden ogon. Jestem pewien, że nie spodziewałaś się, że utrzymam ręce całkowicie przy sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zwalczyła chęć zaszydzenia z niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy następnym razem powinnam założyć pończochy? - zapytała sarkastycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy wydawały się lekko ściemnieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hmm. Nie. Wolę cię taką. Bycie brudną i przemoczoną w mugolskich ciuchach pasuje do ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak przechodzi ją zimny dreszcz. Strach i napięcie między nimi, a także woń wrogości i wyrachowania wypełniły powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł do niej bliżej i złapał ją za lewą rękę, unosząc ją w górę, przesuwając kciukiem po pierścieniu, który pojawił się na jej palcu, gdy na niego spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to działa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mikstura oparta jest na magicznych zasadach podobnych do zaklęcia Fideliusa - powiedziała, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. - Jest on widoczny tylko wtedy, gdy wiesz, gdzie go szukać. W przeciwnym razie jest niewykrywalny. Tylko ty i ja możemy go zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy uniósł brew z aprobatą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chyba nie słyszałem o tej miksturze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest nowa - powiedziała sztywno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie skinęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jest aż tak przydatna. Działa tylko na metalach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ciekawe - mruknął, podchodząc bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za każdym razem, gdy się zbliżał, czuła na nowo świadomość tego, jak niebezpieczny był. Czarna Magia promieniowała z niego falami, przylegała do jego ubrania i włosów i prawie emanowała z jego skóry. To było tak, jakby nosił na sobie pelerynę ciemności i wściekłości, które jedynie trzymał w ryzach będąc przy niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było w nim tak dużo ciemności. Wszystkie śmierci, za które był odpowiedzialny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był w nich zatopiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie pocałuję cię. Nie tym razem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem znowu wrócił do jej umysłu. Utrzymywała go poza swoimi osłonami przez minutę, porządkując umysł i wspomnienia. Potem udała, że lekko odsunęła tarczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy naprawdę była w tym dobra, czy też miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by powstrzymać się od przeszukiwania wszystkich jej wspomnień. Pozwolił działać jej silnym próbom odwrócenia jego uwagi od sukcesu. Kiedy udało jej się z sukcesem zrobić to kilkanaście razy, wycofał się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby jej głowa miała pęknąć. Jakby ból był formą ucisku, który groził przebiciem jej czaszki. Ucisk był męczący. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami i przygryzła wargę, żeby powstrzymać płacz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wypij to - rozkazał, wsuwając w jej dłoń fiolkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym. - W przeciwnym razie możesz stracić przytomność, próbując się aportować. Nie polecałbym tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła eliksir, prawie pewna, że nie zamierza jej otruć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy przydarzyło ci się to kiedyś? - zapytała, kiedy ból zaczął się zmniejszać na tyle, że mogła znowu mówić, a jej wizja nie była już usiana migającymi czarnymi plamami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więcej niż raz - powiedział krótko Malfoy. - Moje szkolenie było… rygorystyczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową. Nadal trudno było jej uwierzyć, że był tym samym szkolnym tyranem, którego kiedyś znała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół niego, jak mury zamku narosły chłód i surowość. Cała ta ledwo stłumiona wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłopiec, który dostawał pudełka pełne słodyczy i wykupił sobie miejsce w drużynie quidditcha, który płakał i jęczał przez podrapaną rękę, zniknął. Wszystko, co było w nim miękkie, leniwe i rozpieszczone, zostało odcięte przez skalpel wojny. Nie przebił się przez szeregi Voldemorta za pomocą galeonów. Zapłacił za to krwią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko było trudne i wymagające. Jego uśmiech i złośliwość oraz niejasna uprzejmość wydawały się być grą. Jak maska, którą miał na sobie, żeby ukryć, jak bardzo był zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli chciała odnieść sukces, musiała przebić się przez jego maskę, chłód i wściekłość. Mógł mieć jedynie zamiar użycia jej jako formy mściwego lub zabawnego odprężenia, ale wciąż była zdeterminowana, by stać się kimś więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała wyciągnąć z niego całą pewność siebie, dopóki nie zrozumie jego motywacji - dopóki nie znajdzie słabości, przez którą mogłaby się przedrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikt nie był idealną kulą lodu. Nawet Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś w nim było. W jego oczach. Coś, co wyglądało jak ogień, ukryty głęboko w środku. Musiała znaleźć sposób, aby do niego dotrzeć, a następnie stworzyć w nim coś, co mogłaby wykorzystać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spodziewała się swojej nienawiści do niego, i tego, że będzie musiała próbować manipulować nim z fałszywą dobrocią i współczuciem. Musiała być sprytna. Sprytniejsza od niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to było po piątym roku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią nieco ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział ostrym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja ciotka?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yhym - mruknął na potwierdzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie w skupieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie jedyna rzecz, której nauczyłeś się tego lata - zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebujesz mojej spowiedzi, Granger? Czy mam ci opowiedzieć wszystko, co zrobiłem? - Zbliżył się na tyle, że górował nad nią, krzywiąc się szyderczo wprost w jej twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła swoje ciało, by się nie cofnąć ani nie skulić. Spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A chcesz? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby błysk zaskoczenia. Wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony tym pytaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był samotny. Podejrzewała to, ale teraz miała pewność. Martwa matka, szalony ojciec. Był wysoko w szeregach Voldemorta, co było notorycznie wypełnione dźganiem przez kogoś w plecy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek czegoś żałował, nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - warknął, odsuwając się od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie naciskała. Gdyby zauważył jakikolwiek nacisk z jej strony, zamknąłby się jak małża. Nie musiała wiedzieć. Chciała tylko, żeby zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chciałby komuś coś powiedzieć...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... to mógłby powiedzieć to jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To uczyniłoby ją dla niego wartościową emocjonalnie. To byłby haczyk. Początek. To uczyniłoby ją interesującą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz spróbować ponownie? - zapytała po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy byłem szkolony, zawsze miała obok kogoś, kto rzucał na mnie Crucio, gdy próbowała włamać się do mojego umysłu. To prawdopodobnie stanie się i z tobą, jeśli kiedykolwiek zostaniesz złapana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie dał jej ani chwili na reakcję na tę informację, zanim wbił się w głąb jej czaszki. Kiedy się zatrzymał, nie czekał, aż odzyska oddech. Upuścił obok niej nowy zwój z informacjami dla Zakonu i zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tym tygodniu Hermiona wróciła do Waterstones. Kupiła książki o psychologicznych skutkach samotności. Książki o sierotach. Badania psychologiczne dzieci-żołnierzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wahała się, podkreślając i zaznaczając całe sekcje dotyczące słabości. Dotyczące sposobów, za pomocą których osoby takie były podatne na wykorzystywanie i manipulowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W notatniku, na którym umieściła dość paskudną klątwę bezpieczeństwa, zaczęła tworzyć psychologiczny szkic Draco Malfoya. Spisała wszystko, co w nim zauważyła. Pytania i teorie, które miała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego wnętrze - jego motywacja - pozostało tajemniczą pustką. Ale czuła się tak, jakby zaczynała dostrzegać jego krawędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W następny wtorek nie zaczął od rzucania sią na nią. Postanowił sprowokować ją w inny sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powstrzymał się ani sekundę, kiedy zaatakował jej umysł w kolejnej rundzie treningu oklumencji. Wgrzebał się w jego głąb, a potem zaczął wędrować przez wspomnienia, które przypadkowo tam napotkał. Zmuszał ją tym do ponownego przeżycia niektórych śmierci, szczególnie tych, których najbardziej starała się nie rozpamiętywać. Potem, całkiem przypadkowo, natknął się na wspomnienie natychmiast po jej rozmowie ze Snape'em. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zbliżył się do niego, a on natychmiast rzucił się do ataku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył, jak krytycznie przyglądała się ona rysom swojej twarzy, zanim weszła pod prysznic. Gdy później wyszła i oceniała swoje nagie ciało w lustrze, zatrzymał się i również na nią spojrzał. Obserwował jak szukała w sobie wad. Czuła jego protekcjonalne rozbawienie, gdy to oglądał. Wiła się z zażenowania, a on też to czuł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pozostał w jej pamięci znacznie dłużej, niż trwało samo wspomnienie, a potem całkowicie wycofał się z głębi jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż - powiedział wyglądając, jakby chciał się zaśmiać. - To z pewnością jeden ze sposobów na odwrócenie uwagi legilimensów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Kusiło ją, żeby kopnąć go w krocze, a następnie spróbować wybić mu zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zadowolony z nowego nabytku? - jej ton był uszczypliwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś raczej wychudzona. Gdybyś pokazała mi to wspomnienie wcześniej, mógłbym poprosić Zakon o kogoś innego - powiedział kpiąco, cofając się, by spojrzeć na nią osobiście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc współczucie dla nas obojga - zauważyła, wykrzywiając usta, gdy obronnie założyła ręce na piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Być może. Ale z drugiej strony, gdybym cię nie wybrał, nigdy nie miałbym okazji ujrzeć umysłu zorganizowanego jak szafka na dokumenty - jego głos był lekki i swobodny, ale srebrne niczym rtęć oczy nagle stwardniały. Przechylił głowę lekko na bok. - Moody cię nie trenował. Jesteś naturalnym oklumenem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z rezygnacją skinęła głową. Zakładała, że w końcu to odkryje. Kiedy wymyśliła to kłamstwo, nie spodziewała się, że będzie spędzał aż tyle czasu na grzebaniu w jej głowie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc samouk? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałam książkę - powiedziała sztywno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się szczekliwie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z miną, której nie potrafiła do końca zinterpretować. Jakby ją ponownie oceniał. Zdawało jej się, że uświadomienie sobie tego faktu skłoniło go do ponownej oceny czegoś w jej osobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie chciała, żeby ponownie ją oceniał. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłby zdecydować się na zmianę strategii. Lubiła obecny stan rzeczy, w którym nie uprawiała z nim seksu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No co? - warknęła niecierpliwie, mając nadzieję, że przerwie jego tok myśli. Wydawało jej się, że zadziałało, gdy ostry wyraz jego oczu nieco złagodniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic - machnął ręką. - Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nikogo takiego nie spotkałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spoglądała na niego ze zwężonymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty też nim jesteś - uświadomiła sobie z rosnącym przerażeniem. Próbowała ominąć wewnętrzne mury kogoś, kto również potrafił zamknąć i odizolować swoje emocje i pragnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukłonił się kpiąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co z tym dziwnego? - mruknął, lekko wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oboje ponownie się oceniali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy w takim razie nadal będziesz uczył mnie oklumencji? - zapytała się w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak… - powiedział powoli po chwili. - Byłoby przeoczeniem, gdybyśmy zrobili to tylko w połowie. Będziesz w stanie jednak uczyć się o wiele szybciej, niż myślałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - skinęła głową i zebrała się w sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbliżył się do niej. Jej serce lekko się zacisnęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruch jego ciała przypominał jej zwierze tropiące zdobycz. Powoli, subtelnie, stopniowo, a potem nagle - zbyt blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na jego twarz, żeby nie skupiać się na jego fizyczności, na tym, jak łatwo mógłby złamać ją gołymi rękami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce uniosły się i delikatnie dotknęły jej podbródka, odchylając jej głowę bardziej do tyłu tak, że wydawało się, że jej gardło jest całkowicie odsłonięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś tak pełna niespodzianek - powiedział, a jego wzrok przebiegł po jej twarzy, zanim zatrzymał się na jej oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła nimi krótko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówisz to każdej? - powiedziała sarkastycznie słodkim tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zawracała sobie głowy zewnętrznymi osłonami, kiedy zanurzył się w jej świadomości. To właśnie proces ich łamania przyprawiał ją o największy ból głowy. Czuła się już dość pewnie z faktem, że potrafi przynajmniej udawać, że łatwo je złamać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sprawił, żeby inwazja była bolesna. To ją zaskoczyło. Założyła, że legilimencja z natury jest bolesna. Zamiast tego, miała wrażenie, że jej umysł był myślodsiewnią, w którą on po prostu wpadał. Świadomości jej i jego połączyły się nieznacznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się chłonąć jej naturalny stan psychiczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez bólu ataku legilimencji, Hermiona była w stanie stać się bardziej zniuansowana i celowa w swojej strategii. Przerzucała swoje wspomnienia z fałszywą nieostrożnością, przyciągając jego uwagę, a następnie odsuwając niektóre z nich w dalsze zakątki swojego umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak nauka tańca. A może nauka sztuki walki. Cały ruch był wykonywany powoli. Bez nacisku jakiejkolwiek siły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dał jej czas na naukę techniki. By poczuła, jak to jest zrobić to poprawnie. Przeglądanie formularzy. Wwiercając się w jej umysł raz za razem, aż będzie mogła zrobić to instynktownie, bez konieczności myślenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu wycofał się i spojrzał na swój nadgarstek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przekroczyliśmy nasz czas - zauważył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och - powiedziała cicho, wciąż zajęta mentalnie techniką, którą próbowała osiągnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, aż wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy masz jakieś nowe informacje do przekazania w tym tygodniu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niezupełnie. W tym miesiącu z Rumunii przybędzie więcej wampirów. Nie ma jeszcze żadnych szczegółów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli… - zawahała się Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł brew, patrząc w dół i czekając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybyśmy… potrzebowali czegoś. Czy byłbyś w stanie to dla nas zdobyć? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zależy od tego, co to jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Książka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nazywa się „Sekrety najmroczniejszej sztuki”. Próbowałam wszystkiego, co mogłam, aby ją znaleźć. Zasoby Zakonu są jednak dość ograniczone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zobaczę co da się zrobić - westchnął zirytowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj na siebie - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcesz, żeby Voldemort wiedział, że jej szukasz - wyjaśniła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak ważna jest ta książka? - zapytał ze zmrużonymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. To może być nic. Albo może być też bardzo ważna. Ale… nie nadwyrężaj swojej przykrywki dla niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakbym mógł - mruknął, zanim spojrzał na nią ostro. - Powinnaś iść. Jestem pewien, że Potter będzie za tobą tęsknił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chwyciła swoją torbę ze składnikami do eliksirów i wyślizgnęła się z chaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią w zamyśleniu, zanim zamknęła drzwi i aportowała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach, butelkując i przygotowując składniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nie był tym, czego się spodziewała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był znacznie mniej okrutny, niż sądziła. Oczekiwała, że jego złośliwość nagle przebije się przez fasadę. Jednak albo był mniej złośliwy niż jej się wydawało, albo chciał czegoś bardziej złożonego i konkretnego w jej kontaktach z nim. Była już nawet prawie pewna, że nie miał żadnej szczególnej ochoty, by ją skrzywdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie potrafiła też określić, czego chciał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus miał rację. Malfoy już udowadniał, że jest doskonałym szpiegiem. Wszystkie informacje, które przekazał Moody'emu, były bardzo przydatne i wysokiej jakości. Zakon z powodzeniem dokonał nalotu na więzienie i wydostał z niego ponad pięćdziesiąt osób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale… jego motywy pozostawały tajemnicą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła zrozumieć, co mógłby uzyskać dzięki szpiegowaniu. Będąc w armii Voldemorta, z pewnością odniósłby ogromne korzyści z upadku Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Zakon wygrał, nawet z ułaskawieniem niewątpliwie stałby się pariasem czarodziejskiego świata na resztę swojego życia. Szpiedzy i zdrajcy nie zasługiwali na szacunek, bez względu na to, jak ważny był ich wkład.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poza tym… Lucjusz Malfoy był oddanym sługą Voldemorta. Winił za śmierć Narcyzy Rona i Harry'ego, i prawie całą swoją energię kierował w zemstę na nich. Chociaż Draco mógł nie podzielać tego uczucia, to jego skłócenie z ojcem mogło podlegać wątpliwości. W szkole tak starannie wzorował się na Lucjuszu. I bardzo zirytowało go uwięzienie ojca w Azkabanie pod koniec piątego roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ułożyła przed sobą tacę pełną dyptamu i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Lekko masując skroń obserwowała, jak liście równomiernie wysychają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nie był nią zainteresowany, a przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Nie bardziej niż mężczyzna interesujący się przypadkową kobietą. Przestudiowała fizjologię pociągu seksualnego, a on nie wykazywał prawie żadnego z objawów, nawet po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w jej nagie odbicie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zarumieniła się. Doświadczenie tego, zostało przez nią jednoznacznie uznane za najbardziej wstydliwy moment jej życia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Więc o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Po co to całe całowanie i szukanie po omacku? Jeśli to wszystko miało ją sprowokować i zdenerwować, to dlaczego wciąż w tym tkwił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego chciał ją sprowokować? Co napędzało te różnorodne taktyki, które stosował?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Początkowo niewątpliwie spodziewał się, że będzie tak przepełniona nienawiścią do niego, że nie zdoła tego powstrzymać. Potem, kiedy agresywnie ją pocałował, żeby przebić się przez osłony oklumencji, wydawał się dążyć do zatopienia jej, w jej własnych emocjach, by nie mogła jasno myśleć. Sposób, w jaki oceniał ją w lustrze, najwyraźniej również miał ją zakłuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciał, żeby go nienawidziła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest ona naturalnym oklumenem, najwyraźniej postanowił ponownie zmienić taktykę. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego nie mógł jej sprowokować i ponownie zdecydował się przystosować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale przystosować do czego? Jaki był w tym sens?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła tego zrozumieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona umieściła suche liście dyptamu w dużym tłuczku i zaczęła rozcierać je na proszek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miona? - Charlie wysunął głowę zza drzwi schowka na eliksiry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Snape wpadł wcześniej. Szukał cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och. Czy powiedział ci, dlaczego?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że miał dla ciebie nowy przepis. Dał go Poppy. Do leczenia nowej klątwy, którą pomógł wymyślić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Charliego wykrzywiał gniew. Wielu członków Zakonu obwiniało Severusa za każdą klątwę rozwiniętą w dziale rozwoju klątw Voldemorta. Myśleli, że gdyby Severus był naprawdę po stronie Zakonu, to znalazłby sposób, by sabotować całe przedsięwzięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że gdyby go tam nie było, stracilibyśmy dziesiątki więcej ludzi, zanim zdołalibyśmy stworzyć przeciw-klątwy. Jego informacje są niezbędne, aby dać mi czas na przygotowania - przypomniała mu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jasne. A jak myślisz, ilu naszych ludzi zabił, zdobywając te informacje? To nasi ludzie są tymi, na których eksperymentują, aby stworzyć te zaklęcia. Morduje ich, ale to w porządku, bo przekazuje nam informacje o przeciw-klątwach. Czy naprawdę powinno działać to w ten sposób?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstrzymała mielenie dyptamu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On jest szpiegiem, Charlie. To są rzeczy, które musi robić, aby zachować swoją osłonę. Gdyby się podłożył, by uratować grupę więźniów lub próbował sabotować to miejsce, Voldemort po prostu stworzyłby nową, a my stracilibyśmy nasz dostęp do informacji. Taka strata nigdy się nie opłaciłaby się na dłuższą metę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak uważasz - powiedział Charlie z zaciśniętymi ustami i twardymi oczami, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona mieliła dyptam jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym wrzuciła go do słoika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus musiał opracować eliksir do leczenia klątwy kwasowej, a przynajmniej tak spekulowała. Miała nadzieję, że różni się on od tego, nad którym pracował, kiedy zatrzymała się na Spinner's End.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała jadu akromantuli. Do kupienia jej od aptekarzy wymagany był dowód tożsamości wydany przez Ministerstwo. Musiałaby spróbować znaleźć jego źródło na czarnym rynku, gdzie prawdopodobnie składnik ten kosztowałby kilkaset galonów. Zakonowi i tak brakowało już funduszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gobliny zajęły neutralną pozycję podczas wojny, ale podczas gdy Bank Gringotta pozostał otwarty dla Zakonu, dostanie się do niego po pieniądze bez aresztowania było wyzwaniem. Nie wspominając o tym, że bycie mugolakiem było karalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większość członków Ruchu Oporu była bezrobotna z powodu krwi lub związku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na szczęście Harry posiadał dużą, zaopatrzoną w środki kryptę. W przeciwnym razie prawdopodobnie zagłodziliby się na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli eliksir wymagałby jadu akromantuli - cóż, miała nadzieję, że Severus będzie w stanie zdobyć dla niej kilka kropli. Jeśli nie, wątpiła, czy Zakon sfinansowałby jego zakup, chyba że klątwa byłaby stale używana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzyżowała palce i poszła szukać Poppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddział szpitalny znów był zatłoczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akcja ratunkowa w więzieniu zakończyła się sukcesem, ale wielu więźniów odniosło obrażenia w wyniku tortur lub było skrajnie niedożywionych. W trakcie ucieczki doszło do małej wymiany ognia, podczas której użyto kilku paskudnych klątw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ci, którzy odnieśli niewielkie obrażenia, zostali wysłani do innych kryjówek, ale na Grimmauld Place skierowano najbardziej skomplikowane i najtrudniejsze obrażenia, którymi musiały się zająć Hermiona i Poppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy nachylała się nad łóżkiem Rolandy Hooch. Maleńkie rozwarcie w tchawicy kobiety wciąż się pojawiało i powoli rosło, pomimo wszelkich wysiłków, by ją wyleczyć. Ktokolwiek miał dyżur na oddziale szpitalnym, musiał utrzymywać dwuminutowy stoper w stałym cyklu, aby móc to monitorować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakakolwiek zmiana? - zapytała Hermiona, nachylając się obok Poppy i badając obrażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, Hermiono, wróciłaś - powiedziała Poppy smutnym głosem. - Severus był tutaj i spojrzał na to. Powiedział, że nie jest to jedno z nowych osiągnięć Voldemorta. A więc… to prawdopodobnie źle rzucona klątwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła słabo z ulgą, zanim uderzyła ją ostra fala poczucia winy. Jeśli była to źle rzucona klątwa, raczej nie spotkaliby się z nią ponownie. Oznaczało to również, że prawdopodobnie nie będą w stanie wyleczyć Rolandy. Hermiona bez powodzenia próbowała dekonstruować za pomocą analizy zaklęć wszystkie urazy, próbując je rozwikłać. Struktura była tak zniekształcona i niespójna, że nie dało się jej zneutralizować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, jak długo jeszcze będą działać zaklęcia leczące? - zapytała cicho Pomfrey, patrząc smutno na swoją wieloletnią koleżankę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona policzyła w myślach czas, który minął od chwili, gdy sprowadzono Madame Hooch. Była to dość niejasna wiedza, ale ostatecznie zaklęcia leczące przestawały działać, gdy były używane ze zbyt dużą częstotliwością. Nawet magia nie mogła zmusić ciała do naprawiania się poza pewnymi granicami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli będziemy ją leczyć co dwie minuty, zaklęcia prawdopodobnie będą działać jeszcze przez następne dwadzieścia godzin - powiedziała jej delikatnie Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy skinęła głową i delikatnie owinęła koc wokół ciała Rolandy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severus zostawił dla ciebie nowy przepis - oznajmiła Hermionie. - Powiedział, że powinnaś przygotować jedną partię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła mały zwój pergaminu i szklaną fiolkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła fiolkę do światła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwie krople jadu akromantuli. Prawdopodobnie warte więcej niż pięćdziesiąt galeonów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na żadne błędy. Wsunęła fiolkę do kieszeni i rozwinęła przepis, żeby zobaczyć, czego będzie wymagało warzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała niemal wszystkie składniki. Z wyjątkiem ślazu, na którego zbiór musiała poczekać do następnej pełni księżyca. Obliczyła następny cykl księżycowy. Minie tydzień, zanim będzie miała wszystko co potrzebne, do przygotowania partii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby klątwa była tak poważna, jak wskazał Severus, musiałaby mieć nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do żadnych potyczek przed pełnią księżyca, co prawdopodobnie było urojeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na końcu przepisu Severus zawarł w swoim niewyraźnym piśmie zaklęcie przeciwdziałające klątwie kwasowej. Przejrzała wszystko. To było tak proste, jak powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przekopiowała wszystko na nowy arkusz pergaminu. Uraz spowodowany kwasem musiał być leczony natychmiast. Odczekanie kilku dodatkowych sekund, aby wezwać uzdrowiciela lub aportować rannego, mogło znacznie wydłużyć czas powrotu do zdrowia. Przeciwzaklęcie było dość proste. Każdy członek Ruchu Oporu mógłby się go nauczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napisała krótką notatkę z wyjaśnieniem, po czym szybkim machnięciem różdżki złożyła notatkę w papierowy samolot i wysłała go przez dom, aby dotarł do Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy byłabyś w stanie wcześniej rozpocząć dziś zmianę? - zapytała Poppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona udniosła wzrok i zdała sobie sprawę, że Poppy jest szara z żalu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę napisać do Filiusa, Pomony i Minerwy. Żeby mogli przybyć i pożegnać się - powiedziała Poppy. - Wszystkie notatki o tym, co zrobiłam, znajdują się w dzienniku, a ja właśnie ponownie uszczelniłam nacięcie. Możesz więc od teraz zacząć odliczać kolejne dwie minuty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała Poppy, gdy ta powoli, ciężkim krokiem wychodziła z sali szpitalnej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła do biurka i spojrzała na dziennik. Nie było w nim żadnych niespodzianek. Szła cicho od łóżka do łóżka. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, a kilku pacjentów otrzymało Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Był to sposób na utrzymanie ich przy życiu, w oczekiwaniu na pewne mikstury wymagające powolnego warzenia, które miały ich wyleczyć. Przeprowadziła zapobiegawczą diagnostykę każdego ciała i przejrzała mentalną listę kontrolną, którymi eliksirami powinna się zająć. Powinna niebawem wysłać pierwsze dawki eliksiru tojadowego do wszystkich likantropów w Zakonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był dość spokojny dzień na oddziale szpitalnym. Oprócz ciągłego rzucania zaklęcia leczącego na Madame Hooch, większość innych obrażeń wymagała po prostu uważnego nadzoru i czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała i zastanawiała się, jak mógłby zachować się Malfoy podczas ich następnego spotkania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fakt, że również był on naturalnym oklumenem, był problematyczny, najłagodniej rzecz ujmując.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oznaczało to, że jego samokontrola była głęboka. Próba znalezienia sposobu uczynienia go lojalnym byłaby prawie niemożliwa, jeśli potrafił przewidzieć i powstrzymać jakikolwiek wpływ, jaki mogłaby na niego mieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby chciała mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na sukces, musiałaby działać powoli i podstępnie. Zagłębić się w jego psychikę tak, że nie mógłby jej odciągnąć ani odfiltrować. Znaleźć drogę do jego serca. Jedynego miejsca, którego żadna oklumencja nie mogła zablokować ani odizolować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadrżała lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się okrutna. Ani zimna. Ani bezduszna. Nazywano ją tak i czasami wierzyła, że mogło być to prawdą. Jednak w rzeczywistości okrucieństwo było granicą, której nigdy nie przekraczała. Jednak to, o czym myślała, było prawdopodobnie jedną z najokrutniejszych rzeczy, jakie mogła sobie wyobrazić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stłumiła wahanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To on jej zażądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz i po wojnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała pełne prawo, aby upewnić się, że zapłaci pełną cenę za swoje żądania. Jeśli jej nie chciał, nie powinien był o nią prosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyprostowała się i przywołała książkę z torby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Wspomnienie 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Halsey - Control</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kwiecień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>W następny wtorek Malfoy zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, jak tydzień wcześniej.</p>
<p>Uczył ją oklumencji, pozwalając jej ćwiczyć wszelkie formy i techniki. Nie sprawiał, że bolało. Ledwo się do niej odzywał. Dotknął jej tylko raz, aby móc odchylić jej głowę bardziej do tyłu i nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. A potem - kiedy był już w jej umyśle - mogła poczuć jego rękę wciąż spoczywającą na jej szyi. Jego kciuk na jej gardle.</p>
<p>Nie musiał jej dotykać. Wiedziała o tym. Mógł z łatwością wykonać na niej legilimencję z odległości kilku stóp.</p>
<p>Nie wścibiał nosa w każdy zakątek. Nie zagłębiał się we wspomnienia, w których otwarcie go nie chciała. Po prostu pozwalał jej wykorzystać swoją obecność jako rodzaj manekina ćwiczebnego do nauki unikowych manewrów mentalnych.</p>
<p>Kiedy się wycofał, spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.</p>
<p>- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Zakładam, że twoja ciotka nie używała tej techniki.</p>
<p>- Ona nie - mówiąc to, lekko obnażył zęby. - Czytałem o tym w książce. Malfoy Manor posiada dużą bibliotekę. To nie działa z większością ludzi, a jedynie z innymi naturalnymi oklumenami. Mimo, że każdy do pewnego stopnia może potencjalnie nauczyć się oklumencji lub legilimencji, zawsze jest to dość bolesne lub tak wyrafinowane, że ledwo czują, jak się to dzieje.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na nią i dodał z uśmiechem: </p>
<p>- Można powiedzieć, że eksperymentuję na tobie.</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Czy w książce również wymagano kontaktu fizycznego? - powiedziała słodkim głosem, spoglądając wymownie na jego rękę.</p>
<p>Natychmiast pożałowała, że to powiedziała.</p>
<p>Jego dłoń lekko się napięła, ale tylko na tyle, by przejść ze stanu spoczynku do trzymania. Jego oczy pociemniały, gdy tęczówki rozszerzyły się stopniowo.</p>
<p>- Nie. To jest tylko dlatego, że mogę.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją do przodu i pochylając głowę, żeby ją pocałować.</p>
<p>To był zimny pocałunek. Jego usta przyciśnięte do jej ust nie były pożądliwe ani namiętne.</p>
<p>To było po prostu przypomnienie.</p>
<p>Że mógł.</p>
<p>Że był nieskrępowany. Że gdyby chciał, mógłby zażądać od niej wszystkiego, czego zapragnął, a ona już zgodziłaby się mu to dać.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Po prostu pozwoliła jego zimnym ustom spotkać się z jej wargami, nie opierając się, dopóki znowu się nie odsunął.</p>
<p>- Czy masz jakieś nowe informacje w tym tygodniu? - zapytała, gdy cofnął się, a jego ręka ześlizgnęła się z jej szyi.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął ze swoich szat zwój, podając jej go.</p>
<p>- Analiza form i informacje o przeciw-zaklęciach dla nowych klątw z działu rozwoju klątw Czarnego Pana - powiedział. - Obecnie trwa nauka nowego zestawu.</p>
<p>Hermiona rozwinęła zwój i przejrzała podane informacje. Severus przekazał już Zakonowi wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące klątw, ale Malfoy nie mógł tego wiedzieć. To, że przyszło mu to do głowy, było oznaką tego, jak bardzo potrafił być użyteczny i proaktywny. Jeśli straciliby Severusa, Malfoy był w stanie zapewnić oba rodzaje informacji.</p>
<p>Doskonały szpieg.</p>
<p>- To bezcenne informacje - powiedziała, starannie pakując wszystko do swojej torby.</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>- Nie, naprawdę. To uratuje życia. Nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby o to poprosić. To, że je przyniosłeś… Nawet nie wiem, jak wystarczająco ci podziękować.</p>
<p>Malfoy wyglądał, jakby czuł się trochę nieswojo z powodu wdzięczności.</p>
<p>- Mniejsza z tym. To była oczywista informacja. Śmiertelność w tym twoim Ruchu Oporu staje się coraz bardziej zauważalna.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy, gdy na nią patrzył.</p>
<p>- Jak myślisz, jak długo jeszcze wszyscy dacie radę walczyć?</p>
<p>Jej gardło zacisnęło się. </p>
<p>- Tyle, ile zajmie wygrana lub dopóki nikt już nam nie zostanie. Nie ma planu B, Malfoy. Dla nas nie ma opcji poddania się.</p>
<p>Pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>- Dobrze wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Potem przerwał, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał.</p>
<p>- Czy w Caithness jest może schron z wieloma dziećmi?</p>
<p>Hermiona zbladła. </p>
<p>- Dlaczego… dlaczego pytasz?</p>
<p>Jego twarz stwardniała. </p>
<p>- Zostało to zauważone. Ktoś prawdopodobnie zostanie wysłany tam do końca tygodnia w celu zbadania sprawy. Nie pozwólcie im niczego znaleźć.</p>
<p>Hermiona gwałtownie skinęła głową.</p>
<p>- Muszę iść - powiedziała, pędząc do drzwi.</p>
<p>Przywołała cielesnego patronusa czystą siłą woli. Stały się one dla niej dość trudne, odkąd usunęła pamięć swoim rodzicom. Odzyskanie tej umiejętności zajęło jej kilka lat, ale nigdy nie uzyskiwały one w pełni srebrnej luminescencji, na jaką udawało jej się zdobyć podczas jej piątego roku.</p>
<p>- Znajdź Minerwę McGonagall - powiedziała. - Powiedz jej, żeby przygotowała się do ewakuacji.</p>
<p>Gdy wydra zniknęła w ciemności, rzuciła następną. Lśniące, przezroczyste stworzenie stało na tylnych łapkach i patrzyło na nią.</p>
<p>- Znajdź Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Powiedz mu, że potrzebujemy nowej kryjówki dla Caithness.</p>
<p>Potem aportowała się, by znaleźć Moody'ego.</p>
<p>Proces ewakuacji dzieci był powolny i żmudny. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie się aportować, co oznaczało, że wszyscy dostępni i łatwi w kontakcie członkowie Ruchu Oporu musieli zostać zmobilizowani, aby przenieść dzieci w bezpieczne miejsca za pomocą mioteł, aportacji łącznej lub na testralach. Tworzenie świstoklików było zbyt czasochłonne. Żadna z kryjówek nie mogła ryzykować podłączeniem do sieci Fiuu.</p>
<p>Odległa lokalizacja była wyborem strategicznym. Miała nadzieję, że dla oka Voldemorta pozostanie to niezauważone, pomimo obecności wielu dziwnych dzieci w tak małym miasteczku. Z perspektywy czasu było niezwykłym szczęściem, że udawało im się to tak długo utrzymać. Posiadali niewiele dobrych opcji, gdzie mogli próbować osiedlić tak wiele dzieci w tak różnym wieku.</p>
<p>Dla wielu z nich nie mieli dodatkowej kryjówki. Dzieci trzeba było rozdzielić do dziesiątek innych zabezpieczonych schronów. Musiano przenieść je w małych grupach do innych części Wielkiej Brytanii, a następnie ponownie osiedlić, powiększyć pokoje i transmutować nowe łóżka.</p>
<p>Hermiona odbyła trzy wycieczki. Po powrocie z ostatniej osunęła się na ścianę z wyczerpania. Aportowała kilka małych dzieci aż do Irlandii Północnej. Wymiotowały, krzyczały i szlochały coraz bardziej, z każdą kolejną aportacją. Była zmuszona do zatrzymywania się i pocieszania ich, dopóki nie uspokajały się na tyle, by mogła bezpiecznie aportować się ponownie, nikogo nie rozszczepiając.</p>
<p>Minerwa aportowała się i stanęła przed Hermioną, a wyraz jej twarzy był pełen sprzeczności.</p>
<p>- Twój informator? - zapytała cicho Minerwa.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową. </p>
<p>- Moody powie każdemu, kto zapyta, że dowiedział się o tym podczas przesłuchania złapanego szmalcownika.</p>
<p>Minerwa skinęła ostro głową w uznaniu i zacisnęła usta, wpatrując się w Hermionę przez kilka sekund.</p>
<p>- Jesteś dobrą dziewczyną. Mam nadzieję, że nikt w to nigdy nie zwątpi. Wszystko w porządku?</p>
<p>- Nic mi nie zrobił. - To było wszystko, co Hermiona mogła jej dać.</p>
<p>Coś pojawiło się w minie Minerwy. Skinęła gwałtownie głową, a potem odeszła, żeby pomóc w zdejmowaniu osłon i zmniejszaniu mebli.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na zegar. Tej nocy była pełnia, a ona potrzebowała ślazu.</p>
<p>Wstała i wyszła z posiadłości, aż dotarła do krawędzi barier przeciw aportacji. Następnie rozpoczęła serię objawień z powrotem w kierunku Londynu.</p>
<p>Zatrzymała się na dużym polu w pobliżu Forest of Dean, gdzie często pozyskiwała składniki. Wyciągając różdżkę, rzuciła zaklęcie i ruszyła za nim w poszukiwaniu zachwaszczonej rośliny.</p>
<p>Jasne światło księżyca rzucało ostre cienie na morze traw. Kępy drzew w pobliżu unosiły się jak czarna kurtyna na tle jasnego nocnego nieba. Kiedy Hermiona schodziła w dół małego zbocza, podmuch wiatru przemknął po polu, poruszając trawą tak, że zaszumiała cicho. Gdy przesuwający się, delikatny dźwięk zanikał, zza drzew wydobyło się niskie wycie.</p>
<p>Zamarła.</p>
<p>Wilkołak.</p>
<p>W tej okolicy nigdy wcześniej nie było wilkołaków. Była tak zmęczona i rozkojarzona, że nawet nie pomyślała o podjęciu jakichkolwiek dodatkowych środków ostrożności.</p>
<p>Potem rozległo się kolejne wycie. Trochę dalej. Po jej prawej stronie.</p>
<p>I kolejne.</p>
<p>W Forest of Dean była wataha wilkołaków.</p>
<p>Prawie się teleportowała, ale zatrzymało ją wahanie. Potrzebowała ślazu. Gdyby nie zdobyła go tej nocy, nie byłaby w stanie znaleźć go nigdzie, aż do następnego miesiąca. Musiała zrobić eliksir. Severus nie udzielał jej porad ani nie poświęcał czasu na wymyślanie przeciw-eliksirów, chyba, że było to pilne.</p>
<p>Zbiegła ze wzgórza w kierunku wskazywanym przez zaklęcie lokalizujące.</p>
<p>Kolejne wycie. Coraz bliższe.</p>
<p>Wyjęła srebrny nóż z kieszeni i zaczęła odcinać nim fragmenty ślazu tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, bez wpływania na jego moc. Jednak było go za mało.</p>
<p>Odtworzyła zaklęcie lokalizujące i pobiegła w kierunku, który wskazała jej różdżka. Kiedy to zrobiła, podniosła głowę i zobaczyła ostry, wydłużony cień wilkołaka, kroczący wzdłuż zbocza w jej kierunku.</p>
<p>Poślizgnęła się i prawie upadła, gdy dotarła do miejsca, w którym znajdowało się kilka sadzonek ślazu, po czym odcięła je w kilka sekund.</p>
<p>Wilkołak znajdował się niecałe dwanaście stóp dalej i przykucnął gotowy do ataku, gdy w końcu obróciła się na pięcie i aportowała w najbliższe miejsce, o którym mogła pomyśleć.</p>
<p>Hermiona pojawiła się ponownie na stopniach nieszczęsnej chaty Malfoya. Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, opadła na najwyższy stopień i usiadła, dysząc, próbując odzyskać oddech.</p>
<p>Oparła się o drzwi i zamknęła oczy, a jej serce nadal waliło gwałtownie.</p>
<p>Niesamowicie straciła na swojej kondycji. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak szybko męczyła się bieganiem. Jej przełyk płonął, a przy każdym wdechu czuła ostry, przeszywający ból w płucach.</p>
<p>Oprócz włóczenia się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu składników do eliksirów Hermiona nie angażowała się w żadne fizycznie, czy też obronne czynności. Po tym, jak została odciągnięta od walki, nie miała czasu na ćwiczenia, praktykę obronną, a nawet martwienie się o swoją wytrzymałość fizyczną.</p>
<p>Merlinie, była bezużyteczna. Gdyby kiedykolwiek znów znalazła się na polu bitwy, prawdopodobnie zostałaby znokautowana w kilka krótkich sekund.</p>
<p>Jej oddech się wyrównał, ale pozostała na miejscu jeszcze przez minutę, próbując spowolnić bicie serca.</p>
<p>Drzwi za jej plecami gwałtownie się otworzyły i wpadła do środka.</p>
<p>Jej głowa mocno uderzyła w drewno, a gwiazdy błysnęły przed jej oczami, gdy odkryła, że Malfoy wpatruje się w nią z czystą wściekłością.</p>
<p>- Kurwa, Granger, co ty robisz?</p>
<p>- Malfoy? - powiedziała, patrząc na niego zdezorientowana. - Co ty tutaj robisz?</p>
<p>- Co <em> ja </em>tutaj robię? - warknął. - Aktywowałaś osłony. Zakładałem, że do czegoś mnie potrzebujesz.</p>
<p>- Och - powiedziała Hermiona, gorąco plamiło jej policzki. - Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że osłony monitorujące wychodzą poza pomieszczenie. Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać.</p>
<p>Obróciła się i wstała.</p>
<p>Malfoy spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu.</p>
<p>- Co robiłaś?</p>
<p>- Potrzebowałam ślazu zbieranego podczas pełni księżyca - powiedziała, zauważając, że nadal lekko dyszy. - I napotkałam wilkołaki. Nie mogłam czekać do następnego miesiąca. Musiałam uciekać i po drodze spróbować go zebrać. Ale nie jestem już zbyt wysportowana, dlatego szybko się zmęczyłam. To było najbliższe miejsce, do którego mogłam się aportować, żeby spróbować odzyskać oddech.</p>
<p>- Skąd czerpałaś ślaz? - jego ton był ostry.</p>
<p>Wskazała ramieniem lekko w bok.</p>
<p>- Występuje w pobliżu, w Forest of Dean. To jedno z miejsc, do których zazwyczaj chodzę, aby zdobyć składniki do eliksirów.</p>
<p>- Zazwyczaj...</p>
<p>Nastąpiła pauza.</p>
<p>- Wędrujesz nocą po okolicy poszukując składników? - Jego twarz zamarła.</p>
<p>- Tak. - Hermiona skinęła głową, patrząc na niego. - Wspominałam o tym.</p>
<p>- Nie… Mówiłaś, że zdobywasz składniki do eliksirów. Zakładałem, że oznaczało to, że masz dostawcę. - Wyraz jego twarzy stał się twardy, a oczy przybrały oskarżycielski wyraz, jakby go okłamała.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.</p>
<p>- Jestem terrorystką. Kupowanie składników mikstur na czarnym rynku kosztuje niemałą fortunę. Nie zamierzam marnować swojego budżetu, jeśli mogę dostać je za darmo i to zdecydowanie lepszej jakości, wykonując całą pracę samodzielnie.</p>
<p>- Więc włóczysz się nocą po terenach magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, zbierając składniki do eliksirów? Sama?</p>
<p>- Oczywiście - powiedziała Hermiona, pociągając nosem. - Dlatego spotykamy się we wtorki rano, po tym jak kończę.</p>
<p>Zapadła długa cisza.</p>
<p>- Nie możesz - ogłosił to zdecydowanym tonem. - Przestaniesz. Zostaniesz w jakiejś smutnej małej kryjówce, w której ich uzdrawiasz, i już nigdy więcej nie pójdziesz na żadne poszukiwania.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z oburzeniem przez kilka sekund.</p>
<p>- Z pewnością nie! Nie możesz kontrolować tego, co robię.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, w jego oczach pojawił się drapieżny błysk. </p>
<p>- Właściwie to tak. Zapomniałaś? Jesteś moja. Posiadam cię. Jeśli nakażę ci, żebyś siedziała w tym pokoju i wpatrywała się w ścianę do przyszłego tygodnia, to zrobisz to, bo dałaś mi słowo.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej wściekłość.</p>
<p>- Nie, nie zrobię tego, ponieważ sam dałeś słowo, że nie będziesz ingerować w moją pracę w Zakonie. Poszukiwanie składników jest częścią mojej pracy. Nie podlega negocjacjom. Jeśli chcesz kontrolować wszystko, co robię, musisz poczekać, aż wygramy. Ty też dałeś słowo.</p>
<p>Malfoy stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nią, a jego oczy kalkulowały sytuację. Potem nagle zmienił temat. </p>
<p>- Więc prześcignęłaś wilkołaki?</p>
<p>Zarumieniła się.</p>
<p>- Nie. To znaczy… Aż do samego końca nie były zbyt blisko. Przebiegłam najwyżej sto metrów.</p>
<p>- I nadal od tego dyszysz? - powiedział sceptycznie.</p>
<p>- Ja… ja tak naprawdę nie wykonuję żadnych działań terenowych poza zdobywaniem składników. Nie ma potrzeby, bym musiała pracować nad swoją wytrzymałością - powiedziała, przechodząc do defensywy.</p>
<p>Usta Malfoya nagle rozchyliły się w zaskoczeniu. Zacisnął je szybko i na kilka sekund położył dłoń na oczach, jakby próbował się opanować. Potem cofnął rękę i spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>- Kiedy dokładnie ktoś cię ostatnio przećwiczył? Zakładam, że praktykujesz podstawowe pojedynki, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś na tyle ważna, że nie pozwalają ci już walczyć. Skoro pozwalają ci wychodzić samej w środku nocy, twoja obrona z pewnością nie ma sobie równych.</p>
<p>Hermiona opuściła wzrok i bawiła się paskiem swojej torby. </p>
<p>- Jestem bardzo zajęta. Jednym z powodów, dla których odciągnęli mnie od walki, było to, że jest wiele innych rzeczy, do których jestem bardziej potrzebna.</p>
<p>- Jak długo to trwa, Granger? - jego głos był twardy.</p>
<p>Rozejrzała się po pokoju. To głupie miejsce nie posiadało niczego, na co mogłaby udawać, że patrzy. Skupiła się na sękach w deskach podłogi.</p>
<p>- To już… prawdopodobnie około dwóch i pół roku - powiedziała cicho.</p>
<p>Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i milczał, jakby nie był w stanie nawet na nią spojrzeć.</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Cóż, ja może już pójdę - powiedziała w końcu ostrym głosem. - Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłam. To się więcej nie powtórzy.</p>
<p>- Wyszkolę cię - powiedział nagle Malfoy, prostując się i patrząc na nią z góry.</p>
<p>- Co? - Patrzyła na niego zmieszana.</p>
<p>- Mam zamiar cię wyszkolić - powiedział powoli. - Bo zatrzymanie cię najwyraźniej nie wchodzi w grę. Nie będę tracić czasu na zmianę osoby kontaktowej z Zakonem, bo nie jesteś wystarczająco sprytna, aby umieć pozostać w stanie bojowym. Biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki wszyscy walczą, jestem pewien, że każdy, kogo do tej pory spotkałem, byłby do niczego w oklumencji i prawdopodobnie w końcu zostałby złapany w jakiejś potyczce.</p>
<p>Cóż, ślizgoński instynkt samozachowawczy Malfoya był nadal z całą pewnością silny. Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją.</p>
<p>- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne. Ja nie walczę. Podczas poszukiwań i tak rzadko pojawiają się problemy. Nie musisz się martwić o utratę swojej cennej nagrody wojennej.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę? - powiedział cichym głosem, gdy podszedł do niej. - Nie chcesz? Bo wkrótce skończysz uczyć się oklumencji. Myślę, że wolałabyś spędzać swój czas na praktyce pojedynków, a nie na innych czynnościach, których mógłbym od ciebie wymagać.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</p>
<p>Wątpiła, czy miał jakikolwiek zamiar wypełnienia swojej słabo zawoalowanej groźby, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie okazywał w tym kierunku żadnej szczególnej skłonności. Jeśli chciał nauczyć ją pojedynkowania się, nie było w tym nic złego. Z pewnością wolałaby właśnie to. I tak musiała spędzać z nim czas. Nie mogłaby odnieść sukcesu w swojej misji, gdyby nie spędzali ze sobą czasu.</p>
<p> - Dobra - warknęła, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w lekkim szyderstwie.</p>
<p>- Co taka skwaszona? - Na jego twarzy malowała się kpina. - Można by pomyśleć, że po prostu zażądałem, żebyś wybrała między przeleceniem mnie lub nie. Rozczarowana?</p>
<p>- Tylko w twoich snach - powiedziała, rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie.</p>
<p>- Każdej nocy.</p>
<p>Przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Czy zawsze kupujesz całe swoje towarzystwo? - powiedziała słodkim głosem z protekcjonalnym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet nie mrugnął.</p>
<p>- Lubię profesjonalizm - odrzekł beznamiętnie, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby recytował mantrę. - Wyraźne granice. Żadnego dramatu. Nie mam obowiązku udawać, że mi zależy.</p>
<p>Wyszydził ostatnie słowo, jakby troska była najbardziej obraźliwą koncepcją znaną człowiekowi.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście. Jak bardzo w twoim stylu.</p>
<p>- Całkiem - zgodził się z cienkim uśmiechem.</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza. Hermiona chciała mu powiedzieć, że jest podły, ale była pewna, że już o tym wiedział. Czuła się zmęczona i chciała być wobec niego okrutna.</p>
<p>- Czy rozmawiasz z nimi i płaczesz, mówiąc im o tym, jak smutne i samotne jest twoje życie? A może po prostu ruchasz je bez słowa? - zapytała, a jej głos brzmiał szyderczo.</p>
<p>Jego oczy błysnęły.</p>
<p>- Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał? - jego głos był ostry i zimny jak odłamek lodu.</p>
<p>Adrenalina od bliskiego starcia Hermiony z wilkołakami wciąż ją napędzała. Przywykła do dużego stresu na oddziale szpitalnym, ale zawsze było to życie kogoś innego. Poczuła przypływ emocji, gdy niemal otarła się o śmierć. Nagle zrozumiała Harry'ego. Czuła, że może zrobić wszystko.</p>
<p>Wtedy przyszła jej do głowy groźba Malfoya.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brodę.</p>
<p>- Nie zrobisz tego.</p>
<p>Jego oczy stały się okrutne, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, kontynuowała.</p>
<p>- To byłoby dla ciebie zbyt realne. Zrobienie tego z kimś, kogo znasz. Z kimś, kogo znowu zobaczysz. Zepsułoby to te wyraźne granice.</p>
<p>- Testujesz mnie, Granger? - zapytał niskim, pieszczotliwym tonem.</p>
<p>Patrzyła na niego.</p>
<p>- Chyba tak - powiedziała chłodno, ale serce zaczęło jej bić, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie zrobiła.</p>
<p>Pochylił się, aż jego twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów od jej własnej. Jego oczy były twarde.</p>
<p>- Rozbierz się.</p>
<p>Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła. On też nie. Podszedł więc powoli bliżej, aż się cofnęła. Zawisł nad nią. Jego oczy błyszczały.</p>
<p>- To cię zżera, prawda? Zdumienie. Spodziewałeś się, że zrobię to od razu. Oczekiwanie… Próba odgadnięcia, kiedy mogę się do tego zabrać… to przeszkadza ci bardziej niż rzeczywista myśl o tym, żeby mnie pieprzyć.</p>
<p>Prychnął. </p>
<p>- Cóż… masz moją uwagę. Rozbierz się.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, czując, jak jej twarz robi się gorąca, nawet gdy reszta jej ciała stawała się coraz bardziej zimna.</p>
<p>- Nawet mnie nie chcesz. Dlaczego uwzględniłeś mnie w swoich żądaniach? O co chodzi? - zapytała, a jej głos był gorzki i zdezorientowany.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się. </p>
<p>- Masz rację. Nie chcę cię.</p>
<p>Usłyszenie tego nie powinno było jej zaboleć, ale jednak tak się stało. Zwłaszcza z mściwą kpiną na jego twarzy, gdy spoglądał na nią z góry.</p>
<p>- Jednak posiadanie ciebie nigdy się nie zestarzeje. „Teraz i po wojnie”. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, jak bardzo będę mógł sprawić, że zaczniesz żałować tych słów. A teraz rozbierz się - jego głos zniżył się. - A może chcesz, żebym zrobił to za ciebie?</p>
<p>Hermiona uniosła ręce do kołnierzyka swojej koszuli i chwyciła go obronnie. Była przerażona i wściekła do tego stopnia, że myślała, że może zacząć płakać. Była jego. Zgodziła się na to. Jej szczęka drżała, a ręce zaczęły się trząść.</p>
<p>- Siła cię napędza, prawda? - jej głos drżał z wściekłości, gdy zmusiła się do odpięcia górnego guzika koszuli. - Krzywdzenie kogoś, kto nie może… lub nie chce walczyć. Wykorzystywanie tego, na czym zależy ludziom, do torturowania ich i zamykania w klatkach oraz zmuszania ich do robienia różnych rzeczy. Jesteś taki sam jak Voldemort.</p>
<p>Złość nagle zniknęła z twarzy Malfoya. Zbladł. Opanowanie dla jego wściekłości nagle zniknęło, a ciemność i magia wypłynęły z niego falami, wypełniając pomieszczenie i wijąc się w powietrzu.</p>
<p>Lodowata furia, która pojawiła się na jego twarzy, była oszałamiająca. Jego oczy zrobiły się czarne, usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie, a on sam stawał się coraz bledszy, gdy na nią patrzył.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się ze strachu i cofnęła się, przygotowując na to co nadejdzie.</p>
<p>Wokół niego narosła fala wściekłości.</p>
<p>- Wynoś się! - warknął.</p>
<p>Patrzyła na niego, stojąc nieruchomo. Niczym zwierzę sparaliżowane strachem.</p>
<p>Warknął z wściekłością. Nagle drzwi od chaty otworzyły się z trzaskiem tak gwałtownie, że wypadły z zawiasów i runęły na podłogę.</p>
<p>- WYNOŚ SIĘ! - ryknął.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie potrzebowała kolejnego zaproszenia. Pobiegła do drzwi i aportowała się w chwili, gdy poczuła, że przekroczyła osłony.</p>
<p>Kiedy przeszła przez drzwi Grimmauld Place, upadła na podłogę holu, trzęsąc się ze strachu.</p>
<p><em> Głupia. Głupia. Głupia </em>- zgromiła się, próbując zmusić się do oddychania. Czuła się tak, jakby miała atak paniki.</p>
<p>Nie mogła zrozumieć, co skłoniło ją do próby sprowokowania go. Gdyby nie środek nocy, uderzałaby głową w podłogę z frustracją spowodowaną własnym idiotyzmem.</p>
<p>Po tych wszystkich niezliczonych sytuacjach, gdy karciła Harry'ego, ostrzegając go przed konsekwencjami jego głupiego poszukiwania dreszczyku emocji, teraz z łatwością mogłaby go pobić.</p>
<p>Była idiotką.</p>
<p>Przycisnęła dłoń do łomoczącego serca i opuściła twarz w zgięcie łokcia. Jęknęła cicho.</p>
<p>Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.</p>
<p>Tyle, że ona nie połaskotała śpiącego smoka. Jej działania wydawały się bardziej polegać na walcowaniu i waleniu go w głowę kijem do odbijania tłuczków.</p>
<p>Potrzebowali Malfoya. Desperacko go potrzebowali, a odrobina adrenaliny sprawiła, że straciła wszelki rozsądek.</p>
<p>Miał rację, nie mogła znieść strachu. Ciągłego oczekiwania. Wyczerpania, zastanawiając się, czego on chce. Co zamierzał jej zrobić. Ciągłego czekania co będzie dalej. To pożerało ją żywcem.</p>
<p>Jeśli miał ją skrzywdzić lub przelecieć, chciała tylko wiedzieć i kazać mu to zrobić.</p>
<p>Chodzić do niego co tydzień, niepewna, co może jej zrobić w następnym…</p>
<p>To rozbijało ją na kawałki.</p>
<p>Przygryzła wargę, kuląc się przy drzwiach. Starała się nie rozpłakać, gdy przypływ noradrenaliny stracił na swojej mocy i nagle poczuła, że gwałtownie opadła. Była pełna przerażenia i rozpaczy.</p>
<p>Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i cicho zaszlochała.</p>
<p>Jej występek mógł prawdopodobnie kosztować Zakon całą wojnę. A przynajmniej niezliczoną ilość ofiar.</p>
<p>Musiała znaleźć sposób, żeby to naprawić.</p>
<p>Owinęła ramiona wokół siebie, gdy próbowała się uspokoić i pomyśleć.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oddychaj. Oddychaj. Oddychaj. </em>
</p>
<p>Kiedy jej klatka piersiowa w końcu przestała drżeć, wstała i otarła łzy.</p>
<p>Podeszła do swojej szafki z eliksirami, schowała ślaz i spędziła kilka minut próbując uporządkować myśli i zmusić ręce do zaprzestania drżenia.</p>
<p>Poszła do swojego pokoju.</p>
<p>Drzwi były uchylone, co było dziwne, ponieważ zarówno ona, jak i Ginny były dość skrupulatne, jeśli chodziło o zamykanie ich na klucz. Grimmauld Place nie było szeroko dostępne dla Ruchu Oporu, ale czasami zdarzały się wścibskie osoby, które nie szanowały prywatności ani rzeczy osobistych innych.</p>
<p>Hermiona zajrzała do środka i odskoczyła zaskoczona.</p>
<p>Ginny i Harry byli półnadzy, i jeśli już tego nie zrobili, to wydawali się być zaledwie kilka sekund od rżnięcia.</p>
<p>Hermiona rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie prywatności na drzwi i odeszła. Zatrzymała się na półpiętrze schodów i zawahała. Pokoje Grimmauld Place były obecnie zatłoczone. Przeniesiono tu wiele starszych dzieci z Caithness.</p>
<p>Salon na dole był obecnie zajęty przez wszystkich cierpiących na bezsenność. Nie zostało zbyt wiele miejsc do spania.</p>
<p>Była taka zmęczona. Płacz sprawił, że poczuła się wewnętrznie pusta.</p>
<p>Wczołgała się na parapet przy oknie i próbowała odpłynąć, ale jej umysł nie potrafił się uspokoić. Wciąż odtwarzała swoją rozmowę z Malfoyem. Martwiła się o eliksir, który musiała uwarzyć. Przeżywała na nowo moment, w którym cała wściekłość wylała się z Malfoya i ryknął na nią.</p>
<p>Nie skrzywdził jej.</p>
<p>Miał oczywistą okazję i więcej niż wystarczającą wściekłość do tego, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego odepchnął ją.</p>
<p>Morderczy Śmierciożerca z jakimkolwiek kodeksem moralnym. Oksymoron, jeśli kiedykolwiek taki ktoś istniał.</p>
<p>Musiało to mieć związek z jego motywem pomocy dla Zakonu.</p>
<p>Czego chciał?</p>
<p>Niesamowicie irytowało ją, że nie mogła tego rozgryźć.</p>
<p>Po półgodzinnym przewracaniu się na parapecie usiadła z westchnieniem. Nie chciała uwarzyć eliksiru Severusa, dopóki nie odpocznie. Wspięła się na górę i weszła na najwyższe piętro domu. Był tam pokój do ćwiczeń.</p>
<p>Zajrzała do środka i stwierdziła, że pomieszczenie jest puste.</p>
<p>Przeszła na środek i wyciągając różdżkę, zaczęła ćwiczyć niektóre z pozycji pojedynku.</p>
<p>Kiedy wróciła ze swojego szkolenia uzdrowicielskiego w Europie, brała udział tylko w dwóch małych potyczkach, zanim Zakon zdecydował, że odciągnie ją na stałe od walki. Po latach nieobecności była wręcz zardzewiała i znacznie mniej biegła w pojedynkach niż ktokolwiek inny w jej grupie wiekowej. Reszta Gwardii była szybka i rzucała potężne zaklęcia, robiąc uniki i zmyłki, zachowując doskonałą precyzję nawet z dystansu.</p>
<p>Leczenie było subtelną sztuką. Prawie zawsze wymagało ono niezwykłego opanowania, dokładnej pracy i obserwacji. Zwracania uwagi na najdrobniejsze szczegóły.</p>
<p>Próba pojedynku była w porównaniu z tym, wręcz diametralnym odwróceniem rzeczy.</p>
<p>Ron i Harry poświęcili sporo czasu, próbując pomóc jej nadrobić zaległości, ale zanim jej się to udało, Kingsley poradził Hermionie całkowite wycofanie się z walki. Nikt nie szemrał ze sprzeciwem.</p>
<p>Hermiona zrozumiała uzasadnienie, ale nawet po latach decyzja ta nadal ją bolała. Czuła się tak, jakby poniosła porażkę i została odrzucona - z dala od wszystkich innych.</p>
<p>Oryginalna Gwardia stała się zwartą jednostką bojową, której nie była już członkiem.</p>
<p>Hermiona przygryzła wargę i rzuciła <em> Protego </em>tak mocne, na jakie tylko mogła się zdobyć. Tarcza zakwitła przed nią.</p>
<p>Westchnęła z ulgą, wycofując zaklęcie. Przynajmniej z tym mogła sobie poradzić.</p>
<p>Rzuciła serię klątw na manekiny po drugiej stronie pokoju. Połowa z nich trafiła w swoje cele. Żadne z nich jednak nie uderzyło dokładnie w punkt.</p>
<p>Zarumieniła się i spróbowała ponownie. Za drugim razem była jeszcze gorsza.</p>
<p>Hermiona zganiła się. Stała nieruchomo. Nie była na polu bitwy. Nie strzelano w nią w odpowiedzi jakimikolwiek zaklęciami.</p>
<p>Była gówniana.</p>
<p>Nawet gdyby Malfoy zdecydował się ją szkolić - co było mało prawdopodobne - to pewnie rozszarpałby ją na strzępy za to, jak nieudolna się stała.</p>
<p>Wyprostowała ramiona i spróbowała ponownie.</p>
<p>Rzuciła kilka bardziej złożonych klątw.</p>
<p>Cóż, dawała sobie z nimi radę.</p>
<p>Jej problemem nie był brak biegłości w walce z użyciem magii. Była po prostu okropna pod względem samego aspektu walki.</p>
<p>To była jakaś pociecha.</p>
<p>Cóż, niezbyt wielka.</p>
<p>Próbowała dalej, aż była tak zmęczona, że jej ręce trzęsły się z wyczerpania. Potem opadła na jedną z mat treningowych i zasnęła.</p><hr/>
<p>- Hermiono, do cholery? Co ty tutaj robisz?</p>
<p>Gdy Hermiona została obudzona następnego ranka, przymrużyła wzrok, próbując dojrzeć stojącego nad nią Rona, w otoczeniu Ginny, Nevilla, Deana, Seamusa, Lavender, Parvati, Padmy, Freda i Angeliny.</p>
<p>Usiadła z jękiem i przetarła oczy.</p>
<p>- Moje łóżko zostało zajęte podczas przenosin dzieci z kryjówki - skłamała, rzucając Ginny szybkie spojrzenie. - Przyszłam tutaj spać.</p>
<p>- Och - powiedział Ron. - Cóż, będziemy ćwiczyć formację ataku, zanim Neville i Seamus będą wyruszą na misję zwiadowczą. Zatem… Potrzebujemy tego pokoju.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową i wstała.</p>
<p>- Mogę popatrzeć? - zapytała.</p>
<p>Ron zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>- Pewnie. Tak sądzę. Jeśli masz na to czas. Po prostu… trzymaj wokół siebie tarczę. Będzie latać tu całkiem sporo klątw.</p>
<p>Hermiona wycofała się w róg i patrzyła, jak Ron opracowuje strategię. Nie mogła zrozumieć wszystkich używanych przez nich określeń. Nie była to tradycyjna terminologia dotycząca walki, raczej rodzaj skrótowców i slangu, który ewoluował wśród wojowników z biegiem czasu. Ich własny język.</p>
<p>Kiedy rozproszyli się po pokoju, rzuciła wokół siebie zaklęcie tarczy. Ron aktywował jedno z zabezpieczeń pokoju za pomocą zaklęcia, a następnie wszyscy zaczęli rzucać seriami klątw w stronę ścian.</p>
<p>Zaklęcia odbijały się i rykoszetowały w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu. Wkrótce cała sala wypełniła się latającą magią.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak członkowie Gwardii zaczęli biegać, przyjmując formację ataku. Wszystkie ich zaklęcia były precyzyjne, a tarcze potężne. Żadne z nich nawet nie zostało nawet draśnięte przez wirujące zaklęcia. To było dla nich instynktowne. Wiedzieli, kiedy trzeba odnowić tarcze. Wiedzieli, jak każde z nich walczyło i kto kogo krył. Walczyli blisko i rzucali niemal wszystkie klątwy niewerbalnie.</p>
<p>Ich umiejętności bojowe znacznie przewyższały jej własne. Nadrobienie umiejętności do tego stopnia byłoby dla niej wręcz niemożliwym do osiągnięcia cudem.</p>
<p>Dwukrotnie obserwowała, jak ćwiczą cały ustalony szyk, zanim odwróciła się i wymknęła z sali ćwiczeń.</p>
<p>Poszła do swojej szafki z eliksirami, zebrała składniki i przygotowała się do warzenia.</p>
<p>W następny wtorek aportowała się do Whitecroft i powoli zbliżyła się do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się chata.</p>
<p>Zastanawiała się, czy Malfoy tam będzie. Modliła się, żeby był.</p>
<p>Nie miała pojęcia, jak to naprawić, jeśli odmówiłby pojawienia się. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że cokolwiek skłaniało go do szpiegowania, było wystarczającą motywacją, od której jej nieprzemyślane działania nie mogły go odwieść.</p>
<p>Gdyby go tam nie było, czekałaby.</p>
<p>Gdyby tam był - miała nadzieję, że po prostu ukarze ją i skończy z tym, zamiast zmuszać ją do ciągłego strachu.</p>
<p>Drzwi zostały naprawione. Oparła na nich dłoń i pchnęła je.</p>
<p>Pusto.</p>
<p>Po odczekaniu minuty podeszła do krzesła przy stole. Jej żołądek skręcił się ze strachu i usiłowała odwrócić od tego swoją uwagę, recytując formuły zaklęć przeciw arytmii, kiedy tam siedziała.</p>
<p>Musiała tylko przestać myśleć o tym, co może się dalej wydarzyć.</p>
<p>Nagle rozległ się ostry trzask. Wstała i odwróciła się gwałtownie, gdy pojawił się Malfoy. Stał, wpatrując się w nią, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu na niego patrzyła. Poczuła ulgę, że nie zaczęła drżeć.</p>
<p>Zmusiła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Uczucie przerażenia zaczęło przenikać przez jej kręgosłup niczym ostra, lodowata igła. Nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Kiedy się spięła, czuła, jak włosy na jej karku stają dęba.</p>
<p>Widziała, jak zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił od niej wzrok.</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał przemówić pierwszy.</p>
<p>Wzięła głęboki oddech. Potrzebowała go. Najwyraźniej nadal był na nią wściekły, ale musiała to naprawić. Każdym kosztem.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam - powiedziała z desperacją. - Straciłam panowanie i przekroczyłam granicę. Przepraszam. Cokolwiek muszę zrobić, aby to naprawić… Zrobię, co zechcesz. Pozwól mi tylko to naprawić.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Wspomnienie 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Bring Me The Horizon - fresh bruises</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kwiecień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią ostro, a coś, czego nie potrafiła odczytać, przemknęło przez jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedział ostrym głosem. - Kiedy powiedziałem, że chciałbym, abyś zechciała, oznaczało to, że wolno było ci odmówić. Chociaż może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś spróbowała to powiedzieć, zamiast celowo mnie prowokować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego zszokowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i przycisnął ją do czoła, jakby bolała go głowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz kontynuować oklumencję? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poruszyła się lekko, ale nie odpowiedziała. Poczuła się zbita z tropu. Rozmowa nie miała… ona nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co on miał na myśli?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy było możliwe, że ją zwodził, by mógł ją zaraz zaskoczyć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli wolno było jej odmówić, z pewnością nie zadał sobie trudu, by ją o tym poinformować. W rzeczywistości, mocno sugerował coś kompletnie przeciwnego. Chociaż - tak naprawdę nie zrobił zbyt wiele, co miałoby jej przede wszystkim nie sprowokować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Więc...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego nieufnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś, co powiedziała mu tamtej nocy, przypadkowo go zdenerwowało. Głęboko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co takiego powiedziała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Że siła go napędza. Że to krzywdzenie kogoś, kto nie mógł - lub nie chciał - walczyć. Wykorzystywanie tego, na czym zależało ludziom, torturowanie ich, umieszczanie w klatkach i zmuszanie do robienia rzeczy. Że był taki sam jak Voldemort...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Że był taki sam jak Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było prawdopodobnie to. Prawdopodobnie uważał się za lepszego niż jego Mistrz. Może pomyślał, że gdyby pomógł Zakonowi obalić Voldemorta, pozostawiłoby to próżnię mocy, którą mógłby wypełnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta myśl sprawiła, że skręciły jej się wnętrzności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy to naprawdę to? Czy grał przeciwko sobie po obu stronach, myśląc, że w następstwie może przejąć władzę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Być może sprzeciwiał się panowaniu terroru Voldemorta. Sprzeciwiał się atakom przeprowadzanym względem Zakonu oraz wszystkim torturom i eksperymentom. Malfoy prawdopodobnie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie rządził w szlachetny sposób, gdzie kobiety byłyby rzekomo „chętne”, a egzekucje jedynie ceremonialne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jednak… wydawało się, że poczuł się więcej niż tylko obrażony. Jego wściekłość - wściekłość, którą okazał, była z pewnością czymś więcej niż tylko rannym ego czy ambicją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ostrożny wyraz twarzy wydawał się go zirytować. Syknął lekko, błyszcząc zębami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wystarczy powiedzieć. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - wycedził. - Więc przestań na mnie patrzeć, jakbyś spodziewała się, że trafię cię klątwą w plecy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Te słowa sprawiły, że Hermiona się wzdrygnęła. Gdyby nie była tak zdesperowana, by upewnić się, że nadal będzie dla nich szpiegował, prychnęłaby i spytała, dlaczego nie zastosował takiej ulgi wobec Dumbledore'a. Wydawało się, że dostrzegł skrywaną ripostę w jej twarzy, a jego szczęka drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugryzła się w język i niezgrabnie rozejrzała po chacie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę dokończyć naukę oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ton był urywany i wydawało się, że opanował swój gniew. Jego twarz ponownie wygładziła się, przyjmując formę zimnej, leniwej maski. Jednak jego srebrne oczy nadal uważnie ją obserwowały. Niemal czuła jego spojrzenie na swojej skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zachowywał się jednocześnie tak samo, a jednak inaczej. Jakby wykonywał te same ruchy, ale bardziej świadomie niż w przeszłości. Był w nich subtelny element nadmiernej precyzji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchylił jej głowę do tyłu opuszkami palców. Kiedy spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy, dostrzegła gorycz, o której nie sądziła, żeby wcześniej tam była.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bezboleśnie pogrążył się w jej umyśle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak samo było przez następne dwa tygodnie. Jeszcze więcej oklumencji i powściągliwy Malfoy. Rozmowa pozostała sztywna, chociaż dostarczane przez niego informacje nadal były dość szczodre i bardzo przydatne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona krytykowała się wewnętrznie co tydzień, kiedy znikał z trzaskiem aportacji po wymianie z nią nie więcej niż tuzina słów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej psychologiczny szkic jego osoby utknął w martwym punkcie. Co tydzień dodawała do niego coraz więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi. Lista potencjalnych motywów wahała się od wielkodusznych do potwornych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła stwierdzić, że prawie ukończyła szkolenie z oklumencji. Wtargnięcia Malfoya w głąb jej umysłu stawały się coraz bardziej bolesne i agresywne, gdy testował jej techniki i umiejętności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kusiło ją, by zapytać, czy nadal zamierza trenować ją w pojedynkach, ale bała się poruszyć ten temat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczynała czuć się zdesperowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy dotarła do chaty, zaczęła krążyć nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, próbując wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób na przebicie się przez tę niezręczność. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, żeby do niego dotrzeć. Jakaś słabość, którą mogłaby wykorzystać, aby dostać się do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawił się przed nią z nagłym trzaskiem i wydawał się lekko skrzywić na twarzy, gdy się wyprostował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona widziała ten subtelny wyraz na tyle często, że natychmiast potrafiła go zidentyfikować, nieważne jak starannie zostałby ukryty. Nie zastanawiając się, wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła na niego szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim zdążyła spojrzeć w dół, by zobaczyć wyniki, Malfoy rzucił się do przodu, wytrącił z rąk jej różdżkę i przyszpilił ją do ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co ty robisz? - warknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasne. Prawdopodobnie nie miał w zwyczaju pozwalać ludziom na rzucanie jakichkolwiek zaklęć w jego kierunku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spoglądała mu ostro w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś ranny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunął od niej ręce i cofnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nic - powiedział. - Zajmę się tym później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzrok Hermiony opadł na kolory i szczegóły otaczające jej różdżkę, leżącą na podłodze kilka stóp dalej, odczytując najbardziej oczywiste fragmenty diagnozy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz kilka złamanych żeber, wstrząs mózgu i urazy wewnętrzne. Uleczenie tego zajmie mi dziesięć minut. I… - Posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. - następnym razem aportacja będzie bolała jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli pozostawisz złamania i będziesz to robić dalej, twoje żebra mogą się całkowicie przełamać. Mogłyby przebić ci płuco. Jeśli pojawią się odłamki, żebra będą musiały zostać usunięte i ponownie wyhodowane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, po czym przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uklękła i podniosła różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozbierz się. Od pasa w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znieruchomiał na chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że to mój wers - powiedział w końcu, wyciągając sztywno rękę i odpinając płaszcz, pozwalając mu opaść i zebrać się w luźną stertę u jego stóp. - Jeśli chciałaś mnie tak bardzo, wystarczyło poprosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią w jawnie fałszywy sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Każdy miał własne metody radzenia sobie z bólem. Harry bardzo się uspokajał, podczas gdy Ron stawał się tym, kogo Fred i George nazywali „wrednym”. Seamus i Charlie klęli tak głośno i długo, że trzeba ich było uciszać zaklęciami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ból najwyraźniej sprawiał, że Malfoy stawał się jeszcze bardziej sarkastyczny, niż zwykle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przynajmniej oznaczało to, że znowu z nią rozmawiał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Nic nie podnieca mnie tak, jak widok brzucha pokrytego fioletowymi i zielonymi siniakami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś sadystyczną suką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten komentarz tak zaskoczył Hermionę, że wybuchnęła śmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wydawał się być zdumiony swoim sukcesem, gdy zaczął rozpinać koszulę i niezgrabnie próbował ją z siebie zrzucić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał też kontuzję barku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła powoli rękę, jakby zbliżała się do wystraszonego zwierzęcia. Nie cofnął się, więc zabrała się do delikatnego ściągania z niego koszuli i oglądania obrażeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że został o coś rzucony, i to niezwykle gwałtownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramię zostało zwichnięte, ale musiał je nastawić. Jego prawy bok był niemal całkowicie pokryty siniakami. To niezwykłe, że jego ręka nie została zmiażdżona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zapytała ze szczerą ciekawością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nowa wataha wilkołaków - odpowiedział krótko. - Wystąpiły problemy z przywództwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc co? Walczyłeś z alfą? - zapytała sceptycznie, gdy zaczęła naprawiać jego żebra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, surowo zabroniono mu gryźć lub drapać, a mnie nie wolno było go zabić. Ale… kiedy masz do czynienia z bestiami z hierarchią stada i próbujesz nimi kierować, nie zmuszając ich najpierw do poddania się, to po prostu czekasz na ich bunt przeciw alfie - wyjaśnił Malfoy, jakby takie rzeczy były powszechnie znane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to wszystko przez twoją wygraną, czy przegraną? - zapytała, naprawiając złamanie na kolejnym żebrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, że przez wygraną. Nie aportowałbym się nigdzie, gdybym przegrał. Pieprzone zwierzę nawet nie pomyślało o użyciu różdżki. Wszystkie te bestie stają się dzikie, gdy zaczną biegać w stadach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mówiąc to przewrócił oczami, a następnie dodał:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz jestem rzekomo alfą stada wilkołaków. Myślę, że dodaje mi to naturalnego uroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Alfa z pewnością spróbuje cię zabić - zauważyła Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest mile widziany, aby spróbować. Zajmie mi mniej niż minutę, zanim go zabiję - zaszydził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Zaklęciem niewerbalnym przywołała torbę i wyjęła z niej apteczkę, którą zawsze przy sobie nosiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Usiądź i wypij to - poleciła, wręczając mu eliksir. - Poradzi sobie ze wstrząsem mózgu, który masz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy pił, potarła dłońmi o siebie, żeby je ogrzać, a następnie zanurzyła palce w małym słoiczku z maścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym lekko ułożyła dłoń na jego nagim ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawie wyszedł z siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odpręż się - powiedziała, czując, jak mięśnie jego ramion napinają się pod jej palcami. - Nie wchłonie się dobrze, jeśli będziesz spięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy w ogóle się nie rozluźnił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delikatnie przeciągnęła palcami po jego ramieniu rozprowadzając maść, pozwalając mu na przyzwyczajenie się do kontaktu fizycznego. Mięśnie jego ramion lekko drżały. Przypominało to Hermionie głaskanie płochliwego konia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrawianie go z pewnością nie było jednym z kontekstów, w których wyobrażała sobie Malfoya półnagiego w jej obecności. Ale… mogłaby to wykorzystać, by uporządkować sprawy i kontynuować pracę nad swoją początkową strategią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z pewnością był samotny. Wydawał się zaniepokojony kontaktem fizycznym, który nie był ani brutalny, ani seksualny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przypuszczała, że nie było to zaskakujące. Kto mógłby być dla niego miły? Według jego relacji nikt, nawet jego matka, nie przeszkadzał nigdy w brutalnych treningach jakie przeprowadzała na nim Bellatriks. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zadrżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzucanie Crucio na szesnastolatka, aby nauczyć go oklumencji, a następnie pozostawianie go, aby zemdlał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogłaby wykorzystać tę pustkę. Tę samotność. Potrzeba pocieszenia została wpisana w ludzką psychikę. Malfoy mógł nawet nie być na tyle świadomy jej nieobecności, żeby zacząć się przed tym bronić. Jeśli obudziłaby tę potrzebę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… dostałaby się do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie-seksualny kontakt fizyczny był czymś, z czym czuła się komfortowo. Dotykanie ciał. Kojące i pocieszające. Uświadomiła sobie, że była to nieoczekiwana przewaga, którą nad nim miała. Lubił wyraźne linie granic. Mogła je rozmyć, a potem prześlizgnąć się przez szczeliny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochyliła się do przodu, tylko nieznacznie, tak, że jej usta znalazły się blisko jego ucha. Jego skóra pachniała delikatną bryzą soli, a także subtelną, gryzącą nutą mchu dębowego i ostrą, zieloną wonią papirusu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To będzie trochę bolało - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnie zaczęła ugniatać mięsień, aby wsmarować gojącą maść w głąb tkanki i odbudować nadwyrężone ścięgna i włókna. Gdyby nie udało jej się całkowicie wniknąć w głąb ciała, obrażenia mogłyby stać się trwałe, a Malfoy byłby bardziej podatny na zwichnięcie ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kurwa - jęknął. - Jesteś suką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce znieruchomiały na chwilę, po czym wróciła do masowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powiedziałeś mi nic, czego nie wiedziałabym już wcześniej - zauważyła cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta odpowiedź wydawała się nieco zaskoczyć Malfoya. Ustąpił i zacisnął szczękę, podczas gdy ona kontynuowała. W ciągu minuty maść zdążyła się wchłonąć, ale ona nadal masowała jego ramię. Łagodnie. W pewnym sensie - ściśle mówiąc - z medycznego punktu widzenia nie było to już konieczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po dodatkowej minucie zatrzymała się, opierając ręce lekko na jego ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę teraz skończyć z twoimi żebrami. Najłatwiej byłoby, jakbyś się położył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął i ułożył się na podłodze. Wepchnęła leżący nieopodal płaszcz pod jego głowę i przesunęła się tak, że siedziała obok niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z głęboką podejrzliwością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęłą do swojego zestawu leczniczego i wyjęła dużą fiolkę serum. Po krótkim zaklęciu, które miało oczyścić dłonie z maści, wylała lepki płyn na dłoń. Rozprowadziła go na jego ramieniu, boku i klatce piersiowej małymi okrężnymi ruchami. Zauważyła, gdzie wniknął najszybciej, po czym nałożyła dodatkową warstwę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolną ręką rzuciła nowe zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Miał też uraz nerki. Westchnęła słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz obitą nerkę. Nie mam na to eliksiru, więc będziesz musiał iść do uzdrowiciela. To nie jest zbyt poważne, ale będzie boleć przez kilka dni, jeśli się tym nie zajmiesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siniaki na jego piersi powoli znikały pod jej palcami. Jej okrężne ruchy stawały się coraz wolniejsze, gdy go oceniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był… całkiem atrakcyjny. Fizycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiał mieć genetyczną skłonność do niskiego poziomu tkanki tłuszczowej, ponieważ wszystkie mięśnie jego tułowia i ramion wyróżniały się ostrym zarysem. Całe jego ciało było twarde i kanciaste, bez cienia miękkości. Nie był kulturystą, ale był… wysportowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większość mężczyzn miała co najmniej jedną cienką warstwę tłuszczu amortyzującą mięśnie. Pomimo tego, jak silni byli wszyscy chłopcy Weasleyów, ich muskulatura pod warstwą skóry była ogólnie mówiąc dość słaba. Harry miał wieczną skłonność do bycia wychudzonym, niezależnie od stanu fizycznego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przypuszczała, że nie było to zaskakujące. Lucjusz Malfoy był dobrze zbudowany i daleki od otyłości, podczas gdy Narcyza była chuda jak patyk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W zamyśleniu przyglądała się Malfoyowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy spoglądasz tak na wszystkich swoich pacjentów, czy jestem wyjątkowy? - wycedził nagle Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnęła się i zarumieniła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała defensywnie. - Po prostu zastanawiałam się nad twoim wskaźnikiem tkanki tłuszczowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, że tak - parsknął Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skończyłam - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadł i obrócił ramieniem, studiując jej pracę przy naprawie żeber. Potem narzucił na siebie koszulę, szybko ją zapinając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła pakować swój zestaw leczniczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc… jak można pokonać wilkołaka, nie zabijając go? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bombarda Maxima z różdżki przy samej gałce ocznej wydaje się załatwiać sprawę - powiedział od niechcenia Malfoy, podnosząc płaszcz i wstając. - Ale musisz pozwolić im podejść wystarczająco blisko. To oczywiście nie poszło zgodnie z planem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysadziłeś mu oko?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zabiłoby czarodzieja, ale wilkołaki nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z całą pewnością będzie próbował cię zabić - powiedziała Hermiona z powagą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Liczę na to - warknął z wściekłością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła oczami i wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zatem... Więcej wilkołaków. Jakiekolwiek inne informacje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bezróżdżkowo wyczarował zwój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kilka nowych nie-śmiercionośnych klątw, których twój Zakon mógłby raczyć się nauczyć, nie kwestionując swoich cennych sumień. Szczegóły dotyczące nowego więzienia w Kornwalii. Ponadto, Czarny Pan rozważa uczynienie swojego imienia tematem tabu i nałożenie na niego namiaru. Możesz ostrzec wszystkich waszych zuchwałych wojowników, by nie rzucali nim dookoła jako demonstracji ich gryfońskiej odwagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia, a on odwrócił się do wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dzięki za poskładanie, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozglądała się przez chwilę po chacie, po czym włożyła zwój do swojej torby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uleczyła Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leczyła mnóstwo ludzi, ale jakimś cudem uzdrowienie jego osoby było inne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez kilka minut nie wydawał się być dla niej śmierciożercą. Po prostu był osobą, która cierpiała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Człowiekiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była przyzwyczajona do myślenia o nim w ten sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bezpieczniej było uczynić go czymś bezosobowym. Prostą ideą w jej umyśle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożerca. Morderca. Szpieg. Cel. Narzędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ten sposób wolała go klasyfikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie jako rannego. Nie jako kogoś, kto nabawił się złamanych żeber. Nie jako kogoś tak nie przyzwyczajonego do fizycznego kontaktu, że odruchowo się wzdrygał. Nie jako kogoś.... atrakcyjnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że ta interakcja położyła kres pewnej niezręczności, łącząc przestrzeń, która między nimi powstała. Odcinała go również od „inności”, którą była w stanie wobec niego zastosować. Od postrzegania go jako jej wroga, mordercę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Odcinała go również od perspektywy, która pozwalała jej niezachwianie myśleć o potencjalnym wmanipulowaniu go wprost do grobu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślenie o nim jako o osobie, sprawiało, że w jej umyśle był mniejszym potworem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. To obudziło w niej Hermionę z Hogwartu, czternastoletnią dziewczynę, która zrobiła na drutach czapki i założyła Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. Ta sprawiedliwa nastolatka byłaby przerażona tym, jak jej przyszłe wcielenie racjonalizowało strategiczną konieczność intelektualnej dehumanizacji Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony zatrzęsły się lekko, kiedy odsuwała tę myśl w głębiny swojego umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I… przyszedł do niej, gdy tylko przybyła. Pomimo kontuzji. Przyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy to coś znaczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wróciła na Grimmauld Place i natychmiast udała się do swojego pokoju. Zanim weszła do środka, zajrzała ukradkiem przez drzwi, aby upewnić się, że pomieszczenie jest puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry i Ginny „nie byli” razem. Ginny odszukała Hermionę kilka tygodni wcześniej, aby zapewnić ją o tym szczególe. To był po prostu romans. W ognistym ferworze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było w nim najwyraźniej dużo ognistości, biorąc pod uwagę, że od tamtej pory Hermiona prawie wciąż na nich wpadała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona, wraz ze wszystkimi innymi w Grimmauld Place, udawała ignorancję względem dramatycznie poprawionego nastroju Harry'ego. Przemykał on przez dom jak radosny jeleń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła swój notatnik spod łóżka i wymamrotała zaklęcia przeciwdziałające zabezpieczeniom, które na niego nałożyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostrożnie przewracała strony. Przeglądała wszystko, co napisała, zwracając uwagę na to, jak ewoluowały i rozpraszały się jej opinie i teorie. Skubnęła koniuszek pióra, podkreślając komentarz, który napisała kilka tygodni wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samotny. Odosobniony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nabierała przekonania, że był to jego centralny filar. Martwa matka. Szalony ojciec. Ambitni przyjaciele, wszyscy oddani własnemu przetrwaniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cokolwiek spowodowało, że Malfoy odwrócił się od Voldemorta i zaangażował się w swoje przedsięwzięcie z Zakonem, było prawdopodobnie tajemnicą ukrytą przed wszystkimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było miejsca na uczciwość i przyjaźń, gdy służył pod rządami megalomana, będącego najpotężniejszym legilimensem w świecie czarodziejów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była prawie pewna, że nikt ze strony Voldemorta nie wiedział, że Malfoy jest szpiegiem. Prawdopodobnie nie zaryzykowałby tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona mogłaby być bezpiecznym miejscem przechowywania jego sekretów. Jeśli oczywiście sprawiłaby, żeby jej zaufał. Gdyby jej oklumencja była wystarczająco dobra, byłby sam w stanie to sobie zracjonalizować. Zamieniłaby jego mocne strony w słabości, które mogłaby wykorzystać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunęła głowę pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu książki psychologicznej, do której chciała się odwołać. Kiedy przeglądała spiętrzone tomy lektur, zamarła…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostały przesunięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Różnica była niewielka, ale była tego całkowicie pewna. Ktoś węszył pod jej łóżkiem. Rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające, które okazało się ono puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała z powrotem na swój notatnik. Rzuciła na niego serię czarów i zaklęć analitycznych, szukając manipulacji. Nie było żadnych znaków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu spojrzała pod łóżko, a potem rozejrzała się po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stworek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uparty skrzat rzadko robił coś więcej niż tylko dąsanie się i obrażanie ludzi, ale czasami udawał się na niezbyt entuzjastyczne sprzątanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądało na to, że pokój został odkurzony. Zwykle niezasłane łóżko Ginny zostało nieco poprawione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odprężyła się lekko, ale rzuciła kilka dodatkowych zaklęć na swoje książki i notatnik, które powiadomiłby ją, gdyby ktoś znowu zamierzał je ruszyć. Dodała również bardzo dokładne zaklęcie autodestrukcji na notatniku, jeśli ktoś zaczął przy nim majstrować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wstawała, żeby wyjść, do pokoju weszła Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróciłaś wcześniej - powiedziała Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Tak było. Jej spotkania z Malfoyem regularnie przekraczały wyznaczone pół godziny. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy wróciła przed 8:30. Zwykle musiała się spieszyć, by uporządkować zdobyte składniki do eliksirów przed swoją zmianą na oddziale szpitalnym o 9.30.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szczęśliwy dzień - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała Ginny, wyglądając, jakby czuła się nieco niezręcznie. - Um. Chciałam… zapytać cię o coś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny szarpała nerwowo za włosy, ale jej twarz była nieskazitelna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… cóż… ty oczywiście wiesz o mnie i Harrym - powiedziała Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodzi o to, że chcę być ostrożna. Używałam zaklęcia. Ale… jest coś w Prewettach, że oni nie są jak inne rodziny czarodziejów. Po prostu zachodzą w ciążę. Ron i ja byliśmy wpadkami po pojawieniu się bliźniaków. Zastanawiałam się więc, czy zrobiłabyś mi eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Jeśli masz czas. Zawsze byłam słaba w eliksirach. Jeśli nie możesz, to w porządku. Mogę zapytać Padmę. Wiem, że jesteś strasznie zajęta. Po prostu… Nie chciałam, żebyś myślała, że nie chcę cię o to prosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. I tak będę dziś wieczorem go parzyć. To dość łatwe, żeby zrobić więcej. Czy wolisz jakiś konkretny smak? Te najbardziej efektywne nie smakują zbyt przyjemnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie jak smakuje, jeśli zadziała - powiedziała śmiało Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, mam już kilka fiolek jednego rodzaju. Mogę ci je teraz dać, jeśli chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogłabyś? - Ginny zamrugała i spojrzała na Hermionę podejrzliwie. - Jesteś...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała, jak Ginny przegląda w myślach listę potencjalnych mężczyzn w życiu Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jesteś… ze Snape'em, prawda? - Ginny nagle się zakrztusiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Boże, nie! - wybełkotała. - Jestem uzdrowicielką! Mam wiele rzeczy pod ręką. Dobry Boże! Co… dlaczego w ogóle…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek rozmawiałaś przez długi czas. Oprócz Freda, który jest z Angeliną. Wszyscy inni, z którymi rozmawiasz, tylko z tobą walczą. I nie w późniejszym gorącym i niespokojnym, gniewnym seksie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie znaczy, że go pieprzę - mruknęła Hermiona, czując, że jej twarz staje w płomieniach. - Jest współpracownikiem. Konsultuję się z nim w sprawie eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu wydajesz się samotna - powiedziała Ginny, rzucając Hermionie długie spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła i spojrzała na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obecnie z nikim nie rozmawiasz - powiedziała Ginny. - Kiedyś zawsze byłaś z Ronem i Harrym. Ale nawet zanim odeszłaś, aby zostać uzdrowicielką, wydawałaś się coraz bardziej samotna. Pomyślałam… może masz kogoś. Zgoda, Snape byłby dziwnym wyborem z wielu powodów… Ale to wojna. To zbyt wiele, by ktokolwiek mógł sobie z tym poradzić sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Katharsis w formie pieprzenia to rzecz Rona, nie moja - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona. - Poza tym, to nie tak, że z kimś walczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na nią w chwilowym zamyśleniu, po czym powiedziała: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że ten oddział szpitalny jest gorszy niż pole bitwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście może tak być, ale nigdy nie było to pytanie, które mogłaby zadać każdemu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny kontynuowała: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę o tym za każdym razem, gdy tam jestem. W terenie… Wszystko jest tak skupione. Nawet gdy ktoś jest ranny. Po prostu aportujesz go i wracasz. Trochę wygrywasz. Trochę tracisz. Czasami atakujesz. Trafiasz z powrotem. I masz kilka dni na regenerację, jeśli jest źle lub jeśli twój partner zginie. Ale na oddziale szpitalnym każda bitwa wygląda jak przegrana. Zawsze mam większą traumę po tym, jak tam jestem, niż gdy walczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I nigdy nie masz wolnego - powiedziała Ginny. - Jesteś na służbie w każdej potyczce. Oni nigdy cię nie oszczędzą, nawet nie pozwolą ci na żałobę. Wiem od Harry'ego i Rona, że wciąż walczysz o Czarną Magię, kiedy idziesz na spotkania Zakonu. Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale rozumiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że patrzysz na wojnę z innego punktu widzenia niż reszta z nas. Prawdopodobnie z najgorszego możliwego. Więc… Gdybyś miała kogoś, byłabym naprawdę szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Nawet jeśli byłby to Snape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nadal chcesz choć trochę tego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego, to teraz prawdopodobnie powinnaś przestać mówić - powiedziała Hermiona z sugestywnym spojrzeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zatrzasnęła usta, a Hermiona zdjęła torbę z łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodź. Są w moim schowku z eliksirami - powiedziała Hermiona, wychodząc z sypialni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie fiolki były przechowywane na górnej półce w małym pudełku. Hermiona wyciągnęła tuzin i przełożyła je do małej sakiewki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedna dziennie. Najlepiej jest przyjmować go codziennie o tej samej porze. W tym tygodniu zrobię kolejną partię i dam ci zapas na cały miesiąc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dzięki, Hermiono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wymknęła się, a Hermiona wsunęła pudełko z powrotem na górną półkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kłamała. Antykoncepcja nie była miksturą, którą zawsze trzymała pod ręką. Było to osobiste zaopatrzenie Hermiony, które przygotowała na wszelki wypadek, odkąd Moody zwrócił się do niej w sprawie Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W następnym tygodniu Malfoy był już w chacie, kiedy do niej przybyła. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, spojrzał na nią z wyrazem łagodnej irytacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popatrzyła na niego zmieszana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spóźniłam się? - zapytała, spoglądając na zegarek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - odpowiedział urywanym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niezgrabnie zamknęła drzwi i czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że skończyliśmy już z oklumencją - powiedział po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła otwierać usta, aby zapytać go, czy zamierza wyszkolić ją w pojedynkach, ale potem znowu je zamknęła i czekała. Coś w jego nastroju trochę ją zaniepokoiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaczniemy od podstawowych pojedynków, abym mógł zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz - oznajmił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedziała. - Jakie są zasady?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dla ciebie, żadnych. Rób co chcesz - powiedział. - Ja ograniczę się do zaklęć kłujących i żądlących. Chcę zobaczyć, jak długo wytrzymasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może po prostu powiem ci z góry, że będę okropnie słaba - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Spodziewam się tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, położyła torbę na podłodze przy drzwiach i umieściła wokół niej ochronną osłonę. Potem odwróciła się do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszedł przez pokój i leniwie oparł się o ścianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnął do swoich szat i wyjął różdżkę. Przechyliła głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie jest twoja różdżka ze szkoły, prawda? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w dół i obrócił przedmiot w palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - przyznał. - Mój włos jednorożca nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z Czarną Magią, więc musiałem go wymienić. Wciąż jest to drewno głogu, ale mniej podatne, z rdzeniem ze smoczego serca. Jest też o kilka cali dłuższa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł sugestywnie brwi, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odłożyła te informacje do przyszłej analizy. Pomyślała o tym, że na Grimmauld Place w bibliotece Blacków jest książka o teorii różdżek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ustawiła się w pozycji pojedynkowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wyprostował się i z rozmachem zajął tę samą pozycję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała ćwiczyć zaklęcia pojedynkowe, kiedy tylko zdołała znaleźć czas, aby zakraść się do pokoju ćwiczeń. Wystrzeliła w niego niewerbalnym ogłuszaczem, a on z łatwością odbił go tarczą, po czym strzelił w nią serią zaklęć żądlących.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko rzuciła własną tarczę i utrzymała ją na miejscu za pomocą zaklęcia </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fianto duri</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy rzucał niekończący się strumień klątw i beztrosko odbijał wszystkie zaklęcia, które wysyłała w jego stronę, nawet się nie poruszając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomimo niskiego wpływu zaklęć, które używał, szybkość, z jaką rzucał kolejne czary, niszczyła tarczę Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim zdążyła odnowić swoją osłonę, wycelował różdżkę nisko w jej stopy. Krzyknęła lekko, gdy została trafiona w kostkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od tego momentu, jej i tak nikłe szanse zaczęły gwałtownie opadać. Bez namysłu odskoczyła do tyłu i pozostawiła swoje ciało bez osłony. Natychmiast uderzył  nią dodatkowymi pięcioma klątwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku! - krzyknęła. - Wygrałeś. Przestań!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tak nie działa, Granger - wycedził, nadal niewerbalnie rzucając w nią klątwy. - Na polu bitwy wygrywasz lub giniesz. Albo uciekasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona fizycznie uniknęła jego zaklęć i w końcu udało jej się odnowić tarczę. Stała ostrożnie na jednej nodze. Jej bok, w który wielokrotnie ją trafił, był obrzęknięty i zaogniony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ze złością rzuciła w jego kierunku lekko mroczną klątwę. Nie było to nic śmiertelnego, ale zaklęcie było poważniejsze niż ogłuszacz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy odbił ją i uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kotek ma pazury - powiedział z udawanym zdziwieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, wypchaj się - warknęła, rzucając w jego kierunku serię niewerbalnych zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobry Boże, Granger, twój cel jest okropny - powiedział jej, wciąż strzelając zaklęciami żądlącymi. - Nawet się nie ruszam, a ty we mnie nie trafiasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem tego świadoma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic dziwnego, że odciągnęli cię od walki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamknij się!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trafiłem w czuły punkt, prawda? - powiedział sucho. Jego szare oczy błyszczały i zdała sobie sprawę, że on ją za coś karze. Cokolwiek go zirytowało, odkąd przybyła, teraz się jej za to odpłacał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pasywno-agresywny palant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nawet nie próbował. Wiedział już, że Hermiona jest w tym do niczego. Robił to tylko dla własnej chorej satysfakcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobiła szybki unik od jego zaklęć i ponownie rzuciła tarczę. Była już zmęczona ciągłymi uskokami i słabo rzucanymi klątwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę i szła dalej, dopóki nie trafił w jej rękę tak wieloma zaklęciami, że nie mogła jej już dłużej utrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej różdżka upadła na ziemię. Zamiast próbować robić uniki, po prostu stała tam, gdy uderzał w jej tors i nogi dziesiątkami kolejnych zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu przestał, a ona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz czujesz się lepiej? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się i schował różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od lat chciałem cię przekląć - powiedział z pełnym zadowolenia błyskiem w oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już ci powiedziałam, że możesz - odparła drewnianym głosem, gdy zaczęła mentalnie katalogować miejsca na swoim ciele, w które została trafiona niezliczoną ilość razy. - Ale przypuszczam, że lubisz udawać, że dajesz mi jakąkolwiek szansę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie moja wina, że jesteś tak żałosna w obronie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. To moja wina - powiedziała cicho, unosząc rękę i lekko się krzywiąc, gdy próbowała poruszyć palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaklęcie żądlące nie było trwałe w zadawaniu obrażeń, ale nie można go było też magicznie odwrócić. Patrząc na ich ilość i skupienie, z jakim rzucał je Malfoy, minie więcej niż dzień, zanim ból ze wszystkich pręg na jej ciele zniknie. Była pewna, że wybrał tę klątwę właśnie z tego powodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dla jasności - powiedziała, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu. - To kwalifikuje się jako zakłócanie mojej pracy. Więc może lepiej używaj odwracalnych klątw lub następnym razem skup się na tylko jednym miejscu na ciele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc… - zapytała po minucie. - Czy dowiem się dlaczego?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli chodzi o przeklinanie cię, Granger, samo twoje istnienie jest wystarczającym powodem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta i ciężko przełknęła. Ból rozprzestrzeniał się powoli po jej nosie i policzkach, więc zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy masz jakieś informacje w tym tygodniu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Cóż, zatem już pójdę - powiedziała, klękając sztywno i lewą ręką podnosząc różdżkę. Potem podeszła i naciągnęła torbę na ramię, lekko wzdrygając się, gdy pasek wylądował na kilku większych pręgach na jej ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała przed chatą, zagubiona. Nie z powodu okrucieństwa Malfoya, ale z powodu tego, co powinna zrobić. Nie mogła wrócić na Grimmauld Place i sprawić, by ktoś się zorientował, że została przeklęta. Nie miałaby na to żadnego wytłumaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła ostrożnie do pnia i usiadła na jego krawędzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z westchnieniem zdjęła torbę z ramienia i zaczęła wyciągać z niej woreczki i butelki. Musiała wyrzucić wszystkie składniki, które zebrała. Wymagały starannego przechowywania, aby zachować swoją magiczną skuteczność. W obecnym stanie nie była w stanie wykonać jakichkolwiek niezbędnych zaklęć z różdżką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ze smutkiem rzuciła macki szczuroszczeta na ziemię. Będzie musiała złapać i zabić kolejnego. I skrzydła wróżki. Potem wyrzuciła całą resztę, aż nie zostało jej nic poza kłębkiem pokrzyw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z grymasem chwyciła je i przycisnęła do obu kostek oraz do dłoni i nadgarstków. Następnie lekko potarła zawiniątkiem twarz. Upuściła pokrzywy na ziemię i patrzyła, jak liczne pręgi i bąble pojawiają się na jej skórze, maskując wszystkie skutki zaklęć, których nie zakrywały jej ubrania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z westchnieniem wstała i trzymając lekko różdżkę aportowała się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono? Co ci się stało? - spytała Angelina z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy przeszła przez drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potknęłam się i wpadłam w pokrzywy - skłamała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, ojejku. - Angelina wpatrywała się w twarz Hermiony, aż zaczęła się lekko rumienić. - Czy możesz coś z tym zrobić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niestety nie. Nie ma żadnych zaklęć na poparzenia pokrzywy. Powinny zniknąć w ciągu jednego dnia. Jednak nie mogłam przez to zebrać składników. Jutro będę musiała znowu po nie iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szkoda. Twoja biedna twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła lekko ramionami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moje ręce są w gorszym stanie. Muszę powiedzieć Pomfrey. Nie jestem pewna, jak dobrze będę sobie dziś radzić na oddziale szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z powodu zaklęć Malfoya Hermiona niespodziewanie dostała wolny dzień. Nie żeby mogła się tym cieszyć, nie mogąc używać rąk. Nie mogła nawet zgiąć palców na tyle, by chwycić i przewrócić stronę w książce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio miała wolne. Za każdym razem, gdy znalazła choć jedną chwilę wolną od leczenia, używała jej do warzenia tych bardziej złożonych esencji lub uzupełniania zapasów eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedziała na strychu i wyglądała przez okno, obserwując przechodzących ulicą mugoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, co sprowokowało Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy zostanie przez niego przeklętą mogło rzeczywiście być dobrym znakiem. To mogło oznaczać, że się do niego zbliżyła, więc atakował defensywnie. Uzdrowienie go tydzień wcześniej było pewnym zwrotem w ich interakcji. Prawdopodobnie postrzegał przeklęcie jej jako sposób, na przywrócenie jej osoby na uprzednie miejsce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był taki mściwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trening oklumencji bolał znacznie bardziej, ale był konstruktywny. Ból miał sens. Były eliksiry na migreny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeklinanie jej było po prostu jego czystą złośliwością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był dość marny sposób, by ocenić jej zdolności bojowe, ponieważ jeśli miał trafiać w nią zaklęciami, oznaczało to, że nie będzie mogła zacząć od nowa przez kolejny tydzień. Gdyby chciał sprawdzić jej celność lub wytrzymałość, mógłby ją po prostu kilkakrotnie unieruchomić, spetryfikować lub ogłuszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie użył żadnych poważnych ani trwałych zaklęć, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ocierało się to o kodeks moralny, na temat którego był tak zarozumiały. Jego „linia etyczna”. Nie lubił uważać się za sadystę lub kogoś mściwego. Prawdopodobnie wmawiał sobie, że daje jej fory. Że zasłużyła na to za każdym razem, gdy została trafiona, ponieważ powinna była unikać zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciał uważać się za okrutnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie myślał, że był lepszy niż to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na swoje dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jej wielkiej skali bólu i okrucieństwa, zaklęcia żądlące praktycznie nie były uwzględniane. Jednak emocjonalnie odkryła, że to doświadczenie zniszczyło ją bardziej, niż była gotowa przyznać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła oczy do zgięcia ramienia, starając się nie płakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale łzy i tak wypłynęły.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Wspomnienie 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tydzień później Hermiona wstała jeszcze wcześniej, aby wyruszyć na poszukiwania składników. Zebrała fiolki i woreczki oraz w pełni zabezpieczyła je, zanim spakowała wszystko do swojej torby. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na ponowne zmarnowanie tygodniowego zapasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy aportowała się do chaty, wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując przygotować się przed otwarciem drzwi. Doszła do wniosku, że istnieje całkiem spora szansa, że Malfoy powtórzy dziś tę samą metodę pojedynków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okrutny, pełen zadowolenia błysk w jego oczach, gdy schował różdżkę tydzień wcześniej, sprawił, że całkowicie się tego spodziewała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy przybyła, pokój był pusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Położyła torbę w rogu i zabezpieczyła ją zaklęciem. Potem stała i czekała. Nerwowo stukała palcami w udo. Poczuła się prawie słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nienawidziła czekać. Nienawidziła bać się rzeczy. Jej umysł zawsze szalał, wypełniony możliwymi scenariuszami tego, co mogło się wydarzyć. Zwykle jej wyobraźnia była gorsza niż rzeczywistość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy miał niezwykły talent do stresowania jej na każdym kroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spóźniał się już prawie pięć minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy powinna dalej czekać. Powiedział, że będzie czekał na nią tylko pięć minut, ale nigdy nie wspomniał nic o tym, jak długo spodziewał się, że ona będzie na niego czekać. Nie sądziła, że zamierza porzucić Zakon tylko dlatego, że w końcu ją przeklął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się niemal słabo z niepokoju. Nie mogła…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała zamiaru siedzieć i bezczynnie czekać, aż znowu ją zaatakuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zdjęła zabezpieczenia z torby i przerzuciła ją przez ramię. Właśnie przechodziła przez drzwi, kiedy z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się w pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego. Sam jego widok sprawił, że poczuła się jakby tonęła. Czuła, jakby coś utknęło jej w gardle i ledwo mogła to przełknąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią. Nie wyglądał na zirytowanego. Wyglądał... niezręcznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spóźniłem się - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinęła głową i wróciła do chaty, zamykając drzwi. Nastąpiła głucha cisza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Znowu to samo co w zeszłym tygodniu? - zapytała cicho, odwracając się od niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - odparł tak gwałtownie, że spojrzała na niego ostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Był to najbardziej jawny gest dyskomfortu, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przesadziłem - powiedział. Nie były to przeprosiny. - Więcej ci tego nie zrobię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - zgodziła się automatycznie, wcale mu nie ufając. Była pewna, że gdyby miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, poczyniłby nowe mściwe plany, które mógłby zracjonalizować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund. Hermiona podejrzewała, że nadal ma ona lekko zraniony wyraz twarzy. Z jakiegoś powodu, bez względu na to, jak wiele oklumencji używała, nie była w stanie całkowicie zatrzeć swoich emocji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otworzył usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale potem przełknął słowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co? - zapytała gorzko. Najgorsze było przygotowanie się na to, co zamierzał zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - powiedział cicho. - A potem i tak to zrobiłem. Przepraszam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego zmieszana. Był takim stosem sprzeczności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zawsze spodziewałam się, że to zrobisz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy błysnęły, przepełnione irytacją. Ach, najwyraźniej znowu uraziła jego przewrażliwiony kodeks moralny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A jednak jesteś tutaj - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. - Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Ponieważ jeśli Zakon przegra tę wojnę, ja umrę. I Harry, i Ron, i Ginny i wszyscy inni, których znam. A więc… bycie zranioną przez ciebie nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie, chyba nie - zgodził się z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli masz zamiar zrobić to ponownie, po prostu to zrób. Nie rób z tego farsy, każąc mi walczyć - powiedziała sztywno. - Po prostu działaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko. Jego wściekłość nagle wzrosła i uniosła się nieco bliżej powierzchni. Hermiona zebrała się w sobie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle ucichł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pierwszą rzeczą, nad którą musimy popracować, jest twój cel - powiedział, zmieniając temat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował manekina do ćwiczeń. Wyrył zaklęciem duże X na środku, a następnie wysłał go na drugi koniec pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie wybierzesz, po prostu rzuć je dziesięciokrotnie. Chcę zobaczyć twoją dokładność - poinstruował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odłożyła torbę i stanęła obok niego, doskonale świadoma jego bliskości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel znajdował się jakieś piętnaście stóp dalej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wycelowała w X i rzuciła na niego ogłuszacz, zaklęcie petryfikujące, kilka czarów żądlących i zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Trafiła osiem na dziesięć razy, ale tylko cztery z nich uderzyły bezpośrednio w X.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się i przygotowała na zjadliwą krytykę Malfoya. Milczał, co było jeszcze gorsze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zajmujesz się głównie zaklęciami leczącymi, prawda? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak myślałem - powiedział i skinął głową w zamyśleniu. - Twoja technika zaklęć jest w porządku, ale jesteś tak precyzyjna, że niepotrzebnie skupiasz uwagę na kontrolowaniu końca różdżki. Przez to zapominasz potem o koncentracji na wskazanym celu. Klątwy nie wymagają tak dużej kontroli motorycznej. Większość z nich nie wymaga skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką. Twoja nadmierna uwaga wyrządza ci krzywdę w walce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z drugiej strony jest to dość łatwa rzecz do naprawienia. Dużo trudniej jest wyszkolić słabego rzucającego. Spróbuj klątwy, wymagającej skomplikowanego ruchu różdżki i pamiętaj, aby celować jej końcem, kiedy zakończysz inkantację.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się w myślach za klątwą ze skomplikowanym ruchem. Malfoy miał rację, większość klątw była prosta. Poza dźganiem i cięciem, rzadko było w nich coś więcej. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jakim odwróceniem w technice był ten szczegół w czarach leczących.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przypomniała sobie zaklęcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biorąc głęboki oddech, rozpoczęła ruch i upewniła się, że jej różdżka znajduje się nad X, gdy ostatnie słowa inkantacji wymknęły się jej z ust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szkarłatne światło przemknęło przez pokój i wylądowało prosto na X. Mały strumień gorącej, czarnej smoły natychmiast eksplodował z miejsca, w którym zaklęcie zetknęło się z manekinem. Gdyby to była rzeczywista osoba, smoła wytwarzałaby się sama, ale na manekinie ćwiczebnym jej strumień natychmiast ustał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zachichotał. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ojej, ojej, Granger. Czy twój Zakon akceptuje klątwy, które znasz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona gorzkim głosem. Nie było sensu kłamać. Śmierciożercy nie mogli być nieświadomi tego, że Ruch Oporu używał niemal wyłącznie zaklęć nieśmiercionośnych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak myślałem. Powiedz mi, Granger, czy chcesz kogoś zabić? - zapytał Malfoy, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, napotykając jego oczy. Był tylko o kilka cali od niej. Wyraz jego twarzy przypomniał jej chwilę, zanim go pocałowała. Celowość. Rozbawienie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie chcę być okrutna. Ale… Jeśli będę mieć wybór między mną, a nimi, albo między ochroną kogoś, na kim mi zależy, to zrobię to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo. Zimna śmiertelność jego oczu zabłysła i Hermiona nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo blisko siebie stali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak właśnie sądziłem - powiedział cicho, po czym odwrócił się, by ponownie spojrzeć na cel. - Jeszcze dziesięć zaklęć. Sprawdź, czy twoja dokładność poprawi się teraz, gdy już rozumiesz, dlaczego jej brakowało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła przez pokój kolejną serię prostych klątw i za każdym razem trafiała w manekina, sześć razy bezpośrednio w X.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kontynuuj - poinstruował ją Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciągle rzucała, ale rozproszyła się lekko, kiedy stanął za nią i nie mogła go już zobaczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rzucaj dalej - jego głos był tuż za nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wyprostowała się i próbowała kontynuować rzucanie, ale nerwowość spowodowana niemożnością zobaczenia go, podczas gdy wciąż była w stanie czuć, że jest blisko, doprowadzała ją do skrajności. Jej zaklęcia latały szeroko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy pojawił się po jej drugiej stronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rzucaj dalej - powiedział ponownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kontynuowała, a jej dokładność ponownie się poprawiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś zbyt sztywna - powiedział w końcu, patrząc na jej stopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co to jest? - powiedział, przechylając głowę na bok, wyglądając tak, jakby z niej szydził. - Jakaś poza szermierska?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się i zaszurała nogami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Podczas pojedynków na polu bitwy, szczególnie bez osłon antyaportacyjnych, tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. Możesz być wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko chcesz, pod warunkiem, że masz wyraźny widok na wszystkich innych. Ważne jest, aby móc się szybko poruszać. Atak może nadejść z dowolnego kierunku, chyba że masz partnera, który cię kryje. Musisz być gotowa do ruchu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzucił zaklęcie na manekina na drugim końcu pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Teraz trzymaj się zaklęć nieśmiercionośnych - powiedział - Będą odbijane rykoszetem bezpośrednio do miejsca, z którego zostaną rzucone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rzucała zaklęcia wolniej, próbując utrzymać się na palcach, by móc szybko oddalić się z miejsc, w których zaklęcia opuszczały jej różdżkę. Była całkiem pochłonięta tym zajęciem i prawie zapomniała, że Malfoy wciąż krąży za nią, obserwując jej technikę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merlinie, Granger, jesteś taka spięta - mruknął, stojąc bezpośrednio za nią. Drgnęła i podskoczyła tak gwałtownie, że cofnęła się na tor rzuconego przed sekundą oszałamiacza, który przemierzał z powrotem tor lotu przez pokój.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rennervate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obudziła się i zobaczyła klęczącego nad nią Malfoya z wyrazem jednoczesnego rozbawienia i irytacji na twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spięta, jak powiedziałem - powtórzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła, potrząsając głową, żeby oczyścić umysł. Nie czuła się obita, co sugerowało, że nie upadła na ziemię. Malfoy prawdopodobnie ją złapał. Myśl o Malfoyu trzymającym ją, gdy była nieprzytomna, była przerażająca. Zastanawiała się, ile czasu minęło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstał i podał jej rękę. Niezręcznie ujęła ją i wstała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeszcze raz - poinstruował. - I staraj się nie przeklinać samej siebie, kiedy coś powiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przewróciła oczami i kontynuowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jej tempo zdołało wzrosnąć z ołowianego do leniwego, Malfoy uznał, że to wystarczający postęp jak na cały dzień.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poćwicz, jeśli możesz - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ćwiczyłam - powiedziała cicho. - Kilka tygodni temu było jeszcze gorzej. Jeśli w ogóle da się w to uwierzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy powstrzymał się od wskazania, czy rzeczywiście jej uwierzył, czy nie. Po prostu patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś zbyt chuda - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona w obronie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Obecnie walka to znacznie więcej niż tylko technika pojedynkowa. Zwłaszcza, jeśli koncentrujemy się głównie na utrzymaniu cię przy życiu podczas wędrówki po okolicy. Jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, że spotkasz zwierzęta lub wilkołaki, niż grupę Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, zawsze zostaje jeszcze aportacja - przypomniała mu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie, nie zostaje - powiedział krótko. - Ponieważ w wyniku wojny, populacja mrocznych stworzeń w Wielkiej Brytanii stale rośnie, na ogromnych obszarach leśnych umieszczane są osłony przeciw aportacji. Jeśli jest jakieś miejsce, w którym prawdopodobnie można znaleźć magiczne składniki, niewątpliwie będą chciały tam mieszkać wiedźmy, harpie, wampiry lub ktokolwiek inny. Jest duża szansa, że pewnego dnia zabłąkasz się gdzieś i odkryjesz, że nie możesz się teleportować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zbladła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy wiesz gdzie są? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kilka z nich. Nie odpowiadam za to, a ponieważ nikt inny regularnie nie wędruje samotnie przez niebezpieczne lasy przed wschodem słońca, większość ludzi uważa to za niezbyt istotne informacje. Dlatego uważaj. Zakładam, że nie zamierzasz przestać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie mogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią, po czym skinął głową z rezygnacją. Wyciągnął zwój i wręczył jej go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wymyślę dla ciebie jakiś plan szkolenia sprawnościowego, który nie zajmie zbyt dużo twojego cennego czasu i nie przyciągnie zbędnej uwagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze - zgodziła się, kompletnie nie oczekując czegoś takiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy nagle znów wyglądał, jakby poczuł się nieco niezręcznie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Coś jeszcze? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za jednym machnięciem różdżki ukazała się przed nią duża książka oprawiona w wyblakłą czarną skórę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyjęła ją niepewnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sekrety najmroczniejszej sztuki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Znalazłeś ją - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że się przyda - powiedział. Potem zniknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona włożyła książkę do swojej torby i pośpieszyła z powrotem na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cieszyła się, że Malfoy ją znalazł. Była to jedyna znana książka o horkruksach, do której udało jej się znaleźć jakiekolwiek odniesienie. Slughorn powiedział, że Hogwart posiadał jedną kopię, ale przyznał się do takich szczegółów dopiero po zamknięciu szkoły i przejęciu jej przez Voldemorta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chowając wszystkie zebrane przez siebie składniki eliksirów do szafy, pobiegła do biblioteki na Grimmauld Place, aby zacząć czytać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wyjeżdżała na szkolenie jako uzdrowicielka, kiedy ujawniono, że Voldemort posiada horkruksy. Horacy Slughorn przyznał, że Tom Riddle wypytywał go o ten temat, a Severus wyjawił, że Dumbledore został śmiertelnie przeklęty przez pierścień rodu Gauntów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakon stopniowo doszedł do wniosku, że Voldemort w jakiś sposób stworzył nawet więcej niż jeden horkruks, chociaż sposób, w jaki to zrobił, pozostawał tajemnicą, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, jak działają tego rodzaju czarnomagiczne obiekty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mieli niemal pewność, że był to właśnie powód, dla którego Voldemort mógł się ożywić po próbie zabicia Harry'ego jako dziecko. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, który prawie zabił Ginny, był jednym z nich. Kolejnym był pierścień Gauntów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale nie mieli pewności, czy było ich więcej. Nie wiedzieli też czym były te przedmioty i gdzie mogli je znaleźć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stworzyli oś czasu życia Voldemorta, od czasu ukończenia przez niego Hogwartu, próbując odgadnąć, czy były inne punkty jego życia, w których mógł stworzyć więcej horkruksów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeczytała wszystkie sekcje o horkruksach, które posiadała nowo nabyta książka. Dokładnie opisano w niej, jak je tworzyć. Do rozerwania duszy potrzebne było morderstwo, a następnie zaklęcie, aby przemieścić fragment duszy i związać go z innym przedmiotem. Nie było wzmianki o możliwości stworzenia więcej niż jednego. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy przedmioty z duszami musiały być nieożywione, czy też potencjalnie mogły być żywymi obiektami, biorąc pod uwagę dziwne przywiązanie Voldemorta do jego węża Nagini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozpisała nowe informacje na świeżym zwoju pergaminu, a następnie starannie umieściła wszystko w zabezpieczonej teczce. Wsunęła ją do szafki obok biurka i zostawiła dla Moody'ego do odebrania. Starali się ograniczać rzeczywiste spotkania, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nie było żadnego szczególnego powodu, dla którego Moody co tydzień musiał spotykać się z uzdrowicielką Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idąc do swojego pokoju, oceniała interakcje dzisiejszego spotkania z Malfoyem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeprosił. To było dość zaskakujące.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyjęła spod łóżka notatnik i zamyśliła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W zeszłym tygodniu stworzyła stronę, na której przedstawiła swoje najlepsze przypuszczenia dotyczące kodeksu moralnego Malfoya. Ponownie przeczytała komentarze, które napisała tydzień wcześniej.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lepszy niż Voldemort. Nadęty w swojej moralności. Wierzy w wybór. Racjonalizuje okrucieństwo. Nie sądzę, żeby był mściwy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dodała uwagę: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uważa swoje słowa za nieco wiążące. Próbuje naprawić sytuację, kiedy myśli, że złamał swoje zasady.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Książka o horkruksach była prawdopodobnie jego sposobem na kupienie jej przebaczenia. Zastanawiała się, czy trzymał ją przez jakiś czas, czy tylko zadał sobie dodatkowy trud, próbując ją zdobyć, ponieważ czuł się winny, że tak wiele razy ją przeklął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dodała: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uważa, że przebaczenie można kupić.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To była bardzo przydatna informacja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Następnie zamknęła notatnik i włożyła go z powrotem pod łóżko, ostrożnie narzucając na niego wszelkie osłony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Położyła się na łóżku i patrzyła w sufit. Czuła się wyczerpana. Spała tylko kilka godzin, zanim była zmuszona wstać o czwartej nad ranem, aby udać się na zbiór składników do eliksirów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skończył jej się eliksir Severusa na klątwę kwasową. Nie miała już jadu akromantuli, żeby móc zrobić go więcej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klątwa była okropna i powolna. Wyrządzone przez nią szkody były natychmiastowe i trudne do odwrócenia. Eliksir, który wymyślił Severus, był środkiem przeciwbólowym, który pomagał zneutralizować kwas i powstrzymać go przed dalszym rozkładem ciała po usunięciu klątwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus miał rację co do tego, jak łatwa była ona w użyciu. Silna tarcza mogła powstrzymać czar, ale i tak klątwa kwasowa stała się najczęstszym urazem, z jakim borykał się oddział szpitalny. Nie miało znaczenia, w którą część ciała uderzyła, powrót do zdrowia zawsze był powolny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona uwarzyła wszystkie inne maści przeciwbólowe i alkalizujące, o których mogła pomyśleć, ale ich skuteczność była znacznie słabsza w porównaniu z eliksirem zawierającym jad akromantuli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robiła się tak zdesperowana, że rozważała próbę samodzielnego upolowania akromantuli. Wiedziała, że służyły one Voldemortowi, wraz z całą resztą innych mrocznych istot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Być może Malfoy byłby w stanie zdobyć dla niej ten składnik. Jeśli nadal czuł, że jest jej coś winien, mógłby się na to zgodzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W następnym tygodniu jej celność znacznie się poprawiła. Ćwiczyła z użyciem zaklęcia rykoszetu na manekinach treningowych na Grimmauld Place i nabrała umiejętności w poruszaniu się. Malfoy wydawał się być niejasno zadowolony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeszcze bardziej krytykował jej postawę i krążył wokół niej, przyglądając się jej technice w sposób, który ją niepokoił. Kiedy skończyła, wręczył jej zwój ze spisem rzeczy, które powinna zrobić, aby nabrać formy. Pompki, podskoki, brzuszki i coś, co nazywało się burpee. Hermiona niejasno przypomniała sobie, że ćwiczenie to kiedyś pokazała jej kuzynka. Na liście widniało również pół tuzina innych wskazówek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Twoja celność poprawiła się wystarczająco. Ważniejsze jest teraz podniesienie wytrzymałości do rozsądnego stopnia. Kiedy tylko znajdziesz czas, powtarzaj te ćwiczenia - powiedział, wskazując na zwój.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko, ale bez słowa wepchnęła pergamin do swojej torby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jakiekolwiek informacje? - zapytała, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, a usta drgnęły, jakby się wahał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan potajemnie opuści kraj na cały przyszły tydzień. To oznacza, że reakcje na działania Zakonu będą nieco opóźnione. Jeśli Zakon czeka na jakąś okazję, może to być moment, którego potrzebują. Nie sugerowałbym próby odbicia Ministerstwa, ale gdyby Zakon planował zaatakować wiele więzień jednocześnie, reakcja Śmierciożerców byłaby… mniej spójna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przekażę Moody'emu - powiedziała. Potem spojrzała na niego i zaczęła otwierać usta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uniósł brew i czekał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie zapytała go o jad akromantuli, ale straciła nerwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie pójdę - powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aportował się, jeszcze zanim wyszła za drzwi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Wspomnienie 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Maj 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiadomość o nieobecności Voldemorta była właśnie tym, na co czekali Moody i Kingsley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powoli dzielili się planami, rotacjami więziennymi i innymi informacjami, które Malfoy od tygodni dostarczał Zakonowi. Układali strategie. Czekali na uderzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byli gotowi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie, Harry i Ron nalegali na taki atak od miesięcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu trafiła się okazja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był to największy skoordynowany atak, jaki został kiedykolwiek przeprowadzony przez Ruch Oporu. Prawie każdy bojownik, który wziął w nim udział, zaatakował kilka największych i najlepiej chronionych więzień, a także oddział rozwoju klątw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona była tak zestresowana faktem, że do tego doprowadziła, że prawie doznała załamania nerwowego. Zaopatrywała szpital. Warzyła ogromne partie wszystkich kluczowych mikstur leczniczych. Próbowała być przygotowana na wszystko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W głębi jej duszy istniała przerażająca wątpliwość, że mogła wysłać Ruch Oporu na zgubę. Że mogła być to prawdopodobnie misterna i skomplikowana pułapka zastawiona przez Voldemorta i Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przypominała sobie chwilowe wahanie Malfoya, zastanawiając się, czy była to oznaka zdrady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy wszyscy inni wyruszyli na atak, Hermiona, Poppy i kilku innych uzdrowicieli czekało nerwowo na Grimmauld Place. Oczekiwali na jakiekolwiek wieści.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie zrobiła dziurę w podłodze holu, przechadzając się nieustannie w kółko, aż w końcu ciała zaczęły się napływać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była istna powódź umierających i rannych ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ubrania i ręce zalane były krwią, a cały dom zamieniono na szpital, aby móc pomieścić wszystkich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy kilka godzin później została poinformowana, że atak był spektakularnym sukcesem, ledwo w to uwierzyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakon uwolnił kilkuset więźniów, podczas ucieczki zamieniając więzienia i oddział klątw w gruzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za radą Severusa, Zakon napadł na laboratorium rozwoju klątw i przywiózł ogromną ilość wielu rzadkich i niezwykle cennych składników eliksirów, których Hermiona nie mogła zdobyć od lat, w tym cały dzban jadu akromantuli. Hermiona prawie się rozpłakała, gdy Padma Patil jej go podała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan ocalałych przywiezionych z laboratorium rozwoju klątw był przerażający. Byli tak nieludzko torturowani i przeklinani, że wielu wpadło w szaleństwo. Ich ciała była zniszczone i spustoszone, niemal niemożliwe do uleczenia. U większości z nich nie było żadnej poprawy, mimo leczenia. Hermiona mogła tylko próbować złagodzić ich ból i mieć nadzieję, że szybko umrą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niechęć do Severusa wśród młodszych członków Zakonu i Ruchu Oporu, świadomych jego roli w działach rozwoju klątw, wzrosła do wszelkich granic. Moody musiał wykluczyć Severusa ze spotkań Zakonu, aby zachować względny spokój.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dla bojowników, którzy nie ulegli zranieniu, ten skoordynowany atak trwał niecały dzień. Ale dla Hermiony i każdego, kto miał choć odrobinę zdolności uzdrowicielskich, był to dopiero początek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byli wycieńczeni, starając się zatroszczyć o zatrważającą ilość niedożywionych i rannych ludzi, którzy zostali nagle wpędzeni pod ich opiekę, a także próbując uleczyć wszystkie obrażenia odniesione podczas ataku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak najszybciej starano się przenieść mniej wymagające przypadki poza Grimmauld Place, aby zwolnić łóżka dla osób ze złożonymi klątwami i ranami, które wymagały specjalistycznej opieki Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minęły tygodnie, zanim Hermiona mogła zostać oszczędzona na rzecz zbierania składników lub kontaktu z informatorem. W międzyczasie Malfoy wezwał ją dwukrotnie, aby odzyskać notatki, które jej przekazał, ostrzegając przed zbliżającymi się kontratakami. Voldemort był rozwścieczony ciosem i mocno odpłacił się Ruchowi Oporu. Dolina Godryka została doszczętnie spalona, zarówno jej mugolska, jak i magiczna część. Voldemort związał ze sobą i powiesił kości Lily i Jamesa Potterów na szubienicy, aby po przybyciu na miejsce, cały Zakon mógł je ujrzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort przeprowadził serię zaciekłych ataków w całej mugolskiej Anglii. Ich skutki zalały Hermionę powodzią zranionych klątwami mugoli, których musiała ustabilizować, zanim Zakon wymazał im pamięć i przywrócił ich pod opiekę mugolskich szpitali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wykonywała dwudziestoczterogodzinne zmiany w szpitalu z czterema przerwami na sen, aż jej magia odmówiła działania pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy wyciągnęła ją ze szpitala i powiedziała Moody'emu, że jeśli nie chce, by Hermiona umarła lub na stałe uszkodziła swoją magię, to on i Kingsley mają znaleźć uzdrowicieli, którzy ją zmienią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podejrzewała, że Kingsley wziął jako zakładników kilku uzdrowicieli Świętego Munga, podczas dwóch dni gdy dochodziła do siebie. Poppy odmówiła spojrzenia jej w oczy ani jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi na pytanie, kiedy Hermiona zapytała, kto ją zastępował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prawie miesiącu sytuacja w końcu nieco się uspokoiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermionie zabrakło większości składników eliksirów, które były możliwe do znalezienia w okolicy. Pod koniec czerwca ruszyła więc na zbiór. Była w stanie na szybko uzupełnić większość zapasów, zanim udała się na spotkanie z Malfoyem. Ledwie miała czas, żeby o nim pomyśleć przez ostatnich kilka tygodni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pojawił się w chwili, gdy przeszła przez drzwi. Kiedy to zrobił, skrzywił się i lekko potknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyli na siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wyglądasz okropnie - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dzięki - odrzekła cierpko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ruch Oporu nie ma żadnych innych uzdrowicieli z moją specjalnością - powiedziała zmęczonym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty też wyglądasz okropnie - mruknęła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. To było skrajne niedomówienie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz miał napiętą i wychudzoną, jakby dramatycznie stracił na wadze. Jego rysy były wykrzywione i ściągnięte. Skóra była szara i cienka niczym papier. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie spał, odkąd Hermiona ostatnio go widziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Być może zauważyłaś, że Czarny Pan był raczej zdenerwowany atakami - powiedział bez wyrazu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się słabo, a jej pierś zabolała, jakby została uderzona. Nawet o tym nie pomyślała - otrzymała informacje i podążała wraz z prądem. Martwiła się możliwością jego zdrady, ale nawet nie pomyślała, że ta informacja oznaczała, że może on zapłacić za to, że im ją dał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zażądała, wyciągając różdżkę i zbliżając się do niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jest w porządku - powiedział urywanym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co on ci zrobił?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Odpieprz się, Granger - powiedział Malfoy, krzywiąc się. Jego palce lekko drgnęły, gdy się od niej odsunął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zignorowała jego sprzeciw i rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Nie poruszył się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diagnostyka wskazywała, że był obszernie torturowany zaklęciem Crucio. Prawdopodobnie aż do granic możliwości, biorąc pod uwagę, że nadal wykazywał następstwa tego tygodnie później. A może zdarzyło się to wielokrotnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W diagnostyce było coś jeszcze. Rzuciła bardziej zaawansowane zaklęcie, aby spróbować zidentyfikować, co to było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co… co stało się z twoimi plecami? - zażądała, ale trudno było jej utrzymać spokojny głos, gdy próbowała odczytać informacje, które ukazywała jej diagnostyka. Zniekształcona plama wynikająca z połączenia Czarnej Magii i trucizny. Nie była nawet pewna, jak to zinterpretować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz Malfoya lekko się napięła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Klątwa Cruciatus to doskonała kara za porażkę - powiedział lekkim tonem. - Jednak nadużywanie jej grozi nadwyrężeniem umysłu. Czasami uważa się, że konieczne jest inne, trwałe przypomnienie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdejmij koszulę - zażądała Hermiona. Musiała zobaczyć, co się mu stało, inaczej nie będzie w stanie odczytać wyników diagnostyki. Obrażenia, które wskazywało zaklęcie, były rozległymi i złożonymi urazami, innymi do wszystkiego, z czym kiedykolwiek wcześniej się spotkała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daj spokój, Granger - powiedział ostrym głosem. - Twój Zakon otrzymał dokładnie to, czego chciał - zadrwił lekko. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że było warto. Że wyciągnęliście stamtąd naprawdę dużo osób, które nie były jedynie tłumem bezużytecznych kalek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pokaż mi - naciskała. - Po prostu pozwól mi to zobaczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi - powiedział chłodno. - Czy naprawdę zamierzasz udawać zaskoczoną? Spodziewasz się, że uwierzę, że jakoś tego nie przewidziałaś? Czy w końcu nie miałaś nadziei, że umrę, kiedy będziesz miała już wszystko, co możesz ode mnie dostać?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gorycz w jego głosie była tak cierpka, że Hermiona niemal mogła jej posmakować. Przeszedł przez pokój i Hermiona poczuła jego urazę. Jego samotność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Przepraszam. Ja nie… - Podeszła do niego bliżej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Od tygodni cierpiał z powodu możliwości, którą im dał. Z tak wysoką rangą w armii Voldemorta, wina z pewnością spadła na niego, nawet jeśli nie podejrzewano, że pomógł to umożliwić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet nie przystanęła, żeby to zrozumieć czy przemyśleć. Nie podziękowała mu. Po prostu… wymknęło się to jej z umysłu. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, jakim kosztem mógł za to zapłacić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała, sięgając do niego, czując się słabo z przerażenia i poczucia winy. - Tak bardzo pochłonęła mnie praca… nie pomyślałam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozpięła mu płaszcz i delikatnie zsunęła go z jego ramion. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w sufit z rezygnacją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powoli rozpięła jego szatę i koszulę, a potem, najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, ściągnęła ubranie z jego ciałą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnęła z przerażenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na jego barkach wyryto dziesiątki run. Głęboko. Szerokimi cięciami. Aż do kości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unosząca się nad nimi Czarna Magia była obrzydliwie namacalna. Stojąc obok nich Hermiona poczuła, jak całe jej ciało pokrywa się zimnym potem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedyś czytała o czarownikach, którzy używali mrocznych rytuałów runicznych, by uwiązać osoby im służące. Tego rodzaju brutalne ceremonie były zakazane od ponad tysiąca lat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy musiał być przytomny, gdy krew i magia zostały zaklęte w jego ciele. Gdy wyżłobiono w nim każdą z linii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cięcia każdej runy nadal były świeże, jakby nie mogły się zagoić, mimo, że z pewnością miały już kilka tygodni. Przypominało jej to obrażenia po ataku wilkołaka. Czarna Magia stała się widoczną posocznicą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uniosła rękę, ale powstrzymała się od dotykania go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co on zrobił? Draco, jak on ci to zrobił?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Srebrne ostrze wykonane przez gobliny, nasycone jadem Nagini. Powiedziano mi, że w końcu mogą się zagoić - odparł drewnianym głosem. - Nic nie możesz zrobić. Teraz, gdy już zaspokoiłaś swoją ciekawość, powinniśmy wrócić do pracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbował odwrócić się w jej stronę, ale Hermiona okrążyła go, rzucając kilka różnych zaklęć diagnostycznych, badając nacięcia. Jej magia znów była stabilna, chociaż brak snu sprawił, że jej głowa sprawiała wrażenie lekkiej i pustej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pod skórą miał czarne obrzęknięte pręgi, będące wynikiem mieszanki jadu i Czarnej Magii. Widziała truciznę w jego żyłach, w połowie jego pleców, ponad ramionami i wokół żeber, oplatającą jego ciało jak trująca winorośl. Wtopioną w niego i zanurzającą się w rdzeniu jego magii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wezwała zaklęciem swoją torbę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro. Ja… nie mogę tego wyleczyć. Ale myślę, że mogę pomóc to powstrzymać. Proszę, pozwól mi spróbować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zerknął na nią przez ramię, ale nie próbował ponownie się od niej odsunąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła jedno bardziej złożone zaklęcie, a potem, najdelikatniej jak mogła, powoli przesunęła czubkiem różdżki po jednej z długich czarnych linii. Rozpoczynając w pobliżu jego najniższego żebra, stopniowo przepychała truciznę z powrotem w kierunku nacięć, a następnie odciągała jej małą nitkę z runy, z której się rozprzestrzeniała. Stopniowo wyciągała truciznę i umieszczała ją w pustej fiolce. Podczas tego procesu musiała gwałtownym szarpnięciem zerwać jej połączenie między żyłą a tkanką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy prawie upadł na kolana, kiedy krzyknął. Było to prawie bezgłośne, gardłowe zgrzytanie kogoś, kto był dobrze zaznajomiony z torturami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co robisz? - na wpół warknął, na wpół jęknął. - Czy nie jest to dla ciebie już wystarczająca ilość bólu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, próbując utrzymać go w stabilnej pozie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie próbuję cię skrzywdzić. Muszę wyciągnąć cały nadmiar Czarnej Magii. To trucizna. Jeśli pozwolisz jej tam pozostać, twoje ciało i magia spróbują ją przyswoić. A kiedy już będziesz mieć w sobie Czarną Magię na poziomie komórkowym… od tego nie ma odwrotu. Po prostu zacznie pożerać cię od środka. Taka magia jest powodem, dla którego twój Czarny Pan wygląda tak, jak wygląda. I… przy takiej ilości run… będziesz miał najwyżej kilka lat życia. Zarówno dla twojego umysłu, jak i ciała. Czarna Magia zawsze żąda swojej ceny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiem, jak działa Czarna Magia - syknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i lekko drżąc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie pozwól mi spróbować to naprawić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco opuścił głowę i sapnął, jakby się śmiał. Hermiona przyglądała się mu przez chwilę. Nie powiedział nic więcej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczyściła jeszcze dwie żyły. Przy trzeciej Draco upadł na kolana. Był śmiertelnie blady, a jego skóra była zimna i lepka w dotyku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafiła. Mogła poczuć łuk jego obojczyka pod palcami i zobaczyć szalone, bolesne trzepotanie jego tętna pod szczęką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz, żebym cię ogłuszyła? - zapytała cicho. - W ten sposób mogłabym to zrobić szybciej. Nie wpłynie to na skuteczność. Ale musisz mi zaufać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy zamarł, najwyraźniej rozważając jej propozycję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Śmiało - powiedział po minucie. - Już i tak jesteś nawet bardziej niż w stanie zabić mnie, za każdym razem, gdy tylko masz na to ochotę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przycisnęła go do siebie, opierając jego głowę o swoją przeponę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Drętwota - powiedziała cicho i złapała go, gdy bezwładny ciężar jego ciała opadł na jej barki. Wyćwiczonym zaklęciem lewitującym delikatnie położyła go na ziemi i ułożyła jego głowę na płaszczu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona działała szybko. Już raz rzucała to zaklęcie, kiedy była szkolona w szpitalu w Albanii. To była pojedyncza, zadana samemu sobie runa aspirującego czarnoksiężnika, który nie rozumiał Czarnej Magii, którą próbował przywołać, dopóki zatrucie prawie go nie zabiło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Malfoy był nieprzytomny, poczucie winy mogło w pełni w nią uderzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powinna była zrozumieć. Powinna była wrócić wcześniej, żeby sprawdzić co z nim. Bała się, że jest za późno. Runy zostały już wyżłobione. Głęboko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odessała z jego ciała całą Czarną Magię, aż miała osiem fiolek wypełnionych mieszanką klątwy i trucizny. Będzie musiała spalić je w magicznym ogniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostrożnie nałożyła zaklęcie zabezpieczające wokół wszystkich run na każdym barku. To było zaklęcie, którego nauczył ją Severus: używał go wcześniej do powstrzymania klątwy na dłoni Dumbledore'a. Biorąc pod uwagę, że magia była na plecach Malfoya, wątpiła, czy zaklęcie będzie miało na niego jakikolwiek wpływ, ale mimo wszystko próbowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rany Malfoya nie miały na celu natychmiastowego zabicia jego osoby. Miały raczej zranić i zepsuć jego magię. Stopniowy wyrok śmierci. Czarna Magia, jak rytuały runicznej krwi, była głęboka i starożytna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odczytała wyrytą przysięgę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie była typowa runiczna przysięga. Voldemort, w swojej próżności, nie wykorzystał tradycyjnego ślubowania lojalności i uczciwości. Wydawał się raczej dostosowywać do konkretnej sytuacji. Runy zobowiązywały Malfoya do bycia nieugiętym, przebiegłym, niezawodnym, bezwzględnym i nieustępliwym. Zmotywowanym do sukcesu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie miałą pewności, jak skuteczne były przysięgi krwi runicznej, ale podejrzewała, że zbytnia pewność siebie Voldemorta w postaci Mrocznego Znaku uratowała życie Malfoya. Gdyby Malfoy został zmuszony do wyrzeźbienia przysięgi lojalności i uczciwości w kościach, prawdopodobnie byłby zmuszony przyznać się do zdrady. Zamiast tego, Voldemort przypadkowo użył starożytnej magii, aby podsycić pęd Malfoya do zrobienia tego, co chciał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilość okrucieństwa była przerażająca. To nie było jak uraz na polu bitwy: zadany szybko, ale powolny w leczeniu. Rytuał z pewnością trwał kilka godzin, podczas których Draco był unieruchomiony i całkowicie świadomy. Precyzja i jednorodność cięć. Stałe przywoływanie Czarnej Magii. Czas potrzebny na otarcie krwi przed wykonaniem kolejnego nacięcia. Wbijanie czubka ostrza w kości nie było konieczne, zrobiono to wyłącznie dla dodatkowego bólu. To była przysięga ciała. Nie było niczego, co wymagałoby wpisania jej w kości. Był również torturowany zaklęciem Crucio, albo przed, albo po odprawieniu rytuału, najprawdopodobniej w obu tych momentach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła, że może zwymiotować na samą myśl o tym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona znalazła w torbie Wyciąg z Dyptamu. Zostało jej tylko kilka fiolek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygotowała też macki szczuroszczeta i zmiażdżyła je razem z dziesięcioma kroplami Wyciągu z Dyptamu tworząc maść, którą delikatnie wcisnęła w nacięcia run. Nie mogła wyleczyć nacięć, ale potrafiła złagodzić ból i zmniejszyć moc jadu, aby szybciej się zregenerowały. Następnie zarzuciła ochronną barierę na plecy Malfoya, aby zamknąć wszystko bez bandaży.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przesunęła lekko palcami po jego ramionach, wyczuwając sztywne węzły w jego mięśniach, ciągnące się od krzyża. Wyglądało na to, że przeszedł przynajmniej przez jakąś terapię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort najwyraźniej nie chciał zranić Malfoya do tego stopnia, by go całkowicie zrujnować, jednak nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by torturować go aż do wszelkich granic wytrzymałości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy był dla Voldemorta bronią. Decyzja o wycięciu w nim run sprawiła, że Draco był bardziej zabójczy. Naostrzyli jego krawędź, tworząc z niego krótkotrwałe narzędzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intensywne używanie Czarnej Magii skutkowało stopniową erozją ciała na przestrzeni lat. Był powód, dla którego mroczni czarodzieje zwykle nie osiągali setki. Wpadali w szaleństwo lub ulegali fizycznemu wyniszczeniu. Wnioskując po ilości Czarnej Magii, która emanowała z run, zanim Hermiona zabrała się za ich leczenie, Malfoy miałby szczęście jeśli przeżyłby dekadę. Prawdopodobnie w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy zacząłby tracić przytomność. I tak miał już tendencję do pojawiania się w chacie będąc niemal przesiąknięty Czarną Magią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dłoń Hermiony powędrowała do jej szyi. Okręciła łańcuszek swojego naszyjnika między palcami, spoglądając na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ujęła jego lewą rękę w swoją. Jego długie palce przyćmiły jej. Na dłoni i palcach miał znajome odciski od latania i pojedynków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lekko masowała jego dłoń. Palce lekko drżały pod jej dotykiem, chociaż pod wpływem ogłuszenia powinien pozostać nieczuły. Stukała czubkiem różdżki po jego dłoni w różne punkty nacisku, wysyłając łagodne wibracje do rozciągniętych mięśni, aby pomóc rozładować skurcze i napięcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jego palce się rozluźniły, zaczęła je zginać, rozcierać i masować, aż były w stanie całkowicie otworzyć się i zamknąć bez spazmatycznych drgań. Takie drgania mogły oznaczać ceną życia lub śmierci w pojedynku, zakłócając ruch różdżki lub celowanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pracując, przechyliła głowę na bok i przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Gdy był nieprzytomny, jego rysy rozluźniły się. Były tak inne od twardego, zamkniętego wyrazu, który zwykle nosił na twarzy. Wyglądał na smutnego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się tak winna, że aż ją to zabolało. Czuła się jak idiotka. Powinna była to zrozumieć. Mógł zostać zabity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W przeciwieństwie do niej, musiał wiedzieć, że zostanie ukarany za atak, który umożliwił. Jego wahanie...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mógł się przygotować. Mógł zastawić pułapkę. Wiedział dokładnie, o których więzieniach posiadają informacje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak sformułował swoją wskazówkę?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reakcje na działania Zakonu będą nieco opóźnione. Jeśli Zakon czekał na okazję, może to być ten moment, którego potrzebują… Gdyby Zakon planował zaatakować wiele więzień jednocześnie, reakcja byłaby… mniej spójna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dał im ich pierwsze wielkie zwycięstwo od lat. Wręczył im je, a potem za nie zapłacił. To jego reakcja była opóźniona i mniej spójna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cokolwiek myślał, że mógłby osiągnąć, pomagając Zakonowi, najwyraźniej chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przeniosła się na drugą stronę jego ciała i rzuciła na niego stopniowe zaklęcie wybudzające. Zmniejszało ono oszołomienie i prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia bólu głowy, gdy już odzyska przytomność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy się budził, zaczęła dotykać różdżką jego drugiej ręki, a następnie ją masować. W chwili, gdy stał się całkowicie przytomny, mogła poczuć napięcie promieniujące przez jego ciało. Natychmiast zamarł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, iż był to ogromny skok zaufania, że pozwolił jej się ogłuszyć. Zaufanie komukolwiek nie przychodziło mu naturalnie. Wciąż zmuszała jego palce do uelastycznienia, kiedy odwrócił głowę. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale pracowała dalej i nie podniosła wzroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział po kilku minutach. - Mam dzisiaj spotkanie z uzdrowicielem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli to ta sama osoba, która nic nie zrobiła z twoimi plecami, to radziłabym nakarmić tym kretynem wielką kałamarnicę - powiedziała ostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoje barki z bolesnym grymasem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co zrobiłaś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Po odessaniu całego nadmiaru magii i jadu nałożyłam na runy zaklęcie zabezpieczające. Nie mogę ich odwrócić, ale mam nadzieję, że powstrzyma to Czarną Magię z run przed zatopieniem się w twojej duszy. Wypełniłam je szczuroszczetem i dyptamem, aby złagodzić ból. Zakładam, że już i tak bierzesz eliksiry przeciwbólowe. - Lekko skinął głową. Hermiona ostrożnie przesunęła palcami w górę i w dół jego dłoni, czując na jego palcach znajome zrogowacenia od różdżki, wyszukując wszelkie ślady drżenia i mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcia, gdy rozgrzewała je i masowała. - Miejmy nadzieję, że zagoi się to trochę szybciej. Nic nie mogę zrobić z bliznami ani rytualną klątwą, którą zawierają. Przepraszam… Powinnam była wrócić wcześniej. Gdybym to zrobiła… Wtedy może moglibyśmy usunąć kości i wyhodować je ponownie, zanim wszystko się wchłonęło. Teraz, nawet jeśli bym je usunęła i odtworzyła, przysięga i tak pojawi się ponownie...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział, gwałtownie wyrywając z jej dłoni swoją rękę i wstając. Poruszenie się musiało być dla niego bolesne, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jednak kiedy stał, był bledszy i lekko się chwiał. - Jak wspomniałaś, byłaś raczej zajęta. Nie wygląda na to, żebyś wyjechała nad morze i umyślnie zaniedbała swojego pupilka Śmierciożercę. Uzdrawianie mnie nigdy nie miało być twoją pracą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najwyraźniej czuł się trochę lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę, że powrócił jego sarkazm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnam była przyjść - powtórzyła. - To musi być monitorowane. A maść powinna być zmieniana codziennie, aby uzyskać najlepszy efekt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Niefortunnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mogę przyjść - powiedziała. - To zajmie tylko kilka minut. Jeśli zdołasz znaleźć czas rano lub wieczorem, przyjdę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Masz na to czas? - zapytał złośliwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Znajdę czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawał się rozważać coś przez kilka chwil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku. Ósma wieczorem. Jeśli przyjdziesz, ja również się pojawię. Jeśli nie dasz rady, nie będzie miało to znaczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Będę tu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomogła nasunąć mu koszulę na ramiona, po czym zapięła ją. Zatrzymała się w połowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę mi przykro, Draco - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybym wiedział, że odrobina uzdrawiania sprawi, że spoufalisz się ze mną tak bardzo, to nigdy bym ci na to nie pozwolił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, kiedy skończyła zapinać guziki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie chcesz, żebym nazywała cię Draco? Wydaje się dziwne, że po tak długim czasie nadal używamy nazwisk. Zakładając, że żadne z nas nie zginie na wojnie, a ty nie zdążysz się mną znudzić, zgaduję, że pobędziemy razem przez jakiś czas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami z powątpiewaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mów do mnie, jak chcesz, Granger. Ja niczego nie zmieniam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, że nazwiska to tylko kolejny sposób na zachowanie dystansu. Dlatego przyszło jej do głowy, że może powinna zacząć nazywać go Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podświadomy dystans wpływał na zachowanie. Jeśli chciała podejść bliżej, musiała najpierw się poruszyć i nie mogła pozwolić, by powstrzymała ją własna podświadomość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jakieś informacje w tym tygodniu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinął krótko, a kącik jego ust lekko drgnął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nowy oddział rozwoju klątw będzie w Sussex. W założeniu, ma być on znacznie większy. Rozszerzają laboratoria poza same klątwy. To będzie ośrodek badawczy wykorzystujący więźniów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hogwart zmienia się w więzienie. Ma już wystarczająco dużo zabezpieczeń. Zastąpi wszystkie utracone więzienia. Obecnie oczyszczają go z wszelkiej magii uważanej za niewspółpracującą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coś wewnątrz Hermiony szarpnęło się na te wieści. Kiedy opuszczali Hogwart, próbowali zabrać z niego wszystko, co mogli, ale skrzaty domowe i portrety były na stałe przywiązane do szkoły. Zostawili je za sobą. Jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że szkoła będzie z tym walczyć - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Niewątpliwie. Wybór ten został dokonany, ponieważ Czarny Pan ma nadzieję, że wiadomość ta rozwścieczy Pottera. I... ma to być ostateczna zniewaga dla Dumbledore'a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony powędrowały do jego twarzy, a potem szybko umknęły na bok, gdy wypowiedział imię dyrektora. Zmusiła się, żeby wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Upewnię się, że Harry będzie na to przygotowany i nie zrobi nic głupiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinął krótko głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro - powiedziała i ponownie mu się przyjrzała. - Uważaj… Draco. Tak mi przykro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie, po czym zacisnął usta w płaską linię, a wyraz jego twarzy napiął się, gdy przygotował się do aportacji.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Wspomnienie 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Agnes Obel - The Curse</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnej nocy Hermiona wymknęła się z Grimmauld Place zaraz po kolacji, twierdząc, że potrzebuje więcej mleka z ulicznego targu w pobliżu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy dotarła do chaty, stanęła w niej niezgrabnie, zastanawiając się, czy Draco się pojawi. Podejrzewała, że nie spodziewał się, że uda jej się przybyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aportował się nagle z ostrym trzaskiem, krzywiąc się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gapiła się na niego. W przeszłości zawsze przychodził w pełni ubrany: koszula, szaty i płaszcz na miarę. Chociaż dwukrotnie rozebrała go do pasa, w obu przypadkach były to głównie sprawy zawodowe, a on zaraz potem się ubierał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz jednak miał na sobie tylko spodnie i zapinaną na guziki koszulę. Wszystko w czerni. Brak warstw podkreślał, jak wysoki i gibki był. Wyglądał jak pantera. Czarny, opanowany i drapieżny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, było to logiczne i skuteczne. Mniej warstw do usunięcia. Mniejszy ciężar naciskający na jego zranione plecy. Jednak było to dziwnie intymne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bezróżdżkowo przywołał krzesło i usiadł na nim okrakiem, przodem do oparcia, po czym zaczął rozpinać koszulę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syknął i sapnął pod nosem, gdy wykręcił ramiona, żeby ją z nich ściągnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mniej boli? - powiedziała wahając się lekko, gdy położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Jego skóra była nadal nienaturalnie zimna. Dotykanie go wywołało dreszcz strachu wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, kiedy wzdrygnął się lekko, a jego mięśnie naprężyły się pod jej palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieznacznie - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnięciem różdżki ostrożnie usunęła maść ze szczuroszczeta i dyptamu, a następnie zaaplikowała bardzo delikatne zaklęcie oczyszczające na wszystkie rany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco szarpnął się i opuścił głowę na oparcie krzesła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kurwa, Granger! - warknął, a jego kostki były białe od siły, z jaką ściskał oparcie krzesła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już skończyłam - powiedziała w następnej chwili. - Przepraszam. Musiałam. Czarodzieje mogą być odporni na większość infekcji, ale nie wiadomo, do czego jeszcze używany był ten nóż. Albo dokładniej, jakie właściwości ma jad Nagini. Może on neutralizować twoją naturalną odporność na ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Następnym razem mnie ostrzeż - powiedział lekko drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Większość ludzi woli nie wiedzieć. Świadomość może pogarszać sytuację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wolałbym wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na runy. Ogarnęło ją przeraźliwe uczucie zimna. Wątłe strużki Czarnej Magii znowu zaczęły się sączyć i wypływać z run. Spóźniła się. Runy nadal będą go zatruwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z wahaniem położyła dłoń na ramieniu Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To… znowu będzie bolało. Czy... czy chcesz, żebym cię ogłuszyła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy. Coś w jego oczach błysnęło na chwilę, a wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy naprawdę ma to sens? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i spuściła wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbuję - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wpatrywał się w nią przez kolejną minutę, po czym lekko parsknął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, odwracając się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Jeszcze jedna próba - mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem, po czym oparł głowę na oparciu krzesła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ponownie go ogłuszyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usunięcie wszystkich śladów Czarnej Magii zajęło jej tylko kilka minut. Następnie rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, próbując przełamać warstwy rytuału i znaleźć coś, co mogłaby zdekonstruować i unieważnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rytuał został domknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spóźniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejechała palcami po jego plecach, zastanawiając się, co robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiał wiedzieć. Była prawie pewna, że miał świadomość, że runy w końcu go zabiją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopniowy wyrok śmierci za pomoc dla Zakonu. Cokolwiek chciał osiągnąć, pomagając im, nie mogło być to długoterminową ambicją. Za cenę, którą zapłacił, wątpiła, by planował uzurpować Voldemorta. Nawet gdyby to zrobił, byłoby to dość krótkie panowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakon go potrzebował. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów trwała jedenaście lat. Kiedy powiedziała Moody'emu co zrobiono Draco i oznajmiła, że zaoferowała mu uleczenie, ten odpowiedział jej, żeby zrobiła, co mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć sposobu na powstrzymanie erozji, mieliby ogromne szczęście, jeśli Draco wytrzymałby aż tak długo. Gdyby tak było, i tak byłby w tym stanie praktycznie do niczego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła rękę do szyi. Przez kilka minut przemykała palcem po cienkim łańcuszku, zanim wyciągnęła amulet spod koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na mały słoneczny dysk. Następnie odpięła łańcuszek i zdjęła amulet. Przycisnęła do niego czubek swojej różdżki i odwróciła serię ochronnych zabezpieczeń i zaklęć, którymi go chroniła, po czym położyła go na podłodze. Mocno nadepnęła na amulet i poczuła, jak szkło dysku pęka pod jej piętą. Kiedy odsunęła stopę, pośród pokruszonego czerwonego szkła i poskręcanego metalu ujrzała mały biały kamień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie dotknęła go. Machnięciem różdżki lewitowała kamień tak, by unosił się w powietrzu. Czuła emanującą z niego magię. Powietrze brzęczało. Wzięła Draco w ramiona, starając się nie wywierać żadnego nacisku na runy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem przeniosła kamień i opuściła go na lewą stronę jego klatki piersiowej, wprost na nagą skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczął świecić, jaśniej i jaśniej, aż musiała zmrużyć oczy. Obserwowała, jak światło powoli zanurza się w jego ciele i zanika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy wydarzy się coś jeszcze. Czy były jakieś natychmiast zauważalne efekty. Nie posiadała zbyt wielu informacji o tym, jak działał ten proces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeprowadziła diagnostykę i zbadała go. Draco cierpiał na długotrwały niedobór snu i żył na dużej dawce najwyższej jakości środków przeciwbólowych. Miał też uszkodzone mięśnie od Cruciatusa, a runy nadal stanowiły niezrozumiałą, zniekształconą koncentrację ran, trucizny i rytualnej klątwy. Zaklęcie diagnostyczne nie wskazywało na nic innego. Pomyślała, że było to dość jasne. Że tak powinno to działać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie, kiedy nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, ostrożnie pochyliła Draco do przodu na krześle, opierając jego czoło o oparcie tak, jak wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znów nałożyła maść, którą zrobiła, wciskając ją w rozcięcia najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiła. Po wszystkim rzuciła na jego barki zaklęcie bariery i kilka innych czarów ochronnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnie wsunęła resztki amuletu do kieszeni i wybudziła Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i wstał. Hermiona delikatnie wciągnęła koszulę na jego ramiona. Spoglądał na nią, gdy zapinała guziki, a potem poprawiała materiał, po czym sama na niego spojrzała. Wyraz jego twarzy wręcz emanował zmęczeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka. Poczuła, jak jego szczęka lekko drgnęła pod jej dłonią, kiedy studiowała wyraz jego twarzy. Odniosła wrażenie, że jego skóra była trochę mniej zimna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy błyszczały, a kącik ust drgnął, jednak nie odtrącił jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść - powiedziała. - Zobaczymy się jutro wieczorem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nic nie powiedział, kiedy wyszła z chaty i aportowała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnej nocy z run nie wypływała już ani trucizna, ani Czarna Magia. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, gdy usunęła starą maść, oczyściła nacięcia, nałożyła nową warstwę maści, a następnie ostrożnie powtórzyła wszystkie zaklęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Każdej nocy Draco milczał. Spinał się i sapał lekko z bólu, gdy oczyszczała rany. Rzadko mówił cokolwiek, chyba, że Hermiona zadała mu konkretne pytanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy nie będzie to podejrzane… że ktoś cię leczy? - zapytała nagle po kilku dniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł na chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się słabo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy właśnie teraz przyszło ci to do głowy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zwykle to nie jest to coś, co mnie interesuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma żadnych nakazów, które ograniczałyby mnie w uleczaniu samego siebie. Jeśli jakoś sobie z tym poradzisz, nie będzie to pierwszy raz, kiedy coś mi się uda wbrew nieprawdopodobnie niskim szansom - odparł, a jego wargi lekko się wykrzywiły. - Więc jak najbardziej, możesz dalej szturchać je różdżką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona kontynuowała bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ku swojej urazie odkryła, jak rzadko ktoś zwracał uwagę na jej przyjścia i wyjścia. Nie potrzebowała nawet wymówek, by każdego wieczoru móc opuszczać Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, Ron i Ginny udali się na misję, by zbadać nowy trop dotyczący horkruksów. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że za życie Voldemorta zaginęło kilka artefaktów założycieli Hogwartu. Zakon wyznaczył więc Harry'ego, by spróbował na nie polować. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Kingsley i Moody mieli bardzo niewielką nadzieję, że Harry cokolwiek znajdzie. Pomyślała, że to prawdopodobnie tylko sposób na powstrzymanie Harry'ego przed naleganiem na walkę w każdym możliwym pojedynku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzięki informacjom dostarczonym przez Draco, Moody i Kingsley zaczęli rozważać bardziej ryzykowne i ambitne ataki. Decyzje były częściowo spowodowane możliwościami, które Draco dał Zakonowi, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że sytuacja była na tyle tragiczna, że Zakon musiał albo zacząć podejmować większe ryzyko, albo przyznać, że nie może wygrać wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomimo sukcesu ostatniego ataku Zakonu, przedsięwzięcie to również poważnie ich cofnęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mieli setki nowych wojowników do wykarmienia i schronienia, gdy jednocześnie ich wszelkie zasoby stopniowo wysychały. Uścisk Voldemorta stawał się silniejszy i coraz bardziej wpływał na całą Europę. Francuski Ruch Oporu prawie zniknął. Otrzymali wiadomość, że Hagrid i Olimpia Maxime zostali schwytani i straceni wkrótce po ataku na więzienie. Cała Europa Wschodnia znajdowała się pod ścisłą kontrolą Śmierciożerców, podczas gdy kraje Europy Północnej były tak zajęte utrzymywaniem się z daleka od napierających sił Voldemorta, że nie miały zbyt wiele wsparcia, które mogłyby im zaoferować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakonowi kończyły się pieniądze. Kończyły się zasoby. Próbowali wykarmić armię osobistymi oszczędnościami i tajnymi darowiznami. Bojownikom Ruchu Oporu trudno było utrzymać pracę w mugolskim świecie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie całkowicie opróżniła swoje konto bankowe, osobiście płacąc za zapasy eliksirów, ponieważ Zakon był zmuszony wielokrotnie obcinać jej budżet, nawet gdy zapotrzebowanie na mikstury leczące gwałtownie wzrosło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeszcze nie głodowali. Jednak Hermiona zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń co do tego, jak Kingsley osiągał coś takiego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami wątpiła, czy nawet pokonanie Voldemorta wystarczy. Gdyby umarł, pozostawiając po sobie kontrolę, jaką obecnie posiadali Śmierciożercy, istniała duża szansa, że ktoś po prostu wkroczy na jego miejsce, by go zastąpić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawsze kiedy to rozważała, jej myśli natychmiast wędrowały do Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak naprawdę nie widziała jeszcze żadnej pełnej demonstracji jego umiejętności, ale na podstawie wszystkiego, co wiedział o nim Zakon, uznawano go za jednego z prawdopodobnych kandydatów do przejęcia władzy w przypadku śmierci Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody i Kingsley byli niemal pewni, że był to prawdziwy motyw Draco co do szpiegowania dla Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Według Severusa, Mroczny Znak miał kilka ról. Pozwalał Voldemortowi wzywać do siebie swoich zwolenników, gdziekolwiek się znajdowali. Umożliwiał mu on także szybkie zlokalizowanie wszystkich naznaczonych. Nie mogli zbiec. I wreszcie, Mroczny Znak uniemożliwiał swoim nosicielom zaatakowanie ich własnego pana. Nawet jeśli Malfoy myślał, że posiada zdolność zabicia Voldemorta, nie mógłby użyć przeciwko niemu magii, a przynajmniej nie śmiertelnej. Draco potrzebowałby kogoś innego do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czasami myślała, że zostanie kolejnym Czarnym Panem rzeczywiście mogło być motywem Draco, ale po ujrzeniu run, zaczęła kwestionować ten wniosek. Było w nim coś bardziej gniewnego i zgorzkniałego od ambicji. Śmiertelność i zimna wściekłość były raczej desperacją, niż dumą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy powiedziała Moody'emu, że Draco nie zażądał od niej Wieczystej Przysięgi, błysk w oku Szalonookiego sprawił, że zaczęła podejrzewać, iż zamierzał on w pewnym momencie użyć jej do zabicia Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się o tym nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła myśleć o zabiciu go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła stać nad nim noc w noc, próbując leczyć wyryte w jego ciele runy i myśleć o zamordowaniu go, kiedy przestanie być przydatny. Taka chłodna kalkulacja przekraczała nawet jej zdolności strategiczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce lekko drżały, kiedy na nowo nakładała zaklęcia ochronne na rany. Próbowała użyć bandaży, ale jad zbyt mocno na nie reagował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Skończone - powiedziała cicho, naciągając lekko koszulę na jego ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyszła, nie aportowała się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Zamiast tego ruszyła ścieżką w stronę Whitecroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rany Draco wżerały się w jej bezstronność. Powodowały, że zaczynała zbaczać z celów swojej  misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożerca. Morderca. Szpieg. Cel. Narzędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powtarzała sobie tę listę raz po raz. Jednak jej przekonanie i determinacja brzmiały pusto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znalazła strumień i patrzyła, jak płynąca woda lśni w świetle księżyca. Próbowała zmusić się do oczyszczenia swojego umysłu. Wepchnęła ręce do kieszeni, a potem syknęła i gwałtownie wyszarpnęła prawą rękę. Stwierdziła, że jej palec wskazujący lekko krwawi. Fragment szczątków amuletu przebił skórę. Zapomniała o nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła z kieszeni resztę odłamków i wrzuciła je do strumienia, po czym uleczyła rozcięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zabił Dumbledore'a</span>
  </em>
  <span> - przypomniała sobie. Prawdopodobnie próbował zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożerca. Morderca. Szpieg. Cel. Narzędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale wtedy pomyślała o jego oskarżeniach: że wiedziała, co się z nim stanie. Że tylko udawała, że obchodzi ją, że jest ranny. Że prawdopodobnie miała nadzieję, że umrze, kiedy nie będzie już przydatny. Gorycz i rezygnacja jego głosu zaczynały ją prześladować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może spodziewał się, że pewnego dnia ona go zdradzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta myśl sprawiła, że coś w środku Hermiony pękło. Czuła jakby coś niewielkiego uszkodziło jej narządy wewnętrzne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dlaczego nie kazał jej złożyć Wieczystej Przysięgi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czego chciał? Otaczająca go tajemnica nieustannie przyciągała jej myśli do jego osoby. Obsesja na punkcie każdego szczegółu. Próbowała zrozumieć, co doprowadziło do tych wszystkich niekonsekwencji w jego zachowaniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nacisk, jaki wywierał na ich relacje, był jak przypływ. Jego arogancja i samotność. Nie lubił jej, pomimo rzekomej „fascynacji”, która skłoniła go do zażądania jej. Często wydawał się żałować, że musi mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale był tak odizolowany. Nie mógł się zmusić, by ją całkowicie odepchnąć, kiedy dawała mu możliwość poddania się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było tak, jak powiedział Severus. Była błędem z jego strony. Chociaż wydawał się podejrzewać jej manipulację, remis był nieunikniony i najwyraźniej nie do odparcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie był jedynym, który wpadł w oczywistą pułapkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedziała, że ją wykorzystuje. Wykorzystywał Zakon. Wiedziała, że był manipulantem. Kimś okrutnym, niebezpiecznym i odpowiedzialnym za śmierć niezliczonej ilości ludzi. Ale kiedy próbowała go rozwikłać, stawał się coraz bardziej tragiczny i przerażająco ludzki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłonie do oczu i wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując pozbyć się współczucia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, że gdyby tylko poznała jego motywację, byłaby w stanie zerwać tę cienką nić sympatii. Wykorzenić ją z miejsca, w którym zaczęła w niej rosnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie czuła się winna, że nim manipulowała, ale nie była pewna, czy jest na tyle zdecydowana, by w końcu móc go zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami gorzko zastanawiała się, czy Moody i Kingsley uważają ją za osobę mającą jakieś ograniczenia. Że mogli uczynić ją dziwką, a potem mordercą. Czy po prostu z góry założyli, że właśnie tego by chciała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami wydawało jej się, że prowadzą ją wprost do piekła i patrzą, jak przechodzi przez jego bramy. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo byli zadowoleni z posiadania narzędzia, które będzie cierpieć w sposób, w jaki tego potrzebowali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody był jej opiekunem. Radził sobie z nią. Bez względu na ślad wahania, jaki w sobie miał gdy po raz pierwszy poprosił ją, by oddała się Malfoyowi, ruszył dalej. Była przydatna. Znakomity pionek dla Zakonu. Klucz do celu, którego naprawdę chcieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W porównaniu z wartością osoby, jaką był Draco, Hermiona była akceptowalną stratą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli Harry i Voldemort byli królami po obu stronach planszy, to Malfoy był królową Voldemorta. Zdobycie go było warte poświęcenia prawie każdego innego elementu w zestawie. Był nieograniczony i śmiertelny. Istotny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To miało sens. Strategicznie dostrzegła logikę. Rozumiała konieczność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale na poziomie osobistym bolało ją to tak głęboko, że ledwo mogła oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawidziła siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawidziła Moody'ego. Nienawidziła Kingsleya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Będą brać i brać, a kiedy wojna się skończy, ona nie zostanie niczym innym, niż tylko garstką popiołu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale oni tak naprawdę nie brali. Ona im to oferowała. To nie było tak, jakby wymagali od niej czegokolwiek, czego nie byłaby skłonna zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dla Harry'ego i Rona</span>
  </em>
  <span> - przypomniała sobie. To będzie tego warte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale coś w niej było tak, jakby wojna ją zepsuła. Wykręcała się. Przekształcała się w stworzenie, które wydawało się być wszystkim, czego nienawidziła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ciemność wdziera się do twojej duszy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - tak zawsze powtarzał Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieważne, jak niewątpliwie osądzała Draco za zabicie Dumbledore'a. Gdyby w przyszłości do sprzedała, wyobrażała sobie, że należałaby do znacznie niższego poziomu piekła niż on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale nadal by to zrobiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerwa miała rację. Hermiona była gotowa się potępić, jeśli oznaczało to wygranie wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsunęła się z brzegu potoku, zebrała kilka kamieni i zaczęła układać je w stos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przed ślubem jej matka dużo podróżowała. Kiedyś opowiedziała Hermionie, jak w Korei ludzie gromadzą kamienie, z których każdy reprezentuje ich poszczególne życzenia i modlitwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matki budowały wielkie wieże modlitewne za swoje dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jako dziecko, Hermiona budowała takie stosy na swoim podwórku, tworząc wiele modlitw za prawdziwych przyjaciół. Szczerych modlitw, które pozostawały bez odpowiedzi przez lata, zanim w końcu dotarła do Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła dwa duże kamienie fundamentowe symbolizujące Harry'ego i Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niech żyją</span>
  </em>
  <span> - modliła się. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niech przeżyją tę wojnę. Proszę, nie pozwól mi ich stracić.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem położyła kamień dla Ginny. Potem dla Freda, George’a, Charliego, Billa, Molly i Artura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy zginął podczas przejęcia Ministerstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niech żyją</span>
  </em>
  <span> - szepnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dodała kamienie dla Remusa i Tonks, Neville'a, Poppy i Severusa, Minerwy i sierot z Caithness. Bała się, że byłaby zbyt samolubna, gdyby uwzględniła wszystkich z Zakonu i Ruchu Oporu. Stos był nieco niestabilny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła ostatni kamień i zawahała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby stos upadł, modlitwy się nie spełnią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na ostatni kamień, delikatnie muskając go palcami. Było zimno, a zwątpienie powoli zanikało, jednak ona ciągle się wahała, obracając go raz po raz w swoich dłoniach. Wyciągając go, a następnie cofając i przytrzymując dłużej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może nie powinna go tam umieszczać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może to było samolubne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawie włożyła go z powrotem do strumienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem przygryzła wargę i umieściła go na szczycie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeśli istnieje jakiś sposób, nie czyń mnie odpowiedzialną za śmierć Draco</span>
  </em>
  <span> - modliła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stos zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Wypuściła ostre westchnienie ulgi i prawie się rozpłakała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umyła ręce w strumieniu i spojrzała na zbudowaną przez siebie wieżę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był głupi, przesądny rytuał. To nic nie znaczyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddała wojnie praktycznie wszystko, ale nie wystarczająco wiele. Przesądy wydawały się być wszystkim, co jeszcze jej zostało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła wokół kamieni zaklęcie ochronne odstraszające mugoli i aportowała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leczyła Draco, noc po nocy. Jad w połączeniu z magią runiczną sprawił, że jego rany były jednymi z najokrutniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkała. Bez względu na to, co robiła, nadal pozostawały świeże. Powinien był leżeć w szpitalu, albo w łóżku, a nie aportować się, szpiegować i robić cokolwiek, co nakazał mu Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  

</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszukiwała stare podręczniki uzdrowicielskie i nie spała do późnej nocy warząc eliksiry, które, jak miała nadzieję, pomogą uleczyć lub przynajmniej złagodzić ból. Jednak nic, czego próbowała, nie działało. Jad Nagini był zasadniczym środkiem neutralizującym dla wszelkich rodzajów uzdrawiania, zarówno magicznych jak i niemagicznych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powinien w końcu ustąpić. Kiedy Artur został ugryziony przez Nagini w ministerstwie, jad zaniknął po kilku dniach stosowania eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Jednak magia runiczna współdziałała z jadem i utrzymywała go w nacięciach. Hermiona nie mogła tak po prostu wyciągnąć go z organizmu Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła tylko napakować rany Wyciągiem z Dyptamu i szczuroszczeta i powstrzymywać infekcję, dopóki jad sam nie zaniknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, w końcu się do niej odezwał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, gdy będziesz zbierać składniki - powiedział nagle, kiedy nakładała mu koszulę na ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważam. Wysyłam zaklęcia wykrywające za każdym razem, gdy się gdzieś aportuję. Upewniam się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnych osłon przeciw aportacji. Całe moje ubranie jest zamaskowane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan chce, aby Zakon został zniszczony w ciągu najbliższego roku. Jest coraz bardziej pewny swojej pozycji w pozostałej części Europy. Koncentruje swoje wojska i sprowadza nowe wsparcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej ciało przeszył lodowaty dreszcz niepokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak przy okazji… Właśnie dostałem mantykorę. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co z nią zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oznajmił to w taki nieformalny sposób, jakby dostał niechcianego spaniela, a nie jedno z najbardziej śmiercionośnych, pół-świadomych czarnomagicznych stworzeń w czarodziejskim świecie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dostałeś mantykorę? - powtórzyła. Musiała wymusić słowa, gdy czuła, jak jej klatka piersiowa powoli zaciska się  z przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziano mi, że jest tylko w połowie wyrośnięta. McNair poinformował mnie, że została już dostarczona do mojego dworu - dodał z irytacją, zapinając koszulę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz ją zabić? - zapytała, patrząc, jak jego blada skóra znika pod czarnym materiałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… wątpię, żeby to było zamierzone, ale nie zawierała dodatkowej instrukcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Krew mantykory jest odporna na większość magii. Prawdopodobnie mógłbyś za jej pomocą stworzyć bardzo przydatną broń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na przykład jaką?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się, po czym sięgnęła do przodu, aby dokończyć zapinanie jego koszuli i poprawianie kołnierzyka. Stali tak blisko siebie, że ich ciała prawie się stykały. Czuła zapach cedru w jego ubraniu i ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jego piersi, na sercu, czując bicie tętna pod palcami. Na chwilę przygryzła wargę, po czym spojrzała na niego. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym rozbawieniu, gdy patrzył na nią z góry, a jego oczy pociemniały, gdy spojrzała wprost na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czytałam, że kute noże lub groty strzał goblinów nasączone jadem mantykory mogą przecinać zaklęcia tarczy - powiedziała powoli. - Odzież nasączona krwią byłaby odporna na prawie każdą magię. Tak, jak odzież ochronna, ale jej magia nigdy nie zniknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zwęziły się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I co z tego? - zapytał, obserwując ją uważnie. - Myślisz, że powinienem zabić swój prezent od Czarnego Pana, a następnie użyć go do stworzenia zaklętych przedmiotów dla Zakonu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała, odsuwając rękę i spoglądając w dół. - Nawet gdybyś chciał, nie byłabym w stanie wyjaśnić ci, jak je uzyskać. A większość członków i tak by ich nie używała. W końcu mantykory to istoty czarnomagiczne - dodała z goryczą. Zamilkła na chwilę, po czym wzięła gwałtowny oddech. - Większość bojowników Ruchu Oporu zginęłaby, gdyby wpadli na mantykorę na polu bitwy. Prawdopodobnie mamy niecałą setkę osób, które wiedziałyby, jak zabić to zwierzę i byłyby w stanie to zrobić. Więc… gdybyś mógł wymyślić pretekst do pozbycia się jej, zanim twój pan zdecyduje się ją uwolnić, byłoby lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i nerwowo dotknęła grzbietu jego dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Błagałaby, zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby go przekonać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostro odciągnął swoją dłoń od jej dotyku i przez chwilę przygotowywała się na wybuch jego irytacji. Potem jednak złapał ją za podbródek i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu, aż ich oczy się spotkały. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej twarzy, a ona patrzyła na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylił się ku niej, aż pomyślała, że zamierza ją pocałować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze jesteś taka pragmatyczna - szepnął, a ona poczuła, jak słowa ocierają się o jej usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem gwałtownie puścił jej podbródek i odsunął się. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy zauważył jej zmieszanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie umieraj, Granger. Mogę za tobą zatęsknić - powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się lekko, zanim zniknął z trzaskiem.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Wspomnienie 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lipiec 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>W następny wtorek podczas poszukiwań składników Hermiona czuła się lekko paranoicznie. Cała podróż minęła jej jednak bez incydentów. Gdy tego ranka dotarła do chaty, Draco już tam czekał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A więc pojedynkowanie - powiedział, kręcąc różdżką w prawej dłoni, gdy przeszła przez drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła i lekko zbladła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygotowała się - wielokrotnie przypominała sobie, że gdy Draco tylko poczuje się lepiej, prawdopodobnie zrobi jej coś niesamowicie paskudnego. Najwyraźniej była to jego domyślna metoda utrzymywania dystansu między nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po jego karze uzdrowiła go znacznie bardziej niż po walce z wilkołakiem. Jeśli uważał, że ostatnio przesadziła ze sposobem, w jaki go dotykała - jeśli przestrzeń między nimi naprawdę się zwęziła - przypomniała sobie, że w końcu może zrobić coś okrutnego, by ją ponownie poszerzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiedziała…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale rzeczywistość nadal była dla niej jak wypatroszenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spuściła oczy i zmusiła wyraz swojej twarzy, żeby się nie zmienił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedziała. Upuściła torbę przy drzwiach i osłoniła ją zaklęciem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy patrzył na nią z drugiego końca pokoju, wyraz jego twarzy był chłodny i wyrachowany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chętnie zobaczę, czy poprawiły się twoje uniki i uskoki, ale nie chcę ci co minutę przywracać przytomności...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się lekko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tylko nie trafiaj w moje w ręce - przerwała mu. - Nie będę mogła pracować... jeśli znowu zaczniesz celować w moje ręce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy zwęziły się z irytacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh spieprzaj, Granger. Nie zamierzam cię przeklinać - warknął. Machnął ostro różdżką w jej stronę, a ona poczuła… wilgoć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła dużą kroplę wody rozpryskującą się na grzbiecie jej dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że uważasz mnie za totalnego potwora… - powiedział beznamiętnie. - Jednak mam w zwyczaju dotrzymywać słowa. Przypuszczam, że woda cię nie urazi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nadal wpatrywała się w swoją dłoń ze zdumieniem. W końcu spojrzała na niego i zarumieniła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - wymamrotała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. - Wyraz jego twarzy był sztywny. - A więc, interesuje mnie przede wszystkim to, jak się poruszasz. Spróbuj jednak rzucić na mnie jakąś klątwę, jeśli dasz radę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyjął bardzo niezobowiązującą postawę pojedynkową i czekał, aż ona zrobi to samo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zrobiła to, a potem lekko skinęła głową w ukłonie, zanim wysłała w jego stronę zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg. Zablokował czar zaledwie lekkim ruchem prawej ręki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posłał w jej stronę kilkanaście kropel wody, a ona z łatwością odbiła je niewerbalną tarczą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wysłała przed siebie serię ogłuszaczy, a on zablokował je bez ruchu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, jak ja się poruszam, skoro ty nigdy tego nie robisz? - zapytała, wysyłając kilka czarów blokujących i zaklęć galaretowatych nóg w kierunku jego stóp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie pojedynkuję się - powiedział, rzucając jej cienki uśmiech, kiedy zablokował jej zaklęcia i wycelował w jej stopy kilkoma kroplami wody. - Twoja tarcza nie jest wszechstronna. Przestań ją utrzymywać i rób uniki lub upewnij się, że zakrywa ona całe ciało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zarumieniła się i fizycznie uniknęła następnych dwudziestu kropel wody, wysyłając kilka łagodnych zaklęć w jego kierunku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nawet nie próbujesz we mnie trafić - powiedział marszcząc brwi. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja praktycznie żyję walką. Walczę z wilkołakami, waszym Zakonem, Śmierciożercami… Szczególnie w ostatnim czasie, gdy wszyscy w szeregach Czarnego Pana myślą, że moja kontuzja jest otwartym zaproszeniem do próby zajęcia mojego miejsca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie się potknęła i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co? - powiedziała głosem pełnym szoku. Gdyby był Harrym lub Ronem, trzepnęła by go po głowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trafił kroplą wody wprost między jej oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Skup się! - warknął, po czym położył dłoń na swoim czole w pozornej rozpaczy, nadal z łatwością blokując zaklęcie unieruchamiające, które wystrzeliła. - Merlinie, jesteś beznadziejna. To dlatego tak często przegrywacie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem uzdrowicielką - warknęła obronnie. - Gdybyś chciał, żebym bardziej się postarała, by cię przekląć, powinieneś zacząć opowiadać o tym, jak bardzo lubisz zabijać małe kocięta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Każdej nocy, zanim pójdę spać - mrugnął ze śmiertelną powagą, wypełniając powietrze kroplami wody. Cała podłoga była już pokryta kałużami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy naprawdę się pojedynkowałeś? - zażądała Hermiona. Przestała próbować go oszukać i po prostu wpatrywała się w niego z oburzeniem, odbijając na bok całą wodę, którą wysyłał w jej stronę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może jeszcze pamiętasz, że jestem Śmierciożercą - powiedział. - Nie wiem, jak mogło cię to zaskoczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś ranny! Zakładałam, że istnieją pewne choćby podstawowe zasady dotyczące ludzkiej przyzwoitości, nawet wśród Śmierciożerców - kipiała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, myliłaś się. Pomimo swojego mugolskiego pochodzenia, Czarny Pan mocno wierzy w przetrwanie najsilniejszych. Stąd jego dążenie do ujarzmienia wszystkich mugoli. Jeśli moja… Kara… Naraża mnie na obalenie, to rzekomo na to zasługuję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Więc co? Mogą cię po prostu zaatakować, kiedy tylko zechcą? - zapytała ze złością, nadal osłaniając się przed ulewą, którą na nią skierował. Cała podłoga była pokryta wodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział, wydymając protekcjonalnie usta. - Ciągłe walki wewnętrzne osłabiają spójność wojskową. Każdego tygodnia Czarny Pan wyznacza czas, w którym wyzwania są dozwolone. Generalnie istnieją pewne ograniczenia dotyczące zabijania lub robienia czegokolwiek, aby trwale osłabić naszą… użyteczność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To podłe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cywilizowany człowiek jest bardziej doświadczonym i mądrzejszym dzikusem - powiedział Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zerknęła na niego zmieszana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak to jest, że znasz Darwina i Thoreau?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Och, wiesz. Poznaj siebie. Poznaj wroga. I wygrasz sto bitew bez strat - powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - My, zdziczali Śmierciożercy, wiemy, jak czytać. Czarnego Pana nie obchodzi, co robię, dopóki nadal zapewniam mu zwycięstwo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnął gwałtownie i przestał strzelać do niej wodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę nawet nie zamierzasz mnie przekląć, prawda? - zapytał z irytacją, usuwając kałużę wody, w której oboje stali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spędziłam dużo czasu, próbując cię wyleczyć. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało - przyznała niechętnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty pieprzona kretynko - powiedział, patrząc na nią. - Czy spodziewasz się, że Śmierciożercy okażą ci taką samą uprzejmość? Jeśli odniesiesz kontuzję upadając na ziemię, dodatkowe przeklinanie cię byłoby dla nich zabawne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że łatwo stwierdzić, że byłabym dość słabym Śmierciożercą - warknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z pewnością. Ale mam nadzieję, że potrafisz być na tyle pragmatyczna, aby kompetentnie się pojedynkować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Potrafię być pragmatyczna. Jeśli dochodzi do skrajności, nie waham się. Ale… nie mogę teraz próbować cię zranić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę i odwróciła od niego wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty… - zaczęła. - Uratowałeś teraz kilkaset osób. Jest szansa, że nikt się nigdy o tym nie dowie. I zostałeś za to ukarany. Więc… Nie będę próbowała cię skrzywdzić. Nie, kiedy już i tak jesteś ranny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stała tam, czując się trochę zakłopotana. Westchnął i spojrzał na nią. Kiedy stał, rozważając sytuację, na jego twarzy malowała się chłodna kalkulacja. Potem zapadła długa, głucha cisza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy wiedziałaś... - powiedział Draco lekkim tonem po minucie. - Czy wiedziałaś, że byłem tam, kiedy wyciągnięto z ukrycia rodzinę Creeveyów?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła być bardziej oszołomiona, nawet gdyby podszedł i uderzył ją w twarz. Spojrzała na niego ostro, podczas gdy on kontynuował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dwóch mugolskich czarodziejów z tej samej rodziny. Całkiem niezwykła anomalia. Została uznana za priorytetową. Czarny Pan chciał, aby ich śmierć była spektakularna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty… - zakrztusiła się Hermiona. Słowa zamarły w jej gardle, przesiąknięte rosnącą grozą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś była słyszeć, jak krzyczeli ci mugole. Droga ciotka Bella tak bardzo lubiła Cruciatusa. Pamiętasz, jak doprowadziła Longbottomów do szaleństwa? Uważała Creeveyów za swój mały występ na bis. Chłopcy próbowali uciekać. Nieźli mali biegacze. Wystarczająco mądrzy, by wiedzieć, że nie mogą uratować swoich rodziców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Wielokrotnie. Próbowała oddychać, ale jej płuca nie funkcjonowały. Czuła, jakby coś powoli zaciskało się wokół jej gardła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco kontynuował nieubłaganym tonem: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, twój Zakon w końcu dotarł, ale byli raczej spóźnieni. Ojciec ugryzł się w język, dławiąc się własną krwią. Bella wycięła macicę matki, na wypadek, gdyby kobieta była jeszcze na tyle nieświadoma, by nie rozumiała, za co ją karano. Podczas gdy inni rozrzucali jej organy po salonie, ja miałem za zadanie wytropić chłopców. Było to łatwe, bo bełkotali i starali się pozostać razem. Umieszczenie ich na wsi, całe mile od innej farmy, było sporym niedopatrzeniem dla dwóch czarodziejów, którzy nie mogli się teleportować. Potem ten mniejszy wszedł do nory borsuka i złamał nogę. Zaczął czołgać się po trawie. Łatwy cel dla Klątwy Zabijającej. To była druga osoba, którą w swoim życiu trafiłem w plecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadgarstek Hermiony gwałtownie, bez jakiegokolwiek namysłu wyskoczył do przodu, gdy rzuciła w jego stronę zaklęcie tnące. Musnęło ono policzek Malfoya. Nie wzdrygnął się, gdy z cienkiego cięcia trysnęła krew, ciurkiem spływając po jego twarzy. Podszedł do niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz… - powiedział cicho. - Klątwa Zabijająca. Ona coś z ciebie wydziera. To nie jest coś, co każdy może rzucić. Nie wielokrotnie. Colin mógł uciekać dalej. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłby nadal żyć. Ale zatrzymał się. Zatrzymał się przed zmarłym bratem. Pobiegł z powrotem, próbował zabrać ze sobą ciało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy ty… - wychrypiała Hermiona, czując się tak, jakby mogła umrzeć z powodu przerażenia, które obecnie w niej wzbierało. - Jesteś...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się do niej chłodno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za ten koszmar w twojej głowie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła, że gdyby ponownie otworzyła usta, mogłaby zwymiotować. Jej różdżka drżała w palcach. Czuła się rozdarta między pragnieniem krzyku a szlochaniem. Nigdy nie sądziła, że jest zdolna do jakiegokolwiek okrucieństwa, ale kiedy Malfoy zbliżył się do niej, a jego szare oczy błyszczały, miała pewność, że jest w stanie go zranić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział cicho, a Hermiona lekko drgnęła. - To był Dołohow. Właśnie ją wymyślił. Przyszedł specjalnie z nadzieją, że tego dnia przetestuje swoją nową klątwę. Ale trudno jest ją wycelować. Bezużyteczny daleki zasięg. Trzeba być blisko celu. Gdyby Colin po prostu uciekł, nigdy nie zostałby nią trafiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na ustach i upadła na podłogę ze stłumionym szlochem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy ukląkł, uniósł ostro jej podbródek i spojrzał zimno w jej oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak wygląda gryfoński sentyment. Wszystkie te szlachetne ideały niepozostawiania za sobą ludzi, nawet umarłych… O niestosowaniu Czarnej Magii, nie celowaniu w kogoś, ponieważ już upadł, próbując przypisywać ludziom heroizm… Kiedy zechcesz w coś takiego wierzyć, przypomnij sobie, jak i dlaczego Colin umarł na twoich oczach. Nie masz pojęcia, ilu twoich bojowników Ruchu Oporu zabiłem, ponieważ wierzyli w kłamstwo, że dobroć na wojnie jest zaletą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puścił jej twarz i wstał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie nauczysz się walczyć teraz, zginiesz. Fakt, że jeszcze nie zostałaś zabita podczas szukania składników, wynika z czystej dobroci losu. Jestem pewien, że jesteś zbyt pragmatyczna, aby dalej polegać na takich rzeczach. Jeśli posiadasz jakikolwiek rozsądek, spodziewam się od ciebie prawdziwej decyzji w przyszłym tygodniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upuścił obok niej zwój pergaminu i aportował się z trzaskiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przez długi czas siedziała, drżąc na wilgotnej podłodze chaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikt nigdy nie mówił o Colinie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z powodu wspólnej rozwagi, zarówno ze strony Hermiony, jak i Harry'ego, temat ten był skrupulatnie unikany. Wszystko, co nawet niejasno go poruszało, było traktowane z najwyższą delikatnością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po tym, jak to się stało, Hermiona ukryła wspomnienie w zakamarkach swojego umysłu skąd jątrzyło się jak rana. Malfoy natknął się na nie, ucząc ją oklumencji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyciągnięcie go i wykorzystanie traumy, by ją zganić, było tak oszałamiającym ciosem, że poczuła się, jakby przechodziła fizyczny szok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niewiele rzeczy wciąż wydawało się Hermionie święte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie jej ciało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie jej dusza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale śmierć Colina - zawsze była to bardzo prywatna agonia. To odciągnęło ją od przyjaciół. Zabrało ją przez Europę, i z powrotem. Zepchnęło ją aż do chaty, w której siedziała. Aż do Malfoya, który użył tego, by umniejszyć jej ostatnim fragmentom siebie, które wciąż pozostały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłonie do oczu, aż zaczęły boleć. Próbowała odzyskać jasność myśli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spóźniła się na swoją zmianę w skrzydle szpitalnym, kiedy w końcu zdołała zwlec się z podłogi i wrócić na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła, jakby płynęła przez dzień. Dziwnie oderwana. Jakby między jej umysłem a resztą świata była tafla grubego szkła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszła przez swoje obowiązki leczenia, a potem długi wieczór warzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakon potrzebował dużej porcji Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. To była ich metoda postępowania z więźniami. Nie zabijali ich, ale nie mieli ani więzień, ani wystarczającej liczby ludzi, by móc kogoś przeznaczyć na strażników. Dlatego Śmierciożercy, których złapali, byli trzymani w nieokreślonym miejscu w stanie zawieszenia ruchowego. Wszystkim kierował Bill Weasley i jego żona Fleur. Wykorzystywali one swoje umiejętności dawnych Łamaczy Klątw do tworzenia wyszukanych zaklęć i osłon, aby pomieścić znaczną liczbę więźniów zgromadzonych przez Zakon na przestrzeni lat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy siedziała i odczekiwała dwie i pół minuty, aż eliksir się ustabilizuje, zerknęła na zegarek. Była prawie ósma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała znowu widzieć Malfoya. Gdyby to zrobiła, pewnie uderzyłaby go w jego okrutną twarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie i tak nie spodziewał się, że się pojawi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej różdżka zadrżała, wskazując, że czas minął, po czym wrzuciła do środka ostatni kawałek korzenia waleriany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliksir stał się blado różowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przykryła go i ostrożnie odłożyła na bok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniosła słoik z maścią i obróciła go w dłoniach. Prawie skończył jej się Wyciąg z Dyptamu. Większość swojego zapasu wykorzystała na jego runy. Próbowała nie obliczać, ile innych ran mogłaby wyleczyć, gdyby nie używała go na Draco. Starała się nie mierzyć jego wartości w porównaniu z życiem innych. Ilu ocalił, ilu zabił, ile istnień jego pomoc była, lub nie była warta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabił Dumbledore'a. Sama liczba zgonów, za które był odpowiedzialny, wystarczyła, by go potępić. Nigdy nie zdoła zrównoważyć tej wagi, bez względu na to, ile osób by uratował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba że pomógłby im wygrać. Jeśli wygrają, to mogłoby wystarczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko do siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy był dokładnie tą samą osobą, z którą rozmawiała poprzedniej nocy. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że jej wiedza o nim nieco się poszerzyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła go zrozumieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po co się tak złościł, że nie chciała go skrzywdzić, kiedy już i tak był ciężko ranny? Był tak nierozsądnie zły i zgorzkniały. Czuła się, jakby zniszczyła kruchy pokój między nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale prowokowanie jej śmiercią Colina było płytkie, nawet jak na jego standardy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może naprawdę martwił się, że umrze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prychnęła do siebie. Gdyby tak było, to prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał ryzykować posiadania nieoklumensów jako swoich kontaktów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, włożyła maść do kieszeni i ruszyła do chaty. Przybyła o cztery minuty za wcześnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bycie tam ponownie, było dla niej męczące.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła na krześle i wyjęła z kieszeni zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ona ją, Rona i Harry'ego w Wielkiej Sali, uciętych do połowy i spoglądających w górę, lekko zirytowanych tym, że zostali sfotografowani. Colin je zrobił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zawsze się na nie gapiła, gdy czuła się przygnębiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Włożyła je z powrotem do kieszeni, a potem przechyliła się przez stół i schowała głowę w ramionach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może po powrocie zaaplikowałaby sobie Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. W głowie czuła już nadciągające koszmary, czekające tylko na okazję, by przedrzeć się i wypłynąć na powierzchnię jej świadomości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W tym miesiącu brała już ten eliksir osiem razy. Nadal miała koszmary od wszystkich ofiar z działu rozwoju klątw, które zostały stamtąd sprowadzone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała. Tak bardzo starała się ich ocalić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie mogła zrobić. Prawie każdy umarł. Tych, którzy tego nie zrobili, poddała eutanazji, aby oszczędzić im nieskończonej agonii, w której zostali magicznie uwięzieni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby wzięła dziś Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, byłoby to złamaniem zasad, których przestrzegali wszyscy inni. Z wyjątkiem przypadków trwałych kontuzji, nikomu nie przysługiwało więcej niż osiem fiolek miesięcznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Hermiona była odpowiedzialna za regulację zapasów eliksirów. Ruch Oporu był zbyt rozbudowany, by pozwolić sobie na nadmiarowość umieszczenia nad jej osobą dodatkowego przełożonego. Nawet gdyby próbowali - chyba że ta osoba również miałaby mistrzostwo w eliksirach - istniała niewielka szansa, że mogliby powstrzymać Hermionę przed chytrym robieniem tego, co jej się podobało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale naruszenie zasad było śliskie. Dziewięć razy w miesiącu. Tak łatwo byłoby jej zracjonalizować później dziesiątą porcję. Potem jedenastą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aż eliksir przestałby działać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopóki nie sięgnęłaby po coś mocniejszego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus ją ostrzegał. Liczba sposobów, w jakie Mistrz Eliksirów mógł nadużywać swoich umiejętności, była nieskończona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może po powrocie do domu naćpałaby się z Nevillem albo zobaczyła, czy Charlie podzieli się z nią zapasem Ognistej Whisky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale tak naprawdę nie chciała się naćpać. I nie wolno jej było, nawet jeśli by tego chciała. Zawsze musiała być w gotowości, na wypadek nagłych sytuacji związanych z leczeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogła się upić. W swoich zapasach zawsze starannie przechowywała eliksir trzeźwości. Ale nawet kiedy była trzeźwa, ledwo dogadywała się z Charliem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona rozpaczliwie potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie każda interakcja z Malfoyem była jak emocjonalny cios w brzuch, a ona musiała odejść od niego i udawać, że nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mieszkała w domu pełnym ludzi, jednocześnie czując się całkowicie odizolowana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozległ się słaby trzask aportacji. Podniosła tępo głowę widząc, że przybył Malfoy. Jak zwykle zimny i leniwy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała płakać i uciekać. Albo przekląć go paskudnie i po prostu zostawić go tam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła i wstała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozpiął koszulę i usiadł okrakiem na krześle. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, ściągając materiał z jego ramion i zabierając się do pracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zamierzam teraz użyć zaklęcia oczyszczającego - powiedziała mechanicznym głosem. Policzyła do trzech i rzuciła czar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem szybko ponownie nałożyła maść. Dyptam poczynił postępy w neutralizowaniu trucizny. Cięcia wydawały się prawie gotowe do rozpoczęcia leczenia. Prawdopodobnie będzie mogła zacząć je zamykać w ciągu następnego tygodnia. Proces ten zająłby jednak kilka godzin, aby mogła go prawidłowo wykonać i upewnić się, że tkanka blizny nie pozostanie napięta i nie rozciągnie się, gdy zacznie poruszać ramionami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, ale zmusiła się do otwarcia ust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli będziesz mieć czas w ciągu najbliższych czterech do siedmiu dni, mogę zamknąć nacięcia. Prawdopodobnie zajmie to trzy godziny. Po ósmej i przed piątą to dla mnie najlepsza pora. W ciągu dnia mam zmiany w szpitalu i inne obowiązki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odświeżyła zaklęcia ochronne i zarzuciła mu koszulę na ramiona. Potem odwróciła się i bez słowa wyszła z chaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letni wieczór był chłodny. Zadrżała lekko i ruszyła kamienistą alejką. Zdecydowała. Miała zamiar ostro i solidnie się uchlać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanęła przed pubem i zawahała się. Po alkoholu stawała się gadatliwa. Nie mogła wejść do mugolskiego pubu i zacząć płakać z powodu wszystkich ofiar wojny. Nawet jeśli zdołałaby udawać lekarkę na oddziale ratunkowym, w rozmowie była okropnym kłamcą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kontynuowała spacer, dopóki nie znalazła sklepu, w którym kupiła sobie butelkę porto. Jej rodzice zawsze lubili wieczorami na wakacjach pić porto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udała się aż do strumienia, gdzie stała jej wieża modlitewna, a potem spojrzała zdziwiona. Wzdłuż brzegów rzeki rosła trzcina, której wcześniej nie pamiętała, a okolica była nieco cieplejsza. Magiczna. Rzuciła na miejsce jeszcze kilka zaklęć odpychających mugoli i czarów prywatności, po czym otworzyła butelkę i zaczęła pić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przypomniała sobie, jak ktoś powiedział jej kiedyś, że pijąc przez słomkę można szybciej się upić. Nie wiedziała, czy to prawda, ale wyczarowała długą rurkę, przez którą zaczęła popijać swój trunek. Obliczyła, że ma kilka godzin, zanim ktokolwiek pomyśli, by zacząć ją szukać. Więcej niż wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się upić, wypłakać pod mostem, a potem lekko wytrzeźwieć przed powrotem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie jadła żadnej kolacji, więc alkohol uderzył w nią dość szybko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siedziała zwinięta w kłębek wśród trzcin i cicho szlochała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nienawidziła Malfoya. Jak śmiał jej żądać, izolować ją i rozmawiać o rodzinie Creeveyów. Miała nadzieję, że to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ona </span>
  </em>
  <span>go zabije.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstała, zdjęła najwyższy kamień ze swojej wieży i ze złością wrzuciła go z powrotem do strumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zrobiła to dość niedbale. Cała wieża lekko się zachwiała, po czym spadła do wody. Sapnęła z przerażenia i próbowała ją odbudować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Układanie kamieni wymagało większej finezji i bardziej stabilnych rąk niż jej obecne. Po kilku próbach poddała się, usiadła na środku strumienia i zaczęła płakać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Od dłuższego czasu nie czuła się aż tak żałośnie i nawet jej to nie obchodziło. Powinna była kupić dwie butelki porto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co ty kurwa robisz, Granger?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Wspomnienie 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lipiec 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie podniosła głowę i zauważyła Malfoya, patrzącego na nią z drogi. Była zbyt zmęczona i wściekła, by nawet wstydzić się, że ktoś widzi ją pijącą i płaczącą w strumieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odwal się, Malfoy - powiedziała, uderzając wodę ręką tak, że ta trysnęła w jego kierunku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy ty jesteś pijana? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, frajerze, siedzę w strumieniu całkowicie trzeźwa - powiedziała, przewracając oczami. - Idź stąd. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Nie chcę widzieć twojej paskudnej twarzy. Gdybym mogła wymazać twoje istnienie z mojego umysłu, nie ryzykując sytuacji Zakonu, zrobiłbym to w mgnieniu oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu zaczęła płakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Do diabła - powiedział, patrząc na nią z taką samą irytacją, jak gdy opowiadał jej o niechcianej mantykorze, którą miał w posiadaniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, nie możesz siedzieć i płakać w strumieniu - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Właśnie, że mogę - odparła. - Poza tobą nikt inny mnie tu nie zobaczy. Już zastrzegłam okolicę. Żaden z mugoli tu nie podejdzie, ani mnie nie zauważy. Dokładnie zaplanowałam swoje załamanie emocjonalne, a ty je psujesz. A więc… spieprzaj stąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głowa była coraz cięższa, więc opuściła ją na kolana. Przez siedzenie w strumieniu robiło się jej coraz zimniej, ale była zdecydowana nie ruszać się, dopóki Malfoy nie odejdzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległo się stłumione łomotanie i nagle mocny uścisk zamknął się na jej ramieniu, wyciągając ją z wody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Puść!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uderzyła Malfoya w ramię i kopnęła go w goleń, próbując się wyrwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Ty i Voldemort zrujnowaliście moje życie. Czy nie wolno mi od czasu do czasu poczuć się smutną?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, idiotko!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wciągnął ją w ramiona i aportował. Pojawili się w chacie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzała się oszołomiona po pokoju, trzymając się go dla równowagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - zażądała, a jej głos drżał, gdy odsunęła się od niego. - Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Jedna z najbogatszych rodzin czarodziejów w całej Europie, a ty każesz mi spotykać się z tobą w tej nędznej szopie. Jakbym nie zdawała sobie już sprawy z pogardy, jaką macie dla nas wszystkich, dla szlam. Boże, dlaczego po prostu nie kupiłeś burdelu albo kopalni soli i nie kazałeś mi cię tam odwiedzić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłem ci, że istnieje tabu, a ty użyłaś imienia Czarnego Pana - warknął Malfoy. - Dlatego nie możesz się upijać w pieprzonym strumieniu, niezależnie od tego, ile cholernych zaklęć odpychających mugoli tam narzucisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nienawidzę cię - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zdecydowanie odwzajemnione uczucie - powiedział, patrząc na nią z wyrazem pełnym pogardy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upadła na kolana na surowe drewno podłogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę - powiedziała. - Już wcześniej byłam sama, ale musiałeś pojawić się ty i zażądać mnie, czym tylko pogorszyłeś sprawę. Przynajmniej wcześniej, gdyby ktoś chciał mnie zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, mogłabym powiedzieć prawdę. Ale teraz… Teraz nie mogę nawet i tego zrobić. A nawet jeśli wygramy, nie będę miała na co czekać. Wszyscy inni będą wolni, a ja nadal będę twoją własnością. Po prostu będę sama na zawsze…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i ponownie zapłakała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry i Ron nigdy mi nie wybaczą - powiedziała, a jej całe ciało zatrzęsło się od siły jej szlochu. - Nawet jeśli on wygra wojnę, to nigdy mi nie wybaczą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej płacz uspokoił się nieco po kilku minutach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego oczekujesz, że będę się tym przejmować. - Malfoy patrzył na nią z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, wiedząc, że jestem pijana. Gdybyś nie chciał o tym słyszeć, mógłbyś po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju tak, jak ci wielokrotnie powtarzałam. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego po prostu się nie odpieprzysz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przeklinanie i wyzywanie mnie w ciągu jednego dnia. Wydawałoby się, że w końcu do ciebie dotarłem. Zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybyś zrezygnowała ze swoich słodkich słówek i powiedziała mi, jak naprawdę się czujesz - parsknął, a wyraz jego twarzy był pełen drwin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamknij się! - warknęła, po czym opuściła głowę na kolana, wtulając w nie swoją twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale tak naprawdę… Po prostu lekko zarysowujemy powierzchnię, prawda? Może powinienem wymienić wszystkich, których zabiłem - powiedział, okrążając ją powoli ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Najpierw było kilku mugoli, próby treningowe, zanim wróciłem do szkoły. Ciotka Bella powiedziała, że muszę przyzwyczaić się do zabijania, zanim zrobię to komuś, kogo rzeczywiście znam. Potem Dumbledore. I więcej mugoli. Czy wiesz, że zostałem nawet przydzielony do odnalezienia twoich rodziców? Musiałaś ich osobiście ukryć, ponieważ nie było nawet śladu, po którym mógłbym ich znaleźć. Żadnych niechlujnych szczegółów ani potajemnych pożegnań, jak w wielu innych rodzinach mugolskich. Chociaż ta ignorancja nadal nie oszczędziła twoich sąsiadów. Bella była zdruzgotana tym, jak dokładna byłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potem byli Creeveyowie. I Finch-Fletchleyowie. I moja ciocia Andromeda i jej mąż Ted. To było dość osobiste dla Belli. Małżeństwo mugolaka z rodziną Blacków było tak niechlubnym splamieniem honoru rodziny. Pozostał jej tylko najszczerszy żal, że nigdy nie udało jej się zabić Nimfadory, zwłaszcza po tym, jak rozeszła się wieść, że poślubiła wilkołaka. Potem… no cóż, ofiary mają tendencję do zlewania się w całość, ale wydaje mi się, że w większości byli to mugole…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła, jak fala alkoholowego odurzenia odpływa z niej, gdy Malfoy mówił dalej. Wymieniał imię za imieniem. Ten błysk jego srebrnych oczu i zimny wyraz twarzy, gdy mówił dalej lekceważącym, przeciągającym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, Malfoy... - powiedziała cicho po minucie. - Spędzasz tyle czasu, upewniając się, bym miała aż nadmiar dobrych powodów, by cię nienawidzić. To dziwne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwał, a ona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie tak działają ludzie - powiedziała. - Nasze mózgi są zaprogramowane do racjonalizowania rzeczy, tak, aby poczucie winy nas nie pożarło. Przepraszamy. Winimy. Znajdujemy dla siebie wyjaśnienie, które pomaga nam zasnąć. Ludzie nie myślą o sobie jako o złoczyńcach. Zabijają, aby chronić siebie lub swoje rodziny, swoje pieniądze lub swój styl życia. Nawet twój pan nie sądzi, że jest czarnym charakterem. Po prostu myśli, że jest lepszy niż wszyscy inni. Uważa, że zasługuje na panowanie nad wszystkim. Kiedy torturuje i zabija mugoli, to jest to dla niego w porządku, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie są ludźmi. Kiedy godzinami wycinał runy na twoich plecach, to było to w porządku, bo zasłużyłeś na to, zawodząc go. Według niego, on nie jest tym złym, jest bogiem. Ale ty… Ty myślisz, że jesteś tym złym. Myślisz, że zasługujesz na nienawiść. - Przyglądając mu się, przechyliła głowę na bok. - Często się zastanawiam, dlaczego tak jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Malfoya stała się zimniejsza i bardziej zamknięta, gdy mówiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oszczędzę ci tego całego wysiłku - powiedziała, a jej usta uniosły się w jednym kąciku. - Nienawidzę cię. Nie musisz robić nic więcej, aby mnie przekonać. Nienawidzę cię. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego oprócz twojego pana. Nienawidzę cię. Uważam cię za częściowo odpowiedzialnego za każdą śmierć, która miała miejsce do tej pory w tej wojnie i za każdą kolejną, która nastąpi. Nie musisz mnie przekonywać, że jesteś potworem, bo ja już to wiem. Uzdrawianie cię nie jest spowodowane moim cholernym miękkim sercem. Tak jak przeklinanie cię, gdy jesteś poważnie ranny, nie jest sentymentem. To po prostu ostatnia odrobina przyzwoitości, jaka mi pozostała. Cała reszta mojej dobroci została już doszczętnie przez ciebie zniszczona. Więc… Pomimo tego, co rzucasz mi w twarz, nie pozwolę ci tego mieć. A teraz… spierdalaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlinie, miło było w końcu zrzucić ten ciężar z piersi. Prawdopodobnie zdoła pożałować tego później, ale w tamtej chwili czuła jedynie ulgę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy uśmiechnął się blado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła się na podłodze i spojrzała w sufit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kilku minutach ciszy stało się jasne, że on nie zamierza odejść. Zrezygnowała z wypędzania go. Była przytłoczona chęcią rozmowy. Usiadła na podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaki jesteś, gdy się upijesz, Malfoy? - powiedziała, odwracając głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Stał obok niej i patrzył w dół w miejsce, gdzie siedziała u jego stóp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się być zaskoczony jej pytaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cichszy. I bardziej wściekły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Niebiosa zabraniają ci być w jakikolwiek sposób interesującym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałem cię za płaczliwą pijaczkę. - Uniósł brew i wyczarował krzesło, na którym usiadł okrakiem obok niej. Przyszło jej do głowy, że prawdopodobnie i tak nie mógł się o nic oprzeć. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo mogło go boleć wyciągnięcie jej z potoku i aportacja, gdy szarpała się i próbowała z nim walczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zawsze taka byłam - powiedziała tęsknie. - Kiedyś byłam dość gadatliwa. Ale alkohol sprawia, że wylewają się ze mnie emocje. Byłam szczęśliwa będąc pijana. Byłam po prostu… zabawna. Poszłam kiedyś na imprezę, gdzie poncz był dość mocno podkręcony alkoholem i tak mnie zmiótł... Harry musiał mnie uciszać, gdy ciągnęli mnie z Ronem przez korytarze. Chichotałam tak niekontrolowanie. Tylko wybuchy śmiechu… odbijające się od ścian. Filch prawie nas złapał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy to było? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W moje urodziny. Skończyłam siedemnaście lat. To było… to było dzień przed tym, jak zabiłeś Dumbledore'a - urwała, a jej szczęka lekko zadrżała, po czym spojrzała na swoje palce, gdy kreśliły one wokół sęku na podłodze. - Następnego dnia to ja miałam być na tym korytarzu. Obowiązek prefekta, aby pomóc pierwszorocznym. Ale miałam kaca. Zaspałam. Często się zastanawiałam, czy to by coś zmieniło…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - To by nic nie zmieniło - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od tamtej pory zawsze płakałam. Zawsze. Nie żebym się często upijała. Zwykle mówię rzeczy, które tylko wkurzają ludzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Zawsze to robisz - powiedział, rzucając jej wymowne spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówię więcej rzeczy, które wkurzają ludzi - poprawiła się. - W każdym razie, dziś wieczorem mogłam albo się upić, albo naćpać albo nadużyć eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A strumień?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałam dokąd pójść. Nie mogłam iść do pubu. Albo upić się przy kimkolwiek w Zakonie. To nie tak, że Moody jest ramieniem, na którym można się wypłakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potter i Weasley?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skoro nie wiedzą o tobie, to jak mam cokolwiek wyjaśnić? - Nie zamierzała wspominać, że obaj udali się bez niej na polowanie na horkruksy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie mogłeś tak po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju - powiedziała. - Dlaczego w ogóle tam byłeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałem przeczucie, że zamierzasz zrobić coś idiotycznego. Nazwijmy to szóstym zmysłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła oczami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię to obchodzi. Twój sekret umarłby razem ze mną. Jestem pewna, że nadal znajdziesz sposób, aby uzyskać beze mnie to, czego chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że ktokolwiek, kogo wysłałby Moody, żeby cię zastąpić, byłby tylko bardziej irytujący - powiedział z lekkim grymasem. - Potraktuj to jako dodatkową przysługę dla swojego Zakonu. Utrzymuję przy życiu ich uzdrowicielkę i Mistrzynię Eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła. Zaczynała czuć się niesamowicie senna. Myśl o spaniu sprawiła, że pomyślała o Colinie. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i zaszlochała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co tym razem? - powiedział Malfoy, gdy jej szloch ucichł. Wydawał się być znudzony, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, odwrócił wzrok. Obserwował ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziś wieczorem będę śnić o Colinie - powiedziała smutno, opuszczając głowę na kolana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałaś urojenia, kiedy mówiłaś, że możesz kogoś zabić. Nie możesz nawet poradzić sobie z tym, jak umierają z czyjejś ręki - powiedział, potrząsając lekceważąco głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zesztywniała i spojrzała na Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żeby było coś szczególnie okropnego w umieraniu. Wiem, że to wojna. Ludzie umierają - powiedziała. - Zależy mi na sposobie. Nie masz pojęcia, Malfoy, jak to jest, gdy ktoś umiera, kiedy robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by go uratować. Umarł powoli, cały czas krzycząc, a ja próbowałam go uratować. To mnie prześladuje. Wszystkie te śmierci w moim umyśle... one właśnie takie są. Dlatego mnie prześladują. Byli w moich rękach, kiedy próbowałam ich uratować… I zawiodłam...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekko się zakrztusiła, a jej głos załamał się przy ostatnich słowach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy spojrzał na nią i po raz pierwszy wydawał się rozważać jej słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego Colin ma takie znaczenie? Nie byliście blisko. Dlaczego ta śmierć jest dla ciebie tak ważna? Od tamtej pory z pewnością widziałaś gorsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiała. Nie całkiem. Nie od lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jego śmierć była początkiem końca wszystkiego - powiedziała, spoglądając w dół i zauważając luźną nić na swojej koszuli. Szarpnęła ją impulsywnie i patrzyła, jak dzianina napina się i zwija, aż nagle nić pękła i pojawiła się dziura. Naprawiła to szybkim machnięciem różdżki. - Był pierwszą osobą, która zmarła całkowicie pod moją opieką. Harry to widział. A potem… Potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że to, co robi Zakon, nie jest wystarczające. Ta obrona nie wystarczyła. I zaczęłam o tym mówić. Ale Harry się nie zgadzał. Dla niego umieranie to najgorsza rzecz. To odejście. Dlatego zabijanie w jakikolwiek sposób jest złe. Samoobrona. Skrócenie cierpień. Cokolwiek. Ta niezgoda… Ona skierowała nas na tej wojnie w różne strony. Po tym wszystkim nic już nie było takie samo. Dlatego zostałam uzdrowicielką, podczas gdy wszyscy inni ruszyli razem na pole bitwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieco ironiczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedna osoba używająca Czarnej Magii na polu bitwy nie wystarczy, aby coś zmienić. A gdybym była nieposłuszna i próbowała zwerbować ludzi do mojego sposobu myślenia, mogłoby to podzielić Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybyś znowu walczyła, jak byś zabijała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szybko. Są zaklęcia, które zatrzymują pracę serca. Przekleństwa duszące. Klątwy przecinające gardło. Wykorzystywałabym je wszystkie. Prawdopodobnie używałabym nawet Klątwy Zabijającej, gdybym miała wystarczająco siły w sobie, ale Harry nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak Potter planuje pokonać Czarnego Pana?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jest… jest przepowiednia. Harry myśli, że odpowiedzią jest przepowiednia - powiedziała niejasno. Nie była pewna, czy Moc Miłości była prawdziwą strategią Zakonu, ale Malfoy tak naprawdę nie musiał znać żadnych szczegółów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fantastycznie. Wszyscy powierzamy nasze życie Chłopcu Który Nie Zabija i jakiejś przepowiedni. Jesteśmy zgubieni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda, nie zabijając go - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy wyglądał na niewzruszonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie studiowałaś uzdrawianie? - zapytał ją. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na początku we Francji - powiedziała. - Jednak wojna szybko przekroczyła barierę kanału La Manche i bezpieczniej było dla mnie przenieść się niż ryzykować, że znajdę się w centrum walk. Więc pojechałam do Albanii. Ich Departament Starożytnej Magii miał najlepsze podstawy do leczenia Czarnej Magii. Byłam tam chwilę. To tam dowiedziałam się, jak leczyć twoje runy. Masz szczęście, bo jestem prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu pozostałych uzdrowicieli, znających ten rodzaj leczenia, którzy przeżyli zniszczenie tamtejszego szpitala. Potem Dania, do nauki analizy zaklęć i ich dekonstrukcji. Potem udałam się do Egiptu. Ich szpital był wyspecjalizowany głównie w łamaniu klątw, ale sytuacja była tam dość niestabilna, więc w ciągu kilku tygodni zostałam przeniesiona do Austrii, gdzie byłam, dopóki Zakon nie sprowadził mnie z powrotem tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiele osób myślało, że umarłaś lub uciekłaś - powiedział Malfoy, przyglądając się jej z lekko przymkniętymi oczami. - Dopóki Czarny Pan nie chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Ruch Oporu przeżył po zrównaniu ich szpitala, a Severus wspomniał, że mała szlamowata przyjaciółka Pottera została odwołana ze swojej zagranicznej podróży, w dodatku będąc uzdrowicielką i mistrzynią eliksirów. Wywołało to lekkie zamieszanie wśród wyższych rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ostro. Więc wiedział, kim jest, kiedy stawiał swoje żądania. Zastanawiała się, czy odegrało to jakąkolwiek rolę w jego decyzji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozmowa utknęła w martwym punkcie. Po kilku minutach Hermiona wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem na tyle trzeźwa, że mogę się już teleportować - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zamierzasz odejść i upić się gdzieś indziej, prawda? - zapytał, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Całkowicie zabiłeś moje wszelkie chęci. Już wystarczająco się wypłakałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał jakby poczuł lekką ulgę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozszczep się - wycedził za nią, kiedy wyszła przez drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie rozszczepiła się. Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, podeszła do swojej szafki z eliksirami i wypiła eliksir trzeźwości. Ból głowy i nudności natychmiast spadły na nią z całą subtelnością młota kowalskiego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła głowę na blat i jęknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaufaj Draco Malfoyowi, a nie pozwoli ci nawet upić się w spokoju. Pieprzony drań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spodziewała się, że trzeźwość napełni ją przerażeniem, ale czuła się zaskakująco dobrze z tym, że w końcu go zaatakowała. Z pewnością nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, czy też zdenerwowanego. Czekał na to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak zinterpretować lub przetworzyć wszystko, co się wydarzyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszukała szafkę w poszukiwaniu fiolki z eliksirem na ból głowy i wypiła porcję, próbując się skupić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uważał się za tego złego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była ważna wiadomość. Prawdopodobnie najważniejszy wniosek, jaki w związku z nim zdołała dotąd wyciągnąć. Niespójność, która była w jego sercu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wściekła się, odtwarzając wszystko, co powiedział tego dnia. Teraz, kiedy wyładowała na nim całą swoją wściekłość, jej umysł stał się nagle krystalicznie czysty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Potem ten mniejszy wszedł do nory borsuka i złamał nogę. Zaczął czołgać się po trawie. Łatwy cel dla Klątwy Zabijającej. To była druga osoba, którą w swoim życiu trafiłem w plecy. Wiesz… Klątwa zabijająca. Ona coś z ciebie wydziera. To nie jest coś, co każdy może rzucić. Nie wielokrotnie. Colin mógł uciekać dalej. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłby nadal żyć. Ale zatrzymał się. Zatrzymał się przed zmarłym bratem. Pobiegł z powrotem, próbując zabrać ze sobą ciało.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mógł zabić Dennisa Creeveya na niezliczoną liczbę okrutniejszych i wolniejszych sposobów niż Klątwa Zabijająca. Ze złamaną nogą Dennis nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Byłby doskonałą przynętą, by odciągnąć Colina. Ale - zamiast stać nad rannym Dennisem i złapać obu chłopców - Draco zabił go po ludzku. Prawdopodobnie w nadziei, że zmarły brat odstraszy Colina i oszczędzi jego życie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podwójna świadomość, która uderzyła w Hermionę, praktycznie zwaliła ją z nóg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy próbował oszczędzić Colina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale być może większe znaczenie dla Hermiony miał fakt, że Malfoy nie uważał tego szczegółu za zbawienny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był pewien, że stałaby się kompletnie bezmyślna z nienawiści do niego, kiedy dowiedziała się, że w ogóle był w to zamieszany. Niezamierzone przyznanie się, że próbował pozwolić chłopcom uciec, nie było sposobem na usprawiedliwienie. Podejrzewała, że nawet tego nie zauważył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy uważał się za złego z powodu tego, co zrobił. To oznaczało, że nie chciał tego robić. To oznaczało, że jego pragnienie pomocy Zakonowi mogło być szczere i nie było tylko środkiem do innego celu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona w zamyśleniu zabębniła palcami o blat, ponownie oceniając wszystko, co myślała, że wie o Draco Malfoyu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Wspomnienie 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Znajdź „nasadę” każdego człowieka, jego słaby punkt. Sztuka poruszania woli ludzi wymaga więcej umiejętności niż determinacji. Musisz wiedzieć, jak dostać się do wnętrza drugiej osoby... Najpierw oceń czyjś charakter, a następnie dotknij jego słabego punktu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez ponowną analizę postaci Draco, Hermiona nie spała przez pół nocy. Zapisała cały poprzedni notatnik, po czym zaczęła nowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby jej głowa była pełna nowych teorii na jego temat. Nie była pewna, czy którakolwiek z nich miała oparcie w rzeczywistości, czy były one po prostu spowodowane brakiem snu, ale czuła się tak, jakby w końcu na coś trafiła. Jakby włamywała się do mugolskiego skarbca i w końcu usłyszała, że pierwszy zatrzask w zamku zaskoczył. Ciepłe uczucie uniesienia sprawiło, że uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy tego dnia warzyła eliksiry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce wydawało się być prawie lekkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To mogłoby zadziałać. Mogła wygrać. Mogła zmusić go do posłuszeństwa. Przypieczętować jego lojalność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo stwierdzenie, że był po prostu potworem z kodeksem moralnym, przekonało ją, że nigdy nie odniesie sukcesu. Miała poczucie pewności, że w końcu odwróci się od nich i zabije ją razem ze wszystkimi, jakby miało być to przypieczętowaniem całej sprawy. Pomimo jej ogromnego uzależnienia od oklumencji, przekonanie przeniknęło do tego, jak myślała i traktowała go jako całość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomimo gry, w którą grali. Pocałował ją i nauczył oklumencji. Powiedział jej, że może odmówić, a ona go uleczyła i postępowała zgodnie z jego instrukcjami dotyczącymi pojedynków i ćwiczeń. Poza nauką i częściowymi subtelnościami zawsze wydawało się, że są dwiema żmijami czekającymi, aż druga w końcu zaatakuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz się zastanawiała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie był potworem. Nie do końca. Próbował coś naprawić. Próbował dokonać pewnego zadośćuczynienia. Nie za zabicie Dumbledore'a czy kogokolwiek innego, ale za </span>
  <em>
    <span>coś</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedział, że był upadłym. Gdzieś po drodze wydarzyło się coś, za co był gotów cierpieć, a nawet umrzeć. Coś, co próbował naprawić. Nie był szpiegiem z powodu ambicji. Nie grał przeciwko Zakonowi i Śmierciożercom, aby dostać się na szczyt. Próbował coś naprawić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie za wojnę. Nie za zabijanie. Ale było coś, za co próbował zadośćuczynić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej początkowa ocena była słuszna. Draco Malfoy nie był w całości z lodu. Pod warstwą śmierci, wściekłości i ciemności było w nim coś więcej. Mogłaby to wykorzystać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wątpiła, czy powiedziałby jej, co nim kieruje. Był wyraźnie zdecydowany nie ujawniać tego faktu. Próbował grać w zwodniczą grę, dopóki nie zakręciłoby się jej w głowie. Ale mogła być cierpliwa. Teraz, kiedy zorientowała się, że szpiegowanie to jego pokuta za… za coś. Jeśli teraz nie zdecydowałaby go naprawdę nienawidzić, jeśli nadal byłaby dla niego miła, pocieszająca, interesująca i mądra… Mogła znaleźć drogę do jego wnętrza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła wygrać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy nadszedł wieczór, a ona była gotowa zająć się jego plecami, zatrzymała się na chwilę i uspokoiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiałaby zacząć od nowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było między nimi coś, co… co sprawiało, że trudno jej było pozwolić sobie na zbyt ostrożne przemyślenia. Napięcie między nimi, które prawdopodobnie zniszczyłaby swoim wybuchem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiałaby zacząć ostrożnie to kultywować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała być subtelna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subtelna jak trucizna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła oczy i przejrzała wspomnienia. Odsiała swoje najsilniejsze emocje, ostrożnie odkładając je na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stłumiła swoje uniesienie i żywe poczucie wewnętrznej pewności. Usiłowała zdusić je w sobie, aż poczuła się całkowicie trzeźwa. Skoncentrowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aportowała się do chaty na minutę przed ósmą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy pojawił się Malfoy, wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym spuściła wzrok, przygryzając wargę i niezgrabnie bawiąc się palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam… - wymamrotała. - Miałeś rację. Byłam nieostrożna ostatniej nocy. To się więcej nie powtórzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała przez rzęsy, żeby zobaczyć, czy jej przeprosiny przekonały Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedział, patrząc na drugą stronę pokoju. - Nie jestem twoim opiekunem. Nie jestem zainteresowany obserwowaniem cię, aby utrzymać cię przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To się więcej nie powtórzy - powtórzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a potem odwrócił wzrok, przywołując krzesło z drugiego końca pokoju i siadając na nim okrakiem, jednocześnie zaczynając rozpinać koszulę. Hermiona ściągnęła materiał z jego ramion i przyjrzała się runom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekko położyła palce na jego ramieniu, gdy pochyliła się do przodu, żeby móc lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Malfoy nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy go dotknęła, jednak lekko się spiął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy znalazłbyś niebawem czas, żebym mogła zamknąć nacięcia? - spytała niskim głosem, używając palców i różdżki, aby łagodnie usunąć maść, badając surowe krawędzie ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż wyglądały one na nieznośnie bolesne. Nie była pewna, jak Malfoy w ogóle funkcjonował, a tym bardziej aportował się, czy pojedynkował. Za każdym razem, gdy widziała stan jego run, wzdrygała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła dłoń na jego kręgosłupie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz zamierzam użyć zaklęcia oczyszczającego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak Malfoy napina się pod jej dotykiem, po czym zobaczyła, jak pobielały jego kłykcie. Policzyła do trzech i rzuciła czar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe jego ciało lekko się zatrzęsło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Gdyby istniał sposób, bym mogła uleczyć to szybciej lub przynajmniej złagodzić ból, zrobiłabym to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem tego świadomy - powiedział spiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nałożyła maść tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy poniedziałek ci pasuje? - zapytała, przeciągając czubkami palców po jego nagich ramionach, próbując zmusić go do rozluźnienia bolesnego napięcia, które promieniowało przez jego ciało. - Mogę pominąć kolację, jeśli chcesz, żebym przyszła wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poniedziałek - powiedział po chwili. - Ósma będzie w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odświeżyła zaklęcia ochronne, a potem ponownie przyjrzała się runom, dotykając ich palcami. Ledwo czuła w nich magię. Zatopiła się w nim. Stała się jego częścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ledwo czuła wokół siebie jakąkolwiek Czarną Magię. Już nie. Nie od tygodni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy... czujesz te runy? - zapytała. - Czy możesz stwierdzić, czy mają na ciebie jakiś wpływ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się to rozważać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział po chwili, prostując się. - Nie przeciwstawiają się mojemu zachowaniu, ale czuję, jakby zostały zapisane we mnie nowe elementy. Łatwiej jest mi być bezwzględnym. Nieco trudniej odwieść się od impulsów. Nie żeby wcześniej dużo mnie rozpraszało, ale teraz wszystko inne wydaje się jeszcze mniej ważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ponownie przeczytała przysięgę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy kiedy je wycinał, wiedziałeś które runy wybierał? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja je wybrałem - powiedział, podciągając koszulę i zapinając ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego oszołomiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To była moja pokuta. Musiałem się płaszczyć. Wybierając je, byłem w stanie upewnić się, że nie włoży tam niczego problematycznego. Dlatego jest ich tak wiele, bo nie chciałem zostawiać miejsca na dodatkowe obietnice. Musiał być przekonany o moich wyrzutach sumienia - powiedział, wstając. Jego oczy przypominały Hermionie burzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chociaż... - dodał, a jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko, a wściekłość w jego oczach stała się oczywista. - Nie wspomniał, że zagojenie zajmie im tyle czasu, nawet po fakcie. Z perspektywy czasu powinienem był się spodziewać tej dodatkowej kary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy je zamknę, zajmie to trochę czasu, zanim tkanka blizny przestanie ograniczać ruchy. Będziesz musiał być przytomny, żeby móc mi powiedzieć. Może zechcesz przynieść sobie coś mocniejszego do picia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Malfoya zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na Hermionę przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będę pił przy tobie, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tylko sugestia. Przyniosę coś, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. Ale przypuszczam, że alkohol, na który mnie stać, jest o wiele tańszy, niż byś to docenił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę o tym pamiętał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zniknął bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnej nocy był w drażliwym nastroju i Hermiona powstrzymała się od jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, gdy go leczyła. Jednak zauważyła, że zaczął się lekko rozluźniać pod jej dotykiem. Wątpiła, żeby był tego świadomy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z czasem zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczęła czuć się przy nim dobrze. Gdy otoczka Czarnej Magii już wokół niego nie wisiała, jej instynktowny strach zniknął. Nie wahała się go dotykać, nie czuła dreszczu strachu w kręgosłupie. Nie była już spięta, przygotowując się na potencjalny atak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał się czymś znajomym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W sobotę czar łagodzący ostatecznie przylgnął do nacięć, a Draco zadrżał znacznie słabiej, kiedy rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jad w końcu zniknął - powiedziała mu z ulgą. Przywołała swoją torbę i przekopała ją w poszukiwaniu eliksiru przeciwbólowego, który opracowała. Wyciągnęła kilka ściereczek i po nałożeniu na dłoń zaklęcia bariery, by ta nie odrętwiała, dolewała środek przeciwbólowy, aż tkanina nim nasiąkła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przez chwilę poczujesz zimno i lekkie pieczenie, ale potem znieczuli to nacięcia - powiedziała. - Zacznę od górnej części twojego lewego ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparła palce na sekundę tuż nad pierwszą runą, po czym delikatnie ułożyła szmatkę na jego ramieniu i lekko przycisnęła ją do nacięć pod spodem. Zadrżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ustawiła czasomierz nad lewym ramieniem i odwróciła się, by zająć się prawym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinny teraz boleć, ale nacięcia nadal są otwarte, szczególnie na plecach - powiedziała. - Nie rób nic głupiego, na przykład nie angażuj się w bójki z wilkołakami tylko dlatego, że nie odczuwasz już męczącego bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zwolnisz mnie z mojej walki z wilkołakiem we wtorek? - zapytał szyderczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Radziłbym dać bliznom przynajmniej trzy dni na regenerację przed walką z jakimikolwiek wilkołakami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po tym rozmowa utknęła w martwym punkcie, ale wieczór zakończył się zaskakująco serdeczną nutą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była w nieco radosnym nastroju, gdy aportowała się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Kiedy wylądowała na schodach, jej bransoletka nagle rozgrzała się do czerwoności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła drzwi i znalazła za nimi chaos. Na podłodze ujrzała rozmazaną krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - krzyknął Neville. - To Ginny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wspięła się po schodach tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, unikając plam krwi pokrywających podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, Ron i wszyscy inni Weasleyowie już tam byli. Pomfrey i Padma unosiły się nad łóżkiem, na którym leżała Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zażądała, upuszczając torbę i podbiegając do łóżka. Ginny była nieprzytomna, a wzdłuż jej twarzy ciągnęła się duża, szarpana rana. Sączyła się z niej krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Klątwa martwicy trafiła ją w policzek - powiedziała Pomfrey między zaklęciami. - Wycięli ją tak szybko, jak mogli, ale nigdy nikomu nie udało się odzyskać przytomności po trafieniu w głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Padma! Mikstura uzupełniająca krew! - warknęła, rzucając własne zaklęcia. Uszkodzenia mózgu nie były jedną ze specjalności Hermiony. Zwykle, kiedy klątwa zdołała dotrzeć do mózgu, uszkodzenie było nie do wyleczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła najbardziej złożone zaklęcia skanowania mózgu, jakie znała, i przestudiowała je.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Klątwa nie dotarła do jej mózgu - sapnęła z ulgą. Potem rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyczne na głowę Ginny. Poszarpane, pospieszne cięcia utrudniały odczytanie jakichkolwiek innych szczegółów. Nie widziała żadnych oczywistych oznak pozostającej martwicy, ale nie ufała, że los będzie miły. Bez pytania wyrwała różdżkę z ręki Pomfrey, wymamrotała zaklęcie i zaczęła używać końcówki drugiej różdżki zagłębionej w warstwy diagnostyczne, szukając wszelkich pozostałych śladów martwicy ukrytych pod wszystkimi uszkodzeniami tkanki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W jej kościach jarzmowych i czołowych jest martwica. Muszę je natychmiast usunąć - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wynoście się stąd, wszyscy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabrzmiały protesty, które zignorowała, rzucając więcej zaklęć zatrzymujących utratę krwi, próbując zobaczyć, gdzie dokładnie klątwa wżerała się w kości Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podaj jej jedną kroplę Wywaru Żywej Śmierci - rozkazała Padmie, która właśnie wlała eliksir uzupełniający krew do gardła Ginny. - Spowolni to powrót do zdrowia, ale nie możemy ryzykować, że się ruszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i modliła się, przywołując eliksiry z szafki i zaczynając rzucać serię zawiłych zaklęć i zabezpieczeń na głowę Ginny. Wielu z nich nigdy wcześniej nie używała lub testowała je tylko raz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próba usunięcia jakichkolwiek części czaszki była horrendalnie ryzykowna w każdej sytuacji, ale o wiele gorsza, gdy próbowano to zrobić na szybko. Musiała odsłonić zatoki, Ginny straci cały oczodół, a część płata czołowego mózgu pozostanie odsłonięta do momentu, aż kości odrosną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrując się w czarne plamy na odsłoniętej czaszce Ginny, które szybko rosły przed jej oczami, Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie usuwające włosy, a następnie bardzo ostrożnie rozprowadziła grubą, fioletową miksturę wokół krawędzi rany, a potem na ponad połowę głowy i twarzy Ginny. Kiedy eliksir został ostrożnie i równo rozłożony, Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie. Eliksir stwardniał i stał się podobny w swojej strukturze do muszli. Egzoszkielet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła uspokajający oddech i usunęła każdą uszkodzoną część czaszki Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir egzoszkieletu utrzymywał obszary, które nie miały już wspierającej je struktury kostnej. Hermiona przekształciła swoją diagnostykę, sprawdzając wszystko wielokrotnie i dokładnie. Martwica zniknęła. Kości zostały usunięte, zanim klątwa zdołała dotrzeć do mózgu Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona opadła na kolana i poczuła pokusę, by zaszlochać z ulgi. Było tak blisko. Tak bardzo blisko. Bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uspokoiła ręce i podała Ginny Szkiele-Wzro. Dodała kilka osłon monitorujących i parę innych czarów ochronnych wokół odsłoniętego mózgu Ginny. Potem ustawiła minutnik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przy użyciu Wywaru Żywej Śmierci proces odrastania wszystkich kości zajmie około dziesięciu godzin. Nie mogła rozpocząć naprawy rany, dopóki kości całkowicie nie odrosną, bo naprawiona tkanka nie będzie miała się na czym uformować. Ginny będzie nosić na twarzy okrutnie wyglądającą bliznę, aż do końca swojego życia, ale będzie żyć. Ktokolwiek usunął martwicę, zrobił to wystarczająco szybko, by ją uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ujęła dłoń Ginny w swoją i delikatnie ją pogłaskała. Była cała we krwi. Rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące na ciało Ginny i kilkoma ruchami różdżki zmieniła jej ubiór w szpitalną szatę. Następnie rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne na resztę ciała przyjaciółki, aby upewnić się, że nie została zraniona nigdzie indziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na łydce miała zadrapanie, a na ramieniu siniaki. Hermiona uleczyła je w kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała i podniosła obie różdżki leżące obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała, oddając Poppy różdżkę. Chwytanie czyjejś różdżki bez pozwolenia było rażąco obraźliwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy schowała różdżkę z rozdrażnioną miną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wykonałam już cztery inne testy diagnostyczne, zanim przyszłaś, i żaden z nich nie wykazał pozostałej martwicy w kościach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam diagnostyki rozciętej kompozycyjnie. Cieszę się, że nie marnowałaś czasu na pytanie o pozwolenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czytałam o tym w książce o teorii uzdrawiania. Diagnostyka mózgu jest trudna. Jest tak dużo aktywności, że magia się wzmaga. Nawet specjalistom trudno je szybko odczytać. To było po prostu czyste szczęście, że wszystko zadziałało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła i chciała usiąść. Teraz, gdy kryzys minął, mogła poczuć, jak wali jej serce, a ręce drżą. Poczuła zawroty głowy i była bliska przewrócenia się do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnam dać znać innym, że wszystko z nią w porządku - powiedziała drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, Ron i prawie wszyscy na Grimmauld Place czekali przed drzwiami oddziału szpitalnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, otwierając drzwi. - Wszystko będzie w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zaszlochał i opadł z powrotem na ścianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, dzięki Merlinowi - mruknął Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron przetarł oczy, a Hermiona zobaczyła krew na jego dłoniach i ubraniu. Podeszła do niego i wykonała subtelną diagnostykę. Nie był ranny. Całe krew należała do Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to ty usunąłeś martwicę? - zapytała Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową, a jego bladoniebieskie oczy w sekundę wypełniły się łzami. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się i drżało, jakby był w ciężkim szoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratowałeś ją, Ron - powiedziała, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Kupiłeś jej wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zdążyć wrócić. Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, mogło być za późno albo mogłaby stracić oko. Zostanie jej blizna, ale wszystko będzie dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Merlinie - Ron zachwiał się lekko w ramionach Hermiony. - Pojawił się Lucjusz. Aportowaliśmy się, ale kiedy wylądowaliśmy, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że Ginny została trafiona. Kiedy to zobaczyłem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunął dłonią po oczach, a krew rozmazała się na jego bladej skórze. Jego ręce trzęsły się w niekontrolowany sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedyne, o czym myślałem, to powrót taty. I George. A teraz Gin… i ja… Ona spojrzała na mnie i wiedziałem, że muszę spróbować. To było… to było gorsze niż cokolwiek…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron zaszlochał i schował głowę w ramieniu Hermiony. Objęła go mocno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu próbowałem sobie wmówić, że chodziło o uratowanie j-jej - wymamrotał w jej ramię. - Mama… Obiecałem mamie, że będę ją chronić… P-powiedziałem jej, że nigdy nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek stało się Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratowałeś ją - powiedziała Hermiona prosto do jego ucha. - Zrobiłeś dokładnie to, co musiałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzam zabić Malfoyów - mruknął do jej ucha. - Lucjusza i Malfoya, zamierzam zabić ich obu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będę musiał zaczekać do końca wojny, żeby to zrobić. Ta rodzina zasługuje na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie pozwoliła, by kręgi, które kreśliła dłońmi na ramionach Rona, osłabły. Po prostu przytuliła go mocniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przysięga zabicia Malfoyów była coraz częściej powtarzającym się schematem wśród Weasleyów. Był to pierwszy wyjątek od ich zdecydowanego sprzeciwu wobec zabijania. Zaczęło się po śmierci Dumbledore'a, ale stało się częstsze, gdy Bill wrócił z misji, ciągnąc ze sobą zawodzącego ojca. Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił pokazać im swoją twarz natychmiast po tym, jak przeklął Artura jakimś nieznanym zaklęciem, które sprawiło, że Artur zyskał zdolności umysłowe małego dziecka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przejrzała wszystkie podręczniki uzdrowicielskie i niejasną księgę klątw, które zdołała dostać w swoje ręce, ale nigdy nie udało jej się dowiedzieć, czym była klątwa ani czy istniał jakikolwiek sposób, by móc ją odwrócić lub zmniejszyć jej skutki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pewnym sensie Hermiona myślała czasami z niejasnym poczuciem winy, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Artur umarł, co prawdopodobnie było pierwotną intencją Lucjusza. Artur Weasley zniknął, tyle że nie do końca. Jego przyjacielska, ciekawa i czuła jaźń pozostała uwięziona w ciele mężczyzny w średnim wieku o dziecięcym umyśle. Musiał być stale pilnowany. Miał coś przeciwko tylko kilku osobom i był podatny na eksplozje przypadkowej magii oraz drobne ataki, gdy był zdenerwowany. Jego skuteczna utrata była zdumiewającą, podwójną porażką dla Zakonu. Molly musiała poświęcić się całkowicie opiece nad mężem, która wymagała pełnego wymiaru godzin. Zabrała go do jednej z kryjówek hospicyjnych. Kiedy George był w stanie opuścić oddział szpitalny na Grimmauld Place, dołączył do swojej matki, pomagając jej opiekować się ojcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś dobrym bratem - szepnęła do Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w końcu drżenie jego ciała ustąpiło, odsunęła się lekko, aby zadać pytanie, które przyszło jej do głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ron, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czego użyłeś do usunięcia martwicy? Czy było to zaklęcie czy nóż?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nóż. Jeden z tych ze skarbca Harry'ego - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę go zobaczyć? - zapytała pewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jasne - powiedział Ron, nieco zdezorientowany. Rozejrzał się dookoła, wciąż lekko oszołomiony. - Myślę, że jest na dole. Neville ma nasze rzeczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się i wetknęła głowę za drzwi oddziału szpitalnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poppy, czy możesz sprawdzić Harry'ego i Rona pod kątem urazów? I podasz im eliksir uspokajający? Podwójną dawkę dla Rona. Muszę coś sprawdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zeszła na dół. Neville i Hanna Abbott czyścili podłogę za pomocą magii, aby wywabić z niej plamy krwi Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nev, czy możesz mi pokazać plecak Rona?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową w stronę rogu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To ten, który jest cały we krwi. Jeszcze go nie wyczyściłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła i zaczęła uważnie przeglądać jego wnętrze. Cała zawartość została przypadkowo wrzucona do środka. Na wszystkim była krew. Zauważyła wysuniętą z zewnętrznej kieszeni rękojeść noża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła go ostrożnie. Tak jak podejrzewała, został on stworzony przez gobliny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaniosła go do kuchni i zmyła z ostrza krew. Następnie wyjęła mały kawałek surowego kurczaka z pojemnika i lekko przejechała całym ostrzem noża po mięsie. Magicznie zaostrzona krawędź przecięła mięso bez wysiłku. Hermiona ostrożnie odłożyła nóż i spojrzała na kurczaka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęła minuta. Potem dwie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy mogła się pomylić. Jednak po chwili na kurczaku pojawił się mały punkcik czerni. Hermiona patrzyła i obserwowała, jak powoli rósł i zwiększał się w ciągu następnych kilku minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie unieruchamiające, ale nie miało to wpływu na zgniliznę rozprzestrzeniającą się równomiernie na powierzchni mięsa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła na ostrze noże zaklęcie barierowe i kilka osłon ochronnych. Następnie owinęła go w kilka ręczników i nałożyła na całość zaklęcie odpychające. Potem umieściła go w szufladzie, którą zamknęła i zastrzegła kilkoma zaklęciami żądlącymi i alarmem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i wróciła na oddział szpitalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry siedział obok Ginny, trzymając ją za rękę. Jego oczy były ogromne i zdruzgotane, a twarz nienaturalnie blada. Nerwowo przygryzał wargę. Kiedy Hermiona lekko położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, drgnął i spojrzał na nią ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się blado. Szpitalny uśmiech. Grymas. Słabe, blade zaciśnięcie ust, które ranni przybierali z zamiarem wyglądania zachęcająco lub mężnie, ale mimo to zawsze wyglądali na złamanych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Ginny się wybudzi, wszyscy ujrzą ten sam wyraz twarzy, jednocześnie próbujący zapewnić, że wszystko z nią w porządku, że blizna wcale jej nie przeszkadza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno do Harry'ego i wyczarowała krzesło, aby do niego dołączyć</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinna była z nami iść - powiedział Harry po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon zdecydował, jaki będzie najlepszy skład jednostki poszukiwawczej. Nie była tam z powodu was dwojga - powiedziała Hermiona. - Uraza Lucjusza nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, czy ty i Ginny jesteście razem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę musiał im powiedzieć, żeby już więcej nie dobierali nas razem - powiedział Harry, unosząc wzrok znad dłoni Ginny i wpatrując się pustymi oczami w dal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był oszołomiony, a jego jasne, szmaragdowe oczy zdawały się nie widzieć reszty oddziału szpitalnego. Hermiona wiedziała co robił. Wracał myślami do misji, przeżywając ją w kółko, aby skarcić się na to, co poszło nie tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To wszystko moja wina - powiedział. Jego głos był cichy, lekko drżący. - Powinienem był narzucić osłony wcześniej. Misja była taka łatwa. Bezcelowa. To było jak wycieczka z nią i Ronem. Jakbyśmy biwakowali dla zabawy. Nie dopilnowałem osłon. Straciłem czujność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. To była spowiedź. Był tak oszołomiony i zasmucony, że musiał coś powiedzieć. Musiał to wszystko wyrazić słowami. Nie mógł powiedzieć Ronowi. Czuł się zbyt winny, by skierować to też do Ginny leżącej obok niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wysłuchiwała wielu wyznań od osób czuwających przy łóżkach na oddziale szpitalnym. Czasami czuła się jak ksiądz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy uciekliśmy… Kiedy zobaczyłem to na jej twarzy… Zamarłem - powiedział po kilku chwilach ciszy. - Kiedy zobaczyłem, że została trafiona. Ja nie… Zaczęła płakać. Ron ją ogłuszył. A ja po prostu tam stałem. Po prostu stałem, kiedy on rozcinał jej twarz. Ledwo wyrwałem się z tego stanu na tyle, by móc aportować nas z powrotem. Ron musiał zrobić prawie wszystko. Zupełnie jak przy Colinie. Po prostu tam stałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nikt nie mógł uratować Colina - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogłem pomóc uratować Ginny! - warknął Harry, nagle wściekły. - A jeśli by umarła? A ja tylko tam stałem? Kobieta, którą kocham… Siostra mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po prostu stałem i patrzyłem, jak jej twarz gnije…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puścił dłoń Ginny i ściągnął okulary, przecierając oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jeśli by umarła? Albo stała się taka jak Artur? Bo byłem nieostrożny i nie założyłem osłon? - głos Harry'ego drżał, a jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści. Hermiona czuła, jak drżenie magii wokół niego, gdy poczucie winy i emocje z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rosły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przywołała porcję eliksiru uspokajającego i transmutowała kawałek bawełnianego opatrunku w kubek, który nim napełniła. Trzymała go i czekała na chwilę, w której poda go Harry'emu. Gdyby podała mu go zbyt wcześnie, chłopak rzuciłby nim w ścianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nikt nie reaguje bezbłędnie za każdym razem - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie może się powtórzyć - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Nie zamierzam ryzykować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała i po minucie Harry opadł na jej ramię. Wsunęła mu w dłoń kubek z eliksirem uspokajającym. Potem oparła głowę na jego własnej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona wyzdrowieje - powiedziała. - Obiecuję. Wszystko będzie w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skinął głową, a Hermiona dała sobie chwilę, żeby po prostu być tam z nim. Z jej najlepszym przyjacielem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez większość dni czuli się tak, jakby żyli w oddzielnych światach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłopiec, który uratował ją przed trollem. Dla którego uwarzyła eliksir wielosokowy. Z którym podróżowała w czasie, aby uratować jego ojca chrzestnego. Przyjaciel, którego nauczyła zaklęcia Accio. Z którym założyła Gwardię Dumbledore'a.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż był bohaterem, ale w jakiś sposób ścieżka Hermiony oddzieliła się od jego własnej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwracał się do niej jako do uzdrowicielki, ale rzadko jako do przyjaciółki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wplotła palce w jego rozczochrane włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, Ginny cię kocha - powiedziała. - Nie odpychaj jej. Nie rób jej tego. Nie rób tego sobie. Już i tak oboje jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu tej wojny. Nie powinieneś rezygnować ze szczęścia, które masz. Nie pozwól Tomowi ci tego odebrać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nic nie powiedział, ale wypił eliksir uspokajający, wpatrując się w Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy ona mnie słyszy? - zapytał po kilku minutach. Jego głos był jednocześnie smutny i pełen nadziei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, przepraszam. Wprawiłam ją w stan zastoju, aż odrosną jej kości i zdołam naprawić skaleczenie. Poruszanie się, gdy jej mózg jest odsłonięty, byłoby niebezpieczne. Jutro się obudzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, aż na oddziale szpitalnym pojawił się srebrzysty buldog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potter, Granger, podsumowanie misji za pięć minut - warknął Moody, zanim patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry westchnął i wstał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No to... do zobaczenia za chwilę - powiedział, po raz ostatni głaszcząc dłoń Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła, jak wychodzi, a potem odwróciła się do Ginny. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, aby potwierdzić, że wszystko jest stabilne i odrasta tak, jak powinno. Potem zeszła na dół i wyjęła z kuchennej szuflady nóż, po czym udała się do jadalni, gdzie odbywały się spotkania Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus i Tonks już tam byli i uśmiechnęli się do Hermiony, kiedy weszła i zajęła swoje miejsce. Bill wszedł kilka minut później. On i Fleur na przemian uczestniczyli w spotkaniach, tak, by jedno z nich zawsze monitorowało więzienie. Charlie podążył za nim, wciąż wyglądając tak blado, jak wtedy, gdy Hermiona oznajmiła, że z Ginny wszystko będzie w porządku. Neville wszedł następny, a za nim Amelia Bones. Potem Ron i Harry, a za nimi Kingsley Shacklebolt i Alastor Moody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była mniej niż jedna czwarta obecnego Zakonu. Tylko garstka członków została poinformowana o horkruksach. Zakon przez ciężkie doświadczenie nauczył się, że zbyt wielu nie może wiedzieć zbyt wiele, kiedy ich przeciwnik jest znakomitym legilimensem. Molly i Minerwa rzadko uczestniczyły w spotkaniach, chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc nadal znajdowały się na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie wywiadowczym, aby otrzymywać wszystkie informacje. Severus uczestniczył tylko w zaplanowanych spotkaniach najwyższego szczebla z bardziej zaawansowanym ostrzeżeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, Ron. Chcielibyśmy otrzymać pełen raport z waszych polowań na horkruksy - powiedział Kingsley bez wstępu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma nic nowego do zgłoszenia - powiedział Harry stanowczo. - Udaliśmy się do Albanii i nie mogliśmy nic znaleźć. Nie widzieliśmy nikogo ani nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów, dopóki nie pojawił się Lucjusz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak Lucjusz was znalazł? - zapytał Moody, powoli przesuwając oczami po Harrym i Ronie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, dopiero zaczęliśmy rozbijać obóz. Zabezpieczenia nie działały, ale byliśmy tam mniej niż piętnaście minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie byliście?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chyba gdzieś we Francji albo w Belgii. W jakimś lesie. Planowaliśmy jutro aportować się z powrotem przez resztę drogi do Albanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiło kilka sekund ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy macie coś jeszcze do zgłoszenia? - zapytał Kingsley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie i pokręcili głowami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyrazy wszystkich stwardniały z rozczarowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i przygotowała się. Istniała szansa, że była po prostu pesymistyczna, ale biorąc pod uwagę jej osiągnięcia na spotkaniach Zakonu, nie czuła zbytniej nadziei w reakcji na to, co zamierzała ogłosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja mam coś do zgłoszenia - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Wspomnienie 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy spojrzeli ostro w stronę Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Położyła nóż na stole i rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie, żeby go rozpakować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Misja nie była całkowicie bezcelowa. Myślę, że odkryłam, jak możemy zniszczyć horkruksy, zakładając, że uda nam się je znaleźć. Od jakiegoś czasu badałam, jak broń stworzona przez gobliny pochłania wszystko, co czyni ją potężniejszą. Nie byłam pewna, jak dokładnie działa absorpcja, głównie czy działa ona na zaklęcia, czy nie. Ale kiedy leczyłam Ginny, zauważyłam, że obszary, w których nadal rozprzestrzeniała się martwica, posiadały niewielkie nacięcia w kości. Dało mi to pewien pomysł, więc później poszłam i znalazłam nóż, którym usunięto klątwę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostrożnie uniosła nóż.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ten nóż, który został wykuty przez gobliny, ma teraz w swoim ostrzu klątwę martwicy. Potwierdziłam w kuchni i mogę to pokazać, jeśli ktoś zechce zobaczyć. Kiedy klątwa została wycięta z Ginny, ostrze musiało dotknąć fragmentu martwicy i wchłonąć jej magię. Zatem kiedy ostrze dotknęło kości czaszki Ginny, metal rozprzestrzenił martwicę w nowe miejsca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron zbladł i wyglądał na gotowego na wymioty. Hermiona rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ginny wyzdrowieje. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że to się stanie. Ostrze wykute przez gobliny było logicznym wyborem, ponieważ tnie zdecydowanie bardziej niezawodnie niż niemagiczne ostrza - powiedziała do niego stanowczo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jednak to podsunęło mi pomysł jak możemy zniszczyć horkruksy. Wiemy, że są niebezpieczne i trudne do zniszczenia, ponieważ nawet Dumbledore został śmiertelnie przeklęty, próbując zniszczyć jeden z nich. Harry zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka, ale nie możemy uzyskać do nich dostępu, chyba że udałoby nam się włamać do Hogwartu i zejść do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jednak mamy miecz Gryffindora i myślę, że mógłby on zniszczyć horkruksy, gdybyśmy go użyli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy zebrani w pokoju patrzyli tępo na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jest zrobiony przez gobliny - zauważyła. - Harry użył go, by zabić bazyliszka. Oznacza to, że powinien być nasycony jego jadem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozejrzała się wokół, próbując ocenić reakcje. Moody i Kingsley wyglądali na zamyślonych. Ron nadal wyglądał szaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To może być prawda - powiedział powoli Remus, w zamyśleniu pocierając brodę. - To, co powiedziałaś o materiałach wykonanych przez gobliny, jest z pewnością trafne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy wiemy, gdzie znajduje się miecz Gryffindora? - zapytał Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślę, że Minerwa go ma - powiedział Neville. - Wydaje mi się, że widziałem go, kiedy pomagałem w ogrodzie w Caithness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zapytamy Severusa o jad - powiedział Moody. - Powinien coś o tym wiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarze Harry'ego i Charliego skrzywiły się widocznie na wzmiankę o Snapie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mogę się z nim spotkać - Hermiona zgłosiła się na ochotnika. - I tak muszę omówić z nim szczegóły dotyczące eliksirów i klątw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku. Zgłoś się później. Zbierzemy się ponownie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu - powiedział Moody, kiwając głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy coś zrobić z tym nożem - powiedział Remus. - On nie jest bezpieczny, ktoś może go dotknąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona pchnęła go na środek stołu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ma na sobie kilka ochronnych zabezpieczeń, ale nie jestem pewna, jak dobrze się trzymają.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poradzę sobie z tym - powiedział Moody, przyzywając go do siebie. - Wyślę wiadomość do Severusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moody odwrócił się i wyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy po późnej kolacji Hermiona wróciła na oddział szpitalny, Harry znowu siedział obok Ginny. Wszystkie światła tańczące wokół ciała Ginny przybierały normalne, uspokajające barwy, ale Hermiona zatrzymała się, by rzucić dodatkową diagnostykę, upewniając się, że wszystko w porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie powinnaś była tego robić - powiedział Harry, kiedy studiowała najnowsze wyniki diagnostyki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, odrywając wzrok od zaklęcia, by na niego spojrzeć. Oddech uwiązł jej lekko w piersi i mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę w dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wykorzystanie w ten sposób urazu Ginny - głos Harry'ego był twardy i napięty. - Sprawiłaś, że brzmiało to tak, jakby dobrze się stało, że została zraniona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła i walczyła z chęcią przewrócenia oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie miałam tego na myśli - powiedziała. - Wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy komukolwiek dzieje się krzywda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś była poczekać. Mogłaś poruszyć ten temat na następnym spotkaniu, kiedy Ron nie czułby się tak okropnie. Czy ty w ogóle go pocieszyłaś, bo ci zależało, czy tylko dlatego, że chciałaś wiedzieć, gdzie jest nóż?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dłonie Hermiony opadły na boki, a jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy irytacja na Harry'ego przerodziła się w obrazę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chciałam mieć pewność, że nikt się nim nie skaleczył. Musiałam wiedzieć, że nikt inny go nie znajdzie i nie odniesie żadnych obrażeń - powiedziała stalowym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry westchnął i spojrzał ostro w jej stronę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ale właśnie o tym myślałaś. Kiedy Ginny została ranna, a ty ją leczyłaś, myślałaś o tym: „O, popatrzmy, rysy na jej czaszce. Ciekawe, czy te informacje przydadzą się do niszczenia horkruksów.” Twoja współlokatorka leżała tam, kiedy ją leczyłaś i o tym myślałaś. Jeden z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół płakał w twoich ramionach, ponieważ musiał rozciąć twarz swojej siostrzyczce, a jedyne o czym myślałaś to ten pieprzony nóż. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła lewą dłoń w pięść tak mocno, że czuła, jak paznokcie wbijają się w mięśnie śródręcza pod jej palcami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem w stanie myśleć o wielu rzeczach naraz, Harry - powiedziała lodowatym tonem. - A może wolisz, aby misja była całkowicie bezcelowa? Żeby Ginny została zraniona i to nic nie znaczyło?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie traktuj tego w ten sposób, Hermiono. Nie traktuj ludzi tak, jakby byli dla ciebie niczym innym jak równaniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wstał gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią ze złością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko drgnęła. Nie mogła zrozumieć emocjonalnego rozumowania, którym kierował się Harry. Męczące byłoby dla niej zastanawianie się, skąd to pochodzi. To pochłonęłoby jej ostatnie zasoby psychiczne, których nie mogła mu dać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Albo to wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu, albo nie - powiedziała z zimną wściekłością. - Nie możesz mieć tego na oba sposoby. Jeśli to wszystko ma mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, nie możesz się obrażać, kiedy coś wskażę i zarzucać mi, że jestem bezduszna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry zbladł jeszcze bardziej, po czym z frustracją przeczesał włosy ręką. Patrzył na nią, a jego oczy błyszczały przez chwilę, zanim się odwrócił. Jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sposób, w jaki traktujesz ludzi… czasami wydaje mi się, że nawet cię nie znam - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może nie - powiedziała urywanym tonem, wpatrując się w swoją różdżkę i kończąc diagnostykę Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś była poczekać… Nie powinnaś była rozmawiać o nożu dziś wieczorem. To nie tak, że mamy jakiegoś horkruksa. Mogłaś poczekać - powiedział ponownie, jakby to był ostateczny koniec ich rozmowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko zacisnęła usta i wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim odpowiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wojna nie będzie czekać, aż skończymy się smucić. Przykro mi, że nie zgadzasz się z moją decyzją. Nie chciałam nikogo zranić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry odwrócił się od niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszła do sąsiedniego pokoju i oparła się o ścianę, czując się nieco zmrożona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ręce lekko drżały. Miała wrażenie, że jej żołądek został brutalnie skręcony. Żałowała, że cokolwiek zjadła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i mocno przycisnęła dłonie do ściany, próbując się uspokoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową i starała się nie rozpamiętywać tego, co powiedział Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kolejnej minucie wyprostowała się i spojrzała na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Kości Ginny wciąż miały przed sobą długie godziny procesu odrastania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się nad procedurą. Powinna upewnić się, by Padma patrzyła, jak ją wykonuje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po tym, jak Malfoy jej zażądał, Moody i Kingsley zdecydowali się ściągnąć jednego z uzdrowicieli pracujących w terenie i poprosić o przeszkolenie tej osoby w zakresie pomocy przy zmianach w szpitalu. Padma była najlepszym uzdrowicielem polowym, jakiego mieli, a do tego posiadała całkiem niezłą rękę do eliksirów. To ona została wybrana na praktykantkę u boku Hermiony i Poppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Kingsley poinformował Hermionę, że Padma została przydzielona do szpitala, sformułował to jako wsparcie dla Hermiony, ponieważ była zbyt obciążona. Ale ona była zbyt obciążona od lat. Wiedziała, dlaczego zmienili przydział Padmy. Potrzebowali dodatkowej osoby, ponieważ funkcja Hermiony jako uzdrowicielki stała się drugorzędna w stosunku do jej statusu bycia posiadaną przez Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma została jej zastępstwem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teraz, mając wszystkich więźniów, których Zakon ostatnio uwolnił, mogli pozwolić sobie na poświęcenie kilku dodatkowych wojowników, by mogli oni specjalizować się w uzdrawianiu. Poppy była odpowiedzialna za szkolenie pięćdziesięciu nowych uzdrowicieli. Padma powoli przejmowała przydzielone Hermionie zmiany w szpitalu i przygotowywanie wszystkich podstawowych eliksirów tak, że Hermiona była wzywana tylko w nagłych wypadkach i warzyła jedynie zaawansowane eliksiry W ten sposób udało się uzyskać dla niej więcej czasu do badań i pracy nad Malfoyem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona poinformowała Moody'ego o zamiarze Malfoya, by ją wyszkolić, Moody przypomniał jej, by zrobiła wszystko, czego on zażąda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się trochę słabo, gdy się zgodziła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie było tak, że się nie zgadzała. To było po prostu - czasami trudne. W głębi duszy chciała, żeby Moody nadal wydawał się skonfliktowany. By okazywał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, w czyje ręce ją skierował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała, żeby ktoś się przejmował. Sprzeciwił się za nią. Żeby nie czuła się taką dziwką gdy to robiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie było racjonalne. Strategicznie wiedziała, że Moody ma rację. Nawet jeśli nie kazał jej robić tego, co chciał Draco, ona sama nadal miała zamiar to kontynuować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była okazja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale czasami wciąż marzyła, żeby ktoś spróbował odmówić za nią. Żeby mogła się upewnić, że to chore uczucie, które wbiło w nią swoje szpony, było rozsądne. Że rzeczywiście było to tak okropne, jak się wydawało - że ktoś ją sprzedał w zamian za informacje. Ponieważ, chociaż Malfoy generalnie nie znęcał się nad Hermioną, ani nie zmuszał jej do seksu z nim, Moody dałby jej te same instrukcje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu wszyscy i tak spodziewali się, że Draco ją zgwałci, kiedy pierwszy raz ją do niego wysłali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób Hermiona nie była przygotowana na to, jak druzgocąco samotne będzie przetwarzanie tego wszystkiego w pojedynkę. Jak ta samotna misja zacznie pożerać ją od środka. Jakby miała czarną dziurę w swojej piersi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczywiście mogła pójść do Minerwy. Minerwa by się przejęła. Sprzeciwiłaby się temu w imieniu Hermiony. Ale Hermiona byłaby samolubna, gdyby zwróciła się do niej po pocieszenie. To tylko sprawiłoby, że jej była nauczycielka jeszcze bardziej by się zasmuciła. Hermiona nie zamierzała przestać. Nie zamierzała dać sobie niczego wyperswadować. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Moody i Kingsley by spróbowali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała po prostu przestać czuć się samotna. Żeby ktoś powiedział jej, że to, co robi, ma znaczenie. Że to w porządku, że ją to boli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było głupie. Emocjonalne. Chęć, żeby inni ludzie byli emocjonalnie torturowani w jej imieniu. Próbowała to w sobie zdusić, ale to uczucie wciąż się w niej unosiło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zawsze była zbyt zdesperowana, by werbalnie coś potwierdzić. Mieć kogoś, kto powie jej, że jest sprytna. By upewnić się co do swojej wartości, za pomocą czyichś ocen i pochwał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę. Nikt nigdy nie pochwaliłby jej za to, co robiła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby większość członków Ruchu Oporu dowiedziała się o Malfoyu, prawdopodobnie oskarżyliby ją o korumpowanie ich działań wojennych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wojnę między Dobrem a Złem wygrywała odmowa kompromisu. Brak użycia Czarnej Magii, a nie sprzedawanie uzdrowicielki jakiemukolwiek Śmierciożercy w celach informacyjnych.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moody i Kingsley współpracowali pozwalając, by polityka Ruchu Oporu przeciwko Czarnej Magii pozostała w miejscu, zgodnie z życzeniami Weasleyów i Harry'ego. Publicznie okazywaną twarzą Ruchu Oporu nadal była Dobroć i Światło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, ile rzeczy Moody i Kingsley robili bez wiedzy większości Zakonu. Rzeczy, których Hermiona również stała się współwinna. Kingsley przechwytywał niektórych porywaczy i Śmierciożerców, do których leczenia Hermiona była czasami wzywana, zanim zostali przesłuchani. Że Bill i Fleur przetrzymywali więźniów Zakonu. Że czasami ich przesłuchiwano. Że stąd pochodziły pewne wiadomości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Było tak wiele szczegółów logistycznych, o które reszta Zakonu nigdy nie pytała. W dużej mierze praktycznie nigdy nie pytali o to, skąd pochodzą wszystkie nowe informacje. Jak po tylu miesiącach i latach spadku danych wywiadowczych nagle udało im się uzyskać znacznie lepsze informacje na temat więzień Śmierciożerców, zbliżających się ataków na mugolską Brytanię i nalotów na Zakon. Skąd wiedzieli, że powinni ewakuować Caithness lub że Voldemort podróżował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że wszyscy bardzo chętnie ignorowali takie szczegóły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedyną rzeczą, której nie mogli zignorować, było posiadanie Severusa jako szpiega. Nawet po pięciu latach, nadal go nienawidzili. Powracający argument, aby Severus został od nich ostatecznie odcięty, wysuwali regularnie Charlie, Ron lub Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła i poszła szukać Padmy. Nawet gdyby była w stanie spać, to zapowiadała się przed nią bardzo długa noc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Późnym rankiem następnego dnia narzuciła ostatnie zaklęcia leczące do naprawy twarzy Ginny, a następnie podała jej fiolkę Eliksiru Wiggenowego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sala oddziału szpitalnego była obecnie pusta. Hermiona wyrzuciła z niej wszystkich z powodu wściekłych sprzeciwów Harry'ego i Rona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciało Ginny pozostało przez chwilę nieruchome, po czym stopniowo zaczęło się poruszać. Dziewczyna uchyliła jedno oko i rozejrzała się niewyraźnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ngghhh - jęknęła Ginny, przewracając się na bok i chowając twarz w poduszkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po chwili podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się. Jej ręka natychmiast uniosła się, by dotknąć łysej skóry głowy, a następnie przesunęła ją do twarzy. Dotknęła szerokiej blizny, która teraz się tam znajdowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zapytała Ginny. Jej głos brzmiał sucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podała jej szklankę wody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lucjusz Malfoy trafił cię klątwą martwicy w policzek - powiedziała Hermiona najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiła. - Ron uratował cię, odcinając go, zanim klątwa dotarła do twojego mózgu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palce Ginny przebiegły wzdłuż blizny. Zaczynała się ona blisko linii jej włosów. Najwyższa krawędź rozcięcia znajdowała się przy czole i biegła aż do szczęki. Była szeroka i poszarpana co powodowało, że niektóre punkty na jej twarzy rozwarły się i zmarszczyły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny usiadła powoli i położyła ręce na kolanach. Wpatrywała się w nie, kiedy zacisnęła je w pięści, a potem je otworzyła. Milczała przez minutę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy mogę dostać lustro? - zapytała w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przygotowała lustro dla Ginny, ale zatrzymała się, zanim je jej podała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To zniknie. Za kilka miesięcy, po leczeniu, wyblaknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolna warga Ginny zadrżała, po czym zacisnęła usta w twardą linię. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę lustra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz, żebym wyszła, kiedy będziesz patrzeć? Czy mam może zostać z tobą? - zapytała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny zawahała się. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zostań… - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podała dziewczynie lusterko i nic nie powiedziała, podczas gdy Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim odwróciła je, by przyjrzeć się swojej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny patrzyła, blednąc i powoli odwracając głowę, by przyjrzeć się całości. Jej palce powoli uniosły się w górę, sunąc po bliźnie, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że to jej twarz była widoczna w odbiciu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kilku sekundach Ginny zacisnęła usta i szarpnęła głową, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Patrzyła w odbicie jeszcze przez chwilę, przesuwając palcami po bliźnie, zanim odepchnęła lusterko na bok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wzięła gwałtowny wdech przez nos, jakby próbowała nie płakać. Jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko i nadal mocniej je zaciskała, kołysząc się na łóżku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny wciąż gwałtownie oddychała przez nos. Jej głowa podskakiwała przy każdym kolejnym wdechu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wreszcie jej ramiona opadły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O Merlinie, jestem taka płytka! - powiedziała z lekkim szlochem. - Żyję, ale płaczę, bo mam bliznę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła drżenie własnej szczęki, gdy położyła dłoń na ramieniu Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Blizny są ciężkie… - powiedziała Hermiona, a jej głos ucichł, gdy ból ścisnął jej gardło. - Wszystko, co zmienia sposób, w jaki postrzegamy siebie, jest trudne. Możesz być z tego powodu smutna. Możesz się smucić. Nie musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiem - powiedziała Ginny zachrypniętym głosem. - Chcę po prostu być. Chcę czuć się z tym dobrze. Nie chcę się tym przejmować. Albo postrzegać to tak, jakby mnie zmieniło. Ale… czuję, że część mnie umarła. Jakbym została w jakiś sposób zrujnowana, a to wydaje się być takie płytkie i samolubne. George stracił całą nogę, a ja płaczę, bo mam ranę na twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Łzy popłynęły z oczu Ginny, lecz ta szybko otarła je grzbietem dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odczekała kilka minut, a kiedy oddechy i drżenie ciała Ginny w końcu zaczęły się nieco uspokajać, wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła dłoń przyjaciółki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Harry i Ron czekają na zewnątrz - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale możesz poczekać tak długo, ile tylko zechcesz, zanim kogoś zobaczysz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny drgnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy oni… czy… - zająkała się Ginny i poruszyła się niespokojnie. - Czy Harry już to widział?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Harry był z tobą przez cały czas. Zmusiłam go do wyjścia. Pomyślałam, że możesz potrzebować trochę czasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może jeszcze dodatkowe pięć minut - powiedziała po chwili Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona usiadła na skraju łóżka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wciąż jesteś jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn, jakie znam - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny prychnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zamknij się. Powiedziałabyś tak, nawet gdyby Ron odciął mi nos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zrobiłabym tego. Zaczerwienienie zniknie, jeśli pozwolisz mi to regularnie leczyć i jeśli będziesz używać kilku mikstur. Blizna stanie się bardziej elastyczna, więc za jakiś czas nawet jej nie poczujesz. I duża jej część zniknie. Jeśli tylko zechcesz, mogę ci pomóc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku. Zawsze chciałam być twardzielką, kiedy byłam mała. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak strasznie będę teraz wyglądać na polu bitwy? Całkiem łysa i z tym szalonym czymś na twarzy - zażartowała słabo Ginny. Chłodny szpitalny uśmiech na krótką chwilę pojawił się na jej twarzy. Potem wymuszony humor zniknął z jej ust i wyglądała prawie jak dziecko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tęsknię za mamą - powiedziała cicho Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet gdy jej dzieci odnosiły obrażenia, Molly rzadko mogła pozwolić sobie na wizyty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przytuliła Ginny, a rudowłosa pociągnęła nosem wtulona w jej ramię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz się tam dzisiaj udać? - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Ona tylko poczuje się okropnie - powiedziała Ginny, kręcąc głową. - Pójdę do niej, kiedy wszystko trochę wyblaknie. Czy masz eliksir na porost włosów?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie pod ręką. Jednak Padma już zaczęła go parzyć. Będzie gotowy w ciągu najbliższej godziny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, to ulga. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała być wiecznie łysa i brzydka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i ponownie przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Kiedy Ginny bywała w szpitalu, zawsze opowiadała o sobie okropne żarty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona odeszła, Ginny została całkowicie otoczona opieką Harry'ego i swoich braci oraz znalazła się pod czujnym okiem Poppy i Padmy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moody wysłał jej wiadomość, że Severus pojawi się w swoim domu o drugiej po południu, więc Hermiona aportowała się w okolicy kilka minut wcześniej, a następnie ostrożnie przeszła na Spinner’s End. Ciężko było jej pojąć, jak jakiekolwiek miejsce mogło być tak ponure nawet latem. Odnosiła wrażenie, jakby osobowość Severusa była zaraźliwa dla jego otoczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drzwi były zamknięte. Hermiona cicho zastukała i czekała. Ponieważ nie był już profesorem, nawet najbardziej podstawowa uprzejmość jego osoby całkowicie zniknęła. Od czasu do czasu nawet całymi godzinami ignorował członków Zakonu czekających pod jego drzwiami. Fred i George kiedyś próbowali się włamać, po czym wrócili na Grimmauld Place z wrzodami na całym ciele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona stała, odczekując dwie minuty, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem wyciągnęła książkę i usiadła na progu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zdążyła przejść przez dwa rozdziały swojego tomu o tematyce psychologicznej, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły. Wstała szybko i podążyła za falującymi szatami, które już znikały za rogiem korytarza w drzwiach do salonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy weszła do pokoju, Severus siedział już w jednym ze swoich boleśnie niewygodnych foteli. Przysiadła na samym skraju jednego z krzeseł i spojrzała na niego</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wykute przez gobliny ostrze nasączone jadem bazyliszka. Czy wystarczyłoby, by zniszczyć horkruksa? - zapytała, podobnie decydując się pominąć podstawowe uprzejmości konwersacyjne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus zamrugał. Jego onyksowe oczy zawsze były nieodgadnione. Niemal widziała za nimi ściany jego oklumencji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miecz Gryffindora - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że tak - powiedział powoli, składając palce i wyglądając na zamyślonego. - Chociaż nie będziemy mieć pewności, dopóki nie znajdziemy horkruksa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową z lekkim westchnieniem. Warga Severusa wykrzywiła się lekko, gdy parsknął słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takich chwilach… Zastanawiam się, jak bardzo Albus manipulował wydarzeniami na przestrzeni lat - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślisz, że drugi rok był zamierzony?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machnął w jej kierunku obojętnym ruchem nadgarstka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W przypadku Albusa ciężko powiedzieć. Ale to niezwykle wygodne, że mamy taką broń w zasięgu ręki - powiedział Severus, po czym wyraz jego twarzy stał się szorstki. - Zawsze był całkiem pewny swoich umiejętności manipulacji. Być może, gdyby był mniej niezrozumiały, nie przegrywalibyśmy wojny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co masz na myśli?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że jego rana spowodowana pierścieniem była śmiertelna. Przygotowywałem eliksiry, aby powstrzymać klątwę, ale jego śmierć była nieunikniona od chwili, gdy umieścił go na swoim palcu. Zaplanował swój koniec na zakończenie szóstego roku. Poprosił nawet, żebym go zabił, zamiast zostawić jego ciało na ostateczne spustoszenie klątwy. Podejrzewał również, że zanim tamten rok szkolny się rozpoczął, Draco został przydzielony do próby zabicia go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła zszokowana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Albus był tak pewny, że miał wszystko pod kontrolą, że nie podjął wystarczających środków ostrożności - kontynuował Severus. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby zapomniał wspomnieć o horkruksach po tym, jak został przeklęty przez jeden z nich. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał poinformować o tym Pottera za pomocą szeregu niejasnych wskazówek. Wiedział o wiele więcej o wczesnych latach Czarnego Pana niż ktokolwiek inny, ale nigdy nie raczył się nikomu na ten temat zwierzyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Severusa stał się gorzki i odległy, kiedy zamilkł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiedział, że Draco będzie próbował go zabić? - zapytała Hermiona, oszołomiona tym faktem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiedział. Podejrzewał - powiedział Severus ze słabym skinieniem głowy. - Trudno było odczytać Albusa, ale tak, spodziewał się tego. Na nieszczęście dla wszystkich swoich planów, Draco zadziałał znacznie szybciej i bardziej zdecydowanie, niż nawet sam Albus się spodziewał. Można by pomyśleć, że tak stary czarodziej byłby bardziej skrupulatny, ale najwyraźniej nie. Jego zbytnia pewność siebie stała się szkodą dla wszystkich, którzy go przeżyli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co sprawiło, że nagle pomyślałaś o mieczu Gryffindora? - zapytał podejrzanie swobodnym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rana, którą napotkałam… Ona podsunęła mi ten pomysł - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Severus z łukowatą miną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz o karze Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Miałem cudowne zadanie wydoić Nagini w poszukiwaniu jadu. Alastor wspomniał, że go leczyłaś. Byłem zaskoczony, gdy to usłyszałem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie jest tak, jakby mógł ukryć okaleczenie. Czy zdałeś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to poważne? Tom miał zamiar zatruć tym jego magię. Zanim się dowiedziałam… - Hermiona zamilkła na minutę. - Żałuję, że nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym, abym mogła zacząć wcześniej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus milczał i oceniał, uważnie przyglądając się Hermionie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wykorzystujesz to - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła i spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała. - Wydawało mi się, że to logiczne rozwiązanie. Miałeś rację, on jest odizolowany. Prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy po raz pierwszy położyłam na nim ręce, żeby go wyleczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybyś latami była szkolona przez Bellatriks Lestrange, prawdopodobnie też wzdrygałabyś się przed dotykiem - powiedział sucho Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamilkła, żeby się zastanowić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co wiesz o jego szkoleniu? Powiedział rzeczy, których… Których nie rozumiem. Zastosowane wobec niego okrucieństwo wydaje się być przesadne. Nawet jak na standardy śmierciożerców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Severusa drgnęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Początkowo został zwerbowany jako kara za porażkę Lucjusza. W rezultacie uważam, że Czarny Pan dał Belli dość wolną rękę w wyborze jej metod treningowych. Była podejrzliwa co do mojej lojalności, więc nie był to proces, w sprawie którego cokolwiek ze mną konsultowano. Wiem, że pomimo ogólnej brutalności, Draco był zdeterminowany. Podejmował się tego i wracał, nawet gdy nie było to już konieczne. Był zdeterminowany, aby wspiąć się na wyższy stopień. Był najmłodszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek przyjęła Znak. Bycie na najniższym poziomie nie pasuje do Malfoyów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy w przeszłości miał kogoś, z kim był szczególnie blisko? Kogoś, kto umarł? Na kim mu zależało? Jego motyw? Czasami wydaje mi się, że jego współpraca to swego rodzaju pokuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus splótł ze sobą palce i w zamyśleniu przycisnął je do ust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie żebym kiedykolwiek zauważył... Przynajmniej nie wśród jego współlokatorów - powiedział po minucie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A co z jego matką? Wspomniał o niej, kiedy po raz pierwszy złożył nam ofertę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Narcyza stała się samotna po aresztowaniu Lucjusza. Rzadko ją widywałem, a kiedy się pojawiała, była całkiem wycofana. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miała jakieś zastrzeżenia, nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby je wyrażała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wydawała się być zachwycona Hogwartem - powiedziała Hermiona, przechylając głowę na bok, próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły dotyczące Narcyzy Malfoy. - Ale to wszystko było wyrażone jedynie sowią pocztą. Wygląda na to, że w ogóle nie interweniowała w jego imieniu podczas szkolenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wydawało się, że uwięzienie Lucjusza wywarło na nią głęboki wpływ. O wiele większy niż jej śmierć miała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko zadrżała na myśl o Lucjuszu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Więc Draco po prostu wynaturzył się dla ich obojga - zakończyła, współczując mu. Stłumiła litość i zmieniła temat. - Lucjusz prawie zabił Ginny zeszłej nocy. Nadal nie wiemy, w jaki sposób ich wyśledził.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Istnieją zaklęcia do śledzenia genetycznego - powiedział w zamyśleniu Severus. - Należą do dziedziny niezwykle Czarnej Magii i zbierają niemałe żniwo. Mimo wszystko, nie lekceważyłbym determinacji Lucjusza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy są sposoby, aby ich uniknąć?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wyślę książkę do Moody’ego. Nie sądzę jednak, że Weasleyowie będą podatni na jakiekolwiek rytuały ochronne zalecane przeze mnie lub ciebie, jeśli o to chodzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok, czując kąśliwość tej uczciwej oceny. Jej poparcie dla Czarnej Magii i obrona Severusa kosztowały ją wiele wiarygodności wśród jej przyjaciół.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła ból i gwałtownie zmieniła temat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W końcu zneutralizowałam jad w runach. Jutro wieczorem zamknę nacięcia. Masz jakieś sugestie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus parsknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że twoje zaplanowane leczenie będzie najlepszym, na jakie może mieć on nadzieję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa i poczuła, jakby coś pominęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała, wstając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiedz mi, co myślisz teraz o Draco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Severusa. Jego oczy były zwężone. Prawie podejrzliwe. Jej usta drgnęły, zanim poczuła się gotowa do przemówienia. Zacisnęła je na chwilę, zbierając myśli. Założyła luźny lok za ucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jest samotny. I zły na coś. Myślę, że chce być lepszy niż jest. Miałeś rację, że jest coś we mnie, co go przyciąga. Stara się tego nie robić, ale wydaje się, że nie może się powstrzymać, kiedy ma na to szansę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus przyjrzał się jej i Hermiona zastanawiała się, co zdradzał w tym momencie wyraz jej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie traktuj tego jako lojalności - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie traktuję - powiedziała, bawiąc się brzegiem koszuli. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie ma jeszcze żadnego znaczenia. To nie jest żadna dźwignia. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jeśli będę ostrożna, w końcu uda mi się to wykorzystać. Pod względem emocjonalnym jest on dość wrażliwy. Nie ma nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać. Myślę, że nie ma nikogo, kogo by w ogóle obchodził. Sądzę, że z czasem nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed uczuciem, że mnie potrzebuje. Wspomniał o tym przy runach. Im bardziej czegoś chce, tym trudniej jest mu sobie tego odmówić. Myślę, że w końcu będę mogła to wykorzystać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usta Severusa drgnęły. Podejrzliwość znikła z jego oczu, ale wyraz jego twarzy stał się napięty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim przypadku, jeśli uda ci się odnieść sukces, jest równie prawdopodobne, że zniszczysz Zakon lub go uratujesz. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie już sprawę, jak niebezpieczny jest. Jeśli zastąpiłabyś w ten sposób jego obecne ambicje…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus zamyślił się na chwilę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli Czarny Pan nie mógł utrzymać go na smyczy, nie radziłbym łudzić się, że tobie uda się go opanować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko drgnęła i wpatrywała się w pusty kominek, napinając się, aż jej nogi zaczęły drżeć, kiedy walczyła, żeby się nie złamać. Złość ogarnęła ją jak eksplozja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiedziałeś mi, żebym uczyniła go lojalnym. Jesteś tym, który zalecił mi wykorzystanie jego zainteresowania - odparła urywanym tonem. - Teraz nazywasz to urojeniami i oskarżasz o narażanie Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiedziałem, żebyś zachowała jego zainteresowanie. Byś spróbowała sprawić, żeby na tobie polegał - powiedział Severus lodowatym tonem. - Różnica jest ogromna. Pod pewnymi względami Malfoyowie są bliżej bycia smokami niż czarodziejami. Nie dzielą się. Mają obsesję na punkcie tego, co uważają za swoje. Czy wiesz, kogo potrzebował Lucjusz? Narcyzy. Jeśli odniesiesz sukces w tym, czego próbujesz, nigdy nie pozwoli ci odejść. I nie będzie on zadowolony z bycia drugorzędnym w stosunku do kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek w twoim przypadku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony lekko zadrżało. Czuła, jak z karku spływa jej zimne przerażenie, powoli przelewając się na inne mięśnie. Wyprostowała ramiona i napotkała oczy Severusa. Wzięła ostry oddech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On już mnie posiada - powiedziała gorzkim głosem. - „Teraz i po wojnie”. Takie były jego warunki. Pominąwszy jego śmierć, kiedy dokładnie miałam zostać uwolniona? Potrzebujemy informacji. Nie mogę go utrzymać jedynie połowicznym wysiłkiem. To wszystko, co mogłam zrobić od chwili, gdy wszyscy zgodziliście się mu mnie sprzedać. Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że kiedyś się od tego uwolnię?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej ramiona lekko się trzęsły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jak utrzymać jego zainteresowanie bez łączenia się z nim. To jedyna luka, jaką ma. Jeśli uważasz, że jest to duże ryzyko, powinieneś porozmawiać z Moodym, ponieważ ja nie-widzę-innego-sposobu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej głos drżał i łamał się wielokrotnie, kiedy wymusiła ostatnie słowa. Oddychała gwałtownie przez zęby, próbując się uspokoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On jest naturalnym oklumenem. I o wiele lepszym niż ja. W kartach nie ma opcji połowicznej - dodała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus wyglądał na zaskoczonego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To naprawdę wszystko zmienia - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Teraz rozumiesz moje trudności - powiedziała, spoglądając na podłogę. - Nie mam możliwości zrobienia czegoś, z czego mogłabym się później wycofać. Jeśli uważasz, że dokonałam złego wyboru, powinieneś natychmiast powiedzieć to Moody'emu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie lepiej już pójdę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opuszczając Spinner’s End, czuła się oszołomiona i niepewna. Było jej zbyt gorąco i duszno. Potrzebowała przestrzeni do oddychania. Zamknęła oczy i aportowała się nad strumieniem w Whitecroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeskoczyła z brzegu i usiadła na dużym głazie wśród gęsto rosnących trzcin, po czym zsunęła buty i zanurzyła palce nóg w zimnej wodzie. Ostry chłód wody dawał jej przejrzystość umysłu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ciągle tu lądowała. Przypuszczała, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym nie czuła, że cokolwiek ukrywa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w płynącą wodę, powtarzając ostrzeżenie Severusa. Czuła się zagubiona. Cała jej nadzieja z początku tygodnia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby umarła gdzieś w jej wnętrzu i zaczęła się rozpadać. Przycisnęła dłonie do oczu i walczyła o równy oddech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła się teraz wahać. Gdyby Severus miał jakieś alternatywy lub zastrzeżenia, mógłby je skonsultować z Moodym. Nie mogła zmienić taktyki teraz, kiedy w końcu znalazła taką, która zadziałała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoją upadłą wieżę modlitewną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się taka… zła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zła na cały świat, aż poczuła, że się z niego wymyka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była zła na Severusa za oskarżanie jej o narażanie Zakonu. Na Moody’ego i Kingsleya za to, że zdecydowali się poprosić ją, by została dziwką, wiedząc, że czuła, iż nie ma wyboru. Na Harry'ego i Weasleyów za odmowę użycia Czarnej Magii i doprowadzenie wojny do punktu, w którym poczuła, że nie może odmówić. Na swoich rodziców za to, że byli bezradni i potrzebowali jej ochrony. Nawet na Minerwę, za to, że była tak zrozpaczona w imieniu Hermiony, że ta czuła, że musi chronić Minerwę przed własnym żalem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zawsze myślała, że dla swoich przyjaciół jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Wszystko, żeby ich chronić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiła, pozostawiły ją samą, aż poczuła się, jakby umierała z powodu złamanego serca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powinien istnieć limit. Punkt, w którym przynajmniej przestawałoby boleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale to nigdy się nie kończyło. Po prostu rosło, a kiedy ktoś przełamał jej fasadę tak, jak Harry i Severus...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała już, jak się naprawić, i nikt inny nie wydawał się skłonny nawet zauważyć, że się łamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pozwoliła sobie płakać przez kilka minut, po czym wykorzystała swoją oklumencję, by odepchnąć rozpraszające ją emocje w kąt umysłu. Płacz przyprawiał ją o zawroty głowy i bolały ją skronie. Wyjęła z torby eliksir przeciwbólowy i opróżniła całą fiolkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się, by przestać myśleć o innych ludziach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Popołudniowe słońce wsiąkło w kamień, który był ciepły pod jej dłońmi. Powietrze wypełniła woń wody potoku i błota oraz zielony, gryzący zapach trzcin. Po kilku minutach zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, aby zanurzyć się w promieniach. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła ciepło słońca na swojej twarzy. Światło wschodu było zawsze zimne, pomimo swojego piękna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko w jej życiu było zimne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po kilku minutach ocknęła się. Wyciągnęła nogi z wody i strzepnęła kropelki, po czym wróciła na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Wspomnienie 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tej nocy zarówno ona jak i Malfoy byli przytłumieni głuchą ciszą. Nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające, i milczał, kiedy nanosiła środek przeciwbólowy, a potem maść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy dziewczyna Weasleyów przeżyła? - zapytał nagle, wstając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Próbowała zgadnąć, dlaczego o to pyta. Czy Lucjusz chciał potwierdzenia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie włożył z powrotem koszuli i stał tak blisko niej, że prawie czuła ciepło jego ciała, kiedy na nią patrzył. Jego oczy były burzliwe, a kiedy milczała, wyraz jego twarzy zamigotał przez krótką chwilę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zakładam, że tak - powiedział, odsuwając się, po czym włożył koszulę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przeżyła. Chociaż nie z powodu braku wysiłku ze strony twojego ojca - powiedziała z goryczą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco lekko stwardniał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz mnie za odpowiedzialnego za czyny mojego ojca. Z pewnością sam popełniłem wystarczająco dużo grzechów - powiedział napiętym głosem, szybko zapinając koszulę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego o to pytasz - powiedziała. Czuła się zbyt wyczerpana, aby dalej prowadzić obecną rozmowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może cię to zaskoczyć, Granger, ale nie mam szczególnego pragnienia, aby widzieć śmierć twoich przyjaciół.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna odpowiedzieć na ten komentarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mój ojciec… - zaczął, a potem zawahał się. Jego twarz ponownie stała się zimną maską. - Nieważne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zatoczyła się wewnętrznie. Musiała przeprowadzić z nim tę rozmowę. Wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go za nadgarstek. Znieruchomiał i spojrzał w jej stronę bez żadnego wyrazu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. To pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Nie winię cię za to, co robi twój ojciec. Po prostu… - jej głos urwał się na chwilę i mocniej ścisnęła jego nadgarstek. - Wiem, że nigdy nie żywiłeś nic poza pogardą wobec Weasleyów… Ale to, co on im robi, jest przerażające.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy milczał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Wątpię, że mi uwierzysz, ale on nie ma żadnej argumentacji dla swojej zemsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zgadzasz się z nim? - zapytała Hermiona, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drugą ręką chwycił jej dłoń, uwalniając swój nadgarstek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybym winił ich za śmierć mojej matki, nie zapytałbym o dziewczynę Weasleyów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dziękuję, że pytasz - powiedziała, rozglądając się niezręcznie po pokoju. - To musi być dla ciebie trudne. Wiem, że kiedyś podziwiałeś swojego ojca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wyglądał na wyraźnie niezadowolonego z kierunku, w jakim potoczyła się rozmowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Cóż… do później, Granger - powiedział i aportował się bez słowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona stała tam przez kilka chwil, przypominając sobie całą rozmowę, po czym wróciła na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy tam dotarła, zastała swój pokój zajęty przez Harry'ego i Ginny. Kręciła się po korytarzu, a potem ruszyła w stronę najwyższych pięter domu. Kiedy mijała jeden z mniejszych pokoi, zauważyła burzę rudych włosów pochylonych nad stołem z mapami. Przystanęła i lekko zapukała w drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hej Miona - powiedział Ron, przesuwając palcami po mapach, a następnie z roztargnieniem drapiąc się po głowie czubkiem różdżki. Wyraz jego twarzy był napięty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Masz minutę? - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pewnie. - Wepchnął różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni i spojrzał na nią. - Po prostu sprawdzam, co się działo, gdy wyjechałem. Było wiele nalotów podczas naszej nieobecności, musiałaś być zajęta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Hermiona spuściła wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że znasz strategię - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kingsley używa horkruksów, żeby powstrzymać Harry'ego od pola walki - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rozumiesz dlaczego, prawda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Rona stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, gdy wzruszył ramionami i przytaknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie ma sensu ryzykować jego życia w potyczce, kiedy potrzebujemy go do ostatecznego ciosu. Tak. Rozumiem. To nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba. A niektóre z nich… - mruknął wyciągając kilka zwojów i zerkając na nie. - To w zasadzie misje samobójcze. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak ostrożnie Kingsley pogrywał z powodu Harry'ego. Widząc, co zamierza zrobić, gdy nas nie będzie przez kilka tygodni…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urwał, wpatrując się ze złością w raporty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O ile dokładnie wzrosła liczebność ofiar, kiedy nas nie było?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale on jej przerwał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie musisz mi mówić. Widzę tutaj liczby. Cholera… to cholernie niewiarygodne. Gdyby Kingsley tu był, dałbym mu w ryj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz zrobiła się szkarłatna z wściekłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ron, nie możemy sobie już pozwolić na to, żeby grać bezpiecznie, czy nawet ostrożnie - powiedziała Hermiona, a jej żołądek ścisnął się na myśl o tym, ilu ludziom zamknęła oczy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni oraz o nowej kryjówce w hospicjum, gdzie pomagała. - Nie sądzę, żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyczerpane są nasze zasoby. Jak myślisz, przez ile jeszcze lat skarbiec Harry'ego zdoła wyżywić armię? Na oddziale szpitalnym działamy na resztkach, na oparach. Europa pozostaje na nas zamknięta, wciąż pod ścisłą kontrolą Toma. Jedyną opcją, jaka nam pozostała, jest podjęcie ryzyka. I nie możemy ryzykować Harry'ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron milczał. Hermiona widziała, jak mięśnie jego szczęki pracują, gdy zaciskał zęby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Musimy znaleźć horkruksy - powiedział w końcu. Hermiona wypuściła niski, głęboki oddech, który z niepokojem wstrzymywała, po czym skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To prawda - powiedziała. - Tom i Harry są podporami. Ideologicznie Śmierciożercy są zbyt różnorodni. To moc Toma utrzymuje spójność armii. Jeśli uda się nam go zabić na dobre, wśród Śmierciożerców powinno odbyć się wystarczająco dużo walk wewnętrznych, by Ruch Oporu zyskał przewagę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślę, że to jedyna zaleta złudzeń Toma co do nieśmiertelności: nie zawraca sobie głowy przygotowywaniem następcy - powiedział sztywno Ron, przeglądając kolejny raport z misji. Hermiona widziała swój podpis na dole: weryfikacja poszkodowanych, obliczanie strat w zgrabnych, bezosobowych liczbach. - Chociaż nie wątpię, że Malfoyowie pomyślą, że są pierwsi w kolejce teraz, gdy Bellatriks nie żyje. Pieprzeni psychopaci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Musisz przekonać Harry'ego, że horkruksy są najważniejsze - powiedziała, wpatrując się uważnie w niego. - Zwłaszcza teraz, po Ginny. Martwię się, że on po prostu może chcieć je zignorować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Rona stał się napięty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona z wahaniem przysunęła się bliżej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ron, mam nadzieję, że to, co powiedziałam wczoraj na spotkaniu, nie sprawiło, że poczułeś, że to twoja wina. Uratowałeś Ginny. Nie sądziłam, że należałoby zataić te informacje, ale nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić, ujawniając je.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedział ze sztywnym wyrazem twarzy. - Dobrze zrobiłaś.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedział drżącym głosem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony przesunęły się po jego obliczu, rozpoznając napięcie wokół oczu i szkarłat nad uszami, podczas gdy jego twarz stała się tak blada, że piegi wyróżniały się jak krople krwi na jego skórze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby drążyła dalej temat, wybuchłby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce zamiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Cóż, zostawię cię, żebyś mógł to przejrzeć - powiedziała odwracając się, by wyjść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powoli wspięła się po schodach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liczba tematów, których unikała w rozmowach z Harrym i Ronem, aby się nie kłócić, powoli tworzyła między nimi przepaść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała się skupić. Pozostać na misji. Odepchnąć wszystkie te osobiste problemy i kłótnie. Odłożyć je na inny dzień. Zakładała, że wojna się skończy i będą mieli szansę poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim bez narażania ich uwagi i ryzykowania czyjegoś życia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale wojna toczyła się latami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teraz ledwo wiedzieli, jak ze sobą rozmawiać. Było między nimi tak wiele niewypowiedzianej urazy. Tyle rzeczy, na które czekali zbyt długo. Każdy spór dotyczył około tysiąca więcej problemów niż tylko przedmiotowa kwestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myśl, że kiedykolwiek mogliby wrócić i to naprawić, wydawała się niemożliwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może była na to szansa przed Malfoyem. Ale teraz-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona była prawie pewna, że przekroczyła granicę, zza której nigdy nie pozwolą jej wrócić. Dla nich skala tej zdrady na zawsze zerwie to, co było między nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samo myślenie o tym utrudniało jej oddychanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Znalazła się przy drzwiach pokoju do ćwiczeń. Weszła do środka, wsunęła stopy pod szafę używaną do przechowywania sprzętu i zaczęła robić brzuszki, aż mięśnie jej brzucha sprawiały wrażenie, jakby został wstrzyknięty w nie kwas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odkryła, że reżim ćwiczeniowy Draco był doskonałym sposobem na wyładowanie stresu, frustracji i żalu. Nigdy nie zamierzała mu tego powiedzieć, ale żałowała, że nie zaczęła ćwiczyć wiele lat temu. Fizycznych objawów stresu nie można było stłumić za pomocą oklumencji. Skierowanie tego wszystkiego na ćwiczenia było doskonałym sposobem na wyładowanie emocji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dodatkowym plusem był późniejszy wzrost poziomu endorfin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po wykonaniu tylu brzuszków, że ledwo mogła oderwać plecy od podłogi, przewróciła się na bok i zaczęła robić pompki. Była w nich słaba, ale zdecydowana. Zdeterminowana, by piąć się w górę, aż faktycznie zrobi ich pod rząd tyle, ile polecił jej Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy skończyła wszystkie powtórzenia, była śliska od potu i poczuła się tak, jakby jej całe ciało stanowiła galaretka. Wykonała tylko jedną czwartą zalecanej ilości, ale w końcu udało jej się sprawdzić wszystkie warianty ćwiczeń.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeszła ze schodów i zasnęła na parapecie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się następnego ranka, całe jej ciało zaprotestowało. Każdy jego fragment bolał. Zbiegła po schodach do łazienki i wzięła długi prysznic, zanim ktokolwiek wstał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tej nocy dokładnie przejrzała swoją mentalną listę kontrolną tego, czego potrzebowała do zabiegu Draco. Kupiła tanią butelkę tequili na wypadek, gdyby zdecydował, że jednak czegoś chce. Wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek skosztował mugolskiego alkoholu, i zdecydowała, że zasługiwał na cierpienie, jeśli zingorowałby jej radę dotyczącą przynoszenia własnego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy pakowała eliksiry, poczuła, że ktoś narusza zabezpieczenia na jej schowku i odwróciła się, by ujrzeć Harry'ego stojącego niezgrabnie za nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hermiono - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy tylko przez chwilę, po czym spuścił wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak? - zapytał ostrożnie, wsuwając kilka kolejnych fiolek do kieszeni torby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ja… - zaczął, ale potem urwał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała spotkać się z Draco za siedem minut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy Ginny cię przysłała? - powiedziała słabym głosem. Jeszcze zanim Ginny i Harry zaczęli się pieprzyć, Ginny postanowiła zmusić Hermionę i Harry'ego do próby naprawienia ich relacji po tym, jak się pokłócili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział niezręcznie, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Hermiona zacisnęła zęby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, możesz jej powiedzieć, że rozmawialiśmy. Wszystko w porządku. Bez urazy. Jestem pewna, że byłeś po prostu zmęczony, wyczekując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - powiedziała Hermiona lekceważącym tonem, ponownie zerkając na zegarek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nic nie powiedział, a Hermiona zaczęła go obchodzić, żeby wyjść. Złapał ją za ramię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hermiono - powiedział stanowczo. - Przepraszam. I to nie tylko dlatego, że przysłała mnie Gin. Przekroczyłem granicę. Byłem zły z powodu tego, jak zdenerwowany był Ron i wyładowałem to na tobie. Podważyłem to, jak traktowałaś Ginny i Rona, chociaż wiem, że twoim priorytetem zawsze są pacjenci. Przepraszam cię za to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Harry'ego pustym wzrokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To były przeprosiny za obrażanie i wątpienie w nią jako w uzdrowicielkę. To nie były przeprosiny wobec niej samej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej twarzy przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół - dodał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że coś w niej zanika. Jakby niosła płomień w swoim sercu, który nagle zgasł, pozostawiając ją w ciemności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Słowa były… drugą myślą. Czymś do powiedzenia, ponieważ mówił to wcześniej. Ponieważ to było coś, co miał jej powiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczuła drżenie własnej szczęki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Coś pojawiło się na jej twarzy, ponieważ Harry zrobił gwałtowny krok do przodu i mocno ją przytulił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przylgnęła do niego przez minutę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro - powiedział stłumionym głosem w bok jej głowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Próbowała się pozbierać. Nie miała wtedy czasu ani zdolności do jakichkolwiek emocji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła pięści i trzęsła się przez chwilę, odwzajemniając uścisk, zanim zmusiła swoje mentalne ściany oklumencji do powrotu na stanowiska. Nie było w nich miejsca dla Harry'ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem po prostu zmęczona. To dobrze, że wspomniałeś o trosce o Rona. Miałeś rację, nie pomyślałam o nim, kiedy o tym wspomniałam. - Wydostała się z ramion Harry'ego. - Jesteś dla niego dobrym przyjacielem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy jestem dla ciebie dobrym przyjacielem? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Najlepszym - powiedziała spokojnym głosem. - Zawsze jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry westchnął z ulgą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ginny mówi, że chce przetestować swoją twarz w mugolskim pubie, więc kilkoro z nas wychodzi dziś wieczorem. Pomfrey powiedziała, że nie jesteś dziś na zmianie. Chcesz przyjść?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony wzrosło na chwilę, a potem zamarło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie mogę - powiedziała. - Obiecałam jednemu z domów opieki, że przyjdę dziś wieczorem na badania i inwentaryzację. Już jestem spóźniona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Och w porządku. Chciałem tylko zapytać - powiedział Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bawcie się dobrze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry skinął głową. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dam znać Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinęła głową na pożegnanie i patrzyła, jak odchodzi. Kiedy wyszedł, zamknęła drzwi swojej szafki na eliksiry i stała przez minutę, próbując wszystko oswoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wypuściła kilka gwałtownych wydechów przez nos, a następnie zaczęła kopać w listwę przypodłogową, aż ból w palcach u jej stóp stał się ostry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mogła płakać. Musiała wykonać skomplikowany zabieg leczniczy. W jej głowie nie było miejsca na emocje. Nie miała czasu płakać z powodu Harry'ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i próbowała się skoncentrować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po minucie udało jej się stłumić wir emocji, dusząc go w głębi umysłu. Czekała, aż jej oddech się wyrówna. Potem wyszła z Grimmauld Place, uśmiechając się i machając szybko do wszystkich zmierzających do centrum Londynu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była spóźniona o cztery minuty, kiedy weszła do chaty. Draco pojawił się minutę później.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Już prawie zacząłem myśleć, że mnie wystawisz - powiedział cierpko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ktoś chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Nie miałam wymówki, żeby się pospieszyć - powiedziała, wyczarowując mały stolik i zaczynając wyciągać zapasy z torby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy przez chwilę obserwował jej pracę w milczeniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś chodzącym szpitalem - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Muszę być.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ułożyła wszystko w takiej kolejności, w jakiej by tego potrzebowała, a potem wezwała jedno z krzeseł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Łatwiej będzie ci sprawdzić zręczność na krześle niż na stole medycznym - powiedziała. - Powinieneś całkowicie zdjąć koszulę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczął ją rozpinać, podczas gdy Hermiona poprawiała ustawienie swoich zapasów i po raz ostatni uważnie przejechała po nich wzrokiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Istnieją dwa sposoby leczenia tak głębokich nacięć jak twoje - powiedziała, patrząc na niego. - Bezbolesne, ale blizny tkanki mięśniowej mogą powodować długoterminowe ograniczenia ruchomości ramion. Są też bolesne, które sprawią, że tkanka blizny nie scali się w sposób, który będzie zakłócał twoją zręczność. Zakładałam, że wybierzesz to drugie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową, obserwując ją uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mogę użyć zaklęć łagodzących ból na nacięciach, które będę leczyć, ale nie mogę używać żadnych eliksirów, które zmniejszą twoje odczucia lub przez które nie będziesz w stanie mi powiedzieć, czy blizna scala się prawidłowo. To będzie bolało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem tego świadomy - powiedział twardym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wyjęła tequilę i położyła ją na stole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alkohol pomaga. Zakładając, że cię całkowicie nie zmiecie, pomoże on opanować ból bez zmniejszania czucia w ramionach do stopnia, który przeszkodzi w gojeniu. To mugolski alkohol zwany tequilą. Był bardzo tani. Nie mam zbyt dużego budżetu na alkohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła Eliksir Spokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pomaga też podwójna dawka Eliksiru Spokoju. Bycie spiętym w niczym nie pomoże.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podała Draco dużą fiolkę eliksiru i patrzyła, jak wypija jej zawartość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gotowy? - powiedziała. Od dawna nie była tak zdenerwowana jakąkolwiek procedurą uzdrawiania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadł okrakiem na krześle, a ona zaczęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostrożnie wyhodowała fragment tkanki blizny, a następnie zmusiła go do pełnego obrotu oraz wyciągnięcia i rozciągnięcia jego ramienia. Blizna się nie rozciągała. Rzuciła zaklęcie, które miało pomóc rozluźnić tkankę, ale nadal się szarpała. Musiała odciąć jej część i ponownie ją wyhodować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kawałek po kawałku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krew wypływała z innych run, podczas gdy ruch jego ciała nieustannie nimi poruszał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zdołała stworzyć tkankę blizny na czterech runach, zanim Draco w końcu się załamał i bezróżdżkowo wyczarował butelkę starej Ognistej Whisky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedziała, zatrzymując się, podczas gdy on wyciągał korek zębami, żując go przez kilka sekund. Następnie postawił ją ostro obok butelki mugolskiej tequili i opuścił głowę na oparcie krzesła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa - mruknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała niezręcznie, kładąc lekko dłoń na jego ramieniu, gdy znów zaczęła pracować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oszczędź sobie tego, Granger - warknął. Twarz miał bladą i ściskał oparcie krzesła, aż pobielały mu kostki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pił pomiędzy każdą kolejną runą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zanim przeszła na jego drugi bark, powoli zaczął wchodzić we wczesne stadia upojenia alkoholowego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cholera - jęknął cicho. - Zawsze sądziłem, że jesteś kompletną i bezwzględną suką. Nie musiałaś mi tego pokazywać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona mocno zacisnęła usta, rozdarta między obrazą, rozbawieniem i współczuciem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Suką, która cię leczy - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zachichotał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Najwidoczniej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie odezwał się ponownie, z wyjątkiem odpowiedzi na jej pytania dotyczące uczucia tkanki blizn, dopóki nie skończyła. Oczyściła całą krew z jego pleców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delikatnie nałożyła kilka środków przeciwbólowych i ostatnią warstwę kremowego eliksiru, aby pomóc nowej tkance prawidłowo się ustawić. Blizny były wściekle czerwone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na zegarek. Było dobrze po północy. Zajęło jej to więcej czasu, niż się spodziewała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała. - Skończyłam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy westchnął z ulgą i przełknął ostatni łyk Ognistej Whisky, po czym odepchnął drugą opróżnioną już butelkę na stół, zaraz obok pierwszej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie ruszał się przez kilka sekund, jakby odzyskiwał orientację. Potem przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na tequilę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co to w ogóle jest? - powiedział chwytając butelkę za szyjkę i oglądając ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mówiąc nie okazywał prawie żadnych oznak pijaństwa. Jego słowa były niewyraźne, a ręce pozostały stabilne. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała nikogo, kto wypiłby tyle alkoholu i pozostawał tak nietknięty na zewnątrz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było przerażające, jak bardzo był opanowany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie pij tego. To jest tani trunek. Właśnie wchłonąłeś równowartość stu galeonów w postaci starego alkoholu. Nie poprawiaj tego tym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miał ochoty słuchać. Odkręcił go, powąchał i wziął próbny łyk. Natychmiast wypluł wszystko na podłogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kurwa! To smakuje jak lakier. Planowałaś mnie tym otruć, Granger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślałam o tym jako o karze, jeśli zdecydowałbyś się mi nie wierzyć i nie przyniósłbyś własnego - powiedziała kwaśno Hermiona. - Powiedziano mi, że smakuje lepiej, jeśli spożywa się go z solą i kawałkiem limonki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powiedziano ci?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie piję zbyt dużo, a już przede wszystkim nie w mugolskim świecie - przypomniała mu Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nawet nie wiesz, co kupiłaś. - Jego usta nadal były wykrzywione, jakby nie mógł pozbyć się smaku z języka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Po prostu zdecydowałam się na coś niedrogiego o wysokiej zawartości alkoholu - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie powinienem być zaskoczony. Twoja idea na upicie się to chlanie porto i udawanie trolla pod mostem - powiedział lekko chichocząc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjęła kwaśny wyraz twarzy, kiedy skończyła pakować swoje środki lecznicze. Przeszukała torbę i zaklęła w duchu. Zapomniała spakować eliksir trzeźwości. Miała go na swojej mentalnej liście kontrolnej, ale wypadło jej to z głowy, kiedy pojawił się Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Skończyłam. Czy możesz się bezpiecznie aportować? - zapytała, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie sądziła, żeby był w stanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wydawał się rozważać to pytanie przez kilka sekund. Przechylając głowę z boku na bok i unosząc brew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wierzę, żeby z medycznego punktu widzenia było to wskazane - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnęła z ulgą. Nie miała pojęcia, co by zrobiła, gdyby próbował upierać się, że jest trzeźwy. Zastanawiała się, czy byłaby w stanie go ogłuszyć, gdyby nie pozwolił jej się zatrzymać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Chcesz, żebym wyczarowała dla ciebie łóżko? Jestem w tym całkiem dobra - zapytała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chętna do wyjścia? - powiedział, wstając i rzucając jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. W ogóle nie wyglądał na pijanego. - Czy ktoś na ciebie czeka?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To pytanie zaskoczyło ją. Zamrugała i pomyślała o wszystkich, pijących w pubie bez niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała potrząsając głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ja też nie - oznajmił. Potem bez różdżki, niewerbalnie machając ręką, wyczarował kolejną butelkę Ogdena Reserved. - Napijmy się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Nie spodziewała się, że ten wieczór pójdzie w tym kierunku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiał być po prostu śmiesznie pijany. Przy ilości Ognistej Whisky, którą wypił, powinien być całkowicie nieprzytomny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - powiedziała, odchodząc w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodź, Granger - powiedział kusząco i ruszył naprzód, zbliżając się do niej z butelką w dłoni. Wciąż był bez koszuli. - Mała, samotna uzdrowicielko Zakonu. Spróbuj się napić w miejscu, które nie jest brzegiem strumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona uderzyła w ścianę, cofając się od niego. Zawisł nad nią, a ona odchyliła głowę do tyłu, aby utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Uśmiechnął się do niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś czuć się uprzywilejowana. Prawie z nikim nie piję. Przy nikim nigdy się nie upijam. To taki okropny pomysł. Oklumencja jest tandetna. Spowolniony refleks. Okropny pomysł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty to powiedziałeś - wskazała Hermiona, przesuwając dłoń za plecy i próbując znaleźć klamkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy ja...? - urwał, mrugając. - Widzisz? W jakiś sposób… Jeśli chodzi o ciebie... - westchnął i oparł czoło o czubek jej głowy. Hermiona zamarła ze zdumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego pusta ręka podniosła się i delikatnie musnął jej policzek opuszkami palców. Przesuwając kciukiem po jej kości policzkowej. Oddech Hermiony uwiązł w jej gardle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Inspirujesz do strasznych decyzji. Coś w tobie. Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. - Uniósł głowę i odchylił się na tyle, by na nią spojrzeć. - Co sprawia, że jesteś taka wyjątkowa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona znalazła klamkę i przekręciła ją, próbując otworzyć drzwi. Nie ustąpiły. Spojrzała w dół i zauważyła, że czubek buta Draco utknął na nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, a on uśmiechnął się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chodź, Granger. Gdzie twoja gryfońska odwaga? - powiedział niskim głosem, dochodzącym z głębi jego gardła, tak, że zabrzmiał on chrapliwie. - Napij się ze mną. Nawet nazwę cię Hermioną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadrżała, słysząc, jak jej imię wypływa z jego ust. Zniknął urywany, rzeczowy sposób, w jaki zwykle mówił. Był przerażająco zabawny. Jak kuguchar z gnomem w szponach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponownie spróbowała otworzyć drzwi. Wydawał się być coraz bliżej. Między nimi nie było prawie żadnej przestrzeni. Czuła na twarzy ciepło jego nagiej piersi. Jego oczy były lekko przymknięte, ale błyszczące, gdy patrzył na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej tętno zaczęło stopniowo przyspieszać. Już miała poprosić go, żeby pozwolił jej odejść. Oznajmić mu, że ją przeraża.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otworzyła usta, żeby to powiedzieć, ale zamarła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powinna zostać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy podawał się jej na pijackiej srebrnej tacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli kiedykolwiek miała nadzieję na jakąś okazję, to właśnie była ona. Okazja, która nigdy się nie powtórzy. Nawet on przyznawał, że popełnia błąd. Że było to ryzyko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zakątek jej umysłu szeptał, że pozostanie tu było również i dla niej ryzykiem. Potrząsnęła lekko głową i ignorując to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musiała zostać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starała się nie oznajmić otwarcie swojej zmiany zdania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie boję się - powiedziała, wysuwając podbródek i zdejmując rękę z klamki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę - powiedziała, robiąc mały krok w jego stronę. Niemal nie było między nimi miejsca do poruszania się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chwyciła od niego butelkę Ogdena i oceniła ją. To była osiemdziesięcioletnia porcja unikatowego trunku. Wyciągnęła korek i powąchała zawartość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była wątła w swojej posturze, ale wątpiła, czy potrafiłaby udawać picie. Draco z pewnością by to zauważył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potrzebowała odwagi. Nie miała pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić Draco Malfoy z obniżonymi zahamowaniami. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się zimno ze strachu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napotkała jego rozbawione spojrzenie, pociągając łyk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedno z nich podawało się drugiemu na srebrnej tacy. Pytanie dotyczyło tylko, które.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Wspomnienie 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ognista Whisky paliła ją ostro w gardle, a bicie jej serca natychmiast nieco się uspokoiło. Jej klatkę piersiową ogarnęło gorące poczucie odwagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przechyliła butelkę w stronę Draco, a on wyjął ją z jej dłoni i pociągnął spory łyk. Jego oczy utkwiły w niej, dopóki nie opuścił butelki. Potem rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju, w którym się znajdowali. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kabury przyczepionej do prawego ramienia, machnął nią i wyczarował sofę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będę przechylał się przez sofę za każdym razem, gdy będziemy przekazywać sobie butelkę - powiedział. Potem dodał drwiącym tonem: - Mogę wyczarować ławę rozpraw, jeśli potrzebujesz bariery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy przepełniała drwina. Wciąż był bez koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Albo mógłbyś wyczarować jakieś szklanki - odparła, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie. Opadła na małą kanapę i czekała, aż on zrobi to samo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylił się, oparł dłoń na oparciu kanapy za jej ramieniem i pochylił się nad nią, wsuwając butelkę w jej dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja kolej. Masz dużo do nadrobienia - powiedział cicho, zanim usiadł obok niej. Znalazł się znacznie bliżej, niż było to konieczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona upiła kolejny łyk, a on ją obserwował. Kiedy próbowała mu ją oddać, odmówił i wskazał, by kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pożałujesz, kiedy zacznę przy tobie płakać - powiedziała, znów nabierając podejrzeń co do tego, jak bardzo był pijany. Już czuła, jak alkohol zaczyna w nią uderzać. Zjadła kolację, ale było to kilka godzin wcześniej. Zaczynało ją ogarniać ciepłe uczucie subtelnego otępienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnio nie płakałaś aż tak bardzo - powiedział, ostrożnie odchylając się do tyłu. Gdy odkrył, że go to nie boli, opadł na oparcie kanapy z głośnym westchnieniem. - Nie miałem pojęcia, jak bardzo brakowało mi opierania się o różne rzeczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj przez kilka następnych dni - powiedziała Hermiona między łykami. - Jeśli będziesz nieostrożny podczas ruchu, skóra może się rozerwać i będę musiała ponownie naprawić te części. Jak zechcesz, mogę przychodzić. Jeśli będę je dalej leczyć przez kilka kolejnych dni, nawet nie będziesz w stanie ich poczuć. A przynajmniej, nie ich fizyczny aspekt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się do niej i jakby z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest ktoś, za kogo nie czujesz się odpowiedzialna? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na pytanie i wzięła kolejny łyk Ognistej Whisky. W kącikach jej oczu nagle pojawiły się łzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszyscy moi przyjaciele dziś wieczorem piją. Zaprosili mnie, ale nie mogłam iść - powiedziała nagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczał przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Mogliśmy zmienić harmonogram - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jasne. Zostawiłabym cię z raną na plecach na dodatkowy dzień, abym mogła chlać. I to nawet nie jest tak, że mogłabym się z nimi swobodnie napić. Prawdopodobnie wdałabym się w jakąś zaciekłą kłótnię z Harrym i Ronem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozpłakała się i płakała przez kilka minut, w czasie których Draco wyjął butelkę z jej palców i zaczął ją opróżniać. Gdy jej szloch w końcu ustąpił miejsca pociągnięciom nosa, zachichotał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz... - powiedział sucho. - Gdybym kiedykolwiek musiał cię przesłuchać, myślę, że pominąłbym tortury i legilimencję i po prostu wlałbym ci butelkę Ognistej Whisky do gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła śmiać się przez łzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże, masz rację - powiedziała, sapiąc i ocierając oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddał jej butelkę, a ona sączyła z niej przez kilka minut w milczeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję, Granger - powiedział cicho po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust wygiął się w małym uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że jeśli napiję się z tobą, nazwiesz mnie Hermioną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego. Oczy miał lekko przymknięte, ale obserwował ją uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w nią, aż zaczęła się rumienić. Patrzenie na niego, kiedy nie miał na sobie koszuli, było rozpraszające. Jej oczy wciąż opadały niżej, lekko się wahając, a potem łapała się na tym, unosiła wzrok i odkrywała, że on wciąż na nią patrzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że mówiłeś, że jesteś bardziej zły, kiedy bywasz pijany - powiedziała w końcu nerwowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zazwyczaj - powiedział. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy się upiłem, zamknąłem się w pokoju i go zdemolowałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wyglądasz na pijanego - powiedziała. Zaczynała być naprawdę pijana. Jej głowa stawała się coraz ciężka, a ona miała przemożne pragnienie zarówno śmiać się, płakać, jak i zwinąć w kłębek na kanapie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem zrelaksowanym typem osoby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zauważyłam. I mnie besztasz - powiedziała surowo. Poczuła, że jej twarz przybrała bardziej przesadny wyraz, niż zamierzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się pod nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moje napięcie nie przeszkadza mi w pojedynkach. Założę się, że nawet teraz mógłbym cię w jednym pokonać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie mógłbyś - powiedziała Hermiona z westchnieniem. - Ale ćwiczyłam. Myślałam, że będzie to okropni, ale tak naprawdę jest całkiem przyjemne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a jego uśmiech był luźny i delikatnie przekrzywiony. Hermiona zarumieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś założyć koszulę - powiedziała w końcu czkającym głosem. - Musi ci być zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle jej dłoń znalazła się w jego dłoni, a on przycisnął ją do swojej piersi. Westchnęła słabo ze zdziwienia i poczuła, jak jej tętno zaczyna gwałtownie rosnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jestem zimny? - zapytał cicho. Usiadł prosto i nagle byli bardzo, bardzo blisko. Tak blisko Hermiona czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po kręgosłupie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-nie - szepnęła, wpatrując się w swoje palce rozpostarte na jego piersi. Spędziła godziny, dotykając go, gdy leczyła jego runy, ale bycie twarzą w twarz sprawiało, że fizyczny kontakt stał się nagle intymny. Pod palcem wskazującym czuła słabe bicie jego serca. Bez namysłu pogłaskała go lekko po skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odetchnął gwałtownie, a ona poczuła dreszcz jego ciała pod swoją ręką. Jego dłoń wciąż obejmowała jej własną, ale już jej nie trzymał. Przeciągnęła kciukiem po jego piersi i poczuła, jak drży pod jej palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała wrażenie, że ledwo oddycha. Że gdyby wdychała lub wydychała zbyt gwałtownie, coś w powietrzu by pękło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta chwila - napięcie między nimi - wydawała się być jak skrzydła motyla. Delikatna. Niezwykle delikatna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz znajdowała się kilka cali od jej własnej. Jego oczy pociemniały, kiedy przyglądał się jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był zaskakująco przystojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ledwo pozwoliła sobie to zauważyć. Ale jakimś cudem, pijana i czująca bicie jego serca pod palcami, zobaczyła to. Chłód jego osobowości przygasł. Jego skóra była ciepła, oddech na jej skórze również był ciepły, a wyraz twarzy piękny dla oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, kiedy przestała się go bać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę przyznać... - powiedział cicho, jakby to było wyznanie. - Że gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że staniesz się taka urocza, to nigdy bym się do ciebie nie zbliżył. Byłem dość zaskoczony, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego zmieszana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś jak róża na cmentarzu - powiedział, a jego usta wygięły się w gorzkim uśmiechu. - Zastanawiam się, w co mogłabyś się zmienić bez wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy o tym nie myślałam - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To mnie nie dziwi - powiedział cichym głosem. Wyciągnął rękę i złapał lok, który wymknął się z jej warkocza. - Czy twoje włosy są nadal takie same?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Przeważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tak, jakbyś to była ty - powiedział, bawiąc się lokiem tak, że owinął się on wokół czubka jego palca. - Uwiązana w miejscu, ale wciąż taka sama pod spodem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże, Granger - powiedział pośpiesznie. - Nie płacz więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała, cofając dłoń i sięgając, by otrzeć łzy. Było jej zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, wyraz jego twarzy był zamyślony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak wyrazistego. Do tej pory wszystko w jego osobie wyglądało jak maska. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się tylko krótkie migawki czegoś prawdziwego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy tak siedzieli, niemal pomyślała, że może go zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wyglądał…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smutno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samotnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może nawet miał złamane serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłam ci, że będę płakać, jeśli mnie upijesz - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Nie mam nic przeciwko. Po prostu dzisiejszego wieczoru nie chcę być tego powodem - powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok i odrywając rękę od jej włosów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upiła kolejny łyk Ognistej Whisky i podała mu ją. Została już mniej niż jedna czwarta butelki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił za szyjkę i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się gorzki. Powietrze wokół niego nagle stało się zimne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozpoznała zmianę. To było jak ona i płacz. Coś przyszło mu do głowy. Uderzyło w niego. Alkohol rozrzedził ściany jego oklumencji i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odczuwaniem tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cichy. Zły. Tak, jak powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez namysłu sięgnęła i ujęła jego bliższą dłoń. Dłoń jego lewej ręki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią. Obróciła ją w dłoniach i przesunęła kciukami po skórze. rozpłaszczając ją. Wciąż czuła delikatne drżenie jego mięśni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy stałeś się oburęczny? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał jej w oczy i mogła zobaczyć w nich zaskoczenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy zgadłaś? - zapytał po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja kabura jest na prawym ramieniu, ale zawsze walczyłeś ze mną prawą ręką - powiedziała. - I masz takie same odciski od różdżki na obu dłoniach. Zauważyłam to w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy pracowałam nad runami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sprytna - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Również skromna - dodał sucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła różdżkę i mruknęła formułę zaklęcia, stukając czubkiem w jego dłoń. Próbując złagodzić lekkie drgawki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz mnie leczyć, Granger - powiedział po chwili. Poczuła, jak rumieni się pod jego spojrzeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - powiedziała, przypominając mu ponownie. - Wyglądałeś na smutnego. Nie wiedziałam, czy zechcesz mnie przytulić, więc pomyślałam o tym. Myślałam, że przynajmniej uzdrowienie cię jest czymś, czego byś chciał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczał, a ona nadal masowała jego dłoń. Przesuwała palcami po jego. Miał długie, wąskie palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A gdybym chciał czegoś innego? - powiedział. Jego głos stał się cichy, ale pytanie było wyraźne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce znieruchomiały i spojrzała na niego. Wydawało się, że cały tlen w pomieszczeniu nagle zniknął. Bicie jej serca potroiło swoje tempo, a jej klatka piersiowa nagle stała się pusta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego byś chciał? - zapytała ostrożnie. Przyjrzała się jego obliczu. Jego oczy były ciemne, ale wyraz jego twarzy był zrelaksowany. Zaciekawiony. Włosy opadały mu na czoło, łagodząc jego kanciaste rysy. Wyglądał młodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozpuścisz włosy? Chcę je zobaczyć - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu krótko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli uniosła rękę i wyciągnęła szpilki. Warkocze opadły, a ona ściągnęła z nich gumki i zaczęła powoli przeczesywać je palcami, aby rozplątać każdy bok. Kiedy dotarła do czubka głowy, jeszcze raz przeciągnęła palcami, a następnie położyła ręce na kolanach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę. Moja grzywa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią w milczeniu przez kilka sekund. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że są tak długie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  


</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ich waga sprawia, że są łatwiejsze do ujarzmienia - powiedziała, rozglądając się dookoła i nie wiedząc, gdzie skierować wzrok. Wzięła szpilki w dłonie i schowała je do kieszeni. Czubek długiego loka otarł się o jej nadgarstek i lekko drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była już zbyt przyzwyczajona do rozpuszczania włosów. Zwykle rozpuszczała je tylko po to, by wziąć prysznic, a potem spinała ja, zanim zdążały wyschnąć. Czuła się niemal wiktoriańsko, jakby rozpuszczenie włosów ujawniało w niej coś głęboko intymnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pochylił się do przodu i wplótł palce we włosy wzdłuż jej skroni. Wyraz jego twarzy nadal był zaciekawiony. Zadrżała i wstrzymała oddech, gdy poczuła, jak przesuwa przez nie palcami, aż do jej talii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są bardziej miękkie, niż się spodziewałem - powiedział. Jego oczy były zafascynowane. Nikt nigdy nie interesował się jej włosami. Cała interakcja wyszła poza jej strefę komfortu i nie miała pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć lub zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego i zdała sobie sprawę, że jego oczy stały się nieco oszołomione. Był naprawdę, bardzo pijany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle jego twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej własnej. Jego ręka ześlizgnęła się po jej szyi i zaplątała w loki u podstawy czaszki. To było tak-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrażliwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intymne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmysłowe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie patrzył już na jej włosy. Patrzył na jej twarz. Na jej usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byli tak blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię pocałował, powiedz to teraz - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła na wargach oddech każdego wypowiadanego słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko wydawało się tak surrealistyczne. Jak we śnie. Niewyraźne i pełne wrażeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jak spoczywa na niej ciężar jej życia, miażdżąc ją, aż ledwo mogła przez to oddychać. Aż ledwo mogła oddychać z samotności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale czuła też rękę Draco we włosach. Był łagodniejszy niż myślała, że może być. Ciepły w dotyku. Piękny. Tak blisko, że czuła, jak oddycha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, jakby ją widział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On pytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tego wieczoru nie rozmawiała z Harrym. Gdyby nie była taka pijana. Gdyby nie była taka samotna. Gdyby wieczornym objawieniem nie było to, że Draco Malfoy był naprawdę miły, gdy był nietrzeźwy - mogłaby zrobić coś innego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale tego nie zrobiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawdziwy pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na swych ustach czuli wzajemny smak Ognistej Whisky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko jej usta dotknęły jego, Draco przejął kontrolę, jakby coś w nim puściło. Jego dłoń w jej włosach zacisnęła się i przyciągnął ją do siebie, wciągając ją na swoje kolana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, kiedy pogłębił pocałunek. Trzymając ją za włosy, wygiął jej szyję do tyłu i położył drugą rękę w dole jej gardła. Sunął palcami po jej skórze, wzdłuż jej obojczyków, ramion, zagłębienia między szyją a ramieniem, jakby dokonywał pomiaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła dłonią po jego szczęce i włosach. Kiedy jej dłoń musnęła jego policzek, przycisnął do niej na chwilę swoją twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był tak spragniony dotyku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śledził jej ciało, a ona nachylała się do kontaktu jak kot. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pragnęła być dotykana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Że też go pragnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunął ręką wzdłuż rąbka jej koszuli, muskając skórę brzucha, po czym powoli wsunął ją pod ubranie i położył dłoń na jej plecach. Trzymał ją przy swoim torsie tak, że musiała wygiąć się w łuk, żeby móc go dalej całować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałunki były niespieszne. Ciekawskie. Trzymał ją za włosy, żeby kontrolować tempo, gdy powoli ją całował. Delikatnie muskał swoimi ustami jej własne tak, że zadrżała, zanim delikatnie ją ugryzł. Potem koniuszek jego języka zaczął badać jej dolną wargę. Sapnęła, a kiedy jej usta się rozchyliły, pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając językiem po jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smakował jak lód, Ognista Whisky i grzech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła dłońmi po jego ramionach, czując go. Twardy i blady jak marmur, ale ciepły. Był taki ciepły w dotyku. Wplątała palce w jego włosy i delikatnie za nie szarpnęła, wyginając się w łuk, kiedy pieścił jej talię, a ona drżała. W jej wnętrzu zaczęło zbierać się napięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ona nigdy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos w głębi umysłu okrutnie przypomniał jej, że nie powinna mieć tego na myśli. Drgnęła lekko, jakby ta myśl ją dotknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chwycił jej włosy, by odciągnąć jej głowę do tyłu i odsłonić szyję. Opuścił swoje usta niżej, całując skórę wzdłuż jej szczęki i gardła, aż jęknęła i przywarła do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała to na myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak nie mieć tego na myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i ponownie przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich. Miażdżąc swoje wargi zaciekle o jego, objęła go ramionami, próbując poczuć go całego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich klatki piersiowe były przyciśnięte do siebie i nie była pewna, czy czuje bicie swojego serca, czy jego. Być może dzielili to samo tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była taka zmęczona samotnością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była tak zmęczona, że została zredukowana do swoich funkcji. Uzdrowicielka. Badaczka Czarnej Magii. Mistrzyni Eliksirów. Łączniczka. Narzędzie. Kurwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jakby stała się którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy, bo rzeczywiście tego chciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała płakać, ale nie mogła. Po prostu pocałowała Draco mocniej, a on odwzajemniał to z równym ogniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręce wędrowały dalej w górę jej koszuli, uciskając jej piersi przez stanik. Przesunął lekko kciukiem po ich wierzchu, a ona zadrżała i wygięła się w łuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słyszała jak oddycha, gdy odsunął się od jej ust i zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż jej szczęki, drapiąc lekko zębami o zakrzywienie kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunął dłoń pod jej stanik i przesunął kciukiem po jej sutku. Poczuła, jak twardnieje on pod jego dotykiem i poczuła, że go pragnie. Przygryzła wargę i jęknęła cicho, gdy zrobił to ponownie. Przylgnęła do jego ramion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podciągnął jej stanik i ścisnął jej nagą pierś. Jego usta były gorące na skrzyżowaniu jej szyi i ramion i poczuła, jak lekko ssie jej skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej dłoń prześlizgnęła się po jego barku, czując słabą strukturę jego blizn. Pogłaskała je lekko. Przesunęła palcami drugiej ręki po jego klatce piersiowej, czując wszystkie góry i doliny jego mięśni. Zapamiętywała wszystko to, co czuła. Przylgnął ciałem do jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jęknął przy jej szyi. Z przyjemności, a nie bólu. Wibracja dźwięku zalała jej klatkę piersiową, gorętsza niż ogień Ognistej Whisky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnęła, gdy nadal drażnił jej piersi, całował i ssał jej ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, że może czuć tyle rzeczy na raz. Że wszystkie wrażenia wirowały razem i mieszały się w jej ciele, tworząc coś, co wydawało się być większe od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się zalana wrażeniami i emocjami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, że jego ręce i oddech, jego usta i język, jego twarde ciało przy jej, dotyk jego włosów na jej skórze wpłyną na nią emocjonalnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała pojęcia, że usłyszenie i poczucie jak reaguje na jej dotyk i jej ciało może najbardziej wpłynąć na nią samą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, że tak było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikt jej nie powiedział. Nikt jej nie ostrzegł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, że może na niego wpłynąć. Nie spodziewała się, że polubi ją fizycznie. Nigdy nie wydawał się być do tego skłonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wychudzona. Tak ją nazwał, kiedy zobaczył ją nagą. Powiedział, że żałował, że nie poprosił o kogoś innego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzęsła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyszła jej do głowy kolejna niechciana myśl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła być kimkolwiek. Był po prostu samotny, zechciałby każdego, kto tylko by go dotknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej gardle pojawiła się gula i nie mogła jej przełknąć. Jej ręce znieruchomiały i walczyła o oddech bez płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco to zauważył. Podniósł głowę znad jej ramienia i spojrzał na wyraz jej twarzy. Potem gorzko się uśmiechnął, odsunął ręce poprawiając jej ubranie i zdejmując ją z kolan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś już iść - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego głos był zimny. Ciężki. Znów ostry i rzeczowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego maska opadła z powrotem na miejsce.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Wspomnienie 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta, wpatrując się w Draco i oddychając nierówno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem zbyt pijana. Nie mogę się aportować - powiedziała. - Mówiłam ci, płaczę. Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie wiem jak to wszystko wytrzymać, kiedy jestem pijana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przycisnęła ręce do ust i walczyła, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Łzy wyciekły z jej oczu i spłynęły po palcach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco westchnął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego teraz płaczesz? - zapytał, kiedy wciąż powstrzymywała szloch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ponieważ jestem samotna i całuję cię, a ty nawet nie uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjna - przyznała ze łzami w oczach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem odchylił głowę do tyłu i przez całą minutę wpatrywał się w sufit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, dlaczego cię pocałowałem? - zapytał w końcu napiętym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony drgnął i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ponieważ tu jestem - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego ty mnie pocałowałaś? - zapytał, odrywając wzrok od sufitu, by na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjrzała się sękowi w desce podłogowej i okręciła pojedynczy lok w dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ponieważ traktujesz mnie jak... mnie. Moi przyjaciele traktują mnie jak współpracownika - powiedziała gorzkim tonem. - Harry i ja pokłóciliśmy się, a potem przeprosił mnie za obrażanie mnie zawodowo. Jakby właśnie to mnie zraniło. W jakiś sposób… Przypominasz mi, że pod tym wszystkim, czym się stałam na tej wojnie, ta osoba, którą byłam wcześniej, wciąż istnieje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę, próbując znowu się nie rozpłakać. Chwyciła butelkę z podłogi, gdzie ta w którymś momencie została porzucona, i wypiła pozostałą resztkę Ognistej Whisky. Zostało w niej mniej niż cal trunku i miała żywą nadzieję, że jeśli pochłonie to wszystko, alkohol doprowadzi ją to do stanu oszołomienia, w którym nie będzie w stanie nic czuć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy odwrócił od niej wzrok, po czym odchylił się do tyłu i zarzucił ramię na oczy. Kiedy skończyła dopijać butelkę Ogdena, zerknęła na niego. Jego ramię opadło. On spał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego przez długi czas, przyglądając się jego rysom w sposób, na który nigdy nie pozwalała sobie w przeszłości. Potem, stopniowo zauważyła, że jej powieki się zamykają. Powinna - nie mogła do końca myśleć, ale powinna coś zrobić. Wstać? A może wyczarować gdzieś łóżko? Jej wizja pociemniała. Zasnęła, wciąż się na niego gapiąc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, które z nich się poruszyło, ale kiedy ocknęli się następnego ranka, byli na wpół spleceni ze sobą. W jakiś sposób żadne z nich nie spadło z małej kanapy. Osunęli się i wtulili w swoje ramiona. Gdyby głowa Hermiony nie była na skraju eksplozji, próbowałaby szybko się odsunąć, ale zamiast tego leżała uwięziona pod Draco w stanie oszołomienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał podobne przerażenie i prawie panikę, kiedy przeszedł ze stanu snu do nagłego przebudzenia. Próbował wyciągnąć spod niej rękę, a ich ciała zachybotały się na krawędzi kanapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli sprawisz, że spadnę, to się na ciebie zrzygam - powiedziała mu natychmiast Hermiona. Znieruchomiał. Spojrzeli na siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A więc masz jakieś genialne rozwiązanie, panno wszechwiedząca? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Daj mi chwilę - powiedziała Hermiona, rumieniąc się w odcieniu głębokiego szkarłatu i zamykając oczy, próbując wymyślić rozwiązanie. Stanowczo ignorowała leżącego na niej Draco. Draco, który był bez koszuli. Powietrze w pokoju było zimne, jednak jego skóra promieniowała ciepłem, a jego oddech był gorący na jej policzku. Całe jego ciało było twarde i przylegało do niej. Jego ramię leżało pod jej plecami sprawiając, że dopasowała się do niego. Coś wyraźnego i rosnącego wciskało się w jej udo blisko biodra, i po chwili oszołomienia poczuła, jak lekko drga - o Boże!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie myślała o tym. Nic nie zauważyła. Myślała tylko o swoim kacu i tym, jak uwolnić się od Draco, tak, aby żadne z nich nie zwymiotowało na drugą osobę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco leżał na niej całym swoim ciężarem, ale jego ramię leżące najbliżej krawędzi kanapy było owinięte wokół jej talii, aż do jego łokcia. Kiedy próbował je spod niej wyciągnąć, ich łączna waga mogła zdestabilizować pozycję do tego stopnia, że zrzuciłaby ich oboje z sofy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby zdołał uwolnić drugie ramię, mógłby chwycić tył kanapy i się podnieść. Jednak kiedy spróbowałby poruszyć ramieniem, to również spowodowałoby chybotanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby najpierw zdjął nogi z kanapy, mógłby uklęknąć na podłodze i również łatwo by się uwolnił. Hermiona podejrzewała jednak, że proces ten spowodowałby duże tarcie na poziomie talii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, może gdybym poruszył lewą nogą… - zaczął Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie! - warknęła Hermiona, czując, jak jej twarz czerwienieje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kurwa! Granger, nie krzycz - powiedział ze złością, krzywiąc się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Po prostu… pozwól mi pomyśleć - powiedziała Hermiona, gorzko żałując, że nie zasnęła na podłodze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cholernie niewiarygodne - mruknął pod nosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z powodu ich obecnej sytuacji, w jej piersi zapłonęła irytacja z gorzką nutą zażenowania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiń mnie. Ja chciałam wczoraj wrócić do domu. To ty zablokowałeś drzwi i zażądałeś, żebym się z tobą napiła - powiedziała Hermiona ostrym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłem pijany. Zgodnie z twoją sugestią jako rzekomego lekarza, mógłbym dodać. - Wyraz jego twarzy był pełen pogardy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przepraszam za zalecenie spożycia środków dla uśmierzania bólu podczas leczenia - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego. - Jeśli moja pomoc jest dla ciebie taka niedogodna, zawsze możesz udać się gdzieś indziej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Już zamierzałem - powiedział chłodno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddech Hermiony zatrzymał się z ostrym bólem, a ona zesztywniała i gwałtownie szarpnęła się pod nim. Stracił równowagę i przewrócił się, a ona szybko usiadła, żeby uniknąć pociągnięcia za nim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z głośnym trzaskiem uderzył głową o drewnianą podłogę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś pieprzoną suką - powiedział, chwytając się za twarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła na niego, wstając.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Myślę, że masz wystarczająco dużo podstaw, żeby tak sądzić - powiedziała, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, gdy chwyciła torbę i otworzyła drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli masz jakieś przydatne informacje, zostaw zwój. Odbiorę go później - powiedziała, przechodząc za próg i aportując się, zanim zdążył jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy pojawiła się na chodniku przed domem na Grimmauld Place, zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała w żywopłot. Po tym, jak pozbyła się bałaganu i otarła usta, pogrzebała w swojej torbie i wyjęła fiolkę z eliksirem łagodzącym kaca, który spakowała dla Draco poprzedniego wieczora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła eliksir, a jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy stała na pustej ulicy i próbowała nie płakać, przypominając sobie poprzednią noc z perspektywy trzeźwości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pocałowała Draco Malfoya. Więcej niż tylko pocałowała. Przytulała go. Obejmowała. Chętnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie całowała nikogo innego oprócz Wiktora Kruma na czwartym roku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale nie to jej przeszkadzało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stojąc na pustej ulicy, skręcając w dłoni pasek torby, bała się, że zagroziła swojej misji. Draco oddał się jej. Poprosił o jej towarzystwo i chciał ją pocałować. Zniweczyła to, będąc pijaną, wrażliwą i niepewną siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy seks z nim byłby właściwym posunięciem, ale nie przerwała ich pocałunków żadnymi kalkulacjami ani strategią z jej strony. Poddała się, a on to widział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skłonny. Mówił o tym dokładnie. W chwili, gdy się zawahała, odepchnął ją, z powrotem otaczając się swoim murem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet nie myślała o swojej misji. Dotknął jej włosów i powiedział, że jest śliczna. Wydawał się być smutny i to sprawiło, że miała ochotę go pocałować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby alkohol nie sprawił, że poczuła się tak niepewna, prawdopodobnie uprawiałaby z nim seks. Nie wiedziała, że dotknięcie przez kogoś może mieć takie znaczenie. To, że usłyszała, jak jęczał i reagował na jej dotyk, wpłynęło na coś głęboko w niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teoretycznie rozumiała seks i romantyczne związki. Ale praktycznie - osobiście - mówiąc, znalazła się tak bardzo poza głębią tego, że czuła się, jakby została zrzucona w bezdenną przepaść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy nie miała czasu ani okazji na jakikolwiek związek. Nie wtedy, gdy szkoliła się za granicą. Nie po tym, jak wróciła. Większość ludzi w jej wieku nie miała nawet pozwolenia na kontakt z nią, kiedy pracowała nad badaniami lub eliksirami, a wizyty w szpitalu były dokładnie regulowane. Zanim większość pacjentów dochodziła do siebie na tyle, by ją zauważyć, zostawali przeniesieni ze szpitala do oddziału rekonwalescencji lub hospicjum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prostu nigdy nie było na to czasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obserwowała Rona oraz to, jak zmieniały się jego partnerki, i zakładała, że seks jest bezosobowy. Że to po prostu coś pocieszającego i fizycznego. Że łatwo było być z kimś, a potem odejść i nie dbać o to, czy następnego dnia znajdzie sobie kogoś innego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myślała, że gdyby kiedykolwiek zrobiła ten krok z Malfoyem, byłaby w stanie pozostać obojętna. Że nie musiało być to osobiste, gdyby pozostała po prostu wystarczająco racjonalna. Połóż się i pomyśl o Anglii. Kobiety robiły to od setek lat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myliła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Całowanie Draco i bycie przez niego dotykaną wydawało się być najbardziej osobistą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek ją spotkała. To obudziło tęsknotę gdzieś w jej wnętrzu. Stojąc samotnie na ulicy odkryła, że pragnie ponownie tego doświadczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było święte. To nie było coś strategicznego ani bezosobowego. To ona wyciągała rękę i pocałowała kogoś, kto był nią zainteresowany. Kogoś, kto czuł się spokrewniony z samotnością. Kogoś, kto rozumiał mroczny świat, do którego zstąpiła. Kto nie był na nią zły, że chciała za wszelką cenę wygrać wojnę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała żeby to znaczyło dla niego tyle samo. Świadomość, że prawdopodobnie nie naruszyło to czegoś w jej wnętrzu. Prawdopodobnie był jak Ron. Prawdopodobnie było to tylko coś fizycznego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fakt, że tak by się nie stało - nie mogło - był dla niej tak okrutnie niesprawiedliwy. Fakt, że i tak wciąż tego pragnęła, wydawał się być najgorszym ze wszystkich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się pusta. Czuła się fizycznie i emocjonalnie zdradzona przez samą siebie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy więcej nie chciała zbliżać się do Draco. Czuła, że jego widok za każdym razem będzie ją bolał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śmierciożerca. Morderca. Szpieg. Cel. Narzędzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak chciała, żeby jej dotykał. Chciała wplątać palce w jego włosy, przesunąć dłońmi po jego ciele i poczuć, jak sapie przy jej ustach, gdy ona odwzajemnia pocałunek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie chciała i nie wiedziała, jak to teraz zignorować. Nie wiedziała, jak to zatrzymać. W jej umyśle nie było tęsknoty, którą mogłaby odepchnąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było gdzieś głębiej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie miało znaczenia, że nigdy więcej nie chciała go widzieć. Nie miało znaczenia, jak się czuła. Nigdy nie miało znaczenia, jak się czuła. Instrukcje pozostały takie same: zachowaj jego zainteresowanie, uczyń go lojalnym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła gorzki posmak eliksiru i wymiocin, po czym wróciła na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do diabła, Hermiono! - powiedział Ron, gdy weszła przez drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był w salonie, razem z innymi osobami cierpiącymi na bezsenność.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co się stało z twoimi włosami? - zapytał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sięgnęła w górę i poczuła, jak wszystko oplątało się wokół niej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ciernie - skłamała szybko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wyglądasz jakbyś przegrała walkę z kugucharem - powiedział Ron drwiącym tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przytaknęła z roztargnieniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zapomniałem, że takie były - dodał Ron, wpatrując się w nią przez kolejną minutę. - Podoba mi się to, jak je teraz splatasz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i poczuła, jak lekko drży jej szczęka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Wyglądają najlepiej, kiedy splatam je z tyłu - powiedziała. - Prawie nie wiem, jak się z nimi obchodzić, kiedy są takie jak teraz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. A już szczególnie nie chciała rozmawiać o swoich włosach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pobiegła po schodach do łazienki i wzięła prysznic. Szorowała się dokładnie, próbując zmyć wszelkie fizyczne wspomnienia rąk Draco. Woda parzyła, a ona nie mogła zmusić się do wyłączenia strumienia. Kiedy skończyła szorowanie, nadal stała pod gorącym strumieniem, a minuty mijały. Marnowała czas, którego nie miała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie płakała, jak sobie wmawiała. To był tylko strumień prysznica. To była tylko woda na jej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lekko wytarła włosy ręcznikiem, po czym szybko zaplotła je w dwa napięte francuskie warkocze, które zwinęła na karku. Schludnie. Bez śladu jakiegokolwiek zabłąkanego luźnego loka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była w trakcie robienia spisu eliksirów, kiedy znalazł ją Kingsley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Granger, jesteś potrzebna w Muszelce - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, po czym odwróciła się i narysowała runę na bardzo niecharakterystycznej skrzyni leżącej na podłodze. Otworzyła ją i wyjęła ze środka małą skórzaną torbę. Podniosła jej klapę i szybko dokonała przeglądu wizualnego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem gotowa - powiedziała, próbując stłumić szybkie bicie serca i uczucie zimna ściskające jej żołądek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley poprowadził ją przez Grimmauld Place, a następnie aportował ich oboje sprzed frontowych drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie pojawili się w Muszelce. Hermiona wiedziała, że to nie tam zmierzali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stali przy wejściu do wąskiej jaskini. Kingsley podszedł bliżej i stuknął w duży głaz obok wejścia do środka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziemia u stóp Hermiony zawirowała, po czym pojawiły się schodzące w głąb schody. Patrzyła przez chwilę w dół, zaciskając usta, zanim ruszyła wzdłuż nich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na dole schodów stała Gabrielle Delacour, wyglądająca eterycznie pięknie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ‘Ermiona, złapałam kolejnego! - oznajmiła triumfalnie. - On ‘ie jest oznaczony, ale myślę, że ‘iest ważny, bo sprawiał problemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle została niedawno zrekrutowana do brytyjskiego Ruchu Oporu. Była jednym z nielicznych członków francuskiego Ruchu Oporu, którzy uciekli do innych części Europy, kiedy Voldemort w końcu przejął kontrolę nad Francją. Wszyscy przyjaciele i koledzy Gabrielle zginęli. Przybyła pragnąc zemsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zamiast formalnie wprowadzić Gabrielle do brytyjskiego Ruchu Oporu lub do Zakonu, Kingsley wciągnął ją do swojego tajnego zespołu rozpoznawczego. Do zespołu, o którego istnieniu w dużej mierze nie wiedziała większość członków Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rekruci Kingsleya działali rozproszeni po całej Europie, zbierając informacje. W większości byli to wolni agenci. Kingsley zostawił im niejasne wskazówki i dużą swobodę co do środków, jakich powinni używać do wydobycia informacji. Dopóki informacje były dobre, nie podejmował żadnych kroków, by powstrzymać lub kwestionować ich metody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mieli sprowadzać swoje cele aby Zakon mógł ich uwięzić. Hermiona była wzywana, aby ich uleczyć, zanim znajdą się w stanie letargu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle była wyjątkowo utalentowana w zbieraniu informacji. Wykorzystała swój urok wili i więziła złapane cele w miejscach, gdzie mogła ich przesłuchać, jak jej się tylko podobało. Miała także tendencję do przynoszenia znacznie większych ilości informacji niż zdradzali sami więźniowie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona podejrzewała, że zabijała ona większość swoich celów, kiedy już z nimi skończyła. W oczach Francuzki był zimny triumf, który mówił o bólu zarówno zadawanym, jak i otrzymywanym. Piękna młoda kobieta zawsze nosiła długie rękawy i starannie zakrywała się od szyi w dół.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy Gabrielle przyprowadziła kogoś z powrotem, oznaczało to, że nie była w stanie go kogoś złamać. W takich sytuacjach godziła się z pozostawieniem ich tradycyjnym metodom przesłuchań Kingsleya i Moody'ego: legilimencji, Veritaserum i presji psychologicznej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilekroć Kingsley przyprowadzał Hermionę na plażę, ta nigdy nie była do końca pewna, co ją czeka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygotowała się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała młodego mężczyznę unieruchomionego na krześle. Na podłodze pod nim widniały małe kałuże krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, położyła swoją skórzaną torbę na stole i otworzyła ją, wyciągając zapasy i układając je równo na blacie. Kiedy wszystko było już na miejscu, podeszła bliżej i rzuciła diagnostykę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic poważnego. Nic, co mogłoby go zabić. Wiele drobnych urazów w obszarach z dużą ilością nerwów. Skoncentrowane na jego dłoniach i - Hermiona przełknęła - na genitaliach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był przytomny, ale ignorował Hermionę, co było normalne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadaniem Hermiony było uzdrowienie więźnia, zanim Kingsley miał go przesłuchać. To nie była tylko uprzejmość, ale dodatkowy krok, kiedy więzień martwił się o to, co miało nadejść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czasami strach był na tyle wystarczający, że pękali, gdy pracowała i zaczęli przekazywać informacje Hermionie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy po raz pierwszy przyprowadzono Hermionę i odkryła ona, że Zakon milcząco zezwala na tortury, była wściekła. Istniała różnica, głęboka różnica między używaniem Czarnej Magii w samoobronie a torturowaniem kogoś. Godzenie się na uzdrawianie tych więźniów oznaczało, że na to pozwalała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley był niewzruszony jej sumieniem. W Zakonie nie było nikogo, kto miałby wystarczające zdolności, by to robić. Gdyby Hermiona ich nie uleczyła, więźniowie zostaliby w takim stanie, w jakim przybyli, kiedy podano by im Wywar Żywej Śmierci, pozostawiając ich okaleczone ciała w stanie letargu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wielokrotnie próbowała odwieść Kingsleya od dawania swoim rekrutom takiej swobody. Zaproponowała, że uwarzy więcej Veritaserum. Spojrzał na nią i odpowiedział, że członkowie zwiadu nie chcą Veritaserum, ale zemsty. Rekrutując ich, po prostu przekazywał to tak skutecznie, jak tylko potrafił. Zakon potrzebował szpiegów, którzy byliby gotowi zrobić wszystko. Nie mogli wysłać ludzi, którzy w kluczowym momencie byliby w stanie się powstrzymać lub złamać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przypominał jej, że potrzebują informacji, i że zdecydowanie gorsze było to, co działo się z członkami Ruchu Oporu złapanymi przez Śmierciożerców. Jakby Hermiona potrzebowała przypomnienia. W końcu to ona leczyła to, co zostawało z tych więźniów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale czuła się jak potwór za każdym razem, gdy była sprowadzana, aby uleczyć kogoś złapanego przez zespół zwiadowczy, zastanawiając się, czy współpracuje z przyszłymi ofiarami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet jeśli byli Śmierciożercami, pragnienie ich śmierci na polu bitwy różniło się od pozwalania na tortury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Najpierw uleczę twoje ręce - powiedziała cicho do mężczyzny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uklękła obok niego, po czym delikatnie położyła dłoń pod jego prawą ręką i uniosła ją do światła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szybkim zaklęciem rozpyliła eliksir przeciwbólowy i oprowadziła mgłę wokół palców i kciuka. Pod łożyska paznokci wielokrotnie wbijano mu igły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy skóra wchłonęła eliksir, lekko ujęła dłoń w swoją i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia, aby naprawić uszkodzenie tkanki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczynała pracę nad trzecim palcem, kiedy przemówił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Znam cię - powiedział, unosząc głowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała w górę. Wyglądał znajomo. Solidnie zbudowany. Ciemnowłosy z gęstym zarostem. Jego ramiona i dłonie były owłosione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś szlamą Pottera - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła brew i kontynuowała leczanie następnego palca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z pewnością dorosłaś - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że tak kędzierzawa osoba jak ty, mogłaby kiedyś tak wyglądać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zignorowała go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Granger, prawda? Muszę powiedzieć wszystkim, że cię widziałem. Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pochylił się do przodu, aż jego twarz znalazła się niepokojąco blisko twarzy Hermiony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdradzę ci sekret, szlamo - mruknął. - Przegrasz tę wojnę. A kiedy to zrobisz, zabiję tę blond sukę tak powoli, że będzie mnie o to błagać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nadal go ignorowała, zamykając precyzyjne jak od brzytwy rany, które zostały wycięte na jego dłoniach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skończyła z jego pierwszą ręką, a potem zaczęła drugą. Bała się myśli o skończeniu, ale w końcu nie miała już więcej pracy do wykonania przy jego rękach i nie mogła dłużej tego unikać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Musisz usiąść wygodnie, jeśli chcesz, żebym uleczyła to, co stało się z twoimi genitaliami - zmusiła się do mówienia miarowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Całe jej ciało było zimne. Jej żołądek skręcił się tak boleśnie, że zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie ponownie strawić jedzenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odchylił się na krześle, na którym był przytrzymywany, i rozłożył kolana. Wyraz jego twarzy drwił, jakby to on był u władzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała go ogłuszyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała zostawiać ich przytomnych, kiedy ich leczyła. To była część psychologii, którą stosował Kingsley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machnęła różdżką, aby wykonać zaklęcie rozpinające, ale po chwili wyciągnęła jednak rękę i samodzielnie rozpięła jego spodnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle użyła jakiegoś rodzaju cienkiego ostrza, aby wyryć słowa w trzonie jego penisa. Hermiona nie mogła odczytać słów po francusku przez poszarpane nacięcia i krew. Przez chwilę była wdzięczna, że to nie runy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem zabrała się do pracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była zdeterminowana, aby starać się go nie dotykać, co sprawiło, że praca różdżką była bardziej wyszukana i skomplikowana. Usunęła krew i rzuciła łagodne zaklęcie oczyszczające.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Młody mężczyzna po raz pierwszy jęknął z bólu. Następnie odessała z fiolki wyciąg ze szczuroszczeta i zaaplikowała go w magiczny sposób. Było to mniej precyzyjne i delikatne, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła sobie na przejmowanie się tym faktem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wymamrotała niezbędne zaklęcia leczące i rzuciła drugą diagnozę. Miał w swoim organizmie dużo alkoholu. Prawdopodobnie było to częścią powodu, dzięki któremu Gabrielle zbliżyła się do niego na tyle, by udało jej się go złapać. Hermiona wyciągnęła eliksir trzeźwości i wlała mu go prosto do gardła. Rozpoznał eliksir, ponieważ nie z nim walczył tak, jak tego oczekiwała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem cofnęła się i oceniła go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią, kiedy ponownie sięgnęła do swojej torby. Po sekundzie wyciągnęła eliksir łagodzący kaca i podała mu go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po tym jak sprawnie przełknął całą dawkę, prychnął pogardliwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Łatasz mnie przed drugą rundą? - domyślił się. - A myślałem, że wszyscy wiernie wyznajecie politykę zakazu zabijania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona posłała mu cienki uśmiech, który nauczyła się od Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zabijemy cię.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, przez chwilę stała w miejscu, zbierając się w sobie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuła się jak pieprzona suka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okłamała Malfoya, kiedy po raz pierwszy była pijana. Nie pozostały jej już żadne strzępy przyzwoitości. Wojna zniszczyła ich wszystkich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pozostała jej tylko determinacja, by uratować Rona i Harry'ego. By wygrać wojnę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Będzie wspinać się po torturowanych ciałach, sprzeda się i wyrwie Draco Malfoyowi serce, jeśli będzie to konieczne, aby to osiągnąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy jej przyjaciele będą bezpieczni, stanie cicho obok Kingsleya i Moody'ego i przełknie swoje potępienie bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Wspomnienie 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2002</b>
</p><p>Hermiona siedziała na kamieniu na plaży, czekając, aż Kingsley wezwie ją, by podała więźniowi porcję Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. W myślach w kółko odtwarzała poprzednią noc, szukając wszystkiego, co mogła przegapić.</p><p>Po dalszej analizie całej nocy doszła do wniosku, że jej osoba z pewnością pociągała Draco do pewnego stopnia. W końcu nazwał ją śliczną, porównał do róży na cmentarzu i twierdził, że jest ślepy. Prychnęła słabo i zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek przyznałby się do czegoś takiego, gdyby nie wypił swojej trzeciej butelki Ognistej Whisky.</p><p>W życiu brakowało mu intymności. Niezależnie od tego, czy spełniała jego ogólne standardy atrakcyjności fizycznej, nadal był wobec niej wrażliwy emocjonalnie.</p><p>Uznała również, że prawdopodobnie najlepiej byłoby, gdyby nie uprawiali seksu.</p><p>Jego obecne zainteresowanie było jak rozpalający się płomień: za dużo paliwa, zdusiłaby go. Teraz, kiedy wydawało się niezaprzeczalne, że przyciągnęła jego uwagę, musiała poruszać się ostrożnie. Kluczem byłoby staranne przekształcenie tego w coś, czego nie mógłby kontrolować. W coś, przed pragnieniem czego nie mógłby się powstrzymać.</p><p>To zajmie trochę czasu.</p><p>Draco był cierpliwy. Był gotów kłamać, manipulować, mordować i wspinać się tak wysoko, jak to konieczne, aby dostać to, czego chciał. Zemsta - odkupienie, czy cokolwiek, na czym opierał się jego sojusz z Zakonem - było czymś, na co był gotów czekać. Będzie cierpiał i poświęcał się tak długo, jak długo mu to zajmie.</p><p>Próba skierowania ku sobie ambicji i podstępnie obsesyjnej natury była przerażającym ryzykiem. Jak powiedział Severus, było tak samo prawdopodobne, że zniszczy Zakon, jak go uratuje.</p><p>Czuła, że na tę myśl zaczyna lekko panikować. Jej pierś zacisnęła się i poczuła się tak, jakby oceaniczny wiatr kradł jej oddech. Opuściła głowę między kolana i zmusiła się do powolnego wdechu.</p><p>Mogła to zrobić. Mogła to zrobić, bo musiała to zrobić. Bo nie było innego sposobu na wygranie wojny.</p><p>Sama myśl o możliwości kontrolowania go, do tej pory wydawała się być urojeniem i swego rodzaju teorią.</p><p>Pomysł, że mogłaby kupić wojnę swoją… emocjonalną intymnością, wydawała się być całkowicie absurdalna, dopóki nie poczuła, że pogrąża się w głębokim nurcie niepohamowanej uwagi Malfoya.</p><p>Był tak opanowany, nawet gdy był pijany. Nawet kiedy ją pocałował. Nie spieszył się, ani nie był zbyt nachalny. Jego pasja nie była nagła. To był tlący się ogień. Rodzaj płomienia, który wyrastał potajemnie, niczym głęboko w ziemi, rozprzestrzeniając się i czekając, zanim nabierze siły, niszcząc świat powyżej. Podejrzewała, że płonął w swoim wnętrzu głębiej, niż nawet on sam był tego świadomy.</p><p>Starannie przedstawiła sobie swoją akcję w pamięci.</p><p>Będzie bardziej ostrożny, kiedy ją zobaczy następnym razem. Prawdopodobnie spróbuje ją odepchnąć i odtworzyć dystans. Może to zagra na korzyść Hermiony.</p><p>W końcu nie było większej pokusy niż zakazany owoc. Im więcej o niej myślał - o tym, że powinien na nią uważać, o tym, jak nie powinien jej mieć - to tym bardziej ona go pochłaniała. Tym bardziej by jej chciał.</p><p>Fakt, że ona również go chciała...</p><p>Hermiona przełknęła i nerwowo skubnęła paznokieć.</p><p>Ona też by tego użyła. Gdyby napięcie było prawdziwe po obu stronach, utrudniłoby jego opór. I tak nie wiedziała, jak to udawać. Była zbyt niedoświadczona. Poczucie tęsknoty, które czuła, znalazło się w jej repertuarze.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko do siebie.</p><p>Prostytuowała swoją duszę, by wygrać wojnę. Używanie uczuć jako waluty powinno być jeszcze łatwiejsze.</p><p>Powinno...</p><p>W jakiś sposób racjonalizacja rzeczy nie zawsze powstrzymywała ludzi przed krzywdą.</p><p>Jej uwagę przykuł ostry dźwięk chrzęszczących kamieni. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła zbliżającego się Billa.</p><p>- Kingsley wysłał mnie, żebym cię odnalazł. Skończył przesłuchanie - powiedział Bill.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Wojna postarzyła najstarszego chłopca Weasleyów. Żwawy, chłodny Łamacz Klątw zmienił się w twardego i zamyślonego mężczyznę.</p><p>Bill był tym, który był na misji z Arturem, kiedy ten został przeklęty. Poczucie winy coś w nim stłumiło. W swojej pracy był zimny, niezawodny i mechaniczny, a praca była wszystkim, co robił. Hermiona czasami konsultowała się z nim w sprawie badań nad klątwami. Nigdy nie było między nimi żadnych pogawędek, żadnych żartów ani bezmyślnych uwag. Nawet Severus był bardziej przystępnym rozmówcą.</p><p>Hermiona wstała i ruszyła za nim. Kiedy szli plażą, Bill nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.</p><p>Hermiona czekała.</p><p>- Gabrielle… - zaczął Bill, a potem zawahał się. - Fleur się martwi.</p><p>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć o dziewczynie.</p><p>- Co ona właściwie robi? - zapytał Bill.</p><p>- Przechwytuje posłańców, których Tom wysyła do innych części Europy - powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona.</p><p>- Wiem to. Ale jak?</p><p>- Nie powiedziała mi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Musiałbyś zapytać ją lub Kingsleya.</p><p>- Myślę, że ich pieprzy - powiedział nagle Bill. Cała jego twarz wydawała się być wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. - Myślę, że ich pieprzy, a kiedy śpią, wiąże ich i torturuje.</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i nic nie powiedziała.</p><p>- Nie wiem - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona po długiej przerwie. - Ja tylko leczę sprowadzonych jeńców. Nie jestem informowana o żadnych stosowanych przez nią metodach.</p><p>Bill wyraźnie zacisnął szczękę. </p><p>- Dużo leczenia?</p><p>Hermiona drgnęła i potarła nos.</p><p>- Nic trwałego - powiedziała cicho.</p><p>Stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, zanim zaczął kontynuować swój spacer. Hermiona poszła za nim z powrotem do schodów przy plaży.</p><p>Kiedy weszła do sali, więzień nadal był pod silnym wpływem Veritaserum. Osunął się na krzesło, z głową odchyloną na bok.</p><p>Hermiona podeszła i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne.</p><p>- Zwyciężymy. Zamierzamy wygrać. Umrzesz. Wszyscy zginiecie… - mamrotał pod nosem.</p><p>Hermiona przeanalizowała diagnostykę i odkryła, że Kingsley wraz z eliksirem prawdy podał mu jakiś rodzaj halucynogenów. Spojrzała ostro na biurko, przy którym Kingsley zapisywał swoje notatki.</p><p>- Reakcja chemiczna tych eliksirów może spowodować permanentną manię i obsesyjne zachowania - powiedziała z naganą. - Powinieneś był to ze mną skonsultować.</p><p>Kingsley spojrzał na nią.</p><p>- Konsultowałem się z naszym drugim mistrzem eliksirów - powiedział spokojnie. - Przesłuchania nie są twoją specjalnością. Ten znał oklumencję. Wymagał dodatkowych środków.</p><p>Hermiona ugryzła się w język i odwróciła do więźnia. Jego mózg wykazywał oznaki skrajnego stanu zapalnego. Zaklęła pod nosem i przeszukała torbę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby zneutralizować skutki. To była niezwykła reakcja - bez swojego pełnego zapasu eliksirów miała ograniczone możliwości przeciwdziałania temu procesowi.</p><p>Doszła do wniosku, że esencja z destylowanego śluzu żądlibąka w połączeniu z kroplą syropu ciemiernika miałaby działanie chłodzące na mózg. Szybko połączyła je w fiolce, a następnie odchyliła głowę więźnia do tyłu, aby mu to podać.</p><p>Jego oczy były wywrócone do tyłu, a kiedy dotknęła fiolką jego ust, zacisnął oczy i zamknął rozchylone wcześniej wargi.</p><p>- No już - powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. - To pomoże twojej głowie.</p><p>Otworzył oko, żeby przez chwilę na nią spojrzeć, po czym otworzył oba. Patrzyła, jak jego źrenice nagle się rozszerzyły, a jego wzrok skupił się na niej uważnie.</p><p>- Pamiętam cię - powiedział. - Jesteś suką Pottera.</p><p>- Musisz to wziąć albo zaryzykujesz trwałym uszkodzeniem mózgu - powiedziała Hermiona niewzruszona.</p><p>Rozchylił usta i wypił miksturę, po czym syknął i lekko potrząsnął głową. Hermiona powtórzyła diagnostykę i patrzyła, jak zapalenie szybko ustępuje.</p><p>Spojrzała z powrotem na jego twarz i zobaczyła, że źrenice zwęziły się w małe kropki pośrodku jego tęczówek. Jego wzrok wciąż był utkwiony w Hermionie w sposób, który szybko ją zestresował.</p><p>- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała.</p><p>- Zimno… mój mózg jest zimny. Mój mózg jest zimny, ale twój widok od razu rozgrzewa resztę mnie - powiedział nieco śpiewnym tonem.</p><p>Nagle rzucił się do przodu, a jego zęby zatrzasnęły się w powietrzu, gdy Hermiona szybko się cofnęła. Zaśmiał się.</p><p>- Kim myślisz, że jesteś? Wilkołakiem? - powiedziała ostro. Pytanie było retoryczne, gdyż odczyty diagnostyczne pokazałyby ewentualną likantropię.</p><p>Zachichotał. Jego twarz nadal była oszołomiona wpływem Veritaserum, ale jego oczy pozostały utkwione w Hermionie.</p><p>- Nie jestem wilkołakiem, ale cię zapamiętam - powiedział. - Kiedy przegrasz tę wojnę, będę o tobie pamiętać. Zamierzam zabić tę blond sukę, ale myślę, że zapytam Czarnego Pana, czy mogę cię mieć. Mógłby chcieć utrzymać cię przy życiu. Ja utrzymam cię przy życiu.</p><p>Jego oczy przesunęły się po Hermionie, a ona zadrżała. Zaczęła żałować leczenia jego potencjalnego zapalenia mózgu. Coś w szybkim sposobie, w jaki przeciwdziałała halucynogenom, wydawało się zablokować obsesyjną tendencję, o którą się martwiła.</p><p>- Wystarczy, Montague! - powiedział ostro Kingsley, wstając i podchodząc.</p><p>Hermiona obejrzała się, w końcu rozpoznając więźnia. W Hogwarcie był kilka lat nad nią. Graham Montague.</p><p>- Mamy od niego wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy - powiedział Kingsley, zbierając kilka zwojów pergaminu. - Możesz go uśpić.</p><p>Hermiona skinęła głową i oszołomiła Montague’a. Jego oczy wciąż były utkwione w jej twarzy, kiedy opadł do tyłu.</p><p>Kiedy skończyła przygotowywać go do zastoju, pocieszała się, że nawet jeśli Zakon przegrałby wojnę, jest mało prawdopodobne, by jaskinia kiedykolwiek została odkryta. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.</p><p>Kiedy podała mu Wywar Żywej Śmierci, przekazała Montague’a Billowi, a następnie udała się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Draco nie zostawił żadnego zwoju z informacjami, kiedy wróciła do chaty tego wieczoru. Stała tam przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, czy nie pojawi się, żeby kazać jej obejrzeć blizny.</p><p>Po dziesięciu minutach oczekiwania wyszła.</p><p>Nie była pewna, co to znaczy. Możliwe, że nie było żadnych nowych informacji, ale nie mogła złagodzić uczucia niepokoju, że to jego odpłata za poranek. Próbowała się nie stresować i zapewniła samą siebie, że gdyby miał coś pilnego, wspomniałby o tym wcześniej.</p><p>Nie musiała już leczyć Draco każdego wieczoru, przez co jej postępy wydawały się być utrudnione. Zauważyła, że często o nim myśli. Nie strategicznie. Zastanawiała się, co u niego, albo czy blizny go irytują.</p><p>Ponownie oceniała i analizowała ich obściskiwanie się i jego następstwa, aż poczuła się, jakby była lekko szalona.</p><p>Niejednoznaczność w tym wszystkim drażniła jej umysł. W tym tygodniu trudno jej było się skupić lub spać.</p><p>Zrezygnowała z używania swojego pokoju do spania. Harry i Ginny regularnie zajmowali go przez całą noc. Harry spał, kiedy był z Ginny. Właściwie, tylko wtedy mógł spać spokojnie. Efekt był spektakularny. Jego nastrój ustabilizował się w sposób, w jaki nie mógł od lat, a Hermiona rzadko spotykała go w salonie w nocy. Stres, który niszczył go od wieków, wydawał się złagodnieć po raz pierwszy od śmierci Dumbledore'a.</p><p>Hermiona zaczęła sypiać w jakimkolwiek pustym łóżku, jakie mogła znaleźć, lub w salach treningowych. Wciąż ćwiczyła i sumiennie budowała swoją wytrzymałość.</p><p>W następny wtorek była tak zestresowana, że zanim aportowała się do chaty, wypiła dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego. Nie miała pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić Draco.</p><p>Kiedy dotarła do chaty, zaczęła huśtać się lekko na palcach stóp, czekając. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że na stole leży zwój.</p><p>Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zanim podniosła go i rozłożyła. Naloty na nadchodzący tydzień. Przeciw-klątwy.</p><p>Nic, co byłby skierowane do Hermiony.</p><p>Nie żeby spodziewała się, że zostawi jej osobistą notatkę.</p><p>Westchnęła słabo i wyszła.</p><p>Nie widziała go przez cały sierpień.</p><p>Martwiła się tym. Celowa cisza między nimi dręczyła ją. Wciąż analizowała to, co się stało, kwestionowała swoje wnioski i wyciągała nowe. Może wszystko zepsuła. A może jej unikał, bo bał się tym, jak go kusi.</p><p>Wahała się. Czy to był dobry, czy zły znak?</p><p>Najgorsze było to, że za nim tęskniła. Nienawidziła przyznawać się do tego przed sobą, ale czuła się zmuszona. Leczenie jego ran stało się znaczącym aspektem jej codziennego życia. Kontakt z nim stał się znaczącym aspektem jej życia. Gdy wszystko nagle się skończyło, dotkliwie odczuła brak jego obecności. Nie miała przy sobie wielu ludzi, z którymi spotykałaby się regularnie.</p><p>Wciąż odtwarzała wszystkie ich przeszłe interakcje. Nieustannie przewartościowywała go i całe jego zachowanie. Miała obsesję, ale nie wiedziała, co innego robić. Był potrzebny Zakonowi.</p><p>Musiała mieć na jego punkcie obsesję. To była jej praca.</p><p>Jednak nie musiała za nim tęsknić i wmawiała to sobie sobie stanowczo. To była osobista porażka.</p><p>Nadszedł wrzesień, a on nadal po prostu zostawiał zwoje bez pojawiania się.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła się złamana.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.</p><p>Oczywiście było to mądre posunięcie z jego strony. Gdyby była na jego miejscu, prawdopodobnie sama by to zrobiła. Ale to nie rozwiązywało problemu tego, co Hermiona miała z tym zrobić.</p><p>Poszukiwała składników i odwiedzała chatę z coraz mniejszą nadzieją.</p><p>Jak wcześniej ostrzegł ją Malfoy, na coraz większych obszarach Anglii umieszczano osłony przeciw aportacji. Przez tygodnie Hermiona próbowała omijać te tereny i poszukiwać składników gdzieś indziej, ale w końcu osłony objęły wszystkie obszary, w których znajdowały się poszukiwane przez nią składniki. Próbowała znaleźć nowe miejsca, ale nie mogła uzyskać wystarczających ilości niektórych kluczowych okazów.</p><p>Kiedy skończyły się jej zapasy babki, poddała się i udała się do jednego z chronionych barierami lasów. Rzuciła wszystkie znane sobie zaklęcia wykrywające i zachowała czujność.</p><p>Zbierała znalezione przez siebie już trzecie, duże łoże liścia, kiedy las ucichł w bardzo nienaturalny sposób. Natychmiast schowała swój zapas i gwałtownie odwróciła się, rzucając nowe zaklęcia wykrywające we wszystkich kierunkach. Nic.</p><p>Ufała swoim instynktom. Znajdowała się o dobre sto stóp od krawędzi strefy anty-aportacyjnej. Ruszyła spokojnie, starając się nie zdradzać swojego zdenerwowania. W jednej ręce trzymała srebrny nóż, a w drugiej różdżkę, ostrożnie przedzierając się przez paprocie.</p><p>Czekała, aż znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko krawędzi bariery, by poczuć się pewniej.</p><p>Ostre jak brzytwa zęby wbiły się nagle w tył jej prawej nogi. Krzyknęła lekko i obróciła się, gdy zauważyła, że z ciemności wyłonił się widmołak i rozciął kłami jej łydkę.</p><p>- Lumos! - warknęła. Upiorny pies natychmiast puścił jej nogę i wtopił się z powrotem w ciemność lasu. Hermiona nie zatrzymała się, żeby sprawdzić ranę. Podniosła różdżkę i rozejrzała się za innymi stworzeniami. Widmołaki miały tendencję do biegania w watahach.</p><p>Nie bywały też zazwyczaj agresywne w stosunku do dorosłych ludzi.</p><p>Kiedy odwracała się ostrożnie, nagle coś spadło na nią z drzewa nad jej głową. Ledwo zdążyła spojrzeć w górę, by ujrzeć bladą skórę i wydłużone kły wampira, zanim stwór ją powalił. Wampir zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku jej dłoni z różdżką i przyszpilił ją do ziemi, zatapiając kły w jej ramieniu.</p><p>Hermiona nawet nie pomyślała. Rzuciła się i wbiła ostrze swojego srebrnego noża w skroń wampira, uwalniając się. Rzuciła się na równe nogi i minęła osłony przeciw aportacji.</p><p>Aportowała się i upadła na środku strumienia w Whitecroft.</p><p>Nie było to idealne miejsce do aportacji. Rozejrzała się oszołomiona i zastanawiała się, dlaczego u licha to było pierwsze miejsce, o którym pomyślała. Obficie krwawiła. Kły wampira przy pierwszym kontakcie wstrzykiwały do krwi ofiary jad przeciwzakrzepowy, a Hermiona dość mocno uszkodziła swoje ramię, gdy się wyrwała. Gdy stała, próbując odzyskać orientację, całe jej ramię zalała krew.</p><p>Spojrzała na swoją nogę. Tam też mocno krwawiła.</p><p>Nie miała energii, by znowu się aportować.</p><p>Przejeżdżał samochód, a Hermiona pochyliła się niezgrabnie pod mostem, aż ją minął. Miała zapasy, których potrzebowała, by się wyleczyć, ale nie miała ochoty robić tego w ciemności pod mostem.</p><p>Sprawdziła czas. Było o ponad godzinę przed czasem, w którym miała się zjawić, żeby odebrać listę z informacjami od Draco. Westchnęła. Znając go, i tak prawdopodobnie zostawił ją tam już poprzedniej nocy.</p><p>Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, po czym mocno przycisnęła dłoń do swojego ramienia, aby spowolnić krwawienie, kiedy kulała w kierunku szopy.</p><p>Jak się domyśliła, zwój leżał już na stole, kiedy otworzyła drzwi. Przewróciła oczami i wepchnęła go do torby mniej poplamioną krwią ręką.</p><p>Hermiona opadła ciężko na krzesło i wykonała diagnostykę. Straciła dużo krwi. Zaczęłaby mieć zawroty głowy, jeśli nie zdołałaby tego szybko powstrzymać. Wyciągnęła bandaż z zestawu ratunkowego i użyła zaklęcia, aby mocno owinąć go wokół łydki. Zdecydowała się uleczyć ugryzienie widmołaka dopiero po tym, jak naprawi sobie ramię.</p><p>Wygięła szyję w łuk i próbowała zobaczyć rany. Ruch spowodował ból. Syknęła i wyczarowała lustro. Wampir ugryzł ją w szyję i ramię. Kiedy się uwolniła, kły wyrzeźbiły długie, głębokie rany, aż do obojczyka, ledwo omijając żyłę i tętnicę szyjną.</p><p>Rozcięła koszulę i rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające. Używając lustra i niezgrabnie pracując z rękami wywiniętymi do tyłu, zmiażdżyła i poszarpała palcami świeże liście dyptamu, a następnie wepchnęła je w rany. Dyptam nie był zbyt skuteczny na świeżo, zwłaszcza w całości, ale nie miała pod ręką tłuczka. Podczas pracy przeżuła w ustach kilka liści.</p><p>Trzymając mocno jedną ręką zwiniętą koszulę przy rozcięciach, zabrała się do mieszania naparu, który mógłby działać jako koagulant. Nie mogła uwarzyć eliksiru, ale miała esencję z krwawnika i szczuroszczeta. Połączyła je razem kilkoma wyćwiczonymi ruchami różdżki i szybko przełknęła. Po minucie krwawienie w ramieniu zaczęło ustępować.</p><p>Była cała we krwi, a na podłodze pod nią zgromadziła się jej spora kałuża. Zignorowała to. Posprząta chatę, kiedy skończy.</p><p>Użyła lustra, aby zacząć wyrywać poszarpane liście z ran, a następnie ponownie nałożyła na to miejsce zaklęcie oczyszczające i oceniła rany. Zaletą ukąszeń wampirów było to, że łatwo się goiły, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych blizn.</p><p>Zaczęła blisko obojczyków, gdzie rana była najpłytsza, spokojnie mamrotając zaklęcia, by zszyć skórę z powrotem.</p><p>Udało jej się scalić rany na połowie ramienia, gdy Draco aportował się nagle do pokoju.</p><p>Wydawał się lekko zblednąć, kiedy ją zobaczył, a Hermiona zarumieniła się i natychmiast pożałowała, że rozcięła koszulę. Potem prychnęła, bo i tak była cała we krwi, chyba że Draco miał dziwny krwisty fetysz. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, jakie ubrania miała na sobie.</p><p>- Co się stało? - powiedział, patrząc na nią przez kilka sekund.</p><p>- Szukałam składników - powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona, ponownie skupiając się na swoim odbiciu w lustrze i wznawiając leczenie. - Przepraszam. Przed wyjściem posprzątam podłogę.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.</p><p>Hermiona zaśmiała się. Znalazła się dziś o wiele bliżej śmierci, niż przez długi czas i była lekko omdlała z powodu sporej utraty krwi. Skierowanie do niej takiego pytania, kiedy zalewała krwią podłogę jego zrujnowanego budynku, było po prostu dziwnie zabawne.</p><p>- Cóż, nie - powiedziała. - Ale nie jest to nic, czego nie mogę naprawić.</p><p>Draco wyraźnie się wściekł.</p><p>- Mówiłem ci, żebyś była ostrożna - powiedział w końcu.</p><p>- Byłam - powiedziała Hermiona, a jej rozbawienie nagle zniknęło. To on powiedział, że nauczy ją, jak się bronić, a potem odmówił nawet spojrzenia na nią, gdy skończyła go leczyć. - Ale jak wiesz, w całej Anglii są bariery przeciw aportacji. Skończył mi się dyptam. To dla nas kluczowy element zaopatrzenia. Rzuciłam zaklęcia wykrywające i próbowałam wyjść, gdy tylko coś wyczułam. Ale jak sam zauważyłeś, to tylko przychylność losu, że w tym momencie jeszcze żyję - parsknęła, a głos stał się gorzki. - Moje szczęście się skończyło.</p><p>- Dlaczego po prostu go nie kupisz, jak każda normalna osoba? - zapytał, jakby była głupia.</p><p>- Ponieważ... - powiedziała Hermiona napiętym głosem z ostrą i lekko kpiącą nutą. - Jestem znaną terrorystką. Być może zapomniałeś. I… - czknęła - … Nie… Zostały mi żadne pieniądze.</p><p>Umilkł i po prostu stał, patrząc na nią przez minutę.</p><p>- Co się stało? - zapytał ponownie.</p><p>- Zbierałam składniki w Hampshire. Las ucichł, więc rzuciłam zaklęcia wykrywające, ale nic się nie pokazało. Mimo to zdecydowałam się odejść. Prawie wyszłam z pola osłon, kiedy ugryzł mnie widmołak, a po tym jak go odpędziłam, zaatakował mnie wampir. Zabiłam go i aportowałam się. Nie wiem, dlaczego trafiłam do Whitecroft. Nie chciałam. Ale straciłam zbyt dużo krwi, by znowu się aportować i zużyłam mój cały zapas Wyciągu z Dyptamu. Bez jego liści nie mogę też zrobić eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Musiałam więc przyjść tutaj, aby naprawić to ręcznie.</p><p>Głos Hermiony drżał, kiedy skończyła mówić, a ona była bliska łez. Kiedy opowiadała, to co się stało, nagle przestało być to takie zabawne i zaczęło stawać się traumatyczne, okropne i zbyt bliskie.</p><p>Zaczęła się hiperwentylować, myśląc o tym, jak blisko samotnej śmierci w lesie dziś się znalazła. Nikt nawet nie wiedziałby, gdzie jej szukać, a zanim by o niej pomyśleli, już dawno byłaby martwa.</p><p>Zacisnęła usta i kilka razy czknęła, próbując równo oddychać.</p><p>- Myślę, że jestem w szoku - powiedziała.</p><p>Jej głos brzmiał dziwnie cicho i dziecinnie. Przełknęła ciężko.</p><p>Chciała płakać, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na to. Już kilka razy płakała przed Malfoyem. Nie chciała, żeby myślał, że jest kimś, kto po prostu płacze nad wszystkim.</p><p>Była tak zła, że tam był. Tyle razy mógł się pojawić, a zdecydował się przyjść właśnie w tym momencie. Żałowała, że nie aportowała się gdziekolwiek indziej.</p><p>- Nie umieram. Zakon nie jest w kryzysie. Możesz po prostu iść. Posprzątam przed wyjściem i nawet nie będziesz wiedział, że tu byłam - powiedziała.</p><p>Nie było to strategiczne, ale nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Pocałował ją, a potem nazwał ją suką. Pozwolił jej spędzać tygodnie na uzdrawianiu go i podziękował jej tylko, gdy był pijany, a potem powiedział jej, że zamierza udać się do innego uzdrowiciela, gdy tylko będzie trzeźwy.</p><p>Odciął się od niej.</p><p>Sprawiał, że tęskniła za nim jak idiotka, podczas gdy prawdopodobnie poszedł i pieprzył tyle prostytutek z wielkimi piersiami i zaokrąglonymi kształtami, ile zapragnął.</p><p>Nienawidziła go. I nie chciała, żeby ją widział, kiedy była pokryta krwią, w histerii i po traumie.</p><p>Dlaczego nigdy nie mógł zostawić jej samej, skoro ona tego chciała?</p><p>Po minucie ponownie zaczęła leczyć swoje ramię w lustrze. Stał i patrzył na nią.</p><p>W ciągu kilku minut rany zostały zamknięte i pozostały po nich tylko słabe blizny. Znikną, gdy będzie miała Wyciąg z Dyptamu.</p><p>Wezwała do siebie drugie krzesło, podniosła stopę i zaczęła rozwijać bandaż na łydce. Następnie odcięła dżinsy na kolanie i upuściła je obok resztek koszuli leżących w kałuży krwi.</p><p>Obejrzała ugryzienie widmołaka. Trudno było jej zobaczyć wszystkie nakłucia z tyłu łydki. Poruszyła biodrami, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Dwa długie nacięcia i kilka nakłuć. Rzuciła na ten obszar zaklęcie oczyszczające, aby usunąć krew. Żadne z nich nie było zbyt głębokie. Nie sądziła, żeby coś z tego mogło pozostawić po sobie trwałe blizny.</p><p>W krótkim czasie uda jej się to wszystko uleczyć.</p><p>Pokój wydawał się powoli obracać. Usiadła i zamknęła oczy na minutę. Potem ponownie je otworzyła i rzuciła na siebie nowe zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Straciła trochę ponad pół litra krwi, co powinno być w akceptowalnym zakresie, ale miała na tyle dużą niedowagę, że stanowiło to ponad piętnaście procent całej jej objętości.</p><p>Przez kilka chwil mrugała na widok diagnozy, po czym wyczarowała szklankę wody. Jej usta lekko ją mrowiły.</p><p>Przeszukała swoją torbę, próbując sprawdzić, czy ma jakieś jedzenie i znalazła batonik musli, o którym nie pamiętała. Wypiła łyk wody i zabrała się do jedzenia, uparcie ignorując ciągłą obecność Draco. Wciąż tylko stał i patrzył na nią.</p><p>Kiedy skończyła trzecią szklankę wody i ostatni kawałek batonika, spojrzała na niego z irytacją.</p><p>- Pobędę tu przez chwilę, zanim będę w stanie się aportować - powiedziała, patrząc na niego.</p><p>- Dlaczego nie możesz się aportować? - zapytał.</p><p>Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem wskazała na podłogę.</p><p>- Utrata krwi. Musiałam tu iść aż od mostu. Właściwie to prawdopodobnie został po tym ślad. Jak wspomniałam, skończył mi się dyptam, więc nie miałam eliksiru uzupełniającego krew w zestawie ratunkowym. Będę musiała poczekać, aż poczuję się na tyle stabilnie, by być w stanie się aportować. Jeśli teraz wstanę, prawdopodobnie zemdleję.</p><p>Draco wydawał się być blady z wściekłości. Jego szczęka zaciskała się i rozluźniała tak, jak miał w zwyczaju robić to Ron, kiedy był bliski wybuchu. Wciąż się na nią gapił, jakby nienawidził samego jej istnienia.</p><p>Najwyraźniej udało mu się całkowicie przezwyciężyć jakiekolwiek przelotne zainteresowanie jej osobą. Tęskniła, a on najwyraźniej spędził ostatnie sześć tygodni, przypominając sobie, że jej nienawidził, że od zawsze jej nienawidził i że istnienie na tym świecie takiej szlamy jak ona jest dla niego czystą obrazą.</p><p>Był znacznie lepszym oklumenem niż ona.</p><p>Musiałaby przyznać przed Moodym, że popełniła błąd i zniweczyła swoją misję.</p><p>Jej usta drżały, więc odwróciła wzrok i z wyćwiczoną łatwością zaczęła usuwać krew z podłogi. Plama nie chciała puścić z materiału koszuli, więc raczej ją wyrzuci, niż będzie próbowała naprawić.</p><p>Spojrzała w górę i odkryła, że Malfoy aportował się bez żadnego dźwięku. Wykrzywiła usta. Nie wiedziała, że umiał aportować się po cichu.</p><p>Poczuła jednocześnie ulgę i załamanie, że tak naprawdę odszedł. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową i tylko raz, bardzo cicho, pozwoliła sobie zaszlochać, po czym wróciła do czyszczenia podłogi.</p><p>Kiedy szperała w swojej torbie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłaby przemienić w koszulę, nagle pojawił się ponownie.</p><p>- Eliksir uzupełniający krew - powiedział zimnym głosem, podając jej fiolkę.</p><p>Spojrzała na nią. Rozpoznała kolczaste pismo Severusa na etykiecie. Odkręciła ją i przełknęła zawartość.</p><p>Pokój natychmiast przestał falować, a jej usta przestały mrowić.</p><p>- Dziękuję - powiedziała. Przemieniła kawałek materiału w białą koszulkę i po oczyszczeniu ramienia, barku i tułowia przeciągnęła ją przez głowę. Potem włożyła wszystkie swoje zapasy z powrotem do swojej torby, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia.</p><p>- Widzisz? - powiedziała, wskazując na podłogę. - Nigdy mnie tu nie było.</p><p>Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy wyszła przez drzwi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cześć, to ja.</p><p>To będzie dość ważna notka. Mam nadzieję, ze poświęcicie choć 3 minutki na jej przeczytanie.</p><p>Nie mam pojęcia do ilu osób z Wattpada udało mi się dotrzeć, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż części udało się otrzymać informację.</p><p>To opowiadanie nie będzie dłużej publikowane na tamtej platformie. Zarówno oryginał jak i wszystkie warianty jego tłumaczenia zostały na stałe usunięte z platformy.</p><p>Nie ukrywam, że straciłam przez to całą masę odbiorców, wspaniałych komentarzy, waszych przemyśleń i oczywiście czasu, jak poświęcałam na to wszystko. Jest mi dość przykro z tego powodu, ale pewnie z czasem mi przejdzie :)</p><p>Publikacja nadal będzie kontynuowana. Tempo dodawania i godziny publikacji rozdziałów pozostają takie same. Nigdy nie porzucam swoich projektów.</p><p>Gdyby coś jednak poszło nie tak, to o wszystkich rzeczach na bieżąco informuję na swoim <a href="https://www.instagram.com/memyselfandveraverto/">Instagramie</a> (klik). Obecnie jest to chyba najszybsza forma komunikacji z czytelnikami, stąd moja sugestia, żeby również i tam spróbować mnie śledzić.</p><p>Oczywiście możecie swobodnie pisać do mnie na innych social mediach (Facebook, Twitter). Wszystkie linki znajdziecie <a href="https://linktr.ee/VeraVerto">TUTAJ</a> (klik).</p><p>Z całego serca chcę podziękować wszystkim, którzy nadal zamierzają towarzyszyć mi do końca tej historii.</p><p>Dziękuję, że jesteście.</p><p>Lekko przybita, ale pełna nadziei, Vera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Wspomnienie 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wrzesień 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy tydzień później Hermiona wróciła do chaty, na stole nie było żadnego zwoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie było też stołu ani krzeseł. Małe meble, które były tam wcześniej, również zniknęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej żołądek opadł i poczuła, jak gałka klamki w jej dłoni grzechocze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wciąż się gapiła, pragnąc dojrzeć zwój. Rozglądała się po reszcie pokoju. Może coś przeoczyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meble zniknęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weszła powoli do środka i rozejrzała się ponownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Może był po prostu zajęty. Może przyniesie go wieczorem</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pomyślała nerwowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale meble zniknęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może był ranny lub został zabity. Aż do tego momentu nawet nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Mógłby umrzeć, a ona by się nawet o tym nie dowiedziała. Po prostu zniknąłby, a ona nigdy więcej by go nie zobaczyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby Draco umarł, Severus z pewnością dałby jej znać… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poza tym meble zniknęły.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stała na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się, co robić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z pewnością nie zakończyłby swojej umowy z Zakonem tylko dlatego, że zakrwawiła komplet jego używanych mebli. Dał sobie wyżłobić napisy na plecach za cenę bycia szpiegiem. Zalanie krwią jego kryjówki nie mogło być ostateczną granicą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może po prostu spalił meble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się ostatni raz i ruszyła do drzwi. Wróci wieczorem. Jeśli w następnym tygodniu nadal nic nie będzie, to dopiero wtedy pozwoli sobie na panikę. Nie zamierzała jeszcze pozwalać sobie na panikę. Mogło istnieć inne wytłumaczenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była już w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy usłyszała pyknięcie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Malfoya stojącego na środku pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niepewnością w sercu. Spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu, jakby spodziewał się, że znowu przybyła zraniona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy wznowić treningi - odparł po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Czuła się rozdarta między chęcią śmiechu i płaczu. Kącik jej ust drgnął i próbowała przełknąć twardą gulę powstałą w gardle. Jej ręka lekko się trzęsła, gdy walczyła o to, by utrzymać w sobie wszystkie wściekłe słowa, które chciała wypowiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byłam tu co tydzień. To ty jesteś tym, który przestał przychodzić. Nie chciałam nawet pić alkoholu tej nocy. Zmusiłeś mnie do zostania, a potem ukarałeś mnie za to. Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego szpiegujesz dla nas? Dlaczego nie masz ani krzty sensu, żebym mogła przestać się zastanawiać, czy możesz być odkupiony, czy nie? Byłam tu. Byłam tutaj, a ty nigdy się nie pojawiłeś.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu stała w drzwiach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciała po prostu odwrócić się i wyjść. Odejść i spróbować zrozumieć, dlaczego ją to obchodzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obchodziło ją to. Czuła się zdradzona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawał jej straszliwe ostrzeżenia, kazał ćwiczyć, praktykować pojedynki i być ostrożną. Doprowadzał ją do paranoi i stresu za każdym razem, gdy odważyła się szukać składników eliksirów, aż ledwo mogła oddychać, kiedy była poza domem. Nie mogła nawet jeść poprzedniego wieczoru, ponieważ jedzenie smakowało jak popiół, a jej żołądek ściskał się tak mocno z niepokoju, że nie mogła się do niczego zmusić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uświadomił jej, jak bardzo nie chce umierać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała umierać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powiedział jej, że ją wyszkoli, wyśmiał ją za to, że nie była wystarczająco bezwzględna, a potem - porzucił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie porzucił Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porzucił tylko ją.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co powinno być w porządku. Powinno jej to pasować. Zawsze miało to dotyczyć tylko Zakonu. Ale to bolało. Każdego tygodnia, kiedy się nie pojawiał, czuła się jakby była porzucana na nowo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czy tak łatwo było mu ją zostawić?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa drżała, a kości policzkowe bolały od wysiłku, którego wymagało powstrzymywanie się od płaczu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nic nie zrobiła. On nic nie powiedział. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i kontynuowała przełykanie, aż przestała czuć, że może wybuchnąć płaczem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała. - Dzisiaj? A może to tylko zapowiedź na przyszły tydzień.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dzisiaj - powiedział. - Chyba, że masz dziś rano inne zobowiązania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie miała innych zobowiązań. Miała czas. Padma powoli przejmowała coraz więcej jej obowiązków, dlatego Hermiona rzadko miała inne zobowiązania. O ile Kingsley jej nie potrzebował lub nie dochodziło do poważnego urazu, była całkowicie do dyspozycji Malfoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, że o tym wiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była uzdrowicielką Czarnej Magii i specjalistką od klątw. Miała mistrzostwo w eliksirach. Zostawiła za sobą i ostatecznie zrezygnowała ze wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, by stać się taką. By stać się atutem w ich wysiłku wojennym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak jej najbardziej potrzebnym wkładem było przemienienie się w femme fatale, zdolną do emocjonalnego manipulowania Draco Malfoyem, aby na niej polegał. Próbowanie wykorzystania jego braku intymności, dopóki go nie posiądzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czasami była na to tak zła, że myślała, że może przez to umrzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To wszystko było winą Malfoya. Poprosił o nią. Zrobił to im obojgu, ale obecnie ona była jedyną osobą, która za to płaciła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Były chwile, kiedy nienawidziła go tak bardzo, że czuła się tak, jakby serce w jej piersi rozpadało się w pył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wróciła do chaty i zamknęła drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kiedy uciekłaś przed wampirem, jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał po chwili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Przyszpilił moja rękę z różdżką, więc dźgnęłam go srebrnym nożem do zbierania składników w skroń - powiedziała wzruszając ramionami, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzenie na niego ją bolało.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skinął głową, a jego oczy ani na chwilę jej nie opuszczały.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy zazwyczaj masz przy sobie nóż?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, używam go podczas zbiorów, więc tak, zwykle jest w mojej torbie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Powinnaś go nosić przy ciele. Trzymasz różdżkę w kaburze na ramieniu, prawda? - Jego wzrok opadł i przebiegł w górę i w dół jej ciała, jakby ją katalogował.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, czasami - powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersi, czując się nieswojo pod wpływem jego uwagi. - Ma prawie jedenaście cali długości. Moje przedramiona nie są aż tak długie. Noszenie jej tam ogranicza ruchy mojego ramienia. Albo tracę ruchomość nadgarstka, albo nie mogę zgiąć łokcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni kurtki i przytrzymała ją obok przedramienia, żeby zademonstrować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco zmarszczył brwi i wykręcił szczękę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To jest problematyczne. Gdzie więc ją trzymasz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli mam kurtkę, trzymam ją w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Jeśli nie mam, przechowuję ją w torbie lub w kieszeni spodni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie jest wystarczająco poręczne i szybkie. Jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowana, nie będziesz w stanie wyciągnąć jej na czas. Powinnaś mieć przynajmniej nóż. Twoje ubranie jest teraz chronione, prawda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. - Wszystko, co noszę, kiedy szukam składników, ma na sobie zaklęcie tarczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George i inni przebywający w schroniskach hospicyjnych, którzy wciąż mieli ręce dostatecznie stabilne, by praktykować zaklęcia, spędzali większość czasu na tkaniu czarów tarczy na zapasowych ubraniach dla bojowników Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wolisz peleryny czy kurtki? - zapytał po chwili, a jego ton był niemal podejrzanie swobodny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Płaszcze lepiej wtapiają się w czarodziejski świat. Kurtka na kobiecie ma tendencję do sygnalizowania, że jest ona mugolakiem - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę z kabury i przekładając ją do prawej ręki. - Zobaczmy, czy od ostatniego razu się poprawiłaś.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odłożyła torbę i otoczyła ją zaklęciem, zanim przybrała pozę do pojedynku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poprawiła się znacząco od czasu ich ostatniego treningu, kiedy był on kontuzjowany. Ćwiczyła do tego stopnia, że jej wytrzymałość była przyzwoita, a Kingsley i Moody nawet osobiście kilka razy ją przetestowali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była też na tyle zła, że chciała przekląć Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszył się, aby uniknąć kilku jej zaklęć, a ona zablokowała większość wody, którą posłał w jej kierunku. Wreszcie się zatrzymał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Poprawiłaś się - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie chcę umrzeć - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. W jej głosie było tylko trochę goryczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedział z ostrym skinieniem. Schował różdżkę i sięgnął do szaty. Wyciągnął zwój, a następnie dzban, po którym Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała, że był wypełniony Wyciągiem z Dyptamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnęła i bez namysłu wyciągnęła ręce. Wyciąg z Dyptamu wymagał tak dużych ilości liści tej rośliny, że rzadko kiedy go miała. Dostali jego zapas, kiedy Zakon napadł na oddział klątw, ale większość z niego wykorzystano do leczenia odbitych więźniów. To, co zostało, użyła do zneutralizowania jadu w jego runach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po tym czasie nie było jej stać na kupienie lub wyprodukowanie więcej. Jedna kropla wymagała garści liści. Zamiast tego, zwykle robiła ze swojego dyptamu proszek lub nalewki. Skuteczność była niższa, ale w ten sposób jej zasoby wystarczały: rozcieńczone, aby móc leczyć więcej ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie udawaj się ponownie do Hampshire - powiedział. - Są tam setki wampirów. Miałaś szczęście, że przeżyłaś.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z wahaniem przyjęła dzban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to cię nie ujawni? - zapytała, tęsknie przesuwając dłońmi po szkle. - To podejrzana ilość. Jedna osoba nie zdołałaby zużyć tej ilości nawet przez całe życie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się lekceważąco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jestem generałem w armiach Czarnego Pana, mogę prosić o wszystko, co zechcę. Ci, którzy to kwestionują, zwykle odkrywają, że brakuje im języków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zbladła, a Draco przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Żartuję sobie, Granger. Nigdy nie wyciąłem nikomu języka. Nie zrobiłbym niczego, co mogłoby narazić mnie na szwank tylko z twojego powodu - zakpił z niej, wpychając w jej dłoń zwój z informacjami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ćwicz dalej - powiedział, po czym zniknął bezgłośnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w puste miejsce przez kilka minut, zanim wyszła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, potajemnie podzieliła Wyciąg z Dyptamu na dziesiątki malutkich fiolek i starannie je ukryła. Większość członków Zakonu była zbyt nieświadoma eliksirów, by zauważyć lub zastanawiać się, dlaczego Hermiona nagle miałaby ich nieskończony zapas. Jednak Padma by to dostrzegła. Od tygodni próbowały wymyślić sposoby na wykorzystanie ich skromnych zapasów dyptamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy był cichy i gburowaty, kiedy ją szkolił. Ignorował jej pytania i odezwał się tylko po to, by zganić ją ze złością, gdy zrobiła coś źle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie pomyślałaby, że jej nienawidzi, z wyjątkiem tego, że za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła przez drzwi, natychmiast pojawiał się i wyglądał, jakby przygotowywał się, by ujrzeć ją ranną. Jego oczy zawsze przebiegały po niej od stóp do głów, jakby chciał się uspokoić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesje pojedynków stawały się coraz dłuższe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona udawała, że tego nie zauważa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kilka tygodni później Malfoy przyniósł ze sobą osłonięty tarczą płaszcz. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Całe moje ubranie jest już chronione. - Uniosła płaszcz przed sobą i stwierdziła, że jest idealnie dopasowany do jej wzrostu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ten jest chroniony krwią mantykory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to znaczy, że ją zabiłeś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Zaskakująco trudno jest znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, żeby ją zabić. Ale wygląda na to, że mój okaz jest dziwnie ospały, a McNair nie może zrozumieć dlaczego - powiedział z uśmiechem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wykrwawiasz ją - powiedziała Hermiona, ponownie patrząc na płaszcz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie radzą sobie zbyt dobrze w zimnym klimacie. Być może jej los niefortunnie skończy się tej zimy. Jeśli będę mieć szczęście, może zdąży dojrzeć na tyle, by wytworzyć jad, zanim całkowicie ulegnie zimnu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że jej nie torturujesz - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego. - Jest świadomą istotą. A nawet gdyby tak nie było, każda żywa istota powinna być traktowana po ludzku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie torturuję jej. Chociaż opisywanie tego stworzenia jako świadomego tylko dlatego, że potrafi mówić, jest bardzo hojne - powiedział Draco z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wszystko, co robi, to nuci, jak chce mnie zjeść żywcem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gdybyś trzymał mnie w niewoli i wysysał ze mnie moje magiczne zdolności, nuciłabym podobne rzeczy - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się bez radości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dziękuję za płaszcz - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy dokładnie go obejrzała. Był pięknie wykonany. Miał wplecione zaklęcia regulujące temperaturę, dzięki czemu mogła nosić go przez cały rok i był podszyty dziesiątkami niewykrywalnie rozszerzanych kieszeni, w środku których mogła przechowywać rzeczy. Rąbek był zaczarowany, aby się o niego nie potykać. Nawet bez nasączenia krwią mantykory płaszcz musiał być wart niemałą fortunę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Potraktuj to jako podziękowanie za uzdrowienie moich pleców - powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, a on z determinacją wyjrzał przez okno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy one… - zawahała się. - Czy blizny zrosły się prawidłowo? Ja… ty… ty nigdy nie pojawiłeś się, kiedy przychodziłam, żeby je sprawdzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nic im nie jest - powiedział sztywnym głosem. - Fizycznie ledwo je czuję. Nie potrzebowałem dalszej uwagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego szczęka lekko się poruszała, falując, gdy ją zaciskał. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym opuściła swój wzrok z powrotem na płaszcz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, to dobrze - powiedziała. - Ja… nigdy wcześniej nie wykonywałam tej procedury w takim zakresie. Martwiłam się-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie rób tego! Nie muszę być zmartwieniem kogoś takiego jak ty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Miałam na myśli tylko… - zaczęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Po prostu daj spokój, Granger - powiedział ostrym głosem. Wyszarpnął zwój ze swoich szat i upuścił go na ziemię, po czym zniknął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona w zamyśleniu podniosła zwój, stukając się w brodę po tym, jak schowała wszystko w swojej torbie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyszła z chaty i pogrążona w zamyśleniu ruszyła w stronę strumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co powiedział o wpływie run?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>„Nie przeciwstawiają się mojemu zachowaniu, ale to tak, jakby zostały w nie wpisane nowe elementy. Łatwiej jest mi być bezwzględnym. Nieco trudniej odwieść się od impulsów. Nie żeby wcześniej dużo mnie rozpraszało, ale teraz wszystko inne wydaje się być jeszcze mniej ważne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zapamiętała tę runiczną przysięgę, spędziła tyle wieczorów, wpatrując się w nią. Nieugięty, przebiegły, niezawodny, bezwzględny i nieustępliwy, zmotywowany do sukcesu….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale to do czego dążył, by odnieść sukces, było nieokreślone. Pozostawione jego uznaniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chciał jej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Była tego prawie pewna. Był obecnie rozdarty między determinacją, by ją odepchnąć, a chęcią jej posiadania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dlatego był tak wściekły, że została ranna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie mógł się od tego odwieść, żeby nie przejmować się tym, że umrze, ale był zdecydowany nie poddawać się pragnieniu jej i narażaniu na niebezpieczeństwo. Severus powiedział, że Malfoyowie są zaborczy jak smoki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiedział, co robi. Wiedział do czego została wysłana. Widziała to w jego urażonym sposobie bycia, w jaki na nią patrzył. W jego oczach była ostra wściekłość, której wcześniej tam nie było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale został osaczony przez świadomość, że prawdopodobnie umarłaby, gdyby jej nie wyszkolił. Atak wampira przyniósł jej niezwykłe szczęście. Nawet gdyby próbowała to zainscenizować, nie wyszłoby lepiej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli utrzyma go blisko siebie, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim w końcu się poślizgnie. Za bardzo chciałby, żeby się powstrzymywała. Runy to zapewnią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy to by się stało…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy to by się stało, byłby jej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chyba, że byłby tak zdesperowany, aby uwolnić się od swojej obsesji, że by ją zabił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W niektórych momentach, kiedy czuła na sobie jego wzrok, gdy się pojedynkowali, wydawało jej się, że rzuca on między nimi monetą. Jakby ciągle rozważał opcje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miała pewność, że stała się obiektem jego uwagi, ale nie była na tyle pewna, by móc stwierdzić, czy to przetrwa. W Draco Malfoyu było tak wiele, że nie wiedziała ani nie rozumiała wszystkiego. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, mogła się tylko zastanawiać, czy jest typem osoby, która niszczy rzeczy, które kocha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cokolwiek chciał - cokolwiek było jego motywem do szpiegowania - zabił już niezliczoną ilość ludzi, próbując to zdobyć. Jeśli pomyślałby, że Hermiona mu przeszkadza... mogła być następna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nieugięty, przebiegły, niezawodny, bezwzględny i nieustępliwy, zmotywowany do sukcesu….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona przekręcała w palcach pasek torby, kiedy stanęła i zamyśliła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W wolnym czasie musiała traktować priorytetowo szkolenie Padmy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma miała przyzwoite zdolności do leczenia, zachowywała spokój pod presją i miała dobrą głowę do zapamiętywania wszystkich zaklęć i inkantacji. Miała jednak kłopoty z precyzją wymaganą przy niektórych czarach uzdrawiających i raczej polegała na zapamiętywaniu ich na pamięć, niż na kreatywności niezbędnej do wymyślania przeciw-klątw. Ale Hermiona miała nadzieję, że z pomocą Poppy, Padma będzie w stanie wystarczająco zastąpić Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła zabierać ze sobą Padmę na zbieranie składników. Ktoś inny musiał wiedzieć, jak wykorzystać lokalne zapasy do eliksirów. Gdy zbliżała się zima, musieli się zaopatrzyć. Hermiona uważała, że Draco raczej nie wiedział, że ma partnerkę do poszukiwań. Gdyby się dowiedział, prawdopodobnie przestałby ją szkolić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W czwartkowe poranki chodziła na zbiór z Padmą. We wtorki nadal chodziła sama, ale była ostrożniejsza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona musiała mieć wszystko na swoim miejscu, zanim spróbowałaby posunąć się dalej z Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak woda przepływa pod mostem i zastanawiała się, czy się gra na zwłokę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie chciała umierać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni myślała o śmierci prawie tak często, jak myślała o Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy poczuła, jak kły wampira wbijają się w jej ramię, nagle stanęła przed faktem, że na pierwszym planie była absolutnie zdeterminowana, by nie umrzeć. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak przytłaczająca była to świadomość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Racjonalnie, zawsze uważała śmierć za coś, z czym mogła się zmierzyć. Nie bez powodu umarłaby z radością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale w chwili, gdy poczuła przerażenie od nacisku rąk przygniatających ją do ziemi i wbijających się jej w ciało zębów, instynkt, by wywalczyć sobie drogę i zabić wszystko, co stanie na niej, pochłonął jej umysł. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak jej instynkt przetrwania jest w stanie zastąpić wszystko inne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo nie chciała umierać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale gdyby to sprowadziło się do niej i Draco, prawdopodobnie umarłaby. Mógłby ją tak łatwo zabić. Kolejne zwłoki na jego stercie ciał. Prawdopodobnie po jakimś czasie trafiłaby na stosik razem z resztą jego ofiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko do siebie, myśląc o kontraście między nimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liczba ciał Hermiony była odzwierciedleniem jej niepowodzeń. Wszyscy, których nie uratowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liczba ciał Draco była odzwierciedleniem jego osiągnięć. Wszystko, czym był i dlaczego był cenny zarówno dla Voldemorta, jak i dla Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich związek - cokolwiek to było i dokądkolwiek zmierzało - wydawał się być okrutną formą ironii. To było tak, jakby byli wobec siebie wzajemnymi przeciwieństwami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yin i Yang. Krążące nieubłaganie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób wojna ich połączyła</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aportowała się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place i udała się na poszukiwanie Kingsleya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zwykle rozmawiała wyłącznie z Moodym, ale Alastor był w Irlandii, szkoląc nowych rekrutów z Remusem i Tonks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley stał w sali wojennej, wpatrując się w mapę na ścianie. Hermiona wiedziała, że był świadomy jej obecności, ale nie od razu jej to potwierdził.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kingsley - powiedziała Hermiona, cicho zamykając drzwi. - Czy moglibyśmy zamienić słowo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwrócił się gwałtownie, a szaty powiewały wokół niego i zanim przemówił, rzucił kilka zabezpieczeń prywatności na pokój.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Granger - powiedział. - Nowe informacje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odpięła torbę i wręczyła mu zwój. Kingsley rozwinął go i przebiegł po nim wzrokiem, po czym schował go pod szatą i ponownie spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, Granger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Odkąd Draco jej zażądał, Kingsley przestał używać jej imienia. Zauważyła to. Odnosił się do Harry'ego i Rona oraz większości innych członków Zakonu po imieniu, ale do niej zawsze zwracał się po nazwisku. Doszła do wniosku, że chce stworzyć między nimi dystans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że Severus rozmawiał z tobą i Moodym o swoich obawach dotyczących Malfoya - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley skinął głową, ale wyraz jego twarzy niczego nie zdradzał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak, rozmawialiśmy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To jak wygląda sprawa… Zaczynam myśleć, że jest przynajmniej szansa, że Malfoy może mnie zabić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley spojrzał na nią prosto i poprawił swoje szaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chcesz, żebyśmy cię wyciągnęli, Granger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na martwą naturę wiszącą na ścianie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie. Potrzebujemy informacji. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy już byśmy nie żyli, gdyby nie Malfoy. Ja po prostu… Chcę wiedzieć, co powinnam traktować priorytetowo, kiedy szkolę Padmę, aby mnie zastąpiła. Nie ma dwóch lat, które ja miałam na szkolenie, a wciąż jest zbyt wiele podstawowego rodzaju leczenia, którego musi się nauczyć, zanim będę mogła szkolić ją z zaawansowanej kuracji urazów od Czarnej Magii. Do tego są mikstury i zbieranie składników. Nie jestem tylko pewna… Nie jest tak zmotywowana jak ja. Wiem, że chciała zostać na froncie z Parvati. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć, co ty i Moody uważacie za najwyższe priorytety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley milczał przez minutę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Porozmawiam z Alastorem i przejrzę raporty szpitala. Może zrób listę obszarów, w których nie mamy żadnych nadwyżek. Odpowiem w przyszłym tygodniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową. Jej głos brzmiał sztywno i mechanicznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Granger. Powiedz mi, jaką dokładnie strategię próbujesz zastosować?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzała z powrotem na Kingsleya i poczuła się zmęczona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On mnie chce. Ma obsesję i chce mnie. Ale on wie, co robię. Po sposobie, w jaki na mnie patrzy, wiem, że wie. Nadal nie wiem, jakie są jego długoterminowe cele. Nigdy nie mówi niczego, co by to zdradzało. Jeśli będę go nadal przyciągać i okaże się, że przeszkadzam w jego pierwotnej ambicji, może uciec się do zabicia mnie. Ale jeśli mnie nie zabije, to według Severusa, Malfoyowie mają tendencję do bycia zarówno obsesyjnymi, jak i zaborczymi. Nie sądzę, żeby w tym momencie porzucił Zakon. Gotowość wydaje się krytyczna, a on wie, że moja zależy od przetrwania Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem wzruszyła ramionami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Albo mogę się mylić, a on wypnie się na Zakon, czego Severus się boi. Naprawdę nie wiem. To nie jest… Nie wiem, jak wykorzystywać takich ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley milczał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli ma obsesję na twoim punkcie… To więcej, niż się spodziewałem - powiedział, zerkając na stół, opierając palce na krawędzi i stukając nimi w zamyśleniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła, że powinna zareagować na te słowa. Poczuć obrazę, satysfakcję czy cokolwiek. Ale nic nie czuła. To było tak, jakby jej serce powoli ściskało się w piersi i z dnia na dzień stawało się coraz mniejsze i twardsze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie jestem… - zaczęła, a potem przerwała i zacisnęła usta. Lekko przekręciła głowę, gdy poczuła, jak napięcie z szyi zaczyna promieniować w dół jej ramion. - Nie okłamuję go, Kingsley. Nie jestem nieszczera. Więź emocjonalna, która wytworzyła się między nami, jest prawdziwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palce Kingsleya znieruchomiały i przyjrzał się jej lekko zwężonymi oczami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaniesz przez niego skompromitowana, Granger. Los Zakonu zależy od ciebie, jeśli chcesz pozostać na misji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona sztywno skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moja lojalność zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Kingsleya nie uspokoił się. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Harry… Wiesz, że mogę trzymać go z daleka od najgorszych walk tylko wtedy, kiedy wiem, które z nich się odbędą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiem. Robię wszystko, co mogę, Kingsley. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Nie jestem… Nigdy nie zrobiłabym niczego, co mogłoby zaryzykować życie Harry'ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W takim razie tak trzymaj - powiedział Kingsley, odwracając się do mapy na ścianie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego plecy przez kilka chwil, po czym odwróciła się i położyła dłoń na klamce. Kiedy jednak ją chwyciła, zaśmiała się cicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Granger? - głos Kingsleya miał w sobie delikatną nutę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona obejrzała się przez ramię. Wciąż stał do niej plecami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam - powiedziała cicho. - Jeśli mi się uda… Użyjesz mnie do kontrolowania Malfoya w taki sam sposób, w jaki możesz użyć Harry'ego do kontrolowania mnie. To… prawie mi go żal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley milczał przez chwilę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, on zasłuży na to znacznie bardziej niż ty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Wspomnienie 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Październik 2002</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdy następnym razem Hermiona przybyła do chaty, Draco wyglądał na wyraźnie zirytowanego i trzymał pod pachą gramofon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślę, że czegoś nie rozumiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie martw się, Granger, gdybym mógł wymyślić lepsze rozwiązanie, to bym to zrobił. - Wyczarował stół i położył na nim gramofon. Machnął różdżką i zaczęła grać muzyka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to… - zakrztusiła się Hermiona i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Chcesz, żebyśmy zatańczyli?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Walc. - Odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Podczas pojedynków poruszasz się jak pingwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła jak jej policzki płoną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z całą pewnością nie - warknęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spędziłem znacznie więcej czasu na oglądaniu twojego pojedynkowania niż ty i wierz mi, że tak się właśnie ruszasz - powiedział, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się szyderczo. - Jesteś powolna i niezręczna, a jedynym powodem, dla którego nie trafiam w ciebie częściej, jest to, że specjalnie w ciebie nie celuję.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona powstrzymała ripostę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Więc uważasz, że rozwiązaniem jest walc? - powiedziała sztywno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tak. Ciotka Bella była jedną z najbardziej wyjątkowych tancerek, których kiedykolwiek miałem nieszczęście być partnerem. Walczyła z równą płynnością. Wiem, że umiesz tańczyć. Musimy tylko przenieść te ruchy do pojedynków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę, a potem skinęła głową, odkładając torbę na bok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco podszedł do niej z miną kogoś, kto wolałby raczej zostać uderzony w twarz, niż zrobić to, po co tam przyszedł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podniósł lewą rękę tak, żeby ją ujęła. Następnie sztywno zacisnął szczękę i wsunął prawą dłoń pod jej ramię, umieszczając ją poniżej łopatki, po czym przyciągnął ją bliżej, aż zostało między nimi tylko kilka cali. Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby ledwo mogła oddychać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, kładąc lewą rękę na jego ramieniu w pobliżu jego barku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stali w miejscu, nie ruszając się, po prostu wpatrując się w siebie. Widziała napięcie w jego szczęce i wąską linię ust, kiedy prawie, ale nie całkiem, prychnął na nią. Widziała również jego oczy, a kiedy napotkała je swoimi, widziała, jak jego tęczówki się zmieniają, aż gwałtownie podniósł brodę i spojrzał na drugą stronę pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jego palce drgają na jej plecach, zanim je uspokoił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Więc... - zaczął twardym głosem, gdy odwrócił wzrok. - Taniec, który najlepiej oddaje szybkość i płynność, którą chcę, abyś rozwijała, to walc wiedeński. Ma niezwykle łatwe do nauczenia kroki, jeśli kobieta reaguje i potrafi podążać za wskazówkami drugiej osoby. Biorąc pod uwagę, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest cechą, którą bym cię opisał, zrezygnowałem z tego, gdyż zajmie to dużo czasu, zanim poradzisz sobie z tym z pozorem wdzięku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posłał jej protekcjonalny uśmiech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak oburzenie i determinacja zaczynają narastać w jej piersi i zesztywniała lekko, zanim przyszło jej to do głowy: Draco najwyraźniej nie chciał „trzymać” jej w swoich ramionach. Starał się ją sprowokować, żeby usilnie walczyła i jak najszybciej zakończyła swoje „lekcje tańca”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy - powiedziała, lekko szurając nogami i „prawie” nadeptując mu na palce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zatem proszę, nie depcz po mnie - mruknął z prychnięciem. - Wolałbym nie iść do uzdrowiciela, a twoja niezdarność może skończyć się złamaniem kości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Specjalnie dla ciebie mogę to uleczyć - powiedziała z udawaną słodyczą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Znowu prychnął z niej i nagle zaczął się poruszać. Hermiona próbowała nadążyć za nim, ale ich kolana zderzyły się. Krzyknęła, a on zaklął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Może jakieś ostrzeżenie, zanim zaczniesz się ruszać - powiedziała napiętym głosem, gdy poczuła jak jej prawe kolano zaczęło pulsować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Spróbuj podążać za mną - warknął. - To na potrzebę pojedynków. Nikt nie da ci „jakiegoś ostrzeżenia”, zanim cię przeklnie. Musisz mieć instynkt, aby po prostu zdążyć się ruszyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i sapnęła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zaczniemy od nowa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona nie musiała udawać niezdarnej tańcząc z Draco. Szybkość, z jaką spodziewał się, że będzie ona tańczyć, była prawie karkołomna. Nie był cierpliwy. W rzeczywistości wydawał się być zdeterminowany, aby uczynić to tak bardzo nieprzyjemnym, jak tylko mógł. Robił to prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by ją zmotywować.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej palce pulsowały i była prawie pewna, że jego buty ze smoczej skóry były wzmocnione w palcach stalą, ponieważ przypadkowo kopnął ją w goleń i pomyślała, że mógł jej coś złamać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upadła na ziemię z wrzaskiem i przytuliła się do nogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś najgorszym instruktorem tańca na świecie - warknęła i szarpnęła spodnie, by ujrzeć purpurowy siniak już wykwitający na jej goleniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak mam z tym żyć? - powiedział sucho, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Moja sekretna ambicja została zmiażdżona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  

</p><p>
  <span>- Próbujesz złamać mi nogę? Dlaczego nosisz buty bojowe? - powiedziała wściekłym głosem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy spojrzał ostro i dostrzegł jej łydkę. Wyraz jego twarzy zadrżał na ułamek sekundy, zanim ponownie przyjął swoją maskę obojętności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak niezdarna - powiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jesteś kompletnym draniem - powiedziała Hermiona, przywołując torbę i szperając w poszukiwaniu zestawu uzdrawiającego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jednak większość waszego cennego Zakonu byłaby już martwa, gdyby nie ja - Draco parsknął na nią złośliwie. - Do tej pory zdążyłem stać się takim samym ich wybawcą, jakim Święty Potter nigdy nie będzie, i posiadam cię, więc naprawdę masz bardzo mało miejsca na narzekanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że blednie, kiedy wściekłość przepełniła jej pierś. Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła go i nadal go pragnęła, a to sprawiało, że nienawidziła go jeszcze bardziej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale prawdopodobnie nienawidziła go najbardziej, bo miał rację co do Zakonu. Wojna w Wielkiej Brytanii po latach powolnych strat po ich stronie, znajdowała się obecnie w impasie. Zakon wciąż znajdował się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, ale Voldemort odnosił coraz mniej zwycięstw, odkąd Malfoy zaczął dla nich szpiegować. Pomoc Draco zrównoważyła szalę wojny i on o tym wiedział.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trzymał Zakon w garści.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To była jednak najbardziej krucha forma przetrwania, bo nie mieli pojęcia, czy pewnego dnia nie zdecyduje się po prostu odpuścić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Próbuję - powiedziała drżącym głosem, rozprowadzając maść na siniaki na swojej skórze. - Gdybyś dał mi jakieś ostrzeżenie, wzięłabym książkę i przećwiczyła kroki, zanim przyszłam. To nie tak, że celowo nie próbuję. Nie znam ich. Mógłbyś spróbować postawić na trochę więcej komunikacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią gniewnie przez kilka chwil, po czym odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cóż, teraz już wiesz… więc ćwicz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zniknął z gniewnym trzaskiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona została sama. Ściągnęła buty, żeby sprawdzić palce u nóg pod kątem złamań i zastanowić się nad tym, jaki niewiarygodny potrafił być Draco. Westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę go za to nie winiła. Gdyby ktoś robił Hermionie to, co ona obecnie robiła Draco i najwyraźniej mu się to udawało, trudno byłoby jej nie urazić i nie chcieć też tego kogoś skrzywdzić. Musiało go to gryźć - ta wiedza i świadomość, że ona manipuluje nim emocjonalnie, a on nadal czuje do niej pociąg. To było dość okrutne, by rzeczywiście komuś to robić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Szczególnie jemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wszystko, czego się o nim dowiadywała, sprawiało, że zaczynała czuć się bardziej winna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przełknęła poczucie winy. Draco Malfoy był bronią obosieczną, tak samo gotową do ścięcia Zakonu, jak i do pomocy. Dopóki go nie opanuje, stanowi on zagrożenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To nie było tak, że jej się to podobało. Z pewnością on też musiał to wiedzieć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nie kłamała. Nie była nieszczera. Dlatego to działało. Poznanie jej motywu nie negowało autentycznej relacji, którą w jakiś sposób stworzyli. Dlatego to było takie okropne. To było prawdziwe, ale ona go broniła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opuściła chatę i aportowała się do księgarni, aby znaleźć książkę, która wyjaśniałaby kroki i techniki tańca walca wiedeńskiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W następnym tygodniu Draco był równie gburowaty, ale na tyle grzeczny, że założył inne buty. Kiedy przybyła, usiadła przed nim i przystąpiła do transmutowania swoich traperów do spacerów podczas zbioru składników w parę butów na niskim obcasie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Planujesz również nosić obcasy podczas pojedynków? - zapytał, unosząc brew, patrząc na nią. Jego wargi wykrzywiły się dość protekcjonalnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Książka, którą przeczytałam, mówi, że powinnam opierać swój cięzar na palcach. Łatwiej przyzwyczaić się do kroków i płynności, jeśli moje stopy będą w odpowiedniej pozycji. Wrócę do zwykłych butów, gdy uznasz, że mam choć pozory wdzięku - powiedziała, unosząc podbródek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Potrzebujesz lepszych butów. Te mugolskie rzeczy, które nosisz, są bezużyteczne - powiedział z uśmiechem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się. Większość jej ubrań pochodziła z mugolskich pojemników z odzieżą przeznaczoną dla biednych. Trudno było tam znaleźć dobre buty w jej rozmiarze. Swoją obecną parę utrzymywała w jednym kawałku regularnie rzucając na nie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reparo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Dziany Palant Malfoy prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, ile kosztuje para butów ze smoczej skóry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Są w porządku - powiedziała ostrym głosem. - To wszystko, na czym mi zależy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wstała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, by zacząć wolniej, a dopiero potem przyspieszyć, to myślę, że będę w stanie nadążyć za tobą lepiej - powiedziała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nawet nie spojrzał na nią, kiedy wyciągnął ręce, a ona weszła między nie i zajęła pozycję. Była gotowa, kiedy wystąpił do przodu bez ostrzeżenia. Cofnęła prawą stopę i zrobiła krótki, szybki krok, pozwalając sobie na obrócenie się na jednej nodze, a następnie on zrobił długi krok do tyłu, gdy podążyła za nim lewą stopą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jak powiedział, był to niezwykle łatwy technicznie krok. Trudność polegała na szybkości i zaufaniu do prowadzenia Draco. Musiała zmusić się do rozluźnienia na tyle, by podążać za nim instynktownie, a nie reaktywnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teoretycznie podążanie za nim nie było trudne - najwyraźniej nauczono go tańczyć. Miał doskonałą postawę i technikę i poruszał się z płynnością kota. Niestety, był także dupkiem, który celowo próbował uczynić taniec z nim tak nieprzyjemnym, jak to tylko możliwe, podczas gdy ona próbowała dostosować się do nowego kroku, który obejmował obracanie się jako para w kółko zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara i poruszanie się w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara po pokoju.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadepnął na jej palce osiem razy w ciągu dwudziestu minut i Hermionie wydawało się, że kilka razy było to wręcz zamierzone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Na litość boską, Draco! - Hermiona kopnęła go ostro w goleń zaraz po tym, jak szczególnie boleśnie zmiażdżył jej prawą stopę. - Spędzimy znacznie mniej czasu tańcząc, jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę przyzwyczaić się do kroku. Jeśli złamiesz mi palce, potrwa to znacznie dłużej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy jest coś, co potrafisz zrobić, ale przy tym nie narzekać? - powiedział szyderczo, kiedy pochyliła się, by spojrzeć na obolałe stopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Jest? - powiedziała chłodno, wstając i prostując ramiona. Spojrzała mu w oczy, kiedy uniosła ramiona do pozycji walca, zanim on sam zdążył to zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy zamigotał i chwilowo się powstrzymał. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, a jego mina stała się na krótko mordercza, gdy wziął ją w ramiona i przysunął do piersi. Spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie ma powodu, dla którego nie możesz, to być może moglibyśmy spróbować zatańczyć normalnego walca wiedeńskiego - powiedziała równym, ale lekko ostrym tonem. - W końcu to był twój pomysł. Im szybciej opanuję płynność, tym szybciej będziemy mogli wrócić do przeklinania się nawzajem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pobożne życzenie - powiedział z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poruszał się wolniej. Hermiona w rzeczywistości nie była okropną tancerką, a po prostu skrajnie poza praktyką i w ramionach kogoś fizycznie rozpraszającego i osobiście złośliwego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po godzinie była w stanie podążać za nim z pełną prędkością, bez ranienia się nawzajem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wreszcie się zatrzymał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wystarczająco dobrze. Zacznij myśleć o tym, jak wykorzystać płynność podczas pojedynków - powiedział, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i pocierając czoło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Będę po prostu szwędać się po salach do ćwiczeń. Jestem pewna, że nikt tego nie zauważy - powiedziała ostro Hermiona pomiędzy dyszącymi oddechami. Pociła się i czuła, jak koszula przylega do jej pleców między ramionami. Kosmyki jej włosów przylepiły się do jej szyi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy wyglądał na stoicko niewzruszonego. Prawdopodobnie miał w całym ubraniu wplecione zaklęcia regulujące temperaturę, chociaż nadal wydawał się lekko spocić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona szarpnęła swoją koszulę, aby przestała przyklejać się do jej torsu, i rzuciła zaklęcie chłodzące, zanim wyczarowała szklankę i trochę wody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To twoje życie - powiedział chłodno, po czym wyciągnął zwój. - Czarny Pan jest sfrustrowany wszystkimi ratunkami. Sussex pracuje nad czymś, aby temu zapobiec. Nie mam zbyt dużego dostępu do tego budynku, ale Zakon powinien zacząć przygotowywać się na ewentualność, że mogą nie być w stanie dłużej ratować ludzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że Dołohow jest tak wszechstronnie utalentowany - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie jest - powiedział Draco, wyczarowując własną szklankę wody. - Teraz, gdy większość Europy jest w zasięgu ręki, Czarny Pan jest w stanie zgromadzić całkiem sporo ambitnych naukowców, kierujących się znikomą ilością zasad etycznych. Wiesz, Sussex wykracza poza rozwój klątw. Robią tam niezwykłe postępy w nauce, które można osiągnąć, gdy naukowcy mogą zrobić z obiektami swoich badań, co tylko zechcą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jakby coś w niej pękło i zostawiło po sobie pustkę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rozumiem… przypuszczam, że nie jest to zaskakujące. Podobne rzeczy działy się podczas mugolskiej drugiej wojny światowej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco skinął głową i wyglądał na zmęczonego. Bardziej niż zmęczonego. Wyglądał tak, jakby jego dusza lśniła w jego srebrnych oczach, a wewnątrz był prawie przezroczysty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Skąd wiesz o drugiej wojnie światowej?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy zabłyszczały twardo jak diamenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jak już wspomniałem, potrafię czytać. Dlaczego miałbym tego nie wiedzieć? To oczywiście podręcznik, z którego czerpie Czarny Pan. Propaganda przebiega równolegle. Ta sama taktyka. Nauczył się na błędach Hitlera; nie marnuje żadnych zasobów na Rosję i stara się unikać bezpośredniego sprowokowania MACUSY tak długo, jak to możliwe. Chociaż nie wiem, co zamierzają zrobić, jeśli spróbuje obalić Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Próbowaliśmy sięgnąć po pomoc, ale najwyraźniej ludobójstwo nie jest wystarczającym powodem do interwencji. Wiesz, inne kraje muszą rozwiązywać własne problemy. MACUSA nie ma w swoich szeregach aurorów z całego świata. Nie przyjmą nawet naszych uchodźców. Nie bez co najmniej kilku lat, aby ich zweryfikować. Nawet dzieci. Najwyraźniej istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko sprowadzenia ekstremizmu Europy na ich ziemię, a nie mamy żadnych zapisów prawnych dotyczących większości najmłodszych…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej głos umilkł. Spojrzała na niego poważnie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślisz, że możemy wygrać, Draco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bardziej chciała usłyszeć tą odpowiedź od niego niż od kogokolwiek innego. Ron, Harry, Fred, a nawet Kingsley czy Moody… wszyscy kłamali lub wybierali optymistyczny pogląd na sprawy. Ale Draco Malfoy nie kłamał na ten temat. Z jakiegoś powodu była tego pewna. Czuła, że powie jej to, co naprawdę uważa za możliwe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westchnął i oparł się o ścianę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to ważne, co myślę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Żyję wśród idealistów, ale jedyne co widzę, to coraz więcej ciał. Chcę usłyszeć zdanie kogoś, kto naprawdę wie, jak to jest, i nie wierzy, że optymizm w jakiś sposób zwiększa szanse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że moim zdaniem twój Zakon jest w dużej mierze bandą kretynów. - Wyraz jego twarzy był gorzki. - Chociaż zauważyłem, że Shacklebolt i Moody czasami dokonują strategicznych wyborów, kiedy wiedzą, że ujdzie im to na sucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzucił Hermionie wymowne spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziała bez mrugnięcia okiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie widzę tego, jak wygrywacie kontynuując działanie z polityką przeciwko używaniu Czarnej Magii. Z drugiej strony Potter jest idiotą, który wciąż żyje. Ma najbardziej nienaturalny talent do przetrwania, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Ma też moc, jeśli byłby gotów z niej skorzystać. Jeśli sprowadzi się to do pojedynku między Czarnym Panem a Potterem, dałbym Zakonowi jedną do czterech szans, biorąc pod uwagę ciągle nieprawdopodobne szczęście Pottera. Ale jeśli wojna dotyczy czegoś więcej… - potarł czoło. - To wasze szanse są znacznie mniejsze… delikatnie mówiąc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dlaczego więc nam pomagasz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uniósł brew, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się powściągliwy i kpiący. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś tego warta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O tak, twoja róża na cmentarzu. - Odwróciła wzrok, lekko prychając i poprawiła ubranie. - To dla mnie zdobyłeś te runy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego oczy błysnęły przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Więc dlaczego? - zapytała, przyglądając mu się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, a jego twarz zamigotała. Wyglądał na zgorzkniałego. Rannego. Jego oczy kalkulowały wszystko przez kilka sekund, kiedy na nią patrzył, po czym wyraz jego twarzy stał się nieodgadniony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- To nie ma znaczenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła otwierać usta. Chciała się spierać, zwrócić uwagę, że to ma znaczenie. Że gdyby przestał być enigmatyczny, nie byłaby zmuszona nim manipulować. Ale nie mogła tego powiedzieć, a on już to wiedział. Niezależnie od jego motywu, nie ufał Zakonowi, że nie użyje tego przeciwko niemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oboje wiedzieli, że Zakon to zrobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Myślę że nie. - Westchnęła, a potem usiadła, aby transmutować ponownie swoje buty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przygotowywała się do wyjścia, ale spojrzała na Draco, kiedy była przy drzwiach. Opierał się o ścianę, a jego oczy oderwały się od niej, gdy się odwracała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie daj się zabić, Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zanim się uśmiechnął.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tylko dlatego, że poprosiłaś, Granger - odparł tonem ociekającym sarkazmem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wciąż opierał się o ścianę, kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich wtorki składały się z dziwnego połączenia tańca i pojedynków. Draco z determinacją trenował ją, aż mogła robić płynne uniki i poruszać się tak, jak chciał. Miał rację. Taniec i pojedynki wymagały podobnego rodzaju zdolności reaktywnych i Hermiona szybko je opanowała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trochę ją zdenerwowało, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ruchy i techniki rzeczywiście zaczęły przypominać charakter walki Bellatriks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prawie pomyślałaby, że robi się w tym dość przyzwoita, ale Malfoy nigdy nie używał swojej lewej ręki. Zastanawiała się, jak walczył, kiedy naprawdę się starał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przybywał czasami z widocznymi obrażeniami, ale chłodno odmawiał jej jakichkolwiek prób uzdrowienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czas, który spędzali razem, stawał się coraz dłuższy. W treningach pojedynków zaczęli wprowadzać przerwy co pół godziny, aby się ochłodzić i nawodnić. Hermiona próbowała z nim porozmawiać, ale on głównie ją ignorował, a kiedy odpowiadał na jej pytania, wydawał się kłamać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czasami Hermiona była nagle wzywana przez Zakon po potyczkach, ale Śmierciożercy nie byli szczególnie skłonni do ataków wczesnym rankiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napięcie wojny wydawało się być nieskończenie rozciągnięte, jakby krucha równowaga miała pęknąć w każdej chwili. Z napięciem między Hermioną i Draco było podobnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W grudniu poczuła się tak, jakby samo powietrze między nimi wibrowało, kiedy byli razem. Zły. Urażony. Zdesperowany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pojawiła się w nim przewaga. Jakby lekko erodował pod wpływem stresu. Nie była pewna, czy to po prostu stres wojenny, czy też ona się do niego przyczyniła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pewnego dnia pojawił się całkiem blady, z krwią kapiącą z lewej ręki. Prawie odgryzł jej głowę, kiedy ostatnio próbowała go wyleczyć, więc starała się to zignorować. Kiedy po pół godzinie przestał krwawić, w końcu obróciła się wokół niego, unikając klątwy i rzucając na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Patrzyła na nie mniej niż sekundę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ty idioto! - Była zmuszona przeturlać się po podłodze i rzucić się do salta, aby uniknąć gniewnej, szybkiej serii ogłuszaczy, które za nią posłał. - Nie możesz ignorować ukąszeń wampirów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wystrzeliła pół tuzina blokad pod jego stopy, a kiedy ich uniknął, podniosła różdżkę i udało jej się trafić go w czoło ogłuszaczem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upadł, a ona patrzyła ze zdziwieniem, prawie spodziewając się, że nagle usiądzie. Była zszokowana, że rzeczywiście udało jej się go uderzyć. Wtedy przyszło jej do głowy, że sukces prawdopodobnie miał więcej wspólnego z utratą krwi niż z jej talentami do pojedynków. Pośpiesznie rzuciła na niego kolejną diagnostykę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stracił niepokojącą ilość krwi. Został ugryziony gdzieś w ramię, miał krwotok wewnętrzny i otwartą ranę na boku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyczarowała łóżko i lewitowała go na nie. Zawahała się tylko przez chwilę, zanim usiadła na krawędzi obok niego. Nawet nieprzytomny, Draco wyglądał na spiętego. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka. Potem przesunęła czubkiem palca między jego oczami, próbując pozbyć się zmarszczki stresu z jego twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzuciła zaklęcie, by rozpiąć jego szatę i koszulę, a następnie, wyćwiczonym zaklęciem częściowej lewitacji, podciągnęła go do góry tak, że opierał się o nią, po czym zrzuciła całe ubranie z jego ramion i pleców. Jego głowa opadła na jej ramię i nie mogła nie zauważyć blizn po runach. Przekształciły się w srebrne pasma na jego ramionach. Przesunęła po nich lekko palcami i poczuła magię. Zimną i nieubłaganą. Wyrytą w jego istocie. Magia lekko zadrżała pod jej dotykiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego skóra była niepokojąco chłodna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Położyła go z powrotem na łóżku i przyjrzała mu się. Został ugryziony w biceps. Dwa głębokie nakłucia, które łatwo się zagoją. Poważniejszym problemem był jego tors pokryty głębokimi siniakami, które Hermiona rozpoznała jako efekt Expulso rzuconego z bliskiej odległości, prawdopodobnie z potyczki z Zakonem, która miała miejsce poprzedniej nocy. Miał rozcięcie na boku, które wyglądało na kilkudniowe, ale zaczęło ponownie krwawić z powodu ukąszenia wampira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przywołała torbę i wyjęła swój zestaw. Wlała kilka eliksirów do jego gardła i zabrała się do naprawy rany w boku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był idiotą i zrobiło jej się zimno ze zmartwienia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie leczyła jego ran. W przeszłości był w doskonałej kondycji fizycznej, kiedy pozwalał jej się leczyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miał liczne blizny na ramionach i tułowiu, których wcześniej tam nie było. Patrząc na nie, mogła stwierdzić, że zamiast iść do uzdrowiciela, ignorował i zostawiał, by wyleczyły się same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Być może nawet zwolnił swojego poprzedniego uzdrowiciela po tym, jak ten nie zaoferował mu żadnej ulgi przy runach. Nawet jeśli magia była niejasna, żaden wykwalifikowany uzdrowiciel nie mógł być takim ignorantem, by udawać, że nie ma opcji leczenia. Chyba że umyślnie to zaniedbał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powiedział, że ma nowego uzdrowiciela. Ilekroć oferowała mu uzdrowienie, nalegał, że ma kogoś, kto się tym zajmie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Był celowo nieostrożny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Może robił to, żeby się ukarać. Jeśli to ona sprawiała, że zachwiał się przed swoim… odkupieniem, czy cokolwiek to było. Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Być może celowo zaniedbał swoje fizyczne samopoczucie, aby się skupić. Albo… być może próbował sprawdzić swoje granice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starała się nie rozwodzić nad tą możliwością.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła maść na siniaki i rozprowadziła ją na jego torsie, a następnie wymamrotała zaklęcia przy wszystkich jego bliznach, aby pomóc im się zagoić i nieco zblednąć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rzuciła kolejną diagnostykę i uważnie ją przestudiowała, aby upewnić się, że nie przeoczyła żadnych obrażeń.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy była już pewna, że nie ma nic innego, czym mogłaby się zająć, ujęła jego dłoń, splotła swoje palce z jego, a następnie przycisnęła wierzch jego dłoni do swojego policzka. Czekała, aż jego skóra powoli zacznie się nagrzewać, gdy zacznie działać eliksir uzupełniający krew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odgarnęła jego włosy z twarzy i wpatrywała się w nią, przemykając oczami po jego rysach i obserwując, jak kolor skóry powoli powraca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy był już niezaprzeczalnie ciepły, cofnęła ręce, rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące na jego ubranie i ponownie go odziała. Jego szaty miały w sobie ślad Czarnej Magii, jakby została ona wpleciona w materiał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wahała się, czy powinna zostać tam, gdzie była, czy przejść przez pokój, zanim go wybudzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Została.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ledwo skończyła wypowiadać zaklęcie, zanim zerwał się, złapał ją za gardło i rzucił na materac, zanim zdążyła nawet krzyknąć ze zdziwienia. Jego dłoń pozostała na jej szyi i czuła, jak kilka spinek do włosów wbija się w jej czaszkę, gdy przyszpilał ją do materaca. Jego oczy były zdezorientowane, ale wyraz twarzy był wściekły. Ich nosy dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak jego twarz się marszczy, gdy ją rozpoznał i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest bliski jej uduszenia. Jego uścisk natychmiast się rozluźnił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co do cholery, Granger? - Rozejrzał się wokół nich i wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że są razem w łóżku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego, a jej serce waliło. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może ją tak zaatakować. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłeś ranny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oderwał rękę od jej szyi, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Prawie cię zabiłem. Wtrącasz się…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przerwała mu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Możliwe, że w jakiś sposób nie jesteś tego świadomy, pomimo tego, że powiedziałam ci o tym, ale jad wampira jest środkiem przeciwzakrzepowym. Miałeś kilka drobnych uszkodzeń wewnętrznych z potyczki z zeszłej nocy. Wykrwawiałeś się na śmierć wewnątrz i na zewnątrz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zająłbym się tym w odpowiednim czasie - powiedział, ale jego oczy nie spotkały jej. Były niżej, na jej szyi. Jego dłoń przesunęła się do przodu i poczuła, jak jego kciuk muska jej gardło.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadrżała lekko i poczuła ukłucie w skórze, gdy jego palce przebiegły po jej szyi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Kto miał cię wyleczyć? Bo muszę powiedzieć, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie nowe blizny zaśmiecające twoje ciało, myślę, że nowy uzdrowiciel, o którym ciągle wspominasz, jest oszustem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego ręka znieruchomiała. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zdjęłaś moje ubranie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tylko twoją koszulę. Nie bądź taki zdziwiony, jestem uzdrowicielką, Draco. To nie tak, że po raz pierwszy widziałam cię bez koszuli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W jego oczach błysnęła wściekłość. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nie uzdrawiaj mnie bez mojego pozwolenia - mruknął niskim, złowrogim tonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego wściekłość była jawna, ale jej onieśmielenie zostało zrujnowane przez fakt, że jednocześnie delikatnie odwracał jej głowę, sprawdzając, czy jakkolwiek ją posiniaczył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak kącik jej ust lekko się wykrzywił, gdy go obserwowała. Pochylał się nad nią, zaciskając palce na jej szczęce, kiedy obracał jej głowę z boku na bok i delikatnie przesuwał kciukami po jej skórze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jej serce biło mocniej niż wtedy, gdy nagle ją przyszpilił.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Staraj się nie umierać w mojej obecności, a nie będę czuła, że muszę. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie szkolił, kiedy jesteś ranny. Już to wiesz. - Jej ręka uniosła się i zacisnęła wokół jego nadgarstka, żeby go uspokoić. Jego oczy podniosły się i napotkały jej własne, a ona przyjrzała się mu poważnie. - Zdobądź uzdrowiciela, Draco. Dobrego. Wynajmij go na wyłączność i wzywaj go, gdy zostaniesz zraniony. Proszę. Proszę, znajdź uzdrowiciela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po prostu patrzył na nią i wydawało się, że jej serce zamarło od intensywności jego spojrzenia. Jej tętno waliło pod jego palcami i obserwowała, jak jego źrenice powoli się rozszerzają, połykając srebro jego tęczówek. Ciepło jego skóry wlewało się w nią i czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jego twarz zbliżyła się nieznacznie. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że zastanawiała się, czy on to słyszy. Wstrzymała oddech, a jej palce zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku. Wszystko było ciepłe, a oni byli tak blisko. On był tak blisko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pochylił głowę niżej, aż ich usta prawie się zetknęły. Potem się zaśmiał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyrwał swoją rękę z jej dłoni i usiadł. Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny jak lód, gdy prychnął</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że cię pocałuję?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odchylił głowę do tyłu i gorzko zachichotał. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiesz, zdumiewa mnie, że komuś takiemu jak ty udało się tak długo przyjaźnić się z Potterem i Weasleyem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Komuś takiemu jak ja?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew. Wyraz jego twarzy był niewzruszony, ale widziała urazę w jego oczach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ktoś bez granic, których nie może przekroczyć. Biorąc pod uwagę prawość Pottera i Weasleya, spodziewałbym się, że do tej pory powinno się to dla ciebie zakończyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a jej usta drgnęły. Mocno je zacisnęła. Uśmiechnął się i lekko przekrzywił głowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Co? Myślałaś, że miałem na myśli twoją krew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spuściła oczy. Tak, założyłaby się o to. Nic dobrego nie wynikłoby z przyznania, że miał rację. Jej bezwzględność zasadniczo zakończyła już jej przyjaźń z Harrym i Ronem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usiadła i sięgnęła do tyłu, żeby poprawić spinki przytrzymujące jej warkocze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która nazwała mnie szlamą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pokręcił głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Z pewnością przynajmniej wiesz choć tyle, że w tej wojnie nie chodzi o czystość krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wiem, że tak nie jest. - Podniosła brodę. - Ale wydaje się, że większość czarodziejskiego świata tego nie zauważyła.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poprawił szaty i wzruszył ramionami. Maska została ponownie założona. Wyraz jego twarzy był gnuśny i arystokratyczny. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, próbując wchłonąć głęboką sprzeczność, którą był Draco Malfoy. Morderca. Szpieg Zakonu. Dziedzic czystej krwi. Hobbysta mugolskiej filozofii i historii. Generał śmierciożerców.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im więcej o nim wiedziała, tym mniej go rozumiała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wojna wymaga łatwych skrajności. Zmienności. Kiedy mówię, że nazywam się Malfoy, natychmiast włączam się w kontekst historii. Imię Malfoy ma w Anglii prawie tysiącletnią historię. Ludzie wiedzą, kim są moi rodzice, moi dziadkowie i moi pradziadkowie. Mamy całe księgi historyczne i korytarze ze świadomymi portretami, aby nieść i zachować to dziedzictwo. Ale ty… Twoja historia rodzinna jest tak niejasna jak zabłocona kałuża. Nikt nie wie, kim są twoi rodzice, jakie rodzaje chorób genetycznych możesz nosić, ani jaki może być twój magiczny potencjał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na nią od stóp do głów, jakby oceniał konia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Łatwo jest być podejrzliwym wobec ludzi, o których nic nie wiesz. Kiedy coś jest przerażające, łatwo to nienawidzić. Mugolacy z dziwnymi ubraniami i elektrycznością. Te plotki o waszej dziwnej broni. Twoi rodzice są powodem, dla którego świat czarodziejów był zmuszony żyć w cieniu tajemnicy przez setki lat. Jednak w chwili, gdy mugol okaże cień zdolności magicznych, powinniśmy powitać go w naszym świecie, aby mógł naruszać nasze tradycje i kraść nam pracę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła i odwróciła się tak, że znów byli bliżej siebie. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się na chwilę, zanim stłumił swoje zaskoczenie. Hermiona zamknęła przestrzeń między nimi i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Czy to dlatego nienawidziłeś mnie w szkole, Draco? Ponieważ miałam ukraść ci pracę?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Wspomnienie 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Bring Me The Horizon - Hospital for Souls</p>
<p>Lawless, Sydney Wayser - Dear God</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Grudzień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ukradłaś mi miejsce rankingu klasowym, co było gorsze. Uczyłem się w domu... całe życie przygotowywałem do Hogwartu. Mój ojciec zaplanował dla mnie całe moje życie: najlepszy w swoim roczniku, prefekt, kapitan drużyny Quidditcha, Prefekt Naczelny, staż w Ministerstwie Magii, a w końcu członek Wizengamotu, by następnie zostać Ministrem Magii. Karierę w służbie Ministerstwu stracił z powodu udziału w pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów. To ja miałem to wszystko zrobić za niego. Ale potem, pierwsza klasa szkoły i mała szlamowata dziewczyna, która zdołała przebić moje oceny na każdym możliwym przedmiocie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na jej gardle. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, a on zacieśnił uścisk, jednak tylko na tyle, by przyciągnąć jej twarz bliżej swojej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco błyszczały, a jego ton był prawie lekki, jakby prowokował ją, by się wzdrygnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że umrzesz na drugim roku, kiedy otwarto Komnatę Tajemnic. Naprawdę zasłużyłem na swoje miejsce w drużynie quidditcha Slytherinu, jeszcze zanim mój ojciec podarował miotły dla drużyny, ale dzięki twojemu drobnemu komentarzowi cała szkoła założyła, że mój ojciec właśnie tym kupił tam moje miejsce... - Kiedy mówił, przesunął kciuk w górę jej gardła aż do szczęki, a następnie przycisnął do kości, aby zmusić ją do odchylenia głowy do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbował zmusić ją, by się wzdrygnęła. Hermiona wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy. Ciemniały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pokoju było coraz cieplej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mówił dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Łatwo było mi uwierzyć, że mugole i ich pomioty są odpowiedzialni za wszystkie problemy na tym świecie. Z pewnością tak się czułem w moim własnym życiu. Pomiędzy półkrwi Potterem, którego życie było niekończącym się strumieniem głupiego szczęścia i faworyzowania, a tobą, a potem zubożałymi Weasleyami dostającymi same szóstki, za bycie zdrajcami krwi. Nie było powodu, by nie wierzyć, że świat czarodziejów nie byłby lepszym miejscem bez ciebie i tobie podobnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak dużo o mnie myślałeś - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła ciepło przepływające powoli przez jej ciało, promieniujące z jego dłoni, ale także między jej ramionami, na skórze i rozwijające się gdzieś w podbrzuszu. Zadrżała lekko, gdy wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja nienawiść do ciebie osłabła w porównaniu z moją rywalizacją z Potterem. Byłaś irytująca. Pomimo wysokich ocen byłaś przynajmniej brzydka, społecznie nieporadna i ewidentnie niepewna. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu. - Pokonanie mnie w nauce nie miałoby znaczenia, gdybyś nie przyjaźniła się z Potterem. Przyciągnął cię do centrum uwagi i potrzebował cię na tyle, że nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Gdyby Potter nie miał znaczenia, ty też byś go nie miała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że coś w jej żołądku nagle opadło, gdy wróciła myślami do początkowego podejrzenia, które miała. Że żądanie jej było zemstą lub odwetem na Harrym. Prawie zapomniała o tej opcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu tak, że majaczył nad nią, nadal trzymając ją za gardło i wpatrując się w jej twarz. Ich ciała prawie się stykały, a ona poczuła na nowo świadomość tego, o ile był większy i jak bardzo mógłby ją skrzywdzić, gdyby tylko chciał. Jakby próbowała włamać się do zapieczętowanego skarbca i nie wiedziała, czy po drugiej stronie było cokolwiek poza wściekłością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo to właśnie miała zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstrzymała oddech i lekko zadrżała. Oczy Draco pociemniały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że aż bolało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To gra </span>
  </em>
  <span>- powiedziała sobie. Kiedy był pijany, nie skrzywdził jej. Próbował ją przestraszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oddech na jej twarzy był gorący, a głos tak cichy, że prawie do niej szeptał. Ton przenikał jej nerwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan tak naprawdę nie dba o czystość krwi, swoich zwolenników ani magiczną istotę. Tak się składa, że wy, mugolacy, jesteście na tyle pospolici, że wydajecie się być zagrożeniem. Daje to Czarnemu Panu pretekst do gromadzenia mocy i zachęca mroczne istoty do przyłączenia się do jego sprawy. W ten sposób wciągnął do sojuszu większość Europy Wschodniej. Rumunia była pierwsza, a reszta ustawiła się w szeregu. Istnieją tysiące mrocznych stworzeń, które desperacko pragną unieważnienia Ustawy o Tajności i zniesienia zakazu używania różdżek. Większość rodzin czystej krwi jest niezadowolona ze sposobu, w jaki czarodzieje są zmuszani do ukrywania się w cieniu dla wygody mugoli. Mają w sobie wystarczająco dużo urazy… Jeśli nie po to, by zwerbować ich do sprawy, to aby zachęcić innych do ignorowania tego, co się dzieje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy jego twarz zbliżyła się do niej jeszcze bardziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan chce władzy. Nie przywiązuje wagi do tego, kogo zmiażdży pod swoimi stopami, aby ją zdobyć. Mugole i mugolacy... - Prawie czuła jego usta na swoich. -… Byliście po prostu łatwym pretekstem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo mogła oddychać. Całe jej ciało było napięte. Jej emocje znajdowały się nad przepaścią czegoś, co przypominało strach. Jej serce biło niesamowicie szybko. Wszystko wokół traciło ostrość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała uciec. Czuła się przestraszona i bezbronna. Rozumiała anatomię i fizjologię człowieka, ale jej ciało robiło rzeczy, z którymi nie była zaznajomiona. Jej fizjologia nie miała być myląca. Potrzebowała przestrzeni, żeby to rozgryźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale… nie chciała iść. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego. Zrozumiała fizyczny dotyk, który był kojący. Ale nie był pocieszający. Ręka Draco na jej gardle nie była pocieszająca. To było przerażające - i ekscytujące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Środek do celu - zmusiła się do powiedzenia. - Jesteśmy tylko środkiem do celu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekko odepchnął ją do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dokładnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studiowała go. Jego oczy były czarne, a wgłębienia na policzkach lekko zarumienione. Powoli przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż krzywizny jej szczęki. Oblizała usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zabijanie nas rozwiązało więc twoje problemy? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręka znieruchomiała. Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund. Potem jego oczy zabłysły i uśmiechnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, z pewnością nie stanowisz teraz zagrożenia dla mojej pracy, prawda? - Kiedy to powiedział, jego wolna ręka wślizgnęła się mocno między jej nogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były zimne i utkwione w jej. Jego palce wykręciły się i przycisnęły świadomie na czubka jej ud. Czuła się tak, jakby poraził ją prądem. Uczucie przeszyło jej nerwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy to zrobiła, wszystko spadło na nią z uczuciem zimnego przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odskoczyła od niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Draco natychmiast oderwały się od niej, a on patrzył z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jak odsunęła się dalej, aż znalazła się na drugim końcu łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzęsła się słabo. Wciąż czuła, jak ją dotyka. Jak wsuwał rękę między jej nogi, gdy patrzył w jej oczy i przypominał jej, że uczynił ją swoją własnością. Nie dlatego, że jej chciał. Po prostu dlatego, że mógł. Ponieważ bawiło go to, gdy złożył ofertę. Bo miał władzę, a ona była jedynie pionkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz patrzył na nią, jak próbowała mu się sprzedać, czy robiła cokolwiek innego, co tylko przyszłoby jej do głowy, w nadziei, że stanie się jego własnością, z którą może nie będzie chciał się rozstać. Nie musiał jej dalej poniżać. Mógłby usiąść i patrzeć, jak robi to sobie sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej kości policzkowe były zapadnięte. Czuła, że może zaraz zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce jej drżały bez względu na to, jak bardzo starała się utrzymać je nieruchomo. Przygryzła dolną wargę i odetchnęła kilka razy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyraźnie przestała się trząść, zmusiła się do przemówienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… masz jakieś nowe informacje w tym tygodniu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było prawie zabawne, że poczuła, by wtedy zadać to pytanie. Chociaż… zawsze takie było znaczenie tego pytania. Właśnie się do tego przyzwyczaiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle znowu bolało, a wyczucie czasu było w jakiś obrzydliwy sposób prawie ironiczne. Nie była pewna, czy ten humor można sklasyfikować jako ironię czy czarny humor. Po prostu wiedziała, że to jest coś gorzkiego, coś bolesnego do przemyślenia. Ale w jakiś sposób także okrutnie zabawnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyciągnął zwój pergaminu. Doszedł do celu, jakby trafił w nią nożem, a potem odłamał rękojeść, żeby ostrze zostało w środku. To, że nie powtórzył zniewagi, świadczyło o tym, że wiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka lekko się trzęsła, gdy przyjęła zwój i wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszła bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do Bożego Narodzenia zostało niewiele ponad tydzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, udała się do schowka na eliksiry i wypiła porcję Eliksiru Spokoju. Stała w swojej klitce, czekając, aż jej ręce przestaną się trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej dłonie znów były stabilne, rozejrzała się tęsknie po małym pokoiku. Wyprostowała mały koszyk pełen czegoś, co wyglądało jak małe skórzane portfeliki. Prezenty świąteczne, które zaplanowała na ten rok, były raczej smutne. Stworzyła małe, awaryjne zestawy lecznicze. Kolejny raz. Robiła je co roku. Podstawowe środki, wszystkie spakowane razem i zmniejszone, aby można je było łatwo przenosić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie miała pieniędzy na zakup książek dla swoich przyjaciół, których nigdy by nie przeczytali, ani czasu na robienie dla nich czapek czy szalików. Dawała im więc eliksiry i miała nadzieję, że ich użyją, zamiast aportować się z powrotem z łatwymi do uleczenia obrażeniami. Dziewczyny to robiły, niejednokrotnie prosiły ją o uzupełnienie braków. Neville, Fred, Dean Thomas i Michael Corner czasami również używali swoich zestawów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak Hermiona nie sądziła, żeby Harry lub Ron kiedykolwiek je otworzyli. Za każdym razem, gdy dawała im nowe zestawy, nieśmiało zwracali stare, nietknięte. Zawsze albo ignorowali obrażenia, albo aportowali się z ich powodu, panikując. Pod tym względem Ginny była doskonałą partnerką dla Harry'ego i Rona. Obaj chłopcy zawsze wracali w lepszym stanie, kiedy Ginny udawała się z nimi na misję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ciężko, ściągając fiolki z półek i zaczynając składać dodatkowy zestaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała pracę. To, jak się z tym czuła danego dnia, nie miało znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nigdy nie miało znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w następnym tygodniu Draco aportował się do chaty, on i Hermiona stanęli nieruchomo i spojrzeli na siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam dla ciebie prezent gwiazdkowy - powiedziała po minucie. - Cóż, tak właściwie nie jest to prezent na święta. Ale przypuszczam, że w tym kontekście takim jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjęła małe skórzane etui i podała mu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jest… to awaryjny zestaw do leczenia. Daję je wszystkim moim znajomym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew i westchnął słabo, wyrywając go z jej dłoni, jakby przyjęcie tego było dla niej przysługą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie zamierzasz iść do uzdrowiciela, powinieneś przynajmniej nosić przy sobie to. - Mówiła szybko, próbując powiedzieć wszystko, zanim jej przerwie i rzuci jej nim z powrotem w twarz. - Jeśli pozwolisz mi nauczyć cię kilku zaklęć, będziesz w stanie samodzielnie wyleczyć większość podstawowych obrażeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzył pakunek i przejrzał jego zawartość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że większość z nich mogę kupić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie wdzięczny. Przygotowała się na to, że może go nawet nie zaakceptować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takiej sytuacji będziesz mógł łatwo uzupełnić zużyte środki. - Hermiona zmusiła się, by podejść bliżej i przesunąć palcem wzdłuż zestawu, wskazując na różne fiolki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystkie są oznaczone. Jest mikstura na wstrząsy, na każdy rodzaj uderzenia w głowę. Do sprawdzenia wystarczy użyć diagnostyki. Esencja ze szczuroszczeta na drobne otarcia skóry lub małe siniaki. Krem na siniaki jest przeznaczony na głębsze i poważniejsze krwiaki. Wyciąg z Dyptamu jest środkiem na większość obrażeń. O ile nie jest to przeklęta rana, dyptam może pomóc przy najcięższych obrażeniach zewnętrznych, ukąszeniach wilkołaka, pęknięciach. Chyba że jest to uszkodzenie oczu lub mózgu, w takim przypadku musisz wezwać specjalistę. Nawet nie myśl o aportowaniu się ani o jakimkolwiek innym rodzaju przemieszczania, jeśli zranisz oczy lub masz jakąkolwiek ranę, która przebije czaszkę. Ciśnienie spowoduje nieodwracalne szkody. Ta antytoksyna przeciwdziała jadowitym ukąszeniom lub użądleniom, chyba że jest to bestia klasy XXXX lub wyższej. Odtrutka może przeciwdziałać też właściwościom przeciwzakrzepowym ukąszeń wampirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco parsknął słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uparcie kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eliksir Spokoju. Mikstura uzupełniająca krew. To tutaj uleczy uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych, urazy nerek i tym podobnych. Nauczę cię diagnostyki, aby sprawdzić takie rzeczy. A to jest środkiem przeciwbólowym na klątwę wrzącego kwasu. Zakładam, że znasz przeciw-klątwę. Środek przeciwbólowy całkowicie ją zneutralizuje i uśmierzy ból. Nadal będziesz musiał ostrożnie usunąć wszystkie kości, a następnie ponownie je wyhodować. Ale skróci to czas powrotu do zdrowia o kilka dni i zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo uszkodzenia nerwów. I tabliczkę czekolady na wypadek dementorów. Po wyciągnięciu przedmiotów z etui przyjmą one właściwy rozmiar. Zmniejszyłam je, żeby zestaw nie był zbyt trudny do przenoszenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wspomniała, że rozszerzyła zestaw dla Draco daleko poza podstawy, które dała wszystkim innym. W przypadku swoich znajomych mogła liczyć na to, że przyjdą do niej, jeśli będą ranni. To nie było założenie, które mogła zastosować w przypadku Draco. Jeśli nie zamierzał ufać uzdrowicielom, przynajmniej mogła wyposażyć go na tyle, by sam był w stanie poradzić sobie z większą liczbą obrażeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zatrzasnął etui. Hermiona spojrzała na niego poważnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… noś to ze sobą. Pozwól, że nauczę cię diagnostyki, abyś mógł stwierdzić, czy masz do czynienia z czymś poważnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, jak wykonać diagnostykę, Granger. - Wyraz jego twarzy był lekko urażony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie nie taką, której chcę cię nauczyć. Jest dość nietypowa. Bardziej skomplikowana. Lepsza na obrażenia wojenne. Do podstawowych rodzajów diagnostyk należą czary domowe, służące do wykrywania gorączki czy infekcji oraz codziennych urazów. Większość podręczników medycznych uczy ogólnej diagnostyki przy założeniu, że uzdrowiciel może następnie stopniowo zawężać swoją uwagę. Jednak jeśli poczujesz się zmuszony by użyć diagnostyki, prawdopodobnie będzie to po nalocie lub pojedynku. Powinieneś więc skupić się na wykrywaniu klątw i obrażeń fizycznych. Nie musisz szukać smoczej ospy ani sprawdzać, czy występuje gdzieś częściowa transmutacja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zademonstrowała diagnostykę, rzucając ją na siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Widzisz? Samo zaklęcie jest proste, jednak odczytanie go jest skomplikowane, ale będziemy tylko trzymać się podstaw. Kolory i lokalizacje mają charakter orientacyjny. Nie jestem przeklęta ani zraniona, więc odczyt jest raczej nudny. Sposób, w jaki przechylam różdżkę, może skoncentrować się na różnych obszarach do zaawansowanego odczytu. Wszystko ma odcień zdrowego błękitu. Jeśli zacznie zmieniać kolor na turkusowy, oznacza to niebezpieczny poziom utraty krwi lub spadku temperatury ciała. Jeśli przybierze odcień błękitu królewskiego, to będzie to gorączka. Zaklęcie robi odczyt od głowy w dół ciała. Im jaśniejszy kolor, tym mniejsze obrażenia. Jeśli pojawi się czarny, nawet najmniejszy ślad czerni, to jest to potencjalnie śmiertelna rana. Kolor czerwony oznacza uraz zewnętrzny. Fioletowy oznacza obrażenia wewnętrzne. Jeśli na twojej głowie pokaże się fiolet, oznaczać to będzie wstrząs. Jeśli będzie on na torsie, to będzie oznaczać to, że powinieneś wziąć miksturę na obrażenia wewnętrzne. Wapienno-zielony wskazywałby na pomniejszą klątwę, ale odcień niebiesko-zielony oznacza poważniejsze klątwy, występowanie obrażeń od zaklęć lub konieczność wezwania uzdrowiciela. Żółty oznacza truciznę lub jad. Złamane kości będą jasnopomarańczowe, złamane i przemieszczone będą miały bardziej dyniowy ton. Jeśli będzie to złamanie, powinieneś umieć sam je wyleczyć. To łatwe zaklęcie, nauczę cię go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy niechętnie współpracował, ale czasami wydawał się być nawet nieco zaintrygowany. Hermiona z determinacją przeszła przez tyle treningów, że sądziła, że ujdzie jej to na sucho i zmusiła go do zademonstrowania, że może zrobić je wszystkie sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał do tego talent. Sądziła, że prawdopodobnie tak będzie. Naturalny oklumens z wyrzeźbionym w nim ostrym zmysłem koncentracji. Precyzja w tych czarach przyjdzie mu naturalnie z czasem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podejrzewała, że wiedział trochę o teorii uzdrawiania. Prawie zapytała go skąd, ale jego chęć współpracy wydawała się być wysoce warunkowa. Stłumiła swoją ciekawość i po prostu wyrzucała z siebie wskazówki dotyczące uzdrowienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W każdym razie są to podstawy - dokończyła w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na zegarek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówiłaś bez przerwy prawie dwie godziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To wciąż tylko podstawy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła przerwa i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że podeszła tak blisko Draco, że ich ramiona musnęły o siebie. Mogła poczuć zapach mchu dębowego, który przylgnął do jego skóry. Spojrzała na niego i ich oczy się spotkały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na chwilę wszystko między nimi przestało być tak napięte i przepełnione urazą, jakby wojna na chwilę ucichła i zostali tylko oni. Prawie się do niego uśmiechnęła. W końcu kiedy chciał, potrafił być dla niej miły, a ona była tego dnia taka zmęczona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo było to żałosne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem Draco zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zobaczyła, jak zaciska również szczękę. Jego oczy błysnęły i patrzyła, jak wyostrzają się. Niczym spojrzenie drapieżnego ptaka zaczęły stawać się okrutne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła się i spuściła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wesołych Świąt, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z zamyśleniem. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się nieczytelny. Poczuła przyspieszone bicie serca. Nigdy nie była pewna, co mógł zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się nie poruszać palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszył szczęką. Hermiona poczuła się zimna i prawie pusta w środku, kiedy się spięła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział, sięgając do swoich szat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjął coś zwiniętego w materiał i wyciągnął w jej stronę. Przyjęła pakunek i powoli rozwinęła materiał, aby odsłonić jego zawartość. Wewnątrz leżał zestaw pięknych i śmiercionośnych sztyletów, schowanych w delikatne siatkowe kabury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinny być na tyle małe, aby jeden mogła nosić przypięty do przedramienia. Kabury są wykonane z jedwabiu akromantuli zanurzonego we krwi mantykowy. Dopasują się do ciebie i nie będą ograniczać twoich ruchów. Drugi sztylet powinnaś nosić na łydce. - Gdy przekazywał informacje, wyglądał na przepełnionego niezręcznością. Jego oczy unikały wzroku Hermiony, ale wracały do niej z powrotem, kiedy przyglądała się sztyletom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to srebro wykonane przez gobliny? - zapytała po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Dodatkowo nasączone jadem mantykory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to znaczy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zginęła. Tragicznie. - Kącik jego ust drgnął lekko. - Podejrzewam, że to przez złą pogodę. Zebrałem całą papierkową robotę i wczoraj przekazałem zwłoki McNairowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale zanim to zrobiłeś, zebrałeś trochę jadu - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając jeden ze sztyletów z pochwy i wpatrując się w ostrą jak brzytwa krawędź, zdolną przeciąć prawie wszystko. Ostrze prześlizgnęłoby się przez zaklęcie tarczy lub osłony ochronne, jakby ich tam nawet nie było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niewiele, bo byłoby to podejrzane. Ale wystarczająco na garść broni i dodatkową fiolkę na deszczowy dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła mentalnie sprawdzać liczby dotyczące prezentu Draco. Dwa srebrne noże wykute przez gobliny: co najmniej sto galeonów za każdy. Jad mantykory: jakieś sto kolejnych. Jedwabne kabury z nici akromantuli: kolejne sto galeonów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prezent świąteczny od Draco był wart fortunę. Nie była nawet pewna, czy o tym wiedział, czy nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona miała obsesję na punkcie swojego budżetu i zasobów. Musiała mieć. Wykorzystywała każdą okazję i zachowywała każdą kroplę eliksiru i każdego knuta, jakiego miała. Był taki zakątek jej umysłu, który bez końca usiłował wymyślić nowe sposoby oszczędzania lub użycia niewykorzystanych zasobów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uświadomiła to sobie w zaskakująco przypadkowy sposób, gdy Draco wręczył jej zaklęty płaszcz będący tarczą i zestaw noży łącznie wartych więcej niż jej roczny budżet na szpital i mikstury dla całego Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprzeda je. Przynajmniej jeden, prawdopodobnie oba. Na czarnym rynku mogłaby prawdopodobnie uzyskać za nie przyzwoity zwrot, wystarczający, by mogła kupić więcej jadu akromantuli lub Wyciągu z Dyptamu, albo uzupełnić inne środki zaopatrzenia szpitalnego. A może lepiej byłoby przekazać je Moody'emu lub Kingsleyowi. Obaj z pewnością właściwie by się obeszli z takimi nożami. Może udałoby się jej użyć sztyletów do wynegocjowania stałego wzrostu budżetu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję - powiedziała, chowając ostrze, które trzymała w dłoniach, wsuwając wszystko do swojej torby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dla przypomnienia, nie możesz ich sprzedać ani oddać nikomu innemu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony znieruchomiały, a jej oczy powędrowały do Draco, przepełnione poczuciem winy. Jego oczy utkwiły w jej, a srebro w nich błyszczało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to jasne, Granger? - zapytał lodowatym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła niechętnie głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczekuję, że będziesz je nosić za każdym razem, gdy będziesz zbierać składniki. Będę ich wypatrywał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spięła się i przełknęła z irytacją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie złagodniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, to było wspaniałe. Nie pamiętam nawet, ile razy marzyłem, żebym mógł spędzić Wigilię na słuchaniu wykładów, jak odczytywać zaklęcia diagnostyczne. - Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Nastąpiła pauza, po czym dodał: - Na twoją prośbę, oto ostrzeżenie. Od przyszłego tygodnia zacznę cię uczyć walki wręcz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem sięgnął do swoich szat i wyciągnął zwój pergaminu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja najnowsza rata dla Moody’ego. - Kiedy przyjęła zwój, uśmiechnął się do niej. - Muszę powiedzieć, że okazałaś się być dość droga, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zniknął bez najmniejszego dźwięku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W Boże Narodzenie Hermiona miała poranną zmianę w szpitalu. Angelina została poważnie przeklęta podczas nalotu na mugolski Londyn poprzedniego wieczoru. Trafiono ją w kolano klątwą kwasową, a kiedy upadła, Śmierciożerca dodał do tego dodatkową klątwę niszczącą narządy wewnętrzne. Fredowi udało się ją chwycić i sprowadzić z powrotem do Hermiony, zanim dziewczyna umarła w jego ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Końcowe leczenie efektów tego ataku było zbyt skomplikowane dla Padmy czy Poppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała na cichym oddziale szpitalnym i powoli odtwarzała tkankę i ścięgna kolana Angeliny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku, musisz je teraz zgiąć i sprawdzić, czy tkanka uformowała się prawidłowo. Odtwarzanie kości w przypadku takich urazów nie zawsze działa jak powinno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina przygryzła wargę. Jej skóra była szara od bólu, ale zgodnie z prośbą poruszyła kolanem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ugggghh - sapnęła słabo i zamarła. - Wewnątrz. Boli w środku... Jakby zgrzytało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła diagnozę i przestudiowała ją. Ze względu na pilną potrzebę uratowania organów Angeliny, klątwa kwasowa została przeoczona przez kilka minut, zanim została odparta. Zniszczyła większość kości w kolanie Angeliny i pozostawiła ogromne połacie utraconej tkanki. Trudno było coś takiego naprawić, gdy pozostało tak mało pierwotnej tkanki od której można było to odbudować. Hermiona początkowo obawiała się, że będzie musiała amputować całą nogę, ale po odrodzeniu kości powstało wystarczająco dużo szans, by można ją było wyleczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Widzę w czym jest problem. Ogłuszę cię. Przy tej części nie musisz być przytomna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina skinęła głową i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęły prawie cztery godziny, zanim Hermiona wybudziła Angelinę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku, spróbuj ponownie nią poruszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina uniosła nogę i lekko ją ugięła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak jest lepiej. Trochę tylko kłuje. - Kolor jej twarzy wydawał się być znacznie zdrowszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziesz musiała trzymać się z dala od pola bitwy przez co najmniej miesiąc, ale myślę, że będziesz w stanie po wszystkim chodzić. Będzie bolało, szczególnie w chłodne dni. Możesz trochę utykać. Zawsze będziesz to czuć. Ale nadal możesz walczyć, jeśli chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wycofam się z walki - powiedziała stanowczo Angelina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową, niezadowolona i zaczęła wmasowywać eliksir w nowo utworzoną skórę Angeliny. Podczas pracy zdała sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna intensywnie się jej przygląda. Hermiona podniosła wzrok i napotkała jej spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina przechyliła głowę, wciąż obserwując Hermionę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czasami próbuję sobie przypomnieć ciebie sprzed wojny i już nie widzę tej osoby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zacisnęła się. Próbowała ograniczyć swoje poparcie dla Czarnej Magii do spotkań Zakonu, ale z czasem jej pozycja stała się znana pośród innych członków Ruchu Oporu. Członkowie Gwardii regularnie podejmowali się nawracania Hermiony co do mocy Dobra i zła Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po wyrazie twarzy Angeliny rozpoznała, że zaraz zostanie poddana kolejnemu wykładowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by jej głos pozostał spokojny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Za kogo mnie wtedy miałaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Głośną, bezpośrednią, pozytywną. Szczerze mówiąc, raczej szorstką. Kiedy tworzyliście Gwardię, byłaś trochę bezlitosna, ale był w tym uczciwy rodzaj prawości. Teraz, kiedy nie jesteś w trybie uzdrowicielki, po prostu wydajesz się być bezlitosna. Przez większość czasu jesteś taka cicha, ale wokół ciebie jest taka wściekłość, którą czasami czuję. Jakby wojna zmieniła cię w kogoś innego. Czuję, że jej na to pozwoliłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony drgnął i poczuła, jak jej oczy zwężają się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wojna jest ciężką próbą. Czy myślisz, że ktokolwiek z nas wyjdzie z niej takim samym jak był wcześniej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina spojrzała na swoje kolano i wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę nosić blizny wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, ale w głębi duszy zawsze będę tą samą osobą. - Angelina spojrzała na Hermionę. - Ale nie wiem, czy jesteś taka sama i po prostu nigdy tego nie widziałam, czy naprawdę tak bardzo się zmieniłaś. Czuję, że sobie odpuściłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony znieruchomiały i usiadła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odpuściłam?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina przesunęła się i wyglądała na zakłopotaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, martwię się o ciebie. Kiedy Fred odwiedzał tutaj George'a powiedział, że wydawało mu się, że coś ci się stało. Tak jakby ostatnie fragmenty starej ciebie, one… zniknęły pewnego dnia. A jak obserwuję cię ostatnio, widzę tylko to… Nawet nie wiem, co to jest. Czasami myślę, że to wściekłość. Innym razem myślę, że to rozpacz. Ale to tak, jakbyś się w tym zagubiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionie zaschło w ustach i wielokrotnie starała się przełknąć ślinę, kupując sobie czas poprzez ponowne spakowanie fiolek. Ściskała szkło tak mocno, że jej ręce lekko się trzęsły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta wojna mnie pożarła, Angelino - powiedziała w końcu powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, została gwałtownie szarpnięta do przodu, a jej usta napełniły się garściami włosów, gdy Angelina przyciągnęła ją do mocnego uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, Hermiono. Nie pozwól sobie tak myśleć. Musisz umieć wyobrazić sobie zwycięstwo. Poczuj to. Walcz o to. Zobacz siebie po drugiej stronie wojny. Jeśli oderwiesz się od tej nadziei, skończysz w ciemnym miejscu. Światło zawsze wygrywa z Ciemnością. Musisz w to uwierzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że coś w niej sztywnieje. Odsunęła się od Angeliny, potrząsając głową i wykrzywiając usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie wystarczy, aby wygrać wojnę. Nie zamierzam opierać tej wojny na wierze w zwycięstwo moje lub kogokolwiek innego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal chcesz, żebyśmy zaczęli używać Czarnej Magii, prawda? - Angelina wpatrywała się w Hermionę z wyrazem twarzy rozczarowanego rodzica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona walczyła z przewróceniem oczami, gdy skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramiona Angeliny lekko opadły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli ulegniemy, aby wygrać, czy to naprawdę będzie wygrana? Jeśli splamimy się, aby to zdobyć i staniemy się takimi samymi potworami z jakimi teraz walczymy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła szczękę, walcząc z chęcią potrząśnięcia Angeliną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, co dokładnie się stanie, jeśli przegramy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Umrzemy. - Angelina lekko wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego Draco tak bardzo nienawidził Gryfonów. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed drwinami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że po prostu umrzemy? Angelino, oni nie zamierzają zamknąć Sussex, kiedy wygrają wojnę. Jesteśmy ich żywym inwentarzem. Królikami doświadczalnymi. Nie widziałaś więźniów, których przywieźli z ostatniego oddziału rozwoju klątw. Byli… - głos Hermiony drżał. - Rozpuszczali się, gnili, obdarci ze skóry i nadal żywi, coś w nich pełzało… - jej głos się urwał. - Ci, którzy wciąż byli w stanie mówić, błagali mnie, żebym ich zabiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona syknęła przez zęby. Dławiąca frustracja wzrosła, gdy po raz kolejny została zmuszona do zmierzenia się z wiecznym optymizmem bojowników Ruchu Oporu. Stres i rozpacz w jej wnętrzu wydawały się stawać coraz bardziej toksyczne, jak kwas niszczący ją od środka, powoli na poziomie komórkowym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli przegramy… Wyłapią nas wszystkich i użyją bojowników Ruchu Oporu jako króliki doświadczalne lub cokolwiek innego, dopóki im nas nie zabraknie. Po tym, jak wysadziliśmy ostatni oddział klątw, po prostu stworzyli większy. Wojna nie skończy się wraz z Ruchem Oporu. Jako następne, Śmierciożercy mają zamiar podbić mugolską Europę. Taka jest ich wizja. Ich plan. Wszystkie mroczne i czarnomagiczne istoty sprzymierzyły się z Tomem, ponieważ im to obiecał. Nie wiem, czy jest na tyle szalony, by myśleć, że może to zrobić, ale takie jest jego podejście. I prawdopodobnie przynajmniej będzie tak udawać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że na samą myśl o tym może zacząć się hiperwentylować. Jej klatka piersiowa drżała i szarpała, a ona ciągle brała krótkie, szybkie oddechy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale Hermiono... - Angelina położyła dłoń na dłoni Hermiony. - My wygrywamy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła i zamrugała powoli, patrząc na Angelinę z niedowierzaniem. Prawie się roześmiała, ale potem z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że Angelina mówi całkowicie poważnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- My… co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zwyciężamy. - Angelina wysunęła szczękę, a wyraz jej twarzy stał się obronny. - Tak właśnie jest. Pomyśl o wszystkich nalotach na więzienia. Od wiosny wyciągnęliśmy z nich setki ludzi. W tym roku z powodzeniem odparliśmy setki ataków. Pozostawanie wiernym Światłu się opłaca. Wojna nam teraz sprzyja. Wkrótce świat czarodziejów zacznie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Tak działa nadzieja. To wymaga iskry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją ostro w głowę. Była lekko wstrząśnięta, co wyjaśniało surrealistyczny świat, w którym nagle się znalazła. Wpatrywała się bez słów w Angelinę, która posyłała Hermionie zachęcający uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma cię tam, więc prawdopodobnie tego nie widzisz. Wiem, że przez jakiś czas było ciemno, ale przed świtem zawsze jest najciemniej i jestem prawie pewna, że jesteśmy teraz o krok od świtu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ciężko przełknęła ślinę, walcząc z pokusą krzyku. Słyszała krew pulsującą w uszach i szybko nadciągającą migrenę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wygrywali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeżywali. Ruch Oporu był wyważony na ostrzu noża utrzymywanym w miejscu przez Draco. Używali informacji od Gabrielle Delacour, która używała swojego ciała do ujmowania Śmierciożerców. Używali tego do podtrzymywania Ruchu Oporu, podczas gdy Zakon bezskutecznie walczył o odnalezienie horkruksów, które mogły być w dowolnym miejscu w Europie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wygrywali. Nie byli nawet blisko zwycięstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina patrzyła na nią z nadzieją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak… - Hermiona usłyszała, jak mówi. - Ja… myślę, że masz rację. Nie ma mnie tam, więc tego nie widzę. Ja… Ja nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wygrywamy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina skinęła głową i ponownie przytuliła Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Problem w tym, że jesteś zbyt odizolowana. Pomfrey zwykle spędza czas z profesorami Hogwartu, a Padma ma Parvati, która informuje ją na bieżąco. Ale ty prawie nie wychodzisz z tego domu, z wyjątkiem zbiorów składników eliksirów. Wiem, że Harry'ego i Rona nie ma w pobliżu, ale masz innych przyjaciół. Potrzebujesz przyjaciół. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się stracone… To cię poprowadzi i pomoże ci się utrzymać. Reszta z nas o tym rozmawia. Wiem, że jesteś naprawdę mądra, Hermiono, ale jeśli chodzi o dobro i zło, nie możesz oczekiwać wyciągnięcia odpowiedzi z książki. To jest coś, co musisz poczuć. Jak latanie… Choć cóż, uważam, że to zły przykład do wykorzystania w przypadku ciebie… Ale musisz być w stanie uwierzyć, że cię złapie. To część podróży. Uderzasz w dno, abyś mogła się od niego odbić. Dobro wymaga poświęcenia. Mam nadzieję, że po zakończeniu wojny będziesz mogła to zobaczyć. Tak właśnie działa Światło i Ciemność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - powiedziała głucho, unikając wzroku Angeliny. - Chyba po prostu zbyt zagubiłam się we własnym świecie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Nie musisz się z tym źle czuć. Każdemu może się to przytrafić. Byłam w dość ciężkim stanie psychicznym po tym, jak George i Katie zostali ranni. Podczas wojny to łatwy do przyjęcia stan. Ale potem Harry wygłosił wszystkim w Gwardii przemówienie motywujące. Mówił o tym, jak Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda. Mówił też o Zakonie podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, o tym, jakie wtedy działy się złe rzeczy. Wszyscy wtedy myśleli, że Tom wygra. Ministerstwo używało Niewybaczalnych, ale Zakon wytrzymał. Była śmierć i zdrada, ale Miłość i Światło zawsze jaśnieją najjaśniej w tych chwilach. Dlatego zawsze wygrywają. Musimy im po prostu zaufać. Zaraz po tym, jak Harry powiedział to wszystko, myślę, że nawet w tym samym miesiącu mieliśmy nasz pierwszy udany nalot na więzienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie wstała. Czuła się tak, jakby nie mogła oddychać. Potrzebowała… powietrza. Zimna. Potrzebowała Eliksiru Spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję czegoś z mojej szafy z zaopatrzeniem. Wrócę za kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona szła oszołomiona w stronę swojego schowka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potknęła się sunąc korytarzem, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi, drżącymi dłonmi odkorkowała fiolkę i wypiła dawkę Eliksiru Spokoju. Gdy środek zadziałał, Hermiona westchnęła ostro i wybuchła płaczem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała tam, szlochając przez kilka minut, po czym oparła się o blat. Ukryła twarz w ramionach i próbowała pogodzić się z rozmową, którą właśnie odbyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zdawała sobie sprawy - nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, w jaki sposób zmiana sytuacji na wojnie wpłynie na Ruch Oporu. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że dla nich nic się nie zmieniło. Wszyscy myśleli, że trzymając się swoich przekonań na temat Dobra i Zła, wojna po prostu odsunie się od nieodłącznej nieuchronności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mieli pojęcia, że Śmierciożercy byli torturowani w celu uzyskania informacji lub że Hermiona sprzedawała się Draco, aby uzyskać większość przydatnych danych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nieświadomie udowodniła swoje mity i w trakcie tego procesu zamieniła się w Cassandrę, dając niezauważone ostrzeżenia u bram Troi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jęknęła i próbowała powoli oddychać przez nos, usiłując myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała iść do przodu z Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma miała… dostateczne zdolności w leczeniu i robieniu eliksirów. Kingsley przejrzał wszystkie notatki Hermiony i jakimś cudem zwerbował zastępczego uzdrowiciela. Zastanawiała się, jak długo ukrywał przed nią tę informację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zebrała wszystkie swoje notatki na temat przeciw-klątw, które opracowała przez lata, oraz instrukcje wyjaśniające techniki analizy klątw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody wydawał się być nieco sfrustrowany brakiem postępów, o których informowała go tydzień po tygodniu. Nastąpiła zmiana w niedawnym zachowaniu jego i Kingsleya, kiedy doniosła im o Draco. Wyczuwała nowy sceptycyzm, jakby nie spełniała oczekiwań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz zrozumiała. Potrzebowali mieć Draco pod kontrolą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Informacje od Draco były nadal doskonałe, ale ustalał im warunki od samego początku. Była to równowaga sił, której nie chcieli ufać i którą chcieli zmienić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chcieli, mieć go na smyczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Hermiona zwlekała.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Wspomnienie 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Evanescence - My Immortal</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: “</em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>Music to read Manacled to</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Boże Narodzenie 2002</b>
</p>
<p>Weasleyowie spędzali Boże Narodzenie w Muszelce. Kiedy Padma przybyła do szpitala, aby przejąć zmianę, Hermiona przebrała się i aportowała, aby móc do nich dołączyć.</p>
<p>Stała w śniegu na zewnątrz przez kilka minut, próbując się przygotować. Rozmowa z Angeliną wytrąciła ją z równowagi i czuła się tak, jakby potrzebowała zebrać w sobie choć trochę poczucia kontroli.</p>
<p>Patrzyła na frontowe drzwi i mentalnie przeanalizowała ten dzień. Boże Narodzenie będzie ciche, dalekie od minionych wakacji. Każdego roku wszyscy byli trochę cichsi i trochę bardziej pijani. Rok wcześniej Artur był zbyt przytłoczony liczbą ludzi i dostał ataku paniki, aż Molly została zmuszona do wyjścia z nim.</p>
<p>Hermiona była w stanie wytrzymać. Uśmiechać się. Śpiewać kolędy. Sprawdzić, co u Artura i George'a. Wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła drzwi.</p>
<p>- Ej! Hermiona jest tutaj! - Fred ryknął, kiedy weszła.</p>
<p>Wszyscy odwrócili się i ruszyli na nią. Byli w zaskakująco dobrym nastroju, radośni i ożywieni. Kubek grzańca został wepchnięty w jej ręce, zanim zdążyła przejść przez pokój.</p>
<p>Wszyscy byli ubrani w świąteczne swetry od Molly.</p>
<p>Hermiona ukradkiem ustawiła wzdłuż gzymsu kominka fiolki z eliksirem na kaca.</p>
<p>Bill siedział w kącie, cichy wśród całego zgiełku. Fleur przycupnęła na poręczy jego krzesła, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.</p>
<p>Harry i Ginny usiedli w fotelu, szepcząc sobie nawzajem coś do ucha. Harry i Ron wrócili z kolejnego polowania na horkruksy zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej.</p>
<p>- Hermiono, moja droga, tak się cieszę, że ci się udało do nas dotrzeć. To dla ciebie - Molly wcisnęła Hermionie prezent owinięty w bibułkę.</p>
<p>Hermiona przysiadła na otomanie i otworzyła pakunek. Zielony sweter z literą H na środku.</p>
<p>- Dziękuję, Molly - powiedziała. - Jest piękny.</p>
<p>- Mamo! Dlaczego wciskasz Hermionie zieleń Slytherinu? - powiedział Ron, spoglądając podejrzliwie.</p>
<p>Molly pacnęła go w bark z urażoną miną. </p>
<p>- Ronald! Jest szmaragdowozielony, a to piękny kolor dla jej karnacji. Przypomina mi oczy Harry'ego.</p>
<p>- Dla mnie wygląda to na zieleń Slytherinu. - Ron skrzywił się, gdy Hermiona przeciągnęła sweter przez głowę. - Ugh. Samo patrzenie na niego przyprawia mnie o koszmary.</p>
<p>Relacja Hermiony i Molly była nieco napięta. Kiedy Artur został przeklęty, istniała wielka nadzieja, że Hermiona i Bill wspólnie będą w stanie to odwrócić lub złamać. Molly wylewnie doceniała wszystkie wysiłki Hermiony. Jednak w miarę upływu czasu i zmniejszania się nadziei, Molly wycofała się. To nie była wina sama w sobie. To było po prostu bolesne. Hermiona reprezentowała głęboką nadzieję, która ją zawiodła.</p>
<p>Ich stosunki nadal były ciepłe, ale interakcje stawały się coraz bardziej ograniczone.</p>
<p>Hermiona posiadała informacje z drugiej ręki, że Molly miała gwałtowne obiekcje co do jej poparcia dla Czarnej Magii, ale nie była to rozmowa, którą kiedykolwiek by razem przeprowadziły.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie była pewna, czy Molly wybrała kolor na podstawie odcienia skóry, czy też była to forma nagany. Naprawdę nie warto było o tym myśleć. Była tak zmęczona bezcelowymi kłótniami o nic.</p>
<p>Zostawiła Rona i Molly, by się kłócili bez niej i poszła szukać Artura.</p>
<p>Pan Weasley siedział na podłodze w kącie i przeglądał książkę. Hermiona obserwowała go uważnie i rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne na jego mózg. Artur Weasley jako dorosły mężczyzna wciąż był gdzieś zamknięty. Odizolowany. Klątwa, której użył Lucjusz, nie doprowadziła go do szaleństwa ani nie wyczyściła jego pamięci. Magia zawiesiła umysł Artura w określonym momencie jego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Reszta Artura wciąż była w środku, czekając na uwolnienie. Hermiona widziała to na diagnostyce. Jednak nie wiedziała, jak przebić się przez magię, nie powodując ostrego i poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu.</p>
<p>Utracone części mózgu Artura powoli się zatracały. Aktywność jego umysłu stopniowo zmniejszała się, gdy nieużywane połączenia nerwowe zanikały.</p>
<p>Hermiona nic nie mogła na to poradzić.</p>
<p>- Arturze. - Hermiona uklękła obok niego - Mam dla ciebie prezent gwiazdkowy.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco znad książki. Za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, czuła ukłucie w piersi i przemożną chęć przeproszenia go za rzeczy, których nie miał szans zrozumieć.<em> Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nie mogę cię z tego wyciągnąć. Przepraszam, nie mogę tego naprawić.</em></p>
<p>- Nie miałam zamiaru kupować komukolwiek prezentów w tym roku, ale zauważyłam w sklepie to i wiedziałam, że muszę to dla ciebie kupić. - Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła prezent. - Nazywa się to gumową kaczką. Będzie unosić się na wodzie. Możesz bawić się nią w swojej wannie. Albo w zlewie czy umywalce.</p>
<p>Artur wyrwał jej ją z ręki i nagle wstał. Hermiona chwyciła swoją różdżkę. Kilka razy została przez niego przewrócona, kiedy był nadmiernie podekscytowany lub zły.</p>
<p>- Bill! Bill, zrób to. - Jego głos był dorosły, ale wypowiadane słowa i natarczywy ton były całkowicie dziecięce. Machnął kaczką nad głową. - W zlewie!</p>
<p>Bill przybrał na twarzy fałszywy wyraz radości, który zawsze nosił przy ojcu, i pochylił się do przodu.</p>
<p>- Co tam masz?</p>
<p>Artur podniósł dłoń i wepchnął zabawkę w twarz Billa, aż prawie trafiła ona mężczyznę w oko. Hermiona się skrzywiła.</p>
<p>- Kaczka! W zlewie.</p>
<p>- Racja, uważasz, że powinniśmy zobaczyć, jak się unosi? - Bill wstał. Artur odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem w stronę łazienki. - Nie biegaj, Artur!</p>
<p>Hermiona skierowała się w głąb domu i znalazła Freda i George'a w ogrodzie na zewnątrz. George próbował stanąć na rękach na swoich kulach. Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła drzwi, stracił równowagę i wpadł twarzą w zaspę.</p>
<p>- George! - Hermiona ruszyła do przodu i wyciągnęła go, strzepując śnieg i uderzając go lekko w bark. - Jeśli masz zamiar robić takie rzeczy, przynajmniej bądź trzeźwy.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam, mamo - powiedział żartobliwie George, pozwalając jej podciągnąć go do pozycji pionowej i zająć się nim, podczas gdy Fred podnosił kule.</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami, a on pocałował ją w usta.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.</p>
<p>- Wesołych Świąt, Herms. Ładna dziewczyna zasługuje na świąteczny pocałunek. Fred obiecał swój Angelinie, więc ja zdecydowałem pocałować kobietę, która uratowała mi życie. - Położył dłoń na sercu, wdzięcznie się uśmiechając.</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Jesteś okropny. A co, jeśli to był mój pierwszy pocałunek?</p>
<p>George przybrał na twarzy wyraz wyszukanej rozpaczy.</p>
<p>- A nie był? Całowałaś innych swoich pacjentów przede mną?</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, że czubki jej uszu się nagrzewają i odwróciła wzrok.</p>
<p>- Tak właściwie, to mój pierwszy pocałunek był z Viktorem.</p>
<p>- Zmiażdżyłaś moje serce, oj tak. - George cofnął się gwałtownie o kulach. - To dlatego, że nie jestem wystarczająco gburowaty, prawda? A może lubisz tylko Szukających.</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i starała się nie myśleć o gburowatości lub Szukających. </p>
<p>- Wracam. Jeśli po tym wszystkim, gdy cię uzdrowiłam, musisz ryzykować swoją szyją, przynajmniej rób to, kiedy nie patrzę.</p>
<p>Wróciła do środka i usiadła na kanapie w rogu, obserwując uroczystość z poczuciem zdumienia.</p>
<p>Charlie, który drażnił się z Ginny i Harry'm, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio słyszała śmiech Charliego. Albo Rona lub Harry’ego.</p>
<p>Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Szczęśliwsi niż widziała ich od lat.</p>
<p>Kiedy to zauważyła, ogarnęło ją przerażenie.</p>
<p>Radość panująca w chacie była czymś więcej niż świąteczną wesołością i alkoholem. Dom pękał, prawie wibrował przepełniony poczuciem nadziei.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie zrozumiałaby tego, gdyby nie rozmowa z Angeliną.</p>
<p>To nie był tylko Ruch Oporu. Członkowie Zakonu również wierzyli, że są na jak najlepszej drodze do wygrania wojny.</p>
<p>Kiedy Hermiona siedziała w kącie chłonąc to, czuła się tak, jakby została uwięziona w zaklęciu marzeń, podczas gdy świat wokół niej płonął.</p>
<p>Zakon nigdy nie zmieniłby taktyki. Nigdy nie zgodziliby się na użycie Czarnej Magii. I to wszystko przez nią.</p>
<p>Gdyby Draco kiedykolwiek zwrócił się przeciwko nim, czy też uzyskał odkupienie do którego dążył i zakończył swoją szpiegowską służbę, Ruch Oporu zacząłby się walić i nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby to naprawić.</p>
<p>A jeśli Zakon kiedykolwiek dowie się o Draco, w jakimkolwiek kontekście… prawdopodobnie informacja ta zniszczy całą organizację. Zaufanie wszystkich do Kingsleya i Moody'ego zostanie doszczętnie zrujnowane.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, że może zaraz zwymiotować. Chciała wyjść.</p>
<p>Siedziała w kącie, sztywna jak posąg.</p>
<p>Harry podszedł i opadł na kanapę obok niej. Obserwowali pokój. Ginny była z Arturem. Ron, Fred i George wydawali się być w trakcie opowiadania jakiegoś żartu. Molly krzątała się, przygotowując jedzenie, a Charlie jej pomagał.</p>
<p>- To… wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem - powiedział Harry po minucie. - To mnie napędza. Codziennie.</p>
<p>Hermiona milczała.</p>
<p>- Czy myślisz o swojej rodzinie? - Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Hermiona krótko skinęła głową. Harry objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. - Któregoś dnia twoi rodzice też będą z nami.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak Molly zatrzymuje się, żeby pocałować Artura w czoło i podziwiać jego kaczkę.</p>
<p>- Oni… Oni nie będą. Nigdy nie wrócą z Australii - powiedziała cicho. Harry spojrzał na nią zmieszany. Jej oczy opadły na kolana. - Rozległe zaklęcie zapomnienia ma tylko pewne okno czasowe na odwrócenie. W przeciwnym razie istnieje wysokie ryzyko ostrego uszkodzenia mózgu. Jeśli miałabym odwrócić rzucony na nich urok pamięci, musiałabym to zrobić przed Bożym Narodzeniem w zeszłym roku. Przed upływem okresu pięciu lat.</p>
<p>Zapadła długa cisza.</p>
<p>- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałaś... - ton Harry'ego był zdruzgotany.</p>
<p>Hermiona bawiła się rękawem swetra i nie spojrzała na niego.</p>
<p>- Łatwiej było po prostu skupić się na pracy, niż o tym myśleć. W końcu znałam ryzyko, kiedy zdecydowałam się ich ukryć.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. - Harry ścisnął jej dłoń. - Tak mi przykro, Hermiono.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Pogodziłam się już z faktem, że ochrona bliskich może oznaczać ich utratę.</p>
<p>- Cóż, nie oznacza to utraty mnie. Zawsze będziesz moją rodziną.</p>
<p>Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, podeszła do nich Molly, trzymając w dłoni aparat i ciągnąc ze sobą Rona.</p>
<p>- Zróbmy zdjęcie waszej trójki. Hermiono, przesuń się trochę, kochanie, żeby Ron mógł usiąść obok ciebie. No już. Ramiona wokół siebie. Harry, spróbuj wygładzić włosy. Och nieważne. Uśmiech…</p>
<p>Hermiona nie mogła całkowicie zmusić się do uśmiechu. Kąciki jej ust wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy ciężkie ramiona Rona i Harry'ego owinęły się wokół jej własnych. Nastąpił oślepiający błysk.</p>
<p>- To będzie cudowne. Nie mieliście wspólnego zdjęcia od lat. - Molly podeszła, żeby zrobić zdjęcie Billa i Fleur.</p>
<p>Ron parsknął, patrząc, jak jego matka ustawia do pozy Fleur, a potem pociągnął za jeden z loków Hermiony, który wysunął się z jej warkoczy.</p>
<p>- Włosy trochę się zbuntowały. Myślę, że mimo wszystko nie jesteś Ślizgonką.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo. </p>
<p>- To musiał być powód, dla którego Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w Gryffindorze. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Harry też nie został tam wysłany.</p>
<p>Oboje z Ronem spojrzeli na splątane włosy Harry'ego. Wyglądał, jakby został porażony prądem i próbował to ukryć żelem. Wydawało się, że połowa z nich została w pewnym momencie zaczesana, ale reszta sterczała w różnych kierunkach.</p>
<p>- Co z nimi zrobiłeś? - powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.</p>
<p>Harry zarumienił się.</p>
<p>- Uczesałem je. A potem Ginny i ja… ehm, przytuliliśmy się.</p>
<p>Ron zakrztusił się.</p>
<p>- Przytuliliście się… - prychnął. - To moja młodsza siostra. Samo myślenie o waszej dwójce sprawia, że chciałbym wyłupić sobie oczy.</p>
<p>- Uwierz mi, ja już nieraz bardzo chciałam - mruknęła Hermiona. - Przysięgam, że żadne z nich nie zna podstawowych zaklęć dotyczących prywatności ani blokowania drzwi.</p>
<p>Harry wyglądał na przerażonego.</p>
<p>- Ronald - powiedziała Molly z drugiego końca pokoju. - Chcę zrobić zdjęcie całego rodzeństwa! Podejdź do drzewka. Stań obok Ginny.</p>
<p>Hermiona i Harry patrzyli, jak Ron podchodzi i pozuje do rodzinnego zdjęcia. Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby miażdżono jej płuca.</p>
<p>Harry zerknął na Hermionę i zauważyła, że wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie się zmienił, zanim się odezwał.</p>
<p>- Kiedy to się skończy, mam nadzieję, że wszystko wróci do poprzedniego stanu.</p>
<p>Gapił się na nią, a jego oczy były jednocześnie młode i stare. Te oczy wywoływały całe morze wspomnień. Serce Hermiony uwięzło jej w gardle, gdy patrzyła na niego.</p>
<p>Zaczęła otwierać usta, żeby powiedzieć, że tego też sobie życzy. Bo właśnie tak było. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby jakoś dotrzeć do końca wojny i żeby wciąż coś z niej zostało.</p>
<p>Ale zanim zdążyła to powiedzieć, Harry złapał ją za rękę i chwycił mocno.</p>
<p>- Jesteś moją rodziną. I ja zawsze będę twoją. Wiem, że ostatnio dużo ze sobą walczyliśmy. Ale wiem też, że wszystko, co chciałaś zrobić, było dlatego, że próbowałaś nas chronić. Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że zobaczę, co zrobi z tobą Czarna Magia. Nie wiem, jak walczyć o zwycięstwo w tej wojnie bez ciebie, Rona i Weasleyów, którzy są zawsze ze mną po drugiej stronie. Żałuję, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale chcę, żebyśmy teraz to naprawili. Zawsze o mnie dbałaś, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że ja to wiem.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony zalały się łzami, a całe jej ciało się zatrzęsło.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry, nawet nie wiesz, co byłabym gotowa dla ciebie zrobić.</em>
</p>
<p>Otworzyła usta, a potem je zamknęła, przełykając to, co chciała powiedzieć.</p>
<p>- Jeszcze nie wygraliśmy, Harry - powiedziała w końcu ochrypłym głosem.</p>
<p>- Wiem. Wiem, że przed nami jeszcze długa droga, ale nie chcę czekać, aby to powiedzieć. - Harry wziął głęboki oddech. - Nie opiekowałem się tobą i przepraszam za to. Tak bardzo martwiłem się, że wszyscy biorą udział w nalotach, że nigdy nie pomyślałem o tym, jak wyglądało to z twojej perspektywy. Ginny i ja rozmawialiśmy, a ona wspomniała, jak okropnie jest na twoim oddziale szpitalnym… Że wszystko, co widzisz, to najgorsze przypadki z każdej bitwy, i że widzisz to w kółko, i naprawdę przepraszam, nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… Kiedy Ron i ja walczyliśmy, on zawsze miał swoją rodzinę, a ja zawsze miałem ciebie, ale z tą walką o Czarną Magię, on i ja byliśmy tak skupieni na Ruchu Oporu, że nie myśleliśmy o tobie. Nasza trójka zawsze była razem najsilniejsza. Chcę, żebyśmy znowu tacy byli. Co ty na to?</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i zawahała się.</p>
<p>Jej przyjaciel. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Jej pierwszy przyjaciel. Zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Wszystko, żeby go chronić.</p>
<p>Cokolwiek.</p>
<p>Nawet go zawodząc.</p>
<p>
  <em>Już dokonałaś wyboru. Jeśli spróbujesz to osiągnąć, zranisz go jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowie się, co zrobiłaś. Jeszcze bardziej zranisz samą siebie, jeśli pozwolisz sobie uwierzyć, że to prawda.</em>
</p>
<p>Przełknęła i powoli cofnęła rękę. To było jak rozbijanie się w zwolnionym tempie. Mając pełną świadomość i robiąc to mimo wszystko.</p>
<p>- Chyba nie wiem już, jak się z tobą przyjaźnić, Harry - jej głos był niski i stanowczy.</p>
<p>Harry wpatrywał się w nią, a jego oczy były rozszerzone i oszołomione.</p>
<p>- Co masz na myśli?</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Ogarnęło ją zimne, lepkie uczucie. </p>
<p>- My… nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi od lat, Harry - powiedziała rzeczowo. - Kiedy dokładnie ostatnio traktowałeś mnie jak swoją przyjaciółkę? Kiedy w ogóle przyszedłeś na oddział szpitalny, gdy nie miałeś zamiaru odwiedzić kogoś innego?</p>
<p>- Ja-</p>
<p>- Zostałam uzdrowicielką, aby cię chronić, a ty mnie za to porzuciłeś.</p>
<p>- Ja… nie. Hermiono, przyznaję, że mogłem zachować się lepiej, ale to nie tak, że Ron i ja spędzaliśmy ten cały czas wesoło bez ciebie.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście. - Hermiona nie mogła oddychać. Mówiła okrutnym, nieustępliwym tonem, którego nauczyła się od Draco. - Nie miałeś czasu. Oczywiście pierwszeństwo mają członkowie Gwardii, ze względu na spójność jednostki. Gdybyś nie był tak zajęty, jestem pewna, że wszystko byłoby inne. Przez lata byłbyś w stanie wyrazić jakiekolwiek uznanie. Ale ponieważ nie miałeś czasu, nie miałeś też innego wyboru, jak tylko poklepać Rona po ramieniu po tym, jak nazwał mnie suką na oczach całego Zakonu. W końcu jest twoim partnerem do pojedynków - warknęła, a jej ton był ostry.</p>
<p>- Mówiłaś, że powinniśmy użyć Klątwy Zabijającej - odparł Harry gorzkim i niedowierzającym głosem.</p>
<p>Hermiona zaśmiała się słabo. </p>
<p>- Nadal chcę, żebyście to robili.</p>
<p>W całym pokoju zapadła pełna oszołomienia cisza. Harry zaniemówił na pełną minutę. </p>
<p>- Nadal?</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła krótko.</p>
<p>Harry powoli pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.</p>
<p>- Jestem realistką, Harry. Chcę, żeby ta wojna się skończyła. Nie chcę, żeby Zakon myślał, że wygrał, a potem za czternaście lat wszystko zacznie się od nowa, tak jak ostatnio - powiedziała twardo, choć jej głos był już zmęczony.</p>
<p>Wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie uciąć.</p>
<p>Bolało ją serce, klatka piersiowa też. Czuła się tak, jakby coś płonęło w jej jamie brzusznej. Gdyby Harry nadal trzymał ją za rękę, z pewnością poczułby, że się trzęsie.</p>
<p>- Czy masz pojęcie, co Czarna Magia robi z człowiekiem? - zapytał Harry tonem przepełnionym wściekłością.</p>
<p>Hermiona zachowała zimny wyraz twarzy. </p>
<p>- Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem uzdrowicielką. To moja specjalność. I mówię ci, że jest to warte swojej ceny. Nie każę ci, żebyś dokonywał Mrocznych Rytuałów czy pił krew jednorożca. Mówię tylko, żebyś zabijał ludzi, którzy próbują cię zabić. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że możesz kogoś takiego jakoś po prostu wsadzić do więzienia? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że pokonasz wroga Expelliarmusem? Czy na tym chcesz postawić swoje życie? Rona? Ginny? Cały Ruch Oporu? Warto go zabić tak, jak i jego zwolenników. Czy w jakiś sposób nie nienawidzisz ich jeszcze na tyle, by sobie z tym poradzić?</p>
<p>- Nie. Ponieważ to nigdy nie będzie tego warte - warknął Harry. - W ten sposób nie wygramy. Nie mogę walczyć w ten sposób. Kiedy walczę, myślę o wszystkich ludziach, których kocham. O tym jak ich chronię i jak bardzo chcę ich znowu zobaczyć. Jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego, skoro wygrywanie oznacza tylko obserwowanie, jak ty i wszyscy inni powoli umierają? Każda bitwa to próba. Niepoddawanie się nienawiści jest wyborem. Nie możesz wybrać zarówno miłości, jak i nienawiści. Nie będę jak Tom Riddle, żeby wygrać. Lekcja z pierwszej wojny jest taka, że Miłość zwycięża wszystko, kiedy ludzie w nią wierzą. Musimy wybierać między łatwym a właściwym. Jeśli popełnimy błąd, nigdy go nie pokonamy.</p>
<p>- Zarzucasz mi, że chcę łatwych wyborów? - Hermiona była prawnie oszołomiona.</p>
<p>- Chcesz używać Czarnej Magii, ponieważ byłaby ona bardziej „skuteczna”. Tak, powiedziałbym, że jest to wybór łatwy zamiast właściwego. - Harry był blady, a jego pięści zacisnęły się, aż kostki stały się białe. - Walka dobra ze złem to próba, test. Ty nie tylko go nie zdałaś, Hermiono, ale próbujesz pociągnąć za sobą cały Ruch Oporu. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to dlatego, że spędziłaś tyle czasu ze Snapem. Ale teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że to cała ty. Naprawdę w to wierzysz.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie musiała już udawać, że jest wściekła lub zgorzkniała. Prychnęła mu prosto w twarz.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, że w to wierzę. Pomyśl o Colinie, Harry. Pomyśl, jak Colin umarł na twoich oczach, a potem pomnóż to. Pomnóż, aby uwzględnić straty z każdej bitwy i najazdu w ciągu ostatnich TRZECH LAT. To… - Wskazała ostro wokół siebie. - To było moim życiem od chwili, gdy wróciłam ze szkolenia. W ten sposób umierają twoi przyjaciele.</p>
<p>- Nie musisz mi o tym mówić, Hermiono - głos Harry'ego drżał, gdy pochylił się w jej stronę, błyskając zębami. - Oni byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Trenowałem ich. Walczyłem z nimi. Przynosiłem ich z powrotem. Umarłbym za nich. Zrobiłbym prawie wszystko, żeby ich uratować. Ale jeśli chodzi o Białą i Czarną Magię, ma to znaczenie. Nigdy nie warto poddawać się Czarnej Magii, bez względu na to, co z niej wyniknie. Zakon pozostanie po stronie Światła.</p>
<p>Coś w Hermionie pękło.</p>
<p>- Nie jesteś Światłem, jeśli pozwalasz ludziom poświęcać się, aby zachować czyste ręce i duszę - warknęła.</p>
<p>Harry zbladł.</p>
<p>- Jak śmiesz? - powiedział w końcu głosem, który wibrował od wściekłości. - Jak śmiesz?! Jak. Kurwa. Śmiesz? Nigdy, przenigdy bym nie prosił nikogo o to, by za mnie ginął. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem, to żeby ludzie przestali umierać przeze mnie. Nie chcę być Wybrańcem. Nie chcę tej pieprzonej wojny. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem, to rodzina. Ludzie w tym pokoju to wszystko, co mam. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Poświęcili się, wierząc w Miłość zamiast nienawiści, a ty mówisz coś takiego? Uważasz, że się mylili? Że gdyby byli po prostu tak sprytni jak ty, nadal bym ich miał? Mój ojciec chrzestny nie żyje. Przynajmniej twoi rodzice gdzieś żyją. Ja nie mam nawet tego skrawka pocieszenia. Umarłbym z uśmiechem na twarzy, by wygrać tę wojnę. Będę walczył tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Ale nie pozwolę ludziom zatruwać ich dusz. Nie powiem im, żeby tego używali. Nie dam takiego przykładu dla Ruchu Oporu.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na Hermionę, a ona poczuła, jak wypływają z niego fale wściekłości. W straszny sposób przypomniał jej w tym Draco.</p>
<p>- Ron miał rację - dodał po chwili Harry. Wściekłość w jego głosie nagle zniknęła. Brzmiał raczej jakby był zdruzgotany. - Jesteś suką. Naprawdę nie rozumiesz sensu Zakonu.</p>
<p>- Ochrona świata czarodziejów i mugoli przed Tomem Riddlem i jego Śmierciożercami - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. - Taki jest cel Zakonu Feniksa.</p>
<p>Wstała i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Próbowała przez chwilę zapamiętać jego postać, zanim odwróciła wzrok. </p>
<p>- Ale przypuszczam, że masz rację. Jestem suką. Nie sądzę, aby w tym momencie zaprzeczanie temu miało sens - zaśmiała się zdławionym śmiechem. - Wydaje się, że jest to jedyna rzecz, którą wszyscy mi powtarzają. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację co do wojny, Harry. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to, co robisz, wystarczy.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z Muszelki.</p>
<p>Przeszła przez ogród i wspięła się na wzgórze za nim. Szła dalej. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że aż bolało. Krew pulsująca w jej uszach była tak głośna, że ledwo słyszała wiatr, chociaż czuła, jak jego chłód przecina jej policzki.</p>
<p>W końcu zatrzymała się i rozejrzała po niekończącej się bieli, która ją otaczała. To były piękne święta. Hermiona nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio w Boże Narodzenie spadł śnieg.</p>
<p>Jej ręce i stopy były odrętwiałe z zimna. Chciała tam zostać. Zostać tam i zamarznąć. Nie mogło być gorzej, niż już było.</p>
<p>Nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak okropnie się obecnie czuje. Jak bardzo bolała ją głowa. I serce. Czuła się jakby miała wyrwę w swojej piersi. Jakby ktoś przeciął jej mostek i rozerwał kość za pomocą retraktora, tak, jak robili to mugole podczas operacji serca. Została rozerwana i po prostu… zraniona. Agonia w jej wnętrzu była zimna jak otaczająca ją zima.</p>
<p>Gdyby spojrzała w dół, na śniegu byłaby krew.</p>
<p>- Hermiono! - głos Ginny przeciął wiatr.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła się.</p>
<p>- Hermiono… - Ginny brnęła w jej stronę przez śnieg. - Co się stało? Co ty robisz?</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła tępo na Ginny. </p>
<p>- Co ja robię?</p>
<p>- Zrobiłaś to celowo… Mogłam to stwierdzić… Żeby Harry był wściekły i pozwolił ci odejść. Czemu? On i Ron to wszystko, co masz. Mogą o tym zapominać przez połowę czasu, ale ja to wiem. Co robisz? Czego się boisz? Jeszcze zanim Harry podszedł, ty siedziałaś na kanapie, wyglądając, jakbyś uczestniczyła w naszych pogrzebach. Co się dzieje?</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła w milczeniu na Ginny. Drżała w ślizgońskiej zieleni.</p>
<p>Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie rozgrzewające.</p>
<p>- Ja… - głos Hermiony załamał się, a potem zawodził przez kilka sekund.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę już tego robić, Ginny. Nie mogę udawać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet jeśli wygramy jutro rano, nie zamierzam zmieniać zdania, że mogliśmy to zrobić lepiej. Czarna Magia może skrócić wojnę i uratować bojowników Ruchu Oporu. Jeśli Harry spodziewa się, że będę stała obok niego i uśmiechała się, kiedy to się skończy, powinien utracić teraz tę iluzję.</p>
<p>Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. Na jej rzęsach utworzyły się niewielkie kryształki lodu, błyszczące w chłodnym świetle dnia. Jej włosy zostały rozwiane przez wiatr, odsłaniając bliznę biegnącą wzdłuż twarzy. Przez ostatnie miesiące jej zarys nieco go przygasł, ale zimno sprawiło, że pozostałość rany na jej bladej skórze wydawała się jeszcze bardziej surowa. Zniekształcenie sprawiło, że uroda Ginny była bardziej zaskakująca, a kontrast elementów skutkował tym, że była dość uderzająca. Tragiczny rodzaj hipnotyzowania.</p>
<p>- Ty… nie spodziewasz się, że będziesz z nami - powiedziała powoli Ginny, a jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i trzeźwe. - Po wojnie.</p>
<p>- Oddałam się tej wojnie, Ginny. Kiedy to się skończy… Nic ze mnie nie zostanie.</p>
<p>Ginny potrząsnęła głową i sięgnęła do Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Nie mów tak… Hermiono…</p>
<p>- Ginny, jeśli ktoś zaproponuje mi kolejne puste słowo zachęty, mogę warknąć, ugryźć - odparła Hermion płasko. Wzięła gwałtowny oddech, po czym wypuściła powietrze i patrzyła, jak para wodna znika unoszona morską bryzą. - Nie mogę… Nie mam siły, by udawać za was wszystkich. Jestem zbyt zmęczona.</p>
<p>Ginny otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Hermiona aportowała się.</p>
<p>Wróciła na Grimmauld Place i ukryła się w bibliotece.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia podczas pracy czuła się pusta. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Czuła się tak, jakby jej serce pękło. Mogła ukryć mentalne aspekty, ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo smutek może fizycznie kogoś zranić.</p>
<p>Moody znalazł ją, pracującą nad eliksirami.</p>
<p>- Granger, Severus chce cię dziś zobaczyć.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na Moody'ego z powściągliwym wyrazem twarzy. </p>
<p>- Dlaczego?</p>
<p>- Aby omówić swoje postępy.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. </p>
<p>- Myślałam, że go informujesz.</p>
<p>Wyraz twarzy Moody'ego się nie zmienił.</p>
<p>- Ma pytania, na które chce uzyskać odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła słabe uczucie ucisku w żołądku. </p>
<p>- O której?</p>
<p>- O siódmej.</p>
<p>- W porządku, będę tam. - Zwróciła się ponownie do swojego kociołka. Nie obejrzała się na Moody'ego, który stał, oceniając ją przez kilka sekund, zanim odwrócił się, by wyjść.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Wspomnienie 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>IAMX - Land Of Broken Promises</p>
<p>Blonde Redhead - 23</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Grudzień 2002</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dom na Spinner’s End był pełen bulgoczących eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli obeszła pokój dookoła i zatrzymała się zdziwiona, gdy zauważyła, że jeden eliksir migotał w rogu. Podeszła i obserwowała, jak spiralna para unosi się na jego powierzchni. Powąchała go ukradkiem. Pikantny, ziemisty zapach dębowego mchu, dymny akcent cedru, przytłumiona woń utleniających się liści i pergaminu - nie. Ponownie pociągnęła nosem. Papirusu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się gwałtownie i spojrzała na inne otaczające ją kociołki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Warzysz tutaj całkiem niezły przekrój mikstur miłosnych - powiedziała, spoglądając na Severusa pochylonego nad bulgoczącym kotłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nowy projekt dla Czarnego Pana. Nagle zaczął interesować się próbą wykorzystania ich do uzbrojenia - powiedział szyderczo Severus znad mętnego, lśniącego płynu, nad którym pracował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że krew w jej żyłach zamarza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy istnieje wogóle taka możliwość?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus wzruszył ramionami z bladym uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem zarówno sceptyczny, jak i pozbawiony motywacji, więc najprawdopodobniej nie. Uważam, że był to bardziej przelotny pogląd niż cokolwiek, czym naprawdę się zainteresował. Przygotowuję obszerny raport, który przedstawię na wypadek, gdyby o to zapytał. Wolę robić to w domu niż w laboratorium, aby nikt nie przedstawił mu przypadkiem żadnych przełomowych pomysłów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju. Rozpoznawała dziesięć rodzajów eliksirów miłosnych i kilka afrodyzjaków, a także około piętnastu wyglądających na wywary eksperymentalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co mogłoby być uważane za uzbrojony eliksir miłości?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś o wyjątkowej mocy, co nie wymaga ponownego dozowania. Myślę, że wyobraził sobie, jak używa tego do przesłuchań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To… ohydne - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p><span>- W rzeczy samej.</span> <span>Na szczęście, a może niestety wręcz przeciwnie, ma inne sprawy, które uważa za pilniejsze, by się na tym dostatecznie skupić.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała, obserwując przez kilka minut w ciszy, jak Severus miażdży jaja popiełka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco mówi, że Sussex próbuje znaleźć sposób, aby zapobiec dalszym ratunkom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, zanim Severus odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że był tego świadomy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Doskonały szpieg. Czy nie tak to określałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak by się wydawało - mruknął Severus, wracając do moździerza i tłuczka. - Czy wiesz już, dlaczego szpieguje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony spoczęły na jej butach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - przyznała. - Mówi rzeczy, które wydają się być prawdziwe, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć motywu, jaki za tym stoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła przerwa, wypełniona sykiem gotującego się płynu i chrobotaniem kamienia szlifierskiego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pnie się w górę? - powiedział Severus, odwracając się do swojego kociołka i wsypując ruchem ósemkowym sproszkowane łuski popiełka do płynu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała przez kilka sekund. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie słyszałam o tym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wspomniałem o tym Kingsleyowi kilka tygodni temu. Wspina się coraz wyżej w rangach. Umacnia swoją pozycję. Nie udaję, że wiem wszystko, co robicie razem podczas tych cotygodniowych spotkań… Jednak czasami zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle pamiętasz, że kiedy nie jest z tobą, spędza czas na zabijaniu ludzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddech Hermiony uwiązł jej w gardle, podczas gdy Severus kontynuował swoją wypowiedź niepokojąco konwersacyjnym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rzadko widywałem kogoś, kto używałby Czarnej Magii tak beztrosko, jak ostatnio robi to on. Czarny Pan jest zachwycony wyjątkowym narzędziem, które dla siebie stworzył. Ci, którzy popełniają błąd, wchodząc Draco w drogę, mają zwyczaj umierania z powodu podejrzanie pomysłowych zastosowań zaklęć dla „Ruchu Oporu”. Kilka tygodni temu jeden z oznaczonych Śmierciożerców, Gibbon, został znaleziony oskórowany i poćwiartowany. Pomogłem przeanalizować zwłoki. Istniała wokół nich wyjątkowa sieć Czarnej Magii, która zmusiła Gibbona do pozostania przy życiu przez prawie dobę, zanim w końcu umarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła i gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie… Draco by tego nie zrobił. Sam powiedziałeś, że nie jest sadystą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na nią kątem oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy myślisz, że nie bycie sadystą oznacza, że nigdy nikogo nie torturował aż do śmierci? - Wyraz jego twarzy był pogardliwy. - Jestem pewien, że odczytałaś jego runy. Jak myślisz, jakie rzeczy zobowiązał się robić bezlitośnie i niezawodnie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zesztywniała, aż jej ciało zadrżało, a szczęka zacisnęłą się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty też zabijasz ludzi, ale nigdy nie kwestionowałam twojej lojalności z tego powodu, Severusie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął słabo i wykrzywił usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam tylko jedną lojalność. Lojalność do celu Zakonu. Okropności, które jestem zobowiązany popełniać, popełniam z konieczności. Myślisz, że lubię czuć, jak moja dusza powoli rozrywa się i mnie zatruwa? Że robię to, gdy wyśmiewają mnie i wątpią we mnie ci, którzy nigdy nie byliby skłonni do złożenia podobnej ofiary? - Lekko pokręcił głową. - Jednak to nie ma znaczenia. Gibbon nie był koniecznością. Nie był ważny. Nie był potężny. Zabicie go nie miało w sobie nic strategicznego, ani nie było w interesie Zakonu. Z pewnością nie miał w sobie nic, co mogłoby wymagać rozczłonkowania go, jednocześnie utrzymując go przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż kręciła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To mógł być ktoś inny. Nie wiesz, czy to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus zamarł i powoli odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był Draco. Wiem, że to był Draco. Wiem to dlatego, że podczas analizy czarów natrafiłem na ślad ciekawego zaklęcia. Takiego, które sam wymyśliłem. Zaklęcia powstrzymującego, którego nauczyłem tylko jedną osobę. Ciebie. Używałaś go do leczenia jego run, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cały pokój zamigotał w oczach Hermiony, a ona chwyciła się krawędzi stołu, żeby nie upaść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na nią z groźną miną. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłem szpiegiem niemal tak długo, jak pani żyje, panno Granger. A teraz przestań go bronić i posłuchaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona znieruchomiała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus zacisnął usta, przyglądając się jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On działa na własną rękę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek był lojalny, na pewno już taki nie jest. Cokolwiek robi, nie robi tego wyłącznie w imieniu Zakonu. Obecnie jest jednym z najpotężniejszych generałów. Raportuje tylko do Czarnego Pana. Ma własną sieć informatorów w całej armii i wykorzystuje pozyskane przez nich informacje, aby Zakon w dużym stopniu polegał właśnie na nim... Prawdopodobnie by powstrzymać nas przed zdradą jego osoby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby nie mogła oddychać. Opuszki jej palców lekko mrowiły. Skinęła niepewnie głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chyba wiem, dlaczego zabił Gibbona - dodał po chwili Severus. - Zamaskował to i sprawił, że proces wyglądał jak tortura, ale kiedy zauważyłem zaklęcie, pojawiło się w moim umyśle kilka wskazówek, które sprawiły, że dostrzeżenie tego, co próbował osiągnąć, stało się oczywiste. Draco próbuje znaleźć sposób na usunięcie swojego Mrocznego Znaku, nie umierając od niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Umierając?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby Znak można było wyciąć lub usunąć przez odcięcie ramienia, Igor Karkarow żyłby do dzisiaj. Było kilku Śmierciożerców, którzy próbowali uciec lub zdradzić Czarnego Pana podczas obu wojen. Szybko jednak odkryli na swoją niekorzyść, co się z takimi dzieje. Znak jest połączeniem między Czarnym Panem i jego sługami. Oderwanie go skutkuje przeklętą raną. Osoba wykrwawia się na śmierć i jest to nie do zatrzymania. Nie ma żadnych zaklęć ani mikstur, aby temu zapobiec. Wygląda jednak na to, że Draco jest zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć sposób, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionę uderzył przerażający szczegół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Był leworęczny. Ale teraz jest oburęczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus w zamyśleniu uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłoby to dość logiczne posunięcie dla człowieka, który zamierzałby w końcu odciąć sobie rękę. Czy wiesz, od jak dawna taki jest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od tak dawna, jak go widuję. Rzadko widzę, żeby używał lewej ręki. - Poczuła pieczenie w żołądku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus wyglądał na zamyślonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc planował to od lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona się zachwiała. Próbowała przewartościować wszystko, co sądziła, że wie. Draco grał długofalowo. Była w tym tylko narzędziem. Nawet tego nie zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus wpatrywał się w nią, a wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej napięty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłby dość zabójczy dla wszystkich zaangażowanych, gdyby kiedykolwiek zdołał usunąć kajdany swojej niewoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. Bez Mrocznego Znaku, który go ograniczał,  Draco nie musiałby już zaspokajać Zakonu utrzymywaniem swojego układu. Jeśli walczył o władzę, kolejnym krokiem byłoby usunięcie Znaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwłaszcza, że Hermiona przyznała mu, że Harry nie miał zamiaru zabijać Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus westchnął słabo i nagle wydał się być stary, gdy spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyznam, że spodziewałem się, że czerwcowy atak będzie dla niego początkiem końca. Po karze, której się poddał, założyłem, że pozostało mu niewiele czasu. - Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. - Jednak coś mi tu nie gra i przypuszczam, że było to spowodowane twoją wyjątkową troską.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że świat wokół niej zamarł, a potem się rozpadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiedzieliście, że padnie ofiarą ataku w czerwcu - powiedziała powoli Hermiona, wpatrując się w Severusa szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ty, Kingsley i Moody. Dlatego byliście gotowi, a atak był tak wyszukany i wykorzystywał tyle dostarczonych przez niego informacji. Nie martwiliście się o jego ujawnienie. Spodziewaliście się, że zostanie za to zabity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego… dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytała w końcu. Jej głos drżał słabo od przepełniającej ją wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sądziliśmy, że nie musisz wiedzieć. - Severus wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona była tak wściekła, że pomyślała, że mogłaby spalić wszystko wokół siebie. - Spodziewaliśmy się, że w końcu to zrozumiesz. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie zdawałaś sobie z tego sprawy i że stworzyłaś jakiś rodzaj przywiązania lub poczułaś się wobec niego zobowiązana… Doszliśmy do wniosku, że byłoby wskazane, abyś spróbowała go uzdrowić, skoro wydawało się, że właśnie tego chcesz. Myśleliśmy, że przynajmniej tyle możemy dla ciebie zrobić, po tym, o co cię poproszono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spodziewałeś się, że zawiodę. Że będzie już za późno, zanim do niego dotrę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus wyciągnął z półki słoik z elfimi skrzydełkami. Hermiona nie mogła oddychać. Każdy dźwięk wydawał się być nagle sto razy głośniejszy. Bulgotanie eliksirów. Jej ciche, przerażone westchnienia. Słyszała przyspieszenie akcji własnego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz sobie wyobrazić nasze zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż wcześniej. Nasz szpieg wątpliwej lojalności. Zatem powiedz mi, co zrobiłaś Draco Malfoyowi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta na kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to dlatego Moody mnie przysłał? Żebyś mógł mnie o to zapytać? - zapytała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła szarpać za brzeg rękawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pomogłeś im go zatruć, aż do jego duszy. Magia runiczna zawsze tworzy skazę. Nigdy nie znika. Gdybym dotarła tam wcześniej… Gdybyś wspomniał, co się stało… Mogłabym być w stanie uleczyć go mniej drastycznie. Ale zanim się dowiedziałam, nie miałam już takich opcji. Moim zadaniem było utrzymać go w lojalności Zakonu jak najdłużej. Kiedy rozmawiałam z Moodym, pozwolił mi zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Jeśli nie chciałeś, żebym go uzdrowiła, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co </span>
  <em>
    <span>dokładnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>zrobiłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratowałam jego duszę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co. Ty. Zrobiłaś? - powiedział powoli Severus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamilkła, a potem wyciągnęła rękę i zaczęła bawić się pustym łańcuszkiem na swojej szyi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy… Kiedy szkoliłam się w Egipcie, przed samym wyjazdem dyrektor szpitala podarował mi Serce Aset. Sądził, że mogę go potrzebować dla Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, gdy Severus zamarł w połowie ruchu nad swoim kociołkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobiłaś tego - powiedział, a jego głos prawie wibrował z niedowierzania. - Czy ty w ogóle znasz wartość czegoś takiego? Gdybyś go sprzedała, mogłabyś wykarmić Ruch Oporu przez całą dekadę. Najbardziej zbliżony do Kamienia Filozoficznego artefakt, a ty użyłaś go na Draco Malfoyu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mrugnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podjęłam przemyślaną decyzję. Nie mogłam wystawić go na czarny rynek. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić co by się stało, gdyby dostało się w ręce Toma? W mniej niż cztery miesiące Draco uratował setki ludzi. Setki. A przynajmniej setkom innych oszczędził straszliwej śmierci. Uratował Caithness i nie było w tym nic strategicznego. On nie jest potworem... - powiedziała, a jej głos stał się gorzki. - Pomogłeś im go zatruć i nawet nie dałeś mi szansy, żebym go uratowała. Uratowani ludzie nie byli wystarczający. To nie wystarczyło, aby dać nam zwycięstwo. Byliśmy o cal od śmierci, dopóki się nie pojawił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wściekłość Severusa niemal groziła wybuchem. Jego ziemiste rysy jeszcze bardziej zbladły, a oczy błyszczały. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobił cię na szaro i to nawet zręczniej, niż myślałem, że to możliwe. Jeden sierociniec i zestaw run na jego plecach i byłaś przekonana, że warto dać mu Serce Aset. Jesteś większym głupcem niż sam Harry Potter - prychnął pogardliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze nie odciął sobie ręki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślisz, że poinformuje cię, zanim to zrobi? On jest zabójczy. Nie jest nikomu lojalny, a ty dałaś mu możliwość zostania Mrocznym Czarodziejem zdolnym do sprowadzenia Czarnego Pana w zapomnienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w nim coś więcej - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc brodę, gdy napotkała oczy Severusa. - To nie było tak, jakby wiedział, że to mam, kiedy o mnie prosił. Albo że zaplanował karę. Powinieneś był go zobaczyć, Severusie. On wiedział, że od nich umrze. Był z tym pogodzony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś tego taka pewna? Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mógł manipulować tobą przez cały ten czas? W końcu, co on właściwie dostaje, mając cię? Nie sypiasz z nim. On uczy cię pojedynkowania, nauczył cię oklumencji. A jakie korzyści ty mu zapewniasz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko zbladła, ale pozostała uparta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest samotny. On nikogo nie ma. Jestem rzeczą najbliższą mu do intymności. To nie ja przedłużam nasze sesje treningowe. Wie, że staję się jego słabym punktem, a mimo to nadal nie może się powstrzymać. Tak właśnie działają runy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skończył ci się czas - powiedział Severus z lekceważącym wyrazem twarzy. - Masz czas do końca przyszłego miesiąca, aby wykazać, że posiadasz nad nim jakąś kontrolę. Jeśli ci się to nie uda, przekażesz Kingsleyowi wszystkie najbardziej obciążające go wspomnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa oszołomiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz go zdemaskować... - szepnęła, a jej głos drżał. - Potrzebujemy go. Ruch Oporu myśli, że wygrywamy, a to wszystko przez niego. Harry myśli, że wygrywamy. Jeśli stracimy źródło informacji, Zakon nie będzie w stanie sobie poradzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus był niewzruszony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na całe szczęście dla Ruchu Oporu, Draco stał się dość kluczową postacią w armii Czarnego Pana. Jego śmierć dramatycznie zdestabilizuje sytuację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz… Nie możesz mu tego zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czemu? Ponieważ on jest twoim…? Kim ty w ogóle dla niego jesteś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gorzko przełknęła i odmówiła odpowiedzi na pytanie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będzie torturowany na śmierć i to w najbardziej przerażający możliwy sposób. Wiesz o tym. Ofiary oddziału rozwoju klątw miały szczęście w porównaniu z tym, co stanie się Draco. Ty… Ty nie możesz…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią chłodno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odmawiasz wykonania rozkazów, panno Granger? Wybierasz Draco Malfoya zamiast pana Pottera i Zakonu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła i wydawało jej się, że czas się zatrzymał, gdy starała się oddychać. Zapadała się do wewnątrz. Nic w niej już nie zostało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie... - szepnęła, a jej głos się załamywał. - Nie. Jestem lojalna wobec Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus odwrócił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby nie był tak pewny siebie, zabezpieczył by się złożoną przez ciebie przysięgą. Ego zawsze jest źródłem upadku Mrocznego Czarodzieja. - Zaśmiał się lekko, mieszając eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Śmiało. Już jesteś bardziej niż w stanie zabić mnie za każdym razem, gdy masz na to ochotę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś w błędzie. Nie było to przeoczenie oparte na ego. On wie. Przez cały ten czas wiedział, że moje wspomnienia mogą go zgubić. Wiedział, że Zakon wystawił go w czerwcu, mimo, że również byłam naiwna. Jest w tym coś jeszcze, a my tego nie widzimy - powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż poczuła, jak jej paznokcie wrzynają się w skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na nią, wyglądając na zasmuconego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś przez niego zmanipulowana. Twoja opinia w tej sprawie nie jest już w żaden sposób wiarygodna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona warknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieprawda! Moody powiedział, że powinnam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby uleczyć Draco. Wykonałam moje rozkazy i uzdrowiłam go. - Wzięła gwałtowny oddech. - Draco chce, żebym żyła. Moje życie jest dla niego ważne z jakichkolwiek nieznanych mi pobudek. Cokolwiek jeszcze robi, moje samopoczucie stało się dla niego obsesją, a on tego nienawidzi. Jest z tego powodu wściekły przez połowę czasu, ponieważ koliduje to z jego pierwotnymi planami, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Wie, że osiąga punkt krytyczny. Mogę to zrobić. Dajcie mi tylko więcej czasu. Proszę-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus pozostał niewzruszony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dostałaś już swój czas. Masz go do końca następnego miesiąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się, jakby umierała. Jej płuca wysychały, zanikając w jej wnętrzu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kładziesz jego śmierć na moich barkach, Severusie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sama sobie tak pościeliłaś. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby dać ci wyjście sześć miesięcy temu - powiedział Severus, odwracając od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła nierówno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus przerwał i dodał łagodniejszym głosem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli Kingsley i Moody zdecydują się zdemaskować Draco, damy ci godzinę na ostrzeżenie. Jako okazję do bardziej humanitarnego odejścia, o ile zdecydujesz się mu je zaoferować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała na Severusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli myślisz, że uznam to za pocieszenie, to nie znasz mnie zbyt dobrze. - Jej głos drżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szloch wzbierał w jej gardle, dławiąc ją, gdy próbowała go powstrzymać. Wzięła chrapliwy oddech i odwróciła się, by uciec ze Spinner’s End.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko minęła osłony domu Severusa, aportowała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pojawiła się ponownie w Whitecroft. Zawsze tam kończyła. Stała przy drodze i tęsknie spoglądała w dół alejki w stronę chaty, która powoli zanikała w polu jej widzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poszła i spojrzała na drzwi. Był czwartek. Nie było powodu, żeby była tam w czwartek. Byłoby to podejrzane i nielogiczne. Draco prawdopodobnie byłby wściekły, gdyby aktywowała jego osłony w czwartek bez powodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pojawił się, zanim jeszcze weszła do pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obejrzał ją uważnie od góry do dołu, a ona patrzyła na niego. Czuła się tak, jakby umierała z głodu, dopóki go nie zobaczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… - wymachiwała wymówką. - Ta potyczka w Wigilię. Martwiłam się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł brew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To było dwa dni temu, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłam się wymknąć. Straciliśmy wielu bojowników - powiedziała. - Musiałam zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc przyszłaś przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. - Przyglądał się jej z powątpiewającym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko skinęła głową i podeszła bliżej. Wpatrywała się w niego, próbując znaleźć w nim jakiś znak. Jakikolwiek. Chciała tylko wiedzieć, kim on jest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku, Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - Jego ton brzmiał ostrzegawczo. - Co się dzieje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic… - Jej oczy opadły na jego dłonie. Dotykał jej tymi rękami. Tymi przeczesywał palcami jej włosy i skórę. Owinął dłoń wokół jej gardła i to ją podnieciło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tymi rękami poćwiartował Śmierciożercę, zabił dziesiątki - prawdopodobnie setki - ludzi, których znała, zamordował Dumbledore'a…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był oburęczny, ponieważ od lat zamierzał odciąć sobie rękę, aby zostać wolnym strzelcem. Kimś, kto nie potrzebowałby Zakonu, by walczył za niego z Voldemortem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oderwała oczy od jego dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja tylko… chciałam wiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku - powiedziała, patrząc na swoje buty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł bliżej, a ona spojrzała na niego ostro. Jego oczy były zimne. Zaczęła się cofać, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek lewej ręki i szarpnął mocno w swoją stronę, a następnie przycisnął ją do ściany, aż została uwięziona przy nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od kiedy się o mnie martwisz? - powiedział tonem przepełnionym szyderstwem. Jego oczy były twarde i lśniące jak rtęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem - Hermiona poczuła pokusę, by zapłakać i się przyznać. Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I teraz-? Nagle nie mogłaś się powstrzymać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bo boję się, że kiedyś przyjdę, a ty nie… - jej głos załamał się słabo, a ona wykręciła zaciśnięty przez niego nadgarstek na tyle, by móc owinąć palce wokół jego własnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały. Jego dłoń pozostała owinięta wokół jej nadgarstka, a twarz znajdowała się kilka cali od jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a wyraz jego twarzy się wahał. Było w nim coś niezrozumiałego, gdy na niego patrzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odetchnął krótko i zaśmiał się cicho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc to pożegnanie, Granger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej uścisk wzmocnił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstrzymała oddech. Patrzyła na niego i drugą ręką złapała jego szatę, próbując oddychać. Opuściła głowę i oparła ją o jego pierś. Pachniał dębowym mchem i cedrem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzęsła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jego prawa ręka spoczywa na jej ramieniu, a jego ciepło powoli zaczęło wsiąkać w jej kości, gdy jego kciuk przebiegał lekko po obojczyku. Wciąż ściskała jego drugi nadgarstek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie… Nie umieraj, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało, Granger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic. Po prostu... spędziłam dużo czasu na tworzeniu twojego zestawu uzdrawiającego. Śmierć teraz byłaby naprawdę niewdzięczna. Więc… Nie rób tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się głucho i mocniej ścisnął jej ramię. Potem poczuła, jak jego czoło opada na czubek jej głowy na ułamek sekundy, zanim się odsunął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko dlatego, że poprosiłaś - powiedział. Zwykle ostra krawędź sarkazmu, teraz wydawała się być słaba. Brzmiał prawie gorzko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej ścisnęła jego nadgarstek. Chciała-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie miało znaczenia. Nie miało znaczenia, czego chciała. To nigdy nie miało znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dla Harry'ego. Dla Rona. To będzie tego warte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powtarzała sobie te słowa tysiące razy, ale nagle wydały się one puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie był niewinny, ale nie zasługiwał na karę, jaką Voldemort nałożyłby za jego zdradę. Uspokojenie jej sumienia i uśpienie go byłoby marną formą zadośćuczynienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy byłaby bohaterką, co uświadomiła sobie z goryczą. Oczyściłaby się przed światem i potępiłaby wewnętrznie. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. To byłoby niewybaczalne. Poczucie winy pożarłoby ją żywcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syknęła przez zęby, próbując myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało, Granger? - zapytał ponownie Draco, kiedy milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic. To były po prostu nieoczekiwanie złe święta - powiedziała spiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął i uwolnił rękę. Odsuwając się, przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Westchnął głęboko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aktywacja osłon służy do nagłych wypadków - powiedział. - Nie po to, gdy się martwisz lub masz zły dzień. Ryzykujesz moją przykrywkę, a ja jestem zmuszony zgadywać, czy warto ryzykować natychmiastową odpowiedzią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zbladła. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeśli Kingsley i Moody zdecydują się zdemaskować Draco, damy ci godzinę na ostrzeżenie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie wezwę cię ponownie, chyba że będzie to pilne - powiedziała Hermiona. Wyglądał sceptycznie. - Przysięgam - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek aktywuję je ponownie, będzie to zgodne z zasadami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostro skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dałaś słowo. Ufam, że go dotrzymasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potwierdziła lekkim skinieniem, a on zniknął bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona została w chacie, wpatrując się w miejsce, z którego zniknął. Zastanawiając się, co robić.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Wspomnienie 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire</p><p>Ella Martine - chosen one</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Grudzień 2002</b>
</p><p>Kiedy następnym razem Hermiona przybyła do chaty, Draco pojawił się, mając na sobie tylko spodnie i koszulę. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała zdziwiona.</p><p>Uniósł brew i spojrzał na samego siebie. </p><p>- Nie miałem ochoty, żebyś plątała się w moich szatach - powiedział z sugestywnym przeciągnięciem.</p><p>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę lekko zwężonymi oczami, po czym gestem wskazał przed siebie.</p><p>- Biorąc pod uwagę, że niekoniecznie trenujesz ściśle do potyczek, musimy rozwinąć twoje zdolności walki wręcz - zaczął urywanym głosem. - Wampiry, wiedźmy i harpie nie posiadają różdżek, ale mają doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o atakowanie czarodziejów. Zwykle atakują z bliska, więc trudno je odeprzeć. Większość czarodziejów uczy się obrony przed nimi, przyjmując dystans, ale mądry wampir znajdzie się w zasięgu ręki tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Wiedzą, że czary bojowe są trudne do rzucenia z bliskiej odległości. Wilkołaki mogą mieć różdżki, ale większość biegających w watahach woli walkę fizyczną. Jesteś… mała. - Hermiona prychnęła, a Draco spojrzał na nią łagodnie. - W każdej walce będziesz automatycznie znajdować się na gorszej pozycji. Musisz umieć się kreatywnie bronić.</p><p>- W porządku. - Hermiona ostro skinęła głową.</p><p>Oczy Draco zabłysły, gdy pochylił się nad nią.</p><p>- Teraz przypuśćmy, że jestem wampirem. Celowałbym w bok twojej szyi. Nie masz partnera, który mógłby cię chronić. Kiedy walczysz z widmołakiem, jestem blisko. - Podszedł bliżej, aż ich ciała się zetknęły. - Co byś teraz zrobiła?</p><p>Hermiona machnęła różdżką w górę, ale Draco był zbyt blisko, by mogła wykonać pełen ruch konieczny dla większości zaklęć obronnych. Zanim zdążyła się cofnąć i rzucić zaklęcie, jego ręka wystrzeliła i mocno uderzyła ją w nadgarstek. Różdżka wyleciała z jej palców i poturlała się po podłodze. Odwróciła się, by za nią zanurkować, ale ręka Draco zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku, a on szarpnął ją do tyłu.</p><p>- Również jestem bez różdżki. Twój ruch, Granger. - Zaczął pochylać się w stronę jej gardła, jakby zamierzał je ugryźć.</p><p>Jej lewa ręka wystrzeliła w górę, by go odepchnąć, ale jego druga dłoń zacisnęła się na jej lewym nadgarstku. Próbowała wyrwać swoje ręce, ale jego uścisk był nieubłagany.</p><p>- Jedna rada - powiedział Draco, kiedy nadal próbowała się wyrwać. - Nie zostawiaj dostępnych nadgarstków. Kiedy już złapię cię za nadgarstek, mam znaczną przewagę. Są one dla mnie o wiele łatwiejsze do utrzymania. To samo tyczy się twoich stóp. Uważaj, jeśli zamierzasz kopnąć powyżej kolana. Jeśli złapie cię za kostkę, znajdziesz się na ziemi w kilka sekund. Szturchanie lub uderzanie kolanem jest znacznie lepsze niż kopanie. Szturchanie i tupanie wykorzystuje twoją wagę. Mocno wierzgnij i skieruj siłę w kierunku stóp, kostek lub boku kolan. Kluczem jest wyłączenie przeciwnika. Kolano w pachwinę jest niezawodne w każdym wypadku: czarodzieje, wampiry, wilkołaki - nawet wiedźmy tego nienawidzą.</p><p>Hermiona próbowała trafić Draco kolanem, ale użył swojego uchwytu na jej nadgarstkach, aby ją odepchnąć i z łatwością ominąć jej nogę.</p><p>- Widzisz, kiedy twoje ramiona są uwięzione, twoje opcje są ograniczone, podczas gdy moje są prawie nieskończone w zależności od tego, co zechcę ci teraz zrobić.</p><p>Jego wykłady stawały się irytujące. Hermiona nadepnęła mu na stopę i kopnęła go w łydkę. Syknął słabo.</p><p>- Lepiej, ale gdybym był wampirem, byłabyś już wyczerpana. Wyraźnie brakuje ci zdolności do nieczystej walki.</p><p>Puścił ją gwałtownie, a Hermiona wyrwała się i spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią poważnie.</p><p>- Granger, jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowana, wróg będzie miał przewagę liczebną. Nawet jeśli nie będzie mieć on nad tobą przewagi liczebnej, to fizycznie nigdy nie będziesz tak silna jak większość mrocznych stworzeń. One zrobią wszystko, by cię zabić. Walka pod każdym względem będzie toczyć się przeciwko tobie. Musisz zrobić wszystko, aby zdołać uciec.</p><p>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową.</p><p>- Walcz mądrze - powiedział chłodno. - Bądź przebiegła. Kiedy twój przeciwnik jest silniejszy od ciebie, ważne jest, aby użyć to przeciwko niemu. Nigdy nie będziesz silniejsza niż wilkołak, ale one gubią się w żądzy krwi i atakują w dość przewidywalny sposób. Jeśli wykorzystasz tę wiedzę, możesz to przetrwać. Poza tym... - Rzucił jej pobieżne spojrzenie. - Używaj pięści. To jest walka treningowa.</p><p>Zwrócił jej różdżkę i ponownie ją zaatakował. I znowu i znowu. Był nieugięty i irytująco rozmowny. Rozbrajał ją nawet bez użycia najmniejszego zaklęcia, a potem unieruchamiał ją lub wykręcał rękę za jej plecami i zmuszał do pozostania w tej bezradnej pozycji, bezlitośnie wymieniając to, co mogła zrobić lepiej.</p><p>Hermiona była nim coraz bardziej zirytowana, co zauważył i wydawał się być tym wręcz rozbawiony.</p><p>- Jestem wiedźmą - oznajmił z uśmiechem, zanim zaatakował ją po raz dwudziesty. Hermiona wystrzeliła serię ogłuszaczy, próbując pozostać poza jego zasięgiem, ale szybko uniknął ich i zbliżył się. Próbowała zanurkować, by przed nim uciec, ale złapał ją za kostkę. Obróciła się i próbowała go przekląć, ale wyrwał różdżkę z jej dłoni i rzucił ją w róg, a następnie usiadł na jej biodrach. - Prawdopodobnie rozciąłbym cię w tym momencie i zacząłbym wyżerać twoje organy - zauważył od niechcenia, przesuwając dłonią po jej brzuchu. - Jesteś w tym gorsza niż w tańcu, a byłaś fatalną tancerką.</p><p>- Nigdy wcześniej nie walczyłam w taki sposób - powiedziała buntowniczo, próbując się uwolnić. - Czy masz pojęcie, ile jest rodzajów walki wręcz? Przejrzałam dziesiątki książek, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jakiego rodzaju walki powinnam się nauczyć. - Spojrzała gniewnie i dodała: - Mogłabym cię teraz dźgnąć jednym z moich noży.</p><p>Popatrzył na nią w zamyśleniu, a potem skinął głową.</p><p>- Powinniśmy używać noży do ćwiczeń. Przyniosę zestaw.</p><p>Hermiona przyglądała mu się ze zdumieniem.</p><p>- Dlaczego masz dzisiaj taki dobry nastrój?</p><p>Od miesięcy znosiła jego zimną wściekłość, a on nagle stał się wesoły i rozmowny i to bez wyraźnego powodu.</p><p>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się. </p><p>- Przypuszczam, że Joie de vivre*. A może po prostu nieoczekiwanie podoba mi się siedzenie na tobie.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem i zastanawiała się, czy wcześniej przypadkiem się czymś nie naćpał.</p><p>Wstał i podał jej rękę. Zamrugała zdziwiona i przyjęła ją. Potem przyjrzała mu się.</p><p>Był dziwnie szczęśliwy - wydawał się być na granicy tego uczucia. Hermiona nie była. Czuła się na skraju załamania, patrząc na niego.</p><p>Miesiąc. Miała miesiąc. Miesiąc, żeby znaleźć sposób, żeby móc go kontrolować.</p><p>Kontrolować go. Nawet gdyby jej się udało, nie miała pojęcia, jak mogłaby to zademonstrować.</p><p>
  <em> W końcu, co on właściwie dostaje, mając cię? Nie sypiasz z nim. On uczy cię pojedynkowania, nauczył cię oklumencji. A jakie korzyści ty mu zapewniasz? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim ty w ogóle dla niego jesteś? </em>
</p><p>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby miała dostać ataku paniki. Spojrzała na Draco z rozpaczą.</p><p>- Nie bój się używać łokci - powiedział. - Kiedy odpierasz ataki z bliskiej odległości, zwykłe uderzenia nie będą miały aż tak dużej siły. Łokcie są twarde i idealne do ataków z bliska. Lepsze, niż coś tak nieskutecznego jak zwykłe uderzenie pięścią.</p><p>- Uderzenie z liścia raczej dość dobrze na ciebie działało - odpowiedziała Hermiona.</p><p>Draco parsknął słabo. </p><p>- Jeśli atakujesz trzynastolatka, to jak najbardziej, uderz go.</p><p>Hermiona skrzywiła się.</p><p>- Jeszcze raz - powiedział, gdy złapała oddech.</p><p>Rzucił się na nią. Zamiast próbować uciec, podeszła do niego i w ostatniej chwili zrobiła krok w bok. Obrócił się i odwrócił, ale ona już uderzyła w niego zaklęciem żądlącym i trafiła go w kostkę zaklęciem blokującym nogi. Był zbyt blisko, by mogła rzucić jakiekolwiek kolejne zaklęcie. Próbowała odskoczyć, ale złapał ją za ramię, wytrącił jej różdżkę z dłoni i pociągnął ją za sobą na ziemię.</p><p>Hermiona kopała, drapała i warczała, gdy próbowała wydostać się z uścisku, ale ważył on co najmniej pięćdziesiąt funtów więcej niż ona. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale po minucie została całkowicie przygwożdżona do podłogi i uwięziona pod nim.</p><p>- Gdybym był wilkołakiem, już rozerwałbym ci gardło - powiedział cicho. Jego usta były blisko podstawy jej szyi i Hermiona nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jego ciało było ściśle przyciśnięte do jej własnego. Jego oddech ocierał się o wrażliwą skórę na styku jej szyi i ramion. Jego nogi były między jej nogami, a gdy próbowała się uwolnić, wciąż ocierała się biodrami o jego.</p><p>Nagle oderwał się od niej i wstał, patrząc wściekle. Jego szczęka lekko zadrżała, a oczy stały się praktycznie czarne.</p><p>- Jeśli kiedykolwiek walczyłabyś z wilkołakiem, nie polecałbym robić tego w ten sposób - powiedział napiętym głosem, wyciągając różdżkę i zdejmując z kostki zaklęcie blokady.</p><p>- Jak więc powinnam to zrobić?</p><p>- Użyj swojej głowy, aby złamać mu nos, a kiedy puści twoje nadgarstki, wyłup mu oczy - powiedział sztywno. - Celuj w kolana, pachwiny, oczy, kostki. Jak już wspominałem, spróbuj unieruchomić napastnika.</p><p>- Dobrze. - Podniosła się z podłogi i spojrzała na niego tęsknie.</p><p>- Jeszcze raz - powiedział, po czym ponownie ją zaatakował.</p><p>Do czasu gdy Hermiona mogła teleportować się z powrotem, była cała pokryta siniakami. Draco raz po raz powalał ją na ziemię, w międzyczasie wykładając jej wszystko co wiedział na temat najczęstszych metod ataków wiedźm, wampirów i wilkołaków.</p><p>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, ukryła się w łazience i natarła całe ciało wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta. Przestudiowała samoobronę. Przejrzała wszystkie swoje notatki o Draco.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, co robić. Nie wiedziała, jak go kontrolować. Nie wiedziała, jak udowodnić, że mogłaby.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, czego chciał. Chciał jej. W jakiś sposób - z jakiegoś powodu - chciał jej. Ale jednocześnie przeszkadzała mu ona w tym, do czego dążył.</p><p>Wyczerpująco przejrzała swoje wspomnienia: sortowała je, porządkowała, próbowała znaleźć cokolwiek przydatnego do rozwikłania tego problemu.</p><p>Leżała w łóżku i zastanawiała się, czy nie ryzykowała sobą ich wysiłku wojennego. Może zostanie skompromitowana. Straci swoją wiarygodność. Może Severus miał rację i lepiej byłoby, gdyby Draco nie żył. Może jeśli był tak ważną postacią w armii Voldemorta, zabicie go i pozostawienie próżni mocy byłoby jak najbardziej efektywnym zastosowaniem jego osoby.</p><p>Ale nie mogła tego pogodzić. Nie chciała w to uwierzyć.</p><p>Zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę i poczuła, że może umrzeć od rozpaczy, którą odczuwała.</p><p>Z każdym kolejnym tygodniem treningów, stawała się coraz bardziej rozproszona. Wykonywała wszystkie konieczne ruchy, ale była mentalnie niezaangażowana i Draco to zauważył.</p><p>- Czy jest jakiś sens w moim szkoleniu, jeśli nie zwracasz na nie najmniejszej uwagi? - zapytał z irytacją.</p><p>Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się, a kąciki oczu lekko ją zapiekły. Odwróciła od niego wzrok.</p><p>- Po prostu nie widzę w tym już sensu.</p><p>Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund, wyglądając na lekko przerażonego.</p><p>- Sądziłem, że nie chcesz umierać - powiedział w końcu.</p><p>- Jeśli wpadnę w zasadzkę stada wilkołaków, nie sądzę, że przeżyję. A nawet gdy to zrobię, będę w tak wielu kawałkach, że wątpię, by miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie - powiedziała cicho.</p><p>Odsunął się z powrotem i spojrzał na nią, jakby ponownie coś w niej oceniał.</p><p>- Co się dzieje?</p><p>- Jestem zmęczona - powiedziała, wpatrując się w podłogę. - Jestem zmęczona tą wojną. Mam dość prób ratowania ludzi i patrzenia, że i tak umierają, albo ratowania ich, a potem patrzenia, jak umierają po kolejnym ataku. Czuję się jak Syzyf uwięziony w pętli wieczności. Nie wiem jak się z niej wydostać, i nie wiem też już, jak dalej nią podążać.</p><p>Draco milczał przez chwilę. </p><p>- Co się stało z robieniem wszystkiego dla Pottera i Weasleya? - zapytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta pogardy.</p><p>- Cena jest coraz wyższa. Nie wiem, czy mogę dalej ją płacić.</p><p>Jego twarz przyjęła ściągnięty wyraz.</p><p>- Przypuszczam, że nawet męczennicy mają swoje ograniczenia.</p><p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się apatycznie. </p><p>- Albo przynajmniej złe dni.</p><p>Spojrzała na Draco, przyglądając się jego powściągliwej, podobnej do maski minie i na skupieniu z jakim ją obserwował.</p><p><em> Poddaj się. Poddaj się </em>- nalegała w myślach. Widziała to w jego oczach. Był tak blisko.</p><p>Ale on odmawiał przekroczenia tej granicy. Przyznania tego. Ilekroć próbowała go to tego doprowadzić, zdołała ujawnić tylko jego złość.</p><p>Był najokrutniejszy, kiedy był bezbronny.</p><p>Może gdyby Hermiona była bardziej zawzięta, mogłaby znaleźć sposób, by przebić się przez ból, ale on wydawał się zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie uderzyć, by jak najbardziej ją zranić.</p><p>Cokolwiek go powstrzymywało - nie wiedziała, jak to przełamać.</p><p>Jej ręka drgnęła i prawie sięgnęła do niego, zanim się cofnęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zmusiła się do stłumienia rozpaczy i skupienia się na bieżącej sytuacji.</p><p>- Dobrze. Skończyłam z użalaniem się nad sobą - powiedziała, prostując się.</p><p>Podniosła różdżkę z podłogi i zajęła pozycję. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym nagle rzucił się w jej stronę.</p><p>Odsunęła się i przepchnęła obok niego, ale on szybko zorientował się i zawrócił. Jego ręka złapała ją za nadgarstek i naciskiem zmusił ją do upuszczenia różdżki. Wepchnęła łokieć w jego żebra, wyrwała się i sięgnęła po różdżkę.</p><p>Chwyciła różdżkę, gdy skoczyła na równe nogi i udało jej się trafić w niego kilka razy, zanim ponownie się zbliżył. Chwycił ją za ramię i ponownie wyrwał jej różdżkę z ręki. Próbowała trafić stopą w jego kostkę, ale cofnął się i uchylił, gdy wykręcił jej ramię za nią. Szarpnęła nim szybkim wykrokiem i poczuła błysk triumfu, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że to on pozwolił jej odejść. Używając siły jej własnej ucieczki, obrócił ją, złapał za kostkę własną stopą i powalił na ziemię.</p><p>Hermiona obróciła się, próbując się uwolnić, ale trzymał jej nadgarstki w swoich dłoniach.</p><p>Sycząc lekko z frustracji, uspokoiła się, gdy ukląkł nad nią.</p><p>- Nadal starasz się wygrać, będąc raczej szybką niż sprytną - skarcił ją.</p><p>Puścił jej nadgarstki i wstał.</p><p>- Jeszcze raz.</p><p>Hermiona zaczynała się męczyć, ale mimo to wytrzymała dłużej. Powaliła go dwukrotnie, ale nie zdołała go pokonać. Kiedy próbował ją przygwoździć, obróciła się na bok używając jego własnego pędu, po czym potoczyli się po podłodze.</p><p>W rezultacie i tak kończył na niej.</p><p>Prawie zaklęła z frustracji.</p><p>- Lepiej - powiedział, dysząc.</p><p>Jego twarz znajdowała się mniej niż cal od jej i patrzył na nią. Jego ręce były owinięte wokół jej nadgarstków nad jej głową.</p><p>Czuła bicie jego serca.</p><p>Był 21 stycznia. W przyszłym tygodniu miało mieć miejsce ich ostatnie spotkanie, po którym powinna przekazać swoje wspomnienia Kingsleyowi.</p><p>Draco, który martwił się o nią bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Poświęcający czas, którego prawdopodobnie nie miał, by wyszkolić ją i utrzymać przy życiu. Bo po prostu chciał, żeby przeżyła.</p><p>Odkąd oznajmił jej, że ma prawo odmówić, nigdy jej o nic nie poprosił. Kiedy patrzył na nią, wyraz jego twarzy był zamknięty, ale oczy były skupione. Jakby ją zapamiętywał. Potem jego twarz migotała, jakby przepełniona przebłyskiem znajomej goryczy.</p><p>I ona wiedziała.</p><p>Czekał, aż go zdradzi. Wiedział, że to zrobi. Że zawsze najpierw wybierze Zakon.</p><p>To była rzecz, która zawsze go powstrzymywała.</p><p>Przewidywał to od samego początku, zanim taka możliwość w ogóle przyszła jej do głowy. Ale mimo to i tak ją szkolił.</p><p>Nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Jaki byłby sens tego wszystkiego, skoro spodziewał się, że zostanie zabity przez Zakon? Przez nią?</p><p>Patrzyła na niego. Nie potrzebowała książki, żeby móc powiedzieć, jaki miał wyraz twarzy. Czuła to, to gorąco w swoim brzuchu, ucisk w klatce piersiowej i pulsowanie w żyłach. Intensywność, z jaką ją studiował. Jego palce owinęły się wokół jej nadgarstków, a kciuk przesuwał się podświadomie po wewnętrznej stronie jej ramienia, gdy patrzył na nią.</p><p>Przysunął się bliżej. Wstrzymała oddech. Potem wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał. Odsunął ręce i zaczął wstawać.</p><p>Hermiona szybko wystrzeliła dłońmi przed siebie, złapała go za koszulę, przyciągnęła go z powrotem i przycisnęła usta do jego ust.</p><p>To nie był powolny, słodki pocałunek. To nie był pocałunek spowodowany alkoholem lub niepewnością.</p><p>Powstał on z wściekłości, rozpaczy i pożądania tak gorącego, że groził spaleniem jej w zapomnienie.</p><p>Prawdopodobnie był to pożegnalny pocałunek.</p><p>
  <em> Jeśli Kingsley i Moody zdecydują się zdemaskować Draco, damy ci godzinę na ostrzeżenie. </em>
</p><p>Draco zamarł, kiedy jej usta dotknęły jego ust i pomyślała, że może ją po prostu odepchnąć. Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i zebrała się, pogłębiając pocałunek i mocniej ściskając jego ubranie.</p><p>Wahał się.</p><p>To było tak, jakby coś w nim pękło. Był jak pękająca tama, gdy nagle w nim zatonęła.</p><p>Otoczył ją ramionami i mocno pocałował.</p><p>Poczuła upał, niczym nieposkromiony pożar.</p><p>Napięcie, czekanie. Miesiące spodziewania się, że to się stanie. Po tym, jak powiedziano jej, dlaczego została wysłana, Dziewiczy hołd za jego usługi.</p><p>Ale był to podstęp z jego strony. Dotykanie jej, całowanie, „posiadanie” jej. Zmyłka mająca na celu ukrycie jego prawdziwych zamiarów i motywów. Żądanie jej było tą samą formą zwodzenia, której nauczył ją stosować w oklumencji.</p><p>Kłamstwo-</p><p>Aż nagle przestało nim być.</p><p>Zmieniła się w jego osądzie. Wmanipulowała swoją drogę do zajęcia miejsca, które udawał, że zajmowała.</p><p>Przesunęła palcami po jego ramionach. Jedną z dłoni chwycił za jej włosy, szarpiąc za warkocze, podczas gdy jego druga ręka sięgnęła w dół i szarpnęła jej koszulę, odsuwając jej stanik. Dotknął jej piersi na tyle mocno, że syknęła przy jego ustach.</p><p>Pocałowała go głęboko, gdy jej palce prześlizgnęły się po jego włosach i ścięgnach szyi. Przeciągnęła paznokciami po jego ramionach.</p><p>Pomimo tego, jak chłodno ją traktował, jego imię było trafne. Był smokiem. Otaczał się lodowymi ścianami, ale w jego sercu płonął dziki ogień.</p><p>Zerwali z siebie nawzajem ubrania. Jego koszula straciła kilka guzików, gdy ją rozerwała, a potem ugryzła go w ramię. Czując go, znakując go. Jego ciało było jej znajome. Zapamiętała już jego kontury.</p><p>Przeciągał dłońmi w górę jej ciała, wzdłuż krzywizn, z których śmiał się i oceniał je jako wychudzone. Całował jej piersi i wplatał palce w warkocze, ciągnąc ją za włosy, aż jęknęła i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.</p><p>Jego usta znajdowały się w zagłębieniu jej szyi i ramienia, a on całował i szczypał jej obojczyk, aż doszedł do tego punktu, przy którym jęknęła gardłowo i wygięła się w łuk.</p><p>To było szybkie. Szorstkie. To nie był romans, ale zderzenie dwóch przeciwstawnych sił.</p><p>Rozchylił jej nogi i zatopił się w niej jednym, mocnym pchnięciem. Potem przerwał i pocałował ją, zanim zaczął się ruszać.</p><p>Hermiona powstrzymała okrzyk bólu i zmusiła się, by nie zesztywnieć ani się nie odsunąć.</p><p>To bolało.</p><p>Wiedziała, że może boleć bardziej, jeśli nie zrobi tego powoli. Ale ból wciąż ją zaskakiwał. Jego nagłość.</p><p>Może założył, że przed nim byli inni.</p><p>Cieszyła się, że to bolało. Sprzedawała się za wojnę. Uwiodła Draco po tym, jak tak jasno dał jej do zrozumienia, że jest to linia, której nie chciał przekraczać. Manipulowała nim, ponieważ czegoś od niego chciała.</p><p>To wszystko powinno było zranić ją zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie.</p><p>Był od niej o wiele większy, praktycznie ją otaczał. Jego ręce były wplątane w jej włosy tak mocno, że ledwo mogła ruszyć głową, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy i poruszał się w niej.</p><p>Jego szczęka była napięta. Wyraz jego twarzy był maską, jak prawie zawsze. Ta twarda wąska linia jego ust.</p><p>Ale jego oczy… intensywność w nich, gdy na nią patrzył, była wręcz paląca. Po tym wyrazie twarzy mogła jasno stwierdzić...</p><p>On był jej.</p><p>Ta świadomość w pewien sposób złamała jej serce.</p><p>Zmusiła się, by nie okazywać żadnych oznak dyskomfortu. Poruszyła biodrami, by spotkać się z jego ruchem, i zacisnęła się wokół niego, przeciągając paznokciami po jego plecach. Skrzyżowała swoje stopy poniżej jego bioder, zaciskając je, żeby móc nabić się na niego bardziej.</p><p>Syknął i opuścił głowę na jej ramię, wchodząc głęboko w nią. Kąt jego ruchu, intensywność między nimi nie była tylko jego - jęczała i wzdychała w pobliżu jego ucha.</p><p>Jego ruch nieco zwolnił, po czym lekko uniósł głowę. Wysunął ręce z jej włosów, złapał ją za dłonie i splótł ze sobą ich palce. Pocałował ją. Jego pocałunki wręcz paliły jej duszę, sprawiały, że jej pierś bolała, gdy je oddawała.</p><p>Zmienił tempo. Zwolnił. Kąt był inny, jak i sposób, w jaki ich miednice spotkały się, kiedy się w nią wsuwał. Hermiona z niepokojem zdała sobie sprawę, że to narusza jej poczucie kontroli. Zaczął wciągać ją w ogień, a ona nie wiedziała, jak od tego uciec ani jak to powstrzymać.</p><p>Draco ją całował. Gorąco. Siniacząco. Były to prawie karzące pocałunki, podczas gdy trzymał ją za ręce i wchodził w nią. Pierwotny ból stępił się, zmieniając się w słabsze, gorące pulsowanie, które przedzierało się przez jej nerwy.</p><p>Jeszcze kilka mocnych, głębokich pociągnięć, po czym biodra Draco drgnęły, a on jęknął i opuścił głowę na jej ramię. Jego oddech przebiegał po jej skórze, gdy dyszał w pobliżu jej ucha i całował ją w obojczyk.</p><p>Hermiona leżała nieruchomo pod nim. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że szorstkie deski podłogowe wgryzają się w jej skórę. Że w pokoju było zimno.</p><p>Jedyną rzeczą, o której mogła pomyśleć, była ulga, jaką odczuła, że nie doszła.</p><p>Draco pozostał przyciśnięty do jej ciała i nadal był w niej przez kilka sekund, po czym gwałtownie napiął się i odsunął. Wyraz jego twarzy był ściągnięty i nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy zbierał swoje ubranie z podłogi. Wciągnął szybko bieliznę i spodnie.</p><p>Hermiona powoli usiadła, obserwując go uważnie. W miarę jak się poprawiał, stawał się coraz bledszy. Wyraz jego twarzy był jednocześnie pełen niedowierzania i przerażenia.</p><p>- Kurwa… - powiedział pod nosem, przeczesując dłonią włosy.</p><p>Wydawał się być dziwnie zdruzgotany.</p><p>Zakrył usta dłonią i spojrzał w jej stronę. Cokolwiek zaświtało w jego umyśle, zdawało się wywoływać atak paniki.</p><p>Widocznie przełknął ślinę, zamknął oczy i wciągnął koszulę. Potem otworzył oczy. Wydawał się przywoływać opanowanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do niej. Wyraz jego twarzy był napięty.</p><p>Kiedy na nią spojrzał, jego oczy opadły na jej nogi, po czym zbladł.</p><p>- Byłaś dziewicą? - zapytał chrapliwym głosem.</p><p>Hermiona spojrzała w dół. Jej uda pokrywała krew.</p><p>- Tak - powiedziała. - Kiedy po raz pierwszy przedstawiłeś swoje warunki, założyłam, że taką właśnie mnie chciałeś.</p><p>Malfoy wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, gdy się na nią gapił.</p><p>- Ja… - zaczął, ale jego głos się załamał.</p><p>Zapadła chwila głuchej ciszy.</p><p>- Byłbym… byłbym delikatniejszy, gdybym wiedział - wydusił w końcu.</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła kolana, żeby to ukryć, po czym przyciągnęła nogi bliżej ciała.</p><p>- Tak naprawdę nie chciałam, żebyś był.</p><p>Zacisnął usta. Wyglądał na dziwnie zagubionego.</p><p>Nie mogła zrozumieć, w jaki sposób to wszystko się łączyło. Dlaczego poddanie się i pieprzenie jej było w jakiś sposób decydującym, czy też przełomowym uderzeniem.</p><p>Może tak było. Po tym, jak ją pocałował, kiedy oboje byli pijani, nakreślił wyraźną granicę. Taką, w której utrzymaniu był wściekle wytrwały.</p><p>Jeśli spodziewał się, że w końcu go zabije, może uznał, że przekroczenie tej granicy będzie czymś nie do zniesienia.</p><p>Ale to nie wyjaśniało wszystkiego innego, co robił. Jeśli spodziewał się, że go wyda, po co wspinał się w rangach? Po co próbował usunąć Mroczny Znak?</p><p>To musiało być związane z runami. Jeśli był rozdarty, a wyraźnie taki był, właśnie to mogło przechylić szalę. Może było już za późno na zmianę kursu. Klamka zapadła. Obsesyjnie. Zaborczo. Miała go. Miała go i to prawdopodobnie na zawsze, jeśli byłaby wystarczająco przebiegła, by zdołać to użyć.</p><p>Jest coś ironicznego w uwodzeniu kogoś w nadziei, że może to w jakiś sposób uratować ci życie. Jej usta wykrzywiły się lekko w kąciku.</p><p>Chwyciła się za kolano. Jej ręce lekko się trzęsły.</p><p>Dostała to, czego chciała. Może zdoła opłakać tę cenę później, kiedy będzie mieć na to czas. Przywróciła ściany oklumencji na miejsca. Nie zamierzała myśleć o niczym innym, oprócz obecnej sytuacji.</p><p>Należał do niej. Z jakiegoś powodu był jej. Teraz musiała znaleźć sposób, by to wykorzystać.</p><p>Zauważył wyraz jej twarzy.</p><p>- Wydajesz się być pełna satysfakcji - powiedział przepełnionym goryczą głosem, wykrzywiając usta. - Udało ci się sukcesywnie skurwić. Zadowolona, że postawiłaś pionek na tej planszy?</p><p>Nawet nie wzdrygnęła się, słysząc zniewagę. Powoli zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, a potem zmusiła się do ich rozwarcia. </p><p>- To było moje zadanie - powiedziała cicho. Nie było sensu próbować temu zaprzeczać. - Musiałeś mieć świadomość, że taka była moja misja.</p><p>- Oczywiście - powiedział pustym tonem, odwracając od niej wzrok. Jego ramiona zwisały bezwładnie, jakby nagle nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. - Po prostu… nigdy nie sądziłem, że ci się uda. Nie chciałem cię, kiedy cię zażądałem. Nie chciałem cię w ten sposób.</p><p>- Wiem - powiedziała odwracając wzrok. - Zdałam sobie sprawę, że na początku to wszystko było grą. - Jej skóra bolała od zimna. Chatka nigdy nie była ogrzewana, ale do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo było w niej zimno.</p><p>Zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy spojrzał na nią.</p><p>- Oczywiście.</p><p>Nastąpiła pauza. Hermiona zaczęła się ubierać. Draco odwrócił wzrok.</p><p>- Nie zamierzałem zdradzić twojego Zakonu - powiedział w końcu wypranym ze wszystkich emocji głosem. - Nigdy tego nie zamierzałem. Już i tak znacznie przegrywaliście, kiedy się do was zwróciłem i prawdopodobnie nadal będziecie przegrywać. Ale… nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie odwróciłbym się od was z tego powodu. Chciałem pomścić moją matkę. Byłem w pełni gotów umrzeć podczas całego tego procesu. - Spojrzał w podłogę. - Niestety, zanim miałem okazję zaoferować swoje usługi, od dawna już nie żyła. To nie było zbyt „wiarygodne” wyjaśnienie moich działań.</p><p>Gorycz na jego twarzy była nienaruszona. Wykręcił szczękę i spojrzał w sufit, odchylając głowę do tyłu.</p><p>- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że żałoba jest czymś ograniczonym czasowo.</p><p>Spojrzał na nią, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się złośliwy i pogardliwy. Jego oczy błyszczały. </p><p>- Ponieważ nie był to wiarygodny powód, musiałem wymyślić coś, czego rzekomo chciałem od Zakonu. A więc… Przepraszam. Ale wiedziałem, że to też nie byłoby zbyt wiarygodne. Wiedziałem, że będę potrzebować kontaktu. Wybór dziewczyny i zachowywanie się tak, jakbym żywił wobec niej jakieś zainteresowanie, wydawało się iście pragmatycznym rozwiązaniem. Sposób na zabawę w narrację Śmierciożercy... - urwał, uśmiechając się słabo. - Ale większość czarownic z Ruchu Oporu stanowiła zbyt duże ryzyko. Wszystkie dość porywcze i przebywające na polu bitwy tak często, iż istniała zbyt duża szansa, że zostaną złapane w potyczce. Wtedy albo zostałbym wydany, albo musiałbym nieustannie zmieniać swoje kontakty.</p><p>Przełknął i wykrzywił usta.</p><p>- Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tobie. Przez lata myślałem, że umarłaś, ale Snape powiedział, że jesteś uzdrowicielką Zakonu. Kiedy przyszłaś mi do głowy, uznałem, że znalazłem idealne rozwiązanie. Byłaś przetrzymywana jedynie w zabezpieczonych kryjówkach. Nie istniałoby duże ryzyko, że zostaniesz złapana lub zabita, a zawsze byłaś na tyle pragmatyczna, że działałabyś mimo wszystko dalej, gdybyś miała pewność, że dzięki temu ratujesz swoich przyjaciół. Wydawało mi się, że to idealne rozwiązanie. Kiedy powiedziałem, że moje warunki to ty i ułaskawienie, natychmiast to łyknęli. Najwyraźniej określenie „teraz i po wojnie” było na tyle absurdalne, że wszyscy uznali je za wiarygodne.</p><p>Prychnął. </p><p>- Jakbym zdradził Czarnego Pana tylko po to, żeby mieć cię w posiadaniu - powiedział, przewracając oczami. - Wiedziałem, że wyślą cię z instrukcją, aby spróbować sprawić, żebym się w tobie zakochał. Aby zapewnić sobie stabilność moich usług i upewnić się, że nie znudzę się tobą ani nie zmienię zdania. Jednak sądziłem, że w szkole byłaś taką suką i z pewnością tak bardzo nienawidzisz mnie za zabicie Dumbledore'a… Byłem pewien, że ci się nie uda. Naprawdę pomyślałem, że zabawnie będzie zobaczyć, jak próbujesz.</p><p>Spojrzał w podłogę.</p><p>- Ale to zrobiłaś. Przechytrzyłaś mnie - powiedział. - A może byłem po prostu zbyt zmęczony i zasmucony, żeby cię odpychać. To nie ma znaczenia. Wygrałaś.</p><p>Opadł plecami na ścianę i zamknął oczy.</p><p>Hermiona przyjrzała mu się sceptycznie, zakładając z powrotem resztę ubrań. Nie była pewna, w jaki sposób próbował zagrać na niej tym… ustępstwem? Wyznaniem?</p><p>Ta część o niej była wystarczająco wiarygodna. Pasowała do wszystkiego, co w nim zauważyła. Ale wątpiła w twierdzenie, że jego matka była prawdziwym impulsem. Rozważała tę możliwość niezliczoną ilość razy i zawsze ją odrzucała.</p><p>- Naprawdę? Zmieniłeś strony, ponieważ zmarła twoja matka? - parsknęła głośno z niedowierzaniem, gdy wstała. - Jej śmierć nie była winą twojego pana. I co? Wcześniej przez przypadek wstąpiłeś w jego szeregi? Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś tego przez pięć lat, a potem och… ojej, co? Minęła rocznica jej śmierci i stałeś się tak melancholijny, że nie mogłeś powstrzymać się od kontaktu z nami?</p><p>Nękała go. Była pewna, że to go wkurzy. Może gdyby wystarczająco go sprowokowała, to choć raz powiedziałby prawdę.</p><p>Otworzył oczy i zbladł z wściekłości. </p><p>- Pieprz się, Granger.</p><p>Hermiona lekko drgnęła. Skóra na jej plecach i ramionach była miejscami poharatana, a podbrzusze trochę ją bolało. Czuła, jak jego nasienie gromadzi się w materiale jej majtek, czując między nogami rosnące pieczenie. Przełknęła i zmusiła się, by to zignorować.</p><p>- Jesteś Śmierciożercą - powiedziała chłodno, krzyżując ramiona i wpatrując się w niego. - Czy oczekiwałeś, że zapomnę, co zrobiłeś? Sądziłeś, że osiągnąłeś tak wysoką rangę z powodu swojej uroczej osobowości? Zabiłeś Dumbledore'a. Zamordowałeś moich przyjaciół. Codziennie torturujesz ludzi na śmierć. I co? Myślisz, że odwołanie się do matki coś zmienia? Nie jest to kwestia daty wygaśnięcia żałoby. Jeśli spodziewasz się, że uwierzymy, że obwiniasz o to swojego pana, być może nie powinieneś spędzać dodatkowego roku na wspieraniu go, zanim zdecydujesz się stanąć po naszej stronie. Po rozpoczęciu tej wojny. Po tym, jak zdecydowałeś się zostać Śmierciożercą.</p><p>Gapił się na nią, a jego twarz wykrzywiła wściekłość, kiedy schylił się i rozerwał rękaw koszuli zakrywający lewe ramię, odsłaniając surowy, czarny tatuaż.</p><p>- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, dlaczego to mam? - zapytał, a jego zęby błysnęły, gdy prychnął pełen furii. - Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego?</p><p>
  

</p><p>Przeszedł przez pokój, kierując się w jej stronę. </p><p>- Po tym, jak ty i twoi przyjaciele zesłaliście mojego ojca do Azkabanu, Czarny Pan udał się do mojego domu. - Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy kontynuował. - Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłem wrócić do niego ze szkoły. Kiedy jednak tam dotarłem, on czekał na mnie. Przetrzymywał moją matkę w klatce, w naszym salonie. Torturował ją przez prawie dwa tygodnie.</p><p>Jego oddech był urywany i nierówny. </p><p>- Myślisz, że ma się wybór, kiedy Czarny Pan każe komuś przyjąć jego znak? Sprzedałaś się, żeby ocalić ludzi, na których ci zależy. Cóż, ja też. Spodziewałaś się, że celowo zawiodę jako Śmierciożerca, skoro nawet nie byłem tym, który cierpiał z tego powodu? Zabicie Dumbledore'a i wspinanie się coraz wyżej w rangach jego armii było jedynym sposobem, aby ją stamtąd wydostać.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła, że blednie.</p><p>- Nie wiedziałam...</p><p>Jego szczęka drżała, gdy na nią patrzył.</p><p>- Po jej śmierci byłem obserwowany. Czarny Pan nie jest głupcem. Wiedział, że wahałem się po jej utracie. Musiałem odzyskać jego zaufanie, zanim mógłbym zaryzykować zrobienie czegokolwiek. Nie jestem jednym z twoich przyjaciół. Gdybym chciał, żeby moja zdrada miała znaczenie, nie mógł tego przewidzieć. Gdybym skontaktował się z Zakonem w następny weekend, czy naprawdę myślisz, że pojawiłyby się pytania o to, kim był szpieg? Podejście na tyle blisko, by móc wiedzieć coś ważnego, zajęło mi trochę czasu.</p><p>Odwrócił się, a jego głos stał się ciężki i ochrypły. </p><p>- Ona… nigdy nie wyzdrowiała. Drgawki… One nigdy nie ustają, nie po Cruciatusach. Nie wiem nawet, co jeszcze jej zrobił, zanim tam dotarłem... - urwał, gdy jego głos się załamał. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i wydawało się, że oddycha z trudem. - Przez całe lato, nie mogłem… nie mogłem nic zrobić, oprócz powiedzenia jej, że jest mi przykro.</p><p>Draco odwrócił się i oparł o ścianę, jakby miał upaść.</p><p>- Trzymał ją w klatce całymi miesiącami. Wciąż w niej była, kiedy wróciłem do szkoły. Po tym, jak zabiłem Dumbledore'a, wypuścił ją. Ale potem został i zamieszkał z nami we dworze. Ledwo mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Dostawała ataków przy każdym głośniejszym dźwięku i po prostu kuliła się na podłodze w panice.</p><p>Oddychał tak szybko, że jego ręce drżały, ale mówił dalej, a słowa po prostu z niego wypływały.</p><p>- Moja matka… ona… nigdy nie była zbyt silna. Prawie umarła, kiedy była ze mną w ciąży… Nigdy nie doszła w pełni do siebie. Po tym zawsze była krucha. Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że musimy się nią opiekować. Gdy dorastałem, kazał mi raz po raz przysięgać, że zawsze będę się nią opiekował Kiedy Czarny Pan w końcu opuścił posiadłość… Próbowałem ją ukryć gdzieś, gdzie nie mógłby jej znaleźć ani zranić. Ale ona nie poszłaby… Nie poszłaby nigdzie beze mnie.</p><p>Przycisnął zaciśnięte pięści do oczu. </p><p>- Próbowałem się nią zająć. Starałem się zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Próbowałem znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę… A potem… Spłonęła w Lestrange Manor…</p><p>Jego głos się załamał i ześlizgnął się plecami po ścianie, drżąc.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła, jak coś skręca jej serce.</p><p>Zawsze zaciekle opiekował się swoją matką, nawet w szkole. Gdy ktokolwiek obraził jego ojca, mógł się złościć, ale najdrobniejsze insynuacje wobec matki sprawiały, że był naprawdę zły.</p><p>Szokująca przemiana ze szkolnego łobuza w mordercę zdolnego do zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a nagle nabrała sensu. Voldemort wrzucił go do tygla z opcją ujęcia broni lub utraty jedynej osoby, na której mu zależało. Osoby, za którą czuł się bardzo odpowiedzialny. Opieka nad Narcyzą Malfoy ukształtowała jego mordercze zdolności. Ukształtowała zimną umiejętność kalkulacji i przekraczania granic.</p><p>- Tak mi przykro, Draco. - powiedziała, czując się słabo z szoku.</p><p>- Nie chcę twojego fałszywego współczucia, Granger - warknął, ale jego głos drżał.</p><p>Prawdopodobnie nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, co się stało. Severus z pewnością nie wiedział. Jego przyjaciele nie mogli wiedzieć. Nosił to w sobie od lat, starając się naprawić wszystko, co mógł. Potem pojawiła się Hermiona i powoli, nieubłaganie zmusiła go do opieki nad kimś innym - do opieki nad nią.</p><p>Nic dziwnego, że był zdruzgotany, gdy to zrozumiał.</p><p>- Nie kłamię - powiedziała. - Przepraszam. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z powodu tego, co jej się stało. I… przykro mi, że ci to zrobiłam. - Zbliżyła się do niego.</p><p>Wyglądał tak samotnie.</p><p>Położyła niepewnie dłoń na jego ramieniu, prawie spodziewając się, że rzuci nią przez pokój z wściekłością. Ale po chwili wahania opuścił głowę na jej ramię.</p><p>Ujęła go w ramiona. Zesztywniał na chwilę, a potem wtulił się w nią i zaszlochał. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że kiedykolwiek ujrzy go płaczącego.</p><p>- Nie mogę… nie mogę… - powtarzał te słowa, trzęsąc się.</p><p>Hermiona nie wiedziała, co robić. Gładziła palcami po jego włosy i kark, gdy w kółko powtarzał te słowa.</p><p>- Nie mogę, nie mogę znowu tego robić - sapnął. - Nie mogę znowu o kogoś dbać. Nie mogę… Nie zniosę tego.</p><p>Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego policzku i poczuła, jak jego łzy spływają po jej skórze i nadgarstku.</p><p>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro, Draco. Przepraszam… - ciągle powtarzała te słowa. Przepraszała za wszystko.</p><p>Po raz pierwszy Draco Malfoy był dla niej w pełni człowiekiem. Przedarła się przez jego mury i zdarła z niego obronne warstwy złośliwości i okrucieństwa, aż dotarła do samego środka, by ujrzeć, że ukrywa w nim złamane serce.</p><p>Mogłaby to wykorzystać.</p><p>_____</p><p><b>*Joie de vivre. </b>(z fr.) - Radość życia.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Wspomnienie 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Hozier - Take Me To Church</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Styczeń 2003</b>
</p>
<p>Kiedy Draco przestał płakać, Hermiona odsunęła dłoń od jego policzka, usiadła i przyglądała mu się trzeźwo.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy stał się ostrożny i zgorzkniały, gdy spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>Jej druga dłoń nadal spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Nawet powietrze między nimi było surowe.</p>
<p>Należał do niej. Zrobiła to, co jej kazano. Jednak nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak mogłaby to zademonstrować Moody'emu lub Kingsleyowi. Jak, u licha, miała zademonstrować im, że go kontroluje?</p>
<p>- Jeśli jesteś lojalny wobec Zakonu, po co wspinasz się coraz wyżej w rangach? - zapytała w końcu.</p>
<p>Jego oczy były jak lustra. Jego twarz znowu przypominała maskę. Uśmiechnął się do niej. </p>
<p>- Było oczywiste, że moja oferta została przyjęta tylko z desperacji. Całość organizacji jaką jest Zakon Feniksa, może być zobowiązana dotrzymać słowa, ale Moody i Shacklebolt są strategami. Twierdzenie, że mogliby mnie ułaskawić, gdyby Zakon wygrał, było niemal śmieszne. Założyłem, że kiedy przeżyję okres swojej przydatności, wydasz mnie, aby Zakon mógł wykorzystać zamieszanie po mojej śmierci. Dlatego... - urwał i wykrzywił usta. - Próbowałem ustawić się tak, aby zmaksymalizować potencjalne skutki uboczne.</p>
<p>Hermiona zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu.</p>
<p>- Po co więc zabiłeś Gibbona?</p>
<p>Zmrużył oczy. </p>
<p>- Kończyłem niedokończone sprawy. Zaproponował, jak należało ukarać moją matkę.</p>
<p>- Więc go poćwiartowałeś?</p>
<p>Wyraz twarzy Draco stał się nagle zimny jak lód. </p>
<p>- Ilu macie szpiegów?</p>
<p>- Nikogo z takim dostępem do informacji jak ty. Dlaczego poćwiartowałeś Gibbona?</p>
<p>Milczał przez kilka sekund.</p>
<p>- Chciałem zobaczyć, czy uda mi się usunąć jego Mroczny Znak. Próbowałem znaleźć sposób, aby to zrobić, zanim umarła moja matka. Ponieważ i tak go zabijałem, postanowiłem spróbować. Ale nic nie zadziałało. Nie mogę znaleźć sposobu, jak go usunąć.</p>
<p>Hermiona przez kilka sekund patrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem. Cała prawda? Półprawda? Nie była pewna.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego mnie pocałowałaś? - zapytał nagle. - Po co to wszystko?</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony opadły na chwilę w kierunku podłogi. Kiedy po chwili uniosła wzrok, on wciąż ją obserwował.</p>
<p>- Nie wiedziałam, że miałeś umrzeć z powodu swoich run. Najwyraźniej było to oczywiste, ale ja nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.</p>
<p>Draco zaśmiał się. Jego śmiech brzmiał dość pusto.</p>
<p>- Nie spodziewali się, że uda mi się ciebie uzdrowić. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie umierasz, nadal wspinasz się po szczeblach kariery i prawdopodobnie starasz się usunąć swój Mroczny Znak, Zakon doszedł do wniosku, że próbujesz obalić swojego pana. Że pomagałeś Zakonowi by móc po prostu grać po obu stronach, ponieważ chcesz być kolejnym Czarnym Panem.</p>
<p>Zaśmiał się ponownie cicho, niemrawo.</p>
<p>- Też tak myślałaś?</p>
<p>- Nie, nie myślałam tak. Ale ponieważ cię uzdrowiłam, jestem uważana za skreśloną. Ja… ja już nie jestem… moje zdanie nie jest już uważane za wiarygodne. Dano mi czas do końca miesiąca, by zademonstrować, że potrafię cię kontrolować. Sądzę… - Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko. - Sądzę, że to było ich ustępstwo, bym mogła się z tobą pożegnać.</p>
<p>- Więc to było pieprzenie pożegnalne? Zapłata za wykonane usługi? - Jego usta wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.</p>
<p>- Nie. To było… - Szczęka Hermiony zadrżała, a jej oczy opadły. - Ja… to było… to nie było to, co myślisz, że było.</p>
<p>Jej palce zacisnęły się na materiale jego szaty i spojrzała na niego.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego nie kazałeś mi złożyć Wieczystej Przysięgi, kiedy ją zaproponowałam?</p>
<p>Kącik jego ust drgnął.</p>
<p>- Nie chciałem, żebyś nie zdradziła mnie tylko dlatego, że uczyniłbym cię do tego niezdolną. W końcu jestem pewien, że Shacklebolt i Moody mają więcej niż wystarczająco informacji, by móc mnie potępić bez twojego udziału.</p>
<p>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową. Czuła się tak, jakby coś utkwiło jej w gardle. Na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, a potem z powrotem spojrzała w jego oczy.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę… Nie mogę wybrać ciebie zamiast Zakonu. Tak wielu ludzi na nas polega. Wielka Brytania to wszystko, co zostało z Ruchu Oporu. Nie mogę wybrać ciebie spośród wszystkich mugolaków. Nie będzie nic… Nie będzie dla nich żadnej nadziei, jeśli Zakon przegra.</p>
<p>- Wiem - odpowiedział sucho. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzył na nią, a wyraz jego twarzy był złośliwy, niemal kpiący.</p>
<p>To wszystko, co powiedział.</p>
<p>Jej chwyt na jego szacie rozluźnił się i zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem.</p>
<p>On nie chciał nawet żyć. Chciał zemsty. Chciał umrzeć. Opieka nad nią była dla niego rozczarowującym zwrotem akcji - ale nie wystarczała, by zechciał żyć.</p>
<p>Po prostu pogorszyła sprawę. To wszystko, co zrobiła.</p>
<p>Ponieważ Severus, Moody i Kingsley jej nie powiedzieli. Sprawili, że myślała, że to prawda. Że to miało być czymś na zawsze.</p>
<p>Więc odegrała swoją rolę przekonująco.</p>
<p>Ale to nie miało znaczenia - nigdy nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Draco zawsze wiedział.</p>
<p>Chłonęła go, próbując oddychać.</p>
<p>Otworzyła usta, a potem je zamknęła. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odwrócił od niej wzrok.</p>
<p>- W porządku - powiedziała w końcu mechanicznie, lekko kiwając głową. Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś przeszył jej ciało nożem. Rzeczywistość zimna jak hartowana stal została wbita i przeciągnięta przez jej pierś, a ona została pozostawiona, by wykrwawić się na śmierć.</p>
<p>Przełknęła.</p>
<p>- Powiedzieli… - zaczęła, ale jej głos się załamał. - Powiedzieli, że pozwolą mi cię ostrzec, zanim cię wydadzą. Przyjdę. Przepraszam.</p>
<p>Nie zareagował. Nawet nie drgnął. Był całkowicie niewzruszony.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie jego szczegóły, które zapamiętała: jego włosy i ostre kości policzkowe, intensywność oczu, cienkie usta i proste, białe zęby, precyzyjne linie szczęki i blade gardło znikające w czarnym kołnierzyku koszuli. Tkanina była podwinięta. Wyciągnęła rękę i ją wyprostowała. </p>
<p>- Tak mi… tak mi przykro, Draco.</p>
<p>Cofnęła dłoń i zaczęła się odwracać. W pomieszczeniu nie było powietrza. Próbowała oddychać, ale nie mogła złapać oddechu.</p>
<p>Myślała, że może zaraz zemdleć.</p>
<p>- Więc co się z tobą stanie, Granger, po tym, jak wybierzesz Zakon? - przerwał jej głos Draco.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamrugała i odwróciła głowę.</p>
<p>- Ze mną?</p>
<p>- Tak - Draco chwycił ją za podbródek i przechylił jej twarz w swoją stronę, tak że patrzyła w jego chłodne srebrne oczy. Były zwężone, kiedy jej się przyglądał. </p>
<p>- Co się z tobą stanie?</p>
<p>- Jeśli… umrzesz?</p>
<p>Skinął krótko głową.</p>
<p>Hermiona nawet nie rozważała tego pytania. Skupiała się na próbie znalezienia sposobu na utrzymanie Draco przy życiu po styczniu. Nawet nie pomyślała o tym, co zrobi dalej, jeśli jej się nie uda.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem - powiedziała z krótkim histerycznym śmiechem. Uwolniła brodę z jego uścisku. - Już i tak w większości zastąpili mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym. - Wzruszyła ramionami, rozkładając ręce. - Może po prostu zaoferują mnie następnemu szpiegowi, którego zrekrutują.</p>
<p>- Nie żartuj. Chcę prawdziwej odpowiedzi - warknął, a w jego głosie brzmiała wściekłość.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego i prychnęła. </p>
<p>- Obiecałam ci siebie, Draco. Przysięgałam. Teraz i po wojnie. Nie planowałam nic więcej.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy zamigotał, gdy spojrzał na nią, a potem stwardniał.</p>
<p>- Sądziłem, że nie chcesz umrzeć. Z pewnością jest to jednak coś, czego nie możesz się doczekać.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.</p>
<p>- Nie mam… nic mi nie zostało. Jestem wykończona.</p>
<p>Draco milczał. Hermiona zacisnęła usta i zaczęła wstawać. Chciała wyjść. Pokój stawał się coraz mniejszy.</p>
<p>- Złożę Wieczystą Przysięgę - powiedział nagle. - Cokolwiek, czego kurwa, zechce Moody. Czy kwalifikowałoby się to jako wystarczająca demonstracja twojej kontroli?</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro. Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny, ale jego oczy płonęły, kiedy je napotkała.</p>
<p>- Zrobiłbyś to? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.</p>
<p>Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale wciąż coś w nim kipiało. </p>
<p>- Poinformuj Moody'ego. Zakładam, że nadal chce działać jako Gwarant.</p>
<p>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową, wciąż patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Westchnął, wyciągnął rękę i potarł jej szyję, a jego kciuk przesunął się wzdłuż jej długości. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to oferujesz? - zapytała, przyglądając mu się.</p>
<p>Prychnął i cofnął rękę.</p>
<p>- Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie brałem wszystkiego pod uwagę. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że sprawię, że staniesz się dla nich zbędna.</p>
<p>Odwrócił od niej wzrok.</p>
<p>- Och - powiedziała Hermiona.</p>
<p>
  <em> Malfoyowie są bliżsi bycia smokami niż czarodziejami. Nie dzielą się. Mają obsesję na punkcie tego, co uważają za swoje. </em>
</p>
<p>Kusiło ją, żeby się roześmiać. Przełknęła ciężko.</p>
<p>- W porządku... - odparła czując, że powinna była powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - Poinformuję Moody'ego.</p>
<p>Skinął krótko głową w uznaniu.</p>
<p>Nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy wstała i podniosła swoją torbę. Jego ręka drgnęła lekko do przodu, gdy odwróciła się, by odejść. Nie spojrzał na nią, kiedy przeszła przez drzwi. Kiedy zamknęła je, on nadal opierał się o ścianę, wpatrując się tępo w podłogę, tak blady, że mógłby być duchem.</p>
<p>Hermiona stała na zewnątrz w deszczu przez kilka minut, próbując odzyskać panowanie. W końcu wzięła głęboki, urywany oddech.</p>
<p>Czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się na krawędzi przepaści, a wciąż nie była pewna, czy z niej spadnie.</p>
<p>Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech i aportowała się na Spinner’s End. Okna domu były ciemne. Usiadła na stopniu przed drzwiami.</p>
<p>Była przemoczona do szpiku kości, kiedy drzwi za nią nagle się otworzyły.</p>
<p>Severus spojrzał na nią z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Skuliła się.</p>
<p>- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego usiłujesz nabawić się zapalenia płuc na progu moich drzwi?</p>
<p>Hermiona wstała i spojrzała na niego. Po jej twarzy rzewnie spływał deszcz. </p>
<p>- Czarodzieje są odporni na zapalenie płuc.</p>
<p>Przewrócił oczami i szerzej otworzył drzwi.</p>
<p>- Zakładam, że to pilne... Biorąc pod uwagę twój brak zaproszenia.</p>
<p>Hermiona rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie suszące, kiedy przeszła przez drzwi i podążyła za Severusem do jego salonu.</p>
<p>Machnął niedbale różdżką i bez spojrzenia na nią rozpalił ogień w kominku. Potem zaczął zbierać porozrzucane książki. Na kanapie i fotelach były ich całe stosy. Zaczął odkładać je z powrotem na zatłoczone półki, gdzie było ich miejsce.</p>
<p>Ręce Hermiony bolały ją z zimna i wyciągnęła je w stronę płomieni na kilka chwil, zanim się odezwała.</p>
<p>- To była Narcyza - powiedziała w końcu. - Ona była powodem.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę? - gdzieś za nią zabrzmiał sceptyczny głos Severusa.</p>
<p>- Tom trzymał ją w klatce, kiedy Draco wrócił ze szkoły po piątej klasie. Nie została wypuszczona, dopóki Draco nie zabił Dumbledore'a. Czy to prawda, że prawie umarła, kiedy była w ciąży?</p>
<p>Nastąpiła chwila głuchej ciszy. Hermiona słuchała odgłosów okładek książek, przesuwających się o siebie, oraz cichych stuknięć, gdy książki uderzały o tyły półek.</p>
<p>- Tak - powiedział po chwili Severus. - To wydarzyło się u szczytu wojny. Lucjusz sądził, że ją straci. Nawet po urodzeniu Draco był okres, w którym nie był pewien, czy ona przeżyje.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową. </p>
<p>- Draco powiedział, że Lucjusz kazał mu przysiąc, że zawsze będzie się nią opiekował. Powiedział, że próbował wysłać ją w bezpieczne miejsce, ale nie odeszłaby bez niego. Czy jacyś naznaczeni śmierciożercy również zginęli w podejrzanych okolicznościach, tak jak Gibbon, zanim spłonęło Lestrange Manor?</p>
<p>Dźwięki układanych książek ustały.</p>
<p>- Skoro o tym wspominasz, to tak, kilku zginęło. Przede wszystkim Travers, Pettigrew i Jugson - głos Severusa zabrzmiał z drugiej strony salonu.</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w ogień.</p>
<p>- Próbował znaleźć sposób, by usunąć znak, żeby mógł z nią uciec. Szpiegowanie od zawsze było tylko zemstą.</p>
<p>Severus nic nie powiedział i kontynuował odkładanie tomów na półki. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy jej wierzył.</p>
<p>Naruszona. Niewiarygodna. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że jest tam tylko po to, by błagać.</p>
<p>- Powiedział, że złoży Wieczystą Przysięgę. Cokolwiek zechce Moody.</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza. Potem dłoń owinęła się wokół jej ramienia i nagle Severus odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Jego onyksowe oczy błyszczały w blasku ognia. Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy w pełni uznał jej obecność. Wyraz jego twarzy był pełen przerażenia.</p>
<p>- Co zrobiłaś?</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, jej wzrok był spokojny.</p>
<p>- Wykonałam swoją misję: uczyniłam go lojalnym.</p>
<p>Severus dotknął boku jej głowy, przekręcając ją lekko. Jej warkocze były rozczochrane, a niektóre ich sekcje zwisały przypadkowo. Zarumieniła się i oderwała głowę od jego dłoni. Jego uścisk na jej ramieniu zacieśnił się i popchnął ją bliżej światła, odchylił jej głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na nią, a jego nozdrza się rozszerzyły.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie chciała, żeby na nią patrzono. Próbowała się odwrócić.</p>
<p>- Czy mogę skorzystać z twojej łazienki? Nie mogłam wrócić do Grimmauld Place w takim stanie, więc tego nie zrobiłam Nie miałam dokąd pójść.</p>
<p>Dłoń Severusa na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się na chwilę, jakby się wahał. Jego usta zmieniły się w wąską linię, a potem zaczął mówić, gdy jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na niej.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła głowę, żeby nie patrzeć na jego twarz, kuląc ramiona i zwijając się defensywnie do wewnątrz. Jego dłoń na jej ramieniu rozluźniła uścisk, gdy powoli cofnął się, wskazując na korytarz.</p>
<p>Odwróciła się bez słowa i przeszła z salonu do małej łazienki znajdującej się obok kuchni. Kiedy zamykała drzwi, spojrzała w lustro. Wyglądała tak blado, że była prawie szara, ale jej usta były zaczerwienione i posiniaczone. Jej warkocze wyglądały jak ptasie gniazdo. Koszula była podarta. Nie zauważyła tego wcześniej, kiedy się poprawiała.</p>
<p>Zrzuciła spodnie i majtki i usunęła zaklęciem zebraną tam mieszaninę krwi i nasienia. Poczuła zimno na swojej skórze i nie była w stanie tego zignorować. Nie w chacie. Nie w deszczu, czekając na Severusa. To po prostu tam było, jak chłodne przypomnienie na jej ciele.</p>
<p>Jej ręce zatrzęsły się prawie gwałtownie, gdy z powrotem podciągnęła spodnie. Naprawiła rozdarcie w koszuli, a następnie sięgnęła, aby usunąć spinki do włosów, które wciąż podtrzymywały resztkami sił jej warkocze.</p>
<p>Jej usta drżały, a kąciki oczu kłuły, gdy szybko rozczesała włosy, a następnie starannie zaplotła je z obu stron. Nie zamierzała płakać. Nie zrobi tego. Powtarzała w kółko to postanowienie. Próbowała odizolować w umyśle wszystko, o czym nie chciała myśleć, ale ściany oklumencji nie były w stanie pozostać na swoim miejscu. Przygryzła wargę, starannie zwijając długie warkocze u nasady szyi i spinając je.</p>
<p>Ponownie spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Była szczuplejsza niż wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Draco w marcu. Policzki miała zapadnięte, a obojczyki mocno wystawały. Jej ciało łatwo się siniaczyło.</p>
<p>Stres stopniowo ją rzeźbił.</p>
<p>Sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyjęła mały słoiczek z maścią ze szczuroszczeta, rozprowadzając ją na ustach. Patrzyła, jak kolor powoli zanika. Następnie natarła nią również kilka miejsc na szyi.</p>
<p>Wyszła z łazienki. Severus był w kuchni, w której bulgotało kilka małych kotłów. Kiedy odwrócił się i ją zobaczył, natychmiast chwycił kilka fiolek i podszedł do niej.</p>
<p>- Weź to - polecił.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na fiolki umieszczone w jej dłoniach. Eliksir Spokoju, który miał sprawić, by jej ręce przestały się trząść, eliksir antykoncepcyjny i eliksir przeciwbólowy.</p>
<p>- Nie potrzebuję tego - powiedziała, oddając mu środek antykoncepcyjny. - Już go wzięłam.</p>
<p>Twarz Severusa zmarszczyła się lekko, gdy chwycił fiolkę i włożył ją do kieszeni.</p>
<p>- Co się stało? - zapytał Severus po tym, jak opróżniła Eliksir Spokoju. Jego ton był delikatnie morderczy.</p>
<p>Hermiona unikała jego przeszywającego spojrzenia i odkorkowała eliksir przeciwbólowy.</p>
<p>- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś zdenerwowany. Czy od samego początku nie spodziewałeś się, że to się w końcu wydarzy?</p>
<p>Severus milczał przez kilka chwil.</p>
<p>- Pełniłem awaryjny dyżur tego wieczoru, kiedy poszłaś tam po raz pierwszy, i w każdy wtorek rano, aż do godziny mojej zmiany w laboratorium.</p>
<p>- O. Nie wiedziałam tego. - Rozejrzała się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nikt jej tego nie powiedział. Z drugiej strony, najwyraźniej nic jej nie powiedzieli. Przydatne narzędzie.</p>
<p>Pomyślała, że przynajmniej Severus uważał ją za coś więcej. Zacisnęła usta.</p>
<p>Na blacie stała mała butelka Szlamu Ze Szponów Smoka. Podeszła i spojrzała na nią. Szlam pochodził od Żmijozęba Peruwiańskiego: był drogi, dobry do eliksirów regenerujących, wzmacniaczy i dawał dodatkowego kopa tym, którzy zmagali się z Czarną Kocią Grypą.</p>
<p>Wyjęła korek i powąchała go.</p>
<p>- Hermiono, co się stało?</p>
<p>Uspokoiła się i odłożyła korek. Severus niemal nigdy nie zwracał się do niej po imieniu.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego chłodno, ale jej szczęka drżała w niekontrolowany sposób.</p>
<p>- Mówiłam ci, że mnie pragnął. Dzisiaj się poddał... - urwała i spuściła wzrok. - To… To było po prostu… nagłe. Nie wiedział, że ja…  nie… nie wcześniej. Bałam się, że gdyby wiedział, przestałby. Ostatnim razem… Kiedy mnie pocałował… Zawahał się. On.... nie pojawiał się przez ponad miesiąc... Więc nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Bałam się, że nigdy nie wróci, gdybym mu powiedziała.</p>
<p>Severus nic nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p>Hermiona przycisnęła dłoń do obojczyków. </p>
<p>- Był później tak zdenerwowany, że myślałam, że może zemdleć. Wtedy wszystko po prostu się z niego wylało. Myślę, że nigdy wcześniej nic nikomu nie powiedział. Zaczął płakać, kiedy powiedział mi o Narcyzie. Czekał, aż go wydamy. Dlatego wspinał się dalej. Doszedł do wniosku, że im ważniejszy będzie, tym większym ciosem stanie się dla Toma, gdy umrze.</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie słabym bulgotaniem kociołków.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie wiedziała, gdzie patrzeć. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Czuła, jak Severus się na nią gapi, a jego spojrzenie było sceptyczne.</p>
<p>Naruszona. Niewiarygodna. Przygryzła wargę i odwróciła się.</p>
<p>Po minucie Severus westchnął cicho. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a jej tętno przyspieszyło.</p>
<p>- Jeśli ma myśli samobójcze, to dlaczego proponuje złożenie Wieczystej Przysięgi? - zapytał, a wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny.</p>
<p>Usta Hermiony drgnęły i wykręciła w dłoniach brzeg koszuli.</p>
<p>- Cóż, teraz, kiedy nie może sobie odmówić obsesji, nie sądzę, żeby wiedział, jak odpuścić. Teraz, kiedy się poddał. Nie sądzę, żeby umiał zachować umiar w tym, jak zaborczy jest, nawet zanim zdobył runy. Może nie złożyłam Wieczystej Przysięgi, ale przysięgłam się mu. Uważa mnie za swoją. Myślę… Myślę, że to wszystko zmieniło. - Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, wykręcając palce w dłoniach. - Czy... powiesz Moody'emu? Chyba nie wierzy w to, co teraz mówię. Ale… Zrobiłam, co mi kazano. Więc nie powinieneś… nie możesz… nie zmuszaj mnie…</p>
<p>Jej ręce znów zaczęły się trząść.</p>
<p>- Porozmawiam z Moodym - powiedział Severus. - Zrobiłaś wystarczająco dużo. Nie spodziewałem się, że… - jego głos przycichł na chwilę. - Jeśli zgodził się złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, to wystarczy.</p>
<p>Hermiona wielokrotnie skinęła głową, rozglądając się roztrzęsiona po pokoju.</p>
<p>- W porządku. W porządku. W takim razie pójdę.</p>
<p>- Poczekaj - powiedział stanowczo Severus.</p>
<p>Hermiona wstała, czując się niezręcznie, a on patrzył na nią i wydawał się być bliski powiedzenia czegoś. Sięgnął do niej, ale zatrzymał się, gdy znalazł się o cal od jej ramienia. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i cofnął ją, wciąż spoglądając na nią.</p>
<p>- Czy… - zamrugał i zaczął ponownie. - Czy...</p>
<p>Severus po raz pierwszy w życiu wydawał się czegoś nie rozumieć. Jego usta wielokrotnie drgały.</p>
<p>- Czy ty… chcesz… - urwał na chwilę. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.</p>
<p>- Nie.</p>
<p>Wydawał się być wyraźnie uspokojony. Skinął krótko głową i rozejrzał się po kuchni.</p>
<p>- Nie jesteś ranna, prawda? Czy potrzebujesz żebym…</p>
<p>- Nie był brutalny - powiedziała ostro, przerywając pytanie Severusa. Owinęła ramiona wokół siebie i szarpnęła głową. Jej głos był bardzo spięty, jakby gardło nie mogło się rozluźnić. - To było po prostu… nagłe.</p>
<p>Severus spojrzał w dół i przez kilka sekund poprawiał mankiety swoich szat. Następnie gwałtownie się odwrócił i podszedł do kociołków, machając różdżką w kierunku kilku z nich, mieszając ich zawartość. Spojrzał na nie.</p>
<p>Machnął różdżką, przywołał zestaw fiolek z szafki i rozlał do nich eliksiry, utrzymując je wszystkie z wyćwiczoną łatwością. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, a wyraz jego twarzy zamigotał, ujawniając smutek, który Hermiona ledwo dojrzała.</p>
<p>Podszedł do Hermiony i zatrzymał się mniej niż stopę przed nią.</p>
<p>Nastąpiła pauza. Spojrzał w dół i potrząsnął fiolkami w dłoniach.</p>
<p>- Powinny one złagodzić wszelki pozostały dyskomfort spowodowany... naruszeniem.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej twarz robi się gorąca i spojrzała na eliksiry w jego dłoniach. Rozpoznała je. Kosztowny eliksir przeciwbólowy.</p>
<p>- Nie jest… Nie jest aż tak źle - powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku. - Poza tym... mogę zrobić własne eliksiry, Severusie.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy stał się zimny.</p>
<p>- Możesz mieć też inne osoby, które się tobą opiekują. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłabyś tych mikstur dla siebie, bo zbyt wiele ich składników pochodzi z importu. Weź je, chyba że wolisz, żebym wysłał Minerwie wiadomość o tym, co dzisiaj zrobiłaś.</p>
<p>Wobec tej groźby Hermiona wyrwała fiolki z jego rąk i wepchnęła je do swojej torby. Podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że Severus wciąż na nią patrzy. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny.</p>
<p>- Co jest?</p>
<p>- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, a jego głos był miękki.</p>
<p>Hermiona stała, gapiąc się na niego. Nie. Nie było w porządku. Nie w środku - nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatnio czuła się w porządku. Nie wiedziała już, jak to jest, kiedy jest w porządku.</p>
<p>Wyraz twarzy Severusa był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, co sprawiło, że Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i zjeżyła w duchu. Miała rodziców. Rodziców, którzy żyli i byli szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli nigdy nie pamiętali o tym, że mieli córkę. Miała rodziców. Nie potrzebowała nowych. Nie potrzebowała więcej osób, które „troszczyłyby się” o nią, mówiąc jej, że podejmuje złe decyzje. Miała już Minerwę, Harry'ego i większość rodziny Weasleyów, którzy to robili.</p>
<p>- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała sztywno. - Nie próbowałam sprawiać wrażenia, że zrobiłam coś monumentalnego. Potrzebowałam tylko łazienki, żeby móc poprawić włosy.</p>
<p>Westchnął. </p>
<p>- Ty… - zawahał się i zamilkł.</p>
<p>- Co? - zapytała, a jej gardło skurczyło się ze strachu, kiedy milczał i po prostu wpatrywał się w nią z wyrazem konfliktu w oczach.</p>
<p>Czy to nie wystarczyło? Może i Wieczysta Przysięga nadal nie wystarczy. Czy mogła zrobić coś jeszcze? Kilkakrotnie przełknęła ślinę i próbowała pomyśleć, owijając mocno pasek torby między palcami. Może-</p>
<p>- Jesteś bez wątpienia najbardziej wyjątkowym zasobem, jaki posiada Zakon. Przepraszam za to.</p>
<p>Ręce Hermiony znieruchomiały, gdy patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Potem zakrztusiła się i wybuchła płaczem.</p>
<p>Stał i patrzył przez kilka minut, jak płacze, po czym z wahaniem oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.</p>
<p>W następnym tygodniu Moody towarzyszył Hermionie w Whitecroft.</p>
<p>Stali w milczeniu w deszczu, dopóki drzwi się nie otworzyły, a chata powoli się ujawniła.</p>
<p>Draco stał w drzwiach, wpatrując się w nią.</p>
<p>Hermiona podeszła bliżej, a nierówny ślad kroków Moody'ego ciągnął się za nią. Kiedy dotarła do schodów, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Draco.</p>
<p>Nie spojrzał jej w oczy, cofając się, by dać im przestrzeń do wejścia.</p>
<p>Wyglądał na wychudzonego. Zmęczonego. Czuła jednak na sobie jego wzrok.</p>
<p>Jeśli Moody zareagował jakkolwiek na widok chaty, to nie było to widoczne w jego minie. Rozejrzał się po ścianach, a potem dziwnie długo przyglądał się podłodze.</p>
<p>Hermiona również spojrzała w dół. Kiedy jej oczy przesunęły się po pokoju, zauważyła z przerażeniem, że na jednej z desek podłogowych widoczne są plamy krwi. Nie była pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że jest to mniej więcej to miejsce, w którym leżała na podłodze, kiedy uprawiała seks z Draco. Podniosła gwałtownie głowę. Draco również patrzył na podłogę i wydawało się, że też właśnie to zauważył. Zbladł zauważalnie, a jego twarz pociemniała, gdy spojrzał na Moody'ego, który nadal w milczeniu przyglądał się deskom.</p>
<p>Hermiona była gotowa umrzeć z zażenowania, podczas gdy Draco wydawał się być na skraju wściekłości, kiedy Moody oderwał wzrok od podłogi i przeniósł go na Draco.</p>
<p>Powietrze było napięte. Zabójcze. Jak las, który nagle cichnie. Zdefiniowane przez to, czego nie było. Powietrze między Draco i Moodym było śmiertelnie zimne. Serce Hermiony waliło, kiedy stała między nimi. Żaden z nich nie miał wyciągniętej różdżki, ale Hermiona poczuła, że niespodziewany dźwięk mógłby spowodować, że wyciągnęliby je i rzucili na siebie nawzajem Avadę.</p>
<p>- Złożysz Przysięgę? - zapytał Moody po kilku chwilach ciszy.</p>
<p>- Czy to nie dlatego tu jesteś? - powiedział Draco, szyderczo.</p>
<p>Moody skinął ostro głową, a potem, celowo powoli, wyciągnął różdżkę. Wyraz twarzy Draco jeszcze bardziej się napiął, ale nie drgnął.</p>
<p>- Ujmijcie swoje prawe ręce - polecił Moody chrapliwym głosem.</p>
<p>Hermiona uniosła dłoń, a Draco wyciągnął rękę i ujał ją. Jego oczy lśniły srebrem, gdy jego palce obejmowały jej.</p>
<p>- Uklęknijcie - powiedział po chwili Moody.</p>
<p>Hermiona opadła na kolana, a Draco zrobił to samo naprzeciw niej. Moody opuścił różdżkę i położył jej czubek na ich złączonych dłoniach.</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w Draco, a jej dłoń drżała w jego. </p>
<p>- Czy ty, Draco Malfoy, pomożesz Zakonowi Feniksa w pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta najlepiej, jak potrafisz?</p>
<p>Spojrzał jej w oczy.</p>
<p>- Pomogę.</p>
<p>Na jego słowa cienki język czerwonego płomienia wydostał się z różdżki Moody'ego i owinął się wokół ich dłoni. Był wystarczająco gorący, aby parzyć, ale żadne z nich się nie wzdrygnęło.</p>
<p>- A czy po jego porażce obiecasz, że nigdy nie przejmiesz jego mocy ani nie zostaniesz Czarnym Panem?</p>
<p>Draco nie wahał się.</p>
<p>- Obiecuję.</p>
<p>Drugi językowaty płomień okręcił się wokół ich dłoni.</p>
<p>Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń na moment, po czym puściła. Płomienie zacisnęły się na chwilę wokół ich dłoni, a potem zatopiły w ich skórze. Kiedy Hermiona odciągnęła rękę, poczuła się prawie tak, jakby połączyły ich nici, które pękały, gdy ich ręce się rozdzielały.</p>
<p>Nastąpiła pauza, a Draco wstał i ponownie spojrzał na Moody'ego.</p>
<p>- Możesz iść, Granger. Sądzę, że Moody i ja mamy pewne sprawy do omówienia - powiedział Draco, nie patrząc na nią.</p>
<p>Hermiona zawahała się.</p>
<p>- Idź, Granger - powiedział Moody. - Możesz wrócić do kryjówki.</p>
<p>Hermiona odwróciła się niechętnie i wyszła. Draco nie patrzył na nią, kiedy zamykała drzwi. Wpatrywał się w Moody'ego.</p>
<p>Moody wrócił na Grimmauld Place godzinę później. Hermiona czekała na schodach. Nie spodziewała się, że powie jej cokolwiek, o czym rozmawiał z Draco podczas jej nieobecności, ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej da jej jakąś wskazówkę.</p>
<p>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę po zamknięciu drzwi. </p>
<p>- Dobra robota, Granger.</p>
<p>Potem bez słowa odszedł w głąb domu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p>
<p>Kolejny rozdział wieczorem (około 19/20).</p>
<p>Na <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/5091037054085690298#">Instagramie</a> w ostatnim instastory znajdziecie również ankietę odnośnie utworzenia <b>'grupy wsparcia'</b> na Facebooku, odnośnie tego opowiadania (jeśli potrzebujecie). Możecie oddać swój głos do 20.00.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Wspomnienie 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Duncan Laurence - Arcade</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luty 2003</b>
</p>
<p>Grimmauld Place było ciche i ponure.</p>
<p>Jedna z głównych kryjówek została zdemaskowana. Znajdowało się w niej kilka znaczących postaci Ruchu Oporu oraz członków Gwardii i Zakonu. Wszyscy nadal nie byli pewni, co się stało. Patronus Alicji Spinnet wpadł na Grimmauld Place w środku nocy. Zanim Zakon zdołał zebrać wsparcie, to cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, w większości się skończyło.</p>
<p>To nie był nawet atak Śmierciożerców, a głównie wiedźm i wilkołaków. Dom został przez nie całkowicie opanowany. Według Ginny było to dosłownie pełzanie między wiedźmami, prawdopodobnie ponad setką. Wielu ocalałym sprowadzonym do szpitala brakowało zbyt wielu narządów wewnętrznych, by można ich było uleczyć.</p>
<p>Alicja Spinnet, Dedalus Diggle, Septima Vector i około trzydziestu innych osób zmarło tego dnia.</p>
<p>To wydarzenie zdruzgotało motywację i ducha walki, które podtrzymywały Ruch Oporu. Podczas próby odzyskania ocalałych, Kingsley i kilku innych członków Zakonu i Ruchu Oporu użyło Czarnej Magii, aby zdołać przedrzeć się do środka.</p>
<p>Doprowadziło to później do wybuchowej kłótni między Harrym i Kingsleyem. Cały dom i jego mieszkańcy byli na krawędzi.</p>
<p>W następnym tygodniu, kiedy Hermiona wróciła samotnie do chaty, szła niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co będzie dalej. Pokój był pusty. Stała, czekając nerwowo.</p>
<p>Draco aportował się w nim minutę później.</p>
<p>Stali wpatrzeni w siebie przez kilka minut. Przebiegł po niej wzrokiem, analizując jej wygląd w dość zwyczajny sposób.</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała, co się wydarzy.</p>
<p>- Przyniosłem dzisiaj noże do ćwiczeń - powiedział Draco, jakby ostatnie dwa tygodnie się nie wydarzyły.</p>
<p>- Oh.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął je ze swoich szat. Jeden z noży był mały, tego samego rozmiaru co zestaw, który podarował jej na Gwiazdkę. Drugi był jednak zdecydowanie większy.</p>
<p>Demonstracyjnie przycisnął ostrze do dłoni.</p>
<p>- Mają osłony na czubkach i ostrzach. Nie mogą rozerwać skóry, chociaż mogą ją posiniaczyć.</p>
<p>Rzucił jej mniejszy nóż.</p>
<p>- Noże są coraz bardziej popularne na polu bitwy. Wiedźmy regularnie je noszą. Śmierciożercy zaczynają dostrzegać ten trend. Stanowią niezłe wsparcie, jeśli zgubisz różdżkę.</p>
<p>Hermiona przyjrzała się nożowi przesuwając palcem po krawędzi, która wydawała się być ostra jak brzytwa, ale w dotyku bardziej przypominała rączkę sztućca.</p>
<p>- Trudno jest wygrać w walce na noże. Nawet jeśli przeżyjesz.</p>
<p>- Jestem tego świadoma - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona. W ciągu ostatniego roku z coraz większą regularnością leczyła urazy odniesione od noża. Jeśli chodzi o obrażenia niemagiczne, noże były najgorsze. Naruszone narządy wewnętrzne, znaczna utrata krwi, przebite płuca, krwotoki. Niczym ostre zaklęcia tnące, ale zawsze bardziej nierówne i trudne do uleczenia.</p>
<p>- Wyobrażam sobie, że jesteś. - Nie spojrzał jej w oczy. Ani razu. Od chwili, gdy złożył przysięgę, jego oczy omijały jej wzrok. - Zaczniemy od odpierania ataków. Następnie pokażę ci, jak właściwie atakować. Użyj nieśmiercionośnych klątw, aby spróbować mnie powstrzymać. Twoim celem jest odparcie mnie, zanim nawiążę kontakt, lub odepchnięcie, jeśli znajdę się w zasięgu.</p>
<p>Podszedł do niej.</p>
<p>- Aby uniknąć ataku nożem, powinnaś użyć ciężaru i pędu przeciwnika przeciwko niemu. Jeśli rzuci się na ciebie, unikaj go i spróbuj go rozbroić.</p>
<p>W zwolnionym tempie przedstawił jej kilka technik. Pokazał Hermionie, jak chwycić jego nadgarstek, przeprowadzić ostrze bezpiecznie obok jej ciała, a następnie spróbować wykręcić nóż.</p>
<p>- Gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś? - zapytała po tym, jak zademonstrował dziesiątą metodę rozbrajania kogoś, która wiązała się z jednoczesnym złamaniem ręki.</p>
<p>Jego ręce zamarły.</p>
<p>- Bellatriks. Trenowałem pod nią przez ponad cztery lata. Lubiła noże.</p>
<p>- Czy wiedziała o twojej matce?</p>
<p>Odsunął się od niej, a wyraz jego twarzy był napięty. </p>
<p>- Wiedziała. Zawsze była lojalna wobec Czarnego Pana, ale troszczyła się o swoją siostrę na tyle, by chcieć, żebym odniósł sukces, zamiast ponosić porażkę, jak oczekiwano.</p>
<p>- C-czy twój ojciec wiedział? - Nie mogła się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania.</p>
<p>Draco przełknął ślinę.</p>
<p>- Nie. - Odwrócił wzrok. - Mój ojciec… on… zawsze był bardzo opiekuńczy wobec mojej matki. Gdyby wiedział…</p>
<p>Draco milczał przez chwilę.</p>
<p>- Oklumencja nie jest jego talentem. Nie na poziomie, na jakim by jej potrzebował. Stałby się mściwy, a to potępiłoby nas wszystkich.</p>
<p>Mięsień jego szczęki drgnął.</p>
<p>- Moja mama nalegała, żebyśmy ukryli przed nim jej stan. Spożywała eliksir przepisany przez duńskiego uzdrowiciela umysłu. Maskował on większość jej objawów i zapobiegał wpadaniu w panikę, kiedy musiała się pojawić. Łykała go, kiedy odwiedzał nas mój ojciec. Po jej uwolnieniu Czarny Pan wysyłał mojego ojca głównie do Francji i Belgii. Założył, że jest zimna i zdystansowana, ponieważ winiła go za to, że przyjąłem Znak.</p>
<p>- A po Lestrange Manor?</p>
<p>- Cóż, przypuszczam, że mogłem mu po prostu powiedzieć - powiedział, a kącik jego ust wykrzywił się. - Ale pomyślałem, że mógłbym zrobić więcej, by ją pomścić, gdybym miał więcej czasu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak przyjmie te wieści. - Uśmiechnął się gorzko, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. - Jestem pewien, że Zakon życzyłby sobie tego, bym mu jednak wtedy to powiedział.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamrugała, próbując sobie wyobrazić, w jakim stanie mógłby być Zakon, gdyby Artur, Molly i George wciąż walczyli. Ale bez Draco, bez ratunku, bez informacji, w których bitwach mogliby wygrać, bez ostrzeżeń przed atakiem. Przekręciła nóż w dłoniach.</p>
<p>- Weasleyowie to moja rodzina, ale prawdopodobnie już dawno byśmy przegrali. Wtedy nie byłeś kluczowy w armii. Twoja śmierć i śmierć twojego ojca nie wystarczyłyby, aby wpłynąć na wynik wojny. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy już dawno by nie żyli.</p>
<p>Prychnął słabo i nadal unikał jej wzroku.</p>
<p>- Draco… - powiedziała niepewnie, zaczynając do niego sięgać. Odskoczył od niej gwałtownie.</p>
<p>- Powinniśmy kontynuować trening - powiedział zimnym głosem. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że widziałaś teraz na własne oczy skutki spowodowane przez wiedźmy.</p>
<p>Hermiona przełknęła. </p>
<p>- Nadal nie wiemy, jak się tam dostali. Nie mamy pojęcia. Czy wiesz coś o tym?</p>
<p>- Wiedźmy nie podlegają mojej jurysdykcji. Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, aż było już po fakcie, inaczej próbowałbym was ostrzec.. - odpowiedział i zawahał się. - Jest możliwe, że ktoś w Sussex stara się znaleźć sposób na obejście Zaklęcia Fideliusa za pomocą Magii Mrocznych Stworzeń. Jeśli podejrzewali prawdopodobną lokalizację tej kryjówki, był to niestety udany eksperyment. W Sussex prowadzone są setki programów. Poszczególne oddziały nie współpracują ze sobą zbyt często. Nie we wszystkich mam kontakty. Powinniście ponownie zabezpieczyć swoje kryjówki i przenieść wszystko, co możecie.</p>
<p>- Robimy to.</p>
<p>- Dobrze - powiedział, obracając nóż w dłoni. - Kontynuujmy trening.</p>
<p>Zmusił ją do ciągłego ćwiczenia form i technik.</p>
<p>- W porządku, zobaczmy, jak sobie poradzisz z prawdziwym atakiem - powiedział po godzinie powolnych ćwiczeń. Odsunął się od niej.</p>
<p>Kręcił nożem w prawej dłoni w taki sam sposób, w jaki kręcił różdżką, przechodząc przez pokój i zajmując pozycję. Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny i skupiony, gdy patrzył w jej stronę.</p>
<p>Potem, bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił się do przodu.</p>
<p>Hermiona odskoczyła i rzuciła kilka łagodnych klątw, unikając jego początkowego ataku. Był szybki i nieugięty. Obrócił się wokół niej i uniósł nóż do jej gardła, zanim zdążyła zauważyć, że musi przestać go przeklinać i spróbować odeprzeć.</p>
<p>Oboje zamarli. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i czas jakby się zatrzymał. Jego twarz była tylko kilka centymetrów od jej własnej, a Hermiona praktycznie zapomniała jak oddychać.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, a on gwałtownie się od niej odsunął.</p>
<p>- Jeszcze raz. Czas jest kluczowy. Nadal za bardzo się ociągasz - warknął, a jego ton był prawie złośliwy. Przeszedł przez pokój i ponownie ją zaatakował.</p>
<p>Po godzinie przestał.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Tyle wystarczy na dziś - powiedział, odchodząc od niej. Sięgnął do swoich szat i wyciągnął z nich zwój.</p>
<p>Hermiona przygryzła wargę, podeszła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła z jej wnętrza kopertę. Trzymała ją nerwowo w dłoniach, kiedy odwróciła się do niego.</p>
<p>- Moody powiedział, żebym ci to dała - powiedziała, spoglądając w dół na podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że została starannie wyszorowana.</p>
<p>Podniosła głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, moje zlecenia na ten tydzień - mruknął, a jego usta wykrzywiły się na chwilę, gdy wyszarpnął ją z jej palców.</p>
<p>Wzięła zwój z jego dłoni i wstała, wahając się.</p>
<p>- Draco…</p>
<p>- Wracaj do domu, Granger. Mam coś do zrobienia - warknął zimnym tonem. Odwrócił się od niej i rozerwał kopertę.</p>
<p>Hermiona stała przez kolejną minutę, przyglądając się jego plecom. Nawet się na nią nie obejrzał. Zniknął bez dźwięku.</p>
<p>W następnym tygodniu nadal nie patrzył jej w oczy. Ledwo z nią rozmawiał. Trenował ją dokładnie przez dwie godziny tygodniowo, przekazywał raporty wywiadowcze, przyjmował rozkazy od Moody'ego i wychodził.</p>
<p>Ale żył. Widziała go i wiedziała, że wciąż żyje.</p>
<p>Jednak pozostanie żywym nie wydawało się być czymś, na czym mu zależało. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Wściekłość wokół niego kumulowała się z każdym kolejnym dniem. Wydawał się istnieć z czystego obowiązku.</p>
<p>Po trzech tygodniach złapała go za nadgarstek, gdy przyjmował kopertę z jej dłoni. </p>
<p>- Draco, proszę… spójrz na mnie - powiedziała błagalnym głosem.</p>
<p>Wyszarpnął gwałtownie dłoń i spojrzał na nią. Jego twarz i oczy były zimne jak lód. </p>
<p>- Czy to wszystko ci nie wystarcza, Granger? Czy chcesz czegoś jeszcze?</p>
<p>- Nie. Po prostu… przepraszam.</p>
<p>Prychnął.</p>
<p>- Może kiedyś, kiedy będę miał czas, sporządzę dla ciebie listę wszystkich rzeczy, których nie naprawią żadne przeprosiny.</p>
<p>Ręka Hermiony opadła. </p>
<p>- Draco, ja…</p>
<p>Zniknął.</p>
<p>Wróciła na Grimmauld Place. Jej pierś była pusta.</p>
<p>Wszystko wydawało się być tak niesamowicie puste.</p>
<p>Chciała pozbyć się swoich książek, dzienników, wszystkiego, co dotyczyło Draco. Najbardziej mściwy i okrutny był zeszyt ze schludnymi punktorami:</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Wrażliwe dłonie - kuracja po zaklęciu Cruciatus przydatna w kontakcie fizycznym </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Ramiona i szyja </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Blizny - bardzo czułe </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Żuchwa w pobliżu uszu </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Kości policzkowe </em>
</p>
<p>A także uwagi dla samej siebie:</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Zdecydowane zainteresowanie włosami </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Poluzuj warkocze po zbieraniu składników, wyciągnij kilka loków </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Łatwy dostęp do nadgarstków - znajdź powód do podciągnięcia rękawów </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Lubi szyję/gardło. Zaborczość? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ~ Noś koszulę z kołnierzykiem częściowo rozpiętą lub z dekoltem w szpic. Pożycz niebieską koszulkę z dekoltem od Ginny. </em>
</p>
<p>Wszystkie książki psychologiczne. Książki o traumie emocjonalnej. O zaburzeniach przywiązania. O mowie ciała i mimowolnych sygnałach fizycznych. Chciała to wszystko spalić.</p>
<p>Poszła do swojego pokoju współdzielonego z Ginny. Harry był obecnie na misji w Szkocji. Zakon próbował znaleźć sposób na włamanie się do Hogwartu. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym byli prawie pewni, że można znaleźć horkruksa, ale zamek pozostawał nieprzenikniony. Śmierciożercy byli dokładni w zakładaniu osłon, kiedy tworzono tam więzienie.</p>
<p>Hogsmeade zostało praktycznie w całości zrównane z ziemią już we wczesnych latach wojny. Nie było ani przejścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ani tunelu prowadzącego przez wzgórze Gunhildy de Gorsemoor. Zakon bezskutecznie próbował znaleźć przejście przez bariery. To była trzecia misja Harry'ego. Wysłano tam Harry’ego, Rona, Terry’ego Boota i Zachariasza Smitha.</p>
<p>Harry nie rozmawiał z Hermioną od świąt.</p>
<p>Rzuciła zaklęcie otwierające na drzwi swojej sypialni i pchnęła je. Kiedy weszła, usłyszała szybkie westchnienia.</p>
<p>Ginny skulona przy łóżku szlochała cicho. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy Hermiona weszła do pokoju. Wyraz twarzy Ginny, kiedy ujrzała Hermionę, był udręczony. Jej pierś drżała gwałtownie, gdy nerwowo wciągnęła powietrze przez otwarte usta. Nawet jej rude włosy były mokre od łez.</p>
<p>- Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ginny, co się stało? Co się stało?</p>
<p>- Nie wiem… - Ginny wymusiła słowa i zaczęła płakać jeszcze rzewniej.</p>
<p>Hermiona uklękła obok swojej przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją.</p>
<p>- O Boże, Hermiono… - sapnęła Ginny. - Nie wiem jak…</p>
<p>Ginny urwała, usiłując oddychać. Z głębi jej gardła wydobywały się zdławione dźwięki czkawki, gdy walczyła ze skurczami płuc.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Oddychaj. Musisz oddychać. Powiedz mi, co się stało, a ja ci pomogę - obiecała Hermiona, przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół ramion Ginny. - Tylko oddychaj. Policz do czterech. Wstrzymaj oddech. Następnie wypuść przez nos, licząc do sześciu. Do tego dążymy. Oddycham z tobą. W porządku? Śmiało, oddychaj ze mną. Jestem tutaj.</p>
<p>Ginny jedynie płakała bardziej.</p>
<p>- Wszystko w porządku - powtarzała Hermiona, gdy zaczęła brać głęboki, demonstracyjny oddech, aby Ginny mogła za nią podążyć. Trzymała Ginny mocno w ramionach tak, żeby poczuła, jak pierś Hermiony rozszerza się i kurczy powoli jako podświadoma wskazówka.</p>
<p>Ginny płakała jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim jej szloch zwolnił, a oddech powoli zaczął odzwierciedlać kontrolowany oddech Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało, czy wolisz, żebym poszła po kogoś innego? - zapytała Hermiona, kiedy była pewna, że Ginny nie będzie się dalej hiperwentylować.</p>
<p>- Nie… nie możesz… - Ginny mocno chwyciła koszulę Hermiony, żeby ją powstrzymać. - O Boże! Ja nie-</p>
<p>Ginny znów zaczęła szlochać w ramię Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Nie chciałam… - szlochała Ginny. - Nie chciałam. Nie wiem, co teraz robić.</p>
<p>- Ginny, co się stało? - Hermionie zrobiło się zimno ze strachu. Co się stało, że Ginny tak bardzo płakała?</p>
<p>Ginny milczała przez kilka sekund. Potem wzięła głęboki oddech i wstrzymała go na chwilę. </p>
<p>- Jestem w ciąży - wychlipała z przerażeniem, po czym znowu się rozpłakała.</p>
<p>Hermiona podskoczyła i spojrzała na Ginny z przerażeniem. Czuła się tak, jakby została brutalnie dźgnięta w pierś.</p>
<p>- Jak to się stało? Cz-czy mikstura antykoncepcyjna nie zadziałała? - Hermiona była na skraju własnego ataku paniki. <em> O Boże. </em></p>
<p>Jeśli eliksir antykoncepcyjny zawiódł...</p>
<p>Gdyby Hermiona była w ciąży - musiałaby ją przerwać. Nie mogła być w ciąży podczas wojny. Nie warto było ryzykować. Ciąża spowodowałaby destabilizację jej magii. Regularnie używała pewnych zaklęć przeciwdziałających klątwom, które należały do ciemniejszych odcieni szarości. Ta magia była kumulatywna, a to mogło spowodować wady płodu. Być może już - już była w ciąży. Teraz, gdy Padma w większości ją zastąpiła, rozwijanie przeciwklątw było jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, które Hermiona robiła w skrzydle szpitalnym.</p>
<p>Gdyby Draco dowiedział się, że uwiodła go, kiedy była płodna, prawdopodobnie pomyślałby, że zrobiła to celowo. On… on…</p>
<p>Znienawidziłby ją na zawsze.</p>
<p>Nawet bardziej niż już ją nienawidził.</p>
<p>Czubki palców Hermiony zaczęły mrowić, jakby wkłuwały się w nie setki igieł.</p>
<p>Ginny zmarszczyła twarz. Wpatrywała się w zamrożoną minę Hermiony, gdy ścierała z policzków łzy wierzchem dłoni.</p>
<p>- Nie. Ja nie… Brałam ją tylko wtedy, gdy Harry tutaj był. Wiesz, ze względu na smak. Ale w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy byłam w Irlandii i on i Ron pojawili się w kryjówce, nie miałam przy sobie eliksiru. Pomyślałam, że to tylko raz… Że samo zaklęcie powinno wystarczyć.</p>
<p>Ginny pociągnęła nosem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.</p>
<p>Hermiona prawie zemdlała z ulgi. Więc w jej miksturach antykoncepcyjnych nie było nic złego.</p>
<p>Odepchnęła od siebie te myśli i zatrzasnęła ściany oklumencji, zmuszając się do skupienia się na Ginny. Uściskała przyjaciółkę uspokajająco i ucałowała ją we włosy.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Zdobycie składników potrzebnych do sporządzenia środka poronnego zajmie mi tylko kilka dni.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę - wykrztusiła Ginny i znów zaczęła płakać.</p>
<p>Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach Ginny, kiedy na nią spojrzała. Wzięła szybki oddech.</p>
<p>- Chcesz je zatrzymać?</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową, pociągając nosem.</p>
<p>- Muszę. Harry… Wszystko o czym mówi, to posiadanie rodziny. O tym, jak po wojnie będziemy mieć dzieci. Chłopców o imionach James, Syriusz lub Colin albo dziewczynki o imionach Lily i Luna. To-to wszystko, o czym marzy. Gdybym usunęła dziecko… Złamałoby mu to serce. Powiedziałby, że postąpiłam właściwie, ale wiem, że byłby zdruzgotany. Dla niego oznaczałoby to, że nie sądziłam, że mógłby wygrać. A ja nie mogę utrzymać czegoś takiego w tajemnicy przez całe życie. Nie mogę mieć tej świadomości, że miałby złamane serce, gdyby wiedział i tylko udawał.</p>
<p>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową i odwróciła wzrok.</p>
<p>- W porządku - powiedziała cicho i przełknęła. - Prawdopodobnie możesz tu zostać, dopóki Harry nie wróci ze swojej obecnej misji. A potem możemy przenieść cię do jednej z kryjówek o roli hospicjum. Będziesz chciała być z mamą, prawda?</p>
<p>Ginny gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, ocierając łzy z twarzy.</p>
<p>- Nie. Muszę to ukryć. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Ani mama, nie Harry, ani nikt.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny oszołomiona.</p>
<p>Ginny spojrzała w dół, a jej pierś zadrżała. </p>
<p>- Harry… Harry nie radzi sobie teraz zbyt dobrze. Wszyscy byli tak podekscytowani, że zbliżamy się do końca, że jesteśmy już na ostatniej prostej. I jest szczęśliwy… Myśli, że to może być prawdziwe, ale… to też go łamie. To wszystko spoczywa na nim, ale… on nie wie, jak wygrać. Nie wie jak to ma działać. Boi się, że jeśli ktoś to sobie uświadomi, cały Ruch Oporu może się załamać. Znowu zaczął mieć koszmary, nawet będąc ze mną. Chyba nawet nie wie, jak funkcjonować bez Rona. To wszystko go powstrzymuje. Jeśli dowie się, że jestem w ciąży… Obawiam się, że stres całkowicie go złamie. To nie jest tak, że potrzebuje więcej motywacji, by chcieć, żeby to wszystko się stało. Myśl, że ma dziecko za które jest odpowiedzialny, prawdopodobnie pogorszyłaby wszystko.</p>
<p>Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy próba wyperswadowania tego pomysły z głowy Ginny miałaby jakikolwiek sens. Przyjrzała się twarzy przyjaciółki. Uparta linia ust i szczęki oraz zdeterminowany ogień w oczach.</p>
<p>Hermiona westchnęła cicho ze zmęczeniem.</p>
<p>- Co chcesz robić?</p>
<p>- Nie wiem. Może mogłabym udawać, że zachorowałam, i ukryć się w jednym z hospicjów.</p>
<p>Hermiona z powątpiewaniem uniosła brwi, ale po chwili w zamyśleniu przechyliła głowę na bok.</p>
<p>- Myślę, że dałabym radę to zrobić. Ale… Ginny, będziesz musiała pozostać odizolowana. Mogą to być całe miesiące. A jeśli urodzisz dziecko, a wojna wciąż będzie trwać? Czy w takim razie zamierzasz to również ukryć przed Harrym?</p>
<p>Ginny potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Nie. Jeśli wojna potrwa tak długo, powiem mu. Ale jeśli będę w ciąży, Harry będzie się po prostu wciąż martwił. Ciąża to nie to samo, co posiadanie prawdziwego dziecka. Jeśli sprawiłabyś, żeby zrobiło mi się niedobrze… Jeśli zachorowałabym na coś zaraźliwego, ale uleczalnego, będzie lekko zdenerwowany, ale nic poza tym. On ci ufa. Jeśli powiesz mu, że uleczenie zajmie kilka miesięcy, ale wszystko będzie w porządku, to on ci uwierzy. Wie, że go nie okłamiesz, nawet jeśli by tego chciał.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony opadły, gdy wykręciła rąbek koszuli palcami. Ginny złapała ją za rękę.</p>
<p>- Pomożesz, Hermiono? Pomożesz mi chronić Harry'ego, prawda?</p>
<p>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową. Całe jej ciało było jak z ołowiu.</p>
<p>- Pomogę ci. Potrzebuję kilku dni, aby dowiedzieć się, jak to zrobić.</p>
<p>- Dzięki, Hermiono - szepnęła Ginny, po czym znów się rozpłakała.</p>
<p>- Boże, byłam taka ostrożna. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby to się stało.</p>
<p>Hermiona przytuliła ją sztywno i pozwoliła Ginny płakać w swoje ramię przez kilka minut. Głaskała ją roztargnionymi kręgami po plecach, tworząc w myślach mentalną listę kontrolną.</p>
<p>- Coś wymyślimy. Wiem, że nie próbowałaś zajść w ciążę.</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową w szyję Hermiony.</p>
<p>- Dzięki. Mówię poważnie, Hermiono... Jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę w tym zaufać. - Usiadła i potarła twarz. - Boże, te hormony i wszystkie zapachy. Nawet nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek tak płakałam. Myślę, że będę musiała po prostu się tu schować. Kiedy mijałam wcześniej kuchnię, prawie zwymiotowałam na korytarzu.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową, kiedy w myślach katalogowała wszystkie znane jej długotrwałe choroby.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Muszę poszukać informacji - oznajmiła wstając. - Ty po prostu tu zostań. Daj mi znać jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować.</p>
<p>Hermiona wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła korytarzem do łazienki. Ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i patrząc na swój brzuch, rzuciła czar wykrywający ciążę. Jej ręce lekko drżały.</p>
<p>Negatywny.</p>
<p>Zamknęła oczy i z ulgą opadła na drzwi.</p>
<p>Pozostała tam jeszcze przez minutę, aż ręce przestały jej drżeć, po czym pośpiesznie wyszła z łazienki i ruszyła do biblioteki.</p>
<p>Hermiona spędziła prawie dwa dni na warzeniu eksperymentalnych eliksirów i ćwiczeniu zaklęć maskujących, próbując upewnić się, że każdy szczegół jest doskonały. Zebrała worek z eliksirami i ruszyła do łazienki. Wypiła zawartość małej fiolki i patrzyła, jak eliksir zaczyna działać.</p>
<p>Oczekiwanie zajęło jej kilka minut. Potem uczucie podobne do łagodnej formy mrowienia Eliksiru Wielosokowego przemknęło przez jej skórę i patrzyła, jak jej struktura się zmienia. Jej skóra utworzyła ciasne skupiska bolesnych fioletowych krost na całej powierzchni. Skrzywiła się i spojrzała na siebie ze wszystkich stron. To była niesamowicie przekonująca transformacja. Nacisnęła i szturchnęła kilka krost, ale nic nie poczuła. Iluzyjny urok był bezbolesny.</p>
<p>Przełknęła antidotum i znów poczuła mrowienie, gdy obserwowała, jak jej skóra się oczyszcza.</p>
<p>Zebrała wszystkie eliksiry i ruszyła do ich wspólnego pokoju.</p>
<p>Ginny siedziała w swoim łóżku i przeglądała magazyn. Hermiona usiadła, a Ginny podniosła głowę. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i zaciekawione.</p>
<p>Hermiona bawiła się torbą trzymaną w dłoniach.</p>
<p>- Opracowałam miksturę, która naśladuje zewnętrzne objawy groszopryszczki.</p>
<p>Ginny skrzywiła się.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę? Czy to musi być to?</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami. </p>
<p>- To najlepsza opcja, jaką mogłam wymyślić, która spełnia wszystkie twoje wymagania. To choroba bardzo zaraźliwa. Wiadomo, że rekonwalescencja zajmuje nawet rok, więc możesz pozostać w ukryciu tak długo, jak to konieczne. Wygląda przekonująco. Jeśli nie będziesz wyglądać na bardzo chorą, ludzie mogą być sceptyczni. Zwłaszcza, że to twoi bracia wymyślili Bombonierki Lesera. Nikt nie pomyśli, że udajesz, a co najważniejsze, to nie jest choroba śmiertelna. Harry nie będzie musiał się martwić, że możesz z tego powodu umrzeć. Ponieważ nie jest to pełna fizyczna przemiana, a tylko zewnętrzny urok, udało mi się zawiesić eliksir w smoczej krwi, co oznacza, że każda dawka wystarczy na kilka tygodni. Nie będziesz musiała ciągle łykać eliksiru, aby utrzymać jego działanie.</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową.</p>
<p>Hermiona bawiła się sznurkiem na torbie.</p>
<p>- Groszopryszczka jest wysoce zaraźliwa. Gdyby ktoś z Ruchu Oporu miał z tobą kontakt, zostałby natychmiast umieszczony w kwarantannie, aby zapobiec ryzyku zarażenia całego Ruchu Oporu. Chociaż nie jest to śmiertelne... Będę… Będę musiała poinformować Kingsleya o prawdziwej sytuacji, aby móc poddać cię kwarantannie.</p>
<p>Ginny natychmiast otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Hermiona uniosła rękę, żeby ją uciszyć.</p>
<p>- Jeśli mu nie powiem, nie zaakceptuje tego, bym była twoim opiekunem. Obiecuję, że jeśli mu to wyjaśnię, nie poczuje się zobowiązany do powiedzenia Harry'emu. Ale musi wiedzieć, aby podtrzymać kłamstwo. W ten sposób, jeśli ktoś w twojej rodzinie lub Harry spróbuje cię zobaczyć, on ma większe prawo weta niż ja. Moody też go poprze. Potrzebujemy Kingsleya.</p>
<p>Ginny niechętnie skinęła głową.</p>
<p>Hermiona wyjęła książkę z zaznaczonym rozdziałem i podała ją Ginny.</p>
<p>- Wczesne objawy groszopryszczki to swędzenie i ból gardła. Każdy, z kim się skontaktujesz, zostanie poddany kwarantannie na kilka dni. Unikaj więc Poppy i Padmy - usta Hermiony drgnęły lekko. - Jeśli znasz kogoś, kogo uważasz za osobę potrzebującą kilku dni wolnego, to właśnie do takiej osoby powinnaś się udać.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Ginny uniósł się lekko. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą.</p>
<p>Hermiona wstała.</p>
<p>- Muszę porozmawiać z Kingsleyem. Podam ci jedną dawkę, zanim pójdziesz spać. Więc „obudzisz się” z tym.</p>
<p>„Choroba” Ginny wprawiła Grimmauld Place w totalny chaos. Pokój Hermiony i Ginny został umieszczony pod górą zabezpieczeń odpychających i kwarantannowych. Tylko Hermiona mogła wejść do środka bez uruchamiania fali krzyczących alarmów.</p>
<p>Kingsley i Hermiona w miarę możliwości skoordynowali wszystkie szczegóły. Po postawieniu diagnozy Hermiona i garstka innych mieszkańców Grimmauld Place również zostali poddani trzydniowej zapobiegawczej kwarantannie w innym pokoju.</p>
<p>Padma została wysłana na zbiór składników i zabrała ze sobą Parvati. Dziewczyny wpadły w zasadzkę harpii. Wywalczyły sobie ucieczkę, ale Parvati skończyła z ranami na plecach, a prawa stopa Padmy została prawie całkowicie odgryziona. Hermiona skonsultowała się z Poppy przez przedziały kwarantanny, jednak nic nie można było zrobić, aby przywrócić Padmie stopę.</p>
<p>Gdy wszyscy objęci tymczasową kwarantanną zostali oczyszczeni z podejrzeń zarażenia, Kingsley powierzył Hermionie nadzór nad stanem Ginny. Odwiedzała ją co cztery dni. Przez resztę czasu Ginny musiała być trzymana w izolacji. Nikt nie mógł wejść do jej pokoju. Zgredek był odpowiedzialny za codzienną opiekę nad nią i dostarczanie jej posiłków.</p>
<p>Kiedy Molly Weasley otrząsnęła się z oburzenia na Kingsleya za fakt, iż nie pozwolono jej zobaczyć się z córką, wylewnie doceniała Hermionę za to, jak skrupulatnie zaplanowała ona opiekę nad Ginny.</p>
<p>Ciche poszukiwania położnej znalazły się na niekończącej się liście rzeczy, które Hermiona robiła w tajemnicy, gdy nie przebywała na oddziale szpitalnym, zajmując się Padmą.</p>
<p>Ruch Oporu był zbyt zajęty, by wieść o chorobie Ginny mogła wywołać sensację na zbyt długi czas. Kiedy początkowa panika, że choroba mogła się rozprzestrzenić, ustąpiła, sytuacja wróciła do wątłego poczucia normalności. Hermiona mogła tylko obawiać się reakcji Rona i Harry'ego, kiedy powrócą ze Szkocji.</p>
<p>Całe jej życie było napięte bez żadnej ulgi. Czuła się zniszczona. Wyprana, aż stała się prawie przezroczysta.</p>
<p>Codziennie martwiła się o Draco, ale jego widok był po prostu innym rodzajem agonii. Był wychudzony i znajdował się praktycznie na krawędzi. Ledwo na nią patrzył. Ledwo z nią rozmawiał. Trenował ją. Przekazywał swoje informacje. Przyjmował rozkazy od Moody'ego. Wychodził.</p>
<p>Kiedy próbowała z nim porozmawiać, po prostu zamierał.</p>
<p>Po kilku tygodniach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią ponownie, zamiast zniknąć. </p>
<p>- Powiedz Moody'emu, żeby cię nakarmił. Wyglądasz jak trup.</p>
<p>Zniknął, zanim Hermiona zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.</p>
<p>Kiedy wróciła na Grimmauld Place, Angelina podniosła wzrok znad rozgrywki szachów czarodziejów z Katie, z bardzo trzeźwą miną. </p>
<p>- Harry, Ron i Terry wrócili. Zakon właśnie przeprowadza podsumowanie. Nikt jeszcze nie powiedział im o Ginny.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową i ruszyła do jadalni.</p>
<p>- Zamek ma narzucone na siebie tak wiele zabezpieczeń, że ciężko go nawet znaleźć - powiedział Harry niskim i niechętnym głosem, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła drzwi. Osunął się nisko na krześle. Jego oczy miały pod sobą tak ciemne cienie, że wyglądały na posiniaczone. - Przeszliśmy przez ruiny Hogsmeade, próbując znaleźć którykolwiek ze starych tuneli. Próbowaliśmy odkopać tunel Miodowego Księcia, ale się zawalił. Wtedy wpadliśmy na pomysł, żeby spróbować podejść przez Czarne Jezioro. Ale kiedy weszliśmy, zaczęły pojawiać się inferiusy i… To wtedy… Wtedy Zachariasz…</p>
<p>- To nie była wina Harry'ego. Jezioro było moim pomysłem - wtrącił się Ron, gdy tylko głos Harry'ego ucichł. - Kiedy próbował wejść za Zachariaszem, powstrzymałem go.</p>
<p>Ron miał lekko oszołomiony wyraz twarzy, jakby był w szoku. Harry odmawiał spojrzenia na przyjaciela.</p>
<p>- To była dobra decyzja, Ron. Inferiusy w wodzie są prawie niemożliwe do odparcia, bo nie można ich podpalić - powiedział Remus, opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu.</p>
<p>- To nie był wystarczający powód, by pozwolić Zachariaszowi utonąć - powiedział Harry gorzkim głosem, a wyraz jego twarzy wykrzywiła frustracja. Trzymał w dłoni pogniecione pióro i równomiernie wyrywał kawałki jego chorągiewki z każdej strony, obracając je wokół swoich palców. - Było coś, co moglibyśmy zrobić, gdyby Ron nie marnował czasu na powstrzymywanie mnie i nie zostawił Terry'ego, by wszedł sam.</p>
<p>- Utrzymanie cię przy życiu to jego praca, Harry - powiedział Kingsley. - Takie są jego rozkazy. Jeśli będziesz agresywny, przydzielę go gdzieś indziej i osobiście przejmę ochronę nad tobą. Czy sprzeciwiasz się swojemu partnerowi, Harry?</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał na Kingsleya, miażdżąc pióro w dłoni.</p>
<p>- Nie.</p>
<p>- Dobrze. Czy macie coś jeszcze do zgłoszenia?</p>
<p>Harry milczał.</p>
<p>- Wycofaliśmy się po tym, jak straciliśmy Zachariasza - powiedział Ron tępym tonem, a całe jego ciało wydawało się być bezwładne. - Większość misji spędziliśmy na badaniach terenu, a następnie na drążeniu tuneli.</p>
<p>Kingsley powoli skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Dostanie się do Hogwartu jest niezbędne, aby zakończyć tę wojnę. Będziesz miał kilka dni na regenerację, a potem wyślemy tam większy zespół.</p>
<p>- Chciałbym zgłosić się na ochotnika do kolejnej misji - powiedział Remus, pochylając się do przodu. - Zbliża się pełnia księżyca. Znam Zakazany Las. Mam kilka pomysłów, które warto zbadać.</p>
<p>- Ja też - skinęła głową Tonks.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Harry, Ron, Remus i Tonks jako grupa z Zakonu. Moody i ja przejrzymy pozostałe składy i wybierzemy jeszcze dwie drużyny.</p>
<p>Harry skinął głową i z roztargnieniem spojrzał w stronę drzwi.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Coś jeszcze?</p>
<p>- Tak… - powiedział powoli Kingsley.</p>
<p>Hermiona skuliła się w duchu. Harry spojrzał ostro na Kingsleya.</p>
<p>- O co chodzi?</p>
<p>- Kiedy cię nie było, Ginny Weasley zachorowała na groszopryszczkę...</p>
<p>- Czy wszystko w porządku? Muszę ją zobaczyć. - Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, a jego oczy były rozszerzone i przepełnione paniką.</p>
<p>- Została poddana kwarantannie - powiedział Kingsley, zanim Harry zdążył udać się na oddział szpitalny. - Groszopryszczka nie jest śmiertelna, ale jest wysoce zaraźliwa. Wybuch epidemii mógłby mieć druzgocący wpływ na Zakon. Nie wolno jej odwiedzać, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje.</p>
<p>Harry przełknął ślinę i chwycił za oparcie krzesła.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Jak dużo czasu to trwa? Kilka tygodni?</p>
<p>Wszyscy obecni w pokoju odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę stojącą przy drzwiach. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego stał się ostrożny, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy.</p>
<p>- Groszopryszczka może być chorobą długotrwałą. Zwykle trwa miesiącami, ale może trwać nawet rok, zanim jej zakaźne elementy w końcu znikną. Nie da się określić, jak długo będzie poddana kwarantannie - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.</p>
<p>- Miesiące? Rok? - Harry wyglądał na gotowego przewrócić się do tyłu. - Ty… nie możesz jej izolować przez tak długi czas. To jest tortura. Musi istnieć jakiś sposób, abym ją odwiedził. Jakieś mikstury. Albo zaklęcia.</p>
<p>- Granger, jako nasza najbardziej wykwalifikowana uzdrowicielka, jest jedyną osobą uprawnioną do odwiedzania Ginny w celu monitorowania jej stanu. Zgredek dostarcza jej posiłki, ponieważ skrzaty domowe są odporne na choroby czarodziejów i nie są znane z ich nosicielstwa. Możesz wysyłać przez nich listy i wiadomości. Są jedynymi osobami mogącymi przebywać w jej pokoju. Jeśli spróbujesz nawiązać kontakt z Ginny, potencjalnie zagrozisz całemu wysiłkowi wojennemu. Harry, powiem to tylko raz. Jeśli spróbujesz naruszyć warunki kwarantanny, zostanie ona przeniesiona w nieznane ci miejsce, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje. Jeśli masz pytania, skieruj je do Granger. Spotkanie zakończone.</p>
<p>Wszyscy opuścili pokój. Po kilku minutach Hermiona została sama z Harrym.</p>
<p>- Będzie… Wszystko będzie w porządku, prawda? - powiedział Harry, gdy pokój był już pusty. - Czy ona cierpi?</p>
<p>- Z czasem wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona, nerwowo kręcąc rękami za plecami. - Ona nie cierpi. Bierze eliksiry regenerujące i spędza dużo czasu na spaniu. Odzyskiwanie zdrowia po groszopryszczce jest wysoce zależne od dobrego stanu fizycznego. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby upewnić się, że czuje się komfortowo i jest szczęśliwa.</p>
<p>- W porządku. - Harry wielokrotnie skinął głową. - To… to dobrze. Czy wiesz, jak to złapała?</p>
<p>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. </p>
<p>- To choroba grzybicza. Nikt inny tego nie złapał. To mógł być po prostu pech.</p>
<p>Harry skinął głową i podszedł bliżej, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się poważny.</p>
<p>- Mogę ją zobaczyć? Tylko raz? Tylko na chwilę. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wie, że ją kocham.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Hermiony drgnął, gdy potrząsnęła głową. </p>
<p>- Przepraszam, Harry, jest na kwarantannie. Nie ma „tylko na minutę”. Nikt nie może tam wejść.</p>
<p>Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się większe.</p>
<p>- Będę ostrożny. Cokolwiek muszę zrobić, będę postępować zgodnie ze wszystkimi twoimi instrukcjami. Tylko raz... - szepnął, a jego głos brzmiał zarówno błagalnie, jak i konspiracyjnie.</p>
<p>Znała ten ton tak dobrze.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, zaciskając dłonie w ciasne pięści za plecami. </p>
<p>- Przepraszam, Harry. Nie mogę łamać zasad. Nawet dla ciebie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zgodnie z waszym życzeniem została założona <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/4236071193809904692?hl=pl#">Facebookowa Grupa Wsparcia</a> dla czytelników, gdzie serdecznie was zapraszam! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Wspomnienie 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>XXXTENTACION - Save Me  </p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> ten rozdział zawiera wątek samookaleczenia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciąża Ginny przebiegała tak gładko i bezproblemowo, jak można było się tego spodziewać. Była fizycznie wyczerpana po przejściach, jakie przyszykowała jej ciału jej własna magia, ale oprócz przesypiania większości dnia i odmawiania niektórych rodzajów jedzenia, które wysłała do niej Hermiona, objawy ciąży były stosunkowo łagodne. Po usłyszeniu o otarciu się Narcyzy o śmierć podczas jej jedynej ciąży, Hermiona dostawała lekkiej paranoji na punkcie tego, jakie żniwo może przynieść magiczna ciąża. Jednak mimo obaw, Ginny z łatwością sobie z nią radziła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To cecha Prewettów. Łatwe zajście w ciążę i łatwy jej przebieg - powiedziała Ginny, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Hermiona ją o to zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś szczęściarą. Nie chciałabym zostawiać cię w stanie, jaki jest opisywany w książkach o ma magicznej ciąży - powiedziała Hermiona, przyglądając się jasnożółtej kuli diagnostycznej trzepoczącej nad brzuchem Ginny. - Dziecko ma właściwy poziom magii. Wydaje się być zdrowe. Ale nie jestem zbyt doświadczona w odczytywaniu jakiegokolwiek z tych zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przewróciła kolejną stronę w </span>
  <em>
    <span>Przewodniku po skutecznej opiece magicznej ciąży i porodzie</span>
  </em>
  <span> i przećwiczyła zaklęcie, aby sprawdzić, czy nie występuje przypadek łożyska przodującego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy słyszałaś coś o Harrym i Ronie? - zapytała Ginny po kilku minutach manipulowania Hermiony nad zaklęciami diagnostycznymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i wygasiła wszystkie diagnostyki kręcące się wokół Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znowu wrócili do Hogwartu. Nie wysłali jeszcze żadnych wiadomości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry wysyła mi w nocy swojego jelenia. Myślę, że musi to robić, kiedy czuwa nad obozowiskiem. Dostał się on wczoraj do mojego pokoju... - Ginny zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na Hermionę przez łzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ścisnęła jej dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czuję się tak źle z tym, że go okłamuję - powiedziała Ginny, szarpiąc za końcówki włosów. - I że każę ci kłamać. Przepraszam. Powinnam była być bardziej ostrożna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. - Hermiona wzruszyła ze znużeniem ramionami, zmniejszyła książkę zaklęciem i wsadziła ją do torby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny pochyliła się do przodu i złapała Hermionę za lewy nadgarstek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, nie mam tu zbyt wiele do roboty. I sądzę, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie się o ciebie martwił. Jesteś taka chuda. - Ginny przesunęła kciukiem po łokciu Hermiony, jakby chciała zwrócić jej uwagę, na wystające kości. Hermiona uwolniła rękę z uścisku i opuściła rękawy. - Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś w ogóle spała. Wyglądasz, jakbyś była zrobiona z papieru. Nie masz nikogo, kto by się tobą zajął?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, George się zaoferował - powiedziała z kwaśnym uśmiechem. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby powiedział to na poważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny szturchnęła ją lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bądź realistką. Nie zdołasz przetrwać tej wojny w pojedynkę. Nikt nie może tego znieść w samotności. Razem przeżyjemy. - Ginny uważnie przyjrzała się Hermionie. - To znaczy, może wcześniej było z tobą w porządku. Ale… Ty… Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś już sobie radziła. Chyba od świąt nie widziałam, jak śpisz. Naprawdę nikogo nie masz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z niesmakiem zmarszczyła nos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że już wspominałam, że ruchanie się jako forma katharsis nie jest moją specjalnością - prychnęła, potrząsając głową. - Znalezienie sobie kumpla do ruchania nie poprawi moich umiejętności radzenia sobie z problemami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mówię ci, żebyś znalazła sobie kumpla do ruchania. Nie masz nawet z kim porozmawiać lub do kogo się przytulić po ciężkim dniu. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś próbuje do ciebie dotrzeć, odpychasz go, tak jak zrobiłaś to z Harrym w Boże Narodzenie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie pozwalasz nikomu dzielić z tobą tego ciężaru. Znam ten wyraz w twoich oczach. To ten sam, który widuję u Harry’ego, gdy miażdży go wojna. Ale Harry wie, że bez względu na wszystko zawsze ma Rona, i mnie, i ciebie, i rodzinę, i Gwardię, Remusa i Tonks, i Zakon, a nawet jego głupich mugoli od walki wręcz, kiedy robi się dla niego zbyt ciężko. Ma wszystkich, na których może polegać, kiedy jest mu ciężej. Ty też musisz kogoś takiego mieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w swoje paznokcie i przez minutę bawiła się skórkami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto chciałby dzielić ze mną ciężar, który dźwigam na swoich barkach? - powiedziała gorzko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i przez minutę wyglądała przez okno, zanim znów spojrzała na swoje ręce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jeszcze gorsze, Ginny… Móc myśleć, że jest ktoś, na kim możesz się oprzeć, a potem odkryć, że nie ma go wtedy, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebujesz. Nie mogę… Nie mogę ryzykować. Nie byłabym w stanie tego znieść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny prychnęła z frustracją i szturchnęła jedną z błyszczących fioletowych krost na nadgarstku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jednak Harry i Ron złoszczą się na ciebie, bo im zależy. Nie możesz z góry zakładać, że wszyscy ludzie cię zawiodą i nigdy nie dać przez to komukolwiek nawet najmniejszej szansy. A co jeśli okaże się, że oni cały czas tam byli, a ty nigdy nie zaufałaś im na tyle, żeby się tego dowiedzieć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona okręciła różdżkę między palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jeśli ich nie będzie? Jeśli nie pojawią się wtedy, kiedy naprawdę będę tego potrzebować?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza i Ginny westchnęła smutno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła na chwilę oczy, po czym ponownie je otworzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta samotna droga przez życie stała się dla mnie nawykiem, Ginny. Nie wiem, jak robić to inaczej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co ze mną? - zapytała Ginny z lekkim uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z tobą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie możesz porozmawiać ze mną? Widzisz? Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami od lat. Mieszkałyśmy razem już praktycznie czwarty rok. Ale nawet nie pomyślałaś, że jestem kimś, z kim możesz porozmawiać. Jeszcze zanim zostałam prawdziwym członkiem Zakonu, Harry i ja wciąż mogliśmy rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach. Mógł powiedzieć mi wystarczająco dużo. Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. Możesz mi zaufać. Nie będę cię za nic oceniać. Ufam ci. Jestem tu właśnie dla ciebie. Jeśli kogoś potrzebujesz, to ze mną możesz porozmawiać o wszystkim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny z poczuciem winy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny… Ja… Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam. Ja… Po prostu… Ja nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zbladła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieważne. Nie będę próbowała cię do niczego zmuszać. Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze masz się do kogo odezwać. Jeśli kiedykolwiek byś zechciała... Nawet jeśli się z tobą nie zgodzę, nigdy nie przestanę być twoją przyjaciółką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, odwracając wzrok. - Doceniam to. Gdybym mogła, powiedziałabym ci… Gdybym mogła. Ale ja nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. I… - urwała, zerkając na zegarek. - Muszę już iść. Wkrótce zaczyna się zmiana Padmy, a ja nadal pomagam jej w zarządzaniu wszystkim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Okej - westchnęła Ginny. - W takim razie jestem zmuszona pozwolić ci odejść. Czy z Padmą wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest na tyle dobrze, na ile można było się spodziewać. Wciąż przyzwyczaja się do protezy. Nadal bywa dość obolała i łatwo się męczy, a działanie uroków nie jest aż tak dobre, jak mogłoby być. Flitwick i ja ciągle majstrujemy przy balansie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zebrała swoje książki i eliksiry i włożyła je wszystkie do torby, po czym wyszła z pokoju Ginny. Na korytarzu zrobiła pokaz usuwania wszelkiego rodzaju osłon ochronnych ze swojego ciała i nakładania zaklęć oczyszczających przed zmianą ubrania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się w drodze na oddział szpitalny i spędziła kilka minut opierając się o ścianę. Przycisnęła dłonie płasko do tapety, próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od czasu Bożego Narodzenia nie była w stanie przespać w nocy więcej niż godzinę lub dwie. Raz w tygodniu, w każdy poniedziałek wieczorem, łykała dawkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, żeby jej ręce nie drżały podczas treningu z Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy inni niemogący spać, gromadzili się w nocy w salonie, ale Hermiona odkryła, że nie jest w stanie tego znieść. Nawet nieświadomie utrudniała wszelkie rozmowy. Ludzie próbowali ją rozweselać i nakręcać. Była jednak zbyt zmęczona, żeby udawać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Większość nocy, kiedy w domu było wystarczająco cicho, spędzała w samotności w kuchni na, próbując znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, które mogłoby wypełnić te wszystkie zimne, puste nocne godziny aż do wschodu słońca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła ręce od ściany i poszła przejąć swoją zmianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona znajdowała się na schodach z Padmą, pomagając jej ćwiczyć wchodzenie po nich bez laski, kiedy drzwi wejściowe Grimmauld Place gwałtownie się otworzyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! Puść! Puść! - Harry krzyczał i próbował wyrwać się ze stalowego uścisku Remusa, gdy ten przeciągał go przez drzwi. - Pieprz się! PUŚĆ MNIE! Nie możemy ich zostawić!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry uderzył Remusa w twarz, gdy próbował się wyrwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niech ktoś go ogłuszy! - warknął Remus, rzucając Harry'ego na podłogę i przyszpilając go do niej, aby nie mógł się wyrwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Boże, nie. Kurwa. Zostawiłeś Rona! PUŚĆ! NIE MOŻESZ ZMUSIĆ MNIE DO POZOSTAWIENIA GO TAM!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i trafiła Harry'ego ogłuszaczem w bok głowy. Harry opadł bezwładnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wybudzajcie go, chyba że zostanie wcześniej skrępowany! - warknął Remus, odwracając się i wybiegając za drzwi, po czym aportował się z głuchym trzaskiem, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zostawiła Padmę na schodach i w pośpiechu zbiegła po nich w kierunku bezwładnie leżącego ciała Harry'ego. Sprawnym ruchem różdżki rzuciła diagnostykę, uważnie ją sprawdzając. Był cały pokryty błotem, miał wstrząs mózgu i kilka złamanych żeber. Posiadał też kilka oderwanych paznokci, a na ciele nosił przeklęte czarnomagiczne rany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niech ktoś wyśle patronusa do Kingsleya i Moody'ego - powiedziała Hermiona ostrym głosem, rzucając przeciwklątwy. Lewitowała Harry'ego z podłogi i ruszyła z nim do szpitala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leczenie obrażeń Harry'ego nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Po wszystkim wlała mu do gardła kilka rodzajów wywarów wzmacniających i eliksirów regenerujących.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawisła nad nim, obmywając jego twarz do czysta i patrząc, jak zdrowy kolor powoli wraca na jego policzki. Odgarnęła jego sztywne włosy z twarzy i przesunęła palcem po bliźnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, Harry, Harry, Harry - szepnęła pod nosem i przycisnęła swoje czoło do jego. - Proszę, Remusie, sprowadź Rona z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Została obok Harry'ego, aż pojawił się Neville w towarzystwie Charliego, który niósł w ramionach nieprzytomną Tonks. Padma weszła zaraz za nimi. Ramię Neville'a było złamane pod wieloma przerażającymi kątami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zapytała Hermiona, gdy Padma lewitowała Tonks do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Żebym ja to kurwa wiedział - powiedział Neville. Był tak blady, że jego skóra sprawiała wrażenie niemal przezroczystej. Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Został trafiony w ramię klątwą kwasową, a także okazywał oznaki przejścia przez co najmniej jednego Cruciatusa. - Musieli się spodziewać, że w końcu możemy skorzystać z tuneli. Włączyliśmy jakiś alarm czy coś podobnego. Nagle pojawiło się tam kilkunastu śmierciożerców. Wszędzie były osłony przeciw aportacji. Nawet nie pomyśleliśmy, żeby sprawdzić ich obecność podczas kopania. Odpieraliśmy atak, a Remus w tym czasie wysadził dziurę w sklepieniu tunelu i wyciągnął Harry'ego jako pierwszego. Próbowaliśmy podążyć za nim. Ron został czymś trafiony. Anthony i ja próbowaliśmy go wyciągnąć, ale trafili klątwą kwasową w moje ramię z różdżką. Anthony szybko ją odparł, użył Leviosy i wyrzucił mnie z tunelu. Idiota, stracił na moment czujność... Widziałem, jak trafiła w niego Mordercza Klątwa. Nie wiem, jak wydostała się Tonks. Nikt inny… Nikt inny się nie wydostał. Kiedy Remus w końcu wrócił, po prostu kazał nam się teleportować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… czy Ron żyje? - zapytała Hermion, drżącym głosem, gdy usuwała kości z jego ramienia. Neville był tak oszołomiony, że nawet nie zareagował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysłaliśmy wiadomość do mamy - powiedział Charlie sztywnym głosem. - Aby dowiedzieć się, co mówi zegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wskazówka Rona na zegarze rodziny Weasleyów wskazywała nieprzerwanie na “Śmiertelne Niebezpieczeństwo”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwile później Hermiona udała się tam osobiście, stając obok Molly Weasley, która czuwała wpatrując się w zegar. Hermiona trochę się bała, że jeśli się odwróci, wskazówka może nagle przesunąć się na pole „Zaginiony”, zaraz obok Percy'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęło niemal pół godziny, zanim zdołała zmusić się do oderwania od niego oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Molly, za godzinę jest spotkanie, odnośnie tego, co robić. Ja… Mogę zostać z Arturem, jeśli zechcesz iść - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu pani Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly ani na moment nie odwróciła wzroku od zegara. Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Muszę tu zostać, kochanie. Chłopcy tam będą. Ja muszę tu zostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobię ci herbatę zanim pójdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na spotkaniu wrzało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zamierzamy organizować żadnych misji samobójczych, aby dostać się do Hogwartu - powiedział Kingsley, gdy tylko podsumowanie zostało zakończone. Był całkowicie spokojny pomimo wszechobecnego napięcia wibrującego w powietrzu. - Dostanie się do szkoły zostało ogłoszone naszą najważniejszą misją i nadal nią pozostaje. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą niemożność nawet najmniejszego dostępu do szkoły, nie możemy od razu zaplanować ratunku w celu odnalezienia jednego więźnia w zamku. Dopóki nie otrzymamy lepszych informacji, próba ratunkowa nie będzie możliwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie ze złością uderzył pięścią w stół i zebranie przerodziło się w krzykliwą kłótnię trwającą kilka dobrych minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możemy go tam zostawić. Jest członkiem Zakonu. Prawdopodobnie właśnie go torturują. A jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy położy na nim swoje ręce? - Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego falowała z paniki i wściekłości pomimo Eliksiru Spokoju i wielu środków uspokajających, które Hermiona podała mu przed wybudzeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic nie można zrobić, dopóki nie będziemy mieć lepszych informacji - powiedział Kingsley niewzruszony. Podczas spotkań zawsze był niesamowicie opanowany. Jego oczy przebiegały się przez chwilę po pokoju, po czym zatrzymały się na Harrym. - Kiedy ty będziesz wracać do zdrowia, Moody pokieruje nasza nową misją w Hogwarcie. Jesteśmy w pełni świadomi, jak pilna jest sytuacja, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie muszę wracać do zdrowia - warknął Harry, obnażając zęby. - Musisz mi pomóc odzyskać Rona. Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić. Mamy więźniów, moglibyśmy dokonać wymiany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby Zakon próbował otworzyć kanał negocjacji, moglibyśmy poinformować ich o wartości ich więźniów. Teraz jest twój czas na żałobę. Dopóki nie zostanie ci przypisany nowy partner, nie będziesz mógł brać udziału w dalszych misjach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wstał i bez słowa wyszedł ze spotkania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miejcie oko na Harry'ego - powiedział Kingsley. - Remusie, Fred, Charlie, nie spuszczajcie go z oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy pokój się wyludnił, Kingsley pozostał na końcu stołu. Hermiona wstała, żeby wyjść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, zostań na słówko - powiedział Kingsley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymała się i zawróciła. Kingsley rzucił na nich zaklęcie prywatności. Zacisnęła dłonie za plecami w pięści.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz porozmawiać z Malfoyem. Chcę od niego wszystkiego, co dotyczy Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ostrożnie patrzyła na Kingsleya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najszybciej jak możesz. Zaczekaj tam, aż w końcu się pojawi. Powiedz mu, że to pilne. Wyjaśnij, że jest to dla Zakonu najwyższym priorytetem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową i już zaczęła się odwracać, po czym się zatrzymała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy powinnam mu powiedzieć, dlaczego? Czy powinien wiedzieć, że próbujemy odzyskać Rona?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley powoli skinął głową, gdy spojrzał na nią. Jego twarz była bez emocji, ale jego spojrzenie, kiedy jej się przyglądał, było skrupulatne. Często zastanawiała się, jakie wnioski wyciągał patrząc na nią w ten sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Jeśli miałby szansę wydostać Rona, byłoby to lepsze niż prawdopodobne straty, które poniesiemy, atakując Hogwart. Wątpię, czy będą na tyle głupi, by go zabić. Tendencje Harry'ego są im zbyt dobrze znane. Dopóki nie odzyskamy Rona, Harry jest bezużyteczny. Nie ma rozwiązań, które nie będą stanowić ryzyka dla członków Zakonu. Utrata Rona może być dla nas krytycznym ciosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły, słysząc niewypowiedzianą sugestię. Warto było poświęcić Draco, by odzyskać Rona. Oczywiście. Dlatego właśnie się zgodziła. Wiedziała, że ta kalkulacja jest prawdziwa, ponieważ wojna była potężniejsza niż ktokolwiek inny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ale, ale-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Powiem mu - odparła martwym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili jednak dodała: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Harry spróbuje przeprowadzić akcję ratunkową na własną rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Kingsleya drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlatego właśnie wyznaczyłem Remusa, Freda i Charliego, by go pilnowali. Jest mało prawdopodobne, że ich zostawi. Mam nadzieję, że Remus przemówi mu do rozsądku, jeśli ten zrobi coś głupiego. Jeśli nie umieścimy go w stanie zastoju w miejscu, do którego Weasleyowie nie mają dostępu, nie spodziewam się, że będzie jakikolwiek sposób, aby go powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła mówić, a potem zawahała się. Kingsley uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny. Może powinniśmy mu powiedzieć o Ginny? Mogłoby go to lekko uziemić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak Kingsley kalkuluje tę opcję. Po kilku latach wojny zdała sobie sprawę, że Kingsley Shacklebolt był z natury najprawdziwszym Ślizgonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze nie. Jeśli nie uda nam się odzyskać Rona w ciągu tygodnia, to dopiero wtedy tego użyjemy - powiedział w końcu Kingsley. - Nie chcę, żeby docierały do nich jakiekolwiek informacje. Jeśli nam się poszczęści, pozostaną zajęci i zaabsorbowani, próbując zebrać własne informacje, dopóki Moody i ja nie znajdziemy rozwiązania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyszła z pokoju i opuściła Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chacie było zimno. Mocno owinęła się ramionami, czekając, aż pojawi się Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aportował się w mniej niż pięć minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjrzał się jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakładam, że chodzi o to, co wydarzyło się w Hogsmeade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ostro skinęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mają Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco zmienił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To Ron? Słyszałem tylko, że to jakiś Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To Ron. Musimy mieć go z powrotem. To ważne. Musimy go odzyskać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco stał się zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Atakowanie Hogwartu byłoby samobójstwem. To miejsce jest istną fortecą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musimy go odzyskać - powiedziała Hermiona bez wahania. - To nie podlega żadnym negocjacjom. Kazano mi przekazać ci, że to ważne. - Na te słowa oczy Draco błysnęły słabo. - Ron jest kluczowy dla Zakonu. Kingsley chce wszystkich informacji, jakich możesz dostarczyć na temat więzienia w Hogwarcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odetchnął krótko i podniósł głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz to jak w banku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując choć na moment spojrzeć mu w oczy. A jeśli zginie? A jeśli to jest ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie patrzył na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wezwę cię, gdy coś będę mieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Syknął z irytacją. Zacisnął szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wolałbym, żebyś przestała mnie tak nazywać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak ściska jej się żołądek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, kiedy cię pocałowałam…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jego twarzy pojawiła się złośliwość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę, czy mamy teraz czas, aby o tym rozmawiać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ciężko, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy będzie kiedyś taki moment, gdy znowu ze mną porozmawiasz? Czy zamierzasz kiedykolwiek na mnie spojrzeć? - zapytała, a jej głos był błagalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gwałtownie podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach pojawił się okrutny błysk, gdy napotkały one wzrok Hermiony. To było niczym cios w brzuch, gdy nagle znów skupił na niej całą swoją uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcesz, żebym na ciebie spojrzał, Granger? - powiedział Draco. Jego ton był lekki, prawie kuszący, ale była w nim jednak lodowata nuta. Zbliżył się do niej. - W porządku. Patrzę. Muszę powiedzieć, że wspaniale jest widzieć winę w twoich oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kpił z niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, kiedyś sądziłem, że okoliczności mojej niewoli u Czarnego Pana były tak okrutne, jak tylko można by sobie wyobrazić. Ale przyznaję, że to wszystko trochę blednie przy tobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego i praktycznie nie mogła oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak lekki jest jeden zestaw kajdan, dopóki nie posiadają takich dwóch - powiedział, przyglądając się jej minie, gdy jego ton stawał się zamyślony. - Przynajmniej zanim zdołałem się pocieszyć, że nie była to moja wina… Że zaakceptowanie wszystkiego było najlepszym, co mogłem zrobić, aby zapewnić matce bezpieczeństwo. Wiesz, jest inaczej, gdy nie mogę winić nikogo oprócz siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł dłoń i ułożył ją na jej gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I w końcu cię wybrałem. Byłaś tak zdeterminowana, by robić wszystko, co trzeba, ale w głębi serca zawsze pozostaniesz Gryfonką. Zazdrościłem, że wciąż masz tę przestrzeń, żeby być naiwną. Żeby przypisywać mi dobroć i nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że Moody i Shacklebolt wrabiali mnie od samego początku. Kiedy błagałaś o szansę, by móc mnie uleczyć, poddałem się. Kiedy mnie dotknęłaś, nie odepchnąłem cię. Pomyślałem, co w tym złego? To wszystko szybko się skończy. Moje życie było zimne od tak dawna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko się trzęsła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął drugą rękę, a opuszki jego palców musnęły jej policzek. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i gwałtownie westchnęła. Był tak blisko, że czuła woń dębowego mchu i papirusu, który przylegał do jego skóry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że się przeliczyłem, ty już się przedarłaś. Byłaś taka oczywista, a to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Fakt, że pozwoliłabyś mi zrobić cokolwiek, gdyby oznaczało to uratowanie przyjaciół, którzy praktycznie wystawili cię na sprzedaż… Że nic, co bym zrobił, by cię nie odstraszyło. Przynajmniej kiedy ja się sprzedałem i przyjąłem Mroczny Znak, moja matka padła na kolana i błagała, żeby to ona była tą, która przyjęłaby go zamiast mnie. Jak widać, pod pewnymi względami mam więcej szczęścia niż ty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pomyślałem, że po tym, jak prawie zginęłaś w Hampshire, przynajmniej mógłbym spróbować pomóc ci przeżyć. Że zasługiwałaś na to, by mieć kogoś, komu będzie zależeć na tyle, by chociaż chcieć utrzymać cię przy życiu. Myślałem, że w końcu się poddasz. Ale oczywiście, zrobisz wszystko, aby ratować ludzi, za których czujesz się odpowiedzialna. Oczywiście, że uzbroisz własną winę, aby móc wykorzystać moją... - zaśmiał się gorzko i cicho. - Jestem pewien, że jest w tym ukryte coś poetyckiego, ale w tej chwili czuję na nadgarstkach tylko nowy zestaw kajdan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego dłoń drgnęła lekko, zanim ją cofnął i odsunął od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc wybacz mi, jeśli nie lubię na ciebie patrzeć. Wciąż dostosowuję się do wszystkich sposobów, w jakie te nowe mnie ocierają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się i bezdźwięcznie aportował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona opadła na podłogę i oparła głowę o kolana, walcząc o oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wróciła cicho na Grimmauld Place i odkryła, że włamano się do jej schowka na eliksiry. Sprawdziła inwentarz i odkryła, że skradziono kilka dawek eliksiru wielosokowego i dwie duże fiolki Veritaserum. Żadna z ukrytych szuflad nie została naruszona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma udawała niewiniątko, kiedy Hermiona ją o to zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam na innym piętrze. Zanim zeszłam ze schodów, to ktokolwiek to zrobił, już go tam nie było - powiedziała Padma, wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, do czego ktoś mógłby potrzebować osiemdziesięciu dawek Veritaserum - powiedziała Hermiona zgryźliwie. - Będziesz musiała ponownie obliczyć dawkowanie, aż do zakończenia warzenia następnej partii w przyszłym miesiącu. Być może następnym razem, gdy zapomnisz aktywować alarmy, kiedy zabezpieczenia zostaną naruszone, upewnisz się, że złodzieje zrozumieją, ile wynosi dawka Veritaserum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma zarumieniła się i odeszła utykając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zabrała się do wymiany osłon nad składzikiem, a następnie poszła sprawdzić stan osób przebywających na oddziale szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regularne zmiany w szpitalu, podczas gdy Padma wracała do zdrowia, przynosiły jej ulgę. Miała coś do zrobienia. Coś, na czym mogła się skupić. Coś, co było dobre. Coś, co nie dodawało kolejnych elementów do tej zawiłej sieci kłamstw, w której dusiła się spędzając większość czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była to jedyna rzecz jaką robiła, która nie sprawiła, że chciała później okaleczyć się w ramach pokuty, czy kary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miało to znaczenia, czy była pokutująca, czy nie. Nie żeby kogokolwiek to obchodziło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy w nocy siedziała sama w kuchni, mogła robić co tylko chciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za pierwszym razem była to tylko jedna linia. Patrzyła, jak krew wzbiera i powoli zmienia się w kroplę, która ześlizguje się po jej skórze w kierunku stołu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnęła różdżką i krew zniknęła. Kolejny ruch i rozcięcie również zniknęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnej nocy było ich więcej. Godziny mijały powoli, noc po nocy, a ona cięła i cięła. Tyle drobnych ran, ile tylko chciała. Mogła wyleczyć je wszystkie bez najmniejszej blizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była w tym dobra. Naprawianie ran zewnętrznych. To był jej wyjątkowy talent. To było coś, co mogła robić w nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wyszła z wizyty u Ginny, ujrzała Harry'ego stojącego przed drzwiami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na rozgorączkowanego. Jego skóra była blada, ale oczy błyszczały jasno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytał, zanim Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ma się dobrze. Nie nastąpiła jeszcze żadna zmiana - powiedziała Hermiona, zanim wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zdążył wypełnić się nadzieją. Usunęła wszystkie osłony ochronne i szybko rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie oczyszczające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry szybko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy ona już wie o Ronie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziałam jej. Powiedziałam jej również, że dam jej znać, gdy tylko go odzyskamy. - Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Odzyskamy go, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Wiem, że tak - powiedział Harry, po czym rozejrzał się ostro wokół, jakby podejrzewał, że ktoś może ich podsłuchiwać. - Czy możesz… czy możesz pójść ze mną?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O co chodzi, Harry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wzruszył ramionami z fałszywą nieostrożnością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję tylko uzdrowiciela, a ty jesteś najlepsza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony zamarło. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co zrobiłeś, Harry? Czy… czy torturowałeś kogoś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią przerażony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co? Nie. Dlaczego tak myślisz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i na krótko zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ktoś włamał się do mojego schowka na eliksiry i ukradł prawie cały zapas Veritaserum na ten miesiąc. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbyś robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spojrzał na nią i włożył ręce do kieszeni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… Poszliśmy i złapaliśmy kilku szmalcowników. Żaden z nich nie zna oklumencji... Za to Veritaserum działa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po co mnie w takim razie potrzebujesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiem ci, kiedy już tam dotrzemy - Harry złapał ją za nadgarstek i naciągnął pelerynę-niewidkę na ich głowy. Wyprowadził ich z Grimmauld Place i aportował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pojawili się na pustej działce. Harry wyciągnął rękę i złapał za coś niewidzialnego w powietrzu. Rozległ się pisk starej bramy i Harry zrobił krok do przodu, wciąż trzymając Hermionę za nadgarstek. Kiedy podążała za nim, przed ich oczami zaczął się pojawiać mały domek otoczony dużym ogrodem i stawem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Hermiona rozejrzała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był dom Tonks - powiedział Harry. - Remus i Tonks trzymają go pod ochroną zaklęć, żeby Remus miał bezpieczne miejsce do przemiany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła z niedowierzaniem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tonks wraca do domu, w którym zamordowano jej rodziców?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spojrzał na budynek, a jego oczy stały się smutne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jej dom z dzieciństwa. Wyszła za mąż w salonie. Mówiła, że musiała wrócić. To wszystko, co zostało po jej rodzicach. Gdyby dom moich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka nadal stał, też bym tam wrócił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał przez minutę wpatrując się w domek, zanim się otrząsnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No chodź.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry poprowadził ich krętą żwirową ścieżką do frontowych drzwi. Wejście prowadziło do salonu, a dalej znajdowała się jadalnia. Charlie, Fred, Remus i Tonks stali wokół stołu. Podnieśli głowy, kiedy Harry wszedł. Hermiona podążyła za nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam uzdrowiciela - oznajmił Harry, wchodząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiona? - powiedział Fred sceptycznym głosem. - Myślałem, że ściągniesz jednego uzdrowicieli polowych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedzą wystarczająco dużo - powiedział Harry beznamiętnie, podchodząc do stołu. Hermiona się ociągała. - Minęły trzy dni. Nie wiemy, jakie mógł odnieść obrażenia. Ale Hermiona potrafi uleczyć wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A kiedy ostatnio była na misji? - powiedział Charlie, unosząc brew i patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzy i pół roku temu - powiedziała Hermiona, unikając spojrzeń wszystkich zebranych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możemy jej zabrać - powiedział Fred, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Zakon jej potrzebuje. Nie można jej zastąpić jako uzdrowicielki, a ona sama nie ma doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To, czego potrzebuje Zakon, to przestać tracić ludzi, bo inaczej nie będzie już nikogo, kogo mogłaby leczyć - powiedział Harry wściekłym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Padma. Padma jest dobra w leczeniu i jest przyzwyczajona do przebywania na polu bitwy - powiedział Remus, przyglądając się bardziej Harry'emu niż Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Padma ma tylko jedną stopę. Może być gotowa do udziału w misji z protezą za kilka miesięcy, ale teraz nie jest. Pomfrey jest po sześćdziesiątce i wpada w zadyszkę idąc po schodach. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto potrafi szybko się poruszać. Hermiona nie musi być przyzwyczajona do walki. Możemy ją osłaniać - powiedział Harry, uparcie wysuwając szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co planujecie? Wasza piątka nie może sądzić, że zdoła włamać się do Hogwartu z odsieczą - powiedziała Hermiona, ściskając różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rona nie ma w Hogwarcie - powiedział rzeczowo Harry, stukając w zwój pergaminu leżący na stole. - Wyszliśmy i złapaliśmy kilku szmalcowników. Mówią, że przenieśli go bliżej Londynu na przesłuchanie. W pobliżu Cambridge znajduje się mniejsze więzienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W pobliżu Cambridge? - powtórzyła Hermiona. W Cambridge nie było żadnych znanych im więzień. Draco by o tym wspomniał. - I wiecie to od szmalcowników?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Otrzymujemy wiele informacji właśnie od szmalcowników. Wiesz, większość planów więziennych, których używamy do misji ratunkowych pochodzi właśnie od nich - powiedział Harry, kiwając głową i spoglądając w dół na zarys budynku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła i zrobiło jej się zimno. Moody określił większość danych wywiadowczych otrzymanych od Draco, jako informacje pochodzące od szmalcowników. Podeszła bliżej i przez minutę wpatrywała się w pergamin, po czym ponownie spojrzała w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry… To może być pułapka - powiedziała najdelikatniej, jak potrafiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Każda z naszych informacji może być pułapką. Ale do tej pory było całkiem nieźle. Nie wątpię, że to właśnie czas może znacznie wpływać na szanse odzyskania Rona. Musimy iść tam dzisiaj. Jutro jest pełnia księżyca - powiedział Harry napiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Charliego, Freda, Remusa i Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te plany one są tak samo dobre, jak wszystkie, które otrzymaliśmy wcześniej - powiedział Remus, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech. - Zakon potrzebuje powrotu Rona. Śmierciożercy prawdopodobnie przewidują, że odczekamy, a następnie uderzymy z większą siłą. Jeśli wejdziemy i wyjdziemy zanim zaczną się nas spodziewać, będzie mniej ofiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała, chwiejąc się. Nawet gdyby ujawniłaby udział Draco wszystkim zebranym w pokoju, nie było żadnej gwarancji, że jakkolwiek ich to powstrzyma. To mogłoby jedynie zniszczyć Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy pójdziesz, Hermiono? Czy pomożesz mi odzyskać Rona? - Harry odwrócił się od stołu i spojrzał na nią z powagą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry… - zaczęła błagalnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, co mogli mu zrobić po tylu dniach - przerwał jej Harry grubym głosem. Czuła w nim drżenie. - Mógł zostać… naprawdę, naprawdę ranny. Dlatego chcę, żebyś poszła z nami. Jesteś najlepsza. Jesteś najlepszym ze wszystkich uzdrowicieli. Jeśli okaże się zbyt ranny, bez ciebie możemy nie być w stanie go wydostać. Ale ja pójdę, muszę go odzyskać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dopóki nie odzyskamy Rona, Harry jest bezużyteczny. Nie ma rozwiązań, które nie będą stanowić ryzyka dla członków Zakonu. Utrata Rona może być dla nas krytycznym ciosem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że pójdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry westchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Chodź i zerknij na plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plan ten nie był najlepszym z planów Zakonu. Strategia zawsze była silną stroną Rona i każdy mógł wyczuć jego nieobecność, kiedy patrzyli na pergaminy przed sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadaniem Hermiony było nie ruszać się i pozwolić wszystkim innym zająć się strażnikami lub walką. Miała uleczyć Rona tak szybko, jak będzie to możliwe, kiedy już go znajdą. Jeśli doszłoby do wymiany ognia, miała wydostać Rona. Gdy tylko zdoła go wydostać, wszyscy inni się wycofają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na plan budynku. To była pułapka. Jego układ był zbyt oczywisty i zbyt szczegółowy, by szmalcownik mógł go znać. Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Przygotujcie się wszyscy. Ruszamy za piętnaście minut - powiedział Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona kręciła się nerwowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę zdobyć mój zestaw. Nie dałeś mi szansy na zebranie zapasów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, a jego zielone oczy zwęziły się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy próbujesz się wymknąć i skontaktować z Kingsleyem, żeby mógł nas powstrzymać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. W żadnym wypadku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgasz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgam. Po prostu wezmę swój zestaw z Grimmauld Place i wrócę. Nie powiem o tym nikomu z Zakonu, ani z Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Wracaj szybko. Jeśli nie pojawisz się za piętnaście minut, wyruszymy bez ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wybiegła z domku i aportowała się do chaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odczekała w niej kilka minut. Było jej zimno ze strachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody był w Szkocji, a Kingsley zbierał raporty wywiadowcze. Nie było nikogo, z kim mogłaby skontaktować się wystarczająco szybko. Nikogo, kto mógłby lub chciałby powstrzymać Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli wysłałaby patronusa, nie miała do powiedzenia nic poza tym, że Harry zamierzał wejść w pułapkę gdzieś w pobliżu Cambridge. Nie posiadała wystarczających informacji, aby Kingsley mógł zadziałać na czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Draco coś wiedział, gdyby mógł jej powiedzieć coś konkretnego, mogłaby tego użyć, by odwieść Harry'ego od tej misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obgryzała paznokcie i wykręcała nerwowo kołnierz koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu ciężko przełknęła. Draco wciąż nie przybył. Minęło prawie dziesięć minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała więcej czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyczarowała kawałek papieru i zapisała dla niego notatkę z odpowiednimi szczegółami. Lokalizacja. Strategia. Jej podejrzenia. Gdyby jednak się pojawił, wiedziałby przynajmniej, dlaczego go wezwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Użyła zaklęcia klejącego, aby umieścić papier na środku podłogi, gdzie nie można było go przegapić, po czym szybko udała się na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pobiegła po schodach do swojej szafy i wyciągnęła zestaw leczniczy. Był prawie identyczny jak ten, który dała Draco, ale z kilkoma bardziej specjalistycznymi miksturami, bandażami i szynami. Skurczyła go zaklęciem i wepchnęła do kieszeni, a potem podniosła deskę podłogową i chwyciła za noże. Przypięła jeden z nich na lewym ramieniu pod koszulą, a drugi na łydce pod spodniami. Zaczęła sięgać po płaszcz, ale cofnęła rękę. Zbyt oczywisty. Mógłby rodzić pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała i wypadła z powrotem za drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry i wszyscy inni stali przed chatą Tonks, kiedy się tam pojawiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hej, Hermiono. Myśleliśmy, że nawiałaś - powiedziała Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Musiałam tylko upewnić się, że zabrałam wszystko. Zwykle nie leczę nikogo poza oddziałem szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Chwyć się. Aportuję wszystkich, ponieważ wcześniej prowadziłam zwiad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chwyciła Tonks za ramię i cała grupa zniknęła z ostrym uczuciem ściśnięcia i aportowała się ponownie w jakimś lesie. Na pobliskiej polanie stał duży, opuszczony, kamienny dom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mniej więcej w połowie drogi jest bariera przeciw aportacji. Kiedy już złapiesz Rona, przeprowadź go przez osłony i zabierz z powrotem do domku. W ten sposób zdołamy się upewnić, że nie został oznaczony ani namierzony, zanim przeniesiemy go do jednej z kryjówek - powiedział cicho Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową i patrząc na budynek. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że aż bolało. Bawiła się różdżką i sięgnęła pod koszulę, aby upewnić się, że nóż wciąż tam jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, Remus, Fred i Charlie zaczęli konstruować skomplikowane zaklęcie wykrywające, podczas gdy Hermiona i Tonks obserwowały teren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrzucili sieć magii ze swoich różdżek, a ona powoli wypłynęła z lasu, ledwo widoczna, chyba że ktoś by jej wypatrywał. Przepłynęła przez pole w kierunku domu, migocząc lekko w różnych punktach, wskazując różne osłony. Kiedy przechodziła przez budynek, pojawiły się małe błyski czerwonego światła…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dwóch przy drzwiach - powiedział Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czterech na górze - dodał Fred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ponad dziesięciu w piwnicy - powiedział Charlie. - Założę się, że właśnie tam trzymają Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Działamy szybko - powiedział Harry. Zacisnął różdżkę w pięści, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzył na budynek. Podskakiwał na palcach stóp. - Z takimi osłonami wykrywającymi, będziemy mieć dziesięć minut przed pojawieniem się posiłków. Hermiono, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wyciągnąć Rona.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Reminder:</b>
</p>
<p>Zgodnie z waszym życzeniem została założona Facebookowa Grupa Wsparcia dla czytelników, gdzie serdecznie was zapraszam! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Wspomnienie 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2003</b>
</p><p>
  <em> To pułapka. To pułapka. To pułapka. </em>
</p><p>Ta myśl była jedynym, o czym mogła pomyśleć Hermiona, kiedy Harry zniknął pod peleryną niewidką, by po chwili ruszyć przez pole w stronę domu.</p><p>Obserwowali, jak drzwi budynku otwierają się i zanim w powietrzu pojawiła się głowa Harry'ego, ujrzeli ciche błyski zaklęć.</p><p>Ruszyli razem w stronę domu w głębokim rozczarowaniu.</p><p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak cienie Freda i Charliego bezgłośnie ruszyły się na schodach, podczas gdy Harry wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy.</p><p>Czuła za sobą obecność Tonks, gdy schodziły po wąskich stopniach, po czym usłyszała przytłumione zaklęcia i upadające ciała, gdy Harry i Remus dotarli na sam dół. Byli wewnątrz domu mniej niż minutę.</p><p>Hermiona usłyszała, jak drzwi się otwierają.</p><p>- Czysto - zawołał cicho bezcielesny głos Harry'ego.</p><p>Przeszli przez korytarz piwnicy, wyważając drzwi. Cisza wydawała się być zabójcza… Przerywało ją jedynie słabe szuranie stóp. Rytm serca dudnił jej w uszach, głośniej niż dźwięki Harry'ego włamującego się do kolejnych pomieszczeń.</p><p>Byli już w połowie korytarza, kiedy drzwi na drugim jego końcu gwałtownie się otworzyły. Wystrzeliły zza nich dziesiątki zaklęć. Hermiona zanurkowała, żeby uniknąć Cruciatusa lecącego w jej stronę. Kilka klątw odbiło się od ścian. Powietrze było wypełnione elektryzującą magią.</p><p>Wszystko było jednocześnie wolne i szybkie. Hermiona skupiła się na utrzymywaniu uniesionego zaklęcia tarczy i wykonywaniu uników tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Gdy uniknęła klątwy kwasowej, która mogłaby trafić ją w twarz, zabójcza zieleń Avady wystrzeliła w jej stronę.</p><p>
  <em> Zdaj się na instynkt wykonując ruch. </em>
</p><p>Rzuciła się na ziemię, po czym poderwała na równe nogi przeskakując do drugiej ściany i zaczynając strzelać ogłuszaczami niczym z karabinu maszynowego w stronę pokoju na końcu korytarza.</p><p>Nie używała żadnych czarów śmiertelnych. Jeśli Ron tam był, mogłaby w niego trafić.</p><p>Wreszcie zaklęcia ustały. Nastąpiła pauza.</p><p>- Jest tutaj! - krzyknął Harry.</p><p>Hermiona szybko weszła do pokoju, usuwając z siebie zaklęcie maskujące. Harry przedzierał się przez łańcuchy, które utrzymywały ciało Rona zwisające z sufitu. Na ziemi leżało ośmiu nieprzytomnych śmierciożerców.</p><p>Ron został pobity. Twarz miał tak spuchniętą, że był prawie nie do rozpoznania. Wyraźnie krzyczał, ale nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku. Jego nadgarstki miały głębokie nacięcia w miejscach, w których kajdany wbiły się w jego skórę, kiedy na nich wisiał. Harry przedarł się przez łańcuchy, a Hermiona i Tonks złapały Rona, zanim spadł.</p><p>- <em> Finite Incantatem. </em> - Hermiona machnęła różdżką przy twarzy Rona, wyciągając swój zestaw leczniczy.</p><p>- Harry, ty pieprzony idioto! - Ron eksplodował, gdy tylko przestał działać na nim czar uciszający. - Wynoś się stąd! Dlaczego, kurwa, przyprowadziłeś Hermionę?</p><p>Zbyt łatwe. To było zbyt łatwe. Te słowa powtarzały się w jej głowie, gdy zaczęła leczyć Rona. Pracowała tak szybko, jak mogła. Nie leczyła wszystkiego. Tylko tyle, żeby wydostać go na zewnątrz i aby dał radę walczyć, jeśli będzie to konieczne.</p><p>- Potwierdź, że to on - powiedział Remus.</p><p>- To on - powiedział Harry.</p><p>- Sprawdź to - warknął Remus.</p><p>- Jak Quirrell ominął Puszka?</p><p>- Zasraną harfą. - Ron próbował odepchnąć Hermionę, by wstać. - Musimy się stąd wydostać.</p><p>- Przełknij to - powiedziała Hermiona, po czym wmusiła w niego eliksir przeciwdziałający uszkodzeniom narządów wewnętrznych, potem eliksir regenerujący, a następnie wzmacniający.</p><p>- Musimy już iść - powiedział Ron, gdy Hermiona posmarowała mu twarz maścią na siniaki, aby zmniejszyć obrzęk, by mógł lepiej widzieć.</p><p>- Pozwól, że naprawię twoją rękę, którą trzymasz różdżkę - powiedziała, odsuwając kajdany nadal otaczające jego nadgarstki, aby wlać Wyciąg z Dyptamu w głęboką ranę, która przecinała jego ciało aż do kości. Naprawiła złamania tak szybko, jak mogła.</p><p>Kiedy wykonywała zaklęcia, pierścień na jej palcu nagle zapłonął aż do czerwoności. Wydała z siebie zdławione westchnienie, kontynuując pracę. Uczucie ledwie zniknęło, zanim znów się pojawiło.</p><p>- Wystarczy - warknął Ron, wyrywając rękę z dłoni Hermiony i krzywiąc się. - Musimy się stąd wydostać. Przynieśliście dla mnie różdżkę?</p><p>Harry wyciągnął jedną, a Ron chwycił ją bezwładnie i zmusił się do wstania. Uniósł się do połowy swojej wysokości, a następnie opadł z powrotem na ziemię.</p><p>Hermiona zarzuciła jego rękę na swoje ramię. </p><p>- Idziesz ze mną - powiedziała. - Moim zadaniem jest cię stąd wydostać.</p><p>- Ty cholerna idiotko, dlaczego do diabła, dałaś Harry'emu się na to namówić? - Ron opadł na nią, a ona pomogła mu przejść przez korytarz.</p><p>- Utrzymujesz Harry'ego przy życiu - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. - I jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście, że przyszłam.</p><p>Prowadziła go po schodach, gdy jej pierścień znów zapłonął. I ponownie. I jeszcze raz.</p><p>Fred i Charlie byli na szczycie schodów, czekając na nich.</p><p>- Dziewięć minut, musimy iść - oznajmił Charlie, a jego głos praktycznie wibrował z napięcia.</p><p>Charlie, Harry i Fred wyszli pierwsi, a za nimi podążyli Hermiona i Ron oraz Remus i Tonks.</p><p>Oczy Hermiony zatrzymały się na krawędzi bariery przeciw aportacji.</p><p>- Osłony kończą się za osiemdziesiąt metrów, musimy tylko dotrzeć do środka pola - powiedziała Ronowi. Jej głos drżał, ale starała się brzmieć pewnie.</p><p>Byli dwadzieścia stóp od domu, kiedy powietrze zadrżało z trzaskiem. Pole tuż za barierą nagle wypełniło się Śmierciożercami.</p><p>Hermiona zamarła. Prawdopodobnie było tam ponad stu Śmierciożerców, którzy natychmiast przeszli przez osłonę, blokując ich ucieczkę, a przed nimi rosła ściana wystrzeliwanych klątw.</p><p>Gdyby spróbowała odwrócić się i uciec z Ronem, zostaliby ścięci. Najbliższa droga do krawędzi zabezpieczeń przeciw aportacji prowadziła przez tłum Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Eliksir wzmacniający zadziałał na Rona, który nie opierał się już tam mocno na Hermionie. Zapasowa różdżka, którą dla niego przynieśli, nadal jednak lekko ciążyła mu w dłoni.</p><p>- Nie ruszaj się, Hermiono - powiedział, kiedy wyprostował się i ruszył na swoje miejsce obok Harry'ego.</p><p>Zakonowi nie zostało nic oprócz doskonałych wojowników. Szybkość i dokładność, z jaką walczyli, była niezwykła. Biorąc pod uwagę przewagę wroga, było wręcz niewiarygodne, że wszyscy nie zginęli od razu. Różnica w sile ognia była ogromna.</p><p>Tonks i Fred byli jedynymi, którzy rzeczywiście używali naprawdę niebezpiecznych zaklęć podczas walki.</p><p>„Strategia” ucieczki szybko się rozpadła. Ron nie był nawet w pobliżu Hermiony.</p><p>Atakujący Śmierciożercy nie wydawali się być szczególnie utalentowani. W ich atakach zauważalny był brak finezji i koordynacji, jednak różnica w liczbach była oszałamiająca. Na każde z nich przypadało ponad dziesięciu Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Hermiona ustabilizowała się za rzuconą na siebie tarczą.</p><p>Rzuciła zaklęcie tnące na kilka gardeł. Małe nacięcia. Proste. Równe.</p><p>Jej celność stała się precyzyjna.</p><p>Trzech Śmierciożerców padło, jeden po drugim.</p><p>Próbowała zaatakować w ten sposób jeszcze kilku, ale inni Śmierciożercy mieli dość rozsądku, by trzymać tarcze w górze.</p><p>Skierowała na ich stopy niskie zaklęcia odcinające. Spora część tarcz śmierciożerców nie miała takiego zasięgu.</p><p>Rozległy się krzyki, a coraz więcej Śmierciożerców padało upuszczając po drodze różdżki, kiedy ich ścięgna Achillesa były rozcinane zaklęciem ostrym jak brzytwa.</p><p>Hermiona podążyła za falą zaklęcia odcinającego, używając bardziej śmiercionośnych zaklęć, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy pozostaną wyeliminowani z walki.</p><p>Jej urok tarczy zaczął powoli pękać z powodu liczby zaklęć, które w nią uderzyły. Zanurkowała i szybko odskoczyła w bok, unikając zieleni Klątwy Zabijającej. Poczuła, jak gorące było powietrze w pobliżu jej policzka, gdzie zaklęcie prawie się o nią otarło. Odbudowała tarczę, walcząc, by jeszcze bardziej móc zbliżyć się do granicy barier przeciw aportacji.</p><p>Szukała wzrokiem pomocy Harry'ego, Rona lub pozostałych, ale Śmierciożercy byli tak blisko.</p><p>Wszyscy byli rozproszeni.</p><p>Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie, aby uskoczyć z toru nieznanej jej klątwy. Kiedy to zrobiła, coś trafiło ją w lewy nadgarstek. Poczuła ostre pieczenie.</p><p>Potknęła się i poleciała do tyłu. Spoglądając w dół odkryła, że została trafiona w miejsce, w którym jej pancerna koszula zsunęła się z nadgarstka. Wzdłuż jej ramienia zaczęły pojawiać się okrutne, głębokie krosty. Klątwa kwasowa. Jeśli pękną, opryskają ją kwasem i zaczną jeszcze szybciej się rozprzestrzeniać.</p><p>Ból był tak przeszywający, że trudno było jej ustabilizować dłoń, by móc rzucić przeciwklątwę. Była zmuszona do zatrzymania się, uniku i padnięcia na ziemię, aby uniknąć śmigających nad jej głową zaklęć.</p><p>Za trzecią próbą udało jej się rzucić czar przeciwdziałający. Krosty przestały się rozprzestrzeniać, ale ból nadal był nie do opisania.</p><p>Cofnęła się, ciężko dysząc, próbując znaleźć bardziej osłonięte miejsce.</p><p>Teren było tak otwarty. Poza martwymi ciałami, dookoła nie było nic, za czym mogłaby się ukryć.</p><p>Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed medycznym ocenianiem swojego urazu. To było jak alarm uruchomiony w głębi jej umysłu. Nieśmiercionośny, ale ciężki. Zostanie jej po tym blizna, ale przynajmniej nie groziła jej utrata ręki. Fragmenty kości, które kwas wyżarł w jej nadgarstku, nigdy nie odrodzą się, dopóki ich nie usunie i nie wyhoduje od nowa. Musiałaby uważać, żeby na to nie upaść. Kości były podziurawione i bardzo kruche.</p><p>Rzuciła potężne Confringo, by odeprzeć zbliżających się do niej Śmierciożerców. Gdzie byli inni?</p><p>Remus i Tonks walczyli ustawieni plecami do siebie. Osłaniali siebie nawzajem, ale stali prawie trzydzieści stóp dalej, praktycznie przyciśnięci do ściany domu.</p><p>Harry był najbliżej niej, zaciekle walcząc z dziesiątkami śmierciożerców. Jego okulary sprawiały wrażenie połamanych i wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie tnące trafiło go w czoło. Krew spływała mu po połowie twarzy.</p><p>Fred, Charlie i Ron próbowali wywalczyć sobie drogę w jego kierunku.</p><p>Hermiona oderwała od nich wzrok, gdy kąciku jej oka pojawił się błysk noża.</p><p>Instynktownie uchyliła się i złapała napastnika za nadgarstek, używając jego własnego pędu, by przenieść jego ciało nad swoim i wbić nóż w brzuch kolejnego zbliżającego się Śmierciożercy.</p><p>Napastnik warknął z wściekłości i obrócił się, by ponownie ją zaatakować.</p><p>Walka różdżką z bliskiej odległości była trudna. Próba uzyskania właściwego ruchu, gdy prawie nie było miejsca, aby móc w pełni poruszyć nadgarstkiem, była czymś niesamowicie trudnym.</p><p>Łatwe.</p><p>Śmiertelne.</p><p>Najdelikatniejszym ruchem rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie w górę. Cienka nitka szkarłatu wykwitła pod szczęką Śmierciożercy, zanim jego głowa opadła. Krew trysnęła na twarz Hermiony.</p><p>Była w jej oczach i mogła jej posmakować, gdy usłyszała głuchy stukot noża o ziemię.</p><p>Hermiona otarła krew z twarzy plując i patrzyła, jak ogromny Śmierciożerca bez maski, złapał Rona i zatopił zęby w jego ramieniu.</p><p>Harry, Fred i Charlie strzelali w niego ogłuszaczami, ale odbijały się one od jego ciała. Wilkołak.</p><p>Ron krzyczał z bólu, gdy próbował się wyrwać. Wilkołak podniósł głowę, rozrywając jego ramię.</p><p>Pełnia księżyca miała nastąpić dopiero jutro. Siła zaklęcia wymagana do pokonania wilkołaka w tym momencie byłaby znaczna. Potrzebne było co najmniej siedem kolejnych celnie trafionych ogłuszaczy.</p><p>Za długo dla Rona.</p><p>Zaklęcia do pokonania wilkołaka... Hermiona próbowała przypomnieć sobie jedno z nich.</p><p>Sięgnęła głęboko w swoją magię i syknęła: <em> Carbonescrere </em>.</p><p>Coś wykręciło się w jej wnętrzu.</p><p>Czarnomagiczna klątwa wystrzeliła z końca różdżki. Chmura czarnego dymu, przemknęła przez pole i eksplodowała wokół Śmierciożercy. Wilkołak zamarł na sekundę i rozsypał się w pył. Ron upadł na ziemię.</p><p>Kiedy Hermiona się gapiła, wszystko w niej stało się zimne i ciemne.</p><p>Potknęła się i złapała za pierś.</p><p>Gdy świat znów pojawił się w polu jej widzenia, zauważyła, że coś się do niej zbliża. Odwróciła się, odskakując w bok.</p><p>Czuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją gwałtownie w żebra.</p><p>Hermiona sapnęła, próbując wciągnąć powietrze i spojrzała w dół. Po prawej stronie jej klatki piersiowej, aż po rękojeść wbity był nóż. Gdyby odwróciła się o ułamek sekundy później, mógłby zostać wbity w jej serce, ale - gdy przyglądała się mu ze zdziwieniem - pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie przeoczyła coś, co powinno być natychmiast istotnie widoczne.</p><p>Jej zmysł uzdrowiciela nie mógł się wyłączyć.</p><p>Różdżka wysunęła się z jej palców, a ręce opadły, by zamknąć się na dłoniach Śmierciożercy, który wciąż trzymał za rękojeść. Musiała zatrzymać go, zanim będzie w stanie spróbować nią przekręcić, albo wyciągnąć ostrze i dźgnąć ją ponownie.</p><p>Poczuła, jak pękają jej kości w lewej dłoni, kiedy mocno ścisnęła jego dłonie w swoich i - nie pozwalając sobie na zastanowienie się, jak bardzo powinno boleć ją poruszanie się z ostrzem wciąż we wnętrzu klatki piersiowej - wbiła kolano między jego nogi.</p><p>Upadł na ziemię, a jego uchwyt na rękojeści rozluźnił się. Hermiona potknęła się, ciężko dysząc.</p><p>Gdzie upadła jej różdżka? W jej oczach była krew. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując odzyskać ostrość widzenia.</p><p>Ponownie spojrzała na swoją klatkę piersiową. Jej prawe płuco zostało przebite i podejrzewała, że jej wątroba mogła zostać nacięta. Patrząc na wszystko z góry, trudno było jej to stwierdzić.</p><p>Zobaczyła swoją różdżkę. Próbowała sięgnąć po nią, nie zginając tułowia. Kiedy jej palce zacisnęły się na uchwycie, poczuła, jak ktoś wbija dłoń w jej splecione włosy i ciągnie ją do góry. Sekundę później zawisła w powietrzu, a jej palce u nóg ledwo dotykały ziemi.</p><p>- Pamiętam cię, szlamo - Rabastan Lestrange zaśmiał się, zdejmując maskę Śmierciożercy. Spuścił oczy i zauważył, że nóż wciąż tkwił w jej piersi. - Popatrz na to. Ktoś już się za ciebie zabrał.</p><p>Próbowała go przekląć, ale wytrącił jej różdżkę. Usłyszała jak drewno stuknęło o ziemię.</p><p>Musiała sięgnąć po swój nóż.</p><p>- Jak myślisz, ile razy zdołam cię dźgnąć, zanim światło zgaśnie w twoich oczach? - zapytał, zanim wyszarpnął ostrze z jej piersi.</p><p>Hermiona westchnęła nierówno, próbując go powstrzymać. Prawa strona jej ciała stała się śliska, gdy krew zaczęła obficie spływać po jej torsie. Rabastan podciągnął ostrze w górę jej piersi, aż natrafił na jej serce.</p><p>Hermiona próbowała uwolnić głowę, starając się wyciągnąć własny nóż, nie zwracając przy tym jego zbytniej uwagi.</p><p>Wcisnął czubek ostrza w jej ciało i trafił w kość. Poruszył ostrzem, aż znalazło ono przestrzeń między jej żebrami. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na niego.</p><p>- Tutaj? A może powinienem zacząć niżej? - powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał szyderczo. Nie przejmował się walkami toczonymi wokół nich.</p><p>Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy spróbować sięgnąć po nóż, czy powstrzymać go przed dźgnięciem jej w serce.</p><p>Czy był jakiś sens w dokonywaniu wyboru? Czuła, jak powoli wykrwawia się na śmierć.</p><p>Zaczął powoli wciskać go głębiej.</p><p>Kiedy czubek noża zaczął wcinać się w jej skórę, Rabastan znieruchomiał. Jego uścisk na jej włosach rozluźnił się, a wyraz twarzy zwiotczał, gdy padł martwy u jej stóp. Hermiona upadła razem z nim i jedną ręką złapała się za krwawiącą ranę.</p><p>Za Rabastanem, tuż za barierą przeciw aportacji, na środku pola stał samotny zamaskowany Śmierciożerca.</p><p>Kilku Śmierciożerców w pobliżu zamarło i odwróciło się ze zdziwieniem, gdy Rabastan upadł.</p><p>Byli martwi, zanim zdążyli nawet unieść różdżki.</p><p>Hermiona tylko się gapiła. Podejrzewała, że jej przebite płuco zapadło się. Przycisnęła dłoń do rany, aby nie dopuścić do jeszcze większego krwotoku i nie wpuścić zewnętrznego  powietrza do klatki piersiowej.</p><p>Patrzyła tępo, jak Śmierciożerca, który właśnie się pojawił, zaczął przechodzić przez pole.</p><p>To był Draco.</p><p>Nigdy nie widziała go w walce, nie do końca. Ale jego styl był znajomy.</p><p>Był tak zabójczy, jak sobie wyobrażała.</p><p>Wpływ szkolenia i treningu Bellatriks Lestrange był oczywisty. Płynność ruchu. Ślady ciał, które zostawiał za sobą, krocząc po polu. Nieprzewidywalny styl Bellatriks był napędzany jej sadyzmem - jej szaleństwem.</p><p>Styl Draco był brutalnie skuteczny.</p><p>Nie zawracał sobie głowy okaleczaniem czy powodowaniem bólu. Nie chciał więźniów. Zabijał wszystkich.</p><p>Nie zawahał się ani na ułamek sekundy, gdy przedzierał się przez kotłujących się wokół niego Śmierciożerców. Sposoby na szybkie zabijanie ludzi jakie stosował, były przerażające. To była czysta gra liczbowa. Minimalny wysiłek, znaczny efekt.</p><p>Niemożliwym było, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej walczył z pełnym potencjałem. Gdyby jakiś Śmierciożerca tak walczył, wszyscy by o tym wiedzieli.</p><p>Rzucił pod swoje nogi zaklęcie, które zmieniło otaczający go teren w płyn. Piętnastu śmierciożerców natychmiast zniknęło pod jego powierzchnią. Krzyczeli. Wycofał zaklęcie i zostawił ich, by udusili się pod otaczającą ich ziemią.</p><p>Rzucał klątwę za klątwą, większość z nich niewerbalnie. Śmierciożercy padali jak muchy.</p><p>Wyczarował stado srebrnych kolibrów. Kilku śmierciożerców zawahało się. Byli wyraźnie zdezorientowani. Draco machnął różdżką, a małe ptaszki wystrzeliły przed niego jak grad kul, wbijając się w gardła i klatki piersiowe każdego w pobliżu, kto nie był otoczony potężną tarczą. Po chwili przywołał ociekające krwią ptaki z powrotem i ponownie je wystrzelił.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Znajdował się o kilka stóp od Hermiony.</p><p>Wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją za lewy nadgarstek. Krzyknęła cicho, czując, jak jej uszkodzone kości zaczynają pękać w jego uścisku. Wyciągnął coś ze swoich szat. Uniósł przedmiot wysoko nad głową i aktywował go.</p><p>Poczuła, jakby całe powietrze i dźwięki otoczenia zostały nagle odessane. Zabójcza cisza. Wszyscy wokół nich upadli na ziemię, dysząc i łapiąc się za gardła.</p><p>Hermiona krzyczała z bólu i paniki. Poczuła, jak łamie jeszcze bardziej swój nadgarstek, próbując się uwolnić. Śmierciożercy bezgłośnie łapali powietrze, dusząc się.</p><p>- Harry! Harry. Ron! Stop. Stop! Nie możesz zabić wszystkich! Przestań, Draco! - krzyczała. Twarze wszystkich wokół stawały się niebieskie.</p><p>Walka o oddech dobiegała końca. Ciała zamierały w bezruchu.</p><p>- Draco, przestań! - krzyczała, ponownie próbując się uwolnić i poczuła, jak pękają jej kości. - Stop!</p><p>- Ty idiotko - warknął przez maskę, puszczając jej nadgarstek. - Zaczekaj tutaj.</p><p>Odrzucił czarnomagiczny artefakt na ziemię. Metal zaskwierczał i skręcił się w kulę złomu. Podszedł do Harry'ego, Rona, Freda, Charliego, Remusa i Tonks. Wykonał na każdym z nich zaklęcie ożywiające, po którym mruknął „Obliviate”, po czym lewitował nieprzytomne ciała za sobą. Gdy w końcu się odwrócił, wezwał jej różdżkę i pociągnął ją za ramię.</p><p>Trudno było jej oddychać.</p><p>Każdy ruch jej ciała był bolesny. Czuła się, jakby jej lewy nadgarstek został zmiażdżony. Krew spływała po jej boku.</p><p>Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Draco ciągnącego ją przez pole, oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze.</p><p>Musiała uszczelnić nacięcie w swoim ciele. Tak szybko, jak tylko mogłaby znaleźć kogoś - kogoś, kto mógłby rzucić konieczne zaklęcia, aby powstrzymać jej ciało przed wykrwawieniem się. Kogoś, kto mógłby usunąć powietrze z jej klatki piersiowej.</p><p>Gdyby tylko mogła się aportować. Gdyby tylko mogła aportować się na Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Gdyby tylko mogła.</p><p>Potknęła się. Jej głowa wydawała się lekka i trzeźwe myślenie przychodziło jej z coraz większym trudem. Próbowała oddychać, ale czuła, że nie może.</p><p>Draco upuścił wszystkich tuż za barierami przeciw aportacji. Ruszyła w stronę ich ciał. Nie wiedziała, jakiego zaklęcia reanimacyjnego użył Draco. Zanim zdążyła zrobić kolejny krok w ich stronę, uścisk Draco na jej ramieniu zacieśnił się, po czym aportował ich oboje.</p><p>Wylądowali w chacie.</p><p>Natychmiast ją puścił, po czym zdarł z twarzy maskę i ściągnął rękawiczki. Oparła się o drzwi.</p><p>- Ty… nie możesz ich tam zostawić - wychrypiała.</p><p>- Obudzą się za mniej niż minutę - powiedział, a jego twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość.</p><p>Klęcząc na podłodze, czubkiem swojej różdżki nakreślił na deskach serię run. Runy migotały przez moment, po czym w ich miejscu pojawiła się zapadnia. Otworzył ją gwałtownie, sięgnął w dół i wyciągnął coś, co wydawało się być zaopatrzeniem wartym całego szpitala.</p><p>Draco odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. Twarz miał bladą od furii.</p><p>- Czy jesteś w stanie wytrzymać wystarczająco długo, bym mógł znaleźć dla ciebie uzdrowiciela? - zapytał drżącym głosem.</p><p>Potrząsnęła głową.</p><p>- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak to zrobić. Nigdy nie używałem żadnych skomplikowanych zaklęć leczących - powiedział, wyciągając zapasy.</p><p>Podciągnęła się przy ścianie i wykonała mały gest w prawą stronę swoim złamanym nadgarstkiem.</p><p>- Moja wątroba. To z niej… z niej pochodzi krew. Tak sądzę. W mojej klatce piersiowej jest za dużo powietrza. Przez to zapadają się moje płuca.</p><p>Wyczarował nosze i pomógł jej na nich usiąść.</p><p>Wypiła dawkę eliksiru uzupełniającego poziom krwi, zanim kazała mu wykonać diagnostykę, by móc potwierdzić, że odniesione rany rzeczywiście były tym, o czym myślała.</p><p>Posiadał wszystkie niezbędne eliksiry, które mogły pomóc ustabilizować jej stan i uchronić ją przed wstrząsem.</p><p>Miał bardzo pewne dłonie. Postępując zgodnie z jej instrukcjami rozciął jej ubranie i rzucił zaklęcia, aby zatamować krwawienie oraz naprawić naczynia krwionośne i kanały żółciowe w wątrobie, która zaczęła się goić. Następnie podał jej kolejną fiolkę z porcją eliksiru uzupełniającego krew.</p><p>Zaklęcie wysysające powietrze przez które zapadały się w jej płuca było trudne. Miała problem z pokazaniem mu dokładnego ruchu różdżki. Jej ręce wciąż się trzęsły pomimo dawki eliksiru przeciwbólowego, którą w międzyczasie zażyła.</p><p>- To musi być bardziej subtelny ruch - próbowała wyjaśnić. - Tylko delikatne boczne drżenie końcówki, inaczej zaklęcie zassie powietrze zbyt mocno i uszkodzi tkankę.</p><p>Krzywiąc się, objęła jego dłoń swoją i powoli poruszyła jego lewą ręką wykonując niezbędny ruch, wypowiadając zaklęcie na równi z każdym kolejnym drgnięciem różdżki.</p><p>Udało mu się za trzecim razem.</p><p>- A teraz, po naprawie tkanki płucnej, potrzebne jest tylko zwykłe zaklęcie leczące, które zregeneruje przeponę i zamknie nacięcie - poinstruowała, kiedy w końcu była w stanie ponownie oddychać.</p><p>Osunęła się, żeby dojść do siebie, podczas gdy on zmywał jej krew. Strumienie na jej twarzy i rzęsach zdążyły już zastygnąć.</p><p>- Co ty tam robiłaś? - zapytał niskim, drżącym głosem, gdy odwróciła się i transmutowała kawałek poszarpanej koszuli w bluzkę, którą próbowała przeciągnąć przez głowę.</p><p>- Harry poprosił mnie, żebym z nimi poszła - powiedziała, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - Mówiłam ci, że potrzebujemy Rona.</p><p>- Nie masz doświadczenia w walce - powiedział. Był blady, a jego ręce lekko drżały, gdy pomagał jej przeciągnąć ubranie przez głowę. - Dlaczego znowu cię wyciągnęli, nawet nie dając ci partnera?</p><p>Hermiona nie spojrzała na niego. Przełknęła i wsunęła prawą rękę w rękaw.</p><p>- Potrzebowali uzdrowiciela. Nasza druga uzdrowicielka straciła stopę podczas zbioru składników. Zostałam wybrana, bo mogłam chodzić szybciej niż ona.</p><p>Wziął gwałtowny oddech.</p><p>- Wiedziałaś, że to pułapka - powiedział. - Wiedziałaś to, ale i tak poszłaś. Zasadzka Rabastana. Nikt nawet nie sądził, że Zakon będzie na tyle głupi, żeby się na to nabrać. To była symulacja szkoleniowa dla nowicjuszy.</p><p>- Harry zamierzał tam iść.</p><p>- Więc?</p><p>- Harry jest sensem tej wojny. Jeśli umrze, to koniec. Zawsze będę za nim podążać. Strategicznie ujmując, jestem ofiarą, na którą nas stać. Harry nie jest. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób jestem w stanie poprawić jego szanse, to jest to tego warte - odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem, obracając się ostrożnie i unosząc złamany nadgarstek, aby przewlec go przez rękaw.</p><p>- Nie ratowałaś Pottera. Ratowałaś Weasleya.</p><p>Hermiona drgnęła.</p><p>- Ron jest niezbędny. Harry… on potrzebuje Rona. Jeśli coś stanie się Ronowi, to go złamie. Potrzebuje Rona, by chcieć wygrać.</p><p>- A ty? Czy Potter nie potrzebuje ciebie? - zapytał Draco, a jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości.</p><p>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. </p><p>- Nie aż tak, jak potrzebuje Rona. Nie jestem… nie jestem dla niego ważna w ten sposób.</p><p>Przełknęła gulę w gardle.</p><p>- Weasleyowie… - zaczęła, a potem westchnęła krótko. - To jego rodzina. Są wszystkim, czego pragnie. Aby wygrać, musi później móc widzieć się razem z nimi po tym wszystkim. To go napędza. Jeśli ich straci, wtedy przestanie wierzyć, że mu się uda i nie będzie kontynuował. On nie będzie w stanie.</p><p>- Sądziłem, że jesteś częścią Trio. Czy Potter nie będzie rozpaczać, jeśli cię straci?</p><p>- Nie - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok. - Będzie się smucił, będzie zły. Ale jestem… Pod względem emocjonalnym nie jestem dla niego aż tak istotna. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w… - ucichła, a jej usta drgnęły. - Ron łączy się emocjonalnie z Harrym. A Harry kieruje się swoimi emocjami.</p><p>- Więc co? Potter wciąga cię w walkę, w której nie masz żadnego doświadczenia, a ty próbujesz przetrwać, ponieważ jesteś wystarczająco zbędna?</p><p>- Ron jest na pierwszym miejscu. Harry zawsze najpierw zajmie się nim. Nie myśli jasno, kiedy ludziom, których uważa za rodzinę, grozi niebezpieczeństwo. On nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ryzykuje przez to życiem innych - powiedziała, unosząc podbródek. - Zawsze taki był.</p><p>Draco spojrzał na nią. </p><p>- Więc kto się tobą opiekuje, Granger, jeśli nie jest to Potter?</p><p>Zamrugała.</p><p>- Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto by się mną opiekował - powiedziała sztywno, ale jej głos drżał. - To nie był wypadek, Draco. Postanowiłam zmniejszyć wartość moich własnych ofiar.</p><p>Wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał.</p><p>- Pozwoliłaś sobie stać się zbędną dla Pottera.</p><p>- Im więcej słabości ma Harry, tym bardziej wrażliwy staje się cały Ruch Oporu.</p><p>Nie sądziła, że Draco może wyglądać na bardziej wściekłego niż wcześniej, ale nagle wydawał się być praktycznie gotowy do wybuchu.</p><p>- Kiedy sądzę, że nie mogę bardziej nienawidzić Pottera, pojawia się nowy fakt, który udowadnia, że się mylę - powiedział, wyciągając kilka kolejnych eliksirów i podając je jej.</p><p>Próbowała wyciągnąć z nich korki jedną ręką, ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Była prawie pewna, że gdyby znowu musiała poruszyć lewym nadgarstkiem, zemdlałaby.</p><p>- Co się stało z twoją lewą ręką? - zapytał nagle, wyrywając fiolkę i otwierając ją dla niej.</p><p>- Złamałeś ją.</p><p>Wydawał się zblednąć jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>- Już wcześniej była ranna - wyjaśniła. - Trafiła we nią klątwa kwasowa. Zanim udało mi się jej przeciwdziałać, kości były już prawie wyżarte. Po prostu za nią złapałeś.</p><p>- Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć.</p><p>Sięgnął do swoich szat i wyciągnął zestaw, który dała mu na Boże Narodzenie. Wyrwał środek przeciwbólowy z kieszonki, umoczył w nim szmatkę i owinął ją wokół jej nadgarstka i dłoni.</p><p>Hermiona prawie westchnęła z ulgi, gdy pieczenie ustąpiło.</p><p>- Czy mam usunąć ci kości? - zapytał po chwili, gdy patrzył, jak trzyma nadgarstek przyciśnięty do piersi.</p><p>Spojrzała na niego.</p><p>- Mógłbyś? Ja… miałam zamiar zrobić to sama, gdy znalazłabym na to szansę.</p><p>Precyzyjne usuwanie kości, a zwłaszcza odłamków, było bardzo bolesnym procesem. Mimo, że nie chciała usuwać i hodować od nowa kości całego ramienia, wiedziała, że to powolny proces, w którym trudno będzie jej zachować przez cały czas koncentrację i równowagę. Planowała zająć się tym wtedy, kiedy wrócił i sprawdzi, co z Ronem.</p><p>- Znam zaklęcie. Czy chcesz, żebym cię ogłuszył? - zapytał.</p><p>- N-nie. Powinnam czuwać, chyba że znasz już wszystkie nazwy kości w dłoni i nadgarstku.</p><p>- Nie - powiedział, odwracając wzrok i zaciskając usta w wąską linię.</p><p>Odwinęła dłoń, rzuciła na nią zaklęcie diagnostyczne i obejrzała uszkodzenia. Oprócz głębokich zagłębień, które kwas wypalił w jej ciele, miała zmiażdżone cztery kości, a sześć kolejnych znajdowało się na różnych poziomach korozji, w tym łokieć. Musiałaby usunąć kości połowy przedramienia.</p><p>Patrzyła na to przez kilka minut, po czym gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i odwróciła wzrok.</p><p>- Najpierw piąta kość śródręcza. <em> Quinque metacarpus. </em></p><p>
  <em> - Quinque metacarpus ossios dispersimus. </em>
</p><p>Gdy kość w jej dłoni nagle zniknęła, ostry i przeszywający ból niemal sprawił, że zaczęła krzyczeć. Opuściła głowę na ramię Draco i zadrżała.</p><p>Ból bez przypływu adrenaliny jak podczas bitwy, był trudniejszy do zniesienia.</p><p>- Następnie kość haczykowata. <em> Os hamatum </em>. - Zadrżała oparta na jego ramieniu, próbując się przygotować.</p><p>Płakała w jego szatę, zanim usunął wszystkie odłamki. Połowa jej przedramienia i większość dłoni była już w większości pozbawiona kości i leżała bezwładnie na jej kolanach.</p><p>Draco wyciągnął butelkę Szkiele-Wzro. Duszkiem wypiła całość i skrzywiła się, gdy przeszywające, podobne do wbijających się igieł uczucie odrastających kości objęło jej ramię.</p><p>Wylał Wyciąg z Dyptamu na całą jej rękę, aby naprawić kieszenie skorodowanej tkanki. Kusiło ją, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć.</p><p>- Nie! - jęknęła, próbując wyrwać mu fiolkę. - To marnotrawstwo. Mogę to uleczyć zaklęciami, gdy kości już odrosną.</p><p> Spojrzał na nią ostro.</p><p>- Zamknij się.</p><p>Zamilkła, kiedy po raz drugi polał nim jej ramię, a następnie zaczął grzebać w większej ilości materiałów ze swoich zapasów i z zadziwiającą wprawą zaczął montować magiczną szynę.</p><p>- Po co trzymasz tu to wszystko? - zapytała, przyglądając się wszystkim zapasom, kiedy owijał ramę wokół jej dłoni i łokcia, aby kości mogły odrosnąć prosto.</p><p>- Trzymam to dla ciebie - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Po Hampshire martwiłem się, że znowu nabawisz się jakiegoś urazu. Pomyślałem, że gdybym miał pod ręką wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować, martwiłbym się mniej.</p><p>Serce Hermiony zabolało w jej piersi, kiedy pomagał jej przełożyć temblak przez głowę.</p><p> - Ale… to tak dużo. To praktycznie wszystko z listy inwentarza oddziału ratunkowego.</p><p>Uniósł brew.</p><p>- W tamtym czasie nie wiedziałem, jakie rzeczy są kluczowe dla leczenia rannych. Zbadałem to. Później, w zeszłym roku, w ramach prezentu bożonarodzeniowego otrzymałem dość długi wykład na temat leczenia zwykłych ran bojowych. Pomogło mi to uzupełnić wszystkie elementy, jakie przegapiłem.</p><p>Hermiona zarumieniła się.</p><p>- Mógłbyś zostać uzdrowicielem - powiedziała mu. - Masz do tego naturalny talent.</p><p>Kącik jego ust drgnął lekko.</p><p>- To jedna z najbardziej ironicznych rzeczy, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mi powiedział - odparł.</p><p>Rozmowa utknęła w martwym punkcie.</p><p>- Muszę wracać. Ron jest ranny. Harry też - powiedziała cichym głosem, wstając.</p><p>Draco również wstał, a jego oczy stały się zimne.</p><p>- Nigdy nie wyruszaj z nimi na żadną inną misję.</p><p>- To nie zależy od ciebie - powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.</p><p>Zbladł, a jego szczęka drgnęła.</p><p>- Przypomnij Moody'emu, że jeśli Zakon będzie chciał mojej dalszej pomocy, mają utrzymać cię przy życiu.</p><p>Hermiona znieruchomiała, a jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy odwróciła od niego wzrok. </p><p>- Robisz to dla swojej matki, Draco.</p><p>Obrócił ją, mocno chwytając za ramiona, po czym spojrzał przenikliwie w jej oczy.</p><p>- Ona jest martwa - powiedział. - A ty nie. Moja lojalność była wobec tych, którzy byli najmniej odpowiedzialni za jej cierpienie. Jeśli jednak Zakon zdecyduje, że jesteś niewiele wartą ofiarą, po czym wyślą cię, abyś została skoszona w bitwie jak mięso armatnie, nie będę szlachetny. Nie będę miał żadnych skrupułów przed wymierzeniem podwójnej zemsty. Sprawię, że Potter zapłaci swoją własną głową, jeśli doprowadzi do twojej śmierci.</p><p>Hermiona zamarła.</p><p>To było niebezpieczne.</p><p>Nie brała pod uwagę takiego ryzyka. Wiedziała, że lojalność Draco nie jest oparta na ideologii. Było to wyłącznie poczucie osobistej lojalności. Nienawidził Harry'ego, jednak Voldemorta nienawidził po prostu bardziej. Nieostrożne, emocjonalne wyznanie Hermiony właśnie dało mu podstawy do wahania. Był zaborczy. Ona była jego. Harry jej zagrażał.</p><p>Powinna była spanikować. Powinna być zimna. Powinna była mu przypomnieć o jego przysiędze. Przypomnieć mu, że zawsze najpierw wybierze Zakon, dopóki nie wygrają. Gdyby jej chciał, musiałby zaczekać.</p><p> To właśnie powinna była zrobić.</p><p>Spojrzała na niego, a jej ramiona zadrżały. Była taka zmęczona. Życie było zimne przez tak długi czas.</p><p>Jej palce drgnęły. Prawie do niego sięgnęła.</p><p>Następnie powoli zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i wsunęła ją za plecy. </p><p>- Nie. Nie rób tego, Draco... - szepnęła, a jej głos się załamał.</p><p>- Nie jesteś przeznaczona na stracenie - powiedział niskim, zdesperowanym głosem. - Nie możesz odpychać wszystkich, aby czuli się komfortowo, wykorzystując cię i pozwalając ci umrzeć.</p><p>Ręka Hermiony drżała, gdy czuła, jakby w jej gardle tkwił kamień. Opuściła głowę i wzięła głęboki oddech.</p><p>Ron jest ranny. I Harry też.</p><p>Spięła się i próbowała się uwolnić.</p><p>- To jest wojna. To nie jest tragiczne potępianie samej siebie, by być straconą. To strategiczne zobowiązanie. Myślałam, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie jest w moim przypadku. Uzdrowiciel nie wygra wojny. To dlatego mogłam zostać ci wydana. Teraz znaleźli nawet i dla mnie zastępstwo na oddziale szpitalnym, a to właśnie dzięki tobie. Musiałam ją wyszkolić... - oznajmiła i zaśmiała się gorzko. - Ty mi to zrobiłeś. Uczyniłeś mnie tak zbędną, jaką właśnie jestem... - urwała, próbując zdusić szloch. - I ty też mnie nie chciałeś.</p><p>Wzdrygnął się, a jego uścisk się rozluźnił.</p><p>- Muszę już iść - powiedziała, a jej głos zadrżał, kiedy się odsunęła.</p><p>Draco złapał ją za prawe ramię i odciągnął.</p><p>- Ciebie nie da się zastąpić - powiedział. Jego ręce drżały, gdy ją ściskał. - Nie musisz nikomu w żaden sposób ułatwiać swojej śmierci. Możesz być ważna dla ludzi. Powodem, dla którego złożyłem tę pieprzoną przysięgę, było utrzymanie cię przy życiu. Zrobiłem to, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.</p><p>
  

</p><p>Próbowała się od niego wyrwać, ale nie chciał puścić. Wykręciła się, próbując uciec. Musiała odejść, ponieważ on wpatrywał się w nią z desperacją wypisaną na twarzy i to łamało ją w środku.</p><p>Zaszlochała i - zanim zdążyła pomyśleć - wplotła palce prawej dłoni w jego szatę, przyciągnęła go bliżej i pocałowała.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Wspomnienie 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby <em>(polecam włączyć przy zdaniu "Był jak ogień.")</em></p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco otulił jej twarz dłońmi, odwzajemniając pocałunek, delikatnie przyciągając ją bliżej, by nie zranić jej lewego ramienia. Na wpół płakała, gdy go całowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła palcami po jego szyi i podążyła nimi wzdłuż krzywizny jego szczęki, aby również przyciągnąć go bliżej. Próbowała zapamiętać każdy jego szczegół: woń lasu i zwojów papirusu, jego puls pod jej palcami, jego usta przyciśnięte do jej ust, jego smak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasłużyła na to. Przycisnęła policzek do jego dłoni, kiedy jego usta pieściły jej własne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kilku minutach oderwała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie próbował jej powstrzymać, ale sięgnął po nią ponownie, zanim się otrząsnął. Popatrzył na nią i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróć. Wróć do mnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować - powiedział w końcu, cofając rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego i chciała powiedzieć, że to zrobi. Zmusiła się jednak do przełknięcia tych słów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść - powtórzyła, zmuszając się do odejścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał, patrząc, jak wychodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła uspokajający oddech i aportowała się z powrotem do domu Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyły się. Stał w nich Fred, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakie są... imiona twoich rodziców? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wendell i Monica Wilkins, mieszkają w Australii - odpowiedziała, ze spokojem patrząc mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osunął się z ulgą i wziął ją w ramiona. Została niemal przygnieciona jego klatką piersiową, kiedy wciągnął ją do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobry Merlinie, myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy. Nie było cię tam, kiedy się obudziliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… ja krwawiłam. Nie mogłam czekać. Musiałam znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby to uleczyć - powiedziała, udzielając niejasnego wyjaśnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred potrząsnął głową ze zdumieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic nie rozumiem. W jednej minucie walczyliśmy, a potem nagle się obudziliśmy, odrzuceni poza wszystkie osłony. Czułem się, jakby całe moje ciało było zmiażdżone. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy nie żyli. Zniknęłaś. Harry i Ron wpadli w panikę i chcieli rozpocząć poszukiwania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ktoś z nich musiał spróbować użyć jakiejś czarnomagicznej klątwy, która odniosła odwrotny skutek - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając swój zestaw i podając Fredowi eliksir wzmacniający i fiolkę z esencją przeciwbólową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nasze najlepsze przypuszczenie - powiedział Fred, przełykając eliksiry z grymasem. - Niesamowite szczęście. Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, ilu ich było. Ron bez przerwy dogryza Harry'emu, odkąd tu przybyliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał z powagą na Hermionę,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jego ramię jest mocno uszkodzone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ponuro skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Widziałam, jak to się stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przeciągle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To twoja klątwa go uratowała, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak blisko pełni księżyca, nie miałam zbyt wielu opcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Ode mnie nie usłyszysz żadnych skarg. Po tym, co stało się z Georgem, mówię, zabijajmy tych drani. Harry jest tym lekko przerażony. Ale zachował się jak kretyn, prosząc cię, żebyś weszła w coś takiego będąc na polu bitwy pierwszy raz od tak dawna. Cieszę się, że nie zostałaś zabita. Nie obchodzi mnie cena, jeśli tylko udało ci się go uratować - powiedział, po czym położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od lat opowiadam się za użyciem śmiercionośnych klątw. Jeśli nawet ktoś był zaskoczony, że jednej z nich użyłam, to nie zwrócił na to uwagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tam jest Ron. Jestem wykończony. - Fred otworzył drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron siedział na łóżku. Jego ramię zostało niechlujnie zabandażowane. Fakt jak wielu członków Zakonu dało radę walczyć przez tyle lat, nie będąc w stanie wykonać podstawowych czynności z zakresu leczenia awaryjnego, wciąż wprawiał Hermionę w zakłopotanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miona! Żyjesz! - Ron próbował wstać z łóżka, będąc bliski łez, gdy ją zobaczył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała, podbiegając i pchając go stanowczo z powrotem na poduszki, po czym szybkim machnięciem różdżki usunęła bandaże. - Powinnam była wrócić wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry złapał ją za ramię, odciągnął i mocno przytulił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak bardzo przepraszam. Myślałem, że cię złapali. Przejrzałem ciała, a ciebie tam nie było. Tak mi przykro. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie ich tak wielu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odsunęła się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę uleczyć Rona, Harry - odparła, a jej głos stał się napięty, kiedy uwolniła się z jego ramion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramię Rona zostało zmiażdżone. Nieprzemieniony w pełni wilkołak wgryzł się głęboko w mięsień jego ramienia, rozrywając ogromne połacie ciała. Uszkodzenia były poważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ktoś, prawdopodobnie Remus, wysypał na ranę cały pojemnik sproszkowanego srebra i dyptamu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie zniknęłaś? - zapytał Harry. - Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam ranna - powiedziała, starając się, by jej głos był cichy. Usunęła krew, proszek i zioła, aby zbadać rozmiar rany. - Wykrwawiałam się i potrzebowałam kogoś z doświadczeniem uzdrowicielskim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wręczyła Ronowi fiolkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym. Chwilę po tym, jak przełknął jej zawartość, rzuciła na to miejsce zaklęcie oczyszczające. Chłopak wydał z siebie bolesny jęk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugryzienia były strasznie poszarpane i zanieczyszczone, zwłaszcza te, należące do wilkołaków z kanibalistycznymi popędami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kogo? - zapytał Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uzdrowiciela trzeciego stopnia z którym Moody mnie skontaktował - powiedziała, nie podnosząc głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Łajdaki - mruknął Ron, krzywiąc się, gdy Hermiona zmiażdżyła liście tojadu w okład i oczyściła nim najgłębsze rozszarpania na jego ramieniu. - Każdy, kto zachowuje neutralność podczas tej wojny, jest tchórzem. Jak myślą, co się stanie, jeśli przegramy? Nie ufałbym im.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie każdy jest stworzony do walki, Ron - powiedziała cicho, czując się zobowiązana do obrony fikcyjnego uzdrowiciela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem to. Przypominałem Harry'emu. - Ron posłał przyjacielowi twarde spojrzenie, które Harry uparcie odwzajemnił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszyscy się wydostaliśmy, prawda? - odparł Harry, opadając na krzesło obok łóżka. - Prawdopodobnie nie udałoby się nam, gdyby Hermiona nie połatała cię, zanim musieliśmy wyjść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon potrzebuje Hermiony bardziej jako uzdrowicielki, niż ty do swoich samobójczych misji ratunkowych - powiedział Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Moody i Kingsley powiedzą ci dokładnie to samo, gdy tylko usłyszą, co zrobiłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odłożyła na bok okład tojadowy i czubkiem różdżki zaczęła odsysać całą zebraną w zagłębieniach truciznę. Następnie posypała ranę kolejną grubą warstwą sproszkowanego srebra i dyptamu i zabrała się do owijania bandażami całego barku Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ramię trzęsło się z wyczerpania, gdy jedną ręką próbowała mocno owinąć gazę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po ponownym niepowodzeniu w swojej piątej próbie cofnęła się i zaczęła szukać w torbie eliksiru wzmacniającego, który z trudem próbowała się otworzyć jedną dłonią. Wreszcie zniecierpliwiona wyciągnęła korek zębami, wypluła go na stół i wypiła eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drżenie w jej dłoni ustąpiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry… - powiedziała cicho. - Musisz mi pomóc. Nie dam rady opatrzyć Rona tylko jedną ręką. Potrzebuję, abyś utrzymywał napięcie bandaża, gdy będę go nim owijać. Musi ściśle przylegać, by utrzymać dyptam na miejscu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wstał i podszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co stało się z twoją ręką? - zapytał, wyciągając dłoń i ostrożnie dotykając szyny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko klątwa - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. - Musiałam usunąć kilka kości. Teraz odrastają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry się skrzywił. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Nie zagrażała życiu - powiedziała. - Przywrócenie wszystkich kości zajmuje jednak chwilę. Teraz przytrzymaj to tutaj, gdy ja będę owijać. A potem, kiedy go uniosę, potrzebuję, żebyś przytrzymał go w tym miejscu. Nie chcemy zbyt dużego napięcia, ale wystarczającego, aby zakryć cały opatrunek i utrzymać go na swoim miejscu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy ramię Rona zostało w końcu odpowiednio zabandażowane, Hermiona zaczęła pracować nad wszystkimi pozostałymi obrażeniami powstałymi podczas jego uwięzienia. Nie mogła wymyślić, w jaki sposób zdjąć kajdany z jego prawego nadgarstka, więc pracowała nad powstałymi od nich ranami. Kiedy skończyła, delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To się nie zagoi - powiedziała trzeźwo do Rona, wskazując głową w kierunku jego ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był blady, a piegi wyraźnie wyróżniały się na jego bladej twarzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Remus mi powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rany zadane tak blisko pełni księżyca… Będziesz odczuwać je każdego miesiąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostro skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Remus mógł o tym już wspomnieć, ale będziemy musieli odizolować cię jutro wieczorem, dopóki nie dowiemy się, jak dotkliwie wpłynie to na ciebie podczas pełni księżyca. To… To cię zmieni. Będziesz musiał uważać. Kiedy się zdenerwujesz, niekoniecznie będziesz zdawał sobie sprawę, o ile silniejszy i agresywniejszy będziesz, dopóki nie zrobisz czegoś naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Ty… mógłbyś przypadkowo kogoś zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobi tego - odparł Harry defensywnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zacisnęła się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ron nie jest pierwszą osobą, którą leczyłam od takich ukąszeń, Harry. To nie będzie jego wina, ale jeśli zdecydujemy się być nieostrożni, może nieumyślnie kogoś skrzywdzić. Ukąszenia otrzymane tak blisko pełni księżyca mają swoje konsekwencje. Kiedy wilkołak nie może wyłonić się wraz z księżycem, ma tendencję do duszenia się pod powierzchnią, czekając na okazję do ataku. Ron jest teraz potencjalnie niebezpieczny i musimy być na to przygotowani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, może powinnaś była wyciągnąć go tak, jak planowaliśmy. - Harry skrzyżował ramiona i szarpnął brodą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, a pokój lekko zawirował, gdy poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, zamknij się! - Ron stał się szkarłatny z wściekłości. - To był twój głupi plan! Hermiony nawet nie powinno tam być. Jak, do cholery, miała mnie wyciągnąć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pragnął walki. Hermiona widziała to na jego twarzy. Zawsze był zły, gdy ktoś uległ zranieniu. A teraz, kiedy nie było przy nim Ginny, nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby go pocieszyć lub rozproszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walczył z poczuciem winy. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak sobie radzić z tym, co czuł. Wykrwawiał się na śmierć z bólu od wszystkiego, przed czuciem czego nie mógł się powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam, aby chronić Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, widziałem twój pomysł na jego ochronę. Co to była ta klątwa, której użyłaś? - zapytał Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odkryłam ją przy badaniach. To jedno z nielicznych zaklęć, które oprócz Niewybaczalnych mogą zabić wilkołaka wystarczająco szybko, aby go zatrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Było mroczne - powiedział Harry, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały. - Prawdopodobnie jedno z najmroczniejszych zaklęć, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uznałam, że Ron był tego wart. - Gdyby miała w sobie jakiekolwiek nadmierne pokłady magii, przeklęłaby Harry'ego, odsyłając go na drugi koniec pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogliśmy powstrzymać go za pomocą ogłuszaczy - powiedział Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Byłeś gotów postawić na to życie Rona? Po całym ryzyku, by go uratować? - warknęła, a jej głos drżał z wściekłości. - Znałam konsekwencje. Zaakceptowałam je. Użyłam tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc co? Nagle jesteś ekspertem na polu bitwy? Lepiej rozdzierać twoją duszę, niż wierzyć, że możemy wygrać dzięki magii Światła? - Ból i strach w oczach Harry'ego przebijały się poprzez jego złość. - To dostaje się do twojej duszy, Hermiono. Czarna magia. Ta ciemność pozostanie w tobie po wojnie. Nigdy nie znika. Jest w tobie. W twojej magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wziął ją za ramiona i poczuła, jak drżą mu ręce. Wyglądał na gotowego do płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Hermiona wyrwała się z jego uścisku i uniosła szczękę. - Chcę wygrać. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak skończy moja dusza - prychnęła. - Byłeś bardziej niż chętny zaryzykować moim życiem. Nie rozumiem, jak moja dusza może być w tym ważniejsza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zrobił ostry krok do tyłu i milczał, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż - powiedział w końcu. - Jeśli tak słabo w nas wierzysz, to najwyraźniej nie jesteś kimś, od kogo potrzebuję pomocy. Zaufaj mi, nigdy więcej o nią nie zapytam. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron patrzył na Hermionę, która opadła na ścianę. Wyraz jego twarzy był smutny i zrezygnowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz - powiedział po chwili. - Czy nadal wierzysz, że wygramy tylko wtedy, gdy użyjemy Czarnej Magii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramię Hermiony pulsowało podczas procesu odrastania kości, a ona walczyła ze łzami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie my jesteśmy stroną, która próbuje wszystkich zabić. Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę osób, które chronimy, jest niewiele sposobów, których nie uznałbym za tego warte - powiedziała, szybko mrugając oczami, żeby zbierające się w nich łzy przestały kłuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że Harry nie może - powiedział poważnie Ron. - Jeśli pomyśli, że będzie musiał pogrążyć się w ciemności, aby wygrać, zniszczy to wszystko, o co walczy. Po tym wszystkim chce być normalny. Nie osiągnie tego, jeśli pogrąży się w ciemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Chcę tylko, żeby przestał przeszkadzać w tym innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron patrzył na nią w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważasz, że wszyscy inni powinni? Ja, ty i reszta Gwardii i Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pracuję na oddziale szpitalnym, Ron - powiedziała, zbyt zmęczona, by gestykulować, a nawet poruszać się, gdy mówiła. - Niezależnie od tego, czy wygracie bitwę, czy ją przegracie, ja widzę tylko jej koszt. Czasami wydaje mi się, że ty i Harry nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak niewiele istnień możemy jeszcze stracić. Ta wojna jest walką o coś więcej niż tylko to, by Harry i jego rodzina pozostali potem normalni. Jak myślisz, co stanie się z Ruchem Oporu, jeśli przegramy? A co ze światem mugoli? Harry nie ma nikogo w mugolskim świecie, na którym mu zależy. Kompletnie nikogo tam nie zna. Ale moi rodzice tam są. Moi koledzy ze szkoły podstawowej. Moi dziadkowie i kuzyni. Jeśli moja dusza jest ceną za ich ochronę, czyli za ochronę też i ciebie, to nie jest to żadna cena. To okazja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyprostowała się, czując, że zaraz się przewróci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę sprawdzić co u reszty - powiedziała, potykając się i wychodząc z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były to głównie dość proste obrażenia. Podczas walki ze Śmierciożercami rany były zwykle albo śmiertelne albo niewielkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie był przeważnie posiniaczony i draśnięty klątwą, która nie zatrzymywała krwawienia. Przyjął dwa eliksiry uzupełniające krew, czekając, aż Hermiona do niego wróci. Fred miał wstrząs mózgu i wewnętrzne siniaki, które Hermiona uleczyła w dość krótkim czasie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadgarstek Tonks był poważnie skręcony. Hermionie zajęło tylko kilka minut, aby wykonać konieczne zaklęcia i nałożyć eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze było widzieć, że wciąż dajesz radę - powiedziała Tonks, patrząc na Hermionę z poważną miną. Włosy Tonks były ciemne i wiotkie, dostrzegała w nich szare smugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado, wmasowując eliksir w skórę Tonks, aby zmniejszyć obrzęk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto cię wyszkolił? - Tonks zniżyła głos i pochyliła się do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona znieruchomiała, zanim kontynuowała masowanie nadgarstka Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam na szkoleniach i treningach w całej Europie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie udawaj przede mną głupiej, nie o tym mówiłam. Pamiętam, jak walczyłaś - powiedziała Tonks, spoglądając na Hermionę. - Jesteś teraz zupełnie inna. Byłaś dziś śmiercionośna. I pomimo twojego braku doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie, było oczywiste, że wiesz dużo więcej niż być może powinnaś. Ktoś niebezpieczny cię wyszkolił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile osób dzisiaj zabiłaś, Hermiono? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Czy w ogóle wiesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zaczęła drżeć i zgrzytnęła zębami, żeby to powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej kogoś zabiłaś? Nie. Pamiętam to. Dzisiaj był twój pierwszy raz i nie miałaś nawet czasu, żeby o tym pomyśleć, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W co się wpakowałaś? - zapytała Tonks, wyciągając rękę i kładąc dłoń na dłoni Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To miało być tylko zapobiegawcze. Nie spodziewałam się, że wykorzystam to wszystko tak nagle - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto? Kto kogo znasz, jest tak zabójczy? Moody mnie wyszkolił, więc wiem, że to nie było w jego stylu. Czy Amelii Bones. Albo nawet Shacklebolta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mam pozwolenia na udostępnianie tych informacji. Moody jest świadomy. Możesz to z nim zweryfikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks zamrugała i patrzyła na Hermionę przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta klątwa której użyłaś, żeby uratować Rona. Słyszałam o niej… Sięgnęłaś głęboko w Czarną Magię. Upewnij się, że nie będziesz sama. Jeśli zamierzasz udać się do kogokolwiek, do kogo możesz się zwrócić, prawdopodobnie powinnaś wysłać tej osobie wiadomość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przytaknęła z roztargnieniem. Ból w jej ramieniu stawał się coraz bardziej rozpraszający. Wewnątrz zaczynała czuć się zmęczona. Pierwszy symptom przedawkowania eliksirów wzmacniających.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy z Remusem wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona. Wciąż nie zbadała jego ani Harry'ego, ale wiedziała, że Tonks z pewnością sprawdziła stan Remusa, gdy tylko wrócili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Sprawdziłam go uważnie. Wiesz, jak szybko regeneruje się po prawie wszystkim. Poszedł zgłosić Kingsleyowi, że odzyskaliśmy Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. - Hermiona skinęła głową, próbując wstać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - złapała ją Tonks, gdy się potknęła. - Co ci się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nic. Jest w porządku. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do pracy w terenie. Nie jestem tak wysportowana jak reszta z was - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując się odsunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zniknęłaś, gdy reszta z nas była nieprzytomna... - Oczy Tonks zwęziły się, a potem rozszerzyły. - Czy to ty rzuciłaś klątwę, która zabiła ich wszystkich?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała szybko Hermiona, kręcąc głową. - Nie wiem, co to było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale wiesz, jak to się stało, prawda? Twój nauczyciel… On przyszedł po ciebie. - Tonks zrobiła się nagle spięta. - Jak bardzo byłaś ranna? Kogo z tak ogromną mocą masz pod kontrolą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona sięgnęła po wyjaśnienie, które usatysfakcjonowałoby byłą aurorkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Porozmawiaj z Moodym. Jeśli pozwoli, powiem ci wszystko, co zechcesz wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od kiedy jesteś taka skryta? - powiedziała Tonks, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że tego też nie mogę ci powiedzieć - powiedziała Hermiona, odciągając od niej swoje ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała Tonks. - Powiedz mi więc, jak bardzo byłaś ranna. Zakładam, że to nie jest tajne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła wymyślić żadnego powodu, by skłamać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostałam dźgnięta. W płuco. Ostrze zahaczyło też o wątrobę. Ale już jestem uleczona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kurwa! To nie znaczy, że powinnaś stać. Wiesz lepiej niż ja, że tylko dlatego, że rany mugolskiego rodzaju można szybko naprawić, nie oznacza, że fizycznie nie są one tak ogromne. Powinnaś leżeć w łóżku, a my powinniśmy przychodzić do ciebie - syknęła Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym komuś powiedziała, wywołałoby to lawinę pytań, na które nie mogę odpowiedzieć - powiedziała Hermiona spokojnie. - Będzie dobrze. Po prostu będę potrzebowała dużo snu, kiedy skończę. Muszę tylko sprawdzić co z Harrym. Potem odpocznę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - Tonks cofnęła się i puściła ją, ale nadal patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie i z zaniepokojeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko Hermiona wyszła z pokoju, oparła się o ścianę. Próbowała zebrać wszelkie rezerwy sił, które w niej zostały, zanim poszła znaleźć Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był na dachu, patrząc na staw poniżej, paląc. Wokół niego leżały dziesiątki niedopałków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zauważył ją, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby do niej podejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wygramoliła się przez okno, podpierając się tylko jedną ręką. Prawie straciła równowagę, ale z determinacją powstrzymała się od upadku. Gdyby w obecnym stanie spadła z dachu, mogłaby umrzeć. Przygotowała się i podeszła do Harry'ego, starając się nie patrzeć w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się z nami stało, Hermiono? - zapytał, kiedy podeszła bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wojna - powiedziała cicho, wyciągając rękę i odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. Na jego głowie była rana. Jego blada skóra była lekko czerwona od krwi, którą próbował wcześniej zetrzeć. Wyraz jego twarzy był smutny, zmęczony i zły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto się zmienił? Ty, czy ja? - zapytał, kiedy wplątała palce w jego włosy i odgarnęła je na bok, żeby mogła obejrzeć ranę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja - powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego? Myślisz, że nie będę w stanie tego zrobić? - powiedział. - Czy próbujesz przygotować się na moją porażkę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Miał złamane dwa żebra i siniaki na brzuchu. Lekko popchnęła go, żeby się położył, zanim zaczęła go leczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że możesz to zrobić. Ale ta przepowiednia. To jak rzut monetą. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a… - zawahała się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Śmierć znajduje się tylko o jedną klątwę od nas wszystkich - powiedziała po chwili. - Nie mogę po prostu usiąść i patrzeć, czekając na to wielkie pół na pół i założyć, że znam wynik. Nie wtedy, gdy tak wielu ludzi na nas polega. To, co masz… Sposób, w jaki kochasz ludzi, to jest czyste, ma moc. Ale… ile razy zabiłeś Toma do teraz? Jako dziecko, ze względu na twoją matkę. Na pierwszym i drugim roku. Ale on wciąż tu jest. Nadal z tobą walczy. Nie chcę zakładać, że cokolwiek wystarczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzisz, że Dobro może po prostu wygrać - powiedział Harry. Jego głos był pełen wyrzutów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Każdy, kto wygrywa, mówi, że był dobry, ale to właśnie zwycięzcy piszą historię. Nie widziałam niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że tak naprawdę to właśnie wyższość moralna uczyniła różnicę - powiedziała, szeptając zaklęcia naprawiające złamania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale mówisz o mugolskiej historii. Magia jest inna. Magiczny świat jest inny - powiedział Harry zaciekle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nieznacznie potrząsnęła głową, a wyraz twarzy Harry'ego stał się gorzki. Spojrzał w niebo. Hermiona zaczęła rozprowadzać maść na siniaki na brzuchu i żebrach Harry'ego małymi, kolistymi ruchami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedyś byłaś inna - powiedział Harry. - Kiedyś byłaś bardziej sprawiedliwa w tych sprawach niż ja. Co się stało z W.E.S.Z? Tamta dziewczyna nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że Czarna Magia jest warta swojej ceny. Co się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta dziewczyna umarła w skrzydle szpitalnym, próbując uratować Colina Creeveya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, też byłem tam, kiedy zmarł Colin. I ja się nie zmieniłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, co trzeba, Harry. Wszystkie te nasze przygody w szkole. Kiedy byłam zaangażowana, to naprawdę byłam zaangażowana. Może po prostu nie zauważałeś, jak daleko byłam w stanie się dla ciebie posunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie dla mnie - powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. - Nie możesz sobie wmawiać, że robisz to dla mnie. Nigdy bym cię o to nie prosił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - powiedziała, odwracając wzrok. - To nie jest dla ciebie. To jest dla wszystkich innych. Musisz zrobić to, co musisz, aby wygrać. Ja też.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oddalasz się - powiedział Harry twardym głosem, siadając. - Może sądzisz, że tego nie widzę, ale widzę. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Byłaś jak moja siostra. Ale teraz… To tak, jakbyś za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się pęknięcie w naszej przyjaźni, podchodziła i wbijała w nie klin. Nie rozumiem… Dlaczego to robisz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był na granicy łez. Jego oczy były tak zranione i wściekłe, kiedy na nią patrzył. Zaczęła się wahać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby przyznała się do tego teraz, może to naprawiłoby sytuację. Może wciąż była szansa. Przestrzeń, którą wypełniała Ginny - zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, czując, jak daleko Hermiona się odsunęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej pierwszy przyjaciel. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Sięgał do niej. Jeśli również by do niego sięgnęła...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te pęknięcia zawsze tam były, Harry. Osoba, którą jestem, zawsze tam była. Wojna tylko sprawiła, że ją ujrzałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz się zamknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. - Wstał i wrócił do domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała przez kilka minut, próbując zebrać energię, by wspiąć się z powrotem po dachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znalazła fotel i zwinęła się w nim, tak zmęczona, że nawet przeszywający ból ramienia nie mógł powstrzymać jej od zapadnięcia w sen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się kilka godzin później, poczuła się lodowato zimna. Była przemarznięta do tego stopnia, że szczękała zębami. Kiedy zasnęła, było wczesne popołudnie, ale teraz w domu zrobiło się ciemno i cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadrżała z zimna, chwyciła różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Nie przyniosło jej to żadnej ulgi po przemarznięciu, które odczuwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się obserwowana. Jakby coś gapiło się na nią z ciemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U podstawy kręgosłupa czuła powoli wznoszące się w górę lodowe macki tępego bólu. Jakby została zarażona czymś, co próbowało ją znieczulić, przenikając przez jej organizm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka drżała, gdy rzucała na siebie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Musiała przeoczyć jakąś klątwę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic tam nie było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolesne, lodowate uczucie wciąż się rozprzestrzeniało. Rozkwitało sunąc przez jej ciało do mostka i klatki piersiowej, aż oddech stał się bolesny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było przerażające i straszne, ale było w tym też coś w rodzaju skłonności do poddania się. Ból dla ulgi. Jak siedzenie w kuchni i wycinanie w skórze linii, aż zabolą bardziej niż wszystko inne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ból jak wyzwolenie. Jak smak krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała gwałtownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To były następstwa Czarnej Magii, której użyła. Tendencje do autodestrukcji. Halucynacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz, kiedy o tym myślała, doznania były znajome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks miała rację. Powinna być z kimś. Kimś, kto pomógłby jej się utrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeszła ze schodów. Był środek nocy. Udała się do pokoju, w którym był Charlie. Ledwo się dogadywali, ale pozwalał jej trzymać się za rękę. Było jej tak zimno. Mógłby z nią porozmawiać i pomóc jej się skupić…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pusty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawdziła pokój Freda. Pusty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyła dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron spał. Jęczał z bólu. Wlała mu do gardła porcję Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Kiedy patrzyła, jak się uspokaja, wyjęła eliksir pomagający nastawić więzadła i ścięgna w dłoni i przełknęła go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spał na krześle obok Rona. Nie spał od dnia schwytania przyjaciela. Następnej nocy Remus miał przejść pełnię księżyca. Tonks powinna być z nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszła z pokoju i zastanawiała się, co robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochłaniający ją chłód był tak bolesny, że nawet oddychanie bolało. Zawahała się i prawie pozwoliła sobie się w tym zatopić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wróć do mnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do wyjścia przez frontowe drzwi i aportowała się do Whitecroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła do drzwi chaty i zacisnęła palce na klamce, po czym zamarła. Światła wewnątrz były zgaszone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście, że go tam nie było. To był tylko punkt spotkań. On tam nie mieszkał. Minęły godziny, odkąd wyszła. Prawdopodobnie spał. W jakimś miejscu z łóżkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albo mógł być zajęty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna go wzywać, chyba że byłby to nagły wypadek. Obiecała, że tego nie zrobi. Dała mu swoje słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła wzywać go, bo miała zły dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaryzykowałaby jego przykrywkę - skompromitowałaby go - zagroziłaby Zakonowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpnęła z powrotem rękę i odwróciła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko mogła znowu się aportować… Na Grimmauld Place zawsze ktoś nie śpi. Chwyciła różdżkę i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się, jakby coś chwyciło ją za głowę. Jej kolana ugięły się. Wszystko zniknęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy świat powoli odzyskał ostrość, zdała sobie sprawę, że leży na plecach. Spoglądała w niebo. Gwiazdy lśniły na jego sklepieniu, przyćmione przez księżyc. Zimne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzień był tak długi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej skórę pokrywała gęsia skórka. Bolała. Jakby było w niej coś. W jej magii. Chciała to wyciąć. Gdyby tylko mogła znaleźć to miejsce. Mogłaby to wyciąć jednym ze swoich noży - żeby to przestało - przestało w niej pełzać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czyjeś palce wbiły się w jej klatkę piersiową, ciągnąc ją w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, co sobie zrobiłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resztkami świadomości odkryła, że została podniesiona z ziemi. Gorące dłonie zamknęły się wokół jej ciała, odpędzając zimno. Była taka zimna. Zagrzebała się w ich żarze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała majaczyć, bo był tam Draco, ubrany w mugolskie ubrania. Nigdy nie widziała go w niczym innym, oprócz czarnych szat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła się do niego, a on był jak piec, odpędzający pełzające, kwitnące w niej zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabiłam dziś ludzi - powiedziała, chowając twarz w jego piersi. Nawet przebrany za mugola w jakiś sposób pachniał tak samo. - Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabiłam. Nawet nie policzyłam, ilu ludzi dzisiaj zabiłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramiona zacisnęły się na jej barkach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tonks powiedziała… że po takiej Czarnej Magii, jakiej dzisiaj użyłam, nie powinnam być sama. Ale… nie miałam do kogo pójść. Wszyscy inni już kogoś mają… Kogoś, do kogo idą gdy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale ty nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakiego zaklęcia użyłaś? - zapytał Draco. - Jakiej Czarnej Magii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skarbonizowałam wilkołaka. On okaleczał Rona. W przeddzień pełni księżyca ogłuszanie go trwało tak długo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała swoją pierwszą halucynację w życiu. Prawdopodobnie umierała. Draco był gorący jak piec i miał na sobie jasnoszarą bluzę z kapturem z napisem Oxford i… dżinsy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było prawie jak samo niedorzeczne, jak i śmieszne. Chciała się roześmiać, gdy to zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic dziwnego, że jesteś lodowata - mruknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła ucisk aportacji i rozejrzała się zszokowana, widząc, że znalazła się w luksusowym mugolskim apartamencie hotelowym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była oszołomiona. Oczywiście, halucynacje z reguły nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Ale to było po prostu dziwne. Spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy myślisz, że właśnie tego pragnie moja podświadomość? - zapytała. - Być z tobą w mugolskim świecie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A czego chcesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy na niego patrzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę zawsze być sama - wykrztusiła. - Chcę kogoś kochać, nie czując, że jeśli będzie o tym wiedzieć, to w końcu go skrzywdzę. Harry był moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Zawsze chciałam mieć przyjaciół ale… Zawsze byłam zbyt dziwna, zbyt zaczytana, zbyt niezręczna. Zawsze byłam sama. Nikt nie chciał być moim prawdziwym przyjacielem. Harry był pierwszą osobą, która pozwoliła mi być jego przyjacielem. Myślałam, że zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi. Ale teraz… muszę go odpychać, żeby go chronić. I Ron. I moi… moi rodzice. A teraz… Teraz nie ma nikogo. Muszę kochać każdego na odległość. I jestem taka samotna… - zaszlochała w swoją dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co stało się z twoimi rodzicami?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykrzywiła usta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Usunęłam im pamięć po tym, jak zabiłeś Dumbledore'a. Wszystkie ich wspomnienia o mnie. Wymazałam wszystko, więc nigdy dla nich nie istniałam. Odesłałam ich. Pomyślałam, że jeśli wojna będzie krótka, będę mogła ich odzyskać. Ale nie można odwrócić zaklęcia zapomnienia po więcej niż pięciu latach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jakby ciepło z ciała Draco wnikało w jej skórę. Jedna z jego rąk była na jej szyi, a ona się o nią oparła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz być sama, Granger - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała mu wierzyć, ale jej umysł nie mógł się uspokoić, by móc się poddać. Nigdy nie było cicho. Zawsze istniały spostrzeżenia, poczucie winy i konsekwencje, których nie mogła zignorować - których nie mogła nie wiedzieć. Nawet mając halucynacje, nadal istniały rzeczy zbyt niebezpieczne, by mogła się poddać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale to było jak próba odpychania ceglanej ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czemu? Przez ciebie? - powiedziała gorzko. - Nie mogę… Nie mogę się o ciebie troszczyć. Jeśli będzie mi na tobie zależeć, nie będę mogła cię wykorzystać. A ty jesteś jedyną nadzieją na utrzymanie wszystkich przy życiu… dlatego nie mogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc wykorzystaj mnie - powiedział. Zaczął ją całować, ale cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie mogę. Ja nie, nie chcę ci tego robić. Nie zasługujesz… Potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Próbowała się wyrwać, ale on nie chciał puścić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz mnie odpychać, żeby mnie chronić - powiedział twardym, znajomym głosem. - Mogę to znieść. Możesz przestać być samotna. Nie zrozumiem tego źle. Wiem, że po prostu chcesz z kimś być. Nie potraktuję tego jako coś poważnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciągle się odsuwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja też jestem sam, Granger - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znieruchomiała, jej ręce kompulsywnie ściskały materiał jego bluzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… - zaczęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknął jej zastrzeżenia. Jego dłonie chwyciły jej twarz, gdy jego usta przylgnęły do jej ust. Przywarła ciałem do niego i oddała pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem odsunął usta od jej własnych i pocałował ją w czoło. Pchnął ją z powrotem na łóżko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odpocznij - powiedział, siadając na jego krawędzi. - Nigdzie nie pójdę. Rób, co musisz, aby pozostać przytomną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparł się o wezgłowie i ujął ją za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową i chwyciła jego dłoń, przyciągając jego ramię do swojej klatki piersiowej i pochylając głowę. Oparła policzek o wierzch jego dłoni. Skupiła się na oddychaniu. Na gorącu ponad zimnem. Na uczuciu jego palców owiniętych wokół jej. Na jego brodzie spoczywającej na czubku jej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na nim. Słyszała bicie jego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On był żywy. On był żywy. Utrzymała go przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła usta do jego palców i poczuła, jak zacieśnił uścisk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią i nie poruszył się, kiedy puściła jego dłoń, aby wyciągnąć swoją i dotknąć jego twarzy. Pochyliła się bliżej i musnęła ustami jego policzek. Przycisnęła je do jego czoła. Potem, po chwili, pocałowała go w usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był jak ogień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała szansę znowu z nim być. A co jeśli to było wszystkim, co dostanie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go powoli. Owinęła ramię wokół jego szyi i przyciągnęła go bliżej, aż jego ramiona otoczyły ją, a jego usta zaczęły poruszać się na jej ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, czy to, co robi, to trzymanie się rzeczywistości, czy jej opuszczanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wplotła palce w jego włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunął ręce za jej głowę i wyciągnął szpilki z jej warkoczy. Pomógł jej zdjąć szynę z ramienia. Przyjrzała się odrodzonym kościom i wszystkim bliznom na nadgarstku. Przeczesał palcami jej włosy, aż zadrżała i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich pocałunki były powolne. Nie kipiały, nie były pospieszne ani pełne winy. Były po prostu desperackie, ponieważ on zawsze w jakiś sposób doprowadzał ją do desperacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go tak, jak chciała. W sposób, w jaki potajemnie pozwalała sobie tego życzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła to mieć. Kiedyś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objął jej twarz dłońmi. Zaszlochała cicho w jego usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak właśnie chciałam - wyznała mu. - Z tobą. Chciałam, żeby tak było z tobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znieruchomiał, a ona poczuła, jak jej łzy spływają po jego palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Przykro mi, że tak nie było - powiedział, przyciągając ją bliżej, a jego kciuki muskały jej policzki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy zawsze był taki ciepły? Czasami zastanawiała się, jak wiele z jej wspomnień o pocałowaniu go w noc po tym, jak go uleczyła, było prawdziwe. Albo jeśli była tak pijana, że wymyśliła sobie pewnie części, odtwarzając to w chwilach, gdy wszystko wydawało się być pozbawione jakiejkolwiek czułości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w porządku - powiedziała, przyciskając głowę do jego ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jest. Pozwól mi teraz ci to dać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnął jej usta z powrotem do swoich i pocałował ją. Powoli i zdecydowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W oddali lśnił jak gwiazda i był lodowato zimny, ale kiedy przestrzeń została zamknięta, ciepło w nim było nieskończone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całował ją głęboko, podczas gdy jego ręce sunęły po jej ciele. Jego palce śledziły jej kręgosłup i łopatki, muskając delikatnie skórę. Zdjął jej koszulę i pocałował ją wzdłuż obojczyków. Jego ręce były jak na swoim miejscu, kiedy wsunął palce w jej włosy, odchylił głowę i przycisnął usta do podstawy jej gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpała za jego bluzę, aż ją ściągnął. Potem ponownie zbliżyła jego usta do swoich i znów go pocałowała. Jej palce podążały wzdłuż krzywizny jego szczęki, ścięgien szyi i ramion. Był szczuplejszy i miał tak wiele nowych blizn, że wydawał się prawie nieznajomy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całował każdy jej cal. Zdjął jej stanik i ułożył dłonie na jej piersiach. Całował jej mostek, aż jej głowa opadła do tyłu, a ona zadyszała. Wydawało się, że ciepło jego dotyku rozpaliło się w niej. Zaczęła płonąć, aż poczuła ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią niezachwianie, jakby zapamiętywał każdą jej reakcję, żeby już zawsze je znał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było to dla niej za szybkie ani zbyt wiele, żeby mogła nie być na to gotowa. Robił to tak wolno, jak zawsze chciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy powoli w nią wszedł, jego oczy utkwiły w jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy tak jest dla ciebie dobrze?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła słabo i skinęła głową. Ponieważ tak było. Bez bólu. To było po prostu dobre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak jest dobrze - powiedziała, chwytając go za barki. Pod palcami czuła blizny po jego runach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego przedramiona obejmowały jej głowę, jakby ją otaczały, a jego palce były zaplątane w jej włosach. Kiedy zaczął się poruszać, przycisnął swoje czoło do jej czoła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy ją pocałował, poczuła jakby był to początek czegoś, co mogłoby być wieczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na początku było to tak stopniowe, że prawie zapomniała, że to coś więcej. Mogło tak zostać i całkowicie by jej to wystarczyło. Ciężar, ciepło i uczucie jego skóry przy jej. Odetchnęła w jego ramię. Pachniał jak dębowy mech z nutą cedru i papirusu turzycowego. U podstaw wszystkiego leżał zapach i smak jego potu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej skojarzenie z łóżkami było ostatecznością. Miejsca gdzie wszystko było zimne i puste. Miejsca w których miała nadzieję, że nadchodzący koszmar nie będzie tak okropny, że w ogóle będzie żałowała, że się położyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tutaj nie było chłodu. Cały świat przestał istnieć poza Draco i jego ciałem, przy niej i wewnątrz niej. Wiedział, jak przesunąć dłońmi po jej skórze, żeby westchnęła, pocałować ją tak, że mocniej owinęła nogi wokół jego talii, i poruszać się w niej tak wolno, że na początku nawet nie zauważała kumulującego się w niej napięcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale oczywiście było więcej, a Draco tego wyczekiwał. Cała jego skrupulatna uwaga skupiona była na tym, kiedy wstrzymała oddech i pod jakim kątem poruszała się w odpowiedzi. Obserwując jej oczy, splatając swoje palce z jej palcami i zauważając, kiedy jej uścisk się wzmacniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całował ją i całował. Powolne tempo, tarcie i kontakt wzrosły, przeradzając się w coś więcej niż pocieszenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale kiedy wsunął rękę między jej nogi, wzdrygnęła się. Nie była pewna, czy mogłaby to zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było zbyt…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostatni raz, kiedy położył tam swoją rękę...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie stanowisz teraz zagrożenia dla mojej pracy, prawda?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydała stłumiony szloch i odwróciła głowę. Uspokoił swój ruch, cofnął rękę i utulił nią jej twarz, całując ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dostajesz tę część. Jest twoja - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Książki wyjaśniają to inaczej - powiedziała, opuszczając brodę i szybko mówiąc. - I ostatnim razem, kiedy mnie tam dotykałeś… Nikt wcześniej tego nie robił, a kiedy to powiedziałeś… - zaszlochała, a jej głos się urwał. - Zawsze… o tym teraz myślę. Że jestem...  Że jestem, że jestem-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedział, a jego ręka spleciona z jej własną zacisnęła się mocniej. - Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro. Tak wiele zepsułem w tej kwestii. Pozwól, że ci to dam. Pokażę ci, jak to powinno wyglądać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylił głowę tak, że jego usta znalazły się blisko jej ucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamknij oczy - szepnął, a jego oddech muskał jej skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła powieki, a on ją pocałował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez możliwości widzenia, wszystko wydawało się być bardziej skupione na doznaniu. Na sposobie, w jaki jego ciało było przyciśnięte do jej. Na jego zapachu. Nawet na ruchu powietrza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy poczuła, jak jego usta ocierają się o punkt tętna jej gardła, jęknęła. Jego dłoń objęła jej pierś. Przeciągnął kciukiem po jej sutku, gdy znów zaczął się w niej poruszać. Był powolny, ale nieubłagany, aż westchnęła i wygięła biodra, by spotkać się z jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałował ją, ponownie wsuwając dłoń między ich ciała. Jego język zderzył się z jej językiem, gdy pogłębił pocałunek, a jego palce znalazły wrażliwą wiązkę nerwów między jej nogami. Westchnęła nierówno przy jego ustach, czując, jak całe jej ciało napina się pod nim i wokół niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby była mocno zwinięta gdzieś w środku. Czuła, jak serce wali jej w piersi. Jej oddechy stawały się coraz krótsze, a mięśnie coraz bardziej napięte. W jej nerwach płonął ogień. Za każdym razem, gdy Draco poruszał się w jej wnętrzu, muskał ustami jej skórę lub lekko drażnił jej łechtaczkę, czuła się tak, jakby zwiększał w niej napięcie, kawałek po kawałku, aż była na skraju załamania się pod nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale nie mogła…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby się rozpadła, nie byłoby nikogo, kto pozbierałby kawałki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pozostała zawieszona na samej krawędzi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę… - sapnęła w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - usta Draco musnęły jej policzek. - Możesz to mieć. Możesz czuć się dobrze. Nie bądź sama. Miej to… Miej to ze mną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podciągnął jej nogę ramieniem. Zagłębił się w niej i zmienił kąt, wznosząc napięcie w jej wnętrzu jeszcze wyżej, miażdżąc ich ciała i całując ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej powieki nagle się rozchyliły. Patrzyła mu w oczy, gdy cały jej świat nagle rozpadł się na miliony srebrnych odłamków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże… - wyłkała te słowa. Jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego plecy. - Och, och, Boże…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego niezgłębione szare oczy wpatrywały się w nią i obserwowały, jak wygięła się w łuk, a wyraz jej twarzy wykrzywił się, gdy rozpadała się pod nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zaczęła dyszeć i próbować złapać oddech, jego prędkość wzrosła. A potem, gdy doszedł, jego maska opadła. Kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy - na chwilę - zanim ukrył twarz w jej ramieniu, zobaczyła w nich jego złamane serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsunął się z niej i naciągnął na nich narzutę. Pocałował jej skroń. Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć i przysunęła się bliżej, aż została przyciągnięta do jego klatki piersiowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła poczuć, jak bardzo jest wyczerpana, wyczuć krawędź zimna, które zostało zasiane w jej magii w miejscu, w którym ją rozerwała. Zadrżała i przylgnęła bliżej Draco. Spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią bez wyrazu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i przesunęła palcem po jego kości policzkowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że prawie cię zapamiętałam. Zwłaszcza oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął i przesunął palcami po bliznach na jej lewym nadgarstku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja również twoje zapamiętałem - westchnął. - Powinienem był wiedzieć… W chwili, gdy spojrzałem w twoje oczy, powinienem był wiedzieć, że nigdy z tobą nie wygram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się słabo i zamknęła oczy. Przycisnęła twarz do jego klatki piersiowej i poczuła bicie jego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze uważałam, że oczy są moją najlepszą cechą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedną z nich - powiedział cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasnęła, wciąż chłonąc jego ogień.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Wspomnienie 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Pink Floyd - High Hopes</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się rano, odkryła, że naprawdę była w hotelu z Draco. Było to tak zaskakujące, że pomyślała, że może wciąż ma halucynacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzała się po pokoju, próbując skupić się na otoczeniu. Nie śniła. Naprawdę tu była, w mugolskim apartamencie hotelowym z Draco. Apartamencie, który najwyraźniej zajmował, nosząc na sobie bluzę z kapturem Oxfordu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby nadal tworzyła jego psychologiczny szkic, to odkrycie wymagałoby od niej rozpoczęcia nowego zeszytu. Dlaczego on tam był? Czy robił to często? Dlaczego, u licha, miałby spędzać noc w mugolskim świecie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spał, owinięty wokół niej zaborczo, jakby nie pozwalał nikomu jej ukraść. Jego ciało było tak ciepłe przy jej własnym, że prawie paliło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przyglądała mu się ze zdumieniem, wróciły do niej wszystkie wydarzenia tej nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna była przychodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna była przychodzić i nie powinna była zostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był błąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był jak smok. Pełen zazdrości sposób, w jaki gromadził rzeczy, na których mu zależało - nie było w tym umiaru. Był zaborczy i zabójczy. Trzymał ją w ramionach, jakby była jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokusa, by się temu poddać, pozwolić mu ją mieć i kochać go za to - przerażała ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej potrzeba kochania ludzi i rozpaczliwe pragnienie odwzajemnienia jej miłości - zamknęła ją w sobie na klucz. Przeniosła ją w ukrycie na rzecz chłodu logiki, realizmu i strategicznych decyzji wojennych. Wepchnęła ją do dziury, gdzie by jej nie poczuła. Nie tęskniła za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale Draco wyciągnął ją ze studni, w której ją ukryła, odkrył i zabrał się do otwierania zamka. Niemal czuła, jak jego palce obracają tarczę, nasłuchując ruchu każdej zapadni. Czekając na otwarcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego własny smutek i samotność, jego uwaga i niezachwiana stanowczość, i sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, jak jej dotykał. Prześlizgiwał się przez jej mury i owijał wokół jej serca z taką pewnością, jak ona owijała się wokół jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała wyśliznąć się z łóżka, zanim się obudził, ale jego oczy otworzyły się w chwili, gdy tylko się przesunęła. Jego uścisk wzmocnił się i przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie na chwilę, zanim wyraz jego twarzy zamigotał i pozwolił się jej odsunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uspokoiła się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerażenie, które wzbudzał w niej rok temu, całkowicie zgasło. Niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony - wciąż tam było, rzucając jeszcze ostrzejszy blask ulgi teraz, kiedy zobaczyła, jak bezlitośnie potrafił zabijać. Ale pomimo tego, że zdała sobie sprawę, jak bezlitosny potrafił być, to sprawiło, że zaczęła się go mniej bać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz wiedziała, jak bardzo się powstrzymywał . Pomimo wysokich rang, do których awansował w armii Voldemorta, powstrzymywał się. Zniszczenie całej eskadry Śmierciożerców nie wymagało od niego prawie żadnego wysiłku. Przybył i zabił prawie sto osób w ciągu kilku minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjrzała się jego twarzy, a on spojrzał na nią. Jego wyraz był zamroczony. Cokolwiek czuł, było teraz starannie ukryte. Ale jego oczy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, wystarczył, by zatrzymać jej serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinnam była przychodzić - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wyglądał na zranionego ani zdziwionego jej słowami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebowałaś kogoś. Po prostu byłem dostępny. Nie musisz się martwić, to nie skomplikuje ci żadnej sprawy - powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok, a jego palce lekko muskały jej nadgarstek. - Nie oczekiwałem, że to coś zmieni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że to nie to miała na myśli. Nie był tylko kimś. Był… Dla niej był -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był błąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiało to być widoczne na jej twarzy, ponieważ kiedy jej się przyglądał, w jego oczach nagle pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało na triumf. Zanim zdążyła się odsunąć lub uciec, przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie, a jego usta opadły na jej własne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy ją całował, wszystkie jej lęki, poczucie winy i postanowienia znikały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślała tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciała tam być. Jak bardzo chciała być przez niego dotykaną. Był jak ogień. Nie czekał, już wcześniej przepalił sobie drogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widział pęknięcia w jej murach i w ten sam nieubłagany sposób, w jaki przebił się przez ściany jej oklumencji, włamał się do jej serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciągnął ją pod siebie, rozgrzewając ją ustami, gdy jego ręce wędrowały po jej ciele. Przylgnęła do niego i mocno go pocałowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie było jak poprzedniej nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie było pocieszające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było potwierdzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta były gorące przy jej wargach, sunąc wzdłuż szczęki i gardła, aż do ramion. Wplątała palce w jego włosy i trzymała go blisko, próbując nie płakać z powodu tego, jak desperacko go pragnęła i jaka była wdzięczna, że nie zamierzał zmuszać jej do pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego zaborcze dłonie przesuwały się po jej ciele, przyciągając ją coraz bliżej, aż przyglnęła do niego. Potem uniósł się lekko i zatopił w niej z mocnym pchnięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszając się w niej, zapamiętywał jej ciało swymi dłońmi i całował ją, aż z trudem łapała oddech. Wsuwał się głęboko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego uścisk - jego dotyk - nigdy tego nie zapomni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był zdeterminowany, by udowodnić jej, kim dla niej jest. By upewnić się, że nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, co sprawiał, że czuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawił, że rozpadła się pod jego dłońmi, pod jego ciałem, dwukrotnie, zanim ją puścił. Kiedy w niej doszedł, stracił kontrolę, pozostawiając na chwilę całkowicie otwarty wyraz swojej twarzy. W jego oczach nie było teraz złamanego serca, to było opętanie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… i triumf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś moja. Przysięgłaś mi siebie - powiedział jej do ucha, wysuwając się z niej i przyciągając ją mocno do siebie. - Teraz. I po wojnie. Obiecałaś to. Zajmę się tobą. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Nie musisz być samotna. Bo jesteś moja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powinna iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale zagubiła się w nim. Była zamknięta w niebezpiecznych objęciach Draco Malfoya i czuła się w nich jak w domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spała w jego ramionach, prawie martwa dla świata. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz spała dłużej niż cztery godziny bez wypicia dawki Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Na chwilę się obudziła, czując, jak jego ręka ślizga się po jej ramieniu. Podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że się jej przygląda. Wygięła się pod jego dotykiem i złożyła pocałunek na jego piersi, zanim ponownie zasnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się obudziła, był już prawie wieczór. Draco siedział obok niej, bawiąc się jej palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to jest, że tutaj jesteś? - zapytała, patrząc na niego oszołomiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To mój apartament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to jest, że jesteś świecie mugoli? Jak możesz spędzać ze mną cały dzień w łóżku? Czy nie jesteś generałem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wplótł dłoń w jej włosy i przyciągnął jej usta do swoich, przetaczając się na nią i całując ją przez kilka minut, po czym cofnął głowę i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zazwyczaj kiedy nie pracuję, przebywam w mugolskim świecie. O ile nie jestem pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego, jestem tym… tym kim jestem i co zrobiłem… - odwrócił wzrok. - Każdy wie, kim jestem. Więc... kiedy nie jestem na służbie, przechodzę do świata mugoli. Nikt mnie tutaj nie zna. Jeśli cokolwiek wymaga mojej obecności, Czarny Pan może mnie wezwać lub wysłać kogoś do Dworu. Poczuję, jeśli ktoś spróbuje wejść przez bramę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mieszkasz w swojej posiadłości? - zapytała. Jego dłoń zsunęła się zaborczo w dół jej gardła i poczuła, jak jego kciuk przesuwa się po jej obojczyku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie, chyba że muszę kogoś tam gościć. Ja… - Cofnął rękę i gwałtownie usiadł. - … To… to… - Opuścił głowę na sekundę i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. - Wszystko jest tam skażone. Za każdym razem, gdy tam jestem, słyszę krzyki mojej matki. To tak, jakby cały dom był nawiedzony. Klatka, w której była przetrzymywana… Ona została wbudowana w podłogę salonu za pomocą magii z linii energetycznych posiadłości. Nie można jej usunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gorycz w jego głosie przypomniała Hermionie, jak osobisty był jego smutek. Jak ostrożnie to w sobie nosił. Całkiem sam. Rok po roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i chwytając kosmyki jego włosów opuszkami palców. Opuścił głowę na jej dłoń i na chwilę zamknął oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W każdym razie... - zaczął, a jego głos był napięty i niezręczny - Wywołałoby to pytania, gdyby ktoś zobaczył, że mieszkam gdzieś indziej. Jakimś sposobem trafiłem do mugolskiego świata - zaśmiał się słabo z niedowierzaniem. - Wędrowałem po okolicy, próbując dowiedzieć się, jak to wszystko tutaj działa. Concierge jest niesamowicie przydatny. Bez względu na to, jak idiotyczne są pytania, które zadaję, lub jak bardzo dziwaczne są moje prośby, zawsze znajdują sposób, aby mi wszystko zapewnić. I nigdy nie zadają pytań, bez względu na to, jak bardzo zakrwawiam im ręczniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co to za hotel? - zapytała, siadając i rozglądając się po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach. Jaki mamy dzień miesiąca? - powiedział w zadumie. - Ostatni tydzień marca. Zatem… jesteśmy w Savoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się lekko, żeby na niego spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz kilka hoteli, w których się zatrzymujesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zbyt duże natężenie magicznej aktywności może w końcu zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, nawet przy wszystkich dostępnych zabezpieczeniach. Dlatego przechodzę między kilkoma z nich za pomocą arytmetycznego równania randomizacji. Pracownicy są pod wpływem lekkiego Confundo. Nie jest ono zbyt mocne. Działa tylko na tyle, że gdyby poproszono ich o mój opis fizyczny, każdy zaoferowałby w odpowiedzi coś innego - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała i starała się nie myśleć o tym, ile pieniędzy wydaje Draco, utrzymując do swojej dyspozycji kilka apartamentów hotelowych. Bogaty palant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc, kiedy nie jesteś generałem podczas wojny czarodziejów, mieszkasz w eleganckich mugolskich apartamentach hotelowych - powiedziała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiedziałaś, że studiowałem mugolską historię? Jak myślisz, że gdzie to zrobiłem? Jestem całkiem dobry we wtapianiu się - oznajmił, a jego ton ociekał arystokratyczną satysfakcją, gdy to mówił, a Hermiona wątpiła, czy jest jakiekolwiek miejsce na świecie, w którym można by go opisać jako wtopionego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znów odwrócił od niej wzrok, wykręcając lewą rękę, by ukryć Mroczny Znak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wydawało się rozsądne, aby robić pewne rzeczy tymczasowo, a to mogło być czymś do zrobienia, kiedy miałem wolne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała. Oczywiście. Spędził prawie rok, czekając na dzień, w którym ona go wyda. Chwilowe. Niezaangażowane. To było rozsądne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparła głowę na jego obojczyku i objęła go ramionami. Pod palcami czuła blizny po jego runach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy… kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziałam, że miałeś umrzeć w czerwcu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się słabo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy to powiedziałaś. Kiedy wskazałem, że powinnaś była przewidzieć moją karę, pomyślałem, że zdasz sobie sprawę, że Moody i Shacklebolt mnie wystawili. Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Wtedy założyłem, że następnego dnia zostanie ci to wyjaśnione. Ale najwyraźniej to się nie stało. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że Moody i Shacklebolt w międzyczasie zdecydowali, że moje przetrwanie było przydatne. Było jasne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się zachowywałaś, że nie poinformują cię o tych szczegółach, dopóki nie zdecydują się na taki ruch. To zaskutkowało tym, że przebywanie w pobliżu sprawiało, że byłaś dla mnie zarówno zbawieniem, jak i bólem. Czasami chciałem ci to po prostu powiedzieć, ale… przypuszczam, że podobał mi się sposób, w jaki chciałaś mnie uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i oparła czoło o niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na początku zastanawiałam się czasem, czy taki był plan. Ale założyłam, że miną lata do tego momentu. Starałam się o tym nie myśleć… i w końcu zapomniałam. Po tym, jak uleczyłam twoje runy, a ty przestałeś przychodzić... przestałam wtedy o tym myśleć. Byłam tak zajęta zastanawianiem się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze cię zobaczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy pojawiłam się w czwartek po świętach Bożego Narodzenia… To było właśnie po tym gdy dowiedziałam się, że taki był plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lekko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak myślałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skoro już rozmawiamy, chciałem zapytać, co mi zrobiłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła z poczuciem winy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy kontynuował badanie jej wzrokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, miałem te runy przez miesiąc, zanim włożyłaś do nich różdżkę. Udałem się do kilku uzdrowicieli, aby choć trochę złagodzić ból. Pomijając ogólne niejasności związane z leczeniem magii runicznej, cokolwiek zrobiłaś, naruszyło to podstawowe prawa magii. Tak więc, mam swoje przypuszczenia, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś jednak mi powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała przez minutę, przesuwając palcami po bliznach, gdy jej druga ręka wciąż była spleciona z jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W Egipcie Aset jest boginią uzdrowienia - powiedziała wreszcie cicho. - Niektórzy mówią, że ma władzę nad samym losem. W mitologii egipskiej, kiedy człowiek umiera, jego serce jest oceniane. Tylko ci, którzy uznani są za cnotliwych, mają pozwolenie na życie pozagrobowe. Mówi się, że Aset podarowała egipskim uzdrowicielom woreczek kamieni zdolnych do oczyszczania serca. Kamienie te nazywane są Sercem Aset. Według mitów, ktoś, kogo serce zostało zepsute przez ciemność, mógłby otrzymać szansę na odkupienie, gdyby jego uczynki wynikały z dobrych intencji... - urwała i przełknęła. - To, co robią kamienie, to wchłanianie Czarnej Magii. Oczyszczają ciało z jej trucizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I ty masz jeden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spoglądała tępo w pościel na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dyrektor szpitala mi taki powierzył. Był on przeznaczony dla Harry'ego. Pomyślał, że gdyby Harry pokonał Sam Wiesz Kogo, potrzebowałby tego. Że Harry zasługiwałby na oczyszczenie, aby mieć szansę na życie, którego pragnie później. Ale Harry nigdy, nigdy nie użyje Czarnej Magii. U niego sprzeciw wobec korzystania z niej ma charakter zasadniczy. Nie dlatego, że boi się umrzeć lub zostać przez nią zranionym. Nie użyje jej, ponieważ nie chce, aby ktokolwiek inny jej używał. Runy… One cię zatruwały. Wiedziałeś, że cię trują. Spóźniłam się tak bardzo, że nie mogłam nawet tego spowolnić. Uratowałeś setki ludzi, a my cię potrzebowaliśmy. Użyłam więc kamienia, żeby cię uleczyć. A kiedy… Kiedy Zakon dowiedział się, co zrobiłam, uznano mnie za zagrożenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się gwałtownie, podciągając kolana do piersi i ciasno owijając się kołdrą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruszona. Niewiarygodna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedząca nago w łóżku Draco Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Moody i Kingsley wiedzieli, że była tam z własnej woli - że poszła do niego - czy to by coś zmieniło? A może od zawsze działali w założeniu, że w końcu tam trafi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na wszystkie blizny na swoim nadgarstku. Wciąż były świeże i różowe. Gdyby je uleczyła, wyblakły by bardziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie Draco przerwał ciszę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc… jak dokładnie działa Serce Aset?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią bez wyrazu. Jej wzrok ponownie opadł na jej dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jest to zbyt dobrze zrozumiane. Pod pewnymi względami Serca Aset są alchemicznie podobne do Kamienia Filozoficznego. Ale… egipski szpital nie potwierdza oficjalnie faktu, że kamienie są w ogóle prawdziwe. Nie zezwalają na ich badania. Nie ma zbyt wielu zweryfikowanych informacji na ich temat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak one działają?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- One… cóż... - Poruszyła się niezręcznie. - Dla niewielkich ilości Czarnej Magii wystarczy chwilowa bliskość. Ale... - urwała i spojrzała w dół. - Runy są trwałe. Każda z nich jest jak mroczna klątwa, która nieustannie przyciąga twoją magię. A ty wybrałeś ich tak wiele… Aby cię uzdrowić, ja… On jest… to jest w twoim sercu. Umieściłam go tam, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny. - Hermiona nerwowo podniosła głowę, czekając na jego reakcję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brwi Draco uniosły się ostro w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy byłem nieprzytomny, włożyłaś w moje serce kamień?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Magiczny kamień - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc podbródek. - Aby uchronić cię przed zatruciem na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Włożyłaś kamień do mojego serca bez pytania o pozwolenie. - Patrzył na nią, a jego srebrne oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. - Czy można go w ogóle usunąć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zarumieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie całkiem. Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć, bo nadal nie wiedziałam, czy w tamtym momencie planowałeś zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Nie mogłam zapytać, czy chcesz być odporny na Czarną Magię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął i opadł z powrotem na poduszki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem na nią odporny. Zauważyłbym, gdyby Cruciatus przestał działać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jesteś odporny na Czarną Magię w taki sposób. Jesteś odporny na skutki jej używania. Runy nadal działają na ciebie tak, jak powinny. Po prostu nie mogą cię zatruwać. Jesteś odporny na rozpad i skazę. To jest jak… Jak nieustannie trwający rytuał oczyszczenia osadzony w twojej magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjrzała mu się i z wahaniem wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając jego piersi tuż nad sercem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć? Nie wiem, jak… Jak to wygląda z twojej perspektywy. Nic nowego nie pojawia się w zaklęciach diagnostycznych. Ale zauważyłeś, prawda? Coś się zmieniło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli skinął głową z kamienną twarzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tak, jakby… mieć otwartą ranę, ale nie krwawić. Wiesz lepiej niż ja, co się dzieje, kiedy Czarna Magia przez ciebie przepływa. Dzięki temu korzystanie z Czarnej Magii jest jednocześnie łatwiejsze i trudniejsze. Nie ma żadnego bolesnego wrażenia, że wyciągam z głębi siebie coś potężniejszego. Nawet uczucie bycia rozcinanym staje się przytłumione. Podejrzewam, że w końcu w ogóle przestanę to czuć. - Odwrócił od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedziała Hermiona, cofając rękę i również odwracając wzrok. Przycisnęła palce do swojego mostka. Czuła się tak, jakby w jej piersi tkwił zimny ciężar. Jakby dotykała zwłok. Było w niej świeże i trzewne poczucie zanieczyszczenia. Ale wydawało się - właściwe. Były pewne rzeczy, które miały boleć. To musiało coś kosztować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy rozrywałeś swoją duszę, miałeś to poczuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco. Wyglądał przez okno z kamienną miną. Cisza stawała się coraz cięższa. Czekała, aż na nią spojrzy. Nie zrobił tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i odwróciła wzrok. Jej skóra była zimna i zastanawiała się, czy to znak, że powinna odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, że nie zapytałam - powiedziała w końcu, przesuwając się w stronę krawędzi łóżka. Jej ubrania były… gdzieś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na jej nadgarstku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobry Boże, Granger, twoi przyjaciele cię wydymali. Nie jestem na ciebie zły. - Pociągnął ją z powrotem przez łóżko. Wyraz jego twarzy był twardy, kiedy przyciągał ją z powrotem do siebie. - A nawet gdybym był, dałbym sobie z tym radę. Ale… nie powiedziałaś mi, co zrobiłaś. Myślałem, że umieram. Wtedy sądziłem, że wariuję. Dopiero w grudniu przyszło mi do głowy, że uzdrowiłaś mnie na stałe. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewałem. Wciąż się z tym godzę. Czy naprawdę idziesz przez życie, oczekując, że każdy, kogo uratujesz, ukarze cię za to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Łatwiej jest to przewidzieć, niż dać się zaskoczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zakładaj tego w moim wypadku - odparł, a wyraz jego twarzy był twardy jak marmur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaśmiała się mocno, obronnie i odsunęła się od niego ostrym szarpnięciem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie? Robisz to lepiej niż ktokolwiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy spojrzała na niego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W końcu, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię uzdrowiłam, wróciłeś tydzień później i raz po raz przeklinałeś mnie, aż wyglądałam, jakbym została wychłostana. Kiedy nie chciałam cię przeklinać, gdy byłeś ranny, rzuciłeś mi w twarz opisem śmierci Colina Creeveya. Po tym, jak mnie pocałowałeś, kiedy byłeś pijany, zniknąłeś i nie widziałam cię przez prawie dwa miesiące. Po tym, jak uzdrowiłam cię w grudniu, złapałeś mnie za gardło i spojrzałeś mi w oczy, przypominając mi, że zrobiłeś ze mnie dziwkę… tylko dlatego, że mogłeś. Wtedy… - jej głos się załamał, a głowa opadła, gdy odwróciła się od niego. - … Kiedy poszłam i powiedziałam Zakonowi, że zgodziłeś się złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę i błagałeś ich, żeby cię nie zabijali, powiedziałeś mi, że nie możesz patrzeć na mnie, ponieważ bycie związanym przysięgą było gorsze niż bycie Śmierciożercą. To było cztery dni temu. Dlaczego nie miałbym zakładać, że ostatecznie nie zdecydujesz się ukarać mnie również za to? W końcu zawsze to robisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła na skraju łóżka, zwrócona do niego plecami, gdy cicho zaszlochała. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem ślepa na niepowodzenia moich przyjaciół, ale nie powinieneś uważać, że w jakiś sposób traktujesz mnie lepiej. Ty.. Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy sami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, bez radości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, wszyscy w pewnym momencie też przepraszają. Harry... Harry był wczoraj bardzo przepraszający, kiedy wróciłam do kryjówki... Dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że użyłam Czarnej Magii. Potem był zły, że nie uratowałam Rona w inny sposób. Jestem pewna, że w przyszłym tygodniu znowu mnie za coś przeprosi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły, a ona patrzyła na podłogę bez odpowiedzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy się ciebie nie spodziewałem… Nie kogoś takiego jak ty - powiedział Draco po minucie. - Wiedziałem, co robisz, ale spojrzałaś mi w oczy i mimo wszystko to zrobiłaś. Kiedy czułem, że to działa, robiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żebyś przestała. Od chwili, gdy weszłaś do mojej kryjówki, spodziewałem się, że w końcu to ty mnie wydasz. Spodziewałem się, że to wiesz. Ale zamiast tego zachowywałaś się tak, jakbym mógł być odkupiony. Zachowywałaś się tak, jakbyś miała być moją własnością do końca życia i byłaś zdecydowana po prostu z tym żyć, jeśli to miało uratować twój Zakon. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ci nie powiedzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sądzę, że chyba pomyśleli, że nie odegram swojej roli wystarczająco dobrze, gdybym wiedziała</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła, a jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy próbowała stłumić wszechogarniające ją poczucie bólu i zdrady, jakie odczuwała wobec wszystkich, dla których ochrony uczyniła najwięcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że nadejdzie moment, kiedy będę wystarczająco okrutny, a ty przestaniesz. Zakładałem, że masz swój limit. Pomyślałem, że kiedy już go osiągnę, przestaniesz mnie emocjonalnie oślepiać... - westchnął cicho. - Spędziłem dużo czasu zakładając, że to ty będziesz tą, która w końcu doprowadzi mnie do śmierci. Nie chciałem dodatkowego bólu związanego z troską, który mi dawałaś. Próbowałem cię skrzywdzić. Ale przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła przez okno na Tamizę płynącą poniżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy popieprzoną parą - powiedziała, a kącik jej ust drgnął. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to się skończyło. Chciałam cię zabić, kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam. Zakładałam, że mnie zgwałcisz lub przynajmniej zmusisz do seksu z tobą i bawienia się raniąc mnie, a ja pewnego dnia cię zabiję. Nie mogłam się doczekać... Ale zawsze czułam, że pokazujesz mi tylko maskę. Maskę kogoś, kogo sądziłeś, że będzie mi łatwo nienawidzić. Może gdybym była mniej samotna, uwierzyłabym w to, ale przypominałeś mi mnie samą. Na początku myślałam, że jesteśmy przeciwnikami. Teraz… - Spojrzała na niego i wyciągnęła rękę. - Myślę, że jesteśmy prawie tacy sami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były ciemne, kiedy splótł palce z jej palcami i powoli przyciągał ją do siebie dopóki nie znalazła się w jego ramionach, a ich ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie. Pocałował ją. Pocałował ją, a ona pocałowała jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Życie nie było zimne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchylił swoją głowę i musnął ustami jej czoło, przesuwając dłońmi po jej ramionach i pieszcząc jej gardło w znajomy sposób. Pocałował ją między oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś lepszą osobą niż ja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła rękę, żeby złapać jego szczękę w dłoń. Czuła się tak, jakby nie mogła go wystarczająco dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie musiałam posunąć się aż tak daleko. Jak powiedziałeś, wciąż miałam miejsce, by być naiwną. Chociaż wiedziałam co nieco z tego, co się dzieje, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, jak daleko posunie się Zakon. Wiedziałam, że Kingsley manipuluje, że wykorzystuje impulsy ludzi, aby uzyskać efekty, których potrzebuje. Ale, ja nie jestem strategiem. Nie wiem, jak myśleć o ludziach w ten sposób na dłuższą metę. Nawet kiedy próbuję... - Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nie wiem, jak zachować dystans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił jej twarz do swojej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Utrzymujesz ludzi przy życiu. Patrzysz na nich i starasz się utrzymać ich wszystkich przy życiu. Jest to znacznie trudniejsze niż obliczanie wszelkich możliwych sposobów ich wykorzystania lub zabicia. Wydaje mi się, że to kosztuje cię o wiele więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął smutno i spojrzała w dół. Draco oparł swoje czoło o jej, a ona zamknęła oczy. Wydawało jej się, że ich dusze się stykają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła głowę, aż jego nos otarł się o jej, i uniosła brodę tak, że ich usta się spotkały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała spędzić resztę życia zatracając się w tej chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się niechętnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść. Jestem pewna, że Zakon czeka na wyjaśnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie puścił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś zjeść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść - powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły, gdy jego uścisk się wzmocnił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weź prysznic. Zamówię ci coś. Jakieś preferencje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco. - Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnęła jego rękę. - Nie możesz mnie tu trzymać. Muszę iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na chwilę. Jednak trwała ona wystarczająco długo, by ujawnić w nim odłamek zaborczości. Coś żarłocznego i desperackiego, czego nie potrafiła określić. Potem wszystko zniknęło, kiedy cofnął ręce i pozwolił jej wstać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny i zamknięty, ale jego oczy płonęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego twarzy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Wycisnęła pocałunek na jego czole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skuszę się na ten prysznic. - Ściągnęła płaskie prześcieradło z łóżka i owinęła się nim, zbierając ubrania z podłogi. Czuła na sobie wzrok Draco, kiedy szła przez pokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W łazience znajdowała się ogromna wanna na nóżkach, na którą Hermiona spojrzała tęsknie, zanim weszła pod prysznic. Wokół niej unosił się charakterystyczny zapach seksu i nadal miała na sobie ślady krwi z poprzedniego dnia. Nie cała należała do niej. Czuła ją we włosach, gdy zaczęła je myć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko wyszorowała się od stóp do głów, po czym wyszła i wytarła się. Spojrzała w lustro. Łazienka była jasno, prawie ostro oświetlona. Przeznaczona dla kobiet, które skrupulatnie nakładały makijaż i chciały mieć możliwość obejrzenia wszystkich porów swojego ciała. Hermiona spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, przyciskając ręcznik do piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słabe oświetlenie łazienki na Grimmauld Place było dla niej o wiele łaskawsze. Ledwo rozpoznała osobę w odbiciu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się gapiła, Draco podszedł i stanął w drzwiach. Wciągał na siebie parę spodni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz rację, wyglądam jak trup - powiedziała po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego policzki zarumieniły się, a oczy opadły na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś więcej jeść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To stres. To nie tak, że mnie nie karmią. Zacznę jeść, kiedy będę mogła znowu spać. - Spojrzała na niego krytycznym okiem. - Sam też nie utrzymujesz zbyt zdrowej masy ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na siebie, a potem z powrotem na nią, unosząc brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, kto jest powodem mojego stresu? Martwienie się o ciebie jest jak koszmar, który spędza mi sen z powiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła wzrok, jej gardło lekko ścisnęło się, gdy zaczęła oczyszczać zaklęciami swoje ubrania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… mam teraz tak właściwie partnera do zbioru składników.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Patil, która straciła stopę. Ta, którą szkoliłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego w lustrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skąd wiedziałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał jej chłodno w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zwracam uwagę na wszelkie doniesienia dotyczące uzdrowicieli Zakonu. Jesteś wyjątkowo niewidzialna, ale Patil to znajoma twarz w Ruchu Oporu. Przyjazna. I dość rozmowna. Drobne szczegóły tu i tam. Sumują się - odparł bez wyrazu. - Jestem legilimensem. Często sam wyciągam te informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego wtedy mnie wyszkoliłeś? Skoro wiedziałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się słabo i przechylił głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy to się zaczęło? W połowie października? Wtedy nadal wychodziłaś sama, żeby zachować swoją przykrywkę. Chciałem, żebyś żyła. Po mojej śmierci chciałem, żebyś nadal żyła. Mogłem po prostu zażądać, żebyś miała partnera. Nie byłoby to nierozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę moje warunki. Ale Shacklebolt czy Moody nie spełnią moich warunków, kiedy będę martwy - prychnął, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się złośliwy. - Jak sama powiedziałaś: jeśli raz cię sprzedali, co powstrzymałoby ich przed ponownym zrobieniem tego? Kto wie, może za drugim razem by to jakoś rozreklamowali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ściśnięcie w żołądku i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie są… Nie są potworami. Mają tak mało opcji. Muszą pracować z tym, co mają. To oni utrzymują Ruch Oporu przy życiu. To właśnie ich przemyślane wybory doprowadziły nas tak daleko. Nie mogą stawiać mnie na pierwszym miejscu przed wszystkimi innymi. Nie chcę, żeby to robili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie Ruch Oporu - powiedział szyderczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, mnie tak - powiedziała Hermiona, nie wahając się. Kiedy to powiedziała, napotkała jego oczy. - Dbam o nich wszystkich. Zawsze będę się o nich troszczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oni nawet nie wiedzą, kim jesteś - mruknął, a jego ton opływał jadem. - W ich bólu jesteś jedynie postacią bez twarzy. Kochają swoje pielęgniarki, uzdrowicieli hospicyjnych, Pomfrey, Patil. Tych, którzy krzątają się wokół nich, gdy są poza niebezpieczeństwem. Nie wiedzą nawet, że to ty tak naprawdę ich ratujesz. Albo o czymkolwiek innym, co robisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła ubranie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do bycia nagą, nie w pobliżu kogokolwiek. Kiedy już założyła koszulę i spodnie, zaczęła z wyćwiczoną łatwością zaplatać włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pozostał w drzwiach. Niemal czuła promieniującą od niego urazę, gdy patrzył, jak przygotowuje się do odejścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobiłam tego wszystkiego, bo spodziewałam się, że będę postrzegana jako bohaterka - prychnęła. - Nie potrzebuję laurów. Kiedy ta wojna się skończy… - Odwróciła wzrok, chwytając nowe pasma włosów i wplatając je w warkocze. -… jeśli Zakon wygra… - urwała i Przełknęła. - Jeśli wygramy, jest duża szansa, że Kingsley, Moody i ja możemy ostatecznie zostać skazani za zbrodnie wojenne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W odbiciu lustra napotkała oczy Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie będę bohaterką. Wiedziałam o tym, kiedy zdecydowałam się szkolić jako uzdrowiciel. To nigdy nie było powodem moich wyborów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skończyła jeden warkocz i zaczęła drugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potter jest dla ciebie aż tyle wart?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To coś więcej. Harry jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale wojna jest czymś więcej niż Harrym czy kimkolwiek innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce znieruchomiały i przez chwilę milczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę… - zaczęła, po czym przerwała i wzięła krótki oddech. - Chcę, żeby następna mugolska czarownica z gwiazdami w oczach przybyła do świata, który ją przywita. Świata, w którym nie będzie musiała wciąż na nowo zdobywać prawa do bycia w nim i nie będzie traktowana jakby jej istnienie było kradzieżą czegoś od kogoś innego. Gdzie dorośnie i skończy szkołę. Znajdzie dowolną pracę, wyjdzie za mąż, będzie mieć dzieci i zestarzeje się z kimś. Ja nie… - jej głos ucichł na chwilę. - Ja… nie będę mieć żadnej z tych rzeczy. Chcę stworzyć świat, w którym chciałabym żyć.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Wspomnienie 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>nilu - Are You With Me</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Marzec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona aportowała się na Grimmauld Place. Jej proteaniczna bransoletka nie paliła jej alarmująco przez cały dzień. Przypuszczała, że oznaczało to, że nigdzie nie była pilnie potrzebna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Witamy zwycięskiego bohatera! - krzyknęła Angelina, gdy Hermiona minęła salon. Zatrzymała się niezręcznie, podczas gdy Angelina zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, a podążający za nią Katie, Parvati, Susan, Neville, Dean i Seamus stłoczyli się wokół, poklepując Hermionę po ramionach z podziwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu udałaś się na misję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawie uderzyłam Freda, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że poszedł beze mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cholernie niewiarygodne, że odzyskaliście Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moody i Kingsley są wkurzeni - powiedział Neville, patrząc na nią poważnie. - Kingsley spędził dziesięć minut krzycząc na Remusa, kiedy ten przyszedł, aby zdać mu raport z misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową, kuląc się w duchu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę się zgłosić. Gdzie on jest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pokój wojenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Dziękuję wszystkim. To był… - urwała, próbując wymyślić coś pozytywnego do powiedzenia. - … niezły dreszcz emocji, być znowu w walce. Po prostu cieszę się, że odzyskaliśmy Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley stał nad stołem pokrytym zwojami. Hermiona zatrzymała się w drzwiach i czekała, aż spojrzy w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc wróciłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróciłam. Potrzebowałam trochę czasu na regenerację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy w końcu otrzymam jakąś wersję wydarzeń, która nie zawiera śmiertelnej pułapki, w której wszyscy oprócz zamierzonych ofiar w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób zginęli? - Kingsley podniósł głowę, a Hermiona dostrzegła wściekłość na jego twarzy. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na pokój zaklęcie prywatności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, opierając się o framugę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłam wysłać ci wiadomości. Nie znałam lokalizacji ani żadnych konkretów. Harry nie powiedział mi, dlaczego zabiera mnie z Grimmauld Place, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się w domu Tonks. Sądzę, że podejrzewał, że mogę próbować cię ostrzec. Miałam tylko piętnaście minut, żeby zdobyć zestaw leczniczy. Nie było cię. Moody zniknął. Nie było nikogo, kogo mogłam ostrzec, kto by nie chciał tam po prostu pójść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poszłaś do Malfoya. - Kingsley obszedł stół, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Informacje, które miał Harry, były od Szmalcowników. Próbowałam go ostrzec, że to pułapka, ale i tak zamierzał tam iść. Rozważałam ujawnienie Malfoya, ale nie sądziłam, że to ich powstrzyma. Pomyślałam, że gdybym zdołała skontaktować się z Dra-Malfoyem, mógłby on zaoferować nowe informacje, które mogłabym przekazać Harry'emu i Remusowi. Pomyślałam, że jeśli pojawią się sprzeczne dane, może to kupić czas. Ale Malfoy nie przyszedł, kiedy tam byłam. Zostawiłam mu notatkę ze wszystkimi informacjami, jakie miałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To była pułapka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najwyraźniej nawet nie spodziewali się, że się na to złapiemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A potem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mieli nad nami przewagę liczebną. Nie sądzę, żeby wielu z tamtych Śmierciożerców miało jakiekolwiek doświadczenie w walce. Draco powiedział, że byli to głównie nowicjusze. Ale pojawił się wilkołak, a liczby były wręcz absurdalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół i westchnęła cicho, po czym spojrzała w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rabastan Lestrange nie żyje. To był jego pomysł. Malfoy pojawił się kilka minut po tym, jak Ron został ukąszony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Kingsleya nie był zaskoczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak on ich wszystkich zabił?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabił przynajmniej jedną trzecią z nich podczas pojedynków. Potem on… miał jakąś klątwę próżni zawartą w artefakcie. Przeszedł przez pole i aktywował go, kiedy mnie złapał. Klątwa nie wpływała na dzierżącego artefakt, a ochrona została rozszerzona na mnie poprzez dotyk. Udusił wszystkich, ożywił Harry'ego i pozostałych, wymazał im pamięć, a potem zostawił ich poza osłonami. Nie pozwolił mi zostać, żeby sprawdzić stan któregokolwiek z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co ci się stało? - Kingsley przyglądał się jej uważnie. Jego oczy spoczęły na jej poranionym nadgarstku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona opuściła rękaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic, czego nie można by wyleczyć. Użyłam klątwy Carbonescere, by zabić wilkołaka. Kiedy miałam do czynienia z początkową reakcją na moją magię, ktoś mnie dźgnął. - Odwróciła wzrok i na chwilę zacisnęła usta. - Harry nie spodziewał się, że to pułapka, więc nie przydzielono mi partnera. Myślę, że sądził, że Ron będzie ze mną, ale… cóż, Ron jest partnerem Harry'ego. Gdy tylko pojawili się Śmierciożercy, wszyscy połączyli się w swoje domyślne pary, więc walczyłam solo... - urwała, gdy jej głos załamał się i spojrzała na swoje stopy. - Co prawdopodobnie i tak było najlepszą opcją. Draco i tak nigdy nie wyszkolił mnie do walki z partnerem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jej butach wciąż była krew. Wzięła głęboki oddech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dra-Malfoy powiedział, żeby przekazać Moody'emu, że jego pomoc jest uzależniona od mojego przetrwania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem już tego świadomy - odparł Kingsley twardym tonem. - Nigdy więcej nie pójdziesz na kolejną misję. Nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli ktoś poprosi cię o uratowanie Harry'ego. Nie będziesz zbierać składników. Nie będziesz opuszczać kryjówek, chyba że w celach kontaktowych. Twoim zadaniem, Granger, jest pozostać przy życiu i trzymać Malfoya w ryzach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła krótki oddech i poczuła buntowniczą wściekłość w swojej piersi. Gapiła się na niego przez kilka sekund, po czym zmusiła ściany oklumencji do pozostania na miejscu i przełknęła wszystko, czym chciała w niego splunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykręciła szczękę i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tonks zadawała pytania dotyczące mojego zniknięcia i szkolenia. Powiedziałam jej, żeby porozmawiała z Moodym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zajmę się tym - powiedział Kingsley, poprawiając swoje szaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła lekko ze zrezygnowaniem i chwyciła framugę drzwi, czując strukturę słojów drewna pod palcami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ron został poważnie poturbowany. Dziś wieczorem musi zostać odizolowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamy do czynienia z większym problemem. Został naznaczony. Na jego prawym nadgarstku jest namiar, którego nie możemy usunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ciarki na ciele i ciężar, jakby w jej żołądku pojawił się głaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szekla? To kajdany na nim, prawda? Próbowałam je usunąć, kiedy go leczyłam. Czy to… czy myślisz, że to właśnie rozwijało Sussex?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wydaje się być to wielce prawdopodobne. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego go tam trzymali, zamiast zwabić Harry'ego do pustego budynku. Na szczęście wiedzieliśmy, że jest na to szansa, a Remus przynajmniej miał rozsądek, by nie zabierać Rona na Grimmauld Place. Alastor monitoruje sytuację. Wygląda na to, że Śmierciożercy znają dzięki temu przybliżoną lokalizację domu Tonks. Dopóki nie uda nam się zejść z ich celownika, będzie on narażać nasze kryjówki. Jeśli w jakiś sposób wykorzystują mroczne istoty, aby przebić się przez Fideliusa, nasze dni są policzone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skontaktowałeś się z Severusem? Kto przeprowadził analizę kajdan? Nie zrobiłam tego wczoraj, a powinnam była... To było nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony. Mogę wrócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zbliżysz się ponownie do tego domu. Severus jest na zmianie w laboratoriach. Będzie za godzinę na spotkaniu Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley spojrzał z powrotem na stół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Później możesz przekazać Alastorowi pełen raport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się, by wyjść. Była w połowie drzwi, kiedy Kingsley ponownie przemówił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Kingsley się na nią gapi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, wszystko ze mną w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miło mi to słyszeć. Nigdy nie wybaczyłbym Harry'emu, gdyby doprowadził do twojej śmierci, żeby uratować Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się gorzko i mocniej ścisnęła klamkę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że Draco jest niezbędny. Będę bardziej ostrożna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Kingsleya zmieniła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie o to mi chodzi. Kiedy Remus zgłosił, że myśleli, że zostałaś schwytana… - Kingsley wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił od niej wzrok. - Opłakiwałbym twoją stratę... Bardziej niż opłakiwałbym utratę kogokolwiek innego w Zakonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przechyliła głowę na bok nie wierząc mu. Kącik jej ust drgnął lekko i uniosła brew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czyżby? - prychnęła, potrząsając głową. - Czy to dlatego nazywasz mnie Granger? Ponieważ jestem dla ciebie taka ważna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley posłał jej smutny uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nazywam cię Granger, aby przypomnieć sobie, że jestem odpowiedzialny za więcej ludzi niż tylko tych, których lubię. - Westchnął i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w stół, zanim znów spojrzał na nią. - To byłby zaszczyt zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą w innym życiu, Hermiono Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może… w innym życiu moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi. Ale… nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wybaczyła ci w tym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley powoli skinął głową i odwrócił od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na wypadek, gdyby nigdy nie nadarzyła się okazja, by powiedzieć to później… Przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko, o co cię prosiłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała przez kilka sekund, zanim westchnęła cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybyś nie zapytał, zaoferowałbym to sama. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nigdy mnie nie do niczego nie zmuszałeś. Jestem sama sobie winna swoich wyborów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła przez drzwi i ruszyła korytarzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus przybył kilka godzin później przynosząc raport o kajdanach. To był nowy prototyp. Do usunięcia trzeba było Mrocznego Znaku. Opracowywano bardziej złożone projekty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po ujawnieniu tych informacji zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, to nie jest… mogło być gorzej - powiedział Charlie po minucie. - W takim razie Snape może je zdjąć. Albo jeden z naszych więźniów. Kilku z nich jest naznaczonych, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę usunąć kajdany Rona Weasleya, ale kiedy to zrobię, Sussex będzie o tym wiedzieć, a następny projekt, który stworzą, może wymagać bardziej skomplikowanego mechanizmu - Severus parsknął pogardliwie na słowa Charliego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz lepszy pomysł? - Charlie uniósł podbródek i spojrzał wyzywająco na Severusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Usuniemy namiar z Rona - powiedział Kingsley, opierając palce na krawędzi stołu i stukając nimi w zamyśleniu. - Jednak dopóki nie będziemy mieli lepszych informacji o kajdanach, nie będzie dalszych akcji ratunkowych. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zdemaskowanie i utratę większej liczby kryjówek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, czy Snape nie powinien tego wiedzieć, skoro tam pracuje? Myślałem, że to był główny powód, dla którego go zatrzymaliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie prowadzę całego laboratorium - warknął złośliwie Severus. - Działam w zakresach eliksirów i klątw. To nie ja prowadzę eksperymenty na mrocznych stworzeniach lub opracowuję śledzące kajdany z namiarem. Istnieją ograniczenia dotyczące ilości informacji, które mogę podać wam bez ryzyka. - Jego ciemne oczy spoczęły na chwilę na Hermionie. - W przyszłym tygodniu mogę przynieść lepsze informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabierzemy drużynę do domku Tonks i ściągniemy kajdany z Rona. - Kingsley zwinął zwój z informacjami, który przyniósł Severus, i podał go Hermionie i Fleur, by się mu przyjrzały. - Według Alastora, Śmierciożercy mają tylko mgliste pojęcie, gdzie obecnie znajduje się chata. Zbierzemy dwudziestoosobową grupę i podzielimy się na mniejsze zespoły. Fred i Charlie będą eskortować Severusa i mnie przez zaklęcie Fideliusa, aby usunąć kajdany z namiarem. Wszyscy inni będą działać jako wabiki. Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli wywalczyć sobie wyjście. Pójdziemy pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Spowoduje to zamieszanie co do tego, do kogo należy celować. Wyślę wiadomość Potterowi i Moody'emu, aby się nas spodziewali. Granger, przygotuj dawki Eliksiru Wielosokowego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę potrzebować listę tożsamości i limit czasu - powiedziała Hermiona, wstając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dwugodzinna dawka... - Kingsley zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Użyj włosów Harry'ego. Będą go tam oczekiwać. Nie spodziewają się, że pojawi się on w dwudziestu czterech formach. Zamieszanie kupi nam czas. Będziemy musieli odizolować Remusa i Rona, kiedy wrócą na Grimmauld Place. Fleur, zabezpiecz dwa pokoje w piwnicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła krótko głową i skierowała się do swojej szafki na eliksiry, pozostawiając reszcie Zakonu strategię i debatę na temat pozostałej logistyki misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygotowała eliksiry i patrzyła, jak pokój pełen ludzi przemienia się w grupę postaci jej najlepszego przyjaciela, po czym wszyscy opuścili Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Najgorsze było czekanie. Hermiona stała w holu i patrzyła, jak wskazówki zegara przesuwają się powoli po jego tarczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawidziła czekać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley i Moody, Harry, Ron, Severus i większość Weasleyów i Zakonu. Wszyscy byli w domku Tonks. Hermiona została sama. Może Draco tam był, uwięziony między utrzymaniem swojej przykrywki a wsparciem Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko mogło się dziać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorastając, nigdy by nie pomyślała, że będzie osobą, która zgodziłaby się zostać w tyle, gdy inni walczą. Gryfonka. Myślała, że odwaga zawsze postawi ją na pierwszej linii frontu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pragmatyzm odebrał jej blask bohaterstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłoń do okna i spojrzała na ciemniejącą ulicę. Pełnia księżyca miała pojawić się za pół godziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zegar nadal odmierzał nieustanny upływ czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podpierała się oklumacją. Zebrała wszystkie ostatnie wspomnienia, starannie je uporządkowała, a następnie odsunęła, aż jej umysł pozostał czysty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożercy czekający w domku Tonks nie byli nowicjuszami. Fred przecisnął się przez drzwi z ręką przyciśniętą do boku głowy. Jego ucho zostało odcięte przez klątwę. Moody wrócił z ręką i ramieniem tak okaleczonym, że Hermiona początkowo obawiała się, że je straci. Remus był już w trakcie transformacji, kiedy Tonks wpadła przez drzwi i zaciągnęła go do piwnicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka minut później przez drzwi weszło dwóch Harrych. Jeden jęczał i mocno opierał się o drugiego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodź, Ron. Jesteśmy w domu. Niech ktoś da mu eliksir przeciwbólowy! - powiedział prawdziwy Harry, na wpół opadając, ciągnąc Harry'ego-który-był-Ronem w głąb holu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona opadła obok nich i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Ron płonął i był tylko w połowie przytomny. Połączenie utajonej likantropii i pełni księżyca sprawiło, że wił się w agonii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kurwa! Do diabła! - Ron szlochał, wyginając się do tyłu, aż wyglądał jakby miał pęknąć mu kręgosłup. - Zatrzymaj to. Zatrzymaj to!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wbił paznokcie w swoje ramię, drapiąc je szponami. Harry starał się unieruchomić jego ramiona i zapobiec dalszemu okaleczeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce, nogi i ciało Rona drżały i pękały, gdy Eliksir Wielosokowy przestał działać. Nawet gdy jego rysy ponownie się pojawiły, trzaskanie i drżenie jego ciała nie ustało. Kości w jego barkach i ramionach wciąż się łamały i rozciągały, a następnie wskakiwały z powrotem na miejsca. Jego palce były przemienione w wielkie pazury, którymi przeciągał po drewnianej podłodze, krzycząc i wyrywając się. Warczał w agonii, gdy jego ciało walczyło z częściową przemianą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona i Harry strzelali ogłuszaczami w jego głowę. Ron ledwo się wzdrygnął. Obrócił się i zamachnął z kierunku gardła Hermiony, ale na chwilę przed tym, jak w nią uderzył, rzuciła przed siebie tarczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ogłuszcie go! Wszyscy go ogłuszcie!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się tak szybko, jak mogła, gdy Ron obrócił się, szarpnął i ponownie rzucił w jej kierunku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzeba było dziesięciu celnych ogłuszaczy, żeby go znokautować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała na środku podłogi, dysząc, gdy Neville, Seamus i kilku innych zabrało nieprzytomne ciało Rona do piwnicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leżał obok niej na podłodze, ściskając jej rękę tak mocno, że pomyślała, że jej kości mogą pęknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, że tak będzie. - Harry wydawał się być zagubiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na ich dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie może się wydostać. Wilkołak nie może się w pełni wydostać. - Wpatrywała się w krew i wyżłobienia na podłodze. - Być może będziemy musieli omówić fakt, żeby Remus całkowicie go przemienił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal siedzieli razem na podłodze, kiedy Kingsley wszedł przez drzwi, wyglądając na wykończonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Straciliśmy co najmniej trzech - powiedział Kingsley. - Nie dowiemy się kogo, dopóki wszyscy się nie zgłoszą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sturgis Podmore, Susan Bones i pięciu innych bojowników Ruchu Oporu nie powróciło na Grimmauld Place. Zostali uznani za zmarłych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Łatwiej było wierzyć w ich śmierć niż bać się, że zostali schwytani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpadła na Tonks po odprawie członków Zakonu. Ich oczy spotkały się, a Hermiona przyjrzała się wyrazowi twarzy kobiety. Troska i podejrzenia, które widziała w jej oczach poprzedniego dnia, zniknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody lub Kingsley wymazali jej pamięć, jeszcze zanim opuściła domek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona leżała tej nocy w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Kingsley przyniósł tajny zwój analiz kajdan zdjętych z Rona. Nie mogli przynieść ich na Grimmauld Place bez przyciągnięcia za sobą ich namiaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przeprowadziła wstępne badanie ich magii. To było solidne zaklęcie. Szekle zostały wykonane z wolframu, mocnego, ale przewodzącego magię. Szczegóły zaklęcia, przez które kajdany rozpoznawały rzucającego jako noszącego Mroczny Znak, były oparte na genialnie złożonej formule arytmetycznej i technice zaklęć, z którą Hermiona nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Analizowała nieustannie te informacje w myślach i nie wiedziała, co robić. Informacje były już częściowo nieaktualne. Następne kajdany zostaną ulepszone. Zasady ich działania będą trudniejsze lub nawet niemożliwe do złamania przez Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nawet gdyby znalazła lukę w ich działaniu, Zakon niekoniecznie byłby w stanie to wykorzystać. Musieliby zdecydować, czy poczekać z użyciem tych informacji do ważnego momentu, czy skorzystać z nich natychmiast. Każda luka i wada, której by użyli, skutkowałaby ponownym przeprojektowaniem kajdan przez Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak kod Enigmy. Gdyby Zakon zdołał przebić się przez zaklęcia, skutkowałoby to jedynie szybszym udoskonaleniem go przez Śmierciożerców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewróciła się na bok i zastanawiała, czy kajdany zostałyby wynalezione, gdyby Draco nie umożliwił Zakonowi zorganizowania tylu włamań do więzień. Gdyby Zakon nie przeprowadził tak skomplikowanego ataku w czerwcu i nie zniszczył pierwotnego oddziału rozwoju klątw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy to było nieuniknione? A może to właśnie oni to spowodowali? Gdyby tego nie zrobili, czy istniałby inny sposób, aby Ruch Oporu wytrwał tak długo? A może wojna już się skończyła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła się tylko zastanawiać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej łóżko było zimniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spała przez dwie godziny, zanim poczuła, że nie może już dłużej. Zeszła do kuchni i zrobiła sobie herbatę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie spojrzała na zwój pełen analiz, a potem wyjrzała przez okno na księżyc w pełni. Świetlisty, zimny srebrny. Jako dziecko kochała księżyc. Jego miesięczna ewolucja i subtelne piękno zawsze ją fascynowały. Od czasu spotkania z Remusem na trzecim roku księżyc stał się w jej oczach tragiczny i złowieszczy. Jego piękno zwiastowało ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron zacznie go nienawidzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owinęła ręce wokół kubka i poczuła, jak ciepło wdziera się do wnętrza jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jej zimno. Na zewnątrz. W środku. Było jej zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz zawsze będzie jej zimno. Na zawsze pozostanie w niej jakiś ślad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła głowę na stole i prześledziła strukturę słojów drewna pod palcami. Tęskniła za Draco. Chciała go dotknąć. Chciała schować się w jego ramionach i zapomnieć o całym swoim życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wojna ją pożerała, aż poczuła się tak, jakby zostały z niej tylko najdrobniejsze strzępy. Jakby pazury wojny wbiły się w jej pierś i nie mogły się wyrwać. Jakby mogła jedynie wyciąć sobie płuca i oczekiwać przeżycia. Przy Draco czuła, że żyje. Jakby znowu oddychała po latach zapomnienia, jak robić wszystko, by przeżyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej ścisnęła kubek, aż jego gorąco zaczęło zanikać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała nawet, jak się z nim skontaktować. Nie, chyba że było to w imieniu Zakonu. Dała mu swoje słowo, że inaczej go nie wezwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obróciła pierścień wokół palca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy był w domku Tonks. Czy był ranny lub kontuzjowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekko drgnęła i zanotowała w pamięci. Użył eliksiru przeciwbólowego na jej nadgarstku. Nawet gdyby mógł zastąpić wszystko inne w zestawie, było mało prawdopodobne, aby Severus podzielił się tym eliksirem z armią Śmierciożerców. Będzie musiała dać mu nową fiolkę, kiedy znów go zobaczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowała też więcej ślazu. Zaczęła katalogować miejsca, w których mogłaby go znaleźć. Potem przerwała, a jej serce zamarło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy więcej zbioru składników.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Zbieranie i uzupełnianie zapasów składników należało do niej. Było to przerażające i niebezpieczne zajęcie, ale należało do niej. Szansa na ucieczkę z Grimmauld Place choć na kilka godzin. Szansa, by poczuć wiatr na twarzy i chłód porannej rosy na rękach. By zauważyć, że pory roku powoli się zmieniają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała tęsknie przez okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się jak ptak, którego skrzydła były powoli przycinane, coraz krótsze i krótsze, aż prawie zostały odcięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła i odwróciła się od okna. Ponownie spojrzała na zwój, zaznaczając fragmenty z potencjalnymi szczegółami,  które powinna sprawdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W następny wtorek udała się do chaty po raz pierwszy bez wcześniejszego zbioru składników. Czuła zdenerwowanie, patrząc na drzwi. Nie była pewna…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za każdym razem niemożliwe było przewidzenie, co zrobi Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka zadrżała, a palce oderwały się od klamki. Cofnęła dłoń, zwinęła ją w pięść i zmusiła się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przypomniała sobie, że to była jej praca. Nie miało znaczenia, co działo się z tygodnia na tydzień. To nigdy nie miało znaczenia. To nadal było jej pracą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i mocno zacisnęła usta, gdy wyciągnęła rękę i otworzyła drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pojawił się zaraz po tym, jak weszła do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aportował się, prawie na niej, chwycił ją mocno i oparł o ścianę, gdy jego usta uderzyły w jej. Czuła jego głód. Był w jego rękach, gdy przesuwał nimi wzdłuż jej ciała. Był w jego oddechu, kiedy jęknął nierówno przy jej ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy została przyciśnięta do niego. Jej palce złapały za jego szatę. Zamknęła powieki i odwzajemniła pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręka uniosła się i chwyciła jej szczękę, tuż pod uchem. Jego palce owinęły się wokół nasady jej szyi, odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, gdy całował ją głębiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przylgnęła do niego, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej, owijając ramię wokół jej talii. Cały świat upadł. Hermiona pocałowała go żarłocznie. Chciała wlać się w niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podciągnął ją do góry, a ona owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Jej palce zaplątały się w jego włosach, gdy poczuła jego zęby na ustach i języku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak upadek. Przyszpilił ją do ściany. Ledwo wiedziała, gdzie się kończyła, a on zaczynał. Jej płuca płonęły, ale nie chciała odrywać swoich ust od jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy naprawdę poczuła jakby spadała. Ściana za nią zniknęła, a ona leżała na materacu pod baldachimem. Ledwo zauważyła wirowanie aportacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła usta od Draco, tylko na chwilę, żeby móc się rozejrzeć, po czym ponownie się do nich przyssała. Ściągnął jej koszulę, a ona gwałtownie rozpięła jego spodnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko. Mocno. Była na niego gotowa. Przeciągnęła paznokciami po jego plecach, kiedy się w niej zatopił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej umyśle nie było miejsca na nic innego. Dotykanie go. Poruszanie się przy nim. Odczuwanie jego obecności. Świat ograniczył się do jednego punktu: Draco, jego rąk i oczu, bicia jego serca. Owinęła ramiona wokół niego, całując go, nieustannie i żarłocznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem przez kilka minut leżeli spleceni, z czołami przyciśniętymi do siebie razem, dysząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałował ją między oczami, a jego dłoń musnęła jej twarz. Potem cofnął się i przesunął dłońmi po jej ciele, uważnie przyglądając się jej ramionom i reszcie ciała. Uniosła głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co robi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie brałaś udziału w bitwie w chacie, prawda? Nie zauważyłem, żeby któryś z Potterów walczył tak jak ty, ale nie mogłem być całkowicie pewien. - Przesunął palcami po muszli jej ucha, a potem w dół jej ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się i potrząsnęła głową, również patrząc na niego, przeciągając dłonią po jego torsie. Nie miał żadnych widocznych obrażeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie było mnie tam. To był planowany nalot. Kingsley nigdy by mnie tam nie zabrał. - Jej szczęka drgnęła lekko i odwróciła wzrok. - Nie musisz się martwić. Nie jestem… - urwała, gdy słowa zamarły na chwilę w jej ustach. - Nie wolno mi już opuszczać kryjówek, poza kontaktem z tobą... Nie musisz się więc martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął z ulgą i opadł na nią, całując ją w czoło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co jest nie tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że Draco patrzy na nią z kamienną twarzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lubiłam chodzić na zbiór. To była jedyna rzecz, która była znośna. - Jej oczy opadły i splotła swoje palce z jego. Patrzyła na jego dłoń w swojej. - Moje życie staje się coraz mniejsze i ciemniejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami pod nim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie tak, że to twoja wina. Powiedziałeś im, że muszą utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Kingsley jest tym, który zdecydował, że oznacza to, że nie wolno mi już zbierać składników ani opuszczać kryjówek. Rozumiem go. Jest odpowiedzialny za cały wysiłek wojenny. Nie mam zamiaru prosić go, by planował cokolwiek inaczej z powodu moich osobistych uczuć. Ja tylko… - urwała. - Wciąż się z tym godzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to dla ciebie ważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła na chwilę usta, wahając się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czasami… to było najbliższe wolności, co miałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak całe jego ciało zamiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko… tylko do końca wojny - powiedział tonem, który był w połowie błaganiem, a na pół przysięgą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko do tego czasu? Kiedy to będzie? - Posłała mu gorzki uśmiech. - Jak myślisz, jaki koniec wojny w jakiś sposób okaże się dobrym dla każdego z nas? Jeśli Zakon w jakiś sposób wygra, jestem pewna, że Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów nagle zechce się zaangażować. Będą przewodniczyć wszystkim procesom. Powiedziałam ci już, że duża część mojej działalności była w dużej mierze nieusankcjonowana, a Zakon ma być demokratyczny. Kiedy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw… - Odwróciła wzrok. - Nie stworzy to zbyt ładnego obrazu.  - Uniosła brwi i westchnęła cicho. - Jeśli będę mieć szczęście, zabiorą mi jedynie różdżkę na kilka lat. Są pewne rzeczy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa ścisnęła się, gdy pomyślała o małym pokoju w jaskini na plaży. Krew. Oskórowane dłonie i stopy. W ciągu roku Gabrielle stała się okrutniejsza i jeszcze bardziej kreatywna. Powodowane przez nią urazy były coraz rzadziej odwracalne, a Kingsley nie powstrzymywał jej, ponieważ Zakon potrzebował informacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imię Hermiony znajdowało się obok nazwiska Kingsleya we wszystkich aktach więźniów. Jej pismo starannie katalogowało w precyzyjnych, klinicznych terminach rany, które leczyła, dokładny stan każdego więźnia, kiedy umieszczała ich w stanie zastoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była tam. Wiedziała. Była współwinna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem tak dobrą osobą, za jaką mnie masz. Mogłabym... równie dobrze skończyć w Azkabanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na nią. Jego palce drgnęły i zacisnęły się wokół jej. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ucieknij. Powiedz słowo, a cię wyciągnę. Nie musisz tu zostawać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tchórzliwa część jej samej podniosła się i rozwinęła na jego słowa. Być na zewnątrz. Wolna. Z dala od wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo tego pragnęła, dopóki nie usłyszała, że ktoś to powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idea życia bez wojny - pragnęła tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że tego nie zrobię - powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był gorzki, a oczy zmieniły się, ukazując zmęczoną rezygnację. Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja oferta pozostaje aktualna. Powiedz słowo, a cię wyciągnę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studiowała go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co z tobą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się gorzko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym mógł uciec, zniknąłbym jeszcze za życia mojej matki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową. Nigdy by tu nie był, gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Czy uciekłbyś teraz, gdybyś mógł?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gapił się na nią, jego oczy były srebrne i niezachwiane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z tobą bym to zrobił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc… Więc uciekniemy razem. Po wojnie. - Przycisnęła jego dłoń do mostka, a on poczuł, jak łomocze jej serce. - Kiedy wojna się skończy. Uciekniemy gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie zna. My… znikniemy. Kiedy to się skończy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały na chwilę, zanim napotkał jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się blado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On kłamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oboje kłamali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślenie, że mogą razem od tego uciec, było bajką. Iluzją, że wszystko skończy się wystarczająco dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń i spojrzała mu w oczy, aż iluzja zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na Rona został nałożony namiar przez kajdany - powiedziała po minucie. - Z Sussex. Czy byłbyś w stanie uzyskać więcej informacji o ich działaniu? Nad jakimi innymi prototypami pracują?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zobaczę co da się zrobić - powiedział urywanym głosem. Odsunął się i wykręcił szyję tak, że zatrzeszczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Był niemożliwie elegancki, ale za chudy. Prawie wychudzony. Jego skóra była blada jak marmur. W słabym świetle poranka mógł być postacią na obrazie. Jego blizny sprawiały, że widok był makabryczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła na niego patrzeć i nie widzieć wojny. Została w nim wyryta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła i poprawiła spinki we włosach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nienawidzę twoich włosów upiętych w ten sposób - powiedział nagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obejrzała się i uniosła brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze mogę je ściąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jego twarzy pojawiła się uraza. Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo i wzruszyła ramionami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podczas pracy muszę je trzymać z dala od twarzy. Zawsze jestem na wezwanie. Najbardziej sensownym jest, aby takie pozostały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił wzrok na kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę widywać cię częściej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Masz na to czas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, a ona mogła zobaczyć głód w jego oczach. Zaborczy. Wygłodniały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnąłby ją z tygla wojny i ukrył, gdyby tylko mu na to pozwoliła. Widziała konflikt w jego oczach. Widok Draco powstrzymującego się, gdy patrzył na nią i rozważał swoje opcje, był znajomy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzeba. Potrzeba. Potrzeba. Czuła ją jak bicie serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli nie mógł jej ukryć, chciał zaskarbić ją dla siebie tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakochała się w smoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dla ciebie również mogę być na wezwanie. Każdego popołudnia mam sześciogodzinną zmianę na oddziale szpitalnym, ale reszta czasu mojej pracy jest elastyczna. Możesz mnie wzywać, a przybędę tak szybko, jak będę mogła</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wezwę cię wtedy, kiedy będę mógł. Jeśli pierścień aktywuje się tylko raz, nie będzie to związane z Zakonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podniósł płaszcz z podłogi i wyciągnął z niego zwój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakieś nowe życzenia w tym tygodniu? - zapytał, podając jej go. Jego usta wykrzywiły się szyderczo, gdy zadał to pytanie. - Oprócz informacji o namiarze i kajdanach?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To główny priorytet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy sięgnęła i chwyciła zwój, cofnął go, przyciągając ją do siebie. Zamknął dłoń wokół jej nadgarstka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak pergamin wyślizguje się z jej palców, gdy jego druga ręka przysunęła się do jej gardła, a on ją pocałował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałował ją, a ona pocałowała jego.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Wspomnienie 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Tommee Profitt - Can’t Help Falling in Love</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kwiecień 2003</b>
</p>
<p>Draco wzywał ją. Często.</p>
<p>Czasami jego obowiązki w armii Voldemorta kończyły się późnym wieczorem, ale przez większość czasu wzywał ją wczesnym rankiem. Hermiona pracowała w swoim schowku na eliksiry lub prowadziła badania, dopóki jej pierścień nie zapłonął. Potem wymykała się z Grimmauld Place i aportowała do Whitecroft.</p>
<p>Ledwo przechodziła przez drzwi, gdy pojawiał się Draco, porywał ją w ramiona i teleportował gdzie indziej. Zawsze do hotelu. Rzadko tego samego, nawet z nocy na noc.</p>
<p>Całował ją, tuląc jej twarz w dłoniach i miała wrażenie, że nią oddycha.</p>
<p>Potem cofał się na tyle, żeby na nią spojrzeć.</p>
<p>- Czy jesteś cała? Wszystko w porządku? Czy coś ci się stało? - Przesuwał po niej dłońmi, żeby sprawdzić czy to, o co pytał ma swoje potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości.</p>
<p>Za każdym razem zadawał te same pytania, jakby nie wierzył w jej odpowiedzi, dopóki nie zweryfikował tego osobiście.</p>
<p>Nie spodziewała się, że będzie tak obsesyjnie się o nią martwił. Przez miesiące obserwowała jego natychmiastowe przybywanie do Whitecroft. Ten ostrożny sposób, w jaki przesuwał po niej oczami po tym, jak została zaatakowana w Hampshire. Nie zastanawiała się, jak głęboko wbijał się w niego jego własny strach.</p>
<p>Czuła, jak odpręża się pod jego dotykiem, gdy jego palce przebiegały po jej ramionach, rękach i kręgosłupie.</p>
<p>- Nic mi nie jest, Draco. Nie musisz się martwić.</p>
<p>Te słowa nigdy nie odnosiły skutku. Odwracał jej twarz w swoją stronę i spoglądał jej w oczy, jakby spodziewał się, że coś w nich znajdzie.</p>
<p>Patrzyła na niego i spokojnie pozwalała mu się uspokoić.</p>
<p>Cokolwiek działo się z jego matką, Narcyza nigdy nie powiedziała mu tego w pełni. Albo dlatego, że nie mogła, albo próbując go oszczędzić. Wstrzymanie się od wyznania mu prawdy było prawdopodobnie jej najgorszym możliwym wyborem.</p>
<p>Draco był taki jak ona. Miał niesamowitą obsesję na punkcie tego, czego nie wiedział.</p>
<p>Spojrzała mu w oczy. </p>
<p>- Draco, nic mi nie jest. Nic mi się nie stało.</p>
<p>Kiedy miał już pewność, że naprawdę nie jest ranna, wydawało się, że napięcie w jego wnętrzu wreszcie się łamie. Brał ją w ramiona, wzdychając z ulgą, opierając głowę na jej własnej.</p>
<p><em> Ty mu to zrobiłaś </em> - przypominała sobie i mocno obejmowała go ramionami. <em> Odkryłaś jego czuły punkt i wykorzystałaś go. </em></p>
<p>Przesuwała po nim własnymi palcami, próbując wykryć u niego jakieś obrażenia, zanim ponownie ją pocałował.</p>
<p>- Draco, pozwól mi cię uleczyć.</p>
<p>Nigdy nie leczyła i nigdy nie będzie leczyła nikogo tak, jak leczyła Draco: będąc w jego ramionach, przyciśnięta do jego ciała. Przesuwała po nim dłońmi i całowała go z otwartymi ustami na jego barkach, dłoniach i twarzy, mrucząc zaklęcia. Sprawdzała go skrupulatnie, aż wysuwał różdżkę z jej palców i rzucał nią na drugi koniec pokoju. Potem pchał ją na łóżko i powoli brał.</p>
<p>Prawie zawsze było to szalenie powolne. Patrzył jej w oczy, aż niemal czuła, jak ich dusze się stykają.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Innym razem przybywał ociekając Czarną Magią. Przylegała ona do jego ubrania i skóry. Kiedy pojawiał się w takim stanie, zawsze był bardziej zdesperowany. Silniejszy. Szybszy. Próbował zatracić się w czymś, co mógł poczuć.</p>
<p>Przy ścianie. Albo po prostu na podłodze pokoju hotelowego, w którym wylądowali.</p>
<p>Jego pocałunki smakowały jak lód i grzech, i Hermiona spijała je, aż dyszała.</p>
<p>- Jesteś moja. Jesteś moja - szeptał, powtarzając te słowa w kółko jak mantrę. - Powiedz to. Powiedz, że jesteś moja.</p>
<p>- Jestem twoja, Draco - szeptała mu w usta lub patrząc mu w oczy.</p>
<p>Splatał swoje palce z jej i przyciskał je do swojego czoła, a czasami całe jego ciało się trzęsło. Oplatała go swoimi ramionami i całowała jego włosy.</p>
<p>- Obiecuję, Draco. Zawsze będę twoja.</p>
<p>W jego oczach pojawiał się zaborczy strach, kiedy na nią patrzył - w sposobie, w jaki ją dotykał - jakby zawsze spodziewał się, że będzie to ostatni raz, kiedy ją widzi.</p>
<p>W te dni, kiedy jej nie wzywał, szła przez Grimmauld Place, czując się tak, jakby nie mogła oddychać, dopóki nie poczuła, jak jej pierścień płonie.</p>
<p>Wtedy to ona rozpaczliwie domagała się, by wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.</p>
<p>- Nie umieraj, Draco.</p>
<p>To zawsze była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mu mówiła.</p>
<p>Na chwilę zanim się aportował, kiedy już stał w swoich szatach Śmierciożercy, mówiła to częściej niż pożegnanie. Chwytała jego podbródek w dłoń i patrzyła mu w oczy.</p>
<p>- Bądź ostrożny. Nie umieraj.</p>
<p>Pochylał głowę do przodu i całował ją w dłoń, gdy jego chłodne, szare oczy spoczywały na jej. </p>
<p>- Jesteś moja. Zawsze po ciebie wrócę.</p>
<p>Zawsze to robił.</p>
<p>Każdego dnia wydawało jej się, że sprzeczności rosły. Stawały się bardziej strome. Nie była pewna, jak daleko mogą go zaprowadzić runy i jego własna determinacja, zanim osiągnie krytyczny punkt absolutnego nieprawdopodobieństwa i wszystko się zawali.</p>
<p>Czuła to.</p>
<p>Stąpał po ostrzu brzytwy.</p>
<p>Kiedy spał, wpatrywała się w jego twarz i prosiła, by przeżył wojnę.</p>
<p>Uciekną, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Daleko, by nikt ich nie znalazł. Obiecała sobie, że znajdzie sposób. Obiecała mu to: że będzie jakieś ‘po’.</p>
<p>Były chwile, kiedy prawie zapominali o wojnie, która ich otaczała. Jedząc śniadania zamawiane u obsługi hotelowej. Rozważając, czy jedzenie fast foodów stanowi rzeczywiste pożywienie. Korzystając z nieracjonalnie dużych wanien, które zawsze były w jego apartamentach hotelowych. Całując go.</p>
<p>Mogłaby go całować przez wieczność, czując palący szacunek w sposobie, w jaki jej dotykał.</p>
<p>W chwili, gdy ich usta się stykały, miażdżył jej ciało o swoje. Jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej gardle i z powrotem do karku, wplatając palce w jej włosy, kiedy pogłębiał pocałunek. Przyciskał jej policzek do swojej dłoni, a następnie przesuwał nią w dół jej ciała.</p>
<p>Potem, kiedy łapała oddech, odciągał usta i zaczynał całować jej szyję. Ssał punkt jej pulsu, szarpiąc jej ubranie. Ledwo zauważała, że jej ubranie zsuwało się i opadało na podłogę, gdy rozbierał ją i badał jej obnażoną skórę. Wtedy rozpinała jego koszulę i przesuwała dłońmi po jego ciele.</p>
<p>Przekręcał zapięcie jej stanika, a potem szarpał go, zanim jego dłonie rzucały się do góry, by złapać jej piersi i drażnić je, aż zaczynała jęczeć. Jego usta ślizgały się po połączeniu jej szyi i ramion, gdy całował i szczypał jej skórę.</p>
<p>- Doskonała. Piękna. Moja. Moja - oddychał tymi słowami przy jej ciele, gdy je obnażał. Gdy wchodził w nią. Kiedy przytulał ją do siebie. Gdy rozpadała się w jego ramionach lub pod jego ustami. Kiedy splatał ich palce i czuła, jak mocniej je ściskał, gdy dochodził.</p>
<p>- Będę się tobą opiekował. Przysięgam Hermiono, zawsze będę się tobą opiekował  - mruczał przy jej skórze lub włosach tak cicho, że ledwo to słyszała.</p>
<p>Pewnej nocy na początku maja, kiedy leżała objęta jego ramionami i na wpół zasypiała, usłyszała, jak to powtarza. Jakby to była obietnica, którą składał sobie wielokrotnie. Jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.</p>
<p>Uniosła głowę i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, żeby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.</p>
<p>- Draco, wszystko w porządku. Nic mi się nie stanie.</p>
<p>Po prostu patrzył na nią z taką samą gorzką rezygnacją, jaką miał wypisaną na twarzy podczas treningów. Przygotowywał się, czekając na to, co uważał za nieuniknione.</p>
<p>Wojna owinęła się wokół nich jak gniazdo cierni, z którego nie mogli uciec.</p>
<p>Osunął się i położył głowę na jej piersi, obejmując ją ramionami, podczas gdy ona wplotła palce w jego włosy.</p>
<p>Wciąż czuła, jak powtarza te słowa.</p>
<p>Wahała się przez kilka minut, zanim się odezwała.</p>
<p>- Opowiedz mi o swojej matce, Draco. Powiedz mi wszystko, czego nigdy nie mógłbyś powiedzieć nikomu innemu.</p>
<p>Zesztywniał i zamilkł. Przesunęła palcami po jego ramionach i prześledziła blizny po runach. </p>
<p>- Używanie oklumencji to po prostu ukrywanie tego. Możesz mi powiedzieć, pomogę ci to znieść. Opowiedz mi o swojej matce.</p>
<p>Nie mówił, ani nie ruszał się przez tak długi czas, że zastanawiała się, czy zasnął. Potem odwrócił głowę na tyle, żeby mogła ujrzeć jego profil. Wyraz jego twarzy był ostrożnie zamknięty, ale widziała, że się zastanawia.</p>
<p>- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nikogo torturowanego - powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na nią. - Ona była… pierwszą osobą, której torturowanie widziałem. On… - Hermiona poczuła, jak jego szczęka się zaciska, kiedy się zawahał. - Eksperymentował na niej i pozwalał kilku innym Śmierciożercom dzielić się pomysłami, co z nią zrobić, aby ukarać Malfoyów.</p>
<p>Kiedy mówił, jego oczy stopniowo stawały się coraz szersze, a jego twarzy nie pokrywała już maska. Patrzył przez pokój, a jego spojrzenie skierowane było gdzieś daleko.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła i mogła go w pełni zobaczyć. Ujrzeć szesnastolatka, który wrócił do domu na wakacje.</p>
<p>Do domu. Wkraczając nieświadomie w koszmar, od którego nigdy, przenigdy nie ucieknie.</p>
<p>- Myślałem… - kontynuował, a jego głos stał się nagle młodszy. Chłopięcy. - Przez chwilę myślałem, że jeśli zabiję Dumbledore'a wystarczająco szybko, to ona jakoś wyzdrowieje. Że mogę to naprawić, jeśli tylko mi się uda. Ale… była cieniem siebie, kiedy wróciłem ze szkoły. Myślę, że próbowała przetrwać przez lato, kiedy byłem szkolony. Ale kiedy mnie nie było, złamała się…</p>
<p>Milczał przez chwilę.</p>
<p>Zaczął znowu mówić, ale potem zacisnął usta. Jego wargi drżały, jakby ciągle wybierał, a potem odrzucał to, co miał powiedzieć dalej.</p>
<p>- To nie był nawet miesiąc. Nie było mnie nawet miesiąc - powiedział w końcu.</p>
<p>Hermiona wplotła palce w jego włosy. Zamknął oczy i opuścił brodę.</p>
<p>- To wszystko miało być odwracalne, motywujące mnie. Nie miało to być nic, co mogłoby ją fizycznie okaleczyć. Ale on zrujnował jej umysł. Jego ulubioną techniką jest używanie do tortur legilimencji. Miała ataki, przeważnie małe, ale czasami pojawiały się też ciężkie. Szczególnie później. Po prostu… wykończyła się w tej klatce. Kiedy się wystraszyła, zamykała oczy, zaczynała się kołysać i wydawać te skomlące dźwięki. Czasami godzinami nie dało się jej uspokoić, a ja nie mogłem… Nie mogłem zawsze z nią zostawać, ponieważ musiałem trenować.</p>
<p>Nie patrzył na Hermionę, kiedy mówił. Wciąż wpatrywał się tępo przez pokój. Jego głos był niski i drżący.</p>
<p>- W dniu, w którym zabiłem Dumbledore'a, Czarny Pan zażądał, żebyśmy zjedli z nim kolację. Aby uczcić… Powiedział, że świętujemy mój sukces. Wypuszczono ją zaledwie na kilka godzin, a on chciał, żeby pełniła rolę gospodyni. Drżenie jej ciała było tak silne, że ledwo mogła utrzymać sztućce. Jej widelec ciągle grzechotał o talerz, a potem upuszczała go i panikowała, kiedy próbowała go podnieść. Najwyraźniej hałas był zbyt rozpraszający. Więc Czarny Pan wziął nóż do steków i przybił nim jej lewą rękę do stołu. Potem zostawił ją tam, krwawiącą, aż skończył i odszedł. Siedziałem naprzeciw niej, a ona po prostu patrzyła na mnie przez cały czas, kręcąc głową, ostrzegając mnie, żebym nic nie robił.</p>
<p>Chwycił Hermionę za rękę.</p>
<p>- Nie mogłem… nic zrobić. Próbowałem ją chronić. Trzymałem ją w jej pokojach tak często, jak to możliwe. Sprowadzałem uzdrowicieli, aby pomogli jej wyzdrowieć. Uzdrowiciele umysłu nie mogli nic zrobić. Powinienem był ją leczyć wcześniej. Tak wszyscy mi powiedzieli... Że powinienem był zacząć leczyć ją wcześniej.</p>
<p>Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń i przesunęła palcami po jego runach. Nieugięty, przebiegły, niezawodny, bezwzględny, nieustępliwy, zmotywowany do sukcesu.</p>
<p>By pomścić swoją matkę. W pokucie za wszystkie sposoby, w jakie czuł, że ją zawiódł.</p>
<p>- Tak mi przykro, Draco.</p>
<p>Zamilkł. Zamknął oczy i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.</p>
<p>- Wtedy… - zaczął, ale głos mu się załamał. Spróbował ponownie. - Wtedy… - Draco wykrzywił usta i zamilkł na kilka sekund.</p>
<p>- Wtedy... właśnie zaczęła trochę dochodzić do siebie, a ja zawahałem się przy Finch-Fletchleyach. Była tam mała dziewczynka. Nie mogła jeszcze nawet chodzić do szkoły podstawowej. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Nie można z nimi oszukiwać. Musisz to poczuć. Musisz to mieć na myśli. Kazano mi użyć Cruciatusa, ale nie mogłem… Nie mogłem sprawić, żeby zaklęcie zadziałało. Była... taka mała.</p>
<p>Przełknął. </p>
<p>- Bellatriks przeklęła mnie i dziewczynę, po czym pozwoliła Fenrirowi Greybackowi ją wziąć. Lubił dzieci. Kiedy zgłoszono moją porażkę, Czarny Pan uznał to za znak, że nie byłem wystarczająco zaangażowany lub zmotywowany. Kazał wyprowadzić moją matkę, aby mógł osobiście pokazać mi, jak prawidłowo wykonać zaklęcie Cruciatus.</p>
<p>Zapadła długa cisza.</p>
<p>- Dopiero zaczęło się jej poprawiać, kiedy to się stało.</p>
<p>Hermiona podejrzewała, że jej ręka będzie mieć siniaki w miejscu splątania ich palców.</p>
<p>- W pewnym sensie Bellatriks troszczyła się o swoją siostrę. Nigdy nie odezwała się przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, ale starała się powstrzymać mnie przed porażką. Latem, zanim wróciłem do szkoły, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że kary za moje porażki zostaną wymierzone w moją matkę, zrobiła wszystko, by doprowadzić mnie do punktu, w którym będzie zdarzać się to jak najrzadziej. Poprosiłem ją, żeby nauczyła mnie wszystkiego, czego nauczyła się od Czarnego Pana i zrobiła to.</p>
<p>Jego głos się zmienił. Stawał się bardziej znajomy, gdy historia toczyła się przez jego życie. Zaczęły pojawiać się ślady jego twardego, urywanego tonu.</p>
<p>- Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby wydostać mamę. Aby ją wyciągnąć. Ale nie mogłem z nią uciec. Miałem wszystko przygotowane, ale nie mogłem jej przekonać, żeby odeszła beze mnie. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie spróbować na niej Imperio, by zmusić ją do odejścia. Ale ją znałem. Gdybym został znokautowany lub bym umarł, w sekundzie wróciłaby, żeby mnie znaleźć. A ja nie mogłem jej gdzieś zamknąć, żeby nie mogła... Nie byłem… Nie chciałem być kimś, kto by ją zamknął. Nie chciałem, żeby znów poczuła się uwięziona.</p>
<p>Jego głos stał się stłumiony.</p>
<p>- Kiedy umarła, przybyłem, aby ujrzeć Lestrange Manor w ruinach. Nie wiedziałem, co się stało, dopóki nie zostałem wezwany. Ledwo wspominano, że tam była, liczyło się tylko to, że umarła. Różdżka Dumbledore'a pękła na pół. Miało to coś wspólnego z Bellatriks. Różdżka była jedyną rzeczą, która się liczyła. Zabił każdego Śmierciożercę, który przeżył i wrócił, aby zdać raport. Stałem tam otoczony ciałami, starając się nie krzyczeć.</p>
<p>Zamilkł i przez długi czas nie mówił nic więcej.</p>
<p>Hermiona wysunęła się spod jego ramienia i usiadła. Kiedy patrzyła na niego, poczuła tępe, rozdzierające uczucie w piersi.</p>
<p>Jego oczy były ostrożne, gdy odwzajemniał jej spojrzenie.</p>
<p>Lekko musnęła palcami jego policzek. </p>
<p>- Draco, nie jestem twoją matką.</p>
<p>Wzdrygnął się i zaczął otwierać usta, ale kontynuowała, nie pozwalając mu sobie przerwać. </p>
<p>- Moody i Kingsley nie zrobią mi krzywdy, jeśli zawiedziesz przy jakimś zadaniu. Nie będą mnie torturować ani narażać mnie na jakąkolwiek karę. Nie jestem zakładnikiem. Jestem na tej wojnie, bo tak zdecydowałam. Nie jestem krucha. Nie mam zamiaru się złamać. Proszę... - Przesunęła kciukiem wzdłuż łuku jego kości policzkowej. - Uwierz w to.</p>
<p>- Pozwól, że cię wyciągnę. Proszę, Hermiono. Przysięgam na Boga, że nie wpłynie to na moją pomoc dla Zakonu. Pozwól, że cię wyciągnę.</p>
<p>Potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę odejść. Jestem lojalna wobec Zakonu. Nie mam zamiaru uciekać, gdy wszyscy inni walczą. Wszyscy walczymy w tej wojnie razem. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam.</p>
<p>Jego oczy zmieniły się i zobaczyła w nich rozpacz i rezygnację. Coś się w niej rozdarło.</p>
<p>- Draco, nie możesz mnie prosić, żebym uciekła przed wojną.</p>
<p>Wykrzywił usta i parsknął.</p>
<p>- Dlaczego nie? Czy nie zrobiłaś dla nich już wystarczająco dużo? Sprzedali cię. A co jeśli… - urwał, a jego głos ucichł. Odwrócił od niej wzrok. - Otrzymaliby taką samą ofertę od kogoś, kto miałby inne intencje. Nadal byś to zrobiła… A gdybym cię nie wyszkolił, Potter i tak zostawiłby cię samą na tym polu.</p>
<p>Przesunęła kciukiem po jego skórze. Była tam najlżejsza, najsłabsza linia blizny w miejscu, w którym go przeklęła. </p>
<p>- Zgodziłam się na to, Draco. Zgodziłam się na wszystko. Nikt mnie nie zmusił. Nie możemy wybierać momentu, kiedy zrobiliśmy już wystarczająco dużo, a potem zostawiać innych, by ponosili tego konsekwencje. Nie tak działa wojna.</p>
<p>Zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał na nią gorzko.</p>
<p>Nie obchodziło go to. Nie obchodziło go, czy ktokolwiek oprócz niej przeżyłby wojnę. Wszyscy mogliby umrzeć, a on by się tym nawet nie przejął.</p>
<p>Złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę. Nawet gdyby udało mu się usunąć swój Mroczny Znak, nie mógłby uciec, nie dopóki wojna trwała. Był uwięziony w samym jej sercu.</p>
<p>Hermiona westchnęła smutno i opuściła głowę, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Objął ją mocno.</p>
<p>Prawie spała, gdy usłyszała, jak słabym szeptem znów zaczął wypowiadać swoją mantrę. </p>
<p>- Będę się tobą opiekował. Przysięgam, zawsze będę się tobą opiekował.</p>
<p>Akcje ratunkowe zostały wstrzymane. Kingsley zawiesił je, dopóki nie dowiedzą się więcej o namiarach z Sussex. Wczesne prototypy kajdan były wprowadzane do wszystkich więzień.</p>
<p>Ruch Oporu został prawie całkowicie zepchnięty do podziemia i do świata mugoli. Pojawiło się tak wiele mrocznych istot i Szmalcowników, że trudno było im się poruszać.</p>
<p>Kingsley zaczął jeszcze mocniej polegać na swoim zespole zwiadowczym i wykorzystywać Draco w armii Voldemorta. Dezinformacja. Sabotaż. Jak gdyby armia Śmierciożerców była maszyną możliwą do zdekonstruowania. Koperty z zamówieniami na konkretne informacje stawały się coraz grubsze za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona je dostarczała.</p>
<p>Draco rzadko wspominał o tym, co zrobił, ale wiedziała, że był bliski wyrwania się spod nacisku. Za każdym razem, gdy ją widział, stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany.</p>
<p>Paliło ją to. Patrzenie, jak rozpada się pod wpływem wszystkiego, co miał utrzymywać i przynosić dla obu stron.</p>
<p>Prawie cała presja narzucona na Hermionę ze strony Zakonu zniknęła. Była obrożą wokół gardła Draco. Miała go trzymać na smyczy. Kingsley i Moody nie musieli prosić o nic pilniejszego niż o to, żeby to utrzymała.</p>
<p>Po prostu musiała z tym żyć.</p>
<p>Czuła się na Grimmauld Place jak zwierzę w klatce. Podróżowała z kryjówki do kryjówki tylko po to, by zmienić scenerię.</p>
<p>Kiedy nie leczyła ani nie opiekowała się Ginny, wkładała swoją energię w badania i magię eksperymentalną. Brnęła coraz głębiej w badania nad Czarną Magią niż kiedykolwiek w przeszłości. Może Zakon by jej nie użył, ale Draco mógł.</p>
<p>Próbowała znaleźć sposób na obejście kajdan. Draco regularnie przynosił jej zaktualizowane zwoje analiz, a ona przeglądała je, próbując znaleźć lukę, coś do wykorzystania. Były genialne. Były dziełami magicznej sztuki.</p>
<p>Przerażały Hermionę swoją szybką ewolucją.</p>
<p>Oprócz nieusuwalnych namiarów, w Sussex zaczęto eksperymentować z kajdanami mającymi na celu stłumienie magii. Wolfram inkrustowany żelazem. Wolfram pokryty miedzią lub aluminium. Kajdany z rdzeniem różdżki.</p>
<p>Ledwo spała, chyba że była z Draco. Przez resztę czasu leżała w zimnym przerażeniu na myśl, co stanie się z każdym schwytanym. Zakon może nigdy nie uratować żadnego z nich.</p>
<p>Śmierciożercom zaczęto przekazywać kajdany, aby łatwiej było schwytać im członków Ruchu Oporu. Po ich zamknięciu, kajdan nie można było ponownie otworzyć bez dwóch nosicieli Mrocznego Znaku wykonujących nad nimi wariant inkantacji Morsmordre.</p>
<p>Dean Thomas pojawił się na Grimmauld Place dzień po schwytaniu. Jego prawa ręka została odcięta. Ukradł nóż i odciął swoją dłoń w nadgarstku, żeby uciec.</p>
<p>Tydzień później Severus przyniósł wiadomość, że kajdany zostały przeniesione z Sussex w celu zwiększenia produkcji. Od teraz pojawiały się w zestawach po dwie sztuki.</p>
<p>Pewnego wieczoru Draco przyniósł Hermionie zestaw prototypów i obserwował, jak go analizuje.</p>
<p>Wyglądały prawie jak bransoletki.</p>
<p>Hermiona zbudowała wokół nich skomplikowaną sieć magii analitycznej, rozdzielając na części pierwsze wszystkie ich składniki: alchemię, zaklęcia, arytmię, runy osadzone w żelaznym rdzeniu.</p>
<p>Spędziła godziny próbując znaleźć lukę, aż zasnęła między nimi. Gdy się obudziła, zobaczyła że Draco przeniósł ją do łóżka.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę… Nie da się ich obejść. - Jej mózg był zmętniały z wyczerpania. Prawie trzęsła się z frustracji. - Coś musi w nich być. Używanie Imperio nie zadziała, pojawia się w sygnaturze zaklęcia i anuluje inkantację. Pomyślałam, żeby po prostu je przeciąć, ale rdzeń jest zaklęty i w takiej sytuacji wybuchnie. Po prostu nie jestem w stanie... Może powinnam spojrzeć na to z innej strony. Jestem samoukiem w zakresie alchemii. Może po prostu nie zbadałam wystarczająco dużo.</p>
<p>Zaczęła się od niego odsuwać, próbując wrócić do stosów książek, które ze sobą przyniosła. Draco ją zatrzymał. Objął jedną ręką jej talię, a drugą owinął wokół jej ramion.</p>
<p>- Nie możesz uratować wszystkich, Granger.</p>
<p>Uspokoiła się i rozpaczliwie rozejrzała po pokoju.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem, jak wygramy tę wojnę - powiedziała w końcu.</p>
<p>Draco milczał. Nie było nic do powiedzenia, co nie byłoby kłamstwem.</p>
<p>Uniosła rękę i objęła jego rękę, owiniętą wokół jej ramion.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem, jak kogokolwiek uratować. Wszystko, co robię, tylko to kumuluje… A oni i tak umierają, ale w gorszy sposób. Chciałabym… Chciałabym nigdy nie zostać uzdrowicielką.</p>
<p>Nigdy wcześniej nie przyznała nikomu, że tego nienawidziła.</p>
<p>Opowiedziała mu o horkruksach. Nie powinna była. Nie otrzymała pozwolenia. I tak mu powiedziała. Wszystko, co wiedziała, o ich stworzeniu i zniszczeniu oraz o wszystkich pomysłach Zakonu na temat tego, czym mogłyby być. O zagubionych przedmiotach Założycieli.</p>
<p>- Uważamy, że jeden może być w Hogwarcie - powiedziała, pokazując mu wszystkie swoje badania. - Ale nie wiemy, ile mógł ich stworzyć. Nie mogło być ich więcej niż pięć, prawda? Rozszczepiając w ten sposób swoją duszę… To jak trucizna w ciele. Wyżre go od środka. Jego obecna forma to najlepsze przywrócenie, na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić dzięki eliksirowi regeneracji. Powinien był przywrócić go do fizycznej świetności, ale jego dusza jest tak zdegradowana, że stworzyła takie ciało, na jakie najlepiej było ją stać. Horkruksy muszą być więc ograniczone. Nie sądzę, żeby mógł je dalej tworzyć. Jeśli uda nam się zniszczyć wszystkie, stanie się na tyle niestabilny, że nawet jeśli nikt go nie zabije, w końcu sam po prostu przestanie istnieć. Ale nie wiemy, gdzie mogą być. Jest tak mało informacji o jego przeszłości.</p>
<p>- Dał jeden z nich mojemu ojcu podczas pierwszej wojny?</p>
<p>- Kiedy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta podczas naszego drugiego roku, było to spowodowane przez fragment jego duszy, który opętał Ginny Weasley. Twój ojciec podrzucił horkruksa do jej książek, próbując zdyskredytować Artura Weasleya.</p>
<p>- Jeśli zostały stworzone podczas pierwszej wojny, a on powierzył je swoim zwolennikom, to zajmę się tym. Powinnaś była powiedzieć mi wcześniej.</p>
<p>- Nie powinnam ci tego teraz mówić. - Położyła dłoń na jego sercu. - Nie próbowałam dodawać ci jeszcze więcej zadań. Po prostu… nie mam z kim porozmawiać. Pomaga mi to myśleć, gdy mogę mówić coś głośno.</p>
<p>Prychnął.</p>
<p>- Jeśli dzięki temu się to skończy, to warto. Co robi Zakon? Wszystko, o co proszą mnie Moody i Shacklebolt, to kupowanie dodatkowego czasu - powiedział głosem wibrującym z wściekłości.</p>
<p>- Draco…</p>
<p>Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale jego złość była wyczuwalna.</p>
<p>Nie ufał Kingsleyowi, Moody'emu ani Zakonowi. Był przerażony, że gdyby umarł, mogliby ją sprzedać ponownie, by spróbować przetrwać.</p>
<p>I nie mogła mu obiecać, że tego nie zrobi. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby wygrać wojnę. On o tym wiedział. Podejrzewała, że strach napędzał go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.</p>
<p>Objął ją ramionami, a ona mogła poczuć to w jego dłoniach, w sposobie, w jaki ją dotykał.</p>
<p>Położyła głowę na jego piersi i wsłuchiwała się w jego serce.</p>
<p>- Powinieneś sprawić sobie zbroję - powiedziała. - Badałam jedną. Ukraińska Zbroja Żelaznego Brzucha. Jest lekka, bardzo odporna na magię i prawie nieprzenikniona na ataki fizyczne. Jeśli będziesz nosić ją pod szatami, nikt nawet się nie dowie że tam jest. Może kiedyś uratować ci życie.</p>
<p>Nic nie powiedział. Wciąż wpatrywał się w jej badania nad horkruksami.</p>
<p>Czasami nie opuszczali chaty w Whitecroft od razu. Przybywał z tak wieloma obrażeniami, że wpadłby w szok. Innym razem czuła drżenie od Cruciatusa w jego dłoniach.</p>
<p>Leczyła go, a potem siadała z jego głową na jej kolanach, podczas gdy on dochodził do siebie. Leczyła drżenie jego ramion i dłoni, kiedy dryfował na krawędzi świadomości. Mruczała do niego przeprosiny pod nosem, stukając czubkiem różdżki po jego dłoniach, zginając i rozcierając je oraz masując jego palce, aż przestały drżeć.</p>
<p>
  <em> Zabijasz go. Zabijasz go. To wszystko przez ciebie. </em>
</p>
<p>Pozwoliła sobie płakać nad nim, kiedy nie był tego świadomy. Chwytała jego dłonie w swoje i próbowała go naprawić.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro - powtarzała w kółko.</p>
<p>Ocierała oczy i zawsze odpędzała wszystkie łzy, zanim go wybudzała. Dostrzegała, jak napięcie rozdziera jego ciało, gdy odzyskiwał przytomność, a potem czuła, jak dudni jej serce, kiedy podnosił głowę i na nią patrzył.</p>
<p>Aportował ich do hotelu i spał z ramionami zaborczo owiniętymi wokół niej.</p>
<p>Kiedy nawet obecność Draco była niewystarczająca, by uciszyć jej demony, studiowała jego twarz i słuchała bicia jego serca, cicho obiecując mu szeptem:</p>
<p>- Zaopiekuję się tobą. Przysięgam, zawsze będę się tobą opiekować.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Wspomnienie 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Blonde Redhead - Misery is a Butterfly</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Maj 2003</b>
</p>
<p>Pod koniec maja Śmierciożercy zaplanowali atak na mugolskie miasteczko w Surrey. To była pułapka. Nawet nie zadali sobie trudu, by ukryć fakt, że wywabiali z ukrycia Ruch Oporu.</p>
<p>Nie było takiej potrzeby. Ruch Oporu i tak by poszedł.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak Zakon odchodzi, by dołączyć do walki i pracowała z Padmą nad przeniesieniem oddziału szpitalnego do holu i poszerzeniem ścian salonu. Wezwali kilku członków Ruchu Oporu, którzy pracowali jako uzdrowiciele i pielęgniarki w kryjówkach hospicyjnych.</p>
<p>Poppy Pomfrey złapała Czarną Kocią Grypę i została poddana kwarantannie. Choroba, która powodowała chroniczny pech, byłaby dla Zakonu jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, gdyby rozniosła się i zdziesiątkowała Ruch Oporu.</p>
<p>Zegar tykał nieubłaganie, podczas gdy Hermiona przechadzała się, ostrożnie i skrupulatnie porządkując swój umysł. Zebrała wszystkie swoje wspomnienia o Draco, wypychając je w najdalsze zakamarki swojej świadomości, tam gdzie zachowywała wspomnienia o rodzicach.</p>
<p>Nie mogła myśleć o Draco. Nie mogła się zamartwiać, czy również walczył. Niezależnie od tego, czy Kingsley i Moody kazali mu zrobić cokolwiek, co naraziłoby go na skrajne niebezpieczeństwo, aby dać Ruchowi Oporu niewielką przewagę.</p>
<p>Musiała pracować. Myślenie o tym niczego by nie zmieniło.</p>
<p>Zamurowała to wszystko za grubą ścianą oklumencji.</p>
<p>W drzwiach pojawił się Seamus, niosąc w ramionach nieznaną jej kobietę i Michaela Cornera.</p>
<p>- Wampir - powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę kobiety. - Nie wiem co z nim.</p>
<p>Upuścił ich i szybko aportował się ponownie.</p>
<p>Hol zaczął wypełniać się ciałami. Mugole, bojownicy Ruchu Oporu, oni wszyscy byli sprowadzani do Hermiony i Padmy.</p>
<p>Hermiona nalała do gardła kobiety Eliksir Uzupełniając Krew i antidotum na ugryzienie, po czym spróbowała szybko zdiagnozować, co stało się z Michaelem. Zaklęcie diagnostyczne wskazywało, że jego narządy się wyłączają, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego. Zaczęła rzucać analityczną sieć na sygnaturę klątwy, aby spróbować ją zidentyfikować.</p>
<p>Trzask.</p>
<p>Pojawił się Kingsley, niosąc Tonks. Kobieta krzyczała z całych sił. Jej oczy były wywrócone tak, że Hermiona widziała same białka.</p>
<p>Hermiona rzuciła na Michaela zaklęcie unieruchamiające w nadziei, że zyska na czasie i podbiegła do nich.</p>
<p>Ramię Tonks zostało przeklęte. Skóra zsuwała się płatami z jej ciała, gdy klątwa ją z niej obdzierała. Hermiona anulowała klątwę i rzuciła zaklęcie łagodzące ból, po czym przytknęła fiolkę z eliksirem regeneracji skóry do ust Tonks.</p>
<p>Krew i czarny, gryzący płyn rozprysnęły się na rękawie Hermiony. Ostro spojrzała w górę.</p>
<p>- Zostałeś przeklęty - powiedziała, patrząc, jak rosnąca plama rozprzestrzenia się na lewym ramieniu Kingsleya, przebijając przez jego szaty.</p>
<p>- Muszę wyciągnąć Pottera - powiedział, odwracając się do wyjścia.</p>
<p>Złapała go za ramię.</p>
<p>- Trafiła blisko twojego serca. Pozwól mi cię uzdrowić.</p>
<p>Wyrwał z jej uścisku swoją rękę.</p>
<p>- Nie ma na to czasu. Przygotuj się, sprowadzimy ich więcej.</p>
<p>Usłyszała kolejny trzask, gdy pojawiła się Parvati, obciążona czterema ciałami.</p>
<p>- Zabierz ich do Padmy - powiedziała Hermiona, ścigając Kingsleya, gdy wymykał się z Grimmauld Place. - Pozwól mi cię uleczyć, Kingsley.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła rękę, by go złapać, zanim dotarłby do krawędzi osłon ochronnych. Kiedy jej palce zacisnęły się na materiale jego szaty, aportował się. Oboje pojawili się po sekundzie na polu bitwy. To był miejski plac, zamglony od kurzu, krwi i pozostałości magii.</p>
<p>Wszędzie były ciała. Śmierciożercy rzucali klątwy na członków Ruchu Oporu, którzy próbowali wydostać rannych. Dementorzy unosili się nad głowami leżących. Składali pocałunek na ciele każdego żywego, kogo napotkali.</p>
<p>Hermiona rozejrzała się z przerażeniem.</p>
<p>- Wracaj na Grimmauld Place! Twoim zadaniem jest pozostać w kryjówce, Granger! - Kingsley warknął na nią, a wyraz jego twarzy był wściekły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi ona obok niego. Zarzucił wokół nich tarczę.</p>
<p>Rozległ się okrzyk wściekłości, który Hermiona rozpoznała jako głos Rona.</p>
<p>- Wracaj do kryjówki, Granger - powiedział Kingsley przez ramię, kierując się w stronę dźwięku.</p>
<p>Hermiona przygotowywała się do aportacji, ale tuż przed zniknięciem jej oczy spoczęły na chłopcu leżącym na ziemi. Jego żołądek był rozerwany, prawdopodobnie przez wiedźmę lub wilkołaka.</p>
<p>Uklękła i sprawdziła puls. Za późno. Już nie żył. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Bojownik Ruchu Oporu. Nie mógł mieć nawet czternastu lat.</p>
<p>Czarownica obok została trafiona klątwą martwicy, która sunęła powoli wzdłuż jej nogi. Wydawało się, że zemdlała z bólu. Na wiedźmie leżało inne ciało. Był to młody mężczyzna, który się przez nią przewrócił. Hermiona obróciła go, żeby sprawdzić, czy on też żyje.</p>
<p>Natychmiast skoczył do przodu. Hermiona poczuła, jak kły wbijają się w jej ramię, kiedy przyszpilał ją do ziemi. Szybko rzuciła czarnomagiczną klątwę, nawet się nie zastanawiając.</p>
<p>Wampir rozpadł się na kawałki.</p>
<p>Hermiona zachwiała się i podniosła na równe nogi, lewitując zranioną czarownicę w swoich ramionach. Rozejrzała się, szukając jeszcze kogoś żywego w swoim zasięgu.</p>
<p>Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna znajdujący się dwie stopy dalej został zaatakowany przez dementora. Hermiona podeszła do niego, aby sprawdzić, czy został w pełni pozbawiony duszy. Szybko odkryła, że jego dusza wciąż była nietknięta, ale wpadł w hipotermię i potrzebował czekolady.</p>
<p>Ogarnęło ją lodowate uczucie. Podniosła gwałtownie głowę i zobaczyła kilku zbliżających się do niej dementorów.</p>
<p>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i rzuciła patronusa. Błysk światła wystrzelił z jej różdżki, ale czar nie zdołał uformować swojej cielesności.</p>
<p>Kiedy jej patronus odpędzał dementorów, zarzuciła ramię czarodzieja na swoje barki i przygotowała się do aportacji.</p>
<p>Zapadła się lekko pod jego ciężarem i rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie odciążające. Kiedy to zrobiła, wokół niej zabrzmiało kilka trzasków aportacji. Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła ciała, gdy spojrzała w górę.</p>
<p>Czterech zamaskowanych śmierciożerców pojawiło się niecałe dziesięć stóp dalej. Jeden z nich stał naprzeciw niej. Natychmiast machnął różdżką w jej kierunku.</p>
<p>Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się i skierowała swój umysł na Grimmauld Place. Cel. Zawzięcie. Determinacja.</p>
<p>Kiedy znikała, poczuła, jak moc klątwy rozbija się o jej pierś.</p>
<p>Pojawiła się na ulicy przed Grimmauld Place, upuszczając czarownicę i czarodzieja i upadając na twarz z bolesnym westchnieniem.</p>
<p>Była ledwo świadoma dźwięku przekleństw i kogoś, kto ją złapał i wciągnął po schodach do środka. Została odwrócona na plecy, po czym ujrzała wpatrujące się w nię twarze Padmy i kilku strażników Ruchu Oporu odpowiedzialnych za ochronę Grimmauld Place podczas potyczek. Hermiona zadrżała i próbowała nie szlochać.</p>
<p>- Jakie zaklęcie? Jakie zaklęcie? - Oczy Padmy były rozszerzone i przepełnione paniką, kiedy pochylała się nad Hermioną. Różdżka drżała w jej dłoniach.</p>
<p>Hermiona bez słowa wskazała na swoją pierś. Padma rozerwała koszulę Hermiony i westchnęła w przerażeniu.</p>
<p>Klątwa kwasowa uderzyła Hermionę prosto w mostek. Siła czaru była potężna. Wrzody zagłębiły się już głęboko w kościach, na całej klatce piersiowej, aż po obojczyki.</p>
<p>Padma szybkim ruchem rzuciła przeciwklątwę. Hermiona leżała na podłodze i starała się nie szlochać, gdy Padma przyzywała eliksiry z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>Płonęła. Ból klątwy kwasowej na nadgarstku był niczym w porównaniu z tym. Czuła ją w swoim wnętrzu. Ledwie była świadoma czegokolwiek poza żrącym bólem w centrum swojej piersi. Nie była w stanie rozróżniać dźwięków. Nie czuła reszty swojego ciała. Czuła tylko, że płonie. W całej klatce piersiowej. W kościach. Na skórze. Jakby kwas wypełniał całe jej gardło.</p>
<p>Na pewno ktoś ją ogłuszy. Była na granicy świadomości.</p>
<p>Mocno zacisnęła oczy i czekała, aż wszystko się zatrzyma.</p>
<p>- Hermiono.</p>
<p>- Hermiono... - głos Padmy przedarł się przez tłumiący ból.</p>
<p>Hermiona zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia na nią.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę teraz usunąć twoich kości - powiedziała Padma. Jej głos drżał, gdy wylewała środek przeciwbólowy na klatkę piersiową Hermiony. - Umiera zbyt wielu ludzi, a ja… Ja cię potrzebuję. Jest tu zbyt wiele klątw, których nie umiem rozpoznać. Oprócz mikstur znieczulających i uśmierzających ból, co jeszcze mam ci podać?</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła na Padmę z pustym przerażeniem, starając się nadać sens jej słowom.</p>
<p>Zamknęła oczy i resztkami sił próbowała oddychać, zanim zmusiła się do odpowiedzi. Wszystko w niej płonęło. Nawet po polaniu ciała eliksirem przeciwbólowym pieczenie nie ustawało. Gdyby nie była pewna, że krzyk sprawiałby jej jeszcze większy ból, krzyczałaby. Wrzeszczałaby, aż do utraty tchu.</p>
<p>Kilka razy przełknęła, zanim zmusiła się do mówienia.</p>
<p>- Wzmacniacz. Kropla Felix Felicis. I Eliksir Spokoju - powiedziała tak cicho, jak tylko mogła. Czuła wibracje swoich strun głosowych we wszystkich dziurach wypalonych w ciele.</p>
<p>Padma ostrożnie wlała mikstury do ust Hermiony i delikatnie wmasowała środek przeciwbólowy w skórę, po czym wlała małe krople Wyciągu z Dyptamu do każdego wyżartego zagłębienia. Hermiona leżała na podłodze przez kilka minut, czekając na moment, w którym zaczną działać eliksiry, w nadziei, że w jakiś sposób wszystko to stanie się znośne.</p>
<p>Czuła obrażenia rozprzestrzeniające się w kościach. Sunęły w kierunku jej płuc, kiedy usiłowała oddychać. Zmusiła się do wstania i drżącą ręką machnęła różdżką, żeby naprawić koszulę, gdy szła przez hol.</p>
<p>Umierała.</p>
<p>Czuła się, jakby umierała.</p>
<p>Zmusiła się do mentalnego odcięcia od bólu i zabrała się do pracy, natychmiast przechodząc do najcięższych urazów, podczas gdy Padma i pozostali uzdrowiciele zajmowali się wszystkim innym.</p>
<p>Każdy ruch był bolesny. Oddychanie było męczące. Hermiona nie mogła nawet poruszyć ramieniem, nie czując nawet najmniejszego kłucia w piersi. Przygryzła wargę i zmusiła się, by nie płakać. Gdyby jej pierś zaczęła falować od płaczu, obawiała się, że mogłaby stracić przytomność.</p>
<p>Płuca wciąż ją piekły, powodując chęć kaszlu. Jej przełyk płonął, a klatka piersiowa lekko drżała, gdy z tym walczyła. Gdyby zakaszlała, prawdopodobnie pękłby jej mostek.</p>
<p>Niemal rzuciła na siebie diagnostykę, ale nie sądziła, by zniosła świadomość, ile uszkodzeń kości ignorowała.</p>
<p>Wypiła eliksir tłumiący kaszel i zmusiła się do płytkiego oddechu.</p>
<p>Regeneracja byłaby poważna. Samo naprawianie obecnych szkód prawdopodobnie zajmie nawet kilka godzin.</p>
<p>Odwróciła się powoli, patrząc na nieskończoną ilość rannych, jacy ją otaczali.</p>
<p>Było tak wiele obrażeń. Połowiczne wypatroszenia, wypływające jelita i ukąszenia wampirów. Ukąszenia wilkołaków. Dziesiątki klątw, których Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Sussex było wytwórnią śmierci, powoli eliminującą Ruch Oporu. Rozpoznała niektóre z nich jako klątwy, przed którymi Severus i Draco ostrzegali ją i na które wciąż przygotowali przeciwklątwy. Głębokie cięcia, które nigdy się nie zasklepiały. Niepozornie wyglądające czyraki, które nagle nabrzmiewały i pękały, powodując niepohamowany krwotok. Widziała wyczarowane skorpiony, żmije, a nawet homara w żołądkach i piersiach rannych.</p>
<p>Powietrze przesiąkło śmierdzącą wonią organów wewnętrznych, krwi i Czarnej Magii.</p>
<p>Leczyła i uzdrawiała, a ciała przynoszone do niej wydawały nigdy się nie kończyć. Sądziła, że kilka razy widziała przybywającego Harry'ego lub Rona, ale zniknął on, zanim zdołała odwrócić wzrok od nieprzytomnego mugolskiego chłopca, którego leczyła.</p>
<p>Kiedy wykonywała skomplikowane zaklęcie, aby naprawić poszatkowane jelito grube, stopniowo zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś obok niej stoi.</p>
<p>Spojrzała w górę i odkryła, że jest obserwowana przez Stworka.</p>
<p>- Czy ze szlamą Pottera wszystko w porządku,</p>
<p>Popatrzyła na niego tępo, ale nie odpowiedziała, gdy przeszła do kolejnego urazu krzywiąc się i wypijając w międzyczasie kolejną porcję eliksiru tłumiącego kaszel.</p>
<p>- Szlama Pottera jest ranna - powiedział Stworek tonem, który był równie określający, jak szyderczy.</p>
<p>- Stworku, wynoś się stąd - powiedziała Padma, a jej oczy zwęziły się i zabłysły. - Potrzebuję tutaj kogoś od podstawowego leczenia.</p>
<p>- Jak ranna jest szlama Pottera?</p>
<p>- A może ja też przeklnę cię kwasem w klatkę piersiową i sam zobaczysz? - warknęła Padma, odpychając go z drogi, gdy próbowała przejść obok.</p>
<p>Stworek odskoczył do tyłu i wpatrywał się w Hermionę przez kolejną minutę, gdy ta dekonstruowała nieznaną klątwę na czarownicy, której kości powoli rozpuszczały się we wnętrzu ciała.</p>
<p>Kiedy Hermiona ponownie uniosła wzrok, Stworek zniknął.</p>
<p>Kiedy skończyła leczyć kobietę, przysiadła i przyjęła kolejną dawkę środka przeciwbólowego, wzmacniacza i Eliksiru Spokoju, próbując zmusić ręce do zaprzestania drżenia.</p>
<p>W jej płucach zaczynało rzęzić. Zażyła kolejną porcję środka uśmierzającego kaszel i starała się o tym nie myśleć. Padma nie wskazała, żeby cokolwiek związanego z urazem zagrażało jej życiu.</p>
<p>Odwróciła się, próbując zobaczyć, do kogo powinna udać się teraz. Zajęto się już większością najbardziej skomplikowanych obrażeń. Ruszyła by dołączyć do Padmy przy leczeniu klątw średniego poziomu.</p>
<p>- Czy chcesz, żebym cię teraz uleczyła? - zapytała Padma, niepewnie dotykając nadgarstka Hermiony.</p>
<p>Hermiona zatrzymała się na chwilę, rozważając, po czym potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Czy wiesz, dlaczego nie ma tutaj naszej awaryjnej uzdrowicielki? Wezwałyśmy ją dwie godziny temu.</p>
<p>Twarz Padmy spięła się.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem. Wysłałam jeszcze pięć patronusów. Nic otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>Hermiona machnęła różdżką i uleczyła na leżącym nieopodal mężczyźnie klątwę powodującą wydalanie wnętrzności. Czuła drętwienie całego ciała i piekący ból w piersi.</p>
<p>- W takim razie... - powiedziała powoli. - Powinnyśmy poczekać jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Dopóki nie będziemy mieć pewności, że nikt jeszcze nie zostanie sprowadzony. Kingsley... Kingsley nadal nie wrócił. Powinnam poczekać, na wypadek, gdyby się pojawił. Został wcześniej czymś przeklęty.</p>
<p>- Powinnaś przestać się ruszać - powiedziała Padma. - Jest tu wystarczająco dużo uzdrowicieli polowych. Zdołamy poradzić sobie z pozostałymi rannymi. Idź odpocząć, czekając na Kingsleya. Mogę cię ogłuszyć, jeśli chcesz.</p>
<p>- Ból będzie bardziej znośny, jeśli dasz mi coś, na czym będę mogła się skoncentrować. Po prostu... daj mi coś, co nie będzie wymagać ode mnie poruszania ramionami.</p>
<p>- Może zajmiesz się skaleczeniami i rozcięciami? Ze wszystkich tamtejszych rannych usunięto już klątwy. To tylko kwestia ruchu nadgarstka. - Twarz Padmy była szara ze zmartwienia i poczucia winy, kiedy patrzyła na Hermionę.</p>
<p>Hermiona skinęła głową i ruszyła do wyjścia.</p>
<p>Zaczęła podejrzewać, że jej uraz wykraczał poza uzdrowicielskie możliwości Padmy. Uszkodzenia płuc i przełyku, które mogła wyczuć, wymagałyby zaawansowanej magii leczącej i prawdopodobnie dwóch uzdrowicieli w celu skoordynowania zaklęć.</p>
<p>Przy chorej Pomfrey - bez obecności ich awaryjnego uzdrowiciela ze św. Munga - Hermiona była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała wszystko.</p>
<p>Musiałaby zachować przytomność aby ją poinstruować, podczas gdy Padma usuwałaby jej mostek i żebra oraz naprawiała płuca i gardło Ta myśl sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się, jakby była na skraju załamania.</p>
<p>Prawdopodobnie straciłaby przytomność z bólu i musiałaby zostać wybudzona....</p>
<p>Wielokrotnie.</p>
<p>Jej ręce zaczęły gwałtownie drżeć. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała oddychać. Jej klatka piersiowa drżała i płonęła w bólu.</p>
<p>Musiała upewnić się, że wszyscy inni z poważnymi obrażeniami zostali wyleczeni, aby Padma mogła ją leczyć bez żadnych przeszkód. Byłoby gorzej, gdyby Padma musiała robić przerwy. Może gdyby Kingsley wrócił, znalazłby uzdrowiciela.</p>
<p>Hermiona otworzyła oczy i zamrugała oszołomiona. Stworek pojawił się ponownie i stał tuż przed nią.</p>
<p>- Szlama Pottera nadal pracuje - powiedział, patrząc na nią od góry do dołu.</p>
<p>Hermiona zdecydowała się go obejść. Kiedy go mijała, poczuła, jak jego koścista dłoń podnosi się i chwyta ją za nadgarstek. Spojrzała w dół ze zdumieniem, czując, że znika.</p>
<p>Ucisk aportacji na jej uszkodzonych kościach niemal rozsadził jej umysł. Poczuła, jak pękają, gdy się pojawiła. Wydała z siebie pełen agonii płacz, gdy kości zmiażdżyły się. Płacz sprawił, że jej pierś gwałtownie rozszerzyła się i skurczyła, powodując ostry, piekący ból, gdy coś z trzaskiem pękło w jej klatce piersiowej. Krzyczała.</p>
<p>Upadła do przodu i poczuła, że została złapana za ramiona.</p>
<p>Wszystko było bólem. Oślepiającym, nieludzkim bólem. Ledwie była świadoma czegokolwiek innego. Za każdym razem, gdy szlochała, czuła, jak odłamki kości zgrzytają o siebie i jeszcze bardziej rozpadają w jej piersi. Ciągle próbowała się uspokoić, ale nie była w stanie przestać.</p>
<p>
  <em> - Drętwota. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kiedy się obudziła, odkryła, że jest unieruchomiona. Rozglądając się dziko dookoła, zauważyła, że Draco wpatruje się w nią. Był niesamowicie blady, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.</p>
<p>Wpatrywała się w niego.</p>
<p>- Ty… - urwała, czując, jak jej szczęka zaciska się ze złości i próbowała wymusić słowa. - Co zrobiłeś?</p>
<p>- Byłaś ranna. Jak myślisz, co zrobiłem? - odpowiedział intensywnie wibrującym głosem.</p>
<p>Hermiona próbowała spojrzeć w dół i odkryła, że nie może poruszyć szyją. Była sparaliżowana. Przewróciła oczami w kierunku klatki piersiowej. Była owinięty bandażami i gipsowym odlewem na wzór egzoszkieletu, który podtrzymywał jej płuca, podczas gdy jej mostek i żebra odrastały. Czuła ostre, podobne do igieł ukłucia rosnących kości. Wnioskując po ich obecnym stanie, minęły godziny odkąd straciła przytomność.</p>
<p>- Miałam być leczona. - Wrażenie braku górnych żeber, mostka ani obojczyków było przerażające. Nie mogła poruszać ramionami, tułowiem i szyją. Jej palce drgnęły. - Czekałam na Kingsleya.</p>
<p>- Prawie umarłaś… - głos Draco drżał. - Umierałaś.</p>
<p>- Mógł już wrócić. Może teraz tam być… - sapnęła i próbowała odwrócić głowę. - Został przeklęty. Muszę wracać.</p>
<p>- Shacklebolt nie żyje.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.</p>
<p>- Skąd wiesz? Co się stało? - zapytała drżącym z oburzenia głosem.</p>
<p>- Zabiłem go - odparł, a w jego oczach nie było najmniejszego śladu żalu.</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu.</p>
<p>- Ty… co?</p>
<p>Uczucie pustki w środku sprawiło, że poczuła się tak, jakby w jej żołądku otworzyła się bezdenna otchłań.</p>
<p>Jakoś zapomniała. Zapomniała, że zabił Dumbledore'a. Że był śmierciożercą. Że sama widziała, jak zabijał dziesiątki ludzi naraz, bez cienia zawahania, czy wyrzutów sumienia. Że jego morderczość była powodem, dla którego był dla nich tak cennym szpiegiem. Że przynosił im cenne, ważne informacje, ponieważ nadal prowadził udane naloty i ataki dla Voldemorta.</p>
<p>Wiedziała wszystko. Ale też o tym zapomniała.</p>
<p>Zabił Kingsleya. Prawdopodobnie był z tego zadowolony. Wiedziała, jak bardzo nienawidził jego i Moody'ego.</p>
<p>- Nie powinieneś był mnie tu sprowadzać - powiedziała w końcu.</p>
<p>- Gdybym tego nie zrobił, byłabyś martwa. Zostałaś ukąszona przez wampira i wypiłaś eliksir tłumiący kaszel. Czy w ogóle zauważyłaś, że tonęłaś we własnej krwi? Kiedy przybyłaś, od śmierci dzieliły cię minuty. Dwóch cholernych uzdrowicieli ledwo cię uratowało.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamrugała. Zapomniała o ugryzieniu wampira - to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Dlaczego Padma to przeoczyła? Czy nie rzuciła nawet zaklęcia diagnostycznego na tyle zaawansowanego, aby móc to wykryć?</p>
<p>Odsunęła pytania na bok.</p>
<p>- Nie wiedziałam. Byłam w pokoju pełnym umierających ludzi. Byłam w kolejce tak, jak wszyscy inni. Pomfrey jest chora. Nasz zastępczy uzdrowiciel się nie pojawił. Potrzebowali mnie. Gdyby ktoś zaczął mnie leczyć, nie byłabym już w stanie się ruszać, bez względu na zaawansowanie urazów przybywających rannych. Zajęło mi to wiele godzin, wiesz? Uleczenie wszystkich? Nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby to zrobić. Czy masz pojęcie, ile osób dzisiaj zmarło? Ilu zostało przeklętych, aby nigdy nie wyzdrowieli? To, że się nimi nie przejmujesz, nie oznacza, że nie mają żadnego znaczenia.</p>
<p>- Jesteś moja! - Draco wyszczerzył zęby z wściekłości. - Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że zostajesz przeklęta, a ty zniknęłaś, i nawet nie wiedziałem, czy nadal żyjesz. Powiedziałaś, że nie będziesz wychodzić z kryjówek. Powiedziałaś mi, że będziesz bezpieczna. Byłaś w środku samej masakry, a potem… Dowiedziałem się, że żyjesz, ale nie zostałaś uleczona.</p>
<p>Był w takiej furii, że wyglądał na gotowego do wybuchu. Czuła emanującą z niego wściekłość.</p>
<p>- Myślałem nawet, że przesadzam, porywając cię z kryjówki. Powinienem był wiedzieć… Powinienem był wiedzieć, ty głupia Gryfonko, że pozwoliłabyś sobie po prostu umrzeć.</p>
<p>- To wojna, Draco. Ludzie umierają - powiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnym głosem. - Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę twoich osobistych ofiar śmiertelnych, powinieneś wiedzieć o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Gdybyś znał mnie choć trochę, wiedziałbyś, że nie będę stawiać mojego przetrwania ponad wszystkich innych.</p>
<p>Draco patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund. Oddychał ostro przez zęby, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści.</p>
<p>- Cóż, powinnaś. - Nagle zamarł. - Ostrzegałem cię. Jeśli coś ci się stanie, osobiście zniszczę cały Zakon. To nie była groźba. To obietnica. Potraktuj swoje przetrwanie jako konieczność dla przetrwania Ruchu Oporu, tak samo jak i Pottera. Jeśli zginiesz, zabiję każdego z nich. Biorąc pod uwagę, że cena ich życia jest najwyraźniej jedynym sposobem, abyś sama zaczęła cenić siebie.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego w szoku, który powoli przeszedł w czystą furię.</p>
<p>- Jak śmiesz? <em> Jak śmiesz?! </em></p>
<p>Gdyby mogła się poruszyć, przeklęłaby go, dźgnęłaby, próbowała pobić gołymi rękami.</p>
<p>Chciała płakać, kiedy nagle uświadomiła sobie, co oznaczała jego groźba.</p>
<p>Był zbyt niebezpieczny.</p>
<p>Stanowił zbyt duże ryzyko dla Zakonu.</p>
<p>Gdyby zgłosiła to do Moody'ego, prawdopodobnie zdecydowałby, że nie mają innego wyjścia, jak tylko go zabić.</p>
<p>Niezależnie od tego, czy Moody wykorzystałby wspomnienia swoje, czy jej, efekt byłby taki sam.</p>
<p>Łzy wezbrały i spłynęły z kącików jej oczu. Zamknęła je, żeby nie musiała patrzeć na Draco.</p>
<p>Cisza wisiała między nimi przez chwilę, zanim usłyszała, jak ciężko westchnął. Poczuła, jak materac łóżka zapada się u jej boku, a jego palce zaczynają gładzić jej twarz, odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów, a następnie opierając się o jej policzek.</p>
<p>- Myślisz, że będziesz musiała mnie zabić, prawda? - powiedział. - Że jestem teraz zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Jeśli pójdziesz do Moody'ego, on ci to rozkaże.</p>
<p>Jego dłoń zsunęła się w dół i lekko spoczęła na jej klatce piersiowej tuż nad miejscem, w którym odrastał jej mostek. Jego ciepło przesączało się stopniowo przez gips do skóry. To sprawiło, że wstrzymała oddech.</p>
<p>- A ty to zrobisz. Prawda?</p>
<p>Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Siedział na skraju łóżka, patrząc na nią. Wściekłość całkowicie zniknęła z jego oczu.</p>
<p>- Nie zostawiasz mi żadnego wyboru - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Wiesz… wiesz, że nie mogę wybrać ciebie ponad ich wszystkich.</p>
<p>Studiował ją.</p>
<p>- Nigdy sobie nie wybaczysz.</p>
<p>Jej szczęka drżała.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nie… - urwała, gdy jej głos się załamał. - Ale… to nie byłaby pierwsza niewybaczalna rzecz, jaką zrobiłam. Już i tak jestem dziwką. - Jego ręka opierająca się o nią drgnęła. - Fakt zostania mordercą to tylko dodatkowe zdanie w podręcznikach do historii.</p>
<p>- Gdybyś to zrobiła, co byłoby dalej?</p>
<p>- Jestem pewna, że możesz sobie wyobrazić. - Chciała odwrócić głowę, ale bez kości jej mięśnie nie mogły funkcjonować.</p>
<p>Wycofał rękę. Jego nagły brak szarpnął czymś w jej wnętrzu. Starała się nie zaszlochać.</p>
<p>Nienawidziła tej wojny.</p>
<p>Sądziła, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Sądziła, że nie napotka nigdy ograniczeń w tym, co byłaby gotowa zrobić, by uratować Harry'ego - by ocalić wszystkich. Że będzie w stanie znieść wszelkie konsekwencje wystarczająco długo, by zdołać dotrzeć do końca.</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej Draco stał się jej ograniczeniem.</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała już, jak sama przetrwa wojnę. Myśl o tym, jak światło znika z jego oczu...</p>
<p>Urywany jęk wyrwał się jej z gardła.</p>
<p>Nagle Draco pojawił nad nią, obejmując ją tak mocno, na ile mógł, by jej przy tym nie zranić. Jego twarz dzielił od niej tylko oddech.</p>
<p>- Po prostu żyj, Hermiono - szepnął drżącym głosem. - To wszystko, o co cię proszę.</p>
<p>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę tego obiecać. Wiesz, że nie mogę tego obiecać. I nie mogę ryzykować tego, co byś zrobił, gdybym umarła.</p>
<p>Pocałował ją. Jego dłonie pieściły jej twarz, a palce wplątały się w jej włosy. Szlochała w jego usta.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam… - powtarzała raz po raz, całując go. - Przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłam.</p>
<p>Jego usta wciąż były przy jej ustach, kiedy nagle zesztywniał i syknął.</p>
<p>Wyszarpnął się, chwytając za lewe przedramię, aż kostki jego prawej dłoni stały się białe. </p>
<p>- Kurwa.</p>
<p>Wstał i spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>- Zostałem wezwany.</p>
<p>Widziała kalkulację w jego oczach. Zacisnął szczękę i wydawało się, że się wahał. W jego oczach pojawił się wyraz rozpaczy i rezygnacji.</p>
<p>- Nie mogę zwlekać. Muszę iść. Chwiejka!</p>
<p>Do pokoju wpadł skrzat domowy. Hermiona drgnęła lekko i rozejrzała się dookoła, zdając sobie sprawę, że wcale nie znajduje się w pokoju hotelowym.</p>
<p>- Czy jestem… w Malfoy Manor? - powiedziała głosem drżącym od niedowierzania.</p>
<p>Draco skinął krótko głową, a wyraz jego twarzy był kruchy.</p>
<p>- Musiałem cię tu przenieść. Nie mogłem wezwać uzdrowicieli do mugolskiego Londynu. - Draco chwycił stos szat. Hermiona rozpoznała je jako mundur Śmierciożercy. Wciągnął je szybko na ramiona. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będę musiał zostawić się cię tutaj samą.</p>
<p>Pochylił się w jej stronę, a jego palce przebiegły wzdłuż jej nadgarstka. </p>
<p>- Przysięgam, osłony nie wpuszczą nikogo na teren posiadłości. Będziesz bezpieczna. Wrócę.</p>
<p>Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, gdy patrzył na nią. Rozpoznała przerażenie w jego oczach.</p>
<p>- Wrócę. Nikt nie może tu wejść. Będziesz bezpieczna, dopóki nie wrócę - powtórzył. - Chwiejko, zajmij się Granger.</p>
<p>Draco włożył maskę i spoglądał na nią jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, zanim zniknął.</p>
<p>Hermiona wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym zniknął, próbując uświadomić sobie fakt, że leżała sparaliżowana i sama, w Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała w sufit i usłyszała, jak skrzatka, Chwiejka, wierci się obok niej. Przez kilka sekund zaciskała usta, próbując zdecydować, od czego zacząć.</p>
<p>- Czy Stworek często tu przychodzi? - zapytała w końcu Hermiona, odwracając oczy, by spojrzeć na Chwiejkę.</p>
<p>Chwiejka spojrzała na Hermionę swoimi wielkimi oczami i skinęła głową.</p>
<p>- Stworek najczęściej przybywa, aby zobaczyć się z panem. Stworek służy Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków. Pan jest ostatnim z Blacków.</p>
<p>- Rozumiem. - Hermiona wrzała w środku. - Co robi Stworek, kiedy przychodzi do Draco?</p>
<p>- Opowiada panu o Granger i Zakonie Feniksa. Stworek opiekuje się grobami Pani Malfoy i Pani Lestrange. W ten sposób mistrz odkrył, że Stworek nadal służy Rodowi Blacków.</p>
<p>Hermiona ponownie spojrzała w górę na sufit i oblizała usta. </p>
<p>- Od jak dawna Draco to wiedział?</p>
<p>- Chwiejka nie wie, Chwiejka sądzi, że to może być od roku.</p>
<p>Hermiona zacisnęła usta, przeglądając oś czasu swoich interakcji z Draco. </p>
<p>- Jakie rzeczy mówi mu Stworek o mnie i Zakonie Feniksa?</p>
<p>Chwiejka przesunęła się, a jej oczy opadły na podłogę.</p>
<p>- Chwiejka nie wie. Pan zwykle rozmawia Stworkiem sam.</p>
<p>Hermiona wykręciła szczęką. </p>
<p>- Jak często Draco tu przychodzi?</p>
<p>- Nie przybywa tu zbyt często. Chwiejka i inne skrzaty robią, co w ich mocy, ale on nie lubi tu być. Pojawia się tylko, by spotkać się ze śmierciożercami i odwiedzić grób pani Malfoy.</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza, kiedy Hermiona walczyła z podjęciem decyzji, o co zapytać dalej.</p>
<p>- Czy… czy wiesz, co stało się z uzdrowicielami, których Draco sprowadził tutaj, by mnie uleczyć?</p>
<p>Chwiejka milczała.</p>
<p>- Czy on ich zabił? - głos Hermiony podniósł się gwałtownie.</p>
<p>- Chwiejka nie wie.</p>
<p>Hermiona westchnęła szybko i zamilkła na kilka minut.</p>
<p>- Czy panna Granger czegoś chce? - Chwiejka podeszła bliżej i spojrzała na Hermionę. - Chwiejka może przynieść jedzenie, herbatę, buliony lub cokolwiek, czego pani potrzebuje.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nie potrzebuję niczego oprócz tego, żeby moje kości zaczęły rosnąć, żebym mogła się poruszać. - Hermiona miała ochotę wybuchnąć z wściekłości. Zamierzała zabić Stworka.</p>
<p>Jak Zakon przeoczył tak przerażająco wielką lukę? Jeśli Stworek był gotów porwać ją z Grimmauld Place na prośbę Draco, to do czego jeszcze mógł go użyć?</p>
<p>Leżała tam, podczas gdy jej myśli szalały. Lekko poruszyła palcami i poeksperymentowała z tym, jak bardzo może się poruszać.</p>
<p>Draco wrócił po godzinie. Jego aportacja była cicha, ale Hermiona natychmiast go zobaczyła.</p>
<p>Była w stanie lekko odwrócić głowę. Przyglądała mu się, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że może być ranny. Wyraz jego twarzy był napięty, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by został zraniony lub torturowany Cruciatusem.</p>
<p>Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.</p>
<p>- Co się stało z uzdrowicielami, których tu wezwałeś? - zapytała w końcu. Jej głos był lodowaty.</p>
<p>Oczy Draco zmieniły się na krótką chwilę.</p>
<p>- Wyczyściłem im pamięć.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę?</p>
<p>- Dwóch martwych uzdrowicieli może spowodować niepotrzebne pytania - powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami.</p>
<p>- Więc zabiłbyś ich, ale tego nie zrobiłeś, ponieważ zdecydowałeś, że nie warto było tego robić?</p>
<p>Oczy Draco błysnęły. </p>
<p>- Tak, Granger, dla wygody, w którą, jak wiesz, opływam w życiu tak obficie z moimi dwoma wzajemnie wykluczającymi się panami.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła, jak poczucie winy ściska jej gardło.</p>
<p>- Po prostu… nie chcę, żebyś zabijał przeze mnie ludzi.</p>
<p>Draco zaśmiał się gwałtownie i wyglądał na rozbawionego, gdy spojrzał na nią.</p>
<p>- Jak myślisz, co właściwie robię przez cały czas? Zabijam ludzi. Rozkazuję innym zabijać ludzi. Szkolę ludzi, jak zabijać ludzi. Sabotuję i podkopuję ludzi, aby zginęli, i robię to wszystko przez ciebie. Każde słowo. Każde zaklęcie. Przez ciebie.</p>
<p>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i westchnęła cicho, jakby została uderzona w twarz.</p>
<p>Okrutny wyraz twarzy Draco natychmiast zniknął.</p>
<p>- Granger, ja nie…</p>
<p>Hermiona lekko szarpnęła głową i zacisnęła szczękę.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nie próbuj tego cofnąć. To prawda. To, co powiedziałeś, jest samą prawdą. Wszystko, co robisz, leży również na moich barkach. Każde zaklęcie - urwała, gdy jej głos załamał się i przygasł.</p>
<p>- Nie. - Usiadł na skraju łóżka i podniósł jej rękę. - Nie mów tak. To nie jest twój ciężar. Przestań nosić tę całą pieprzoną wojnę na swoich barkach.</p>
<p>- Ale jest. Zrobiłam ci to. - Ścisnęła jego dłoń w swojej. - Ktoś powinien tego wszystkiego żałować. Nie masz czasu ani miejsca, by się wahać. Bardziej sensowne jest dla mnie znoszenie tego wszystkiego. Może jeśli to zrobię… to pewnego dnia przestaniesz.</p>
<p>Draco znieruchomiał, a jego usta drgnęły. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne, którego go nauczyła. Oboje je przestudiowali. Zostały jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny odrastania.</p>
<p>Hermiona podniosła głowę znad jego różdżki i spojrzała na niego.</p>
<p>- Pozbędę się Stworka, kiedy wrócę. Zakładając, że Moody jeszcze go nie zabił. Możesz go mieć, ale on nigdy więcej nie postawi swojej stopy na Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>Szczęka Draco zacisnęła się i bez słowa odwrócił od niej wzrok.</p>
<p>- Jak długo używasz go do szpiegowania Zakonu?</p>
<p>- Znalazłem go gdy opiekował się grobem mojej matki w kwietniu ubiegłego roku.</p>
<p>- Kwiecień - powtórzyła Hermiona. Potem jej oczy się rozszerzyły. - Czy to dlatego mnie przekląłeś? Bo przeczytałeś moje notatki?</p>
<p>Draco nic nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p>- Myślałam, że zrobiłeś to, bo cię uzdrowiłam - powiedziała po minucie.</p>
<p>- Wiem.</p>
<p>Jej gardło zacisnęło się.</p>
<p>- Za każdym razem, gdy cię później uzdrawiałam, myślałam… myślałam, że znowu mnie zranisz.</p>
<p>- Wiem - odparł głucho.</p>
<p>Zapadła długa cisza. Hermiona zacisnęła usta i odetchnęła powoli, czując, jakby dławiła się swoim żalem.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem, co robić. Nie mogę ignorować zagrożeń dla Zakonu.</p>
<p>Draco westchnął i spojrzał w dół.</p>
<p>- Byłem po prostu zły.</p>
<p>Hermiona prychnęła i szarpnęła brodą.</p>
<p>- Zawsze jesteś zły. Nie możesz formułować takich gróźb. Zwłaszcza ty. To był wypadek. Próbowałam uleczyć Kingsleya, a on się aportował. Uznałam, że zabiorę ze sobą niektórych rannych. Miałam pełne ręce, kiedy zostałam przeklęta.</p>
<p>- Nadal pracowałaś... - starannie kontrolował swój głos. Słyszała, że wciąż tkwi w nim chłodna furia.</p>
<p>- Chciałam - powiedziała stanowczo. - Padma nie znała zaklęć, które mogły mnie wyleczyć. Pomfrey i ona mogły to zrobić razem, ale Pomfrey zachorowała. Nasz awaryjny uzdrowiciel nie pojawił się. Myślę, że Padma spanikowała. Nie pamiętam, żeby użyła zaawansowanego zaklęcia diagnostycznego, aby zweryfikować obrażenia. Mogłam ją poprosić, żeby mnie ogłuszyła, ale chciałam dalej pracować, a gdyby to zrobiła… cóż, mogłabym i tak wtedy umrzeć. Chociaż, mam nadzieję, że nałożyłaby na mnie osłony monitorujące. Kiedy wrócę, będę miała jej sporo do powiedzenia na temat praktyki uzdrawiania. Było tak wiele czynników. Nie da się zredukować złożonych sytuacji do uproszczonej gry polegającej na obwinianiu kogoś. Nie możesz trzymać Ruchu Oporu w garści, żeby mnie kontrolować.</p>
<p>Draco westchnął długo i przez minutę patrzył tępo przez pokój, zanim się odezwał. </p>
<p>- Jeśli umrzesz, Granger, to koniec. Nie będę tego kontynuować. Jestem zmęczony.</p>
<p>Hermiona wykręciła nadgarstek na tyle, by złapać go za rękę.</p>
<p>- Draco, nie…</p>
<p>Spojrzał na nią. Wyraz jego twarzy był pusty, ale w jego oczach widziała całą brutalność wojny.</p>
<p>- Mówię poważnie. Nie zabiję ich, ale zakończę to. Oto moje warunki. Jeśli umrzesz, umowa stanie się nieważna.</p>
<p>Potrząsnęła głową.</p>
<p>- Jest dla ciebie życie po drugiej stronie wojny… Nie... nie ograniczaj swojego świata do mnie.</p>
<p>Uniósł brew i wykrzywił górną wargę.</p>
<p>- Twój nie wydaje się być większy. A może istnieją plany powojenne, o których zapomniałaś mi wspomnieć?</p>
<p>Hermiona przełknęła i odwróciła wzrok.</p>
<p>- Rób tak, jak mówię, a nie tak, jak robię.</p>
<p>Draco zaśmiał się cicho i zapadli w ciszę równie pustą jak przyszłość.</p>
<p>- Ty… mógłbyś zostać uzdrowicielem - powiedziała po minucie.</p>
<p>Cień uśmiechu pojawił się w kąciku jego ust.</p>
<p>- Nie brałem tego pod uwagę.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo.</p>
<p>- Powinieneś. Gdybyś uciekł ze mną gdzieś indziej, mógłbyś być bardzo dobrym uzdrowicielem… Chociaż twoje zachowanie przy łóżku wymagałoby poprawy.</p>
<p>- To byłoby coś, co pozwoliłoby zrównoważyć tę moją zabójczość - powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.</p>
<p>Jej uścisk na jego dłoni wzmocnił się.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tego mówić. To nie twoja wina.</p>
<p>Jego oczy przemknęły po jej twarzy.</p>
<p>- Może kiedyś. Myślę, że teraz jest w ona pełni moja.</p>
<p>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w żołądku.</p>
<p>- Jesteś kimś więcej niż tym, co uczyniła z tobą wojna - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.</p>
<p>Nadal na nią nie patrzył.</p>
<p>- Jesteś... - powiedziała, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. - Tak jak ja. Jest coś więcej dla nas obojga, to po prostu.... po prostu czeka na koniec. - Hermiona przesunęła palcami po jego dłoni. - Któregoś dnia… pewnego dnia zostawimy to wszystko za sobą. We dwoje. Myślę, że moglibyśmy spróbować.</p>
<p>Jego palce splecione z jej zacisnęły się lekko.</p>
<p>Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Poczuła, że jej powieki się zamykają.</p>
<p>Draco potarł dłonią jej policzek.</p>
<p>- Śpij. Minie jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim będziesz mogła się poruszyć. Kiedy kości odrosną, powinienem podać ci środki wzmacniające. Nigdzie się nie wybierzesz przez co najmniej dwanaście godzin. Otrzymałem dokładne instrukcje, aby upewnić się co do tego. Będę wiedział, jeśli spróbujesz opuścić dwór lub aportować się przedwcześnie.</p>
<p>Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Dwanaście godzin to za dużo.</p>
<p>- Jest to absolutne minimum, jak sama dobrze wiesz.</p>
<p>Usta Hermiony drgnęły i Draco prychnął.</p>
<p>- Jesteś małą manipulantką. Nie oczekuj, że ci zaufam.</p>
<p>Hermiona zamknęła oczy i nagle mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.</p>
<p>- Nie… zostawiaj mnie samej w tym domu.</p>
<p>- Nie zostawię.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cześć! Mała porcja informacji ode mnie :)</p>
<p>W piątek skończymy całość części wspomnieniowej. Po niej, w sobotę, <a href="http://love-is-blind-dramione.blogspot.com/">NA BLOGU</a> pojawi się bardzo długie streszczenie pierwszych 25 rozdziałów. Dam wam czas na przypomnienie sobie całości pierwszej części (czy to na podstawie streszczenia czy samodzielnego przeczytania rozdziałów jeszcze raz) do poniedziałku, kiedy to pojawi się rozdział 64 (pierwszy rozdział części trzeciej opowiadania).</p>
<p>Mimo wszystko, serdecznie polecam ponowne przeczytanie początku - odbiór pozostałej części opowiadania to po tym całkowicie inne doświadczenie.</p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie: </b>Jak już pewnie widzicie, całość części wspomnieniowej to od teraz równia pochyła - z rozdziału na rozdział będzie coraz ciężej. Jeśli chcecie się wygadać, wypłakać, wyżalić, porozmawiać z kimś, to przypominam o istnieniu <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/8154483372287627732?hl=pl#">Facebookowej Grupy Wsparcia dla Czytelników</a>.</p>
<p>Miłego weekendu! :*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Wspomnienie 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Lana Del Rey - Happiness is a butterfly</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Maj 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona się obudziła, Draco wciąż był obok niej. Obok niego leżał duży stos książek, w których czegoś szukał. Hermiona zamrugała i przymrużyła oczy, aby przeczytać tytuły, odkrywając, że badał przepisy banku Gringotta i prawo spadkowe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co robisz? - zapytała po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy oderwały się od strony, którą czytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rudolf Lestrange został znaleziony podczas podróży przez Bułgarię, ozdobnie rozwieszony na drzewie, po poćwiartowaniu na całkiem pokaźną ilość fragmentów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła. Gabrielle. Cały opis aż krzyczał, że to właśnie jej zasługa. W ostatnich miesiącach jej metody stawały się coraz bardziej bezwzględne i ekstremalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był powód mojego wezwania - powiedział Draco, zamykając książkę. - Czarny Pan jest oburzony śmiałością zamachu i co ciekawe, bardzo martwi się o to, kto będzie miał teraz dostęp do skarbca Rodu Lestrange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy myślisz-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krótko skinął głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lestrange'owie byliby oczywistym wyborem do powierzenia horkruksa. Jeśli mój ojciec został wybrany, Bellatriks i jej mąż byli równie prawdopodobnym wyborem. Stare rodziny z ich pamiątkami i doskonałymi zabezpieczeniami. Bellatriks przeniosła swoje dziedzictwo jako Black do skarbca Lestrange. Oprócz córki Andromedy, która jest obecnie poszukiwaną przestępczynią, jestem ostatnim z krwi Blacków. Nie ma już Lestrange'ów, chyba że jakiś bękart wyczołga się z ukrycia. Wierzę, że swoją krwią i właściwym technicznym podejściem mogę uzyskać dostęp do skarbca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W umyśle Hermiony pojawiało się milion myśli na minutę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przekup gobliny. Są bardzo zaborcze w stosunku do wszystkiego, co stworzyły. Jeśli zgodzisz się dać im niektóre z pamiątek Blacków lub Lestrange’ów, które zostały stworzone przez gobliny, ukryją, że kiedykolwiek tam byłeś. W ten sposób sami uzyskaliśmy dostęp do niektórych skarbców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zabłysły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przydatna informacja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnął różdżką i wezwał kilka fiolek z drugiego końca pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jesteś już w stanie się ruszać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła rękę i przechyliła brodę w dół, aby spojrzeć na swoją klatkę piersiową. W pewnym momencie, kiedy spała, Draco usunął gips. Prześcieradła zostały ostrożnie podciągnięte do wysokości jej już odrośniętych obojczyków. Jej palce złapały materiał, ale zawahała się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest bardzo źle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszył ramionami, ale jego oczy były utkwione w jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nieistotne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko napięła szczękę, odciągając prześcieradło i wpatrując się w swoją klatkę piersiową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądała tak, jakby na wysokości jej mostka eksplodowała malutka bomba. Największa blizna koncentrowała się na samym środku jej klatki piersiowej, a od niej rozchodziły się w kierunku ramion i w dół jej tułowia mniejsze, nieregularnie rozrzucone pozostałości klątwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła na sobie wzrok Draco, chociaż się nie poruszył. Zamrugała mocno, studiując ten widok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blizny były niewielkie. Biorąc pod uwagę powagę urazu, prawie nie została oszpecona. Nie miałyby one żadnych konsekwencji na całe życie. Z czasem znikną. Wiedziała, że może je leczyć, aby kiedyś zniknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała szczęście. Kilka blizn to nic w porównaniu z obrażeniami, jakie inni z Ruchu Oporu musieli nosić na sobie do końca życia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu zacznie ubierać koszule z wysokim dekoltem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie przełknęła i spojrzała na Draco, który nadal uważnie ją obserwował. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak… ile fiolek Wyciągu z Dyptamu użyłeś na mnie, żeby uzyskać taki efekt? - Puściła prześcieradło i przycisnęła do niego ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przewrócił oczami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal nie tak dużo, jak ty użyłaś na mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoje blizny są ładniejsze od moich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął głośno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałem lepszego uzdrowiciela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, ale dźwięk utknął jej w płucach. Próbowała oddychać, ale zamiast tego zakaszlała gwałtownie, aż wypluła kilka skrzepów krwi w dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był tuż obok niej. Wsunął dłoń za jej głowę, a przy jej ustach pojawiła się fiolka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pomoże w oczyszczeniu płuc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instynkt podpowiadał Hermionie, by odsunęła się i zbadała eliksir, aby go zweryfikować, ale ufała, że Draco był wystarczająco paranoiczny za ich oboje, by mieć pewność, co jej podaje. Rozchyliła usta i przełknęła go. Duszące, obezwładniające uczucie zniknęło z jej płuc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wymamrotał zaklęcie i poczuła, jak skrzepy krwi z jej dłoni znikają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przywołał kilka innych eliksirów. Hermiona przyjrzała się im i mentalnie skatalogowała każdy z nich. Eliksir przeciwbólowy. Wzmacniacze. Mikstury regenerujące tkankę płucną. Mikstury pomagające ścięgnom i więzadłom związać się z nowymi kośćmi. Niektóre były nieco zbędne. Draco był wręcz obsesyjnie dokładny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła każdy z nich bez oporów, lekko dławiąc się kilkoma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałował ją w czubek głowy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś głodna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie po ośmiu eliksirach. Chociaż chętnie napiłabym się wody. Czy masz moją różdżkę? Wydaje mi się, że trzymałam ją, kiedy się aportowałam, prawda? Nie mogę… nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wyciągnął jej różdżkę ze swoich szat i wsunął ją w jej dłoń. Czuła wahanie w jego palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że aportacja spowoduje pęknięcie kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na to wspomnienie. Spojrzała w dół i zmusiła się do wzruszenia ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ciśnienie. Dlatego mówiłam ci, że nie można stosować aportacji przy urazach mózgu lub oka. Podobnie może być w przypadku uszkodzonych kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła wzrok i posłała mu mały uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie twoja wina. To był zwykły pech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zesztywniał, a jego twarz zamarła, zanim prychnął pod nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie był tylko pech. Czy Zakon zdaje sobie sprawę, jak przewidywalny się stał? Straty wczoraj były dla was niemal całkowicie jednostronne. To był oszałamiający sukces Śmierciożerców. Oni to z pewnością powtórzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jego głosie rozbrzmiewała gorzka wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona znieruchomiała, po czym zacisnęła usta, wahając się przez chwilę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On był twój, prawda? Atak. Zaplanowałeś go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spiął się i zamilkł. Odwrócił od niej wzrok i zobaczyła, jak drży mu szczęka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę utrzymać swoją pozycję, aby zrobić wszystko, co trzeba. Czarny Pan wie, że w armii są teraz szpiedzy. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Zakon w jakiś sposób przeniknął w nasze struktury. Shacklebolt przegrał. Sussex i pozostałe gałęzie armii są izolowane. Istnieją dziesiątki jednostek kontrwywiadu. Utrzymanie rangi to jedyny sposób, aby być na ich temat jakkolwiek poinformowanym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła dłoń na jego udzie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie winię cię za to. Po prostu nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałem innego wyboru, jak tylko zabić Shacklebolta - powiedział w końcu Draco. - Został przeklęty, o czym wiedziałaś. Weasley wpadł w szał, bo zginęła jakaś dziewczyna. Shacklebolt wyciągnął Pottera i Weasleya, ale wrócił. - Draco spoglądał w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem. - Złapanie i przesłuchanie byłyby gorsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową, nie podnosząc głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożercy znali wartość Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Zrobiliby wszystko, co w ich mocy, by wyrwać z niego każdą znaną mu informację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To byłaby powolna i przerażająca śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To byłoby śmiertelnym ryzykiem dla Zakonu. Ryzykiem dla całego Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryzykiem dla Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to było szybkie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, to było szybkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie musiał mówić nic więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zignorowała ucisk w swojej klatce piersiowej i machnęła różdżką, rzucając na siebie diagnostykę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kości już w pełni odrosły, ale jej tkanka płucna, ścięgna i więzadła nadal były delikatne i wciąż się regenerowały. Aportacja nie byłaby wskazana jeszcze przez kilka najbliższych godzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy musisz pracować? Mogę ci pomóc w badaniu prawa spadkowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znalazłem już to, czego potrzebuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju. Pomieszczenie było bezosobowe. Prawie nagie. Łóżko, wysoka szafa, biurko i krzesło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to pokój gościnny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Draco drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To moja sypialnia. Nie bywam tu zbyt często.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się uważniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sypialnia była tak bezosobowa, jak jego pokoje hotelowe. Nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek widziała go z czymkolwiek, co mogłaby postrzegać jako jego osobistą własność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sądziłam, że twoja sypialnia będzie zielono-srebrna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się głucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła jego dłoń, splatając ze sobą ich palce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro, Draco, że musiałeś tutaj przybyć z mojego powodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I tak przyszedłbym tu po książki..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W umyśle Hermiony rozbłysło światło, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę… czy mogę zobaczyć twoją bibliotekę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zabłysły i zaśmiał się szczerze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu o to zapytasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Policzki Hermiony zrobiły się gorące i spuściła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… nie miałam dostępu do zbyt wielu magicznych tekstów od czasu powrotu ze szkoleń za granicą. Zabraliśmy trochę woluminów z Hogwartu, a sama biblioteka Blacków jest całkiem w porządku. Przeczytałam już większość z jej pozycji ale… Nie ma innych miejsc, gdzie mogłabym łatwo zdobyć książki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pokażę ci bibliotekę, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ubrała się, a Draco wziął ją za rękę. Zatrzymali się na chwilę przy drzwiach. Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, jakby przygotowywał się do ich otworzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszli na długi, ciemny korytarz. Kiedy szli, kilka portretów mruknęło. Draco zamarł, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na bladego przodka o ostrych rysach, który spoglądał na nich ponuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uroń choć jedno słowo przeciwko niej, a spalę cię na popiół. Przekaż to ostrzeżenie innym. - mruknął, a jego ton był śmiertelnie spokojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przodek zzieleniał i skinął głową, po czym zniknął z portretu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biblioteka była ogromna. Przejścia i półki z książkami ciągnęły się dokoła niej, połączone spiralnymi schodami prowadzącymi na drugie piętro, gdzie było jeszcze więcej półek</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby w jej oczach pojawiły się gwiazdy, gdy próbowała objąć ogrom pomieszczenia wzrokiem. - To jest...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się. Nienawidził tego domu. Bycie tu z nią musiało być dla niego koszmarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To całkiem ładna biblioteka - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się cicho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz cieszyć się biblioteką, Hermiono. Nie musisz nienawidzić całego dworu z mojego powodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła bliżej do regału i przebiegła wzrokiem wzdłuż wszystkich błyszczących grzbietów. Jej palce znajdowały się o milimetry od oprawionych w skórę tomów, zanim się powstrzymała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę ich dotknąć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Nie pokazałbym ci książek, których nie mogłabyś dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niektóre biblioteki są przeklinane przeciw mugolakom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco oparł się o półkę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoyowie kiedykolwiek wyobrażali sobie, że jakikolwiek mugolak zostanie zaproszony do ich posiadłości. - Posłał jej kwaśny uśmiech. - Co chciałabyś zobaczyć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozejrzała się tęsknie, zanim się odezwała. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś o teorii duszy, jeśli posiadasz cokolwiek na ten temat. Zwykle zakres tego tematu stanowi podrozdział teorii magii. Nie mam zbyt dużo czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco zmienił się, gdy odwrócił się i zaczął prowadzić ją przez długie przejścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straciła poczucie czasu, przeglądając książki. Było tam tak wiele takich, których nigdy nie widziała ani o których nawet nie słyszała. Przebiegała wzrokiem od jednej książki do drugiej, aż jej oczy płonęły, i musiała odchylić głowę do tyłu, żeby rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, zauważyła, że Draco ją obserwuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były ciemne, kiedy na nią patrzył. Poczuła ukłucia na swojej skórze, a dreszcz przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie, gdy odłożyła książkę i napotkała jego oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszał się jak woda, gdy zbliżał się do niej. Pocałował ją, a ona wpiła się w jego usta. Otoczył ramionami jej talię, a ona cofnęła usta na tyle, by mówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musimy uważać. Wszystkie kości są nadal dość kruche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową i ponownie ją pocałował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był ostrożny. Powolny i delikatny. Dotykał jej, jakby jej ciało było szkłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zdjął z niej koszulę i spojrzał na jej ciało, wzdrygnęła się, natychmiast unosząc dłonie, by zakryć mostek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znikną - powiedziała szybko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle w pełni zrozumiała rozpacz i łzy Ginny nad blizną na jej twarzy. Blizny na nadgarstku wydawały się być niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co znajdowało się na jej klatce piersiowej. Nie mogła tego ukryć. Nie mogła ukryć ich pod prześcieradłem, za plecami lub z boku, aby nie były stale widoczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, że wpłyną na sposób, a jaki Draco ją postrzega - ale nie mogła mieć pewności. Blizny były tak wyraźne. Być może po jakimś czasie zdoła przywyknąć do ich widoku. Może wolałby, aby wojna nie pozostawiła na niej tak wyraźnego fizycznego piętna. Może kiedyś, gdy to wszystko się skończy, mógłby zapragnąć czegoś, co nie byłoby tak stałym i bolesnym przypomnieniem o przeszłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta myśl przeszyła ją jak ostrze. Przygryzła wargę i mocniej przycisnęła dłonie do mostka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę je leczyć, więc z czasem będą bardziej blaknąć. - Przełknęła, a jej palce lekko zadrżały, próbując je wszystkie zakryć i sprawić, by były mniej.... mniej tam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie ruszał się przez chwilę, po czym złapał ją za dłonie i delikatnie je odciągnął. Spojrzał w dół, jego srebrne oczy przyglądały się jej uważnie, aż poczuła, jak ciepło rozpala jej policzki i uszy i powoli spływa wzdłuż szyi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy postrzegasz moje blizny w ten sposób? Czy kiedy na mnie patrzysz, to właśnie one są wszystkim, co widzisz? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony drgnęły w jego uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja również cię tak nie postrzegam. Jesteś moja. - Puścił jedną z jej rąk, by lewą dłonią przesunąć lekko wzdłuż jej gardła i obojczyków, a następnie w dół mostka do miejsca, w którym blizna była najbardziej skoncentrowana. - Jesteś moja. One nie mają znaczenia. Z nimi, czy bez, nadal będziesz moja. - Pochylił się powoli w jej stronę i objął jej usta swoimi, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uwolniła drugą rękę, po czym wplątała palce w jego szatę, przyciągając go bliżej. Pocałowała go i trzymała przy sobie tak mocno, że jej ręce zadrżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przesunęła palcami po jego ciele, poczuła blizny na jego torsie i ramionach. Jej serce ściskał ból, gdy delikatnie je całowała. Gdyby tylko mogła, próbowałaby zdjąć z jego ramion ich piętno, ale nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, by z ich powodu postrzegać go inaczej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On był jej. Nie kochała go, bo chciała zmienić go w coś łatwiejszego. On był jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszedł w nią, a ona ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i prawie się odezwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słowa były już na końcu jej języka, ale zawahała się i przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jakaś część niej czuła, że mogłaby przesądzić ich los, gdyby to powiedziała. Gdyby tak ważne słowa pozostały niewypowiedziane, być może nadeszłoby kiedyś lepsze jutro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamiast tego pocałowała go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię. Powiedziała mu to w sposobie, w jaki przycisnęła usta do jego. W sposobie, w jaki jej język muskał punkt tętna pod jego szczęką. W sposobie, w jaki desperackim ruchem wplątała palce w jego włosy i we wzorach, które kreśliła opuszkami na jego ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powiedziała mu to w sposobie, w jaki w pełni się na nim skupiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kocham Cię. Zawsze będę cię kochać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu nadszedł czas, aby odejść. Nie było już wymówek, żeby móc zostać dłużej. Zakon otrzymał poważny cios i Hermiona musiała stawić temu czoła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeszcze raz spojrzała na bibliotekę, po czym zawróciła się do wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę przyprowadzić cię tu z powrotem kiedy tylko zechcesz - powiedział Draco, kiedy przeszli przez drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przystanęła i posłała mu mały uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, nie musisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrócili do holu, przez który przeszli, idąc do biblioteki. Był to nieskazitelnie pusty pokój, lecz dość ciemny i zimny jak na zbliżające się lato. Hermiona rozejrzała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zawsze jest tu tak zimno?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podniósł głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że kiedyś było cieplej. Pamiętam, że było cieplej. Linie przepływu magii są teraz uszkodzone. Wpływa to na dom. Istnieją zabezpieczenia, których mógłbym użyć, aby to zmniejszyć, ale zawsze mam wiele ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia - odrzekł wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objął dłonią jej talię i aportował ich do Whitecroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się i mocniej chwyciła różdżkę. Zanim zdążyła się aportować na Grimmauld Place, ręka Draco wysunęła się do przodu i złapał ją za nadgarstek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnął ją z powrotem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, proszę… - jego głos urwał się, gdy ścisnął ją mocniej i zawahał się. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedziała, o co chciał ją zapytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie daj się znowu zranić. Nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła się na palcach i uciszyła go ustami. Trzymał ją za ramiona i mogła poczuć jego wahanie, by się teleportować. By ukryć ją i błagać, żeby tam została.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go powoli, po czym przycisnęła swoją twarz do jego, tak że muskali się policzkami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, Draco - szepnęła przy kąciku jego ust. - Bądź ostrożny. Nie umieraj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół jej nadgarstka i drgnęły. Potem westchnął cicho i ją puścił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go ponownie i zmusiła się do odsunięcia. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, gdy zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atmosfera Grimmauld Place była napięta, kiedy Hermiona weszła do środka. W domu czuć było rozpacz. Stała w holu przez kilka sekund, chłonąc ją. Teraz, kiedy już nie znajdowała się w promieniu morderczej wściekłości Draco, miała okazję, by zdać sobie sprawę z własnej furii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyła na oddział szpitalny, jej szczęka zacisnęła się, gdy rozpoczęła poszukiwanie Padmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na jej widok Padma rozpłakała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal żyjesz. Odwróciłam się, a ty zniknęłaś!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma podbiegła i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia diagnostyczne na ciało Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odepchnęła różdżkę Padmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Wyzdrowiałam. Gdybym nadal była w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie, nie stałabym tutaj. Nie żebyś wiedziała, skoro wczoraj najwyraźniej zapomniałaś użyć porządnego zaklęcia diagnostycznego. Czy faktycznie zdiagnozowałaś mnie na podstawie wzroku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma zamarła i zbladła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja nie… Nie. Zaczekaj, najpierw użyłam… - jej głos ucichł, gdy jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. - Masz rację. Przepraszam. Jestem przyzwyczajona do rzucania zaawansowanych zaklęć, kiedy jestem z tobą. Rzuciłam podstawowe i wtedy… wtedy chyba wpadłam w panikę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na nią pustym wzrokiem, a potem potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałam jad wampira w swoim organizmie, Padmo, i niestety nie byłam w stanie sobie o nim przypomnieć. To była tak łatwa rzecz do wykrycia, jeśli tylko zastosowałabyś lepszą diagnostykę. Gdybym nie została uzdrowiona. prawdopodobnie umarłabym na środku tego holu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Padmy zmarszczyła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mam żadnej wymówki. Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przeprosiny nie przywrócą nikogo do życia - powiedziała Hermiona, jej głos drżał, gdy próbowała powstrzymać jadowity ton swojego głosu. Jej całe ciało było napięte, gdy starała się zachować neutralną postawę. - Są rzeczy, które powinnaś umieć na pamięć i robić odruchowo. Jeśli ktoś jest ranny, powinnaś rzucić zaawansowaną diagnostykę i upewnić się, że znasz dokładny rozmiar urazu. Nie możesz prosić nikogo, aby ci powiedział, co się stało. Byłaś uzdrowicielką polową przez lata. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że w ogóle prowadzę z tobą teraz tę rozmowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Wiem. Tak mi przykro. - Padma zaczęła płakać coraz rzewniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Język Hermiony wykręcił się z całej frustracji, którą chciała wylać na Padmę. Była tak wściekła, że czuła, jak magia trzaska między jej palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunęła ręce za plecy i zwinęła je powoli w ciasne pięści, zmuszając się do przełknięcia furii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i odwróciła wzrok od Padmy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie Alastor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma pociągnęła nosem i otarła oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W pokoju wojennym. Nawet z niego nie wyszedł, od chwili odprawy całego Zakonu. Wczoraj straciliśmy Shacklebolta. Harry mówi, że zabił go Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry widział śmierć Kingsleya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma skinęła głową, a silne zmęczenie było widoczne na jej twarzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wielu… wielu ludzi wczoraj zginęło. Przygotowałam już akta i raporty dla ciebie. Ron jest w rozsypce. Lavender również zginęła. Wiesz, byli blisko. Odkąd został poturbowany, stało się to naprawdę poważne. Kiedy zobaczył, jak umiera, wpadł w szał. Harry próbował go powstrzymać, ale Ron… Ron najwyraźniej zabił Śmierciożercę, który zabił Lavender, i złamał rękę Harry'ego, kiedy ten próbował go powstrzymać. Kingsley wyciągnął ich obu, ale kiedy Harry ciągnął Rona przez osłony przeciw aportacji, obejrzał się za siebie. Powiedział, że widział Malfoya stojącego przed Kingsleyem i wiedział, że to Malfoy, ponieważ ten zdjął maskę i uśmiechnął się, zanim użył Zaklęcia Zabijającego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i poczuła, jak jej nogi robią się jak z waty. Oddział szpitalny wokół niej lekko falował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma dotknęła jej ramienia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, powinnam była ująć to delikatniej. Wiem, że byliście blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała w oszołomieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Shacklebolt. Byliście przyjaciółmi, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że dużo się spotykaliście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och… my… my… - przełknęła. - To było głównie dla opracowania zasad działania oddziałów szpitalnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co mogła jej powiedzieć o swojej relacji z Kingsleyem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej piersi ziała pustka w miejscu, w którym powinny być jej emocje związane z jego śmiercią. Jego strata była ciosem, straszliwym ciosem dla Zakonu. Szczerze podziwiała jego umiejętności strategiczne i zdolności dokonywania najcięższych wyborów. A jednak rzeczy, które zrobił - w których uczynił ją współwinną - milczące przyzwolenie na tortury, lekceważenie jej rad jako uzdrowiciela, wykorzystywanie Draco. Był mistrzem marionetek, który znajdował sznurki, którymi mógł poruszać, zmuszając Zakon do odpowiedniego tańca. Utrzymywał ich przy życiu dzięki czystemu geniuszowi, ale Hermiona z trudem dyszała z ulgi, że się od niego uwolniła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak czuć się po jego śmierci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żeby Kingsley uważał kogoś za swojego przyjaciela - powiedziała w końcu, odwracając wzrok od Padmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, Ron jest całkowicie rozbity… Przez Lavender i całą resztę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przytaknęła z roztargnieniem. Nie wiedziała, że relacja Rona i Lavender stała się poważna. Była tak zajęta badaniami i eliksirami eksperymentalnymi, martwieniem się o Draco i opieką nad Ginny. Ledwo zwracała uwagę na innych przebywających na Grimmauld Place. Nie wydawało się być to ważne. Nie miała czasu ani energii, aby relacje wszystkich innych były dla niej ważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kingsley nie żył. Stracony w bitwie, w którą Zakon nigdy nie powinien dać się zwabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wojna zbliżała się do kresu, a Zakon nie miał nic w zanadrzu po tych sześciu latach. Wszystko, co osiągnęli przez ostatni rok, to przetrwanie. Bez zręcznej manipulacji Kingsleya utrzymującej Harry'ego i Ruch Oporu nie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco będzie następny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, że zostało to już wpisane w przyszłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała to w jego oczach, kiedy patrzył, jak się teleportuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma recytowała listę zmarłych i ich obrażeń. Hermiona tylko połowicznie słuchała jej raportu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę porozmawiać z Moodym. Upewnij się, że wszystko zostało zapisane. Raporty zweryfikuję później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody siedział za stosem dokumentów. Wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, kiedy zobaczył Hermionę. Zanim się odezwał, rzucił na pokój co najmniej tuzin zaklęć prywatności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Żyjesz. Zostałem zagrzebany w raportach, Patil powiedziała, że zostałaś ranna, a potem że zaginęłaś, a ten przeklęty skrzat przyszedł, aby „poinformować mnie”, że zostałaś zabrana dla twojego własnego dobra. Jak długo używał go Malfoy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od kwietnia zeszłego roku. Tak mi powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody wykrzywił usta. Był najbardziej paranoicznym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek znała. Odkrycie zaraz po śmierci Kingsleya, że Grimmauld Place miało w swoim wnętrzu utajonego szpiega, musiało być szokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że jest związany z Potterem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Magia skrzatów domowych jest skomplikowana. Nigdy nie badałam jej szczegółowo. Większość książek opisuje tylko sposoby na jej wykorzystanie. Skrzaty domowe czerpią magię z jej naturalnych źródeł nagromadzenia. Posiadłości starych rodzin posiadają linie mocy wykorzystujące magię zaklęć krwi z którą skrzaty się splatają. W ten sposób zespalają się z magią danego rodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się, gdy pomyślała o skrzatach, które zostały w Hogwarcie. McGonagall zaproponowała, że zerwie rytualną więź, jaką dzieliły z zamkiem. Hermiona błagała je wszystkie, aby uciekały, kiedy szkoła była ewakuowana. Niektóre się zgodziły, ale wiele odmówiło. Hogwart i jego magia były ich domem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, czy nadal żyją w więzieniu jakim stał się Hogwart, czy też Śmierciożercy zabili je, gdy szkoła była oczyszczana z elementów „nie współpracującej magii”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stłumiła tę myśl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja teoria jest taka, że cokolwiek zrobił Syriusz, aby zmusić odziedziczenie Grimmauld Place przez Harry'ego, naderwało to więzy Stworka. Stworek jest związany z Grimmauld Place jako siedzibą rodziny, ale jest też związany z magią rodziny Blacków. Po śmierci Narcyzy, Lucjusz przekazał tytuł i posiadłość Draco. Jeśli Draco przypisał sobie posiadłość za pomocą barier magii krwi, to Stworek należy do Malfoy Manor tak samo, jak do Grimmauld Place, Możliwe, że prawdopodobnie nawet bardziej niż sądzimy, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie używał barier magii krwi Grimmauld Place, aby wzmocnić swoje więzi z tym miejscem. Było nieuniknione, że gdy magia Blacków z Grimmauld Place osłabnie, Stworek zostanie przywołany gdzieś, gdzie mógłby ponownie ją znaleźć. Instrukcje, które dał mu Draco, miałyby na niego większy wpływ niż rozkazy Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ma stąd zniknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałam zamiar to zasugerować. Jego więź z Harrym jest tak słaba, że myślę, że sama mogę ją zerwać. Jeśli utraci więź, utraci też połączenie z Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co wtedy się z nim stanie? - Oko Moody'ego zakręciło się podejrzanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jego magiczne więzi będą związane wyłącznie z Malfoy Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody chyba się zastanawiał. Wreszcie odchrząknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Ma zniknąć jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy, albo ja będę tym, który się nim zajmie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramiona Hermiony napięły się, gdy ostro skinęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam coś innego do zgłoszenia. Rudolf Lestrange zginął w Bułgarii. Wezwano w tej sprawie Draco. Ze względu na reakcję Toma na tę wiadomość Draco podejrzewa, że w skarbcu Rodu Lestrange może znajdować się horkruks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody drgnął, patrząc na nią ostro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziałaś Malfoyowi o horkruksach? - mruknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ze spokojem spojrzała mu w oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie otrzymałaś na to zgody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszyła szczęką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Złożył przysięgę, Moody. Nie zdradzi Zakonu. Wiemy o horkruksach od pięciu lat i nie znaleźliśmy ani jednego. Draco jest skuteczniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny - odparła, a jej głos stał się ostrzejszy. - Dobrze o tym wiesz, ponieważ twoja lista wymagań wobec niego z każdym tygodniem coraz bardziej się wydłuża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody wstał. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj na swój ton, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie przejmowała się swoim tonem. Jej głos opadł niżej i intensywnie wibrował, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadmiernie go wykorzystałeś. Gdybym była uzdrowicielem niższego kalibru, umarłby dziesięć razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Mówiłam ci to, mówiłam Kingsleyowi, a wy obaj to zignorowaliście. Fakt, że będzie próbował zrobić wszystko, o co poprosisz, nie oznacza, że możesz tego żądać, dopóki nie zostanie z niego już nic do wykorzystania. Tom wie, że mamy szpiegów w jego armii. Byłoby nader cudownie, gdyby do tej pory tego nie zauważył. Testuje lojalność Śmierciożerców. Kingsley posunął się za daleko, a wczorajszy atak był tego konsekwencją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochyliła się nad stołem w stronę Moody'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Straciliśmy Kingsleya, ponieważ pozwolił Zakonowi wejść w pułapkę w imię solidarności. Mówiłam mu, że Ruch Oporu nie powinien tam iść. - Była tak wściekła, że czuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby jej mostek miał znowu pęknąć. - Mówiłam, że nie powinniśmy iść, i powiedziano mi, że stawianie Ruchu Oporu na pierwszym miejscu jest tym samym, co mówienie „najpierw czarodzieje”, a to tylko krok do „najpierw czystokrwiści”, a potem przypomniano mi, że każde ludzkie życie jest warte tak samo i jest równie warte ocalenia. Jakbym to nie ja próbowała ich uratować... - Walczyła, by oddychać równo przez swoją kipiącą wściekłość i gorzko przełknęła. - Cóż, wiedzą, że teraz z samej zasady wejdziemy we wszystkie śmiertelne pułapki jakie dla nas przyszykują, więc jak myślisz, ile godnych żyć wczorajszych bohaterów będzie nas to kosztować?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej zatrzasnęła ściany swojej oklumencji i wypuściła krótki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła krawędź stołu i jej usta drgnęły, gdy napotkała spojrzenie Moody'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skończyłam uważać na swój ton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyprostowała się i rozejrzała po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem jedyną osobą, która ci została na Grimmauld Place. Byłam posłusznym pionkiem. Zrobiłam dla Zakonu coś niecnego i nie wiem, czy powinnam być z tego dumna. - Jej usta wykrzywiły się, a klatka piersiowa ścisnęła. - Nie jesteśmy nawet o krok bliżej zwycięstwa niż rok temu. Wykonywałam wszystkie rozkazy bez słowa skargi. Zaakceptowałbym to, gdyby sprawa dotyczyła tylko mnie, bo co dobrego przyniosłoby w tym momencie zaprzestanie? Albo gdybym wierzyła, że w końcu dzięki temu wygramy wojnę. Ale ja już w to nie wierzę. Nawet nie sądzę, że ty sam w to wierzysz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napotkała spojrzenie Moody'ego i uśmiechnęła się słabo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli masz jakiegoś lepszego sojusznika w Zakonie, wskaż mi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wypuściła ostry oddech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco i ja spróbujemy znaleźć horkruksa. Potrzebuję dostępu do miecza Gryffindora. Mogę… - Jej gardło zacisnęło się i opuściła wzrok na biurko - Mogę pomóc koordynować i zarządzanie zespołem zwiadowczym, ponieważ wszyscy już mnie znają. Mogę też zająć się dystrybucją żywności do pozostałych kryjówek. Mogę połączyć to z dystrybucją mikstur, za którą już i tak jestem odpowiedzialna. - Przestudiowała akta na stole między nimi. - Daj mi znać, czego jeszcze potrzebujesz.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Wspomnienie 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>John Murphy - In a House - In a Heartbeat</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przyniósł Hermionie Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff w niecały tydzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozpoznała go natychmiast po grafikach, które wcześniej oglądała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znalazłeś go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na ozdobny kielich w swojej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałbym go już wczoraj, ale przechodziłem również przez prawne kanały dostępu do skarbca. Zostanie on przepisany na moje nazwisko w ciągu następnego miesiąca, po przejściu do Ministerstwa dokumentów potwierdzających śmierć Rudolfa. Tradycyjnie proces ten powinien trwać miesiące, ale jest on przyspieszany z obawy, że córka Andromedy może próbować rościć sobie do niego prawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uważnie mu się przyjrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest jakiś dowód, że tam byłeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco posłał jej cienki, zamknięty uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ani jednego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gardło Hermiony zacisnęło się. Nie spojrzała na Draco, gdy przełknęła i ostro skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne przeoczenia i pomyłki. Każda śmierć była jak dodatkowa pętla na jej szyi. Odepchnęła od siebie tę myśl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła torbę i wyciągnęła z jej wnętrza miecz Gryffindora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zawsze nosisz przy sobie miecz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na ostrze trzymane w swoich dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dostałam go w zeszłym tygodniu. Wiedziałam, że ci się uda. Pomyślałam, że powinnam być przygotowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zabłysły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to zrobimy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem pewna. Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie rzucić zaklęcie bariery, aby powstrzymać potencjalne odbicie. Wtedy chyba muszę go dźgnąć. - Posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - Nigdy nie dźgałam żadnego pucharu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja to zrobię. - Wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić za miecz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i cofnęła się, przyciskając miecz do ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Ja muszę to zrobić. W książkach jest bardzo mało informacji o horkruksach. Muszę go obserwować i przeanalizować, gdy zostanie zniszczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco stwardniała i podszedł do niej. Jego oczy płonęły żywym ogniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, nie możesz. Powiedziałaś, że Dumbledore został przeklęty, gdy zniszczył pierścień. Daj mi to, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona mocniej chwyciła za rękojeść i wysunęła podbródek, gdy się do niej zbliżył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dumbledore został przeklęty, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu założył ten pierścień. Nie zamierzam tego ze sobą nosić. Zamierzam go przeanalizować, a następnie dźgnąć. Harry dźgnął dziennik bez żadnego problemu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Draco zacisnęła się na jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś uzdrowicielką. Jeśli spróbuje nas zabić, masz większe szanse na uratowanie mnie niż ja na ocalenie ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie rozluźniła się. Spojrzała na niego chłodno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Specjalizuję się również w analizie i dekonstrukcji Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, a wyraz jego twarzy był maską. Jej serce zaczęło walić, więc mocniej ścisnęła miecz, częściowo spodziewając się, że spróbuje on wyrwać go z jej rąk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, pozwól mi wykonać moje zadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy zadrżał, ale puścił jej rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz mi, co powinienem zrobić, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odpięła bransoletkę ze swojego nadgarstka i podała mu ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta zawieszka - powiedziała, wskazując na mały srebrny kociołek. - Jeśli ją aktywujesz, wyśle ona moje położenie do Severusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco zadrżała, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w pogardzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Snape to podwójny agent. Myślałem, że Zakon przestał mu ufać już lata temu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest potrójnym agentem. Obniżenie jego oficjalnego poziomu uprawnień w Zakonie jest przykrywką. Ma takie same uprawnienia jak ja. Wie o tobie od samego początku. To on przekonał Moody'ego i Kingsleya, że twoja propozycja była prawdopodobnie uzasadniona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco był pełen niedowierzania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz mu ufać, ale gdybym umarła nie będąc świadoma tego, by się uleczyć, prawdopodobnie byłby on jedyną osobą, która mogłaby cokolwiek zrobić. To on powstrzymał klątwę na dłoni Dumbledore'a.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco był pełen buntu i odmówił dotknięcia bransoletki, którą mu oferowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął i opuściła rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zapytałeś, co masz robić, więc ci powiedziałam. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to do niego powinieneś się zwrócić. To, czy zdecydujesz się go użyć, czy nie, zależy tylko od ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mięśnie szczęki Draco drgnęły, po czym wyrwał bransoletkę z jej palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ustawiła wokół siebie barierę i zbudowała wokół pucharu sieć magii analitycznej. Horkruksy były takim tabu, że nie istniały żadne zapisy o magii, która byłaby w nich kiedykolwiek analizowana. Hermiona rozumiała podstawy, opierając się na teorii, ale w rzeczywistości radzenie sobie z zawieszonym w powietrzu kawałkiem zniekształconej duszy było poziomem Czarnej Magii, z którym nigdy nie zetknęła się w żadnej, nawet najmniejszej formie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zignorowała magię utworzoną przed wiekami przez Helgę Hufflepuff i skupiła się na Czarnej Magii. Puchar był zaskakująco niezabezpieczony. Voldemort musiał założyć, że krypta Rodu Lestrange sama w sobie będzie posiadać wystarczające środki bezpieczeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fragment duszy splótł się z wewnętrzną magią pucharu. Trujący i złowrogi, zdawał się wyczuwać, że ktoś go niepokoi. Hermiona działała szybko. Gdyby zebrała wystarczająco dużo informacji na temat magicznego piętna Voldemorta, mogliby użyć go do znalezienia innych horkruksów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy powędrowały do Draco. Patrzył na nią, wciąż stojąc sztywno jak posąg, jakby nawet nie oddychał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapisała wszystko na zwoju i podniosła miecz Gryffindora. Była to doskonale wyważona broń, ale wydawała się być kompletnie nieporęczna w porównaniu do noża. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wbiła ostrze w środek pucharu, dzieląc go na pół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpił niepokojący moment bezruchu. Hermiona chwyciła za różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powietrze poruszyło się i zawirowało wokół niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległ się przeciągły krzyk i fragment duszy wynurzył się z pucharu jak czarny upiór o szkarłatnych oczach. Przez sekundę zdawał się przygotowywać do ataku. Wydawało się, że zauważył Hermionę i ostro ruszył w jej stronę. Potem zachwiał się i rozpłynął w powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła cicho i wstała, ściskając różdżkę, jej pierś drgała nierówno, gdy próbowała oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie, aby potwierdzić, że fragment duszy zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobione - powiedziała w końcu, machając różdżką i usuwając wszystkie osłony wokół siebie. - To… nie było tak straszne. Sądziłam, że może być dużo gorzej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że Draco jest zaledwie kilka cali od niej. Wciągnął ją w ramiona i objął, aż została przygnieciona do jego klatki piersiowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy… proszę, nigdy więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała odmówić, ale był tak spięty, że prawie się trząsł. Powoli kiwnęła głową i wyszeptała: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Nigdy więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry czuł się na Grimmauld Place jak zagubiona owca. Ron przeniósł się tymczasowo poza Londyn. Udał się do swojej matki, gdzie opłakiwał śmierć Lavender i próbował pogodzić się z poczuciem winy, jakie targało nim po śmierci Kingsleya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona coraz częściej widywała Harry'ego stojącego apatycznie w pobliżu drzwi do pokoju Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pewnego dnia, gdy otworzyła drzwi po wizycie u Ginny, znalazła go stojącego przed nią z pustką w oczach. Miał podbite oko i rozciętą wargę, a kłykcie miał tak rozcięte, że po palcach wciąż spływała mu krew, kapiąc na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy rozjaśniły się i wydawał się wracać do siebie, kiedy tylko zobaczył Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy radzi sobie lepiej? Myślisz, że ona jest… czy myślisz, że będę mógł ją wkrótce zobaczyć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, jej żołądek gwałtownie opadł na jego widok. Harry był niepokojąco delikatny. Kilka razy próbowała przekonać Ginny, żeby powiedziała Harry'emu, że jest w ciąży, ale Ginny była nieugięta twierdząc, że powiedzenie mu tylko pogorszy sprawę. Hermiona zaapelowała do Moody'ego, który ku jej rozczarowaniu stanął po stronie Ginny. Harry nie był w stanie znieść dodatkowego stresu, a Zakon nie poradziłby sobie z jego załamaniem, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw w tak krytycznym momencie. Było to zbyt niepewne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła poczucie winy, wykonując na sobie wszystkie swoje skanujące zaklęcia ochronne i sterylizujące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brzuch Ginny miał już całkiem sporą wypukłość, która zaczynała wymagać uroków prewencyjnych, choćby po to, by oszukać Zgredka, z którym Harry regularnie rozmawiał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziecko było chłopcem. Ginny już nazywała go Jamesem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jej stan nadal jest taki sam, Harry. Przykro mi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy opadł. Kiwnął apatycznie głową i zaczął się odwracać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był śmiertelnie blady, a oko, które nie było podbite i fioletowo-żółte, było zapadnięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go zatrzymać i lekko dotknęła jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znowu walczysz? Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A… kilka dni temu. Przez kilka godzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Miał kilka złamań kości dłoni i oczodołu, a jego tors pokryty był siniakami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delikatnie wzięła go pod ramię i poprowadziła korytarzem w stronę oddziału szpitalnego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to znowu koszmary? Mogę cię nauczyć jeszcze kilku technik oklumencji, które mogłyby pomóc. Chodź, pozwól mi cię wyleczyć i podać ci dawkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zaśmiał się krótko, histerycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym mieć koszmary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co masz na myśli?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Harry'ego drgnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie koszmary, Hermiono. To od lat nie były koszmary. To on. Kiedy śpię, jestem nim. Torturuję ludzi i zabijam ich, i czuję się tak, jak on się czuje, kiedy to robi. Nie muszę nawet spać, żeby to się działo, ale gdy śpię, jest po prostu gorzej. - Harry drżał z wyczerpania. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy zasnąłem, próbował nowych klątw, a potem wypił kielich krwi jednorożca. Kiedy się obudziłem, mogłem jej posmakować. Ja nie… Nie byłem w stanie jeść…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, nie mówiłeś mi, że sprawy tak się pogorszyły. Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… znowu rozmawiamy? - Wyraz jego twarzy był zraniony, gdy na nią patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Hermiony opadła, a ona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w podłogę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jest tak źle, kiedy mam się na czym skupić. Kiedy mam misję. Kiedy jestem z Ronem i Ginny. Kiedy przypominam sobie, dlaczego to wszystko robię. Wtedy potrafię trzymać go z daleka. Ale… to tak, jakby w moim umyśle było takie miejsce, które jest otwartymi drzwiami i czasami przechodzę przez nie, gdy jestem rozproszony. Kiedy się budzę… Nie zawsze wiem, kim wtedy jestem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pośpiesznie wyciągnęła kilka eliksirów regenerujących.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weź je. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak okropnie smakują, jesteś niedożywiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wypił oba eliksiry duszkiem, a następnie je zwymiotował. Hermiona oczyściła cały bałagan, wyciągnęła stabilizator żołądka i podała mu go delikatnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbuj tego. Jeśli nie jadłeś od kilku dni, może pomóc. Wypij wszystko bardzo powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono… - powiedział między łykami, gdy mamrotała zaklęcia i rozprowadzała maść na siniaki na jego twarzy. - Myślę, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Hermiony drgnęły i gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry… naprawdę myślę, że ćwiczenie oklumencji mogłoby w tym pomóc. Ja mogę ci w tym pomóc. Przeczytałam kilka nowych książek i sądzę, że zdołam zrobić to łagodniej niż Severus. Może wtedy pójdzie lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła na niego kolejną, bardziej złożoną diagnostykę. Miał niedowagę. Był chronicznie pozbawiony snu. Był niepokojąco słaby. Jego magia wibrowała w sposób, który znała od samego początku. Jej struktura była niewyraźna i zagmatwana. Taki był Harry. Taki był od zawsze. Pomfrey powiedziała jej to, kiedy Hermiona zapytała ją o to podczas wczesnych lat szkoleń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry przycisnął dłoń do blizny i odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oklumencja nie pomaga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła sfrustrowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że na początku oddzielenie się od emocji może być trudne, ale myślę, że jeśli spróbujesz, może…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tylko pogarsza sprawę - powiedział Harry twardym głosem. - Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję, jest jeszcze gorzej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się, by przywołać nowe eliksiry regenerujące, a jej szczęka napięła się. Bez słowa podała mu fiolki. Harry zdołał je wypić i nie zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjęła fiolkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, nie patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, możemy przynajmniej zgodzić się w tym, że niezakłócony sen z pewnością powinien pomóc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skinął lekko głową i wypił eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przy wszystkich uprzednio spożytych miksturach wzmacniających, minęło troszkę więcej czasu, zanim eliksir wreszcie zaczął działać. Siedział przez chwilę, zanim jego głowa opadła i położył ją na jej ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się, po czym objęła go ramionami i mocno przytuliła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że po solidnym śnie poczujesz się lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tęsknię za Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wielka gula pojawiła się w jej gardle, gdy oparła głowę na jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Tak mi przykro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zaszlochał cicho pod nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy byłem z nią, wydawało mi się, że wszystko może być łatwiejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce zadrżały. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymała go, gdy odpłynął. Następnie ostrożnie wsunęła go pod koc i poszła porozmawiać z Alastorem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur była w pokoju wojennym, kiedy Hermiona dotarła do jego drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnio ‘ie otrzymuję wieści od Gabrielle tak często jak dawniej. Kiedyś zawsze wysłała wiadomość, żebym ‘ię nie martwiła. Mały żart lub zdanie, żebym wiedziała, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Ale ostatnio ‘ie wysyła mi nic. Musisz znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się z nią skontaktować. Jest moją młodszą siostrą, jestem za nią odpowiedzialna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Moody'ego drgnęły, a oko gwałtownie się zakręciło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoja siostra od zawsze pracowała na własnych zasadach. Zobaczę co da się zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur sztywno skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję Ci. Bill i ja ponownie wymieniliśmy osłony we wszystkich kryi’ówkach i odnawiamy je w jaskini. ‘Iednak, istnieją granice tego, co możemy zrobić. Jesteśmy prawie na wyczerpaniu. Potrzebujemy dodatkowej lokalizacji albo kumulacja magii może zagrozić bezpieczeństwu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody westchnął cicho i skinął głową, a jego oko podejrzanie zwróciło się w dół. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby postarzał się o dekadę w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni od śmierci Kingsleya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poproszę o utworzenie zespołu, który zacznie szukać nowych lokalizacji. Będziemy potrzebować do tego nowych strażników. Ty i Bill będziecie musieli ich przeszkolić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur ponownie skinęła głową i wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała się twarzy Fleur, kiedy się mijały. Fleur była uroczą, eteryczną postacią wśród armii, która stawała się coraz bardziej szara i zrozpaczona, ale w jej oczach widać było ogień wojny. Fleur i Bill odzwierciedlali siebie w cichym poczuciu winy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rodzice Fleur zginęli, gdy tylko wojna dotarła do Francji. Gabrielle przeżyła dzięki temu, że była wtedy w szkole, a nie w domu, jednak w końcu wojna dotarła i do Beauxbatons. Niewielu członków francuskiego Ruchu Oporu przeżyło. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Gabrielle uratował przede wszystkim jej urok wili. Sposób, w jaki Gabrielle go wykorzystywała, wydawał się być formą zadośćuczynienia i zemsty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Metody Gabrielle z czasem stały się bardziej okrutne i mściwe. Wyszukane. Na granicy nieostrożności. Hermiona zaczęła spożywać eliksiry uspokajające, zanim była zmuszona udać się na plażę w Kornwalii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie była pewna, o jak dużej części aktywności swojej siostry Fleur była świadoma. Wyobrażała sobie jednak, że Fleur wie wystarczająco dużo i podejrzewa więcej faktów na temat Gabrielle, która zawsze była tak chętna do swojej następnej misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Gabrielle były zimniejsze i starsze nawet od oczu Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w Moody'ego w milczeniu przez kilka sekund po wyjściu Fleur. Westchnął cicho i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia prywatności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Martwię się o Harry'ego - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Moody usiadł. - Sprawia wrażenie, jakby stał na skraju przepaści. Musimy dostać się do Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbujemy. Remus ma tam teraz swój zespół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę… - zawahała się i skrzyżowała ramiona. - Ostatnio… wpadło mi w ręce kilka ciekawych tematów. Sądzę, że znalazłam sposób, aby zlikwidować osłony wokół zamku. Przeanalizowałam wszystkie raporty i zapisy. Jest taka jakby… bomba. Bomba, którą uważam, że jestem w stanie stworzyć. Można ją umieścić w tymczasowym zastoju. Możemy kazać Draco lub Severusowi ją tam umieścić bez ryzykowania ich przykrywek. Mogę opóźnić detonację nawet o trzy dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłabyś w stanie coś takiego stworzyć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w gardle, ale dziarsko uniosła brodę w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robiłam. Kiedy kilka lat temu wspomniałam o tym pomyśle, powiedziano mi, że jest nieetyczny, niezależnie od tego, jak ukierunkowany względem śmierciożerców byłby wybuch. Zakon zdecydował, że możemy używać materiałów wybuchowych, ale tylko w pustych budynkach. Jednak ta bomba nie siałaby dużego zniszczenia. Wybuch zostałby skierowany na magię otaczającą zamek. Tak więc, jeśli opis idei zostanie starannie sformułowany, Zakon nie powinien uznać tego za nieetyczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakich materiałów będzie to wymagało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała, że Moody oblicza budżet na jej propozycję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… już je mam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Moody'ego zesztywniała. Jego oko obróciło się i zatrzymało na niej. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takim razie to pomysł Malfoya. On zaoferował ci zdobycie materiałów?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła brodę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To były wyłącznie moje badania. Mam materiały, ponieważ Ruch Oporu przyniósł je w zeszłym roku, kiedy napadli na laboratorium rozwoju klątw. Przyniesiono dużą ilość materiałów, które… - zawahała się, a jej usta drgnęły. - Nie są używane w tradycyjnych formach warzenia eliksirów. Mam nawet więcej niż to, czego potrzebuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody spojrzał na nią długo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy tego nie zgłosiłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła brwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam wtedy bardzo zajęta. Wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to przechować je do momentu skatalogowania. Dopiero w lipcu zobaczyłam dokładnie, z czym mam do czynienia. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Moje zapasy nigdy nie były elementem raportów, o które byłam proszona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Alastora drgnęła z irytacji, ale wydawało się, że poważnie rozważa jej propozycję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunął kciukiem po rękojeści różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Użycie bomby, aby dostać się do Hogwartu, spowodowałoby wybuch bitwy na całego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. - Jej klatka piersiowa była ściśnięta tak bardzo, że musiała zmusić się do oddychania. - Pomyślałam, że gdyby rozegrano to jako misję ratunkową, moglibyśmy użyć większego ataku jako elementu rozproszenia ich uwagi, podczas gdy mniejsza grupa mogłaby wejść do zamku. Szkoła powinna nadal rozpoznawać magię Minerwy. Mogłaby z nami współpracować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody powoli skinął głową, głęboko zamyślony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyszła bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy znalazła się sama w swoim schowku na eliksiry pochyliła się i oparła głowę o blat. Jej ręce trzęsły się ze stresu i wyczerpania. Voldemort zbliżał się jak przypływ. Skała, do której przylgnął Ruch Oporu, powoli była zatapiana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez względu na to, co robiła, to nigdy nie wystarczało, by dać im jakąkolwiek przewagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przebywał za granicą przez prawie tydzień, kontrolując marionetkowe rządy, które Voldemort utworzył w całej Europie. Było to zadanie, które Voldemort zwykle wykonywał w ramach czystej zachcianki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rudolf Lestrange był na takiej misji, kiedy został ujęty przez Gabrielle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zostawił dla niej w chacie notatkę, aby wyjaśnić swoją nieobecność. Został przydzielony tak nagle, że nie zdołał przekazać jej nic więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od dnia, w którym ją przeczytała, Hermiona miała koszmary o przybyciu na plażę w Kornwalii i odkryciu Draco, zmasakrowanego w tym małym pokoju w jaskini. Koszmary o tym, że w ogóle nie wrócił. Że otrzymuje wiadomość od Severusa, że został znaleziony poćwiartowany w jakimś obcym mieście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wcześniej nawet nawet przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby ostrzec go przed Gabrielle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej pierścionek rozgrzał się po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, wybiegła z Grimmauld Place, by się teleportować i wręcz rzuciła się przez drzwi chaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał już na środku pokoju, wciąż ubrany w szaty Śmierciożercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróciłeś - powiedziała z ulgą. Poczuła, że jej kolana mogą się ugiąć. Był tam, wciąż żył, wyglądał na zdrowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła do niego. Jej ręce drżały, gdy chwyciła jego szatę i dotknęła jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krótko skinęła głową, opierając głowę na jego piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy na kilka sekund i słuchała bicia jego serca, po prostu chłonąc go: żywego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic. Jestem taka zmęczona. Czuję, że aż do teraz zapomniałam jak oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie ruszał się przez chwilę, zanim westchnął cicho. Jego ręce zawahały się, zanim położył je na jej ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł i otworzyła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał. Jego palce drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój ojciec... wraca do Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony zamarło, gdy spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był kamienny. Zrezygnowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będzie oczekiwał mojego towarzystwa, kiedy oboje będziemy poza służbą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego, a on odwrócił od niej wzrok, ale jego ręce pozostały na jej ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wymusiła z siebie słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście… Powinieneś spędzać czas ze swoim ojcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Taaa… Mój ojciec, on… - Draco zawahał się i jego wzrok opadł na podłogę. W jego głosie wyczuła nutę chłopięcości. - …Cóż, obwiniał mnie o kruche zdrowie mojej matki. - Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, ale oczy migotały. - Zawsze powtarzał, że spodziewał się, że będę wyjątkowym spadkobiercą, co powinno usprawiedliwić fakt, że prawie ją zabiłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpnął się lekko i odchrząknął, a jego głos znów zaczął drżeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Krótko mówiąc, będę miał niewielką dyspozycyjność… dla każdego… w najbliższej przyszłości. Wykonywanie zadań może zająć mi więcej czasu. Jeśli mogłabyś poinformować Moody'ego, to mam nadzieję, że weźmie to pod uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niedostępny. Dla Zakonu. Dla niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak zmęczona, że ledwo mogła stać, ale skinęła głową i wyprostowała się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Nie martw się. Przepraszam. W takim wypadku wrócisz do dworu, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krótko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła jego dłonie i przesunęła po nich palcami, sprawdzając, czy nie przejawiają żadnych drżeń. Musiała się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie mając pewności, kiedy znowu go zobaczy, musiała wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy przybędzie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jutro lub pojutrze. Dowiedziałem się, kiedy składałem raport - odparł tępym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drgnęły i skupiła się na jego dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Może… może to nie potrwa długo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To całkiem możliwe. Nie lubi przebywać w Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wziął gwałtowny oddech, a jego szczęka drgnęła, gdy patrzył, jak raz po raz sprawdza jego palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podejrzewam, że coś się zbliża. Powiedz Moody'emu. Powiedziano mi, że Czarny Pan osobiście kilka razy odwiedził Sussex, podczas mojej nieobecności. Cokolwiek planuje, nie zwierza się nikomu, może z wyjątkiem Dołohowa. To… może być związane z nieoczekiwanym powrotem mojego ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiem Moody'emu. Myślę, że Zakon przygotowuje się do jakiegoś ruchu w Hogwarcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłoby ulgą, gdyby coś zrobili. Ostatnio sytuacja jest podejrzanie cicha. - W jego tonie wyczuła niewypowiedziane pytanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona unikała jego wzroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Utrata Kingsleya była ciosem. Miała znaczny wpływ na morale. - Patrzyła na jego ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wobec mnie też jesteście podejrzanie cisi. Czy pojawiły się jakieś obawy o moje morale? - zapytał Draco. Jego ton był lekki, ale krył w sobie ostrość brzytwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie powiedziałam Moody'emu o twojej groźbie, jeśli o to właśnie pytasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały. Widziała, jak w nią wątpi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust drgnął, puściła jego dłonie i cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po śmierci Kingsleya powiedziałam Moody'emu, że on i Kingsley nadużywali twojej pomocy tylko po to, by zyskać na czasie bez szerszej strategii, a ja nie mam zamiaru dłużej stać z boku i na to patrzeć. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jestem teraz ważniejsza. Bez Kingsleya Moody potrzebuje mojego wsparcia, aby zachować wszystkie tajne aspekty działania Zakonu. - Posłała mu mały uśmiech. - Mogę cię teraz w pełni chronić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Draco zacisnęły się w twardą, płaską linię, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę, żebyś się wtrącała tylko po to, by móc mnie chronić, Granger - mruknął, a jego ton był jak ostry lód.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zesztywniała i przeszyło ją ostre ukłucie bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie? Czy ochrona jest wyłącznie twoim prawem? Mam siedzieć cicho w kryjówkach, podczas gdy ty wygrywasz dla mnie wojnę? - Uniosła brodę. - Nie biorę udziału w nalotach. Nadal jestem starannie zamknięta w klat… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wzdrygnął się, zanim zdążyła przerwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spuściła głowę i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdy odwróciła wzrok od niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie miałam tego na myśli. Nie postrzegam tego w ten sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kłamstwo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła i odwróciła od niego wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie opuszczam kryjówek. Po prostu koordynuję więcej tajnych działań w Zakonie, co oznacza, że mam teraz większy wpływ na ich plany niż wcześniej. To wszystko. Ja nie... nie narażam się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przestała mówić i spojrzała na Draco. Wyraz jego twarzy był ostrożny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powietrze wokół nich było zimne. Jakby otaczały ich duchy. Oboje byli przesiąknięci śmiercią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wojna była jak bezdenna przepaść, która wciągała wszystko i nigdy nie znajdowała zaspokojenia. Zawsze wymagała więcej. Kolejnych żyć. Kolejnych przelewów krwi. Bycia lepszym. Mądrzejszym. Bardziej bezwzględnym. Szybszym. Przebiegłym. Gotowym na kolejną porcję bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nigdy nie wystarczało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona udała się do Eleos i Panacei. Legła u stóp Ateny. Budowała wieże modlitewne. Poświęciła niemal każdą cząstkę siebie, jaką miała do zaoferowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wystarczająco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podszedł wprost do stóp Aresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy wystarczająco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie było wystarczające. Wojna zawsze chciała więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kiedy spoglądasz w otchłań ona również patrzy na ciebie.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co możesz jej dać? Co możesz jej dać, aby wygrać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, czego ode mnie oczekujesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął ostro, że zabrzmiało to jak syk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę twojego udziału w tej pieprzonej wojnie - warknął, a wściekłość w jego głosie była namacalna. - Martwię się tylko o to, co się z tobą stanie, jeśli nie spełnię wszystkich wymagań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła gwałtowny oddech i podeszła do niego, sięgając po jego dłoń. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon nie działa jak Śmierciożercy. Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarzy wypełniła się złośliwością, jeszcze zanim zdążyła go dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdaję sobie sprawę z różnicy - odparł prychając. - Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że bardziej pocieszająca jest świadomość, że po prostu zgłosiłaś się na ochotnika?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła się i spojrzała na niego, jej ramiona zesztywniały. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem twoją własnością, którą możesz gdzieś schować, Draco. Spędziłam lata trenując, aby móc wnieść swój wkład w Ruch Oporu. Nie możesz mnie prosić, żebym przestała lub ich opuściła, ponieważ cię to martwi. Zgodziłeś się. Przysięgałeś, że nie będziesz ingerował w moje działania na rzecz Zakonu. Nie możesz też próbować przekonać mnie do bierności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie masz pojęcia, co by się stało, gdybyś została złapana. Gdyby-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - warknęła, przerywając mu. Jej gardło było ściśnięte tak, jak cała klatka piersiowa, aż ledwo mogła oddychać. - Jak myślisz, co ja robię z całym swoim czasem? Uzdrawiam ludzi, których wy Śmierciożercy, nie zdołacie zabić. Robię to od lat. Troszczyłam się o ofiary z ostatniego oddziału rozwoju klątw, aż do ich śmierci. A oni wszyscy umarli. - Próbowała przełknąć. - Każdy - jeden - z nich - umarł. Jestem tak świadoma zagrożeń, że czasami wydaje mi się, że przez tą świadomość mogę oszaleć. Nie waż się… Nie waż się traktować mnie jakbym była naiwna. Wiem to tak dobrze jak ty. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak bardzo się staram? - zapytała, a jej głos lekko się załamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się. Czuła się tak wyczerpana, że chciała skulić się w kącie, żeby nie musiała dalej stać. Tak bardzo się o niego martwiła, czekając, aż wróci do Anglii. Osiągnęła swój limit. Czuła, jak ściany jej oklumencji drżą. Niczym tama, która groziła zawaleniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przegrywasz. Przegrywasz. Nikogo nie ocaliłaś. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Zakon. Ruch Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za dużo chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ramiona drżały. Chciała wrócić do swojego schowka na eliksiry i znaleźć coś, co sprawiłoby, że wojna przestanie przypominać śmierć od tysiąca cięć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta, a jej szczęka drżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnam już iść. Jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby się dziś z tobą o to kłócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała po prostu zniknąć. Była tak zmęczona błaganiem go, żeby nie umierał. Przełknęła. Nawet jej ślina była gorzka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiem Moody'emu o twoim ojcu. Czy chcesz, żebym cię jakoś uleczyła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Draco wystrzeliła do przodu i chwycił ją za nadgarstek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie odchodź. Nie wiem, kiedy będę mógł ponownie się z tobą zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco.. Jestem tak zmęczona… Nie chcę się kłócić...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnął ją bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostań ze mną. Po prostu zostań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekko skinęła głową i oparła głowę na jego piersi. Objął ją ramieniem w talii i aportował. Pojawili się ponownie w jego apartamencie w Savoyu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położył ją na łóżku i zdjął buty. Usiadł na krawędzi, muskając palcami jej ramię, aż niemal zasnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę wziąć prysznic i zjeść. Wrócę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go za przedramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bałam się, że umrzesz będąc tam, za granicą, a jedyne co miałam, to twoja notatka - powiedziała cicho. - Zawsze znajdujesz się w niebezpieczeństwie i nigdy nie mogę cię prosić, żebyś przestał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunął kciukiem po wierzchu jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłbym to gdybym mógł. Wiesz o tym. Uciekłbym z tobą i nigdy nie oglądałbym się za siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem… - jej głos się załamał. Była zbyt zmęczona, by powstrzymać emocje. Zaszlochała cicho. - Nie umieraj, Draco. Nie możesz mnie zostawić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opadł z powrotem na łóżko obok niej i nie wyszedł, dopóki nie przestała płakać i nie zasnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy łóżko się poruszyło, obudziła się i ujrzała go po drugiej stronie, z lekko wilgotnymi włosami. Minęły godziny, odkąd tam przybyli. Przespała większość tego czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła się po łóżku wpadając w jego ramiona, opierając czoło o jego nagą klatkę piersiową, przesuwając palcami po jego torsie, aż złapał ją za rękę, a następnie przetoczył się nad nią. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, ale nie poruszył się, dopóki sama nie uniosła głowy i go nie pocałowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej szyi, a jego kciuk wsunął pod jej szczękę, gdy jego język splótł się z jej własnym. Stopniowo. Zapamiętując go. Nigdy nie myślała, że może poznać kogoś z tak wyczuloną intymnością. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i zamknęła oczy, skupiając się na jego odczuciach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedziała, jak przyciska usta do punktu jej tętna, w jaki sposób popycha jej ciało pod siebie. Uczucie jego dłoni na swoich udach i jego zębów na swojej skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się w nią wsunął, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstkach. Wygięła się i napotkała jego biodra. Poczuła szept jego oddechu na skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja. Jesteś moja - powiedział, całując linię jej szczęki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ten, który z demonami walczy, winien uważać, by samemu nie stać się jednym z nich. Kiedy spoglądasz w otchłań ona również patrzy na ciebie.</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ Friedrich Nietzsche</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Wspomnienie 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Dead Can Dance - Amnesia</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ukończyła bombę w dwa tygodnie. Miała ona postać srebrnej kuli o słabym świecącym połysku, nieco mniejszej niż kryształowa kula i lodowato zimnej w dotyku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulacja czasowa tej konstrukcji była bardzo precyzyjna. Kiedy skończyła, natychmiast wysłała wiadomość do Severusa. Miał on odwiedzić Hogwart tego popołudnia, aby wybrać nowych więźniów do wykorzystania w Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest widoczna tylko dla tych, którzy wiedzą, jak jej szukać - powiedziała, ostrożnie podając mu kulę. - Aktywuje się dokładnie w południe 1 lipca. Nałożyłam na nią kilka zaklęć amortyzujących, ale… lepiej jej nie upuszczaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus przyglądał się bombie uważnie, aż do jej ostrzeżenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł głowę i prychnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję, panno Granger, bez pani ostrzeżenia nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy zachować ostrożności przy kontakcie z bombą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nawet nie mrugnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wolałbyś, żebym nie wspominała, że jest delikatna? - Uniosła brwi. - Została zaprojektowana z myślą o magii, która trzyma nas z dala od Hogwartu, więc im wyżej zdołasz ją umieścić, tym lepiej. Wieża astronomiczna byłaby idealną opcją. Ma ograniczoną moc spalania, ale jest przeznaczona przede wszystkim do niszczenia barier. Im niżej znajdzie się w chwili detonacji, tym mniejszy będzie jej efekt. Przynajmniej… cóż, opiera się ona w całości na teorii numerologicznej. Nie mogłam jej nigdzie przetestować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czuję się przytłoczony twoją pewnością siebie - powiedział Severus, ponownie spoglądając na bombę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była tak zdenerwowana, że jej klatka piersiowa wręcz rozdzierała się w bólu. Ostatnio odczuwała tylko ciągły, przeszywający ucisk, aż ledwo mogła oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałem, że dodałaś tworzenie bomb do swojego repertuaru - powiedział Severus po minucie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zdjęła ciężki fartuch ze smoczej skóry i rękawiczki i spojrzała na swoje ręce, krzywiąc się. Jej skóra była pokryta oparzeniami, a koniuszki kilku palców zzieleniały i uschły. Będzie zmuszona odciąć je od reszty tkanki i dać im odrosnąć. Odzież ochronna i osłony miały ograniczone działanie podczas pracy z materiałami dobranymi ze względu na ich zdolność do niszczenia wszelkich osłon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potarła palcami o siebie i patrzyła, jak skóra pęka i odpada, odsłaniając w niektórych miejscach surowość jej kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzywiła się i starannie owinęła bandaże nasączone Wyciągiem z Dyptamu wokół dłoni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaczęłam się tym interesować, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o albańskim szpitalu. Oczywiście tylko w teorii. Nie rozumiałam raportów i czułam się winna, że może to częściowo moja wina, że celem ataku był właśnie szpital. Pomyślałam, że powinnam przynajmniej wiedzieć, co się tam stało. Potem, po nalocie na laboratorium rozwoju klątw, okazało się, że mamy w swoim posiadaniu wszystkie potrzebne składniki, ale nie warto było proponować wtedy Zakonowi możliwości użycia bomby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła pakować swoje materiały do wszystkich starannie zapieczętowanych i wyściełanych pudełek i pojemników, podczas gdy Severus stał i patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znajdowali się w opuszczonej stodole na wsi, którą Zakon wydzielił dla niej, aby mogła w niej pracować. Początkowo, gdy zaproponowano pomysł użycia bomby, zgłaszano tylko bezmyślne zastrzeżenia, ale ostatecznie Zakon się zgodził. Nikt nie wpadł na lepszy pomysł, a po pół roku i dziesiątkach ofiar zamachów w każdym zaczęło rozkwitać w końcu uczucie surowej desperacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ostrożnie umieściła butelkę w ochronnym pudełku, wciąż w połowie pełną błyszczącego, srebrnego płynu, po czym zapieczętowała ją kilkoma zaklęciami ochronnymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy Bill przyniósł w zeszłym miesiącu swoją analizę zabezpieczeń Hogwartu, zdałam sobie sprawę, że istnieje szansa, na połączenie magii i numerologii z tradycyjnym użyciem eliksirów i alchemią materiałów wybuchowych. Przeczytałam na nowo wnioski Dumbledore'a i Flamela w kwestii użycia smoczej krwi i odkryłam, że zareaguje ona z azotanem srebra rozpuszczonym w krwi jednorożca na tyle silnie, by rozpuścić osłony. Głównym wyzwaniem było znalezienie sposobu na zawieszenie tych substancji w czymś, co mogłoby przenikać i przylegać do magii, więc użyłam jadu mantykory, aby to zemulgować. Detonacja ma przede wszystkim na celu stworzenie wystarczająco dużego promienia rażenia, aby zdestabilizować i zniszczyć osłony, gdy trafi w nie rozpuszczalnik. Sprawdziłam te liczby dziesiątki razy, zanim przedstawiłam propozycję Moody'emu. Jestem prawie pewna, że obliczyłam to wszystko poprawnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyłapała się na bełkotaniu i zamilkła, patrząc na Severusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej się przyglądał, jego oczy błyszczały. Potem zacisnął usta i spojrzał z powrotem na bombę między nimi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy warzenie eliksirów i leczenie rannych są tak żmudnymi wojennymi zajęciami, że musiałaś wymyślić sobie zupełnie nowy zakres wykorzystania magii, aby się czymś zająć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak ciepło wpływa na jej policzki. Jej oczy opadły, a kącik ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uznałam, że to dość logiczny sposób na połączenie różnych jej form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z pewnością - powiedział Severus ze stłumionym parsknięciem. - Jeśli wybuchnie ona przedwcześnie, mam nadzieję, że przypomnisz sobie wszystkie sytuacje, w których odpowiadałem na twoje nieustanne pytania, uświadamiając sobie, że to, że coś można sobie wyobrazić, nie oznacza, że należy tego próbować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze byłaś sporym utrapieniem jeśli chodziło o bycie uczniem. - Nastąpiła pauza, kiedy ponownie spojrzał na bombę. - Właśnie dlatego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pochyliła głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tej nocy aportowała się do Whitecroft i czekała prawie pół godziny, zanim Draco w końcu się pojawił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawie nie widywała go, odkąd wrócił z podróży. Od czasu do czasu przynosił raporty i przekazywał ostrzeżenia, że Voldemort prawdopodobnie przygotowywał się do zadania swojego ostatecznego ciosu. Do Anglii sprowadzono więcej Śmierciożerców niż tylko samego Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od początku postanowiła nie wspominać mu o swoim najnowszym działaniu w Zakonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy pojawił się w chacie, był ubrany w formalne szaty, a wyraz jego twarzy był napięty. Wyglądał jakby spodziewał się, że ujrzy ją na podłodze, wykrwawiającą się na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulga wypełniła jego twarz, gdy na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę zostać, chyba że jest to nagły wypadek. Byłem na kolacji. Co się dzieje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć, ale powstrzymała się. Jej palce nadal nie wygoiły się w pełni. Rzuciła na nie kilka zaklęć maskujących, aby jak najlepiej ukryć blizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysłano mnie, żeby ci przekazać, że Ruch Oporu zaatakuje Hogwart za dwa dni. Wszystko zacznie się dokładnie w południe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego szczęka drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakładam, że cię tam nie będzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę w szpitalu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy wciąż się jej przyglądał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon znalazł sposób przejścia przez osłony?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie zareagowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Wszystkie osłony zostały wzięte pod uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oblizała usta i zacisnęła lewą dłoń w pięść. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry tam będzie. Chcemy doprowadzić do ostatecznej konfrontacji, ale zanim to zrobimy, musimy zabić Nagini. Harry jest przekonany, że to właśnie wąż jest horkruksem. Albo przyprowadź ją, albo znajdź sposób, żeby ją zabić, jeśli Tom ją zostawi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy błyszczały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli Czarny Pan się pojawi, Nagini również tam będzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. - Hermiona ostro skinęła głową. - To wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się, żeby wyjść, ale Draco zrobił szybki krok w przód i złapał ją za ramię. Jego oczy były ciemne, kiedy się na nią patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróć. Dzisiaj w nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocno potrząsnęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłeś, że nie możemy, Draco. To nie jest czas na podejmowanie ryzyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała się cofnąć, ale jego druga ręka złapała ją za biodro i odciągnęła od drzwi. Wydawało się, że zapomniał, że to on był tym, który spieszył się do wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę się z tobą zobaczyć. - Przesunął dłoń w górę jej ramienia aż do szczęki, przechylając jej twarz w swoją stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstrzymała oddech i zadrżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jej zimno. Była taka zimna, a on był tak ciepły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To mógł być ostatni raz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Przyjdę. Ale musisz już iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puścił ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wezwę cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową, a on zniknął bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wróciła na Grimmauld Place i starannie ukończyła leczenie dłoni, aż blizny stały się prawie niezauważalne. Odciski palców na jej prawej dłoni niemal zniknęły, ale jeśli przyjrzała się im w odpowiednim świetle, była w stanie je dostrzec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejechała opuszkami po mostku. Po leczeniu, blizny na jej klatce piersiowej wyblakły, dzięki czemu rana była mniej zniekształcona. Jednak wewnętrzna część jej piersi była pokryta oparzeniami od kwasu aż do tkanki gruczołu sutkowego, którą udało jej się w pewnym stopniu przywrócić. Te blizny były jednak trwałe. Najlepsze, co mogła zrobić, to próbować leczyć je tak, aby blizna stała się elastyczna i nabrała kumulatywnego blasku, a rana zniknęła i stała się mniej wybarwiona i bolesna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była trzecia w nocy, kiedy pierścionek na jej palcu zapłonął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pojawił się w chwili, gdy weszła do chaty, po czym aportował ich oboje. Przytuliła się do ściany, kiedy jego usta odnalazły jej usta, a on żarłocznie ją pocałował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła go mocno, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ramionach, zdesperowana, by go poczuć. Jej palce były nadmiernie wrażliwe przez nową skórę, która dopiero odrosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydała cichy jęk w jego usta, gdy jego dłonie zsunęły się w górę jej gardła, aby otulić jej szczękę, a on cofnął się, by jej się przyjrzeć. Jego bystre oczy przyglądały się każdemu szczegółowi jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pewnego dnia będę kochać się z nim w chwili, która nie będzie skradziona</span>
  </em>
  <span> - obiecała sobie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś cała? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, przyglądając się jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Jestem cała. Jestem cała. Wszystko w porządku? Czy jesteś ranny? - zapytała, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco oparł swoje czoło o jej własne. Stali przez minutę, zanim uwolnił swoje dłonie z jej uścisku i ujął jej twarz, by ponownie przyjrzeć się jej oczom. Wiedziała, że wygląda na zmęczoną, chudszą i bardziej szarą od przebywania w domu przy tak niewielkim nasłonecznieniu. Posłała mu blady uśmiech, gdy napotkała jego spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinienem był wezwać cię wcześniej. - Jego palce muskały jej kości policzkowe tak delikatnie, jakby spodziewał się, że mogłaby pęknąć w jego dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie byłoby warte ryzyka. Nie powinniśmy teraz tego robić. Nie powinnam była przychodzić - powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie na jego szacie. Przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich. Kiedy ją całował, odciągnął ją od ściany i poprowadził tyłem do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stałe tykanie zegara na ścianie wydawało się odliczaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwykle rozpinała jego ubranie lub szarpała za nie, aż guziki same puszczały. Dziś zamiast tego wyciągała różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, którego użyła już prawdopodobnie tysiące razy na oddziale szpitalnym. Jego szaty zamigotały i zniknęły. Powtórzyła zaklęcie na własnych ubraniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Efektywne - powiedział pod nosem, gdy jego ręka ślizgała się po jej nagim kręgosłupie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła ciężko, gdy jego ciało przylgnęło do jej ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę tracić czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła palcami po jego szyi i po ramionach. Była tak zdesperowana, że czuła, jak jej serce dudni, gdy wygiął jej ciało w łuk i pocałował jej piersi, sunąc w dół jej brzucha i lekko popychając ją na łóżko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła po niego, ciągnąc go za ramiona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Draco. Nie mamy czasu na grę wstępną. Nie mogę wrócić do nich jutro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oderwał usta od jej biodra, a ona przesunęła palcami po jego szczęce, czując słaby zarost pod opuszkami. Przyciągnęła go z powrotem do siebie i delikatnie przesunęła dłońmi po jego karku, całując go, rozchylając swoje nogi i owijając je wokół jego bioder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zamknęła oczu. Trzymała je otwarte i przyglądała mu się, zapamiętując wszystkie szczegóły jego twarzy. Patrzyła, jak jego oczy migotały i zmieniały kolor, gdy źrenice się rozszerzały - srebro, szarość, rtęć, diament i lód. Chciała zapamiętać to, co czuła pod swoimi dłońmi. Ścięgna jego szyi i krzywizny kości. Smak jego skóry i woń dębowego mchu, papirusu i cedru, którą czuła, kiedy ukrywała twarz w jego ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splótł ich palce, wsuwając się w nią. Wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał zaborczą, płonącą adorację i głód, które czuła aż w swojej duszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go. Zamknęła oczy, całując go zachłannie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niech to nie będzie ostatni raz. Niech to nie będzie ostatni raz - </span>
  </em>
  <span>powtarzała te słowa w kółko w myślach, obejmując ramionami jego szyję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnie Draco przycisnął ją do swojej piersi, oparł głowę o jej czoło, gdy jego palce kreśliły runy i wzory na jej skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będę się tobą opiekował. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekował. Będę się tobą opiekował. Będę się tobą opiekował.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słowa były ciche, ale słyszała je wyraźnie w ruchu powietrza i czuła słabe, szybkie drgania jego szczęki, gdy je wymawiał. W kółko i w kółko, aż poczuła ucisk w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy na kilka minut, po czym usiadła i wpatrywała się uważnie w Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy spojrzał na nią, jego oczy o odcieniu rtęci były lekko przymknięte. Studiowała go, zapamiętując wszystko. Ten aspekt jego osoby, który należał tylko do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splotła swoje palce z jego i przesunęła swymi nadwrażliwymi opuszkami po krawędzi jego kostek. Rozchyliła lekko usta i zawahała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco - powiedziała w końcu. - Jest szansa… Mamy nadzieję, że wojna zakończy się w Hogwarcie. Nie... nie jesteśmy pewni, jak długo będziemy w stanie przetrwać, jeśli się nie uda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli się nie uda… - zaśmiała się panicznie, na wpół szlochając. -… cóż, w takim razie będziemy próbować dalej, jak sądzę. Ale… jeśli tak będzie. Jeśli to będzie początek końca wojny, to ty… - Przygryzła wargę i zawahała się. - Twoja przysięga pomocy Zakonowi zostanie spełniona, a jeśli zostaniesz i będziesz starał się utrzymać swoją przykrywkę, aby nam pomóc, możesz zaryzykować złamanie drugiej przysięgi, którą złożyłeś. A więc… jeśli Harry'emu uda się we wtorek pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, będziesz musiał odejść. - Uniosła wzrok znad jego dłoni i napotkała jego oczy. - Będziesz musiał uciec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tylko zmarszczył czoło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół i zaczęła bawić się pierścieniem na jego palcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będą… będą rzeczy, do których będę potrzebna, więc nie będę… Nie będę mogła uciec z tobą, jeśli wygramy. Ale i tak powinieneś odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie odejdę bez ciebie, Granger, ja…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się. Przycisnęła palce do jego ust i spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz uciec. Jeśli zostaniesz złapany, mogę nie być w stanie cię ochronić. Jeśli zostaniesz postawiony przed sądem, nawet jeśli Moody i ja zeznamy na twoją korzyść, nadal możesz zostać pocałowany przez dementora lub stracony. Jeśli on umrze… Jak tylko on umrze, uciekaj. Nareszcie będziesz wolny. To będzie twoje życie, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadł, patrząc na nią z pogardą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy cię nie zostawię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony opadł i potrząsnęła głową, spoglądając w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Draco, ja muszę zostać. Moja praca zaczyna się po bitwach. Na koniec… Może być niezły bałagan. Śmierciożercy będą zdesperowani. Będziesz jednym z wyższych priorytetów na liście tych, których należy złapać i nie wiem, czy będę w stanie cię ochronić… Tak wiele może się wydarzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylił się do przodu i złapał ją za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś moja. Teraz i po wojnie. Twoja przysięga, złożyłaś ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Złożyłam. - Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Obiecywałam to na zawsze i robiłam to szczerze. Na zawsze, na zawsze, dopóki żyję. Ale… - Jej pierś zacisnęła się, a szczęka zadrżała. - Nie będę gotowa do ucieczki, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować. Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykował, że zostaniesz złapany, bo będziesz na mnie czekać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zwęziły się w szparki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak długo sądzisz, że będę musiał czekać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony opadły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Dlatego chcę, żebyś odszedł beze mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz jakiś pomysł, jestem tego pewien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jak szybko sprawy będą się toczyć. Być może będę miała szansę odejść, gdy sytuacja w szpitalu się uspokoi. Ale jeśli… Jeśli wyciągniemy więźniów i ofiary z Sussex, to ja będę odpowiadać za opiekę nad nimi… Ostatnim razem, w zeszłym roku leczenie ich zajęło kilka miesięcy. Do tego czasu mogą rozpocząć się procesy sądowe, a wtedy… Być może nie będę w stanie odejść. Nie chcę zamartwiać się tym, że spróbujesz po mnie przyjść i dasz się złapać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz na myśli swój własny proces. Za domniemane zbrodnie wojenne - odparł oskarżycielskim tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że nie potrwa to długo. Kiedy będę wolna, udam się gdzieś, gdzie zdołasz mnie znaleźć. To, to będzie dla ciebie lepsze. Będziesz miał trochę czasu, by samemu odnaleźć się po tym wszystkim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to dlatego przyszłaś dziś wieczorem? Ponieważ chciałaś mi to powiedzieć? - mruknął, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała szydercza nuta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, aż ich twarze prawie się zetknęły, po czym oplótł dłoń wokół jej gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś moja. Moja. Przysięgałaś. Twój pieprzony Zakon sprzedał mi cię, aby kupić sobie czas. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje wsadzić cię do celi, aby uczynić siebie bohaterem, zabiję go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie czekał, aż mu odpowie. Pocałował ją, jakby próbował napiętnować ją ustami. Owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi i odwzajemniła pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wskazówki zegara wskazały godzinę piątą, cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść. Mam dużo pracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko się ubrała i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by się teleportować. Potem zawahała się i podeszła do Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, Draco. I po prostu… pamiętaj o tym, co powiedziałam, jeśli będziesz miał szansę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był tak twardy, że równie dobrze mógłby być wyrzeźbiony w marmurze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Do zobaczenia po bitwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, bądź ostrożny, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie umieraj.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i aportowała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place niemal tętniło nerwową aktywnością. Przybyło kilkudziesięciu przywódców Ruchu Oporu, których imion Hermiona nawet nie znała. Siedzieli w sali wojennej, spotykając się z Moodym i resztą Zakonu. Planowali atak mający być misją ratunkową i ostateczną konfrontacją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przebywała na oddziale szpitalnym, pracując nad przygotowaniami z Poppy, Padmą i innymi uzdrowicielami i pielęgniarkami z Ruchu Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W środku popołudnia patronus Billa w postaci setera irlandzkiego przybył na Grimmauld Place w poszukiwaniu Moody'ego. Alastor wyszedł, zostawiając Remusa i Tonks, którzy mieli przewodzić spotkaniu przez najbliższą godzinę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poszła odwiedzić Ginny. Była to wizyta poza harmonogramem, ale nie wiedziała, ile czasu będzie miała dla niej przez kilka następnych dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wręczyła Ginny eliksir przeciwdziałający upozorowanej groszopryszczce i machnęła różdżką, aby usunąć dodatkowe zaklęcia maskujące z jej brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała, siadając, gdy skóra Ginny nabierała naturalnego wyglądu, a jej brzuch powoli napuchł, tworząc wypukłość osadzoną nisko w miednicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Umieram z nudów, zwłaszcza gdy słyszę, jak wszyscy pędzą dookoła, przygotowując się na jutro - powiedziała Ginny. Jej twarz była zamyślona i pełna żalu, ale oczy błyszczały żywo. - Czy myślisz, że to naprawdę może być ostateczna bitwa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie, to nie wiem co zrobimy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Patrz, obudził się. Możesz poczuć, jak kopie. - Ginny złapała dłoń Hermiony i przycisnęła ją do brzucha, tuż nad kością biodrową. Zamarły w bezruchu, po czym Hermiona poczuła słabe trzepotanie pod dłonią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czujesz to? - zapytała Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, czuję - szepnęła cicho, czując kolejną serię lekkich kopnięć zanim nastąpiła kolejna chwila bezruchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie poszedł spać - powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem. - Powinnaś go poczuć w nocy. Czasami mam wrażenie, że robi tam salta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiam się, skąd bierze te powodujące bezsenność geny - powiedziała Hermiona suchym głosem, gładząc palcami po brzuchu Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz go sobie wyobrazić w Hogwarcie, któregoś dnia po zakończeniu wojny? - Oczy Ginny błyszczały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona napotkała spojrzenie Ginny i zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu, gdy cofnęła rękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już mi żal tych biednych profesorów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona machnęła różdżką i rzuciła diagnostykę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny położyła dłoń na nadgarstku Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz. Ćwiczyłam i umiem zrobić sama już prawie wszystkie kontrole. Po prostu mów do mnie. Jak się ma Harry? Czy z Ronem wszystko w porządku? Czy widziałaś ostatnio mamę? Czytam od nich wszystkie listy, ale to zawsze tylko połowa historii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry jest… - Hermiona zawahała się i odłożyła różdżkę. - Cóż, w tej chwili radzi sobie lepiej. Padma i ja trzymałyśmy go na oddziale szpitalnym przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, aby zwiększyć jego wagę i monitorować sen. Więc… wydaje mi się, że jest z nim lepiej. Nadal ma wiele koszmarów. Próbowałam go nakłonić do ćwiczenia oklumencji, ale nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć. Wraz ze zbliżającym się atakiem, w końcu przestał się wymykać i wdawać w walki. Ale nadrabia to częstszym paleniem. - Hermiona westchnęła cicho. - Ostatnio był bardzo cichy, nawet przy Ronie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona bawiła się paznokciami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ron… Ron się trzyma. Wie, że Harry na nim polega, ale wciąż ma złamane serce z powodu Lavender i nadal uważa, że śmierć Kingsleya była jego winą. Ale on… on daje radę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślisz, że to wszystko jutro się uda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby w żołądku był kocioł pełen kwasu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, obliczenia są dobre. Flitwick i Minerwa przejrzeli moją teorię i jak dotąd nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych wieści, które wskazywałoby, że doszło do przedwczesnej detonacji. - Serce waliło jej gwałtownie w piersi, a ona mówiła coraz szybciej. - Jeśli to nie zadziała, większość Ruchu Oporu będzie tam czekać i…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałam na myśli bomby. Chodziło mi o to, czy sądzisz, że Zakon może jutro wygrać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła, gdy momentalnie zaschło jej w ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbujemy. - Spojrzała w stronę drzwi. - Ginny, naprawdę nie mogę dłużej zostać. Muszę wziąć Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i odpocząć choć przez kilka godzin przed jutrem. Mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, racja. Oczywiście. - Ginny wypuściła powietrze. - Nie będę cię już zatrzymywać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyjęła fiolki z eliksirem, aby przywrócić pozorną groszopryszczkę na ciele Ginny i uważnie obserwowała, aby upewnić się, że zadziałał on prawidłowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dam ci znać jak poszło, jak tylko się dowiemy - powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz Harry'emu, że go kocham. Powiedz mu, że w niego wierzę - głos Ginny drżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się i posłała jej mały uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było wcześnie, kiedy pierwsze drużyny Ruchu Oporu wyruszyły w kierunku Szkocji. Hermiona poszła trzeci raz sprawdzić zapasy eliksirów. Padma już sprawdziła inwentarz, ale było kilka wywarów, o których nie wiedziała, a których Hermiona chciała sprawdzić zapas. Była w połowie liczenia, kiedy poczuła, że jej osobiste osłony zostają naruszone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzasnęła szufladę i udała, że liczy fiolki Szkiele-Wzro, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwała i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rzadko odwiedzał ją przed udaniem się na misję. Wyjeżdżał na nie bez słowa, jakby pozostawienie otwartych spraw oznaczało, że z pewnością będą mogli je kontynuować, gdy wróci. Albo zatrzymywał się, żeby szybko powiedzieć: „Wychodzę. Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie było mowy o ryzyku. To było jak letnie wakacje w szkole. Tylko krótkie rozstanie. Powrót zawsze był uważany za nieunikniony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał inaczej. Pobyt na oddziale szpitalnym sprawił, że jego rysy nieco się wypełniły, a oczy wydawały się mniej matowe i zapadnięte. Nadal był blady, ale już nie tak szary jak wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół niego unosiła się otoczka melancholijnej rozpaczy. Chudy chłopak w za dużym ubraniu, z potłuczonymi okularami, który kupił swojemu przyjacielowi przekąski z wózka. Sprawiał wrażenie posiniaczonego. Nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie. Jakby został skopany i wbity w ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała mu się w milczeniu przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O co chodzi, Harry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos był cichy, ostrożny. Głos, który poznała na oddziale szpitalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął i przechylił głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że to będzie to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona posłała mu mały uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję. Mam nadzieję, że mamy rację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… - Harry zaczął mówić, a potem umilkł. Bawił się klamką drzwi. - Ja… spróbuję go zabić. Nie powiedziałem o tym nikomu innemu. Wciąż myślę o przepowiedni. Jeśli to prawda, muszę go zabić. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł dalej walczyć w tej wojnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła do niego i ujęła jego dłoń, splatając swoje palce z jego i wpatrując się głęboko w jego oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wierzę w ciebie, Harry. Kiedy miałeś jedenaście lat, powiedziałam ci, że jesteś wielkim czarodziejem. Nigdy nie przestałam w to wierzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry posłał jej blady uśmiech, ale zniknął on tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Patrzył na nią i wydawał się być prawie jak duch. Jakby jej palce mogły nagle przeniknąć przez jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, sądzę, że dzisiaj umrę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, żeby mówił coś takiego. Bez względu na bitwę, bez względu na rany, bez względu na szanse. Harry zawsze wierzył, że dotrwają do następnego dnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! - krzyknęła, a jej głos złamał się jak bicz. - Nie. Będzie tam cały Zakon i większość Ruchu Oporu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono… - Harry przerwał jej stanowczym tonem. Wypuścił cichy oddech i spojrzał na ich ręce. - Czuję to. Sądziłem… Przez chwilę myślałem, że będzie coś więcej. - Jego ramię drgnęło, a usta zacisnęły się. - … Że zwycięstwo będzie dopiero początkiem. Ale… ja… myślę, że miałaś rację. Zawsze miałaś rację. Wojna… ona będzie dla mnie wszystkim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby została uderzona w twarz. Mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie to miałam na myśli, Harry. Nigdy tak nie myślałam. Nie możesz dziś iść do Hogwartu z takim nastawieniem. To zadziała. Przysięgam. Moje obliczenia były doskonałe. Sprawdziłam je chyba sto razy. Możemy wygrać. Możesz to zrobić. Ginny czeka na ciebie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, przestań - przerwał jej Harry. - Muszę ci to wszystko powiedzieć, zanim tam pójdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wziął gwałtowny oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało, zanim ci uwierzyłem. Chciałem, żebyś myliła się co do tego wszystkiego. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak zły byłem na ciebie tylko dlatego, że chciałem, żebyś się myliła. Po prostu… nie mam już czasu, żeby ci to wynagrodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mówił coraz szybciej, jakby kończył mu się czas. Jakby mógł zobaczyć wszystkie pozostałe minuty swojego życia. Jakby było ich niewiele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że nie powinno mnie tu być, że nie powinienem prosić cię o cokolwiek, ale… ale… chcę cię prosić, żebyś zaopiekowała się dla mnie Ginny. Na wypadek, gdybym umarł - oznajmił i mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. - Nie wiem, co się dzisiaj wydarzy. Chcę mieć pewność, że ktoś się nią zaopiekuje. Nie może się obronić, jeśli jest chora, ale wiem, że ty... że zrobisz... zrobisz wszystko, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Chcę wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bez względu na to, co się stanie. Wiem, że jeśli będzie z tobą, to przeżyje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry. Wrócisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W oczach Harry'ego błysnęło rozdrażnienie, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, za drzwiami rozległ się hałas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że Ron wychyla głowę zza drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, musimy iść. Wszyscy czekają już na dole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Już idę. - Harry puścił ją i cofnął się. Rzucił Hermionie ostatnie spojrzenie i machnął do niej, zanim zszedł po schodach. Hermiona obserwowała go, aż jego głowa zniknęła z pola jej widzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron zwlekał, dopóki Hermiona nie spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony opadły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciał, żebym obiecała zaopiekować się Ginny, na wypadek gdyby dzisiaj umarł. Ron, uważaj na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Rona stwardniał, ale nie wydawał się być tym zaskoczony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę. Gdziekolwiek pójdzie Harry, nigdy nie będę dalej niż kilka kroków za nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła usta, zanim wiedziała, co powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ron. Uważaj, Ron. - Sięgnęła po niego. - Sprowadź go z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, który nie dotarł jednak do jego oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się tak bardzo zestarzeć przez wojnę. Jego wąska twarz była wychudzona, kości policzkowe stały się kanciaste, a rysy zarysowane. Siwe pasma na jego włosach stały się grubsze. Wyglądał na znacznie starszego niż dwadzieścia dwa lata. Śmierć Lavender zgasiła w nim część światła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nawet nie wiedziała. Nie zauważyła ich związku, dopóki nie zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego bladoniebieskie oczy wciąż miały w sobie stal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sprowadzam go po każdej misji. To moja praca. - Spojrzał w stronę schodów i Hermiona mogła stwierdzić, że jego myśli skupiają się na nadchodzącym dniu. - Uważaj, Miona. Ten atak może mocno uderzyć w szpital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła niepewnie głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Cóż, czekają na mnie. - Ron położył na chwilę dłoń na jej ramieniu i odwrócił się, by wyjść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona została sama w schowku na eliksiry, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy przestali się przytulać na pożegnanie.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Wspomnienie 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Nick Cave &amp; The Bad Seeds - O Children</p>
<p>IAMX - The Stupid, The Proud</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lipiec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pierwszego lipca czas płynął bardzo wolno. Hermiona i pozostali uzdrowiciele stali w holu, patrząc na zegar. Czekali. Pojedyncze rozmowy cichły z każdą minutą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała przy oknie, rysując runy na szkle, ostrożnie ukrywając każdą myśl o Draco w swoim umyśle. Strach oplatał ją jak zaborcza, inwazyjna winorośl. Jej oczy powędrowały do zegara. Było prawie południe. Jej ręce zaczęły lekko drżeć. Chwyciła ramę okna, obserwując w napięciu poruszające się po tarczy wskazówki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seamus obiecał wysłać patronusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zegar wybił południe, Hermiona wstała, zbyt przestraszona, by nawet oddychać, patrząc, jak minuty wciąż mijają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic się nie stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zrobiłaś coś źle. Popełniłaś błąd. Pomyliłaś się w obliczeniach. Wszyscy ci ufali, a ty się pomyliłaś.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie, dopóki obraz nie zaczął się rozmywać. Przez jej palce i ramiona przeszedł kłujący dreszcz, gdy bez słowa patrzyła na zegar. Jej serce waliło tak gwałtownie, że zaczynało boleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do holu wpadł nagle biały lśniący lis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zadziałało! Dokładnie w południe! To cholerstwo odcięło szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej i przełamało wszystkie osłony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała jak spetryfikowana, dopóki lis nie rozmył się w powietrzu, po czym westchnęła, a jej kolana ustąpiły. Opadła na środek podłogi, szlochając. Miała wrażenie, że jej pierś pęka. Przycisnęła ręce do mostka i próbowała oddychać, gdy jej płuca szarpały się boleśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadziałało. Otuliła ramionami głowę, starając zmusić się do oddychania. Poczuła pieczenie w gardle i płucach. Bomba zadziałała. Drżała z ulgi. Otaczały ją głosy, ale nie mogła ich usłyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła ręce do ust i próbowała przestać płakać. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uspokój się. Uspokój się. Jesteś na służbie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ukryła twarz w zgięciu ramienia i szlochała z ulgi, aż jej głowa zaczęła pulsować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciepła dłoń owinęła się wokół jej łokcia i pomogła jej podnieść się z podłogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodź, kochanie - powiedziała Poppy, owijając ramię wokół barków Hermiony, gdy ta wciąż szlochała w grzbiet swojej dłoni. - Chodźmy na filiżankę herbaty. Padma wezwie nas, jeśli ktoś zostanie sprowadzony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy poprowadziła Hermionę korytarzem do kuchni i posadziła ją przy stole. Hermiona otarła łzy z twarzy i zamknęła oczy, zmuszając się do czterech sekund wdechu, a następnie do sześciu wydechu, aż jej klatka piersiowa przestała drżeć. Bolał ją mostek. Przycisnęła dłoń do środka klatki piersiowej, aż poczuła, że jej tętno zwalnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W kuchni panowała dziwna cisza. Otworzyła oczy i znalazła się w otoczeniu dziesiątek projekcji diagnostycznych. Poppy stała obok niej z napiętym wyrazem twarzy, gdy badała i manipulowała wszystkimi zaklęciami, które rzuciła na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony opadł tak gwałtownie, że jej ręce zacisnęły się, a napięcie rozpaliło jej kręgosłup, jakby została porażona prądem. Wyciągnęła własną różdżkę, odrzucając wszystko, co rzuciła Poppy ostrym, przecinającym ruchem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że powiedziałaś herbatę, Poppy. Czy zmieniła się jej definicja? - Jej gardło ścisnęło się, a słowa opływały kwasem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy spojrzała na Hermionę, wyraz jej twarzy był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek przeprosin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz być utalentowaną uzdrowicielką, ale ja jestem nią o kilkadziesiąt lat dłużej niż ty. Powinnaś wypić kilka eliksirów na swój niepokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wysunęła szczękę, po czym przełknęła i spuściła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę. Zakłócają moją oklumencję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy pociągnęła nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oklumencja jest jak bandaż na klątwie Bombarda. Nie naprawiasz niczego przez dysocjację, tylko to ukrywasz. I… - jej ton stał się ostry. - Zaostrza się to przez twoje częste użycie Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zesztywniała i szybko uniosła głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy patrzyła na nią twardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem głupia. Od dawna podejrzewałam, jakiego rodzaju zaklęć używasz, aby tak szybko móc dekonstruować i powstrzymywać niektóre z tych przekleństw z Sussex. Ty, ty-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos Poppy ucichł i na kilka sekund zacisnęła usta, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie. Wzięła głęboki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarna Magia zawsze się kumuluje. W umyśle i ciele… To wymaga swojej ceny. Do tej pory nic nie mówiłam, ponieważ wiedziałam, że rozumiesz cenę tego nawet lepiej niż ja. - Położyła niepewnie dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony. - Musisz wiedzieć, że osiągasz powoli punkt, w którym szkody Czarnej Magii mogą stać się nieodwracalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły i odwróciła wzrok, zauważając że na pokój zostały rzucone zaklęcia prywatności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoje ręce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… to nie było… Kiedyś… - zamilkła, a jej ręka podświadomie podniosła się do szyi, bawiąc się tam pustym łańcuszkiem. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nieważne. To nie ma znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Poppy z bladym uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przestanę, kiedy wojna się skończy. Przestanę. Obiecuję. I udam się też do Uzdrowiciela Umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy westchnęła smutno i skinęła głową, kreśląc dłonią małe kółeczka na plecach Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszyscy z was, dzieci, powinniście udać się do Uzdrowicielu Umysłu. Szczególnie ty i Harry. Żałuję, że nie naciskałam mocniej na Albusa, żeby zabrać Harry'ego do Świętego Munga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała i zmarszczyła brwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co masz na myśli?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och... - Poppy ponownie westchnęła, a zmęczenie stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne na jej twarzy. - Podczas pierwszego roku Harry'ego, po tej niefortunnej sytuacji z profesorem Quirrellem, kiedy po raz pierwszy go badałam, zaczęłam martwić się jego magicznym piętnem. Magia w nim była nieregularna, prawie tak, jakby została podwojona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podwojona? - powtórzyła Hermiona, czując, jakby wykrwawiała się przez uczucie zimna, jakby w jej żyłach przesuwał się lód.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Udałam się z tym do Albusa. Powiedział, że to musi pochodzić od Morderczej Klątwy sprzed wielu lat, że musiała oderwać mały fragment magii Harry'ego. Szkoda, że nikt nie pomyślał o zbadaniu go jako dziecka, zanim został przekazany pod opiekę krewnym. Albus sam spojrzał na diagnostykę i powiedział, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Kiedy naciskałam, powiedział, że Harry prawdopodobnie zostanie poddany obszernym i traumatycznym badaniom w Świętym Mungu przez naukowców, którzy zechcą go wykorzystać do zbadania rzuconej na niego Klątwy Zabijającej. Albus uważał, że problem w końcu sam się rozwiąże. Wydawało się, że przez lata te dwa rodzaje magii wydawały się ponownie ze sobą związać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy w zamyśleniu przechyliła głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale… biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie bóle głowy, na które tak cierpi, zastanawiam się, czy proces wiązania się magii na pewno przeszedł prawidłowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby została uderzona z otwartej dłoni w twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Były dwa rodzaje magii? Czy to nie był szczątkowy ślad klątwy i rzeczywista magia? - powiedziała ostro Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dwa rodzaje magii, w rzeczy samej - powiedziała Poppy, kiwając głową i odsuwając krzesło obok Hermiony. Usiadła z westchnieniem. - Próbowałam znaleźć jakiś zapis o podobnych zjawiskach w historii leczenia, ale nie udało mi się dotrzeć do czegokolwiek podobnego. Z drugiej strony, Harry jest jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek przeżyła Klątwę Zabijającą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony zaczęły drżeć. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziałaś… Pytałam cię o jego magię lata temu. Mówiłaś, że była dobra. Że to było dla Harry'ego czymś normalnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy ponownie delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chciałam, żebyś się martwiła. Zanim o to zapytałaś, odłamy były już prawie całkowicie ze sobą związane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły i starała się znaleźć słowa, by zadać następne pytanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc to była ta sama magia? Mniejszy jej odłam był identyczny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie do końca. Albus powiedział, że z powodu rozłamu rozwinęła się ona wyjątkowo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała tak gwałtownie, że jej krzesło upadło do tyłu, stukając z hukiem o kamienną posadzkę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tak nie działa. Magia jest oparta na duszy, nie może rozwijać się inaczej. Muszę iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszła z kuchni i ruszyła na górę po płaszcz i torbę, a potem wybiegła z Grimmauld Place, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aportowała się z głośnym trzaskiem, udając się miejsce wyznaczone w Zakazanym Lesie, które Zakon wybrał do zbiórki przed atakiem na Hogwart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W oddali majaczył zamek. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stała, czuła w powietrzu Czarną Magię zmieszaną z metalicznym posmakiem eksplozji. Ruszyła w stronę zamku najszybciej, jak mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger? - Obok drzewa pojawił się barczysty bojownik Ruchu Oporu, a jego urok maskujący zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego ostro. Rozpoznała go pobieżnie, ale nie na tyle dobrze, by zdołać przypomnieć sobie jego imię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co tu robisz, Granger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę zobaczyć się z Harrym. - Patrzyła na niego, ściskając różdżkę tak mocno, że czuła, jak drewno zaczęło wgryzać się w kości w jej dłoni. Całe jej ciało było zimne. - Przyszłam, bo muszę zobaczyć się Harrym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna wyglądał na oszołomionego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w zamku. Wszyscy się już tam udali. Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz zwiadowców pilnujących obóz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ciężko i skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takim razie pójdę do zamku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Udali się na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Widziała Wieżę Astronomiczną, dymiącą i uszkodzoną w wyniku wybuchu. Zatrzymali się w pobliżu kilku mocno zamaskowanych namiotów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, co ty tutaj robisz? - Angelina wyszła z jednego z namiotów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę zobaczyć się z Harrym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz? Czy to nie może poczekać do wieczora?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby to mogło poczekać, nie aportowałbym się od tak przez odcinek pięciuset mil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. W porządku. Wyślę wiadomość. Zostań tutaj w obozie. Wyślemy kilka osób, aby przekazały wiadomość Harry'emu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i pogodziła się z czekaniem. Poczuła nieprzyjemne pieczenie w żołądku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że minęły godziny. Hermiona dołączyła do uzdrowicieli w namiocie, lecząc rannych wojowników i określając, kogo należy wysłać na Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dostawała urywki raportów o tym, jak sprawy toczą się w zamku. Po wybuchu bomby osłony całkowicie runęły. Ruch Oporu wkroczył szybko. Atak całkowicie zaskoczył więzienie. Poza osłonami ochrona była zaskakująco niewielka. Strażnicy się wycofali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruch Oporu przejął obecnie hol wejściowy i Wielką Salę. Próbowali wzmocnić swoje pozycje przed nieuniknionym kontratakiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyczuwała nerwową energię w tym, jak dobrze atak szedł im do tej pory. Harry i członkowie drużyny, która wkradła się do Hogwartu podczas pierwszego ataku, nadal nie wrócili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powietrze w namiocie było duszące, wypełnione zapachem krwi, pozostałości Czarnej Magii i mikstur. Słony, miedziany posmak krwi zmieszany z rozpadającą się magią palił ją w nosie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pracowała w milczeniu, jej oczy często spoglądały na otwór namiotu, oczekując Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu klapa namiotu została odepchnięta na bok i wpadł przez nią Harry, a za nim Ron i Fred. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła bladą twarz Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Powinnaś była wiedzieć. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, powinnaś była się tego domyślić.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, co się dzieje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pospieszyła przez namiot w kierunku Harry'ego. Gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu, jej palce chwyciły materiał jego koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że tu jesteś, kiedy wróciliśmy do głównych fortec utworzonych w zamku. - Harry był pokryty kurzem i brudem. Potarł twarz rękawem zostawiając szarę smugę sadzy na czole. - Co tutaj robisz? Czy coś stało się z Ginny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. - Nie. Z Ginny wszystko w porządku. Jest bezpieczna na Grimmauld Place. Chodź ze mną, tam jest mniejszy namiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry westchnął z ulgą i ruszył za nią. Jego zadumany nastrój zniknął. Oczy miał czyste. Otaczała go atmosfera intensywnego skupienia, tak jak wtedy, gdy grał w Quidditcha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znaleźliśmy go. Tego, który był w Hogwarcie, w Pokoju Życzeń. To był diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Ron przeciął go na pół Mieczem Gryffindora. A więc… teraz został tylko wąż. Neville i…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciągnęła go do małego namiotu i zablokowała Ronowi i Fredowi możliwość pójścia za nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę coś sprawdzić. Prywatnie - powiedziała. - To zajmie tylko kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, to naprawdę nie jest… Harry powinien być…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie, gdy spojrzała na zmartwioną twarz Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję kilku minut. To ważne - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron przyjrzał się jej i powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Poczekamy na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła ucisk w gardle, gdy również skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osłoniła zaklęciami wejście, odwróciła się i ujrzała pytającą twarz Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła drżący oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, usiądź i pozwól mi coś sprawdzić. Wiem, że to nie jest zbyt dobry moment, ale musisz mi zaufać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popchnęła go na krzesło i delikatnie położyła palce na jego skroni, próbując zetrzeć brud rozmazany na jego twarzy. Kiedy przyglądała się mu, poczuła ból w kościach policzkowych, a jej palce lekko zadrżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła ściany oklumencji do pozostania na swoim miejscu i cofnęła rękę. Jej palce były stabilne, a uwaga chirurgicznie precyzyjna, gdy rzucała na niego skomplikowaną projekcję diagnostyczną. Potem zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem zaklęcia, rozciągając wokół niego analityczną sieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się i uważnie przestudiowała jego magię. Jeśli w przeszłości istniały dwa oddzielne szczepy magii, to już ich nie było. Zespoliły się ze sobą niemal całkowicie. Ostrożnie próbowała je rozdzielić, starając się rozróżnić, które części należą do jakiego szczepu, ale były zbyt mocno połączone i splecione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ją obserwował. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, co robisz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zignorowała go, uważnie obserwując zmienność w projekcjach, gdy rzucała na niego kolejne zaklęcia. Nie przyniosły one żadnego skutku. Spróbowała jeszcze kilku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przestudiowała magię, którą wokół niego utkała. W piersi poczuła bolesne, ciężkie uczucie. Zamrugała i napotkała oczy Harry'ego, wyciągając rękę i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry… Muszę dotknąć twojej blizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, nie. - Harry cofnął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ścisnęła jego ramię mocniej, aż poczuła jego kości przez kurtkę. Od zawsze był taki chudy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, muszę to zrobić. Przepraszam, wiem, że to bolesne. Wiesz, że nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie było to pilne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zawahał się i przełknął ślinę, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Możesz to zrobić. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się, jej usta drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pozwól, że najpierw to sprawdzę, a potem powiem ci, co robię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy przez chwilę badały jej twarz, po czym krótko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wymamrotała zaklęcie i przycisnęła czubek swojej różdżki do blizny w kształcie błyskawicy przecinającej jego czoło. W chwili, gdy jej różdżka dotknęła skóry, Harry warknął przez zęby, gwałtownie odchylając głowę, kiedy prawie upadł. Diagnostyka unosząca się wokół niego nagle zadrżała, a pewne jej części powoli stały się krwistoczerwone, ukazując wyraźnie, które fragmenty jego magii były obce. Czerwone linie skręcały się i napinały w miejscach, w których były splecione i połączone z prawdziwą magią Harry’ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obce fragmenty były identycznie odpowiadające magii zawartej w Pucharze Helgi Hufflepuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona cofnęła różdżkę z cichym westchnieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co to jest? Hermiona! Co to jest? - Harry wpatrywał się w projekcję przed nim, a jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby została w środku zmielona na pył. Rozchyliła usta, ale z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do przełknięcia i spróbowała ponownie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To… To odłamek duszy, Harry. Jest… Jest w tobie kawałek duszy Toma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lekko rozchylił usta i poszarzał, gdy nadal wpatrywał się w projekcję wirującą wokół niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i zadrżała. Drżącymi palcami przekręciła różdżkę w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dusza zostaje rozdarta, gdy używa się Klątwy Zabijającej. Ze względu na sposób, w jaki klątwa się odwróciła, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, jej kawałek musiał zostać odcięty. Normalnie byłby umieszczony wewnątrz obiektu… Jednak gdy został tam po prostu pozostawiony… Musiał doczepić się do jedynej żywej istoty i próbować się z nią zintegrować. Ty byłeś tą istotą, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa była tak ściśnięta, że ledwo mogła oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro. Powinnam była zdać sobie sprawę wcześniej. Powinnam była… Jeśli odkryłabym to wcześniej... Tak mi przykro, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry siedział jak zamrożony, gdy patrzył na diagnostykę swojej magii i pasożytniczy fragment duszy, który owinął się wokół jego własnej. Język Hermiony zacisnął się w jej ustach, jakby miała zaraz zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała coś wymyślić, cokolwiek. Musiał być jakiś sposób, aby ją usunąć. By usunąć dusze Toma bez zabijania Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco mógł mieć w swojej bibliotece książkę, której mogłaby użyć. Ruch Oporu wycofa się i opuści Hogwart. Musiała odciągnąć Harry'ego i kupić sobie choć trochę czasu na badania. Może mogło być coś, co mogłaby zrobić. Po prostu musiała wyciągnąć stąd Harry'ego. Wtedy mogłaby pójść do Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. - Harry zaśmiał się cicho, co wyrwało Hermionę z toku jej myśli. - Oczywiście. Teraz wszystko jest jasne. „Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje”. Powinienem był się domyślić. - Wydał z siebie jęk, a Hermiona nie była pewna, czy to kolejny słaby śmiech, czy szloch. Wstał, odpędzając machnięciem własnej różdżki wszystkie projekcje krążące wokół niego. Potem podniósł rękę i przycisnął ją do blizny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przez cały ten czas myślałem, że jestem Wybrańcem, ponieważ Tom i ja byliśmy do siebie podobni. Półkrwi, sieroty, o bliźniaczych różdżkach, wężouści… - umilkł i zaśmiał się cicho. - Przez cały ten czas… Myślałem, że pokonam go, odrzucając Czarną Magię i zawsze wybierając Światło. Nawet kiedy czułem, że od tego oszaleję. Myślałem, że właśnie o to chodzi. Że tu zawsze chodziło o jedno... - Harry zakrztusił się. - Oczywiście, że nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła cisza tak nieprzenikniona, jakby zatrzymało się jego serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle w oddali rozległ się bolesny krzyk, który rozerwał gęste powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry! Musimy iść - wrzasnął Ron przez osłonięty otwór wejścia do namiotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gwałtownie podniósł głowę, ale jego oczy były daleko, jakby śnił. Spojrzał na Hermionę i wydawał się być jej tylko w połowie świadomy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaopiekujesz się Ginny, prawda? I powiedz Ronowi, że był najlepszym partnerem, jakiego mógłbym chcieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszył w stronę wyjścia i Hermiona z lodowatym przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, co Harry zamierza zrobić. Rzuciła się przed niego, chwytając go za ramiona i zmuszając do zatrzymania się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, Harry. Nie. Mogę to naprawić. Zniszczyliśmy horkruksa z Hogwartu. Wrócimy. Daj mi trochę czasu, a znajdę sposób, żeby to usunąć. Jestem pewna, że istnieje sposób. Znajdę go. Harry… Harry. - Próbowała zmusić go, żeby spojrzał jej w oczy. - Nie umrzesz dzisiaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej twarzy opuszkami palców. Przyglądał się jej, jakby ją zapamiętywał. Jakby nie widział jej od lat i nie spodziewał się, że znowu ją zobaczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką, Hermiono. Zawsze we mnie wierzyłaś. Nawet bardziej niż ja sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnęła się pod jego dotykiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyślemy wiadomość do Moody'ego i wszyscy wycofają się, zanim przybędzie więcej Śmierciożerców. Harry, musisz pozwolić mi znaleźć sposób, żeby to usunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się tęsknie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jest w mojej głowie, Hermiono. Połączenie, które z nim dzielę, jest w moim mózgu. Nie ma bezpiecznego sposobu na odwrócenie długotrwałego działania Czarnej Magii w mózgu. Sama powiedziałaś to po próbie uleczenia Artura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Hermiony drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znajdę sposób. Wymyślę go, jeśli będę musiała - powiedziała,  a jej głos drżał intensywnie. - Musisz pozwolić mi spróbować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chwycił ją za nadgarstek i mocno odciągnął jej ręce od siebie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, mówiłem ci dziś rano. Dzisiaj jest ten dzień. Tak miało być. Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Tak miało być od zawsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, wcale że nie. Możemy dalej walczyć. Wyciągniemy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z poważną miną. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dzisiaj zginęli ludzie, Hermiono. Umierają od lat, walczą o mnie, chronią mnie, są tutaj, abym mógł dostać się do Hogwartu. Całe moje życie ludzie ginęli, próbując mnie chronić. Nie mogę pozwolić nikomu więcej umrzeć za mnie… Nie wtedy, gdy wiem, że mam moc, by to wszystko zatrzymać. Ta wojna nie może trwać już dłużej. To wszystko musi się skończyć. To jest to, co powinienem zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w ziemię, a wyraz jego twarzy nieco się załamał. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaopiekujesz się Ginny, prawda? I powiedz jej… Powiedz jej, że to ona będzie tym, o czym będę myślał. Do samego końca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciał ją ominąć, ale Hermiona znów go złapała. Jej gardło zacisnęło się, jakby dusiła ją desperacja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry, Harry! Ginny jest w ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zamarł, jakby go spetryfikowała. Potem odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho. Jej serce biło tak mocno, jakby to dzwon bił w jej piersi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uświadomiła sobie to w lutym i poprosiła mnie o ukrycie tego, ponieważ obawiała się, że będzie to dla ciebie zbyt trudne… Że będziesz się tym martwił. Ona jest w ciąży. To chłopiec. Ma termin na październik. Więc ty… Ty nie możesz umrzeć. Musisz poznać swojego syna. Proszę, proszę, chodź ze mną… - urwała, gdy jej głos całkowicie się załamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry powoli pokręcił głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie… nie rób mi tego, Hermiono. Nie mów czegoś takiego, żeby spróbować mnie powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z kącików jej oczu wypływały zimne łzy, a jej głos drżał intensywnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie okłamuję cię, Harry. Przysięgam na całą moją magię. Jest już prawie w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Odkąd rozpoznała płeć, nazywa go James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zbladł i wydał bolesny dźwięk w głębi gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Hermiony wykrzywiła się, gdy próbowała nie płakać. Ścisnęła go mocniej. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę… Harry. Chodźmy znaleźć Alastora i niech wszyscy się wycofają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zaczął się trząść. Widziała, jak się waha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hałas i krzyki na zewnątrz stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Znowu usłyszała wrzask Rona. Harry drgnął i spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia z namiotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuścił na chwilę głowę i wziął ostry oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecaj mi, że zaopiekujesz się nimi za mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak coś w niej wysycha i umiera. Jej ręce opadły, wiotczejąc. Palce Harry'ego wystrzeliły. Złapał ją za prawą dłoń i zacisnął się na niej mocno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były zdesperowane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecaj mi, Hermiono. Obiecaj mi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecuję. - Te słowa wydały się zostać wyrwane z jej serca gdy wypłynęły z jej gardła. Były w jej ustach jak krew. - Będę się nimi opiekować. Zawsze. Do końca mojego życia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego uścisk na jej dłoni zacieśnił się, a jego ciało opadło z ulgi. Potem puścił ją i cofnął się </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął pelerynę-niewidkę i zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała oszołomiona, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym stał jeszcze przed sekundą. Była ledwo zdolna do trzeźwego myślenia. Czułą się tak, jakby całe życie legło u jej stóp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do ruchu i potknęła się przy wejściu do namiotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, gdzie jest Harry? - Ron zajrzał do środka spoglądając na pusty namiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odszedł… - jej głos łamał się, szeleszcząc chrapliwie. Chwyciła się za płótno namiotu, aż zbielały jej kostki. - Przepraszam. Próbowałam go powstrzymać. Włożył pelerynę i zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co ty-? Kurwa. Nieważne. Uciekaj stąd. Jest więcej Śmierciożerców, niż myśleliśmy. - Ron rozglądał się dziko w kierunku bitwy, która zbliżała się do nich nieubłaganie. - Znajdę Harry'ego. Uciekaj stąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ron i Fred pobiegli w stronę zamku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała w otworze namiotu, czując, jakby była uwięziona w istnym koszmarze na skraju pola bitwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaklęcia nadlatywały z każdego kierunku. Powietrze było gęste od woni dymu, ognia klątw, krwi i palącego się mięsa. Opływała ją kakofonia krzyków i wrzeszczanych zaklęć. Posiłki Śmierciożerców nadchodziły od strony Hogsmeade. Ogromna armia nadciągająca, by przyprzeć Ruch Oporu do ścian Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarownica biegnąca około trzydzieści stóp od Hermiony została trafiona fioletową klątwą i upadła. Kiedy uderzyła o ziemię, jej głowa zwróciła się w stronę Hermiony. Twarz kobiety była wiotka, a oczy puste. Ręka Hermiony drgnęła. Rozpoznała ją. Uzdrawiała ją, uratowała jej życie nieco ponad miesiąc temu, po bitwie w Surrey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Śmierciożerca, który zabił czarownicę, odwrócił się, by ruszyć dalej. Ściągnął maskę z twarzy. Kiedy Hermiona dostrzegła jego rysy, krew zamarzła w jej żyłach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozpoznała go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała go już wcześniej. Został schwytany kilka miesięcy temu, podczas jednej z akcji ratunkowych Zakonu. Był jednym z niezliczonych Śmierciożerców, których przygotowywała do wprawienia w stan zastoju i którym zaaplikowała Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Został przekazany Billowi i Fleur w celu umieszczenia w więzieniu Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy znów powędrowały po polu bitwy: jeńcy ujęci podczas ostatnich pięciu lat, wyrwani z zastoju i wysłani do bitwy. Dlatego było więcej Śmierciożerców, niż spodziewał się Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jak znaleźli więzienie? Nigdy nie powinni byli go znaleźć. Zakon stworzył je specjalnie w celu zapewnienia, że nawet jeśli wojna zostanie przegrana, więzienie nigdy nie zostanie odnalezione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła eksplozja tak gwałtowna, że ziemia się zatrzęsła. Dziesiątki bojowników Ruchu Oporu zostało odrzuconych przez rosnące, wijące się kotłowisko płomieni. Powietrze zrobiło się gęste, zgniłe i siarkowe, gdy ogromny płonący wąż pełzał po polu, zmuszając Ruch Oporu do dalszego cofania się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort stał obok niego, otoczony przez grupę zarówno zamaskowanych, jak i zdemaskowanych Śmierciożerców, z Nagini przewieszoną przez jego ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry Potterze, chodź i zmierz się ze mną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos Voldemorta był wysoki i zimny, jak ostrze noża przecinające jej ciało wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. Został wzmocniony zaklęciem, więc Hermiona mogła poczuć wibracje jego tonu, jakby był tuż przy jej ramieniu, mówiąc wprost do jej ucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poddaj się, albo ukarzę każdego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko. Wszystkich na tyle głupich, by podążać za tobą i cię chronić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nie pojawił się ani nie wystąpił z walczącego tłumu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Voldemorta osobiście. Słyszała niezliczone jego opisy, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy rzeczywiście go widziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był chudy i przerażająco blady. Jego oczy były czerwone jak krew, prawie błyszczące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziesiątki wojowników ruszyło nagle do ataku. Voldemort machnął różdżką i zostali gwałtownie odrzuceni. Grupa Śmierciożerców podążająca do tej pory za nim, ruszyła do przodu, ale Voldemort zatrzymał ich gestem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wasz ukochany Wybraniec sprowadził was tutaj i porzucił - powiedział Voldemort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruch Oporu próbował posuwać się naprzód, ale wciąż był zmuszany do cofania się. Był wśród nich Alastor. Walczył zaciekle, otoczony przez Remusa i Tonks. Minerwa pojedynkowała się obok nich. Zostawiła swoje sieroty, aby pomóc Harry'emu przeniknąć do Hogwartu i znaleźć horkruksa. Wielu członków Gwardii brało udział w każdym ponownym ataku. Parvati. Seamus. Angelina walczyła, sunąc naprzód pomimo utykania. Neville też. Uniknął kilku zaklęć, aż udało mu się wyraźnie zbliżyć do Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kilku atakach Ruchu Oporu, Voldemort wydawał się znudzić czekaniem na Harry'ego. Odrzucił większość Ruchu Oporu do tyłu, ale złapał Neville'a zaklęciem wiążącym i podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się jego twarzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pędzi do przodu bez różdżki w dłoni. Opór to choroba w magicznym świecie. Nagini, baw się dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął rękę, a Nagini zsunęła się z jego ramion i opadła na ziemię. Voldemort odwrócił się i skierował swojego ognistego węża do ataku na Ruch Oporu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagini podskoczyła, by go ukąsić, ale gdy to zrobiła, Neville nagle uwolnił się od powstrzymującej go magii. Jego ręka wystrzeliła. Jak powiedział Voldemort - nie trzymał on różdżki. Serce Hermiony zamarło, gdy miecz Gryffindora przeciął powietrze i odciął głowę Nagini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wąż upadł, a fala Czarnej Magii wyrwała się z jego ciała i rozproszyła w powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort wydał z siebie okrzyk wściekłości, który przedarł się przez powietrze z taką gwałtownością, że Hermiona poczuła ostry nacisk na jej błony bębenkowe. Uniósł różdżkę, by przekląć Neville'a, ale zanim zaklęcie opuściło jego usta, Harry pojawił się, stając ochronnie przed przyjacielem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem, Tom - powiedział Harry. Jego ton był prawie zbyt cichy, by można było go usłyszeć przy wzmocnionym zaklęciem głosie Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe pole zamarło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry i Voldemort stali naprzeciw siebie u stóp Wieży Astronomicznej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort wydawał się być zaskoczony, gdy nagle ujrzał Harry'ego przed sobą. Patrzył na niego przez kilka sekund w milczeniu, nie ruszając się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry Potter - wyszeptał w końcu. - Chłopiec Który Przeżył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikt w tłumie Ruchu Oporu nawet nie drgnął. Śmierciożercy również zamarli. Wszyscy czekali. Cała wojna została zredukowana do tej jednej chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Różdżka Harry'ego zwisała mu z palców. Nie uniósł jej. Nie przygotował się do pojedynku. Po prostu stał i czekał. W obliczu śmierci. Przepełniony wyrazem żalu i rezygnacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort wydawał się zdziwiony. Przechylił głowę na bok i patrzył na Harry'ego przez kilka sekund, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zobaczyła tylko, jak poruszają się jego usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Błysk zielonego światła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klątwa uderzyła w pierś Harry'ego, a gwałtowny wybuch mocy wystrzelił jak fala i uderzył w Voldemorta, zrzucając go z nóg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry upadł na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby jej serce przestało bić. Nie krzyczała, ale mogła poczuć zduszony szloch w piersi i gardle, który próbował się uwolnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało jej się, że ona też umiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry. Proszę. Jesteś Chłopcem Który Przeżył.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cała armia była zbyt zszokowana, by wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort wstał, prawie drżąc, ale Harry nadal leżał tam, gdzie upadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój Panie. - Lucjusz Malfoy i kilku innych zdemaskowanych Śmierciożerców zgromadziło się wokół Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie potrzebuję assssssysssty. -Voldemort odskoczył od wyciągniętych w jego stronę dłoni. - Czy chłopiec nie żyje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron, Fred i kilku innych szło w kierunku Harry'ego, ale zanim zdążyli do niego dotrzeć, Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie i ciało Harry'ego zostało gwałtownie szarpnięte po trawie sunąc w jego stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pozwól mi, mój Panie - powiedział Lucjusz, kłaniając się Voldemortowi, zanim zbliżył się do ciała Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz był wychudzony, widziała to nawet z daleka. To było tak, jakby jego skóra była mocno naciągnięta na kości. Jego blond włosy były dłuższe niż wtedy, gdy Hermiona walczyła z nim w Ministerstwie wiele lat temu. Wciąż chodził z lekkim wdziękiem, prawie przypominającym Draco, ale w sposobie, w jaki się poruszał, była nuta nieprzewidywalności. Arystokratyczna żądza krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukląkł obok Harry'ego i powoli przysunął dłoń do jego gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Lucjusza odskoczyła do tyłu i uniósł się jak porażony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On żyje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy jego słowa wybrzmiały w powietrzu, Harry nagle się poruszył, a jego różdżka się uniosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort był szybszy i już gotowy do ataku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Avada Kedavra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klątwa trafiła Harry'ego w klatkę piersiową, a jego zielone oczy stały się puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort nie skończył. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się z wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Avada Kedavra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Klątwa ponownie uderzyła w ciało Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tłumie rozbrzmiały krzyki. Ruch Oporu w kółko wykrzykiwał imię Harry'ego. Hermiona wydała wydała z siebie cichy szloch, wyrwany z głębi jej piersi, chwytając płótno namiotu, aby nie upaść w rozpaczy na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry! - Ron rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spomiędzy śmierciożerców wystrzeliła szkarłatna klątwa i uderzyła w Rona. Odleciał w tył i uderzył w Wieżę Astronomiczną z obrzydliwym trzaskiem, który Hermiona mogła usłyszeć nawet stojąc na polu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inni bojownicy Ruchu Oporu również zbliżali się do Harry'ego, jakby nie wiedzieli, co robić, ale próbowali dosięgnąć jego ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uciekajcie. Hermiona chciała to wykrzyczeć. Uciekajcie, uciekajcie. Zostawcie zmarłych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uciekajcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Avada Kedavra!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Voldemort rzucił na Harry'ego kolejną klątwę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła uciekać, ale wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała kolejne </span>
  <em>
    <span>„Avada Kedavra!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obejrzała się ostatni raz i patrzyła, jak Voldemort podchodzi, rzucając Klątwę Zabijającą na Harry'ego po raz szósty. Prawa ręka Voldemorta była wyciągnięta, a różdżka zwisała z koniuszków jego palców, jednak jego lewa ręka była lekko przyciśnięta do środka jego klatki piersiowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gest był dziwnie ludzki. Jakby był ranny, ale próbował to ukryć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Został jeszcze jeden horkruks. Plan Harry'ego mógł zadziałać… Mógł zadziałać, ale został jeszcze jeden horkruks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony przesunęły się po polu bitwy. Walki zostały wznowione, ale Ruch Oporu przegrywał. Byli zbyt zszokowani i zrozpaczeni, gdy próbowali się bronić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Hermiony drgnęła do przodu. Po chwili zacisnęła szczękę i zatrzasnęła ściany swojej oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie możesz ich uratować. Ktoś musi znaleźć ostatniego horkruksa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Odwróciła się i rzuciła w stronę punktu aportacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko znalazła się z dala od zamaskowanych namiotów, została zauważona. Kilka zaklęć przemknęło obok niej, gdy biegła w stronę linii drzew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klątwa musnęła jej ramię, ale płaszcz ją zablokował. Rzuciła się w głąb lasu. Kiedy dotarła do znacznika końca bariery aportacyjnej, nagle pojawił się przed nią Śmierciożerca, blokując jej drogę i chwytając ją za ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wykręciła się i uwolniła, wbijając łokieć w jego przeponę i rzucając się przez granicę bariery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy już znikała, poczuła jak ktoś przygniata ją swoim ciałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pojawiła się ponownie i zakrztusiła, gdy jej płuca wypełniły się wodą. Leżała twarzą w strumieniu. Jej płuca płonęły, gdy próbowała się uwolnić. Kamienie wbijały się w jej ciało, gdy ciężar Śmierciożercy przyszpilał ją pod powierzchnią. Podniosła głowę, krztusząc się i dysząc. Woda i krew huczały w jej uszach. Ręka chwyciła ją za włosy i odciągnęła jej głowę. Jej ręce przeszukały wodę. Złapała za kamień i obróciła swoje ciało, by wbić go w głowę Śmierciożercy, zanim ją utopi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Udało jej się go uderzyć jeden raz, zanim kamień został wytrącony z jej uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwilę później wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Wspomnienie 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>The Neighborhood - Wires</p>
<p>Weyes Blood - Movies</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie: </b>graficzność, klimaty gore, horror, tortury.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lipiec 2003</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obudziła się gwałtownie i odkryła, że znajduje się na niskim, prowizorycznym łóżku, a Draco pochyla się nad nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się, a potem znieruchomiała i rozejrzała się gorączkowo, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest w jego chacie w Whitecroft. Spojrzała na Draco, a cała rzeczywistość wróciła do niej tak gwałtownie, jakby została oblana kubłem zimnej wody. Wzięła gwałtowny oddech i poczuła się, jakby była miażdżona na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co, co się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta drgnęły, kiedy wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią. Wyraz jego twarzy był niczym nieskazitelna maska, ale widziała w jego oczach powściągliwą wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pomimo… - zaczął, milknąc na krótki moment. - Twojego zapewnienia mnie wczoraj o swoim bezpieczeństwie, ty i tak byłaś w Hogwarcie. Kiedy to odkryłem, próbowałem cię złapać, a ty aportowałaś się wprost do strumienia. Musiałem cię ogłuszyć. Pomyślałem, że możesz się utopić, zanim zdasz sobie sprawę, że to ja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła ostrożnie, wciąż lekko obolała i oszołomiona. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić ją z pozostałego szoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłeś zamaskowany. Nie poznałam cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół. Jej ubrania były suche. Jej płuca były czyste, jakby minęło dość dużo czasu, odkąd została znokautowana. Spojrzała na zegarek, a jej żołądek gwałtownie ścisnęło przerażenie. Minęły godziny. Był już prawie wieczór.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na jak długo zostawiłeś mnie tu nieprzytomną? - zapytała, a jej głos był przepełniony niedowierzaniem, kiedy patrzyła na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłem zniknąć razem z tobą. Kiedy już usunąłem wodę z twoich płuc i upewniłem się, że będziesz bezpieczna, musiałem wrócić, aby wypełnić swoje obowiązki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawie wszyscy byli w Hogwarcie. Oprócz Severusa, mogła być jedynym pozostałym aktywnym członkiem Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta na minutę, próbując uporządkować myśli, zanim spojrzała w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozumiem. Co się stało? Jak znaleźli nasze więzienie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Niemal czuła wirującą wokół niego wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie znam szczegółów, jak dokładnie to się stało. Mówiłem ci, Czarny Pan jest teraz podejrzliwy. Rzadko się komukolwiek zwierza i każdemu generałowi udziela innych informacji, próbując określić, skąd pochodzą przecieki do Zakonu. Poinformowano mnie o dziesięciu różnych planach ataku i żaden z nich nie okazał się być prawdziwy. Wiem, że był wczoraj w Sussex, pracując sam. Każdy raportujący zeznał mi dokładnie to samo. Zanim się dowiedziałem, że zdobyliśmy wasze więzienie, Ruch Oporu już był w Hogwarcie. Nie miałem żadnej możliwości wysłania wam wiadomości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona usiadła na skraju łóżka, chłonąc te informacje. Czuła się zbyt oszołomiona i zdruzgotana, by być w stanie choć trochę jasno myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrzał. Jego ręce rozluźniały się i zaciskały, jakby tłumił chęć roztrzaskania czegoś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał obok niej jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, jakby był zwierzęciem uwięzionym w klatce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałem, że to miał być ostateczny cios Zakonu. Czy Potter uważał, że pozwolenie Czarnemu Panu się zabić, może w jakiś sposób pomóc wygrać wojnę? A może po prostu postanowił się poddać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry był horkruksem - odparła martwym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł i spojrzał na nią ostro. Spuściła oczy i spojrzała na swoje nogi. Jej dżinsy były rozdarte na obu kolanach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i przesunęła lekko stopami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam aż do dzisiaj. Zrozumiałam to dopiero po rozpoczęciu bitwy. Była przepowiednia sprzed dwudziestu lat: „I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje...” </span>
  <span>Harry pomyślał, że gdyby wszystkie inne horkruksy zostały zniszczone, zabicie go przez Czarnego Pana spowodowałoby śmierć ich obu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przed jej oczami pojawił się pusty wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. Jej gardło skurczyło się, a całe ciało zadrżało. Bolały ją kości policzkowe i klatka piersiowa. Czuła się tak, jakby miała rozpaść się na kawałki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była jak ze szkła. Tylko o włos od roztrzaskania się na miliony odłamków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła dłonią krawędź łóżka i patrzyła, jak jej kostki stają się białe od siły uścisku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przegapiliśmy jeden. Jest jeszcze jeden horkruks. Myślałam… Myślałam, że znaleźliśmy je wszystkie… Ale się myliłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy przełknęła, poczuła przeszywający ból w tylnej części gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musimy go znaleźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ruch Oporu przegrał - powiedział Draco beznamiętnym głosem. - Wojna się skończyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie drgnęła, słysząc słowa Draco i poczuła przypływ gorąca na twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Nie musisz mi mówić. Wiem, że przegraliśmy! - jęknęła, a jej głos był nierówny, drżący.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła gwałtowny oddech i poczuła ogień w płucach. Zacisnęła usta i przycisnęła dłonie do oczu, wypuszczając ostro powietrze i próbując się opanować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mówię, że wojna się nie skończyła - odparła, a jej głos wciąż lekko drżał. - Mówię, że musimy znaleźć horkruksa. Musimy go znaleźć. Jeśli zdołamy go zniszczyć, Tom umrze… Może nie od razu, ale jeśli straci wszystkie horkruksy, umrze - mówiła dalej, coraz szybciej i szybciej. - Śmierciożercy nie mają żadnych wspólnych celów z mrocznymi istotami. Bez niego reżim upadnie. To nie jest tak, że kiedykolwiek zdoła stworzyć swojego następcę. Po prostu... Musimy go znaleźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy tak siedziała, poczuła fizyczne złamanie. Wydawało jej się, że jej serce pękło, ale nadal była ogarnięta zbyt wielkim szokiem, by móc to poczuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła głowę i przycisnęła szczękę do ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ruch Oporu jest stracony. Wiem. Być może zostało kilka jego jednostek mniej zaangażowanych w działania Zakonu, ale większość naszych sił była dzisiaj w Hogwarcie. Kilka osób mogło uciec, ale poza tym Severus i ja jesteśmy jedynymi pozostałymi aktywnymi członkami Zakonu. My… - Czuła się tak, jakby została zmielona na proch. Ciężar tego wszystkiego był za duży. - Dopóki nie znajdziemy ostatniego horkruksa, nie możemy próbować nikogo ratować. Wszyscy zostaną wyśledzeni. Nie możemy ryzykować, że ty i Severus spróbujecie ich uwolnić. Horkruks musi być priorytetem. Tylko w ten sposób możemy to zakończyć i naprawdę ich uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma żadnych nas. Opuszczasz Wielką Brytanię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy wciąż płonęły z wściekłości, ale wyraz jego twarzy zastygł niczym marmur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znajdę go. Ty uciekniesz. Nie ma już Zakonu, który mógłby cię chronić. Potter nie żyje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwał na chwilę i wydawało się, że rozważa to, co zaraz powie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weasley umrze w ciągu tygodnia. Nie ma powodu, żebyś tu została. Nie możesz pozostać aktywna. Będzie mi łatwiej pracować, jeśli Czarny Pan odniesie zwycięstwo. Jeśli będzie uważał, że Zakon nadal stanowi zagrożenie, utrudni mi to znalezienie pozostałych horkruksów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedziała w końcu napiętym głosem. - Mogę współpracować z tobą na odległość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały przez krótką chwilę i już wiedziała, że jego zamiarem było utrzymanie tego na stałe. Że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by uniemożliwić jej powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyby uważał, że istnieje dla niej jakiekolwiek ryzyko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ucieknę pod jednym warunkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak Draco spina się i kalkuluje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny Weasley... ona musi iść ze mną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Wyraz jego twarzy był zimny. - Powiedziałaś, że nie będzie żadnych ratunkowiczów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie jest ratunek. Jest w kryjówce. Tylko Ginny. Nie… - urwała, gdy jej głos załamał się lekko, a gardło zacisnęło. - Nie będę prosić cię o ratowanie kogokolwiek innego. Ale muszę zabrać ze sobą Ginny. Nie pójdę bez niej. Jest w kryjówce. Mogę ją stamtąd wyciągnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnął szczękę, a w wyrazie jego twarzy rozpoznała coś nieczytelnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona brnęła uparcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę rozesłać wiadomość do innych kryjówek, by upewnić się, że wiedzą, że Zakon jest zagrożony i powiedzieć im, żeby zeszli pod ziemię. Wtedy wezmę Ginny i pójdziemy… Uciekniemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała. Tak mocno opierała względną trzeźwość swojego umysłu na oklumencji, że czuła się prawie tak, jakby poruszała się poza swoim ciałem. Fizycznie była zdruzgotana żalem. Poczuła ból w klatce piersiowej, jakby jej mostek został przełamany na pół. Wyimaginowany ból, który zawsze pojawiał się, gdy była zestresowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale udało jej się nieco zataić jego mentalne aspekty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco poruszył się, gdy wyciągnęła różdżkę, by rzucić patronusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnęła ręką w znajomym ruchu i wypowiedziała słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła ciężko i jeszcze mocniej wcisnęła ściany oklumencji na ich miejsce, biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim spróbowała ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Expecto Patronum</span>
  </em>
  <span> - powiedziała to stanowczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ani iskierki srebrnego światła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoją różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nauczył ją, jak rzucić patronusa. Jej wydrę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stojąc tam, zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Jej gardło bolało od wysiłku, którego wymagało powstrzymywanie się od płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nie żył. Był martwy. Nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby przywrócić go do życia. Nawet w magicznym świecie, ożywianie zmarłych było niczym więcej niż bajką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Każde szczęśliwe wspomnienie, które miała, zostało splamione, zamienione w popiół. Jej przeszłość była nieskończoną otchłanią straty. Jej dzieciństwo, rodzice z nowym życiem i nowymi imionami, bez wspomnień, że kiedykolwiek mieli córkę, z której byli tak dumni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie jej lata w Hogwarcie naznaczone były wojną, którą i tak teraz przegrała. Całe jej życie było naznaczone ludźmi, których straciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce, aż pobielały jej kostki i powoli ją opuściła, przełykając ciężko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie myśl o tym. Przetrwaj ten dzień.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Musiała wydostać Ginny. Obiecała Harry'emu, że zawsze będzie opiekować się Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tylko na tym musiała się skupić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę musiała osobiście udać się do kryjówek - powiedziała w końcu po chwili wewnętrznej walki, aby jej głos zadziałał. - Moje Zaklęcie Patronusa już nie działa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę i zacisnęła szczękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę ich ostrzec, Draco. Nie zamierzam uciec bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia ich wszystkich. Muszę iść po Ginny. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie podlega jakiejkolwiek negocjacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały. Spojrzał w dół i westchnął ostro, jakby coś go zawiodło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - powiedział po chwili wahania. - Śmierciożercy przejęli wasze więzienie. Znaleźli też wszystkie kryjówki Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokój zaczął falować się pod stopami Hermiony. Zatoczyła się do tyłu i prawie upadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a Draco złapał ją za ramię i szarpnął do tyłu. Kiedy próbowała się wyrwać, przyszpilił ją do drzwi z wściekłą miną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To… właśnie dlatego nie zamierzałem ci mówić. Ty idiotko, wpadniesz wprost w ich pułapkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego i ogarnęło ją uczucie przeszywającego zimna. Jej palce zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, kiedy patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Złapałeś mnie i przyprowadziłeś tutaj, abym nie mogła wrócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco był twardy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie cała armia Czarnego Pana pojawiła się w Hogwarcie. Od miesiąca tworzył wojsko i zbierał wszystkich rekrutów. Gdy nadeszły raporty dotyczące ataku w Hogwarcie, było jasne, że wasze kryjówki będą narażone na ataki. Jak myślisz, dokąd wysłano resztę zebranej armii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak ogarnia ją martwa dewastacja, jakby wykrwawiła się z tego powodu na śmierć. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzymałeś mnie tutaj nieprzytomną przez tyle godzin - odparła, a jej głos był pełen żalu i zdrady. - Mogłabym ich wyciągnąć, gdybyś tylko dał mi szansę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco była zimna, bez najmniejszego cienia skruchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłaś ich uratować. Umarłabyś lub zostałabyś schwytana razem ze wszystkimi innymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, prawda? Bo nigdy nie dałeś mi nawet szansy… - urwała, gdy jej głos się załamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta drgnęły i odwrócił wzrok. Jego ręka spoczęła lekko na jej ramieniu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałem tylko czas, żeby cię stamtąd wyrwać. Opuściłem swoje stanowisko, gdy tylko zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś w Hogwarcie. Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby móc zrobić cokolwiek więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka wciąż drżała, a klatka piersiowa targana była falami paniki, gdy próbowała oddychać, a nie płakać. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę wydostać Ginny. Muszę ją znaleźć, to nie podlega negocjacjom. Nie odejdę bez niej. Znajdowała się w jednej z najlepiej chronionych kryjówek. Mogli jeszcze nie zdążyć się do niej dostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był niewzruszony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wyjadę bez Ginny - oznajmiła nieugiętym tonem. Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie możesz zmusić mnie do odejścia bez niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały, a palce na jej ramieniu drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Zamaskujemy się i sprawdzimy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymała Draco mocno, gdy aportowała ich oboje do małego zaułka obok Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natychmiast uderzył w nich ryk syren. Powietrze było przesiąknięte Czarną Magią i wonią spalenizny. Ulicą jechały mugolskie pojazdy ratunkowe, migając ostro światłami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dom numer dwanaście na Grimmauld Place był w ruinie. Front budynku był rozdarty na pół, jakby został zbombardowany lub rozerwany. Domy przylegające do niego z każdej strony zostały uszkodzone, a ciała wyniesiono na zewnątrz. Na ulicy leżały ich dziesiątki. Byli wśród nich zwykli przechodnie, bojownicy Ruchu Oporu, którzy stali na straży na Grimmauld Place, kilka pielęgniarek i uzdrowicieli, którzy byli w holu, kiedy Hermiona wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Część magii ochronnej rozpostartej nad domem wciąż się utrzymywała. Mugolscy ratownicy podążali w kierunku numeru dwunastego, a następnie zatrzymywali się i odwracali, jakby byli nieświadomi jego istnienia, gdy mugolskie zaklęcia odpychające uniemożliwiały im zbliżanie się do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Draco zdążył ją zatrzymać lub teleportować z powrotem, Hermiona rzuciła się do przodu, schylając się pod taśmą ostrzegawczą i biegnąc w kierunku drzwi. Schody były popękane i nierówne, więc potknęła się, wspinając się po nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słyszała, jak Draco klnie, biegnąc za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnęła różdżką, a zaklęcie wyrzuciło resztki drzwi z zawiasów, odsyłając je do środka holu. Rozległ się huk i odgłos spadającego ciała. Ze środka wystrzeliło kilka śmiertelnych klątw. Hermiona upadła i przetoczyła się na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Morsmordre! - Usłyszała krzyk Draco i patrzyła, jak Mroczny Znak wślizguje się przez otwarte drzwi i wypełnia hol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ściągnął z siebie zaklęcie maskujące i wkroczył do środka domu na Grimmauld Place. Hermiona zamarła w drzwiach. Na podłodze leżały dziesiątki ciał. Byli to wszyscy ranni, którzy zostali wysłani z Hogwartu do oddziału szpitalnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszamy Pana, myśleliśmy, że to członkowie Zakonu. - Na widok Draco, z cienia wyłonił się chudy mężczyzna o złośliwej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zauważyłem - odpowiedział sucho. Na jego twarzy malowała się zimna furia. Odwrócił się, by móc przyjrzeć się szczątkom Grimmauld Place. - Chcę otrzymać raport z przejęcia budynku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna podrapał się w głowę czubkiem różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mieliśmy kilkudziesięciu, którzy uciekli z Hogwartu. Odesłaliśmy ich wszystkich z powrotem - oznajmił, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w okrutnym, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu. Pojawiło się kilku kolejnych Śmierciożerców, wyłaniających się z pomieszczeń w dalszej części domu. - Kiedy uciekinierzy przestaną się pojawiać, dokonamy inwentaryzacji budynku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kopnął szpitalne łóżko i bezwładne ciało spadło na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy skończyliśmy z tymi na zewnątrz, nie zostało nic oprócz uzdrowicieli i prawie martwych. Wykończyłem umierających i wysłałem więźniów do naczelnika. - Oparł stopę na ciele i zakołysał nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał bez wyrazu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mieli pokój wojenny. Znaleźliśmy go na górze przy oczyszczaniu budynku. - Mężczyzna wskazał kciukiem. - Dodatkowe osłony, wejście tam zajęło nam trochę pracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pokaż mi - powiedział Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyli po schodach i byli już w połowie, kiedy Draco nagle się obrócił, a jego różdżka błysnęła. Światła tuzina szybkich zaklęć poleciały we wszystkich kierunkach, a otaczający go mężczyźni zamarli na chwilę, zanim padli martwi. Draco zerknął w stronę drzwi, a Hermiona weszła do środka, omijając ciała i starając się nie patrzeć na żadne z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U stóp schodów leżała maleńka postać. Ogromne niebieskie oczy martwego Zgredka wpatrywały się tępo w przestrzeń. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Schody zakołysały się, gdy szybko po nich wbiegła, mijając Draco, kierując się w stronę pokoju Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drzwi zostały gwałtownie wyrwane z zawiasów, a ciało Padmy leżało twarzą w dół, w poprzek wejścia. Z tego, co z niej zostało, wyciekała kałuża czarnej cieczy. Stopa Hermiony zatrzęsła się, kiedy przeszła nad jej ciałem i spojrzała na pusty pokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musieli zabrać ją do Hogwartu...  - szepnęła drżącym głosem. - Musimy… będziemy musieli wydostać ją z Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za jej plecami rozległo się bulgotanie. Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie z wyciągniętą różdżką i zobaczyła, że Padma się porusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miona? - Padma przesunęła się i uniosła głowę do góry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem, ściągając z siebie zaklęcie maskujące. Klątwa, którą została ugodzona Padma, rozpuszczała ją. Było niemal niemożliwym, że wciąż żyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Padmo... - szepnęła Hermiona załamanym i zduszonym głosem, szybko rzucając na nią diagnostykę. To, co pozostało z organów Padmy, rozpadało się z każdą chwilą. Klątwa była zaledwie o minuty od dotarcia do jej serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miona. Zabrali… Ginny… Do Sussex - powiedziała Padma. Jej głos był lekko zniekształcony i zakaszlała, a czarny płyn wylał się z jej ust, kapiąc z podbródka. - Ginny. Powiedzieli… chora. D-dobry obiekt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej gardło zaciska się, gdy ogarnęła ją gwałtowna, obrzydliwa fala przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma znów zakaszlała, a z jej ust wylało się więcej żrącej cieczy. Hermiona spojrzała na nią. Serce w jej piersi było jak z ołowiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Padma… tak mi przykro… - głos Hermiony się załamał. - Nie mogę… Nie mogę tego wyleczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Padmy wykrzywiły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Czy Parv…? - Padma zakrztusiła się i zakaszlała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, nie wiem, gdzie jest Parvati. - Hermiona delikatnie odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z jej oczu. - Przepraszam. Przyniosę ci eliksir. On zrobi to szybko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ruszyła w stronę swojego schowka na eliksiry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz. - Draco wystąpił o krok do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Padmy wyrażał zmieszanie i powolne przerażenie, gdy Draco klęknął obok niej. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła się poruszyć, przyłożył czubek różdżki do czoła Padmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Avada Kedavra </span>
  </em>
  <span>- szepnął cichym głosem, jakby raczej wypowiadał to zaklęcie, niż je rzucał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Błysnął szybki promień zielonego światła. Twarz Padmy stała się pusta, po czym opadła w kałużę jej własnych szczątków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wstał i spojrzał na Hermionę z zimnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała zmrożona przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz mieć je na myśli… Niewybaczalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie obchodził mnie Ruch Oporu poza tym, że byli dla ciebie przydatni i ważni - odparł obojętnie. - To było szybsze niż eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta i lekko skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, klękając i delikatnie zamykając oczy Padmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła rękę od jej twarzy, wstając i kierując się w stronę schowka z eliksirami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny była w Sussex z powodu fałszywej groszopryszczki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była oszołomiona przerażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drzwi do schowka zostały wyłamane, a jego wnętrze przeszukane. Wszystkie zapasy eliksirów były roztrzaskanym, tlącym się stosem odłamków rozrzuconych po całej podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła stukać nią lekko wzdłuż ścian, mrucząc zaklęcia, aż otworzyły się wszystkie starannie ukryte przegródki. Wyciągnęła wszystkie zapasy i włożyła je do starej torebki z koralików, na którą nałożyła zaklęcie rozszerzające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, wychodzimy. - Draco pojawił się w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę to wszystko zabrać - powiedziała ostrym głosem. Zebrała wszystkie mikstury, które ukryła. Wszystkie materiały, które pozostały po bombie. Włożyła to do torby, aż w schowkach nie zostało kompletnie nic. Wyciągnęła noże z przegródki ukrytej w podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wychodzimy. Teraz - powiedział, zaciskając dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Weasley przepadła. Ruch Oporu już nie istnieje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ściągnął ją ze schodów, krocząc aż do drzwi Grimmauld Place, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Narzucił czar maskujący na ich oboje i aportował się, gdy tylko wydostali się poza szczątki osłon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrócili do chaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę znaleźć Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona w chwili, gdy wylądowali. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła grzebać we wszystkim, co przyniosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Muszę ją uwolnić. - Jej klatka piersiowa targana była paniką i walczyła, by jej głos się nie zachwiał. - O Boże… - zaszlochała cicho, a jej ręce drżały, gdy walczyła o zachowanie spokoju. - Musimy już iść. Możesz... M-możesz mnie użyć. Zabierz mnie tam jako więźnia, a kiedy już znajdziemy się w środku, będziemy mogli spróbować ją znaleźć. Albo… Mogę odwrócić ich uwagę, a ty możesz ją wydostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco były jak lód. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w Sussex. Osoby będące przedmiotami badań nigdy nie opuszczają tego budynku żywe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam zamiar ją wydostać. Jeśli mi nie pomożesz, pójdę sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy stał się morderczy, gdy podszedł do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To byłoby samobójstwo. Powiedziałaś, że nie będzie żadnych ratunków. Horkruks musi być priorytetem. Jeśli jest tak chora, że zabrali ją prosto do Sussex, zamiast najpierw zająć się nią w Hogwarcie, to nie jest warta ratowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny jest w ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona nie jest chora, jest w ciąży, a ja ukrywałam to przed Zakonem, ponieważ… Ponieważ to dziecko Harry'ego. - Zaczynała się trząść. - Jeśli jest w Sussex to… Te uroki, których użyłam… One nie oszukają diagnozy. Zrozumieją… i… i… - Jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła się zaciskać, gdy walczyła o oddech. - Są rzeczy, które Vold… które Czarny Pan mógłby zrobić z dzieckiem Harry'ego. Draco, muszę ją wydostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zbladł i odsunął się od niej. Hermiona sięgnęła do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On… Mógłby użyć dziecka do zrobienia kolejnego eliksiru regeneracyjnego - powiedziała Hermiona. - To by… To mogłoby dać mu kolejne dziesięć lat życia. Obiecałam Harry'emu, że zajmę się Ginny i ich dzieckiem. To było… To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mu powiedziałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco znieruchomiał, jakby go spetryfikowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie patrzył na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, muszę odzyskać Ginny. - Przełknęła i zmusiła się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. - Po tym już nigdy więcej o nic cię nie poproszę. Ale… Muszę odzyskać Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała go dotknąć, ale wzdrygnął się przed tym kontaktem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - powiedział zimnym głosem. Nieustępliwym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będę się nimi opiekować, do końca moich dni.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zrobię wszystko.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Opuszczę wojnę - powiedziała zdesperowanym głosem. - Przestanę. Zostawię to wszystko. Jeśli odzyskasz dla mnie Ginny, zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz, przysięgam. Ucieknę. Nigdy nie wrócę. Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz, o cokolwiek poprosisz… jeśli tylko odzyskasz dla mnie Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dotknęła grzbietu jego dłoni, cicho błagając, żeby na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotkała się z głuchą ciszą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemal czuła, jak Draco rozważa to, oceniając jej słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobisz to? - zapytał w końcu, odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć, a jego oczy były całkowicie skupione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napotkała jego spojrzenie i krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej, zmrużył oczy i kalkulował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To twoje warunki? Dziewczyna Weasleyów i uciekniesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ucieknę. Przysięgam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały, przepełnione triumfem i czymś - czymś jeszcze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzał się po pokoju i powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Jeśli takie są twoje warunki, wydostanę ją dla ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła cicho, gdy zalała ją ulga. Jej pierś drgnęła, ale zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziękuję. Dziękuję, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyprostowała ramiona i przyjrzała mu się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co chcesz, żebym zrobiła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się szyderczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostań tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła brodę i zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś pewny? Przyniosłam, kilka rzeczy… - Wskazała na swoją torbę. - Mogłabym…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zwrócą na to mniej uwagi, jeśli wejdę sam - powiedział, przerywając jej ostro. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym ją wyciągnął, zostaniesz tutaj i pozwolisz mi pracować, nie ulegając rozpaczliwej potrzebie uwzględniania siebie w tym wszystkim - jego ton był chłodny, a każde słowo ostre jak sztylet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł do odległego rogu pokoju i narysował na ścianie serię run. Przesunął palcami po drewnianej boazerii, aż rozległo się kliknięcie. Pociągnął, a ściana się odsunęła, odsłaniając szeroki wybór broni i czarnomagicznych artefaktów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdjął kilka rzeczy ze ściany i wsunął je w swoje szaty, po czym odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią z zimnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wrócę za godzinę. Zostań tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Te słowa były wszystkim, co powiedział, zanim zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czekała. Uporządkowała całą zawartość swojej torby. Przejrzała zapasy lecznicze Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zignorowała ciężar w piersi. Gdyby zwróciła na niego uwagę, zmiażdżyłby ją na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby nie była teraz czymś zajęta, podejrzewała, że poczucie winy połknęłoby ją w całości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostawiała ich wszystkich za sobą. Zakon, Weasleyów, Gwardię, Ruch Oporu. Zostawiała ich wszystkich za sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że po prostu umrzemy? Angelino, oni nie zamierzają zamknąć Sussex, kiedy wygrają wojnę. Jesteśmy ich żywym inwentarzem. Królikami doświadczalnymi. Nie widziałaś więźniów, których przywieźli z ostatniego oddziału rozwoju klątw. Byli… Rozpuszczali się, gnili, obdarci ze skóry i nadal żywi, coś w nich pełzało… Ci, którzy wciąż byli w stanie mówić, błagali mnie, żebym ich zabiła.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostawiała ich tak. Szczęściarze mogą zginąć podczas przesłuchania, ale Sussex będzie losem wszystkich innych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek zacisnął się i przycisnęła dłonie do ust, starając się nie wpaść w panikę i nie zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nie mogła. Draco nie mógł ryzykować swojej przykrywki, próbując ich uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On i Severus byli kluczowi do znalezienia pozostałego horkruksa. Próba wyciągnięcia kogokolwiek z Hogwartu zagroziłaby jedynej pozostałej nadziei Zakonu na faktyczne pokonanie Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy Ginny będzie już bezpieczna, priorytetem musi stać się horkruks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce się trzęsły, gdy przeszukiwała zapasy Draco, aż znalazła Eliksir Spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powietrze poruszyło się bezgłośnie, a Draco pojawił się ponownie na środku pokoju, z bezwładnym ciałem Ginny w ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uroki rzucone na skórę i brzuch Ginny zniknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła się przez pokój, odciągając Ginny od Draco i przeprowadzając dziesiątki diagnostyk, gdy klęczała na podłodze, ściskając ją mocno w ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół nadgarstków Ginny nie było kajdan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało? Znokautowałeś ją? Gdzie była, kiedy ją znalazłeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Była w laboratorium. Właśnie usunęli uroki maskujące, kiedy przybyłem. Powstrzymałem ich - powiedział Draco, a jego ton był spokojny. Płaski.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rzuciła diagnostykę na brzuch Ginny iz ulgą obserwowała wielkie, trzepoczące światło. Nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy Ginny był zamrożony z przerażenia. Podano jej coś w rodzaju tymczasowego eliksiru zastoju. Hermiona rzuciła jeszcze kilka zaklęć, aby upewnić się, że jej nie skrzywdzono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy już potwierdzisz, że nic jej się nie stało, będziemy musieli iść. Dotarcie do kryjówki i upewnienie się, że wszystko jest załatwione, zajmie kilka godzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z niepokojem przeglądała diagnostyki, ale powoli wkradło się do jej podświadomości przeczucie, że w tonie Draco było coś niepokojącego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdłuż jego szczęki ciągnęło się długie oparzenie, a on sam wpatrywał się w Hermionę z wyrazem tęsknoty i głodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry patrzył na nią tak samo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, poczuła ciężar w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się dzieje? - Położyła nieprzytomne ciało Ginny na podłodze i wstała, sięgając do niego i wykonując diagnostykę. - Co jest nie tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Draco drgnął, a potem wygiął się w cienkim uśmiechu, gdy podeszła bliżej, a jej palce przesunęły się wzdłuż jego szczęki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w podłogę, po czym podniósł głowę i napotkał jej oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostałem zdemaskowany, wyciągając dla ciebie dziewczynę Weasleyów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała jak zmrożona, a różdżka wyślizgnęła się z jej palców i upadła na ziemię. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spróbowała ponownie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała mu w oczy, pewna, że go nie zrozumiała. Ale to wszystko było w jego oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żegnał się z nią. Miał umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli pokręciła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przypominało to moment w Cambridge, kiedy aktywował artefakt i cały tlen z otoczenia zniknął. Brak powietrza. Brak dźwięku. Po prostu cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cicha przestrzeń pomiędzy zwolnionymi uderzeniami serca, aż do momentu, gdy przestanie ono bić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był ten dźwięk. Pusta przestrzeń. Dźwięk nicości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powtórzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie było innego wyjścia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Jej serce znów zaczęło bić. Waliło coraz szybciej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłem ci, że wdrożono szeroko zakrojone środki kontrwywiadu. Są zapisy, że tam byłem, że wszedłem do laboratoriów ze ściśle kontrolowanym dostępem. Z trudem mógłbym spalić budynek i wywalczyć sobie drogę, niosąc nieprzytomną i ciężarną czarownicę. Jutro, kiedy nowa warta przybędzie na drugą zmianę, laboratorium zostanie odkryte. Z zapisów wynika, że byłem jedynym, który je opuścił i pozostał przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy już iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Draco, możemy wrócić. - Odwróciła się do swojej torby. - Musi istnieć sposób na zniszczenie akt… mogę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił ją obiema rękami i odciągnął do tyłu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawarłaś ze mną umowę, Granger. Spełniłem twoje warunki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wydała z siebie niski, przepełniony bólem jęk, gdy przyciągnął ją bliżej, patrząc jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były skupione, gdy patrzył na nią, jakby zapamiętywał ją, bo był to ostatni raz, kiedy ją widział. Odnalazła w nich także coś w rodzaju okrutnego triumfu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłaś, że zrobisz cokolwiek, gdybym poszedł i uratował dla ciebie dziewczynę Weasleyów. Takie były twoje warunki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek opadł, aż we wnętrzu nie czuła nic poza bezdenną wyrwą. Jej pierś bolała, jakby Draco sięgnął do środka i wyrwał jej serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie. Nie mógł umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jej wizji zaczęły pojawiać się czarne plamy, gdy stała, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie. Nie pozwoli mu na to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zimna wściekłość spływała jej po gardle. To nie był wypadek. On wiedział. Ta zimna kalkulacja w jego oczach w chwili, gdy złożyła mu swoją ofertę. Wiedział i zrobił to. Zrobił to, aby dostać to, czego chciał, nie dając jej szansy na znalezienie lepszej opcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nigdy nie zawieraj paktów z diabłem, ich cena zawsze będzie wyższa niż możesz zapłacić.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała milcząc i nie mogła oddychać, kiedy to zrozumiała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał, przyglądając się jej jeszcze przez kilka chwil, zanim jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu. Uniósł dłoń, a jego kłykcie musnęły jej policzek, gdy wciąż na nią patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mieliśmy swój dobry czas, Granger, ale nigdy nie było nam pisane przetrwać. - Kącik jego ust drgnął i poczuła, jak wsuwa jej zbłąkany lok za ucho, zanim jego ręka spoczęła na chwilę u podstawy jej szyi. - Wiedziałaś o tym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, proszę, pozwól mi… - zaczęła drżącym głosem. Próbowała się cofnąć, ale złapał ją za ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy znowu stwardniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cokolwiek zechcę. To była umowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej płuca zaczęły płonąć. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, Draco… Nie - nie rób mi tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To były twoje warunki, Granger. Spełniłem je. Czas iść. Przysięgałaś, że odejdziesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała się mu wyrwać, ale nie mogła oddychać. Draco zaczął falować przed jej oczami. Jego krawędzie się rozmywały. Mówił, ale słowa stawały się okrągłe i trudne do rozszyfrowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu próbowała się odsunąć, ale trzymał ją zbyt mocno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce i ramiona zaczynały boleśnie kłuć, jakby setki igieł wbijały się w jej skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przyciągnął ją bliżej, a zdeterminowany wyraz jego twarzy zaczął zamieniać się w zmartwienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, oddychaj. - Jego krawędzie przechodziły w czerń. Jego oczy stały się napięte i zmartwione. Lekko nią potrząsnął. - Hermiono - nie - no już - oddychaj - Hermiono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała go stracić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce chwyciły materiał jego szaty, gdy przełknęła i próbowała mówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - szepnęła złamanym głosem. - Nie rób mi tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozpacz i wyniszczenie pochłonęły ją jak wielka fala przypływu, a Draco zniknął w jej otchłani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy odzyskała przytomność, Draco znów się nad nią pochylał. Spojrzała na niego. W ustach czuła coś gorzkiego i ziołowego. Całe jej ciało było zdrętwiałe, a umysł otumaniony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała, próbując pomyśleć. Rzeczywistość powróciła do niej z niemal gwałtowną udręką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zemdlała z szoku i braku tlenu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i poczuła mrowienie na języku. Kiedy była nieprzytomna, podał jej środek uspokajający, żeby była podatniejsza i bardziej chętna do współpracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego, próbując odnaleźć w sobie właściwe słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę - powiedziała w końcu. Słowa opuszczające jej usta brzmiały niewyraźne, a otępiałe i suche wargi nadawały zdaniu nieregularny dźwięk, jakby jej usta nie do końca z nią współpracowały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie wzdrygnął się, a jego dłoń przesunęła się po jej policzku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziesz żyła z dala od wojny. Takie od zawsze były moje warunki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez kilka sekund zaciskała usta, próbując przebić się przez działanie eliksiru, który przyćmiewał jej umysł. Cokolwiek jej podał, była to na tyle duża dawka, że cudem był fakt, że w ogóle udało jej się odzyskać przytomność. Fakt, że podał jej jego dawkę, gdy była nieprzytomna, oznaczał, że eliksir aktywował się w pełni, zanim zdążyła próbować z nim walczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogarnęła ją zimna wściekłość, której nie była w stanie nawet wyrazić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do powolnego myślenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja odbywa się w ciemności.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teoretycznie możliwe było uodpornienie się oklumenów na wszelkie mikstury wpływające na umysł, chociaż lepiej było, aby byli przytomni w momencie dawkowania. Draco prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym i celowo podał jej go, gdy była nieprzytomna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veritaserum, środki uspokajające, eliksiry miłosne… Oklumeni mogą potencjalnie odciąć się od ich działania, jeśli ich umysł zostanie już wcześniej wystarczająco podzielony. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, gdy pracowicie analizowała efekty eliksiru, który jej dał, i otaczała wysokim murem wszystkie wydarzenia tego dnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej umysł stał się nagle krystalicznie czysty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studiowała go, kalkulując.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała wszystkie emocje w jego starannie unikających jej wzroku oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli zmusisz mnie do odejścia, a potem umrzesz, możemy nigdy nie znaleźć horkruksa - powiedziała, wciąż używając swojego powolnego, otumanionego tonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały, a wyraz twarzy stał się chłodny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli Zakon chciał wygrać, powinien był dokonać lepszych wyborów. Jeśli Czarny Pan zabije ich wszystkich, być może w końcu uświadomią sobie konsekwencje swojej ideologii. Zrobiłem wszystko, o co mnie poproszono, ale nie mogę uratować armii, która nigdy nie będzie skłonna zapłacić ceny, jakiej wymaga zwycięstwo. Mam dość patrzenia, jak próbujesz za nich zapłacić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli usiadła na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cofnął się i podał jej rękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idziemy. Teraz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zwęziły się i stały się krzemienne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, dałaś mi swoje słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Pójdę, zgodnie z twoimi żądaniami… Ale najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Severusem. Będzie jedyną osobą, która może znaleźć horkruksa, są… Są badania, którymi muszę się z nim podzielić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - warknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Wyraz jej twarzy był otumaniony, ale zdeterminowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że zawsze najpierw wybiorę Zakon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnął się. Zacisnął usta w twardą linię, a jego spojrzenie opadło, gdy wypuścił krótki oddech i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Widziała, jak jego gardło się zaciska, a kąciki ust drgają, gdy przełknął, a jego srebrne oczy odwróciły się od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona mówiła dalej. Powoli. Uparcie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli zmusisz mnie do odejścia bez rozmowy z Severusem, może to kwalifikować się jako naruszenie twojej Wieczystej Przysięgi pomocy Zakonowi. Możesz w jednej chwili paść na ziemię i umrzeć, zanim gdziekolwiek dotrzemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zerknął na nią ostro, a ona chłodno spojrzała mu w oczy i kontynuowała. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I… ostatnia rzecz, jaką wtedy zrobisz, to mnie zdradzisz. Jeśli pozwolisz mi to zrobić, może kiedyś będę w stanie ci wybaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią, a ona nie mrugnęła, dopóki się nie zawahał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - odparł zgorzkniałym głosem, ponownie odwracając od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli skinęła głową i wstała, sięgając po różdżkę i dwukrotnie stukając nią na w zawieszkę na nadgarstku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy czekali, przeszła przez pokój, by ponownie zbadać Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najpierw powinieneś zabrać Ginny - powiedziała po kilku minutach. - Zastój, w którym się znajduje, potrwa jeszcze kilka godzin, a ja nie mam składników do zrobienia przeciw-eliksiru. Będzie ciężko, jeśli się obudzi i będę zmuszona jej wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim ruszymy. Zwłaszcza, gdy jestem tak odurzona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął cicho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spodziewasz się, że zostawię cię tutaj ze Snapem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w ciąży i kiedy się obudzi, dowie się, że Harry nie żyje, a jej cała rodzina jest stracona. Nie będę miała zbyt dużo czasu, żeby się z tobą pożegnać, jeśli zacznę ją uspokajać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z zewnątrz dobiegł ich stłumiony trzask. Draco odwrócił się, by otworzyć drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy zdołałaby poruszyć się wystarczająco szybko, by móc go ogłuszyć. Lekko drgnęła, a on natychmiast na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus przeszedł przez drzwi i spojrzał na nich. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, ale dostrzegła w nim też subtelną falę ulgi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, powinienem był zdać sobie sprawę, że jakoś ją wyciągnąłeś, skoro nigdy nie sprowadzono jej do Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wsunęła ręce za plecy i zacisnęła je boleśnie w pięści.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy w takim razie mają wszystkich?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nieznacznie skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gabrielle Delacour została potajemnie złapana tydzień temu. Użyli jej, żeby wywabić Fleur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli pokręciła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fleur nigdy by…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystkie kryjówki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur znała każdą z nich. Chroniła je i utrzymywała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ponownie potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie była strażniczką tajemnicy. To nie mogło wystarczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Severusa wykrzywiły się szyderczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dzięki nieskończonej pomysłowości Sussex niemożliwe staje się możliwe. Wydaje się, że jest to związane ze sposobem, w jaki Wile kierują swoją magią. Od miesięcy pracowali nad perfekcyjnym przebiciem się przez Fideliusa - oznajmił, a kwaśna pogarda w jego głosie była lekko stłumiona. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy on również ukrywa swoją rozpacz za grubymi ścianami oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał na Hermionę z nieufną miną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co stało się w Hogwarcie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spuściła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Harry był horkruksem. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, kiedy atak już się rozpoczął. Kiedy to potwierdziłam, próbowałam przekonać Harry'ego, żeby Ruch Oporu się wycofał, ale on pomyślał, że jeśli wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone, pozwolenie Czarnemu Panu na zabicie go wypełni przepowiednię, zabijając ich obu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Severusa zamigotała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to odkryłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poppy powiedziała mi, że zauważyła nieprawidłowości w jego magii badając go na pierwszym roku, ale Dumbledore to zbagatelizował. - Spojrzała przeciągle na Severusa. - Wiedziałeś o tym?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykrzywił usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie próbowałbym uczyć go oklumencji, gdybym był świadomy, że ma w głowie horkruksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przytaknęła lekko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. On nie żyje i to nie zadziałało. Przegapiliśmy jakiegoś horkruksa i musimy go znaleźć. - Jej szczęka drgnęła, a jej głos stał się napięty. - Draco został zdemaskowany, wyciągając Ginny z Sussex. Spodziewa się, że ma mniej niż dwanaście godzin, zanim Czarny Pan dowie się o jego zdradzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus spojrzał ostro na Draco, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zgodziłam się opuścić Wielką Brytanię i zabrać Ginny w bezpieczne miejsce. Severusie, musisz znaleźć i zniszczyć ostatniego horkruksa. Moje badania i notatki zostały zniszczone przy ataku na Grimmauld Place, ale mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim wyjadę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Severusa nawet nie drgnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. A co będzie robił Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyprostowała się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najpierw zabierze Ginny do kryjówki i wszystko załatwi, a ja przekażę ci moje informacje. Potem zabierze tam mnie i wróci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus głośno prychnął i spojrzał na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? To jest twój plan? I to ja mam go wypełnić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a jego usta wykrzywiły się wściekle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, co robisz. Granger wyjeżdża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus uniósł brew i spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony opadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Dałam mu słowo, że odejdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus milczał wystarczająco długo, by jej serce zaczęło dudnić wściekle w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wspaniale, zrobię to, skoro wydaje mi się, że jestem jedyną osobą, która pamięta cel Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyczarowała stół, a następnie przegrzebała wyszywaną koralikami torbę w poszukiwaniu pergaminu i atramentu. Zaczęła pisać, a potem spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś zabrać teraz Ginny. W ten sposób zdążę tam dotrzeć, zanim się obudzi. Zakładam, że podróż do miejsca w którym nas ukryjesz nie będzie szybka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gapił się na nią, jego oczy kalkulowały. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ufam ci, Granger. A jeszcze mniej ufam Snape'owi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony zamarło, ale ona tylko powoli zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Więc zostań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała z powrotem na zwój i wróciła do pisania. Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę Wieczystej Przysięgi - powiedział nagle Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Hermiony drgnęły, zanim na niego spojrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ode mnie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie od ciebie. Od Snape'a. Chcę od niego przysięgi, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzał ani nigdzie cię nie zabierze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Severusa, a serce waliło jak dzwon w jej piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Chcesz mnie jako Gwaranta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oboje jesteście głupcami - powiedział Severus, podnosząc się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobisz to? - Oczy Draco zwęziły się w szparki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus rzucił Hermionie pobieżne spojrzenie i prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Złożę Wieczystą Przysięgę. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to najwidoczniej jedyny sposób, aby cokolwiek zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Załatwili wszystko w kilka krótkich minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie patrzył na Severusa, kiedy recytował przysięgę. Jego oczy były utkwione w Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem Draco wstał, nie odrywając oczu od jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wrócę za kilka godzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł Ginny. Tuż przed zniknięciem Hermiona rozchyliła usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By powiedzieć-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powiedzieć-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Będę na ciebie czekać - powiedziała, odwracając się do stołu, przy którym pisała i ponownie chwytając za pióro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie podniosła wzroku, kiedy aportował się cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy zniknął, upuściła pióro i spojrzała w górę, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Spodziewała się, że ponownie się w nim pojawi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zrobił tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce stukały w stół przez kilka chwil, a potem odwróciła się i minęła Severusa, chwytając torbę z podłogi i używając czubka różdżki, by nakreślić runy na podłodze. Zapadnia zalśniła i pojawiła się. Uklękła i zaczęła wyciągać ze środka wszystkie zapasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus milczał, gdy zaczęła opróżniać kilka szklanych fiolek, a następnie przekształcać je w wiele delikatnych szklanych kulek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła kociołek z torby i wyczarowała pod nim intensywny płomień, po czym wrzuciła do niego całą beczkę sproszkowanego srebra z zapasów Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że Draco może tak łatwo dać się oszukać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony drgnęła, kiedy wyciągnęła z zapadni dzban żywicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze chciał ponad wszystko móc odciągnąć mnie od wojny... - zamilkła na chwilę, zanim dodała: - Mówiłam ci wcześniej, że moje życie jest dla niego ważne. I wbrew samemu sobie, nie chce, żebym go nienawidziła. Przypuszczam, że można powiedzieć, że ma teraz dość przewidywalne słabości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta, a jej gardło ścisnęło się boleśnie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie złamałam danego mu słowa. Ufa, że i teraz go dotrzymam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy więcej ci nie zaufa, kiedy odkryje, że go okłamałaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie podniosła wzroku znad swojej pracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby to zrobił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co planujesz? Chcesz sama spróbować zabić Czarnego Pana?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki jej ust opadły w dół, gdy potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzam wysadzić Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa, głucha cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest to teoretycznie możliwe, a obecnie i tak nie mam zbyt wielu opcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzasz zabić wszystkich w tym budynku, żeby uratować Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła przekształcać żywicę w dziesiątki kul. Jej ręce były stabilne, a ruchy różdżki precyzyjne i ostre jak brzytwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję żeby Draco żył. Nie mogę… potrzebuję go. On musi żyć. - Przełknęła i uniosła brodę. - Poza tym w tym budynku nie ma prawie nikogo, kogo dałoby się uratować. Próbowałam ocalić ofiary z ostatniego oddziału rozwoju klątw, ale nie mogłam. Wszyscy w końcu umarli. - Wyciągnęła pudełko wypełnione ponad setką fiolek wysoce skoncentrowanej trucizny. Rozpylenie kropli tego środka wystarczało, by zabić pomieszczenie pełne ludzi. - Mogę to zrobić szybko dla każdego. To było najlepsze, co mogłam zrobić ostatnim razem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odmierzyła kilka kropel do każdej szklanej kuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli wysadzę Sussex, mogę uratować Draco, oszczędzić ofiarom wszystkiego, co im się tam przydarzy, i… mogę zabić pracujących tam naukowców. Może nawet Dołohow tam będzie. Tom prawdopodobnie nie zbuduje znowu zupełnie nowego laboratorium, skoro Harry nie żyje. Nie będzie miał wystarczającej liczby naukowców do ponownego obsadzenia placówki na taką skalę, nawet gdyby chciał. To oznacza, że nie zdoła wysłać tam wszystkich uwięzionych w Hogwarcie. Jestem pewna, że wymyśli coś innego, ale przynajmniej nie będzie w stanie kazać ich wszystkich torturować na śmierć, aby poprzeć swoją ideę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus milczał przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc… taki jest mój plan. Powinieneś chyba wyjść - powiedziała Hermiona, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłam tego typu bomb. Mogę wysadzić nas w powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewien, że będzie to o wiele szybsza śmierć niż to, co zrobi Draco, jeśli wróci i ujrzy zniszczoną chatę. Czy to dla ciebie misja samobójcza, czy masz zamiar wrócić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zapieczętowała kilka szklanych kulek i umieściła je w większych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę wrócić. Dla Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie wrócisz, to on z pewnością spróbuje mnie zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irytacja rozkwitła w głębi jej umysłu, a uścisk jej dłoni na fiolce zmiażdżonych jaj ognistych krabów zacieśnił się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz, Severusie. Jesteś szpiegiem niemal tak długo, jak ja żyję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła kolejna długa chwila ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie wrócisz, to co sądzisz, że zrobi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła, a ściany jej oklumencji zachwiały się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam zamiar wrócić. Obiecałam Draco, że będę tu na niego czekać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus nie powiedział nic więcej. Po prostu stał i obserwował ją w przepełnionej dezaprobatą ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobiła dziesiątki bomb, z których każda nie była większa od znicza, i zamknęła każdą z nich w srebrze, po czym zanurzyła je w eliksirze niewidzialności i schowała w niezliczonych kieszeniach płaszcza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem wstała, podniosła papier ze stołu i złożyła go na pół, zaczynając wkładać go do torby, po czym zawahała się i odłożyła go z powrotem. Wyjęła noże i wsunęła oba do pustej kieszeni płaszcza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na bałagan materiałów wybuchowych rozrzuconych po całej podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie dotykaj niczego. Posprzątam, kiedy wrócę. Muszę już iść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus uważnie przyjrzał się jej od góry do dołu. Jego onyksowe oczy były nieodgadnione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak zamierzasz się tam dostać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony waliło gwałtownie w piersi pomimo środka uspokajającego, ale uniosła brodę, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w kąciku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabrałeś mnie raz do Ashdown na zbiór składników. Chodziłam tam co tydzień, dopóki osłony mnie nie zatrzymały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę i wyciągnął rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Daj mi je. Zrobię to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim chwyciła materiał płaszcza i potrząsnęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecałam Draco, że odejdę i nie wrócę. Jeśli to nie zadziała, a Draco… - urwała, a jej głos ucichł na chwilę. Opuściła wzrok. - Musi być ktoś, kto znajdzie horkruksa. Poza tym… te bomby… Nie miałam na ich konstrukcję zbyt dużo czasu. Są zrobione dość niechlujnie i niestabilnie, muszę je jak najszybciej aktywować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmrużył oczy. Wyprostowała ramiona i zaczęła odwracać się w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, jej palce drgnęły i obejrzała się przez ramię. Severus stał i obserwował ją z ostrożną rozwagą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severusie… - zaczęła, a jej głos się załamał. Odwróciła wzrok, przełknęła i zaczęła ponownie. - Severusie, jeśli nie wrócę, powiedz Draco… Powiedz Draco, że…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła głowę i szybko przesunęła palcami po policzkach. Odetchnęła i pokręciła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieważne. Myślę, że on wie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła szczękę, gdy otworzyła drzwi. Przeszła przez próg i aportowała się.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Wspomnienie 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p><p>Kyle Dixon &amp; Michael Stein - Soldiers</p><p>Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat</p><p>Bring Me The Horizon - Deathbeds</p><p>Bring Me The Horizon - One Day The Only Butterflies...</p><p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Ostrzeżenie: </b><br/><span>graficzność, klimaty gore, horror, tortury.</span></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Lipiec</b> <b>2003</b></p><p>Laboratorium Sussex było ogromnym czarnym budynkiem, który wyglądał, jakby został zrzucony na środek lasu Ashdown. Bariery przeciw aportacji rozciągały się na kilkaset metrów od jego ścian. Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego z głębokim rozczarowaniem, szeroko omijając inne, mniejsze budynki rozrzucone wokół niej. Wielkość laboratorium przyćmiewała wszystko dookoła. Powietrze było tak zepsute i przesiąknięte przez Czarną Magię, że trudno było jej oddychać. Dementorzy patrolowali teren wysoko nad jej głową.</p><p>Z tej perspektywy, budynek przypominał Hermionie Azkaban. Widziała plany rozkładu Sussex od wewnątrz i widywała go z daleka, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy rzeczywiście do niego podeszła.</p><p>Był to wysoki budynek w kształcie litery V, bez widocznego punktu wejścia. Na najwyższych piętrach znajdowało się tylko kilka okien. Wiedziała z planów, że jedyne wejście prowadziło przez zabezpieczony punkt aportacji wewnątrz budynku, a jedyne wyjście to oddzielny punkt deportacji na innym piętrze.</p><p>Gdyby była spokojniejsza i mniej pogrążona w smutku, zdałaby sobie sprawę, że nie istniał dla Draco żaden sposób, aby tak szybko wydobyć stamtąd Ginny bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo.</p><p>Oboje popełnili błędy z desperacji.</p><p>Rozejrzała się dookoła. Był pochmurny letni wieczór. Zaczynało ciemnieć. Mroczne stworzenia wkrótce się pojawią, wychodząc na nocny żer.</p><p>Hermiona zbliżała się, aż dotarła do ostatniej linii barier ochronnych. Były to osłony tego samego nieprzeniknionego gatunku, który zastosowano w Hogwarcie. Trawa i rośliny spłonęły na popiół na ich obwodzie.</p><p>Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, a magia bariery zatrzeszczała, ukazując swoją obecność w jej pobliżu.</p><p>Wyciągnęła z płaszcza nóż i klękając, przebiła osłony przy ziemi. Jad mantykory zawarty w srebrze ostrza przecisnął się przez nie, jakby ich magia kompletnie nie istniała. Hermiona wyciągnęła jedną z kilkudziesięciu bomb, które przyniosła, stuknęła w nią lekko czubkiem różdżki, po czym przepchnęła przez otwór, uważając, aby nie dopuścić do kontaktu osłony lub noża z małą kulką. Gdyby przypadkowo odpaliła bombę, Śmierciożercy odnaleźliby kawałki jej ciała rozrzucone w promieniu pięćdziesięciu stóp.</p><p>Starała się o tym nie myśleć.</p><p>Wepchnęła przez otwór w osłonie pięć bomb i jednym machnięciem różdżki lewitowała je w kierunku budynku, ustawiając trzy z nich wzdłuż podstawy i wysyłając dwie, aby zawisły około dwudziestu stóp nad ziemią. Wyciągnęła nóż, a otwór w osłonie natychmiast ponownie się uszczelnił.</p><p>Szybko przeszła dziesięć stóp dalej i powtórzyła te kroki, aż przeszła cały odcinek wzdłuż wschodniej ściany budynku, a jej kieszenie zostały opróżnione. Opierając się na każdym raporcie, jaki Severus i Draco kiedykolwiek przynieśli Zakonowi na temat Sussex, we wschodniej części budynku znajdował się oddział rozwoju klątw i większość badań z udziałem testów na ludziach. Zachodnia strona budynku była bardziej technologiczna. Tam odbywały się procesy tworzenia kajdan i badania nad złamaniem Zaklęcia Fideliusa.</p><p>Cofnęła się od budynku tak daleko, jak tylko mogła, spoglądając na krawędź osłony i próbując ocenić, o ile dalej musi jeszcze odbiec. Szybkim ruchem rzuciła na siebie urok bąblogłowy.</p><p>Zamknęła oczy i powoli zaczerpnęła powietrza, po czym otworzyła je i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z zaciśniętą w niej różdżką.</p><p>
  <em> Zaopiekuję się tobą. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekować. </em>
</p><p>Machnęła różdżką ostro w górę, a następnie cisnęła nią w dół.</p><p>Przez ułamek sekundy panowała cisza. Potem rozległ się huk, jakby wszystkie cząsteczki powietrza zawibrowały.</p><p>Ostra ściana dźwięku uderzyła w nią z taką siłą, że jej kości zadrżały. Kopuła osłon nad Sussex zalśniła, gdy seria szybkich wybuchów przemknęła wzdłuż ścian laboratorium. Powietrze zostało rozerwane w ogłuszającej eksplozji. Wybuch odbił się od osłon, a następnie rykoszetem powrócił do podstawy budynku laboratorium. Chmura kurzu i śmiercionośnej trucizny wypełniła powietrze, a całe wschodnie skrzydło budynku zachwiało się, by potem runąć, uderzając w jego zachodnią część.</p><p>Ziemia zatrzęsła się tak mocno, że Hermiona została zwalona z nóg. Uderzyła głową o ziemię, a ból spowodował, że ściany jej oklumencji zachwiały się. Pełne oszołomienia i odurzenia uczucie przeniknęło do jej świadomości, gdy wstała. Potrząsnęła głową, mrugając i próbując oczyścić umysł. W jej uszach rozległo się ostre, bolesne dzwonienie, które przytłumiło wszystkie inne dźwięki. Zerknęła na laboratorium, po czym rzuciła się w stronę punktu poza barierami przeciw aportacji.</p><p>Przebiegła pięćdziesiąt stóp, gdy ogarnęła ją lodowata rozpacz.</p><p>Potknęła się i zawahała.</p><p>Harry umarł.</p><p>Cały żal nagle uderzył w nią jak lodowata fala przypływu.</p><p>Harry. Padma. Zgredek. Wszyscy.</p><p>Wszyscy.</p><p>Wszystko, co zrobiła. Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia.</p><p>To wszystko było bezcelowe.</p><p>Puste oczy Harry'ego, gdy był trafiany w pierś Avada za Avadą.</p><p>Krzyk Rona, desperacko rzucającego się w stronę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.</p><p>
  <em> - Czy Parv–? </em>
</p><p>Wrzask Colina, obdzieranego ze skóry na szpitalnym łóżku przez niemożliwą do zatrzymania klątwę.</p><p>Nie było sensu.</p><p>
  <em> - Mieliśmy swój dobry czas, Granger, ale nigdy nie było nam pisane przetrwać. </em>
</p><p>Stała na wrzosowisku i trzęsła się.</p><p>Zalała ją fala śmierci.</p><p>Wszyscy mieli umrzeć.</p><p>Opadła na ziemię. Było jej tak zimno. Wszystko tak bardzo bolało.</p><p>Przycisnęła dłoń do piersi i próbowała oddychać.</p><p>
  <em> - Musisz wiedzieć, że osiągasz powoli punkt, w którym szkody Czarnej Magii mogą stać się nieodwracalne. </em>
</p><p>Wszystkie wspomnienia, przed którymi próbowała się ukryć. Wszystkie krzyki i śmierć. Zgniła, mrożąca krew w żyłach woń gangreny i zgnilizny. Płonących ciał. Wnętrzności, larw i zatrutej krwi. Szponiaste ręce ściskające ją na ślepo. <em> Pomocy. Zabij mnie. Proszę. Zatrzymaj to. </em></p><p>Całe jej ciało bolało z zimna, jakby na jej skórze osiadł szron.</p><p>Chciała umrzeć.</p><p>Draco.</p><p>
  <em> - Jesteś moja. Zawsze po ciebie przyjdę. </em>
</p><p>Znieruchomiała. Powiedziała mu, że będzie na niego czekać.</p><p>Gdyby nie wróciła, on odnalazłby w chacie tylko bałagan pośpiesznie rozrzuconych materiałów wybuchowych i jej nabazgraną notatkę na stole. <em> Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. </em></p><p>Zmusiła się do podniesienia głowy i zdała sobie sprawę, że dementorzy, wypełniający wcześniej niebo, zbliżają się do niej.</p><p>Chwyciła różdżkę i spróbowała wstać. Nie mogła rzucić patronusa. Musiała uciekać.</p><p>Poderwała się na równe nogi, a potem znowu upadła, drżąc gwałtownie.</p><p>Zstępujący z powietrza dementorzy zebrali się wokół niej tak gęsto, że stłumili całe światło.</p><p>Znowu się podniosła, szukając w sobie czegoś wartościowego. Coś, co nie zostało zatrute przez wojnę.</p><p>
  <em> - Będę się tobą opiekował. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Nie musisz być samotna. Ponieważ jesteś moja. </em>
</p><p>To nie było szczęśliwe. Nie była pewna, co to jest. Ale była to obietnica, którą złożył jej Draco. Musiała do niego wrócić. On był jej. Zasłużyła na niego. Obiecała, że będzie na niego czekać.</p><p>Nie mogła umrzeć. Nie mogła go zostawić. Przeczołgałby się przez piekło, żeby ją odzyskać.</p><p>Jej skóra płonęła od bolesnego zimna. Podniosła się i wycelowała różdżkę w zbliżających się do niej dementorów.</p><p><em> - Expecto Patronum! </em>- krzyknęła, wlewając każdą kroplę emocji w zaklęcie.</p><p>Białe światło eksplodowało z czubka jej różdżki, powiększając się i powiększając, aż jej patronus w pełni się ucieleśnił.</p><p>Nie była to jej wydra.</p><p>Nie była to tylko łuna światła.</p><p>Hermiona podniosła głowę, gdy z jej różdżki wyłonił się pełnowymiarowy smok. Opalooki Antypodzki. Wypełnił całe niebo. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, rycząc i rozkładając ogromne skrzydła. Otworzył pysk, z którego wypłynęły białe płomienie.</p><p>Dementorzy odpłynęli w niebo, ale smok poleciał za nimi w pogoni. Odpychał ich coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż byli zmuszeni zawrócić i skierować się w stronę pola.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermiona stała i patrzyła, jak zbliżają się do linii gruntu, po czym uniosła różdżkę.</p><p>Dementorzy nie mogli umrzeć, ale z pewnością mogli płonąć.</p><p>Szatańska Pożoga, piekło roztopionego płomienia wylewało się z jej różdżki, kręcąc się i wijąc, gdy podzieliło się i uformowało w dziesiątki chimer, podczas gdy dementorzy lecieli w dół, uciekając przed jej patronusem. Gdy zbliżyli się do ziemi, Hermiona skierowała różdżkę w górę, a diabelski ogień ryknął, zmieniając się w ścianę ognia.</p><p>Całe niebo było wypełnione wrzeszczącymi, płonącymi dementorami, podpalanymi i pożeranymi, gdy Szatańska Pożoga przekształciła w ogromnego ognistego smoka.</p><p>Hermiona patrzyła tylko przez chwilę, zanim zakończyła zaklęcie i odwróciła się, by biec, gdy płonący dementorzy spadali z krzykiem z rozjarzonego nieba.</p><p>Pokonała biegiem kilkanaście jardów, kiedy coś powaliło ją na ziemię. Wyrwała się i wywarczała przez zęby klątwę, zanim atakujący wampir zdołał ją ugryźć. Upadł na ziemię, kiedy się podniosła.</p><p>Była już w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle przed jej twarzą pojawiła się wiedźma. Hermiona rzuciła się w bok, rzucając przy tym klątwę patroszącą. Całe pole wypełniło się czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami. Ich armia otoczyła ją, kiedy próbowała uciec przed dementorami.</p><p>Zatrzymała się czekając, aż będą wystarczająco blisko, a następnie wbiła różdżkę w glebę, rozpuszczając ją i patrząc, jak wiedźmy, wampiry i wilkołaki zatapiają się w jej otchłani. Zanim zdążyli wypłynąć na powierzchnię, anulowała klątwę i ponownie rzuciła się w stronę krawędzi barier.</p><p>Ktoś odciągnął ją do tyłu. Odskoczyła i przeturlała się, łapiąc za wystający konar, a następnie odzyskując równowagę, używając siły własnego rozpędu. Rzuciła Bombardę Maximę, nawet nie patrząc na to, kogo atakuje.</p><p>Młody wilkołak spojrzał w dół odkrywając, że wysadziła mu żołądek. Upadł na ziemię. Dzięki swojej likantropii prawdopodobnie zdołałby przetrwać. Wysłała kilka szybkich zaklęć tnących w kierunku gardeł wiedźm i wilkołaków, które podeszły zbyt blisko.</p><p>Kiedy znów zaczęła biec…</p><p>
  <em> - Expelliarmus! </em>
</p><p>Różdżka została wyrwana z jej dłoni, gdy siła zaklęcia odrzuciła ją do tyłu. Uderzyła z hukiem o twardą glebę, a jej głowę przeciął kamień. Jej wizja się rozpłynęła, a czarne plamy błysnęły przed jej oczami, gdy oszołomiona podniosła się i spojrzała w kierunku, w którym poleciała jej różdżka.</p><p>Graham Montague stał piętnaście stóp dalej, wpatrując się w nią. Trzymał jej różdżkę w swojej dłoni.</p><p>- Dzisiaj jest mój dzień. Czuję się, jakbym widział cię zaledwie wczoraj - powiedział z uśmiechem. Wyraz jego twarzy był radosny i intensywnie niepokojący. - Nie spodziewałem się, że znajdę cię tak szybko.</p><p>Wskazał na dymiące ruiny laboratorium i płonących dementorów wciąż spadających z nieba. </p><p>- Zrobiłaś to wszystko sama?</p><p>Hermiona się nie poruszyła. Oczy miała utkwione w swojej różdżce.</p><p>- Kurwa. Założę się, że w końcu dostanę swój Znak za schwytanie cię. - Spojrzał na nią, a potem wyszczerzył zęby, chwytając jej różdżkę w obie dłonie i przełamując ją na pół.</p><p>Patrzyła na to z przerażeniem.</p><p>Bez różdżki nie mogła się teleportować.</p><p>- Chodź. - Montague wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę i skinął na siebie. Wokół niego zebrały się czarnomagiczne istoty. - Nie utrudniaj sobie tego. Chodź tu, Szlamo.</p><p>Oczy Hermiony przesunęły się po polu, próbując wymyślić, co robić.</p><p>Osunęła się, uległe zwijając ramiona do wewnątrz, kiedy wyciągnęła nóż z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.</p><p>Szła niepewnie w stronę Montague’a i wszystkich otaczających go istot. Wilkołak wystąpił naprzód i zaczął szarpać ją za ramię.</p><p>Hermiona zamachnęła się.</p><p>Jej nóż błysnął w powietrzu, gdy odcięła wilkołakowi rękę i wypatroszyła go.</p><p>Leczyła tyle ran ciętych z rąk wiedźm, że dokładnie wiedziała, których ran zadanych nożem nie da się naprawić.</p><p>Schyliła się, unikając klątwy lecące w jej stronę i rzucając się na Montague’a. Był najbliższą osobą z różdżką w dłoni.</p><p>Wiedźma doskoczyła do jej gardła, a Hermiona obróciła się i przecięła nożem w jej krtań, po czym ponownie rzuciła się w stronę Montague’a.</p><p>Oczy Montague’a rozszerzyły się ze strachu i próbował ją przekląć. Był znacznie wolniejszy w pojedynkach niż Draco. Niechlujny i nieprecyzyjny. Uniknęła pierwszej klątwy. I drugiej. Fioletowa klątwa przecięła jej płaszcz i trafiła ją w brzuch. Szła w jego stronę, aż upadł, potykając się, gdy próbował od niej uciec.</p><p>Obróciła nóż w dłoni i rzuciła nim, celując w środek jego klatki piersiowej.</p><p>Rzucił tarczę, ale magiczne ostrze przecięło ją i zatopiło się aż po rękojeść w jego lewym barku. Ostrze ledwo minęło jego serce.</p><p>Hermiona wyciągnęła swój drugi nóż.</p><p>Wyraz jego twarzy wypełnił się przerażeniem.</p><p><em> - Avada Kedavra! </em>- Próbował rzucić klątwę, ale z czubka różdżki błysnęły tylko iskry.</p><p>
  <em> - Avada Kedavra! </em>
</p><p>Nic.</p><p>
  <em> - Crucio! </em>
</p><p>Spudłował. Próbował rzucić ją ponownie.</p><p>Kiedy wbiła nóż między jego żebra, dźgnął ją różdżką w gardło.</p><p>
  <em> - Crucio! </em>
</p><p>Uchwyt jej dłoni na nożu rozluźnił się, gdy upadła na ziemię, krzycząc. Jej ciało trzęsło się w agonii. Ból rozdzierał wszystkie jej nerwy. Wrzeszczała z całych sił. Jej nerwy pękały i były rozszarpywane przez siłę zaklęcia. Usta wypełnił smak krwi. Ból. Nic, tylko nieskończony ból.</p><p>Wreszcie przestał.</p><p>Hermiona zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu i patrzyła, jak Montague upada na kolana, mocno krwawiąc z boku i ramienia. Wydawał się być na skraju omdlenia. Różdżka zwisała mu luźno z palców.</p><p>Hermiona szlochała i sapała przez zęby, gdy niepewnie próbowała przewrócić się na bok.</p><p>
  <em> Złap jego różdżkę. Złap jego różdżkę. </em>
</p><p>Jej mięśnie drżały i wiły z skurczach, gdy się podniosła.</p><p>- Ty pierdolona dziwko… <em> Drętwota! </em></p><p>***</p><p>Obudziły ją krzyki.</p><p>Leżała na ziemi, a jej mięśnie drżały spazmatycznie. Czuła się poturbowana, ale zmusiła się do podniesienia do pozycji siedzącej. Znajdowała się w dużej klatce wypełnionej kilkunastoma innymi osobami, w tym kilkoma, które nie do końca rozpoznawała.</p><p>Była noc, a jedynym źródłem światła był blask pochodni, migoczących na pomarańczowo. Czuła mdlącą woń Czarnej Magii. Krzyki nie ustawały. Towarzyszył im też śmiech. Okrutny, szyderczy, histeryczny śmiech.</p><p>Rozejrzała się i zdała sobie sprawę, że była w Hogwarcie. Wokół podstawy Wieży Astronomicznej na terenie dawnej szkoły, znajdowały się dziesiątki ogromnych klatek wypełnionych ludźmi. Krzyki dobiegały jednak ze szczytu wieży.</p><p>Spojrzała w górę.</p><p>Molly Weasley, wisząca piętnaście stóp nad ziemią krzyczała, szlochała i wiła się, zaczepiona za nadgarstki grubymi kajdanami. Artur wrzeszczał obok niej z agonii. Klątwa ćwiartowała jego ciało, kawałek po kawałku.</p><p>- Błagam! Nie on! Skrzywdź <em> mnie </em>! On nic nie rozumie! Proszę, nie rób mu tego! - błagała Molly załamanym głosem.</p><p>Na łańcuchach wokół Molly wisiały kawałki mięsa. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, by dostrzec coś w słabym świetle.</p><p>Odcięte ramiona.</p><p>Tułów.</p><p>Głowa George'a.</p><p>Jej przełyk skurczył się, a ona zgięła się i zwymiotowała tak gwałtownie, że poczuła rozdzierający ból w plecach, gdy jej ciało targane było falami ostrych drgawek.</p><p>Po chwili podniosła głowę i otarła usta.</p><p>Bill, Charlie, Fred i George byli martwi, a kawałki ich poćwiartowanych ciał zwisały z łańcuchów. Ron wciąż żył. Ledwo. Tonks nie żyła, a organy zwisały z jej rozpłatanego na pół ciała. Remus wisiał obok niej, tak okaleczony, że z pewnością też był już martwy.</p><p>Nad Weasleyami, Remusem i Tonks wisiała jeszcze jedna postać. Szkieletowe truchło.</p><p>Palce Hermiony drgnęły, gdy chwyciła za pręty krat.</p><p>- Czy… czy to Harry? - wykrztusiła.</p><p>- Tak - powiedziała głucho dziewczyna stojąco w pobliżu. Hermiona pomyślała, że mogła nazywać się Mafalda. - Kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto przestał używać Klątw Zabijających, rzucił zaklęcie martwicy i Harry zaczął gnić. Umieścił go tam, żebyśmy to zobaczyli. A także wszyscy jego najbliżsi przyjaciele. Torturują ich już od wielu godzin.</p><p>Krzyki Artura słabły z każdą chwilą.</p><p>- Proszę! Nie rób mu krzywdy. Artur. Artur... - Molly szlochała i błagała, próbując go dosięgnąć.</p><p>Palce Hermiony drgnęły, a ona opuściła brodę i odwróciła wzrok od wieży.</p><p>Zniknął jej płaszcz, naszyjnik, bransoletka. Została rozebrana i przebrana w cienką szarą sukienkę. Nawet jej spinki do włosów zostały usunięte. Jedynie pierścień od Draco wciąż lśnił na jej palcu.</p><p>- Malfoy!</p><p>Krew w jej żyłach zamarzła, a ona zesztywniała i odwróciła się. Między klatkami rozsiane były tłumy ludzi, stoły i namioty. Śmierciożercy, strażnicy i urzędnicy Ministerstwa tłumnie zebrali się wokół nich, opijając zwycięstwo. Śmierciożerca wystąpił naprzód i rzucił klątwą w ciała zwisające z Wieży Astronomicznej. Rozległ się pijacki, ryczący śmiech tłumu.</p><p>Kilku mężczyzn zaglądało do klatek.</p><p>- Jesteś słodka. Być może Czarny Pan da mi cię jako nagrodę za moje zasługi - nucił Śmierciożerca, próbując złapać jedną z uwięzionych kobiet przez kraty.</p><p>- Malfoy!</p><p>Hermiona szukała w tłumie Draco. Zamiast tego zobaczyła zbliżającego się Lucjusza.</p><p>- Myśleliśmy, że ty i pozostali możecie przegapić całą uroczystość - zawołał nierówny głos.</p><p>Hermiona skuliła się nisko na ziemi i odwróciła wzrok, gdy Lucjusz podszedł bliżej. W uszach wciąż dzwoniło jej od eksplozji. Wstrzymała oddech i wysilała się, by coś usłyszeć.</p><p>- Czarny Pan wymagał mojej obecności - powiedział Lucjusz, jego głos brzmiał niepokojąco, pieszczotliwie. - Pojawiła się pewna… nieoczekiwana sytuacja.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła, że jej gardło się zacisnęło. Draco.</p><p>- Sussex? - zapytał już znacznie ciszej drugi głos.</p><p>- W rzeczy samej - powiedział cicho Lucjusz. - Czarny Pan chce utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Tylko dla jego najbardziej zaufanych.</p><p>Hermiona osunęła się z ulgi. Nie Draco.</p><p>- Czy to prawda? Wszyscy? - drugi głos był uparty.</p><p>- Czyż nie powiedziałem, że mamy tego nie rozgłaszać? Czy nie rozumiesz, dlaczego Czarny Pan nie chce dać dotrzeć tej informacji do tłumów? - w delikatnym głosie Lucjusza rozbrzmiewała śpiewna nuta. - Kiedy martwi się o szpiegów pośród nas? To skandal, że takie coś w ogóle mogło mieć miejsce. Wciąż drżę na myśl, co stało się z biednym Rookwoodem w zeszłym tygodniu.</p><p>- Nie chciałem… Chciałem tylko… uprzejme zapytanie było wszystkim, co miałem na myśli. Popatrz! Zostawiliśmy coś dla ciebie. Było wielu, którzy chcieli go wykończyć, ale powiedziałem, że to ty zasłużyłeś na ten zaszczyt. Spójrz, on wciąż żyje.</p><p>Hermiona uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Lucjusza i drugiego Śmierciożercę spoglądających na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej.</p><p>Artur znieruchomiał, a krzyki Molly przeszły w ciche szlochanie.</p><p>- Kilku z nich wciąż żyje. - Śmierciożerca o szorstkim głosie rzucił klątwę w Remusa, a jego ciało drgnęło, a potem znów zwiotczało. - Ten nie chce zdechnąć. Nieważne, czym w niego rzucimy. Jego narządy odrosły już dwukrotnie - zachichotał mężczyzna. - Jest też matka. Krzyczy głośniej na widok swoich pomiotów, niż kiedy rzucamy na nią Crucio. Ale najlepsze zostawiłem dla ciebie. Najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, ten, który zawsze był z nim. Upewniłem się, żeby nikt wcześniej go nie zabił.</p><p>- Jak szczodrze z twojej strony, Mulciber - zamruczał Lucjusz, przyglądając się Weasleyom zwisającym ponad ich głowami.</p><p>Jego twarz ściągnęła się i zamyśliła. Jego rysy były ostre, prawie jak szkielet. Skóra mocno naciągnięta była na jego czaszkę, a zagłębienia policzków i oczodołów były zapadnięte, niczym niemal czarne dziury w ciemności i migoczącym świetle pochodni. - Miałem nadzieję, że będę miał więcej czasu na delektowanie się tym doświadczeniem, ale Czarny Pan chce ich śmierci przed końcem dnia - mruknął Lucjusz smutnym tonem. - Poświęciłem trochę swojej uwagi temu, jak właściwie się do tego zabrać.</p><p>Żółta klątwa wystrzeliła z różdżki Lucjusza i uderzyła Rona w bok głowy. Ciało Rona zaczęło szarpać się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się i wytrzeszczyły, jakby się dusił.</p><p><em> - Nie… </em> - Słowa znalazły się w połowie drogi do ust Hermiony, zanim je odgryzła.</p><p>Szare oczy Lucjusza błyszczały, gdy wpatrywał się w zwisające nad swoją głową ciała.</p><p>- Przyrzekłem na grobie Narcyzy, że zabiję każdego zdrajcę krwi w tym kraju. Wiedziałem, że Potter należał do Czarnego Pana, ale miałem nadzieję, że będę miał zaszczyt wysłać za nim do grobu resztę jego ukochanej „rodzinki”.</p><p>Lucjusz machnął ręką. Jego ruch był spazmatyczny, jakby naznaczył go manieryczny tik. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się napięty, gdy spojrzał na Rona i machnięciem różdżki zakończył działanie klątwy duszącej. Ron sapnął nierówno. Jego pierś falowała. Jego oczy zamarły.</p><p>Lucjusz kreślił różdżką leniwe spirale i mówił powoli.</p><p>- Spalenie żywcem to szczególnie bolesna śmierć. Mugole palili czarownice. Palili je tak długo, aż nie było już co ratować. Wszystko, co mam po mojej żonie, to pusty grób. Nic z niej nie zostało. Chociaż szukałem. Wiele razy. - Jego ręka znów zawirowała w powietrzu.</p><p>- Myślę, że dobrze by wiedział, w jakim bólu umierała - powiedział unosząc różdżkę. - To za moją żonę.</p><p>Z jej czubka wystrzeliła ciemnozielona klątwa, która trafiła Rona w stopę. Pojawiła się wijąca w powietrzu smuga dymu, a Ron odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wrzasnął, gdy klątwa zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się, sunąc w górę jego nogi.</p><p>Ciało Hermiony zatrzęsło się. Jej gardło zacisnęło się, gdy próbowała nie wymiotować. Znała tę klątwę. Zmieniała krew w stopiony ołów wewnątrz ciała ofiary. Powolna klątwa. Powolna śmierć. Wcisnęła się w róg z drugiej strony klatki, starając się nie szlochać.</p><p>Lucjusz odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.</p><p>Molly drgnęła i ocknęła się.</p><p>- Proszę. Nie! Nie mój syn. Proszę, nie krzywdź mojego syna!</p><p>Hermiona zacisnęła powieki i zakryła uszy, ale nie mogła powstrzymać dobiegających jej krzyków Rona i Molly. Ani histerycznego śmiechu Lucjusza.</p><p>Kiedy krzyki stopniowo stawały się coraz cichsze, coś ciepłego, o mdłej i słodkiej woni dotknęło nosa Hermiony. Jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły i ujrzała twarz Dolores Umbridge zaledwie kilka cali od swojej. Kobieta przyglądała się Hermionie przez pręty klatki ze złośliwą radością.</p><p>Kobieta była otoczona przez kilku strażników.</p><p>- Wydaje mi się, że rozpoznaję tę podstępną twarzyczkę. - Umbridge wskazała na strażnika. - Ty, otwórz to i chwyć ją.</p><p>Rozległ się pisk drzwi klatki, a twarda dłoń chwyciła Hermionę za ramię i wyciągnęła ją na zewnątrz. Palce wplątały się w jej włosy, a jej głowa została brutalnie wykręcona do tyłu.</p><p>Umbridge znowu się zaśmiała, a jej oddech muskał twarz Hermiony. Ciepły i słodki, jakby przed chwilą jadła cukierki.</p><p>- To ty. Poznałbym tę twoją brudną twarz wszędzie. Nie zapomniałam cię. - Oczy Umbridge błyszczały. Wskazała przez ramię. - Zanotuj. Chcę, żeby została przeniesiona do Sussex, wraz z kolejną partią, o którą poproszą. Ma być na szczycie listy i trafić wprost do Dołohowa. - Pochyliła się bliżej Hermiony, dodając praktycznie szeptem: - On zawsze szuka nowych zabawek.</p><p>Jeden ze strażników lekko zakaszlał. Umbridge spojrzała na niego ostro.</p><p>- Naczelniczko, Sussex jest… mówią, że zostało na stałe wyłączone z użytku z powodu… wypadku, który miał miejsce. A Dołohow… nie żyje.</p><p>Hermiona poczuła przypływ triumfu przebijający się przez jej przerażenie, gdy twarz Umbridge opadła.</p><p>Miała nadzieję, że Dołohow umrze. Jedyną osobą, której nienawidziła bardziej od niego był Voldemort.</p><p>- Czyli zostało to potwierdzone? - Głos Umbridge był ostry.</p><p>Strażnik niechętnie skinął głową.</p><p>Umbridge westchnęła i wyglądała na rozczarowaną.</p><p>- Szkoda.</p><p>Wbiła różdżkę w mostek Hermiony. </p><p>
  <em> - Crucio. </em>
</p><p>Hermiona wrzasnęła, a jej nogi załamały się. Ręka w jej włosach trzymała ją w miejscu. Jej ciało było skąpane w agonii, aż mięśnie zaczęły drżeć tak gwałtownie, że myślała, że wszystkie jej ścięgna mogą zaraz pęknąć. Krzyczała, aż jej gardło zostało zdarte do krwi, a głos przeszedł w szloch. Wisiała w miejscu, gdy jej ciało szarpało się i gwałtownie drżało.</p><p>Zaklęcie się nie skończyło.</p><p>Hermiona czuła, jak jej mózg szukał ucieczki. Próbował uwolnić się od agonii. Próbował się złamać. Po prostu złamać.</p><p>Nie. Nie mogła.</p><p>
  <em> Nie jestem krucha. Nie mam zamiaru się złamać. Proszę, uwierz w tą część siebie. </em>
</p><p>Zawisła w miejscu, targana agnonicznymi falami drgawek.</p><p>Zaklęcie wreszcie ustało. Hermiona została ciężko upuszczona na ziemię, jej mięśnie wciąż miotały się w konwulsjach. Czuła się tak, jakby została rozdarta na kawałki. Z jej obkurczającej się piersi dobiegały jęki.</p><p>Zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzała w górę. Widziała Wieżę Astronomiczną ponad ramieniem Umbridge. Molly umierała.</p><p>Umbridge przyjrzała się Hermionie leżącej na ziemi i ponownie wskazała przez ramię. </p><p>- Chcę ją, kiedy jej magia zostanie już stłumiona. Sądzę, że będzie wymagała mojego dokładnego przesłuchania. Odłóżcie ją z powrotem.</p><p>Umbridge zachichotała i zaczęła się zwracać się do wyjścia.</p><p>Thorfinn Rowle zatrzymał się, przechodząc obok.</p><p>- Nie możesz jej mieć, Strażniczko. - Jego głos był niewyraźny. Gwałtownie wskazał na miejsce, gdzie leżała Hermiona. - Pomogłem przywieźć ją z Sussex, kiedy ją złapali. Czarny Pan powiedział, że chce, aby pozostała nietknięta, na wypadek gdyby zdecydował się ją przesłuchać. Wszystko jest w dokumentacji.</p><p>Przez agonię i szok, w które targały jej ciałem po torturach, Hermiona nieznacznie poczuła, jak jej krew zastyga.</p><p>Umbridge wyglądała na zawiedzioną.</p><p>- Ale kiedy on to robi, to umierają tak szybko.</p><p>Rowle wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy. </p><p>- Wątpisz we mnie? Mogę wezwać tu Czarnego Pana, jeśli podważasz moją papierkową robotę.</p><p>Umbridge przełknęła ślinę, a jej podbródek zadrżał, gdy szybko potrząsnęła głową.</p><p>- Nie. Nie. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiłabym się Czarnemu Panu. Jeśli on chce, żeby była nietknięta, to oczywiście pozostanie nietknięta. To… - Wskazała na Hermionę - To tylko kilka minut za jej… buntowniczość. Nigdy nie kwestionowałabym rozkazów od kogoś tak ważnego jak ty. Moje rozczarowanie mnie pokonało - jej głos stał się obrzydliwie słodki. - W końcu jesteś jednym z najbardziej zaufanych dla Czarnego Pana.</p><p>Rowle wyprostował ramiona, a jego beczkowata pierś uniosła się. Spojrzał na Hermionę i szturchnął ją swoim butem.</p><p>- Wątpię, czy ma to znaczenie. Są dziesiątki ważniejszych terrorystów, których zamierza przesłuchać. Jeśli w końcu o niej zapomni… - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nikogo nie będzie obchodziło, co z nią wtedy zrobisz.</p><p>Zaśmiał się ostro i poszedł dalej.</p><p>Umbridge przez kilka chwil patrzyła na Hermionę w ciszy.</p><p>- Kiedy jej magia zostanie stłumiona, zajmę się nią osobiście. Chce mieć pewność, że wykonamy nasze rozkazy co do joty, a ona pozostaje nietknięta.</p><p>Hermiona została ściągnięta z ziemi i z impetem wrzucona z powrotem do klatki.</p><p>Zwinęła się ciasno na ziemi, podczas gdy jej ciało wciąż drżało, ale ledwo to zauważyła. Zamarła z przerażenia.</p><p>Voldemort wybrał ją do osobistego przesłuchania. Sama myśl wywołała w niej większą panikę niż cokolwiek, co Umbridge mogłaby chcieć jej zrobić.</p><p>Jej umysł był wypełniony wspomnieniami o Draco.</p><p>Była to prawie niemożliwa liczba wspomnień, by można było próbować je zamaskować lub go od nich odwieść.</p><p>
  <em> - Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz przesłuchiwana przez naprawdę utalentowanych legilimensów, nigdy nie powstrzymasz ich samą siłą swoich mentalnych ścian. Gdybyś była nieletnim członkiem Ruchu Oporu, prawdopodobnie po prostu by cię zabili, zamiast podjąć jakąkolwiek próbę dostania się do wnętrza twojego umysłu. Ale jesteś członkiem Zakonu. Złotą Dziewczyną Pottera. </em>
</p><p><em> ... </em> <em> Gdybym cię nie wybrał, nigdy nie miałbym okazji ujrzeć mózgu zorganizowanego jak szafka na dokumenty. </em></p><p>Przycisnęła drżące palce do ust i wtuliła się w róg klatki, starając się nie popaść w całkowitą panikę.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? Trzymała na tobie tę klątwę przez… nawet nie wiem, jak długo. - Jeden z chłopców siedzących z nią w klatce podszedł i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku. Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy - powiedziała Hermiona napiętym, drżącym głosem, gdy szarpnęła się przed dotykiem. - Muszę coś przemyśleć.</p><p>Wzięła głęboki oddech, używając oklumencji, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od fal drgawek i skurczy bólu w jej ciele.</p><p>Voldemort zda sobie sprawę, że jest oklumenem. Odkryłby to, a potem rozerwałby jej umysł na strzępy.</p><p>Znalazłby w nim Draco.</p><p>Nawet gdyby jej śmierć podczas przesłuchania była szybka, to kara dla Draco za zdradę by taka nie była.</p><p>To byłaby gorsza śmierć niż ta, przed którą próbowała go uratować, bombardując Sussex.</p><p>Gdyby Voldemort odkrył ich związek, prawdopodobnie użyłby Hermiony jako środka do ukarania Draco. To właśnie zrobił z Narcyzą. Wykorzystał to, o co troszczył się Draco, by go torturować i zmusić do posłuszeństwa.</p><p>Draco zawsze kierował się bardziej strachem przed tym, co mogło się jej przydarzyć, niż przed tym, co Voldemort mógłby mu zrobić.</p><p>Musiała go ukryć. Zakopać wszystkie wspomnienia tak głęboko, że nigdy nie zostałyby odnalezione.</p><p>
  <em> Mózg zorganizowany jak szafka na dokumenty… </em>
</p><p>Zebrała starannie wszystkie swoje skrupulatnie ułożone i uporządkowane wspomnienia o Draco, Ginny i horkruksach i odepchnęła je tak daleko w głąb umysłu, jak tylko mogła. Umieściła je w najdalszych zakątkach swojej pamięci. Nawet za jej rodzicami, nawet za najwcześniejszymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, jakie posiadała. Odepchnęła je wszystkie w najdalszy głąb, separując od swojej świadomości.</p><p>A potem… zawahała się i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, wysuwając język, by zwilżyć usta. Zacisnęła powieki i odetchnęła drżąco, kiedy znów poruszała się w swoim umyśle, burząc wszystkie mury, które zbudowała w nim w czasie wojny.</p><p>Jej starannie podzielone życie. Wszystkie odizolowane emocje i wspomnienia. Jej smutek i zniszczenie z powodu utraconych relacji z Harrym i Ronem. Jej gorzka, jadowita niechęć do Zakonu. Wszystkie rzeczy, które odpychała i ignorowała, aby pozostać skupioną na swojej misji. Rzeczy, które ukrywała, i o których nie chciała myśleć, starając się pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach podczas pracy.</p><p>Śmierć Colina. Colin. Pierwsza śmierć. Sposób, w jaki krzyczał, gdy jego skóra oddzielała się od jego ciała, twarzy, oczu. Dopóki nie przestał krzyczeć, a Hermiona stała tam, zbyt zdruzgotana i dotknięta poczuciem winy, by odwrócić wzrok, gdy klątwa powoli docierała do szkieletu. Warstwa po warstwie. Poszatkowane ciało i białe kości.</p><p>Wszystkie ofiary z pierwszego oddziału rozwoju klątw, na których ratowaniu i leczeniu spędziła miesiące. Umarli. Wszyscy umarli. Śmierć za śmiercią. Oni zawsze umierali. Próbowała ich uratować, ale w końcu zawsze zabierała ich śmierć.</p><p>Harry umarł. Ron. Weasleyowie.</p><p>Całe jej życie było cmentarzem.</p><p>Wepchnęła to wszystko na pierwszy plan swojego umysłu.</p><p>Gdyby Voldemort wejrzał w jej umysł, zobaczyłby tylko nieskończoną liczbę ofiar wojny, ciągnącą się rok po roku. Małą szarą myszkę na oddziale szpitalnym. Prostą uzdrowicielkę. Wszystkie spotkania Zakonu, na których opowiadała się za śmiercionośnymi zaklęciami. Spotkania na których była odrzucana i besztana. Nie była wojowniczką. Tylko uzdrowicielką. Co mogła wiedzieć?</p><p>Sussex wyglądałoby jak jej zemsta.</p><p>Meandrowała zagubiona w swoich wspomnieniach, gdy drzwi klatki zaskrzypiały i została brutalnie z niej wyciągnięta. Zimny metal zacisnął się wokół każdego jej nadgarstka, po czym została pociągnięta w kierunku zamku. Wszyscy zwisający z Wieży Astronomicznej byli martwi. Oprócz Remusa.</p><p>Błysnęło ostre zielone światło. Kiedy Hermiona obejrzała się, zobaczyła, jak Klątwa Zabijająca sunie w powietrzu i rozbija się o jego ciało. Remus w końcu całkowicie zwiotczał. Ostatni z Huncwotów.</p><p>Ciągnięto ją nieskończenie długimi korytarzami zamku. Była tylko na wpół przytomna przez mieszaninę bólu i rozpaczy, jaka zalała jej umysł. Przez fizyczny ból od Cruciatusa, który nadal targał jej mięśniami. Korytarze zostały ogołocone. Mijali dziesiątki dużych żelaznych drzwi, które strażnik musiał odblokować, by móc przeciągnąć ją coraz dalej w głąb zamku. Prowadził ją w dół do lochów, obok sal lekcyjnych, obok ściany, która skrywała pokój wspólny Slytherinu, przez ciężkie wrota prowadzące do nieznanego jej wcześniej korytarza.</p><p>Umbridge stała przy drzwiach. Patrzyła na Hermionę i posłała jej obrzydliwie cukierkowy uśmiech.</p><p>- Tutaj przetrzymywaliśmy naszych problematycznych więźniów aż do przeniesienia ich do Sussex. Bez wszystkich zabezpieczeń na zamku nie możemy być zbyt ostrożni z więźniem wybranym do osobistego przesłuchana Czarnego Pana. Jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie tutaj całkiem nieźle, dopóki Czarny Pan nie zdecyduje, żeby cię wezwać.</p><p>Hermionę wepchnięto do małej celi, ledwo oświetlonej przez blade światło pochodni umieszczonej na zewnątrz. Kamienne ściany. Słoma w jednym kącie. Nocnik w drugim.</p><p>Odwróciła się, gdy drzwi się zamykały, po czym nagle się zatrzymały i Umbridge weszła do środka, jakby ponownie się nad czymś zastanawiała.</p><p>Jej oczy przebiegły w górę i w dół ciała Hermiony.</p><p>- Musimy być posłuszni rozkazom Czarnego Pana, prawda? - powiedziała zamyślonym głosem, wskazując na Hermionę różdżką. - Nienaruszona. To bardzo ważne. Nie chcemy, żebyś tu siedziała, bełkocząc jak wariatka, gadając do siebie jak brudna mała dzikuska. Utrzymajmy cię... w ciszy. - Czubek różdżki wbił się w zagłębienie pod szczęką Hermiony, unosząc jej głowę. -<em> Silencio. </em></p><p>Umbridge zaśmiała się cicho, a jej mdły, słodki oddech musnął twarz Hermiony.</p><p>- Wkrótce zrozumiesz.</p><p>Potem kobieta odwróciła się i wyszła z celi. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z głośnym łoskotem i w ciągu kilku sekund nawet światło pochodni na zewnątrz celi zgasło.</p><p>Hermionę pozostawiono w ciemności i ciszy.</p><p>Ostrożnie dotarła do kąta ze słomą i zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę. Jej mięśnie piekły i bolały, targane ciągłymi skurczami. W lochach panował ziąb, a jej ubrania były cienkie.</p><p>Wciąż mrugała i spoglądała w ciemność, mając nadzieję, że jeśli zaczeka wystarczająco długo, w końcu będzie mogła dostrzec choć słaby zarys obrazu.</p><p>Nie było nic, tylko nieprzenikniona ciemność.</p><p>W końcu skuliła głowę i wróciła do oklumencji. </p><p>Jednak - nie mogła...</p><p>Spróbowała ponownie, ale jej wspomnienia…</p><p>Poruszanie się po umyśle stało się dziwnie… pracochłonne. Jakby coś ciężkiego ją przytłoczyło. Ledwo mogła przeczołgać się przez własny umysł.</p><p>Zamarła ze wschodzącego przerażenia. Gdy próbowała spokojnie oddychać, jej drżące palce powędrowały do nadgarstków, czując, jak metal kajdan zamknął się ściśle wokół nich.</p><p>Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że gdy jej magia zostanie stłumiona, straci zdolność używania oklumencji. Jej umysł został zamknięty, pozostając w dokładnie takim stanie, w jakim znajdował się w momencie, w którym kajdany zostały zapięte na jej nadgarstkach. Morze traumy falujące na czele jej myśli i Draco ukryty tak daleko, że ledwo mogła go sobie przypomnieć.</p><p>Przycisnęła ręce do ust, starając się oddychać.</p><p>Odetchnęła powoli. Licząc do czterech.</p><p>Wydech przez usta. Licząc do sześciu.</p><p>Wdech i wydech.</p><p>Znowu i znowu.</p><p>Zmusiła się do uważnego przemyślenia. Tak było najlepiej. Voldemort sprowadzi ją na przesłuchanie i znajdzie w jej umyśle jedynie chaotyczną mieszaninę wspomnień. Gdyby uważała, by nie myśleć o Draco, Voldemort mógłby go tam nawet nie znaleźć.</p><p>Owinęła ręce wokół ramion, drżąc z zimna. Po prostu… nie mogła myśleć o Draco. Ani trochę. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.</p><p>Czekanie. Na tym musiała się skupić. Na czekaniu.</p><p>Jej pierścień nagle boleśnie zapłonął.</p><p>Hermiona westchnęła cicho, chwytając za niego. Pierścień płonał raz po raz. Potem palenie ustało.</p><p>Hermiona obróciła pierścień wokół swojego palca. Draco może po nią przyjść, zanim Voldemort zdoła wezwać ją na przesłuchanie. Musiała być gotowa.</p><p>Zawsze po nią przychodził.</p><p>Nie mogła opaść z sił.</p><p><em> Wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj, Hermiono </em>- powtarzała bezgłośnie.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, czy minęło zaledwie kilka godzin, czy może było już o dzień później, kiedy jej pierścień znów zapłonął. Cierpiała tak bardzo, że ledwo go czuła. Jej ciało wiło się i drętwiało  z powodu uszkodzenia mięśni, zimna i głodu. Ledwo mogła się ruszyć.</p><p>Niezależnie od tego, czy jej oczy były otwarte, czy zamknięte, widziała tylko zmarłych. Harry umierający na jej oczach. Raz po raz. Krzyczący w agonii Ron. Colin. Molly i Artur. Oddział szpitalny. Cały ten horror znajdował się na pierwszym planie jej myśli.</p><p>Nie było żadnego jedzenia. Nie było też wody.</p><p>Myślała, że to był dzień, ale nie mogła mieć żadnej pewności. Nie było żadnego dźwięku, nawet monotonnego kapania. Była tylko nieskończona cisza i ciemność.</p><p>Może Umbridge zamierzała zagłodzić ją na śmierć.</p><p>Pierścień zapłonął ponownie, kilka godzin później, a ona przycisnęła dłoń do piersi. Po kilku kolejnych godzinach poczuła nagle zapach jedzenia i na wpół przytomna przeczołgała się po podłodze. Znalazła talerz z chlebem i jakimś mięsem oraz duże wiadro wody.</p><p>Jej mięśnie wciąż drżały tak bardzo, że prawie upuściła wiadro, łapczywie przełykając wodę.</p><p>Od tamtego momentu zaczęły pojawiać się posiłki. Losowo. Wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie było między nimi jakichkolwiek ustalonych, czy też znormalizowanych odstępów czasu. Czasami wydawało jej się, że mijają między nimi całe dnie. Innym razem odnosiła wrażenie, że było to zaledwie kilka godzin.</p><p>Po tygodniu, albo przynajmniej okresie czasu, który wydawał się nim być, jej ciało przestało drżeć, boleć i miotać się w niespodziewanych skurczach. Zmusiła się, by wstać i zbadać każdy centymetr swojej celi opuszkami palców. Drzwi zostały zapieczętowane magią. Nie posiadały żadnego zamka, którego wyważenia mogłaby się podjąć, nawet jeśli posiadałaby cokolwiek poza słomą i nocnikiem. Wąchała powietrze przez kraty w drzwiach w nadziei, że może w końcu coś wyczuć. Woń całego jej otoczenia była jednak stęchła, mokra i zimna. Bez życia.</p><p>Miała nadzieję, że jeśli tylko dokładnie sprawdzi, znajdzie jakiś luźny kamień w ścianie. Może nawet jakąś sekretną przegródkę skrywającą gwóźdź, łyżkę, czy choćby kawałek sznurka. Najwyraźniej w jej celi od dawna nie przetrzymywano żadnych problematycznych więźniów. Nie było żadnych rys odliczających upływ czasu. Żadnych luźnych kamieni. Nic.</p><p>Tylko nieprzenikniona ciemność.</p><p>Jej pierścień wciąż co jakiś czas płonął. Za każdym razem, gdy to czuła, wydawała z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi i zaczynała płakać ze świadomości, że Draco wciąż gdzieś żyje.</p><p>Wtedy ostro łapała ją pewna świadomość. Nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek myśli o Draco. Gdyby Voldemort dotarł do niej pierwszy, nie mogłaby mieć go w swoich myślach, skoro nie mogła go w pełni w nich zamknąć. Użyła najmniejszych, najsłabszych skrawków magii i odsunęła wspomnienia o Draco poza swój zasięg. Jakby była ostrygą, ostrożnie chowając każde wspomnienie pod cienką warstwą oklumencji, którą mogła władać bez aktywowania tłumienia mechanizmu magii.</p><p>Jej pierścionek płonął każdego dnia z niemalże odparzającą intensywnością. Gdy zapłonął po raz pięćdziesiąty, zacisnęła szczękę i zsunęła go z palca, ostrożnie chowając go w kącie. Zanim pojawił się trzeci posiłek, powędrowała z powrotem przez celę i nasunęła go na palec, przerażona, że jeśli nie będzie go nosić, to w jakiś sposób i on zniknie.</p><p>Po tym nie zapłonął już ponownie. Nie wiedziała, czy to oznaczało, że Draco w jakiś sposób wiedział, że go zdjęła.</p><p>Albo, że umarł.</p><p>Skuliła się w rogu celi, czując w ciemności szorstką teksturę kamieni, i starała się o tym  nie myśleć.</p><p>Recytowała w głowie przepisy na eliksiry. Techniki transmutacji. Przypominała sobie runy. Kołysanki. Jej palce poruszały się, naśladując techniki ruchów różdżki, niemo wypowiadając formuły zaklęć. Odliczała wstecz od tysiąca, odejmując liczby pierwsze.</p><p>Rozmasowała uszkodzone mięśnie, aby je rozluźnić, po czym zaczęła wykonywać ćwiczenia, które znała. Pompki, przysiady, brzuszki. Odkryła, że może wsunąć stopy między pręty drzwi celi i ćwiczyć mięśnie brzucha, wisząc głową w dół. Nauczyła się stawać na rękach.</p><p>Pomagało jej to wyłączać umysł. Liczenie powtórzeń. Przekraczanie nowych granic fizycznych. Kiedy jej ręce i nogi zamieniały się w galaretkę, opadała w kąt i zapadała w sen bez snów.</p><p>To był jedyny sposób, by koniec wojny przestał na nowo rozgrywać się na jej oczach.</p><p><em> Wytrzymaj, Hermiono </em> - przypominała sobie nieustannie, kiedy była zmarznięta, a jej serce bolało tak bardzo, że nie chciała już dłużej trwać. W jej głowie była tylko śmierć. Krzyki agonii ich wszystkich.</p><p>Czasami przyciskała obie ręce do kamieni, odchylała głowę do tyłu i przygotowywała się do uderzenia czołem o ścianę w nadziei, że zdoła to wszystko zatrzymać.</p><p>Ale zawsze się powstrzymywała i odsuwała.</p><p>
  <em> Wytrzymaj. Obiecałaś, że się nie złamiesz. </em>
</p><p>Nie zawsze mogła sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego.</p><p>Kiedy sobie przypomniała, natychmiast odpychała tę myśl i zmuszała się do zrobienia czegoś innego. Obliczała objętość swojej celi w stopach sześciennych. Robiła jeszcze więcej pompek. Czy zdążyłaby odliczyć wstecz od tysiąca do zera przed pojawieniem się następnego posiłku, gdyby za każdym razem podwajała odejmowaną liczbę? Od dwóch tysięcy? Odliczała, dopóki nie była zbyt zmęczona, by myśleć, po czym kuliła się w kącie i przesuwała palcami po ścianach.</p><p>Wiedziała, że ściany były jedynym, co mogła odnaleźć w gęstej ciemności</p><p>
  <em> Ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie. Ktoś zawsze po ciebie przychodzi. </em>
</p><p>Nikt nie przyszedł.</p><p>Wszyscy nie żyli. Widziała ich śmierć. Nikt po nią nie przyjdzie.</p><p>Ściany celi były wszystkim co miała.</p><p>Wszystko inne było ciemnością.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Agnes Obel - Familiar</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2005</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odzyskanie przytomności było jak uderzenie w ziemię po niekończącym się upadku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głowa Hermiony pulsowała. Ostry, przeszywający ból pochłaniał jej umysł, jakby został on rozerwany na kawałki. Próbowała się podnieść, ale jej ciało nie było w stanie prawidłowo się poruszać. Praktycznie nie była w stanie kontrolować swoich mięśni, a jej ręce targane były falami nieregularnych drgawek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ledwo widziała. Próbowała się podnieść, ale jej ramię trzęsło się i nie było w stanie utrzymywać ciężaru jej ciała. Starała się oddychać. Jej serce waliło. Czuła bolesny, szybki puls w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drżąco wyciągnęła rękę w ciemności, próbując zbadać swoje położenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś dotknęło jej ramienia. Krzyknęła i odwróciła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał obok niej, a jego jasne włosy były widoczne w ciemności. Odsunęła się, a potem zamarła i spojrzała na niego. Puls serca dudnił jej w gardle. Przyglądała mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był starszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz była taka sama, ale jego oczy były starsze, jakby minęły dekady, odkąd ostatni raz go widziała. Wyraz twarzy był kamienny, ale spojrzenie było znajome i skupione, gdy stał przy jej łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal żyjesz - powiedziała. Poczuła suchość w gardle, a jej głos załamał się z poczucia ulgi. - Myślałam, że umarłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła instynktownie do niego sięgać. On był żywy. Nadal żył. Utrzymała go przy życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny. Była pierwszym ciałem, które przynieśli.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka zamarła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko uderzyło w nią jak niepowstrzymana fala. Zakucie w kajdany. Uwięzienie w Malfoy Manor. Program repopulacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był Wielkim Łowcą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogarnął ją strach. Krew w jej żyłach stała się lodowata. Czuła się, jakby została uderzona w twarz tak brutalnie, że aż straciła przytomność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła nierówno i cofnęła rękę. Jej szczęka zadrżała i odepchnęła się od niego drżącymi dłońmi, aż dotarła do przeciwległej strony łóżka. Zsunęła się z materaca i uklękła na podłodze, wpatrując się w niego przez łóżko, walcząc o oddech. Próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był Draco. Nadal żył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale on ją skrzywdził. Zgwałcił ją. Powiedział jej, że jej nie chce… Że nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu ją zabije.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się jak ranne zwierzę potrącone na autostradzie. Oszołomione i umierające, bezradnie próbujące znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę i ukrycie się. Chciała znaleźć się w ciemnym kącie w którym mogłaby się ukryć, a to wszystko przestałoby boleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy próbowała myśleć, ostry ból przeszywał jej mózg tak nagle, że chwilowo traciła wzrok. Przez jej zęby przedostawał się jęk bólu. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, starając się zachować przytomność i próbując przebić się przez oślepiający ją ból głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Powiedzmy sobie jasno, Szlamo. Nie chcę cię. Nigdy cię nie chciałem. Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Nic nie przyniesie mi więcej radości, niż zakończenie tej całej sytuacji z tobą.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabił Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabił ich wszystkich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę i zaczęła oddychać coraz szybciej, patrząc na niego. Próbując zrozumieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Czy nadal jesteś dziewicą, Szlamo? Czy jest to coś, co w ogóle pamiętasz?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uczucie, że jej spódnica jest podciągnięta, odsłaniając ją, gdy stała pochylona nad stołem. Chwytając za jego brzegi. Starając się nie trząść ani nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawlókł ją przed Voldemorta i trzymał w miejscu, podczas gdy jej umysł był rozdzierany na strzępy. Zostawił ją na podłodze w kałuży gnijącej krwi jednorożca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż się na niego gapiła. Czuła rozdzierający ból w klatce piersiowej - w sercu - jakby ostrze przecinało je, gdy usiłowała oddychać. Jej klatka piersiowa gwałtownie się skurczyła i wyrwał się z niej przerywany, sapiący szloch, gdy wszystkie luki i niespójności zlały się w jedną przerażającą narrację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce biło coraz szybciej. Zacisnęła ręce na ustach i zamknęła powieki. Jej cichy szloch przecinał głuchą ciszę. Trzęsła się, próbując myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będę się tobą opiekował. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekował.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ból w jej umyśle stawał się coraz bardziej oślepiający, jakby przeszłość i teraźniejszość zbiegały się i gwałtownie rozdzierały. Raz po raz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła się za głowę. Miała wrażenie, że jej mózg płonie, czaszka jest rozcięta na pół, a ciśnienie w środku narasta i nasila się. Opuściła głowę i krzyknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krzyczała, aż do utraty tchu, a potem zgrzytnęła zębami i próbowała powstrzymać się przed hiperwentylacją. Ponownie spojrzała na brzeg łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opadła na podłogę, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Może nawet go tam nie było. Może był on tylko halucynacją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może miała halucynacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może był martwy, a ona wciąż była w swojej celi, śniąc o nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała tylko halucynacje, że jakimś cudem odnalazła go w nieprzeniknionej ciemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie. To było prawdziwe. Była pewna, że to wszystko było prawdziwe. Bo było to gorsze niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek byłaby w stanie sobie wyobrazić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Powiedzmy sobie jasno, Szlamo. Nie chcę cię. Nigdy cię nie chciałem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła zrozumieć. Niektóre rzeczy miały sens, ale inne z nich...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czyjaś ręka chwyciła ją za ramię, a ona obróciła się gwałtownie. Draco obszedł łóżko i klęczał obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej. Jego oczy zamigotały, a wyraz twarzy stał się napięty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaczęłaś sobie właśnie wszystko przypominać, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła lekko głową, a jej ręka sięgnęła do góry i chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Naprawdę tam był. Czuła jego kości pod palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Grang…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wtuliła twarz w brzeg łóżka i zaszlochała z ulgą. Ból głowy był tak silny, że czuła się tak, jakby pękała jej czaszka. Zgrzytnęła zębami, próbując już więcej nie krzyczeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże… - wymusiła słowa. Całe jej ciało drżało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle uderzyła ją pewna myśl i znieruchomiała, mocniej ściskając za materiał kołdry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Horkruks. Ten, który miała na sobie Umbridge… Czy to był… czy to byłeś ty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drżały. Zacisnęła mocno powieki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to… czy to był ostatni?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową, a jej pusta ręka drgnęła. Wplotła palce w materiał swojej szaty i starała się wszystko zrozumieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli tam był, nie był martwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale… jeśli nie był martwy, oznaczało to, że nigdy po nią nie przyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czekała. I czekała. I czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A on nigdy nie przyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie chcę cię. Nigdy cię nie chciałem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej uścisk zsunął się z jego nadgarstka, a jej dłoń opadła na podłogę, gdy uczucie spustoszenia zagłuszyło ogarniającą ją wcześniej ulgę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego zabiłeś Ginny…? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny żyje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hanna widziała jej ciało. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie je widzieli. Vold-Voldemort powiedział, że ją zabiłeś. Ty… Ty powiedziałeś mi, że ją zabiłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny żyje - powiedział cicho, patrząc jej w oczy. - Była w ciąży, pamiętasz? Jej syn urodził się 20 października 2003 roku. Powiedziano mi, że był wyjątkowo trudnym noworodkiem. Nazwała go James Syriusz Potter. Jesteś jego matką chrzestną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho, a Draco kontynuował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ma teraz półtora roku. Niedługo go poznasz. Czekają na ciebie. Obiecałaś Potterowi, że się nimi zajmiesz. Musisz wytrzymać i wyzdrowieć, żeby móc do nich wrócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce podniosło się, niczym iskierka nadziei w ciemności i zimnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wiesz, że jest podatna na ataki paniki. Poświęciłem dużo pieniędzy, starając się utrzymać w stabilizacji jej otoczenie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spuściła głowę, jej usta wykrzywiły się, gdy zadrżała i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wierzę ci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozumiem… - Ponownie zamknęła oczy, próbując skupić się na bólu. - Nie rozumiem, co się stało. Nie pamiętam niczego zbyt dokładnie. - Otworzyła oczy i przyjrzała się jego postaci majaczącej w ciemności. - Ale… pamiętam ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był Draco. Był tak blisko. Patrzył na nią tak, jak kiedyś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała go złapać i wtulić w jego ramiona, przy piersi, by poczuć bicie jego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabił wszystkich. Zamordował lub przeprowadził egzekucję ich wszystkich. Poczuła, jak jej umysł rozpada się pod nową falą przerażenia i zniszczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był pełen wahania, a usta drgały, zanim się odezwał. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co… o mnie pamiętasz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… - zaczęła, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Był dla niej jednocześnie znajomy i obcy, jakby wyrzeźbiony z podobieństwa do osoby, którą znała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce drgnęły, walcząc z chęcią wyciągnięcia ręki i dotknięcia go, by po prostu wiedzieć, czy najmniejsze muśnięcie go, byłoby pod jej palcami czymś znajomym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był żywy. Była tak pewna, że umarł… Że musiał umrzeć. Ale on nie był martwy. Dostrzegła szybki puls u podstawy jego gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpiegowałeś dla Zakonu. Kiedy byłeś ranny, uzdrowiłam cię. Ty… - urwała i przełknęła, spoglądając na swoje nadgarstki i szkarłatne ubranie, próbując sobie wszystko wyraźniej przypomnieć. - Ty wzywałeś mnie… i…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej umysł przeszły ostry ból, a ona westchnęła i opadła na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co mówiła. Jej głos był niewyraźny, a język nie poruszał się prawidłowo, jakby był odrętwiały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpnęła się i próbowała poruszyć szczęką, ale drgnęła ona tak gwałtownie, że jej zęby jedynie obiły się o siebie, głośno klekocząc. Jej lewa ręka i noga zaczęły drętwieć, a całe jej ciało zachwiało się na boki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ją złapał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dra–? - Jej klatka piersiowa drżała, kiedy usiłowała oddychać, a on przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego chwycił ją za szczękę, zmusił do otwarcia ust, szybko wlewając do nich eliksir, po czym zacisnął dłoń na jej ustach i nosie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała się wyrwać. Panikowała. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Miała wrażenie, że jej płuca mogą pęknąć, kiedy starała się oddychać. Jej ciało szarpało się bezwolnie. Zdrętwiały język nie mógł nawet posmakować eliksiru, który mężczyzna wlał do jej ust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna połykać rzeczy, jeśli nie wiedziała, czym one są.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger - jego spokojny głos zabrzmiał blisko jej ucha. - Musisz przełknąć. Masz atak. Mikstura go zatrzyma, ale opóźnisz jej działanie, jeśli nie przełkniesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gardło Hermiony wielokrotnie się skurczyło, a jej ramię drgnęło, jednak Draco odmówił rozluźnienia uścisku. Po kilku próbach udało jej się przełknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe jej ciało zwiotczało, jakby zostało pozbawione wszystkich kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uścisk Draco rozluźnił się, a jej głowa opadła i oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową. Poczuła, jak westchnął, gdy delikatnie odgarnął dłonią jej włosy. Potarł kciukiem jej policzek, podczas gdy drugą ręką podtrzymywał jej ciało. Jego ręce były ciepłe. Wciąż pachniał tak samo. To sprawiło, że miała ochotę zacząć płakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili przesunął się i podniósł ją. Czuła swoje kości przebijające się przez skórę, kiedy ją podniósł i położył z powrotem na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta nie do końca działały. Patrzyła na niego, starając się uchwycić każdy szczegół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wsunął dłoń pod jej głowę i uważnie się jej przyjrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z bliska, pomimo słabego światła, widziała wyraźnie, że był wyczerpany. Jego skóra była blada, niemal szara. Usta i oczy były pełne napięcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego źrenice były ostro skurczone, a oczy przesuwały się po niej, jakby starał się upewnić, że niczego nie przeoczył. Wyraz jego twarzy był starannie zamknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłaś nieprzytomna przez prawie tydzień - powiedział po minucie. - Miałaś atak i straciłaś przytomność. Uzdrowiciele nie byli pewni, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzisz. Te napady drgawek... - Widziała, jak jego gardło kurczy się, kiedy przełykał i odwrócił od niej wzrok. - Nie są rzadkością, gdy ma się do czynienia z uszkodzeniami neurologicznymi spowodowanymi przez skoncentrowaną aktywność magiczną. Miałaś.... Miałaś ich kilka, gdy byłaś nieprzytomna, ale na szczęście żaden z nich nie spowodował trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu twoim ani dziecka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziecko. Zapomniała, że jest w ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była w ciąży z jego spadkobiercą. W ramach Programu Repopulacji. Aby zmusić jej wspomnienia do powrotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czegoś jej brakowało, ale ból wciąż wszystko przyćmiewał. Próbowała myśleć, ale najmniejsze sięgnięcie do wspomnień wstrząsało jej umysłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła drgać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozumiem - wymusiła z siebie resztkami woli. - Co się stało? Dlaczego, dlaczego-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała oddychać, ale z głębi jej gardła wydobyło się jedynie nierówne sapanie. Jej klatka piersiowa targana była coraz szybszymi wstrząsami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Draco podtrzymujące jej głowę, zacisnęły się w jej włosach. Patrzył na nią z góry, a jego twarz była zaledwie kilka cali od jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Grang… Hermiono, musisz oddychać powoli. Hiperwentylacja podczas ciąży może zwiększyć ryzyko wystąpienia kolejnego ataku. - Jego oczy błagały. - Oddychaj, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaszlochała cicho i skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weź wdech, licząc do czterech.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Powolny wydech, licząc do sześciu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, poczuła żarłoczną desperację, ale i narastający ból. Nie wiedziała, jak pogodzić osobę, którą znała, z osobą, z którą spędziła sześć miesięcy w istnym więzieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy jej oddech zwolnił, zimne strugi potu zaczęły powoli spływać po jej skroniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzrok Draco opuścił jej twarz, a on sam cofnął rękę i wyprostował się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią z wahaniem, trzymając dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść u swego boku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Severus i ja myśleliśmy, że uwolnimy cię przed lutym. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz tu tak długo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę i zastanawiała się, o co go zapytać. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Co się stało? Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś? Dlaczego mnie skrzywdziłeś? Dlaczego mnie zgwałciłeś?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dlaczego zostałeś Wielkim Łowcą?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego… - wymusiła z siebie cicho szlochając. - Dlaczego zabiłeś ich wszystkich?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zamigotały, a szczęka drgnęła, gdy wyprostował się i odwrócił od niej wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbowałem cię znaleźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce zamarło, wypełnione mieszaniną przerażenia i ulgi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szukałeś mnie? - zapytała drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście, że cię szukałem. Szukałem cię wszędzie. Myślałaś, że cię tam zostawiłem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała, próbując przypomnieć sobie to wyraźnie, sięgając do głębi umysłu i chwytając za wspomnienia, które tam wyczuwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy po mnie nie przyszedłeś, i pomyślałam, że może… - kiedy zaczęła sobie coś przypominać, ból głowy nagle się wyostrzył, a jej wzrok spowiła chwilowa fala mroku. Przygryzła wargę i starała się nie stracić przytomności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że umarłeś. - Jej oczy płonęły, a głos zadrżał i ucichł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła rękę i spojrzała na obręcz kajdan zapiętą na jej nadgarstku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… straciłam całą oklumencję, kiedy moja magia została stłumiona. Powiedzieli, że Voldemort będzie mnie przesłuchiwał. Bałam się, że o tobie pomyślę… że mógłby znaleźć cię w moich myślach. Próbowałam cię chronić. Ale... - jej głos stał się cichszy. - Czasami myślałam, że jeśli będę trzymać się tych wspomnieć, w końcu możesz po mnie przyjść. A kiedy tego nie zrobiłeś, pomyślałam, że musiałeś umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wyglądał, jakby wyrwano mu wnętrzności. Jego ręka drgnęła i sięgnęła do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Masz ochotę na wycieczkę, Szlamo? Czarny Pan chce cię zobaczyć. - Chwycił ją za ramię, zanim zdążyła się cofnąć.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogarnęło ją głębokie przerażenie tym wspomnieniem. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle i zesztywniała, gdy się zbliżył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręka zamknęła się i opadła na bok, gdy odwrócił wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szukałem cię, gdy tylko wróciłem i odkryłem, że zniknęłaś. Strażniczka… Umbridge nie zgłosiła cię jako więźnia przebywającego w Hogwarcie. Nie było żadnych zapisów o tobie poza dokumentami transferowymi, po tym jak zostałaś schwytana. Severus i ja składaliśmy prośby o zlokalizowanie ciebie, ale za każdym razem, gdy to robiliśmy, mówiono nam, że nie ma żadnych papierów ani akt więźnia o tym nazwisku lub numerze. Po prostu zniknęłaś. Zapadłaś się pod ziemią. Wszyscy na uroczystości w Hogwarcie byli albo pijani, albo wstrząśnięci, nie istniało zbyt wiele wyraźnych wspomnień wskazujących na to, że tam byłaś. Zgłaszałem się na ochotnika do odnalezienia zaginionych w nadziei, że to da mi szansę na znalezienie ciebie... - urwał, a mięśnie jego szczęki drgnęły. - Musiałem ich wszystkich sprowadzić z powrotem. Gdybym zawiódł, ktoś inny przejąłby moje zadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w sufit ze ściągniętym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby cię znaleźć. Przeszukałem wszystkie więzienia. Przeszedłem przez wszystkie istniejące cele w Hogwarcie. Przejrzałem wszystkie akta więźniów. Stworzyłem zaklęcie do śledzenia genetycznego. Dzięki niemu znalazłem twoją ciotkę i kuzynów. Podążyłem jego tropem aż do Australii i odnalazłem twoich rodziców dokładnie tam, gdzie ich ukryłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał w dół, a jego usta zacisnęły się, kiedy zobaczył jej minę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko jest w porządku, nie zrobiłem im krzywdy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego głowa przechyliła się lekko na bok, zaciskając szczękę, gdy przełknął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kilka razy próbowałem cię nawet namierzyć, wywróżyć, ale… - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - …nic nie ujrzałem. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że to dlatego, że byłaś uwięziona bez jakiegokolwiek światła i dźwięku. Założyłem, że oznaczało to, że gdziekolwiek jesteś, stałaś się całkowicie niewykrywalna. Podróżowałem po całej Europie. Widywałem Śmierciożerców i sojuszników o pewnej… reputacji. Zdarzyło się to już kilka razy. Kiedy nie mogłem cię nigdzie znaleźć, założyłem, że właśnie to ci się przydarzyło. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie dlatego zniknęłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu odwrócił wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severus i ja zrobiliśmy wszystko, o czym mogliśmy pomyśleć, ale staraliśmy się wspominać o tobie licząc, że w końcu zainteresujesz samego Czarnego Pana. Pomyślałem, że dopóki Czarny Pan jest zajęty swoją obsesją na punkcie nieśmiertelności, będę miał większe szanse na znalezienie cię i uprowadzenie. Potem, kiedy zdecydowano się wykorzystać więźniów jako surogatki, Montague udał się do Czarnego Pana i zaproponował, być została twarzą Programu Repopulacji… Przynętą dla pozostałych sojuszników Ruchu Oporu i ostatnią kpiną z Pottera w jednym. Szukał cię, odkąd zdobył swój Mroczny Znak, a ja… pozwalałem mu na to. Sądziłem, że w pewnym momencie mógłby znaleźć coś, co przeoczyłem. Jednak nadal nie było po tobie najmniejszego śladu w całym systemie więziennictwa. Dopiero gdy Czarny Pan osobiście zażądał cię po imieniu, Umbridge przyznała, że to ona miała cię przez cały ten czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… - Draco znów zaczął mówić. Jego szczęka zadrżała wyraźnie, a potem zacisnęła się i nie powiedział nic więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie założyłeś po prostu, że nie żyję? - Hermiona w końcu wydusiła z siebie pytanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął i Draco uniósł prawą rękę, by znalazła się ona w jej polu widzenia. Pierścień z onyksu błysnął lekko w słabym świetle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła przez kilka sekund, zanim spojrzała zmieszana na swoje ręce. Nic tam nie było. Czuła jednak pewność, że coś powinna tam ujrzeć. Kiedy patrzyła, jej palec wskazujący na lewej dłoni zniekształcił się lekko i zamigotał, nagle ujawniając czarny, onyksowy pierścień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła ucisk w gardle i kilka razy przełknęła, zanim mogła mówić. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… zapomniałam, że tam jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po tym, jak zostałaś przeklęta i prawie zginęłaś, udając się do Surrey, dodałem do twojego pierścienia zaklęcie monitorujące oznaki życia. Chciałem dodać też namiar, ale takie czary są wykrywalne i mogłyby zostać przez kogoś przechwycone. Pomyślałem, że dzięki podstawowemu urokowi, przynajmniej będę wiedział, czy umarłaś. A więc… wiedziałem, że żyjesz. - Opuścił rękę i zniknęła ona z pola jej widzenia. - Chociaż sygnał zatrzymał się w pewnym momencie, zaraz po wysłaniu przeze mnie mojego własnego impulsu. Bałem się, że mogłem sprawić, że ktoś, kto cię przetrzymywał, zauważył pierścień. Kiedy sygnał reaktywował się kilka dni później, bałem się, że mógłbym zaryzykować twoje życie ponowną próbą. Nie byłem pewien, czy to wciąż ty go nosisz, jednak pomyślałem, że to oznacza, że nadal możesz żyć. Dlatego szukałem dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił wzrok, a jego ruch oderwał spojrzenie Hermiony od pierścienia na jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał ostro na podłogę, jak sztylet, który został nadmiernie zaostrzony. Dostrzegła w nim śmiertelną nadmierną precyzję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły, po czym je zacisnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyciągnąłbym cię wcześniej, ale Severus był już w Rumunii, kiedy przeniesiono cię do dworu. Wszystko miało trwać tylko trzy miesiące, ale Czarny Pan przedłużył tam swoją misję. Dopóki byłaś sprowadzana do Czarnego Pana, by badał twoje wspomnienia, ja… Ja nie mogłem zrobić nic, co by wskazywało na...  na...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony opadł, jakby łóżko pod nią nagle zniknęło. Oczywiście. Voldemort wszystko obserwował. Widział jej każdą interakcję z Draco. Był otwarcie, sadystycznie tym zaciekawiony podczas swoich brutalnych co dwumiesięcznych badań jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był obserwowany przez Voldemorta oczami Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrozumienie wszystkiego sprawiło, że jej słabe trzymanie się rzeczywistości zostało nagle odwrócone i poczuła, jakby znów zaczęła spadać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co w końcu wtedy było prawdziwe? Wszystko? A może nic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała pomyśleć, ale przez ból przeszywający jej umysł, nadal z trudem mogła się skupić. Ledwo mogła utrzymać otwarte oczy. Była wyczerpana i taka głodna. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio jadła. Głowa bolała ją od nacisku tak bardzo, że spodziewała się, że niebawem z jej oczu i nosa zacznie wyciekać krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała zamknąć oczy, ale była zbyt przerażona, że jeśli straci przytomność, to wszystkie wspomnienia ponownie wymkną się z jej umysłu. Że cała przeszłość zniknie w nieprzeniknionej ciemności… Że Draco zniknie, a kiedy się obudzi, będzie tu tylko Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale nigdy nie było żadnych dwóch osób. Zawsze był tylko on jeden. Draco czekał schowany gdzieś głęboko, pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami zimna i chłodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, co miało się stać. Nie wiedziała, co to wszystko znaczy. Nawet jeśli on tylko grał, to wszyscy inni nie. Wszystkie historie o nim w Proroku Codziennym i te zasłyszane od innych kobiet z Programu Repopulacji, zanim Hermiona została wysłana do Malfoy Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hanna powiedziała, że powiesiłeś ciało Ginny w Wielkiej Sali…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie była Ginny - odparł pustym głosem. - Kiedy nie mogłem cię znaleźć w Hogwarcie, początkowo myślałem, że mógł to być błąd i to nie ciebie złapano i przeniesiono. Szukałem cię w gruzach Sussex. - Spojrzał w dół. - Była pewna czarownica, która przeżyła eksplozję. Przeszła poza bariery w Lesie Ashdown, jako jedna z niewielu ocalałych. Była prawie martwa od eksperymentów i siły eksplozji. Ale miała rude włosy. Kiedy przyniosłem ciało ze sobą do Hogwartu, więźniowie uznali, że to Ginny z groszopryszczką. Nikt nie widział jej od miesięcy. Przypuszczali, że oszpecenie było spowodowane chorobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce podskoczyło i prawie bała się oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- McGonagall… Nev-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco napięła się. Jego szczęka drgnęła, a potem zacisnęła się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłem ich ukryć, nawet jeśli Severus był chętny do realizacji tego pomysłu. Po tym, co zrobili Crouchowie, aby przemycić Barty'ego Jr z Azkabanu, Czarny Pan zażądał, aby każde ciało zostało dokładnie zbadane pod kątem wszelkich ingerencji. Wszyscy byli weryfikowani. - Odwrócił wzrok. - Zrobiłem to szybko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogarnęła ją lodowata rozpacz. Zwinęła się w kłębek, leżąc na boku. Czuła, jak blednie z bolesnego wyczerpania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idź spać. Jutro powiem ci wszystko, co zechcesz wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co, jeśli znowu zapomnę? - zapytała cichym i prawie drżącym ze strachu głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedział. Chciała sięgnąć do niego i jeszcze raz upewnić się, że naprawdę tam jest. Prawdziwy. Ciepły. Dający się dotknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka drgnęła, ale eliksir pozostawiał ją prawie sparaliżowaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… czy wrócisz do bycia takim, jakim byłeś, gdybym cię zapomniała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dopóki jesteś w ciąży, jesteś bezpieczna. Nie ma znaczenia, czy cokolwiek pamiętasz, Severus i ja wyciągniemy cię stąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I co wtedy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nic nie powiedział. Pokój wydawał się być coraz ciemniejszy. Ledwo mogła dostrzec sylwetkę Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się wtedy stanie? - wymusiła z siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zajmiesz się Ginny. Tak, jak obiecałaś Potterowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie była odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadawała, ale nie miała siły wydusić go z siebie ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się obudziła, Draco nie było już obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ból głowy nieco zelżał. Pojawiła się Chwiejka z rosołem i eliksirami. Skrzatka poprosiła Hermionę, by ta starała się ich nie zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła śmierdzący eliksir odżywczy i zesztywniała, podczas gdy jej ciało drżało, a przełyk zacisnął się próbując zmusić płyn do powrotu do jej ust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej gardło przestało się zaciskać, spojrzała na Chwiejkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znałam cię. - Czuła się, jakby w podstawę jej czaszki wbijał się gwóźdź. Skrzywiła się z bólu. - Widziałam cię już wcześniej, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka niepewnie skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pan mówi, że nie powinnaś siłą wymuszać wspomnień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oparła brodę na ramieniu. Jego nieobecność ją ukłuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy on wróci?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Siedział w tym pokoju, odkąd dostałaś pierwszego ataku. Ma teraz wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła, a jej palce zadrżały wielokrotnie. Poczuła ucisk w piersi. A co jeśli nie wróci? A jeśli umarł? Co by zrobiła, gdyby umarł?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła drżenie całych rąk. Zacisnęła powieki i spróbowała skupić się na czymś innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy opóźnił się w wykonywaniu swoich egzekucji? - zmusiła się, by zapytać suchym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pytanie było sarkastyczne, ale Chwiejka poważnie skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę, owijając ręce wokół swojego brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka zniknęła kilka sekund później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spędziła dzień na ciągłym odtwarzaniu wydarzeń ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. Zwracała uwagę na wszystkie szczegóły, które przegapiła. Znajome cechy i rzeczy, które zapomniała o Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znał ją. Znał ją, kiedy tu przybyła. Kiedy planowała go zabić. Kiedy ją gwałcił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał, żeby na niego patrzyła, kiedy to się działo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była w ciąży z jego spadkobiercą. Jej dzieckiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich dzieckiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zgwałcił ją, a teraz była w ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy o tym pomyślała, jej żołądek skręcił się, a gardło skurczyło i gwałtownie zwymiotowała na podłogę przy łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osunęła się i zakryła twarz dłońmi, próbując nie płakać ani nie wpadać w panikę. Pojawiła się Chwiejka by posprzątać bałagan, po czym podała Hermionie szklankę wody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała przestać o tym myśleć. Próbowała skupić się na Draco i nie myśleć o tym, że została zgwałcona, że była w ciąży, że Draco nie odniósł się do dziecka jako jego, a ona nie wiedziała, co to znaczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było go tam, żeby mogła o to zapytać, nawet jeśli sądziła, że poradziłaby sobie z tą rozmową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu starała się o tym nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamiast tego próbowała rozgryźć Draco. Wiedziała, że go zna, jakby odcisnął on na niej swoje piętno. Ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć konkretnych wspomnień… Było to bardziej jak ogólne poczucie znajomości jego osoby. Znała go instynktownie. Przypominała sobie, jak wyglądał, jak się poruszał, jak się powstrzymywał, jak kolory w jego oczach zdradzały jego starannie ukryte emocje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy próbowała sięgnąć głębiej w przeszłość, w czasy, zanim została uwięziona, powodowało to bolesny ból, który zaczynał pulsować u podstawy czaszki, aż obawiała się, że jeśli zacznie brnąć głębiej, spowoduje to kolejny atak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła o tym myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała po prostu zaakceptować, że tam jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała w łóżku, próbując zjednać się z wersją Hermiony, która zniknęła w ciemnych czeluściach Hogwartu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z Hermioną, która walczyła. Która zrównała z ziemią pół laboratorium. Która paliła dementorów żywym ogniem i dźgała Grahama Montague'a kompletem zatrutych noży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermioną, w której Draco był zakochany. Za którą poszedłby na krańce ziemi, próbując ją chronić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, czy ta osoba jeszcze istnieje. Czy spodziewał się, że ta wersja jej osoby powróci wraz ze wspomnieniami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby tamta Hermiona zginęła wraz z całą resztą Zakonu Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Został tylko jej cień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była późna, bezksiężycowa noc, kiedy powietrze w jej pokoju lekko zadrżało. Odwróciła się i uważnie wpatrywała w ciemność, z której po chwili wyłonił się Draco. Miał na sobie mundur Śmierciożercy. Czuła, jak praktycznie ocieka on Czarną Magią. Widok i doznanie sprawiły, że poczuła ucisk w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był skupiony. Zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jesteś na mnie o coś zły? - zapytała po kilku minutach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarł na chwilę, a potem zamrugał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnął różdżką, a kinkiet na ścianie wyemitował lekki płomień delikatnego żółtego światła. Przechylił głowę na bok, aż jego szyja zachrzęściła gwałtownie, następnie zdjął zewnętrzne szaty i powiesił je na oparciu krzesła. Pancerz przywiązany do jego torsu lśnił w delikatnym świetle kinkietu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjrzała mu się, próbując odkryć to, co było w nim inne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyglądasz, jakbyś był na mnie zły. Czuję i wiem, że tak jest, ale… nie pamiętam dlaczego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił od niej wzrok, patrząc na drugą stronę pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie ma znaczenia. To już przeszłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ton był znajomy. Urywany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, to dlaczego mnie szukałeś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy pamiętasz, dlaczego zostałaś schwytana?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wysadziłam Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy pamiętasz, dlaczego?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała wymyślić odpowiedź, nie próbując sięgnąć do swoich zablokowanych wspomnień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłam to przez ciebie, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął krótko głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy spałeś... Obiecywałam ci, że zaopiekuję się tobą. Że zawsze będę się tobą opiekować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się cicho, niemal kpiąco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak właściwie, to ja to mówiłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki jej ust uniosły się w górę, ale wnętrze jej piersi zabolało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze na to odpowiadałam. Może po prostu nie wiedziałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała sięgnąć do niego, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy, odwrócił się od niej. Wpatrywał się w portret wiszący po drugiej stronie pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaki jest plan? - zapytała w końcu. - Jaka jest strategia tego wszystkiego? Czy możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, gdy jestem... - jej język wykrzywił się, gdy wymusiła następne słowa. - ...w ciąży?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To plan Severusa. Kiedy Czarny Pan zorientował się, że po Ostatecznej Bitwie brakuje mu kilku horkruksów, przekazał znaczną część manewrów politycznych właśnie Severusowi. Podkopuje i destabilizuje on cały reżim od upadku Zakonu. Sytuacja na kontynencie jest niepewna. Słabe zdrowie Czarnego Pana spowodowało, że złamał większość on obietnic i zobowiązań podjętych podczas wojny wobec mrocznych istot i wszystkich sprzymierzonych mu krajów. Ledwo się trzyma. MACUSA zaczęła naciskać na Międzynarodową Konfederację, sygnalizując zamiar wkroczenia, jeśli sytuacja w Europie nadal będzie się pogarszać. Wszystko jest już zaaranżowane. Reżim wkrótce upadnie, a kiedy to nastąpi, Międzynarodowa Konfederacja wkroczy, by przywrócić porządek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znalazłeś sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu. Jego oczy były blado srebrne, gdy spojrzał na nią i skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znaleźliśmy. Czekamy na idealny moment. Prawdopodobnie będzie to po drugiej rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jego głosie brzmiało silne poczucie pewności. Hermiona poczuła, że się rozjaśnia, gdy próbowała obliczyć, jak dokładnie mogliby się do tego zabrać, przypominając sobie wszystko, co przeczytała w gazetach, próbując cokolwiek odgadnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyjedziesz z Europy, zanim cokolwiek się zacznie - powiedział ostrym głosem, przerywając jej. - Abyś mogła podróżować, wystarczy, że będziesz w miarę zdrowa. Więc… jedz. To byłoby bardziej pomocne z twojej strony niż cokolwiek innego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skurczyła się wewnętrznie z rozczarowania, ale kiedy wyszedł, zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w ciemność, próbując poskładać wszystko razem. Próbując przeanalizować każdy fragment Draco w swoich myślach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego dnia ból był jeszcze gorszy. Nie była w stanie znieść nawet odrobiny światła w swoim pokoju. Nie była w stanie nic przełknąć. Draco znowu zniknął. Próbowała zachować spokój, ale kiedy Chwiejka nie chciała jej powiedzieć, kiedy on wróci ani co robił, zaczęła panikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby nigdy nie wrócił, nigdy więcej by z nim nie porozmawiała. Nigdy więcej by go nie dotknęła. Były rzeczy, które musiała mu powiedzieć, po prostu nie była jeszcze pewna, jak je ująć. A jeśli umarł? A jeśli zostałby ranny, a ona nie mogłaby go wyleczyć, bo nie miała już w sobie magii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiperwentylowała się i miała kilka drobnych ataków. Za każdym razem Chwiejka natychmiast pojawiała się z eliksirem w dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po szóstym napadzie, Hermiona odczuwała zbyt duży ból, by cokolwiek zrobić. Mogła tylko leżeć bezwładnie w łóżku, ledwo świadoma czegokolwiek poza miażdżącą agonią w głowie. Leżała skulona na boku, a godziny mijały powoli. Żałowała, że nie straciła przytomności, żeby nie musieć tego wszystkiego czuć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Materac obok niej ugiął się lekko, a chłodna ręka odgarnęła loki przylegające do jej rozpalonej skóry, chowając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutę później uniósł jej lewą rękę, a długie, chłodne palce splotły się  z jej własnymi. Poczuła, jak kciuk Draco ociera się o jej kostki i przesuwa się po pierścionku, który wciąż miała na palcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka drżała, a oczy piekły, mimo że były zamknięte. Ścisnęła jego dłoń w swojej tak mocno, jak tylko mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedział, ale został tak długo, jak długo była przytomna. Kiedy znów się obudziła, wciąż tam był. Siedział w ciemności, trzymając ją za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od czasu do czasu drżały mu palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W przeciągu następnych kilku dni ból głowy stopniowo się zmniejszał. Ustąpił wystarczająco, aby była w stanie jako tako funkcjonować. Zaczęła jeść, siadać w łóżku, przeglądać swój poradnik dotyczący ciąży i czytać Proroka Codziennego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy ból ustąpił, jej pamięć się poprawiła. Nadrzędna jej przestrzeń nadal była niejasna i niewyraźna, ale pewne fragmenty wspomnień nagle wracały do niej z oszałamiającą jasnością, jakby ponownie je przeżywała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ciebie nie da się zastąpić. Nie musisz nikomu w żaden sposób ułatwiać swojej śmierci. Możesz być ważna dla ludzi. Powodem, dla którego złożyłem tę pieprzoną przysięgę, było utrzymanie cię przy życiu. Zrobiłem to, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy doszła do siebie, Draco się wycofał. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że sobie to wyobraziła. Kiedy jej pamięć o nim poprawiła się, pomyślała, że może to po prostu kontrast ich przeszłości sprawił, że wydawał się być bardziej odległy. Ale gdy dni mijały, z bólem serca zdała sobie sprawę, że oddalał się od niej coraz bardziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy niemal wpadała w stan katatonii z bólu, siadał obok niej, gładząc jej włosy i trzymając jej dłonie w swoich, próbując uleczyć drżenie jej palców. Jednak im bardziej stawała się przytomna, zaczynając próbować z nim rozmawiać, tym mniej ją dotykał. Przesuwał się dalej w dół łóżka, aż docierał na sam jego brzeg i obserwował ją siedząc u jej stóp. Stawał przy oknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splatał ręce za plecami, kiedy do niego mówiła. Dawał jej jedynie krótkie odpowiedzi, kiedy zadawała mu jakieś pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż tam był, ale coraz bardziej odległy. Kiedy unosiła głowę i zauważała, że ją obserwuje, odwracał wzrok z goryczą i rezygnacją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, jaka była wcześniej. Zapamiętała jego, ale nie siebie. Czy wcześniej mówiła inaczej? Nie bardzo pamiętała, jaka była tamta Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była rozmowna. Ludzie zawsze jej powtarzali, że za dużo mówi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła wymyślić nic, o czym sądziła, że mogłaby porozmawiać. Co mogła powiedzieć o tym wszystkim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy miała mu powiedzieć, jakie rodzaje kwiatów kwitły w posiadłości? Albo o tym, jak zbudować wieżę z kart? Albo zapytać go, czy wiedział, jak złożyć żurawia origami, ponieważ ona już nie pamiętała?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To wszystko było tak bardzo banalne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko, co się liczyło, wydawało się zbyt druzgocące, by można to było opisać słowami. Bała się, że jeśli zacznie, to spanikuje i dostanie ataku. A gdyby Draco pomyślał, że ją zdenerwował, może nigdy więcej nie przyszedłby jej zobaczyć, a ona znowu zostałaby sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Będąc w swojej celi myślała, że udało jej się przetrwać, ale w zimnym świetle dnia odkryła, że tego nie zrobiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zepsuła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zostały z niej tylko połamane kawałki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedziała na łóżku i nerwowo obserwowała go, gdy stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w labirynt z żywopłotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozchyliła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, a potem zawahała się. Spojrzała w dół, na swoje ręce i spróbowała ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak się masz? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było głupie pytanie. Zarumieniła się i chciała je cofnąć w chwili, gdy zostało wypowiedziane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i poczuła, że serce jej pęka. Wyprostowała dłonią prześcieradło, ocierając kilka zmarszczek z narzuty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał tak daleko, a ona nie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc… - powiedziała w końcu. - Jesteś teraz żonaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramiona zesztywniały. Milczał przez kilka sekund. Kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzeniknioną maską.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dwa lata w październiku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale po chwili skierowała wzrok na swoje kolana. Czuła się tak, jakby w jej klatce piersiowej pojawiła się bezdenna przepaść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, żeby kiedykolwiek z jego strony było jakieś zobowiązanie. Czymkolwiek byli, to o ile mogła sobie przypomnieć, nigdy nie zostało to zdefiniowane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie było tak, jakby kiedykolwiek myślała, że się z nią ożeni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale był żonaty i wydawało się to dla niej ważne, nawet jeśli nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Dlaczego w świetle wszystkiego innego, wydawało się, że miało to w ogóle jakieś znaczenie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiał ją zgwałcić trzydzieści razy. Była jego więźniem. Niewolnicą. Była w ciąży z jego spadkobiercą. Ale siedziała w łóżku z obsesją na punkcie tego, że jest żonaty, ponieważ wszystko inne wydawało się niemożliwe, nawet próbując się z tym pogodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ożenił się trzy miesiące po Ostatniej Bitwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał żonę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delikatną, piękną, niewierną, niestabilną Astorię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kazano mi się ożenić. Nawet gdyby nie była to Astoria, byłby to ktoś inny - powiedział beznamiętnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był fakt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nakazano mi ją poślubić, więc to zrobiłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przygryzła wewnętrzną stronę dolnej wargi i skinęła głową, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje kolana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Małżeństwo zaaranżowane przez Voldemorta na potrzeby powojennej odbudowy populacji. Robienie spektaklu z życia Śmierciożerców, by odwrócić uwagę od słabnącego zdrowia ich Pana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrozumiała kontekst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak to skomentować. Nie wiedziała, jak skomentować cokolwiek innego. Chciała, by przeszłość zniknęła, by móc sięgnąć do Draco bez poczucia, że jej serce zostało zniekształcone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała go dotknąć. Pocałować go. Czuć jak jego ręce ją pieszczą. Pamiętać, jak to było być ciepłą i pożądaną. Wiedzieć, czy nadal szeptałby „moja” przy jej skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale czuła się złamana. Nie była osobą, którą zwykł całować. Bała się, że gdyby jej dotknął, a nie byłoby to to samo, zatrułoby to wszystkie wspomnienia z jej przeszłości, a wtedy nie miałaby już czego się trzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On też nie był taki sam. Jego oczy wypełniało poczucie winy i gorzka wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był na nią zły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukrywał to, ale w głębi siebie wiedziała. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek zamierzał jej wybaczyć, cokolwiek to było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie uniosła wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłeś jej coś, co sprawiło, że stała się bezpłodna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okrutny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym, ale nie musiałem. Córki Greengrassów nie ujawniły, że noszą na sobie klątwę krwi. Poczęcie wymagałoby znacznego wysiłku, a sama obecność w tym dworze przyniosła ze sobą kilka niefortunnych skutków ubocznych. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że niektóre pokoje są zamknięte z jakiegoś powodu lub że powinna odnowić istniejące osłony po tym, jak usunęła je w celu remontu. - Po tych słowach szyderstwo zniknęło, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się powściągliwy i odwrócił od niej wzrok. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek posunie się na tyle daleko, by cię zaatakować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki. Miedziana powłoka kajdan była nadal tak jasna, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy umieszczono je na jej nadgarstkach. Własność Wielkiego Łowcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obróciła metal, aby wygrawerowane słowa nie były już widoczne dla jej oczu, a potem ponownie uniosła wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to ty będziesz tym, który zabierze mnie do Ginny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severus. Obecnie istnieją ograniczenia dotyczące mojej możliwości podróżowania. Sentymentalizm nie jest powodem, by zagrażać ich kryjówce. On cię tam zabierze, a raczej to ty zabierzesz go ze sobą. Aby mieć pewność, że nie naruszy on warunków swojej Wieczystej Przysięgi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wieczystej Przysięgi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały, a jego usta zacisnęły się w płaską linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pod koniec wojny zawarł ze mną porozumienie, przysięgając, że nie będzie przeszkadzał mi w moich działaniach ani nie zabierze cię gdziekolwiek, gdzie mogłabyś być zagrożona. Miało to zapewnić warunki konieczne, byś bezpiecznie opuściła Europę, ale ostatecznie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Uciekłaś sama, ale i tak zostałaś złapana. - Odwrócił wzrok. - Podróż powinna być bezpieczna, ale lepiej jest przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła rąbek bawełnianego prześcieradła między palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zobaczymy się potem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew, a jego usta powoli wygięły się w kocim uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny nie dba o mnie jakoś specjalnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona po prostu go obserwowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszył ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To będzie zależeć od tego, jak będą miały się wszystkie sprawy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, po wszystkim nie będę musiał na długo być w Europie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozmowa z nim była wyczerpująca. Czuła się tak, jakby istniała niezliczona ilość szczegółów, na które powinna zwrócić uwagę… Rzeczy, które powinna zrozumieć, ale nie wiedziała już, jak je właściwie zinterpretować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mieliśmy uciec razem. Obiecałeś.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale w końcu… przyjdziesz? - zapytała głosem pełnym nadziei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby mieli czas, mogliby pozbierać wszystkie kawałki. Mogłaby odnaleźć go pod maską Wielkiego Łowcy. Być może powoli mogłaby odnaleźć sposób, by ponownie zostać prawdziwą Hermioną. Dla niego spróbowałaby ponownie znaleźć w sobie tę osobę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy może przestałby stać tak daleko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego rtęciowe oczy błyszczały przez chwilę, a kącik ust uniósł się lekko. Cień uśmieszku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak kłamstwo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieco ponad tydzień po tym, jak odzyskała przytomność, wstała z łóżka i powoli ruszyła korytarzem do sąsiedniego pokoju, aby wziąć prysznic. Chwiejka i portret towarzyszyły jej na każdym kroku. Hermiona siedziała na podłodze pod prysznicem, z głową na kolanach, podczas gdy woda spływała po jej ciele. Jej ręce i nogi drżały z wyczerpania. Kiedy wyszła spod prysznica, po prostu owinęła się ręcznikiem, a następnie opadła na łóżko w sąsiedniej sypialni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się obudziła, Draco siedział na krześle obok i czytał. Patrzyła na niego przez kilka minut, zanim podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że się obudziła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był otwarty przez krótki moment, kiedy ich oczy spotkały się i poczuła falę ciepła na swoim kręgosłupie. Potem jednak jest twarz się zamknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzasnął książkę, a ta natychmiast zniknęła z jego rąk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz zmienić pokój?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej owinęła się ręcznikiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłam zbyt zmęczona, żeby wrócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz zmienić pokój na ten. Potrzebuję tylko kilku dni, aby ustawić właściwe osłony</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Astoria może to zauważyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego wargi wykrzywiły się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wolno jej już przebywać w tym skrzydle domu. A nawet gdyby mogła, to cały następny miesiąc spędza we Francji, kupując sobie nową garderobę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fakt, że Astoria nie czai się w rezydencji, wywołał falę lekkiego niepokoju w żołądku Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na baldachim nad swoją głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma potrzeby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kątem oka widziała, że Draco drgnął, a wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbował jej coś przekazać, ale była zbyt zmęczona, by odgadnąć, co to było. Za bardzo pulsowała jej głowa, a całe ciało bolało od wysiłku związanego z chodzeniem po korytarzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała przez pokój na portret. Blond czarownica zbierała kwiaty w ogrodzie namalowanym w stylu impresjonistów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to twoja matka?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Portret znieruchomiał i spojrzał w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego pytasz? -ton Draco był podejrzanie przypadkowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz jej usta. Różni się w swoim wyglądzie od cech Malfoyów, które ma twój ojciec i większość portretów w posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Namalowała go, żeby dotrzymywał towarzystwa mojemu ojcu, gdy opuszczał Hogwart. Ukończył szkołę rok wcześniej - powiedział Draco, wpatrując się w portret. - Ze względu na okoliczności jej śmierci, żaden z późniejszych portretów nigdy się nie wybudził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś spać w swoim pokoju. Tam jest bezpieczniej. - Wydawał się wahać przez chwilę. - Możesz chodzić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego i zastanawiała się, co by zrobił, gdyby nie mogła. Lewitował ją? Niósł ją?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powiedziałby jej, żeby spała na podłodze?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała. Nie. Tak byłoby wcześniej, kiedy tu przybyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę chodzić. - Podniosła się, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała zabrać ze sobą nowe szaty, mając tylko ręcznik. Owinęła go mocno wokół siebie i unikała patrzenia na Draco, kiedy zsuwała się z łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy spojrzała w górę, zauważyła, że patrzył wymownie, stojąc z dala od niej i wyciągając w jej stronę swój płaszcz. Patrzyła tylko przez chwilę, zanim chwyciła go i zarzuciła sobie na ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręcznik opadł na podłogę, ale nie próbowała go podnieść. Skrzaty domowe mogły zebrać go z podłogi równie łatwo jak z łóżka. Jeśli by uklękła, bała się, że jej zanik mięśni spowoduje, że już tam zostanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła do drzwi, nie patrząc na Draco. Czuła, jak tkanina płaszcza ciągnie się po drewnianej podłodze. Draco był zaledwie kilka kroków za nią. Czuła jego obecność, choć jego kroki były ciche i ten fakt doprowadzał ją do skrajności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile rodzajów zabezpieczeń narzuciłeś na mój pokój?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemal czuła, jak Draco robi się zimniejszy na dźwięk tego pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko kilka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kłamstwo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Masz narzuconych na ten pokój wiele zabezpieczeń, Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wróciła myślami do wspomnienie, jak stał przed jej pokojem zaraz po przyjęciu noworocznym i posłał ją do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ze wszystkimi zabezpieczeniami, które Malfoy dodał do twojego skrzydła w rezydencji, bałem się, że już nigdy do ciebie nie dotrę.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wybuch, który był niezbędny, aby Astoria mogła przejść przez drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego pośpiech, by zabrać ją z powrotem do jej pokoju, kiedy próbowała rzucić się ze schodów. Jak nalegał, by to on przychodził do jej pokoju, kiedy była płodna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawsze odczuwała ogromną ulgę, kiedy do niego wracała. Zawsze była w stanie zachować spokój i trzeźwość umysłu we wnętrzu swojego pokoju, aż do dnia czasu, gdy zaszła w ciążę, a jej niepokój w końcu przekroczył moc wszelkich zaklęć, którymi nasycił całą jej sypialnię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poświęciłem dużo pieniędzy, starając się utrzymać w stabilizacji jej otoczenie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prawdopodobnie był szczery ze Stroud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała iść szybko. Od pokoju dzieliła ją odległość zaledwie czterech drzwi, ale kiedy mijała drugie z nich, poczuła się tak, jakby jej nogi miały się poddać. Lekko się potknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco natychmiast złapał ją za lewy łokieć, a ona zamarła. Jej żołądek opadł tak gwałtownie, że sapnęła i poczuła, jak jej klatka piersiowa kurczy się, aż nie była w stanie oddychać. Desperacko sięgnęła do ściany, aż musnęła ją opuszkami palców. Przycisnęła mocno do niej swoje ciało i usiłowała wziąć głęboki wdech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Draco cofnęła się, jakby się poparzył, i poczuła, jak pęka jej serce. Nagle poczuła surową, okrutną rzeczywistość wszystkiego, jakby była miażdżona na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja tylko… - jej głos zadrżał, a potem się załamał. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Nie wiem, jak sobie radzić z tym, co się stało. Nie wiem, jak spróbować się z tym pogodzić. - Jej ramiona drżały, gdy przycisnęła czoło do ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jak mamy to naprawić. Draco, dlaczego to się nam przytrafiło? Jak kiedykolwiek po tym wszystkim może być jeszcze dobrze? - jej głos drżał i zaszlochała, a potem wybuchnęła rzewnym płaczem, zsuwając się ze ściany na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jak to zrobić - powtarzała to w kółko, przyciskając twarz do ściany i płacząc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>IAMX - Wildest Wind</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2005</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła ręce do ust, targana falami szlochu i płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nawet jej nie tknął. Kiedy jej szloch w końcu ucichł, usiadła opierając się o ścianę, gdy jej ramiona wciąż drżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słyszała, jak bierze on powolny, głęboki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic nie musisz robić. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję - powiedział w końcu cichym głosem. - Więcej się do siebie nie zbliżę. Poczekaj tutaj, wezwę Chwiejkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszył się i odwrócił, ale jej ręka wystrzeliła, łapiąc za rąbek jego szaty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, nie odchodź.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cała się trzęsła, ale nie puściła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie odchodź. Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał obok niej, podczas gdy ona wplatała palce w materiał, nadal opierając się o ścianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęło pół godziny, zanim była w stanie wstać i przejść resztę drogi do swojego pokoju. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, a jej klatka piersiowa wciąż była zaciśnięta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile osłon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczał przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Około osiemdziesięciu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła przez pokój i opadła na brzeg łóżka, wtulając twarz w materiał jego płaszcza. Pachniał jak on. Cedr, mech dębu i papirus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naciągnął kołdrę na jej ramiona. Chwyciła jego dłoń i lekko przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Jego skóra była tak ciepła, jak ją zapamiętała. Przysunęła jego dłoń do swojej szczęki, mocno zacisnęła oczy i tuliła się do niej przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli go puściła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz do mnie przychodzić, żebym wiedziała, że wszystko w porządku. W przeciwnym razie... będę się martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego dnia Chwiejka przyniosła jej eliksir wzmacniający.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obeszła swój pokój powoli dookoła, a potem udała się na korytarz, przeciągając palcami po ścianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głowa bolała ją znacznie mniej niż przez ostatni miesiąc, a jej wspomnienia o Draco stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Mimo to, wciąż wydawały się one dość odległe, jakby patrzyła na nie przez teleskop. Luki w jej pamięci powoli się wypełniały. Przypomniała sobie Wieczystą Przysięgę Severusa i jak udało jej się nakłonić Draco do odejścia na wystarczająco długo, by mogła samotnie udać się do Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stawało się dla niej coraz bardziej jasne, dlaczego tak paranoicznie sprawdzał wszystkie jej wspomnienia i upewniał się w szczegółach, by dokładnie wiedzieć, jakie są jej plany. Już raz go oszukała, tak jak powiedział Severus, Draco nigdy więcej nie zamierzał jej zaufać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Świadomość tego była była niczym dodatkowy ciężar w jej piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie używał już na niej legilimencji, ale wciąż przeglądał jej umysł za pomocą kajdan. Trzymał ją pod stałym nadzorem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal ją okłamywał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podejrzewała to od wielu dni, ale teraz, kiedy była w stanie myśleć spójnie, miała pewność. Myślała, że po części chodzi o utrzymanie jej spokoju, a po części o łatwiejsze kierowanie nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanowiła się nad tym, próbując odnaleźć wszelkie luki w nowej, starannie opracowanej narracji, którą zaczął ją karmić, odkąd odzyskała przytomność. Gdzie były te luki? Jakie istniały niespójności?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła na ostatnim stopniu u stóp schodów, zamyślona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usłyszała kroki. Były to stanowcze, celowo słyszalne kroki. Spojrzała w górę, gdy Draco wyszedł zza rogu. Wyraz jego twarzy był starannie zamknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego. Był w swoich czarodziejskich szatach, cały na czarno. Odkąd przybyła do rezydencji, nigdy nie widziała go w niczym innym, niż w czerni. Wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się zrobienia mu zdjęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odkąd ujawniono tożsamość Wielkiego Łowcy, w gazetach wzrosła ogólna ciekawość i częstotliwość relacji na jego temat. Protegowany Voldemorta. Występujący regularnie w Ministerstwie, na balach i wydarzeniach, za granicą...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Często podróżował. Krótkie wycieczki, zwykle trwające krócej niż jeden dzień, z wyczuwalną eskortą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stanął na podeście, patrząc na nią. Owinęła jego płaszcz mocniej wokół swych ramion, zanim wyszła na korytarz, a jego oczy zamigotały, kiedy to zauważył. Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund, jakby na nowo ją zapamiętywał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się w ten sam sposób, próbując zrozumieć jego nową wersję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że wyszedłeś - powiedziała, gdy cisza stała się przytłaczająca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moje przedpołudniowe plany zostały anulowane. - Przyglądał się jej uważnie, zerkając na jej stopy i ręce. - Czy czujesz się wystarczająco silna, żeby chodzić? Chciałem ci coś pokazać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak daleko to jest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bliższa strona głównego skrzydła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się lekko, ale zaraz potem wstała. Jej ciekawość wzrosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że dam radę tam dojść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Utrzymywał od niej sumienny dystans, gdy powoli szli przez dwór. Powinno było zająć im to jedynie dziesięć minut marszu, ale w rzeczywistości trwało to grubo ponad pół godziny. Wykonywał dość przekonującą robotę, krocząc ze stałą powolnością, nic nie mówiąc, kiedy musiała zatrzymywać się po drodze, kurcząc się lekko przy ścianach, gdy korytarze stawały się coraz większe i szersze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się przez całą drogę, zwracając szczególną uwagę na ostrość i precyzję jego kroku. Był on starannie wytężony do tego stopnia, jak nigdy wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uświadomiła sobie z powolnym przerażeniem, że to przez jego runy. Wyrzeźbione w nim. Uziemiające go i redukujące wszystko, aż nie pozostanie nic, co mogłoby im przeszkadzać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieugięty, przebiegły, niezawodny, bezwzględny i nieustępliwy. Zmotywowany do sukcesu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spędził szesnaście miesięcy, próbując ją znaleźć. Szukał jej po całej Europie, dotarł aż do Australii. Wielokrotnie używał czarów namiarów genetycznych, mimo iż były one tak silną Czarną Magią, że niejednokrotnie zabijały używających je czarodziejów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedział, że ona gdzieś jest. Pozwolił sobie zatracić się w tych poszukiwaniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ona i Draco zatrzymali się przed znajomymi drzwiami. Drzwiami, które od samego początku pobytu w rezydencji były dla Hermiony zamknięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła trzepotanie w piersi, gdy rozpoznała, gdzie się znaleźli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się i spojrzała w dół, przygryzając wargę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę już dotykać twoich książek… są przeklęte - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poleciłem skrzatom, by oczyściły je z tych czarów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie podniosła głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na drzwi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzałem przyprowadzić cię tutaj wcześniej, ale byłaś przykuta do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Astoria–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zajmę się nią, jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci. Możesz tu przychodzić, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Możesz zabierać książki z powrotem do swojego pokoju lub gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Skrzaty domowe je przetransportują.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzył drzwi do biblioteki i cofnął się, żeby wpuścić ją do pomieszczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zajrzała do środka, krocząc niepewnie do przodu, aż stanęła w drzwiach, wciągając powolny, głęboki oddech. To było to samo miejsce. Ta sama biblioteka, którą odwiedziła dwa lata wcześniej. Wciąż pełna książek, o których przeczytaniu marzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak długo się nudziła i oto była tutaj. Mogła ich dotknąć, przeczytać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niecierpliwie ruszyła naprzód…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do przepastnego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całe jej ciało przeszył lodowaty dreszcz, przez co spojrzała w górę. Sufit był spowity ciemnością. Był on tak wysoko, że nie mogła go dostrzec. Kiedy próbowała go zobaczyć, jej gardło zacisnęło się, a palce zadrżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby się kurczyła. Pokój był ogromny, a sufit, ściany i półki ciągnęły się coraz wyżej i wyżej...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była mała, a pokój był bardzo duży. Była w ciąży. Nie była w stanie używać magii i nie wolno jej było się bronić. Nie mogła panikować, bo mogła skrzywdzić tym dziecko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa skurczyła się boleśnie, jakby żelazne opaski zacisnęły się na jej żebrach, miażdżąc je.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bardzo powoli wciągnęła powietrze przez nos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była tylko biblioteka. Była tam już wcześniej z Draco. Chwiejka będzie w pobliżu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę teraz iść - głos Draco przeciął jej myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od kilku minut obserwował ją stojącą w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerknął do środka biblioteki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz się martwić. Zabezpieczyłem całe pomieszczenie, a posiadłość nie pozwoli nikomu przekroczyć swoich granic, kiedy mnie nie będzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wahała się chwilę dłużej, a potem odsunęła się od drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może… wrócimy później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią, jego oczy przebiegały po niej w szybkiej analizie. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, opierając palce o ścianę, czując szorstkość tapety pod opuszkami, gdy nerwowo zwilżyła usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybkim szarpnięciem przechyliła głowę na bok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sufit jest bardzo wysoki. Zapomniałam, że sufit był tak bardzo wysoki. Nie zauważyłam tego... wcześniej. - Spojrzała w dół na swoje buty, a jej palce drgnęły, sprawiając, że paznokcie wyraźnie zarysowały ścianę. - Mogłabym… nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej słowa utknęły w martwym punkcie, kiedy starała się to wyrazić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały, a jego ręka lekko drgnęła, zbliżając się w jej stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiona…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej płuca i gardło skurczyły się, a ona drgnęła, przybliżając się stopniowo do ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręka opadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przycisnęła prawe ramię do ściany, a następnie skrzyżowała lewą rękę, aby ją również móc się podeprzeć. Opuściła lekko brodę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że strach, bo pokój ma wysoki sufit, jest nielogiczny - powiedziała  drżącym głosem. - Próbuję. Wiem. Ja wiem… próbuję… Próbuję, ale...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odsunął się. Jej żołądek opadł, a palce ponownie zacisnęły się na ścianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za daleko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbyt blisko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za daleko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na podłogę blisko jej stóp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz robić niczego, czego nie chcesz. Powinienem był zdawać sobie sprawę, że sufit może być problemem. Kiedy wrócę, możemy umeblować mniejszy pokój z tymi, które zechcesz przeczytać. Jeśli są książki lub inne przedmioty, których dzisiaj zechcesz, skrzaty domowe mogą ci je przynieść. Tyle, ile tylko sobie zażyczysz. Odprowadzę cię z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej nogi drżały z wyczerpania. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Powinieneś iść. Robię się zmęczona. Spóźnisz się, jeśli zechcesz odprowadzić mnie spowrotem do mojego skrzydła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wypuścił oddech i krótko skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczął się odwracać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona sięgnęła do niego, a następnie cofnęła rękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Przełknęła i zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, Draco. Nie umieraj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, kiedy oboje stali, patrząc na siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem kącik jego ust drgnął w niewielkim uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, a potem zniknął bez jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała, przesuwając palcami po delikatnej fakturze tapety w korytarzu. Czuła się tak zmęczona, że miała ochotę zsunąć się po ścianie i położyć się na podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała ramiona, zanim powoli odwróciła się, by wrócić do Północnego Skrzydła, analizując to wszystko w myślach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było już po zmroku. Hermiona siedziała na swoim krześle, wyglądając przez okno i studiując labirynt z żywopłotu, kiedy poczuła, jak powietrze lekko drga. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Draco stojącego przy drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie poprosiłaś o żadne książki - powiedział, przyglądając się jej uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała, jak jego oczy zamigotały, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej powściągliwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy o tym wszystkim myślę, odkrywam rzeczy, które mi nie pasują.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie każdy z nas ma twój olśniewający intelekt - odparł lekkim tonem. Nie ruszył się od drzwi. Hermiona przyjrzała się przestrzeni między nimi i przygryzła wargę, wahając się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dzisiaj nie powiedziałeś, że zawsze po mnie wrócisz. Mówiłeś mi to przed każdym odejściem. Zawsze… - Spojrzała w dół i mocno owinęła brzeg jego płaszcza wokół palców, żeby nie drżały zbyt wyraźnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie to przypomnieć, ale nie potrafiła. Pulsujący ból zaczął rozwijać się u podstawy jej czaszki. Poddała się i ponownie spojrzała na Draco. - Myślę… myślę, że to pamiętam. Kiedykolwiek musiałeś iść, obiecywałeś przyjść po mnie. Prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Potem zamrugał, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w gorzkim uśmiechu, po czym odwrócił wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… myślałem, że w tym momencie to raczej pusta obietnica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się, a ręka zaczęła instynktownie sięgać w jego stronę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szukałeś wszędzie. To nie była twoja wina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się krótko, szczekliwie, po czym cofnął się, jakby został uderzony. Nagły dźwięk sprawił, że Hermiona drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem jego brwi uniosły się w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedział powoli. - Wszędzie. Szukałem wszędzie. - Poruszył szczęką, jakby czuł kształt tych słów w swoich ustach. - Z wyjątkiem jednego miejsca, które miało znaczenie. Tego, w którym byłaś. Ale na pewno szukałem wszędzie indziej. Przypuszczam, że zasługuję na uznanie za mój wysiłek, jeśli nie na więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było coś okrutnie znajomego w nieustającej intensywności, z którą mówił. Jej żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Biedna mała uzdrowicielka nie mająca nikogo, kim mogłaby się zająć. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, kiedy to powiedział. Czy było to wspomnienie z czasów wojny? Nie, po… to było tu, we dworze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco znów się roześmiał, co wytrąciło ją z zamyślenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był wykrzywiony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ...Nie moja wina? - mówił. Słowa były tak ucięte, jakby połykał końcówkę każdego z nich. - Czy tak powinienem o tym wszystkim myśleć? Że nic nigdy nie jest moją winą? Ani moja matka. Ani Dumbledore. Ani ktokolwiek, kogo kiedykolwiek zabiłem. Jeśli wystarczająco racjonalizować, nie miałem przecież wyboru, czyż nie? A co z tobą? Czy to, co ci się przydarzyło, też nie jest moją winą? Powinienem zamiast tego winić ciebie? Albo Czarnego Pana? A może cały świat?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddychał przez zęby, słowa wylewały się z niego niczym potok pełen kwasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy wydało się, że nagle złapał się na tym, co właśnie powiedział. Jego usta się zamknęły i tylko patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gdyby Potter nie miał znaczenia, ty też byś go nie miała.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała, by odepchnąć od siebie to wspomnienie. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy próbowała przełknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął i położył bladą dłoń na swoim sercu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy przyjęcie stanu wiecznej ofiary w jakiś sposób powinno poprawić mi samopoczucie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego głos wibrował z tłumioną wściekłością, pod żrącą warstwą sarkazmu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na swoje kolana, oddychając powoli przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej palce zaczęły nerwowo drgać. Całe jej ciało stawało się coraz bardziej spięte, gdy próbowała się skupić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było tak wiele rzeczy, o których starała się nie myśleć. Nie panikować z ich powodu. Jakby próbowała utrzymać twarz nad powierzchnią, zanim utonie w bagnie swojego własnego umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej wspomnienia nie powracały z żadnym wyraźnie zachowanym porządkiem. Miała setki wspomnień o Draco, ale nie potrafiła dokładnie określić, w jakiej kolejności powinny były się pojawiać. Najpierw były to jedynie odległe plamy, przekształcające się gwałtownie w ostre błyski jasności. Rzeczy, które znała, ale których nie potrafiła zebrać razem w cokolwiek wystarczająco spójnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instynktownie była przekonana, że w tym, co się dzieje, jest coś więcej i Draco to przed nią ukrywał. Że ukrywał coś, czego nie chciał, żeby wiedziała. Gdyby tylko znała go lepiej… Gdyby mogła sobie lepiej przypomnieć, wiedziałaby, co to jest. Jednak nie była obecnie w stanie wystarczająco jasno tego postrzegać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie o to mi chodzi. Nie-nie próbuję jeszcze o tym rozmawiać - powiedziała w końcu po kilku sekundach prób skupienia się. - Nie rozumiem. Jeśli wszyscy w Zakonie nie żyją i nie możesz zabić Voldemorta, to jak dokładnie zamierzasz go pokonać i doprowadzić do upadku reżimu? To nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w górę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie planujesz chyba, żebym to ja go zabiła, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią i nawet nie zaszczycił jej pytania odpowiedzią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i spojrzała w dół. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli ty i Severus zdejmiecie moje kajdany, Voldemort będzie wiedział. Nawet jeśli się nie dowie, że Severus był tym, który ci pomógł, to ty jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny. Jeśli ucieknę, cała wina spadnie na ciebie. Nie ma mowy żebym zdołała opuścić Europę, a Voldemort nie zdał sobie sprawy, że go zdradziłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, ogarnęło ją zimne uczucie pustki, gdy informacje, które zebrała przez te miesiące, w końcu zaczęły się ze sobą zazębiać i wskakiwać na swoje miejsca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Taki jest plan. Voldemort jest od ciebie zależny. Jesteś podporą. Istotą stabilizującą reżim. Dlatego ujawniłeś się jako Wielki Łowca. Żeby nie mógł próbować zastąpić cię kimś innym. - Poczuła suchość w ustach i przełknęła, a jej palce zacisnęły się na materiale jego płaszcza. - Czy… czy znalazłeś więc sposób na usunięcie swojego Mrocznego Znaku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Kiedy zdejmiemy twoje kajdany, będę mógł go usunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przypomniał jej swoim zachowaniem przyjęcie noworoczne. Każdy jego ruch był tak doskonale wyćwiczony. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo go nienawidziła, stale go obserwowała. Zauważała szczegóły, których znaczenia wymykały się jej. Teraz, połączona ze swoją wcześniejszą wiedzą o nim, mogła dostrzec błysk tamtego Draco pod spodem. Osoba, którą znała, zmiażdżona pod wszystkimi runami. Prawie zniknął, ale nadal pozostały po nim blade ślady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przechyliła głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W jaki sposób?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gładko wzruszył ramionami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severus coś wymyślił. Pracował z Dołohowem przez lata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła nienaturalnie długa chwila ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kłamiesz - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się jej. Jego lodowata, kpiąca intensywność nagle się ujawniła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Myślisz, że nadal znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, żeby móc to stwierdzić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Defensywny. Zawsze stawał się najokrutniejszy, kiedy był bezbronny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony uniósł się smutno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. - Jej serce było niczym ołów w piersi. - Kiedyś byłeś bardziej prawdomówny… wobec mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wykrzywiły się w dzikim uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, byłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała oddychać, stwierdzając, że zaczyna tonąć w surowym żalu. Wokół niej było morze, a Draco stał całe piętnaście stóp dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce biło coraz szybciej. Wzięła powolny oddech i spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanfary są w świetle, ale egzekucja odbywa się w ciemności.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Okłamujesz mnie. Nie usuniesz swojego znaku. Nawet nie zamierzasz spróbować. Planujesz umrzeć. Zdemaskowałeś się jako Wielki Łowca, więc kiedy Voldemort cię zabije za to, że pozwoliłeś mi uciec, reżim zdestabilizuje się i upadnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał, wpatrując się w nią przez chwilę, zanim jego usta wygięły się w gorzkim jak trucizna uśmiechu. Westchnął, a fasada jego murów opadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałem nadzieję, że biblioteka zajmie cię na co najmniej tydzień. - Wyglądał na rozczarowanego i zmęczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czekała, aż powie coś jeszcze, ale tego nie zrobił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To twój plan? - zapytała głosem drżącym z niedowierzania. - Dwa lata, a twój plan wciąż polega na tym, żeby mnie gdzieś ukryć, zginąć jako zdrajca i myśleć, że… że dam sobie z tym jakoś radę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez kilka sekund, po czym zaśmiał się cicho. Poczuła to aż w kościach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy tym razem też masz lepsze rozwiązanie? - zapytał, a jego ton był lodowaty. - Przecież nie każdy horror, jaki kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażałem, zdążył się jeszcze wydarzyć. Utraciłem cię i spędziłem szesnaście miesięcy na próbach i niepowodzeniach w odnalezieniu cię. Znalazłem cię torturowaną i złamaną. Trzymałem cię jako więźnia w tym domu... - jego ton stawał się coraz bardziej surowy z żalu i wściekłości. - Musiałem trzymać cię w swoich dłoniach, czuć cię w mojej głowie, kiedy twój umysł był przez niego pustoszony. Znalazłem cię, gdy ktoś gwałcił cię w moim ogrodzie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobił tego - powiedziała szybko Hermiona, czując ucisk w sercu. - Nic nie zrobił. Dotarłeś tam na czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jego oczach pojawiła się ulga, ale usta wyostrzyły się w ostrym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał w podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie byłem? Ach tak. Znalazłem cię z okiem, niemal wyłupionym z czaszki, ponieważ moja żona próbowała cię oślepić. Znalazłem cię tłuczącą głową z całej siły w okno. Patrzyłem, jak marniejesz w oczach, gdy zaszłaś w ciążę. Widziałem jak upadasz a potem dowiedziałem się, że uszkodzenia spowodowane przez twoją oklumencję i magię płodu były tak poważne, że mogłaś się nigdy nie obudzić, że... że mogłem cię zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbladł. Jego usta zacisnęły się, a następnie wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to nie wystarczy? Niewątpliwie istnieją jeszcze niezbadane głębiny potencjalnej nędzy i niedoli między nami. Czy powinniśmy starać się osiągnąć to wszystko?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wypuścił ostry oddech i jego twarz znów się zamknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym usunął twoje kajdany, zamiast zabrać cię w bezpieczne miejsce, mógłbym włożyć różdżkę w twoją rękę i teleportować cię, w ciąży, wprost do samej Sali Czarnego Pana. Minęły dwa lata, odkąd używałaś jakiejkolwiek magii, ledwo możesz chodzić po schodach i nadal prawie nic nie jesz, ale to nieważne. Z pewnością walka o większe dobro będzie liczyć się w tym momencie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco mogła zostać wyrzeźbiona w marmurze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym cię tam zabrał, istnieje marginalna szansa, że możesz zabić Czarnego Pana, zanim wezwałby on innych Śmierciożerców. Nawet gdybym cię chronił, nawet z Severusem. W takim przypadku wszyscy byśmy zginęli. Natychmiast. Ponieważ ten paranoiczny potwór zaczarował swój zamek tak, by ten zawalił się po jego śmierci. Jeden z jego niezliczonych, chorych mechanizmów bezpieczeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchylił głowę do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, nie uda nam się go zabić, ponieważ próbowałem już dziesiątki razy i bez względu na to, kogo wysłałem lub jaką metodą próbowano, wszystko zawsze kończyło się niepowodzeniem. W takim przypadku miałbym możliwość zabić cię lub obserwować, jak znowu zostajesz złapana, a oni założą kajdany wokół naszych nadgarstków. Myślisz, że szybko nas zabiją?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, a jej gardło było zbyt ściśnięte, aby mogła swobodnie oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Oczy Draco były lodowate, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy pozostał ostrożny. - Trwałoby to wieki. Widziałem, jak to robił, kiedy chciał zrobić z kogoś przykład. Rozciąga to tak, by śmierć trwała tygodniami. Sprowadza uzdrowicieli, aby utrzymywać ofiarę przy życiu, dopóki nie skończy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widziała przerażenie w jego oczach. Odwrócił wzrok, w stronę portretu Narcyzy. Jego oczy nie zatrzymywały się jednak, a jego wzrok powędrował dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył prawie tępo na przeciwległą ścianę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Najpierw zabiłby ciebie. Znałby już wtedy całą naszą historię. Jestem pewien, że użyłby mojego umysłu jako odniesienia. Miałem ponad dwa lata, by móc wyobrazić sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które mogłyby ci się przytrafić. Wszelkie możliwości tego, co mogło się z tobą stać - jego głos był prawie stłumiony. - Jestem pewien, że chciałby wypróbować je wszystkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krawędzie pomieszczenia powoli rozmywały się w jej oczach. Hermiona próbowała przełknąć, ale jej gardło było zbyt zaciśnięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął cicho, kładąc dłoń na framudze drzwi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie jest nowa okazja dla ciebie i twojego gryfońskiego uporu, by próbować uratować wszystkich - westchnął. - Wierz mi, pobiegłbym z tobą, gdybym tylko mógł. Zawsze bym… - jego głos przycichł na chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nigdy nie wchodziło w grę, prawda? „Pomóż Zakonowi w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana najlepiej, jak potrafisz.” Moody nigdy nie podał daty wygaśnięcia przysięgi ani żadnych wyjątków od niej. - Przez chwilę uśmiechał się gorzko, po czym znowu zrobił się zimny. - Dni Czarnego Pana są policzone. Nie ma nadziei że przeżyje jeszcze dłużej niż kilka lat. Czarodziejski świat jest wystarczająco rozczarowany jego ideologią i panowaniem, a zwłaszcza spektaklem, który zrobił dzięki Programowi Repopulacji. Kiedy sytuacja się zdestabilizuje, reżim upadnie, a Międzynarodowa Konfederacja wkroczy i zażąda uznania, tak jak zwykle. - Blady uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz, gdy na nią spojrzał. - Za kilka lat możesz ujrzeć świat takim, jakim zawsze go pragnęłaś. Jaki… próbuję ci dać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! - wykrzyknęła z siłą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy były srebrne i migotały, gdy na nią patrzył. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze mówiłaś, że nie możesz wybrać mnie ponad wszystkich innych. Jestem przykuty do tonącego statku. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zabiorę cię ze sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kłamałam-! - Jej ręce się trzęsły i zesztywniała tak bardzo, że zaczęła się kołysać, gdy próbowała oddychać i nie płakać. - Nigdy nie zamierzałam… Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opuściła głowę i przycisnęła dłoń do mostka, zmuszając się do wdechu, ciężko dysząc. Powietrze płonęło w jej płucach, a ona ciągle próbowała złapać oddech, coraz szybciej i szybciej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twardy wyraz twarzy Draco zbladł, a on natychmiast przeszedł przez pokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukląkł przed nią z wahaniem, jakby zbliżał się do płochliwego zwierzęcia. Wyciągnął ręce i delikatnie położył je na jej ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, oddychaj. Oddychaj. Musisz oddychać. - Wyraz jego twarzy był otwarty i błagalny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaszlochała cicho i opuściła głowę, aż ich czoła się zetknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oddychaj, proszę oddychaj - powtarzał w kółko. Ciepło jego dłoni wnikało w jej ubranie i skórę. Zacisnęła powieki i zmusiła się do powolnego oddychania, aż jej klatką piersiową przestały targać fale niekontrolowanych drgawek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… Musi być inny sposób. - Uniosła trzęsącą się rękę i dotknęła jego twarzy. - Potrzebuję, żebyś żył. Jesteś mój. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że kiedyś uciekniemy razem. Pamiętasz? Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nigdy nie znajdzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz zamarła i zerknął w dół, mrugając kilkakrotnie, zanim zaśmiał się głucho pod nosem. Jego ręce zsunęły się z jej ramion i przechylił jej twarz, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbowałbym zrobić wszystko, o co poprosiłaś, jeśli tylko bym mógł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smutny sposób, w jaki to powiedział, wręcz rozerwał jej serce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takim razie proszę… - Przejechała opuszkami palców po jego kościach policzkowych, aż do krzywizny jego szczęki. Jego twarz znajdowała się tylko o oddech od jej. - Draco… musi być inny sposób. Możemy go znaleźć. Mogę… Teraz, kiedy pamiętam… pomogę ci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos był niski i drżący. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że… że nie jestem taka sama jaka byłam kiedyś, ale obiecałeś… A ja cię potrzebuję. Potrzebuję, żebyś żył. Nawet będąc w Hogwarcie, kiedy myślałam, że musisz być martwy... trzymałam się, bo nigdy nie odeszłabym bez ciebie. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Musisz znaleźć inny sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wypuścił krótki oddech i przyciągnął ją bliżej, przyciskając usta do jej czoła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… Granger, to był jedyny plan od dnia, w którym Czarny Pan przydzielił cię do mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła i patrzyła z przerażeniem, gdy kontynuował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym znalazł cię wcześniej, mógłbym spróbować czegoś innego. Jednak kiedy stałaś się osobą interesującą Czarnego Pana, chciał on, żebyś została przydzielona do Severusa lub mnie. Nie było żadnego sposobu, żeby cię stąd wydostać, by nie wiązał się on z ujawnieniem jednego z nas. Severus nie mógł zabrać cię do Rumunii bez naruszenia warunków swojej Przysięgi. To musiałem być ja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potarł kciukami jej policzki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę zabić Czarnego Pana. Severus i ja już próbowaliśmy. Nie mogę z tobą uciec, nawet gdybym zdołał usunąć swój znak. To właśnie jest pokonanie Czarnego Pana najlepiej jak potrafię. To cię stąd wyciągnie. Po tym wszystkim będziesz bezpieczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chwyciła go za ręce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę być bezpieczna. Chcę, żebyś żył. Stwórz nowy plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął i spojrzał jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cokolwiek zechcę za uratowanie Ginny. Granger, obiecałaś. Chcę, żebyś żyła. Zostaw ten cały świat za sobą i żyj. To jest to, czego zawsze dla ciebie chciałem. Obiecałaś dotrzymać słowa. Musisz dbać o Ginny. Przysięgłaś Potterowi, że to zrobisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecałam, że najpierw zajmę się tobą. Zawsze. Zawsze ci to obiecywałam - powiedziała zaciekle. Jej głos drżał i nie mogła przestać płakać. Czuła, jak jej słone łzy zbierają się pod jego palcami. - Nawet nie zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, prawda? Mówiłeś o lutym. Zamierzałeś mnie odesłać, a ja nawet bym cię nie pamiętała. Nie wiedziałabym nic, dopóki nie byłoby za późno… A w zeszłym tygodniu powiedziałeś, że znowu cię zobaczę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam obowiązek utrzymać cię w spokoju i nie ufam ci, nawet bez magii - odparł mocniejszym tonem. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy byłem z tobą szczery, zniknęłaś i nigdy nie wróciłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnęła się, a jej oddech znów się zatrzymał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbowałam wrócić - wymusiła z siebie. - Próbowałam… próbowałam… próbowałam…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego uścisk wzmocnił się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oddychaj. Oddychaj. Nic nie musisz mi mówić. Ja wiem. Przeczytałem raport. Zrównałaś z ziemią połowę Sussex i zabiłaś prawie wszystkich przebywających na tamtejszych oddziałach. Wymordowałaś prawie całą populację dementorów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zabiłaś piętnaście wilkołaków, dwadzieścia wampirów i pół tuzina wiedźm. Po tym, jak straciłaś różdżkę, zabiłaś kolejnego wilkołaka, wiedźmę i dwukrotnie dźgnęłaś Montague'a nożem, zanim zdołał cię ogłuszyć. Wiem, że próbowałaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takim razie... ty też musisz spróbować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, próbowałem. To najlepsze, co mogę zrobić - westchnął. - Mamy przed sobą długie pożegnanie i ja… Ja nie chcę przez cały ten czas tylko z tobą walczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pozwól, że spróbuję znaleźć inny sposób. Mogę… zacząć to badać. Może znajdę sposób, by usunąć twój Mroczny Znak. Proszę… pozwól mi spróbować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamilkł na kilka sekund i spojrzał na nią. Po chwili skinął głową z rezygnacją. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zapewnię ci wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować do badań, jednak pod dwoma warunkami: po pierwsze, jeśli twoje ataki paniki będą z tego powodu częstsze, przestaniesz, i po drugie, kiedy przybędzie Severus, niezależnie od tego, jak blisko przełomu może się wydawać, że jesteś, zatrzymasz się i odejdziesz bez zmuszania mnie. Nie będziesz próbować mnie oszukiwać ani mną manipulować, pożegnasz się i odejdziesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrywał się w nią, a kiedy mówił, jego oczy były skupione i wymagające.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zgoda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i przełknęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecuję - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i jej palce lekko musnęły jego twarz. Patrzyła, jak jego oczy zmieniają się z rtęci na szare, zanim spojrzał w dół, przyciskając policzek do jej dłoni</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie okłamuj mnie już, Draco - szepnęła błagalnie, przyciągając go bliżej i przyciskając swoje czoło do jego, wdychając go, czując, że znów jest blisko. - Proszę, nie okłamuj mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się ponownie pod nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będę.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>James Arthur - Train Wreck</p>
<p>Amber Run - I Found</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2005</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wstał, odciągnął od niej swoje dłonie i cofnął się, aż znalazł się prawie pięć stóp dalej. Całkowicie poza zasięgiem jej rąk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle wydał się niepewny, jakby nie wiedział już, jak się przy niej zachować. Jego dłonie wiszące po bokach zaciskały się i otwierały, gdy wahał się i odwracał od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żal i ból powróciły, wpadając między nich tak gwałtownie, jak lodowata fala przypływu. Patrzenie na niego, pragnienie go, pragnienie go tak, jakby był tlenem - bolało. Niewiedza, czy kiedykolwiek uda im się przywrócić to, co między nimi istniało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś spać - powiedział po chwili, zerkając w dół i poprawiając szaty. - Przyniosę ci jutro wszystkie książki, które zechcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała go, wahając się i biorąc szybki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz zostać? - wymusiła pytanie, zanim zdołała je ponownie rozważyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią z pustym wyrazem twarzy, a jej serce zaczęło dudnić boleśnie w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy straciły ostrość, a potem się rozjaśniły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcesz tego - powiedział, przyglądając się jej jeszcze przez sekundę, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w kąciku. - Nie próbuj się do czegoś zmuszać, ponieważ czujesz się w jakiś sposób zobowiązana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała ostrym głosem, gwałtownie wstając. - Nie odchodź.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła, a jej gardło zacisnęło się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę żebyś został. Naprawdę tego chcę. Po prostu… czasami… czasami… - zacięła się lekko, próbując wyjaśnić. - Moje wspomnienia są niekompletne… nie zawsze pamiętam… - zamilkła na moment, aby móc przełknąć. - Zostań. Chcę abyś został. Nie chcę być sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostrożnie podeszła do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobisz to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce drżały, gdy musnęły grzbiet jego dłoni. Była na wpół napięta z obawy, że mógłby się odsunąć lub ją odepchnąć. Przełknęła i podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się jego twarzy, która wydawała się być nieprzeniknioną maską.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół i wsunęła palce w jego dłoń. Ledwo oddychała, a jej ręka zaczęła się wyraźnie trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Będzie dobrze. Po prostu oddychaj i będzie dobrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Posłuszna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cicha.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie stawiająca oporu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy i wzięła krótki, szybki oddech. Dźwięk ponownie wypełnił jej uszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono - głos Draco sprawił, że jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, po czym spojrzała w górę. Patrzył na nią z zamkniętą miną. - Nie rób tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostrożnie złapał ją za nadgarstek i uwolnił swoją dłoń z jej uścisku, zaciskając na chwilę palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyjdę do ciebie jutro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Znowu złapała go za rękę. - Nie. Nie odchodź. Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł. Po prostu… ja tylko… - starała się mówić, ale jej szczęka drżała tak bardzo. - Ja nie… - urwała przełykając i patrząc na niego. - Chcę tylko trzymać cię za rękę. Nie chcę... nie mogę powiedzieć nie, jeśli ty… Z powodu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały, a jego ręka w jej dłoni drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w ich dłonie, jeszcze mocniej go przytrzymując. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu zostań - powiedziała, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. - Chcę wiedzieć, że nie jesteś... gdzieś indziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony biło szybciej, aż krew ryczała w jej uszach, ale wyprostowała ramiona i zmusiła się, by podejść do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszło jej przez myśl, że może powinna była zgodzić się na inny pokój. Wtedy nie byłoby to to samo łóżko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła lekko głową, odpychając tę myśl. To nadal będzie łóżko. Nadal będzie leżała na nim i ufała, że jej nie skrzywdzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ufała mu. Wiedziała, że mu ufała. Zawsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła się na łóżku i zwinęła na boku, wpatrując się w niego. Usiadł powoli po drugiej stronie i wyglądał tak nieswojo, że wydawał się być bliski aportowania stamtąd w każdej możliwej chwili. Sięgnęła do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły, zanim wyciągnął rękę i splótł ich dłonie ze sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparł się o wezgłowie. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru spać. Przyglądała mu się, wodząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy, próbując ponownie go zapamiętać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im wyraźniej sobie go przypominała, tym wyraźniej widziała, jak się zmienił. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, wyraźnie zmielonego na proch do tego stopnia, że mogła odczytać to w jego rysach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce drgnęły w jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były to drżenia, które nie przypominały typowego skutku oberwania Cruciatusem. Sprawiały wrażenie psychosomatycznych. Długoterminowa konsekwencja karania Cruciatusem. Tortury były na nim nadużywane do tego stopnia, że ich skutki stały się trwałe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort wielokrotnie go karał za niepowodzenie w złapaniu ostatniego członka Zakonu. Za porażki w ujęciu osoby odpowiedzialnej za zniszczenie medalionu, który nosiła Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w gardle i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… - jej głos się załamał. - Zniszczyłeś horkruksa dlatego, że miałeś nadzieję, że zmusi to Voldemorta do ponownego przywołania Severusa w lutym. Prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popatrzył na nią, a potem odwrócił wzrok, lekko przytakując brodą w potwierdzeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła pustkę w piersi, kiedy pomyślała o wszystkich momentach, w których zauważała, że był torturowany. Przez cały ten czas powtarzała sobie, żeby się tym nie przejmować, że na to zasłużył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Codziennie, przez ponad miesiąc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro, Draco - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zesztywniał, jakby te słowa uderzyły go w twarz. Prawie wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie przepraszaj mnie. Nie masz za co przepraszać - wyrzucił z siebie tonem bliskim warczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego w ciszy, dopóki nie odwrócił od niej wzroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? - zapytała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie znaczy, że masz jakikolwiek powód, by mnie przepraszać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjrzała mu się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ponieważ… - urwał i zamrugał. - Najpierw muszę przeprosić, bo ja… - Spojrzał na baldachim nad łóżkiem. - I ja...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chryste, Granger - jego głos był nierówny, gdy przeczesał palcami włosy. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo miałem nadzieję, że po przybyciu tutaj nigdy niczego sobie nie przypomnisz. Czego bym nie zrobił, żeby móc cofnąć czas i zrobić to dobrze. Gdybym ci nie powiedział, że zostałem zdemaskowany… Gdybym skłamał i nie próbował się pożegnać, nic z tego nigdy by ci się nie przytrafiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła suchość w gardle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabiłoby mnie, gdybyś mnie odesłał, a później dowiedziałabym się, że umarłeś, ponieważ poprosiłam cię o ocalenie Ginny. Nigdy bym się z tym nie pogodziła. Nigdy. Zrobiłabym to wszystko jeszcze raz - powiedziała. - Każdą sekundę. Zrobiłbym to wszystko jeszcze raz, żeby cię uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła głucha cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wpatrywał się w nią, a mieszanina szoku i wściekłości przemknęła przez jego twarz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie uratowałaś mnie - powiedział, kiedy w końcu wydawało się, że w ogóle jest w stanie mówić. - Po prostu umieściłaś nas na dwa lata w piekle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak uderzenie pięścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła się słabo, gdy lodowata fala przypływu krwi zmroziła jej umysł. Całe jej ciało zwinęło się do wewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uścisk Draco na jej dłoni zacieśnił się, a wyraz jego twarzy pokazał, że natychmiast pożałował tych słów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czekaj… nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochyliła głowę, próbując oddychać. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbowałam wrócić - szepnęła drżącym głosem. - Naprawdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Nie miałem na myśli…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinieneś zakładać, że byłabym skłonna cię stracić. Myślisz, że nie odczuwam tego tak bardzo jak ty? Że obchodziło mnie to mniej, bo miałam inne obowiązki? Nigdy nie powinieneś myśleć, że obchodziło mnie to mniej, bo zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Nie wiesz, co zrobiłam, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja tylko-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Obiecywałam. Za każdym razem, gdy pytałeś, obiecywałam, że zawsze będę twoja. Nie ma żadnych wyjątków ani dat wygaśnięcia dla ‘zawsze’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego ranka obudził ją miażdżący ból głowy. Jej palce wciąż były splecione z Draco na środku łóżka. Spał, ale jego rysy były napięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obecność jego osoby w jej łóżku była znajoma. Widząc go śpiącego, nie przypominała sobie żadnych sprzecznych wspomnień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy był blisko, miała wrażenie, że wślizguje się w przeszłość. Dotykanie go, bycie przy nim było tak naturalne i instynktowne, jak oddychanie. Czuła się tak, jakby nigdy nie mogła być wystarczająco blisko niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były to głównie odległości pośrednie, w których nagle znajdowała się ponownie, w momentach, w których majaczył nad nią i przedzierał się do jej umysłu. Kiedy zbliżał się do niej i łapał ją za ramię przy aportacji. Kiedy mówił coś tak okrutnego, że ją to oślepiało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale kiedy był blisko, był Draco. Był jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był przy niej bezbronny. Kochał ją, chociaż nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będą skazani na ten los. Ale mimo wszystko ją kochał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jej zimno i chciała przysunąć się bliżej, ale bała się, że może go obudzić, gdy się poruszy. Została tam, gdzie była i patrzyła na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę się tobą opiekować - szepnęła. - Zamierzam znaleźć sposób, by się tobą zaopiekować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się obudził, poczuła to natychmiast. Napięcie przeszyło całe jego ciało, gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego źrenice natychmiast się zwęziły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszyła ramieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja głowa... Po dobrym dniu zawsze jest gorzej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puścił jej rękę i dotknął delikatnie jej czoła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znowu masz gorączkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wysiliła się nawet na to, by choć poruszyć głową w potwierdzeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz jeść?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony skręcił się na tę myśl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może później.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego brwi ściągnęły się razem i wyglądał na wyraźnie zmartwionego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem dziś potrzebny w Belgii. Wrócę jutro. Zostań w łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstał, wciąż uważnie się jej przyglądając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poruszyła się i uniosła głowę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiłeś, że dasz mi książki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jego oczach pojawił się błysk irytacji, a usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jutro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Powiedziałeś dzisiaj. Wciąż potrafię czytać. - Próbowała usiąść. - W przeciwnym razie będę tu po prostu leżeć i się martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął przez zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Przestań próbować wstać. Poproszę Chwiejkę, aby po posiłku przyniosła ci książki, pióra i pergamin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła się z powrotem i mocniej przyciągnęła ramiona do ciała, kuląc się, próbując poczuć się cieplej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję tylko książek. Nie mogę dotykać piór, zatem pergamin nie będzie zbyt przydatny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mięśnie szczęki Draco drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedział, okrążając łóżko. - W takim razie tylko książki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyczarował dodatkowy koc i okrył ją nim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz Chwiejce, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Wrócę jutro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, Draco. Nie… nie… - jej głos załamał się, po czym zamilkła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz wrócić - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wrócę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy odszedł, Hermiona opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Czuła się tak, jakby w każdym momencie mogła pęknąć jej czaszka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądkiem targały mdłości, ale Draco powiedział, że Chwiejka nie przyniesie jej książek, dopóki nie zje. Nie wiedziała, czy gdyby zwymiotowała wszystko z powrotem, to by się to liczyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W południe udało jej się wypić eliksir i małą filiżankę bulionu. Nie zwymiotowała. Chwiejka dostarczyła stos książek i zbiór odręcznie zapisanych zwojów pergaminu. Hermiona rozpoznała pismo Draco. Były to wszystkie notatki z jego prób usunięcia Mrocznego Znaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka podparła Hermionę poduszkami, żeby ta mogła położyć się na boku i czytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała przejrzeć notatki z jak najczystszym umysłem i nie myśleć o fakcie, że Draco eksperymentował na niechętnych obiektach. Na osobach, które zginęły w trakcie tego procesu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszyscy byli śmierciożercami, a kilku z nich pomagało torturować Narcyzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był dokładny. Jego badania i analizy były wszechstronne. Oprócz badań nad klątwami musiał nauczyć się znacznej ilości mago-biologii i teorii uzdrawiania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbował dziewięć razy. Dodatkowe dwa razy od czasu zakończenia wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wiedziała ze swoich badań, że Voldemort w czasach Hogwartu był genialnym uczniem. Za każdym razem, gdy tworzył Mroczny Znak, poświęcał dużo czasu i wysiłku, aby uczynić go nieuniknionym kołnierzem, by ten skutecznie blokował gardła jego wyznawców. Nie było to szczególnie wyszukane. Znak był prosty, bezpośredni i zabójczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na odwrocie pergaminów znajdowały się notatki zapisane ostrym, pochyłym pismem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Severus również to analizował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona dwukrotnie przeczytała wszystkie notatki, a następnie zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę, chwytając za pulsującą głowę i próbując pomyśleć, próbując przeanalizować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż zgrzytała zębami, walcząc z bólem. W końcu zemdlała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy znów się obudziła, ujrzała Draco siedzącego na skraju łóżka. Trzymał przed sobą otwarty przewodnik po ciąży, a jego oczy przebiegały po stronach książki. Obserwowała go przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wróciłeś - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natychmiast zamknął książkę i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ból głowy znów przeszedł w coś mniej wyniszczającego. Ostrożnie usiadła i podniosła plik pergaminów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przeczytałam twoje notatki, ale jeszcze nie zabrałam się za książki. Mam kilka tytułów, które moim zdaniem mogą być przydatne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w kąciku, gdy ją obserwował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyprostowała strony i naprawiła zmarszczony róg jednej z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Część klątwy zakłóca proces krzepnięcia krwi. To czar z gatunku hemofilii, który może być długoterminowym efektem ubocznym. Muszę stworzyć eliksir, jakąś wariację tego, co jest używane do przeciwdziałania ukąszeniom wampirów. Będzie to wymagało regularnego ponownego dawkowania, ale kiedy Voldemort umrze, być może nie będziesz musiał go dalej brać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To jednak nie rozwiązałoby natychmiastowego problemu zamknięcia rany. Widziałam, że wypróbowałeś wszystkie typowe metody, nawet mugolskie, takie jak kauteryzacja i… smoła, ale dopiero zaczęłam. Coś znajdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ponownie skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozmowa ta była boleśnie trudna. Draco nie chciał mówić o swoich próbach bardziej szczegółowo niż opisywały notatki, które dostarczył. Był rozproszony i co chwilę spoglądał w stronę zegara. Gdy wspomniała o teoriach, które chciałaby zgłębić, wyraz jego twarzy był zaangażowany, jednak oczy pozostały puste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy go obserwowała, uświadomiła sobie, że próbował ją rozproszyć. Notatki i książki miały ją uspokoić. Były biblioteką. Czymś, co ją zajmowało, podczas gdy on kontynuował swoje własne plany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przestała mówić i po prostu patrzyła na swoje kolana. Nastąpiła długa przerwa, a on wstał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Później przyniosę książki, o których wspomniałaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wychodząc nagle zatrzymał się i zawrócił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał, wpatrując się w nią, a jego usta poruszyły się kilka razy, zanim się odezwał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… ty nie… - przerwał i zobaczyła, jak jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść u jego boku, po czym zniknęła za jego plecami. Jego usta zmieniły się w twardą linię i zamrugał, zanim skierował swój wzrok na punkt tuż obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że zajdziesz w ciążę - powiedział prawie bez wyrazu, ale jego jabłko Adama drgnęło przez krótką chwilę. - Mogę wysłać ci eliksir, żebyś mogła… rozwiązać ten problem, gdy wyjdziesz z Europy. Po prostu powiedz mi… - przerwał i spojrzał w dół, zaciskając szczękę. - Nie, nieważne, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wyślę ci go. Nie ma powodu, dla którego musiałabyś mi mówić, co wybierzesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona leżała na łóżku, przesuwając palcami po podbrzuszu. Gdyby poszukała, mogłaby poczuć niewielki, ale stanowczy początek obrzęku macicy, tuż nad miednicą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby dokonać aborcji jeśli ucieknie, albo żeby zakładać, że Draco będzie działał w tej kwestii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyskoczyłaby przez okno lub wypiłaby najgorszą truciznę, aby zapobiec narodzeniu się dziecka w Malfoy Manor i pozostawieniu go pod opieką Astorii, jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby przerwać ciążę, gdyby zdołała uciec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było dziecko. Dla niej było to dziecko od chwili, gdy Stroud oznajmiła, że Hermiona jest w ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie był płód. Nie spadkobierca. To było dziecko, wobec którego już zdążyła poczuć się bardzo opiekuńcza. Kiedy zobaczyła trzepoczące światło bicia jego serca, miała wrażenie, że jej własne serce zostało skradzione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale Draco zakładał, że nie zatrzyma go, kiedy będzie miała w tej sprawie wybór.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zgwałcił ją. Była w ciąży. Spodziewał się, że zechce aborcji, gdy tylko wyjdzie na wolność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakładał, że on sam zostanie w tyle, by umrzeć, a ona odejdzie i spróbuje zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, usuwając je.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka pojawiła się wieczorem z naręczem książek, z których kilka było zupełnie nowych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jest tu Draco? - zapytała Hermiona, obracając jedną z nich w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Właśnie wrócił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby tu przyszedł?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka dygnęła i zniknęła z trzaskiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła do portretu na ścianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza Malfoy gapiła się na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona widziała Narcyzę tylko raz, na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu ponad dekadę temu. Narcyza miała na tym obrazie nie więcej niż szesnaście lat. W tym samym wieku, Draco przyjął swój Mroczny Znak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę ocalić twojego syna - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale nie wiem, jak to zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza nic nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu siedziała na swoim krześle, w ciszy przyglądając się Hermionie. W końcu Hermiona poddała się i odwróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przeglądała książki, które przyniosła Chwiejka, drzwi do jej pokoju się otworzyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanął w nich Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła książkę. Jej gardło zacisnęło się. Zawsze stał tak daleko, a każdy centymetr przestrzeni wydawał się jej coraz bardziej ciążyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Portret twojej matki nie chce do mnie przemówić - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco obejrzał się. Kobieta stała, patrząc na Draco przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła z kadru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie twoja wina. Ona nie rozmawia z nikim oprócz mnie. Mój ojciec godzinami błagał ją, żeby chociaż na niego spojrzała. Rama znajdowała się kiedyś w salonie w skrzydle południowym. Portret widział wszystko, co przydarzyło się mojej matce. Potem na długi czas przestała mówić. Kiedy moja mama została wypuszczona, zabrała portret do swojego pokoju - opowiadał, a wyraz jego oczu był płaski i nieczytelny. - Stała przed nim godzinami, dotykając ręką swojej postaci na płótnie, jakby chciała się do niej dostać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w pustą ramę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpływ Voldemorta był w rodzinie Malfoyów niczym trucizna. Jakby napiętnował nie tylko ramiona Draco i Lucjusza, ale materiał ich dziedzictwa. Zniszczył Narcyzę i zepsuł ich dom. Nawet portret, cień pamięci Narcyzy, był cichy i pełen blizn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na Hermionę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poprosiła, żeby móc cię pilnować. Chciała się upewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku, kiedy się tu znajdziesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu, po czym spojrzała w dół, wahając się przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy spojrzała w górę, jej ręce delikatnie przesunęły się w stronę brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałam porozmawiać o tym, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, zanim odszedłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco natychmiast się zamknął, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się, niczym ostrze sztyletu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ukłucie w piersi. Draco nagle pojawił się nad nią, z tym samym zimnym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chcesz, żebym na ciebie spojrzał, Granger? W porządku. Patrzę. Muszę powiedzieć, że wspaniale jest widzieć winę w twoich oczach. Wiesz, kiedyś sądziłem, że okoliczności mojej niewoli u Czarnego Pana były tak okrutne, jak tylko można by sobie wyobrazić. Ale przyznaję, że to wszystko trochę blednie przy tobie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce zamarło i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, próbując skupić się na teraźniejszości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz podejść bliżej? - powiedziała, czując, że jej usta są suche. - Łatwiej jest mi z tobą rozmawiać, gdy nie jesteś aż tak daleko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł, a jej tętno przyspieszało z każdym jego krokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był ostrożny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła dolną wargę. Podniosła głowę, gdy stanął zaledwie stopę od niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby go dotknęła, nie wydawałby się taki zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wyglądał, jakby chciał, żeby go dotykała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by nie rozwodzić się nad tym, unosząc podbródek i napotykając jego spojrzenie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że spodziewałeś się, że przerwę ciążę, jeśli ucieknę. Rozumiem, dlaczego myślałeś, że mogłabym… wcześniej. Ale tak nie jest. Nie zrobiłabym tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. Jego oczy nie zamigotały, nawet nie drgnął. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz zmienić zdanie, gdy będziesz wolna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zrobię tego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy pozostały bez emocji, ale widziała napięcie w ich kącikach. Wyprostował się tak, że pochylił się nad nią, a ona poczuła się, jakby nagle w pokoju zrobiło się duszno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wygięły się tak, że błysnęły mu zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma powodu, byś wiązała ze mną swoje decyzje w kwestii tego, co zrobisz, gdy będziesz wolna. Rób co chcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła szczękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy. I dlatego nie użyję eliksiru. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie zrobię tego. Żałowałabym tego do końca moich dni. Mogłabym… Zawsze bym się zastanawiała, czy dziecko miałoby twoje oczy. Każdej zimy myślałabym o tym, ile miałoby lat, jakie by było. Próbowałabym zgadnąć, jakiego rodzaju różdżkę by wybrało i czy byłoby naturalnym oklumenem, jak ty i ja - mówiła szybko, a jej gardło z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej ściśnięte. Jej kości policzkowe zaczynały powoli boleć. - Zastanawiałabym się, czy chciałoby czytać. Czy miałoby włosy takie, jak moje. Jeśli ty... jeśli umrzesz… Chciałabym mu wszystko o tobie opowiedzieć. Wszystko o tobie. Ja… Nigdy nikomu o tobie nie powiedziałam. - Jej klatka piersiowa drgnęła. - Ludzie powinni wiedzieć, jaki naprawdę jesteś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął gardłowo, odwracając wzrok w stronę sufitu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaki jestem? Jak myślisz, jaki dokładnie jestem? - zaśmiał się krótko. - Masz szansę na nowe życie. Nie ciągnij za sobą pamięci o mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią twardym wzrokiem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy chcesz przejść przez swoje życie z przykutym do siebie bękartem Śmierciożercy? Cały świat wie, że tu jesteś i co zrobiłem ci w tym domu. Jak być może pamiętasz, wszystko zostało dość dokładnie nagłośnione. Bez względu na to, jakie będzie mieć oczy, czy ile będzie miało lat, wciąż będzie to dziecko mordercy, poczęte, ponieważ cię zgwałciłem, kiedy byłaś moim więźniem i wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Wszyscy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego pierś drgnęła, gdy mówił. Odwrócił od niej wzrok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostaw to wszystko za sobą, Granger - powiedział, wciągając głęboki oddech. - Miej kiedyś dzieci z kimś innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy myślisz, że to właśnie zamierzam zrobić? Uciec, schować się i udawać, że jesteś potworem, przed którym miałam szczęście zbiec?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie byłoby kłamstwo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w jego srebrne oczy i zobaczyła w nich płaską, pustą rezygnację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nienawidzę cię. Uważam cię za częściowo odpowiedzialnego za każdą śmierć, która miała miejsce do tej pory w tej wojnie i za każdą kolejną, która nastąpi. Nie musisz mnie przekonywać, że jesteś potworem, bo ja już to wiem. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się tak bardzo, że trudno było jej przełknąć, kiedy do niego sięgnęła. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, nie jesteś potworem. Nie miałeś wyboru. Czy myślałeś, że nadal będę cię nienawidzić, kiedy sobie przypomnę? - Podeszła bliżej i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. - Jeszcze zanim sobie cokolwiek przypomniałam, byłeś tu jedyną rzeczą, która kiedykolwiek sprawiała, że czułam się bezpieczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostawiłam list. Znalazłeś mój list? Kocham cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnął się, jakby uderzyła go w twarz, i poczuła, jak jego szczęka drży pod jej palcami. Zaczął kręcić głową, a ona starała się go uspokoić, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię - powiedziała głośniej, a jej głos drżał intensywnie. - Kocham cię. Zawsze będę cię kochać. Zawsze. Dopóki nic ze mnie nie zostanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła się na palcach, wysunęła brodę do przodu i pocałowała go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarł, kiedy jej usta dotknęły jego własnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię - szeptała w jego usta. Jej palce przesunęły się wzdłuż krzywizny jego szczęki, podczas gdy jej usta poruszały się przy jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal się nie poruszył. Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem się zatrząsł. Jego ręka uniosła się, aby uchwycić jej twarz, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie. Jego palce wplątały się w jej włosy, kiedy jego dłonie otulały jej policzki. Jego usta płonęły. Całował ją. Całował i całował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całował ją, jakby umierał z głodu, jakby się topił. Jego język, zęby i usta przylgnęły do jej ust. Jej usta otarły się o jego, gdy lekko je przygryzła. Jego język przesunął się po jej dolnej wardze i zsunął niżej. To było tak, jakby próbował się w nią wlać, skonsumować ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce przesunęły się po krawędziach jej uszu, a kciuki pieściły łuki jej kości policzkowych. Owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, napotykając i odpowiadając na każdy ruch jego ust. Westchnął nierówno przy jej wargach i poczuła, że drży. Całował ją, aż poczuła desperację w jego krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem cofnął się, opierając czoło o jej własne. Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy ją trzymał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam... Przepraszam... tak mi przykro. Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci zrobiłem - powiedział ochrypłym i łamiącym się głosem. - Kocham cię. Odeszłaś, a ja nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co noc prosiła go, żeby został.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie robili nic poza całowaniem. Dłonie Draco rzadko schodziły poniżej jej ramion, kiedy ją całował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwijała się w jego ramionach i zasypiała, słuchając jego oddechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ciągu dnia wychodził do „pracy”, a ona szukała informacji, podając Chwiejce coraz dłuższe listy książek, których potrzebowała. Łamanie klątw. Czarna Magia. Śmiertelne klątwy. Encyklopedie mikstur i indeksy składników. Analiza klątw. Mugolskie podręczniki medyczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że jeśli klątwa zostanie złamana, będzie w stanie wyciąć jego znak. Jednak po przeprowadzeniu mentalnej symulacji procedury na cztery różne sposoby doszła do wniosku, że jest to niemożliwe. Klątwa w znaku nie była tylko naskórna, była jak jego runy. Nawet jeśli wycięłaby całą tkankę mięśniową jego przedramienia, usunęła i zregenerowała jego kości, nawet zakładając, że zdołałaby utrzymać jego rękę w zastoju na tyle kompleksowo, by odtworzyć tkankę i nerwy do dwudziestu czterech godzin, Mroczny Znak po prostu odrastał wraz z kośćmi, mięśniami i skórą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco oszacował, że po zdjęciu jej kajdan będą mieli najwyżej kilka godzin. Możliwe, że Voldemort dowie się o tym natychmiast. Był on w końcu bardzo zainteresowany Hermioną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Hermiona próbowała zmusić Draco do ucieczki z nią, nie byłoby czasu na skomplikowaną procedurę uzdrawiania. Usunięcie musiało być szybkie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiałby całkowicie amputować jego lewe ramię, tuż poniżej łokcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta myśl za każdym razem zaciskała bolesny supeł w jej brzuchu, gdy prosiła o więcej książek o technikach amputacji. Nie była pewna, czy nawet sama amputacja się powiedzie. Rana była przeklęta, aby nie mogła się zagoić. W połączeniu z magicznie przyspieszonym krwotokiem, wynik operacji skutkowałby szybką śmiercią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie przypominało to stopniowej śmiertelności klątwy, którą Dumbledore nosił na swojej dłoni. Uszkodzenie nie dawało się powstrzymać ani spowolnić, czy to magicznie, czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Opaski uciskowe. Wyciąg z Dyptamu. Kauteryzacja. Zaklęcia leczące. Severus i Draco bezskutecznie próbowali zatrzymać niekończące się krwawienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądało to tak, jakby klątwa była zdeterminowana, by wypchnąć całą krew z ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż zawężała i zawężała listę możliwych opcji. Każdego dnia wydawało się, że śruba jest dokręcana coraz mocniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bóle jej głowy przestały być osłabiające, jednak zostały one stopniowo zastąpione przez wszechobecny ucisk niepokoju. Data na ścianie wydawała się być codziennym alarmem odliczającym czas do śmierci. Dzień w dzień szukała informacji, aż była zbyt zmęczona, żeby czytać. Tylko w ten sposób wiedziała, jak sprawić, by poczuła się użyteczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się użyteczna. To wszystko, co robiła. Wiedziała, że Draco pozwalał jej poczuć się, jakby brała w tym udział. Pozwalał jej spróbować, by miała wrażenie, że coś zrobiła. To było tylko rozproszenie, jak robienie brzuszków w swoim pokoju lub przeszukiwanie rezydencji od strychu do lochu w nadziei znalezienia broni. Coś do zrobienia. Coś, co mogło ją zająć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za każdym razem, kiedy był z nią Draco, traktował ją jakby było to pożegnanie. Patrzył na nią, jakby się żegnał. Dotykał jej, jakby się żegnał. Owijał ramiona wokół jej ramion i opierał głowę na jej, a ona to czuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pewnego ranka, gdy wróciła spod prysznica, odkryła, że wszystkie jej książki zniknęły. Obok łóżka stała Chwiejka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziś przybywa Uzdrowicielka, Pan powiedział, że wszystkie książki muszą zostać odłożone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową z rezygnacją, podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Było lato, bujne i pięknie. Nie była na zewnątrz od ponad miesiąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był tak niezmierny wysiłek. Wyjść na zewnątrz, próbować zachować spokój pod gołym niebem. To marnowałoby tylko jej czas i energię, którą mogła poświęcić na szukanie sposobu by usunąć znak Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległ się delikatny trzask. Spojrzała przez ramię, dostrzegając, że w pokoju pojawił się Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Stroud wkrótce przybędzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka o tym wspomniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł bliżej i stanął obok niej, również patrząc przez okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy ostatni raz byłaś na zewnątrz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż patrzyła w dół, obserwując bujny labirynt. Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła palec na szybie okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie pamiętam. Początkiem maja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś znów zacząć wychodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce zsunęły się ze szkła i opadły na bok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przestrzeń jest zbyt otwarta. Nie chcę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przydałoby ci się świeże powietrze. Może to pomogłoby ci więcej jeść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mam na to czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czytaj na dole, siedź przy otwartym oknie. Zawsze wychodziłaś na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka była bliska drżenia. Naprężyła ją i wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Cóż… - jej głos był ostrożny. - Wtedy byłam inna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mówię o tym, co było lata temu. Kiedyś wychodziłaś na zewnątrz. Zwiedzałaś posiadłość. Wychodziłaś z tego pokoju. Teraz prawie tego nie robisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszyła ramionami i dalej wyglądała przez okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałam nic innego do roboty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął ostro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger... dlaczego nie wyjdziesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała przez chwilę. Oparła czubek palca o szybę, kreśląc nim runę kenaza, dla wiedzy, kreatywności i inspiracji. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, jak bardzo może zatęsknić za pisaniem. Od zawsze przyjmowała za pewnik umiejętność zapisywania swoich myśli na papierze, aby móc je uporządkować i mieć do czego wrócić. Tęskniła za pisaniem prawie tak samo, jak wcześniej brakowało jej czytania. Często rysowała na oknach, próbując przetworzyć wszystko, co wpakowała do swojej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obok runy kenaza narysowała sowilo, dla sukcesu i całości oraz dagaza dla przełomu, siły zmiany i nadziei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem westchnęła kreśląc ponad nimi wszystkimi runę isa, po czym stuknęła w nią, zanim spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czuję się najbezpieczniej… najspokojniej, w tym pokoju. Wciąż dużo przetwarzam i to… to wpływa na mnie bardziej, gdy przebywam w innych częściach domu. - Przełknęła, a jej ramię drgnęło. - Mogę zacząć panikować, a wtedy nie pozwolisz mi już więcej zbierać informacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - jego głos ucichł na chwilę. - Nie… Nie trzymaj się w klatce przeze mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona szybko na niego spojrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie robię tego. Po prostu… nie chcę ryzykować. Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż wyjście na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco już zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale zamarł, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się zimny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Stroud jest tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w żołądku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszedł, by przyprowadzić Stroud, a Hermiona usiadła na skraju łóżka, pragnąc unormować rytm swojego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drzwi się otworzyły, po czym do pokoju weszła uzdrowicielka. Draco podążał zaledwie kilka kroków za nią, a maska obojętności pokrywała całą jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tym razem jesteś przytomna - powiedziała Stroud, zerkając na Hermionę, kiedy wyczarowała stół na środku pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony podskoczył, gdy wstała i podeszła powoli, siadając na jego krawędzi, zanim jeszcze otrzymała rozkaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ona i Draco rozmawiali o ewentualności przybycia Stroud, ale bycie przygotowaną na to nie sprawiało, by serce w jej piersi waliło mniej boleśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud machnęła różdżką i wykonała kilka testów diagnostycznych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, nie jesteś już w śpiączce ani na skraju śmierci głodowej. Przybyłabym wcześniej, ale Wielki Łowca bał się, że możesz być zbyt delikatna. W tym tygodniu zaczniesz drugi trymestr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud spojrzała na Hermionę krytycznym okiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyglądasz dość chorowicie. Nadal powinnaś przebywać na zewnątrz przez co najmniej godzinę dziennie. Z pewnością nie chcesz zaszkodzić dziecku, zaniedbując swoje zdrowie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klatka piersiowa Hermiony ścisnęła się, a palce zaczęły sunąć ochronnie w kierunku jej brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud machnęła różdżką, a między nimi pojawiła się świecąca kula. Większa, rozmiarów mniej więcej pięści Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwałtowne, trzepoczące światło wypełniło pokój niczym gwiazda. Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią i niemal zapomniała jak oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud obejrzała kulę i rzuciła na nią kilka zaklęć, po czym zapisała coś w swoich aktach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wciąż zdrowe. Nie wydaje się, aby śpiączka lub drgawki spowodowały jakiekolwiek uszkodzenia rozwojowe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Gdy jednak ujrzała jego wynik, jej zadowolenie opadło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Płeć żeńska. Jaka szkoda.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Ramin Djawadi - Light of the Seven</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była dziewczynka. Mała dziewczynka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta informacja sprawiła, że ciąża nagle stała się tak boleśnie realna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud przyjrzała się dokładniej całej diagnostyce, po czym westchnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, to nie to, na co liczyliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odrzuciła odczyt zaklęcia szybkim machnięciem różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To niefortunne, mieliśmy kilka surogatek, które nieoczekiwanie poroniły zaraz po tym, jak okazało się, że nosiły dziewczynki. - Jej oczy przesunęły się z Hermiony, na Draco. - Oczywiście nie będzie to problemem, biorąc pod uwagę, że ciąża jest przede wszystkim mechanizmem odzyskiwania pamięci. W twoim przypadku, Wielki Łowco, zawsze czeka następna surogatka. Dla pozyskania prawdziwego spadkobiercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że robi jej się zimno. Jej gardło zacisnęło się i odwróciła wzrok od Stroud, zerkając z niepokojem na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na trzepoczącą w powietrzu kulę światła, jakby nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku, ale jego postawa nieznacznie się zmieniła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona żałowała, że nie może go dotknąć, trzymać go za rękę. Wydawało się, że powinni móc podzielić się tą chwilą. Była w ciąży z dziewczynką, ale czuła, że jedyną reakcją, na jaką mogła sobie pozwolić, było spokojne siedzenie, odwracanie wzroku i zastanawianie się, jak byłoby w innych okolicznościach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wciąż ledwo uznawał fakt istnienia ciąży, poza tym, że miała ona bezpośredni związek ze zdrowiem Hermiony. Pomimo jej wielokrotnego nalegania, iż nie zamierza ona dokonać aborcji, odmówił traktowania tego, jakby miało to z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. To była jej ciąża, jej dziecko. Kiedy próbowała o tym porozmawiać, stawał się powściągliwy, a jeśli naciskała, przepraszał i wychodził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugał, a mięśnie jego szczęki drgnęły, po czym odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się kamiennymi oczami w okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obejrzała się, gdy Stroud nadal rzucała zaklęcia i zapisywała kolejne notatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie, a przed jej oczami pojawiła się projekcja mózgu Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wspomnienia Hermiony lśniły złotem, o tym samym odcieniu co trzepocząca ciążowa kula. Wszystkie małe świecące światełka rozrzucone po jej mózgu zmieniły swój kolor, a niektóre wyglądały na popękane. Wzdłuż czegoś, co wyglądało na ścieżki neuronowe, biegły porozrzucane linie odłamków światła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To ciekawe - powiedział Stroud, szturchając czubkiem różdżki w projekcję diagnostyczną. - Co powiedzieli uzdrowiciele umysłu, gdy zobaczyli taką ewolucję?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał na projekcję. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, jakby poczuł coś obrzydliwego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aby pomóc zachować jej spokój, gdyby się obudziła, i zapobiec dalszym napadom, gdybym chciał uniknąć trwałego uszkodzenia mózgu i utraty wspomnień - zaszydził ze Stroud. - Powinnaś być wdzięczna, że twoja metoda wymuszonego powrotu do zdrowia jej nie zabiła. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że Czarny Pan dobrze przyjąłby te wieści.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud skuliła się lekko i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy to zaproponowałam, mówiłam, że to tylko teoria - powiedziała Stroud sztywnym głosem. - Wyjaśniłam to całkiem jasno Czarnemu Panu. Czy wykazała jakiekolwiek oznaki odzyskania większej ilości wspomnień?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - mruknął Draco, wykrzywiając usta, gdy zerknął szyderczo na Hermionę, po czym skupił się na Stroud. - Jedyną zauważalną różnicą w jej zachowaniu od czasu zajścia w ciążę jest to, że stała się jeszcze bardziej niestabilna i ledwie może wyjść z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud westchnęła i szturchnęła lekko w projekcję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szkoda, że nie możemy jej po prostu podać Veritaserum. Jak długo uzdrowiciel umysłu powiedział, by nie używać magii na jej mózgu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dopóki poziom magii nie osiągnie punktu krytycznego, należy unikać wszystkiego, co magicznie zakłóciłoby pracę mózgu, z wyjątkiem leków przeciwdrgawkowych. Oszacował, że moja legilimencja będzie bezpieczna do podjęcia na początku trzeciego trymestru, zakładając, że poziom jej stresu spadnie do punktu, w którym jej lęk przestanie być przyczyną ataków. - Oczy Draco zamgliły się i wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Jego ręka drgnęła blisko różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud zacisnęła usta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To niestety dość długi czas oczekiwania. Poinformowałeś go, że wspomnienia są pilne?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco machnął lekceważąco ręką. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Widziałaś raporty. Opierając się na analizie uzdrowiciela umysłu, im ważniejsza jest informacja, tym lepiej jego ona chroniona. Próba wyodrębnienia ich przedwcześnie może skutkować odzyskaniem samych nieistotnych informacji. Wspomnienia nie są dyskretne. Nakładają się asocjacyjnie. Wspomnienia, których Czarny Pan pragnie najbardziej, nie będą odzyskane jako pierwsze, ale jako ostatnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroud ponownie szturchnęła w projekcję mózgu Hermiony, po czym ją usunęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, teraz, kiedy zbliża się do końca pierwszego trymestru, powinna zacząć jeść i regenerować się fizycznie. Może to nie być dla ciebie problemem, biorąc pod uwagę, że dziecko nie będzie spadkobiercą, ale podwyższony poziom kortyzolu może mieć na nie wpływ. Ze względu na ograniczenia, jakie surogatki mają w swoim zachowaniu, stres może objawiać się w nietypowy sposób, jeśli nie zostanie rozwiązany. Ćwiczenia to kluczowy sposób rozładowania go. Powinieneś kazać jej ćwiczyć, gdy tylko stanie się wystarczająco stabilna, aby to robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco krótko i obojętnie skinął głową na potwierdzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka minut później wyprowadził Stroud. Hermiona podeszła i przycisnęła ucho do drzwi. Słyszała, jak głos Strouda oddala się korytarzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli nie chcesz zatrzymać dziecka, laboratorium z chęcią przejmie ją natychmiast po porodzie. Czarny Pan rozumie, że nie każdy chce mieć wiele dzieci. Te z dużym potencjałem zostaną wykorzystane do wniesienia wkładu w kolejną fazę programu, a pozostałe będą przydatnymi przedmiotami laboratoryjnymi. Wciąż tak mało wiadomo o wczesnym rozwoju magii…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Język Hermiony zacisnął się w jej ustach, a jej żołądek skręcił się tak gwałtownie, że prawie zwymiotowała na środek podłogi. Ruszyła niepewnie i usiadła na skraju łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Nigdy by nie pozwolił, żeby to się jej przytrafiło. Żeby taki los spotkał ich dziecko. Ale to nie uratowałoby innych surogatek ani ich dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała nadzieję, że Draco wkrótce wróci, by mogła poprosić o zwrot książek. W przeciwnym razie nie pozostanie jej nic innego, jak martwić się, martwić i martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie mogła zrobić, tylko martwić się, a potem zamartwiać się faktem, że się martwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podwyższony poziom kortyzolu mógł mieć wpływ na dziecko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zachowaj spokój, w przeciwnym razie możesz mieć atak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy Draco może nie pozwolić jej na badania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wtedy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się o tym nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W myślach przejrzała wszelkie zaklęcia leczące i teoretycznie opracowała mikstury przeciwdziałające hemofilii i zatrzymujące krwotoki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęła prawie godzina, zanim Draco wrócił do jej pokoju. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, natychmiast wróciła myślami do spotkania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To miała być dziewczynka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz, kiedy znała płeć, mogła sobie to lepiej wyobrazić. Wcześniej było to bardziej abstrakcyjne. Dziecko. Teraz była to dziewczynka. Dziewczynka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W rezydencji były portrety dzieci Malfoyów. Wszystkie przedstawiały blond i szarookich… mężczyzn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linia Malfoyów była całkowicie męska.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie mogła przypomnieć żadnych portretów przedstawiających potomkinie rodu Malfoyów. Tylko spadkobierców, czasami rezerwowych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy to anomalia genetyczna, czy, co bardziej prawdopodobne, proces selekcji. Być może Malfoyowie tradycyjnie nie zachowywali żeńskich ciąż.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zatrzymał się o stopę od niej. Wydawał się tylko częściowo obecny, jakby jego umysł był kompletnie gdzie indziej. Hermiona ułożyła dłonie na swoim brzuchu i obserwowała go uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc… to dziewczynka - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast się zamknął, po czym skinął krótko głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie widziałam, żeby w rodowodzie Malfoyów występowały dziewczynki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby w jej gardle utknął kamień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to… czy to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? Że nie jest to chłopiec?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamrugał i wydawało się, że nagle jego umysł powrócił na swoje miejsce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co? Nie. - Spojrzał na nią. - Płeć nigdy nie miała dla mnie znaczenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ucisk w gardle ustąpił miejsca ciężarowi w klatce piersiowej. Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Po prostu się zastanawiałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zaklęcie na linii krwi, mające na celu utrzymanie posiadłości w stanie nienaruszonym. Malfoyowie potrzebują związku małżeńskiego, aby spłodzić męskiego spadkobiercę z czarownicą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och - to było wszystko, co mogła powiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach dodała: - Stroud nie wie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową, spojrzał w dół i zdawał się studiować pastę na swoich butach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie wydawało się to warte wzmianki, biorąc pod uwagę, że potrzeba dziedzica sprawiła, że moje wysiłki wydawały się być poważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjść za mąż. Mieć dzieci. Zestarzeć się z kimś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był taki moment, kiedy pogodziła się z tym, że nigdy nie osiągnie takich rzeczy. Powiedziała sobie, że będą ważniejsze, którymi będzie mogła się pocieszyć. Gdyby Harry i Ron nadal żyli, Voldemort zostałby pokonany, świat byłby lepszy. Ta wiedza wystarczyłaby jej do wypełnienia pustki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale Harry i Ron nie żyli. Voldemort nie został pokonany. Świat wydawał się tak złamany, że nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek może być lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz czuła utratę prostych rzeczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę dostać moje książki z powrotem przed twoim wyjazdem? - zapytała, ponownie na niego patrząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poproszę Chwiejkę, żeby je przyniosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na swoje buty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spróbuję znowu wychodzić na spacery. Stroud miała rację, to ważne dla dziecka, więc powinnam to robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę i lekko się uśmiechnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią, aż w końcu jej uśmiech zniknął. Odwróciła się w stronę okna. Wszystko za szybą było takie... otwarte. Jej palce drgnęły, jednak szybko wsunęła je za plecy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pójdę z tobą - powiedział. - Nie musisz iść sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, a ona ją ujęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszli na zewnątrz i ruszyli powoli aleją obsadzoną drzewami owocowymi. Palce ich dłoni splotły się razem. Kwiaty wyblakły i zostały zastąpione liśćmi. Ścieżka którą kroczyli, była osłonięta łukowatymi gałęziami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wspinałem się na te drzewa, kiedy byłem chłopcem - powiedział nagle Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Wcześniej zawsze milczał podczas spacerów. Rozmowa z nim podczas tej czynności była jej nieznana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w dół alejki, a wyraz jego twarzy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego umysł dryfował gdzieś daleko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziano mi, żebym nie wspinał się na nie, ale kiedy tamtego dnia skończyły się moje lekcje, przyszedłem i spróbowałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na sękatą jabłoń rosnącą w pobliżu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Utknąłem w tym drzewie. Wtedy wydawało mi się ono tak ogromne. Chwiejka próbowała mnie ściągnąć, ale jej nie pozwoliłem. Siedziałem na tej gałęzi, krzycząc za moją matką przez godzinę, zanim wróciła do domu z ulicy Pokątnej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjrzała się gałęzi rosnącej zaledwie kilka stóp nad ziemią, a jej usta wygięły się uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odwrócił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli pójdziemy tym pasem i przetniemy tamto pole, znajdziemy za nim staw, w którym łapałem żaby. Przeważnie są tam jeszcze kaczki i czaple. Na moje piąte urodziny dostałem sieć i próbowałem złapać wszystko, co mogłem znaleźć. Były do mojego zoo. Mówiłem, że kiedy dorosnę, zostanę magozoologiem. Byłem bardzo nastawiony na to, że kiedyś pojadę do Afryki na wielką wyprawę. Mój ojciec był przerażony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco mówił bez wyrazu. Hermiona poczuła narastający niepokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłem postrachem dla wróżek i gnomów - dodał po kolejnej minucie. - Raz ugryzł mnie jeden gnom, gdy próbowałem go wykopać. Zakrwawiłem chyba wszystko - zaśmiał się pusto. - Moja matka tak bardzo martwiła się, że zostanie mi po tym blizna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu zaczął powoli kroczyć alejką, wciąż trzymając Hermionę za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze lubiłem latać. Mój ojciec dał mi zabawkową miotłę, kiedy miałem dwa lata, pomimo wielkiego sprzeciwu mamy. Teodor Nott i ja ścigaliśmy się ze sobą po całej posiadłości. Kiedy miałem osiem lat, omal nie złamałem ręki, uderzając o ścianę dworu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem był już cicho, dopóki nie doszli do końca linii drzew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka pójdzie z tobą. Opiekowała się w swoim życiu już kilkoma dziećmi. Praktycznie wychowywała mnie przez kilka pierwszych lat, kiedy moja mama była chora. Pomogła też Ginny z Jamesem. - Spojrzał na Hermionę. - To już załatwione. Własność nad nią zostanie przeniesiona na ciebie. Jest dobrym skrzatem. Zna o mnie wszystkie historie, jakie możesz kiedykolwiek zechcieć usłyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co robił Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbował dać jej to, czego chciała. Dla niego fakt uznania, że będzie miał dziecko, oznaczał przyznanie się, że nigdy go nie spotka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opowiadał jej historie, żeby kiedyś mogła opowiedzieć ich córce, jaki był przed szkołą, przed wojną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czynił przygotowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na pola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Magia na terenie całej posiadłości zostanie uśpiona, chyba że mój ojciec spłodzi nowego spadkobiercę - powiedział chwilę później. - Zakładając, że tego nie zrobi, dwór rozpozna i przyjmie potomka… O ile kiedyś będzie chciała go odebrać. Mam dla ciebie dokumenty, aby złożyć formalne roszczenie w sprawie spadku, jeśli zechcesz, aby został on potwierdzony. Ale nie ma powodu, dla którego będziesz musiała tu wracać. Są już skarbce założone na twoje imię i inne aktywa, które przekazałem, będące łatwiejsze do upłynnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramiona Hermiony zaczęły drżeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy były burzowo szare i skupione, gdy przyglądał się jej twarzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyciągnąłem cię trochę za daleko. Jesteś zmęczona. Wracamy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie poruszyła się. Czuła ucisk w gardle, a jej nogi sprawiały wrażenie, że w każdej chwili mogą się pod nią ugiąć. Były tysiące rzeczy, które chciała powiedzieć, jednak nie wiedziała, jak je wyrazić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jesteś w stanie wrócić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Udało jej się słabo potrząsnąć głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podszedł bliżej, poruszając się powoli i oceniając jej reakcję. Objął ją lewym ramieniem w talii, podnosząc i stabilizując jej ciało w swoich ramionach, kierując się z nią z powrotem w kierunku rezydencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, gdy zaczęła płakać. Płakała w jego objęciach przez całą drogę do swojego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tej nocy jej głowa spoczywała na jego piersi, gdy leżała w łóżku i patrzyła, jak poruszają się wskazówki zegara. Draco trzymał jedną rękę na jej głowie, przeczesując palcami jej włosy, podczas gdy drugą ręką kreślił delikatne wzory na jej szacie wzdłuż ramienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła i spojrzała na niego. Popatrzył na nią z powściągliwym wyrazem twarzy. Wyciągnęła rękę, opierając dłoń na jego piersi, po czym pochyliła się i pocałowała go. Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie chwile, gdy ich usta się spotykały, a ich nosy ocierały się o siebie, słaby zarost na jego szczęce pod jej palcami, gdy przyciskała dłoń do jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pogłębiła pocałunek, zatracając się w nim. Czuła ostrą woń cedru w jego ubraniu oraz dębowego mchu i papirusu na jego skórze. Jego dłoń musnęła jej gardło, a ona zadrżała przy nim, przytulając się bliżej i wplatając palce w jego włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałunki były powolne, głębokie i tak znajome. Wiedziała o tym. To gorąco w jej brzuchu, uczucie delikatnego ucisku w piersi i przyspieszony rytm krwi w żyłach. To była najbardziej intymna i najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek poznała. Ukryła ją w miejscu, z którego nie można było jej zabrać, zakopała ją, aż zatraciła wszystko we własnym umyśle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała to z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej dłoń zaczęła powoli przesuwać się po jego klatce piersiowej, spływając w dół jego torsu. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej własnej i uspokoiła ją. Kiedy próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku, przestał ją całować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co robisz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona usiadła i spojrzała na niego, biorąc głęboki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę spróbować z tobą uprawiać seks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obserwowała jego oczy, gdy to mówiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego tęczówki pociemniały, a jego rogówki zakwitły czerwienią. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się twardy i zamknięty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To się nie stanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na swoją dłoń, nadal zamkniętą w jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę, żeby ostatni raz, w którym uprawiałam z tobą seks, był… - urwała, a jej usta drgnęły. - Kiedy było to… wymuszone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce drgnęły, a ona cofnęła rękę z miejsca, w którym ją zatrzymał, krótko kiwając głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła się i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, przyciskając twarz do ciepła jego ciała, które promieniowało przez jego koszulę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczeli w całkowitej ciszy przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziałam ci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze masz więcej powodów niż jeden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamilkła i mocniej przycisnęła się do jego boku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie pamiętam, jakie to uczucie... uprawiać seks - powiedziała w końcu. - Wiem, że byliśmy razem, ale wspomnienie jest tak daleko… w tak głębokiej oddali, że nie mogę dostrzec szczegółów. Kiedy próbuję sobie przypomnieć… po prostu… Po prostu pamiętam, jak to było tutaj, kiedy musiałeś co miesiąc... Więc pomyślałam… - przerwała i milczała przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogło się nie udać na wiele sposobów. To nie byłoby takie, jak w przeszłości. Byłoby naznaczone i dotknięte wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Mogłaby wpaść w panikę lub odkryć, że kiedy osiągną pewien punkt, nie będzie w stanie się wycofać ani poprosić go, aby zwolnił lub się zatrzymał. Mogła mieć atak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła zniszczyć tym to kruche schronienie, które odnaleźli w sobie. Wszelkie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które w nim odnalazła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogło to zatruć ich przeszłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła się przy nim jeszcze mocniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nieważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nic nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasnęła, słuchając bicia jego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak po tej rozmowie sposób, w jaki ją całował, stał się inny. Jego ręce zwlekały dłużej. Jego pocałunki nie były tylko palącym uwielbieniem, ale czymś innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czymś bardziej głodnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czymś, co czuła we krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wrócił po dwóch dniach nieobecności, jego dotyk przypominał ogień. Jego ręce wplątały się w jej włosy. Przeciągnął jego lewą dłoń w dół, wzdłuż szyi do podstawy gardła, a następnie dalej, wzdłuż ciała. Poczuła, jak wdychał przez zęby  tak gwałtownie, że powietrze musnęło jej skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydała z siebie drżący jęk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz mi, żebym przestał - powiedział, a jego usta przylgnęły do jej szyi. - Powiedz mi, żebym przestał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wplątała palce w jego szatę i przyciągnęła go bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie przestawaj - powiedziała. - Nie chcę, żebyś przestał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunął zębami po jej skórze, lekko skubiąc jej szyję. Podciągnęła jego rękę do guzików swojej sukienki i zaczęła je rozpinać. Musnął palcami jej nagą skórę i pocałował jej ramię otwartymi ustami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było właściwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było znajome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dotykał jej w ten sposób. Pamiętała to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Całował jej mostek, aż jej głowa opadła do tyłu i zaczęła dyszeć. Jego dłonie sunęły po jej ramionach i kręgosłupie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej dłonie podążały wzdłuż krzywizny jego szczęki i opadały na ramiona, próbując go dotknąć. Uczucie dotykania go było w niej głęboko ukryte. Uśpione, fizyczne poczucie zażyłości, które sprawiało, że jej serce biło szybciej, gdy powoli się budziło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z powrotem przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich i pocałowała go głębiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię - powiedziała w jego usta. - Kocham Cię. Żałuję, że nie powiedziałam ci tego po tysiąckroć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę i zsuwać ją z jego ramion, muskając dłońmi jego skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedz mi, żebym przestał, a ja przestanę - szepnął przy jej ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie przestawaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce waliło jej w piersi. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym doznaniu. Ciężar, ciepło i uczucie jego skóry przy jej. Odetchnęła głęboko w jego ramię i przesunęła palcami po bliznach na jego plecach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zamknij oczy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jej ubranie zsuwa się, a całe jej ciało ogarnęła fala gorąca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego dłoń musnęła bok jej piersi. To było inne. Bardzo wrażliwe, jakby jego dotyk przepuścił iskrę przez jej ciało. Nie sądziła, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak się czuła. Zadrżała przy tym kontakcie i westchnęła cicho. Przeciągnął kciukiem po jej sutku, a całe jej ciało zadrżało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła jego usta na wewnętrznej stronie swojej prawej piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zęby.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zesztywniała. To było niczym zanurzenie w lodowatej wodzie. Nagle cały upał zniknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie mogła…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ostre, zimne małe skały.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chciała, żeby to się skończyło.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała oddychać, ale jej płuca nie chciały się rozszerzyć. Chciała prostu oddychać, aż to uczucie zniknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamknęła usta. Jej palce zacisnęły się na ramionach Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła oddychać. Wspomnienia zalewały ją niekończącą się falą chłodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Po prostu zamknij oczy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lepszy niż Lucjusz. Lepszy niż Lucjusz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chciała tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała wytrząsnąć to wszystko ze swojego umysłu, ale nie potrafiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Stop - wymusiła z siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco natychmiast zamarł i zaczął się cofać. Zaszlochała sucho i mocno owinęła ramiona wokół jego ciała, wtulając twarz w jego szyję, gdy walczyła o oddech i próbowała zmusić swoje serce, aby przestało tak boleśnie walić w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przestań się trząść. Przestań się trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco siedział nieruchomo, nie dotykając jej. Nie mogła nawet poczuć, jak oddycha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła kilka powolnych oddechów i niepewnie uniosła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Po prostu… - Jej pierś drgnęła. - To było za dużo jak na jedną chwilę. Myślę, że będzie lepiej teraz, kiedy wiem, że mogę powiedzieć stop. To było dobre. - Zacisnęła na nim palce. - Było dobrze, dopóki nie było…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła ciężko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco skinął głową. Jego źrenice zwęziły się, aż oczy wyglądały jak ostry lód. Kiedy na nią patrzył, jego wyraz twarzy był ściągnięty i napięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał jak coś, co mogłaby bez wysiłku roztrzaskać w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby to zepsuła, mogłaby zniszczyć ostatnią dobrą rzecz, jaką w sobie miał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż krzywizny jego szczęki i poczuła jego puls w zagłębieniu za kością, gdy przycisnęła czoło do jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie będzie płakać. Nie zamierzała płakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowali tylko więcej czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poszła do biblioteki. Unikała tego, ale skrzaty miały ograniczone możliwości znalezienia dla niej odnośników, podczas gdy nie znała wszystkich potencjalnych zasobów, jakie mogła tam znaleźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka kręciła się obok niej, gdy Hermiona stała w drzwiach, wahając się i próbując nie podnosić wzroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę zacząć od sekcji Czarnej Magii - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Które części?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystkie. Chcę zobaczyć tytuły wszystkich książek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie odrywała oczu od podłogi lub półek, kiedy powoli szła przez bibliotekę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skoncentruj się na książkach. Skoncentruj się na słowach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała uratować Draco. Nie miało znaczenia, że nie widziała sufitu. Po prostu musiała oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami powtarzanie sobie tego działało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Innym razem nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obudziła się oszołomiona w swoim pokoju. Palił się każdy mięsień jej ciała. Draco siedział obok niej, trzymając ją za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego w szoku, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak się tam dostała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miałaś atak w bibliotece - powiedział bez wyrazu. - Miałaś atak paniki, Chwiejka nie mogła cię uspokoić i miałaś atak. Ciężki, nawet z interwencją eliksiru przeciwdrgawkowego. Byłem w Austrii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Jej gardło piekło tak, jakby przez wieczność krzyczała z bólu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przez chwilę patrzył przez okno, a potem westchnął. Zaczął masować środek jej dłoni, nie patrząc na nią, stukając różdżką w punkty nacisku, aż mięśnie się rozluźniły, a jej palce nie były już sztywne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz mieć wszystkiego, Granger. Przychodzi czasem taki moment, kiedy musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że nie dostaniesz wszystkiego, czego chcesz. Musisz wybrać i pozwolić, by to wystarczyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręce przestały się poruszać i przez minutę po prostu patrzył przez okno. Przełknął powoli i odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uzdrowiciel umysłu powiedział, że jeśli nastąpi kolejny taki napad, może on  spowodować nieodwracalne uszkodzenie mózgu i prawdopodobnie również poronienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i odsunęła rękę, zwijając się w ciasną kulkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę cię zostawić - powiedziała grubym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak materac się porusza. Draco odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy, chowając loki za jej ucho, gdy pochylił się nad nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął cicho, gdy jego ręka ześlizgnęła się z jej włosów i oparła na jej ramieniu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziesz mieć innych ludzi do opieki. Obiecałaś Potterowi, że zaopiekujesz się Ginny i Jamesem. Masz dziecko, które cię potrzebuje i dobrze o tym wiesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłoń do brzucha i zaszlochała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę wybierać - jej głos był chrapliwy, a mówienie bolało. - Zawsze muszę wybierać i nigdy nie mogę wybrać ciebie. Jestem tak zmęczona tym, że nie mogę cię wybrać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ścisnął jej ramię, zanim jego dłoń zsunęła się do jej dłoni i zaczął ponownie rozluźniać wszelkie sztywne węzły w jej palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wybierasz. Obiecałaś… Wszystko, czego chciałem, obiecałaś to. Nie… nie łam się, próbując mnie ocalić. Chcę tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Ucieknij z tego popieprzonego świata. Pozwól, że cię wyciągnę, Granger. Chcę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczna, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Powiedz naszej córce, że uratowałem was oboje. To jest to, czego chcę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niezgrabnie wyprostowała się. Jej ramiona nie chciały zbytnio współpracować, ale zmusiła się do wstania i chwyciła go za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, jestem tak blisko. Daj mi więcej czasu, a znajdę sposób, aby usunąć twój Mroczny Znak. Jestem pewna, że jest sposób. Proszę, nie każ mi przestać próbować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy zamigotały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo tak złego w dotrzymywaniu obietnic jak ty. Całkiem możliwe, że jesteś najgorszym strażnikiem wszelkich obietnic, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się, ale uniosła brodę i napotkała jego spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dotrzymuję tych, które mają znaczenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To, co robisz, to składanie sprzecznych obietnic, a następnie przeglądanie i wybieranie tych, których zechcesz dotrzymać, w zależności od tego, czego właśnie chcesz. Poświęciłem trochę uwagi dla twojej metodologii… - mruknął, a jego głos był lekki. Potem lekkość zniknęła i odwrócił wzrok. - Dlatego wydaje się, że nigdy nie dotrzymujesz obietnic, na których mi zależy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego. Nadal tak rzadko używał jej imienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią z poważnym i zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Troszczysz się o to dziecko. Była wszystkim, na czym ci zależało, zanim wróciły twoje wspomnienia. Chronienie jej było wszystkim, o czym myślałaś w każdej minucie dnia. Teraz… Teraz jesteś tak zajęta próbą ocalenia mnie, że pozwalasz sobie zapomnieć, że ona cię potrzebuje, że jest od ciebie całkowicie zależna. Nie mogę jej przed tobą chronić. Poprzez narażanie siebie, by spróbować mnie uratować, ryzykujesz jej życiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zadrżała i spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem tak blisko, Draco. Brakuje mi tylko jednego elementu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, jeśli poronisz, Czarny Pan sprowadzi cię, by zbadać twój umysł - odparł płaskim rzeczowym głosem, a ona wzdrygnęła się na te słowa. - Obiecałaś, że jeśli zacznie cię to stresować, przestaniesz. Ile miałaś ataków paniki, odkąd zaczęłaś sama chodzić do biblioteki?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zazgrzytała zębami, zaciskając szczękę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To takie głupie. To głupie, ale nie chce odejść. Jestem tak blisko… Jestem prawie pewna, że mogę to rozgryźć, ale im mocniej próbuję poskładać elementy, tym jest gorzej. Ale jestem tak blisko. Co jeśli poczekam i nie zauważę, aż będzie za późno? - Jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła drgać i przycisnęła dłoń do mostka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chwycił ją za ramiona z twardym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odpuść sobie - odparł, a jego zęby błysnęły. - Nigdy nie miałem być kimś, kogo powinnaś próbować uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawzięcie potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co mam zrobić, jeśli każesz mi przestać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wygiął usta, jakby chciał na nią warknąć. Nie mrugnęła. Jego ręce opadły z jej ramion, po czym westchnął zirytowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. - Możesz kontynuować badania w swoim pokoju. Ale jeśli zechcesz iść do biblioteki, masz poczekać i wtedy pójdziesz ze mną. Chwiejka cię powstrzyma, jeśli spróbujesz iść sama. Zrozumiano?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeważnie przebywała w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Draco tylko miał czas, zabierał ją na spacer, a potem do biblioteki, stojąc obok niej i obserwując, jak godzinami przegląda książki. Rzucał zaklęcia analityczne na swoje ramię, aby mogła je studiować, i zapisywał dla niej notatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czekała przed drzwiami biblioteki, aż Draco wróci wieczorem, kiedy usłyszała dwa kolejne trzaski aportacji w holu na końcu korytarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek natychmiast opadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikt nie powinien być w stanie wejść do posiadłości, chyba że Draco na to pozwolił. Jeśli Draco przyprowadzał kogoś bez ostrzeżenia, był to prawdopodobnie Severus, co oznaczało, że zabrakło jej czasu. Albo Draco umarł, a osłony posiadłości opadły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy szybko schowała się w cieniu i usiłowała cokolwiek podsłuchać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnio nastąpił znaczący spadek wydajności. Czarny Pan chce przekazać to zadanie komuś z mniej konwencjonalnymi metodami… - Hermiona usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach głos Lucjusza Malfoya płynący korytarzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oziębła z przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jedna sprawa mniej na mojej głowie. Obecnie nie brakuje mi zajęć... - Draco odparł chłodnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głosy wypełniały cichy, pusty hol domu i odbijały się echem od ścian korytarza. Słyszała wyraźnie każde słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. Wygląda na to, że nie mogę podnieść kartki bez ujrzenia na niej twojej twarzy. Mój syn, niesławny Wielki Łowca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę przyznać, że chciałem, aby mój spadkobierca zyskał nieco więcej niż międzynarodową reputację masowego mordercy. Szkoda, że nie mogłeś zachować swojej anonimowości. Jesteś bardziej psem myśliwskim niż protegowanym... - Hermiona usłyszała szyderstwo w głosie Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła powoli iść korytarzem, przyciskając palce do ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego, ojcze? Myślałem, że odziedziczyłem po tobie mój wyjątkowy talent do morderstwa. W końcu jestem pokornym sługą Czarnego Pana, jak mój ojciec i dziadek... - Draco odparł tonem przepełnionym drwiną, ale Hermiona słyszała napięcie ukryte w jego tonie, pewną rezerwę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wkład mojego ojca i mój jest sztuką. Używanie Niewybaczalnych to po prostu wylewanie nadmiaru emocji. Agonia ma być formą sztuki. W służbie Czarnego Pana nie ma żadnego rzemiosła. Pozwoliłeś sobie być używany jak broń o tępym ostrzu. Ze wszystkich umiejętności, które mógłbyś rozwinąć… Twoje wybory są dla mnie rozczarowujące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pobliżu znajdowało się przejście ukryte w ścianie. Gdyby Hermiona mogła go dosięgnąć, zdołałaby się ukryć. Poczekać tam, aż Draco po nią przyjdzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mniej krwi na moich ubraniach... - Draco mruknął lekceważąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy myślisz, że Czarny Pan osiągnął wielkość po prostu dzięki ilości Klątw Zabijających, które mógł rzucić? Czy uważasz, że taka umiejętność sprawiła, że Gellert Grindelwald stał się niesławny? Wielkość to coś więcej niż zwykła moc. Wymaga popędu, sprytu i inspirującej wizji. Jesteś głupcem, myśląc, że twoja sława jako kata nadaje ci prawdziwe znaczenie. Nie masz żadnych wyznawców. Nikt nie jest ci lojalny. Strach nie wystarczy. Czarny Pan nauczył się tej bolesnej lekcji podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów. Kluczem do jego sukcesu była umiejętność poszerzenia swojej wizji po powrocie do władzy. Kat to niewiele więcej niż dopisek. Czarny Pan dał ci możliwość schwytania ostatniego członka Zakonu. Uwieczniłby cię w historii, ale po czterech miesiącach…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podłoga pod stopą Hermiony zatrzeszczała, a głos Lucjusza umilkł. Hermiona zamarła z sercem w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy ktoś tu jest, Draco?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Vera Sola - Loving, Loving</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak sylwetka Lucjusza wypełniła wejście do korytarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego wzrok przemknął po ścianach i zatrzymał na miejscu, w którym stała skulona Hermiona. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym zaczął powoli kroczyć do przodu. Draco w ułamku sekundy pojawił się zaraz obok swojego ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie daj się zdemaskować. Nie daj się zdemaskować, Draco.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermiona powtarzała tę myśl jak mantrę, gdy Lucjusz się do niej zbliżał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz był jak smok w ludzkiej skórze. Sunął korytarzem w kierunku Hermiony równym i falistym krokiem, niczym wąż. Jakby prowokował ją do ucieczki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się zbliżył, jego oczy były jasne i błyszczące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pamiętasz Program Repopulacji? Nakazano mi przyjąć surogatkę. Czy nie wspomniałem o moim zbliżającym się ojcostwie? - Wyraz twarzy Draco był zimny, ale skupiony, gdy spojrzał na Hermionę. Poruszył lekko głową, jakby chciał ją ostrzec, żeby się nie ruszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach tak. Szlama, o której pisał Prorok Codzienny. Zapomniałem, że tu jest. - Lucjusz stał zaledwie kilka cali od Hermiony, patrząc na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem. Czarna Magia wisiała wokół niego jak płaszcz i sprawiała, że jej żołądek skręcił się, a ciało oblało zimnym potem. Przylgnęła jeszcze bliżej ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz odciągnął jej głowę do tyłu swoją różdżką, aż ich oczy się spotkały. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone. Otaczał je jedynie wąski pierścień srebra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mała myszka uwięziona w gnieździe węża.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej szaty trzepoczą delikatnie, gdy dłoń Lucjusza przesunęła się lekko po jej ciele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lubisz ją, Draco? Czy podoba ci się jej pospolitość? Wyobrażam sobie, że po tylu latach zakazu, musi być coś nowego w eksploracji szlam. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego twoja żona odeszła tak daleko od swojego małżeńskiego łoża. Czy twoja mała zabawka sprawiła, że zapragnąłeś rzeczy, których twoja czystokrwista żona nie mogła ci zapewnić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos Lucjusza przeszedł w drapieżne mruczenie, gdy zbliżył się do Hermiony. Pachniał kardamonem i skórą, ale ten zapach jedynie maskował metaliczną, cuchnącą woń starej krwi. Język Hermiony ścisnął się, a gardło skurczyło, gdy próbowała przełknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zobaczmy, jakie masz atuty, skoro zdołałaś zatrzymać mojego syna w Wielkiej Brytanii, podczas gdy jego żona zabawia się we Francji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie daj się zdemaskować. Nie daj się zdemaskować.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak guziki na jej biuście powoli się rozpinają. Trzęsła się niedostrzegalnie, a cichy jęk omal nie wymknął się z jej ust. Jej oczy odszukały Draco, próbując go ostrzec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał zamrożony za ojcem, a jego oczy płonęły z wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nie. Nie, nie-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Lucjusza zacisnęła się na jej gardle, gdy zaśmiał się cicho. Nie był to krótki chichot. Śmiech trwał i trwał, zamiast ustać. Za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona myślała, że może w końcu przestać, on kontynuował swój niski, nieustępliwy, pozbawiony radości pomruk. Jego palce wciąż były owinięte wokół jej szyi, jakby chciał ją złamać. Czuła każdą, najmniejszą wibrację jego głosu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego, Draco… - powiedział w końcu, zerkając przez ramię. - Jest przywiązana do ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco natychmiast zmieniła się w okrutny, radosny uśmieszek, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnął obok Lucjusza, złapał Hermionę za ramię i zdecydowanie wyrwał ją z jego uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zerknął na nią, po czym spojrzał na swojego ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wcześniejsze tortury pozostawiły u niej niestabilność i spowodowały dość znaczną utratę pamięci. Czarny Pan jest szczególnie zainteresowany informacjami, które według niego Szlama może posiadać. Chciał, żeby była bezpieczna tutaj, w posiadłości, dopóki ich z niej nie wyciągnę - powiedział i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Zajęło to tylko kilka miesięcy, a ona zdążyła dość mocno przywiązać się do swojego właściciela. Jestem wszystkim, co ma na tym świecie. - Spojrzał uważnie na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się. - Czyż nie, Szlamo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie musiała udawać tego, że drżała jej szczęka, czy też coraz szybszych drgań swojej klatki piersiowej, gdy lekko skinęła głową. Jej ręka trzęsła się, gdy ją uniosła, i usiłowała zapiąć sukienkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią. Jego usta wykrzywiły się szyderczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uspokój się i oddychaj. Mój ojciec raczej nie uważa cię za kogoś, komu warto poświęcać uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz patrzył na tę scenę z gorącym rozbawieniem. Zmusiła się, by pamiętać o jego obecności, gdy napotkała złośliwe spojrzenie Draco i poczuła, jak kurczy się w środku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zwykle przebywa w swoim pokoju, poza codziennymi spacerami. Musiała za mną zatęsknić, skoro wybrała się tak daleko - powiedział Draco wykrzywiając usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy stał się zimny, gdy spojrzał na ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan nie chce, żeby ktoś przy niej majstrował, niezależnie od tego, jak zabawne może to być. Istnieją ścisłe zasady dotyczące surogatek. Utrzymanie jej i odzyskanie utraconych wspomnień jest uważane za najważniejszy priorytet. Wybacz mi, ale muszę zabrać ją z powrotem do jej pokoju, aby upewnić się, że nie dostanie gdzieś po drodze załamania psychicznego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaczął ciągnąć Hermionę korytarzem, ale po chwili zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Lucjusza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zadbano o twoje skrzydło dworu. Wydaje mi się, że w zeszłym roku Astoria zabrała się za odnawianie jego części. Chodź, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wlókł Hermionę siłą w głąb korytarza, poruszając się tak szybko, że ledwo mogła utrzymać się na nogach, kiedy ściskała za sukienkę i próbowała oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerknęła przez ramię i zobaczyła, że Lucjusz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy patrzy, jak odchodzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy tylko znaleźli się w północnym skrzydle, Draco zatrzymał się i mocno wciągnął ją w swoje ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam - szepnął delikatnie unosząc jej twarz w górę, żeby mógł na nią spojrzeć. Jego dłoń emanowała ciepłem przy jej skórze, kiedy przyglądał się jej twarzy, odgarniając z niej zabłąkane kosmyki włosów. - Przybył bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Wszystko w porządku? Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic mi nie jest… nic mi nie jest… - Hermiona wymusiła z siebie, gdy jej klatka piersiowa wciąż targana była falami paniki, a ona starała się nie zacząć płakać. - Bałam się tylko, że on coś zrobi, a ty się zdemaskujesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dłoń Draco wślizgnęła się zaborczo w jej włosy u nasady głowy, po czym przyciągnął ją bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On więcej się do ciebie zbliży. Zabiję go, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów cię dotknie. Powiem Czarnemu Panu, że wpadł w szał, a ja nie miałem wyboru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ukryła twarz w szacie Draco i zamknęła oczy. Tak dobrze sobie radziła. Zachowywała spokój i nie panikowała od wielu dni, ale teraz czuła się tak, jakby ktoś nagle podciął jej nogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął ostro i gniewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ze wszystkich możliwych dni, kiedy Czarny Pan mógł go przywołać...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i spojrzała w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest tutaj, aby wyśledzić osobę odpowiedzialną za zniszczenie horkruksa, prawda? Ostatniego członka Zakonu. Tak właśnie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez kilka przeklętych sekund, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - potwierdził w końcu, lekko opuszczając szczękę. Delikatnie wyciągnął rękę i zapiął jej sukienkę. - Czarny Pan był rozczarowany moim niepowodzeniem w złapaniu odpowiedzialnej za to osoby. Wezwał mojego ojca do Wielkiej Brytanii, aby właśnie jemu przydzielić to zadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionie zaschło w ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co… co to znaczy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął, a palce uniosły się, delikatnie muskając jej policzek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wyobrażam sobie, że zdoła coś znaleźć, zanim wyjedziesz. Po tym nie będzie miało to już znaczenia. Zostaniesz w swoim pokoju. To nie potrwa długo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są rzeczy, których muszę szukać w bibliotece. Czekałam na ciebie, ponieważ wpadłam na pomysł…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiona - przerwał jej twardym głosem i cofnął rękę. - Mój ojciec będzie mieszkał w tym dworze w najbliższym czasie. To nie przypadek, że został przywołany teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan nie może już przeglądać twoich wspomnień. Będę ci towarzyszyć na spacerach, wytłumaczę mu to jako medycznie konieczne. Jednak mój ojciec jest zarówno niestabilny, jak i nieprzewidywalny. Nie można mu ufać ani oczekiwać, że będzie niezawodnie wypełniał instrukcje Czarnego Pana, jeśli wpadnie mu do głowy jakiś inny chory pomysł. Cokolwiek zobaczy, Czarny Pan również może to zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i próbowała mówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął cicho i opuścił ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro. Przyniosę ci książki, których potrzebujesz. Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale nie możemy inaczej. Gdybym mógł zrobić to lepiej, zrobiłbym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę patrzył na koniec korytarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabiorę cię teraz do twojego pokoju. Potem powinienem iść. Nie mogę już dłużej spędzać z tobą czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony sprawiało wrażenie, jakby było z ołowiu, gdy szła za nim przez korytarze i patrzyła, jak przez kilka minut oglądał i testował zabezpieczenia w jej pokoju, zanim wyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obecność Lucjusza w posiadłości była niczym trucizna. Narcyza siedząca w swoim portrecie stała się jeszcze bledsza i bardziej płochliwa, ale nadal pilnie czuwała nad Hermioną. Chwiejka pojawiła się wieczorem, z oparzonymi dłońmi, posiniaczonym czołem i skórą rozciętą w wielu miejscach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co się stało? - zapytała Hermiona z przerażeniem, delikatnie ujmując malutkie pomarszczone dłonie skrzatki, próbując obejrzeć obrażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka szybko cofnęła ręce i ukryła je za plecami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mistrzowi Lucjuszowi nie podoba się remont południowego skrzydła. Nakazał wszystkim skrzatom się ukarać - powiedziała Chwiejka, odwracając wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale… ale on już nie jest twoim panem. Draco jest teraz panem posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka spojrzała na Hermionę swoimi ogromnymi oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skrzaty są przywiązane do magii. Mistrz Lucjusz nadal jest Malfoyem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie odetchnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale Draco jest od niego ważniejszy. Jeśli Draco powie, żeby tego nie robić, obowiązkiem skrzata domowego jest wysłuchanie rozkazu jego najwyżej postawionego pana, Nie powinnaś być zmuszona do karania się, jeśli Draco ci tego zabroni. Dlaczego nie powiedział, żebyś tego nie robiła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka przesunęła się i potarła stopą o nogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skrzaty domowe mają nie robić niczego, co sprawiłoby, że Mistrz Lucjusz pomyślałby, że Mistrz Draco nie lubi być Śmierciożercą. Mistrz Draco zawsze musi być najbardziej lojalnym synem Mistrza Lucjusza, który bardzo lubi być Śmierciożercą. To jest najważniejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co kazał ci zrobić? - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając ręce Chwiejki zza jej pleców. Były pokryte pęcherzami i otwartymi ranami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka miała prasować swoje ręce przez minutę i uderzyć się dziesięć razy wiadrem z węglem w głowę. - Chwiejka drgnęła kościstym ramieniem. - Z Chwiejką wszystko w porządku. Mistrz Lucjusz nigdy nie lubił skrzatów, Chwiejka jest do tego przyzwyczajona od lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gardło Hermiony zapiekło z żalu, a jej oczy płonęły, gdy przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym móc cię uzdrowić - powiedziała wykrzywiając usta. - Kiedyś byłam uzdrowicielką… kiedy miałam swoją magię. Czy masz eliksiry? Mam trochę maści ze szczuroszczeta. To niewiele, ale złagodzi oparzenia i pomoże na siniaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka delikatnie poklepała Hermionę po policzku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skrzaty mają eliksiry, ale jeśli użyjemy ich zbyt wcześnie, mistrz Lucjusz zechce nas ukarać ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był wyraźnie blady i spięty, kiedy przyszedł do jej pokoju później tej nocy. Przeszedł szybko przez pomieszczenie, trzymając jej twarz w dłoniach i przyglądając się jej oczom tak, jak kiedyś podczas wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyjaśniłem mu, że jesteś w ciąży, której Czarny Pan używa jako mechanizmu do odzyskiwania twoich wspomnień - powiedział po minucie. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, że zawahałby się skrzywdzić cię pomimo zasad dotyczących surogatek, ale mam nadzieję, że szczególne zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana ciążą wystarczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła rękę do jego policzka. Był niepokojąco chłodny w dotyku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co zrobiłeś, Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delikatnym ruchem strząsnął jej rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dodałem jeszcze kilka zabezpieczeń. Muszę wiedzieć, jeśli spróbuje dostać się do północnego skrzydła. Wzbudziłoby to jego podejrzenia, gdybym starał się całkowicie trzymać go z daleka, ale mogę spowolnić go na tyle, abym zdołał dotrzeć tutaj pierwszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Użyłeś magii krwi, prawda? Zaraz możesz zemdleć - odkryła z przerażeniem i przyciągnęła go do łóżka. - Usiądź. Chwiejka! Potrzebuję Eliksiru Uzupełniającego Krew. Jestem pewna, że je masz. - Przycisnęła palce do jego pulsu. - I porcję eliksiru wzmacniającego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kabury na jego ramieniu, po czym wsunęła ją w jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rzuć dla mnie diagnostykę. Muszę wiedzieć, ile krwi użyłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnął różdżką, a ona uważnie przestudiowała wyniki. Kiedy Chwiejka pojawiła się ponownie, Hermiona poprosiła o kilka środków wzmacniających.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obserwowała go uważnie, gdy spożywał eliksiry, a kolor powoli wpływał w jego rysy. Ponownie przycisnęła dłoń do jego policzka i poczuła, jak ciepło wdziera się z powrotem do jego skóry, gdy przycisnęła usta do jego czoła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bez ciebie nawet nie wyjdę z tego pokoju. Nie musisz się martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramiona opadły z wyczerpania i powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przybył po obiedzie na jej codzienny spacer. Kiedy stali w drzwiach pokoju, spojrzała na jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że nie powinniśmy się już więcej dotykać. Po prostu idź, tak jak zeszłej zimy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spacerowali przez ogród różany. Pąki dopiero zaczynały kwitnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy okrążyli dwór, oboje zamarli. Od żelaznych bram posiadłości prowadziła szeroka linia krwi. Wsiąkła w biały żwir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz stał przed frontowymi drzwiami rezydencji z centaurem u swych stóp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Centaur został trafiony w tułów klątwą martwicy. Zgnilizna powoli rozprzestrzeniała się po jego ciele. Ścięgna w każdej nodze zostały brutalnie zerwane. Centaur jęczał cicho i starał się wstać, a jego skóra była szara od utraty krwi. Resztkami sił próbował podnieść się z kolan, lecz upadł ciężko na ziemię z bolesnym jękiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz był ubrany w skórzany płaszcz i ociekał krwią. Jego blade włosy były splamione czerwienią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach, Draco… Miałem nadzieję, że się tu pojawisz. Odeślij swoją szlamę. Gdybyś mógł zmienić osłony, aby zezwalały mi na zabieranie jeńców bezpośrednio do mojego skrzydła, byłoby to bardzo przydatne. Wtedy nie będę już zmuszony przeciągać ich przez całą posiadłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakładasz zoo, ojcze? - Draco stał, obserwując całą scenę ze starannie zamkniętą miną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ta bestia pochodzi z Zakazanego Lasu. Jestem pewien, że wie coś o tym, skąd pochodziła ta strzała, a jeśli nie, może zdoła mi powiedzieć, kto wie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klatka piersiowa Hermiony skurczyła się boleśnie, gdy Lucjusz kontynuował: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niestety, to takie niewspółpracujące istoty, spodziewam się, że proces ten będzie wymagał… perswazji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął i uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są więzienia, w których możesz ich przesłuchiwać. Dzięki temu krew nie brudziłaby żwiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach tak - powiedział Lucjusz, machając leniwie różdżką. Jego głos stał się niewyraźnie śpiewny. - Więzienia. Więzienia pełne strażników i ambitnych śmierciożerców, którzy chcą zobaczyć upadek naszej rodziny. Te więzienia. Być może gdybyś był bardziej ostrożny, już dawno ująłbyś naszą zdobycz. Po co używać więzień, skoro mam własne odnowione skrzydło dworu? Nie. Dwór sprawdzi się bardzo dobrze. Tyle czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz byłem we własnym domu. Teraz, Draco, być może mógłbyś być tak dobry, aby przetransportować mój projekt przez resztę drogi. Chyba że wolisz, bym to ja przeciągnął go korytarzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, kiedy Draco stanął między Hermioną i swoim ojcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka - zawołał Draco twardym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka pojawiła się przed Draco z cichym pyknięciem. Jej siniaki zmieniły już swój kolor na żółty i zielony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabierz Szlamę z powrotem do jej pokoju i dopilnuj, żeby tam została. - Draco rozpiął mankiety rękawów i podwinął je. - Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka podskoczyła i chwyciła Hermionę za rękę, szybko ją odprowadzając. Hermiona obejrzała się przez ramię i patrzyła, jak Draco podchodzi do swojego ojca, z różdżką zwisającą z jego palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była w swoim pokoju od zaledwie pół godziny, kiedy budynkiem wstrząsnął przeszywający krzyk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dźwięk był słyszalny nawet z drugiego końca dworu. Nieludzka agonia odbijała się echem w całej rezydencji, jakby wyłaniała się ze ścian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza drgnęła gwałtownie, skacząc na równe nogi, a jej twarz zszarzała, gdy wydała z siebie zdławione westchnienie przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To był pierwszy dźwięk dochodzący z jej portretu, jaki Hermiona kiedykolwiek usłyszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To… to centaur - powiedziała Hermiona. - Lucjusz go złapał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza wpatrywała się przez chwilę w Hermionę, po czym opadła z powrotem na krzesło, układając swoje ręce na kolanach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krzyki nie ustawały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i próbowała przełknąć, ale jej ślina była kwaśna. Jej ręce się trzęsły, gdy próbowała przewrócić stronę w swojej książce. Słowa falowały jej przed oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zastanawiała się, czy to klątwa złuszczająca. Ciągłe wrzaski przypominały jej o Colinie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Książka wysunęła się z jej palców upadając na podłogę. Ledwo to zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żałowała, że nie ma dostępu do swojej oklumencji. A przynajmniej do umiejętności ponownego zebrania myśli, aby wszystkie zgony nie pozostawały wciąż na pierwszym planie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła dłonie do oczu i starała się oczyścić umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cała krew. Będzie tyle krwi. Potem skóra. I mięśnie. W końcu organy. Warstwa po warstwie. Do kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała skulić się w kącie swojego pokoju. Ukryć się przed dźwiękiem i świadomością, że to się dzieje, a ona nie jest w stanie nic z tym zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli spróbowałaby zrobić cokolwiek, nawet pójść i błagać Draco, aby to powstrzymał, zagroziłoby to zarówno jemu, jak i jej, ich córce, Severusowi, Ginny, Jamesowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyła przez pokój w kierunku rogu, starając się nie słuchać krzyków, które zdawały się nie mieć końca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idąc, spojrzała w stronę portretu. Wyraz twarzy Narcyzy wzdrygał się, jakby starała się nie płakać, siedząc ze stoickim spokojem na krześle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zatrzymała się i zawahała przez chwilę, zanim podeszła do portretu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę. Jej palce drgnęły, gdy oparła je o płótno. Narcyza spojrzała na Hermionę, a wyraz jej twarzy był sztywny. Lekko zmarszczyła czoło, wykrzywiając obronnie wargi, po czym cofnęła się na krześle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem niebieskie oczy Narcyzy zamigotały, usta wykrzywiły się, a szczęka zadrżała. Przesunęła się na krawędź krzesła i wyciągnęła rękę, aż jej namalowane palce spoczęły na płótnie zaraz pod palcami Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała przy portrecie, aż krzyki ustały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy w rezydencji zapadła cisza, Hermiona odsunęła swoją dłoń się od ramy i odwróciła się. Jej żołądek był tak skręcony, jakby ktoś ją dusił od środka. W oszołomieniu podeszła do łóżka i stała obok niego przez kilka minut. Wciąż słyszała krzyki, jakby zostały one wyżłobione w bębenkach jej uszu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła się ciasno w kącie między łóżkiem a ścianą, tępo wpatrując się w podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała i odkryła, że Draco klęczy przed nią. Wyraz jego twarzy był niepewny i zmartwiony. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, kiedy na nią spoglądał, a usta zacisnęły się w cienką, płaską linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał na sobie inne ubrania i mogła stwierdzić, że wziął prysznic. Włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu i nadal były wilgotne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej mizerny, gdy spoglądał jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sięgnął do niej. Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu spojrzeli na siebie, czując ciężar tego wszystkiego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się czekać, aż ona coś zainicjuje, sięgnie po niego lub odwróci wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy powiedział coś, co mogłoby cię obciążyć? - Hermiona w końcu zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zamigotały i zobaczyła, jak pobielały mu kostki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Już zatarłem swoje ślady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony drgnęły i lekko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko, co robisz, leży również na moich barkach. Każde zaklęcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest późno. Zjesz coś dziś wieczorem? - zapytał Draco, przyglądając się jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na zegar. Draco wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz wczesnym popołudniem, teraz była już siódma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straciła cały dzień. Nie poczyniła żadnych postępów w badaniach. Nawet nie przeprowadziła burzy mózgów. Po prostu stała w zimnym przerażeniu przed portretem i słuchała wrzasków centaura torturowanego na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie udało jej się nic zrobić. Nie, zanim wróciła jej pamięć. Nie później. Stała się cieniem osoby, którą była wcześniej. Podobnie jak portret Narcyzy, który wisiał na ścianie, była tylko nikłym cieniem kogoś, kogo Draco kochał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka drżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy ją obserwował, wyraz jego twarzy był zdruzgotany. Zaczął sięgać po nią, ale potem zatrzymał się i cofnął rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziesz jeść?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta i potrząsnęła głową. Jego oczy zamigotały, ale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstał, odwracając od niej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyślę ci porcję Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Mój ojciec oczekuje, że zjawię się dziś wieczorem na kolacji. Poinformuj Chwiejkę, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Te słowa były wszystkim, co powiedział, zanim wyszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powinna więcej badać, szukać informacji. To właśnie powinna zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie poruszyła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka pojawiła się po chwili z fiolką Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, którą bez słowa położyła obok Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż siedziała w kącie obok łóżka, kiedy zegar w korytarzu wybił północ, a Draco pojawił się w pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze nie śpisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałam wiedzieć, kiedy wrócisz - szepnęła i wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła bliżej, wtulając twarz w jego szaty. Do rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart został zaledwie tydzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położył niepewnie dłoń na jej głowie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, obserwując delikatne błyszczenie jego srebrnych oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodź do łóżka. Bez ciebie jest zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Severus ma przybyć w ciągu najbliższych sześciu dni - powiedział Draco, kiedy wędrowali przez labirynt z żywopłotu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak jej żołądek się zaciska.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Szła przed siebie, nie myśląc dokąd zmierza, aż trafiła w ślepy zaułek, a potem stała wpatrując się w cisową ścianę, przełykając i próbując wymyślić coś do powiedzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu odwróciła się i spojrzała na stojącego za nią Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę jeszcze raz pójść do biblioteki? Tylko raz. Chcę tylko ostatni raz spojrzeć na pewne książki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią przez chwilę i skinął głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mojego ojca nie będzie do końca dnia. Zabiorę cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła na sobie ciężar jego wzroku, kiedy wędrowała po bibliotece od alejki do alejki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, wyciągając z półki encyklopedię z piętnastowiecznymi formułami numerologicznymi, a wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, gdy dostrzegła wyraz jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tęskny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabierała im ich ostatni wspólny czas. Jeśli niczego nie znajdzie, to wszystko pójdzie na marne. Cały ten czas, który mogłaby z nim spędzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka zadrżała. Spojrzała w dół i przygryzła wargę, zsuwając encyklopedię z półki, a także cztery książki obok niej, dodając je do stosu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te też.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znalazłam to, czego mi brakowało, żeby móc usunąć twój Mroczny Znak - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy po lunchu następnego dnia Draco przeszedł przez drzwi do jej pokoju. Siedziała na skraju łóżka z pustymi rękami i nietkniętym posiłkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki jej ust drgnęły i spojrzała na swoje dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozgryzłam to na podstawie numerologii. Kazałam nawet Chwiejce zapisać za mnie wszystkie liczby… żeby mieć pewność, że dobrze wszystko obliczyłam - jej głos był pusty. Spojrzała w dół, a jej szczęka zadrżała, zanim zmusiła się do spojrzenia na Draco. - Łzy Feniksa. Byłabym w stanie go usunąć, gdybym miała fiolkę Łez Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Równie dobrze mogłaby powiedzieć, że potrzebuje księżyca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał, wpatrując się w nią przez minutę, po czym zamrugał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feniksy rzadko płakały. Kiedy to robiły, zawsze chodziło o płakanie wprost na ranę, a nie do fiolki, aby łzy mogły zostać uratowane lub użyte w eliksirze. Próba kupienia Łez Feniksa kosztowałaby fortunę, a sam kupujący dostałby prędzej rozcieńczoną krew jednorożca niż rzeczywiste łzy. Znalezienie sprzedawcy z prawdziwymi Łzami Feniksa mogło zająć lata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i zaczęła się wiercić, zwijając materiał szaty między palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może… jeśli zacznę od nowa, to coś znajdę. Mogłam po prostu podejść do tego pod złym kątem...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzęsła się, a jej ramię drgnęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Albo… bomba. Mogłabym zbudować bombę, taką jak te, których użyłam w Sussex - Powiedziała przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. - Myślę… że pamiętam jak ją zrobić. Jeśli przyniesiesz mi analizę zabezpieczeń zamku Voldemorta, może uda mi się zaprojektować dla niego bombę. Moglibyśmy go wysadzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco była zamknięta, ale jego spojrzenie było wściekle cierpliwe, gdy do niej podszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy potrafisz zbudować bombę bez magii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła, wykrzywiając usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-nie… Ale… mogę ci powiedzieć, jak…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz bezpiecznie obchodzić się z takimi materiałami podczas ciąży?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka drżała i zdała sobie sprawę, że był to pomysł, który prawdopodobnie sam już rozważał i w pewnym momencie odrzucił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Ale mógłbyś umieścić wokół mnie osłony, które stłumiłyby efekty. Mogę ci wcześniej pokazać techniki. Moglibyśmy pracować nad tym razem...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podniósł jej prawą rękę i przycisnął ją do swojej lewej. Jego kciuk i palec wskazujący lekko drgnęły. Cała ręka Hermiony zadrżała w jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Które z nas ma wystarczająco stabilne ręce, aby skonstruować bombę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odsunęła dłoń i zwinęła ją w pięść tak mocno, aż poczuła kości śródręcza pod palcami. Czuła, jak krew odpływa z jej głowy i odniosła wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mogła stoczyć się z krawędzi łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drugą rękę mocno przycisnęła do materaca, próbując się uspokoić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może mogłabym-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, jestem zmęczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła to w jego oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wojna go pożarła. Zostało go tak mało. Duchy i wojna, wypełniały je niemal w całości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pozostali śmierciożercy wycofali się z wojny po bitwie o Hogwart, ale Draco nie miał takiej możliwości, nigdy nie dano mu tego luksusu. Kontynuował, ponieważ nie mógł jej znaleźć, ponieważ złożył przysięgę, że pokona Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobił wszystko, aby pokonać Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko co mógł</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzień po dniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciał tylko końca, którego mógłby wyczekiwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… ja…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wziął jej dłoń w swoją, przesuwając kciukiem po pierścionku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym się z tobą pożegnać, zanim wyjedziesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się, gdy spojrzała na niego. Jej szczęka drżała wyraźnie, a jego postać falowała w jej oczach, kiedy powoli skinęła głową i wtuliła twarz w jego klatkę piersiową. Owinął ramiona wokół jej ciała i westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objęła go, ale jej myśli szalały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy wyszedł, wróciła do badań. Poprosiła skrzaty o więcej książek. Kiedy wrócił późnym wieczorem, odłożyła je wszystkie. Nie wspomniała mu o tym. I tak wiedziała, że wiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałowała go. Pchnęła go na łóżko i podciągnęła nogę, aż znalazła się na jego kolanach, palcami przeczesując jego włosy i pieszcząc jego usta swoimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsunęła szaty z jego ramion i rozpięła koszulę, przeciągając palcami po jego obojczykach i podążając za nimi ustami. Jej ręce zsunęły się z jego ramion. Delikatnie poprowadziła jego dłonie do swojej talii, a następnie przyciągnęła jego usta z powrotem do swoich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręce chwyciły jej ciało. Jego kciuk przylgnął do jej najniższego żebra, a druga ręka uniosła się i owinęła wokół podstawy jej gardła, przyciągając ją niemożliwie blisko i odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, gdy pogłębiał pocałunek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła rozpinać sukienkę. Jej ręce drżały, a palce majstrowały przy guzikach. Odsunął się i próbował zacisnąć swoje dłonie na jej własnych. Odtrąciła je lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę tego - powiedziała napiętym, drżącym głosem. - Chcę tego. Chcę tego na naszych warunkach, zanim wyjadę - szepnęła łamiącym się głosem. - To było nasze…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i zamrugała mocno, zanim napotkała srebro jego oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To było nasze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszyła ramionami, a sukienka zsunęła się i zebrała w talii. Owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, przyciągając go blisko i ponownie całując.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Została na nim okrakiem, gdy posuwali się naprzód i robiło się coraz cieplej, a otaczający ich świat przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie istniało nic oprócz Draco, jego rąk i oczu, bicia jego serca. Ponownie badała jego ciało. Był inny, sprawiał w jej dłoniach wrażenie uszkodzonego, pokrzywdzonego. Miał blizny, których nie rozpoznawała, a jego palce momentami drgały spazmatycznie, kiedy przyciągał ją bliżej, muskając opuszkami jej skórę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ułożyła się wzdłuż całej długości jego ciała, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem, podczas gdy jego dłoń śledziła krzywiznę jej kręgosłupa. Kąsał jej ramię, aż jęknęła, a jej ciało zadrżało przy jego. Całowała go w szyję i wzdłuż obojczyków, zwracając uwagę na to, jak reagował, jak się spinał i wstrzymywał oddech, jak jego palce wplątywały się w jej włosy i zaborczo zsuwały wzdłuż jej gardła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moja. Czuła to w jego dotyku, choć tego nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy nie były jak oczy wilka. Były oczami smoka, zabójczymi i zaborczymi. Patrzył na nią, jakby była wszystkim, co liczyło się na tym świecie. To sprawiło, że krew zapłonęła w jej żyłach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej uda oparły się na jego biodrach, kiedy usiadła na nim okrakiem i przesunęła się. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Serce waliło jej w piersi, a puls przyspieszył i wiedziała, że on też to poczuł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnęła jego ręce do bioder, powoli się na niego opuszczając. Jego oczy zrobiły się czarne, a szczęka zacisnęła się, gdy syknął cicho między zębami, ale nie pospieszył jej, gdy zatrzymała się i dostosowała do tego doznania, po czym przesunęła biodra do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było… znajome. Zarówno dobre, jak i złe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nad stołem starała się nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Ani na to, jakie to było, ani jak to odczuwała, czy były to doznania czy ruchy. Odrywała swój umysł od rzeczywistości, skupiając się na krawędzi stołu pod jej biodrami, zegarze, fakturze drewna pod opuszkami palców. Poezji. Miksturach. Czymkolwiek innym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawsze chodziło o jak najmniejsze przeżywanie tego, co się działo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz chciała w pełni pojąć, jak to jest. Byli połączeni. Był w niej i pod nią. Jego ręce prowadziły jej biodra, gdy się poruszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było dobre. Czuła się tak, jak wtedy, kiedy dawniej uprawiali seks, była tego pewna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciepło jego dotyku było jak ogień. Nie było to dla niej ani za szybko, ani za dużo. Poruszał się tak wolno, jak tego potrzebowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedyś było powolne. Pamiętała to. Powolne i intymne, gdy szeptał przy jej skórze. Palący szacunek jego dotyku, kiedy się z nią kochał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak właśnie było. Kochać się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To właśnie mieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy płonęły i opuściła głowę, gdy jej ramiona zadrżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię - szepnęła, ściskając jego dłoń w swojej tak mocno, że aż zabolało. - Całe swoje życie chciałam ci to pokazać.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>grandson - Blood // Water</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Czerwiec 2005</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus nadchodzi. Severus nadchodzi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby zwracała się przeciwko samej sobie. W jej klatce piersiowej promieniował nieustanny ból. Odnosiła nieustanne wrażenie, jakby w gardle utknął kamień, jakby czuła go za każdym razem, gdy przełykała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyczuwalne poczucie przerażenia i rozpaczy rozprzestrzeniało się wokół niej, przeszywając całe jej ciało. To było tak, jakby tonęła pod ciężką falą przypływu. Jakby woda dotarła już do jej twarzy, przesuwając się powoli po jej skórze, sunąc coraz wyżej z każdą minutą. Była uwięziona w miejscu i nie mogła nic zrobić, tylko siedzieć, czując, jak to wszystko ją pochłania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała odzyskać swoją oklumencję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że ją miała, prawdziwie odczuła jej utratę. Śmierć i okaleczenie, każdy kogo znała, umarł, a to wszystko zdominowało jej myśli. Nie zawsze tak było. Kiedyś istniała w jej umyśle przestrzeń od emocjonalnej agonii, której teraz już tam nie było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wkrótce i Draco będzie kolejną osobą na liście zmarłych, których nie mogła uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie sądziła, żeby jakakolwiek oklumencja mogła kiedykolwiek sprawić, że ból zniknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomyślała, że gdyby zdołała choć trochę wspomóc się oklumencją, byłaby w stanie powiedzieć wszystko, co czuła, że powinna. Mogłaby zapytać go, o rzeczy, które chciałaby wiedzieć. Zamiast tego za każdym razem, gdy próbowała poruszyć ten temat, jej głos się łamał, ramiona trzęsły, a ona zaczynała płakać i się hiperwentylować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ze stoickim spokojem pozwalał jej płakać, a następnie obejmował ją ramionami i uspokajał, gdy zaczynała panicznie dyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęłaby się ze złością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała na niego krzyczeć.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Przestań to akceptować. Przestań rezygnować. Łamiesz mi serce. Przestań zachowywać się, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Nic nie jest w porządku. Nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Przestań rezygnować.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Łatwo było się na niego złościć - a przynajmniej nadal próbować. On po prostu to wszystko akceptował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu się załamała i wściekła się na niego tak bardzo, aż dostała ataku paniki. Jego plany były głupie i samolubne. To niesprawiedliwe, że musiał umrzeć, a ona miała z tym wszystkim żyć. Gdyby tylko pozwolił jej pomóc mu uratować Ginny, nic z tego nie musiałoby się wydarzyć. Powinien był pozwolić im pracować razem. Gdyby nie był tak pełen kontroli i nie próbował robić wszystkiego sam - wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu stał tam bez słowa, podczas gdy ona wyrzucała mu to wszystko w twarz. Patrzył i słuchał, dopóki nie zaczęła się hiperwentylować i upadła na podłogę z ramionami ochronnie owiniętymi wokół brzucha. Ukląkł i zaczął ją uspokajać, głaszcząc ją po plecach kolistymi ruchami, podczas gdy ona płakała i próbowała go odepchnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rób mi tego, Draco. Nie rób tego. Nie - nie - nie - nie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwilę później został wezwany, zostawiając ją wrzącą i pełną paniki by zdała sobie sprawę, że robił to celowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrafił czytać jej myśli. Znał sposób, w jaki działał jej umysł. Przed atakiem Montague’a robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ją oszukać i sprawić, by go znienawidziła. Dał jej cel, na którym mogła się skupić. Sposób na wyładowanie stresu. Jeśli była na niego zła, stawała się mniej autodestrukcyjna. Jej wściekłość tłumiła poczucie winy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtedy odejście byłoby dla niej łatwiejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała by ktoś nią kierował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po wszystkim zdołała stłumić swój gniew. Nie chciała tracić czasu na złość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale kiedy zbyt długo była sama, chciała krzyczeć i niszczyć wszystko w zasięgu ręki. Kajdany fizycznie uniemożliwiały jej robienie czegokolwiek poza płaczem. Płonęła z wściekłości, dewastacji i poczucia winy, bez żadnej zdolności, by móc to jakkolwiek rozładować. Czuła się tak, jakby to zatruwało ją od środka, jakby emocje powodowały korozję krwi w jej żyłach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obsesyjnie przeglądała wszystkie stosy książek, które pokrywały ponad połowę powierzchni podłogi jej pokoju. Jeśli przeczyta je wystarczająco dużo razy, może dokona jakiegoś przełomu, może zobaczy w nich coś, co wcześniej przeoczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Draco ją odwiedzał, próbowała ignorować fakt, że niebawem będzie musiała odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał zaskakująco dużą ilość wolnego czasu do rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart. Lucjusz był odpowiedzialny za „polowanie”, a wszelkie egzekucje wstrzymano właśnie do obchodów rocznicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był w stanie spędzać z nią większość tego czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłonęła go. Chciała zapamiętać każdy jego szczegół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kochali się jeszcze kilka razy. Po pierwszym razie było łatwiej. Była przekonana, że sobie z tym poradzi, że w razie potrzeby zawsze może przestać. Mogła fizycznie przekazać mu rzeczy, które ciężko było jej ująć w słowa bez płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła się go trzymać i nigdy nie chcieć puścić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymał ją w ramionach i całował jej ciało. Dotykał i wplatał palce w jej włosy. Śledził starannie linie jej szyi i ramion, jakby mierzył i zapamiętywał sposób, w jaki pasowała do jego dłoni. Wsuwał się w nią, a ona patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy, obserwując jak migotały i zmieniały kolor, gdy źrenice się rozszerzały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moja. Moja. Moja. Czuła to jak bicie serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moja.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Na dobre i na złe...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperacko przyciągała jego usta do swoich, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi, wplatając palce w jego włosy, chłonąc całą sobą uczucie bycia z nim, rytm bicia jego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Na dobre i na złe...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W chorobie i zdrowiu...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesuwała palcami po jego runach, czując nieubłaganą magię, która wciąż tam tkwiła. Całowała każdą jego bliznę, a on jej. Splatali ze sobą dłonie, muskali się nosami i szeptali do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłonęli każdą chwilę powoli. Nie mieli już prawie czasu. Nie chcieli go zmarnować śpiesząc się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Później Hermiona leżała skulona w jego ramionach, opierając się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dom. Tak właśnie wygląda dom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła jego lewą dłoń i przycisnęła ją do małego wybrzuszenia w dolnej części miednicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To ona - powiedziała. - Będę… - urwała, a jej gardło zacisnęło się. - Prawdopodobnie będę w stanie poczuć jej pierwsze ruchy w ciągu następnego miesiąca. Książka mówi, że na początku sprawiają one wrażenie delikatnego trzepotania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Draco drgnęły w jej dłoni, po czym złożył pocałunek na jej nagim ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół, wpatrując się w jego dłoń pod jej własną, która lekko rozciągała się na jej brzuchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nazywa się to ożywieniem… Kiedy po raz pierwszy poczujesz ruch dziecka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po obiedzie Draco ruszył z nią na codzienny spacer obok żywopłotów biegnących wzdłuż południowego skrzydła dworu. Kiedy mijali szklarnie, Hermiona zatrzymała się ze zdziwieniem. Na terenie posiadłości Malfoyów znajdowała się stajnia pełna skrzydlatych koni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała oniemiała w drzwiach, patrząc na nie wszystkie: ogromne Abraksany, Graniany i Aetonany. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w nią i Draco przez zakratowane wrota stajni. Stukały kopytami i rzucały głowami, rżąc, gdy Hermiona ruszyła do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła w górę, a delikatny Granian zatrzepotał szarymi skrzydłami i przepchnął nos przez pręty, wtulając się w dłoń Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam, że masz konie - powiedziała, głaszcząc zwierze po pysku i drapiąc je za uszami. - Wydawało mi się, że zbadałam większość posiadłości w pobliżu dworu. Nie wiem, jak mogłam nie zauważyć stajni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco był dziwnie cichy. Odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy się jej przyglądał, wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przechylił głowę i wydawał się wahać przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiedziałaś o nich - powiedział, po czym spuścił wzrok. - Przychodziłaś tu każdego zimowego dnia. Przestałaś pod koniec lutego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na Draco, a jej palce drgnęły przy szyi Graniana. Koń prawie ją przewrócił, trącając ją delikatnie pyskiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i podrapała mały wir na jego czole, próbując skupić się na tej informacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła usta, ale żadne słowa ich nie opuściły. Kilka razy przełknęła i odchrząknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och - w końcu udało jej się wydusić łagodnym głosem, po czym wygładziła grzywę Graniana, żeby ta leżała płasko. Jej nos i oczy paliły od kurzu i mdłej, słodkiej woni siana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To ma sens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie skinęła głową i odchrząknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wydaje mi się, że straciłam kilka wspomnień… Chyba podczas mojego pierwszego ataku. - Wciąż skupiała się na głaskaniu konia, nie odwracając się do Draco. - To jest… to bardzo interesujące, jak działa pamięć. Prawdopodobnie jest wiele rzeczy, o których nawet nie wiem, że ich nie pamiętam… To… - z trudem zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. - To musi wyglądać na bardzo dziwne z twojej perspektywy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żeby to była wina twojego ataku - powiedział Draco zza jej pleców. - To coś, co robi Czarny Pan. Można powiedzieć, że to jego technika legilimencji. Rozdziera wspomnienia. Wspominał o tej metodzie w przeszłości. Małe rzeczy… Chwyta za nie i rozdziera na kawałki. On… lubi odczuwać psychiczną udrękę, której doświadczają jego ofiary, kiedy tracą swoje wspomnienia </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przychodzenie tutaj sprawiało, że byłaś szczęśliwa, dlatego ci to odebrał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przywołał jedno z jabłek z pobliskiego kosza, odcinając kawałek i podając go Hermionie. Hermiona położyła go na dłoni i uniosła w górę. Pysk Graniana drapał i łaskotał jej skórę, gdy ten sapał i jadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy były inne rzeczy? - zapytała. - Inne rzeczy, o których nie pamiętam, że je zapomniałam?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pamiętałaś swojego ojca. Powiedział ci kiedyś o złożeniu tysiąca papierowych żurawii, aby spełniło się życzenie. To wszystko, o czym wiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała, czując zimno, kiedy chłonęła te informacje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiałam się... dlaczego to robiłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka kolejnych koni przepchnęło głowy przez kraty swoich boksów, rzucając nimi w górę i w dół, aż Hermiona przeszła od konia do konia, głaszcząc ich nosy i przekupiając je plasterkami jabłek, by się uciszyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jak Draco ją obserwuje, co sprawiło, że poczuła ucisk w żołądku, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego ją tam przyprowadził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc… dlaczego muszę wiedzieć o koniach? - zapytała, drapiąc się po uszach Abraksana o pysku wielkości głowy słonia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podał jej kolejny kawałek jabłka, zanim odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Świstokliki i aportacja pozostawiają identyfikowalne ślady, możliwe do wykrycia. Aportacja i lot miotłą nie mają wystarczająco dalekiego zasięgu, nie działają wystarczająco szybko. Graniany latają szybciej niż jakiekolwiek inne magiczne stworzenia. Przelecisz konno odcinek z posiadłości, aż do Danii. Jest tam kryjówka ze świstoklikiem międzynarodowego zasięgu, który zabierze cię do Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ponownie skinęła głową, cofając się od koni i bez słowa mijając Draco. Oczywiście, był to kolejny krok w kierunku jej odejścia. Wydawało się, że wszystko, co robił, było tylko dodatkowym etapem jego pożegnania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wracali do posiadłości, kiedy Draco zesztywniał i zamarł, a wyraz jego twarzy wypełniła mieszanka niedowierzania i wściekłości. Hermiona spojrzała na niego nerwowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Astoria właśnie aportowała się w holu - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionę ogarnęła fala lodowatego zimna. W porównaniu z Lucjuszem, Astoria była drobną niedogodnością, jednak połączenie ich obojga było wysoce niepokojące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął i spojrzał w niebo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nic nigdy nie dzieje się tylko połowicznie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał przez kilka sekund w bezruchu, a jego wzrok był rozmyty. Kiedy jego oczy po chwili się rozjaśniły, parsknął gniewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą będę musiał się zmierzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego lewa ręka powędrowała w kierunku kabury z różdżką, gdy ruszył w kierunku rezydencji. Żwir chrzęścił głośno pod jego butami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poszła za nim i czuła się, jakby tonęła, gdy zrozumiała, że Draco prawdopodobnie spodziewał się zabić Lucjusza od czasu jego powrotu, a teraz również i Astoria była na tej liście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W przypadku Astorii nie było to zaskakujące. Ale Draco chronił swojego ojca przez lata, Hermiona była tego pewna. W pewnym momencie byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej zaaranżować śmierć Lucjusza, niż wyjaśniać jego ciągłą nieprzewidywalność.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zatrzymał się przy ogrodach różanych, wykrzywiając usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idzie na werandę, żeby się z nami spotkać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykręcił szyję tak, że wydała ona trzask, prostując się, gdy jego twarz przybrała wyraz leniwej złośliwości. Przeszedł za róg rezydencji, a Hermiona podążała o kilka służalczych kroków za nim. Astoria już czekała na nich, stojąc z rękami ułożonymi na biodrach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki ust Astorii uniosły się w górę, kiedy spojrzała w dół schodów na Draco i Hermionę. Poruszyła swoim wątłym ramieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakbym mogła się nie domyślić, że znajdę was tutaj razem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyobrażam sobie, że zapytałaś skrzata domowego - powiedział Draco, wchodząc po schodach i patrząc na nią chłodno. - Myślałem, że spędzasz lato we Francji, Astorio. Czyżby cię wypędzono?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Astorii wykrzywiły się tak, że na chwilę odsłoniła zęby, unosząc lekko brodę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem tu z powodu uroczystości. Będziesz gościem honorowym. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak dużo ludzi zacznie mówić, jeśli twoja żona nie pokaże się tam z tobą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł sceptycznie brwi, a Astoria spojrzała na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co? Może zamierzałeś zabrać ją? Chciałeś posadzić ją sobie na kolanach i pieścić publicznie, tak jak robi to Amycus ze swoją? - warknęła przewracając oczami. - Nie. To nie w twoim stylu. Nie możesz trzymać jej pod górą zabezpieczeń, a potem pokazywać się z nią publicznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z resztą, nie muszę uzyskiwać pozwolenia na powrót do mojego własnego domu. Jestem tutaj, aby móc pojawić się u boku mojego ukochanego męża. Ludzie zaczynają gadać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Astorii stawała się coraz bardziej ściągnięta, a jej usta zacisnęły się na chwilę, gdy wpatrywała się z urazą w Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie żebyś kiedykolwiek zwracał uwagę, że rzeczywiście o tobie mówią - powiedziała obrzydliwie słodkim głosem. - Kiedy wychodzę, nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, bo muszę odpowiadać na niekończące się pytania o ciebie. Wszyscy chcą wiedzieć, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz - zaśmiała się ostro, niczym tłuczone szkło. - Adrian zażartował na przyjęciu, że zostałeś tutaj, w Anglii, ponieważ twoja ojcowska strona powoli zaczyna się ujawniać. Cała sala się śmiała, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jedyne co robisz, to zabijanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w kąciku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, przez większość czasu będę raczej zajęty. Znaczną część imprezy spędzisz z moim ojcem. Nie sądzę, żebyście się poznali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kruchy wyraz twarzy Astorii zmarszczył się, gdy w jej oczach pojawił się błysk niepewności. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Lucjusz? Wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem jej spojrzenie wyostrzyło sią i zwróciła je na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przez nią?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podążył za wzrokiem swojej żony i spojrzał twardo na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Raczej nie. Czarny Pan przypomniał mu, by przejął niektóre z moich obowiązków teraz, kiedy mój nowy status stawia tak wiele nowych wymagań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmieszku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój ojciec jest obecnie trochę ekscentryczny… Ale oboje macie wspólne zainteresowania. Może cię polubi. - Wzruszył ramionami i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Astorię, po czym wezwał do siebie Hermionę szybkim ruchem dłoni. - Jeśli możesz, lepiej nie wchodź mu w drogę, Astorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Hermiona poszła za nim, starając się nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego z Astorią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona przechodziła obok kobiety, ta odezwała się niskim głosem:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On cię zabije.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, a Astoria kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałaś? Będziesz martwa, gdy tylko dziecko wyjdzie z twojego brzucha. Czarny Pan chce twoich zwłok. Mam nadzieję, że zrobi z nimi coś plugawego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Astorio, czy kilka miesięcy temu nie powiedziałem ci czegoś o rozmowach ze Szlamą? - Draco mruknął niebezpiecznie, stając w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria zbladła i cofnęła się</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szlamo - głos Draco był ostry jak ostrze noża. - Chodź, zanim sam zawlekę cię do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ruszyła w stronę Draco, czując na plecach przeszywające spojrzenie Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy weszli do jej pokoju, Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i odwróciła się, mocno obejmując się ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Opisz mi swój plan. Muszę wiedzieć… Musisz mi przedstawić cały plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco starannie zamknął drzwi i stanął przed nimi. Jego oczy oceniały sytuację, gdy na nią patrzył. Po chwili spojrzał w dół i poprawił mankiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakładając, że Severus się nie spóźni, wyjedziesz jeszcze przed obchodami rocznicy. Jeśli nie pojawię się podczas wydarzenia, szybko zdestabilizuje to całą sytuację. To ma być pokaz siły. Czarny Pan będzie miał trudności z usprawiedliwieniem mojej nieobecności. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Ale… to wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Gdy tylko twoje kajdany zostaną zdjęte, ty i Severus natychmiast polecicie do Danii. Zna lokalizację kryjówki. Kiedy aportujesz się świstoklikiem, on wróci. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, jego zniknięcie zostanie niezauważone i pozostanie tu tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona drgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A ty? - Czuła się tak, jakby była miażdżona na śmierć. - Po moim odejściu, co dokładnie się z tobą stanie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wygięły się w cienkim uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Upewnię się, by nikt nie zauważył, że Severus zaginął na pół dnia. Będę sprawiał wrażenie, że próbowałem uciec z tobą i podstawię innego Śmierciożercę, by ten został szybko odnaleziony i uznany za drugorzędnego uczestnika całej akcji - westchnął. - Pierwotnie miał to być Montague, biorąc pod uwagę jego chorą fascynację twoją osobą. Jednak obecnie mam na myśli inne opcje. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak czy inaczej to drobny szczegół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co stanie się z tobą? - powtórzyła Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poważnie napotkał jej spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie dam się złapać, jeśli o to się martwisz. Posiadam zbyt wiele informacji, by ryzykować je przesłuchaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w dół i zdawał się sprawdzać pastę na czubkach swoich butów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie martw się. To będzie szybkie. - Spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jestem raczej dobry w robieniu tego szybko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się, a ona odwróciła się i podeszła do okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślała, że już dawno skończyły jej się łzy, ale teraz odkrywała, że ciągle z nimi walczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, jak idzie za nią, aż jego szata otarła się o jej. Przycisnęła dłoń do okna, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się po całej posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była klatka. Otwarte niebo i pagórki były iluzją wolności. Przez cały czas, kiedy go znała i była jego więźniem, pozostawał bardziej przykuty do tego miejsca niż ona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę, żebyś umarł, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego lewa ręka owinęła się wokół jej talii i oparła o jej podbrzusze. Zacisnęła usta, ale jej szczęka nadal drżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - wykrzywiła usta, a jej kości policzkowe były zapadnięte i obolałe. W jej klatce piersiowej rozkwitło palące uczucie rozpaczy. Opuściła czoło na zimną szybę. - Nie, nie, nie chcę, żebyś umarł...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otoczył ją drugą ręką, a ona przycisnęła policzek do jego dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ujęła jego dłoń na swoim brzuchu, gdy stali w milczeniu, dopóki nie westchnął i nie wyprostował się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę iść. Z Astorią w domu… Nie jest to warte dodatkowego ryzyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na podłogę i skinęła głową. Jej gardło ściskało poczucie winy. Mieli dla siebie mniej niż miesiąc, a ona spędziła większość na badaniach. Teraz - pozostała im tylko niewielka część tego czasu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnął ręce i poczuła, jak znika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyszedł tej nocy. Gdy tylko wszystkie światła w posiadłości zgasły, pojawił się w jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, mój ojciec i Astoria się poznali. - Poruszył szczęką, ściągając swoje formalne szaty. - Lubi ją jeszcze mniej, niż się spodziewałem. Przypuszczam, że byłoby bardziej niefortunne, gdyby wydawało się, że się lubią, ale przy kolacji ich antagonizm stał się nudny w ciągu kilku minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki jego ust uniosły się na chwilę w górę, po czym wyraz jego twarzy znów się zamknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz tu teraz być? - zapytała po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dowiem się, jeśli przyjdą do moich drzwi. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że mój ojciec zechce partnera do picia, niż Astoria zacznie spodziewać się dzielenia ze mną łóżka. - Usiadł na krawędzi materaca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekko drgnęła i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Powrót Astorii do posiadłości wywarł pewien nacisk na obecność Draco w łóżku obok Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był żonaty. Miał żonę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jednak był tutaj w łóżku Hermiony, ponieważ była jego... kochanką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albo niewolnicą seksualną. Taka była jej zamierzona funkcja: surogatka i niewolnica seksualna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomijając uwięzienie, nadal zdecydowanie była jego kochanką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że Draco się jej przygląda. Zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby się tego spodziewała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spali twarzami do siebie. Trzymał ją prawie przygniecioną do swojej piersi, a ona czuła bicie jego serca na swoim policzku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W środku nocy podniósł się gwałtownie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój ojciec szwęda się po rezydencji…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Te słowa były wszystkim, co powiedział, zanim aportował się bez najmniejszego dźwięku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pojawił się ponownie dopiero po obiedzie, by „wyprowadzić” Hermionę na spacer. Był wyraźnie spięty i nie próbował rozmawiać, gdy spacerowali po ogrodach. Kiedy szli wśród kwitnących róż, poczuła dodatkową porcję strachu, która siedziała nisko w jej żołądku. Wciąż pilnie skanował wzrokiem ich otoczenie i przyglądał się dworowi, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili może on eksplodować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco! - ostry głos Astorii przeciął powietrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Draco drgnął, gdy odwrócił się, by ujrzeć zbliżającą się żonę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria była blada, ale wgłębienia jej policzków były zaplamione czerwienią. Przedzierała się przez grządki pełne kwiatów. Była nienagannie ubrana w bladozielone szaty z ozdobnymi szkarłatnymi detalami. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, Hermiona zauważyła, że rąbek szaty i jej buty również były szkarłatne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… Draco… to jest… niedopuszczalne! - Astoria wydawała się być bliska łez, ledwo mogąc znaleźć słowa. - Nie do zniesienia. Nieprzyzwoite. Ja nawet...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy znalazła się w odległości nie mniej niż kilku stóp, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że szaty Astorii nie były czerwone, ale zaplamione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jakby weszła do kałuży krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O co chodzi, Astorio? - wycedził ostro Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria stała przed Draco przez kilka sekund, wyraźnie próbując przełknąć. Spojrzała na swoje szaty, a potem z powrotem do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twój ojciec musi zniknąć. Nie może tu zostać - zakrztusiła się. - On… on… on…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wskazała na siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cały hol jest we krwi. Na żyrandolu wisiało jakieś coś... chyba jelita. Na portretach i wszystkich orchideach, które przywiozłam z Francji jest krew. Na moich nowych szatach również! Cały salon jest zrujnowany. Pani Thicknesse miała przyjść na podwieczorek ze swoimi córkami i kilkoma innymi damami planującymi uroczystość. Teraz muszę wszystko odwołać, bo połowa domu jest umazana krwią, a Szpulka mówi, że przy bramie leżą stosy trupów. Niech on zniknie!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od czasu przybycia Lucjusza, Hermiona praktycznie nie była w innych częściach posiadłości. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to, co powiedziała Astoria, było prawdą, czy kobieta zdecydowanie przesadzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była pewna, że Draco dodał zabezpieczenia do jej pokoju po dniu, w którym Lucjusz przywlókł do dworu centaura. Nie słyszała już żadnych dźwięków przez drzwi ani okna. Podczas spacerów z Draco, od czasu do czasu widywała na zewnątrz zakrwawione smugi, ale kiedy znajdowała się w ścianach swojej sypialni, była prawie nieświadoma świata zewnętrznego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął i poprawił szaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Astorio, jest tradycją, iż mieszka on w posiadłości. Posiada tu swoje prywatne skrzydło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria wyrzuciła ręce w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy on nie używa swojego skrzydła! Korzysta z głównej bramy i głównego wejścia. Na całym żwirze jest krew. Kazałam skrzatom wymienić go tego ranka, ale ścieżki znowu są zrujnowane. Cały dwór wygląda jak rzeźnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco skinął głową, ale wyraz jego twarzy był niewzruszony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znam stan dworu. Istnieją powody, dla których nie prosiłem cię o powrót na uroczystość. Jeśli wciąż nalegasz na udział, posiadamy w Wielkiej Brytanii inne nieruchomości, w których możesz rezydować przez kilka następnych dni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria spojrzała na Draco z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wiesz, ilu ludzi zacznie gadać, jeśli będę przyjmować gości gdziekolwiek poza Malfoy Manor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uniósł brew, z chłodem napotykając jej spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie prosiłem cię o przybycie, Astorio. On jest w Anglii na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Ty jesteś tutaj z kaprysu. Czy oczekujesz, że dostosuję się do twoich preferencji?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria zaczęła odpowiadać, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A cóż to? Cała moja rodzina w jednym miejscu. Jakże radosne zgromadzenie. - Lucjusz najwyraźniej zmaterializował się znikąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria skuliła się, lekko odchylając w kierunku Draco, który odsunął się od niej, by stanąć między linią wzroku swojego ojca a Hermioną. Ruch był niewielki, jakby po prostu odwrócił się, by lepiej zobaczyć Lucjusza, ale Hermiona została niemal całkowicie zakryta jego ciałem po tym, jak zmienił swoją postawę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ojcze, Astoria jest przerażona stanem holu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - Lucjusz zagruchał, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. - Pomyślałem, że to znaczna poprawa w porównaniu z jałowym minimalizmem, względem którego wydaje się być tak stronnicza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria skuliła się widocznie po prawej stronie Draco, a Hermiona dostrzegła, że kobieta stała się jeszcze bledsza. Jej ręce przesunęły się defensywnie w kierunku brzucha, a potem zatrzymały, zaciskając w pięści po bokach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę, żebyś odszedł - powiedziała ostrym głosem. Jej kolczyki drżały, ale uniosła brodę. - Chcę, żebyś opuścił posiadłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią z góry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. Zamierzasz wyrzucić mnie z mojej własnej posiadłości?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie twoja posiadłość, tylko Draco. Jest moja. Ja jestem panią tego dworu, a ty jesteś gościem, który nadużył naszej gościnności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś panią tego dworu? - Lucjusz zamruczał cicho. - Moja żona była panią Malfoy Manor. Nie jestem pewien, czy magia tego miejsca może tolerować taką nieodpowiednią wymianę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria zarumieniła się, zagłębienia jej policzków zabarwiły się szkarłatem, a zęby błysnęły gniewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma znaczenia, co myślisz. Czarny Pan wybrał mnie. Draco poślubił mnie. Jestem panią Malfoy Manor. To nie ty o tym decydujesz. Zrobiłam wszystko, o co mnie poproszono. Mieszkałam samotnie w tym okropnym domu, spełniałam każdą oczekiwaną ode mnie rolę, robiłam wszystko, co mi nakazano. Nigdy nie narzekałam, nawet gdy wzięto mnie za pewnik, a potem odstawiono na bok i zignorowano. Nadal odgrywałam swoją rolę bez słowa skargi, ponieważ…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lubisz trajkotać, prawda? - Lucjusz zaszydził z Astorii. - Być może zwrócilibyśmy na ciebie więcej uwagi, gdybyś była ciszej. Odkąd przybyłem, nie usłyszałem ani jednego dźwięku od naszej Szlamy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręka Draco drgnęła lekko w stronę Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wynoś się z tej posiadłości! - Astoria prawie wrzasnęła. - Wynoś się! Wynoś! Wy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cienka jak brzytwa linia szkarłatu gwałtownie przecięła bladą skórę szyi Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami. Rodzaj sapania, jakby bulgotanie wydobyło się z gardła kobiety, gdy jej głowa stoczyła się z ramion, a ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz spojrzał na świeże zwłoki u swoich stóp, a jego brwi uniosły się z aprobatą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś teraz znacznie ciszej - powiedział, pochylając się i przechylając głowę w stronę głowy Astorii leżącej w białym żwirze. Wyraz jej twarzy stał się wiotki i pusty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz machnął w jej stronę palcem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pozostań tak, a z czasem moja opinia o tobie może się poprawi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na Draco w szoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wyprostował się, wzdychając i odchylając głowę do tyłu, kierując twarz w stronę słońca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Posiadłość od razu wydaje się być lepsza. Mój ojciec mawiał, że nie ma nic lepszego do nawożenia róż od świeżej krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabiłeś moją żonę, ojcze - powiedział Draco. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale w jego głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem tego świadom - Lucjusz parsknął i spojrzał na Draco kątem oka. - Nie kłopocz się przekonywaniem mnie, że będziesz za nią tęsknić. Była wysoce pozbawiona smaku i niesamowicie niedyskretna. Teraz możesz poślubić kobietę zdolną do zrodzenia prawdziwego spadkobiercy. Czy opowiadałem ci o uroczej młodej czarownicy, którą spotkałem w Bułgarii ostatniej zimy? Czystokrwista. Ma dopiero szesnaście lat, ale będzie pełnoletnia po upływie obowiązkowego okresu żałoby. Wtedy nie będziemy już musieli brudzić naszej linii krwi, szlamami paradującymi po posiadłości jak szereg dziwek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Draco drgnęły, a ramiona zesztywniały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będę potrzebował pozwolenia na ponowne małżeństwo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W rzeczy samej. Coś łatwego do zdobycia, gdy nie będziesz mieć już żony i surogatki pod ręką. Za sześć miesięcy, kiedy Czarny Pan otrzyma informacje, których pragnie, a Szlama zdechnie, wszystko będzie inaczej. Ktoś musi martwić się o twoją przyszłość, skoro ty tego nie robisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco potrząsnął głową i przeczesał dłonią włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trudno oczekiwać, że pozostanie to bezkarne. Czarny Pan wymaga osobistego zatwierdzenia śmierci członków Świętej Dwudziestki Ósemki przed ich egzekucją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krew Astorii sączyła się po ziemi w kierunku butów Draco. Machnął różdżką, a plama szkarłatu zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz leniwie obrócił różdżkę w palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wątpię, by Czarny Pan opłakiwał stratę bezpłodnej czarownicy, niezależnie od jej rodowodu. Twoja i moja wartość nadal pozostają znacznie większe niż jej. Kiedy usłyszy, jak nieustannie pieprzyła, spodziewam się, że wszystko mi się upiecze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz ukląkł i z łatwością podniósł głowę Astorii z ziemi, po czym chwycił ramię jej zwłok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie martw się. Zapewnię Czarnego Pana, że jesteś głęboko zasmucony moją impulsywnością. Możesz mieć nadzieję na coś innego, ale radziłbym spodziewać się mojego powrotu w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Jeśli nadal zdecydujesz się zachowywać jak mój posłuszny syn, być może będziesz tak dobry i przygotujesz dla mnie eliksir przeciwbólowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz aportował się bez słowa, zabierając ze sobą ciało Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał, przez kilka sekund wpatrując się w zakrwawiony żwir, po czym odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę. Wyraz jego twarzy był twardą maską.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego przez krótki moment, studiując jego spojrzenie. Jej klatka piersiowa zaczynała boleć. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim się odezwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaplanowałeś to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę nie reagował, po czym kącik jego ust uniósł się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sprytnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po chwili jego oczy błysnęły, a wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał, gdy odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego się spodziewałaś, Granger? Nie możesz być zaskoczona - prychnął, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się. - Zaatakowała cię. Próbowała wydłubać ci oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolało ją gardło i zadrżała, gdy przypomniała sobie uczucie różdżki Astorii wbijającej się w jej gałkę oczną i przerażenie, kiedy myślała, że zostanie oślepiona na zawsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zapomniałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się krótko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabiłbym ją wcześniej, ale fakt, że w posiadłości mieszka ładna żona, odciągało pewne podejrzenia. Życie tutaj sam na sam z tobą przez tyle miesięcy mogłoby przyciągnąć zbędną uwagę. To był jedyny powód, dla którego pozwoliłem jej żyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nienawidzę, kiedy zabijasz przeze mnie ludzi - powiedziała, obracając się gwałtownie na żwirze, tak, że zachrzęścił on pod jej stopami. Spojrzała na zakrwawione kamienie, wykrzywiając usta. - Nienawidzę tego. Zawsze tego nienawidziłam. Jest w tobie o wiele więcej, ale czasami czuję, że wszystko, co robię, to wydobywanie z ciebie tego, co najgorsze. Nigdy nie posunąłbyś się tak daleko, gdyby nie ja. Nie byłbyś taki. Ja ci to zrobiłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez kilka sekund i westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz rację. Nie sądzę, żebym wtedy to robił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przycisnęła dłoń do mostka. Jej głowa wydawała się lekka i pusta, a klatka piersiowa bolała, jakby została w nią uderzona, a kości zostały zmiażdżone i ich odłamki powoli raniły ją na śmierć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedyś miałam o nas tyle marzeń - powiedziała grubym głosem. - Kiedy martwiłam się o ciebie, kiedy robiłam rzeczy, których nie chciałam robić, kiedy wojna była tak ciężka, że myślałam, że w końcu się pod nią złamię, mówiłam sobie: pewnego dnia zdołam z tobą uciec. Uciekniemy w jakieś ciche miejsce. Nie prosiłam o wiele, tylko ty i ja, i to by wystarczyło. To właśnie zwykłam sobie wmawiać. Chciałam zobaczyć, jaki byś był z dala od wojny. Pomyślałam, że może razem się dowiemy. Że kiedyś ujrzymy jacy moglibyśmy być.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że mimo wszystko jestem taka jak Harry i Ron. Spodziewałam się, że wszechświat w końcu choć trochę się podda. Myślałam, że zasłużyliśmy na siebie. Myślałam, że oboje wycierpieliśmy wystarczająco dużo, żebyśmy mogli mieć siebie nawzajem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w stronę dworu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę wrócić do swojego pokoju. Nie zostało nam już zbyt wiele czasu, nie chcę go spędzać w tym różanym ogrodzie, stojąc we krwi twojej żony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruszyła w stronę domu i zamarła, a jej gardło zacisnęło się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może widzieć już Draco. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w niego przez kilka sekund, podczas gdy jej pierś drżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się pusta. Jej wnętrze wylało się i teraz pozostała tylko skorupa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak mam to wszystko zrobić bez ciebie? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Uniosła ręce, po czym pozwoliła im opaść bezwładnie po bokach. - Nie mogę nawet sama wyjść na zewnątrz. Jaki jest sens mojej ucieczki? Mogę mieć atak, jeśli tylko będę musiała iść gdzieś bez ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco był ostrożny, ale jego oczy zamigotały, a usta napięły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odzyskasz oklumencję, to powinno pomóc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W razie potrzeby będę mieć Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który możesz wziąć. Severus jest świadomy twojej agorafobii i odpowiednio wszystko zaplanował. Będziecie dzielić jednego konia. To ktoś, komu ufałaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wypuściła ostry, wściekły oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego tak bardzo pogodziłeś się z umieraniem? Nawet na początku, kiedy składałeś ofertę Zakonowi, zawsze planowałeś umrzeć, jakby to nie miało dla nikogo znaczenia. Dlaczego nadal taki jesteś? A teraz… - urwała, gdy jej głos się załamał. - … Kiedy to się stanie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął, a jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy. Zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił wzrok, a jego wargi drgnęły. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałem nikogo, Granger. Po śmierci mamy nie miałem nikogo. Moje życie legło w gruzach, kiedy po piątym roku wróciłem do domu. Wszystko, co potem robiłem, było jedynie staraniem się nie stracić pozostałych części, które mi zostały. Kiedy umarła… nic już nie miało znaczenia. Zemsta była wszystkim, co mogłem zrobić, i dla nikogo nie miało to znaczenia…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, dopóki się nie pojawiłaś - brzmiał prawie gorzko. Spojrzał jej w oczy i podszedł do niej po zakrwawionym żwirze. - Nie snułem żadnych planów na czasy po wojnie. Potter nigdy nie mógł wygrać, zawsze to wiedziałem. Zakochanie się w tobie tego nie zmieniło… Po prostu ... po prostu ... - wypuścił ostry oddech i spojrzał w dół, a jego głos stał się cichszy. - To tylko pogorszyło świadomość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego broda opadła, kiedy przełknął i spojrzał na nią, a jego usta wygięły się w tęsknym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uwielbiałem to, jak wierzyłaś w przyszłość, nawet jeśli nie spodziewałaś się, że staniesz się jej częścią. Jak nalegałaś, żebyśmy w jakiś sposób przeciwstawili się nieuniknionemu. Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście takimi idealistami… Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem, aż poznałem ciebie. - Wyciągnął rękę, ujmując palcami jej loki. - Myślałaś, że zawsze będziemy razem i mówiłaś o ucieczce prawie do samego końca. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by dać ci to, czego chciałaś, ale… - zaśmiał się krótko i potrząsnął głową, kiedy jego ręka opadła. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Nie z powodu braku prób, Granger. Skończyły mi się pomysły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko. Letni upał zmieszał miedziany zapach krwi z miodowo-słodką wonią kwitnących róż. Kiedy ta mieszanka zapachów dotarła do jej nozdrzy, jej język ścisnął się, a fala mdłej rozpaczy wypełniła jej gardło. Przycisnęła wierzch dłoni do nosa i odwróciła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę wrócić do środka - powiedziała, starając się nie zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wziął ją za rękę, a ona tępo pozwoliła mu prowadzić się z powrotem do posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wkrótce po tym, jak przybyli do jej pokoju, Draco został wezwany. Wyczarował swoje szaty Śmierciożercy i zniknął bez słowa. Nie wracał przez wiele godzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś było nie tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wezwała Chwiejkę, która pojawiła się i poinformowała ją, że Lucjusz również nie wrócił. Hermiona krążyła po swoim pokoju, przeglądając możliwości: Voldemort był zdenerwowany śmiercią Astorii, prawdopodobnie użył legilimencji na Lucjuszu i zauważył coś, co zdradziło Draco. Coś poszło nie tak, a Hermiona była zbyt nieświadoma, by móc to odgadnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krążyła przy drzwiach, ale nie było sensu wychodzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie mogła zrobić. Czekała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała przy oknie, gdy poczuła kłucie w karku. Odwróciła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał na środku pokoju, zdejmując maskę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, jakby był jednocześnie zszokowany i zdruzgotany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego włosy, skóra i oczy wyróżniały się na tle ciemności pokoju, nadając mu niemal blask. Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan właśnie otrzymał wiadomość. Rumunia zerwała swój sojusz. Obalili rząd i zabili wszystkich jego emisariuszy… w tym Severusa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Mazzy Star - Into Dust</p>
<p>MARINA - Buy The Stars</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco odwrócił wzrok i potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaki jest sens legilimencji, jeśli nie używasz jej, by powstrzymać kogoś przed zabiciem cię? - prychnął, a ton jego głosu szorstki i wściekły. - Przeżył jako szpieg przez obie Wojny Czarodziejów, ale został zabity przez powstańczy sabat wampirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że zaczyna emanować z niego zimna wściekłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła. Wiadomość ta była jak wstrząs. Po dniach obaw przed przybyciem Severusa i traktowania tego, jakby wszystko było przesądzone, jego nagła nieobecność wydawała się silna jak trzęsienie ziemi. Wszystko zostało nagle wyrzucone w powietrze i nie wiadomo było, czy wyląduje ponownie na ziemi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy potwierdzono, że nie żyje? Mógł uciec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią i powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To już potwierdzone. Odesłali ciała z powrotem z wiadomością: „Krew sług Czarnego Pana podsyci rewolucję”. Jego krew została odessana do ostatniej kropli. Osobiście potwierdziłem, że to on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął ostro, gdy zaczął ściągać szaty Śmierciożercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spodziewają się, że reszta Europy Wschodniej pójdzie w ich ślady w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. To… - prychnął. - To był właśnie ten krach, który zaaranżowaliśmy. Mieliśmy tylko nadzieję, że poczekają z nim przynajmniej do lipca. Severus twierdził, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą - prychnął ponownie. - Pieprzony idiota.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na wpół warknął ostatnie słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła i zmusiła się do oddychania. Czuła się tak, jakby pojawił się w niej ciężar tak bolesny, że chciała jedynie zgiąć się wpół i zwymiotować. Miała umrzeć. Ona, Draco i ich dziecko - wszyscy mieli umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus był najważniejszym elementem. Był jej ostatnią nadzieją. Pomyślała, że może to właśnie on pomoże jej znaleźć sposób na uratowanie Draco. Przed wyjazdem do Sussex powiedziała mu, że potrzebuje Draco by móc żyć. Musiał wiedzieć, że nie odleci w ciszy, podczas gdy Draco wyruszy na pewne samobójstwo. Ćwiczyła w myślach przemówienie, w którym błagała go: </span>
  <em>
    <span>„Mówiłam ci, potrzebuję Draco. Zrobię cokolwiek. Wszystko, czego potrzeba. Cokolwiek zechcesz. Proszę, pomóż mi. Błagam, pomóż mi. Jeśli go stracę, umrę ze złamanego serca. Zrobię wszystko, o co poprosisz, jeśli tylko pomożesz mi go uratować.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymała się myśli, że Severus mógłby mieć pomysły, których ona i Draco nie wzięli pod uwagę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez niego nagle poczuła, jak odpływa ostatni promyk nadziei. Czuła się tak, jakby czarna dziura otworzyła się pod jej stopami, pochłaniając nie tylko desperacką nadzieję na przetrwanie Draco, ale także jej i ich dziecka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wyglądał, jakby był na skraju załamania. Odetchnął gwałtownie przez zęby i przeciągnął ręką po włosach, po czym kopnął swoje szaty leżące na podłodze pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka drgnęła w jego stronę. Czuła się tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogła zemdleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i lekko dotknęła jego ramienia. Spojrzał na nią, wyglądając na zmęczonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już… już dobrze, Draco - powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. Jej głos groził załamaniem, ale zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Proszę, nic sobie nie rób.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej klatka piersiowa skurczyła się, a palce chwyciły jego rękaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Więcej, niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolałabym umrzeć w twoich ramionach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym zmrużył oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wciąż wyjeżdżasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego tępo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął rękę i opuszkami palców dotknął jej policzka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal mogę cię wyciągnąć. Severus był najbezpieczniejszą opcją, ale są inne. Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślała, że teraz nie uciekniesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wciąż ściskała go za rękaw. Położył dłoń na jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To rozwiązanie nie będzie tak proste. Będzie dłuższe, a sama podróż stanie się dla ciebie trudniejsza - mówił zaniepokojony. Szczególnie, że jesteś w ciąży. Ginny wróci do Wielkiej Brytanii i cię zabierze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zareagować, zawołał:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejka!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka natychmiast pojawiła się w pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejko, Severus nie żyje - powiedział rzeczowo. Wściekłość minęła. Był zimny i zdeterminowany, wracając do swojej misji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opcja została wyeliminowana. Przeszedł do następnej. Stanowczy. Nieustępliwy. Zmotywowany do sukcesu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus był jedynie mechanizmem umożliwiającym uzyskanie tego, czego chciał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger opuści Europę drogą, którą wyznaczyliśmy ze Stworkiem tej wiosny. Ty i Stworek wyruszycie dziś wieczorem do kryjówki Ginny. Po przybyciu na miejsce zajmiesz się Jamesem, podczas gdy Stworek sprowadzi Ginny z powrotem. Wszystko, czego będziecie potrzebować w podróży, znajduje się w kryjówce w Whitecroft. Wyślę wiadomość, więc Ginny będzie się ciebie spodziewać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka spojrzała na Draco, a potem z uporem założyła ręce na piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli Chwiejka pójdzie, to kto zaopiekuje się panienką?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka. Szpulka zaopiekuje się nią, gdy ty będziesz z Jamesem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Panienka nawet nie zna Szpulki, zna tylko Chwiejkę. Szpulka zna dzieci, ale Szpulka nie wie nic o ciężarnych czarownicach. Chwiejka zostanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął ciężko, patrząc z góry na Chwiejkę, której podbródek sięgał tylko nieznacznie wyżej niż jego kolana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka mogłaby zaopiekować się Jamesem jedynie na krótką metę, ale jeśli ucieczka nie pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to ty będziesz się nim opiekować w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. Szpulka nie jest do tego zdolna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka zaczęła otwierać usta, ale Draco uniósł znacząco brew i kontynuował:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że to nie jest idealne rozwiązanie, ale Ginny ufa ci jeśli chodzi o Jamesa. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na jej opóźnienie albo rezygnację, przez wysłanie skrzata domowego, którego nie zna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco stała się lodowata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejko, nie wezwałem cię, żeby się z tobą skonsultować. Zaopiekujesz się Jamesem. To rozkaz. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, w ciągu miesiąca znów zobaczysz Granger. Teraz idź.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka stała przez chwilę, patrząc na Draco, po czym zamrugała, a jej ogromne oczy wypełniły się łzami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A kiedy Chwiejka znowu zobaczy Mistrza Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a jego gardło opadło, gdy zacisnął usta w płaską linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rób tego, Chwiejko. Taki od zawsze był plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka potrząsnęła głową i tupnęła małą stópką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nawet się nie żegnasz. Po prostu odsyłasz Chwiejkę. - Ogromna łza spłynęła po nosie skrzatki, rozpryskując się na podłodze. - Chwiejka miała zostać do końca. Obiecałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy zamigotały przez krótką chwilę, po czym stały się krzemienne, a wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz nie ma takiej opcji. Chwiejko, masz rozkaz od swojego pana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejka się nie poruszyła. Wciąż wpatrywała się w Draco, gdy kilka kolejnych łez spłynęło na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chwiejko, idź. Teraz - jego głos był zimny i stanowczy, a Hermiona poczuła w powietrzu drżenie magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Chwiejki rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy sięgnęła do niego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! Proszę. Mistrzu Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zniknęła, zanim skończyła mówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń, po czym się odwrócił. Westchnął i nagle wyglądał na tak wyczerpanego, że Hermiona pomyślała, że w każdej chwili może po prostu przewrócić się do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była zagubiona. W swoich oczach nadal widziała jedynie wyraz rozpaczliwego przerażenia Chwiejki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś był pozwolić jej się pożegnać - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przytaknął tępo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, jak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął i wykręcił szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy ją znowu zobaczysz, możesz jej powiedzieć, że przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawał się uważać sprawę za zamkniętą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła w sobie narastającą falę histerycznej wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pomogła cię wychować. Jeśli myślała, że będzie z tobą do końca, powinieneś był przynajmniej dać jej szansę na pożegnanie. Nie możesz… Nie możesz po prostu używać ludzi tak, jakby byli narzędziami do robienia tego, czego chcesz i zmuszać ich do odejścia, jeśli ich emocje ci przeszkadzają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią ostro, a w jego srebrnych oczach widać było irytację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Całe moje życie składa się z serii emocjonalnych skutków - warknął dziko. - Czasami… Nie jestem w stanie dłużej tego znieść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła mocno usta, ale one i tak się wykrzywiły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mi też to zrobisz, kiedy nadejdzie moja kolej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco zabłysły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Chociaż tak byłoby najlepiej. O ile dobrze pamiętam, nigdy nie byliśmy zbyt skorzy do pożegnań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół i zaczęła bawić się rękami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś był pozwolić jej się pożegnać. Kilka krótkich minut w niczym by nie zaszkodziło. Teraz poczuje…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, jak to jest stracić kogoś bez pożegnania, Granger! - warknął. Jego kostki były białe, a szczęka zacisnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak kopnięcie w brzuch. Poczuła się słabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco płonęły, gdy patrzył na nią z całą swoją wściekłością pełną goryczy. Potem zamrugał, a wszystkie emocje zniknęły za ścianami jego oklumencji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Po prostu… powiedz jej, że przepraszam - powiedział urywanym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła, kiwając głową. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, próbując wymyślić cokolwiek innego do powiedzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś w kontakcie z Ginny - powiedziała w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wzruszył ramionami i wydawał się być zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niewielkim. Czasami ją odwiedzałem, głównie po to, by upewnić się, że nie próbowała uciec. - Uniósł brew. - Próbowała poderżnąć mi gardło nożem do steków, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że Zakon przegrał. - Rzucił Hermionie znaczące spojrzenie. - Co szokujące, raczej trudno było mi przekonać ją, że jest zamknięta w kryjówce dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony opadły. Nie zastanawiała się, jak ciężka mogłaby być sytuacja, gdyby Draco poinformował Ginny, że wojna została przegrana, a cała jej rodzina zginęła. Albo jak kiedykolwiek zdołałby przekonać ją, że jest godny zaufania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy Czarny Pan zabronił mi opuszczania Wielkiej Brytanii bez pozwolenia, używaliśmy do sporadycznej komunikacji głównie zwoju z Zaklęciem Proteusza. Chwiejka była z nią, pomagając jej opiekować się Jamesem, dopóki nie zostałaś do mnie przydzielona. Ginny była świadoma, że w końcu zostałaś znaleziona i że plan był taki, byś do niej dołączyła. Od czasu do czasu wysyłałem jej aktualizacje dotyczące utraty pamięci i stanu, w jakim się znajdujesz, żeby wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Więc… ona… jest świadoma, że zaszłaś w ciążę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał w dół i poprawił spinki do mankietów na swojej koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał znad rękawa, a wyraz jego twarzy się zamknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No cóż, została poinformowana o kontekście, w jakim zostałaś wysłana tutaj, do posiadłości, niestety ona… uznała, że mam większe możliwości obalenia instrukcji i ochrony ciebie niż rzeczywiście miałem. Uświadomiła sobie, że tak nie jest, kiedy wysłałem wiadomość, że jesteś w ciąży. - Jego szczęka drgnęła nieznacznie. - Wystarczy powiedzieć, że niechętna tolerancja, która rozwinęła się do tego momentu, teraz na stałe zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchrząknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie spodziewałem się, że Czarny Pan dowie się o tobie, kiedy próbowałem wydostać się z Europy. Poza kryjówką w Danii, większość istniejących dróg ucieczki nie była możliwa. Użyłem Stworka do ustalenia dodatkowej trasy świstoklików, z której mogłaby korzystać Ginny, ale ukończono ją dopiero pod koniec kwietnia. - Przechylił głowę na bok. - Moim pomysłem były mugolskie samoloty, ale obecny premier mugoli ściśle współpracuje z Ministerstwem. Eliksir Wielosokowy by przekształcić cię w mugola również był opcją, ale nie wtedy, gdy jesteś w ciąży… Istniały też pewne zmienne w mugolskim świecie, których nie byłbym w stanie kontrolować...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że nagle zdał sobie sprawę iż staje się coraz bardziej chaotyczny, więc przerwał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A więc… świstokliki to najlepsze, co mogłem zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę powiedzieć, że okazałaś się być dość kosztowna, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Istniał powód, dla którego międzynarodowe podróże świstoklikiem były ograniczone. Przesunięcie międzykontynentalne świstoklika mogło spowodować, że czarodziej znalazłby się w kosmosie, jeśli magia zostałaby nieprawidłowo obliczona. Do stworzenia międzykontynentalnego świstoklika potrzebna była specjalistyczna wiedza rozbudowana do tego stopnia, że większość takich świstoklików była sponsorowana i posiadana przez rząd, dla choć niewielkiej przystępności cenowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wiedziała o tym, ponieważ Zakon rozważał pomysł zdobycia świstoklika do Australii lub Kanady w celu ewakuacji dzieci i uchodźców. Zakupiony legalnie, wykorzystałby jedną ósmą zasobów skarbca Harry'ego. Na czarnym rynku cena byłaby z pewnością dwukrotnie lub nawet trzykrotnie wyższa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będzie to tak niewykrywalne, jak trasa z Severusem… - mówił Draco. Chwycił jej dłoń w swoją, a jeden z jego palców prześlizgnął się po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka i drgnął na krawędzi zapiętych tam kajdan: - Powinnaś wykorzystać dodatkowy czas, aby odzyskać więcej wagi i wzmocnić swoją wytrzymałość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak zdejmiesz kajdany bez Severusa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się sucho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Usunięcie ich nigdy nie było przeszkodą. Trudność zawsze polegała na tym, byś zaraz potem bezpiecznie wyjechała z Europy. Jest wielu Śmierciożerców, którzy zrobią wszystko, co im każę, gdy znajdę ich czuły punkt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona sztywno skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile czasu minie… zanim przybędzie Ginny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zmarszczył brwi, a następnie uniósł jedną, obliczając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skrzaty domowe będą musiały aportować się do kryjówki serią skoków, ponieważ nie mogą używać świstoklików. Aportacja do kryjówki zajmuje ponad tydzień. Stworek sprowadzi Ginny do dworu i wskaże jej trasę. To raczej seria ukrytych świstoklików niż jeden. Margines błędu jest niższy, gdy odległość jest zmniejszona. Prawdopodobnie przybędzie za trzy tygodnie, w zależności od tego, jak poradzi sobie z podróżowaniem świstoklikiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Więcej czasu</span>
  </em>
  <span> - wyszeptało zdesperowane, chciwe serce Hermiony, ale w chwili, gdy przyszło jej to do głowy, odczuła napływającą falę poczucia winy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz, kiedy już przestała się aż tak bać, rzeczywistość śmierci Severusa powoli ogarnęła jej umysł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus, jej mentor. Jej współpracownik. Jedna z nielicznych osób uważanych przez nią za takie, które naprawdę ją znały. Był przykuty do tej wojny nawet dłużej niż Hermiona i Draco. Często zastanawiała się, jaki był powód zmiany jego lojalności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cokolwiek to było, sekret ten umarł wraz z nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przeszedł przez pokój i opadł na krzesło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… dobrze znałeś Severusa? - zapytała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy były chłodno szare, ale w kącikach ust pojawił się cienki uśmiech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nigdy mnie nie lubił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy nie wydawał mi rozkazów, spędzał większość czasu mówiąc mi, że nie zasługuję na to, aby ktoś taki jak ty się o mnie troszczył. Że byłaś warta dziesięciu mnie. - Uniósł brew. - Kiedy nie mówił tego Severus, to mówiła to Ginny… Chociaż ona umieszczała tam nieco wyższą liczbę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dostępność Draco skończyła się wraz ze śmiercią Severusa. Został wezwany niecałą godzinę później. Hermiona nie widziała go, dopóki nie zjawił się na krótko następnego popołudnia, aby przedstawić Hermionie zastępczynię Chwiejki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka była młodszym skrzatem. Hermiona nie była pewna, ile lat ma którykolwiek ze skrzatów, ale Chwiejka z łatwością mogła zostać uznana za starszą od Stworka. Szpulka wydawała się być mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, co Zgredek. Kiedy Hermiona przyglądała się skrzatce, zdała sobie sprawę, że widziała ją już wcześniej. Szpulka była skrzatem, którego wysłała do jej pokoju Astoria, kiedy Hermiona po raz pierwszy przybyła do posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka dygnęła cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka da z siebie wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poproś Szpulkę o co chcesz. Jest świadoma twoich ograniczeń - powiedział Draco, ale jego umysł był wyraźnie gdzie indziej. Odszedł bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie widziała Draco dłużej niż jeden dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmuszała się do jedzenia, mimo, że stres wzmagał nudności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu zaczęła ćwiczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dłuższa, trudniejsza podróż. Wiele świstoklików podczas ciąży.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poradnik dotyczący ciąży zawierał długą sekcję wyjaśniającą ryzyko związane z transportem w czasie jej trwania. Świstokliki były lepsze od aportacji, ale każda z tych postaci powodowała gwałtowne choroby czarownic, a także skurcze lub przedwczesny poród. W przypadku konieczności użycia świstoklika stanowczo zalecano użycie środka uspokajającego żołądek i wcześniejszej dawki Eliksiru Spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak poradzi sobie z tym poradzi. W najgorszym przypadku wielokrotna podróż świstoklikiem mogłaby doprowadzić ją do przedwczesnego porodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby straciła dziecko w trakcie ucieczki bez Draco, sądziła, że prawdopodobnie umrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To mogłoby mieć znaczenie, gdyby była mniej krucha fizycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła od podstawowych wyrzutów nóg i brzuszków. Nie była w stanie odepchnąć się od podłogi, żeby zrobić pompkę, ale zmuszała się do regularnego powtarzania wszystkiego, co mogła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzy tygodnie. Miała trzy tygodnie, by wymyślić coś lepszego niż nowy plan Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała tylko usunąć jego Mroczny Znak. Gdyby udało jej się to zrobić, byłoby dostępnych o wiele więcej metod ucieczki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli zabiliby Voldemorta, Mroczny Znak sam by zniknął. Potencjalnie zniknąłby również mechanizm usuwania kajdan. Kajdany potrzebowały Mrocznych Znaków, aby można było je ściągnąć. Bez oznaczonych Śmierciożerców każdy zakuty w kajdany mógłby czekać lata, zanim wymyślony zostanie sposób na zastąpienie lub odtworzenie Mrocznego Znaku Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogło to jednak uratować Draco. Niestety Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać. Draco odmawiał omawiania jakichkolwiek pomysłów, które zagrażałyby jej lub ryzykowały, że jego przykrywka zostanie zerwana, zanim jej kajdany zostaną zdjęte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie jest zamek Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko mogła usunąć Znak Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadeszła rocznica, a cały dwór wypełniała ogłuszająca cisza. Hermiona spędziła cały dzień na czytaniu, obgryzaniu paznokci i wykonywaniu ćwiczeń, aż poczuła się tak niespokojna, że pomyślała, że może zacząć panikować. Draco wyszedł poprzedniego popołudnia i nie wrócił. To było wszystko, co wiedziała Szpulka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wrócił do posiadłości, najwyraźniej nie zostając ukarany za zamordowanie Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wiedziała o tym, ponieważ wczesnym rankiem zobaczyła go stojącego na ścieżce za jej oknem, wpatrującego się w północne skrzydło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzień rocznicy minął dla niej bez jakichkolwiek wydarzeń. Jej pokój wydawał się klaustrofobiczny, jakby miała się udusić, czekając tam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był środek nocy, kiedy Draco nagle pojawił się w jej pokoju zaraz obok drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i prawie upadł na nią. Owinął ramiona wokół jej talii i opuścił czoło na jej ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kręgosłup Hermiony wygiął się lekko, gdy go podniosła. Otaczająca go ciężka warstwa Czarnej Magii prawie wystarczyła, by się zakrztusić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku? Co jest nie tak? Czy coś się stało? - zapytała pełnym paniki tonem, kiedy przebiegała po nim palcami, próbując znaleźć uraz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesthhhhmmm w porządku - mruknął w jej szaty przytłumionym głosem. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł głowę i wyprostował się, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był długi dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Usiądź. - Przyciągnęła go do łóżka, a on opadł ciężko na jego krawędź. Studiowała go uważnie. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego. - Co się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią. Wyraz jego twarzy był wyczerpany, ale w jego oczach było coś w rodzaju zimnego triumfu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan nie przyjął dobrze wiadomości dotyczących Rumunii i nadwyrężył się wczoraj. Nie pojawił się na dzisiejszej uroczystości. - Draco przechylił głowę na bok, a kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. - W wodzie jest krew. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości, że jest słaby, to wszystko zostało już potwierdzone. Stoi w obliczu końca i nawet on o tym wie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przyjrzała mu się. Światło w jej pokoju było słabe, ale wydawał się strasznie blady, jakby całkowicie pozbawiono go koloru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale-?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzruszył ramionami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… jestem jego rzekomym następcą. Pod jego nieobecność musiałem pełnić obie role. - Triumf malujący się na jego twarzy rozpłynął się w wyczerpaniu. - To było kilka Zabójczych Klątw więcej, niż się spodziewałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle znów wyglądał młodo. Na chwilę w jego oczach pojawił się błysk chłopięcej bezbronności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyłączył się i milczał przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic mi nie będzie. Jestem po prostu zmęczony - powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wplątała palce w jego włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami zastanawiała się, czy w ostatecznym momencie Serce Aset zawiedzie. Z pewnością nie mogło działać w nieskończoność. Już i tak pochłaniało całą Czarną Magię, która powinna wyciekać z run Draco, a w połączeniu ze wszystkim, co Draco regularnie robił…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odrzuciła tę myśl. Nadal miał szansę ucieczki, zanim powinna zacząć się martwić, że zabije go korozja od Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potarła palcami jego policzek. Jego skóra była lodowato zimna. W świetle księżyca, ze swoimi jasnymi włosami, skórą i oczami, wydawał się być prawie jak duch, do którego przylegała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była pozbawiona magii. Nie miała do zaoferowania żadnych zaklęć ani uzdrowienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idź spać. Powinieneś spać - powiedziała. - Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli odpoczniesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową i osunął się bezwładnie na łóżko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejechała dłońmi po jego włosach, owijając je wokół palców i obserwując, jak przemykają między nimi. Musnęła jego kłykcie, a potem potarła dłońmi o jego, próbując wydobyć z nich trochę ciepła. Jego dłonie drżały od czasu do czasu, kiedy ruszał się przez sen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miał takie długie palce. W innym życiu mógłby być uzdrowicielem lub muzykiem. Miałby do tego idealne ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kolejna rzecz, którą Voldemort zrujnował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedziała obok niego i patrzyła, jak śpi, czując, jak jego ciało powoli robi się cieplejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle się obudził, wyrywając palce z jej dłoni i chwytając się za lewe przedramię, gdy usiadł. Wycisnął pocałunek na jej czole i wyszedł bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie widziała go przez kolejne dwa dni. Przeczytała podsumowanie obchodów rocznicy w Proroku Codziennym. Jak można było przewidzieć, nieobecność Voldemorta była ledwo wspominana i mocno usprawiedliwiona. Więcej czasu poświęcono nieobecności Astorii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zabił w ciągu tamtego dnia siedemdziesięciu pięciu więźniów. Potem nastąpiły przemówienia i rozrywka, po których został wezwany do zabijania zdrajców i bojowników Ruchu Oporu. Wszystko odbyło się w trzech turach. W kolejce do egzekucji stało dwudziestu pięciu więźniów. A potem kolejnych dwudziestu pięciu. I kolejnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To była niewiarygodna ilość Klątw Zabijających .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rewolucja w Rumunii została wspomniana jako niewielkie, lokalne powstanie, kompletnie nie związane z reżimem Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona dwukrotnie przeczytała całą gazetę, a następnie wróciła do swoich książek, po przejrzeniu których ruszyła z powrotem do powtórzeń ćwiczeń. Podczas gdy zmuszała się do robienia nieznośnej ilości brzuszków na podłodze, analizowała i doskonaliła teorię warzenia eliksiru, aż stała się ona bezbłędna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W innym życiu, gdyby mogła zostać badaczką, wynalezienie teorii byłoby wielkim sukcesem. Podobnie jak dwanaście zastosowań smoczej krwi, nawet gdyby cztery z nich były całkowicie oparte na teoriach, to samo pogłębione zrozumienie teorii magii byłoby godne uwagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale Hermiona nie przejmowała się swoim teoretycznym eliksirem. Potrzebowała prawdziwego, ze składnikami, które rzeczywiście mogłaby zdobyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała pojęcia, jak zdobyć Łzy Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fawkes zniknął po pogrzebie Dumbledore'a w Hogwarcie i nigdy więcej go nie widziano. Feniksy nie pochodziły nawet z Europy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedynymi dwoma znanymi udomowionymi feniksami w ostatnim stuleciu były Fawkes i Sparky, maskotka drużyny quidditcha z Nowej Zelandii. Udomowienie feniksów było bardziej powszechne kilkaset lat temu, ale bez względu na to, jaka była sztuka rzetelnego zdobywania lojalności feniksa, przeszła ona do historii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała na środku podłogi, dysząc i rozmyślając, łapiąc oddech. Mięśnie jej brzucha i nóg płonęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Draco próbował z nią uciec, bez wątpienia byliby ścigani. Voldemort mógł go znaleźć poprzez Mroczny Znak. Polowano by na nich od schronienia do schronienia, a podróż byłaby dla niej coraz trudniejsza w miarę postępu ciąży. Zakładając, że w końcu nie poroni ze stresu związanego z życiem w biegu, później pojawi się dziecko, z którym próbowaliby uciec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było dokąd uciec. Niewiele czarodziejskich krajów byłoby wystarczająco potężnych, by powstrzymać pościg Voldemorta, który nie zatrzymałby od razu samego Draco. Draco mógł mieć obrożę, ale był jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych Mrocznych Czarodziejów w historii i fakt ten był mocno podkreślany w ostatnich miesiącach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było tak, jak powiedział Lucjusz. Draco był psem myśliwskim Voldemorta. Mógłby on lepiej wykorzystać Draco, gdyby nie bał się, że ten go uzurpuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-  Dlaczego nie możesz teraz podróżować sam? Dlaczego jesteś ograniczony, a nikt inny nie? - zapytała Draco podczas jednego z dni przed śmiercią Severusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan zaczął otrzymywać raporty, że prywatnie odwiedzałem domy Śmierciożerców i potężnych sojuszników. Założył, że starałem się zdobyć poparcie, aby go obalić. Ponowne opuszczenie Wielkiej Brytanii bez wyraźnego pozwolenia będzie jawną zdradą, bez jakiegokolwiek wyjątku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Podróżowałem po całej Europie. Widywałem Śmierciożerców i sojuszników o pewnej… reputacji…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło ścisnęło się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To dlatego, że mnie szukałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich próby trzymania się siebie wyrzeźbiły ich nadzieję na ucieczkę w odłamek tak wąski, że czasami zastanawiała się, czy jedynie wyobraziła sobie jego istnienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie. Mogła go uratować, była pewna, że jest jakiś sposób, żeby to zrobić, musiała tylko dowiedzieć się, co to jest. Nigdy nie była zbyt dobrą szachistką. Nawet kiedy miała oklumencję, nigdy nie była w stanie zachować dystansu w kwestii wykorzystywania ludzi. To różniło ją i Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli chciała uratować Draco, musiała być bardziej bezwzględna. Tak bezlitosna jak on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu pogrążyła się w myślach, krocząc w powolnych kręgach i geometrycznych wzorach po swoim pokoju, aż poczuła niemal nieopisane uczucie w swoim podbrzuszu. W pewnym sensie nie było to rzeczywiste wrażenie, ale uczucie, że coś się wydarzyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzepotanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarła i spojrzała na swój brzuch. Pomiędzy wystającymi kośćmi biodrowymi pojawił się niewielki ruch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami prawie zapominała, że jest w ciąży. Fakt ten wydawał się zbyt przytłaczający, by go przetwarzać w świetle wszystkich bardziej bezpośrednich obaw, jakie miała. Skupiając się na najbliższej przyszłości, ciąża przypominała bardziej diagnozę medyczną, którą musiała uwzględnić, niż prawdziwe dziecko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie planowała mieć dzieci. Kiedy chodziła do szkoły, macierzyństwo było ostatecznym celem tak bardzo odległym od teraźniejszości, że ledwo się nad nim zastanawiała. Dzieci, któregoś dnia. Po ukończeniu studiów, podjęciu pracy i znalezieniu kogoś, kogo uznałaby za właściwego partnera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem nadeszła wojna i posiadanie dzieci wydawało się Hermionie niemal przestępstwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny postrzegała Jamesa jako obietnicę i płomyk nadziei, ale dla Hermiony dziecko na wojnie było kimś bezbronnym. Czymś zbyt bezradnym, by uchronić je przed nieobliczalnym bólem, który istniał. Czymś samolubnym. Nie wartym niebezpieczeństwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjść za mąż. Mieć dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lata temu przestała się spodziewać, że kiedykolwiek będzie mieć takie rzeczy, kiedy potajemnie używała coraz większej ilości Czarnej Magii. Chłodno stłumiła ten pomysł, kiedy dała słowo, że zostanie nagrodą wojenną dobrowolnego Śmierciożercy. To było niewiele więcej niż fantazja, kiedy stała się współwinna zbrodni wojennych i ostatecznie zgłosiła się na ochotnika do koordynowania i zarządzania nimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miała to na myśli, kiedy powiedziała Draco o świecie, którego pragnęła, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek będzie jego częścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała pojęcia, jak być matką. Żadna z decyzji, które podjęła w swoim życiu, nie wiązała się z myślą o dzieciach. Nie była pewna, czy chęć posiadania dziecka nie jest tylko rozpaczliwym egoizmem, który trzymał ją w pionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Biedna mała uzdrowicielka nie mająca nikogo, kim mogłaby się zająć. Bez nikogo, kto by cię potrzebował. Albo chciał. Nie możesz znieść samotności. Nie wiesz jak w niej funkcjonować. Potrzebujesz kogoś do kochania. Zrobisz wszystko dla ludzi, którzy pozwolą ci się kochać.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka zadrżała, gdy spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może Draco miał rację. Może właśnie taka była. Zawsze uparcie przywiązywała się do tych, o których myślała, że mogą jej potrzebować. Może po prostu chciała zatrzymać dziecko, żeby nie być sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnęła palce do brzucha i stała nieruchomo przez kilka sekund, aż poczuła kolejne trzepotanie, szybkie jak bicie serca, a potem znowu zniknęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zaopiekuję się tobą - szepnęła. - Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby być dobrą mamą. Jest taki eliksir, który mogę zrobić, gdy będziesz starsza. Wtedy… wtedy będę mogła czasami wyjść z tobą na zewnątrz. Nie będziesz ze mną uwięziona. Kiedy dorośniesz i zechcesz odejść, pozwolę ci na to, obiecuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klamka jej drzwi nagle zagrzechotała, a potem zamarła. Hermiona drgnęła gwałtownie ze zdziwienia, a potem wstała, przyciskając ręce do piersi. Jej serce waliło, gdy wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czekała i czekała, ale jej świat znów ucichł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszła przez pokój na palcach i oparła ucho o drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez drzwi nie mogła usłyszeć nawet najcichszego dźwięku, ale wiedziała, że Draco zabezpieczył je osłonami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ktoś mógłby krzyczeć po ich drugiej stronie, a ona nigdy by tego nie usłyszała. Drzwi znowu się nie poruszyły, kiedy oparła ręce o drewno i usiłowała cokolwiek usłyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To mógł być Lucjusz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Możliwe, że nie chciał czekać sześciu miesięcy, aż Draco ponownie się ożeni i miał nadzieję, że zabijając „szlamowatą dziwkę”, mógłby przyspieszyć ten proces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nerwowo odsunęła się od drzwi, ale potem się zawahała. Sposób, w jaki drzwi się zatrzęsły, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś na nie upadł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę i cofnęła się, przyciskając ucho mocniej do szczeliny między drzwiami a framugą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powinna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco powiedziałby jej, żeby tego nie robiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej dłoń powoli owinęła się wokół klamki i obróciła ją najciszej, jak potrafiła, otwierając drzwi. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz i jej serce stanęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco leżał na podłodze, twarzą w dół. Otworzyła drzwi i szybko rozejrzała się po korytarzu, po czym uklękła, wciągając go do swojego pokoju. Kopniakiem zatrzasnęła drzwi, przewracając go na plecy i przyciskając palce do jego pulsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był nieprzytomny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był lodowaty. Był w szoku. Jego szaty błyszczały i pachniały zgnilizną. Na jego twarzy widniały ciemne, srebrzyste plamy. Nadal oddychał. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zauważyła, że źrenice są nierównomiernie rozszerzone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przejechała dłońmi po jego ramionach i delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco? Draco… co ci się stało?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem przekleństwa. Tak bardzo pragnęła odzyskać swoją magię. Kajdany wokół jej nadgarstków rozgrzały się, gdy wrzała przez swoją niemoc, klęcząc nad nim, próbując odgadnąć, co się stało. Przejechała palcami po jego ramionach i dłoniach i poczuła sztywne węzły i drżenia spowodowane przez zaklęcie Cruciatus. Czuła jak serce wali w jego piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka! - zawołała ostro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzatka pojawiła się w pokoju i pisnęła z przerażenia, kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto jest uzdrowicielem Draco? - zapytała Hermiona. Skrzat patrzył tępo na Hermionę. - Kogo wzywa, kiedy wraca ranny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka spojrzała na swoje dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka nie wie. Szpulka pracuje głównie w kuchni i przy sprzątaniu. Mistrz nie wzywa Szpulki, kiedy jest ranny. Tylko Chwiejkę lub Stworka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z frustracją spojrzała w dół i wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim znów spojrzała w górę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wiesz, gdzie trzyma swoje środki medyczne? Mikstury lecznicze i tym podobne?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka rozpromieniła się i skinęła głową z entuzjazmem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona napiętym głosem. - W takim razie przynieś mi eliksiry przeciwbólowe. Każdy rodzaj. I wszelkie inne środki medyczne, do których masz dostęp. Ściągnij je wszystkie, abym wiedziała, z czym mogę pracować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka zniknęła z głośnym pyknięciem, a Draco drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony, jego oczy były nieostre, bez żadnych oznak rozpoznania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrugnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na całkowicie oszołomionego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - dotknęła delikatnie jego policzka i utrzymała lekki ton swojego głosu. Uspokajający. - Co on ci zrobił? Jak długo byłeś torturowany?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie jesteśmy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż mrugał, jakby próbował widzieć w ciemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ostry ucisk w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy… jesteśmy w moim pokoju. Myślę, że aportowałeś się i zemdlałeś tuż za moimi drzwiami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego twarz wykrzywiła się, a źrenice rozszerzyły. Potrząsnął głową, a z jego gardła wyrwał się niski jęk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chciałem się tu pojawić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Hermiony zaczęły płonąć i delikatnie musnęła jego czoło opuszkami palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem… - wydusiła z trudem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco drgnął, słysząc ten dźwięk, a jego brwi ściągnęły się razem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku? Nie mogę… Czy oddychasz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął rękę w górę w kierunku jej głosu i jego dłoń musnęła jej policzek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona złapała jego rękę w swoją i przycisnęła twarz do jego dłoni, całując ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Jestem uzdrowicielką, pamiętasz? To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy upadłeś w moje ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchrząknęła i zmusiła się do stanowczego przemówienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz musisz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Draco, co on zrobił? Powiedz mi, co on ci zrobił?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez chwilę, a potem westchnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówił, że to ja jestem winien rozprzestrzeniającemu się powstaniu… Że gdybym był bardziej kompetentny, to bym je powstrzymał. Zdecydował, że mam przedstawić dowód lojalności. Kilka godzin legilimencji… Wtedy przyszło mu do głowy, że jestem naturalnym oklumenem. - Prychnął. - Kazał mnie komuś… torturować, gdy sprawdzał ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na szczęście był już wtedy dość zmęczony. Za drugim razem nie trwało to tak długo - powiedział, a wykrzywiony uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. - W nagrodę za udowodnienie mojej lojalności dostałem wolne na resztę tygodnia, więc... mam przynajmniej tyle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego próba brzmienia uspokajająco i sarkastycznie tylko pogorszyła sytuację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ręce Hermiony zaczęły się trząść, kiedy walczyła z napływającą falą histerii.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Tylko oddychaj. Tylko oddychaj. Nie możesz teraz panikować, będzie z nim gorzej, jeśli pomyśli, że dostaniesz ataku.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zmrużył oczy i odwrócił głowę, jakby próbował rozejrzeć się po jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze nie jest noc, prawda? Chyba nic nie widzę. - Przycisnął wierzch dłoni do oczu. - To coś nowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła przeglądać szaty Draco, paląc opuszki swoich palców, gdy wyciągała broń ukrytą w dziesiątkach kieszeni podszewki. W końcu jej dłoń zacisnęła się na znajomym skórzanym etui i wyciągnęła je z wnętrza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła zestaw leczniczy i wyjęła fiolkę z eliksirem uspokajającym. Odgryzła korek zębami, układając głowę Draco na kolanach i trzymając fiolkę przy jego ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eliksir Spokoju. Spowolni tętno i złagodzi skurcze mięśni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czekała, przeczesując palcami jego włosy i rozmawiając z nim, żeby zachował spokój i przytomność. Poczuła, jak eliksir działa, gdy jego ciało rozluźniło się na jej kolanach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła jego prawe ramię, wyciągając różdżkę z kabury. Wsunęła jej rękojeść w jego lewą rękę i przytrzymała ją na miejscu, tak, aby jego spękane palce nie mogły jej upuścić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Chcę, żebyś rzucił dla mnie diagnostykę. Możesz spróbować? Pomogę z ruchem różdżki, ale to musi być twoja magia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było to badanie diagnostyczne skierowane na jego mózg i układ nerwowy. Potrzebował sześciu prób, zanim zaklęcie się utrzymało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studiowała je cicho przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Legilimencja nadwerężyła twoje nerwy wzrokowe, dlatego twoje oczy nie działają. To nie jest trwałe. Musisz tylko odpocząć, aby mogły się zregenerować. Twoje… uszkodzenie nerwów spowodowane torturami jest… - Jej szczęka zadrżała i przełknęła ślinę. - On naprawdę nie powinien cię torturować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco parsknął próbując odpowiedzieć, ale całe jego ciało drgnęło. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, ale zacisnął usta tak mocno, że zrobiły się białe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległ się cichy trzask, gdy pojawiła się Szpulka, cała obładowana miksturami i lekarstwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na skrzatkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz lewitować go dla mnie na łóżko? Jest za ciężki, bym mogła go podnieść. I proszę, zdejmij jego ubranie, jego szaty są brudne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka już pomaga. - Skrzatka pstryknęła palcami, ostrożnie lewitując Draco w stronę łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła i zaczęła przeglądać przyniesione zapasy. Wszystkie były oznaczone, z czego wiele z nich podpisano ostrymi, kolczastymi literami, które rozpoznała, jako pismo Severusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wybrała cztery eliksiry i wróciła do Draco. Szpulka zdjęła jego ubranie, wyczyściła mu twarz i położyła go do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim, badając jego oczy i odnotowując wszystkie fizyczne objawy, które mogła wykryć. Był upiornie blady, a jego klatka piersiowa wciąż drżała, gdy próbował oddychać w sposób, który nie był bolesny. Położyła dłoń na jego czole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś był mieć ze sobą eliksir przeciwbólowy - powiedziała po chwili. - To ty powiedziałeś mi, żebym nigdy nie aportowała się po legilimencji bez uprzedniego zażycia eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Zawsze miałeś jeden dla mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół i otworzyła jedną z fiolek, które przyniosła, po czym wcisnęła mu ją do dłoni. Wypił wszystko z grymasem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podała mu następny eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnam była dołączyć jeden do twojego zestawu leczniczego. Skończyło mi się miejsce. Powinnam była dodać eliksir przeciwbólowy zamiast Wyciągu ze Szczuroszczeta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamrugał i mogła stwierdzić, że próbował zmusić swoje oczy, by skupiły się na niej, gdy podawała mu trzeci eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła jego pustą dłoń i przycisnęła ją do policzka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już wiesz jak wyglądam, daj swoim oczom odpocząć. Twoja głowa będzie mniej boleć, jeśli będziesz trzymać je zamknięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z uporem przymknął powieki, starając się jeszcze przez chwilę dostrzec jej twarz, zanim w końcu jej posłuchał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła, jak linie napięcia wokół jego oczu i ust powoli zanikają, a oddech stopniowo się wyrównuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy była pewna, że eliksiry zadziałały, kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kto jest twoim uzdrowicielem? Kto cię leczy po tym, jak on cię torturuje? Musisz go wezwać. Bez leczenia nie będziesz mógł się ruszać tygodniami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco pozostała neutralna, ale jego palce drgnęły. Hermiona poczuła, jak jej klatka piersiowa się zaciska, gdy nie odpowiadał przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sam sobie z tym radzę, chyba, że zagraża to życiu - powiedział w końcu, słowa były tak ciche, że prawie wymruczane pod nosem. Nie otworzył oczu. - Severus czasami mi pomagał... kiedy było to coś, czego nie wiedziałem, jak leczyć, ale poza tym… to moja praca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Draco uchylił jedno oko i zerknął na nią, zanim parsknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł jedną brew i ponownie zamknął oczy, a wyraz jego twarzy napiął się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może pamiętasz, jak kiedyś włożyłaś do mojego serca dość rzadki kamień. Może się on nie ukazywać na diagnostyce, ale przez niego muszę jak najpilniej unikać uzdrowicieli. Gdyby Czarny Pan zaczął otrzymywać powtarzające się raporty, że fizycznie jestem nieskazitelny, mimo że trzy lata temu na moich plecach wyryto czarnomagiczne runy, miałby więcej niż tylko kilka pytań. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to wycięciem mojego serca. Kiedy jest to coś zagrażającego życiu, wzywam uzdrowiciela, później usuwając mu pamięć, jednak połowa uzdrowicieli w Anglii byłaby w tym momencie niezdatna do funkcjonowania, gdybym wzywał jednego i wymazywał mu pamięć za każdym razem, gdy jestem torturowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby wyrwał jej wnętrzności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam… Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku, Granger. - Nie otworzył oczu, ale lekko odprawił ją wolną ręką. Kącik jego ust uniósł się. - Kilkakrotnie mówiono mi, że mam naturalny talent do uzdrawiania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej szczęka wciąż drżała i przez chwilę zaciskała zęby, po czym wsunęła różdżkę w jego palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… czy możesz więc rzucić dla mnie zaklęcie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mruczał zaklęcia, podczas gdy ona kierowała jego palcami, stukając w punkty nacisku na jego prawej dłoni i przedramieniu. Jego palce drżały wielokrotnie, gdy pomagała mu przesłać łagodne wibracje do nadwyrężonych mięśni, łagodząc ich napięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce po kilku minutach w końcu opadły, a ona odłożyła różdżkę na bok. Podniosła jego prawą rękę i próbowała samodzielnie naprawić wszystkie obrażenia. Jej palce zaczęły się kurczyć, a ona zignorowała to i pracowała, aż jego ręka przestała drżeć i leżała nieruchomo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła ostatni eliksir, który przyniosła i wylała niewielką jego ilość na dłoń. Zaczynając od opuszka kciuka, zaczęła delikatnie wcierać go w jego skórę, przechodząc do nadgarstka i przedramienia, a następnie do ramion. Eliksir był ciepły i sprawiał, że mrowiła ją skóra, kiedy wmasowywała go w jego ciało, próbując naprawić wszystkie sztywne węzły i zerwane mięśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy podniosła głowę, kończąc masowanie obu jego rąk, Draco spał, a jego brwi były ciasno ściągnięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie musnęła czubkiem palca jego oczy, próbując pozbyć się napięcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez Draco, który rzucał zaklęcia, próba rozmasowania skurczy i drżenia trwała znacznie dłużej. Mimo to i tak kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bez niego mogła bezpiecznie płakać podczas swojej pracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spał prawie czterdzieści osiem godzin. Hermiona była z nim niemal przez cały czas. Wyraz jego twarzy się rozluźniał, gdy leżała obok niego w łóżku, cicho rozmawiając z nim o wszystkim, co przyszło jej do głowy, przeczesując palcami jego włosy i pracując nad uszkodzonymi mięśniami. Prawie wyczerpała cały jego zapas eliksirów leczniczych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy stawała się zbyt niespokojna, by usiąść obok niego, spacerowała. Następnego ranka wyjrzała przez okno i zauważyła Lucjusza idącego wzdłuż północnego skrzydła, jakby próbował zmierzyć je swoimi krokami. Podniósł głowę i ich oczy się spotkały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krew Hermiony stała się lodowato zimna. Napotkała spojrzenie Lucjusza tylko na chwilę, po czym cofnęła się przed jego wzrokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za każdym razem, gdy Draco się budził, Hermiona sprawdzała jego oczy i kazała mu wykonywać dla niej podstawowe zaklęcia leczące. Drzemał, dopóki Szpulka nie zgłosiła, że Lucjusz był u drzwi Draco i zagroził, że je wysadzi, jeśli nie zobaczy syna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zmusił się do wstania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak długo tu jestem? Dostałem tylko trzy dni wolnego. Szpulko, przynieś mi pełen zestaw szat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała go powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, zaczekaj. Twoje oczy wciąż się regenerują. Masz jeszcze pół dnia. Musisz odpoczywać tak długo, jak to możliwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami i wstał sztywno, gdy Szpulka wrócił do pokoju ze naręczem nowych szat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Właśnie po to mam eliksir przeciwbólowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ubrał się i podszedł do wszystkich eliksirów, które przyniosła Szpulka. Zmrużył oczy, trzymając je kilka cali od twarzy, próbując czytać etykiety. Wypił pięć z nich w krótkich odstępach czasu, ignorując obiekcje Hermiony, że nie należy łączyć ze sobą pewnych rodzajów eliksirów uśmierzający ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przewrócił oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem dobrze zorientowany w łagodzeniu bólu. Mogę praktycznie zagwarantować, że to nie będzie rzecz, która mnie zabije.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrugnął kilkakrotnie i potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z łatwością mogła stwierdzić, że nadal nie był w stanie w pełni widzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uważaj, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, gdy napotkał jej oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic mi nie będzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na ułamek sekundy przed aportacją, wciąż widziała napięty wyraz jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka przyszła kilka godzin później, zabierając wszystkie środki medyczne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistrz Draco czuje się w porządku</span>
  </em>
  <span> - powiedziała, unikając wzroku Hermiony. Draco chciał tylko listy, jakich eliksirów na nim użyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona została sama w swojej klatce, martwiąc się i zastanawiając, co dzieje się za drzwiami jej sypialni.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Apparat, Soap&amp;Skin - Goodbye</p>
<p>Ramin Djawadi - Free Will</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lipiec 2005</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego ranka Szpulka przyniosła jej na śniadanie owsiankę. Hermiona nie miała ochoty jeść i zignorowała tacę, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie wrócił, odkąd wyszedł by zobaczyć się z ojcem. Miała dość czekania. Nie zamierzała po prostu siedzieć bezsilnie w swojej sypialni i czekać, aż Ginny przyjdzie, a Draco umrze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je ostrym szarpnięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! - krzyknął ostro czyjś głos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie wyskoczyła ze skóry i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak Narcyza podniosła się ostro z krzesła i pojawiła się na krawędzi ramy, praktycznie próbując z niej wyskoczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na Narcyzę, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Miała wrażenie, jakby serce podskoczyło jej do ust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza spojrzała na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz wyjść. Draco nie ma na terenie rezydencji - powiedziała ostrym i władczym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona w jakiś sposób odnosiła wrażenie, że kobieta będzie brzmieć na bardziej załamaną. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała nieufnie na Narcyzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteś w stanie to stwierdzić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza krótko skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Magia posiadłości wie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do portretu. Przyglądała się Narcyzie, zwracając uwagę na cechy, które odziedziczył po niej Draco. Te same usta. Te same maniery. W szkole myślała, że Draco całkowicie wdał się w swojego ojca, ale teraz dostrzegła, jak Narcyza subtelnie odzwierciedlała rysy i cechy Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę ocalić twojego syna - powiedziała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Narcyzy zacisnęły się mocno, gdy uniosła brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz. Gdybyś naprawdę sądziła, że możesz, nie krążyłabyś po pokoju jak nundu w klatce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nawet nie mrugnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco umrze, jeśli czegoś nie zrobię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Narcyzy załamał się na chwilę, po czym wygładził się, a ona odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć. - Poprawiła mankiet rękawa. - Nie wiesz, jaki był mój syn, kiedy zaginęłaś. Nie masz pojęcia...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziwnie było patrzeć, jak nastoletnia dziewczyna odnosi się do mężczyzny o prawie dziesięć lat starszego od niej jako swojego syna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratowałam go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musiałabyś tego robić, gdybyś uciekła wcześniej, tak jak cię błagał. Ale inni ludzie, byli dla ciebie ważniejsi niż robienie tego, o co prosił - powiedziała Narcyza zimnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że osoba na portrecie była taka młoda. Portrety nie ewoluowały z czasem ani nie dojrzewały. Zawsze pozostały takie, jakimi je namalowano. Fakt, że portret Narcyzy wykazywał oznaki jakiejkolwiek traumy, pokazywał, jak bardzo głęboka musiała ona być. Zasadniczo nadal była Narcyzą Black, szesnastoletnią i pełną romantycznej wyniosłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego Narcyza nie uciekła, kiedy Draco ją o to poprosił? Z powodu Lucjusza?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Młoda Narcyza zesztywniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Lucjusz to… on… on… - powiedziała urywanym głosem, gdy jej maska się rozpadła. - Kochał mnie… ją… ponad wszystko. Chciała wyjechać po Turnieju Trójmagicznym ale... Lucjusz przysiągł, że Draco nie będzie musiał przyjąć Znaku. Kiedy został aresztowany, była pewna, że Czarny Pan przyjdzie po Draco. Miała go zabrać ze sobą, gdy wróci ze szkoły. Ale… Czarny Pan przybył tu pierwszy. Potem… potem… potem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Została, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu - powiedziała Hermiona. - Draco nie starałby się dalej próbować przeżyć, jeśli wiedziałby, że jest bezpieczna. Umarłby w ciągu kilku tygodni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza odwróciła wzrok, ale przytaknęła krótko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podeszła bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę uratować Draco. Gdybyś powiedziała Lucjuszowi… gdyby on wiedział…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To wykluczone - powiedziała Narcyza ostrym jak brzytwa tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się ze zdziwieniem w błyszczące, wściekłe oczy Narcyzy. Powoli dotarło do niej, że Narcyza z portretu kochała Lucjusza o wiele bardziej niż kochała Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza z portretu nie była matką. Była nastoletnią czarownicą zaręczoną z czarodziejem, który ją ubóstwiał. Mogła nazywać Draco swoim synem i opiekować się Hermioną, ale zasadniczo zawsze wybierała Lucjusza ponad wszystko inne. Pozwoliłaby Draco umrzeć, gdyby uchroniło to Lucjusza przed wiedzą o tym, co się stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramiona Hermiony opadły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Narcyzo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chciała, żeby kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Nie wiesz, przez co przeszła, żeby się nie dowiedział. Myślałaś, że efekt odstawienia eliksiru był trudny przy trzech dawkach? Ona spożyła go co najmniej kilkanaście razy, tylko po to, żeby móc go zobaczyć - powiedziała Narcyza głosem drżącym z gniewu. - Draco błagał ją, żeby tego nie robiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej. Uniosła lekko palce, sięgając do malowanego płótna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdyby zostawiła go, by chronić Draco, powiedziałaby mu, żeby to on spróbował go uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Narcyzy była lodowata, kiedy siedziała sztywno na krześle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak Lucjusz miałby coś zmienić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Po prostu myślę, że on…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli będziesz się wtrącać i coś pójdzie nie tak, to wszystko, przez co Draco przeszedł, żeby cię chronić, pójdzie na marne. Są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć. Każdy w tej rodzinie może ci to powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza odmówiła dalszej rozmowy z Hermioną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie odwróciła się i podeszła do swojej tacy śniadaniowej. Zaklęcie ogrzewające posiłek minęło, a owsianka stała się zimna i niesmaczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozważała pominięcie śniadania, ale musiała zyskać na wadze. Nie mogła odbudować mięśni, pomijając posiłki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła i bez przekonania podniosła mały dzbanek śmietany, po czym wlała ją do miski, sięgając po łyżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej palce dotknęły trzonka łyżki, poczuła ostre szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było jak wirowanie i przepchnięcie przez rurkę. Sypialnia zniknęła, a ona unosiła się w powietrzu, upadając do przodu i uderzając głową o podłogę, gdy żołądek jej się zacisnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemal zwymiotowała, chwytając ochronnie mocno skurczony brzuch jedną ręką i próbując zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Oddychając, wydała kilka urywanych westchnień. Wszystko falowało, a jej czoło ostro pulsowało w miejscu, którym uderzyła głową o podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do wstania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz siedział kilka stóp dalej, rozparty na wrzecionowatym krześle, z filiżanką w dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach. Tutaj jesteś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z pustym przerażeniem, próbując przyjrzeć się pozostałej części swojego otoczenia. Lucjusz aportował ją świstoklikiem przez cały dwór, aż do salonu w południowym skrzydle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Postawił filiżankę na spodeczku, po czym pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam do ciebie kilka pytań, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła się, a jej ręka lekko przylgnęła do podłogi. Uniosła ją, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że jest lepka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cała podłoga była pokryta zasychającą krwią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Łyżka, która ją tu przeniosła, leżała na ziemi kilka stóp dalej. Jej serce zamarło. Wyciągnęła rękę i próbowała ją chwycić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sztuciec zniknął tuż przed tym, jak jej palce zdołały go dosięgnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak szybko próbujesz mnie opuścić? Po całym moim wysiłku związanym ze sprowadzeniem cię tutaj? Obrażasz mnie, Szlamo - wycedził Lucjusz, obracając różdżkę w dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gapiła się na niego, zmuszając się do spokojnego oddychania. Musiała tylko zachować spokój i zyskać na czasie, aż przyjdzie Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco, twój ojciec mnie ma. Południowe skrzydło - </span>
  </em>
  <span>skupiła swój umysł na tej myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wiesz, że... - Lucjusz spokojnie zaczął podwijać swoje mankiety. - Jesteś intrygująco trudno dostępna? Muszę pogratulować mojemu synowi pomysłowości. Od czasu mojego powrotu, całe północne skrzydło dworu stało się konfundujące. Wchodzę na jego korytarze i kręcę się w kółko, zapominając, które drzwi dokąd prowadzą. Zanim daję radę odzyskać orientację, wracam do głównego skrzydła lub przypominam sobie coś, co chciałem zrobić, ale o tym zapomniałem. Albo pojawia się Draco z prośbą o pomoc w jakiejś sprawie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nerwowo oblizała usta i nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy zauważyłaś to zjawisko? - zapytał Lucjusz niskim głosem, bawiąc się rączką swojej różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie wychodzę z pokoju... sama - powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku. Czuła ból u podstawy kręgosłupa i ostre skurcze w dolnej części brzucha. Jej gardło ścisnęło się, a ramiona niemal skurczyły, gdy siedziała sztywno, próbując to zignorować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie wydaje mi się - odparł Lucjusz wykrzywiając usta. - W takim razie jestem pewien, że musisz być nieświadoma, że mój syn został… - Lucjusz zamrugał. - Ranny kilka dni temu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona tylko oddychała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz przechylił głowę na bok i uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnio ci się przyglądałem. Mała uzdrowicielka, którą przyłapano na wysadzaniu Sussex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i poczuła, jak kurczy się wewnętrznie, gdy Lucjusz kontynuował:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłem w Sussex po tym, jak zostało zniszczone. Widziałem ciała wyciągnięte z gruzów. Trucizna używana do zapewnienia śmierci każdego, kto ucieknie z pola wybuchu, była fascynującym wynalazkiem. Po połknięciu zabijała bezboleśnie w ciągu kilku sekund, ale wdychanie było wolniejsze… i bardziej brudzące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zauważył jej reakcję i przechylił głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaki uzdrowiciel mógłby zbudować bombę zdolną zabić prawie tysiąc ludzi w ciągu kilku minut?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle, przeciągając po niej oczami tak wolno, że prawie czuła jego spojrzenie na swojej skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mam uwierzyć, że mała szlamowata uzdrowicielka, tak nieistotna, że prawie nie ma zapisów z jej imieniem, była odpowiedzialna za jeden z najbardziej niszczycielskich ataków, jakich dokonano przeciwko Czarnemu Panu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, zmuszając wyraz swojej twarzy do zachowania neutralności, gdy przetwarzała te informacje. Były setki, może tysiące dokumentów i akt Zakonu z jej imieniem. W jaskini na plaży. Na Grimmauld Place. Po śmierci Kingsleya zarządzała przecież zespołem rozpoznawczym i więzieniem Zakonu. Odzwierciedlały to jego wszelkie tajne zapisy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chyba, że jakoś zniknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz usiadł, prychając i wyrywając ją z zadumy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie byłaś ty. Byłaś wabikiem. Ofiarny pionek, który miał za zadanie chronić ostatniego członka Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Założyła, że to uzdrowienie Draco było tym, co wzbudziło podejrzenia Lucjusza. Zamiast tego, uważał ją za fragment swojej błędnej teorii spiskowej. Patrzyła na niego, próbując przekalkulować potencjalny sposób działania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się, gdy na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znasz tożsamość ostatniego członka Zakonu, odpowiedzialnego za wysadzenie Sussex i zabicie Strażniczki w lutym. - Ponownie pochylił się w jej stronę, a jego srebrne oczy błyszczały podejrzliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam nic o ostatnim członku Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ach tak… - Lucjusz wydał z siebie niepokojący dźwięk. - Te wspomnienia, które straciłaś, sprawiają, że jesteś teraz tak ważna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ukradkiem spojrzała w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój syn zrezygnował z czekania, aż twoje wspomnienia zostaną bezpiecznie wydobyte. Nie chce, aby cokolwiek stało się jego małej Szlamie, chyba że uzdrowiciele umysłu to zaakceptują - oznajmił Lucjusz wzdychając i opadając z powrotem na krzesło, wykrzywiając usta. - Jest młody i naiwny. Odniósł sukces podczas jednej wojny i teraz uważa, że ostrożność i wykonywanie rozkazów to niezawodna droga do sukcesu. Ja służyłem podczas obu wojen. Zwycięstwo można odebrać w dowolnym momencie. Triumf spala się na popiół w jednej chwili. Mały błąd lub nieścisłość w obliczeniach i wszystko może się wymknąć… - umilkł, siedząc sztywno i z roztargnieniem kręcąc różdżką w palcach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła szacować, jak szybko mogłaby dotrzeć do drzwi, gdyby zaczęła biec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - mruknął nagle Lucjusz, niesamowicie blisko. Kiedy się obejrzała, dostrzegła, że ruszył się ze swojego miejsca i stanął zaledwie kilka cali od niej. Jego spojrzenie przepełniała kpina. - Może mojego syna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukląkł przed nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy spodziewasz się, że Draco zaraz się pojawi i cię uratuje? - zapytał z uśmiechem, rozglądając się dookoła. - Ten pokój jest wyjątkowy. Jest tu tak niezwykła ilość magii, która wpłynęła na linie energetyczne magii posiadłości. Nie można się tu aportować, a wykonując to niewygodne zadanie uzyskania do ciebie dostępu, pomyślałem, że oddam mojemu synowi przysługę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniósł rękę i lekko chwycił jej brodę opuszkami palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chciałbym widzieć jego kary, jako zmuszenie go aby cię skrzywdził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i wzdrygnęła się, gdy Lucjusz pochylił się jeszcze bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego uścisk wzmocnił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chciałabyś tego, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że go lubisz. Zabiera cię na spacery po naszej posiadłości, a ty czekasz na niego jak posłuszne małe zwierzątko. Możesz mu się trochę mniej spodobać, jeśli będę musiał wyrwać z ciebie informacje siłą. Byłaś uzdrowicielką. Wiesz, ile zakończeń nerwowych znajduje się w każdym z twoich palców? Powiedz mi, kto jest ostatnim pozostałym członkiem Zakonu, a nie zrobię ci krzywdy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. - Hermiona próbowała uwolnić twarz z uścisku, ale Lucjusz wbił palce pod jej szczękę, boleśnie ściskając za kość. - Nie wiem. Ja… jeszcze nic nie pamiętam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnął ją bliżej, aż ich twarze prawie się stykały. Jego oczy błyszczały, a on parsknął złośliwie, gdy wyszczerzył zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wierzę ci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła niekontrolowanie się trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie jestem głupcem. W roku poprzedzającym klęskę Ruchu Oporu wśród Śmierciożerców był szpieg. Nawet Czarny Pan podejrzewał, że zdradził go jeden z jego najbardziej zaufanych sług. Są fragmenty, które nadal nie łączą się w całość, choć ktoś jest za nie odpowiedzialny. Odciski jego palców są rozsiane po całej wojnie. Niezwykle celne ataki na nasze więzienia. Masakry i akty sabotażu, które były tak nietypowe dla Zakonu Feniksa. Ta osoba zniszczyła Sussex i zniknęła po Ostatniej Bitwie, by powrócić kilka miesięcy po tym, jak ty to zrobiłaś. - Odchylił jej głowę tak gwałtownie, że trudno było jej oddychać. - Twoja uległość mogła uspokoić mojego syna w fałszywym poczuciu pewności, ale mnie nie oszukasz. Nie jesteś złamana. Ty tylko czyhasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odepchnął ją do tyłu, a jej głowa uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę, kiedy przyszpilił ją do ziemi swoim ciężarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To twoja ostatnia szansa, Szlamo. Jeśli chcesz opuścić ten pokój nietknięta, powiedz mi, kto jest szpiegiem. - Twarz Lucjusza znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od jej własnej. Mogła poczuć ciepło jego oddechu na swojej skórze i wyczuć w nim taninową woń herbaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam - powiedziała drżącym głosem, gdy próbowała odwrócić wzrok. Jej tętno przyspieszało coraz bardziej, ze stałym przerażeniem. Nie panikuj. Nie panikuj. Oddychaj. - Malfoy próbował wydobyć moje wspomnienia. Tak jak i Czarny Pan. Nie wiem, kto to jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygryzła wargę i starała się nie dostać ataku paniki, gdy Lucjusz ukląkł nad nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręka przesunęła się po jej ciele, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać dreszczu odrazy, kiedy zatrzymał ją na narastającym obrzęku jej podbrzusza. Jego palce poruszały się po wypukłości, jakby ją pieścił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy ta twoja ciąża nie powinna była tego zmienić? Dlatego jesteś tutaj jako zabawka mojego syna. Słyszałem o twojej śpiączce. Z pewnością już coś pamiętasz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-nie-nie wiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił ją za gardło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wierzę ci, Szlamo. Dlaczego tego nie zobaczymy? - Wyprostował jej szczękę i spojrzał jej w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie! Proszę nie! Proszę nie. Magia jest inwazyjna… poronienie… - próbowała wydusić z siebie słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zaśmiał się, gdy ścisnął jej gardło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy oczekujesz, że będę się troszczyć o nieślubną córkę jakiejś szlamowatej dziwki? Czy myślisz, że mój syn zamierzał ją zatrzymać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, próbując odciągnąć jego rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czarny Pan... inwazyjna magia może zniszczyć wspomnienia… Zabije cię. Draco zabił za to Montague’a… Tylko…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wydajesz się podejrzanie zaniepokojona moją długowiecznością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwycił ją za szczękę i skierował jej oczy ku swojej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Otwórz oczy, Szlamo, albo odetnę ci powieki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony biło tak szybko, że jego rytm stał się bolesnym kłuciem w klatce piersiowej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Będziesz posłuszna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak jej ciało wiotczeje, gdy otworzyła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nikogo nie skrzywdzisz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej palce wbijające się wcześniej w nadgarstek Lucjusza opadły bezwładnie na podłogę. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy jego szare oczy napotkały jej własne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zrobisz wszystko, aby urodzić zdrowe dzieci.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wszystko.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wszystko po to, by rodzić zdrowe dzieci.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobiłaby wszystko. Mogła zrobić wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skupiła się na tej myśli i z całej siły uderzyła czołem w twarz Lucjusza. Poczuła, jak łamie mu się nos, gdy wyrwała się, kopiąc go brutalnie, podnosząc się i rzucając biegiem w stronę drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kościste palce zacisnęły się na jej kostce i szarpnęły ją do tyłu, przewracając ją na ziemię i ciągnąc z powrotem po podłodze. Próbowała się uwolnić, gdy Lucjusz wciągnął ją pod swoje ciało. Wbiła łokieć w jego splot słoneczny, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szarpnęła się na jego twarz, celując w jego oczy. Uścisk mężczyzny rozluźnił się, gdy ten odchylił się do tyłu, by uniknąć jej paznokci. Odsunęła się i wbiła mu piętę w gardło, po czym rzuciła się ponownie w stronę drzwi.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Biegnij do drzwi. Biegnij do drzwi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uderzyła w ciężkie drewno i chwyciła za uchwyt klamki. Próbowała ją obrócić, ale ta się nie ruszyła. Palący ból rozprzestrzenił się po jej dłoni i ramieniu, gdy próbowała ją przekręcić. W końcu wydała z siebie bolesny krzyk i cofnęła rękę. Spojrzała na swoje palce i zauważyła, że ciało jest spalone do kości. Metal gałki był rozgrzany do białości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zaśmiał się. Był to ten sam niepokojący, niekończący się śmiech, który wydawał z siebie, patrząc na śmierć Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wibracje jego głosu poruszały się w jej żyłach jak lód. Odwróciła się powoli i zobaczyła go stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Uśmiechał się, gdy krew spływała mu po twarzy, wypełniając usta i wypływając przez zęby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł bladą rękę do gardła i zakaszlał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podobało mi się to. Myślałaś, że uciekniesz, mała myszko? - mruknął, śmiejąc się cicho. - Umrzesz w tym domu, jak wielu członków Zakonu przed tobą. Nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby cię uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała, gapiąc się na niego. Oparzenia na jej dłoni boleśnie pulsowały z każdym uderzeniem jej dudniącego serca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy stała przy drzwiach, ogarnęło ją uczucie powolnego opadania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nie przyjdzie na czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie pojawi się. Zużyli całe szczęście, próbując przetrwać tak długo, jak tylko mogli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz nie był Astorią. Porwanie Hermiony z jej pokoju było zaplanowane z premedytacją i specjalnie po to, by udaremnić uratowanie jej przez Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stała, przyglądając się Lucjuszowi, dopóki ten nie machnął różdżką w jej stronę. Hermiona poczuła, jak jego magia chwyta ją i ciągnie do przodu. Kiedy do niego dotarła, uchylił się, a ona uderzyła w pręty klatki wbudowanej w podłogę pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drążek trafił ją w czoło, a jej wzrok zamazał się od siły uderzenia. Osunęła się i pokręciła głową, próbując oczyścić swoje spojrzenie, gdy zmagała się z wirującymi myślami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła trzepotanie w brzuchu, a jej gardło zacisnęło się, gdy zatrzęsły się jej ramiona. Ułożyła ochronnie swoją zranioną dłoń na brzuchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Lucjuszu… nie chcesz tego robić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego palce wbiły się w jej ramię, gdy odwrócił ją przodem do siebie. Twarz miał zakrwawioną, a na czole widniały wyżłobienia po tym, jak próbowała wydłubać mu oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy mogłaby znowu biec? Czy było sens próbować?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej nogi nagle się ugięły, po czym jej ciało zsunęło się po kratach na podłogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rób tego, Lucjuszu - powiedziała. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz ukląkł i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Patrzyła w jego zimne srebrne oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były zupełnie takie, jak oczy Draco. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Polecono mi znaleźć ostatniego członka Zakonu, więc to zrobię. To nie jest zadanie, które może mi się nie udać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się oszołomiona w Lucjusza, a pulsujące czarne plamy otaczały jej wizję. Nagle dostrzegła pewien szczegół, który wydawał się być poza jej zasięgiem. Klucz. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy, szukając w niej Draco. Ich oczy były tak podobne - miały w sobie tę samą desperację.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wyglądał na zdesperowanego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort dążył do nieśmiertelności. Nie miał zamiaru posiadać jakiegokolwiek następcy. Dbał o władzę tylko wtedy, gdy ją kontrolował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolałby spalić świat czarodziejów do gołej ziemi, niż pozwolić komukolwiek innemu nim rządzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On zabije Draco, jeśli ci się nie uda, prawda? - Poczuła, jak jego palce drżą, prawie niezauważalnie. - Jego uraz w zeszłym tygodniu… To nie był test, to była twoja kara. Czy to ty musiałeś go torturować?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Lucjusza zamigotały, zanim zrobiły się jeszcze zimniejsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Hermiona to zobaczyła, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i parsknęła śmiechem. Oczywiście, powinna była wiedzieć, że otrzymają te same rozkazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wytrzymała siłę jego spojrzenia i pochyliła się do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja jestem ostatnim członkiem Zakonu. Ostatnim - powiedziała po chwili. - Wszystkich innych od dawna już nie ma. Jestem jedynym, co zostało z Zakonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmrużył oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To ja wysadziłam Sussex - powiedziała patrząc w jego zimne oczy. - Harry… Harry nie żył. Wszyscy byli martwi lub zostali schwytani… Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mnie powstrzymać. Stworzyłam całą alchemię i zaprojektowałam obie bomby Zakonu. Trucizna, która była dla ciebie tak interesująca… Ją też wynalazłam. Krew astralna. Tojad. Jad żmii. Arszenik. Oczy diabła morskiego. Korzenie cykuty wodnej. Skóra traszki. To wszystko było moje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła głęboki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz jednak rację. W ostatnim roku wojny wśród Śmierciożerców rzeczywiście był szpieg. Byłam jego kontaktem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W oczach Lucjusza pojawił się błysk triumfu. Hermiona miała ochotę na niego splunąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale nie uratujesz Draco, znajdując go. - Przyjrzała się jego zakrwawionej twarzy, znów słysząc ten śmiech, przy którym Ron umierał z krzykiem. Pochyliła się bliżej, a jej głos przeszedł w szept. - Szpieg, który zabił Umbridge i zniszczył medalion, to twój syn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Lucjusza zbladła na chwilę, po czym zmieniła się w szyderczy grymas. Chwycił ją za gardło, szarpnął do przodu i wbił z powrotem w pręty klatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mój syn nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z Zakonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zakrztusiła się, ale nie zerwała z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On… nienawidzi Voldemorta - wychrypiała. - On… od… zawsze… go... nienawidził. Jak myślisz, dlaczego w twoim salonie jest klatka? Voldemort trzymał w niej twoją żonę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz drgnął, jakby uderzyła go tą informacją w twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kłamiesz!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uścisk na jej gardle zacieśnił się, a Hermiona sapnęła, walcząc o oddech. Jego palce brutalnie wcisnęły się w jej przełyk, a skóra na jej twarzy napięła się od nacisku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Voldemort… torturował ją... w tym pokoju. Dlatego Draco przyjął Znak i zabił… Dumbledore'a… - ledwo mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Szarpnęła go za rękę, próbując się wyrwać. Jej płuca powoli zaczynały drgać i palić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy oczekujesz, że ci uwierzę? - Puścił jej gardło, a ona desperacko zaczęła łapać powietrze, wciągając je do swoich płonących płuc, gdy opadła swoim ciałem na klatkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego różdżka niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do jej twarzy, a on warknął:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Legilimens!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz nie był legilimensem. Jego magia inwazji umysłu była słaba. To było tak, jakby ktoś brutalnie rozłupywał jej umysł tępym kijem. Gdyby miała swoją magię, nigdy nawet nie byłby w stanie przeniknąć do jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale nie miała magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przedarł się do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie było w tym ani krzty precyzji. Po prostu miażdżył jej świadomość pod naciskiem swojej, wpychając się do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie skupiał się na pojedynczych wspomnieniach, po prostu przepychał się przez nie, aż zderzył się z jednym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Palce Draco przebiegające wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, gdy całował jej ramiona i szyję. Jego druga ręka wplątująca się w jej włosy, trzymająca ją tak blisko, że jego naga skóra przylegała do jej własnej.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Zawsze będę się tobą opiekował - mruczał te słowa przy jej skórze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała przerwać to wspomnienie, ale nie mogła przywołać żadnej magii. Czuła, jak kajdany wokół jej nadgarstków zaczynają rozgrzewać się do czerwoności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco przyciskający ją plecami do wezgłowia, owijający jej nogi wokół swojej talii, gdy wchodził w nią powolnym pchnięciem. Niszczycielskie uwielbienie na jego twarzy, tak wyraźne, gdy ją całował. Ona wplątująca palce w jego włosy i odwzajemniająca jego pocałunek, gdy jej biodra spotkały się z jego.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła przerażoną wściekłość Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie wiedziała, jak pokazać mu prawidłowe wspomnienia. Nie była nawet całkiem pewna, gdzie one były. Zmiażdżyłby jej umysł na proch na długo, zanim sam zdołałby je odnaleźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ona wpatrująca się w twarz Draco.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Znalazłam to, czego mi brakowało, aby móc usunąć twój Mroczny Znak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tak?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Łzy Feniksa. Byłabym w stanie go usunąć, gdybym miała fiolkę Łez Feniksa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by skupić się na bólu. Narcyza. Musiała mu pokazać, co stało się z Narcyzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza. Narcyza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W polu widzenia pojawił się portret Narcyzy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie chciała, żeby kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Nie wiesz, przez co przeszła, żeby się nie dowiedział. Myślałaś, że efekt odstawienia eliksiru był trudny przy trzech dawkach? Ona spożyła go co najmniej kilkanaście razy, tylko po to, żeby móc go zobaczyć. Draco błagał ją, żeby tego nie robiła.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz przestał brutalnie przedzierać się przez jej umysł i przez kilka sekund wydawał się zamrożony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skorzystała z krótkiej chwili wytchnienia, by przejrzeć swoje wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu tych właściwych. Z tyłu głowy poczuła pulsujący ból, jakby wielki skalpel powoli wbijał się w jej podstawę czaszki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza. Narcyza. Potrzebowała wspomnień Draco mówiącego o Narcyzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pojawiła się wściekła twarz Draco, który spoglądał na nią ze złością.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Po tym, jak ty i twoi przyjaciele zesłaliście mojego ojca do Azkabanu, Czarny Pan udał się do mojego domu. Jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłem wrócić do niego ze szkoły. Kiedy jednak tam dotarłem, on czekał na mnie. Przetrzymywał moją matkę w klatce, w naszym salonie. Torturował ją przez prawie dwa tygodnie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz drgnął. Czuła rosnące w nim przerażenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ona… nigdy nie wyzdrowiała. Drgawki… One nigdy nie ustają, nie po Cruciatusach. Nie wiem nawet, co jeszcze jej zrobił, zanim tam dotarłem... - powiedział Draco, a jego głos się załamał. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i wydawało się, że oddycha z trudem. - Przez całe lato, nie mogłem… nie mogłem nic zrobić, oprócz powiedzenia jej, że jest mi przykro.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oddychał tak szybko, że jego ręce drżały, ale mówił dalej, a słowa po prostu z niego wypływały.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Moja matka… ona… nigdy nie była zbyt silna. Prawie umarła, kiedy była ze mną w ciąży… Nigdy nie doszła w pełni do siebie. Po tym zawsze była krucha. Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że musimy się nią opiekować. Gdy dorastałem, kazał mi raz po raz przysięgać, że zawsze będę się nią opiekował Kiedy Czarny Pan w końcu opuścił posiadłość… Próbowałem ją ukryć gdzieś, gdzie nie mógłby jej znaleźć ani zranić. Ale ona nie poszłaby… Nie poszłaby nigdzie beze mnie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Przycisnął zaciśnięte pięści do oczu. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Próbowałem się nią zająć. Starałem się zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Próbowałem znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę… A potem… Spłonęła w Lestrange Manor…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zawahał się przez chwilę. Hermiona myślała, że może zaraz wycofa się z jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wepchnął się jednak głębiej, prosto w stos jej pogrzebanych wspomnień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej umysł próbował się bronić. Poczuła bolesny, pękający ból, zaczynający promieniować z tyłu głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wokół niej rozległ się przeszywający krzyk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos. Brzmiał o wiele młodziej, niż go zapamiętała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- C-czy twój ojciec wiedział?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco przełknął ślinę.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nie. - Odwrócił wzrok. - Mój ojciec… on… zawsze był bardzo opiekuńczy wobec mojej matki. Gdyby wiedział…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Milczał przez chwilę. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Oklumencja nie jest jego talentem. Nie na poziomie, na jakim by jej potrzebował. Stałby się mściwy, a to potępiłoby nas wszystkich. Moja mama nalegała, żebyśmy ukryli przed nim jej stan. Spożywała eliksir przepisany przez duńskiego uzdrowiciela umysłu. Maskował on większość jej objawów i zapobiegał wpadaniu w panikę, kiedy musiała się pojawić. Łykała go, kiedy odwiedzał mnie mój ojciec. Po jej uwolnieniu Czarny Pan odsyłał mojego ojca głównie do Francji i Belgii. Założył, że jest zimna i zdystansowana, ponieważ winiła go za to, że przyjąłem Znak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wspomnienie się zmieniło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ona i Draco leżeli razem w łóżku. Jego ramiona były owinięte zaborczo wokół niej, gdy opierał głowę na jej piersi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Zaopiekuję się tobą. Przysięgam Hermiono, zawsze będę się tobą opiekował.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Opowiedz mi o swojej matce, Draco - powiedziała, przesuwając palcami po runach na jego plecach. - Powiedz mi wszystko, czego nigdy nie mógłbyś powiedzieć nikomu innemu.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nikogo torturowanego - powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na nią. - Ona była… pierwszą osobą, której torturowanie widziałem. On… - Hermiona poczuła, jak jego szczęka się zaciska, kiedy się zawahał. - Eksperymentował na niej i pozwalał kilku innym Śmierciożercom dzielić się pomysłami, co z nią zrobić, aby ukarać Malfoyów.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wciskał się coraz głębiej i głębiej w jej umysł. Wspomnienia zaczęły blednąć, jakby się topiły, rozpadały na kawałki i znikały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krzyki nie ustawały. Wciąż rozbrzmiewały dookoła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że jej świadomość powoli się wymyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wszystko się zatrzęsło, a ciężar umysłu Lucjusza zniknął nagle z jej świadomości. Czuła kłucie w ramionach i prawej nodze</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedziała oparta o klatkę, dysząc, zmuszając się do zachowania przytomności. Pokój powoli zaczął pojawiać się przed jej oczami. Powietrze było gęste i zamglone od kurzu i dymu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zniknął. Hermiona spojrzała na siebie zmieszana. Jej ramiona pokrywały małe kawałki gruzu. Ostre, cienkie dzwonienie wypełniało jej uszy i miała wrażenie, że dźwięk nie ustaje. Mrużyła oczy i kaszlała, próbując oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiłowała wstać, ale pokój zachwiał się i poczerwieniał, gdy pochyliła się do przodu. Opadła z powrotem na posadzkę. W jej gardle uformował się zdławiony szloch, kiedy usiłowała myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co to było?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrzebowała...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała wyjść z salonu. Dotrzeć do drzwi. Dotrzeć do drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdzie były drzwi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzała się oszołomiona. Wokół niej pojawiły się błyski światła, których nie mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć. Ściana w której powinny być drzwi, zniknęła. Na ich miejscu znajdowała się przepastna dziura, jakby całość została rozerwana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała przez nią przejść, zanim wróci Lucjusz. Próbowała niepewnie się podnieść. Jej głowa pulsowała tak boleśnie, że pokój zafalował jej przed oczami i prawie zemdlała. Nie mogła poruszać nogą. Spojrzała w dół i zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej łydce tkwił kawałek drewna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokój wirował i falował w jej wizji. Był jakiś hałas, ale nie mogła go usłyszeć przez ciągłe dzwonienie w uszach. Światła migotały. Zamrugała i spróbowała spojrzeć w górę, żeby zobaczyć, co to było, ale wszystko zmarszczyło się i przeszło w ciemność. Opadła z powrotem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstanie za chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała tylko złapać oddech. Gdyby jej umysł choć trochę by się rozjaśnił, łatwiej byłoby jej się ruszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła drżącymi rękami swojej twarzy. Jej palce stały się czerwone od krwi…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kraty za nią zatrzęsły się gwałtownie, lekko ją pobudzając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona i podniosły z miejsca, w którym siedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blond włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała się wyrwać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę… Nie… Nie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leżała na plecach, a całe pole jej widzenia wypełniły blada skóra i włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Boże… Hermiono… Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wytrzymaj. Musisz wytrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głos był wydłużony i zniekształcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmrużyła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był tak blady, że myślała, że mógłby być duchem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyszedłeś… - Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła go. Naprawdę tam był. - Zawsze przychodzisz…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pochylał się nad nią, szybko mamrocząc zaklęcia leczące.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Nie mogę dać ci nic na ból - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Trzymaj się mnie. Nie zasypiaj. Już jesteś bezpieczna. Wyciągnę cię stąd. Tak bardzo przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak wyciąga drzazgę z jej nogi. Ból przedarł się przez jej ciało jak ogień, a ona wydała z siebie chrapliwy krzyk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieoczekiwana dodatkowa agonia oczyściła jej umysł, przecinając się przez oszałamiający tępy ból. Lucjusz porwał ją i wdarł się do jej umysłu. Westchnęła ostro, a jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła drżeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże. O Boże. O Boże, Draco. Użył legilimencji i świstoklika. Czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? Czy on ją skrzywdził?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rzucił kilka zaklęć na jej zranioną rękę, a ona zamknęła palce na jego różdżce i przepchnęła ją w kierunku brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sprawdź, co z dzieckiem - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Myślę, że mógł ją skrzywdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Draco zawahał się, a potem rzucił zaklęcie. Błyszczące, złote światło wypełniło pokój, gdy obok jej ciała pojawiła się kula, wciąż stale trzepocząca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w jej światło przez kilka sekund, po czym wybuchła płaczem. Zmusiła się, by usiąść. Pokój znowu zaczął falować, ale starała się skupić, mocno ściskając dłońmi koszulę Draco i patrząc mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On wie, przepraszam. Twój ojciec wie. Powiedziałam mu, co się stało z twoją matką. - Musiała się nachylić, żeby dostrzec szczegóły jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł i zamrugał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział po chwili. Jego włosy otarły się o jej twarz, gdy pocałował ją w czoło. Wsunął dłoń za jej talię i pod nogi, delikatnie ją podnosząc. - Zabiorę cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju i skończę cię uzdrawiać. Wtedy zajmę się wszystkim tutaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstał. Czuła, że się trzęsie. Był taki blady, może nawet gdzieś krwawił. Nie była pewna. Rozejrzała się oszołomiona po pokoju. Podłoga była pokryta gruzem, a cała ściana, w której wcześniej były drzwi, zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz leżał w klatce na środku pokoju. Jego nadgarstki były przykute do prętów po przeciwnych stronach klatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miało to uniemożliwić mu dotknięcie Mrocznego Znaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na podłodze zbierała się krew, wypływająca z rany z jego boku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zauważył, na co się gapiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To był najszybszy sposób, żeby sobie z nim poradzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz poruszył się i odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc na Draco i Hermionę. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, ale oczy błyszczały z wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, co się stało z twoją matką? - zapytał długim warknięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, jak palce Draco zaciskają się na jej kręgosłupie. Wypuścił cichy oddech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co mógłbyś zrobić, by nie zabiło jej to wcześniej?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz poruszył się, a metalowe kajdany zabrzęczały o pręty. Szarpnął głową, żeby widzieć wyraźniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Była moja!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał chłodno na swojego ojca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Była. I dopilnowałeś, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, prawda? Nawet Czarny Pan. Nigdy nie pozwoliłeś jej odejść. Nie, kiedy błagała o ucieczkę po moim czwartym roku. Kochałeś ją do samego grobu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zbladł pod warstwą krwi pokrywającej jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zaśmiał się gorzko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze zdumiewało mnie, że wierzyłeś, że Czarny Pan użyłby mnie do ukarania ciebie, kiedy miał ją. Przypuszczam, że nigdy nie byłeś tak kreatywny jak on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz nic nie mówił przez kilka chwil, po czym przechylił głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co teraz robisz? Szlama rozłożyła swoje nogi, żeby cię pocieszyć, więc wyobrażasz sobie, że ją uratujesz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nic nie powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz pochylił się do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie przeżyjesz tego. Jeśli ucieknie, Czarny Pan pociągnie cię do odpowiedzialności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby istniało zbyt wiele okoliczności, przy których zdołam przeżyć kilka następnych miesięcy, nawet jeśli ona zostanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty wiedziałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco skinął głową z zimnym uśmieszkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Informacje to moja specjalność, ojcze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na pozór był spokojny, ale Hermiona czuła, jak całe jego ciało się trzęsie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz przesunął się do przodu, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu synowi, jakby ponownie go oceniał. Jego oczy płonęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co zamierzasz zrobić ze mną?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jak myślisz? Zerwałeś i prawie naruszyłeś wszelkie zasady mojego zadania. W trakcie odzyskiwania Szlamy, musiałem cię zabić. Mam wspomnienia, które to potwierdzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz skinął głową, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie zdziwiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę zobaczyć Narcyzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zawahał się, po czym skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyobrażam sobie, że teraz z chęcią z tobą porozmawia. Niech skrzaty przyniosą tutaj jej portret. Masz czas, aż wrócę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Hermiona oparła czoło o jego ramię, kiedy przedzierał się przez gruz. Jej głowa opadła do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeszcze tylko trochę, Granger. Trzymaj się mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie poczuła ostry ból w podbrzuszu i chwyciła go za szatę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Już prawie wyszli z salonu, kiedy Lucjusz znów się odezwał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co byś zrobił, gdybym zaproponował, że cię ocalę, Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ledwo zareagował, nadal odchodząc bez odpowiedzi. Hermiona uniosła głowę i spojrzała przez ramię na Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego głowa była odchylona do tyłu, gdy patrzył na nią przez pokój. Jego oczy błyszczały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Łzy Feniksa, prawda? - Jego usta rozchyliły się w grymasie, odsłaniając zakrwawione zęby. - Ilu potrzebujesz?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Hans Zimmer - Time</p>
<p>Ludovico Einaudi - Experience</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p>
<p><b>Ostrzeżenie:</b> Ten rozdział zawiera scenę zawierającą szczegółowy opisy zabiegu medycznego wpisujący się w klimaty ‘gore’. Gwiazdki wskazują początek i koniec wspomnianego fragmentu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco nadal się nie zatrzymywał, ale Hermiona ścisnęła jego ramię i spróbowała się zsunąć. Gapiła się na Lucjusza z sercem w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zatrzymał się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… jeśli on ma Łzy Feniksa… - Zmusiła go, by ją postawił, mocno ściskając jego ramię, by utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej, gdy patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krew wysychała i tworzyła strupy na jego twarzy. Musiała zmrużyć oczy, żeby widzieć go wyraźnie z drugiego końca pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję piętnastu łez - powiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz przechylił głowę na bok, wyglądając na zamyślonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ile łez byłoby w połowie fiolki?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła, a jej serce zamarło z rozczarowania tak ostro, że było wręcz fizycznie bolesne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zależy od tego, czy jest to standardowa fiolka. Nowoczesna półfiolka zawiera tylko około dwunastu kropli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brwi Lucjusza zmarszczyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A co by było, gdyby była to starsza fiolka z XV wieku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła cicho i zachwiała się na swoich niestabilnych nogach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wtedy fiolki były większe. Czy… czy rzeczywiście masz Łzy Feniksa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uśmiechnął się okrutnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co byś zrobiła? Co byś mi dała, gdybym je miał?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zadrwił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie trać na niego czasu, Granger. Jedynym powodem, dla którego go to obchodzi, jest to, że jeszcze nie spłodziłem spadkobiercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniósł ją i szybko odszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona oparła głowę o jego ramię, kiedy niósł ją przez dom. W jej umyśle panował chaos, ale zmusiła się do skupienia, przebijając przez ból.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przeszli przez drzwi do jej pokoju, zawołał: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imię było prawie warknięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka pojawiła się natychmiast, po czym zaczęła czołgać się po podłodze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mistrzu Draco! Mistrzu Draco, Szpulka przeprasza. Szpulka nie wie, w jaki sposób Mistrz Lucjusz zabrał panienkę z jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To była łyżka z tacy śniadaniowej. Ona była świstoklikiem - powiedziała Hermiona. Z tyłu głowy poczuła ciągnący ją ciężar, jakby upadała do tyłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka krzyknęła z rozpaczy i zaczęła uderzać głową w podłogę. Dudniący dźwięk sprawił, że Hermiona skrzywiła się i skuliła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przestań się ranić - rozkazał Draco lodowatym tonem. - Przynieś mi wszystkie zapasy środków leczniczych i wyślij dwa skrzaty, żeby przetransportowały portret mojej matki do południowego salonu. Potem zejdź mi z oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zatrzymał się przed portretem wiszącym w pokoju Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ojciec chce cię widzieć, mamo. Jeśli kiedykolwiek planowałaś z nim porozmawiać, to twoja ostatnia szansa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił się, zanim portret zdążył odpowiedzieć, po czym zaniósł Hermionę do jej łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydawało się, że minęła tylko chwila, gdy nagle znalazła się na łóżku w czystym ubraniu, z lekarstwami rozłożonymi na pościeli po jednej stronie. Draco nasączał bandaże w Wyciągu z Dyptamu, po czym owijał nimi jej dłonie i nogi. Po chwili spojrzał w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerażenie było wręcz wypisane na jego twarzy. Jego oczy zamigotały, a wyraz twarzy zamknął się w momencie, gdy ich oczy się spotkały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam ... obawiałem się, że eksplozja może cię zabić… Gdyby nie to, przybyłbym wcześniej. Tak bardzo przepraszam...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona lekceważąco potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić umysł i pozostać skupiona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… On może mieć Łzy Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy spiął się na krótką chwilę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnął różdżką, ale jego palce drgnęły nagle w połowie zaklęcia. Różdżka wyemitowała niebieski płomień, który po chwili zgasł. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się, a szczęka zacisnęła, gdy znów ostrożnie machnął różdżką i rzucił diagnostykę na jej mózg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W powietrzu pojawiła się projekcja jej mózgu. Popękane, jasno świecące pasma wciąż widniały w jego strukturze, ale kilka z nich straciło złoty blask i zmieniło swój kolor na krwistoczerwony. Drobne nitki szkarłatu, jak fraktale błyskawicy, rozgałęziały się po całej strukturze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco śmiertelnie zbladł, kiedy to zobaczył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję… Muszę wezwać uzdrowiciela umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstał, by wyjść, ale Hermiona złapała go za nadgarstek i przyciągnęła do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Draco, zaczekaj… Twój ojciec powiedział, że ma Łzy Feniksa. Musisz dowiedzieć się, czego chce w zamian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uwolnił nadgarstek, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się niewyraźny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… Nie ma sensu próbować się tego dowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co… Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie ma to sensu? Mogłabym usunąć twój Znak. - Jej pierś drgnęła i ponownie chwyciła go za rękę. - Musisz się dowiedzieć… musisz zapytać… Proszę, Draco… Proszę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy błagała, jej płucami zaczęły targać niekontrolowane fale drgawek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund i westchnął, opadając na skraj jej łóżka. Owinął ramiona wokół jej ciała czekając, aż jej oddech zwolni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadł i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - przerwał na chwilę. - Jestem teraz do niczego w pojedynkowaniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała jego dłoń, gdy palec wskazujący drgnął, a zaraz po nim to samo zrobił jego kciuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tydzień temu mogło być inaczej. Ale teraz… - podniósł prawą rękę. Palec serdeczny wciąż drgał. - Już nie... Jedynym powodem, dla którego wygrałem dzisiaj z ojcem, było to, że tak naprawdę nie chciał mnie zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwał jej napiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę pokonać dla ciebie Czarnego Pana, Granger. Wiem, że chcesz wszystkich uratować, ale nie mogę go zabić… Nawet jeśli usunęłabyś mój Znak. Jeśli pójdę i spróbuję, poniosę porażkę i prawdopodobnie zostanę ujęty żywcem - powiedział z goryczą, nadal na nią nie patrząc. - Jeśli mnie przesłuchają… - Spojrzał w dół, a ona zobaczyła sztywne napięcie w jego szczęce i ramionach. - Nawet jeśli usuniesz mi wszystkie wspomnienia przed swoim wyjazdem, on w końcu i tak dowie się o tobie, Ginny i Jamesie, i pozna przybliżone położenie kryjówki. Jestem… - urwał wykrzywiając usta. - Ja bym…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - jej głos załamał się i zadrżał, kiedy ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i obróciła tak, że jego oczy spotkały się z jej. - Draco, nie zamierzam usuwać twojego Znaku, żebyś mógł umrzeć w gruzach z Voldemortem. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Uratuję cię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ramiona się zatrzęsły, ale nie puściła go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę cię uratować, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Pozwól mi usunąć swój Znak i uciec. Ucieknij ze mną tak, jak zawsze chcieliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a kącik jego ust uniósł się tęsknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, Granger. Nie ma-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem o twojej przysiędze. Sam mi ją złożyłeś - przerwała mu, wpatrując się uważnie w jego srebrne oczy, ściskając mocno jego prawą rękę w swojej, aż prawie poczuła magię między nimi. - Draco Malfoy, zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by pomóc Zakonowi Feniksa w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Jestem ostatnim członkiem Zakonu. Uważam, że twoja Wieczysta Przysięga została wypełniona aż w nadmiarze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyciągnęła jego twarz bliżej, aż mogła przycisnąć swoje czoło do jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiłeś więcej, niż ktokolwiek powinien był cię kiedykolwiek prosić. Pozwól mi cię teraz uratować. Proszę, zaryzykuj i uwierz, że mogę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco siedział zamrożony przez kilka sekund. Czuła, jak się waha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz klęczał w klatce, pochylając się do przodu w stronę portretu na tyle, na ile fizycznie mógł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy gapił się na portret, wyraz jego twarzy był wygłodniały. Zaborczy. Zachłanny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Płakał. Hermiona widziała, jak całe jego ciało się trzęsie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał ją i Draco przy drzwiach. Natychmiast się cofnął, a jego twarz się zamknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomieszczenie zostało uprzątnięte i oczyszczone z większości gruzu i krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszła powoli przez pokój, aż stanęła zaledwie kilka stóp od klatki. Głowa wciąż bolała ją tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, jakby pękała jej czaszka. Zażyła kilka eliksirów wzmacniających, aby móc swobodnie chodzić, ale jej wzrok nadal lekko się zamazywał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chciał wezwać uzdrowiciela, ale odmówiła. Jeśli ich ucieczka miała się powieść, atak Lucjusza musiał zostać powstrzymany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Lucjusza wygięły się w upiornym uśmiechu, kiedy na nich spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A któż to? Toż to mój syn, przychodzi do mnie w zaświaty, w towarzystwie szlamowatej dziwki, która go uwiodła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lucjuszu! - zabrzmiał ostry głos Narcyzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, jakby został uderzony w twarz. Przez jego oblicze gwałtownie przemknęły emocje. Szok. Wina. Żal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał z powrotem na portret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cyzia...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza straciła swój wcześniejszy wygląd pełen opanowania. Wyglądała na zdruzgotaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona jest wszystkim, co on ma - powiedziała Narcyza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Lucjusza zgorzkniała z ledwo skrywaną dezaprobatą, ale z niechęcią skinął głową w uznaniu, zanim spojrzał w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony drgnął i podeszła bliżej, dokładnie mu się przyglądając. Był pokryty ranami od drzazg, miał rozcięty policzek, z którego w dół szczęki i gardła spływała krew. Rana na jego boku przestała krwawić. Był mocno poobijany i odczuwał znacznie większy ból fizyczny niż można było przypuszczać, ale nie było wśród jego urazów nic co mogłoby być potencjalnie śmiertelne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu się cofnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak to jest, że masz Łzy Feniksa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rodzina Malfoyów istnieje w Anglii od prawie tysiąca lat. W piętnastym wieku otrzymaliśmy fiolkę w zamian za wykonanie pewnej usługi. Służy ona tylko do zachowania linii rodzinnej. Jest przekazywana z ojca na syna, gdy rodzi się nowy spadkobierca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - zapytał Draco zimnym i sceptycznym głosem. - Posiadasz fiolkę Łez Feniksa, o których nigdy nie pomyślałeś, aby mi wspomnieć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Lucjusza stała się wyniosła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Służy tylko do zachowania linii rodu. Masz dziedzica, Draco? Nie, nie masz - odpowiedział złośliwym i pełnym szyderstwa tonem. - Fiolka jest przechowywana w skrzyni, w której znajduje się krew przedstawiciela każdego pokolenia. Gdybyś miał spadkobiercę, jego krew zostałaby dodana do niej zaraz po jego urodzeniu. Od tego czasu, jeśli byś nie umarł, tylko ty, jako ojciec nowego spadkobiercy, mógłbyś otworzyć skrzynię. Kiedy ten spłodziłby własnego syna, skrzynia przeszłby w jego posiadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na portret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… wiedziałaś o tym, mamo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza potrząsnęła głową, a ramiona Draco opadły, jakby był przygotowany na jej odpowiedź. Przełknął i ostro skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie ona jest? W dodatkowym skarbcu w Gringottcie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W tej chwili powinna być w moim pokoju - powiedział Lucjusz łagodnym głosem. Siedział w klatce leniwie się kołysząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamrugał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przez cały ten czas w posiadłości była fiolka Łez Feniksa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział Lucjusz, przewracając oczami. - Mają one na celu zachowanie linii rodu. Zawsze noszę fiolkę ze sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył na Lucjusza przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co za to chcesz? Czego oczekujesz w zamian?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho i tak długo, że Hermiona chciała go w końcu uderzyć. Przechylił głowę pod nienaturalnym kątem, tak, że włosy opadły mu z oczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego myślisz, że potrzebowałbym przekupienia, żeby uratować własnego syna?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coś błysnęło w oczach Lucjusza i wyprostował się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratuję cię, Draco, ponieważ jesteś moim synem i spadkobiercą. Nie będę prosić o nic w zamian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Lucjusza oderwały się od syna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego chcesz więc ode mnie? - zapytała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziesięć minut. Sam na sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma mowy - powiedział Draco lodowatym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz przewrócił oczami i machnął spętanym nadgarstkiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaką możliwą korzyść odniósłbym ze skrzywdzenia jej w tym momencie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jakie korzyści osiągnąłeś kiedykolwiek? - Draco wyglądał dziko, gdy szydził z ojca. - Nie zostawię jej samej z tobą. Wolałabym umrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nic mi nie będzie, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie do końca w to wierzyła, ale przestała się tym przejmować. Była gotowa zaryzykować wszystko, jeśli oznaczało to, że mogłaby zdobyć Łzy Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła dłoń na jego i spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To tylko dziesięć minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco się nie poruszył. Nawet się nie zawahał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ścisnęła jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Draco. Powiedziałeś, że pozwolisz mi cię uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej z powściągliwym wyrazem twarzy. Jego srebrne oczy były jak lustra, szkliste do tego stopnia, że mogła w nich zobaczyć siebie. Widziała w nich swoje własne źrenice i czerwień swych szat. Była bledsza, niż przypuszczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Proszę, Draco…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niechętnie skinął głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę stał zaraz za drzwiami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim wyszedł, podszedł do swojego ojca i zaczął przeglądać jego szaty, konfiskując kilka rodzajów broni i różne przedmioty, których Hermiona nie umiała zidentyfikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz miał przy sobie aż trzy dodatkowe różdżki ukryte ubraniu, puszkę ze smoczym sercem i cały zestaw narzędzi tortur skurczony do rozmiarów kieszonkowego portfela. Draco rzucił kilka zaklęć wykrywających i wydawało się, że z każdym z nich znajdował coś nowego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nawet nie mogę użyć rąk, nie rozumiem, jak i dlaczego oczekujesz, że ją zamorduję - powiedział nadąsanym głosem Lucjusz, gdy Draco wyciągnął ostatnią różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco bez słowa, z uśmiechem schował wszystko w swoich kieszeniach, a następnie rzucił nieostrożne </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tergeo </span>
  </em>
  <span>na Lucjusza, gdy się prostował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz syknął, gdy krew została szorstko otarta z jego twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dziesięć minut. Podpalę portret matki na twoich oczach, jeśli spróbujesz choćby dotknąć Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zimna wściekłość zabłysła w spojrzeniu Lucjusza, gdy Draco odszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona i Lucjusz spojrzeli na siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Jego srebrne oczy były skupione, jakby ważył i mierzył, kim tak właściwie ona jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie przemówiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli spodziewasz się, że obiecam, że oddam ci go i zniknę, gdy tylko będzie bezpieczny, to odpowiedź brzmi: nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugał i pochylił się do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co zamierzasz zrobić z moim synem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego ze spokojem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzam go uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I co potem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszyła ramieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potem będziemy… żyć. Nie mamy planów. Wszystko inne to zaledwie nic nieznaczący kurz. To, co z nas zostało, jest wszystkim, co ma znaczenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął. Coś zagrzechotało w jego płucach, a on zakaszlał, czerwieniąc się na ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteście głupcami, jeśli myślicie, że zdołacie uciec i zniknąć. Czarny Pan nigdy go nie puści. Będziecie ścigani. Żadne z was nie przeżyje, dopóki ma on moc, którą może wykorzystać. Jeśli chcesz zachować bezpieczeństwo i być pod czyjąś opieką, porzucisz swoje romantyczne wyobrażenia. Jest rodzina w Buł…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco złożył Zakonowi Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nigdy nie przejmie mocy Voldemorta i nie zostanie kolejnym Czarnym Panem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz na kilka sekund zapadł w zdumioną ciszę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co. On. Zrobił? -  warknął Lucjusz zabójczym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik ust Hermiony groził drgnięciem, ale zmusiła się do dalszego beznamiętnego patrzenia na mężczyzne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zakon obawiał się, że Draco może wykorzystać nas do realizacji swoich własnych ambicji. Aby udowodnić swoją lojalność, przysiągł, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by pokonać Voldemorta, i że po porażce Czarnego Pana nigdy nie przejmie władzy ani nie zostanie Czarnym Panem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uklękła tak, że jej twarz była blisko twarzy Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz rację, Draco planuje mnie uratować. Od chwili, gdy tylko ty przybyłam, wszystko, co zrobił było po bo, by mnie chronić i zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim popełni samobójstwo, tak aby nikt nigdy nie mógł mnie znaleźć. To jego plan. To jego pomysł, żeby się mną zająć. Ale ja chcę go uratować. Obiecałam mu to. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Lucjusza przybrała szyderczy wyraz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z wyjątkiem tego, żeby dać mu odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała przez chwilę w dół, zanim ponownie napotkała jego oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z wyjątkiem tego. - Jej gardło ścisnęło się, gdy przełknęła. - Jestem… Jestem bardziej samolubna niż on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jak sobie wyobrażasz, że go uratujesz? - zapytał Lucjusz zimnym głosem. - Czy wyślesz mnie, bym zabił Czarnego Pana, aby pomścić moją żonę i ocalić mojego dziedzica?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powiedział to szyderczo, ale jego oczy błyszczały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na niego spokojnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Ta opcja ma zbyt duży margines błędu. Nawet gdybyś mógł, zabicie Voldemorta nie ochroni Draco przed wszystkimi innymi, którzy będą chcieli jego śmierci. Po tym, jak pomożesz mi usunąć jego Mroczny Znak, musisz się zabić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz zaśmiał się gardłowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy pokażesz swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Może to rzeczywiście ty zrównałaś Sussex z ziemią. - Odchylił głowę do tyłu. - Dlaczego miałbym uważać, że pozostawienie mojego syna w twoich rękach na resztę jego życia, to coś lepszego niż jego śmierć?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowokował ją. Chciał, żeby błagała - widziała to w jego oczach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szlamowata kurwa, która uwiodła jego syna - właśnie taką ją widział. Marne źródło pocieszenia, do którego Draco przywiązał się, opłakując matkę. W innym życiu, w nieco zmienionych okolicznościach, Draco z chęcią przeszedłby po jej zwłokach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się i zmusiła się do dalszego oddychania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie Draco przy życiu było przekonanie Lucjusza, by dobrowolnie zgodził się na jej warunki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawienie, że Lucjusz się zgodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uratuje Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na portret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wygląda jak Narcyza, prawda? Na początku tego nie widziałam, ale teraz nie mogę na nią patrzeć, i tego nie zauważać. Patrzenie na nią zawsze musiało być trudne… Szczególnie kiedy była chora, a potem po jej śmierci... - Spojrzała na Lucjusza. - Ale… to wszystko teraz zanika, prawda? Nie jest taki sam jak kiedyś. Ta wojna wyniszczyła w nim prawie wszystko... A teraz Voldemort niszczy go celowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Lucjusza zacisnęły się w wąską linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wytrzymała jego ostre spojrzenie i pozwoliła, by desperacja pojawiła się na jej twarzy. Patrzenie na Lucjusza było jak ocieranie się o zbawienie opuszkami palców, ale nie wystarczająco blisko, by w pełni je uchwycić. Jej serce było jak trzepoczący ptak uwięziony w klatce, obijający się o pręty na śmierć, walcząc o ucieczkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Voldemort go zabije. Nawet gdyby Draco nie był szpiegiem... nawet gdyby był najbardziej lojalnym Śmierciożercą, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, Voldemort nadal by go torturował i ostatecznie zabił, tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie zdoła go przewyższyć. Łzy Feniksa nie odwrócą Klątwy Zabijającej. Nie odwrócą uszkodzeń mózgu i nerwów spowodowanych przez Cruciatusy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dotknęła prętów klatki opuszkami palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że został szpiegiem po to, by pomścić Narcyzę. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie wygramy. Był pewien, że zostanie za to zabity, ale i tak to zrobił. To była jego pokuta… Bo zawsze obiecywał, że się nią zaopiekuje. On nigdy… - jej głos się załamał. - Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że czeka go jakiekolwiek życie poza tą wojną. Nie, kiedy próbował chronić Narcyzę… Nie teraz, ze mną. Zawsze zakładał, że to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przesunęła się do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbowałam wszystkiego, co mogłam, aby znaleźć sposób na uratowanie go. Miałam tak wiele pomysłów, ale nigdy nie byłam w stanie poskładać elementów tak, aby to wszystko działało. Jeśli naprawdę masz Łzy Feniksa, mogę uratować mu życie, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy mi pomożesz. Jeśli uratowanie go ci wystarczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owinęła palce wokół prętów klatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę obiecać, że go zostawię, ponieważ dałam mu już słowo, że nigdy tego nie zrobię. Mogę za to obiecać, że kiedy już będzie wolny i kiedykolwiek zechce mnie zostawić, to pozwolę mu odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz pochylił się bliżej, aż ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. Jego srebrne oczy były okrutne i płonęły żywym ogniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgnij na swoją magię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drgnęły, a palce zatrzęsły się w miejscu, w którym ściskały zimną stal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie dała sobie czasu na wahanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgam na moją magię. Jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek będzie chciał mnie opuścić, pozwolę mu odejść. Masz moje słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Skrzynia jest w mojej szafie. Moja różdżka otworzy drzwi. Rozpieczętuję skrzynię, gdy zostanie tu przyniesiona. Wtedy zobaczysz, czy jest tam wystarczająco dużo łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał z powrotem na portret, najwyraźniej całkowicie zapominając o Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę przyglądała się wygłodzonemu, desperackiemu uwielbieniu na jego twarzy, po czym powoli wstała. Nie było zaskakujące, że Draco nigdy nie myślał, że jego ojciec był w stanie opiekować się kimkolwiek poza matką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwiejnie przeszła przez pokój. Wszystko ją bolało. Nawet bicie jej serca było bolesne. W pokoju było nienaturalnie zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco obserwował ją od drzwi. Jego oczy były zmartwione. Posłała mu blady uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówi, że możesz użyć jego różdżki, aby otworzyć drzwi jego szafy - powiedziała. - Tam jest skrzynia, powiedział, że sam ją rozpieczętuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco odciągnął ją od salonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabieram cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona ledwo skinęła głową, zanim objął ją ramionami i niósł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę chodzić - powiedziała, próbując się zsunąć. - Ty wciąż dochodzisz do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś leżeć w łóżku - powiedział Draco zimnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się kłócić. Ukryła twarz w jego szacie i na wpół zdrzemnęła się, gdy niósł ją przez dwór. Powinna szaleć od adrenaliny, ale zamiast tego była zmęczona. Była tak bardzo zmęczona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On cię kocha - powiedziała, gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi jej pokoju. - Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby wiedział, jak na ciebie patrzeć, nie widząc w tobie twojej matki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. - Położył ją na łóżku. - Odpocznij, Granger. Jeśli wrócę i będziesz czytać, wezwę uzdrowiciela umysłu, i nie będzie obchodzić mnie, jaki masz plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową na zgodę. Głowa bolała ją tak bardzo, że nie sądziła, że byłaby w stanie cokolwiek przeczytać. Czuła, że w każdej chwili może zemdleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli zdobędziesz łzy, skrzaty mają listę składników potrzebnych do eliksirów i wszystkie zapasy. Potrzebuję by były one najlepszej możliwej jakości. Musisz uzupełnić cały zapas środków medycznych. Powiedz Ginny, żeby nie przybywała i odetnij się od osłon magii krwi, które umieściłeś w posiadłości. Muszą wygasnąć lub…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyjaśniłaś mi to już wcześniej, Granger. Przestań mówić i odpocznij.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła się, ciasno obejmując ramionami swój brzuch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naciągnął kołdrę na jej ramię, a ona złapała go za rękę chwytając go rozpaczliwie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, musisz mi pomóc, żeby to zadziałało. Nie sądzę, żebym… - jej głos umilkł i zawahała się. - Obiecasz?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zajmę się wszystkim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był wieczór, kiedy Draco ją obudził. Wokół niej wyczarował pół tuzina diagnostyk, które analizował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rany na jej rękach i nodze całkowicie się zagoiły, a dziecko nadal świeciło jasnozłotym światłem. Jego blask przyprawił ją o ból głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę wezwać uzdrowiciela umysłu - powiedział Draco, kiedy usiadła, krzywiąc się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To nie jest warte ryzyka. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. To tylko ból głowy. Nie mam ataku. W porządku, wspomnienia są teraz po prostu… trochę mętne. To nie jest tak, że uzdrowiciel faktycznie byłby w stanie cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Szkoda już się dokonała </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy się ściągnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, a serce szybciej zabiło w jej piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz to? Czy to naprawdę Łzy Feniksa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wyjął fiolkę srebrzystego płynu ze swoich szat i wręczył ją jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Istnieje zaklęcie analityczne, które może potwierdzić, że to prawdziwe łzy - powiedziała napiętym i nerwowym głosem, gdy obróciła go w dłoni. - Mogą nie zadziałać. jeśli naprawdę są aż tak stare. Nie ma badań nad procesem przechowywania łez przez okres dłuższy, niż kilka lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rzucił zaklęcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wizja Hermiony podwoiła się, ale przymrużyła oczy, uważnie przyglądając się odczytowi zaklęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To rzeczywiście była fiolka pełna nieskazitelnie czystych łez. Odczyt był doskonały. Ich wydajność nadal była niemal idealna. Zostały doskonale zachowane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wystarczająco. Patrząc na nieregularny rozmiar fiolki z łatwością mogła oszacować, że było tam co najmniej piętnaście łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na fiolkę w dłoniach przez kilka sekund, próbując pojąć rzeczywistość tego, co trzymała. W jej żołądku trzepotało i brakowało jej tchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła to zrobić. Draco mógł żyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła go uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będziemy musieli zrobić to wszystko w salonie - powiedziała w końcu. - Jest tam już tak dużo magii, że nowe sygnatury zaklęć zostaną utracone. Czy wszystko jest gotowe? Skontaktowałeś się z Ginny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest świadoma tego, czego zamierzamy spróbować. Skrzaty wszystko przygotowały. Moja ... moja matka zamierza zostać. Nie chce opuszczać ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się jego twarzy, po czym wstała i sięgnęła do niego. Pokój zafalował. Draco złapał ją za łokieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymała jego szatę, dopóki nie odzyskała stabilności. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim zmusiła się do uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zjadłam dziś nawet śniadania. Powinnam chyba wziąć kilka eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek zbuntował się, ale zmusiła się do wypicia porcji eliksiru wzmacniającego i odżywczego czekając, aż jej organizm zdoła je wchłonąć. Jej głowa przestała sprawiać wrażenie popękanej i pustej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała ponownie i powoli przeszła przez pokój. Jej łydka wciąż była obolała, ale ręka zdołała już w pełni się zagoić. Pochyliła się i rozłożyła palce, żeby sprawdzić ich zręczność. Eliksir Spokoju mógłby pomóc opanować drżenie, gdy będzie potrzebować zaklęć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej wzrok powoli przestawał się dwoić i troić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopóki światła nie będą zbyt jasne, wszystko będzie w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał i obserwował ją. Wyraz jego twarzy był zamknięty, ale oczy były zamyślone i zmartwione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, ty…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobimy to, Draco - powiedziała, przerywając mu. - Gdyby dotyczyło to mnie, czy zadawałbyś to w ogóle jakiekolwiek pytanie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niechętnie pokręcił głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dam radę to zrobić. Nic mi nie będzie. Kiedy już uciekniemy, będę mogła dochodzić do siebie tak długo, jak tylko będę potrzebować. Po tym, jak już cię ocalę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podeszła do drzwi i przeszła przez nie bez wahania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wciąż znajdował się w klatce na środku salonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony ścisnął się, gdy weszła do pokoju po raz trzeci tego dnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szpulka - powiedział Draco lekko złośliwym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzatka pojawiła się w wejściu do salonu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przynieś tutaj wszystko i przygotuj konia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nerwowo przygryzła wargę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, ile czasu będziemy mieć po tym, jak moje kajdany zostaną zdjęte?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wątpię, żebyś miała wtedy więcej niż pół godziny - powiedział Lucjusz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak właśnie myślałam. Więc dwadzieścia minut na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku, a potem kilka dodatkowych minut na wyjście. To… może zająć więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, ale to i tak najlepszy czas, jaki kiedykolwiek udało mi się uzyskać w praktyce. Musimy zatem zrobić jak najwięcej, zanim moje kajdany zostaną zdjęte. Będziemy musieli wcześniej uwarzyć eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aby plan zadziałał, wszyscy muszą uwierzyć, że Draco umarł… Że wszyscy umarliśmy. Dasz radę to zrobić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią groźnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Z łatwością. Zakładając oczywiście, że zwrócicie mi moją różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową i odwróciła się. Skrzaty przyniosły duży stół, który rozciągał się prawie przez całą długość pomieszczenia. Na jednej połowie leżały zapasy eliksirów, natomiast z drugiej strony wszystkie środki lecznicze: bandaże, dziesiątki fiolek mikstury uzupełniającej krew, Wyciąg z Dyptamu, niesamowicie drogie środki przeciwbólowe i kilka szpulek jedwabiu akromantuli. Hermiona wszystko starannie ułożyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pobliżu stał mniejszy stół, na którym leżał stos różdżek i torba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce podskoczyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej torba. Wyciągnęła rękę i otworzyła ją. Wciąż była ona wypełniona wszystkimi jej zapasami alchemicznymi i eliksirami, a także pełnym asortymentem mikstur leczniczych i zapasów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zatrzymałeś ją - powiedziała, przesuwając palcami po woskowanym płótnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Była przydatna - powiedział Draco beznamiętnym głosem. Przyglądał się jej uważnie, kiedy przeglądała zawartość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obok znalazła zestaw ubrań podróżnych, w tym bryczesy do jazdy konnej zapinane na guziki, pasujące do jej brzucha. Draco wyczarował parawan, a ona prawie zerwała swoje szaty surogatki, zostawiając je na stosie na podłodze, kiedy wkładała nowe ubrania. Obok zwykłego płaszcza leżał dodatkowo wyściełana, gruba peleryna z przeszywanicy, a jej buty wisiały na oparciu krzesła, obok pary rękawiczek z gładkiej skóry. Obok ujrzała ciężki czarny płaszcz Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawiązała buty i spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz wszystko? Jesteś gotowy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinął głową, a ona wstała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będziesz w stanie prowadzić konia. Nie, dopóki niektóre mikstury nie przestaną działać. Gdzie mam skierować konia, dopóki nie odzyskasz przytomności?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Draco stał się jeszcze bardziej napięty niż już był.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona zna drogę. Po prostu powiedz jej, żeby leciała do domu. Jej partner jest w kryjówce. Nie poleci nigdzie indziej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową, a jej palce zadrżały nerwowo. Nie była na koniu, odkąd w piątej klasie poleciała na testralu do Ministerstwa Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przygotowała się, wzbraniając się wewnętrznie od ataku paniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się do stołu i postawiła srebrny kociołek na podstawce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę potrzebowała, żebyś rzucił dla mnie zaklęcie, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce zabiło szybciej, ale warzenie eliksiru wydawało się być równie naturalne jak oddychanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła od białego oleju cedrowego, delikatnie go podgrzewając, dodając pokruszone korzenie waleriany. Kiedy wywar stał się aromatyczny, powoli zaczęła dolewać do niego wodę miodową po ścianach kotła, aż wypełniła go do połowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Potrzebuję najbardziej intensywnego płomienia, jaki możesz teraz wyczarować - powiedziała Draco, odwracając się, by przyjrzeć się liściom dyptamu, które skrzaty domowe wcześniej zmieliły i umieściły w zastoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Użyła łyżki, aby przesunąć posiekane liście, upewniając się, że każdy kawałek jest chirurgicznie precyzyjny i jednolity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawartość kociołka zagotowała się prawie gwałtownie, a baza została zredukowana praktycznie do formy do syropu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabrała się do mielenia na drobny proszek wysuszonej pokrzywy i krwawnika. W jej uszach dzwoniło, ale zamrugała i potrząsnęła głową, skupiając się na moździerzu i tłuczku w swoich dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W innym tłuczku zmiażdżyła pół tuzina skrzydeł wróżek, aż lśniły niczym srebrny pył, a następnie przesiała razem cały proszek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanurzyła miedziany pręt do mieszania w eliksirze, a kiedy go wyciągnęła, policzyła do trzech, zanim zgęstniała kropla zebrała się i spadła z powrotem do kociołka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ochłodź go do temperatury pokojowej tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe - powiedziała napiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W chwili, gdy powierzchnia płynu stała się nieruchoma, powoli rozsypała na niej wszystkie proszki, stabilnym, ósemkowym ruchem. Policzyła do dziesięciu. Położyła trzydzieści płatków róż na powierzchni proszku, który stopniowo zaczynał się krystalizować. Draco usunął zastój, by dodała równą warstwę dyptamu na wierzchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliksir był nieruchomy przez kilka sekund, zanim cała powierzchnia stała się przezroczysta. Hermiona natychmiast dodała pokruszone pelargonie i szybko zamieszała całość stalowym prętem, wrzucając przy każdym co czwartym obrocie marynowane macki szczuroszczeta. Eliksir stał się lśniąco niebieski.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz dusimy na wolnym ogniu. Powinien praktycznie się nie poruszać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Użyła zakraplacza, aby dokładnie odmierzyć łzy. Piętnaście. Dokładnie piętnaście. W fiolce pozostały dwie krople.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na wrzący eliksir. Wyglądał bez zarzutu. Dokładnie tak, jak powinien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce lekko się trzęsły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, potrzebuję eliksiru uspokajającego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podał jej go bez słowa. Przełknęła wszystko jednym haustem. Jej ręce przestały się trząść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dodała łzy. Nawet z eliksirem uspokajającym serce podskakiwało jej w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy dodała ostatnią kroplę, stanęła zmrożona, pilnie obserwując eliksir. Srebrzyste łzy opadały pod powierzchnię, świecąc, jakby były spadającymi gwiazdami. Powoli stawały się krwistoczerwone. Kolor rozprzestrzenił się na resztę mikstury, po czym całość zamarła w bezruchu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fiolka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za pomocą srebrnej chochli posypanej sproszkowanym rogiem jednorożca, przeniosła miksturę do szklanej fiolki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przerwała i wypuściła powolny oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamy to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To usuwa Mroczny Znak? - zapytał Lucjusz, wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w eliksir w jej rękach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego, a jej żołądek się skręcił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To powstrzyma klątwę przed zabiciem go po tym, jak odetnę mu rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz patrzył na nią tępo, zanim wyraz jego twarzy stał się morderczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzasz okaleczyć mojego syna? - Rzucił się na pręty klatki, prychając. - Twierdziłaś, że jesteś genialną uzdrowicielką, ale odcięcie mu ręki to najlepsze, co możesz zrobić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony waliło boleśnie w piersi, gdy chwyciła fiolkę i spojrzała na niego. W głębi jej żołądka zapłonęło gorąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Być może zauważyłeś, że w tej chwili nie mam magii. Minęły dwa lata, odkąd rzuciłam swoje ostatnie zaklęcie, a gdy tylko moje kajdany zostaną zdjęte, zacznie się odliczanie. Mam dwadzieścia minut na wykonanie zabiegu, który z pełnym zespołem chirurgicznym powinien trwać ponad godzinę. Nie będę miała nawet własnej różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręce zaczęły się gwałtownie trząść. Położyła eliksir na stole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym miała lepszy pomysł, spróbowałabym go zrealizować. Czy myślisz, że ja naprawdę chcę odciąć mu ramię…? - zapytała wibrującym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała na niego krzyczeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się i ponownie przycisnęła ręce do mostka, walcząc o oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie wykonywała amputacji na kimkolwiek, kogo kończyny nie zostały całkowicie zniszczone poza wszelką nadzieję. Łzy Feniksa były tak niemożliwym do uzyskania brakującym elementem. Czuła niesamowitą ulgę, że je zdobyli, że nawet nie przeanalizowała w pełni rzeczywistości, w której zamierzała odciąć Draco rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby miała zaraz gwałtownie zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Słyszała, jak Draco mówi coś do swojego ojca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło się zaciskało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potykając się, przeszła przez pokój do przeciwległej ściany i przylgnęła do niej, próbując oddychać. Zdusiła szloch, tłumiąc go rękami i stała, drżąc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak opuszki palców delikatnie muskają jej ramię i wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczucie winy prawie ją rozbiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak mi przykro, Draco. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak mi przykro - zaszlochała złamanym głosem, kiedy odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Przysięgam, gdyby istniał wystarczająco szybki sposób, bym to zrobiła... Tak bardzo przepraszam-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos ucichł, gdy szlochała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Masz takie piękne dłonie. Zawsze uważałam, że masz takie piękne dłonie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco trzymał jej twarz w dłoniach, a ona mocno ścisnęła jego nadgarstki, gdy stała, płacząc przez kilka minut. Owinął ramiona wokół jej własnych, a ona szlochała i próbowała to zapamiętać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, zawsze zakładałem, że jeśli kiedyś ucieknę, stracę rękę - powiedział cicho, opierając głowę o jej własną i chowając lok za jej ucho. - Gdybym mógł, odciąłbym ją sobie już lata temu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stłumiła szloch i skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Po prostu… naprawdę próbowałam znaleźć inny sposób. Naprawdę. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że zrobiłabym to, gdybym miała inny wybór.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otarła łzy, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy się odwróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by nie patrzeć na Lucjusza, kiedy podeszła i przejrzała wszystkie środki medyczne, starannie ułożone w takiej kolejności, w jakiej planowała ich użyć. Przeprowadziła całą procedurę w swoim umyśle, sprawdzając, czy ma wszystko, czego może potrzebować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kajdany rozgrzały się wokół jej nadgarstków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem gotowa. - Odwróciła się do Draco i Lucjusza, wyciągając ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale jego oczy były niczym stopione srebro. Sięgnął do swoich szat i wyjął z nich różdżkę Lucjusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli wyciągnął ją w stronę ojca, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się niebezpieczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli tyl-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli ją skrzywdzę, niewątpliwie zbluźnisz pamięci swojej matki, będziesz mnie torturować do utraty tchu, a wszyscy umrzemy w najstraszniejszy możliwy sposób. Jestem tego świadomy, Draco - powiedział Lucjusz, cofając różdżkę. - Czy nie powinieneś bardziej skupiać się na swoim samopoczuciu i zbliżającym się okaleczeniu? Nie mogłeś zakochać się w bardziej kompetentnym uzdrowicielu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tylko prychnął na niego, zanim spojrzał na Hermionę. Delikatnie ujął jej dłonie w swoje i ścisnął razem jej wewnętrzne nadgarstki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trzymaj kajdany w ten sposób - powiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy przyglądała się jego palcom owiniętym wokół jej nadgarstków, jej oczy płonęły, ale powstrzymała łzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gotowa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową bez słowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco i Lucjusz spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie wyciągnęli różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morsmordre</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mroczne Znaki wypłynęły z ich różdżek, ale zamiast lecieć w górę, zielona mgła otoczyła kajdany Hermiony i zniknęła pod lśniącą miedzią. Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po kilku sekundach nastąpiło ciche kliknięcie i kajdany rozpięły się, spadając na ziemię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła i prawie się przewróciła, gdy cała jej magia nagle wróciła do niej niczym wysoka fala przypływu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było tak, jakby każda komórka w jej ciele jarzyła się, a kompulsje wypłynęły ostro z jej świadomości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się niesamowicie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przystosowała się do braku magii, dopóki ta nie powróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiło uczucie euforii. Miała magię. Mogła rzucać zaklęcia i czarować. Naginać świat do swojej własnej woli. Tworzyć i formować, rozpuszczać i niszczyć i… ocalić Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skupiła się, przebijając się przez falę ekscytacji przepływającej przez jej żyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odzyskała swoją magię, a ta nie wyblakła, nie zniknęła, nie zwróciła się przeciwko niej. Szarpnęła ją do wewnątrz, przyciągnęła do mózgu i zatrzasnęła ściany oklumencji. Zablokowała wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zimno. Krystaliczna czystość umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła jedną z różdżek i machnęła nią. To było jak wepchnięcie czegoś w zablokowany kanał. Różdżka wyrzuciła z siebie kilka niezbyt przekonujących iskier. Spróbowała następną, próbując znaleźć taką, która byłaby jak najodpowiedniejsza. Różdżkę, która reagowałaby, będąc dostrojona do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nic. Nic. Bardzo mało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ramiona stawały się coraz bardziej napięte, gdy powoli zaczęły kończyć się opcje. Draco podał jej nawet różdżkę Lucjusza, żeby spróbowała. Jej żołądek zaczął się skręcać ze strachu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła podnosić ostatnią różdżkę, a potem zawahała się, patrząc na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To twoja stara różdżka ze szkoły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Głóg i włosy jednorożca. Nie są skłonne do rzucania Czarnej Magii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy jej palce prześlizgnęły się po uchwycie i poczuła, jak magia faluje, ogrzewając jej palce. Podniosła różdżkę i machnęła nią w powietrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokój wypełnił się światłami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dłonie wręcz kusiły ją do eksperymentowania. Chciała rzucić coś zbędnego lub transmutować kilka fiolek na stole. Zignorowała jednak pokusę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straciła już trzy minuty, szukając różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyczarowała dwudziestominutową klepsydrę i odwróciła ją, rozpoczynając odliczanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Połóż się na stole - poinstruowała Draco ostrym głosem. Machnęła różdżką i przywołała do siebie kilka fiolek. Poczuła przepływ emocji sunący przez całe ciało, ale zmusiła się, by to zignorować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weź to wszystko. Potem zamierzam cię ogłuszyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział Draco beznamiętnym głosem, opróżniając kolejkę fiolek pełnych  różnorodnych eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie patrzyła na niego, gdy przywoływała bandaże i odcinała rękaw jego koszuli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, nie chcę, żebyś patrzył, jak odcinam ci rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wątpię, żeby to mogło być bardziej traumatyczne niż cokolwiek, czego już doświadczyłem - syknął przez zęby. - Nie waż się mnie ogłuszać, Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego na chwilę i zauważyła, że był prawie szary, a jego oczy płonęły przepełnione determinacją. I przerażeniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziewięć prób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Widział śmierć dziewięciu Śmierciożerców podczas próby usunięcia ich Mrocznych Znaków. Gdyby go ogłuszyła i coś poszłoby nie tak, nie obudziłby się i umarł. To byłoby ich pożegnanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i przywołała dodatkowy eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Weź więc jeszcze to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas gdy eliksiry aktywowały się, ujęła jego lewą rękę w swoją i końcówką różdżki narysowała kilka świecących linii na jego skórze na obwodzie przedramienia, starając się uratować jak najwięcej ciała, jednocześnie ostrożnie unikając Mrocznego Znaku wypalonego w jego skórze. Następnie znieczuliła całą jego rękę od ramienia w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy na pewno nie ma innego sposobu na usunięcie jego Znaku? - protekcjonalnie złośliwy głos Lucjusza przerwał jej koncentrację. - Ile badań faktycznie przeprowadziłaś…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco uciszył ojca ostrym machnięciem różdżki, wciąż zaciśniętej w jego prawej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rzucała zaklęcia szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Dobrze znała stan jego zdrowia i funkcji życiowych. Wyczarowała wokół niego kilkanaście wykazów diagnostycznych i monitorujących. Jego tętno było podwyższone, ale stopniowo zwalniało w miarę działania eliksirów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedna z diagnostyk zmieniła kolor na niebieski, wskazując, że wszystkie mikstury w pełni się zintegrowały. Podniosła jego lewą rękę do swojej twarzy, ściskając ją i przyciskając do niej usta, zanim napotkała jego oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham Cię. Kocham cię - szepnęła. - To zadziała, przysięgam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem przyszpiliła jego ramię do stołu, szybko je unieruchomiając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła od wewnętrznego podwiązania, a następnie kauteryzacji żył i tętnic w całym przedramieniu. Z im mniejszej ilości miejsc może krwawić, kiedy Hermiona zacznie ciąć, tym mniejsze ryzyko. Klątwa miała zmusić go do wykrwawienia się na śmierć. Każda okazja do utraty krwi zwiększała ryzyko, nawet mając Łzy Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy badanie diagnostyczne wykazało, że dopływ krwi do jego przedramienia został całkowicie zatrzymany, odetchnęła powoli i przesunęła różdżką wzdłuż jednej z linii, które narysowała na skórze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco szarpnął się mimowolnie, gdy podwiązała, a następnie zerwała nerwy w jego ramieniu. Nie pozwoliła sobie podnieść głowy nawet o centymetr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ustawiła różdżkę pod ostrym kątem po przekątnej i zaczęła przecinać jego skórę i mięśnie aż do kości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jak przez mgłę zarejestrowała cichy szloch Narcyzy. Pracowała dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął i nagle wszędzie była krew, a wypalone żyły i tętnice siłą zaczęły się otwierać. Zaklęcia diagnostyczne zaczęły migać i przybierać niebezpieczne barwy ostrzegawcze. Tętno Draco poszybowało w górę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzuciła potężne zaklęcie zastoju na jego ramię i chwyciła eliksir z Łzami Feniksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła głowę Draco do góry, wlewając całą zawartość fiolki do jego gardła, rzucając zaklęcie, aby zapobiec jego zwrotowi. Czuła, jak drżał podczas unieruchomienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała mu w oczy, gdy różdżka obracała się szybko w jej palcach i rzucała na niego czar za czarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wytrzymaj. Zostań ze mną. Uratuję cię. Zaufaj mi. Nie umrzesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy utkwiły w jej twarzy, gdy rzucała zaklęcia na jego serce, aby ustabilizować je i spowolnić jego rytm, aż eliksir zacznie działać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dotknęła jego policzka, studiując diagnostykę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty, ja i nasze dziecko. Wszyscy będziemy wolni. Uratuję cię. Uciekniemy tak daleko, że nikt nas nigdy nie znajdzie. Musisz wytrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diagnostyka ustabilizowała się, a Hermiona natychmiast zaaplikowała mu fiolkę z eliksirem uzupełniającym krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miała nawet czasu, by poczuć ulgę. Jak najszybciej zaczęła ponownie kauteryzować wszystkie rozcięte żyły i tętnice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, odwróć wzrok - powiedziała głosem napiętym jak struna. Nie miała czasu, żeby to sprawdzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się, wymamrotała zaklęcie przecinając kość promieniową i łokciową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramię zostało usunięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej ręka lekko się trzęsła, a ona dezaktywowała zaklęcie przyklejające, klinicznie odsuwając odciętą kończynę i zakrywając ją szmatką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła, że czas ucieka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wygładziła kości, wywierciła w nich kilka małych otworów, a następnie obmyła cały obszar Wyciągiem z Dyptamu, po czym przywołała szpulę jedwabiu akromantuli, szybko przyszywając ścięgna do kości. Wizualizowała, ćwiczyła i analizowała tę procedurę tysiące razy w swoim pokoju, zapamiętując dokładną kolejność każdego ruchu. Kiedy zakończyła miodezę, zaczęła szyć różdżką szybką warstwę szwów. Były sprawniejsze w wykonaniu i delikatniejsze niż zaklęcie, którego użyła na jego runach. Jej palce nieznacznie drżały, ale nie miała czasu na naprawianie krzywych szwów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kończył jej się czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szyła ścieg za ściegiem, warstwa po warstwie, aż tkanka powięziowa zetknęła się w równej linii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferula </span>
  </em>
  <span>- powiedziała, przeciągając różdżką po jego skórze. Bandaże mocno owinęły się wokół jego ramienia, prawie do pachy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gotowe - powiedziała, cofając się i dając sobie chwilę na urywany oddech. Na jej twarzy błyszczały małe krople potu. Wciąż sapała z ulgi, kiedy usuwała zaklęcie unieruchamiające Draco. Był ledwo przytomny. Zaczęła uważnie przeglądać wszystkie diagnostyki i czary monitorujące otaczające go, gdy w klepsydrze skończył się piasek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Był stabilny, chociaż wyczerpany fizycznie i magicznie. Nadal pozostawały w nim niewielkie ślady klątwy, ale przeciwdziałała ona jej najbardziej śmiercionośnym aspektom. Podała mu eliksir, który miał przeciwdziałać antytoksynie wampirów i poprawić ilość płytek krwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz uderzył głośno kajdanami o pręty klatki. Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie i anulowała zaklęcie wyciszające, którego użył na nim Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mam nadzieję, że skończyłaś. Skończył ci się czas. Wzywają mnie - powiedział spiętym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek opadł i skinęła głową. Włożyła płaszcz, pelerynę i rękawiczki i machnięciem różdżki rzuciła na Draco zaklęcie, które miało uczynić go lżejszym. Owinęła go ciasno szatą i płaszczem, mrucząc zaklęcia rozgrzewające, i założyła rękawicę ze smoczej skóry na jego pozostałą dłoń, po czym chwyciła jego prawą rękę i zarzuciła ją na swoje ramię, by pomóc mu wstać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podniosła różdżkę Lucjusza ze stołu, na którym ta leżała, i skierowała ją do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz to zrobić? Zrobisz to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął na nią, wyszarpując różdżkę z jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wynoś się z mojego domu, Szlamo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przeniosła zaklęciem wszystkie zapasy i dodatkowe różdżki do swojej torby i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramię, obracając i niosąc Draco przez pokój w kierunku drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… - odezwał się Lucjusz, gdy prawie wyszli z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się, nie wiedząc czy przerwać, czy kontynuować. Draco drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła ciężko i zatrzymała się, odwracając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz wpatrywał się w pokój z takim samym wygłodniałym wyrazem twarzy, jaki miał patrząc na Narcyzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ojcze. Mamo - powiedział Draco niskim i wymuszonym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz położył dłoń na prętach klatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłem z ciebie dumny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak… - powiedział, słowo to było ledwie szeptem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcyza spojrzała na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uratuj go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucjusz patrzył na Draco jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim jego oczy spoczęły na Hermionie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wydostań go stąd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacieśniła uścisk na Draco i szybko wyszła przez drzwi salonu Południowego Skrzydła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka i kilka innych skrzatów stało na zewnątrz, trzymając wodze Graniana. Został on osiodłany i niecierpliwie grzebał w żwirze, podskakując i czekając przy drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzaty pomogły Draco wsiąść na siodło, a Hermiona usiadła za nim. Spojrzała na Szpulkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wyprowadź wszystkie skrzaty z posiadłości. Nie pozwól, aby którykolwiek ze Śmierciożerców was znalazł. Nigdy nikomu nie mów, co się tu wydarzyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szpulka skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chwyciła wodze i odetchnęła głęboko, po czym ruszyła nadgarstkami i zaczęła kopać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zabierz nas do domu! - wykrzyczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granian rzucił się do przodu jak koń wyścigowy wypuszczony z bramy. Jego mięśnie lotu napięły się mocno, gdy galopował wzdłuż rezydencji i wykonał potężny skok z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Przydymione szare pióra z pewnością uderzały w wiatr, unosząc ich w powietrzu. Granian krążył, unosząc się coraz wyżej. Wiatr gwizdał wokół nich, kiedy przebijali się przez ochronne osłony posiadłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z dołu dobiegł ich ryk, który wręcz wstrząsnął powietrzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała przez ramię, kiedy dach Malfoy Manor eksplodował w płomieniach. Nad płonącymi krokwiami uniósł się ogromny smok Szatańskiej Pożogi, rycząc z rozdzierającą duszę wściekłością i rozrywając budynek na strzępy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Ludovico Einaudi - Fly</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  

</p><p>
  <span>Powietrze było zimne, a wiatr stały, gdy Granian pędził ponad Anglią i Morzem Północnym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koń poruszał się w powietrzu niewiarygodnie szybko, szybciej niż testral, szybciej niż Hermiona sądziła, że może poruszać się jakiekolwiek żywe zwierzę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trzymała się Draco tak mocno, że aż bolały ją ręce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie umieraj, Draco. Wytrzymaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szeptała zaklęcia diagnostyczne i sprawdzała, czy klątwa nie ewoluowała, lub z rany nie zaczął sączyć się toksyczny płyn. Co chwilę upewniała się, czy jego tętno pozostawało stabilne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunęli tak szybko i tak wysoko, że ziemia pod nimi była całkowicie zamazana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała patrzeć. Nie mogła się zachwiać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie umieraj, Draco - powiedziała ponownie, wtulając twarz w jego plecy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głowa pulsowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koń leciał coraz dalej i dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godzina po godzinie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagłe uczucie spadania sprawiło, że żołądek Hermiony podskoczył, gdy Granian w biegu uderzył w ziemię. Rozstawił szeroko swoje skrzydła, unosząc się nad ziemią długimi, lecącymi skokami, gdy zwalniał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uniosła głowę i patrzyła oszołomiona. Była noc, a niebo rozświetlał słabo jedynie niewielki rogalik księżyca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koń wylądował na otwartym polu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ścisnęła dłoń Draco, kiedy Granian się zatrzymał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… Draco, wylądowaliśmy. Nie wiem, jak znaleźć kryjówkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła nim delikatnie, aż poczuła, że się porusza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco. Myślę, że już jesteśmy na miejscu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli podniósł głowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pustek...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległo się pyknięcie, a u ich stóp pojawił się malutki i zdecydowanie wiekowy skrzat domowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mistrzu Draco, Pustek się ciebie nie spodziewał - powiedział skrzat. Jego głos niemal skrzypiał od starości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na niego i w końcu powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weź konia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wypuściła lejce z palców. Próbowała się przesunąć, żeby zsiąść, ale noga w strzemieniu nie była w stanie jej utrzymać. Zaczęła spadać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gwałtownie szarpnął się z ledwie przytomnego stanu do pełnego przebudzenia. Jego prawa ręka wystrzeliła w bok i złapała za jej płaszcz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pustek!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że została złapana w magiczny sposób, a ręka Draco puściła jej ubranie. Lewitowano ją delikatnie na ziemię i ułożono na trawie. Była zbyt wyczerpana, by mogła się ruszyć. Spojrzała w niebo. Gwiazdy świeciły i jasno błyszczały w górze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwilę później Draco przerzucił nogę przez siodło i zsunął się z Graniana, opadając ciężko na ziemię. Przez chwilę poklepywał konia po szyi, po czym odwrócił się i ukląkł obok Hermiony. Jego skóra była blada jak światło księżyca, a wyraz jego twarzy był zarówno oszołomiony, jak i zmartwiony, gdy na nią patrzył. Zdjął zębami rękawiczkę i przycisnął dłoń do jej policzka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się, by posłać mu blady uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiliśmy to, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust uniósł się, a dłoń ześlizgnęła w dół, by ująć jej własną. Wstała powoli i niepewnie, a gdy ruszyli naprzód, oparli się o siebie. Draco zatrzymał się. wyciągając przed siebie prawą rękę. Rozległo się kliknięcie, a promień bladej świecy pojawił się w powietrzu, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi kryjówki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nawet nie zadali sobie trudu, aby zdjąć peleryny - po prostu opadli na łóżko i zasnęli. Hermiona mocno ściskała jego dłoń między swoimi. Podbródek Draco opierał się o jej czoło, a ona wtulała twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, wdychając jego zapach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się następnego dnia, był prawie wieczór. Ból głowy nadal był ciągłym, przeszywającym uciskiem z tyłu czaszki. Zamrugała, rozglądając się uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znajdowali się w małej chatce w kształcie litery A. Pachniała ona surowym drewnem i była praktycznie nieumeblowana. Piec. Łóżko i mały stolik. Na haku na ścianie wisiał jasny, mosiężny klucz. Z okien zwisały koronkowe zasłony z dziurkami, a promienie słoneczne padały na miejsce, w którym leżeli zwinięci razem na łóżku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żadnego zimnego i sterylnego dworu. Żadnego pełzającego poczucia obecności Czarnej Magii w ścianach i podłodze. Żadnych kajdan. Żadnych kompulsji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byli bezpieczni. Wolni. Z dala od wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na Draco z sercem w gardle, chłonąc to wszystko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Musiało tak być. Żadne rzeczy w jej życiu nigdy nie były tak piękne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odsunęła dłoń od Draco, aby sprawdzić podszewkę płaszcza w poszukiwaniu różdżki z włosem jednorożca. Kiedy jej palce zacisnęły się na niej, Draco drgnął. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła, że się na nią gapi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocno zacisnęła różdżkę w dłoni, patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej puls przyspieszył i prawie słyszała szum krwi w swoich uszach. Wydawało się, że niewłaściwy ruch lub dźwięk mógłby to wszystko rozerwać. Ciepło i bezpieczeństwo rozsypałyby się w drobny pył, a ona ponownie byłaby tylko cieniem w mrocznym, zimnym dworze lub wrakiem człowieka pochłoniętym przez ciemność lochów pod Hogwartem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czuję, jakby w każdej chwili to wszystko mogło się rozpaść - powiedziała w końcu, wyciągając rękę i przeczesując palcami jego włosy, próbując uświadomić sobie, że naprawdę tam był. Że ciepło, światło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa były prawdziwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli skinął głową. Kiedy mu się przyglądała, dostrzegła napięcie wokół jego oczu i znajomy sposób, w jaki zaciskał szczękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła i rozpięła jego płaszcz, delikatnie zsuwając go z lewego ramienia, aby móc zobaczyć zabandażowane ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To boli, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się. Usiadła szybko, a oświetlony słońcem świat pojawił się w jej wizji, gdy zamrugała, wyciągając różdżkę z płaszcza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie kłam, nie będę w stanie się tobą właściwie zaopiekować, jeśli będziesz mnie okłamywać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zignorowała ból głowy, po czym zdjęła własną pelerynę i płaszcz, żeby móc łatwiej poruszać rękami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obok nich stała taca z jedzeniem. Draco usiadł, przebił widelcem spaloną kiełbasę i zaczął ją skubać, podczas gdy Hermiona szybko rzucała na niego zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Sprawdziła jego serce i inne oznaki życiowe. Przejrzała jego odczyty krwi. Rzuciła złożoną diagnostykę na jego lewe ramię i dokładnie obejrzała każdą żyłę, tętnicę i główny nerw. Spędziła kilka minut odsysając gromadzący się tam płyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła pasek swojej torby, przyciągając ją bliżej, zanim przypomniała sobie, że mogła użyć zaklęcia przywołania. Przeszukała zawartość, aż znalazła wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odepchnęła się, wyciągając w jego stronę fiolkę z eliksirem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To antytoksyna, która przeciwdziała rozrzedzaniu się krwi. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to efekt długotrwały, ale na wszelki wypadek powinieneś spożywać ten środek co dwanaście godzin. - Kiedy przełykał zawartość fiolki, wyjrzała przez okno, wpatrując się w puste pole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głowa pulsowała, a żołądek zaczynał się skręcać i zaciskać, aż pomyślała, że może zaraz zwymiotować. Oderwała oczy od okna i wyjęła z torby temblak. Położyła go na kolanach, ostrożnie rzucając na jego materiał różne zaklęcia amortyzujące, po czym odwróciła się do Draco, który zrezygnował ze skubania kiełbasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsunęła z jego ramion zarówno płaszcz, jak i szatę i pomogła mu założyć temblak, mocując go bezpiecznie i pewnie na jego tułowiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobię ci protezę - powiedziała jasnym głosem, regulując jedno z zapięć. - Mam już kilka pomysłów. Przeprowadziłam już wcześniej trochę badań. Ponieważ to twoja ręka i dłoń, pomyślałam… że może umieszczę rdzeń różdżki w przedramieniu. Wtedy byłbyś w stanie używać dzięki niej magii bezróżdżkowej… Jeśli tylko uda mi się to rozgryźć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko wyjęła kilka fiolek ze środkiem przeciwbólowym i otworzyła jedną dla Draco. Kiedy ją opróżniał, znowu wyjrzała przez okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś jeść - powiedział. - Jedna z kiełbas nie jest całkowicie zwęglona. Jest też… jak sądzę… groszek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, nie odwracając wzroku od okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę nie jestem głodna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła od niego pustą fiolkę i odkorkowała następną, po czym ponownie wyjrzała za okno. Za szybą, jak okiem sięgnąć, były jedynie łąki pełne dzikiej trawy, usiane polnymi kwiatami. Rączka różdżki była gładka i ciepła pod jej palcami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ściskała ją, aż drewno wręcz wgryzło się w kości jej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała ostro w jego stronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie jestem głodna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się z powrotem do okna, przesuwając w nogi łóżka i odchylając zasłony, żeby móc lepiej obejrzeć ich otoczenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa, ciężka cisza, którą zignorowała, dopóki nie poczuła, że może się pod nią złamać. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że Draco wpatruje się w nią uważnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oblizała usta i przyciągnęła różdżkę bliżej ciała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jaką… jaką ochronę ma ta kryjówka? Nie... nie pojedynkowałam się, odkąd zostałam schwytana... powinnam ... - Jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła się boleśnie zaciskać. - Powinnam była poćwiczyć. Nawet nie myślałam o…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła drżący oddech i ponownie odwróciła się do okna. Jej wzrok zaczynał falować, a serce waliło boleśnie w żebra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała zachować spokój. Odepchnąć to wszystko i się skupić. Miała zadanie. To, jak się czuła, nie miało znaczenia. Miała zadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger... - Draco wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na jej różdżce. - Kryjówka jest bezpieczna, a na ścianie jest świstoklik. - Wskazał na mosiężny klucz. - Jeśli go dotkniemy, w jednej chwili przeniesiemy się na drugi koniec świata. Nie musisz się martwić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło zacisnęło się, a serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jeśli ktoś nas znajdzie, Draco? A jeśli to nie zadziałało, a oni już cię szukają, ale my o tym nie wiemy? Obiecałam, że się tobą zajmę. Jesteś ranny… Już byłeś ranny, a ja odcięłam ci rękę... - urwała, gdy jej głos załamał się, po czym mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę. - A jeśli ktoś nas znajdzie? To wszystko się rozpadnie... Zawsze… zawsze się rozpada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczęła oddychać coraz szybciej i przyłożyła dłoń do mostka, wciąż mocno zaciskając w dłoni różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła panikować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogła panikować. Musiała - było tyle rodzajów zabezpieczeń ochronnych, które mogłaby dodać. Nie mogła używać Czarnej Magii, bo mogłaby zranić dziecko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale gdyby ktoś tu przyszedł, a ona musiałaby wybrać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej płuca zaczęły płonąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono... Hermiono, musisz oddychać. - Draco zszedł z łóżka i natychmiast znalazł się obok niej, chcąc wysunąć różdżkę z jej dłoni. Kiedy próbował odebrać jej różdżkę, wpadła w histerię. Chwyciła ją jeszcze mocniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie-nie zabieraj mi jej! - Czuła się, jakby była duszona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położył ją na stole, gdzie wciąż była w jej zasięgu, i przycisnął dłoń do jej twarzy, chcąc, by na niego spojrzała. Delikatnie przyciągnął ją bliżej, aż jej czoło oparło się o jego, podczas gdy ona wciąż dyszała i walczyła o oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No już, dotarłaś już tak daleko, nie panikuj. Ochrona mnie nie jest twoim zmartwieniem. Kryjówka ma na sobie zaklęcia ochronne i nie będziemy tu długo. Nie jestem całkowicie beznadziejny w pojedynkowaniu się prawą ręką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnął usta do jej czoła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dokładnie tak. Po prostu oddychaj. Jesteśmy tutaj. Obiecałaś, że przystopujesz i wyzdrowiejesz, kiedy uciekniemy, pamiętasz? To nie ja ignoruję uraz mózgu. Wykonałaś już swoją część.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła go za nadgarstek drżącą ręką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… coś pójdzie nie tak. To nigdy się nie udaje. Zawsze, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko, wszystko się wali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - powiedział, wplatając dłoń w jej włosy i przyciągając ją bliżej. - Ale nie wszystko spoczywa na tobie. Zaufałem ci, a ty doprowadziłaś nas aż tutaj. Teraz twoja kolej, aby mi zaufać. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, Hermiono. Teraz możesz czuć się bezpiecznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnęła głową. Miała wrażenie, że jej mostek pęka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogę. Chyba nie wiem, jak to zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej skóra była boleśnie zimna, a całe ciało zaczęło trząść się w niekontrolowany sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął i przyciągnął ją bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie ma tu takich zabezpieczeń jak te, które były w twoim pokoju. Prawdopodobnie przywykłaś do tego, że się tam znajdowały, dlatego teraz ciężej jest ci osiągnąć spokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo, chłonąc to, po czym jęknęła i wybuchnęła płaczem. To było jak zerwanie tamy. Kiedy zaczęła, nie mogła przestać, płakała, płakała i płakała, wprost w ramię Draco. Czuła się tak, jakby opłakiwała całe swoje życie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie próbował jej powstrzymać, po prostu pozwolił jej płakać, aż jej szloch powoli ucichł, a ona opadła na niego, czując się pusta. To było tak, jakby wyrwała swoje wszystkie emocje, wraz z korzeniami, a jej ciało pozostało jedynie pustą skorupą. Jej klatka piersiowa drgała, gdy się o niego opierała. Jej głowa wydawała się lekka, ale pulsowała, jakby w jej wnętrzu bił gong, wibrujący i przebijający się boleśnie przez czaszkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy znów oddychała równo, Draco sięgnął do swoich szat i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni porcję Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz twoja kolej na odpoczynek, Granger. Weź to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła się, potrząsając głową, gdy spojrzała w okno, a jej palce zbliżyły się do różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był niczym zimny granit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Poradzę sobie z tym. Idź spać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale jeśli-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, gdybym był to ja, wlałabyś mi go do gardła bez jakiegokolwiek pytania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta drgnęły, gdy wzięła fiolkę. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie przez okno, wyciągając korek i przełykając eliksir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce wciąż waliło, ale czuła jego ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu, kiedy opadała. Wszystko zniknęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obudziła się w środku nocy. Draco stał przed oknem. Światło księżyca padało na jego włosy i oświetliło jego sylwetkę srebrem. Wpatrywał się w pole, z różdżką zwisającą mu z palców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła, a on odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeskanowała go szybko wzrokiem, sięgając po różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wszystko-?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystko w porządku. - Odsunął się od okna, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby schować różdżkę do kieszeni, do której miał dostęp. W końcu wsunął ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wygładził dłonią swoje szaty, jakby coś wycierał, po czym niezgrabnie zrzucił je z ramion. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, zaraz obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głowa była ciężka, ale ból wycofał się lekko z jej umysłu. Oparł się o wezgłowie. Ułożyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, słuchając bicia jego serca i czując, jak jego palce kreślą wzory i ochronne runy na jej ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy następnego ranka otworzyła oczy, świat był złoty. Przez okno wpadało światło słońca, przyjemnie ogrzewając pościel. Draco spał obok niej. Jej ból głowy w końcu ustąpił i przeszedł do słabego pulsowania. Przeturlała się na brzuch i przeciągnęła, przesuwając dłońmi po prześcieradle, po czym schowała twarz w poduszce, rozkoszując się upałem i śpiewem ptaków na zewnątrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była wolna. Gdzieś ze słońcem, magią i kimś, kto jej nie skrzywdzi. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała zatopić się w tym uczuciu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położyła się na brzuchu zaledwie na chwilę, zanim oburzona stópka uderzyła ją ostro w pęcherz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła się na boku, patrząc na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Włosy opadały mu na twarz. Czuła się tak, jakby była we śnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę i opuszkami palców złapała platynowe pasma i odgarnęła je. Chciała ponownie go zapamiętać. W złotym świetle dnia nie wyglądał już jak ktoś wyrzeźbiony przez wojnę. Jego rysy były łagodniejsze, kiedy wyraz jego twarzy był zrelaksowany. Przesunęła wzrokiem po łuku jego kości policzkowych, zarysie ust, precyzyjnych liniach jego szczęki i bladym gardle znikającym w cieniu jego ubrania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mógłby być obrazem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chciała wstrzymać oddech i sprawić, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła palcami po brzegu jego ucha, żeby odgarnąć niemal białe włosy. Otworzył oczy, szare jak burza. Patrzyła, jak wypełnia je światło, kiedy na nią spojrzał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, sprawił, że reszta świata zniknęła. Jego spojrzenie było równie zaborcze i żarłoczne - a ona czuła to samo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przysunęła się bliżej i pocałowała go. Jego usta musnęły jej własne, a jego ręka prześlizgnęła się po jej szyi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie cofnęła się tęsknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę sprawdzić twoje ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął, ale usiadł bez narzekania, kiedy zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia, sprawdzając, czy wszystko nadal prawidłowo się goiło. Gdy skończyła, ponownie zabandażowała jego ramię. Kiedy wkładała z powrotem jego temblak, jej palce musnęły bladą skórę jego gardła. Powoli, delikatnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na jego twarz i zauważyła, że jego oczy były ciemne i skupione, gdy na nią patrzył. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie wplótł palce w jej włosy. Wstrzymała oddech, a jej puls przyspieszył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego dotyk był bezpieczny. Jak dom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię - powiedział po chwili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony wygięły się powoli w słabym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Też cię kocham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli przeczesał palcami jej włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że powiem ci to bez wyrytego we mnie Mrocznego Znaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zadrżała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniosła rękę do jego twarzy, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego szczęce, czując słabą strukturę jego zarostu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszechświat w końcu coś nam dał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się cicho, a jego palce wplątane w jej włosy zacisnęły się zaborczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przysunęła się bliżej i pochyliła do przodu, aż ich usta niemal się stykały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię. Tak długo, jak będzie istnieć choć cząstka mnie, tak długo będę cię kochać. Zawsze - szepnęła przy jego ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamknął nieskończenie małą przestrzeń między nimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przymknęła oczy i owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego ręka puściła jej włosy i chwyciła ją w talii, przyciągając bliżej, aż ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moja. Moja. Moja. Czuła jego głód. Chciała umieścić go w swoim sercu i tam schować. Zawsze kończył im się czas. Wszystko zawsze się rozpadało, a to, co zdążyli zabrać, było jedynym, co mieli. Trwali dzięki chwilom, które skradli dla siebie podczas wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się tak, jakby mogła umrzeć z głodu pragnienia go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zamierzała pozwolić mu odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tym razem nie zamierzała pozwolić, by wszystko legło w gruzach. Jej serce zaczęło bić boleśnie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę go stracić.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło i klatka piersiowa zaczęły się zaciskać. Zamknęła oczy i odepchnęła strach tak daleko, jak tylko mogła, próbując go odgrodzić, zanim pochłonie ją w całości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zamierzała panikować. Zmusiła się do oddychania, z nierównym westchnieniem przy jego ustach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przesunęła palcami po jego gardle i chwyciła go za ramiona, zmuszając się do przylgnięcia do niego, całując go. Potem odsunęła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jej ręka opadła, by chwycić jego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę się tobą opiekować. - Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń i przysunęła ją do piersi. - Jestem twoja, tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego dłoń uniosła się, aby otulić jej twarz. Wpatrywał się w nią swoimi srebrnymi oczami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na zawsze. Tak długo jak żyję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłonęła go, dopóki w jej umyśle nie było miejsca na nic innego. Pocałowała go ponownie, głęboko, do utraty tchu, aż zadyszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła go w końcu pocałować bez jakiegokolwiek ukrytego podtekstu, oznaczającego pożegnanie, bez zastanawiania się, czy kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczy. Mogła być z nim bez żadnych wyrzutów, bo był jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kocham cię - powtarzała przy jego ustach. - Kocham cię. Zawsze będę cię kochać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mogła to powiedzieć tyle razy, ile tylko chciała. Codziennie, przez resztę życia. Mogła to mówić i mówić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaszlochała cicho w jego usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cofnął się, przyglądając się jej uważnie, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się napięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej chwyciła go za ramiona, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem szczęśliwa. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę znowu szczęśliwa, ale myślę, że tak właśnie jest być szczęśliwym. Przeżyliśmy, Draco. Uratowałam cię. Nie sądziłam, że nam się to uda, ale przeżyliśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego usta wygięły się w powolnym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kochali się. Powoli. Wykorzystując cały czas, jaki mieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała na nim okrakiem, nadając mu tempo i obserwując go. Na zewnątrz świeciło słońce i czuła je na swojej skórze, gdy spojrzała w dół i splotła ich palce, przyciskając biodra do jego. Widziała błysk światła w jego włosach. Jego oczy lśniły jak roztopione srebro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich świat był ciepły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zrobiło się jeszcze cieplej, kiedy usiadł, przyciągając jej biodra do swoich, całując ją. Jego dłoń przemknęła wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, chwytając i przyciągając ją bliżej. Czuła jego płomień nawet w swojej duszy. Owinęła ramiona wokół jego własnych, przesuwając palcami po jego runach, gdy się poruszali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy wkrótce użyć świstoklika - powiedział, kiedy potem leżeli razem w łóżku. - Jestem pewien, że posiłki przygotowane przez Pustka kwalifikują się jako zagrożenie dla zdrowia. Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że podstawowe zaklęcia kulinarne są czymś, czego nigdy się nie nauczyłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w górę, a jej oczy spoczęły na kilku przypalonych tostach, posmarowanych hojnie konfiturą. Draco podniósł najmniej przypalony kawałek, podając go jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To skrzat stajenny. Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu musiał coś ugotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona z wahaniem skubnęła brzeg i odkryła, że tost był rzeczywistości żytnim chlebem kminkowym, którego smak mocno kolidował z konfiturą truskawkową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zakrztusiła się, a Draco posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozejrzał się po pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To i tak była tylko tymczasowa kryjówka. Nie zrobiłem tu nic więcej, poza nałożeniem osłon ochronnych. - Odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Czy jesteś w stanie podróżować świstoklikiem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej żołądek gwałtownie opadł, a ręce zsunęły się ochronnie w dół do brzucha. Oczy Draco podążyły za nimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem. - Spojrzała w dół na wypukłość, nerwowo przesuwając po niej dłońmi. - Ostatnim razem... nie brałam wcześniej eliksiru uspokajającego. Nie spodziewałam się tego. To było… to było dość trudne do zniesienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco napięła się, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś nieczytelnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale jeśli będziemy robić rzeczy właściwie… Jeśli będę na to gotowa i zrobimy to tylko raz, to myślę, że może być w porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczał przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musimy się przenosić. Moglibyśmy tu zostać. Poinformuję Ginny, że nie możesz jeszcze bezpiecznie podróżować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie spojrzała na swój brzuch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tutaj nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie, prawda? Nadal jesteśmy w Europie. Dania ma podpisany traktat z Voldemortem. Warunki rozejmu wymagają od nich wydawania wszelkich wyłapanych zbiegów. Nawet gdyby tego nie zrobili, nigdy nie zdecydowaliby się ciebie chronić. - Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała w górę. - Będzie dobrze. Może… Zostańmy tu jeszcze tylko dzień lub dłużej, a potem się przeniesiemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco zamknęła się. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej brzuch, po czym skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wstała i wzięła prysznic. Wciąż miała kurz we włosach pozostały po wybuchu w rezydencji, a jej loki były mocno splątane. Spędziła dziesięć minut na rozplątywaniu ich ręcznie, zanim przypomniała sobie, że znowu ma różdżkę. Wysuszyła je i splotła luźno w długi warkocz. Zanim jednak je zawiązała, ból głowy wrócił niczym fala. Wbijał się on w tył jej czaszki, aż ledwo mogła stać. Z powrotem włożyła koszulę i majtki, wypiła eliksir odżywczy, a potem otoczyła swój brzuch dłońmi, tworząc na łóżku nieszczęsny stos i ponownie zasypiając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się następnego ranka, nad jej głową wisiała wielka diagnostyka mózgu. Draco wpatrywał się w nią z ponurą miną, manipulując odczytem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła się, jakby ktoś zanurzył ją w zimnej wodzie. Ciepło zniknęło i przez chwilę leżała zmrożona, wpatrując się we wszystkie szkarłatne, nitkowate fraktale, rozgałęziające się w jej mózgu. Wyciągnęła rękę i odsunęła na bok jego różdżkę. Diagnostyka zniknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się w stronę okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, co się stało? Co on ci zrobił? Powiesz mi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczała przez kilka minut, ciężko przełykając, zanim w końcu się odezwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak właściwie to nie jestem pewna. Nie wiedział, jak używać legilimencji, więc po prostu… miażdżył rzeczy, które mu przeszkadzały. Nawet teraz, gdy odzyskałam oklumencję… W moich wspomnieniach są pewne miejsca, których nie mogę... nie mogę już dosięgnąć. To przypomina budynek, w którym zawaliły się pewne części. Czuję, że jeśli się do nich zbliżę lub je ruszę, to jeszcze więcej może się rozpaść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są niektóre z rzeczy, które zaczęłam ponownie sobie przypominać… I nie wiem, czy po jakimś czasie nadal je będę pamiętać. Za każdym razem, gdy się budzę, wydają się wyblakłe. Ich szczegóły zanikają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Draco delikatnie musnęły jej policzek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co… - próbował zapytać spiętym głosem. - Czego nie pamiętasz? Co gaśnie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona milczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wszystkie chwile, w których opowiadałeś mi o swojej matce. W tych wspomnieniach są teraz luki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął z ulgą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku... To w porządku. Nie musisz o tym pamiętać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona tylko wyjrzała przez okno i ponownie przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie jest w porządku. To było ważne. Było dla mnie ważne, że mi powiedziałeś… Że rozumiałam, co się z tobą stało. Boję się, że kiedyś moja pamięć całkowicie się rozpadnie. Teraz wszędzie są pęknięcia… A co jeśli któregoś dnia coś je popchnie i wszystko się zepsuje. A jeśli znowu cię zapomnę? - Nie mogła ukryć rosnącej paniki. - Przez cały czas spędzony w rezydencji czułam, jakby moje serce zostało wyrwane z piersi. Byłeś tam, a ja… nawet nie wiedziałam, że cię szukam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciepło i spokój chatki nagle wydały się kpiące. Jakby to wszystko było marzeniem, do którego przylgnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwrócił jej twarz tak, że ich oczy się spotkały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie byłoby to samo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową, ale jej usta wykrzywiły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Wiem to racjonalnie. Ja tylko… - urwała, gdy jej oczy opadły, a głos zaczął się załamywać. - Nie wiem, jak w to uwierzyć. Kiedy tylko zaczynam o tym myśleć, moje serce zaczyna walić i nie mogę oddychać. Nawet jeśli próbuję zamknąć to oklumencją, mam wrażenie, że moje ciało nie przestaje panikować. Powinnam poczuć ulgę, ale jestem tak samo przerażona, że cię stracę, jak wtedy w posiadłości. Czuję, że nadal trzymam się tego opuszkami palców. Każda sekunda może sprawić, że wszystko się rozpadnie i zmieni w koszmar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła urywany oddech i usiadła, przyciskając dłoń do mostka, zmuszając się do powolnego oddychania. Spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… myślałam, że wszystko się naprawi, gdy moje kajdany zostaną zdjęte i uciekniemy. Myślałam, że będzie lepiej… Że będę taka, jaka byłam...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos ucichł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Musisz wiedzieć, że osiągasz punkt, w którym szkody stają się nieodwracalne.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarła zmrożona, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myślenie, że jej kajdany są kluczem do wszystkiego, zawsze było tylko złudzeniem. Że jakaś poprzednia wersja Hermiony Granger po prostu czekała, gotowa zrobić krok do przodu w momencie, gdy jej magia zostanie odblokowana, a oklumencja powróci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uświadomienie sobie tego, było jak wyciągnięcie ręki i dotknięcie powierzchni jeziora, patrząc, jak złote, oświetlone słońcem odbicie zniekształca się i faluje, odsłaniając całą ciemność, która wciąż czai się pod nim. Pokazując, co naprawdę tam jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciemność wdziera się do twojej duszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umysł czy ciało, Czarna Magia zawsze wymaga swojej ceny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedziała, że w końcu będzie zmuszona za to wszystko zapłacić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco podniósł jej dłoń, przesuwając kciukiem po jej odsłoniętych nadgarstkach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To wszystko jest nowe. Daj temu czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego i tęsknie skinęła głową. Kiedy mu się przyglądała, zdała sobie sprawę, że na jego twarzy malowało się bolesne napięcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odepchnęła ciężar swojej klatki piersiowej ze świadomości, odgradzając się od niego, po czym usiadła, sięgając po różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła torbę i sięgnęła po jeden z eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Jej ręka zamarła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że ułożenie jej zapasów wygląda nieprawidłowo. Policzyła fiolki i stwierdziła, że brakuje jej pół tuzina porcji eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Patrzyła przez kilka sekund, po czym przywołała szaty Draco z miejsca, w którym wisiały nad nogami łóżka i zatopiła w nich twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pachniały Czarną Magią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy siedziała, chłonąc to wszystko, zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczęła czuć się dramatycznie spokojniejsza, odkąd podał jej Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco, a fala gniewu przeleciała przez nią jak eksplozja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinieneś używać magii krwi. Twoja krew jest teraz rzadka. Możesz wykrwawić się na śmierć, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny. Nie było powodu, aby dodawać tak wiele zaklęć ochronnych do kryjówki, w której nawet nie zostajemy na długo. To było idiotyczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tylko patrzył na nią przymkniętymi oczami, gdy szybko zaczęła rzucać na niego zaklęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To pomogło ci poczuć się lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ranienie siebie i narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, żebym poczuła się lepiej, wcale nie sprawi, że tak się poczuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie powiedział nic więcej, podczas gdy ona sprawdziła jego diagnostyki i podała mu kilka eliksirów. Usunęła z jego ramienia bandaże, aby móc je zmienić i sprawdzić, jak goi się rana. Skóra zrosła się gładko, a ona delikatnie wmasowała w nią Wyciąg z Dyptamu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ujęła jego dłoń w swoją i przez kilka minut, w ciszy leczyła drżenie jego placów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rób sobie dla mnie krzywdy, Draco - powiedziała w końcu sztywnym głosem. - Przestań się krzywdzić. Jestem tak zmęczona tym, że w taki sposób próbujemy dbać o siebie nawzajem. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo nienawidzę, kiedy robisz sobie przeze mnie krzywdę. Nienawidzisz, kiedy jestem ranna. To działa w obie strony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadal nic nie powiedział. Nie wyglądał też na skruszonego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy pracowała nad jego ręką, obok łóżka pojawiła się taca z jeszcze bardziej niejadalnym posiłkiem. Zamiast jedzenia oboje wypili po porcji mikstury odżywczej. Zasoby Hermiony zaczynały się wyczerpywać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dokładnie spisała wszystko, co jej zostało, obliczając w myślach, ile jeszcze dni mogliby tam zostać, gdyby zechcieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli chcielibyśmy zostać dłużej, mogłabym uwarzyć więcej - powiedziała, patrząc na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cokolwiek zechcesz. - Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy robiła inwentaryzację, po czym ubrał się i założył pelerynę. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, zauważyła, że jego oczy migoczą, subtelnie zwrócone w stronę okna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy iść. - Naciągnęła torbę na ramię i wepchnęła do niej resztę ich rzeczy. - Jestem pewna… Jestem pewna, że będzie dobrze. W końcu to tylko jeden raz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyjęła fiolkę Eliksiru Spokoju i wpatrywała się w nią przez kilka sekund, zanim duszkiem wypiła całość. Mocno splotła swoje palce z Draco i odetchnęła głęboko, zmuszając się do odepchnięcia niepokoju, który przepływał przez nią jak fala przypływu, zanim eliksir w końcu się aktywował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ścisnęła dłoń Draco, przesuwając kciukiem po jego kostkach i zatrzymując się na pierścionku, który nosił. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, zanim wyciągnęła rękę, chwytając mosiężny klucz wiszący na ścianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła ostre szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Została porwana w wir aportacji, ciągnąc za sobą Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wylądowała, próbowała utrzymać się na nogach, ale potknęła się do przodu i upadła, wymiotując. Wyrwała dłoń z uścisku Draco i przycisnęła ją do brzucha, gdy ten się napiął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże - jęknęła, podnosząc się i próbując złapać oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła dłoń Draco na krzyżu, gdy zacisnęła powieki i zmusiła się do powolnego wdechu. Powoli. Sztywność w jej brzuchu stopniowo zanikała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czuła zapach ziemi i paproci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że znajdują się w lesie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy już jesteśmy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległ się odgłos ślizgania i trzask, gdy drewno uderzyło o drewno. Hermiona obejrzała się przez ramię. Za nimi stał duży drewniany dom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jego drzwiach stała Ginny, wpatrując się w nich i ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise</p>
<p>MARINA - Happy</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Hermiona! - Ginny wydyszała jej imię, potykając się o kilka stopni, wciągając Hermionę w ramiona i zaciekle ją obejmując. - O mój Boże. O mój Boże. Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dłonie Ginny przeskakiwały po ciele Hermiony, dotykając jej twarzy i ramion, jakby nie mogła ona uwierzyć, że Hermiona jest prawdziwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prawie nie dowierzała, kiedy patrzyła na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wyglądała tak samo. Jakby ostatnie dwa lata całkowicie o niej zapomniały. Te same zaskakująco rude włosy, oczy i znajomy uśmiech zawoalowany przez łzy, gdy klęczała, szlochając i przytulając Hermionę. Postrzępiona blizna nadal biegła wzdłuż jej twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła płakać, gdy jej ręce uniosły się i chwyciły za ramiona przyjaciółki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny, och Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klęczały na ziemi, tuląc się do siebie i szlochając przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny usiadła wygodnie, ocierając łzy, gdy przyglądała się Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że już nigdy nikogo nie zobaczę. Spójrz na siebie. O Boże, jesteś taka chuda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Ginny przebiegły po ciele Hermiony, zatrzymując się na jej brzuchu. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, siedząc nieruchomo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Radosna ulga zniknęła z twarzy Ginny. Wyglądała, jakby została wypatroszona. Chwyciła Hermionę za ramiona i patrzyła w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, o Boże, tak mi przykro. Tak mi przykro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Draco z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odejdź od niej. Nie masz prawa jej dotykać…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle rzuciła się na niego, jakby zamierzała go udusić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona złapała Ginny za ramiona, żeby ją powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Puść mnie! - Ginny próbowała wyrwać się Hermionie. - Powiedział, że mu na tobie zależy! Ciągle tu przychodził, mówiąc, że to wszystko dla ciebie, a potem... - urwała, a jej głos drżał z druzgocącą wściekłością. - Gwałcił cię, dopóki nie zaszłaś w ciążę!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w gardle i ochronnie stanęła przed Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny, on nie miał wyboru. Nie rób mu krzywdy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała ponad Hermioną na Draco, ale przestała się rzucać. Podniosła rękę i chwyciła Hermionę za nadgarstek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona usłyszała westchnienie Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku, Granger. Wejdź do środka i odpocznij. Muszę sprawdzić osłony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak wstał. Zanim Hermiona sama zdążyła się podnieść, Ginny zerwała się na równe nogi i ostro uderzyła Draco z otwartej dłoni w twarz. Draco nie wzdrygnął się, a ona znów gwałtownie go uderzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinieneś nie żyć - powiedziała chłodno Ginny. - Nie zasługujesz na to, aby oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ona. Nic, co kiedykolwiek zrobisz, nie wynagrodzi tego, co jej zrobiłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny, przestań! - Hermiona zmusiła się do wstania. - Zamknij się! Zamknij się! To ja go uratowałam. Sprowadziłam go tutaj. Nigdy mnie o to nie prosił, ani nie spodziewał się przeżyć. Jeśli chcesz być na kogoś zła z tego powodu, to możesz złościć się na mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła Draco za nadgarstek i podeszła do niego, osłaniając go swoim ciałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostaw go w spokoju. Mówię poważnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz podniesiesz na niego rękę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Ginny zmarszczył się, gdy uniosła ręce w geście poddania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała wymuszonym głosem, a wyraz jej twarzy powoli się skrzywił, gdy spojrzała na Hermionę i Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się do Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy był zamknięty. Na każdym z jego policzków widniał szkarłatny odcisk dłoni. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, które go uzdrowiło, po czym pogłaskała go po kości policzkowej, gdy plamy powoli znikały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już w porządku, Granger - powiedział. - Powinnaś wejść do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pójdę z tobą. Możesz... pokazać mi, gdzie jesteśmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrząsnął głową. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę się aportować. Wejdź do środka. Powinnaś zobaczyć dom - odparł, a jego usta wygięły się w słabym uśmiechu. - Myślę że ci się spodoba. Wrócę za pół godziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie skinęła głową, ale nie pozwoliła mu odejść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Daj spokój. - Draco wyprowadził ją z kępy paproci, w której wylądowali, wychodząc na kamienną ścieżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byli w lesie. Nad ich głowami rosły wysokie drzewa, a dom był dużym, eleganckim budynkiem w azjatyckim stylu o kratownicowych oknach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weszli do domu po dużych kamiennych schodach. Kilka stóp nad ziemią znajdowała się nieosłonięta drewniana weranda, która wydawała się otaczać cały dom. Kiedy weszli na nią, Ginny minęła Draco i Hermionę, po czym otworzyła kratkowane drewniane drzwi. Podłoga była z gładkiego i wypolerowanego drewna. Weszli do wąskiego korytarza. Przez wszystkie ściany przenikało światło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona weszła do środka, ale Draco zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i wyciągnął różdżkę, sprawdzając i testując kilka zabezpieczeń umieszczonych w ścianach budynku. Po kilku minutach machnął różdżką i spojrzał na Hermionę i Ginny, które obserwowały go w milczeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weasley, ona jest zmęczona. Uspokój ją i upewnij się, że odpocznie. Wrócę za pół godziny. - Jego oczy zatrzymały się na Hermionie. - Będziesz czuć się w porządku, zostając z Ginny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona posłała mu nerwowy uśmiech i skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zniknął bez żadnego dźwięku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez kilka sekund przyglądała się pustej przestrzeni, po czym z wahaniem odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To spotkanie było bardziej zabarwione bólem, niż się tego spodziewała. Oczywiście, nie mogło być to proste, ale w jakiś sposób nie przewidziała, że stanie się to tak natychmiastowo skomplikowane. Nie sądziła, że poczuje się zobowiązana do usprawiedliwiania czegoś tak bardzo osobistego, jak jej związek z Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie powinnaś była go bić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wpatrywała się w nią z wyrazem rozczarowania wypisanym na twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Stać cię na kogoś o wiele lepszego niż on, Hermiono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona prychnęła, jej żołądek się skręcił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz. Uratował ci życie. Sama nigdy nie byłabym w stanie cię uratować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona widziała niemal tuzin sprzeciwów w wyrazie twarzy Ginny, ale ta tylko westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze... - mruknęła Ginny zatrzaskując drzwi. - Jeśli tego chcesz, nie powiem nic więcej. Ja tylko… Hermiona… - urwała, gdy jej głos się załamał, a potem zawahała się przez chwilę. - Nieważne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła długa, nieprzyjemna cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli rozejrzała się po korytarzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie jesteśmy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny rozejrzała się razem z nią. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy na szczycie domu. Albo… masz na myśli to, gdzie jest dom? - Wzruszyła ramionami i założyła włosy za ucho. - Właściwie to nie wiem. Malfoy mówi, że jesteśmy gdzieś w Azji Wschodniej, ale to może być totalne kłamstwo. Jesteśmy na wyspie... gdzieś. Obejście jej zajmuje około pół dnia. Nigdy jej nie opuściłam. Nie wiem nawet, jak ją opuścić. Skrzaty co kilka miesięcy uzupełniają zapasy, ale nie przyjmują ode mnie żadnych poleceń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Światło wpadające przez ściany zmieniło się i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że widziała przez nie cienie drzew. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła kratowanej ściany, odkrywając, że jest ona wyłożona papierem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przyzwyczajenie się do tego zajmuje trochę czasu - powiedziała Ginny, obserwując Hermionę. - Większość ścian się przesuwa, więc możesz przekształcić dom i pokoje tak, aby były otwarte, lub je oddzielić. Malfoy… On powiedział, że nie podoba ci się, jeśli przestrzeń jest zbyt otwarta, więc kazałam skrzatom rozłożyć wszystkie ściany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny odsunęła drugi zestaw drewnianych drzwi zwróconych w stronę tych, przez które weszły. Za nimi znajdował się pokój z dużym okrągłym oknem, przez które widać było wierzchołki drzew i błękit oceanu majaczący w oddali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meble przypominały Hermionie wystrój Malfoy Manor. Te wszystkie wrzecionowate wiktoriańskie krzesła i szezlongi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dłoń Hermiony zsunęła się powoli do kieszeni, po czym mocno ścisnęła różdżkę, wpatrując się w okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zmusiła się do zrobienia kilku niepewnych kroków do przodu, a potem zamarła, próbując to przyswoić. Była pewna, że budynek był już zaczarowany, by działał na nią uspokajająco, inaczej Draco nie wyszedłby tak szybko. Mimo to chciała, żeby Draco był tam, obok niej, by wiedziała, że jest bezpieczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdy nie wrócą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On nigdy nie wróci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki i upewniła się, że to prawda, a nie urojenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby go zobaczyła, byłaby o tym o wiele bardziej przekonana. Czułaby się bardziej pewna, że to nie był tylko piękny sen, który obróci się w proch w chwili, gdy naprawdę pozwoli sobie w niego uwierzyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powinna być z Draco. Mógł znowu próbować użyć magii krwi. Nie wiedziała, czy miał ze sobą jakiś eliksir uzupełniający krew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamiast tego była z Ginny, której brązowe oczy były skonfliktowane i smutne, gdy patrzyła, jak Hermiona stoi nieruchomo w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i zmusiła się do ponownego skupienia, próbując wymyślić, co powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie jest James? On ma na imię… James, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. James. Drzemie. Przesypia kilka godzin każdego popołudnia. Zabrałabym cię do niego, ale zachowuje się koszmarnie zaraz po wybudzeniu, a to nie byłoby chyba najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie. - Ginny powoli wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła ramienia Hermiony. - Chodźmy do twojego pokoju. Jesteś taka chuda. Powinnaś coś zjeść, a potem się położyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową i odwróciła wzrok od otwartego morza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dom osiada i skrzypi. - Ginny włożyła dłoń do Hermiony i ścisnęła ją. - Poza osłonami nie jest on magiczny, więc nie musisz się martwić, że korytarze się poprzestawiają, czy coś w tym stylu. Jest tu jednak ogromna sieć magii ochronnej. Myślałam, że to Grimmauld Place miało wiele zabezpieczeń, ale tamten dom nie może się nawet równać z tym miejscem. Tamtejsze osłony to nic w porównaniu do tej paranoi. Malfoy ma na tym punkcie fioła. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodził, spędzał co najmniej godzinę na dodawaniu kolejnych zabezpieczeń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dom stał przy wysokim zalesionym wzgórzu. Świstoklik przeniósł ich w pobliże szczytu, a całość budynku spływała w dół po głazach i wokół drzew, formując niejasny kształt litery U. Jakby był on tam umieszczony niczym kawałek układanki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To nie był jeden budynek, ale dziesiątki mniejszych, połączonych dachami i mostami, które łączyła okalająca wszystko swego rodzaju weranda. W centrum znajdował się duży, bujny ogród.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wskazywała po drodze na różne rzeczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tam jest mój ogród warzywny - powiedziała Ginny. - W tym miejscu mają najlepsze światło słoneczne. Kiedyś rosły tu róże, ale umierałam z nudów, a skrzaty przeniosły je tak, żebym mogła mieć coś do roboty. Ja… właściwie stałam się niezłą kucharką, jak mama. Harry też gotował. Wiesz, czasami przynosił mi śniadania… - głos Ginny ucichł, gdy stanęła na szczycie schodów mostu księżycowego, przechodzącego nad stawem, w którym pływały duże ryby koi. - Boże, oddałabym wszystko, żeby mieć zdjęcie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Hermionę i uśmiechnęła się tęsknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To takie dziwne, że w końcu mogę porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie jest skrzatem domowym. W każdym razie, twoje pokoje są tutaj, po tej stronie domu, a James i ja mieszkamy po drugiej stronie ogrodu, w tamtej części. - Ginny wskazała na lewo. Rozsunęła dwoje drzwi i cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ich oczom ukazał się pokój wielkości bliskiej rozmiarom sypialni Hermiony we dworze Malfoyów. Był zatłoczony ścianami pełnymi książek, aż po sufit. W jednym rogu stało krzesło ze skrzydlatym oparciem, a w drugim sekretarzyk. W pomieszczeniu były tysiące tomów. Wszystkie półki były pełne, pomimo oczywistego użycia zaklęć rozszerzających, a większość podłogi zajmowały pudła i kolejne stosy woluminów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przeszła przez drzwi i odwróciła się, próbując pojąć to, co ujrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Malfoy to wszystko przyniósł - powiedziała Ginny zza jej pleców. - Myślę, że to chyba oczywiste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W każdej z trzech ścian pokoju były drzwi. Hermiona otworzyła jedne i zajrzała do środka, znajdując za nimi laboratorium eliksirów i alchemii, zaopatrzone w kociołki, słoiki i fiolki z materiałami oraz kosze do zbioru składników zawieszone na haczykach nad jej głową. Jej palce zamknęły się na drewnianych drzwiach, a jej gardło zacisnęło się, gdy je zasunęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Odwiedzał nas, sprawdzał czy James i ja nie jesteśmy martwi, dodawał osłony, a potem spędzał większość czasu tutaj. Przychodził często... na początku, ale z czasem bywał tu coraz rzadziej. Czasami przynosił najdziwniejsze rzeczy i zawsze usprawiedliwiał to, mówiąc, że będziesz potrzebować czegoś, co pozwoli ci się sobą zająć. Ogrodnictwo też miało być dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że ci je podkradłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, kiedy odsunęła drugi zestaw drzwi, znajdując za nimi salon z jeszcze większą ilością półek wypełnionych po brzegi książkami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okna były zasłonięte. Hermiona powoli odsunęła jedną zasłonę na bok i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy nie ujrzała kolejnego widoku na ocean od strony klifu. Okno wychodziło na bambusowy gaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła na ten widok przez kilka chwil, po czym delikatnie opuściła zasłonę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po drugiej stronie salonu znajdował się kolejny duży zestaw drzwi. Pokrywał je malunek lasu pogrążonego we mgle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona rozsunęła je, znajdując za nimi sypialnię. W pokoju było ciemno, a większość ścian również pokrywały zasłony. Była tam niska komoda i lustro. Hermiona dostrzegła swoje odbicie i odkryła, że wygląda jak przerażony jeleń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbyt chuda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wciąż miała na sobie to samo ubranie, które nosiła, odcinając ramię Draco i uciekając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak bardzo chciała zerwać i spalić szaty surogatki, ale kiedy spojrzała na swoje odbicie, poczuła taką samą chęć względem ubioru do jazdy konnej. Tu musiało być świeże ubranie. Coś innego, co mogłaby założyć. Coś, co nie byłoby przesiąknięte koszmarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na komodę, a następnie skierowała wzrok na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Ginny był nadal spięty, a jej palce wędrowały w górę i bawiły się końcami włosów. Rozglądała się po pokoju, stojąc, jakby czuła się tam niekomfortowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam, czy chcesz mieszkać tu, czy być razem ze mną i Jamesem. W ogóle nie musisz tu mieszkać. Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że wiesz... że będziesz mieć przestrzeń i prywatność, jeśli tego chcesz. Ja… - Ginny urwała i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Tak się cieszę, że w końcu tu jesteś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona powoli skinęła głową. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. To jest miłe. Nadal… przyzwyczajam się do rzeczy. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd… - urwała, przełykając i przesuwając palcami po lnianej kołdrze na łóżku. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dacie mi trochę przestrzeni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny skinęła głową, ale oczy zabolały ją od chęci płaczu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale czasami będziesz z nami... prawda? James nigdy nie widział innych ludzi poza mną i Malfoyem. Opowiedziałam mu tyle historii o tobie, Harrym i Ronie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście. Mam na myśli tylko… - Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak wytłumaczyć to Ginny. - Nic z tego nie wydaje się jeszcze prawdziwe. Wszystko, co zrobiliśmy… - urwała czując ucisk w piersi. - To było tak bardzo ryzykowne. Nadal nie wiemy, czy zadziałało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła niepewnie dłoń na różdżce. Jeszcze piętnaście minut i Draco wróci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przechyliła głowę na bok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zastanawiałam się nad tym. Jak dokładnie miało to zadziałać? Malfoy przekazał mi, że spróbujecie uciec, odcinając jego Mroczny Znak i używając Lucjusza. Ale… Malfoy w końcu tam wróci, ponieważ złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę, że pokona Voldemorta, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spięła się tak sztywno, że pomyślała, że jej kręgosłup mógłby pęknąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie może wrócić. On nigdy tam nie wróci. Zostanie teraz tutaj, ze mną - powiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz twarzy Ginny na ułamek sekundy stał się dość skonsternowany, zanim szybko to zamaskowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermionie poczuła ucisk się w gardle, gdy chłodnym wzrokiem patrzyła na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jego przysięga zakładała, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by pomóc Zakonowi w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Zrobił co w jego mocy. Zrobił wystarczająco dużo. Voldemort torturował go tak bardzo, że ledwie może teraz walczyć. Nie ma… nic więcej co mógłby zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chwyciła za oparcie krzesła, aż zbielały jej kostki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy - powtórzyła. - Zrobił. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł. Coś jeszcze… - urwała, gdy ucisk w jej gardle się zacieśnił. - On wypełnił swoją przysięgę. A więc… to, co zrobiliśmy, to inscenizacja jego śmierci. Po usunięciu Mrocznego Znaku u Draco... Lucjusz spalił posiadłość za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi. Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy założą, że Draco i ja zginęliśmy w pożarze. Europa jest niestabilna. Jeśli wszyscy pomyślą, że Wielki Łowca zginął, Międzynarodowa Konfederacja może w końcu zdecydować się na interwencję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła krótka cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale… Voldemort nie umrze - powiedziała powoli Ginny. Łagodnie. Jakby tylko przekazywała tę wiadomość Hermionie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła płomień w żołądku. Chciała wybuchnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała Hermiona głosem tak napiętym, że zawibrował. - Ale nie trzeba go zabijać… Samo pokonanie go powinno wystarczyć. Może sam umrzeć. Albo ktoś inny może go zabić. - Wzięła ostry, urywany oddech i zmusiła się do kontynuowania. - Gdyby Draco zdołał go zabić, zanim do Anglii wkroczyłaby Międzynarodowa Konfederacja, wszystkie Mroczne Znaki by zniknęły. Żaden z członków Ruchu Oporu, czy to surogatka czy więzień przebywający w zamknięciu, nie byłby w stanie zdjąć kajdan, chyba że znalazłby sposób na sfabrykowanie magicznej sygnatury Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła pieczenie, sunące ostrym płomieniem w dół jej mięśni czworobocznych. Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni i chwyciła za różdżkę. Starą różdżkę Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco nie jest w stanie zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Zrobił co w jego mocy. Teraz kolej na kogoś innego. Utrata Wielkiego Łowcy jest jednym z najbardziej szkodliwych ciosów, jakie Voldemort może przyjąć. Jeśli Międzynarodowa Konfederacja uznawała, że Draco był zagrożeniem, mogło opóźniać to ich interwencję. Sprawienie wrażenia, że umarł, to najlepsze, co można było zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A to… działa z Przysięgą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona gwałtownie skinęła głową, a jej palce drgnęły zaciśnięte wokół różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że tak. Stworzyłam z nim tę Przysięgę. Została ona określona przez moje intencje i zawsze miała go uratować, więc powinna wystarczyć. A jeśli to nie zadziałało… - jej głos załamał się, gdy serce zaczęło walić. - Jeśli tak się nie stanie… będę… będę...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos umilkł, gdy jej pierś skurczyła się tak boleśnie, jakby jej mostek pękł na pół. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zaczęła drżeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głos ucichł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła płytki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażone zrozumienie. Szybko przeszła przez pokój i dotknęła ramienia Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono? Hermiono, o Boże. To było głupie pytanie. No już, oddychaj. Nie powinnam była o to pytać. Proszę oddychaj. Co mam robić? Co pomaga? Mam Eliksir Spokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie panikuj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie panikuj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i zmusiła się do oddychania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zaprowadziła ją do szezlonga i mocno owinęła ramiona wokół ciała Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteś bezpieczna. Nie musisz panikować. Czy możesz użyć oklumencji? Masz teraz swoją magię, czy oklumencja pomaga?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i próbowała powstrzymać swoją panikę, ale to było tak, jakby próbowała złapać dziesiątki falujących węgorzy, kiedy te uciekały do różnych części jej umysłu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zacisnęła powieki i ograniczyła skupienie do jednego punktu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddychaj. Oddychaj. Oddychaj.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie masz ataku. Nie możesz mieć ataku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wezwij Draco - wydusiła z siebie, zmuszając się do wzięcia bolesnego, ciężkiego oddechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak mam… ah właśnie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Expecto Patronum!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona otworzyła na chwilę oczy, by ujrzeć materializującą się przed nimi srebrną klacz Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Idź znajdź Malfoya. Powiedz mu, że Hermiona ma atak paniki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klacz rzuciła się galopem, przenikając przez ścianę, a Ginny odwróciła się do Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och Hermiono, wszystko w porządku. Byłaś taka odważna. Dotarłaś aż tutaj. Już jesteś bezpieczna. Jestem pewna, że wszystko się udało. Nikt już nigdy tam nie wróci. Ty i Malfoy jesteście tu bezpieczni. Jesteś tutaj. Jesteś bezpieczna. Po prostu musisz oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zmuszała się do wdechu, wciągając urywany, dyszący oddech, aż nagle jej twarz zatopiła się w tkaninie pachnącej lasem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przylgnęła do Draco i poczuła jego dłoń przesuwającą się po jej włosach i wzdłuż jej pleców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono, no już, oddychaj dla mnie - powiedział delikatnie, przyciągając ją do swojej piersi i przytulając mocno. Potem jego ton stał się ostry jak brzydwa. - Co zrobiłaś? Mówiłem ci, żebyś ją uspokoiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam… Ja… Ja nie wiedziałam...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wplątała palce w szatę Draco i uniosła głowę, przyciągając go bliżej i wpatrując się w jego oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco... Draco, jeśli to nie zadziała... Jeśli nadal nie jesteś wolny od swojej Wieczystej Przysięgi… Obiecałam-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli to nie zadziała - przerwał jej. - To będę z tobą do końca. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową i przytrzymała jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie? Nie. Nadal mogłabym cię uratować. Mogłabym pójść-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Skończyłaś - powiedział, a jego oczy zmieniły się w stal. - Zostaniesz tutaj i zaopiekujesz się naszą córką, tak jak obiecałaś. Taka była nasza umowa zawarta dwa lata temu. Uratowałem dla ciebie Ginny, a ty dałaś słowo, że przestaniesz. Miałaś zrobić cokolwiek chciałem. Obiecałaś, że odejdziesz i nigdy nie wrócisz. Wybrałaś wyjątkowo długą drogę, ale teraz dotrzymasz tej obietnicy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie pokręciła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnął ostro, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z nieubłaganego na błagalny. Przycisnął dłoń do jej szczęki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Twoim zadaniem nie jest ciągłe poświęcanie się, aby wszystkich ocalić. Widziałaś siebie, Granger? Prawie nic z ciebie nie zostało. - Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, gdy wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. - Moje życie nie jest tego warte, jeśli to ty płacisz za nie cenę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wykrzywiła usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale… jak cię potrzebuję, Draco… nie mogę…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przycisnął swoje czoło do jej własnego, obejmując dłonią jej kark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja też cię potrzebuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydała z siebie przerywany szloch i objęła jego szyję ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli to nie zadziała, wymyślimy coś innego - powiedział cicho, z ustami blisko jej ucha. - Ale pod żadnym pozorem nie udasz się na kolejną misję samobójczą, aby mnie ratować. No już, oddychaj powoli. Nie umarłem, jestem tutaj z tobą. Jesteś bezpieczna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła drżąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A jeśli się nie uda? Co wtedy zrobimy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potarł kciukiem jej policzek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozwiążemy to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie umieraj, Draco… Nie umieraj... - powtarzała w kółko pod nosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy mogę coś dla niej zrobić? - Ginny kręciła się obok nich. - Przepraszam... Nie wiedziałam, że to ją zestresuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona musi jeść. Od kilku dni praktycznie nie jadła. To byłoby przydatne - powiedział Draco lodowatym tonem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże, ona nic nie wspomniała… Już idę po jedzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległ się szum przesuwanych drzwi, a potem ostry trzask, gdy Ginny wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała nieruchomo, trzymając się Draco przez kilka minut, podczas gdy jej serce powoli przestawało dudnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Wszystko było w porządku, a potem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już w porządku. - Pogłaskał jej włosy. - I tak już wracałem. Powinienem był zostać. Myślałem, że ty i Ginny będziecie lepiej radzić sobie beze mnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tęsknie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Od tak dawna nie widziałam nikogo, kogo bym znała. Zapomniałam… Zapomniałam jak to jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął ostro, a jego palce drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie musisz jej widywać. Może pozostać we własnej części domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. - Potrząsnęła głową i wyprostowała się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Chcę ją widywać. Po prostu… myślałam, że będzie to prostsze. Przypuszczam, że nic nigdy nie będzie dla nas proste. Była ciekawa, jak uciekliśmy, a rozmowa o tym sprawiła, że pomyślałam, że to nadal może się nie udać. Byłam przytłoczona… ale oddychałam, a zwykle nie potrafię. Tym razem zmusiłam się do oddychania, aż przyszedłeś. To nie była jej wina. Nie wiedziała, że pytanie mnie zestresuje. Nawet ja tego nie wiedziałam. - Jej palce delikatnie musnęły jego policzek. - Nie powinna była cię uderzyć. Z tego powodu byłam zdenerwowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prychnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ruszyła na mnie z nożem, kiedy pierwszy raz tu przybyłem, żeby sprawdzić, czy przeżyła. Uderzenie to nic... - Nastąpiła pauza i słaby błysk pojawił się w jego oczach. - Wydaje mi się, że ty też raz mnie uderzyłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, a potem kąciki jej ust uniosły się, gdy ciepło dotarło do zagłębień jej policzków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła wzrok, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziała, że to ty urządziłeś te pokoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokiwał głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są cudowne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzywił się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zrobiło się tu dość ciasno. Kupowanie książek mnie poniosło...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego z ukosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Właśnie dlatego jest tu tak cudownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaśmiał się. Pomyślała, że to mógł być pierwszy prawdziwy śmiech, jaki od niego usłyszała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To trwało tylko chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że kąciki jej oczu marszczą się, gdy na niego patrzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I stworzyłeś dla mnie laboratorium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy uniósł brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, odsuwam cię od uzdrawiania. Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, abyś zajęła się gałęzią magii, którą lubisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiech majaczący na jej ustach zniknął i spojrzała na swoje kolana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… to nie tak, że ja nienawidzę uzdrawiania. To było po prostu... traumatyczne z powodu wojny. Nauka o tym zawsze mnie interesowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy uzdrawianie kiedykolwiek było karierą, którą rozważałaś, zanim zdałaś sobie sprawę, że Ruch Oporu potrzebuje uzdrowicieli?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… - Bawiła się brzegiem swojej koszuli. - Dla każdego było dostępnych tylko kilka opcji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I przez przypadek trafiłaś na tą, której nikt inny nie chciał - powiedział tonem żrącym jak kwas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pokoju pojawiła się duża taca z jedzeniem, na której piętrzyły się talerze warzyw, steków i tart, tłuczonych ziemniaków i jabłkowych półmisków.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedzenie mające poprawić ich nastrój. Domowy posiłek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk przerażenia, wpatrując się w jedzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Weasley wciąż ingeruje w kuchnię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zignorowała go i podała im obojgu talerze pełne ilości jedzenia większej, niż którekolwiek z nich mogło zjeść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco mruczał pod nosem komentarze pełne niezadowolenia, podczas gdy Hermiona zaczęła pochłaniać zawartość talerza. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tyle zjadła. To wszystko smakowało tak znajomo. Jak jedzenie, które jadała dorastając. Kolacje w Norze w okresie letnim przed rozpoczęciem szkoły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To wspomnienie prawie doprowadziło ją do łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomimo wszystkich jego narzekań na marnowanie zdolności francuskich skrzatów domowych wyszkolonych przez smakoszy, Draco nie był skłonny pominąć posiłku. Spojrzał na nią, kiedy w końcu zaczęła jeść wolniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdy już zjesz, powinnaś się położyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Chcę poznać Jamesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz spotkać się z nim jutro. Nigdzie się nie wybiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcę go poznać dzisiaj. Miałam się nim opiekować. Ma już prawie dwa lata, a ja nigdy go nawet nie widziałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wpatrywał się w nią, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy i uparcie zmusiła się do przełknięcia kolejnego kęsa tarty jabłkowej. Westchnął zirytowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku. Wezwę skrzata, by pomógł Ginny go przyprowadzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i odstawiła talerz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy… czy są tu dla mnie jakieś inne ubrania? Czy… czy po prostu przyniosłeś tu same książki?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego oczy zwęziły się, a kąciki ust drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są ubrania. Nie jestem pewien, w ile z nich zdołasz się zmieścić z powodu ciąży. Jeśli nic nie będzie pasować, Ginny też ma ich trochę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i poszła zbadać komodę. Zawierała ona ogromne stosy ubrań, których ilość wydawała się być nieracjonalnie duża. Szuflady kredensu wydawały się ciągnąć bez końca, gdy je przeszukiwała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znalazła kilka szat, ale większość ubrań była mugolska. Hermiona szukała, dopóki nie znalazła swetra i spodni, które pasowałyby na nią bez dodatkowych zaklęć regulujących.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James miał ciemne kasztanowo-rude włosy, lekko sterczące na końcach i szokująco zielone oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poza kolorem włosów wyglądał dokładnie jak Harry. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i poczuła, jakby jej serce zostało zmiażdżone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego szmaragdowozielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią podejrzliwie, gdy przytulał się mocno do Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Te same oczy. Te same usta. Harry. To był cały Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- James, to twoja matka chrzestna, ciocia Hermiona. Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci o niej? Była najlepszą przyjaciółką twojego taty w szkole. Kocha książki, tak jak ty, ale nie miotły. - Ginny przemówiła mu cicho do ucha, czule miziając jego nos. - A ten za nią to Malfoy. Poznałeś go, kiedy jeszcze raczkowałeś. Pamiętasz pewnie, że dom, w którym się znajdujemy, jest jego. To on wysyła skrzaty, aby się nami opiekowały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pochylił się bliżej Ginny, wtulając twarz w szyję swojej mamy i nieśmiało zerkając na Hermionę i Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cześć, James - powiedziała Hermiona, gdy w końcu odzyskała głos. - Znałam cię troszkę, jeszcze zanim się urodziłeś. Tak się cieszę, że w końcu mogę cię poznać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James prychnął i zakrył twarz ręką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie widział na oczy nikogo oprócz mnie i Malfoya - powiedziała Ginny, opierając brodę o czubek głowy Jamesa. - Ale… jeśli w kontaktach z ludźmi będzie taki, jaki jest ze skrzatami, to znaczy, że kiedy już przestanie być nieśmiały, nigdy nie da wam spokoju. James, czy możesz powiedzieć „ciocia Hermiona”?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - głosik Jamesa był ostry i uparty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chcesz się przywitać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny westchnęła i szturchnęła go lekko w żebra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Niegrzeczny chłopiec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James z jeszcze większą determinacją ukrył twarz w ramieniu Ginny i zaśmiał się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku - powiedziała Hermiona ciężkim głosem, czując się przytłoczona samym patrzeniem na niego. - Wygląda tak bardzo jak Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny skinęła głową z wąskim uśmiechem i złożyła pocałunek we włosach Jamesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oj tak. Czasami wciąż mnie to zaskakuje. Nieraz robi jakąś minę, a świadomość po prostu uderza we mnie jak tłuczek, i przez chwilę zapominam, że się na niego gapię, bo… to Harry. A potem to znowu James - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. - Kiedy się urodził, miał brązowe włosy i oczy, ale po sześciu miesiącach jego miękkie dziecięce włoski wypadły i przeszły do tego czerwonego, żylastego bałaganu. Wkrótce potem jego oczy stały się zielone. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby mieć rude włosy. Ale mama Harry'ego też takie miała, więc myślę, że to wystarczyło, by uczynić go rudym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miony-a. - Wskazał na nią. - Miony-a.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiona - powiedziała powoli Ginny, wyciągając spółgłoski.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James potrząsnął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miony-a.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja też nie mogłam tego wymówić, kiedy byłam mała - powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To całkiem niezły mały ancymonek - Ginny przesunęła go na drugie biodro. - Nie śpi zbyt dużo i na początku mieliśmy małe problemy z kolką. Ale teraz jest całkiem szczęśliwy. Chociaż odkąd zaczął chodzić, bywa dużo bardziej niegrzeczny. Łapie za wszystko, czego zdoła dosięgnąć…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona automatycznie skinęła głową, wpatrując się w Jamesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, jak wchodzić w interakcje z dzieckiem. Przywykła do myślenia o ich dwójce raczej abstrakcyjnie, niż realnie. Rzeczywiste spotkanie z kimś, kto mówił i miał opinie na temat rzeczy, sprawiło, że Hermiona poczuła się zagubiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio widziała lub trzymała w rękach dziecko. Prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy pomagała w transporcie sierot podczas wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Świat w którym żyła Ginny, nagle wydał jej się kompletnie obcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zapomniała o tym, jak ekspresyjni potrafią być ludzie. Że nie musiała przede wszystkim odczytywać ich po tym, jak migotały ich oczy i czego nie mówili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemowlęta, kolka, punkty orientacyjne rozwoju. Gdyby ona i Draco byli naprawdę wolni, byłby to rodzaj świata, którego byliby częścią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby to zadziałało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeśli byliby bezpieczni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby Draco był wolny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk w piersi i ponownie przytaknęła głową na to, co mówiła Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej czaszka zaczęła pulsować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny, Granger musi teraz odpocząć - przerwał im nagle zimny głos Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamrugała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Ginny zamarła, a potem opadła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam. Troszkę dałam się ponieść... - Zmusiła się do ponownego uśmiechu. - James i tak potrzebuje lunchu. Odpocznij. Skrzaty przyniosą więcej jedzenia. Jeśli... jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, jesteśmy zaraz obok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy i usta Ginny były napięte, kiedy przełożyła Jamesa z powrotem na swoje drugie biodro i odwróciła się, kierując się z powrotem do ich skrzydła tego chaotycznie zorganizowanego domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona patrzyła, jak odchodzą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest taka samotna, Draco. Mogłeś pozwolić jej powiedzieć mi więcej o Jamesie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musisz odpocząć. Masz całe lata, żeby zdążyć go poznać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona chciała się kłócić, ale czuła się gotowa zasnąć na stojąco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zwinęła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco siedział obok niej, trzymając ją za rękę, tak samo jak podczas jej porannych mdłości, gdy jego kciuk przebiegał wzdłuż krawędzi jej kostek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Właśnie odpływała, kiedy poczuła, jak jej ręka zostaje delikatnie odłożona na łóżko, a materac poruszył się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła przez rzęsy, jak Draco spoglądał na nią chwilę dłużej i powoli odwrócił się, opierając dłoń o ścianę, jakby wyczuł coś w jej wnętrzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała go, gdy do ścian pokoju dodawał zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Niektóre były prostymi, nieszkodliwymi czarami, a inne wyszukanymi, magicznymi konstruktami. Skuliła się, kiedy wyjął nóż ze swoich szat i trzymał jego rękojeść między zębami, gdy rozciął rękę i użył krwi, by nakreślić na ścianach szkarłatne runy. Symbole świeciły, gdy dodawał ich coraz więcej i więcej, aż w końcu wtopiły się w ścianę i zniknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnął i opróżnił fiolkę z Miksturą Uzupełniającą Krew, po czym wyjął z szat również fiolkę z Wyciągiem z Dyptamu, której użył do zamknięcia rany. Wpatrywał się w swoją zakrwawioną dłoń i otarł ją o szaty, zanim wyczyścił ubranie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie ułożył dłoń na ścianie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ramiona opadły na chwilę, po czym wyprostował je i ruszył do drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamarł i powoli odwrócił się do niej. Wyraz jego twarzy był zamknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund, a jej serce było jak ołowiany ciężarek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, Draco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział natychmiast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usiadła, a wyraz jego twarzy napiął się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał w drzwiach z różdżką w dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. Masz moje słowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli tak mówisz, wierzę ci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam również sztywno skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oblizała usta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy w takim razie musisz ciągle dodawać nowe osłony? Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteśmy bezpieczni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał, wpatrując się w nią, najwyraźniej niepewny, co odpowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posłała mu blady uśmiech, gdy pulsujące uczucie żalu pochłonęło jej pierś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinniśmy odpocząć. Nie powinieneś nadal... zamartwiać się tak, jakbyśmy wciąż byli przykuci łańcuchami do tej wojny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po prostu stał przy drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się ze smutkiem, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z różnicy między nimi: nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobi lub kim będzie po wojnie. W przeciwieństwie do niej miał niewiele oczekiwań, które mogłyby go zawieść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miał też pojęcia, co robić, więc kontynuował to, co robił od zawsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostań ze mną. To ta część, w której możemy odpocząć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stał przy drzwiach, a jego oczy migotały, co chwilkę kierując się w stronę następnego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli jest coś, co musisz zrobić, poczekam na ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zobaczyła, jak drży mu ręka, zanim zacisnął różdżkę w pięści. Jego oczy stały się nagle chłopięce i niepewne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie miał pojęcia, jak robić cokolwiek, oprócz bycia żołnierzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znowu spojrzał w stronę sąsiedniego pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sięgnęła do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zostań tutaj, Draco. Teraz ty też powinieneś odpocząć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Powoli skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, nadal stojąc w drzwiach. Hermiona wstała i podeszła bliżej. Spojrzała mu w oczy, kiedy wyjęła różdżkę jego z ręki i położyła ją na komodzie. Zsunęła szaty z jego ramion i przesunęła dłońmi po koszuli i spodniach, znajdując w nich mnóstwo ukrytych kieszeni, wyciągając z ich wnętrza dodatkowe różdżki i broń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie była pewna, czy zabrał ze sobą cokolwiek oprócz broni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skrzywił się, gdy wyjęła wszystko, układając to na komodzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przerwała i spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy bezpieczni, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknął i powoli skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła go za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Więc zostaw to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrzyła na niego, gdy leżeli twarzą w twarz na łóżku. Jego oczy migotały, co chwilę kierując się ku broni, którą z niego zdjęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kim chciałeś być… zanim zostałeś zmuszony do zostania Śmierciożercą? Co byś robił, gdyby wojna nigdy się nie wydarzyła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Byłem dziedzicem Malfoyów. Gdybym nie został Śmierciożercą, byłbym po prostu dziedzicem Malfoyów. Mój ojciec wymarzył sobie dla mnie różne polityczne aspiracje… Pewnie byłbym politykiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och… Cóż, jaki był twój ulubiony przedmiot w szkole?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W jakiś sposób nigdy wcześniej nie zadała mu tego pytania i nie była pewna, czy potrafiła odgadnąć odpowiedź. Znali w sobie tylko aspekty wypolerowane przez wojnę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milczał przez kilka sekund i wydawało się, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lubiłem zaklęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jej ust uniósł się. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnam była się tego domyślić. Pamiętam, że byłeś w nich dobry. Mógłbyś znowu to robić. Alchemia wymaga dość intensywnego rzucania uroków. Może pewnego dnia moglibyśmy razem pracować nad różnymi projektami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Hermiona przysunęła się do niego, a on wplótł rękę w jej włosy, przyciągając ją bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy jesteśmy tu bezpieczni? - zapytała ponownie, przesuwając palcami po zapięciu jego koszuli. - Nie… nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żeby pomóc mi zachować spokój, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cofnął się lekko i spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jesteśmy bezpieczni, Hermiono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uczucie ucisku w jej piersi ustąpiło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy obudziła się kilka godzin później, on nadal spał. To było tak, jakby dziewięć lat wyczerpania w końcu nadpłynęło niczym wielka fala, połykając go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spał przez wiele dni, niemalże kamiennym snem. Hermiona mogła odbandażować jego ramię i je wyleczyć, a on nawet nie drgnął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przespała z nim cały pierwszy tydzień. Nie sądziła, że będzie na tyle zmęczona, by spać przez kolejne dni, ale wydawało się, że bezlitosne napięcie w jej pamięci, którego nawet nie zarejestrowała, po raz pierwszy od wieków w końcu złagodniało. Sen był bardziej odświeżający niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w całym jej życiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bóle głowy stopniowo ustępowały. Znalazła jakiś pergamin i pióro i starannie spisała wszystko, co mogła sobie przypomnieć, na temat zanikających wspomnień. Kiedy jednak przejrzała notatki kilka dni później, wiele szczegółów było jej nieznanych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale jej umysł sprawiał wrażenie, że znalazł niepewny rodzaj równowagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spał spokojnie przez cały następny tydzień. Budził się na chwilę, żeby wstać i zjeść, sprawdzić zabezpieczenia, a potem opadał z powrotem na łóżko, wtulając się w Hermionę. Czasami martwiła się, że musi być chory, żeby tak dużo spać. Sprawdzała go diagnostyką, żeby się upewnić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mógł spać, jeśli wyszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Próbowała po cichu prześlizgnąć się do następnego pokoju, żeby zbadać półki z książkami, ale w ciągu dwóch minut pojawił się w drzwiach z różdżką w dłoni. Zabrała z półki kilka książek i wróciła do łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę już wstać - powiedział, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Powinnam odpoczywać - powiedziała, kładąc się w łóżku. - Chciałam tylko trochę poczytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasnął ponownie w ciągu kilku minut. Podczas czytania splotła ich palce razem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spali tak od dziewięciu dni, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do środka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- James sobie drzemie. Czy mogę wejść?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamknęła książkę i skinęła głową. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dni przesłały sobie kilka notatek za pośrednictwem skrzatów domowych, ale od dnia ich przybycia Hermiona nie widziała Ginny na dłużej niż kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przeszła przez ich pokoje, aż do sypialni, po czym zatrzymała się, patrząc przez kilka sekund na śpiącego Draco. Po chwili odwróciła wzrok i wyczarowała obok małe krzesło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez kilka minut siedziały wpatrzone w siebie. Kiedy Ginny przyglądała się Hermionie, w oczach rudowłosej był niepokój. Hermiona chwyciła Draco za rękę, czekając, aż Ginny coś powie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na ich dłonie, a potem odwróciła wzrok, poruszając się niespokojnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiedziałam… nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zażyli będziecie ze sobą. To znaczy, wiedziałam, że Malfoy taki był, ale wydaje mi się, że nie spodziewałam się, że… że to nie tylko Malfoy... że oboje będziecie... w ten sposób.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona widziała troskę w oczach Ginny. Nic nie odpowiedziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny trzymała w dłoni różdżkę i ciągle przerzucała ją z jednej ręki do drugiej. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że bawi się różdżką, zamarła i przez chwilę patrzyła na swoje palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, przez pierwszy rok nie chciał dać mi różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Przesunęła palcami po grawerowanej okładce trzymanej na kolanach książki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Prawdopodobnie tak było najlepiej - powiedziała Ginny, wykrzywiając kwaśno usta. - Zresztą i tak kilkanaście razy próbowałam go zabić. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętałam, było odurzenie jakimś środkiem na stole laboratoryjnym, a potem obudziłam się tutaj, sama. Gdy przyszedł po raz pierwszy, powiedział mi, że wszyscy oprócz ciebie nie żyją, a ja rzuciłam się na niego z nożem do steków. Później powiedział mi o tym, co robiłaś podczas wojny… Że ... - Wyraz twarzy Ginny wykrzywił się lekko. - Byłaś z nim… A ja w ogóle mu nie wierzyłam. To znaczy... myślałam, że mógł być ktoś, z kim byłaś, ale nie… Nie Malfoy. Ale kiedy powiedział, jak do tego doszło… to brzmiało to jak ty… - głos Ginny ucichł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała w dół i odchrząknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale to był Malfoy. Zabił Dumbledore'a. Jego ojciec… - Przesunęła dłonią po poszarpanej bliznie na policzku. - Malfoyowie od zawsze nienawidzili mugolaków. A potem Malfoy wciąż twierdził, że zamierza cię tu sprowadzić, ale to się nie stało. Więc założyłam, że to podstęp. Myślałam, że Voldemort planuje coś zrobić Jamesowi, kiedy już się urodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam - to słowo było wszystkim, co Hermiona mogła z siebie wydusić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przesunęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… próbowałam się zabić. Kilka razy byłam nawet dość blisko… - powiedziała, unikając oczu Hermiony i bawiąc się końcówkami włosów. - Na początku Malfoy przychodził co kilka dni, przynosząc ubrania i zapasy, a potem zaczął pojawiać się ze wszystkimi książkami i innymi rzeczami… Mówił, że będziesz potrzebować jakiegoś zajęcia, kiedy już cię znajdzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Hermiony splecione z Draco, drgnęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny ponownie spojrzała na ich dłonie, zanim ponownie skierowała oczy na swoją różdżkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W dniu, w którym urodziłam Jamesa, prawie go udusiłam. Tak bardzo się bałam, że Malfoy nagle pojawi się i zabierze go do Voldemorta. Przyszedł kilka godzin później w szatach ślubnych. Widać było u niego taką ulgę, że wciąż żyję. Myślę, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłam rzeczywiste emocje na jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej był pewien, że umrę podczas porodu… Nie żeby naprawdę wydawał się o nas troszczyć. Bardziej przypominało to sytuację, w której James i ja byliśmy priorytetami na liście kontrolnej. Ale... on... panował trochę mniej nad sobą tego dnia. Byłam na niego tak zła, że zapytałam, czy się spóźnił, bo się z tobą ożenił, biorąc pod uwagę, że podobno tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wzięła szybki oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądziłam, że obchodzi go cokolwiek, co mogę o nim powiedzieć. Wyrzuciłam z siebie wtedy prawie wszystko, co mi ciążyło. Ale kiedy zapytałam, czy się z tobą ożenił, zbladł i powiedział, że nie, że był to ktoś inny. Potem nie przychodził już tak często.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To było jak patrzenie, jak ktoś umiera z głodu. Przynosił rzeczy, które najwyraźniej miały być dla ciebie, ale przestał… Nie wiem, jak to opisać. Nie zachowywał się, jakbyś miała być w porządku jeśli kiedyś cię tu ściągnie. To wtedy zaczął mieć taką obsesję na punkcie osłon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała w dół, a jej żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ostatnim razem widziałam go zeszłego lata. Powiedział, że te wszystkie podróże wzbudziły podejrzenia Voldemorta i nie będzie mógł już opuszczać Wielkiej Brytanii. Powiedział, że gdyby cię znalazł, Snape sprowadzi cię tutaj i przypomniał mi, że byłaś jedynym powodem, dla którego żyję, a potem zagroził mi, żebym przysięgła, że się tobą zaopiekuję. Wtedy dał mi różdżkę. Nie widziałam go ponownie, dopóki oboje nie przybyliście tu w zeszłym tygodniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała w dół i przekręciła różdżkę trzymaną w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kiedy znowu miałam różdżkę, stworzyłam bezprzewodowy kanał informacyjny taki jak kiedyś zrobili Fred i George i zaczęłam dostawać gazetę. Spóźniała się o kilka tygodni, ale w końcu zaczęłam dowiadywać się, co się dzieje. Ja… wiedziałam, że musiało być źle, ale… nigdy nie sądziłam… - Twarz Ginny zmarszczyła się, gdy nie była w stanie spojrzeć Hermionie w oczy. - Tak mi przykro. Tak bardzo przepraszam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie była pewna, za co Ginny ją przeprasza. Spojrzała na książkę, którą trzymała na kolanach</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To nie była twoja wina. Byłaś członkiem Zakonu tylko przez kilka miesięcy, zanim zaszłaś w ciążę. To nie jest tak, że mogłaś cokolwiek zmienić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiedziałam, że postrzegałaś wojnę inaczej niż Harry i Ron, ale… nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo inaczej, dopóki nie dowiedziałam się, co zrobiłaś. Chyba nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że widziałaś to z takiej perspektywy, że zdecydowałaś się na...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona tylko wpatrywała się w Ginny, nagle czując się zbyt wyczerpana, by prowadzić tę rozmowę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie prosiłbym nikogo o zrobienie czegoś, czego sama nie chciałbym zrobić w pierwszej kolejności. Myślałam, że wszyscy to o mnie wiedzieliście.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zbladła, a jej skóra stała się tak biała, że blizna ostro wyróżniła się na jej twarzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Wiem o tym. Po prostu ... wierzyłam w Harry'ego. Wierzyłam w to, co mówił o wygraniu wojny siłą Miłości. Na polach bitew można zobaczyć to, co najgorsze w ludziach, ale można ujrzeć też to, co najlepsze. Pomyślałam, że może po prostu nie udało ci się tego dostrzec z perspektywy szpitala. Ale miałaś rację… Ty zawsze miałaś rację, a to musiało być dla ciebie gorsze niż dla kogokolwiek innego… Bo wiedząc o tym, byłaś z nami cały ten czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ból w piersi, jakby Ginny dotknęła cierpienia, o którym zapomniała, że wciąż je w sobie nosi. Zacisnęła usta i mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po twarzy Ginny spłynęły rzewne łzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam, że nie chciałam ci wierzyć. Nigdy nie powinnaś była robić tego, co zrobiłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaczęła odpowiadać, ale Ginny kontynuowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę, żebyś czuła, że musisz mi cokolwiek wybaczyć. To, co się stało… Wszystko, co się wydarzyło… Nie musisz traktować tego, jakby to było w porządku. Nie powinnaś sobie z tym radzić. Zasługujesz na to, by czuć się zła. Nie... nie myśl, że musisz wszystko przezwyciężyć. Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się do końca życia jak w pułapce, ponieważ ludzie zmuszali cię do składania im obietnic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zesztywniała i mocniej przyciągnęła dłoń Draco do siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Ginny opadły, a usta napięły się, kiedy to zobaczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mam na myśli tylko Malfoya. Wiem, że obiecałaś Harry'emu, że zaopiekujesz się Jamesem i mną. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie musisz. Zrobiłaś więcej, niż ktokolwiek powinien był cię kiedykolwiek prosić. Miałaś rację, teraz czas, żeby ktoś inny coś zrobił. To już nie powinnaś być ty. Zasługujesz na własne dokonywanie wyborów. Tym właśnie jest bycie wolnym. Więc nie… Nie spędzaj reszty swojego życia będąc przykutą do starych obietnic. Dla kogokolwiek. Ani dla Harry’ego, ani dla mnie... ani dla Malfoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wstała gwałtownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Musiałam to wszystko powiedzieć. Musiałam to powiedzieć przynajmniej raz. Ty… - Ginny wpatrywała się w Hermionę, jej oczy zabolały, kiedy spoczęły na krótko niezaprzeczalnym obrzęku brzucha Hermiony. - Tak się cieszę, że uciekłaś. Zasługujesz teraz na wolność. Na prawdziwą wolność, a nie tylko na tyle, na ile pozwolą ci inni ludzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palce Ginny powędrowały do jej twarzy, szybko muskając załzawione policzki, kiedy dziewczyna wymknęła się z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w dłoń Draco splecioną z jej własną, zanim skierowała wzrok na jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Możesz przestać udawać, że śpisz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Srebrne oczy Draco otworzyły się i skierowały na nią. Wyraz jego twarzy był powściągliwy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kąciki ust Hermiony uniosły się, gdy to zauważyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zadałam sobie trudu, by cię uratować z powodu starej obietnicy, jeśli cię to zastanawia. W końcu czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, że składam sprzeczne obietnice tylko po to, abym mogła robić, co chcę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Grang…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówiliśmy, że na zawsze, prawda? - zapytała napiętym głosem. - Na zawsze. Jeśli nie chcesz już w pełni tej obietnicy, będę ci ją dawała stopniowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Każdego dnia. Zawsze wybiorę ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odwróciła się w pełni twarzą do niego, splatając mocno ich palce i przesuwając opuszkami wzdłuż krawędzi jego kostek. Jej palce zatrzymały się na onyksowym pierścieniu, gdy wpatrywała się w niego, odtwarzając ich przeszłość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oślepiający ból i palące oddanie w równych częściach po obu stronach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem pewna, że będą dla nas dobre i złe dni - powiedziała po minucie. - Jest… prawdopodobnie zbyt wiele rzeczy, aby kiedykolwiek naprawdę zostawić to za sobą. Ale jeśli zdecydujesz się zostać ze mną, a ja zdecyduję się zostać z tobą… To każdego dnia... myślę, że będziemy wystarczająco silni, aby przetrwać każdy jeden dzień. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy następnego dnia pojawiło się śniadanie, na tacy leżał również dwutygodniowy egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie spalonych ruin Malfoy Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zerwała go z tacy i zaczęła czytać z dudniącym sercem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>„Wielki Łowca zabity w wypadku Szatańskiej Pożogi.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozłożyła go drżącymi rękami, aby przeczytać podsumowanie za zgięciem strony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>„Draco Malfoy zabity przez ojca w szokującej sprawie morderstwa i samobójstwa w Malfoy Manor.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco, wzdychając z ulgą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Udało się, Draco. Jesteś wolny.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Epilog 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>Kate Bush - Cloudbusting</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wielki Łowca zabity w wypadku Szatańskiej Pożogi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Draco Malfoy zabity przez ojca w szokującej sprawie morderstwa i samobójstwa w Malfoy Manor. </em>
</p>
<p>Podejrzewa się, że Draco Malfoy, wybitna osobistość w rządzie Czarnego Pana, oraz jego ojciec, wdowiec, zginęli w pożarze domu.</p>
<p>Aurorzy nadal badają sprawę. Oficjalne oświadczenie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Magicznego głosi, że przyczyna pożaru pozostaje nieznana, jednak urzędnicy nieoficjalnie potwierdzili, że wszelkie oznaki wskazują, iż źródłem ognia była Szatańska Pożoga, która została celowo rzucona i podtrzymywana.</p>
<p>Zdjęcia ruin Malfoy Manor są prawie identyczne z ruinami pożaru Lestrange Manor sprzed kilku lat. <em> „Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Lucjusz miał obsesję na punkcie tego pożaru” </em> - mówi bezimienne źródło. - <em> „Otrzymał on dostęp do wszystkich akt i dokumentów i kilkadziesiąt razy osobiście odwiedzał ruiny Lestrange Manor. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że pożar był rekreacją. To takie tragiczne: nigdy nie pogodził się ze śmiercią Narcyzy.” </em></p>
<p>Bliscy przyjaciele rodziny mówią, że po śmierci żony Lucjusz porzucił większość swoich zobowiązań, przekazując tytuł i majątek Draco, który miał wtedy dwadzieścia lat. W następnych latach Lucjusz rzadko wracał do Wielkiej Brytanii, ale podczas ostatniej wizyty jego zachowanie było szczególnie nieobliczalne. Aurorzy nieoficjalnie potwierdzają, że Lucjusz figuruje obecnie jako podejrzany w kilku przypadkach zaginięć, w tym Astorii Malfoy, która zniknęła niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny po powrocie z letnich wakacji we Francji.</p>
<p>Krążyły pogłoski o napięciu między ojcem a synem. Chociaż na pozór serdeczni, rzadko widywano ich razem, a Lucjusz nie wrócił ze swojego stanowiska za granicą na ślub Draco w 2003 roku.</p>
<p>Tytuł i obowiązki Wielkiego Łowcy mają zostać przeniesione na innego Śmierciożercę w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Pod uwagę branych jest kilku generałów, jednak w momencie druku niniejszego artykułu nie ma jeszcze oficjalnego oświadczenia Czarnego Pana dotyczącego następcy, lub też śmierci Draco i Lucjusza.</p>
<p>Utrata tak starej i wybitnej rodziny jak ród Malfoyów jest druzgocącym ciosem dla czarodziejskiego świata. Draco był ostatnim potomkiem rodzin Malfoyów i Blacków. Uzdrowicielka z Programu Repopulacji potwierdziła, że surogatka Draco Malfoya również zginęła w pożarze. Była w czwartym miesiącu ciąży z dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Po dwóch tygodniach snu Draco i Hermiona w końcu zdecydowali się wyjść ze swojej części domu. Draco natychmiast poszedł sprawdzić wszystkie zabezpieczenia i osłony na wyspie. Po powrocie oprowadził Hermionę po całym domu. Chwyciła go za rękę, kiedy weszli do ogrodu.</p>
<p>Wyszli za róg i zauważyli, że Ginny obserwuje Jamesa próbującego wspiąć się na pagodę. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy ich zobaczyła.</p>
<p>- Dobrze, że wstałeś. Nie byłam pewna, kiedy wyjdziesz z tej hibernacji - powiedziała spoglądając na Draco. - Jest ktoś, kto na ciebie czeka. Chwiejko!</p>
<p>W chwili, w której pojawiła się przed nimi Chwiejka, rozległ się natychmiastowy pyk. Skrzatka stała, wpatrując się przez chwilę w Draco. Jej dłonie były splecione razem, a ogromne oczy błyszczały. Potem zrobiła krok do przodu i kopnęła go w goleń.</p>
<p>- Chwiejka jest na ciebie taka zła! - powiedziała, gdy palce jej stopy zderzyły się z jego nogą. - Chwiejka nigdy w życiu nie była tak zła.</p>
<p>Owinęła ramiona wokół nogi Draco i zaczęła szlochać.</p>
<p>- Odesłałeś Chwiejkę bez pożegnania. Chwiejka myślała, że nie żyjesz!</p>
<p>Ukryła twarz w jego ubraniu i wyła, przez kilka minut zalewając się łzami, aż Draco niezdarnie sięgnął w dół i poklepał ją po głowie.</p>
<p>Ginny spojrzała na niego znacząco.</p>
<p>- Kiedy przybyła i dowiedziała się, że oboje tutaj jesteście, nie chciała w to uwierzyć, dopóki nie poszła zobaczyć na własne oczy. Potem płakała przez resztę dnia. Nie mogę pojąć, że ją tu wysłałeś.</p>
<p>Kiedy Chwiejka w końcu puściła Draco, podeszła, by wziąć Jamesa w ramiona i przenieść go dalej, wciąż szlochając.</p>
<p>Hermiona, Draco i Ginny stali w ogrodzie, wpatrując się w siebie w nieprzyjemnej ciszy.</p>
<p>Ginny szarpała palcami za końcówki włosów, a potem lekko drgnęła głową, prostując ramiona.</p>
<p>- Myślę, że przez większość dni powinniśmy jadać wspólne obiady. Nie musi to być każdy dzień tygodnia, ale myślę, że powinna być to ich większość. Przez resztę czasu wszyscy możemy mieć… naszą prywatność, ale powinniśmy przynajmniej jeść razem obiad.</p>
<p>Przyjrzała się reakcjom Hermiony i Draco. Draco nic nie powiedział.</p>
<p>- Obiad byłby miły - powiedziała Hermiona. - To dobry pomysł.</p>
<p>Na twarzy Ginny pojawiła się ulga.</p>
<p>- Dobrze - odparła i skinęła głową. - Świetnie… Hmm... W takim razie przekażę to skrzatom i do zobaczenia na obiedzie.</p>
<p>Ginny odwróciła się i wbiegła do środka.</p>
<p>Hermiona patrzyła, jak dziewczyna odchodzi i z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że Ginny prawdopodobnie zatrzymałaby się i wróciła, gdyby tylko ją zawołała. Otworzyła usta, ale Ginny już zdążyła zniknąć za drzwiami.</p>
<p>Hermiona i Draco stali w ogrodzie przez kilka minut w kompletnej ciszy. Nie wiedziała, co mieli zrobić.</p>
<p>To było tak surrealistyczne. Zostali odcięci od jednej rzeczywistości, po czym wrzuceni do innej i po prostu pozostawieni, aby znaleźć w niej swoją drogę.</p>
<p>To nie był sen. To było prawdziwe. Czuła zapach soli w powietrzu, słyszała, jak liście poruszają się na wietrze, a w sadzawce szumi woda. Czuła zapach kamfory i sosnowych igieł. Dłoń Draco była ciepła i spleciona z jej.</p>
<p>A jednak była na krawędzi paranoi, której nie mogła się pozbyć. Coś musiało się czaić, coś czekało, coś, co miało pójść nie tak. Nieunikniona ruina wisiała nad jej głową jak miecz Damoklesa.</p>
<p>Wyspa wydawała się zbudowana na cienkiej jak brzytwa tafli lodu. Gdyby Hermiona postąpiła źle lub zapomniała na chwilę o ostrożności, pękłaby, zapadając się z powrotem w czarny, zimny świat, z którego właśnie uciekła, ciągnąc ze sobą Draco i wszystkich innych.</p>
<p>Każdy krok. Każdy oddech.</p>
<p>Ostrożny. Uważny.</p>
<p>Zawsze tracisz to, co kochasz. Zawsze.</p>
<p>Jej szczęka zaczęła drżeć. Chciała wrócić do środka. Czuła, że bezpieczniej było pozostać w środku. Gdzie była jej różdżka?</p>
<p>- Nigdy tego nie planowałem - powiedział Draco. - Bycia tutaj.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, wyrwana z zadumy. Wpatrywał się w morze, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że tam jest.</p>
<p>Trudno mu było w to wszystko uwierzyć, tak jak i jej. Świat nigdy wcześniej nie był dla nich łaskawy.</p>
<p>Jednak kiedy spojrzał na nią z góry, zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętała, nie było w nim napięcia. Wciąż był na pewnej krawędzi. Nadal nosił przy sobie dwie różdżki, kilka noży i czarnomagiczne artefakty, ale brakowało pewnej sztywności, do której przywykła. Nie poruszał się już tak, jakby ciągle spodziewał ataku zza swoich pleców.</p>
<p>Taki wyraz zwykł nosić, kiedy spotkali się w Whitecroft. Kiedy aportował się w chacie i mogła dostrzec, że przygotowywał się psychicznie, że mogła siedzieć tam ranna. Uświadomiła sobie, że odkąd przybyła do rezydencji, zawsze tak wyglądał. Teraz po raz pierwszy to wyblakło.</p>
<p>Cienki lód był przynajmniej czymś, na czym można było stanąć.</p>
<p>- Co chcesz, żebym teraz zrobił? - zapytał.</p>
<p>Zamrugała. </p>
<p>- Cokolwiek zechcesz. Możesz teraz robić, co tylko chcesz.</p>
<p>Rozejrzał się dookoła.</p>
<p>- Chyba nie pamiętam, jak to jest.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado.</p>
<p>- Ja też nie - powiedziała, po czym rozejrzała się i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Dowiemy się, jak to jest... razem. Nie musimy się spieszyć. Mamy resztę życia, żeby to rozgryźć.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kiedy już nie musiała martwić się, że swoją nieobecnością obudzi Draco, Hermiona zabrała się do pracy w swoim laboratorium. Zbudowanie dla niego podstawowej protezy zajęło jej tydzień. Rana po amputacji zagoiła się doskonale, ale jego krew pozostała na stałe rozrzedzona, chyba że regularnie brał na to eliksir.</p>
<p>Usiadł na krawędzi jej stołu laboratoryjnego, podczas gdy ona ostrożnie dopasowywała podstawę protezy do jego przedramienia.</p>
<p>- Ta pierwsza proteza to nic wielkiego - powiedziała, mrucząc zaklęcia. - Łączy się tylko z głównymi nerwami, więc będziesz miał jedynie niejasne poczucie ruchu i dotyku. Nie będziesz w stanie zrobić niczego, co wymagałoby precyzyjnej kontroli motorycznej, ale pomoże utrzymać struktury neuronowe, podczas gdy ja będę konstruować coś lepszego. Jeśli będziesz czekać zbyt długo, trudno będzie ci odzyskać pełen zakres ruchu z użyciem protezy, ponieważ nie będziesz mógł tego wyczuć aż tak wyraźnie.</p>
<p>Wsunęła metalowe ramię na podstawę. Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, gdy dwa elementy się do siebie dopasowały. Postukała różdżką po metalowych palcach i rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie, gdy drgnęły. Spędziła kilka minut, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest połączone, studiując diagnostykę, aby mieć pewność, czy wszystko pasuje idealnie. Draco miał tendencję do twierdzenia, że wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki nie stracił przytomności.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na Draco z nerwowym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>- To będzie bardzo boleć, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy i tylko ten jeden raz. Dopóki nie złamiesz podstawy protezy, już nigdy nie będę musiała tego robić. Połączę z protezą twoje nerwy. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, kiedy możesz to poczuć, to połączenie się nie zintegruje</p>
<p>Zacisnął szczękę.</p>
<p>- Po prostu to zrób.</p>
<p>- <em> Amalgamare </em>.</p>
<p>Draco wrzasnął przez zęby, gdy nerwy w jego ramieniu zostały połączone razem z magicznymi nerwami protezy. Dreszcz przeszedł po całym jego ciele, łącznie z protezą. Metalowe palce zadrżały ze słyszalnym kliknięciem.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. Przepraszam.</p>
<p>Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i podniósł rękę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.</p>
<p>- Jest w porządku...</p>
<p>Położyła dłoń na zimnym metalu.</p>
<p>- Czy czujesz mój dotyk?</p>
<p>Draco milczał przez minutę.</p>
<p>- Wiem, że jest jakiś fizyczny kontakt, ale to tylko niejasne poczucie nacisku, bez poczucia tekstury, temperatury ani tego, jak bardzo jestem dotykany.</p>
<p>Hermiona przesunęła dłonią po jego przedramieniu, aż do palców.</p>
<p>- To mniej więcej tyle, ile będziesz w stanie przez nią poczuć - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego poważnie. - Musisz być ostrożny. Ponieważ nie możesz tego poczuć, nie zawsze będziesz wiedział, ile nacisku używasz. Pojawi się pokusa, aby nadmiernie zrekompensować brak sensorycznej informacji zwrotnej poprzez robienie rzeczy z większą siłą, aby móc je poczuć. Sprawiłam, że ręka jest łamliwa, więc jeśli przekroczysz pewien próg, wewnętrzne mechanizmy będą tym, co się złamie zamiast… czegoś innego.</p>
<p>Wyraz twarzy Draco napiął się i spojrzał na nią ostro.</p>
<p>Zaczęła przesuwać różdżką i palcami po protezie, sprawdzając zaklęcie. Draco próbował odciągnąć od niej swoje ramię.</p>
<p>Zacisnęła dłoń na jego nadgarstku, żeby go uspokoić, ale on pociągnął mocniej. Podniosła głowę i napotkała jego zmartwione spojrzenie.</p>
<p>Uniosła różdżkę.</p>
<p>- Draco, nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Popatrz.</p>
<p>Postukała w panel po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka i otworzyła go, odsłaniając wewnętrzne mechanizmy.</p>
<p>- Widzisz, gdzie łączą się ścięgna? Części łączące każde z nich są celowo stworzone jako łamliwe. Jeśli spróbujesz użyć na tyle dużego nacisku, aby móc złamać kość, ten kawałek pęknie. Możesz zmiażdżyć kawałek owocu, ale nie będziesz w stanie złamać różdżki na pół. Jeśli te pękną, to część ręki, do której są podłączone, zwiotczeje. - Zamknęła panel. - Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Chciałam ci tylko wyjaśnić, dlaczego prawdopodobnie na początku będzie się ona często psuła. To część moich badań. Zajmie trochę czasu, zanim dowiem się, jak rozpoznać, kiedy używasz odpowiedniej ilości siły. Nauczę cię, jak to naprawić samodzielnie. To wszystko jest częścią procesu.</p>
<p>Spędziła kilka minut na rzucaniu zaklęć i testowaniu ich, zanim się cofnęła.</p>
<p>- Czy możesz złączyć razem opuszki kciuka i palca wskazującego?</p>
<p>Draco patrzył na dłoń przez kilka sekund. Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy ręka pozostała nieruchoma. Po minucie kciuk drgnął.</p>
<p>Wyglądał na zirytowanego.</p>
<p>- Wiem, że jestem z nią połączony, ale nie potrafię stwierdzić jak sprawić, by coś zrobić.</p>
<p>- W porządku. Trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić. Musisz po prostu ćwiczyć. Zamknij oczy i zobacz, czy potrafisz rozpoznać, którego palca dotykam.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mieli tak dużo czasu.</p>
<p>Zbadali wyspę. Draco pokazał jej szlaki i stare, omszałe ścieżki wijące się przez lasy. Zeszli na kamienistą plażę, a Hermiona stała na brzegu wody i wpatrywała się w rozległy ocean rozciągający się tak daleko, jak tylko mogła sięgnąć wzrokiem.</p>
<p>Wydawało się, że byli jedynymi ludźmi na ziemi. Ukryty świat z dala od wszelkiej wojny.</p>
<p>Hermiona chodziła na zbiory roślin i składników. Draco kupił kiedyś książki o jadalnej i magicznej roślinności, występującej w okolicy. Wyspa znajdowała się gdzieś u wybrzeży Japonii. Draco, a czasem Ginny i James, spacerowali z nią, gdy błąkała się po lasach i polach, zbierając składniki do stworzenia własnego magazynu z zapasami.</p>
<p>Spali. Wcześnie kładli się spać i spali do późna, a czasami wstawali z łóżka dopiero dobrze po południu.</p>
<p>Przesiadywali w ogrodzie, a Hermiona nigdy nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Mieli tyle czasu, że nigdy nie była pewna, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment, aby w jakiś sposób to wszystko skomentować.</p>
<p>Czasami chciała po prostu istnieć, udając, że jej życie zaczęło się zaledwie kilka dni po przybyciu na wyspę. Nie chciała rozliczać się z przeszłością. Była tak zmęczona życiem polegającym na wiecznym odliczaniu.</p>
<p>Mieli tyle czasu, że Hermiona nie wiedziała, co z tym wszystkim zrobić.</p>
<p>W końcu zaczęło to być nienaturalne i powoli wywoływało w niej niepokój. Zimne uczucie lęku rozwijało się w żołądku Hermiony, kiedy zbyt długo próbowała się zrelaksować. Najgorzej czuła się, kiedy Draco ją opuszczał, co robił dwa razy dziennie, by móc sprawdzić zabezpieczenia i osłony na wyspie.</p>
<p>Sama na pół godziny odwiedzała wtedy Ginny i Jamesa, ale kiedy jego obchody wyspy trwały bliżej godziny, w głębi jej umysłu zaczynał narastać dyskomfort.</p>
<p>Te puste godziny były jak wszystkie jałowe, trujące dni spędzone w dworze Malfoyów.</p>
<p>Nie mogła wyłączyć swojego umysłu. James momentami sprawiał wrażenie bardzo podobnego do Harry'ego, ale kiedy tego nie widziała, był on tylko dzieckiem. Ręce Hermiony nerwowo biegały po jej brzuchu, gdy obserwowała, jak wchodzi on w interakcję z Ginny.</p>
<p>James ciągle mówił. Traktował nastrój Ginny jak kamień probierczy, który odwzorowywał. Ginny wychowywała go instynktownie. Od razu wyczuwała, czego James potrzebuje, i wydawała się płynnie rozumieć zniekształcone słowa, które szybko, a czasem ze łzami, wypływały z jego ust.</p>
<p>Hermiona siedziała na werandzie domu i patrzyła, jak James szybował na małej miotle, która unosiła się stopę nad ziemią.</p>
<p>Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę i zauważyła napięcie na twarzy przyjaciółki.</p>
<p>- Chwiejko, czy możesz zabrać Jamesa na plażę?</p>
<p>Ginny usiadła obok Hermiony i po chwili wahania wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie dotknęła jej dłoni, gdy ta nieświadomie owinęła ramiona wokół swojego brzucha.</p>
<p>Ginny nic nie mówiła, nie zadawała żadnych pytań.</p>
<p>Hermiona zauważyła, że Ginny bardzo rzadko zadawała pytania, gdy nie było z nimi Draco.</p>
<p>- Nie wiem, jak być matką, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona po kilku sekundach.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Ginny uniósł się i zaśmiała się cicho.</p>
<p>- Matkowałaś praktycznie każdej osobie, dla której kiedykolwiek byłaś przyjaciółką. Harry i Ron umarliby już na swoim pierwszym roku, gdyby nie ty.</p>
<p>Hermiona przełknęła.</p>
<p>- To nie to samo. Nie wiem nawet, jak wchodzić w interakcje z Jamesem. Mogę przeczytać mu książkę, ale nie wiem, jak stwierdzić, dlaczego jest zdenerwowany lub zrozumieć, co mówi. Nie mogę rozpoznać, że jest zmęczony. Nie wiem, jak odczytywać reakcje dzieci. A jeśli nie zdołam tego rozgryźć?</p>
<p>- Cóż, nie zaczynają jako dwulatki. Poznajesz je z czasem. Na początku chcą po prostu spać, jeść i być przytulane. Jeśli nie jest to żadna z tych rzeczy, to prawdopodobnie w grę wchodzi zmiana pieluszki. Krok po kroku, każdego dnia. Nie martw się, będę tutaj. A Chwiejka wie wszystko o dzieciach. Prawdopodobnie mogłaby samodzielnie założyć i prowadzić cały sierociniec.</p>
<p>Oparła się na rękach.</p>
<p>- Kiedy James się urodził, nie chciałam wypuścić go z moich ramion, ale nie wiedziałam nic o dzieciach poza tym, co przeczytałam. Wiesz, ja też nigdy nie miałam kontaktu z żadnymi dorastającymi dziećmi. Karmienie brzmiało łatwo, kiedy przeczytałam rozdział w książce, ale kiedy próbowałam, James wiercił się i krzyczał. Nie mogłam wymyślić, jak zmusić go do uchwycenia się i pozostania, i byłam tak przerażona, że mogłabym go skrzywdzić, gdybym przytrzymała go zbyt mocno. Zaczęłam płakać, ale James krzyczał głośniej. Chwiejka była wtedy z nami od ponad miesiąca, ale nie ufałam żadnemu ze skrzatów Malfoya. Byłam na skraju histerii, zanim udało jej się przekonać mnie, żebym pozwoliła sobie pomóc w opiece nad Jamesem. Nie będziesz sama.</p>
<p>Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na Ginny.</p>
<p>- Przepraszam. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak musiałaś się czuć, będąc tu sama przez tak długi czas.</p>
<p>Ginny tylko się zaśmiała i odwróciła wzrok.</p>
<p>- Myślę, że przez cały ten czas było ze mną o wiele lepiej tutaj, niż gdziekolwiek gdzie byłaś ty lub ktokolwiek inny. Naprawdę nie mogę narzekać.</p>
<p>- Nadal...</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ból, gdy spojrzała na ogród.</p>
<p>- Czasami… myślę o całym czasie spędzonym na ukrywaniu ciąży i czuję, jakbym miała wielką wyrwę w piersi, w którą pewnego dnia wpadnę. Czasami żałuję, że nie umarłam razem z nimi. Czuję się tak źle, że nadal żyję, gdy nie ma już na tym świecie nikogo z nich...</p>
<p>- Nie mów tak - powiedziała Hermiona. Jej głos był napięty i ostry. - Nigdy nie powinnaś tak myśleć. Harry’emu najbardziej na świecie zależało na tym, żebyś żyła i była bezpieczna.</p>
<p>Ginny spojrzała w dół.</p>
<p>- Wiem. Wiem… ja nie… Po prostu czasami tak się czuję, wiesz? Że żyję tylko dlatego, że zrobiłam coś samolubnego i okłamałam ich wszystkich. Mama byłaby taka podekscytowana. Zawsze mówiła, że będzie najlepszą babcią na świecie. Ona nigdy się nawet nie dowiedziała...</p>
<p>- Gdyby ktoś wiedział o twojej ciąży, Voldemort by cię szukał. Draco nie byłby w stanie podłożyć czyjegoś ciała za twoje. Ty i James żyjecie, ponieważ zostaliście ukryci.</p>
<p>Ginny nadal wyglądała na załamaną, ale powoli skinęła głową.</p>
<p>- Harry powiedział… - Hermiona zawahała się i poczuła falę poczucia winy, że nie powiedziała Ginny wcześniej. - Zanim kazał mi obiecać, że zaopiekuję się wami... poprosił mnie, żebym ci powiedziała, że będzie myślał o tobie do samego końca.</p>
<p>Ginny milczała przez kilka sekund, zanim jej usta wykrzywiły się w napiętym, tęsknym uśmiechu.</p>
<p>- Bardzo się cieszę, że powiedziałeś mu o Jamesie. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej wiedział.</p>
<p>Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń i chwyciła Ginny za rękę. Siedziały w milczeniu przez kilka minut, dzieląc ze sobą ciężar wszystkiego, co straciły.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kiedy Hermiona nie mogła znaleźć wykorzystania dla nadmiaru swojego wolnego czasu, zagrzebywała się w laboratorium. Gdy była produktywna, czuła, że może oddychać. Wspaniale było móc być kreatywnym bez poczucia, że jakikolwiek czas, który tam spędzała, nie był odliczaniem do końca czyjegoś życia.</p>
<p>Mogła robić niezliczone ilości rzeczy. Draco przywiózł wystarczająco dużo książek i zapasów, by zająć ją nimi przez lata.</p>
<p>Draco za to dryfował.</p>
<p>Obsesyjnie sprawdzał wszystkie osłony. Czytał. Ćwiczył używanie protezy ręki. Zaprzestanie łamania wewnętrznych mechanizmów zajęło mu dwa tygodnie, ale w trakcie tego procesu zorientował się, jak zrobić z nią znacznie więcej, niż oczekiwała Hermiona. Potem przesiadywał w laboratorium i godzinami patrzył, jak Hermiona pracuje.</p>
<p>Nie wchodził w interakcje z Ginny ani Jamesem, chyba że Hermiona go do tego przymusiła.</p>
<p>Poza tym Hermiona zostawiała mu w jego działaniach wolną rękę. Jeśli przez resztę swojego życia nie zamierzał robić nic innego, miał do tego prawo. Lubiła mieć go w pobliżu. Kiedy go nie widziała, w głębi jej umysłu formował się węzeł niepokoju, przez który nie potrafiła się skupić do momentu, aż mogła go znaleźć i upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.</p>
<p>Kiedy tam był, mogła się zrelaksować i skoncentrować.</p>
<p>Spoglądała na niego znad eliksirów lub gdy pracowała nad jego nową protezą. Zazwyczaj po prostu wpatrywał się w nią z odsłoniętym wyrazem zaborczości, który przechodził dreszczem po jej kręgosłupie i był jak ogień w jej żyłach.</p>
<p>Uświadomiła sobie, że będąc we dworze, tłumił tę tendencję. Była ona pogrzebana pod wszystkim innym. Zduszona jego przekonaniem, że Hermiona nigdy mu nie wybaczy, gdy już umrze.</p>
<p>Ale gdy tygodnie zmieniły się w miesiące, jego zaborczość powróciła. To było uzależniające, móc delektować się czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie miała więcej niż w drobnych urywkach.</p>
<p>Odkładała wszystko, co robiła, i po prostu się w nim zatapiała, całując go, ściągając jego ubranie i trzymając go w ramionach. Czując, że on żyje. Oboje żyli. Przeżyli i mieli siebie nawzajem. Przesuwał dłonią po jej gardle, całując je w dół jej mostka, a ona słyszała, jak mruczy „moja” przy jej skórze.</p>
<p>- Jestem twoja, Draco. Zawsze będę twoja - mówiła mu, tak jak kiedyś.</p>
<p>Ale na skrajach jej świadomości pojawiły się zmarszczki. Czasami, kiedy odwracała wzrok od Draco, znajdowała napięty wyraz twarzy Ginny, która ich obserwowała.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie pozwalała sobie na zauważanie tego.</p>
<p>Jedyną zewnętrzną rzeczą, którą interesował się Draco, było śledzenie wiadomości dotyczących Europy. Skrzaty co tydzień przynosiły cały stos gazet: europejskich, azjatyckich, północnoamerykańskich i oceanicznych. Polecono im kupować i przynosić każdą gazetę czarodziejów przetłumaczoną na angielski. Czytając je wszystkie, można było uzyskać niejasny opis bieżących wydarzeń.</p>
<p>To był zakres zainteresowań Draco.</p>
<p>Hermiona siedziała na środku, w samym centrum jego wszechświata, a teraz, kiedy była bezpieczna, nie było nic innego, nad czym mógłby się obsesyjnie skupić. Wszystko oprócz Hermiony było zbyteczne.</p>
<p>Myślała, że to będzie tylko przejściowa faza. Myślała, że kiedy będą mieli więcej czasu, wolność pozwoli mu się skupić na szerszym zakresie, ale stopniowo zaczęła podejrzewać, że tak nie będzie. Nie miał ochoty ani zamiaru interesować się czymkolwiek innym. Ginny, James, alchemia - robił to tylko po to, żeby jej dogodzić.</p>
<p>Pod pewnymi względami, traktował tak nawet ich dziecko. Interesował się ciążą, ponieważ należała do Hermiony, ponieważ jej zależało. Kiedy nie przypominał sobie, że „ich córka” potrzebuje Hermiony do oddychania lub że Hermiona musi zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo dla „ich córki”, jego troska wydawała się stłumiona. Być może po prostu dziecko bladło w przeciwieństwie do niesamowitej intensywności uwagi, którą otrzymała Hermiona.</p>
<p>Pogłębiał to jego niepokój o jej uszkodzenie mózgu. Regularnie budziła się i widziała diagnostykę wiszącą nad jej głową, w którą Draco wpatrywał się z napiętą miną.</p>
<p>Odpychała wtedy jego różdżkę.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nic nie możemy zrobić.</p>
<p>Uszkodzenie było jak pełzające pęknięcia w jej pamięci. Czerwień zmieszana ze złotymi światłami wciąż rozproszona była w całym umyśle Hermiony. W ciągu pierwszego miesiąca złote światło zaczęło krystalizować się wokół czerwonych szczelin w sposób, który przypominał charakter, w jaki magia Hermiony pogrzebała jej wspomnienia. Ani Draco, ani Hermiona nie byli pewni, dlaczego to się dzieje ani co to oznacza.</p>
<p>We wrześniu Hermiona odkryła, że nie ma dostępu do części wspomnień, nawet gdy próbowała. Zamiast niepewności, czuła, że nie powinna się do nich zbliżać. Stała się całkowicie od nich odcięta, jakby jej świadomość znów została zablokowana przed dostępem do zakamarków własnego umysłu.</p>
<p>Pamiętała, że matka Draco była torturowana i że został on Śmierciożercą, aby ją chronić, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak się tego dowiedziała. Ogólna wiedza była tak głęboko zintegrowana z jej postrzeganiem Draco, że pamiętała ją nawet bez wspomnień.</p>
<p>Nie była pewna, czy byłaby nawet w pełni świadoma, że brakowało jej wspomnień, poza tym, że nie pamiętała imienia matki Draco. To było oszałamiająco arbitralne. Wiedziała o jego matce, ale konsekwentnie kompletnie nie pamiętała, jakie było jej imię. Był to najwyraźniejszy sposób, uświadamiający jej utratę pamięci.</p>
<p>Hermiona wiedziała, że kiedyś to wiedziała. Znajdowała to zapisane na kawałkach pergaminu. Wsuwała je do książek, które czytała, i do szuflad kredensu. „Matka Draco miała na imię Narcyza” - tak zapisywała Hermiona. Ale kiedy przestawała aktywnie o tym myśleć, szczegół ten znowu zanikał. Gdziekolwiek jej umysł przetrzymywał tę wiedzę, nie była w stanie uzyskać do niej dostępu. Rozmowa z Ginny lub kilka godzin w laboratorium sprawiały, że informacja znikała, dopóki Hermiona znów nie natknęła się na kolejny kawałek pergaminu, przypominający jej: „Matka Draco miała na imię Narcyza”.</p>
<p>Przez kilka tygodni prowadziła dziennik, który przeglądała i co godzinę uzupełniała o kolejne szczegóły. Odkryła, że gdy informacje nie były już dłużej aktywne w jej umyśle, znikały w częściach jej mózgu, do których nie mogła dotrzeć. Reszta jej wspomnień z wojny powracała z coraz większą wyrazistością, ale wszystko co dotyczyło matki Draco, pozostawało niejasne.</p>
<p>Wiedziała, że Draco wiedział, że nigdy nie pamiętała imienia jego matki. Ilekroć opowiadał jej cokolwiek o swoim dzieciństwie, zawsze określał ją jako „Moją matkę, Narcyzę”, w sposób, który z czasem stał się już zwyczajowy.</p>
<p>Utrata pamięci wydawała się ograniczona i uściślona do informacji o jego matce. Wszystko inne było niepewnie nienaruszone.</p>
<p>Ona i Draco przygotowali książkę zawierającą szczegóły wszystkich rzeczy, których nie pamiętała, żeby co jakiś czas mogła je przeglądać. Było to prawie bezcelowe, ponieważ zawsze była to tylko kwestia kilku godzin, po których musiała przypominać sobie wszystko od nowa. Pamiętała, że zamierzała zapomnieć jakichś o rzeczach, ale nie wiedziała, o jakich. Jednak uspokajało ją to, że wiedziała, że w spisanej przez nich książce może znaleźć wszystkie te informacje, kiedy będzie tego potrzebować.</p>
<p>Przez większość czasu starała się o tym nie myśleć. Mogła robić wiele rzeczy, które nie wymagały od niej przypominania sobie tych konkretnych szczegółów. Miała Draco. Żył i nie byłoby go z nią, gdyby wciąż miała wszystkie swoje wspomnienia.</p>
<p>Oddałaby znacznie więcej niż kilka wspomnień, by móc kupić jego życie.</p>
<p>Fakt ten nie pocieszał jednak Draco.</p>
<p>Leżeli w łóżku, a ona próbowała znaleźć miejsce, w którym mógłby poczuć kopnięcie dziecka.</p>
<p>Przycisnęła jego dłoń do górnej części swojego brzucha, a on nagle poczuł trzepotanie pod swoimi palcami.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach.</p>
<p>- Poczułeś to?</p>
<p>Pokiwał głową. Przesunęła jego rękę w stronę swoich żeber.</p>
<p>- Jej głowa jest teraz tutaj, a jej stopy są w mojej miednicy, kopiąc mnie w pęcherz przez całą noc.</p>
<p>Kącik jego ust drgnął, ale potem jego kciuk otarł się o wąską bliznę biegnącą między jej żebrami, odwracając uwagę od dziecka.</p>
<p>Owinęła palce wokół jego dłoni.</p>
<p>- Draco… - szepnęła. Jej głos był zdenerwowany, a gardło ścisnęło jej się, gdy mówiła.</p>
<p>Natychmiast spojrzał na nią. Jego srebrne oczy były skupione, wypełnione tym samym zaborczym, desperackim uwielbieniem, które widziała kiedyś w spojrzeniu Lucjusza. Przełknęła.</p>
<p>- Draco, musisz się o nią troszczyć.</p>
<p>Patrzył na nią tępo.</p>
<p>Serce ścisnęło jej się w piersi.</p>
<p>- Ty… nie możesz być taki, jaki był twój ojciec.</p>
<p>Wyraz jego twarzy zniknął w jednej chwili, a ona mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.</p>
<p>- Musisz się o nią troszczyć - powiedziała zaciekle. - Jesteś taki jaki jesteś, musisz zdecydować, że będziesz się o nią troszczyć, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy nie zaczniesz, a ona się dowie.</p>
<p>Oczy Draco zabłysły, przepełnione czymś nieczytelnym.</p>
<p>Usiadła, nadal patrząc mu w oczy.</p>
<p>- Ona musi być kimś, kim zdecydujesz się opiekować. Kimś, kto będzie dla ciebie ważny. Ja nie… - urwała, czując ucisk w gardle. - Nie wiem jaka… jaka będę w przyszłości. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak… musisz być tym, który będzie ją za mnie kochać… - jej głos lekko się załamał. - Tak jak ja bym ją kochała. Ona musi być dla ciebie ważna.</p>
<p>Draco zbladł, ale powoli skinął głową.</p>
<p>- W porządku - powiedział.</p>
<p>- Obiecaj mi.</p>
<p>- Obiecuję.</p>
<p>Skinęła głową. </p>
<p>- W porządku.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Po miesiącach rewolucji wybuchających w krajach kontrolowanych przez Śmierciożerców, Międzynarodowa Konfederacja ogłosiła zamiar „interwencji” co do sytuacji w Europie w październiku 2005 roku. Niestabilność Europy zagroziła tajemnicy, narażając światową społeczność magów.</p>
<p>Voldemort miał zbyt mało żołnierzy, aby spróbować sprawiać choćby pozory oporu. Armia Śmierciożerców zawsze polegała w dużym stopniu na wsparciu Mrocznych Istot, a przy sojuszach Voldemorta znajdujących się w strzępach, nie miał on już prawie żadnej armii, którą mógłby zebrać. Nawet Śmierciożercy nie wierzyli w ich zdolność do wygrania kolejnej wojny. Minister Thicknesse wygłosił słabe przemówienie na temat brytyjskiej suwerenności, ale pomimo obowiązkowej propagandy Proroka Codziennego świat czarodziejów był zmęczony wojną i nie bał się już Voldemorta.</p>
<p>Było za dużo niezadowolenia i za mało Śmierciożerców. Bez Draco jako Wielkiego Łowcy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby wzbudzać takie samo przerażenie.</p>
<p>Międzynarodowa Konfederacja wyruszyła z Danii pod koniec października i przeszła z Europy Północnej po łuku w kierunku Wielkiej Brytanii.</p>
<p>Obserwowanie, jak Front Wyzwolenia Międzynarodowej Konfederacji skutecznie miażdży reżim Voldemorta, dawało poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale i głębokie poczucie zdrady, mogąc zobaczyć, jak inaczej mogłaby wyglądać przeszłość, gdyby Międzynarodowa Konfederacja była gotowa pomóc Ruchowi Oporu podczas wojny.</p>
<p>Przyprawiające o mdłości uczucie bólu i wściekłości narastało w piersi Hermiony za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślała. Front Wyzwolenia nie musiałby istnieć, gdyby MACUSA i Międzynarodowa Konfederacja nie opuściły Ruchu Oporu, by został on zniszczony, uwięziony i gwałcony przez kilka lat.</p>
<p>Harry, Ron i wszyscy inni mogliby wtedy nadal żyć.</p>
<p>Za każdym razem, gdy otrzymywali gazety, lektura wiązała się zarówno z ulgą, jak i zatruwających ich serca smutkiem.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hermiona poświęcała większość swojego czasu na stworzenie lepszej protezy dla Draco. To było jak budowanie układanki składającej się z kilku tysięcy elementów. Musiała sama wykonać wszystkie komponenty i dopasować je do siebie w sposób, który nie kolidował z pozostałymi fragmentami.</p>
<p>Ukończyła ją w listopadzie. Draco przyglądał się jej, kiedy odłączała metalową protezę, a następnie zatrzasnęła nową na miejscu. Syknął, a następnie wzdrygnął się, gdy wszystkie nerwy połączyły się z nową protezą.</p>
<p>- Jak ty…?</p>
<p>Przesunęła palcami po porcelanowej powłoce, a uśmiech igrał na jej ustach.</p>
<p>- Czy teraz możesz to poczuć?</p>
<p>Pokiwał głową. Rozłożył palce i zamknął je. Wewnątrz rozległ się prawie nieodczuwalny metalowy brzęk.</p>
<p>Hermiona trzymała protezę w dłoniach, przesuwając kciukami po dłoni i obserwując, jak palce drgają w odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>- Widzisz wiry? Porcelana jest przeplatana srebrnymi nitkami. Aspekt sensoryczny na metalowym poszyciu miałby kłopoty ze zmiennością i zakłócałby inne elementy, ale używając nici srebra, mogłam je przeciągnąć przez zewnętrzne poszycie dłoni i ramienia jak prawdziwe nerwy. Skupiają się głównie na palcach... - Pogładziła palce aż po ich opuszki, a on wygiął je precyzyjnie, żeby złapać jej. - Teraz powinieneś być w stanie czuć większość rzeczy. Mechanizmy wewnętrzne są wytrzymalsze niż poprzednie. Planuję je ulepszać mniej więcej co tydzień w miarę dostosowywania się protezy do twoich ruchów.</p>
<p>- Sprytnie. Chociaż... - Podniósł ołówek i zakręcił nim między palcami, po czym obrócił nadgarstek i obserwował, jak porusza się jego nowa dłoń. - Mogłaś mi po prostu stworzyć srebrną dłoń. Byłoby szybciej.</p>
<p>Hermiona posłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.</p>
<p>- Naprawdę myślisz, że dałabym ci rękę, która powoli wysysałaby twoją energię życiową? Masz w sobie już wystarczająco dużo Czarnej Magii, która jest stale przyciągana przez twoje runy. Nie potrzebujesz do tego jeszcze srebrnej dłoni, która robiłaby to samo. Nawet gdyby było to szybsze, to są one niesamowicie niewiarygodne, zbadałam je, były przypadki, w których ich użytkownicy się dusili…</p>
<p>Draco zachichotał pod nosem, a Hermiona przerwała i patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>- Masz przerażające poczucie humoru… - mruknęła, po czym stuknęła różdżką w porcelanowy czubek palca, powodując niewielki wstrząs elektryczny.</p>
<p>Krzyknął z zaskoczenia i położył nową dłoń na piersi.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na niego surowo, odkładając kilka narzędzi, a następnie wyciągając gęsie pióro.</p>
<p>- Teraz poważne testy, spróbuj zaklęcia.</p>
<p>Draco sięgnął po różdżkę, ale Hermiona powstrzymała go z chytrym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>- Nie. Nie twoją różdżką, tak po prostu. - Demonicznie wyciągnęła lewą rękę, wskazując na pióro palcem i naśladując ruch dłoni do zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa.</p>
<p>Draco spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym skierował wzrok na protezę.</p>
<p>- W zeszłym miesiącu powiedziałaś, że to nie zadziała.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się do niego i założyła lok za ucho.</p>
<p>- Powiedziałam. Ale potem to rozgryzłam. Chociaż nikt nigdy wcześniej nie wbudował różdżki w protezę, więc będziemy musieli regularnie ją sprawdzać, aby upewnić się, że wszystkie elementy są bezpiecznie odizolowane. Spróbuj. Na mnie nie działało to zbyt dobrze, ale użyłam jednej z twoich różdżek, więc pewnie dlatego ciężko było mi to stwierdzić.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął lewą rękę w stronę stołu.</p>
<p>
  <em> - Wingardium Leviosa. </em>
</p>
<p>Pióro uniosło się ze stołu i z łatwością lewitowało w powietrzu.</p>
<p>Draco ponownie spojrzał na dłoń, a potem podszedł do niej, a jego oczy błyszczały.</p>
<p>- To jest… Jak sprawiłaś, że to zadziałało?</p>
<p>Gardło Hermiony zacisnęło się lekko, a ona z zakłopotaniem spojrzała na stół, prostując swój zestaw śrubokrętów.</p>
<p>- Och… cóż, tak właściwie, to wykorzystałam moje badania z zakresu dekonstrukcji kajdan.</p>
<p>Spojrzała na Draco i stwierdziła, że znieruchomiał, jakby został zamrożony.</p>
<p>Odchrząknęła.</p>
<p>- Sussex prowadziło wiele naprawdę wyjątkowych badań nad alchemią i rdzeniami różdżek… Wiesz, nad sposobem, w jaki zbierały i kanalizowały magię, więc… - Uniosła podbródek i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Wykorzystałam tę wiedzę do stworzenia czegoś, co nie będzie przerażające.</p>
<p>Patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund, a potem skierował swój wzrok na protezę.</p>
<p>Hermiona spojrzała na swoje nagie nadgarstki.</p>
<p>- Najgorsze rzeczy zawsze powstają podczas wojen… Tak też jest w świecie mugoli. Nigdy nie ma sposobu, aby po wypuszczeniu, móc włożyć je z powrotem do puszki Pandory. Jestem pewna, że za kilka lat czarodziejskie rządy na całym świecie zaczną używać kajdan do tłumienia magii więźniów. Pomyślałam, że należałoby wykorzystać tę wiedzę do stworzenia czegoś, co może również pomóc ludziom. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i podniosła różdżkę. - Może kiedyś mogłabym wysłać niektóre swoje projekty do jakiegoś szpitala. Zakładając, że nie wszyscy okaleczeni podczas wojny zginęli w więzieniu, z pewnością jest wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby skorzystać z lepszej magicznej protezy.</p>
<p>Ponownie spojrzała na Draco, a on wciąż stał tam, gdzie zamarł. Następnie podszedł do niej i z wahaniem ujął jej twarz obiema rękami, unosząc ją lekko do góry i tuląc w dłoniach tak jak kiedyś. Przesunął lekko kciukami po łukach jej kości policzkowych - jeden był chłodniejszy w dotyku niż drugi. Zadrżała.</p>
<p>Przycisnął usta do jej czoła.</p>
<p>- Jesteś lepsza niż ktokolwiek - powiedział cicho, a słowa musnęły jej skórę. - Ten świat w ogóle na ciebie nie zasługuje.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>W grudniu padał śnieg. Było pięknie. Otulał ich świat bielą, a Hermiona siadała obok Draco i razem słuchali subtelnego szumu opadających płatków.</p>
<p>Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby była wielkości domu. Ósmy miesiąc ciąży sprawiał, że chciała zapaść w stan hibernacji, ale Draco wyciągał ją z łóżka i namawiał, żeby i tak wyszła na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>- Jest zimno. Chodzenie sprawia, że bolą mnie stopy i plecy - mruknęła nadąsana, gdy owijał ją szalikiem.</p>
<p>- Poniosę cię.</p>
<p>Prychnęła.</p>
<p>- Nieprawda, złamiesz sobie plecy. Ważę tyle, co buchorożec.</p>
<p>- Wzmocnię swoje ramię, żeby się nie złamało - powiedział z uśmiechem.</p>
<p>Hermiona westchnęła z oburzeniem, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.</p>
<p>- Jesteś okropny.</p>
<p>- Powiedziałaś mi, żebym codziennie wyciągał cię na zewnątrz, nawet jeśli nie będziesz mieć na to ochoty.</p>
<p>Hermiona skrzywiła się i włożyła płaszcz.</p>
<p>- Nie spodziewałam się, że to będzie oznaczać, że zamierzasz przerwać mi drzemkę.</p>
<p>- Próbowałem to przeczekać, ale ona nie miała końca.</p>
<p>Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i pozwoliła mu zasznurować swoje buty.</p>
<p>Szli starannie wytyczonymi ścieżkami. Niebo, drzewa i ziemia lśniły bielą od świeżo opadłego śniegu.</p>
<p>- Już prawie Święta - powiedziała. Kiedy mówiła, jej oddech wznosił się w powietrzu jak wielka, biała chmura.</p>
<p>Draco skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Nie sądziłam, że w końcu będę miała dość ciąży. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że wkrótce będziemy mieć dziecko - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Draco. - Będzie inaczej, gdy będzie nas troje.</p>
<p>Draco ponownie skinął głową. Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń.</p>
<p>- Mam nadzieję, że nie odziedziczy naszego skumulowanego uporu.</p>
<p>Draco prychnął.</p>
<p>- Gdybym był bukmacherem, powiedziałbym, że dość spore szanse są przeciwko nam.</p>
<p>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.</p>
<p>- Prawdopodobnie.</p>
<p>Dziecko było rzeczywiście uparte.</p>
<p>Termin porodu Hermiony przyszedł i minął, nawet bez skurczy Braxtona Hicksa. Hermiona przeszła od hibernacji do zdecydowanego wspinania się po schodach domu i wdrapywania po najbardziej stromych ścieżkach na wyspie w nadziei, że coś się wydarzy. Cokolwiek.</p>
<p>Była w ciąży prawie czterdzieści jeden tygodni i czuła, że nie zniesie jej przez kolejny dzień, kiedy w końcu dostała pierwszy skurcz. Potem kolejny. Pojawiały się w nieregularnych odstępach przez dwa dni, zanim stopniowo ich rytm uregulował się co osiem do dziesięciu minut i taki pozostawał.</p>
<p>Chwiejka zwlekała, podskakując z podekscytowaniem na palcach, gdy spoglądała na Hermionę porozumiewawczo. Ginny oddała Jamesa skrzatce i podała wszystkim herbatę. Hermiona próbowała czytać, mając nadzieję, że w końcu skurcze przestaną występować w odstępie ośmiu minut. Były na tyle intensywne, że nie potrafiła ich zignorować.</p>
<p>Draco wydawał się gotowy paść na śmierć z powodu chronicznego stresu. Napinał się za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona się przesuwała lub gwałtownie wciągała powietrze, kiedy skurcze osiągały swój szczyt. Jego oczy nigdy jej nie opuszczały.</p>
<p>Hermiona lub Ginny co godzinę przeprowadzały regularną diagnostykę, aby sprawdzić, czy w coś ogóle się zmieniło, wciąż odkrywając, że nic nie zmierza w oczekiwanym kierunku.</p>
<p>Wreszcie Hermiona wstała z rozpaczliwym westchnieniem. Ginny i Draco poderwali się na równe nogi.</p>
<p>Włożyła płaszcz i wsunęła stopy w buty, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie, które je zasznurowało.</p>
<p>- Idę na kolejny spacer. Może to sprawi, że poród rzeczywiście się rozpocznie. Jeśli to nie zadziała… - urwała, gdy zerknęła na Draco, ale nie wspomniała o innych opcjach, które rozważała.</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową, jej usta wykrzywiły się.</p>
<p>- Pójdę zobaczyć, co z Jamesem. Możesz wysłać wiadomość, jeśli zechcesz, żebym wróciła.</p>
<p>Draco otworzył usta, ale potem zamknął je bezgłośnie.</p>
<p>Podał Hermionie ramię i pozwolił jej poprowadzić go po tylu schodach, ile chciała.</p>
<p>Stała na szczycie mostu, ściskając jego dłoń, próbując stłumić jęk i oddychać przez skurcz.</p>
<p>- Granger, mogę ściągnąć tu położną.</p>
<p>- Absolutnie nie - powiedziała Hermiona przez zęby, gdy zgięła się wpół. - Ginny i ja damy radę. Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykował… i nie chcę, żebyś przyprowadzał tu kogoś, a potem go zabijał, żeby zatrzeć ślady.</p>
<p>Draco zamilkł z poczuciem winy.</p>
<p>Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko.</p>
<p>- Już tego nie robimy. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. Nie waż się.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Nienawidzę tego.</p>
<p>- Wiem.</p>
<p>- To boli.</p>
<p>- Tak.</p>
<p>- Jestem zmęczona. Prę od wielu godzin.</p>
<p>- Wiem.</p>
<p>- Przestań się ze mną zgadzać.</p>
<p>Po tym Draco milczał przez bardzo długi czas.</p>
<p>Hermiona nie była pewna, czy to ona łamie mu rękę, czy to on łamie jej.</p>
<p>Ginny była między nogami Hermiony, zaraz obok Chwiejki. </p>
<p>- Hermiono, czy na pewno nie chcesz mieć lustra, żebyś mogła widzieć?</p>
<p>- Nie chcę - powiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnym głosem, łapiąc oddech, zanim przeszedł przez nią kolejny skurcz. Silnie zwinęła się do przodu z jękiem.</p>
<p>- Dobra robota. Główka wyszła. Jeszcze raz, żeby przeszły ramiona. - Ginny spojrzała na Draco. - Chcesz ją złapać?</p>
<p>Draco tylko popatrzył na Ginny, aż ta znowu spojrzała między nogi Hermiony.</p>
<p>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i powieki. Ponownie zaczęła przeć, skupiając całe swoje ciało i umysł na wypchnięciu dziecka.</p>
<p>- Otóż to. Otóż to. Tak! Są ramiona, teraz po prostu oddychaj. Nie przyj.</p>
<p>Rozległo się kwilenie i nagle mokre, wijące się zawiniątko zostało ułożone na nagiej piersi Hermiony.</p>
<p>Hermiona westchnęła cicho, gdy malutka, pomarszczona twarz ich córki wtuliła się w jej mostek. Głowa dziecka pokryta ciemnymi, mokrymi loczkami.</p>
<p>Jej wyczerpanie zostało natychmiast zapomniane. Ręce Hermiony drżały, kiedy owinęła ramiona wokół umazanego mazią płodową dziecka i oparła palce na jego mokrej główce. Dziecko spojrzało w górę w kierunku twarzy Hermiony, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się, gdy wibrujące zawodzenie wydobyło się malutkich ust.</p>
<p>Hermiona zaniemówiła. Ginny i Chwiejka coś mówiły, ale Hermiona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Dziecko zmarszczyło lekkie jak piórka brwi i na chwilę rozszerzyło oczy.</p>
<p>Były srebrne jak światło błyskawicy.</p>
<p>Hermiona zaszlochała i przytuliła je mocniej.</p>
<p>- Draco… ona ma twoje oczy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Epilog 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Muzyczna sugestia:</b>
</p>
<p>MARINA - Immortal</p>
<p>M83 - Outro</p>
<p>  <em>Playlista Spotify: </em><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ihxRjxvTdondG1TvK1Iqe?si=zAo3SUq2QAOMajN1LPD39Q">
    <em>"Music to read Manacled to"</em></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała w łóżku, licząc palce córki, patrząc na małe różowe paznokcie i przesuwając opuszkami po jej delikatnym profilu. Dziecko zostało zważone i sprawdzone zaklęciami diagnostycznymi, po czym Chwiejka fachowo ją otuliła. Matowe brązowe włosy zaczynały wysychać, układając się w kępki wokół jej malutkiej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że skończy z moimi włosami, biedactwo. Chociaż może wybarwią się na platynę w wieku sześciu miesięcy - powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzała w górę z uśmiechem i zauważyła, że Draco stoi przy ścianie, wyglądając, jakby miał właśnie aportować się z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona znieruchomiała i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Był tuż obok niej przez czas całego porodu, aż do momentu, gdy wręczono jej dziecko. Nie była pewna, kiedy się odsunął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny i Chwiejka dyskretnie wymknęły się z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niewyraźnie zarejestrowała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, kiedy przyglądała się Draco. Zbladł, a wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej zdruzgotany niż cokolwiek innego. Jego palce drżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco… chodź ją zobaczyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona jest twoją córką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego ręce drgnęły i mogła zobaczyć, jak mięśnie jego szczęki się zaciskają.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - odparł, a jego zęby błysnęły, gdy przez nie mówił. - Pamiętam, jak to się stało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Hermiony, a ona wzdrygnęła się, przysuwając dziecko bliżej ciała. Ta świadomość była jak uderzenie lub zanurzenie w lodowatej wodzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęście wyparowało, jakby było jedynie iluzją. Snem, w którym się ukryła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła i spojrzała na zawiniątko w swoich ramionach. Cisza w pokoju była tak ciężka, że czuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją przygniótł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Były pewne rany, które nigdy w pełni nie wyblakną. To prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie stanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że powinienem iść - powiedział w końcu Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Podejdź tutaj - powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem, ponownie patrząc na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyglądał na zrozpaczonego, kiedy na nią spoglądał, i był tak blady, jakby jego serce zostało wycięte z klatki piersiowej, by wykrwawił się przed nią na śmierć. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby się zbliżyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco, podejdź tutaj - powtórzyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim ruszył powoli do przodu. Uwolniła lewe ramię i ujęła jego dłoń, przyciągając go bliżej, aż usiadł na skraju łóżka, zaraz obok niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując zdecydować, co robić. Myślała, że przyzwyczaił się do idei posiadania dziecka. Że w większości udało im się pogodzić to, co się wydarzyło, zanim wróciły jej wspomnienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciał jej zgwałcić. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił, gdyby istniał jakikolwiek inny sposób, by ją uratować. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ona mu to wybaczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może nadal tak było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. Wydawało się, że nie chciał dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek fizycznej bliskości z Hermioną lub własną córką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej usta były suche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ty… obiecałeś, że będziesz się o nią troszczyć. Jeśli… jeśli… - urwała, a jej szczęka zaczęła drżeć. - Jeśli zamierzałeś odejść zaraz po jej urodzeniu... powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. To miał być nowy początek. Tylko my troje. Pamiętasz? Zostawiliśmy to wszystko... wszystko, żebyśmy mogli być razem. Nawet na nią nie spojrzałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poruszyła zawiniątkiem, żeby lepiej pokazać mu jej twarz, ale Draco zesztywniał i odwrócił wzrok. To było jak odcięcie. Odrzucenie, które było fizycznie bolesne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spójrz - powiedziała, a jej głos był ostry. - Musisz na nią spojrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco niechętnie zerknął w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest tylko dzieckiem. Ona cię nie skrzywdzi, a ty nie skrzywdzisz jej. Spójrz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głowa Draco gwałtownie podniosła się do góry, po czym zaśmiał się krótko, próbując uwolnić rękę. Hermiona odmówiła puszczenia jej. Wyraz jego twarzy był napięty, jakby chciał być gdziekolwiek, tylko nie tam, gdzie właśnie był.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger - powiedział głosem tak twardym, że aż drżącym. - Jedyne, co robię, to zabijanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a potem mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedziała stanowczo. - To kłamstwo. Uratowałeś mnie. Uratowałeś Ginny i Jamesa. Mogłeś być uzdrowicielem. Wiem, że możesz być dobrym ojcem. To… może to nigdy nie być naturalne dla żadnego z nas, ale oboje postaramy się jak najlepiej. Ty-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono… - przerwał jej, wypuszczając ostry oddech, jakby ktoś go kopnął. Jego głos był surowy, a on nadal na nią nie patrzył.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger… - szepnął, ponownie próbując odciągnąć rękę. - Granger, ja… już wcześniej zabijałem dzieci. Ostatnie... niemowlę, którego dotknąłem… Użyłem na nim Klątwy Zabijającej zaraz po tym, jak zabiłem jego matkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła, wpatrując się w jego twarz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W pewnym momencie wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie zabijał dzieci, ale odcinała się od tej wiedzy. Ignorowała ją.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czarodzieje i mugole. Przyjaciele i nieznajomi. Mężczyźni i kobiety… i dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiedziała to wszystko, ale o tym również zapomniała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potem przypomniała sobie rzeczowy ton Stroud, kiedy ta zaproponowała, że uwolni Draco od niechcianego dziecka płci żeńskiej: </span>
  <em>
    <span>„Te z dużym potencjałem zostaną wykorzystane do wniesienia wkładu w kolejną fazę programu, a pozostałe będą przydatnymi przedmiotami laboratoryjnymi. Wciąż tak mało wiadomo o wczesnym rozwoju magii…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przełknęła, próbując odzyskać swój głos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie miałeś wyboru. Nie miałeś... Nie miałeś wyboru. - Spojrzała na ich córkę. - Zaczynamy teraz od nowa. Dorośnie z dala od wojny, a my… możemy to wszystko zostawić za sobą. Zaopiekujemy się nią i zapewnimy jej bezpieczeństwo. My oboje. Oboje zaopiekujemy się nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się do Draco tak, że dziecko leżało w jej ramionach między nimi. Spoglądały na nich srebrne oczy ich córki. Jej włosy wyschły tworząc aureolę brązowych loków wokół całej głowy. Jej twarz była zaróżowiona i nadal wyglądała na lekko spłaszczoną. Obie jej ręce wymknęły się z owinięcia i znalazły się blisko twarzy. Agresywnie ssała kostki prawej dłoni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spójrz na nią, Draco. Ona jest nasza. Jest cała nasza. Nie skrzywdzisz jej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na swoją córkę przez kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się poruszył, mogła stwierdzić, że przestał oddychać. Jego palce drgnęły, gdy zaczął sięgać. Zawahał się, a potem ledwo potarł dłoń dziecka, jakby spodziewał się, że jego dotyk ją otruje lub zrani. Drobna rączka odruchowo zamknęła się wokół jego palca, chwytając go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zamarł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obserwowała go, rozpoznając wyraz jego oczu, gdy spojrzał w dół na małą istotkę, która trzymała się go wytrwale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaborczy i pełen uwielbienia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora Rose Malfoy była - zdaniem Ginny - najłatwiejszym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszło na świat. Z wyglądu była niemal idealną repliką Hermiony, z wyjątkiem zdumiewająco jasnych srebrnych oczu i ust, które bez wątpienia odziedziczyła po Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spała niesamowicie grzecznie i bardzo rzadko płakała. Potrafiła leżeć godzinami w ramionach swojego nadmiernie pobłażliwego ojca, drzemiąc na jego piersi, podczas gdy on patrzył, jak Hermiona pracuje w swoim laboratorium. Aurora spoglądała niczym sowa na zdjęcia w encyklopediach zielarstwa, siadając bardzo poważnie, gdy ząbkowała na protezach palców Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Była cichym, poważnym dzieckiem, które dorównywało powadze jej rodziców, ale jej oczy były pełne ognia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nosiła ją w chuście, przyciśniętą do piersi, gdzie zawsze mogłaby ciasno i ochronnie owinąć ramiona wokół maleńkiego ciała Aurory, gdy tylko czuła się zdenerwowana, ponieważ las był zbyt cichy lub niebo zbyt szerokie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy Aurora potrafiła już bezpiecznie usiąść, spędzała pół dnia siedząc na barkach Draco, jeżdżąc na nim, podczas gdy on sprawdzał osłony w pobliżu domu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rozmawiał z Aurorą częściej niż z kimkolwiek, nawet z Hermioną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potrafił prawić jej monologi o wszystkim. Opowiadał jej o drzewach i meblach, o wszystkich sklepach, w których kupił książki dla Hermiony, o tym, jaka może być pogoda i co oznaczały wszystkie kolory i odcienie zaklęć analitycznych. Aurora słuchała go uważnie i denerwowała się, gdy stawał się rozproszony lub zbyt długo milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pomimo filozoficznego sprzeciwu Hermiony wobec wspólnego spania, Aurora spała na środku łóżka między Draco i Hermioną. Nie dlatego, że do spania potrzebowała ona rodziców, ale dlatego, że oni jej potrzebowali. Hermiona regularnie zasypiała na podłodze obok jej łóżeczka, trzymając ją za rękę. Draco potrafił wstawać w nocy nawet kilkadziesiąt razy, aby upewnić się, że Aurora nadal oddycha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora przez pierwszy rok swojego życia niemal nie dotykała ziemi. Kiedy Hermiona lub Draco ją odkładali, Chwiejka natychmiast pojawiała się i uciekała razem z nią, albo Ginny zabierała ją do zabawy z Jamesem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora siadała z Hermioną, wpychając jej do ust gęsie pióra i odkrywając, jakie dźwięki mogłaby uzyskać, uderzając w kolekcję kociołków Hermiony drewnianymi prętami mieszającymi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy nauczyła się chodzić, podążała za ludźmi jak mały cień, obserwując Ginny w kuchni i ogrodach, Hermionę w jej laboratorium i Draco na codziennej trasie testowania zabezpieczeń. Wystarczyło, by raz powiedziano jej jakąś zasadę, a ona przestrzegała jej doskonale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byłaby niemal anielska, gdyby nie wpływ Jamesa Pottera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Od Jamesa, Aurora nauczyła ścigać się po domu na miotle-zabawce z tak zawrotną prędkością, że Draco stawał się biały z przerażenia. Nauczyła wspinać się po wzgórzach i drzewach, zadrapywać swoje kolana, rozrywać ubranie i robić błotne zupy w strumieniu. Nauczyła się także siłowania, ku wiecznemu rozczarowaniu Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona często budziła się w nocy, widząc drobną, poważną twarz wpatrującą się w nią uważnie, tak blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Byłoby to prawie przerażające, gdyby nie zdarzało się to regularnie, odkąd Aurora została przeniesiona do jej własnego łóżka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamo, mogę cię przytulić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora zawsze pytała o to Hermionę, ponieważ jedyną zasadą, którą Draco zdołał wyegzekwować, było to, że Aurorze nie wolno już z nimi spać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tylko nie obudź swojego ojca - szepnęła Hermiona, cofając się do piersi Draco, aby zrobić więcej miejsca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wdrapała się na łóżko, skulona ciasno w ramionach Hermiony, jej dłonie spoczywały na szyi jej mamy. Zasnęła ponownie w kilka sekund.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona otarła swój nos o jej i zamknęła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Są zasady, Granger - mruknął Draco w jej włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona pochyliła głowę do przodu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że to moja kwestia - powiedziała. - Poza tym, nie chciałam cię budzić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie spałem w chwili, gdy drzwi się otworzyły - powiedział Draco tonem pełnym niezadowolenia. - Dopóki wie, że się zgodzisz, będzie przychodzić każdej nocy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona mocniej przytuliła Aurorę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie będzie chciała wiecznie się przytulać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco przesunął się i delikatnie musnął dłonią biodro Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mówisz to już od ponad roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zanurzyła nos we włosach Aurory. Pachniały mchem i korą drzew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, przez cały czas była to prawda. Pewnego dnia z tego wyrośnie. Nigdy się nie dowiem, kiedy zapyta mnie o to po raz ostatni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco westchnął. Jego ręka prześlizgnęła się zaborczo wokół talii Hermiony, trzymając ją tak mocno, jak ta trzymała Aurorę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Życie na wyspie było idylliczne, jak z bajki. Krok po kroku, zaczynało trwać to na tyle długo, że Hermiona zaczęła mu niepewnie ufać. Jedynym zakłóceniem ich ukrytego świata były regularne porcje nadchodzących nowych wiadomości, które Draco, Hermiona i Ginny czytali wieczorami, kiedy James i Aurora leżeli już w łóżkach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ataki paniki Hermiony powoli przeszły do przeszłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Aurora została odstawiona od piersi, Draco i Hermiona starannie zamaskowali czarami swój wygląd i bardzo ostrożnie opuścili wyspę, aby zabrać Hermionę do uzdrowiciela umysłów i dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jej mózgiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Według uzdrowicielki, w umyśle Hermiony było tak dużo anomalnej magicznej aktywności, że trudno było określić wszystko, co się w nim wydarzyło. Struktura pamięci była tak niepewna, że niewiele było do zrobienia. Uzdrowicielka zdecydowanie zalecała spokojne środowisko i jak najmniejszą magiczną ingerencję w jej mózg przez resztę życia. Było kilka łagodnych eliksirów, które mogła brać na swój niepokój, ale istniało w niej zbyt wiele sprzecznych źródeł magii, które były stale obecne. To dość skutecznie uniemożliwiało znalezienie jakiegoś łatwego rozwiązania. Szkody w jej mózgu zostały zaostrzone przez ciągłe używanie Czarnej Magii przed urazem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczas powrotu Draco przez długi czas milczał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Serce Aset generalnie działa na zasadzie bliskości, prawda? - zapytał w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyglądała przez okno pociągu, po czym zamknęła oczy, kuląc się. To była rozmowa, której miała nadzieję nigdy z nim nie odbyć, licząc, że będzie to szczegół, który on przegapi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minucie powoli skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. W przypadku niewielkich ilości Czarnej Magii wystarczy tymczasowa bliskość.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A w przypadku większych ilości? Powiedzmy… przy wielokrotnym rzucaniu zaklęć, aby analizować i dekonstruować Czarną Magię, a nawet rzucając same klątwy w celu określenia metody odwrócenia, ile twoim zdaniem byłoby to Czarnej Magii? - zapytał, a jego głos był zwodniczo swobodny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odchyliła się i skrzyżowała nogi, spoglądając przez okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zależy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła ciężka pauza i Hermiona spojrzała w dół, poprawiając rąbek koszuli tak, aby ta leżała płasko. Czuła, jak wbija się w nią wzrok Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odchrząknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogłaby szybko się kumulować, gdyby ktoś musiał to robić często, ponieważ byłoby to tak wiele nowych klątw, które wymagałyby analizy, a ta osoba nie miałaby czasu ani zasobów, aby wykonywać regularne rytuały oczyszczania...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kątem oka widziała, jak Draco kiwa głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdzie trzymałaś Serce Aset, zanim użyłaś go na mnie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej gardło ścisnęło się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czasami pod łóżkiem, ale… zwykle miałam go na łańcuszku na szyi. Było… - urwała i przełknęła. - Było schowane w amulecie ochronnym, który nosiłam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co stało się z amuletem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż - powiedziała i potrząsnęła ramieniem, z lekko lekceważącym tonem. - Musiałam go rozbić, aby dostać się do serca… Więc później wyrzuciłam jego kawałki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał przez kilka minut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym, żebyś mi wtedy powiedziała - powiedział w końcu przytłumionym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony zacisnęły się w tęsknym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Żadne z nas nie potrafiło prosić o pomoc. Nie sądzę, żeby którekolwiek z nas dokonywało swoich wyborów, spodziewając się, że przeżyjemy wojnę wystarczająco długo, by móc ich kiedyś żałować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrzył tępo przez przedział pociągu, a jego wzrok był nieobecny. To był wyraz twarzy, jaki przybierał, kiedy odtwarzał przeszłość, próbując umiejscowić to, co mógł zrobić inaczej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła jego dłoń, splatając ich palce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gdybym mogła zmienić przeszłość, to za każdym razem bym cię uratowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyraz jego twarzy nie rozjaśnił się ani nie zmienił. Oparła się o jego ramię i zamknęła oczy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kochajmy się na zawsze, Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poczuła, jak pocałował on czubek jej głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W porządku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona roztrzaskała fiolkę pełną eliksiru, gdy przeszywający krzyk przedarł się przez dom, a zaraz po nim nastąpił kolejny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cała wojna rzuciła się na nią jak powódź, gdy usłyszała ten mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk. Chwyciła za różdżkę i pobliski nóż i przebiegła przez dom, prawie zderzając się z Draco i Ginny, gdy wszyscy wpadli do pokoju z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, znajdując w środku Aurorę z Jamesem przygwożdżonym pod nią, gdy ta obijała go po głowie twardą książką, krzycząc z ognistej wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kolana Hermiony prawie ustąpiły z szoku i ulgi, gdy odłożyła nóż na półkę i potykając się, ruszyła przez pokój. Jej klatka piersiowa drżała, kiedy usiłowała oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora po raz ostatni uderzyła Jamesa w głowę, po czym Hermiona odciągnęła ją i zaniosła do kąta, podczas gdy Ginny podniosła wyjącego Jamesa i przytuliła go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co. Się. Stało? - zapytał Draco, a jego ton był zabójczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozerwał ją! - Aurora wrzeszczała. Jej twarz była blada z wściekłości. - Rozerwał moją nową książkę!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona i Draco zamarli i spojrzeli na siebie oczami rozszerzonymi z niedowierzania. Draco był tak blady jak Aurora, a jego palce drżały wokół trzymanej różdżki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć! Aurora nie pozwoliła mi zobaczyć! - James krzyknął przez pokój przez łzy, podczas gdy Ginny próbowała sprawdzić, czy nie ma siniaków. - Powiedziałem jej, żeby się podzieliła, a ona nie słuchała!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wydała z siebie kolejny krzyk wściekłości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona była moja! - Odwróciła się i opadła w ramiona Hermiony. - Maaaamo, podarł moją książkę. Moją nową książkę! Rozerwał stronę z k-k-koniami!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona objęła ją i zmusiła się, by przestać drżeć z przerażenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przytuliła Aurorę mocniej, chowając twarz w jej splątanych lokach, jednocześnie starając się spokojnie oddychać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. Wiem. - Pogłaskała głowę Aurory przez jej gęste, kręcone włosy. - Ale nie bije się ludzi, nie rękami ani książką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rozerwał moją książkę! - Wściekłość Aurory przekształciła się w rozpacz, po czym wybuchła płaczem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- PO PROSTU CHCIAŁEM JĄ ZOBACZYĆ! - James wrzasnął przez pokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ona była moja!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aurora! - Hermiona powiedziała, ale jej głos stał się ostrzejszy, kiedy już minął jej szok. - Nie bijemy! Nie możesz nikogo bić, znasz tę zasadę. Co jest ważniejsze, ludzie czy rzeczy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szare oczy Aurory rozszerzyły się. Opuściła głowę i przyjrzała się swoim stopom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ludzie - powiedziała niechętnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Ludzie. - Hermiona zmusiła się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. - Zawsze najważniejsi są ludzie. Książkę możemy naprawić lub wymienić, ale ludzi nie da się zastąpić. Nie odzyskamy ich po ich utracie. Nigdy ich nie krzywdzimy. Jeśli coś nas zdenerwuje, używamy naszych słów, a nie ciał. Jestem teraz tobą bardzo rozczarowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wykrzywiła twarz, po czym odchyliła głowę do tyłu wrzeszcząc i zalewając się łzami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła Aurorę i przytuliła ją, kiedy szła przez pokój, żeby sprawdzić, co z Jamesem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Jamesa była schowana w ramieniu Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wszystko w porządku?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nawet nie jest posiniaczony. Myślę, że chyba jest w szoku, że Aurora straciła panowanie nad sobą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja sama jestem w szoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zaśmiała się nerwowo, ale jej oczy wyglądały na tak zmęczone, jak Hermiona wciąż się czuła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, po prostu cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, która ma niegrzeczne dziecko. Zaczynałam się martwić, że to wina mojego rodzicielstwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zaśmiała się z ulgą i potrząsnęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że nadeszła pora na drzemkę, a potem kilka poważnych rozmów. Auroro, chcesz przeprosić Jamesa za uderzenie go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora spojrzała przez splątane włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To była moja książka - powiedziała drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona się skrzywiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Będziemy musieli się przeprosić trochę później. Przepraszam, James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Jamesa wciąż tkwiła w ramieniu Ginny, a on nie odpowiedział.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Aurora spała w swoim pokoju, Hermiona odwróciła się i opadła w ramiona Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że ktoś nas znalazł - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Kiedy usłyszałam jej krzyk, pomyślałam... pomyślałam, że została przeklęta. Kiedy przebiegłam przez drzwi, bałam się, że znajdę ją umierającą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco trzymał ją mocno, a jego ręce wciąż drżały. Poczuła, jak skinął głową i oparł głowę o jej własną. Zaszlochała cicho i próbowała się opanować. Słyszała bicie jego serca, niemal wpasowujące się w tempo jej własnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wciąż czekam - powiedziała, gdy stali w milczeniu przez kilka minut. - To wszystko wciąż tam jest. Chwyciłam za nóż. Nie zastanawiałam się, po prostu złapałam za nóż i zaczęłam biec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Front Wyzwolenia dotarł do Wielkiej Brytanii na kilka dni przed trzecimi urodzinami Jamesa, ale minął prawie rok, zanim ostatnia twierdza Voldemorta została obalona. Thicknesse i większość innych urzędników Ministerstwa zostało aresztowanych. Wyłapano także wszystkich oznaczonych Śmierciożerców. W zamian za łagodniejszy wyrok, kilku z nich współpracowało przy usuwaniu kajdan z uwolnionych więźniów w Hogwarcie i wszystkich surogatek z Programu Repopulacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort nawet się nie pojawił. Ukrył się w swoim zamku i po dziesiątkach nieudanych prób ataku na niego, Front Wyzwolenia najzwyczajniej na świecie się poddał. Trzymano go pod silną strażą i wyrażano nadzieję, że Voldemort po prostu w końcu umrze, a jego forteca w końcu stanie się też jego sarkofagiem. Jak o Grindelwaldzie, gazety powtarzały tę informację wielokrotnie, jakby to miało położyć kres całej sprawie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niektóre procesy i wyroki skazujące odbyły się dość szybko. Reżim Śmierciożerców miał szczegółowe zapisy dokumentujące ich okrucieństwa. Według The New York Seer </span>
  <em>
    <span>„po śmierci Antonina Dołohowa w wybuchu laboratorium w Sussex, Śmierciożerca Severus Snape miał duży wpływ na zapisy i strukturę w reżimie śmierciożerców. Przyczyna eksplozji nigdy nie została oficjalnie potwierdzona, a większość dokumentacji laboratorium została zniszczona. Według Snape'a, wypadkowi, w którym zginęły setki najbardziej cenionych umysłów Europy, można było zapobiec dzięki bardziej spójnemu nadzorowi. W rezultacie więzienia i laboratoria były zobowiązane do prowadzenia szczegółowej dokumentacji przechowywanej w zewnętrznej lokalizacji, zawierającej skrupulatne szczegóły i podpisy wszystkich zaangażowanych osób, tworząc krystalicznie czysty papierowy zestaw informacji wymieniający wszystkich zaangażowanych, niezaprzeczalnie klasyfikując, kto był odpowiedzialny za działania w każdym oddziale. Snape został zamordowany w zamachu stanu w Rumunii latem 2005 roku, nigdy nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego surowe wymogi powojenne doprowadziły do hermetycznych spraw sądowych przeciwko setkom jego kolegów i innych Śmierciożerców.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inne aspekty reżimu były bardziej chaotyczne i przerażające, a gdy się pojawiły, zaczął się polityczny wir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Międzynarodowa Konfederacja nie mogła zaprzeczyć świadomości istnienia Programu Repopulacji, ale twierdziła, że nie miała pojęcia o okolicznościach. Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów wygłosiła przemówienie, w którym podkreślono, że Międzynarodowej Konfederacji powiedziano, że udział surogatek jest w pełni dobrowolny i że gdyby wiedzieli, że więźniowie są wykorzystywani jako szczury laboratoryjne, a surogatki gwałcone i siłą zapładniane, to interweniowaliby wiele lat wcześniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uzdrowicielka Stroud uciekła z Europy i zniknęła na długo przed rozpoczęciem procesów członków Programu Repopulacji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona musiała brać Eliksiry Spokoju, żeby czytać o wszystkim bez hiperwentylacji. Wiedziała, że wszystko, co się tam dzieje, jest przerażające, ale czytanie zeznań z procesów, które się rozpoczęły, było tak druzgocące, że czuła się tak, jakby mogła załamać się z poczucia winy. Wszystkie surogatki, które przeżyły, zostały sprowadzone, aby zeznawać. Hanna Abbott była cieniem, kuląc się przy stanowisku świadka i ukrywając lewą stronę twarzy, gdy zadawano jej pytania o kompulsje i to, co zostało jej zrobione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ze względu na niską płodność większości Śmierciożerców, wiele surogatek otrzymało duże dawki mikstur płodności, co doprowadziło do wielu porodów. Parvati Patil została przywieziona do sądu w zaawansowanej ciąży, mając przy sobie już dwoje wcześniej urodzonych dzieci, ledwo chodzących, panicznie uczepionych jej szat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy odkrywano, iż niektóre surogatki niosły w sobie płody wykazujące niski potencjał magiczny, ciąże były przerywane, a następnie natychmiast wznawiano próby zapłodnienia z użyciem bardziej szkodliwych mikstur płodności w celu „kontrolowania” wyników. Wiele surogatek stało się bezpłodnych, kończąc z poważnymi uszkodzeniami wewnętrznymi. Te, które pozostały płodne, miały po porodzie sześć tygodni na powrót do zdrowia, po czym wracały do programu dla poczęcia kolejnego dziecka. Angelina Johnson nosiła ze sobą pusty, poszarpany kocyk, który uparcie trzymała w ramionach, nie chcąc go puścić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ku oburzeniu Hermiony, Międzynarodowa Konfederacja była skonfliktowana względem tego, co należy zrobić. Podjęto wysiłki, aby przekształcić Ministerstwo Magii w coś bardziej demokratycznego, co zostawiłoby mniej miejsca by ktoś taki jak Voldemort mógł wkroczyć za kulisy i zacząć go kontrolować. Jednak pomimo przerażenia z powodu zeznań procesowych, brytyjskie społeczeństwo czarodziejów było mocno przywiązane do swojej czystej krwi „arystokracji”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>„Voldemort nie był nawet czystej krwi” </span>
  </em>
  <span>- mówił jeden z artykułów. - </span>
  <em>
    <span>„To byłaby parodia, gdyby starożytne rody brytyjskie płaciły za to cenę.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Najważniejsze było załatwienie spraw w sądzie, dokonanie niezbędnych napraw systemu i przejście dalej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zauważyła, że jej usta wykrzywiają się w grymasie i odłożyła gazetę, aby świadomie zmusić się do oddychania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dzieci i ciąże będące skutkiem Programu Repopulacji były spokrewnione z niektórymi z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w Wielkiej Brytanii, z których większość miała teraz rodziców odsiadujących wiele wyroków dożywotniego więzienia. Kto powinien wychowywać te dzieci? Co zrobić z surogatkami? W artykułach rozważano to bez końca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niektóre kobiety nie chciały mieć nic wspólnego z dziećmi, które były zmuszane rodzić, inne chciały aborcji, podczas gdy inne zaciekle chroniły swoje ciąże i odmawiały wypuszczania dzieci z ramion. Po prawie trzech latach życia z kompulsjami, wiele surogatek zinternalizowało je tak głęboko, że wahały się między kompulsywną uległością a okrutnym buntownictwem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sądy zaczęły opowiadać się na korzyść rodzin czarodziejskich, którym bardzo zależało na utrzymaniu ich rodów i odpowiednim wychowaniu spadkobierców. Ich prawnicy argumentowali, że surogatki są głęboko niestabilne psychicznie i emocjonalnie. Że byłoby w najlepszym interesie wszystkich, gdyby odebrano im dzieci, zapewniono za nie pewne wynagrodzenie pieniężne i pozwolono wszystkim „ruszyć dalej”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wrócę tam - powiedziała nagle Ginny po przeczytaniu najnowszego artykułu o procesach dotyczących Programu Repopulacji. - Myślałam o tym od kilku miesięcy i wydaje mi się, że muszę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona i Draco milczeli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na gazetę trzymaną w dłoniach, a kostki jej dłoni były białe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próbują to wszystko wymazać. Procesy i pieniądze oraz zabieranie dzieci i dawanie ich starym rodzinom, wyznającym tę samą ideologię, która rozpoczęła wojnę. Zachowują się tak, jakby wszystko zostało już rozstrzygnięte... że będzie lepiej. Zrównają z ziemią i pogrzebią to wszystko, po czym wykreują siebie na zbawców Wielkiej Brytanii, a to, co się wydarzyło i ci, którzy zginęli… to po prostu zniknie. Nie dbają o tych, którzy przeżyli. Nawet nie mówią o ludziach, którzy zginęli. To tak, jakby próbowali radzić sobie ze wszystkim tak szybko, jak tylko mogą, aby w końcu po prostu udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło i że nie są temu współwinni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wypuściła gniewny oddech i spojrzała na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zamierzam go zabić. Zabiję Voldemorta. Nie zasługuje na to, by umrzeć samemu w jakimś zamku. Po śmierci tego drania upewnię się, że nikt nigdy nie zapomni o wszystkich ludziach, którzy zginęli w walce - przełknęła, jej twarz była szara. - Dlatego musicie zaopiekować się Jamesem, abym mogła tam wrócić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła, że robi jej się zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I… - Ginny zawahała się i niepewnie wciągnęła powietrze. - Chcę, żebyście oboje pomogli mi się przygotować. Ta bomba, którą stworzyłaś do rozbicia osłon Hogwartu, muszę wiedzieć, jak ją zrobić. Muszę ćwiczyć pojedynkowanie. Od lat nie walczyłam. Wyjadę... spróbuję wyjechać po piątych urodzinach Jamesa - oznajmiła, a jej oczy zaczęły zalewać się łzami. - W ten sposób będę mieć trochę czasu, aby móc się pożegnać, na wypadek, gdybym nie wróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę to zrobić - powiedziała ostro Ginny. - Zawsze mówię Jamesowi o tym, że jego tata i cała moja rodzina byli bohaterami, którzy zawsze walczyli w obronie innych. Nie mogę dalej patrzeć w oczy takie jak te Harry’ego, mówiąc to i nie robiąc nic poza życiem na tej wyspie do końca moich dni. James nie może mieszkać na tej wyspie do końca życia. Musi iść do szkoły w Hogwarcie i zobaczyć świat, za którego ochronę zginął jego tata… - urwała, a jej głos ucichł, gdy otarła oczy. - Nie wykonałam jeszcze swojej części. To właśnie jest moja część. Myślałam o tym odkąd Front Wyzwolenia dotarł do Wielkiej Brytanii, ale powtarzałam sobie, żeby pozwolić Międzynarodowej Konfederacji się tym zająć. Ale robią to źle. Nie mogę już więcej bezczynnie siedzieć i tylko o tym czytać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona sięgnęła przez stół, próbując złapać ją za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny. Ginny, jeśli to zrobisz, możesz umrzeć. Nie... nie rób z Jamesa sieroty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała ponad stołem na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie sądzę, żebym mogła dalej sama ze sobą żyć, jeśli tego nie zrobię - powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się. - Czujesz się winna, że tu jesteś i sprzedałaś się, aby spróbować wygrać wojnę. Byłaś uwięziona w jakiejś dziurze gdzieś pod Hogwartem, kiedy ja pracowałam sobie w ogrodzie. Byłaś gwałcona i prawie umarłaś więcej razy, niż mogę mieć pojęcie, podczas gdy ja uczyłam się robić tarty mięsne. Czujesz się winna, że tu jesteś, mimo że uzdrowiciel umysłu powiedział, że powrót prawdopodobnie by cię zabił. - Ginny spojrzała w dół i przełknęła. - Zostanie z powodu Jamesa to dla mnie tylko wymówka, bo wiem, że z tobą będzie on całkowicie bezpieczny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona niechętnie zebrała wszystkie swoje badania i notatki dotyczące produkcji bomb. Miała czas, żeby je udoskonalić. Dopracowała analizę i technikę, traktując całe przedsięwzięcie jako zagadkę umysłową. Nigdy nie planowała tego udostępniać ani używać ponownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nauczył Ginny pojedynkowania. Trenował ją bardziej nieprzyjemnie niż Hermionę i był o wiele bardziej wymagający. Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ile czasu i uwagi Draco poświęcił na strategię i określenie najlepszego sposobu na zabicie Voldemorta. Hermiona patrzyła, jak trenują i z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że gdyby jego psychosomatyczne drżenie nadal nie objawiało się silnie pod wpływem stresu, prawdopodobnie wróciłby do Wielkiej Brytanii, próbując sam zabić Voldemorta po tym, jak Hermiona stworzyła jego drugą protezę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nauczyła Ginny wszystkich podstawowych technik projektowania bomb. Draco dostarczył Hermionie tyle informacji, ile mógł sobie przypomnieć o działaniu zaklęć ochronnych wokół zamku Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny spojrzała na to wszystko, a potem na Hermionę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powinnaś umieścić pod tym swoje nazwisko. Będzie oczywiste, że ja tego nie wymyśliłam. Nawet jeśli chcesz, aby ludzie myśleli, że umarłaś, nadal powinnaś być doceniona za to, że to wymyśliłaś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z napięciem i spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie chcę, Ginny. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zaczął zwracać na mnie uwagę. Czy to żywą, czy martwą. Jeśli zapytają, powiedz im, że to informacje i badania Zakonu, które zabrałaś ze sobą, gdy uciekałaś, i nie wiesz, kto je opracował.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na urodziny Jamesa, Ginny wybrała się na wycieczkę na kontynent z nim i Draco. Wrócili na wyspę z długonogim szczeniakiem o imieniu Łapa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę jechać na wycieczkę, ale ty musisz tu zostać i pomóc wujkowi Draco chronić wyspę - powiedziała Ginny Jamesowi. - Łapa pomoże ci być odważnym, jak Gryfon, dobrze?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James poważnie skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Ginny lśniły od łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę do ciebie pisać. Każdego dnia. Skrzaty będą przynosić ci ode mnie duże paczki listów, a ciocia Hermiona przeczyta je wszystkie i może pomoże ci napisać kilka do mnie. Musisz zawsze słuchać cioci Hermiony i wujka Draco, rozumiesz? I dbaj o Aurorę. Jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Musicie się trzymać razem, dobrze? Tak właśnie robią najlepsi przyjaciele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieobecność Ginny głęboko otrzeźwiła Jamesa. Pomimo ich wszelkich wysiłków, by ukryć cień wojny przed Jamesem i Aurorą, dzieci miały niezaprzeczalne poczucie świadomości na temat niepewnego i anomalnego świata, w którym żyły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po odejściu Ginny, James spoważniał. Pilnie podążał za Draco po całym domu, kiedy ten sprawdzał zabezpieczenia. Aurora stała się za to psotna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stworzył dodatkowy pokój w ich skrzydle domu, aby James nie przebywał sam w innej jego części.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona utuliła Jamesa do snu pierwszej nocy po odejściu Ginny. Łapa leżał w łóżku obok niego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Draco i ja jesteśmy na końcu korytarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James siedział na łóżku, mocno obejmując Łapę ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem Gryfonem, jak mama i tata, więc jestem odważny - powiedział James drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serce Hermiony przeszył ostry ból. Owinęła ramiona wokół Jamesa, całując czubek jego głowy przez jego dziko rude włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, ja też byłam Gryfonem - powiedziała grubym głosem. - My, Gryfoni, potrzebujemy wielu uścisków, aby być tak odważni, więc będziemy musieli dawać sobie nawzajem wszystkie gryfońskie uściski, dopóki twoja mama nie wróci. Jeśli będziesz potrzebować dodatkowych, jestem na końcu korytarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona obudziła się w środku nocy, kiedy Aurora nie pojawiła się, prosząc o przytulenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco również usiadł, niemal natychmiast gdy zrobiła to Hermiona. Zajrzeli do pokoju Aurory i stwierdzili, że jest on pusty. Otworzyli drzwi do pokoju Jamesa, gdzie znaleźli dwoje dzieci skulonych w łóżku, z Łapą między nimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco patrzył przez kilka chwil na wszystko, z lekko przymrużonymi oczami, zanim podszedł i zabrał Aurorę z powrotem do jej pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Następnego ranka znów znaleźli Aurorę śpiącą w pokoju Jamesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Voldemort zmarł w styczniu 2009 roku, tydzień po trzecich urodzinach Aurory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Według gazet, dotąd nieprzeniknione osłony jego zamku zostały naruszone przez elitarną drużynę aurorów MACUSY, której towarzyszyła Ginny Weasley, ostatnia żyjąca członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Użyli nowego rodzaju zaawansowanej magii, aby przebić się przez osłony. Zamek został następnie pieczołowicie rozebrany, aby wykopać Voldemorta z jego kryjówki i wydobyć jego rozkładające się ciało na światło dzienne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W trakcie tego procesu zginęła większość aurorów, a Ginny prawie umarła. Auror prowadzący atak nakazał wszystkim się wycofać, ale Ginny odmówiła. Weszła do środka, rzucając swoją pierwszą i zarazem ostatnią Klątwę Zabijającą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W gazetach na całym świecie ukazało się zdjęcie Ginewry Weasley wyłaniającej się z gruzów zamku. Jej twarz była brudna i poplamiona krwią. Brutalna ostrość blizny na jej twarzy była pierwszą rzeczą, którą było wyraźnie widać na czarno-białym zdjęciu. Pętla fotografii pokazywała, jak Ginny odrzucała głowę do tyłu, a jej wyraz twarzy był mieszaniną wyczerpania i zimnego triumfu, gdy pojawiała się w polu widzenia, ciągnąc za sobą zwłoki Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie można było zaprzeczyć bohaterstwu Ginny, pomimo zdecydowanych pytań o to, gdzie ukrywała się przez ostatnie kilka lat. Ginny trzymała jednak usta na kłódkę. Oznajmiła, że została odizolowana z powodu choroby, a ukryła ją zaprzyjaźniona rodzina czarodziejów. Wróciła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Front Wyzwolenia nie zamierza zabić Voldemorta. Nie chciała być traktowana jak bohaterka - chciała tylko zadbać o pamięć o swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wysiłki odbudowy czarodziejskiego świata powoli przesunęły się od zdecydowanych opinii o „ruszeniu dalej” do upamiętniania poległych: bojowników Ruchu Oporu, członków Zakonu, surogatek. Ginny Weasley była niewzruszona w swojej solidarności z surogatkami. Nie obchodziło jej, jak stare były czarodziejskie rodziny czy ich tradycje. Czystokrwiste ideały ze starych czarodziejskich rodzin, którym nie udało się sprzeciwić okrucieństwom popełnionym na ich oczach, pozwoliły na wojnę. Nie zasługiwali na wychowanie kolejnego pokolenia, by wyznawało ono tę samą ideologię, która doprowadziła do wojny czarodziejów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sądy wstępnie zdecydowały o przyznaniu opieki matkom, które tego chciały. Tytuły i majątki starych rodów zostały odebrane ojcom, a surogatki przejęły kontrolę nad nimi aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletności przez ich dzieci. Surogatki, które nie chciały przejąć opieki nad narodzonymi dziećmi, otrzymywały „odszkodowanie”, a dzieci umieszczano w pieczy zastępczej lub sierocińcu utworzonym specjalnie w celu ich wychowania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mówiono o zburzeniu Hogwartu i zbudowaniu nowej magicznej szkoły, ale Ginny nie chciała o tym słyszeć. To był pierwszy dom Harry'ego Pottera i miejsce narodzin Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Hogwart miał zostać odbudowany. Miały odbywać się tam zajęcia, które nauczałyby o tym, co się wydarzyło, aby okrucieństwa wojny czarodziejów nigdy się już nie powtórzyły i nie zostały zapomniane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy zaczęto szeptać o klątwie ciążącej na stanowisku nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, Ginny ogłosiła zamiar zostania profesorem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Życie na wyspie pod nieobecność Ginny, zaczęło się powoli zmieniać. James i Aurora bardzo się do siebie przywiązali, aż do tego stopnia, że Draco i Hermiona często rzucali na siebie zmartwione spojrzenia, kiedy to zauważyli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie poradzi sobie z tym - powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc, jak Aurora i James biegają po plaży. Łapa pędził za nimi wzdłuż brzegu, szczekając szaleńczo na mewy. - Jest taka zaborcza. Nie wiem, czy będzie lepiej, czy gorzej, jeśli zacznę ją do tego przygotowywać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco powoli skinął głową. Jego ręka ściskała Hermionę, ale jego oczy uważnie obserwowały Aurorę, gdy ta biegła wzdłuż plaży za Jamesem, ciągnąc za sobą długą linę z wodorostów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wróciła niedługo przed szóstymi urodzinami Jamesa. Spotkanie było radosne. Przyniosła stare zdjęcia, które zostały odzyskane. Były między nimi również zdjęcia Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony z czasów szkolnych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James był przeszczęśliwy, widząc swoją matkę, ale Ginny nie mogła tam zostać. Zamierzała zabrać Jamesa z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieli mieszkać w odbudowanej wiosce Hogsmeade i pomagać przy odbudowie, zanim Hogwart zostanie ponownie otwarty w następnym roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wracaj ze mną, Hermiono - powiedziała Ginny, gdy Draco był poza domem, sprawdzając osłony. - Powinnaś wrócić. Wszystko, co mówię i robię, to wasze pomysły i odkrycia. Ja po prostu je powtarzam. Byłabyś w tym lepsza niż ja. Te wszystkie sposoby, w jakie chciałaś zmienić świat czarodziejów... większość z nich możesz zrealizować, jeśli wrócisz. Ludzie powinni wiedzieć, że jesteś tą, dzięki której możliwe było zabicie Voldemorta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona poczuła ucisk się w piersi, ale zmusiła się do zaśmania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że ty i Draco też macie z tym coś wspólnego. Jak dokładnie by to działało? Czy zabrałbym ze sobą Aurorę i miała ją tam, podczas gdy próbowałabym oczyścić imię Draco, czy po prostu zostawiłabym tutaj ich oboje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Ginny stała się napięta i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie możesz oczyścić jego imienia. Wiem, że myślisz, że jest tragicznym bohaterem, ale nikt nigdy nie zobaczy go w taki sposób, nawet jeśli wyjaśnisz, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił... Pracowałam z aurorami i prawnikami. Widziałam wszystkie akta. Hermiono, czy wiesz, ile osób zabił? Listy są tak długie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - przerwała jej Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny stanowczo skrzyżowała ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jest tym, czym był Voldemort, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Ludzie szepczą, kiedy mówią Wielki Łowca. Nikt nawet nie wypowiada imienia Malfoy jeśli nie musi. Jego podpis jest na aktach wszystkich egzekucji. To nie tak, że Voldemort cokolwiek podpisał. Ze sposobu, w jaki przedstawiają się zapisy reżimu, można by pomyśleć, że to on faktycznie sprawował władzę po wojnie. O wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, był zawsze co najmniej poinformowany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony skręcił się, a jej szczęka się zacisnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trudno jest próbować zdestabilizować reżim bez pozyskiwania informacji - powiedziała suchym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny westchnęła z rezygnacją i ponownie odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na nią kątem oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie zostawię go, Ginny. Nie ma wersji mnie, która przeżyłaby wojnę bez Draco. Wiara w drugą osobę jest jedynym powodem, dla którego przeżyliśmy. Jestem zbyt zmęczona, by próbować odbudować czarodziejski świat w oparciu o kłamstwo na temat tego, jak udało mi się to wszystko przeżyć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wpatrywała się w Hermionę, a jej usta drgały, jakby nad czymś debatowała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hermiono… - zaczęła, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy wyprostowała ramiona. - Hermiono, wiem, że mówiłam, że nie powiem nic więcej, ale muszę wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko przynajmniej raz, zanim odejdę i zostawię cię tutaj. - Jej głowa opadła, gdy przełknęła, a blizna poczerwieniała, wyraźnie wyróżniając się na jej skórze, jak zawsze, gdy była zdenerwowana. - Jesteście całą rodziną, która została mi poza Jamesem. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Zawdzięczam ci życie i kocham cię, a Harry i Ron kochali cię, więc... muszę to choć raz powiedzieć. Wiem, że kochasz Draco. Po prostu… nie sądzę, żebyś zdawała sobie sprawę, jak nieludzko zimny jest dla każdego, kto nie jest tobą i Aurorą. Reszta świata mogłaby spłonąć, a on prawie by się tym nie przejął. To nie tak, że zaklęcie, którego użył do zabicia tych wszystkich ludzi, było proste. Musisz mieć to na myśli, rzucając Klątwę Zabijającą…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, jaki on jest, Ginny - Hermiona przerwała jej twardo. - To jest powód, dla którego ty i ja nadal żyjemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustracja przemknęła przez twarz Ginny i znów zaczęła otwierać usta. Hermiona spojrzała na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O czym myślałaś… kiedy użyłaś Klątwy Zabijającej na Voldemorcie? - zapytała Hermiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zatrzasnęła szczękę i zesztywniała, patrząc na Hermionę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem mocno zacisnęła usta, aż jej wyraz twarzy wykrzywił się, stając się udręczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O Boże. To był Harry - powiedziała w końcu głosem łamiącym się z żalu, a jej kłykcie pobielały, gdy zacisnęła dłonie w drżące pięści. - Myślałam o wszystkim, co zrobił Harry'emu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową, nie zaskoczona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanim się odezwała, przez kilka sekund spoglądała na onyksowy pierścień na swoim palcu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Miłość nie zawsze jest tak piękna i czysta, jak ludzie lubią o niej myśleć. Czasami jest w niej ciemność. Draco i ja idziemy ramię w ramię. Uczyniłam go tym, kim jest. Wiedziałam, co oznaczały jego runy, kiedy go ratowałam. Jeśli jest potworem, to ja jestem jego twórcą. Jak myślisz, co było źródłem całej jego wściekłości?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy Aurora zdała sobie sprawę, że Ginny zamierza zabrać Jamesa, początkowo tego nie rozumiała, ale potem, gdy przygotowywali się do odejścia, wpadła w histerię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On jest mój! On jest mój! On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Nie możesz go zabrać!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie chciała przyjąć pocieszenia ani od Draco ani od Hermiony. Przylgnęła do Jamesa i nie chciała puścić. James był boleśnie skonfliktowany co do odejścia, chociaż ani na chwilę nie puścił dłoni Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może pojechać z nami - powiedział - Ja się nią zaopiekuję.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie. Aurora musi zostać ze mną i swoim ojcem, aż będzie starsza - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując odciągnąć Aurorę od Jamesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja też chcę iść! - powiedziała Aurora, gdy Hermiona oderwała palce od szaty Jamesa. - Ja też chcę mieszkać w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dlaczego my też nie możemy tam jechać?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przepraszam Auroro, nie możemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego? - Aurora upadła na ziemię i próbowała przeczołgać się z powrotem do Jamesa, zanim Hermiona zdołała ją złapać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona podniosła ją z podłogi i mocno przytuliła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tam nie jest dla nas bezpieczne, byśmy też mogli pojechać. Dlatego mieszkamy na tej wyspie, a nie w mieście ze sklepami, pamiętasz? Mama dostałaby tam bólu głowy, a uzdrowiciele powiedzieli mamie, że nie może chodzić do miejsc, które powodują u niej bóle głowy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale James jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Trzymamy się razem. Najlepsi przyjaciele powinni trzymać się razem - Aurora zaszlochała w ramię Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stał obok, wyglądając na zagubionego. Jego palce lekko drżały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James puścił rękę Ginny i podszedł do Aurory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rory, musisz zostać z mamą i tatą. W Wielkiej Brytanii nie jest bezpiecznie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogę iść. Ja też jestem Gryfonem - powiedziała Aurora załamanym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco się skrzywił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedział powoli James, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból. - Ale nie możesz iść, bo musisz zająć się Łapą. Tam nie jest bezpiecznie dla szczeniaka. Nie zawsze przychodzi, kiedy go wołamy… i za dużo szczeka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Głowa Aurory wyskoczyła z ramienia Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? - zapytała drżącym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. - James poważnie skinął głową. - To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce dla szczeniaka. Musisz się nim zająć. Wujek Draco go nie lubi, a ciocia nie wychodzi za bardzo na zewnątrz. On potrzebuje codziennych spacerów, więc to ty musisz go na nie zabierać. - James mocno ściskał smycz Łapy. - Ale jak coś, to on nadal jest moim psem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora powoli skinęła głową, a James podał jej smycz Łapy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po tym, jak Ginny i James odeszli, Aurora usiadła na werandzie, wtulając twarz w sierść Łapy i płacząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cztery lata później</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wbiegła do laboratorium i wdrapała się na kolana Hermiony, trzymając w palcach kawałek papieru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamo. Patrz mamo. Tata zabrał mnie na targ, a tam była pani i-i miała to na sznurkach i pozwoliła mi wziąć. - Aurora rozłożyła palce pokazując, że w swojej dłoni ściskała małego, pogniecionego żurawia origami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona westchnęła cicho, a jej serce zacisnęło się, gdy na niego spojrzała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och, Auroro, to urocze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Powiedziała, że jeśli zrobię takich tysiąc, to spełni się moje życzenie. - Aurora wpatrywała się w żurawia płonącymi srebrnymi oczami, po czym światło w nich przygasło, gdy wypuściła z ust powietrze. - Ale… życzenia są tylko wyimaginowane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego byś sobie życzyła? - zapytała Hermiona, chociaż była pewna, że zna już odpowiedź.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora spojrzała na Hermionę z wahaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym móc pojechać do Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta w wąskim uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To byłoby fajne, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora skinęła głową i spojrzała tęsknie na żurawia, którego trzymała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po odejściu Jamesa straciła większość swojej figlarności. Draco i Hermiona próbowali przywrócić w niej tę iskrę. Draco zabierał ją na stały ląd, aby mogła odwiedzać place zabaw i targowiska, Hermiona nawet wybierała się tam z nimi od czasu do czasu. Aurora nie chciała jednak przyjaźnić się z innymi dziećmi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było zbyt wiele przeszkód. W świecie mugoli ostrzegano ją przed odwoływaniem się do magii. W magicznym świecie Draco i Hermiona bardzo ostrożnie ostrzegali ją, że nie może nikomu zdradzać imion swoich rodziców, ani gdzie mieszkają, czy też wspominać, jak Draco i Hermiona zmieniają swój wygląd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zasady te stresowały Aurorę. W rezultacie nie bawiła się z innymi dziećmi. Stała cicho w pewnej odległości, w tęsknotą patrząc, jak się bawią. Odrzucała wszystkie zaproszenia do wspólnego udziału, nawet gdy Draco i Hermiona ją do tego zachęcali. Po czterech latach James wciąż pozostawał jej jedynym przyjacielem, o którym mówiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamo… czy mogę tam pojechać, kiedy będę wystarczająco duża... żeby iść do Hogwartu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Żołądek Hermiony skręcił się i mrugnęła przez ból głowy, który już próbowała zignorować. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślałam, że pójdziesz do szkoły w Nowej Zelandii? Abyśmy mogli z tatą cię odwiedzać, a ty mogłabyś wracać do domu na święta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie mogłabyś odwiedzać mnie w Hogwarcie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zacisnęła się, gdy pomyślała o Wieży Astronomicznej. O ciałach Weasleyów wiszących pod zwłokami Harry'ego. O krętym korytarzu, którym była ciągnięta, zanim została zamknięta. O siedzeniu w Wielkiej Sali podczas szkolenia do roli surogatki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ja… prawdopodobnie dostałbym tam bólów głowy, gdybym… gdybym odwiedzała cię w Hogwarcie. Przydarzyły mi się tam pewne… bardzo smutne rzeczy i zaczęłabym myśleć o nich wszystkich, gdybym się tam znalazła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora milczała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Myślę, że Nowa Zelandia ma dobrą szkołę - powiedziała po minucie, podnosząc żurawia i delikatnie wygładzając niektóre zagniecenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wyczuła tęsknotę w jej głosie. Wyciągnęła rękę i również wyprostowała jego skrzydła, a następnie ułożyła ptaka origami na stole tak, aby stał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wiedziałaś, że raz złożyłam tysiąc takich żurawi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora obejrzała się przez ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to sprawiło, że spełniło się twoje życzenie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chyba tak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czego sobie życzyłaś?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… - Hermiona urwała, czując ucisk w gardle, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i odgarnęła dzikie loki Aurory z jej twarzy. - Nie pamiętam dokładnie, jak brzmiało moje życzenie, ale myślę, że życzyłam sobie ciebie. Myślę, że... marzyłam o miejscu, w którym mogłabym przebywać z ludźmi, których kocham. O miejscu, w którym nie byłabym już samotna. Był taki moment, kiedy byłam naprawdę samotna... A teraz zawsze mam przy sobie ciebie i twojego tatę. Sądzę więc, że moje życzenie się spełniło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Aurory zabłysły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy możesz mnie nauczyć, jak zrobić żurawia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zamarła na chwilę, a jej serce zabolało.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Przepraszam, ale nie pamiętam już, jak je robić. Próbowałam nauczyć się tego na nowo, ale zawsze mi się to wymyka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dlaczego?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zacisnęła usta i przełknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, kiedy byłam z tobą w ciąży, zraniłam się w głowę. Zostałam ranna w środku. Mogła to być bardzo, bardzo poważna rana. Na tyle poważna, że nie byłam w stanie pamiętać wielu rzeczy. Przez długi czas myśleliśmy, że w końcu zacznę coraz więcej zapominać. Ale… - urwała, a uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta. - Zanim jeszcze się urodziłaś, użyłaś swojej magii i otoczyłaś nią te części mojego mózgu, które były ranne, abym nie zapomniała więcej rzeczy. Ale te części mojego mózgu, które zostały otoczone twoją magią... Nie mogę już do nich dotrzeć. Są szczelnie zamknięte, więc nie mogą się złamać. Oznacza to, że nawet jeśli powie się mi pewne rzeczy lub spróbuję się ich nauczyć, to za jakiś czas znowu o nich zapominam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Moja magia cię naprawiła? - zapytała Aurora, a jej oczy były rozszerzone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak. Nazywa się to magikrochimeryzmem płodowo-matczynym. Tak nazywają to uzdrowiciele. To bardzo, bardzo rzadkie. Dopóki jestem bardzo ostrożna i nie robię rzeczy, które powodują, że oddycham za szybko lub boli mnie głowa, uzdrowiciele uważają, że będę pamiętać większość rzeczy, dopóki nie dorośniesz i nie będziesz mieć własnych dzieci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Może mogłabyś mieć kolejne dziecko, które naprawi twój mózg, jeśli znowu zaczniesz zapominać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że nie mogę mieć więcej dzieci. Mogłam mieć tylko ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pojawił się w drzwiach z wciąż brązowymi włosami, i rysami zaokrąglonymi od zaklęć maskujących. Hermiona zesztywniała, kiedy go zobaczyła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mama opowiadała mi, jak moja magia naprawiła jej mózg - powiedziała Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Srebrne oczy Draco zamigotały i skinął krótko głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona złożyła pocałunek na głowie Aurory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kochanie, czy możesz zapytać Chwiejkę, co będzie na obiad? Twój tata i ja musimy porozmawiać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurore podniosła swojego papierowego żurawia i wymknęła się z pokoju. Gdy jej kroki ucichły w oddali, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Coś nie tak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona przełknęła czując, jakby w jej gardle był kamień. Sięgnęła pod stos papierów, po czym wyciągnęła z nich czarodziejską gazetę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>„Znaleziono utopioną zbrodniarkę wojenną”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Draco błyszczały przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy to czytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Znaleźli Stroud u wybrzeży Brazylii - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Jej palce drgnęły na papierze. - Trafiła do mugolskiej kostnicy. Oficjalną przyczyną śmierci był zawał serca podczas pływania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zapadła krótka cisza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szkoda, że ktoś jej nie zabił - powiedział chłodno Draco, machając protezą dłoni mrucząc </span>
  <em>
    <span>„Finite”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aby ściągnąć czar maskujący ze swoich włosów i rysów twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I właśnie ktoś dokładnie to zrobił - powiedziała Hermiona tonem, który był prawie syknięciem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tylko patrzył na Hermionę tępym wzrokiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie waż się mnie okłamywać  - warknęła, a jej serce zaczęło bić boleśnie w piersi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco spojrzał w dół i westchnął cicho. W ułamku sekundy jego ostra surowość powróciła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wersja siebie samego, którą przybierał tak doskonale, będąc na wyspie, ilekroć Aurora go widziała, ta miękkość, krzywe uśmiechy i ciche monologi - wszystko zniknęło, jakby był to jedynie kostium, który zakładał. Idealna, niezawodna osobowość ojca, jakim zawsze chciał być.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz znów był prawdziwy. Zimny i lśniący jak stalowy sztylet o ostrych krawędziach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego, czując, jakby jej wnętrze rozrywała przepaść.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Umawialiśmy się, że to koniec.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie - powiedział, krzyżując ramiona i unosząc brew. - To ty powiedziałaś, że to koniec, a ja się z tobą nie kłóciłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szczęka Hermiony zadrżała i spojrzała w dół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mogłeś zostać złapany. Gdyby cię złapali, zostałbyś zabity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej głowa pulsowała, a mostek bolał, jakby roztrzaskano go na pół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jestem dość trudny do zabicia. Znacznie trudniej jest zabić mnie, niż uzdrowiciela w średnim wieku - odparł, a jego oczy były jak lód.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytała, napotykając jego spojrzenie. - Rzucałeś na nią Cruciatusa, dopóki sama nie utonęła?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sprytna jak zawsze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona nie powiedziała nic więcej. Patrzyła na niego, czekając, aż na nią spojrzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zasłużyła na śmierć - powiedział w końcu, patrząc kamiennym wzrokiem przez okno. - Musiałaś wiedzieć, że zamierzam ją zabić od momentu, gdy nadeszły wieści, że uciekła. Wiedziałaś, że w końcu ją znajdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona próbowała przełknąć. Jej ramiona drżały, gdy stała sztywno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Okłamałeś mnie. Okłamałeś mnie. Ukrywałeś to, co robiłeś. Powiedziałeś, że musisz odwiedzić Kanadę, aby poradzić sobie z transferem finansowym. Teraz… za każdym razem, gdy odejdziesz, będę się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę robisz, i będę się martwić, że już nigdy nie wrócisz… - urwała, gdy jej głos się załamał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Draco zmarszczyła się i sięgnął do niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstała gwałtownie, żeby uniknąć jego dotyku, przyciskając dłoń do mostka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy to ci nie wystarcza? Czy życie jest tak niezadowalające, że zemsta jest warta tego całego ryzyka? - Jej oczy płonęły. - Za kilka lat będziemy musieli powiedzieć Aurorze. Pójdzie do szkoły i na zajęciach będzie słuchać o wojnie, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Będą o tobie mówić. Opowiedzą jej o wszystkim, co zrobiłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zacisnął usta w wąską linię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- To zniszczy cały jej świat... nawet jeśli najpierw usłyszy to od ciebie. Nie możemy mieć wszystkiego, czego chcemy w tym życiu, Draco. To ty mi to powiedziałeś. Powiedziałeś, że będzie taki moment, kiedy będę musiała zdać sobie sprawę, że nie dostanę wszystkiego, czego chcę.... Że muszę coś wybrać i pozwolić, żeby to mi wystarczyło. Wybrałam ciebie. Zawsze. Zawsze wybierałam ciebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej płuca zaczęły kurczyć się tak gwałtownie, że z jej gardła wypłynął jedynie napięty jęk. Przycisnęła dłonie do ust. Draco wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, ponownie do niej sięgając.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona spojrzała na niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeśli już tego nie chcesz, byłeś winien przynajmniej mi to powiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Granger, to nie było tak - powiedział napiętym głosem, powoli do niej podchodząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cofnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Naprawdę? Po prostu napotkałeś ją, będąc o cały kontynent od miejsca, w którym powiedziałeś, że będziesz? Szukałeś jej przez cały ten czas, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niechętnie skinął głową, ale w jego oczach wciąż brakowało iskry przeprosin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zasłużyła na śmierć po tym, co ci zrobiła. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić, skoro wiedziałem, gdzie się ukrywa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się i odwróciła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W takim razie nie powinieneś był szukać. Powinieneś był zostawić to w spokoju… - urwała, wydając z siebie cichy szloch. - Najgorsze jest to, że ja tak się cieszę, że ona nie żyje. Cieszę się, że cierpiała. Po prostu nie chciałam, żebyś to był ty… Dlaczego to zawsze musisz być ty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco zrobił dwa szybkie kroki przez pokój i złapał ją za ramię, zanim mogła się cofnąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim zatopiła się w jego ramionach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nienawidziłam jej. Tak bardzo jej nienawidziłam. Nienawidziłam jej...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem - powiedział, otulając dłońmi jej twarz i przyciskając ich czoła do siebie, gdy ona walczyła o oddech. - Wiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaszlochała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przysięgam, już skończyłem. Proszę, oddychaj - szepnął, trzymając ją mocno w ramionach. - Ona była ostatnia. Nie będzie nikogo więcej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dziesięć lat później</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona stała na Dworcu Głównym w Wellington, patrząc, jak gasną zielone płomienie dużego, kamiennego kominka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Teraz jesteśmy tylko we dwoje - powiedziała tęsknym głosem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco milczał, gdy stał obok niej. Jego dłoń owinęła się wokół jej talii, ciepła i zaborcza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, dlaczego ona odchodzi, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, zanim Draco wydał z siebie bolesne westchnienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W kącikach jej ust pojawił się nikły cień uśmiechu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przypuszczam, że było to prawie nieuniknione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała na Draco, który wciąż wpatrywał się w kominek. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz pełen goryczy i rezygnacji. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał jej wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego rysy były ukryte za czarami maskującymi, ale oczy zawsze pozostawały takie same. Nieważne, jak długo je studiowała, zawsze wydawało się, że w sposobie zmiany koloru wciąż są niuanse, których jeszcze nie odkryła. Odczuwał rzeczy tak intensywnie, ale prywatnie. Skrycie, w swoim wnętrzu. Pod tym względem byli podobni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy patrzył na nią, a jego oczy były niczym stopione srebro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Świat wokół nich wyblakł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej serce przyspieszyło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co teraz zrobimy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kącik jego ust wykrzywił się w uśmiechu, który zawsze był tylko dla niej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cokolwiek zechcesz, tak długo, jak tylko tego zapragniesz.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Epilog 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sierpień 2024</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kominek międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii zapłonął nagle soczyście zielonym płomieniem, po czym pojawiła się w nim młoda kobieta z małą walizką w dłoni. Jej duże, srebrne oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy płomienie zgasły. Wyszła z kominka, wpatrując się w wysokie sklepienie sufitu w Atrium Ministerstwa, po czym spojrzała w tłum czarodziejów i czarownic, przeciskających się przez szeroki hol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aurora! - wezwał ją czyjś głos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilka osób odwróciło się, patrząc na Ginny Weasley pędzącą przez hol ze swoim synem, Jamesem Potterem, podążającym kilka kroków za nią. Ginny niemal zgniotła młodą kobietę siłą swojego uścisku, który trwał kilka minut, po czym cofnęła się, by móc w pełni przyjrzeć się Aurorze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Popatrz na siebie. No popatrz na siebie! Minęło tyle lat. Bałam się, że cię nie rozpoznam, ale tak bardzo przypominasz swoją mamę - powiedziała Ginny, wyglądając, jakby była na skraju łez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora uśmiechnęła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak - powiedziała z lekkim nowozelandzkim akcentem. - Ojciec zawsze to powtarza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu pozwolili ci przyjechać. Byłam pewna, że zostaniesz w Nowej Zelandii, a może wylądujesz w Australii. Twoja mama napisała, że otrzymałaś tam sporo ofert pracy, po tym jak zdałaś wszystkie egzaminy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora poczerwieniała, spoglądając niezręcznie na swoje buty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zachichotała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rumień się. Wszyscy od zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś genialna. Ale po tylu latach w końcu jesteś w Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wcale nie przypominając tym swojej matki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, wiedzieli, że od zawsze chciałam odwiedzić to miejsce, ale fakt, że złożyłam podanie i otrzymałam ofertę pracy u Gringotta, był dla nich dużą niespodzianką.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny sięgnęła do tyłu i chwyciła Jamesa za rękę, wciągając go do rozmowy. Oczy Aurory i Jamesa spotkały się na chwilę, po czym opadły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nadal uważam, że wspaniałym byłoby, gdybyś lata temu poszła do szkoły w Hogwarcie, tak jak James. Próbowałam przekonać twoją mamę, żeby ci na to pozwoliła, ale Nowa Zelandia była mniej więcej w takiej odległości, jaką rozważali twoi rodzice, gdy miałaś jedenaście lat. Wiem, że oboje z Jamesem piszecie ze sobą nieustannie, ale wasza pilna praca naprawdę zawiodła na liniach międzykontynentalnych. Jestem pewna, że pamiętasz, jak James ledwo radził sobie z SUMami, których potrzebował, aby zostać aurorem. Prawie umarłam ze wstydu. Jestem Profesorem Obrony, a mój własny syn ledwo zdał na Zadowalający.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James poczerwieniał i niezgrabnie przeczesał dłonią swoje rozczochrane włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mamo! Podchodziłem poważniej do ocen z moich OWUTEMów. Nie możesz ciągle wypominać mi czegoś sprzed czterech lat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny parsknęła nieprzyzwoicie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Będę o tym mówiła tak często, jak tylko zechcę. W pokoju nauczycielskim nie mogłam spojrzeć ludziom w oczy, przez cały pierwszy miesiąc szóstego roku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James wyglądał, jakby chciał, żeby podłoga go połknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny zaśmiała się, pozornie nieświadoma czarodziejów i wiedźm podsłuchujących ich w Atrium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, może teraz, kiedy jesteś w Anglii, nauczysz go trochę rozsądku. Jest drugim Harrym. Zawsze musi być bohaterem, nawet w symulacjach treningowych. - Oczy Ginny zamgliły się na chwilę, po czym zamrugała i ponownie się zaśmiała. - Przydałby mu się raczej rozsądny i pragmatyczny przyjaciel, niż kolejny Gryfon, taki jak ja. Zawsze jestem rozdarta między dumą a wysłaniem mu wyjca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagłębienia na policzkach Jamesa zaplamiły się szkarłatem. Aurora uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, z lekko zaciśniętymi ustami, po czym skinęła głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stojąca obok starsza wiedźma odchrząknęła. Ginny odwróciła się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ginny, nie widziałam cię od memoriału w zeszłym miesiącu. Jak się masz, kochanie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny przybrała napięty, wyćwiczony uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O, pani Tutley, mam się dobrze. Cieszę się wolnym latem przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Spodziewamy się dużej grupy pierwszorocznych we wrześniu, a James właśnie kończy drugi rok szkolenia na aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pani Tutley skinęła głową, wyglądając na całkowicie niezainteresowaną odpowiedzią Ginny, kiedy przyglądała się Aurorze ponad swoimi okularami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak uroczo. Kim jest twoja nowa przyjaciółka?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny obejrzała się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och… To jest Aurora Black. James i ja poznaliśmy jej rodzinę, kiedy byliśmy za granicą. Właśnie dostała pracę w Banku Gringotta, więc zostanie z nami, dopóki nie zaaklimatyzuje się w Wielkiej Brytanii.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aurora Black? - Oczy pani Tutley rozszerzyły się i uważniej przyjrzała się Aurorze. - Spokrewniona ze Starożytnym Rodem Blacków?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jej rodzina wyemigrowała podczas pierwszej wojny - powiedziała cicho Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy pani Tutley zrobiły się okrągłe, po czym zapytała scenicznym szeptem:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Regulus?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brwi Ginny drgnęły i uśmiechnęła się niezobowiązująco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chciałbym móc porozmawiać, ale naprawdę musimy już iść. Aurora ma zaledwie kilka dni do pierwszego dnia pracy, a ja obiecałam, że oprowadzę ją po Pokątnej. James, bądź dżentelmenem i weź bagaż Aurory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiele ciekawskich oczu, podążało za ich małą grupką, aż do wind. Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, przez Atrium przebiegła fala szeptów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley zawsze była bardzo dyskretna we wszystkich wywiadach, odpowiadając na pytania na temat tego, kto ją ukrył i chronił Jamesa po śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Pojawienie się przyjaciela rodziny z Oceanii wywołałoby wrzawę w gazetach. Black. Oczywiście. Harry Potter był chrześniakiem Blacka. Z perspektywy czasu było oczywiste, że gałąź starej i samotnej rodziny byłaby skłonna objąć ochroną dziecko Harry'ego Pottera, nawet jeśli nie miała ona ochoty przyłączać się do samej wojny. Teraz, gdy odbudowa społeczeństwa dobiegała końca, nie było zaskakujące, że spadkobierca pojawił się, aby zająć marny budynek siedziby rodziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do Nowozelandzkiej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa wysłano kilka sów, które przypadkowo wypytywały o ich niedawną absolwentkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora pozornie nie zwracała na siebie uwagi, kiedy szła ulicą Pokątną. Ginny Weasley świetnie odnajdywała się w roli radosnej przewodniczki wycieczki, podczas gdy James podążał z tyłu, na przemian spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, oraz rzucając bezczelne uśmiechy każdemu, kogo przyłapał na otwartym gapieniu się na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wskazywała właśnie na nową restaurację, kiedy kobieta w średnim wieku wpadła na Aurorę i zamarła, wyciągając rękę i mocno ściskając jej ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Herm…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora odwróciła się i spojrzała na nieznajomą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta zamarła, odrywając od niej swoją rękę i przez chwilę przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Miała kilka palców protetycznych, pokrytych białą porcelaną.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Nie, oczywiście że nie. Przepraszam. To nie ty. Przez chwilę przypominałaś mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny odwróciła się, a w jej oczach pojawił się pewien błysk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Angelina - powiedziała miękkim głosem po chwili wahania. - To Aurora Black, mieszkałam z jej rodziną po śmierci Harry'ego, kiedy byłam w ciąży z Jamesem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina wpatrywała się w Aurorę jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym spojrzała na Ginny, opuszczając ramiona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzała z powrotem na Aurorę. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O. Miło mi cię poznać - powiedziała, a jej głos był smutny. - Mam nadzieję, że cię nie przestraszyłam, chwytając za twoje ramię w ten sposób. Byłam po prostu w szoku. Wygląda trochę tak, jak wyglądała kiedyś Hermiona, nie sądzisz? - zapytała, zwracając się do Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twarz Aurory była pusta. Po chwili spojrzała na Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny wpatrywała się w Aurorę, jakby próbowała zrozumieć, o czym mówi Angelina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O tak. Myślę, że to może jej usta? - Ginny spojrzała na Angelinę, a potem z powrotem zwróciła się w stronę Aurory z poważną miną. - Hermiona Granger. Była naszą szkolną przyjaciółką. Zmarła w 2005 roku, w powojennym uwięzieniu, jeszcze przed wyzwoleniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Och - powiedziała Aurora, zanim spojrzała na Angelinę. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelina przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Aurorę, po czym skinęła głową i odwróciła się, odchodząc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny poprowadziła ją do Esów i Floresów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tutaj - powiedziała cicho do ucha Aurory. - To był ulubiony sklep twojej mamy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oczywiście - powiedziała Aurora, a jej oczy błyszczały.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W księgarni panowała cisza. Okres powrotu do szkoły nie był jeszcze w pełnym rozkwicie, a kupujący byli spokojni i bez pośpiechu przeglądali asortyment sklepu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuż przy wejściu znajdowała się duże ekspozycja wypełniona grubymi książkami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Obszerna Historia Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów </span>
  </em>
  <span>autorstwa Orfeusza Bagshota.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora przystanęła, wpatrując się przez chwilę w książki, po czym sięgnęła i podniosła jedną kopię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Świeżo wydana właśnie w tym tygodniu - powiedział pomocny sprzedawca, stojący w pobliżu, patrząc na książkę w jej dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie rozpoznałam tytułu, więc pomyślałam, że tak właśnie musi być - odpowiedziała Aurora otwierając książkę, żeby przejrzeć indeks rozdziałów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O. Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? Nie z Afryki Południowej ani z Australii. Jesteś może z Nowej Zelandii? - zapytał, spoglądając na Aurorę z większym zainteresowaniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Chodziłam tam do szkoły - powiedziała Aurora niewyraźnym tonem, przesuwając palcami po tytułach rozdziałów. Jej palec wskazujący zatrzymał się na chwilę na jednym z nich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż, jeśli chcesz poznać historię wojny, to jest zdecydowanie najlepsza pozycja ze wszystkich. Przeczytałem ją za jednym zamachem, nawet nie spałem. Następnego dnia w pracy czułem się jak zombie, ale było warto. Orfeusz jest genialny w dobieraniu słów. W końcu jest spokrewniony z Bathildą Bagshot, która napisała </span>
  <em>
    <span>Historię Hogwartu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora uniosła brew i skinęła głową. Sprzedawca uznał to za oznakę zachęty i podszedł bliżej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Spędził nad nią ponad dziesięć lat. Dostał specjalne pozwolenie od Ministerstwa na dostęp do wszystkich akt z wojny, nawet transkrypcji procesów, które nie zostały jeszcze upublicznione. To szokujące rzeczy. Niektórych rozdziałów nie polecałbym czytać, jeśli nie masz zbyt silnego żołądka. Ale… jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało, to zdecydowanie jest książka, która ci to powie. To wszystko tam jest. Wszystko, co ludzie powinni wiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czyżby? - zapytała Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprzedawca spojrzał na nią niepewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Czy wiesz wszystko, co ludzie powinni wiedzieć o wojnie? - wyjaśniła Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chłopak wyglądał na skrępowanego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cóż… dla mnie trudno jest tego nie wiedzieć. Urodziłem się w 2005 roku, jako jeden z… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tego </span>
  </em>
  <span>pokolenia. Procesy ciągnęły się latami, podczas gdy oni próbowali wymyślić, co z nami wszystkimi zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przykro mi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprzedawca odchrząknął.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak czy siak. Czytanie tego… pomaga spojrzeć na to wszystko z odpowiedniej perspektywy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora spojrzała na książkę w dłoniach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rzucę na to okiem. Dorastałam poza Europą, ale nawet tam słyszeliśmy niektóre historie. Tak naprawdę, praktycznie nie można było o tym nie słyszeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprzedawca skinął głową.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wsunęła książkę pod pachę, po czym ruszyła dalej w głąb księgarni. Kiedy znalazła się w pustej alejce, szybko otworzyła ją na indeksie i przeciągnęła palcem, aż znalazła tytuł rozdziału, którego szukała. Strona 186.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko przerzuciła strony, aż do tego miejsca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy, znany światu jako Wielki Łowca, jest najbardziej niesławnym masowym mordercą w całej historii świata czarodziejów. Najmłodszy człowiek, który kiedykolwiek wstąpił w szeregi Lorda Voldemorta, miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, kiedy zamordował słynnego Czarnoksiężnika Albusa Dumbledore'a. Malfoy poświęcił swoje życie zdobywaniu kolejnych stopni w rangach armii Śmierciożerców. Był nie tylko najmłodszym wtajemniczonym Śmierciożercą, ale także najmłodszym czarodziejem, który osiągnął stopień generała podczas wojny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Posiadał umiejętność, którą powszechnie uważano za nienaturalną biegłość w Czarnej Magii. Wśród uczonych toczy się debata na temat tego, jakich środków mógł użyć, aby ją uzyskać.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oprócz zabójstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a, niektóre z jego najbardziej znaczących działań to masakra w Surrey, która doprowadziła do śmierci Kingsleya Shacklebolta, ówczesnego przywódcy Zakonu Feniksa, oraz skoordynowane przejęcie wszystkich kryjówek Zakonu podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Podczas gdy wielu śmierciożerców przeszło po wojnie na emeryturę, wspinaczka Malfoya dopiero wtedy się zaczynała. Angażował się on mocno w wyłapywanie i przesłuchiwanie wszystkich pozostałych członków Ruchu Oporu, używając tego, co stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, aby ich zabić, zamiast pozwolić na ich uwięzienie. Jego agresywne używanie Klątwy Zabijającej było kluczem do osiągnięcia statusu Wielkiego Łowcy i ostatecznego uznania za następcę Lorda Voldemorta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wielu uważa, że gdyby Draco Malfoy nie zginął w pożarze w Malfoy Manor, reżim Śmierciożerców mógłby trwać o dziesięciolecia dłużej. Zdrowie Lorda Voldemorta było wtedy tak niepewne, że wielu uważa, że przekazałby on kontrolę Malfoyowi jeszcze przed końcem roku.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eustace Sederis, badacz Czarnej Magii, napisał w swojej książce </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Malfoy: Biografia Europejskiego Wielkiego Łowcy</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: „Draco Malfoy był potworem w ludzkiej skórze. Być może z wyglądu nie przypominał Lorda Voldemorta, ale jego dziedzictwo byłoby identyczne. Aby móc rzucić pod rząd tyle Morderczych Klątw, człowiek musiałby być całkowicie pozbawiony empatii i praktycznie bezduszny.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wczesne życie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy urodził się jako jedyne dziecko… ”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Za Aurorą rozległ się lekki szelest, więc natychmiast zatrzasnęła książkę i odwróciła się. Na początku alejki z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy stał James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, zanim się uśmiechnęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter nigdy nie był chudy i wątły jak jego ojciec, a dwa lata aurorskich treningów sprawiły, że stał się barczysty. Wzdłuż jego szczęki ciągnęła się wątła linia lekkiego zarostu, a włosy sterczały szelmowsko na końcach, choć nie były na tyle długie, by wisiały mu nad oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hej - powiedział. W ręce wciąż trzymał jej walizkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lekki uśmieszek przemknął w kącikach ust Aurory, po czym uniosła arystokratyczną brew, a jej szare oczy wpatrywały się w niego chłodno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Położył dłoń na półce nad głową Aurory, tak że lekko się nad nią majaczył. Oczy Aurory zabłysły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spojrzał na nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Już ukrywasz się przed mamą?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej uśmiech zniknął, po czym spuściła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Byłam po prostu ciekawa nowej książki. Pomyślałam, że zajrzę do rozdziału o Wielkim Łowcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozbawienie czające się w oczach Jamesa zniknęło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie. Oni nigdy nie powiedzą, jak naprawdę było...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wzruszyła ramionami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem. W jakiś sposób... czuję, że i tak muszę wiedzieć, co wszyscy mówią, ale zawsze jest to to samo. Zacytował ten fragment z Sederisa, mówiący o bezduszności Wielkiego Łowcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, co było prawie przekonująco obojętne, kiedy podniosła wzrok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak myślisz, jakie są szanse, że mama w ogóle jest w indeksie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James położył dłoń na jej nadgarstku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora nie słuchała. Odwróciła się, opierając książkę o krawędź półki, otwierając ją na spisie, i przesuwając palcem po stronie, aż zatrzymała się pod pewną nazwą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wypuściła cichy oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Popatrz...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko przerzuciła strony i w końcu zatrzymała się na jednej błyszczących kart ze zdjęciem w rozdziale o Harrym Potterze. Było to lekko poruszające się zdjęcie z podpisem pod nim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora i James spojrzeli na fotografię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley siedzieli ściśnięci na kanapie. Wszyscy wyglądali na wyblakłych i zmęczonych.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ramiona Harry'ego i Rona były zarzucone na barki Hermiony, gdy chłopcy odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć w kamerę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ich oczy były szczęśliwe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona siedziała pośrodku, tak boleśnie szczupła, że przez zielony sweter, który miała na sobie, widać było jej obojczyki. Jej włosy były splecione w dwa napięte warkocze, upięte w gruby węzeł u nasady głowy. Na jej twarzy dominowały wielkie, zdruzgotane oczy, gdy ściskała chłopców po obu stronach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tuż przed zapętleniem zdjęcia kąciki jej ust wyginały się w smutnym, wymuszonym uśmiechu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora w ciszy przyglądała się animacji przez kilka minut, po czym wyciągnęła rękę, delikatnie dotykając zdjęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nigdy nie widziałam jej zdjęć z wojny. Twoja mama wysłała nam kilka z czasów szkoły, ale nie było tam żadnych z lat po jej czwartej klasie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nic nie powiedział, ale kiedy Aurora wciąż w bezruchu wpatrywała się w zdjęcie, położył niepewnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym posłała mu smutny uśmiech, który tak bardzo przypominał dziewczynę ze zdjęcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponownie spojrzała w dół, a jej palce przesunęły się po słowach pod zdjęciem, jakby chciała je zetrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Któregoś dnia… któregoś dnia ktoś powinien powiedzieć, jak było naprawdę - powiedziała cicho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James odchrząknął i poruszył się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, że mama im to zaproponowała. Chciała opowiedzieć wszystkim, co się z nimi stało, aż do pożaru. Twoja mama i tata nie chcą, żeby to robiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora powoli skinęła głową, ale jej oczy wciąż były przyklejone do zdjęcia, które nieustannie odtwarzało tę samą scenę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiem, że nie. Ja rozumiem. Ja naprawdę rozumiem... Gdybym sama przeżyła to, co oni... po prostu chciałabym wszystko zostawić za sobą. Nie ma sensu próbować czegoś takiego wyjaśniać... nikt nawet nie będzie chciał spróbować tego zrozumieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ale... - Aurora urwała, gdy jej szczęka lekko zadrżała. - Ona nie zasługuje na to, aby o niej zapomniano. Nie powinna być jedynie przypisem. To nie powinien być jedyny wpis, jaki jej poświęcono. Zasługuje na swój własny rozdział. Zasługuje na własną, cholerną książkę - warknęła lekko, a jej głos zadrżał. - A tata nie zasługuje na to, by być porównywany do Voldemorta i traktowany jak jakiś bezduszny psychopata, który rzeczywiście chciał to robić… - Przycisnęła dłonie do oczu na krótką chwilę, po czym odetchnęła głęboko. - Przepraszam. Zawsze sadzę, że w końcu sobie z tym poradzę... a potem zawsze się denerwuję, i czuję, jakbym miała zaraz zwymiotować.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła i szybko zamrugała. Po minucie ciężko wypuściła powietrze i posłała Jamesowi wątły uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Przynajmniej mam ciebie i ciocię Ginny. Mama mówi, że zawsze mogę porozmawiać z nią lub tatą, ale… - urwała, a jej usta wykrzywiły się - … Tak właściwie, to nie pamięta ona wszystkiego. Zawsze przed rozmową musi brać eliksiry, a jeśli zaczyna płakać, ma problemy z oddychaniem i chwyta tatę za rękę, aż robi się praktycznie biała. A tata zawsze wygląda, jakby wolał zostać zamordowany, i... jakby spodziewał się, że nigdy więcej z nim nie porozmawiam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jej kostki pobielały, gdy zaciskała dłonie na trzymanej książce, opierając ją o półkę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła bez ciebie i cioci Ginny… Bez możliwości pisania do ciebie o wszystkim. W szkole czułam się tak samotnie… Wiesz, na lekcjach musiałam udzielać złych odpowiedzi, ponieważ mogłam stracić rodziców, jeśli podałabym właściwe. I zawsze czuję, że bez względu na to, jak blisko kogoś jestem, ta osoba nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozna mnie ani żadnej z rzeczy, które są dla mnie ważne. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która rzeczywiście mnie zna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James uśmiechnął się do niej, a jego zielone oczy były jasne i szczere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Zawsze będziesz mnie mieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora skinęła głową i po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego powoli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastąpiła pauza, kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, jakby dopiero co zdali sobie sprawę, że stoją sami w pustej alejce księgarni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora wstrzymała oddech, a na jej policzkach pojawił się słaby rumieniec. Oczy Jamesa pociemniały, po czym przesunął się do przodu, zaczynając do niej sięgać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przy drzwiach wejściowych rozległ się nagle ostry dźwięk dzwonka. James wyprostował się, cofając rękę i kilkakrotnie przeczesując nią włosy, po czym odchrząknął, rozglądając się nerwowo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wiesz, mama prawdopodobnie pojawi się w każdej chwili, jeśli zaraz nie wrócimy. Ale… hm, powinniśmy porozmawiać więcej… o… - urwał, a jego twarz stała się spektakularnie czerwona. - Wiesz, jeśli chcesz...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora zamarła na krótką chwilę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dobrze. Powinniśmy - odparła, po czym wielokrotnie skinęła głową i szybko minęła go w przejściu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pospieszyli z powrotem na przód księgarni, zostawiając na półce książkę, wciąż otwartą na stronie ze zdjęciem. Podpis zdjęcia brzmiał:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarckie Trio, Boże Narodzenie 2002. Harry Potter z przyjaciółmi Ronem Weasleyem (patrz: Weasley, Ron, rozdział 7) i czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, Hermioną Granger. Granger opuściła Anglię na początku Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, aby móc studiować uzdrowicielstwo za granicą. Przeżyła wojnę, ale zmarła w więzieniu jako surogatka Programu Repopulacji. Była nieaktywną członkinią Zakonu Feniksa i nie walczyła.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Koniec</b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Historia pisana jest przez zwycięzców.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~Winston Churchill</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wszelkie ilustracje do tego opowiadania zostały stworzone przez <a href="https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/">Avendell</a>.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miniaturka będąca swego rodzaju częścią uniwersum <b> W kajdanach </b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30158214">Wieczność składa się z chwil [James/Aurora]</a>.</p>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cześć, to ja, tłumaczka.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Przez całość publikacji dość rzadko miałam okazję się wypowiedzieć czy to pod tekstem czy w komentarzach, więc teraz jest chyba moja chwila.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chciałabym z całego serca podziękować każdej osóbce które towarzyszyła mi przy tłumaczeniu i publikacji tego opowiadania. Gdyby nie wy - nie wiem czy dociągnęłabym to do końca (jak już gdzieś wspominałam, to opowiadanie jest jak emocjonalny horkruks - oderwało cześć mojej duszy i pewnie nieprędko mi ją odda). Był to prawdopodobnie najcięższy z tekstów z jakimi miałam okazję do tej pory pracować.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dziękuję również za tyle słów wsparcia po akcji z Wattpadem, za dziesiątki wiadomości i komentarzy. Jesteście niesamowite!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pragnę również z całego serca podziękować mojej wspaniałej becie merytorycznej Camille _1909 - bez ciebie chyba nie dałabym rady :')</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p><br/>Jeśli zastanawiacie się, czy możecie liczyć na kolejne tłumaczenia z mojej strony - zdecydowanie tak!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jutro pojawi się <b>miniaturka</b> z uniwersum "W kajdanach", skupiająca się na Jamesie i Aurorze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Następnie przewiduję około 2-4 dni przerwy (na mały 'oddech'), po których spodziewać możecie się bardzo lekkiego i przyjemnego 13-rozdziałowego Dramione <b>Nigdy w sercu </b>(na uleczenie ewentualnych bolących serduszek po tym, co wydarzyło się w 'W kajdanach'). Potem wracamy do cięższych i lekko toksycznych klimatów (51-rozdziałowe <b>Breath Mints / Battle Scars</b> już się powoli betuje).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>W kolejce po BMBS będzie <b>seria Rights and Wrongs</b> oraz <b>Isolation </b>i <b>Cudowna Parodia Bliskości</b>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iii... może na teraz nie będę jeszcze zdradzać wam dalszych planów ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Nigdy w sercu oraz seria Rights and Wrongs, Isolation i Cudowna Parodia Bliskości pojawią się również na <b>Wattpadzie</b>. Niestety <b>BMBS się tam nie pojawi </b>- opowiadanie nie spełnia warunków regulaminu platformy).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Przy okazji przypominam o istnieniu <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/8003467031909291318#">Facebookowej Grupy Wsparcia</a> - jeśli nie przyda się wam teraz, to zdecydowanie przyda się przy BMBS. Możecie tam podyskutować z innymi czytelniczkami o tym opowiadaniu (a jest nas tam już 85!).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeśli chodzi o bezpośredni sposób kontaktu ze mną, to najaktywniejsza jestem na <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/8003467031909291318#">Instagramie</a> i <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/8003467031909291318#">Facebooku</a>, ale znajdziecie mnie też na <a href="https://www.blogger.com/blog/post/edit/3278169166316299235/8003467031909291318#">Twitterze</a>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uff, to chyba tyle z mojej strony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeszcze raz bardzo wam dziękuję za tę wspaniałą przygodę ❤</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się tu zobaczymy!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vera Verto</p>
</div>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30158214">Wieczność składa się w chwil [James/Aurora]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto">MeMyselfAndVeraVerto</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>